Temporits Actis
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Cronos está de volta e como vingança joga uma maldição nos cavaleiros que o enfrentaram no passado. Eles são tragados para um outro tempo... ... o tempo que valorosos guerreiros davam suas vidas por Atena... Lost Canvas x CDZ
1. Chapter 1: Initium

_**Saint Seiya(saga clássica) pertence ao Kurumada.**_

_**Lost Canvas pertence à Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi **_

_**Fic feita por fãs para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.**_

_(não vou abandonar as outras). _

_Resolvi nessa onda toda de Lost Canvas (que venha o anime!!!!) escrever uma fic sobre eles juntando com o universo CDZ que já conhecemos._

_Bom, espero que gostem._

**----- O.o.O.o.O.o -----**

**Resumo: Cronos está de volta e como vingança joga uma maldição nos cavaleiros que o enfrentaram no passado. Eles são tragados para um outro tempo... **

**... o tempo que valorosos guerreiros davam suas vidas por Atena.... **

**Lost Canvas x CDZ**

**----- O.o.O.o.O.o -----**

_**Temporits Actis**_

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Initium**_

O céu antes encoberto pela escuridão da noite, dava lugar aos raios dourados e quentes do dia. Os pássaros saiam de seus ninhos em busca desse novo dia. Ao longe, sons de risadas infantis preenchiam o ambiente. As construções em estilo clássico davam ao local ar bolico.

No alto da montanha principal, a construção mais suntuosa por sinal, alguém observava os complexos templos abaixo. Desde que fora escolhido para ocupar o posto mais alto entre os oitenta e oito cavaleiros, era sua missão zelar pela paz.

- Mestre. – ajoelhou diante da figura, alguém que possuía longos cabelos amarelos esverdeados.

O homem continuou na mesma posição parecendo não ouvi-lo.

- Mestre. – insistiu.

- Veja que paz. Seria perfeito se fosse sempre assim.

- Algo lhe preocupa?

- Não... – disse evasivamente. – todos estão prontos?

- Só aguardam vossa presença.

- Pois bem.

O homem pegou sua mascara ocultando parte do rosto. A única coisa que podia ser ver na sua totalidade eram seus cabelos que desciam lisos num profundo lilás.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

A guerra contra Hades havia acabado a um ano, Atena saira vitoriosa e benevolente trouxe a vida todos os cavaleiros mortos em batalha. Ate o sagitariano que não participara de maneira direta, estava de volta.

Eram momentos de paz. As doze casas antes vazias, voltaram a ser ocupadas por seus moradores e um novo mundo abria-se para todos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O Coliseu estava tomado por pessoas de varias idades. O barulho ensurdecedor de gritos eufóricos ecoavam por quilômetros. Era verão e obedecendo a tradição, nesse período ocorriam batalhas comemorativas em honra a deusa que protegia a todos.

Sentado no posto mais alto, o grande mestre presidia as lutas. Os combatentes? A elite dourada. Cavaleiros com incrível poder e senso de justiça.

Na arena dois rapazes se encaravam. Traziam um fino sorriso nos lábios aguardando apenas a autorização.

- Que vença o melhor. – disse o rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros.

- Digo o mesmo, apesar de já saber o final da batalha. – respondeu confiante o de longas melanes azuis.

- Comecem. – ordenou o mestre.

Gritos eufóricos eclodiram. A platéia ávida pelo calor da batalha pedia a explosão de cosmos.

O de cabelos azuis partiu para cima do oponente, não perdendo tempo em atacá-lo. O combate físico durou alguns minutos, para em seguida serem usados os cosmos. Claro com certa cautela, pois havia pessoas normais ao redor deles. O ápice da batalha foi com um soco trocado, ambos, com o rosto acertado.

- Empate. – disse o mestre.

A confirmação de contentamento veio com aplausos.

Os dois cavaleiros afastaram-se sendo que o de cabelo azul afastara um pouco mais.

Respirava ofegante. Colocou a mão no coração.

- Está evoluindo. – disse o loiro.

O outro virou a cara.

- Teve sorte. – deu as costas. O coração batia descompassado. Por causa desse coração fraco é que nunca poderia chegar ao limite.

O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso.

Numa área reservada os demais cavaleiros aguardavam sua vez. Alguns estavam em grupo, mas dois em particular estavam afastados.

- Aqueles dois nunca se misturam conosco. – disse um, que parecia o mais novo de todos. – o almofadinha e o herege.

- Deixe-os em paz. – disse o de cabelos verde claro.

- Quero ser o próximo. – levantou alguém que possuía olhos e cabelos azuis.

- Próximo combate. – a voz do mestre se fez presente. – Câncer vs. Peixes.

- Isso. - o canceriano estralou os dedos. – vamos lá "almofada." – gritou para o oponente.

Um dos "isolados" levantou, possuía cabelos azuis claros e olhos castanhos.

- Isso tudo é idiotice. – caminhou para a arena.

Os demais observavam.

- Será uma luta interessante. – comentou um de cabelos avermelhados.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Desde que foram tragos a vida por Atena era de praxe, as segundas ocorrer uma pequena reunião no décimo terceiro templo e naquele dia não seria diferente. Reunidos numa ampla sala, só aguardavam a chegada da deusa.

- Essas reuniões cansam. – Kanon distraia-se com um pedaço de linha de sua roupa.

- É preciso. – disse o outro gêmeo. – são importantes.

- É uma porcaria. – MM levantou passando a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Ao respeito! – advertiu Shaka.

- Desculpem fazê-los esperar. – Atena entrou na companhia de Shion. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – responderam todos juntos.

- Não é bem uma reunião, é só....

- E o que seria? – indagou Aioria de maneira impaciente.

- É uma surpresa. – a deusa sorriu. – entre senhorita Petris.

A porta abriu de maneira lenta, deixando surgir uma figura feminina. Ela trajava um uniforme escolar, composto de saia e casaco na cor azul marinho. Seus cabelos num castanho acobreado estavam amarrados num rabo de cavalo, os olhos eram num profundo âmbar.

- Mestre Aioria!

O leonino a fitou perplexo.

- Li... Lithos???

Os dois deram um forte abraço.

- A pirralha cresceu. – brincava com os cabelos dela.

- Não fale assim, estava com saudades.

- Eu também. Por onde andou? O que o Garhan aprontou?

- Depois da batalha dos titãs ele me mandou para um colégio na Suíça, disse que era mais seguro. Como meus estudos acabaram voltei.

- Colégio? – arqueou a sobrancelha. – onde arrumou dinheiro?

- Caixa dois. – sorriu.

- Safado... – murmurou. – por isso vivíamos economizando...

- O senhor não pinta mais o cabelo!

- É. – tampou a boca dela. – nem uma palavra.

- Que bom que voltou senhorita Lithos. – disse o virginiano.

- Obrigada. – o olhou. – Shaka não é?

- Sim.

- Acho que lembro de todos. De menos.... – olhou para Saga e Kanon. – não me lembro de vocês.

- Lembra sim. – disse Aioria apontando para Saga. – era o mestre.

- O grande mestre??

- Sim... – murmurou o próprio.

- Lithos, aquele é Dohko cavaleiro de libra, Shion o verdadeiro mestre, Kanon irmão de Saga e Aiolos meu irmão.

A garota o fitou, então era ele quem Aioria tanto falava.

- Prazer. – disse para todos.

- Era essa a surpresa e a noite teremos uma comemoração.

- Obrigado Atena. – Aioria sorriu. – senti falta dessa pedra no meu sapato.

- Não me chame assim. – fez bico.

- Pirralha.

- Aioria!

Dispensados, seguiram cada um para sua casa. A principio Lithos ficaria hospedada em Leão, ate que fosse arrumado um lugar para ela morar.

A garota assim que pisou na casa, deu um suspiro desanimado. O local estava uma bagunça.

- Na minha época era limpinho....

- Eu não sabia que viria.... – o leonino coçou a cabeça.

- É assim todo dia Lithos. – disse Aiolos. – vive nessa bagunça.

- A casa é minha.

- A casa é nossa . – retrucou a garota. – vou morar aqui por enquanto. Pode começar a arrumar.

- Você não manda em mim!

- Mando sim. Não sou mais criança.

- É sim.

- Sou não.

- É sim.

- Sou não.

Aiolos acompanhava a discussão, deveria ter sido muito bom o tempo que os dois eram adolescentes, pena que não viveu essa época. Fitou a grega, ela era muito bonita e parecia ser muito gentil.

- Lithos.

A voz de Aiolos os calou.

- Sim?

- Obrigado por ter cuidado do meu irmão. – sorriu.

- Não foi nada. Bom, vou desfazer as malas.

Saiu às pressas da sala. Aioria que não tinha notado a forma como o irmão a olhava, desabou no sofá.

- Agora vou comer decentemente.

- Ela não é sua empregada.

- Eu sei, estou brincando. Senti falta dela, como você não estava...

- Estamos juntos agora. – bagunçou lhe os cabelos. – vou para casa, qualquer coisa me chame.

O sagitariano subia as escadas com um sorriso nos lábios, Aioria estava em boas mãos.

Nas escadarias entre Touro e Gêmeos, seus moradores conversavam.

- Que bom que a Lithos voltou. – disse o taurino contemplando as nuvens.

- Vai ser bom para Aioria. Os dois sempre andaram juntos e agora que temos essa paz, nada mais justo que ela desfrute.

- Dá ate medo. – Deba o fitou. – está muito calmo.

- Não vai acontecer nada, velho amigo, e se acontecer estaremos aqui.

Na terceira casa, Kanon provocava o irmão.

- Já chega Kanon!

- Então me diz porque está com essa cara.

- Não é nada.

- Não me diga que apaixonou pela Lithos. – sorriu de maneira debochada.

- Não seja ridículo.

- Então o que foi?

- Ela viveu por tantos anos fora por minha culpa, é isso.

- Saga... – Kanon aproximou sentando ao lado dele. – são águas passadas.

- Ela poderia ter crescido aqui.

- Já passou, irmão. O importante é que todos estão bem.

No décimo terceiro templo, Shion e Atena examinavam alguns papeis.

- Os relatórios estão aqui Atena.

- Obrigada.

- Hoje teremos a comemoração?

- Claro. A volta de Lithos é indicio de tempos de paz. Nada mais justo que comemorarmos.

- Se assim deseja.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Os raios de sol não chegavam a aquele lugar, a escuridão e o gelo eram eternos. Desde que fora trancafiado novamente era ali seu "lar." A derrota de sete anos atrás ainda estava viva em sua memória e o ódio que sentia pelos seus algozes sustentava-o. Havia sido humilhado e ultrajado, logo ele, o deus dos deuses, o senhor do tempo e dos titãs.

- "Vingança... vingança..." – era a única palavra que ecoava em sua mente.

Entretanto naquele estado não poderia fazer nada.

- Deseja o mesmo que eu não é, rei dos titãs?

- Quem es tu?

- Um amigo. – uma figura vestida com um manto negro se fez presente. – posso libertá-lo por algumas horas.

- E por que me ajudaria?

- Desejo tanto quanto você a extinção dos servos de Atena.

- Feito.

A pessoa tocou a fronte do deus, ao mesmo tempo às amarras que o prendiam foram soltas.

- Infelizmente não consigo restabelecer seu cosmo.

- Não faz mal. – o deus sorriu de maneira vil. – tenho cosmo suficiente para meu propósito.

- Espero que não se esqueça desse favor. – a pessoa fez uma reverencia.

- Diga-me seu nome para que eu possa me lembrar.

A pessoa sussurrou seu nome. Cronos ficou surpreso.

- Lembrarei de ti.

- Como disse não posso mantê-lo solto por muito tempo. Logo que meu poder passar voltarás a ficar preso.

- Já disse, não há problema. O estrago que provocarei será recompensador.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Durante todo dia Atena, Lithos e mais algumas servas ficaram ocupadas na organização da festa. Shion, claro, obrigou os cavaleiros a treinarem.

- Há quanto tempo não fazemos festa. – Lithos levava alguns vasos. – nem me lembro da ultima.

- Nunca participei de uma festa aqui. Estou tão animada.

- Ela será memorável Atena.

- Lithos!

A garota voltou a atenção para a porta. Uma jovem a fitava sorrindo.

- Sim?

- Não se lembra de mim? Sou eu, Áurea.

- Áurea? – sorriu. – Áurea!

Lithos correu em direção a ela dando um forte abraço.

- Que saudades! Por onde andou?

- Devido a guerra dos titãs, meus pais mudaram para longe. Voltamos esse mês, e você? Continuou com o Garhan?

- Ele me mandou para Suíça. Mas veja você. – a olhou de cima embaixo. – está linda.

- Você que está.

- Atena. – foi ate a deusa, trazendo a amiga. – Atena, essa é Áurea, uma amiga. – voltou para a amiga. – Áurea, a deusa Atena.

- É um grande prazer conhecê-la senhorita. – fez uma reverencia.

- Não a necessidade Áurea. Estou feliz que sua família esteja de volta a Rodoria.

- Obrigada.

- Atena, ela pode participar da festa?

- Claro.

- Eu ajudo no que for preciso. – disse solicita.

Áurea tinha a mesma idade de Lithos, as duas eram amigas de infância e haviam sido separadas por causa da batalha contra os titãs. A garota era da mesma altura, possuía uma beleza singular com longos cabelos na cor prata e olhos acinzentados.

Por volta das três, Shion dispensara os cavaleiros, alguns seguiram para suas casas outros foram convocados para a arrumação da festa, entre eles Aldebaran, Dohko e Afrodite. Lithos e Áurea coordenavam os três.

- Então viveu no Brasil. – Deba e Áurea trocavam figurinhas.

- Meus pais temiam que a guerra se alastrasse e como tínhamos parentes lá, foi uma opção. – ajeitava o forro da mesa principal.

- Que saudades da minha terra. – depositou um arranjo sobre a ela.

- É um lugar encantador, pena que faz muito calor.

- Vai ver que a Grécia é mais quente.

- Já estou achando. – sorriu. – está muito quente.

- Vai acostumar. Acha que precisamos de mais copos?

- Vamos buscar.

No outro canto do salão, Dohko, Afrodite e Lithos arrumavam as mesas.

- Será o suficiente?

- Claro Lithos. – disse Dite. - Nós e alguns convidados.

- Será perfeita.

- Qual foi a ultima vez que teve festa aqui. – o libriano tentava se lembrar

- Tempos de paz são raros.

Os preparativos seguiram em ritmo acelerado ate por volta das seis quando todos recolheram-se para se arrumarem.

**----Leão-----**

Lithos jogava todas as roupas sobre a cama, estava desesperada.

- Eu não tenho roupa para ir.

- Lithos. Lithos. – Aioria batia a porta. – já está pronta?

- Mais cinco minutos! – gritou.

- Não demore.

**----Virgem-----**

Shaka saia do jardim das arvores gêmeas. Não queria ir a essa festa, mas eram ordens, alem do mais tinha um mau pressentimento.

- Espero que esteja errado. – disse entrando no quarto.

**----Sagitário-----**

Aiolos de frente para o espelho encarava-se. Não havia gostado muito da roupa escolhida.

**----Templo de Atena----**

Shion recluso em seus aposentos fitava o céu. Durante todo o dia estava cismado e com um mau pressentimento, como se algo grave fosse acontecer e com o cair da noite seus temores aumentaram. Poucas estrelas apareceram na noite.

As oito em ponto a festa teve inicio, os convidados estavam distribuídos pelo salão ricamente ordenado, garçons circulavam por entre os trausentes servindo tudo do bom e do melhor. Aproveitando a festa, Kanon, Shura, MM sentaram a uma mesa começando a beber.

- Toda semana deveria ter uma. – MM ergueu o copo.

- Vamos brindar ao momento. – Kanon elevou o seu.

- A paz. – disse Shura.

- Que paz, que momento que nada. – protestou o canceriano. – brindemos a nós!

Os três riram em meio ao som de "tin tin" (n/a: ¬ ¬)

Em outro canto Kamus, Dohko, Aiolos, Saga e Shaka conversavam sobre as batalhas. Mu, Miro, Dite e Deba conversavam coisas banais. Atena mais afastada conversava com Shion e Aioria ainda não tinha chegado com Lithos.

O sagitariano olhava de forma impaciente para a porta, quando seu coração parou de bater por instantes. O irmão acabara de entrar acompanhado por Lithos e Áurea que os havia encontrado-os no meio do caminho. Todos os olhares dirigiam para duas que coradas esconderam atrás do leonino.

- Não mandei vir com roupa curta. – resmungou.

- Não está curto, mestre.

- Se ventar.

- Não implica. – pegou a mão da amiga. – venha Áurea.

- Juízo. – cruzou os braços contrariado. – bando de idiotas. – referia-se aos olhares nada inocentes dirigidos a elas.

Aioria procurou pelo irmão, ficando intrigado ao vê-lo quase "secando" Lithos.

- "Ate você!"

Realmente as duas pareciam ninfas. Lithos trajava um fino vestido verde claro, na altura dos joelhos, os cabelos acobreados desciam em ondas ate o meio das costas. Áurea também não ficava atrás, trajando um vestido a moldes gregos na cor azul. O cabelo estava preso num coque frouxo deixando alguns fios prateados descerem pelo colo.

- Agora entendo a cara de rabugento do leão. – brincou Deba, quando as duas aproximaram. – estão lindas.

- Não exagera Aldebaran. – disse Lithos.

- Tira o olho que eu vi a Áurea primeiro. – Afrodite posicionou ao lado da grega.

- E eu vi a Lithos. – Miro deu um sorriso.

- Estão é querendo morrer. Aioria vai matar vocês.

- Mata não Mu. – Miro esnobou. - Aquilo é só um gatinho.

- Um gatinho?

Uma voz fria surgiu atrás dele. Aioria estava com um olhar assassino.

- Shura está me chamando, ate logo.

O escorpião saiu rapidamente provocando risos em todos.

A festa seguiu animada, todos estavam se divertindo esquecendo das varias batalhas enfrentadas no passado, a hora era de tranqüilidade, mas nem todos estavam assim. Shion num canto os observava dançar.

- Que cara é essa Shion.

- Ainda sou o mestre, ao respeito Dohko.

- Me esqueço disso. – o libriano parou a frente dele. – o que foi?

- Nada.

- Como nada? Ah! Já sei....deixe os quatro beberem, hoje é festa. Vai ser ate engraçado se um deles ficarem tontos.

Shion o fuzilou com olhar.

- Pensei que tivesse mais de 250 anos de vida. – disse. – somos cavaleiros esqueceu?

- Não esqueci. – disse sério. – então me conta, o que foi?

- Nada.

- Desembucha. Te conheço a milhares de anos sei quando está preocupado.

- Um mau pressentimento. – ignorou o "milhares de anos".

- Sobre?

- Não tenho certeza. Está calmo demais.

- Shion, você anda muito estressado. Olha, eles nunca tiveram uma festa, a vida toda foi só lutar, assim como nós. Sage nunca deu uma festa. – bufou. – estamos em paz, vamos aproveitá-la. Eles estão desfrutando de algo que não tivemos.

Shion o fitou.

- Eles tem uns aos outros.

O mestre compreendera na hora o que o amigo queria dizer.

- Vai aproveitar a festa. – a expressão suavizou.

- Vem comigo, vou te apresentar algumas garotas. – deu um sorriso malicioso. – é dos mais velhos que elas gostam mais.

- Eu não escutei isso....

Dohko bem que tentou, mas o maximo que conseguiu foi um: "suma daqui" do mestre.

- Continua o mesmo irresponsável.

- Aceita?

Ele ergueu o olhar deparando com Áurea que trazia uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Não bebo.

- É refrigerante.

- Obrigado. – pegou o copo.

A garota o fitava, não o tinha conhecido como grande mestre, mas a fisionomia dele parecia de um jovem, apesar de saber que ele já tinha alguns anos.

Shion a encarava.

- O que foi?

- É verdade que o senhor participou da ultima guerra santa?

- Sim. Meu corpo é de jovem, mas já tenho alguns longos anos. – sorriu.

- Deveria sorrir mais.

Ele corou.

- Vou indo. Ate mais.

Shion a acompanhou com os olhos.

- "Deveria sorrir mais." – as palavras delas ecoavam por sua mente.

A musica alta agitava o salão, nem parecia o mesmo lugar palco das mais terríveis batalhas.

Vez ou outra o leão rosnava para algum engraçadinho, mas o que mais o deixava intrigado era as olhadas nada inocentes do irmão para Lithos.

- "Será possível que ele..."

Aproveitando que Aioria tinha se esquecido dela, Lithos foi para uma das varandas. Encostada no balaustre de mármore observava as casas abaixo. Sua vida tinha transformado desde que conhecera Aioria. Era lhe eternamente grata por ter salvado a vida de seu pai e sua naquele dia.

- Aioria te deixou em paz?

Virou imediatamente.

- Deixou. – sorriu. – seu irmão é muito possessivo.

- Acredito que sim. – o cavaleiro parou ao lado dela. – o que faz aqui?

- Estava relembrando o passado. Do dia que o conheci.

- Como ele era?

- Rabugento, encrenqueiro, não levava desaforo para casa, gentil, justo, valente. – o fitou. – vocês se parecem.

- Eu não sou rabugento.

- Claro que não. – sorriu. – estou dizendo das qualidades.

- Obrigado.

- Espero que possa também me considerar como uma irmã, assim como eu o considero.

- Claro... – murmurou desapontado. – irmã...

Ventos muitos calmos costumam esconder uma forte tempestade. A lua no céu desapareceu, cobrindo a terra de escuridão. Uma sombra negra percorria o caminho que levava ate o santuário de Atena. Passou pelas doze casas sem encontrar qualquer dificuldade.

A porta dourada, ícone de Atena, abriu de maneira brusca provocando um grande estrondo. Assustados alguns convidados gritaram.

Sentindo um cosmo hostil, Shaka, Miro e Aioria circundaram a deusa, que trazia seu báculo na mão. Aldebaran passou a frente de Áurea, protegendo-a, assim como Dohko, Mú e Shion. Os demais espalharam pela sala. Na varanda Aiolos protegia Lithos.

Diante deles surgiu um homem encoberto por uma capa negra, apenas um dos seus olhos eram vistos e a íris dele era negra.

- Uma comemoração. – sua voz saiu fria.

- Quem é você? – indagou Saga.

- Já se esqueceram de mim? Não passou tanto tempo assim, ou passou?

Ao escutarem a voz, um a um dos dourados empalideceram.

- Ao julgar por suas expressões, lembram.

- Deveria está no Tártaro. – Aioria ergueu o punho.

- Você evoluiu Aioria.

- O que quer Cronos? – Shaka tomava posição.

- Vingança.

- Não deixaremos que toque em Atena. – Shura levantou o braço.

- Não a quero, deixe que outros deuses se encarreguem dela. Eu quero é vocês. Seres inferiores que tiveram o atrevimento de lutar contra mim.

- Cronos já chega! – Atena passou a frente de todos. – volte para o Tártaro.

- Não me interrompa. – apenas usando o poder mental Cronos paralisou a deusa.

- Atena!

- Patéticos. – o deus estendeu a mão direita, abrindo-a, sob ela apareceu uma ampulheta de areia negra. – terão o devido castigo.

Uma luz negra envolveu o objeto, para depois condensar em uma bola de energia. Esta percorreu o corpo todo do deus ate chegar ao chão, tomando forma de um circulo.

– Eu, o senhor do tempo, o senhor de todos os senhores, punirei vós, que se atreveram a erguer o punho contra mim. O castigo não será o descanso eterno da morte e sim o descanso da vida. Serão-lhe privados a dádiva do presente e sem o futuro, tudo que lhe restarão será um passado sombrio. Que pereceram numa época longínqua sem a chance de voltar a ver o mundo em que viveram. – _Temporis Actis_.

O circulo negro pareceu ganhar vida, onze feixes de luz negra alastraram no chão indo para certas direções. Quando os dourados deram por si, alguns tinham o circulo sobre os pés.

- Eu não consigo me mexer. – Deba olhou para baixo.

- Aldebaran. – Áurea segurou o braço dele.

- O que é isso? – Miro sentia o corpo afundar e por mais que tentasse não conseguia sair.

- Que droga é essa? – MM dava socos em vão.

Aioria também tentava, mas afundava cada vez mais.

- Aioria! – Aiolos deu um passo, contudo...

- Aiolos socorro!

Virou para trás perplexo. Lithos também tinha sido envolvida e afundava.

- Lithos.

- Aiolos me ajude.

- Aldebaran. – Áurea estava desesperada, por está agarrada ao taurino afundava junto com ele.

- Segure a minha mão. – Dohko tentava puxá-la.

Shaka, Saga, Mu, Shura, Kamus e Afrodite também enfrentavam o mesmo problema, inclusive Kanon que tentava ajudar o irmão, mas acabou sendo tragado. Atena agoniada não conseguia ascender seu cosmo. Dohko e Shion desdobravam para socorrer a todos.

- Lithos. – Aiolos segurava firme a mão dela, mas sem resultado.

- Estou sendo.... Aio...los.... – afundou completamente, a sombra voltou para perto do deus.

- Lithos! Lithos!

Um a um foram tragados inclusive Áurea que tinha ido junto com o taurino e ao final as sombras voltaram para perto de Cronos.

- É o fim de seus servos Atena. Jamais poderá salva-los, jamais.

Cronos desapareceu, no salão apenas o som da musica. Libertada, a deusa caiu de joelhos desolada. Shion e Dohko trocavam olhares incrédulos. Na varanda, Aiolos dava socos no chão.

- Lithos... Aioria...

_**.... Em algum lugar do passado....**_

**-----Santuário, perto do Coliseu-----**

- Ai minha cabeça... – Aldebaran sentia-se zonzo.

- Você está bem?

Ergueu o olhar deparando com o cavaleiro de Áries.

- Estou zonzo. Onde estamos?

- Não sei ao certo, mas acho que é no santuário.

- Precisamos voltar, Atena está em perigo. – levantou cambaleando. – Cronos a solta é uma ameaça.

- Sim.

Caminhara por um longo período chegando a primeira casa.

- Não está estranho? Para uma invasão está nesse silencio.

- Concordo amigo. – Mu fitava a fachada de sua casa. – é melhor ficarmos em alerta.

Subiram rapidamente, entrando no recinto. Mu estranhou logo de cara a decoração.

- Essas coisas não estavam aqui... são os moveis do Shion...

- Ele se mudou para cá. – começou a rir. – perdeu a casa Mu.

- Não estou entendendo....

- Vamos seguir.

Rapidamente ganharam as escadarias da segunda casa, contudo quando o taurino colocou o pé no ultimo degrau... uma poderosa explosão de cosmo veio em suas direções, o ariano agiu rápido criando a parede de cristal.

Depois de reter o golpe, Mu a desfez.

- Apareça.

- Sinto um cosmo poderoso vindo de vocês. – a voz soou de dentro da segunda casa. – mas não passaram daqui.

- Apareça! – foi a vez de Aldebaran ordenar, quem ultrajara sua casa?

- Petulantes.

Diante deles, surgiu um homem de mais de dois metros de altura, pele morena de sol, cabelos arroxeados lisos e compridos e olhos negros. Havia parado assumindo a postura de Lai.

- Não podemos perder tempo Mu. – Deba tomou a frente. – eu cuido dele enquanto prossegue.

O ariano não disse nada, havia algo errado.

- É muita pretensão achar que pode passar.

- Eu vou passar.

Aldebaran partiu para cima dele desferindo um soco, prontamente defendido pelo homem.

- É forte. – sorriu o brasileiro.

- Digo o mesmo.

Surpreendendo o outro dera uma rasteira em Aldebaran, mas este recuperou-se aplicando um chute.

Mu assistia a batalha intrigado. Os dois lutavam praticamente iguais. Fitou a paisagem ao redor. Algumas coisas não existiam antes e outras nem estavam ali. Olhou para o céu, quando Cronos surgiu era noite, mas o sol brilhava sobre eles.

- Não pode ser... Parem!

Aldebaran e o outro pararam na hora se afastando.

- Perdoe nossa indiscrição. – Mu deu uma leve reverencia. – Meu nome é Mu e ele é Aldebaran.

- Hasgard. – disse o outro.

- Mu em que está pensando. – indagou sem entender a atitude do outro. – todo mundo corre perigo. Shion está sozinho.

- Conhecem o Shion? – Hasgard abandonou a postura.

- Sim. Pode nos levar ate ele?

- Mas... mas Mu...

Deba apenas recebeu um olhar do ariano pedindo que confiasse nele.

- Tudo bem. – o taurino concordou.

- Levarei. – disse Hasgard. - Parecem conhecê-lo. Sigam-me.

**--------Arredores da Vila Rodorio-------**

- Não deveria ter bebido tanto.

- Já acordou?

- Bom dia Saga. Vou bem obrigado. – MM levantou um pouco zonzo.

- Vamos rápido, precisamos voltar para o templo.

- Onde estamos?

O geminiano apontou para frente, MM seguindo com os olhos leu "Rodoria" numa placa.

Transitavam pelas ruas cheias de pessoas achando tudo estranho, principalmente Saga que reparava nas construções e no modo de vestir delas.

- A cada dia que passa esse lugar está mais estranho. – MM chutou uma pedra.

Saga continuou calado.

- Que saco! – MM acelerou o passo.

- Mask espere.

Ele nem deu ouvidos, andando mais depressa esbarrou em alguém passando direto.

- Saia da frente. – bradou.

A pessoa o fitou, ajeitando os óculos.

- "Se parece com..."

- Perdoe-o. – disse Saga aproximando. – modos não fazem parte da vida dele.

- Tudo bem. – a pessoa virou para o geminiano.

Ambos sentiram o cosmo um do outro.

- Pode me dizer se aqui é Rodorio?

- Sim. – o "anfitriao" possuía longos cabelos verdes claros e olhos numa coloração um pouco mais escura. Usava óculos. - São visitantes?

- Não, moramos aqui, só que...

Saga parou de falar, só agora as coisas faziam sentido. As construções, as roupas, o dia está claro, era sinal que...

- Mascara! – gritou.

- O que foi? – parou irritado. – parece ate Shion me dando bronca.

- Conhecem o Shion? – indagou a pessoa.

- Sim, ele é.... será que pode nos levar ate ele?

A pessoa o encarou. Os dois possuíam um grande cosmo, mas não pareciam ser uma ameaça.

- Sim. Venham comigo, por favor.

- Me chamo Saga, ele é Giovanni.

- Dégel. – prazer.

**------Entrada principal do santuário-----**

- Quer sair de cima de mim?!

- Desculpe Dite. – Shura estava sobre ele.

- Tanto lugar para cair.

- Desculpa. Não amarrotou. – foi tocá-lo...

- Tire essa mão cheia de dedos de cima de mim!

- Estressado.

- Vocês dois. – a voz do aquariano se fez presente.

- Onde estamos?

- Na entrada do santuário. – Kamus olhava ao redor. – estranho...

- A festa não era a noite? – Shura fitou o céu. – está de dia...

- Talvez o cosmo de Cronos não estava restabelecido e nos mandou um dia antes.

- Pode ser.

- De todo jeito, devemos voltar para o templo.

- E os outros?

- Devem está espalhados. Vamos.

Deram um passo, contudo sentiram um cosmo aproximando.

- Quem...

Olharam para trás, vendo um homem aproximar. Ele trajava roupas gregas. Sem dizer nada, o homem passou por eles seguindo seu trajeto.

- Ei você. – Shura o chamou.

O homem parou, mas não se virou.

- Quem são vocês e o que querem?

- Precisamos falar com Dohko, pode nos levar ate ele? – Kamus adiantou. Shura e Afrodite o fitaram sem entender.

- Mas Kamus... o Dohko...

- São amigos dele?

- Sim. Sou Kamus, e eles Afrodite e Shura.

- Sigam-me.

Os três não disseram nada, passando a seguir o rapaz que possuía longos cabelos loiros.

**----Coliseu-----**

- Se não sair de cima de mim te perfuro todo.

- Não enche Miro.

- Sai de cima de mim Aioria! – o escorpião deu um empurrão nele.

- Não precisava empurrar!

- Vocês dois querem parar de brigar? – Shaka os olhava impaciente.

- Foi ele.

- Já chega. Estamos num meio de uma guerra.

- Desculpe Shaka.

- Precisamos voltar para o santuário e arranjar um meio de voltar para o futuro.

- Já estamos no santuário. – disse Aioria. – o poder de Cronos deve ter falhado.

- Mas na luta era noite... – observou Miro. – por que esta de dia?

- Ficamos desmaiados a noite toda, só isso.

- Quem são vocês?

Os três viraram deparando com um jovem.

- Ei garoto, pode nos ajudar?

- Não sou garoto. – estreitou o olhar. – quem são vocês?

- Nós fazemos as perguntas. – disse Miro.

O garoto tomou posição de ataque.

- Quem são vocês?

Ignorando a pergunta, Aioria aproximou e sem imaginar o risco colocou a mão nos cabelos dele. Shaka apenas observava, havia notado um cosmo muito poderoso vindo dele.

- Seja um bom menino.

- Que bom menino. – Miro alfinetou. – é um pivete.

- Você sabe com quem esta falando? – a voz dele saiu fria.

- Um pivete metido. – respondeu o escorpião.

Antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, estava no chão, assim como Aioria que também estava caído imobilizado.

- Sou Regulus, cavaleiro de ouro de leão e vocês estão em maus lençóis.

------

_Continua...._

_**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo.**_

_**Eu reli novamente todo manga do Lost Canvas para poder escrever, lógico que algumas coisas tive que adaptar pois nossa historia se passa anos antes da guerra santa, portando Atena/Sasha, Tema e mais alguns personagens não irão aparecer. Idades dos dourados também inventei, julgando mais ou menos pela aparência.**_

_**Próximo capitulo.... confusão. Ah e como sempre... reviews são bem vindas!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Veritas

_**Virgo no Áries**__ – Se tiver a oportunidade de ler LC, leia é excelente._

_**Danda**__ – Albafica é tudo!!! Dohko ainda vai levar muita gente pro lado negro da força rsrsrs._

_**Mabel**__ – Misturar CDZ e LC é coisa de autora doida ~.~. Aiolos e Lithos, sei não, acho que o sagitariano vai sobrar...._

_**Lune Kuruta**__ – Lithos e Aioria ainda vão discutir muito. Áurea é uma personagem original. Aiolos e Lithos nada feito. Dégel é um fofo! Milo/Kárdia e MM/Manigold não vão prestar rsrsrs._

_**Jaci e Pandora**__ – Que bom que gostou da idéia da fic._

_**Dama mary potter**__ – As confusões só vão aumentar. Obrigada._

_---------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxx---------------------------------------------------------------------------xxxxx-------------------------------------------------_

_**Antes da leitura alguns esclarecimentos**_

_**obs1:**__ quando disser __cavaleiros__ se referem aos personagens de LC, __dourados__ serão os de CDZ, para ficar mais fácil quando todos estiverem juntos._

_**Obs2:**__ a ordem cronológica não está sendo muito respeitada, pois precisei fazer algumas adaptações. O enredo da fic se passa em 1740, supostamente meses antes de Sísifo achar Atena/Sasha, mas no mangá, ele a encontrou em 1738, ela estava com oito anos de idade e a guerra ocorreu em 1743. _

_Todas as Idades estão aproximadas. Estou usando o ano de 2009, portanto no mundo da fic a guerra de Hades ocorreu em 2007._

_**Obs3**_: _Áurea e Lara são personagens originais._

_---------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxx------------------------------------------------------------------------------xxxxx-------------------------------------------------_

**Capitulo II**

**Veritas**

O dia estava particularmente quente, nem a brisa vinda do mediterrâneo parecia amenizar aquele calor. Kamus, Shura e Afrodite seguiam silenciosos o homem a frente deles.

- Sente algum cosmo? – Shura cochichou a Dite.

- Não. Deve ser um morador de Rodória.

Kamus não participava, observava atento o local por onde eles estavam passando, pelo que sabia ali não levava ate o templo de Atena. Preferiu continuar segui-lo.

Aldebaran e Mu também olhavam desconfiados o homem que os conduzia pelas doze casas, que alias estavam muito diferentes.

MM seguia resmungando, Saga simplesmente ignorava, tinha problemas mais urgentes a julgar pelo cosmo energia emanada por seu "guia."

Miro e Aioria planejavam um acerto de contas contra o garoto insolente.

E assim, passando por locais diferentes foram conduzidos ate o templo de Atena. Os primeiros a chegarem foram os guardiões das duas primeiras casas.

- Mu... – Aldebaran deixou escapar ao ver o templo à frente.

O ariano envolvido no mesmo estado de contemplação não disse nada.

- Chegamos. – Hasgard voltou à atenção para eles.

- Esse.... é o templo de Atena?

- Sim, por quê?

- Vocês também estão aqui?

Os três viraram para onde ouviram a voz.

- Afrodite? Kamus? Shura? – Deba ficou feliz ao vê-los.

- Que surpresa. – Shura aproximou dos dois.

- Cronos também pegou vocês? – Dite e o aquariano aproximaram.

- É o que parece. – disse Mu. – quem é ele? – de forma discreta apontou para o rapaz loiro.

- Nos trouxe. – Kamus não rendeu. – vai nos levar ate Dohko.

Hasgard de longe os observava cinco forasteiros num dia era demais. O rapaz loiro ignorou entrando no templo, estava atrasado para a reunião.

- Por que não podíamos subir pelas escadas? Caspita! – MM e Saga surgiram do outro lado.

- Mascara, por favor...

- Pelas doze casas era muito mais rápido, Saga!

- O mau humorado chegou.

- Cala a boca Dite. – olhou uma vez, para olhar novamente. – Dite? – piscou algumas vezes. - O que...

- O mesmo que nós. – Saga aproximou do grupo. – caímos separados.

- É o que parece. – disse Kamus.

- Então fomos atingidos pelo golpe de Cronos.

- Sim. Precisamos voltar imediatamente.

Dégel um pouco desconfiando caminhou ate Hasgard.

- Quem são eles?

- Eu só trouxe o grandão e o de cabelo rosa.

- Lilás. – corrigiu o outro sem tirar os olhos do grupo.

Hasgard arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Que seja. Parecem que se conhecem e que conhecem Shion.

- Só o próprio pode nos confirmar.

- O herege trouxe três. – bufou. - Como deixa os forasteiros e entra sem se importar.

- Não fale assim dele.

- Não gosto dele mesmo. – cruzou os braços. – e o que faremos com esses aí?

Quando Dégel ia responder sentiu uma cosmo energia aproximar.

- O estourado chegou. – murmurou Hasgard.

Com cara de poucos amigos, um garoto apareceu ignorando todos os presentes. Passava direto e só parou porque Hasgard o segurou.

- Calma aí prodígio.

- Não me chame assim! – fechou a cara.

- O que foi Regulus? – Dégel perguntou de maneira paciente.

- Nada. Trouxe três malas, - apontou para trás. - invadiram o santuário, mas o loiro disse ser amigo do Dohko.

Enquanto isso, na roda abaixo.

- E esse olho roxo Aioria?

- Nada Deba.

- Apanhou de um moleque. – Miro alfinetou.

- Daquele garoto ali? – Shura apontou.

- Ele mesmo.

MM, Shura e Miro começaram a rir.

- Já chega! – a voz de Shaka saiu grave, assustando ate os outros três anfitriões. – estamos no meio de uma guerra, ou esqueceram?

Os três calaram.

- É fato que fomos atingidos pelo golpe de Cronos. – Saga tomou a palavra. – estamos no santuário, mas não sabemos quando...

- Sabemos sim. – disse Kamus. – eles conhecem Shion e Dohko o que significa....

- Mesmo assim. Da ultima guerra ate agora passou-se dois séculos. – disse Dite. – os dois eram vivos.

- Temos que descobrir, se realmente estamos em Athenas. – Mu olhava ao redor. – está tudo muito diferente.

- Passamos por caminhos esquisitos. – Shura comentou.

- Vamos entrar. – Shaka tomou a frente. – e vocês cinco comportem-se.

- Eles estão vindo para cá. – Regulus recuou um passo. – e agora?

- Vamos deixá-los entrar. – Dégel analisava Kamus.

- Se você diz... – Hasgard deu com os ombros. – seja o anfitrião, vamos leão.

Os dois seguiram na frente.

Os dez pararam a pouco do estranho.

- Pessoal esse é o Dégel. – Saga virou-se para ele. – Dégel, meus amigos.

- É um prazer conhecê-los. – disse de maneira polida guardando os óculos. – por favor, sigam-me.

- Ate que em fim alguém educado. – Aioria comentou para receber um beliscão de Dite.

Seguiram calados, se por fora ficaram espantados por algumas diferenças do templo, por dentro não notaram tanto.

Dégel abriu a porta dourada.

- Não é possível. – disseram os dez em coro.

A sala do mestre era exatamente igual, o trono mais ao fundo e um longo tapete vermelho ate ele, mas o que os deixaram surpresos foram ver sete figuras vestidas de dourado postadas ao lado de um homem sentando no trono do mestre.

- Desculpe a demora mestre. – disse Dégel fazendo uma leve reverencia.

Os dez o fitaram assustados, principalmente Kamus. O homem trajava uma armadura dourada.

- Não deveria trazer estranhos Dégel. – alfinetou um rapaz que tinha cabelos azuis curtos.

- Dizem ser amigos de Dohko e Shion. – aproximou do grupo posicionando no meio deles.

Os dourados continuavam atônicos, pareciam que viam fantasma a frente deles.

- Se dizem ser amigos deles... – pronunciou o homem que estava sentado no trono.

A porta dourada abriu-se novamente, dando passagem a duas pessoas que vestiam algo dourado. Os dois passaram pelo grupo unindo-se aos cavaleiros ali presentes.

- Desculpe a demora, grande mestre. – disse um de cabelos amarelos esverdeados fazendo uma leve reverencia.

- Esses rapazes dizem ser seus amigos.

Os dois viraram para trás, deixando os dourados ainda mais chocados.

- Dohko?? – Shura arregalou os olhos.

- Mas é uma criança... – murmurou Aldebaran de queixo caído.

Ficaram surpresos com a aparência de Shion, mas a de Dohko os deixou perplexos.

- É um pivete. – MM exclamou. – um pivete manda em nós...

Dohko arqueou a sobrancelha ao escutar isso.

- Shion e Dohko, eles dizem ser seus amigos. – disse Hasgard.

- Nunca os vi. – disse o libriano.

Shion fitou a todos, mas parando o olhar em Mu.

- "Um lemuriano?" – olhou para o grande mestre que tinha compreendido o olhar. – também nunca os vi.

- Como pensei. – um dos cavaleiros apontou o indicador para os dourados. – inimigos, merecem a morte. – sua unha ficou vermelha e dez raios vermelhos foram em direção a eles.

- Parede de Cristal. – adiantando Mu passou a frente deles protegendo-os.

O mestre, Shion e Dohko ficaram surpresos.

- Shion... esse golpe.... – o libriano o fitou.

- É meu...

- Impulsivo como sempre, Kárdia. – uma voz grossa surgiu no ambiente. – não devemos tratar desse modo nossos irmãos de causa.

O mestre rolou os olhos ao ouvir tal comentário.

Diante deles apareceu uma figura altiva, vestindo trajes tibetanos. Tinha longos cabelos lilases e olhos azuis.

- Mestre... – murmurou Shion.

- Há quanto tempo cavaleiros. – cumprimentou a todos com um aceno.

- O que o trás aqui? – indagou o grande mestre.

- Eu vou bem Sage. – ironizou o recém chegado e virando para os dourados. – meu nome é Hakurei e sou o cavaleiro de Altar.

Os dez não disseram nada, ainda assustados com a aparição de Dohko.

- Devem está achando tudo estranho, afinal são do futuro.

Todos os presentes o olharam imediatamente.

- Como sabe...? – indagou Saga.

- Uma longa historia. – virou para o grande mestre. – Sage, estive com Lara dias atrás.

- A amazona de Taça?

- Sim. Ela me procurou dizendo que previu que alguns forasteiros vindo de um lugar distante apareciam no santuário. São eles. – apontou para o grupo.

- Por que ela não nos disse? – indagou Dégel.

- Não tínhamos certeza, como nos dias subseqüentes ninguém apareceu....

- Então a armadura de Taça realmente prevê o futuro. – Kamus adiantou. – mas ela estava desaparecida...

- No seu tempo sim. – disse Hakurei. – porque não nos conta como tudo aconteceu?

Olharam uns para os outros.

- Somos cavaleiros de Atena. – iniciou Shaka. – no passado enfrentamos uma batalha contra o titã Cronos, pensávamos que tínhamos trancafiado-o, mas ele reapareceu e como vingança nos mandou para alguma data no passado.

- Que balela é essa? – disse o de cabelos curtos azuis. – vieram do futuro....

- É tudo verdade. – cortou o cavaleiro de Altar. – Lara previu isso. – virou-se para os dourados. - É melhor se apresentarem, vamos começar direito e digam suas constelações guardiãs.

- Meu nome é Mu. Sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries.

Shion, Sage e Hakurei o olharam imediatamente, principalmente o mais novo que ficara impressionado com o cosmo dele.

- Eu sou Aldebaran, cavaleiro de Touro.

Hasgard ficou surpreso.

- "Por isso ele é forte." – pensou.

- Sou Saga de Gêmeos.

O cavaleiro correspondente ao signo dele permaneceu indiferente.

- Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

- Que medo... – brincou o cavaleiro de cabelos curtos. – com essa cara é de morte mesmo.

- Nota-se que não existe espelho na sua casa. – MM devolveu.

- Como? Ora seu...

- Fique calado. – Regulus o segurou.

- Sou Aioria. Cavaleiro de ouro de Leão. – disse bem devagar de olhos fixos em Regulus.

O garoto endireitou o corpo, havia notado que o cara era forte, mas não imaginou que ele fosse um cavaleiro.

- Sou Shaka de Virgem.

O rapaz loiro ate então impassível, encarou o virginiano.

- Sou Miro de....

- Cadê o libriano? – o que tinha atacado indagou.

- Aos modos Kárdia. – Dégel o olhou feio.

- Que se dane.

- Ele não veio. – disse Shaka. – ficou no futuro. Assim como... – parou de falar. Talvez não fosse prudente comentar. – Miro continue.

- Obrigado Shaka. – olhou de forma arrogante para o cara que o tinha interrompido. – Miro de Escorpião.

O que tinha disparado o ataque o fitou de baixo a cima.

- Aiolos de Sagitário ficou no futuro. – disse o espanhol. – sou Shura cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

O cavaleiro correspondente ao signo dele permaneceu calado.

- Kamus de Aquário.

A curiosidade de Dégel foi sanada, desde que o encontrara na porta do templo notara que ele exalava um ar frio.

- Sou Afrodite, cavaleiro de Peixes.

O cavaleiro correspondente ao signo dele não se importou.

- Éh almofadinha. – brincou o de longos cabelos azuis. – tem concorrência no quesito beleza.

- Quer parar? – novamente Dégel chamava sua atenção.

- Então estamos diante dos cavaleiros de ouro do futuro. – Sage levantou. – Sou o mestre dessa época. Rapazes.

- Shion de Áries. – não tirou os olhos de Mu.

- Hasgard de Touro.

Deba sorriu, um legitimo touro.

Houve um silencio. Regulus, Dégel e mais alguns fitaram um cavaleiro que continuava calado.

- Sua vez eremita. – brincou o de cabelos azuis.

O cavaleiro o olhou feio, detestava apresentações.

- Deuteros de Gêmeos. – disse seco. Ele possuía longos cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor, sua expressão era indecifrável.

Os dourados o olharam para em seguida fitar Saga. Eram opostos.

- Gostei dele. – MM sorriu.

- Manigold de Câncer. – disse cortando MM. – legitimo canceriano. – seus cabelos eram azuis curtos e olhos da mesma cor.

- Veremos quem é o legitimo.

- Depois eu que sou a criança... – Regulus resmungou. – Regulus de Leão.

- Apanhou de um pivete e do próprio signo. – disse Miro não segurando o riso.

Shura e MM entraram na roda.

- Fiquem calados. – bufou.

- E sabe o que é pior? – Deba entrou no meio. – ele não lembra o Aioria quando era um aborrecente?

Os nove olharam entre si concordando.

- Não é verdade. – protestou o leonino.

- Mas ele é mais forte. – disse MM.

Aioria o fitou frio.

Regulus, o único que não vestia a armadura, ouvia tudo sem entender.

- Sou Asmita cavaleiro de Virgem. – a franja loira encobria parcialmente seus olhos fechados assim como os de Shaka.

Shaka o fitou, então era ele quem criara seu rosário.

- Dohko de Libra.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Afrodite não agüentou, tinha que perguntar.

- Quinze por quê? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por nada.

- É uma criança. – Miro comentou. – e com aquela pose toda ele...

- Kárdia de Escorpião. – novamente interrompeu Miro o fitando de maneira debochada. Também possuía cabelos e olhos azuis.

Se não fosse Kamus a segura-lo tinha ido quebrar a cara dele.

- Kárdia, por favor. – Dégel sussurrou. – Sou cavaleiro de Aquário.

- "Então era dele mesmo que senti aquela sensação ártica." – pensou Kamus.

- El Cid, cavaleiro de capricórnio. – disse frio, possuía cabelos pretos curtos e olhos verdes.

Shura o encarou, ele parecia bem forte.

- Sou Albafica de Peixes. – limitou apenas a dizer isso. Possuía cabelos azuis claros e olhos castanhos.

Afrodite o observou, havia algo de estranho nele.

- Disseram que enfrentaram Cronos? – Dégel adiantou-se. – o titã?

- Isso mesmo. – respondeu Kamus. – os doze titãs aprisionados por Zeus romperam o selo e atacaram o santuário em busca da arma do deus do tempo. Felizmente conseguimos impedi-lo.

- Isso seria interessante. – disse Kárdia. – os oitenta e oito participaram?

- Não, apenas nós. Ainda não tínhamos todos os cavaleiros. A maioria dos de bronze e de pratas estavam sendo treinados. – disse Saga. – praticamente foram nós.

- Libra e Sagitário ficaram de fora. – Afrodite comentou.

- Apenas vocês derrotaram os doze titãs? – Regulus os fitava incrédulos.

- Sim. – Aioria teve satisfação ao responder.

- De que ano são? – Hasgard ainda não estava muito convencido.

- Dois mil e nove.

- O QUE?! – exclamaram.

- Estamos em que ano? – Shura atentou para esse detalhe.

- Estamos em 1740.

Os dez se olharam, vieram antes da guerra santa em que Shion e Dohko participaram, isso poderia ser um problema.

- Mestre Sage. – Mu deu um passo. – sabe de alguma maneira de voltarmos?

- Possuímos a telecinese, mas não há ponto de levar alguém através do tempo. Talvez se Deuteros utilizar seu golpe...

- Impossível. – sem cerimônia cortou o mestre. – ele leva o inimigo a qualquer dimensão, não consigo fazê-lo cair em determinado local. Não estou certo Saga?

O geminiano assustou em sã consciência jamais interromperia o grande mestre.

- Está sim.

- Então....

Foram interrompidos por um grande cosmo. A porta dourada abriu novamente deixando um rapaz de armadura e asas dourada entrar. Ele passou pelo grupo cumprimentando com leve aceno, indo em direção aos outros. Os dourados ficaram surpresos pelo cosmo e a aura bondosa e justa que emanava dele.

- Perdoe o meu atraso senhor Sage. – ajoelhou.

- Chegou a tempo. Sísifo, esses são cavaleiros de Atena.

Ele virou-se acenando novamente.

- Senhores, esse é Sísifo cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Entenderam de onde sentiam tanta honradez.

- Eles são parecidos... – murmurou Deba ao ariano.

Sage contou-lhe rapidamente o ocorrido.

- Compreendo. – olhou para os dourados. – é um prazer conhecê-los. – possuía os cabelos dourados e olhos azuis. – pelo tempo que se passou lutaram em alguma guerra santa?

- Sim. – respondeu Aioria, fitando-o, era estranho ver outra pessoa usando a armadura que era de seu irmão. – todos participamos, com Atena e o Mestre a frente.

- Conviveram com Atena do seu tempo?

- Ela mora no santuário.

O cavaleiro abaixou o rosto, Shion notando, mudou de assunto.

- Qual cavaleiro é o mestre de vocês?

Ficaram sem reação, um olhando por outro, sem saber se essa informação deveria ser revelada. Sage, que já tinha pensado nisso, chegou a uma conclusão. Se eram do futuro e conheciam Dohko e Shion era sinal que um dos dois tinha sido agraciado com a ordem de Atena.

- Isso é sem importância. – disse provocando alivio nos dourados. – ate encontrarmos uma maneira ficaram hospedados nas suas respectivas casas.

- O que? – Kárdia, Manigold e Regulus quase enfartaram.

- Mas mestre... – murmurou o canceriano. – ele... ele... – apontava para MM.

- Se ferrou.- MM alfinetou dando seu melhor sorriso.

- Caspita! Não sou obrigado a aturá-lo!

- Sem dramas Câncer. – no fundo Sage sorria, seria um bom castigo. – Hakurei pode acompanhá-los ate a antisala, iríamos ter uma reunião.

- Com prazer. Me acompanhem.

- Obrigado Mestre Sage. – Shaka fez uma reverencia antes de sair.

Os demais também fizeram o mesmo, afinal em qual época fosse deveriam prestar respeito ao representante de Atena na Terra.

Ao se verem sozinhos....

- Não está falando sério, não é? – indagou o canceriano. – acreditou na balela deles?

- Manigold....

- Ele tem razao mestre. – disse Regulus. – disseram que conheciam os dois, – apontou para Dohko e Shion. – isso é impossível, vieram do futuro...

- Foram contraditórios. – El Cid manifestou.

- A historia pode ser mentira, mas são fortes. – disse Hasgard. – enfrentei Aldebaran...

- Ele te atacou? Não falei! – exclamou Kárdia. – são inimigos.

- Posso continuar? – o touro o olhou frio.

- Foi mal.

- Ele não me atacou, eu que o ataquei, achei que fosse um inimigo.

- E o que achou? – indagou Dohko.

- Ele é muito forte. O tal do Mu também. A parede de cristal dele parou facilmente meu ataque. Se a parte dos titãs for verdadeira, são verdadeiros cavaleiros de ouro.

- Não são isso tudo...- o câncer torceu o nariz.

- O que acha mestre?

Olharam para ele. Sage estava com o olhar perdido. Teria uma longa conversa com Lara e Hakurei.

- Mestre? – insistiu Dégel.

- Estamos dando um tiro no escuro. Podem está dizendo a verdade ou não. Se forem inimigos logo saberemos. Sísifo.

- Sim.

- Tem novas informações?

- Parece que está na Itália.

- Bom, prossiga a investigação.

- Sim senhor.

- Estão dispensados.

_**Na antisala....**_

- Temos que encontrar logo uma maneira de voltarmos.

- Com Cronos a solta, Atena está em perigo.

- Shion, Dohko, Aiolos e Kanon não conseguiram sozinhos.

Hakurei estava num canto, ouvia tudo calado.

- "A situação se repetirá.... eu e Sage. Dohko e Shion". Não se afligem, encontraremos uma maneira de levá-los a sua época.

- Senhor Hakurei. – Mu aproximou. – é verdade que a armadura de Taça pode prever o futuro?

- Raramente. – o fitou. – O normal é só ter poderes curativos. Desde que a armadura foi entregue a Lara ela só teve três visões. Quarta com essa.

- Uma amazona?

- Sim. Ela tem um grande poder, mas me digam... quem é o mestre de vocês?

Ficaram calados.

- Não irei contar. – sorriu. – confiem.

- Shion.

- Como pensei, - abriu um sorriso. – ele foi meu discípulo. Provavelmente seu mestre? – olhou para Mu.

- Sim senhor.

- E o cavaleiro de Altar?

- Morreu antes dos titãs aparecerem. – disse Kamus rapidamente.

- Entendo.

A porta abriu-se deixando a figura de Shion aparecer. Ainda não estavam acostumados com a cara "nova" dele, pareciam que viam um fantasma.

- Venham. – disse não gostando da forma que eles o fitavam.

Seguiram silenciosos.

- Assim que tivermos uma solução eu os convoco. – disse Sage. – aproveitem a estadia. Dispensados.

Os vinte dois saíram em silencio.

- Deveria ter me contado. – Sage fitou de maneira séria Hakurei.

- Pensei que ela tinha se enganado. – sorriu ironicamente.

- Quero saber de tudo. Quando ela voltar a traga imediatamente.

- Sim mestre. – fez uma reverencia debochada.

- Shion é o mestre deles?

- Sim. Devem está assustados. – riu. – ele deve ter o aspecto acabado como o seu e agora o vêem com quinze anos...

- Sou o mestre esqueceu? Ao respeito.

- Sísifo achou Atena? – indagou sério ignorando o comentário.

- Ainda não.

- O lacre não vai agüentar.

- Eu sei. Eu sei.

_**Do lado de fora....**_

- Sejam bem vindos. – disse Sísifo. – sintam-se em casa.

- Obrigado. – Shaka disse por todos.

- Poderia abrir seus olhos? Gosto de conversar com as pessoas olhando nos olhos.

O virginiano achou esquisito o pedido, mas não estava em posição de dizer não. Concordando abriu os olhos.

- São belos. – o sagitariano sorriu.

- Vamos embora. – Hasgard começou a andar, mas parou ao ver Asmita caminhar até o virginiano. Deixando todos sem entender fez uma reverencia a Shaka.

- É uma honra tê-lo em minha casa. Não sabia que o "homem mais próximo de Deus" era um cavaleiro de Atena. – reverenciou como os budistas faziam. - fico lisonjeado em ter Buda em minha casa.

Shaka não disse nada, achando estranho.

Os cavaleiros, principalmente Hasgard, não gostaram da atitude dele. O taurino já ia comentar quando o cavaleiro de gêmeos simplesmente deu as costas tomando outro rumo.

- Ei, Deuteros. – Dohko o chamou. – e...

Ele lançou algo na direção de Saga, o dourado pegou uma chave.

- Boa estadia. – Deuteros desapareceu.

Os dourados olharam uns para os outros sem entender.

- Ele não toma jeito... – Regulus murmurou desanimado.

- Ele sempre é assim? – indagou Dite.

- Pior. Passa mais tempo fora do santuário, só aparece em reuniões e mesmo assim.... não tente entende-lo, eu não consigo! Ele é um capitulo a parte.

- E eu achava que gêmeos só tinha duas faces... – comentou Shura. – a irresponsabilidade na forma de Kanon e a responsabilidade na forma de Saga.

- Quem é Kanon? – indagou Dohko.

- Meu irmão. – Saga olhava para a chave.

- Saga, faça cara de irresponsável. – pediu Aioria.

- O que? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Pega essa expressão com um olhar debochado: é o Kanon.

- São gêmeos?

- Só na aparência. – disse dessa vez MM. – no resto...

- Já sei que ele não é um exemplo, mas quer parar de falar mal dele?

- Não estou falando mal, só dizendo a verdade. Alem do mais ele é muito mais divertido do que você.

- Obrigado. – Saga ralhou.

- Vamos Aldebaran. – Hasgard ainda tinha os olhos fixos em Asmita. – temos uma longa caminhada.

Concordou seguindo com o "novo" amigo. Na descida, não se misturaram permanecendo em dois grupos.

**----Peixes----**

Albafica entrou silencioso acompanhado por Afrodite surpreso pela decoração. O seu antecessor tinha um ótimo gosto.

- Nossa casa, quero dizer sua casa é muito bonita.

O cavaleiro ficou calado.

- Meu nome verdadeiro é Gustavv, prazer. – estendeu-lhe a mão.

Albafica fitou a mão estendida.

- Vamos deixar algo claro. Sage pode ter aceitado essa história, mas ainda são suspeitos. Outra coisa em hipótese alguma toque em mim, isso serve tanto para você como para seus amigos. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim.

- Venha, mostrarei seu quarto.

Afrodite continuou parado.

- "E pensar que eu já fui assim." – pensou seguindo-o.

O cavaleiro o conduziu ate o quarto de hospedes. Abrindo a porta deixou-o entrar. Afrodite adorou o quarto, realmente seu anfitrião tinha um excelente gosto.

- Bonito. – deu uma volta por ele. – tem ate capa da armadura. – em cima de uma cômoda havia uma capa alva dobrada.

- Tire as mãos dela. – a voz saiu autoritária.

O dourado recuou assustado.

- Desculpe.

- Sabe onde é os demais cômodos. – pegou a capa, saindo do quarto.

- "Tão bonito e tão irritante." – pensou.

O pisciano deitou na cama.

- Longos dias... – murmurou fitando o céu.

Albafica entrou em seu quarto irritado, como ele teve a audácia de tocar naquele objeto?

Abriu a gaveta da cômoda, porem antes de depositá-lo tocou levemente o pano branco, levando ate as narinas, fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pelo perfume que exalava do tecido. Perfume esse, nem superado pelo das rosas...

**----FLASHBACK----- **

Era uma manha ensolarada, preparava-se para mais um dia de treino. Deixando a casa em ordem saia, mas parou a ver uma figura parada na entrada do templo de Peixes.

Não entendia porque ela estava ali, não entendia porque sua presença o incomodava tanto. Sentindo observada a pessoa olhou para trás.

- Bom dia.... – disse num murmúrio abaixando o rosto envergonhada.

- Diga.

- Sua capa. – estendeu o objeto a ele sem encará-lo. – obrigada.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, não pensou que ela devolveria.

O cavaleiro caminhou ate ela parando a certa distancia. A menina ergueu o olhar para depois devia-lo.

- Obri-gada...

Albafica simplesmente a pegou e deu as costas, deixando-a sem ação.

- Obrigado. – disse entrando em sua casa.

A garota sorriu, voltando a descer as escadas.

**---Fim do FLASHBACK-----**

- Athina...

**---Aquário----**

Assim que entrou em Aquário, Kamus sentiu-se bem melhor.

- Temperatura agradável.

- É tão raro encontrar alguém que concorde. – disse Dégel sorrindo.

- Eu sei como é.

- Seja bem vindo. – pararam na sala. – creio que a distribuição dos cômodos seja a mesma.

- Você tem bom gosto. – disse observando a decoração.

- Obrigado.

- O quarto de visitas...

- Segunda porta a esquerda. – Kamus completou.

- Isso mesmo. Acho que a única diferença deve ser a biblioteca.

- Terceira porta a direita.

- Ainda há conserva no futuro? – indagou surpreso.

- Claro, é parte essencial da casa.

- Tem o habito da leitura?

- Um bom habito. – sorriu. – posso vê-la?

- Claro. – Dégel ficou contente, seria bom o tempo que Kamus permaneceria ali, ele parecia ser culto e ter alguém assim para conversar era raro.

Rumaram para a biblioteca.

- Com exceção de alguns livros é igual. – disse o dourado. – herdei parte de seus livros.

- Estão em boas mãos.

- Onde os conseguiu?

- Uma parte veio de Nepal, onde nasci. Outra o grande mestre me doou, como o auxilio nas interpretações das estrelas...

- O ajuda nessa missão? – indagou surpreso. – que honra.

- Sim. – respondeu corando. – é de qual nacionalidade?

- Francesa.

- Tenho alguns exemplares se quiser apreciá-los, fique a vontade.

- Sabe Dégel, essa situação ainda é meio estranha, mas acho que vamos nos dar muito bem. – estendeu a mão.

- Espere que sejamos bons amigos. – retribuiu o cumprimento.

**---Capricórnio----**

Da sala do mestre ate o décimo templo El Cid não tinha pronunciado uma única palavra. Shura o seguia, queria puxar assunto, mas não encontrava brecha. Chegando em casa ficou surpreso com a decoração.

- Também é espanhol? – indagou de olho nos enfeites.

- Sim. Madri.

- Santiago de Compostela.

- É um bonito local.

- Madri também é muito bonita.

- Obrigado. – disse sem jeito. – o quarto de visitas fica no final do corredor. Se quiser ir até lá.

- Você tem a sala da estatua?

- Sempre esteve aqui. Acho que independe da época. Venha te mostro.

**----Sagitário----**

Sísifo deixou corpo desabar no sofá, estava com saudades de casa, os dias que passara na Itália tinham sido péssimos. Sentia-se incapaz por ainda não ter localizado Atena.

Balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar nisso, por enquanto tinha outros problemas.

- "Será que são confiáveis? – pensava se lembrando do grupo. – seja como for se o mestre os aceitou..."

Levantou indo para o quarto.

**----Escorpião----**

Kárdia entrou em casa fechando a porta que por pouco não bateu na cara de Miro.

- Seu mal educado. – reclamou o dourado.

- Estou na minha casa. – frisou.

- Ela também é minha.

- Daqui a duzentos anos. – o fitou. – isso se essa historia for verdadeira. Podem enganar o mestre mas não a mim.

- E quem disse que precisamos que você acredite? – Miro o fitou de forma irônica.

- Ora seu... – a unha ficou vermelha.

- Ficou nervosinho...

- Idiota!

- Se for grosseiro comigo conto para o mestre. – sorriu. – ele deve ser bem bravo.

- Vou te encher de buracos.

- Idem.

Kárdia o olhou com ódio.

- Vou mandar Dégel vir para cá, não vou suportar olhar para sua cara.

- Por mim. – deu nos ombros – Pelo menos o picolé tem senso de humor.

- Está chamando o Dégel de picolé?

- Estou chamando Kamus. Ele também é de Aquário, portando um esquife de gelo ambulante.

Kárdia silenciou, dando um grande sorriso.

- Picolé... esquife de gelo... bons apelidos para o Dégel.

- Esses apelidos sou eu que uso! Não queira me imitar! – protestou.

O cavaleiro nem deu ouvidos, pensava em outros apelidos para o amigo.

- Está me ouvindo!

- Cala boca. Vamos fazer essa troca agora!

- Perfeito!

Deram as costas um para o outro. Ficaram em silencio e só então caíram em si...

- Ele vai baixar a temperatura.... – murmurou Kárdia tendo calafrios.

- Já posso ate sentir o vento. – Miro esfregava os braços.

- O do futuro também é assim? – o fitou.

- Só faltam os pingüins. – Miro virou.

- Isso é mal do signo.

- Concordo. Quando não é o frio são aqueles livros cheios de traça.

- Ele também tem uma biblioteca? – indagou surpreso.

- Tem, cheio daquela velharia que não presta para nada. – pos a mão na cintura.

- Dégel também tem uma. – também colocou a mão na cintura. - Diz que os livros são o bem da humanidade.

- Bobagens, existe coisas melhores que isso.

- Só de lembrar daquele lugar começo a espirrar. Você é um porre, mas agüentar aquele frio e o papo culto é demais.

- Digo o mesmo. Ninguém merece aquilo.

- Vai ficar no quarto de visitas, primeira porta.

- De visitas? – exclamou. – aquilo é um cubículo. Eu preciso de espaço. Vou ficar no ultimo do corredor.

- Está louco?? Aquele é meu quarto! De jeito nenhum!

- Que seu quarto, aquele quarto é meu!

- Meu!

- Sou mais velho que você, sou visita, eu tenho o direito de escolher!

- Problema seu! E se não quiser que eu o coloque daqui para fora, ou melhor. – sorriu de maneira maliciosa. – que te ponha em Aquário fique calado! – riu. - Dégel é educado demais para deixar alguém sem teto.

Miro o fitou com ódio.

- Imagine as noites frias que ira passar. Hahahahaha!

- Você me paga. – aceitou, era melhor dormir num cubículo do que no frio.

**----Libra----**

Dohko entrou contrariado em casa, a todo momento os "forasteiros" o olhava com uma expressão assustada, parecendo que estavam vendo um fantasma.

- Por que disseram que me conheciam? Bando de esquisitos.

Seguiu para cozinha, tinha que preparar o jantar.

**----Virgem----**

Asmita deu passagem para que Shaka entrasse no templo. O virginiano do futuro estranhou a decoração ser praticamente a mesma.

- Você não é grego?

- Sou Indiano. – Asmita sorriu. – sigo o budismo.

- Compreendo.

- Fique a vontade, afinal a casa também é sua.

Shaka deu uma volta pela residência, contudo foi para um local especifico. Abriu a ultima porta do corredor descendo uma pequena escada. Ao fundo uma grande estatua de Buda deitado.

- Já entrou ali? – indagou voltando a atenção para Asmita.

- Sinto que há algo atrás da estatua, mas não me atrevi a olhar.

- Venha.

Shaka tocou a estatua, a principio nada ocorreu, contudo começaram a ouvir um ranger de algo sendo arrastado.

Asmita ficou surpreso com o jardim que se abriu para ele.

- Então a lenda era verdadeira. – disse.

- Lenda?

- Que atrás da casa de Virgem existia um jardim. O jardim as arvores gêmeas, lugar semelhante onde Buda morreu.

- Pensei que tivesse vindo aqui.

- Não conseguiria abrir a porta. – o fitou. – esse jardim é seu.

- É nosso.

**----Leão----**

Aioria quando entrou em Leão ficou surpreso, estava tudo muito bem arrumado.

- Você tem empregada?

- Não. Eu que limpo. Gosto de tudo arrumado.

- Ao menos isso....

- O que quer dizer?

- Por que não estava usando a armadura?

- Não te interessa. – Regulus saiu de perto.

- Aposto que está no templo e não confiam em você.

- Não é nada disso!

- Então é o que?

- Já disse que não é da sua conta. – sentou no sofá fechando a cara.

- Não confiam. – riu.

- Eu ainda não posso usá-la... – disse com a voz desapontada.

- Por que não? – indagou sentando ao lado dele.

- Cheguei ao santuário há apenas um ano. Eu e mais alguns meninos treinávamos para sermos cavaleiros de bronze, só que Sísifo, o Sagitário, viu algum potencial em mim e passou a me treinar para ser cavaleiro de ouro.

- Que prodígio hein?

- Não fale sim... não gosto.

- Desculpe. E por que ele ainda não lhe deu a armadura?

- O correto é um combate entre dois aspirantes e o melhor levar a urna, mas eu não tenho concorrente. Sísifo me disse que vai me aplicar um teste diferente, só não disse quando.

- Vai conseguir. Mostrou ser determinado e forte. Não se preocupe a armadura é sua. – sorriu.

- Obrigado.

- Dê o melhor de si.

- Obrigado. – sorriu. – Aioria me desculpe pelo soco.

- Tudo bem, procedeu de maneira correta. A segurança do santuário em primeiro lugar.

- Mesmo assim.

- Você é o mais novo a receber a armadura?

- Não. Shion e Dohko foram contemplados há seis meses. O poder dos dois é excepcional, principalmente de Shion. É poderoso, honrado... espero ficar como ele.

- Shion às vezes pega no pé, - disse fitando um ponto qualquer. – mas é um grande cavaleiro, realmente é um exemplo a ser seguido.

Regulus o fitou sem entender, pelo jeito que ele falava, parecia que realmente conhecia Shion há muito tempo.

- "Povo estranho." – pensou. – o quarto de visitas é o primeiro e o banheiro fica ao lado. Desfruta.

- Obrigado.

**----Câncer----**

Manigold deitou no sofá espreguiçando. MM parado frente a ele o fitava.

- Vai continuar me admirando? – sorriu irônico. – aviso que gosto de mulheres.

- Idiota.

MM tomou rumo do corredor.

- Cara insuportável. – abriu a segunda porta, achando que era seu quarto. – O QUE?? – gritou.

- Não sabe que é falta de educação entrar no quarto dos outros sem ser convidado? – Manigold parou ao lado dele com a expressão debochada.

- O que houve com o meu quarto? Branco?

- Correção: meu quarto. Sim, branco por quê?

O quarto de MM era negro com detalhes em vermelho sangue e roxo, o cômodo que se apresentava a ele tinha moveis claros e as paredes brancas.

- Suas paredes são brancas? – indagou incrédulo.

- Gosto de branco. Realça o azul dos meus olhos. - sorriu

MM o fitou descrente.

- A julgar por sua expressão parece que seu quarto era "quarto de despacho."

- Pode pintar! Branco é ridículo!

- Caríssimo... – o olhou debochado. – acho que se esqueceu de um detalhe. – sem cerimônia colocou o dedo na ponta do nariz de MM. – estamos em 1740, portanto a casa é minha. – disse calmamente. – e se torrar muito a minha paciência... te ponho para fora, desse jeito. – o tirou do quarto a força batendo a porta. – Vá pro inferno. – gritou lá dentro.

- Insolente... – MM estava possesso. – você me paga. – saiu pisando duro em direção ao quarto de hospedes. – ele me paga!

Abru a porta com violência arregalando os olhos.

- Branco... – murmurou desolado.

**---Gêmeos----**

Saga encontrou a casa toda fechada, parecia que ela não era aberta a dias. Procurou pelas janelas deixando a luz do sol entrar.

- Ele não mora aqui? – indagou vendo o pó acumulado. – apesar da poeira tudo está no lugar.

Rumou para o corredor, não havia diferença entre a casa do passado com a do futuro, com exceções de alguns moveis. Saga foi para "seu" quarto, mas a porta estava trancada a chave.

- Deve ser o quarto dele.

Deu meia volta indo para o de hospedes. Apesar do aspecto de abandono não havia nada fora do lugar.

- Nem no passado escapo da limpeza...

Tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

**---Touro-----**

Durante o trajeto Hasgard e Aldebaran conversaram coisas triviais, o taurino do passado ainda não tinha engolido aquele "excesso" de cortesia por parte do herege ao tal Shaka.

- Bem vindo. – disse abrindo a porta.

Deba entrou achando tudo interessante.

- Bonita casa.

- Tento mantê-la assim, mas as vezes crianças invadem aqui.

- Crianças?

- Dohko, Regulus e Kárdia, ainda vai vê-los em ação. – sorriu. – o quarto de hospedes é o ultimo do corredor.

- Desculpe por tê-lo golpeado.

- Não se preocupe Aldebaran. Estava certo em se defender.

- Você é muito forte.

- Digo o mesmo. Temos que ser. Carregar aquela armadura é muita responsabilidade.

- E como é.

- Acho que minhas roupas devem servir em você. Tem toalha limpa no quarto. Pode pegar o que quiser na cozinha.

- Obrigado.

- Não devo demorar.

- Aonde vai?

- Ver como anda aqueles três. – sorriu ao se lembrar deles.

- Que três?

- Meus pupilos.

- Você tem pupilos? Isso é ótimo.

- São dois garotos e uma garota.

- Treina uma mulher? – achou diferente.

- Parece estranho, mas é interessante. É um desafio. Salo é o caçula tem treze anos, Teone tem quatorze e Selinsa tem quinze. São bons aprendizes.

- Gostaria de ter pupilos. Posso ir com você?

Hasgard ficou calado, ele parecia confiável, mas a ponto de levá-lo... contudo gostou da expressão simpática do companheiro do signo.

- Tudo bem. Vamos.

**---Áries----- **

Mu seguiu calado atrás de Shion. O ariano entrou em casa seguindo para a cozinha.

- Me acompanhe.

No cômodo Shion indicou uma cadeira.

- Chá?

- Sim. – respondeu o de cabelo lilás.

- Vou lhe ser sincero. – iniciou Shion colocando a chaleira para esquentar. – não confio em vocês. Ainda mais por dizer que conhece a mim e ao Dohko.

Mu continuou calado.

- Há mais lemurianos na sua época?

- Meu aprendiz. Kiki.

- Só vocês?

- Sim.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio. Depois do chá pronto, Shion colocou-o em duas xícaras sentando a frente de Mu.

- Ervas de Jamiel, vai gostar.

- Sempre o tomei. – sorriu, lembrando do velho habito do mestre de tomar aquele chá. – ervas colhidas no fim da tarde.

- Isso mesmo... – o fitou sem entender. – como sabe desse meu gosto?

- Palpite.

- Muito bem Mu, temos chá suficiente por horas, pode começar a contar como tudo aconteceu.

Sem muita opção o ariano começou a narrar omitindo, claro, a parte que ele e Dohko aparecem.

-----

_**Continua....**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando, pode está um pouco vago, mas aos poucos eu pego jeito.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Error in judicando

_**Danda**__ – Aguarde grandes cenas entre o Dite e o Albafica!_

_**Mabel, Virgo no Áries e Leo no Nina**__ – obrigada pela review._

_**Jaci**__ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado das cenas e quase morrido de tanto rir, se prepare que mais confusões assim viram. E quando eles se tocarem daquilo que escreveu... mais confusão. Obrigada também por ter lido minhas outras fics, espero que tenha gostado. Sobre a Lithos ela vai aparecer...._

_**Pandora **__– Não vai ter yaoi, esse tipo de gênero poucas pessoas conseguem escrever bem e você é uma delas. Sua fic é divina e você sabe levar o tema sem ser apelativa. Eu que não sou muito fã de yaoi me rendi a você. Parabéns. Leiam a fic dela é muito boa!!!_

_**Dama mary potter**__ – se eu conseguir arranjar um encontro com eles para você, arranjo um para mim com o Sísifo? Ele é lindo..._

_**BiaPopMusic**__ – Teremos uma batalha sim, mas não sei se o Cronos irá aparecer. Obrigada por acompanhar. _

_**Gente... tinha me esquecido de um detalhe... em 1740 não tem luz eletrica!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo III**

**Error in judicando**

Atena precisou ser amparada por Shion, não acreditava no que tinha acontecido.

- Eu... eu.... – sentia-se incompetente por não ter ajudado seus cavaleiros.

- Atena.

Ergueu o olhar deparando com Aiolos.

- A Lithos também foi levada.

A deusa abaixou o rosto, ate Lithos que não tinha nada haver...

- Lithos.... Áurea.... os outros.

- Atena.

Uma segunda voz chamou-lhe atenção. Era a amazona de cobra que trazia uma expressão preocupada.

- O que foi Shina? – indagou Dohko também notando a tensão no rosto dela.

- Temos uma pessoa desaparecida.

- Como?

- Quem sumiu? – Shion já ficara em alerta.

- Marin.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Apesar de estarem engajados na mesma causa e serem do mesmo signo, os cavaleiros de 1740 eram bem diferentes dos que enfrentaram Cronos. Talvez a situação os tenham feito diferentes, as batalhas, talvez, mas o certo que Atena tinha vinte e dois cavaleiros. Se bem que algumas semelhanças não mudaram com o tempo. Era o caso de Shion. O jovem lemuriano destacava-se entre os demais, sua força era fora do comum, aliado a pouca idade, contava apenas com quinze anos, mas sua personalidade, como os dourados puderam perceber no rápido encontro era a mesma: responsável, expressão séria, com grande senso de justiça e péssimo para brincadeiras.

Um dos pouco semelhantes era Hasgard, sempre de bom humor, brincalhão se assemelhando muito com Aldebaran, só perdia na idade contando com vinte anos. Talvez por isso conquistara a simpatia do brasileiro.

Oposto, era a palavra chave que separava Deuteros de Saga. O geminiano de 1740 parecia arredio e gostava de se isolar, numa ilha próxima. Ao contrario de Saga que sempre tomava a frente de tudo. Talvez pelo fato do primeiro ter apenas vinte e dois anos explicava o fato.

Ninguém conseguia separar Manigold de MM exceto talvez pelo quarto branco, debochados, olhar arrogante, sempre com um sorriso irônico na face e a velha mania de perde o amigo, mas não a piada. Possuía apenas vinte e dois.

Regulus o caçula, contava com doze anos, tinha a personalidade de quando Aioria era jovem. Destemido, corajoso, forte e esforçado.

O "herege" apelido dado por Hasgard não afetava Asmita, alias nada o afetava. Via o mundo a sua maneira e ainda não conseguia entender porque a deusa Atena reencarnava como mortal se poderia ter a glória de ser uma divindade. Não se achava superior aos outros, mas nos seus tenros dezessete anos preferia ficar meditando no templo a conviver com os demais.

Dohko, esse sim sofrera com a idade, com quinze anos, impulsivo e desconfiado não lembrava em nada o velho ancião sempre tão ponderado com suas atitudes, apenas o jeito extrovertido que permanecia o mesmo.

Talvez a única coisa que separavam Miro e Kárdia era o fato do primeiro ser pervertido e segundo não. No resto dos requisitos, impulsividade, imaturidade eram seis e meia dúzia. Nem os quatro anos que os separavam faziam diferença. E no encalço, desafiando toda razão, onde um irresponsável com um responsável poderiam ser tão amigos estava o aquariano. Dégel era uma biblioteca ambulante, considerado por todos um possível substituto do mestre. Apesar da pouca idade, dezenove, tinha todas as qualidades para isso: racional, responsável e educado.

Sísifo era visto como líder, tinha vinte anos, talvez o mais honrado cavaleiro de Atena, sempre executando suas missões de forma primorosa. Ao lado de Dégel era de grande ajuda a Sage.

Se Shura era extrovertido, El Cid era seu oposto, reservado, preferia o silencio. Responsável ao limite, possuindo a mesma idade de Deuteros e Manigold foi um dos primeiros a se tornar cavaleiro.

Facilmente as pessoas se afeiçoam por Albafica por causa de sua aparência, mas dificilmente ele toma iniciativa de se aproximar. Sempre está sozinho e tem verdadeiro horror que alguém se aproxime. Por causa disso passa a impressão de ser orgulhoso, mas no fundo faz por necessidade. Tem apenas dezenove anos.

Nessa época preservam mais o individualismo, com cada um exercendo seu papel que foi estabelecido e não conseguem entender os laços que unem os cavaleiros do futuro.

**------Século XVIII----**

Há aquela hora o Coliseu estava fechado para treinos. Somente três pessoas ainda permaneciam ali.

- O mestre está demorando.

- Não reclame Salo. – disse o outro garoto do grupo que brincava de atirar pedras.

- Ele falou que viria mesmo Selinsa?

- Sim Salo. O mestre tinha uma reunião com o grande mestre.

- Que demora... – bufou.

- E por que não estão treinado?

Salo deu um pulo ao escutar a voz grave. Os outros dois ficaram de pé imediatamente.

- Mestre. – disse os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Não deveriam está treinando?

- Sim, só que.... – Salo parou de falar ao notar o visitante. – quem é ele?

- Aldebaran. – Hasgard apresentou, contando rapidamente sobre a historia e claro que eles não acreditaram.

- Ele é louco.

- Teone! – Selinsa lhe chamou a atenção.

- Não tem problema. – o brasileiro riu. – nem eu acreditaria.

- Touro, esses são Teone, Salo e Selinsa.

- Prazer.

Eles acenaram.

- Bom chega de papo, quero ver o que fizeram hoje. – disse Hasgard.

Aldebaran foi para as arquibancadas. Talvez a estadia naquele ano fosse interessante, poderia aprender como treinar um aspirante e assim que voltasse teria essa experiência. Observava como Hasgard conduzia o treino.

- "Eles parecem ser fortes." – pensou olhando para os três jovens.

Salo, o mais novo, contava com treze anos, possuía olhos e cabelos castanhos e o mais baixo dos três, assim também como o mais impulsivo. Teone, o do meio, tinha quatorze anos, seus cabelos, pouco acima dos ombros, eram azuis, possuía físico e tornaria um bom cavaleiro.

Selinsa, era o desafio de Hasgard, afinal treinar uma garota não estava em seus planos, contudo viu nela um grande potencial e tinha certeza que seria uma excelente amazona. Seu temperamento conciliador o ajudara nas muitas vezes em que Salo e Teone brigavam. Alem de mais velha, tinha quinze anos, era a mais alta. Seus cabelos eram curtos num profundo azul, os olhos por baixo da mascara eram negros.

Aldebaran acompanhou o treino ate o principio da noite. Hasgard os levaria embora enquanto o dourado retornaria para casa.

**---Peixes----**

Afrodite permaneceu deitado por muito tempo, pensava na atitude de Albafica comparando com a sua. Eles agiam de forma parecida.

- Infelizmente tenho que conviver. – levantou sentando na cama, fitando o céu que começava a escurecer. – estou com fome.

Saiu do quarto e preparava para ir para a cozinha, contudo mudou de idéia, do jeito que o dono da casa era, era bem capaz dele não gostar. Rumou para Gêmeos.

**---Aquário---**

Naquele pouco espaço de tempo, Kamus leu um exemplar em francês de duzentas paginas. Guardou o livro na prateleira, procurando por Dégel, encontrou-o em seu quarto.

- Posso ir até Gêmeos?

- Claro. Fique a vontade.

- Ate mais tarde.

**---Capricórnio---- **

El Cid e Shura ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre a estatua, depois cada um seguiu para seu quarto. Shura, impaciente, andava de um lado para o outro. Queria sair, mas não tinha aonde ir, ate que se lembrou que Saga estava sozinho em casa. Saiu sem fazer barulho.

**---Escorpião---**

Kárdia havia se trancado no quarto e Miro no seu "cubículo", a cada cinco minutos reclamava por estar naquele aperto. Cansado, resolveu sair, mas o único lugar que poderia ir era para Gêmeos, lá não tinham as "malas do passado" como apelidara os cavaleiros daquele ano.

**---- Virgem----**

Asmita deixou que Shaka meditasse, o virginiano do futuro permaneceu por algum tempo, saindo. Tinha algumas duvidas a cerca da vinda deles para o passado e resolveu procurar Saga para conversar.

**---Leão----**

Aioria deu uma volta pela casa, mas entediado e principalmente com fome, foi atrás de algo comestível.

**---Câncer----**

- Quarto ridículo. – murmurou pela quinta vez. – vou pichar tudo de preto, vai ter volta.

Saiu indo para a casa abaixo.

**---Touro----**

Ao invés de ir para casa, Aldebaran seguiu adiante, indo para casa de Saga.

**---Áries----**

Depois de ouvir a historia de Mu, Shion o deixou alegando outros afazeres. O ariano deu uma volta pela casa, mas resolveu visitar Saga.

**---Gêmeos---**

Já estava anoitecendo quando terminou de limpar a casa, nem quando Kanon fazia bagunça tivera tanto trabalho. Sentou no sofá, para descansar e recuperar fôlego para cozinhar. Felizmente nesse quesito, o dono da casa, havia deixado a dispensa cheia.

Não imaginava que nessa altura da vida, estaria ascendendo tochas para iluminar o recinto.

- Estamos no passado mesmo... – murmurou desanimado ao se lembrar que teria que acender o fogão de lenha.

- Ô de casa. – uma voz forte ecoou pelo recinto.

- Entre Aldebaran.

O taurino olhava tudo admirado.

- O cara é organizado. Nunca vi uma casa tão limpa.

- Eu que limpei. – disse frio. – estava suja.

- Bem que vi que estava limpa demais. Para que as tochas?

- Para iluminar.

- Ascende a luz. – disse naturalmente.

- Estamos em 1740, Benjamin Franklin só fez o experimento da pipa em 1750.

A cara de Aldebaran era digno de pena.

- Isso que dizer que...temos que esquentar água para tomar banho?

- Ahan...

- Atena me tira daqui!

- Nossos problemas só começaram. Senta aí.

- Seu amigo de signo é estranho. – disse sentando, queria pensar em outra coisa. – foi embora sem se importar.

- Ele é meu oposto. – sorriu. – e o seu amigo de signo?

- É gente boa. Acho que vamos nos dá bem. Ele foi para vila levar seus discípulos.

- Ele treina aspirantes?

- Sim. Dois garotos e uma garota. Eles são fortes e esforçados, serão bons cavaleiros e amazona.

- É melhor ir acender o fogo. Voce sabe como funciona fogão a lenha?

- No sitio da minha avó tem um, acho que ainda lembro.

- Eu não sei mas ajudo. – a voz suave de Mu soou pelo recinto.

- O mestre te liberou? – touro ironizou.

- Tinha compromissos. – riu.

Saga, Mu e Deba seguiram para a cozinha não imaginando que a casa sofreria uma invasão.

MM fitava a casa geminiana.

- Perdeu alguma coisa Mask? – Aioria deu um pedala nele.

- Cretino.

- Por que não entrou? – indagou o virginiano passando por ele.

- Cheguei agora.

Entrou com cara de poucos amigos. Não tardou muito para os outros também chegarem. Estranharam o recinto estar iluminado por tochas, fizeram a mesma cara de desolação de Aldebaran ao lembrarem que não tinham luz. Sentaram na sala, enquanto o brasileiro comandava a cozinha.

- É injusto. Quem que tinha que cozinhar era o Saga, a casa é dele.

- Mas se estivéssemos em "casa" à vez seria sua. – disse Shura. – não reclame, alem do mais é o único que consegue entender aquilo. Estamos na idade da pedra.

- Vai logo touro, estou com fome. – disse Miro.

- Exploração. – saiu pisando duro.

MM num canto continuava com a cara fechada.

- O que foi MM? – indagou Mu.

- Aquele idiota... pintou o meu quarto de branco.

- Branco? Cor branca?

- Isso mesmo.

- Pensei que ele fosse como você. – murmurou Dite brincando com uma rosa. – ele tem bom gosto.

- Um idiota. E o seu almofadinha?

- É igual a mim, antes das doze casas.

- Xi outro narcisista. – brincou Aioria.

- E o pivete? – Miro não perderia essa chance. – apanhou de novo?

- Eu não apanhei. – disse frio. – é esforçado. Ainda não usa a armadura.

- Por quê?

- O tal sagitariano é o mestre dele. Ainda não o deu o teste final.

- Faz sentindo. – disse Kamus. – ele ainda é novo.

- Por isso. Sabiam que Shion e Dohko receberam a armadura a pouco tempo?

- Sério?

- Mas também o mestre ancião tem cara de pivete. – brincou MM. – quando voltarmos ele vai ver só.

- Para mim Shion permanece igual. – disse Mu. – a mesma seriedade.

- Como é o do Touro?

- É o único simpático. – disse Miro.

- O aquariano também é. – disse Afrodite. – Dégel não é?

- Educado e culto. – Kamus manifestou. – tem uma excelente biblioteca. Ele que auxilia o mestre em Star Hill.

- Outro que gosta de livro. – o escorpião torceu o nariz. – mal do signo.

- E seu amiguinho aranha. – alfinetou Shura.

- É um idiota. Sou mais eu. – cruzou os braços contrariado. – o seu parece simpático. – olhou para Shura.

- É caladao, mas boa pessoa. Quem me surpreendeu foi o geminiano. Caiu fora.

- É o oposto de Saga. Ele deve ser divertido. – disse o canceriano.

- E o seu Shaka? – indagou o pisciano o vendo calado.

- Normal.

- Ele se sentiu o maximo com a sua presença. – Aioria o fitou sorridente. – ganhou um fã.

- Mas não sei se notaram uma coisa. – iniciou Dite. – eles não se dão bem uns com os outros.

- Como assim?

- Para começar, parece que ninguém conversa com o Albafica e ele por sua vez também não facilita. El Cid também é na dele, Deuteros nem se fala. Sísifo deve ser o mais velho, mas parece que ele é meio distante dos outros e o pior de todos, o tal de Asmita, eu acho que ninguém vai com a cara dele.

- Também notei isso. – disse Shura. – Hasgard não gosta dele e é bem claro isso.

- Eles são distantes uns dos outros. – disse Aioria. – se respeitam, mas não tem aquele espírito de companheirismo, salvo Shion e Dohko. Eles são como nós éramos.

Pararam para pensar, o leonino tinha certa razão. Os laços só melhoraram depois da guerra dos titãs, mas ficaram as boas mesmo depois que foram ressuscitados.

- Temos assuntos mais importantes. Vieram apenas nós dez?

Ficaram em silencio.

- É verdade....

- Kanon estava perto de mim. – disse Saga.

- Aquela garota, - disse Deba chegando na porta, estava na cozinha, mas ouvia tudo. – ela estava do meu lado, o Dohko tentou segura-la, não sei se conseguiu.

- Mas se eles tivessem vindo, não tinham caído perto de nós? – indagou Miro.

- Mas nós caímos separados. – observou Shura. – eles podem ter caído em qualquer lugar.

- Acredito que não. – disse Kamus. – Cronos deixou bem claro que o objeto eram os que lutaram contra ele, se analisarmos, Kanon não estava no santuário naquela ocasião.

- Tem coerência. Shion, Dohko e Aiolos ficaram de fora.

- Coerente ou não, precisamos encontrar um meio para voltar. – Shaka abriu os olhos. – o santuário pode está em perigo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shion voltava de seus afazeres, por coincidência encontrou Hasgard subia as escadarias de sua casa.

- Boa tarde Shion.

- Boa tarde, vindo do treino?

- Sim.

- E como eles estão se saindo?

- Bem. São bons aprendizes.

- E pensar que meses atrás eu era um e agora cuido da primeira casa.

- Você mereceu. – tocou-lhe os ombros. – mas... deixou o outro ariano sozinho? – sorriu. – logo você tão precavido.

- Não tive escolha, apesar de achar que ele não é tão suspeito.

- Mesmo assim é bom ficar de olho. Podem ser inimigos.

- Claro.

Os dois entraram em Áries, Shion logo notou que seu visitante não estava.

- Cadê ele?

- Vou em Touro. – Hasgard subiu rapidamente as escadas, também não encontrando Aldebaran.

Shion que estava logo atrás, o encontrou na sala.

- Ele não está aqui. Será que....

- Não é possível.

Shion acendeu seu cosmo, chamando todos os cavaleiros a se encontrarem em Leão.

Albafica calmamente entrou no quarto que pertencia a Afrodite. Deu meia volta saindo.

Dégel atendendo ao pedido, dirigiu-se para Leão. No caminho encontrou com El Cid, Sísifo e Kárdia.

- Eu não falei que era para matá-los?

- Não sabemos o que aconteceu Kárdia.

- Se uniram para atacar o santuário.

El Cid seguia calado.

- Fala alguma coisa! – o escorpião gritou a ele. – estamos no meio de uma invasão. – os olhos ate brilharam ao dizer isso. – terei o prazer de perfurar aquele cara. Uma boa presa.

- Ainda não podemos afirmar nada. – disse Sísifo.

Dégel e o capricorniano continuaram em silencio.

Dohko, Asmita e Manigold já estavam em Leão. O surpreendente que Shion e Hasgard passaram por um outro caminho e não por dentro de Gêmeos e nem eles nem os dourados sentiram o cosmo um dos outros.

- O que aconteceu Shion? – indagou Sísifo assim que o viu.

- O ariano e o taurino sumiram.

- Parece que os dez sumiram. – disse

- Eu não disse que eles não eram confiáveis? – Manigold ironizou. – E Sage os acolheu, são inimigos.

- Kamus não me pareceu inimigo.

- Para de defender Dégel. – Kárdia ralhou.

- Só estou sendo justo.

- Aioria também não parece ameaça. – Regulus maneou a cabeça.

- Então onde eles estão? – Dohko estava afoito. – aquela historia que me conheciam era tudo mentira, uma maneira deles entrarem aqui.

- Estão por aí. – disse Asmita dando as costas.

- Que espécie de cavaleiro você é? – Hasgard não agüentou. – primeiro venera outro deus, depois é todo cortês com o outro virginiano e agora com uma possível ameaça ao santuário dá as costas?

- Sou budista mesmo, mas totalmente leal a Atena, - disse sem se virar. – ele também é um cavaleiro como nós e não estou dando as costas. Sage que tinha que achar que eram uma ameaça. Se o grande mestre não pensa assim quem sou eu para ir contra ele.

Hasgard partiria contra ele se não fosse impedido por Dohko.

- Não vale a pena amigo. Não é digno de confiança.

Aquela opinião era compartilhada pela maioria.

- Não é hora de brigarmos entre nós. – Sísifo entrou no meio, apesar de não confiar cem por cento no virginiano. – precisamos achá-los.

- Podem está tramando algo. – disse Regulus.

- Eu disse que aquele idiota não era de confiança. – Manigold estralou os dedos. – vou mandá-lo para o Meikai.

- O que vocês acham? – o sagitariano olhou para Dégel, El Cid e Albafica.

- Se o santuário estiver ameaçado... – disse El Cid com concordância de Albafica.

- Kamus está em Gêmeos. – disse Dégel. – ele me disse que iria lá.

- É o que veremos. – Kárdia correu na frente.

_**Em Gêmeos....**_

Bate boca, acusações, _"vai para o inferno_", "_cala a boca"_, era nesse naipe que os dourados jantavam nem parecendo que estavam em outra época e com um grande problema a ser resolvido. MM, Shura, Aioria e Miro jogavam cartas, com uma lamparina ao lado para iluminar,o canceriano havia descoberto um baralho no quarto. Shaka e Mu conversavam coisas banais, Kamus, Dite e Saga assistiam a partida e Deba colocava a mesa.

- Seus folgados! Nem para me ajudar! – ralhou. – estou todo sujo de cinza.

- Comida. – Aioria fez menção de levantar.

- Senta aí Leão. – a voz de MM saiu fria. – o jogo não acabou.

- Estou com fome.

- Eu também. – Dite levantou indo para a mesa.

Os cavaleiros postaram na saída de Gêmeos. Dohko pediu que todos fizessem silencio para surpreendê-los, as vozes eram ouvidas de longe.

Entraram de maneira sorrateira ficando pasmados com a cena que viram.

Gargalhadas, insultos, a maior balburdia acontecia.

- "A elite de Atena do futuro são esses baderneiros?" – Shion olhava abismado.

Os doze cavaleiros fitavam incrédulos. Hasgard achou ate interessante o entrosamento entre eles, mas não gostou de ver seu amigo de signo conversando com o virginiano dourado.

Manigold gostou da balburdia e apesar de querer matar MM por ter pego suas cartas deu um sorriso ao ver a combinação delas na mão dele.

- "Ele joga bem."

Regulus achou curioso ver todos juntos, normalmente os cavaleiros eram cada um para o lado e ver que eles eram tão entrosados o deixou animado.

Asmita achava tudo futilidade e não entendia porque "Buda" estava no meio deles.

Dohko de surpreso passou a curioso.

Kárdia gostou do jogo de cartas, era sinal que eles eram divertidos. Ate passou por sua cabeça ser "amigo" de Miro.

Sísifo olhava tudo confuso, eram cavaleiros como estavam daquela forma? Deveriam está em alerta. El Cid tinha os mesmos pensamentos de Sísifo, apesar de que no fundo gostaria de esta no meio deles.

Dégel achou curioso, não sabia que eram tão ligados. Albafica fitava Afrodite acabar de dá um pedala em Aioria. Olhou para os outros que mesmo com socos e tapas se tocavam.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – indagou Shion.

Pararam na hora ao ouvirem a voz.

- Ah... mest....

- Nada. – Mu tampou a boca do taurino antes que ele pronunciasse "mestre."

- Jantando. – Saga veio em seu auxilio. – temos o costume de jantarmos juntos cada dia em uma casa.

- Todos juntos? – indagou Regulus.

- Claro. – respondeu Dite. – almoço e janta. Por quê? Não tem esse costume?

Os cavaleiros olharam entre si.

- Fazemos as refeições cada um em sua casa. – disse Sísifo. – não podemos abandonar nossas casas. – enfatizou.

- Por que não jantam conosco? – Afrodite interferiu. – tem comida suficiente.

- Foi o Deba que fez, mas esta comestível. – disse Shura acabando de encher o prato.

- E esta repetindo... – o taurino murmurou.

- Não tem outra coisa para comer!

- Chega vocês dois. – pediu Shaka, incomodado como a forma que os cavaleiros os fitavam.

- Venha comer Regulus. – Aioria lhe mostrou um prato. – o Deba não cozinha tão mal.

- Repete! – deu um tapa nele.

- Ai.

O jovem leonino hesitou por alguns momentos olhando de solaio para Sísifo, contudo a fome falou mais alto.

- Obrigado. – juntou-se a eles. Colocou algumas colheradas e na primeira garfada. – hum... que delicia. – os olhos brilharam.

- Achou a comida dele boa? – Miro o fitava incrédulo.

- Uma delicia.

- Não falei. – Deba estufou o peito orgulhoso.

- Você deve está louco achando isso bom. – Dite o fitou.

- Ele não cozinha tão mal. – Saga veio em seu socorro. – Kanon consegue ser pior.

Olharam uns para os outros.

- Não. – balançaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

Shion estava branco.

- Deveriam provar a do Hasgard, veria o que é ruim.

- O que disse?! – o próprio cruzou os braços indignado.

- Isso aqui esta melhor que sua comida. – disse com boca cheia.

- Duvido.

Deixando os cavaleiros atônicos, Hasgard colocou um pouco para si e depois de provar...

- Está bom mesmo.... Dohko venha provar.

O libriano que já sentia o estomago rodar aproveitou o ensejo. Assim como Hasgard e Regulus fez uma cara boa.

- Bom mesmo.

- Não pode ser melhor do que a minha. – Kárdia aproximou.

- Qualquer coisa é melhor que a sua comida. – disse Manigold também aproximando.

Outro que também foi provar foi Dégel, Aldebaran tinha sido tão gentil em convidá-los que não poderia fazer essa desfeita.

Shion, Asmita, Sísifo, El Cid e Albafica ficaram parados olhando enquanto os outros seis estavam à mesa, conversando animadamente com os "inimigos."

Albafica simplesmente deu as costas indo embora. Afrodite que o observava nem estranhou o fato.

- Não quer jantar? – indagou Shura mostrando um prato a El Cid.

O capricorniano o fitou a principio meio sem jeito, mas acabou aceitando.

- Obrigado.

Juntou aos demais.

- Com licença Shaka. – disse Asmita. – vou para nosso templo, boa noite.

- Não quer... – Mu nem terminou a frase, Asmita já tinha ido.

- "Foi tarde." – foi o pensamento de alguns cavaleiros.

Shaka não se importou, já sabia como o virginiano era visto ali. Os únicos que continuavam de pé era Sísifo e Shion.

- Não querem se sentar? – Saga indicou duas cadeiras.

Não tendo muitas opções os dois acabaram aceitando. O jantar seguia dentro da normalidade com os dourados conversando e os cavaleiros, com exceção de Regulus, Dohko, Dégel e Kárdia, calados.

Shion que estava num canto, esticou o braço para pegar um prato.

- Tem pimenta mestre. – disse Aioria com naturalidade. – aquele ali que não tem.

Shion o olhou imediatamente. Os dourados olharam entre si. Shura que estava ao lado dele o chutou por debaixo da mesa.

- A comida está afetando seus miolos leão. – disse MM mais que depressa tentando consertar a burrada. – só porque o cara tem o cabelo igual ao do seu mestre não é para confundir. Besta.

- Foi mal. – queria matar o canceriano, mas por hora o agradecia. – ando meio lerdo.

- Nota-se. – Miro o olhou debochado. – coma calado.

Alguns cavaleiros ate "engoliram" a desculpa, mas o mais interessado não. Alem de ser chamado de mestre, ainda tinha o caso da pimenta. Como eles sabiam desse detalhe?

- Obrigado por me avisar. – disse.

- Sísifo. – Saga o chamou, precisava mudar o rumo da conversa. – Deuteros não permanece no santuário?

- Não. Ele passa o maior tempo na ilha dele. Só em caso extremos que ele aparece.

- E o que o mestre acha disso?

- Permite. Desde que ele cumpra suas obrigações.

O jantar continuou sem nenhuma outra bobagem de Aioria, os assuntos originados na roda eram apenas sobre batalhas, nada que fosse muito comprometedor. Claro que o clima não era cem por cento, mas para um inicio ate que tinha sido agradável.

- Fazia tempo que não comia tão bem. – disse Regulus passando a mão pela barriga.

- Comeu três pratos. – Kárdia provocou. – morto de fome.

- Você também comeu! E o Dohko também. – apontou para o libriano.

- Eu não! Quem comeu quatro foi o touro.

Aldebaran e Hasgard o fitaram.

- Não você, - disse a Deba, - o outro touro.

- Ao meu tamanho comparando ao seu... – sorriu.

- Finalmente minha comida é reconhecida. – Aldebaran vibrou.

- Calma aí Deba. – disse Shura. – não exagera. As únicas pessoas que cozinham bem é Kamus, Afrodite e o mestre ancião.

Olharam para ele.

- É tem razão. – Mu abafou o riso. Era cômico Dohko a frente sendo chamado de mestre ancião.

- Eu também cozinho bem. – Miro protestou.

- Comer bem você quer dizer. – disse Kamus.

Logo começaram a discutir sobre isso.

- Eles só brigam. – murmurou o sagitariano ao ariano.

- E são cavaleiros....

- Já chega. – Afrodite levantou. – todo mundo terminou é hora de lavar.

Nove pares de olhos fitaram o geminiano.

- Por que eu? Emprestei a casa.

- Mas é a sua vez. – protestou MM. – não importa onde estamos, hoje é seu dia de lavar.

- Eu te ajudo Saga. – Dégel se prontificou, já levantando.

- Senta aí gelo. – disse Miro, fazendo Kárdia e Kamus arquearam a sobrancelha. – não é a vez do Saga lavar.

- Não?

- Shaka. – olhou para o virginiano. – lembram aquele dia que o mestre o chamou na hora do jantar e ele saiu de fininho? E o Aioria teve que lavar?

- É mesmo.... – murmurou o leonino. – ainda por cima sozinho.

- Tem uma boa memória Miro. – Shaka levantou. – é a minha vez.

Estranharam o fato dele concordar, apesar de ser realmente a vez dele, Shaka não gostava de ser lembrado de suas obrigações. O virginiano recolhia os pratos calado, deixando os cavaleiros um pouco surpresos.

- Te ajudo Shaka. – novamente Dégel se prontificou. – jantamos aqui é o mínimo...

- Não precisa Dégel. – disse Miro. – é a vez dele.

O aquariano não disse mais nada.

- Eu ajudo. – Deba levantou. – afinal são o dobro dos pratos e as panelas... – olhou para as panelas que estavam com o fundo preto, lembrava perfeitamente o trabalho que a avó tinha para limpa-las.

Rapidamente os dois recolheram a louça partindo para a cozinha.

- Você tem noção do que fez? – Shura o olhou incrédulo.

- Tenho. É minha vingança por ter me acordado cedo a semana toda. Nada passa despercebido pelo olhar do escorpião.

- Bom treino para você amanha. – Saga brincava com um copo. – Shaka vai te matar. – disse frio.

- Só porque estou sendo honesto?

- Não se esqueceu de nada não Miro? – Afrodite continha o riso. – naquele dia que Shaka foi falar com mestre, foi para te livrar de suas "saídas", ele te viu saindo...

Miro gelou. Realmente tinha esquecido, pela "mentira" de Shaka, o mestre não descobrira sobre sua ultima saída.

- Vai parar num dos seis mundos. – MM gargalhou.

- Ele se deu mal? – indagou Manigold.

- Muito mal.

- Quero ver esse treino amanha. – o canceriano sorriu. – vai ser divertido.

- Não se meta em assuntos que não são da sua conta. – disse Miro.

- Esse Shaka é tal mal assim? – Regulus cochichou a Aioria.

- Não queria vê-lo irritado. Mesmo o budismo orientando a paz, ele não segue muito isso.

- Ele processa outra religião? – indagou Dohko.

- Budismo. – respondeu Saga. – Shaka é reencarnação de Buda.

- COMO?? – de Shion a El Cid ficaram chocados.

- Como Atena aceitou uma coisa dessa? – Hasgard era o mais revoltado.

- Shaka é tão fiel quanto nós. – disse Mu não gostando das expressões deles. – o fato de ser Buda não o impede de ser um excelente cavaleiro.

- Shaka às vezes é meio topetudo, mas devemos muito a ele. – MM palitava os dentes.

Os nove cavaleiros olharam entre si, pensando a mesma coisa. Tinham que ficar de olho nele e em Asmita.

- Agradeço a hospitalidade. – Sísifo levantou. – precisamos ir, acordamos cedo.

Alem do sagitariano, El Cid e Shion levantaram.

- Ainda é cedo, nem jogamos uma partida de cartas. – MM pegou o baralho.

- As minhas cartas que você roubou.

- Estavam na gaveta.

- Peça primeiro.

- Estavam jogadas naquele quarto ridículo.

- Seu #$%#.

- Manigold! – Dohko tampou a boca dele.

- Ah pro inferno! – bufou.

- Como podem ser iguais.... – Afrodite aproximou tirando MM de perto do canceriano. – a mesma boca suja. – fez aparecer uma rosa.

- É melhor irmos. – Dohko puxava Manigold. – valeu pela comida.

- Athin. – o canceriano espirrou. – maldito cheiro.... – sussurrou.

MM deu um grande sorriso demoníaco. Finalmente teria sua vingança.

El Cid despediu, assim como Sísifo e Shion. Dohko, Regulus e Mani saíram logo depois.

- Obrigado pelo jantar. – disse Dégel. – desculpe qualquer coisa.

- Não esquenta, aquário. – disse Miro. – Miro de Escorpião. – estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Boa noite. – retribuiu o gesto.

Kárdia não gostou do que viu, saindo emburrado, esse excesso de gentileza de Dégel era insuportável. Kamus apesar da expressão indiferente também não gostou. _**(n/a: não é yaoi, mas tanto Kárdia quanto Kamus vão ficar enciumados pela amizade dos dois. Todo mundo já sentiu ciúmes de ver um amigo conversando com outra pessoa. Igual ciúme de irmão.)**_

- Você não vem Kamus?

- Daqui a pouco eu subo. – disse frio. – vem Miro, vamos arrumar a casa.

Saiu puxando o escorpião. Hasgard foi atrás de Aldebaran parando na porta.

Minutos antes, na cozinha...

- Não precisava Aldebaran, afinal você que cozinhou.

- Sem problema Shaka. – o taurino colocou os pratos dentro da pia. – eu enxugo.

- Como quiser.

- É estranho o dono dessa casa, sair e deixá-la sem ninguém.

- Cada um tem o seu temperamento.

- Vai matar o Miro?

- Era minha vez mesmo, mas... – deu um fino sorriso.

- Shaka, - aproximou, como se fosse confidenciar algo. – eu notei que esses cavaleiros não vão muito com a cara do Asmita.

- Está correto. Também senti um certo distanciamento, mas Asmita não se importa.

- Talvez se ele andasse de olhos abertos....

- Ele não pode.

- Por quê?

- Asmita é cego.

- Cego??

- Notei assim que o vi, mas não falei nada.

- Eles não o tratam mal por causa da cegueira tratam?

- Não é por isso. Asmita é indiano e como tal ainda processa o budismo. Eles não aceitam isso. Acha que ele deve adorar apenas Atena.

- Entendi...por isso hoje ele te disse aquilo.

- Sim.

- Esse pessoal é esquisito. O pisciano não fala nada, fora os outros. O sagitariano nos olha com desconfiança.

- Mas eles não estão certos? – o fitou. – se ocorresse conosco não faríamos a mesma coisa?

- É...

- Com o tempo eles aprendem a confiar em nós.

- Precisamos é voltar logo para o futuro, Atena e os outros podem está em perigo.

- Vamos confiar no senhor Hakurei, ele deve encontrar um modo.

- Sim. – Deba fitou as panelas limpas, nem tinha reparado que tudo estava brilhando. – tirou todo o sujo de cinza?

- No mosteiro onde morei não tinha gás, aprendi a limpar panela de fogão de lenha.

- Quero ver você fritar o escorpião. – Deba mudara completamente de assunto dando um sorriso largo.

- O companheirismo de vocês me assusta.

Os dois começaram a rir, justamente na hora que Hasgard chegara.

Ele não achou graça do que viu, como Aldebaran podia ser amigo de alguém que adorava outro deus alem de Atena? Pior, como Atena aceitava ser protegida por ele.

Aldebaran virando-se para a porta o viu.

- Oi Hasgard.

- Oi. Já estou indo. – olhava fixamente para Shaka que trazia os olhos abertos.

- Daqui a pouco eu desço. – disse notando o olhar nada amigável.

O cavaleiro deu as costas saindo.

- Do mesmo jeito que ele não gosta do Asmita, também não gosta de mim.

- É o que parece.

Ao final da noite, apenas restaram Afrodite, Saga e MM.

- Bom, é melhor eu subir, tenho uma longa caminhada pela frente. - Afrodite dirigia-se para a porta. – boa noite a todos.

- Vem comigo. – MM o empurrou. – tchau Saga.

- Pare de empurrar.

- Venha logo.

MM o arrastou ate a quarta casa.

- Preciso de sua ajuda. – praticamente o empurrou para dentro do quarto.

- É branco mesmo.... – Dite olhava admirado. – que quarto bonito, isso prova que o Manigold tem bom gosto.

- Mau gosto! Não te trouxe aqui para elogiá-lo.

- Para?

- Já que vamos passar uma temporada aqui, acho que eu e ele devemos nos dá bem. Então eu pensei...

- Não precisa inventar uma historia, eu já sei o que quer fazer.

- Sabe?

- Eu vi a forma como sorriu ao vê-lo espirrar por causa das minhas rosas. Você quer que eu coloque algumas no quarto dele.

MM piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

- Como... como.... sabe disso?

- Eu te conheço. – cruzou os braços. – o tempo que ficamos no Meikai pude escrever um guia sobre você e de Kamus, Shura e Saga também. Aliado a isso sou pisciano.

- Chega desse papo furado, vai me ajudar ou não?

- Não. Será que não pensa? Estamos presos nesse santuário a mercê deles e precisamos deles para voltar. Temos que ter uma boa convivência.

- Não dou a mínima para isso.

- Devia contar para o Shaka ou o Saga.

- Eles me matam. Então não vai me ajudar?

- Não.

- Cai fora. E se ele te insultar, não vou te defender.

- Já foi à época que ligava para isso. – foi saindo. – boa noite Giovanni.

- Caspita...

As tochas mal iluminavam o caminho, a passos rápidos um vulto adentrou o corredor que levava ate a residência do mestre. Parando numa porta de carvalho bateu duas vezes, recebendo a confirmação para entrar.

- Desculpe o horário. – disse ajoelhando.

- Não tem importância. Fale.

- Eles se reuniram na terceira casa, parecem que tem o costume de fazer as refeições juntos. Eu não entendo porque às vezes não sentimos os cosmos deles, mas parecem dizer a verdade.

- Compreendo.

- Alem do mais mestre, o cavaleiro de virgem ele é reencarnação do deus Buda.

- Imaginava isso.

- Não é uma ameaça? Ele é um outro deus, eles podem está nos enganando.

- Quanto isso, estou tranqüilo.

- Continuo a vigiá-los?

- Por enquanto, dispensado.

- Com licença.

Do mesmo modo silencioso que entrara o cavaleiro saiu retornando para sua casa. Antes de seguir para seu quarto, foi ate o aposento do hospede, este dormia tranquilamente. Certificando-se disso seguiu adiante.

_Continua...._

**Os dourados ainda não inspiram cem por cento de confiança, então mais confusões esta a vistas. Lithos vai aparecer, mas não é apenas ela que está no passado. Áurea e Kanon também foram parar em 1740. Contudo ainda temos surpresas, Marin desapareceu, o que será que houve com ela?**

_**Traduções:**_

_**Capt I Initium: Inicio**_

_**Capt II Veritas: Verdade**_

_**Capt III Error in judicando: Erro no julgar**_


	4. Chapter 4: Novum Vita

_**Danda **__– Aguarde novas confusões._

_**Simon de Escorpião e Mabel**__ – Quando o Kanon aparecer.... vai aumentar ainda mais a confusão._

_**Dama mary potter**__ – O Miro está perdido, acho bom ele começar a rezar._

_**Rodrigo**__ – Calma, logo as coisas vão pegar fogo._

_**Pandora **__– As cenas de ciúme serão muitas, aquário x escorpião ainda vai dá muito o que falar._

_**Jaci**__ – Quando li sua review lembrei imediatamente, tem uma cena assim no "Caminhos Tortuosos" e nem tinha percebido rrsrs. Shaka vai sofrer muito nas mãos dos cavaleiros principalmente do Hasgard. Vou dá uma dica do espião, o Dégel não está no meio._

_**Leo no Nina**__ – Marin também vai sofrer com a falta de luz.... tadinha, quem mandou lutar contra o Cronos? Srsrsr_

_**Lune Kuruta**__ – O Aiolos digamos... vai se dá mal na fic... Kárdia x Miro MM xMani ainda vão brigar muito ate se darem bem isso se isso for acontecer, se tratando deles, sei não.... Quanto ao capt 3 – ate eles começarem a acostumar com que essas reuniões ainda vai levar muito tempo e muita confusão. Miro x Dégel ainda promete muitas cenas, principalmente porque o aquariano do passado não vai se importar com os apelidos carinhosos e aí... Kamus vai apelar._

_Miro vai apanhar. Valeu pelas dicas!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo IV**

**Novum Vita**

Os raios dourados despontavam no céu indicando que mais um dia iniciara. O vilarejo de Rodoria já estava acordado e muitas tarefas do dia a dia já estavam feitas. Não era muito diferente no conjunto de templos que compunham o santuário de Atena.

Afrodite acordou com os raios do sol batendo no rosto, espreguiçou levantando em seguida. Olhou ao redor percebendo que ainda estava no passado. Indo ao banheiro fez sua higiene pessoal e depois seguiu para a cozinha.

Parou na porta olhando de forma desolada para o grande fogão a lenha.

- Céus....

Procurou onde Albafica guardava a lenha, depositando em seguida no compartimento.

Encheu uma chaleira de ferro com água de um pote. Enquanto a água fervia, procurou por coador, açúcar e pó de café, ou chá. Enquanto ia de um lado para o outro ouviu duas batidas a porta de madeira.

- Sim? - Abriu, estranhando por não ver ninguém. – escutei de mais. – olhou para o chão, vendo uma cesta e uma jarra com leite. – Trazem não porta. – disse admirado.

Recolheu levando para dentro.

- Pão quentinho e leite tirado na hora.... até que vai ser bom passar um tempo aqui.

Enquanto Afrodite admirava-se com as "novas" descobertas, Albafica fitava o teto.

Tinha acordado minutos antes, mas não se levantou. Os pensamentos estavam perdidos na noite anterior em Gêmeos para ser mais exato a hora que eles chegaram. Não tinha ido com a cara do pisciano do futuro e ainda ficou mais incomodado pelo fato dele poder tocar nas pessoas. Apesar de negar fielmente esse fato não o incomodava.

Levantou não querendo pensar nisso, confiava na sabedoria do mestre Sage e na sua busca para mandá-los de volta para o futuro.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto sentiu o aroma do café invadir suas narinas, estranhou, pois tinha dados ordens expressas para o mestre que não queria servas em sua casa, rumou rapidamente para a cozinha, ficando estático com o que via.

A mesa estava posta, os paes, bolos e a chaleira de café ainda soltando fumaça.

- Bom dia Albafica. Espero que não se importe de eu ter feito o café. Eu já tomei por isso...

- Com que autoridade mexeu na minha cozinha? – a voz de Albafica saiu fria como a de Kamus.

Afrodite que trazia uma expressão alegre ficou sem graça.

- Desculpe, eu não tive intenção. Eu só pensei que...

- Pensou errado. O fato de está abrigado aqui, o fato de ser um cavaleiro não o da autoridade de se achar o dono da casa.

- Desculpe. – disse mais sério. – isso não vai se repetir. Estarei em Gêmeos. Com licença.

Passou por ele sem encará-lo.

O cavaleiro deu as costas indo para o banheiro, fez sua higiene , voltando para a cozinha. Tudo estava do mesmo jeito. Resolveu comer, afinal tinha treino e precisava se alimentar. Experimentou um pouco de tudo inclusive o café feito pelo outro. Sentiu ódio, a comida feita por ele poderia ser apreciada por todos e a dele...

Voltou para o quarto trocando de roupa e seguindo para o Coliseu.

**----Aquário-------**

Kamus há muito estava acordado, contudo continuou deitado, pensando. Não achara graça na forma como Miro se referiu ao outro. Não que gostasse dos apelidos, mas eram dele, como se fosse propriedade sua. Balançou a cabeça querendo dissipar tais pensamentos, desde quando se importava com coisas tão banais? Levantou indo para o banheiro e depois seguiu para a cozinha.

- Bom dia Dégel.

- Bom dia Kamus. Espero que não tenha te acordado.

- Não. Acordo cedo mesmo.

- Eu fiz um rápido café, pois tenho treino agora.

- Também treinam todas as manhas?

- Sim. Gostaria de acompanhar?

- Se não for trazer problemas, sim.

- O mestre Sage não se importará. Tomemos o café e seguimos. – indicou uma cadeira.

**---Capricórnio-----**

El Cid já estava de pé a tempos, o café estava pronto e só esperava seu visitante acordar, mas ele não acordou.

- "Não acredito nisso..." – pensou rumando para o quarto de Shura.

Bateu duas vezes na porta e nada. Sem cerimônia a abriu, o dourado dormia profundamente.

- Acorde! – puxou a coberta dele.

- Ah não madre.... ainda é cedo. – resmungou.

- Não sou sua madre, muito menos é cedo.

Shura abriu os olhos deparando com um olhar frio de El Cid.

- Você.... – esfregava os olhos. – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Por acaso no futuro vocês não treinam todas as manhas? – disse frio.

- Zeus, quantas horas? – deu um pulo.

- Sete e meia.

- Sou um homem morto. O mest... – calou-se. – estou no passado... – suspirou aliviado.

- Isso que dá fazer farra na casa dos outros. – o cavaleiro jogou a coberta sobre a cama. – se tivesse jantando aqui tinha dormido cedo. – saía. – apresse-se.

Fechou a porta atrás de si. Shura arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Longos dias...

El Cid foi para o quarto trocar de roupa.

- "Ainda me pergunto se são realmente cavaleiros..."

**---- Sagitário-------**

Sísifo era outro que já estava de pé. Ainda achava aquela atitude dos "companheiros do futuro" muito suspeita. Mesmo o mestre os acolhendo, não confiava neles.

- É melhor ficar de olho... – murmurou indo para o treino.

**----Escorpião-----**

Kárdia e Miro estavam no ultimo sono e não acordariam tão cedo. Dégel e Kamus estavam a porta de Escorpião.

- Ele também é assim? – Dégel continha o riso.

- Só muda o nome.

- Todos os dias é isso. – entravam na oitava casa. – passo e chamo o Kárdia.

- No futuro não é muito diferente. Eu te espero aqui. – sentou num sofá.

- Não demoro.

Dégel seguiu pelo corredor indo para o quarto de Kárdia. Quando abriu a porta deu um suspiro desanimado. O escorpião estava esparramado na cama.

- Kárdia. – tocou no ombro dele. – Kárdia acorde.

- Não vai fugir de mim... – murmurava. – você é minha presa... volta aqui....

- Kárdia.

- Eu ainda não o matei Dégel... me deixa.

- Acorda Kárdia. – o sacudiu com mais força, puxando a coberta.

- Que foi?! – sentou na cama indignado, detestava ser acordado. – por que me acordou? Eu nem tinha matado...

- Por que todo dia é assim... anda logo, temos treino. – saía do quarto.

- Mala... – resmungou baixinho.

O aquariano voltava para a sala, mas achou melhor chamar o outro escorpião. Entrou encontrando-o da mesma forma.

- Kamus tinha razão. – sorriu. – Miro. – tocou no ombro dele.

- Volta aqui gatinha... – sussurrava com um sorriso nos lábios. – vem pro escorpião.

- Âhn...? – Dégel não entendeu. – Miro.

- Espera Kamus, ela está no papo....

- Não é o Kamus.

Miro acordou assustado.

- Dégel?!

- Desculpe se o assustei. Você não acordava.

- O que... como.... o que....

- Temos treino agora de manha. Kamus está esperando na sala.

- Os famosos treinos... nem aqui me livro deles. – resmungou. - já estou indo...

- Espero lá fora.

Na sala, Kamus só esperava a volta de Dégel para chamar Miro, sabia que era uma missão quase impossível e o pior agüentar o péssimo humor dele logo de manha.

- Dégel. – disse assim que o viu. – sabe onde é o quarto do Miro?

- Já o chamei.

- Chamou? E ele acordou e pior com qual humor?

- Já acordei e de bom humor. – disse o próprio espreguiçando. – ao contrario de certas pessoas, Dégel acorda de maneira educada e não puxando a coberta, ou esfriando o quarto. Quando voltarmos vou pedir para fazer uma troca. Você fica e o senhor gelo vai.

Kamus estreitou o olhar. Alem dele acordar fácil, de bom humor coisa que nunca acontecia com ele, ainda tinha que aturar essa comparação?

- Vai me fazer um favor. – disse gélido.

- Então quer dizer que para ele chamou educadamente e para mim chuta da cama. – era Kárdia que aparecia com cara de poucos amigos.

- Não exagera Kárdia.

- Então ele te chutou da cama? – Miro riu. – queria ter visto.

- Já chega Miro. Vamos logo. – Kamus o cortou.

- Por que o trata bem? – Kárdia ignorou os dois olhando fixamente para Dégel. – é um idiota.

- Kárdia, por favor....

- Ei não me chame de idiota. Kamus congela ele.

- Peça para o senhor gelo. – deu as costas saindo. – vamos Kárdia, já estamos atrasados.

- Tudo bem.

Miro e Dégel olhavam atônicos Kárdia seguir com o aquariano. Miro queria perfurar os dois, enquanto Dégel mostrou-se surpreso. Finalmente Kárdia obedecia a alguém.

**---- Libra----**

Dohko tomou rapidamente o café seguindo para o treino.

**----Virgem------**

Shaka e Asmita já estavam de pé a muito tempo. Realizaram as primeiras meditações da manha indo para a cozinha tomar o desjejum. Comiam em silencio, mas Shaka o quebrou.

- Parece que você não é bem vindo aqui. Notei olhares tortos para você e para mim.

- Eu não me importo. Ignoro-os.

- Eles não aceitam a nossa religião.

- Me chamam de "herege" principalmente Hasgard, mas como te disse não importo. As opiniões deles não acrescentam em nada.

- ...

- Você que não deveria se sujeitar a tarefas mundanas, como permitiu que aquele escorpião falasse daquele jeito com você?

- Miro? Ele não tem muita noção do perigo. – sorriu.

- Deveria puni-lo pela petulância.

- Talvez... – disse depositando a xícara sobre a mesa. – podemos ir?

- Sim.

Asmita o observou, não entendia porque ele sendo Buda, misturava-se aos outros, no mínimo deveria está num patamar maior e ainda fazia aquelas tarefas....

- Algum problema? – Shaka o fitou.

- Não. Vamos.

**----Leão----**

Regulus dormia tranquilamente, ate levar um travesseiro no rosto.

- Acorda!

- Invasão! – deu um salto da cama.

- Invasão nenhuma. – Aioria abafava o riso. – está na hora de ir treinar.

- Não acredito que me acordou! – Regulus pegou o travesseiro e mandou em Aioria.

- Acredite. – riu. – vem já fiz o café, naquele fogão horrível seu. Quando eu encontrar com Cronos vou fazer questão de mandá-lo de novo para o Tártaro.

- O que tem o meu fogão?

- LENHA!!!! O tempo que eu perdi tentando acender aquela porcaria!

- Deveria está acostumado. – vestia uma camisa. – se mora nessa casa, o fogão continua o mesmo.

- Moro em 2009, tenho fogão a gás, ou melhor, microondas!

- Micro o que?

- Deixa para lá. Vem. – Aioria saia.

- O que é microfondas? – foi atrás, estava curioso.

- Microondas!

- Que seja, - abotoava a calça. – o que é isso? É de comer?

- É um aparelho de esquentar comida. – seguia para a cozinha. – movido à luz.

- Ah.... – fez cara de espantado. – luz?

- Luz elétrica! – respondeu sem paciência.

- O que é isso?

Aioria deu um suspiro desanimado parando na porta da cozinha.

- Outra hora te explico, ta bom? – dava tapinhas nas costas dele.

- AIORIA! – Regulus deu um berro.

- O que foi?

- Minha cozinha!

Quando o leonino mais velho voltou o olhar para o cômodo empalideceu. Tudo estava coberto por uma fumaça preta.

- Ops..

- Você não abriu a tampa da chaminé?!

- Que tampa....? – ficou ainda mais branco.

- Por Atena... – Regulus correu ate o fogão e abriu a tampa da chaminé, por onde a fumaça expelida era levada para fora da casa. – ia colocar fogo na minha casa!

- Desculpe....

- Seu lerdo!

- Já pedi desculpa!

- Quando for tentar fazer algo me chame está bem? Me ajude a abrir as janelas.

- Desculpa.

- Ah anda logo!

**---Câncer----**

Manigold e MM acordaram ao mesmo tempo, abriram a porta ao mesmo tempo e seguiram juntos para o banheiro.

- Sai da frente. – Manigold o empurrou.

- Eu cheguei primeiro. – MM o puxou.

- A casa é minha!

- E minha também!

- Sai logo! – o empurrou novamente.

- Idiota. – MM usando sua telecinese o paralisou. – eu vou primeiro.

- Me solta! – tentava se mexer.

- Não vou demorar. – mandou um beijinho para ele, batendo a porta.

- Maldito.... você me paga. – conseguiu se mexer.

MM fez a maior hora, o deixou Manigold ainda mais irritado.

- Pronto. – sorriu desdenhoso.

- Você me paga. – entrou correndo porque estava apertado.

- Hihi... – saiu cantarolando.

Na cozinha escutou batidas na porta, ao abrir a porta, viu uma garrafa de leite e paes.

- Hum... serviço vip.

Sem cerimônia tomou uma boa golada de leite no bico e comeu um pedaço de pão. Deixou tudo sobre a mesa, saindo, iria dá uma volta pelo santuário.

Manigold chegou pouco tempo depois, bufando.

- Vou dá uma lição naquele cara. – olhou para mesa, vendo a garrafa na metade e os paes partidos. – maledito! Ele me paga!

Comeu um pão e partiu atrás dele.

**----Gêmeos----**

O geminiano acordou cedo, preparou o café e depois faria uma caminhada pelo santuário.

- Bom dia Saga. – Afrodite apareceu na porta. – pensei que não estivesse aqui.

- Senta.

- Obrigado.

- Café?

- Aceito.

- O que o trás tão cedo? – servia-lhe.

- Albafica. Nós tivemos um pequeno desentendimento.

- Já?

- Lembra de como eu era antes das doze casas? – levou a xícara a boca, tomando uma generosa dose. - Pois então ele é assim.

- Imaginei. A convivência vai ser difícil. Não só com ele. Alguns não foram com a nossa cara.

- Tirando Hasgard, Dégel e Regulus, os demais... ate Dohko.

- Agora algo me intriga. Às vezes não consigo sentir o cosmo deles e nem o nosso.

- Também notou? Quando entrei não senti seu cosmo, por isso achei que não estava aqui.

- Nem eu senti o seu. Isso deve ser obra de Cronos, de alguma forma ele deve ter afetado nosso cosmo.

- E isso será prejudicial?

- Não sei Afrodite. A nossa capacidade de sentir uns ao outros é fundamental, desse jeito estamos vulneráveis.

- Sim.

- Vamos andar por aí, é melhor sabermos como o santuário é exatamente.

- Tem razão.

**----Touro----**

Aldebaran acordou com o cheiro de café e pão fresco entrando em suas narinas. Fez sua higiene seguindo para a cozinha.

- Bom dia Hasgard.

- Bom dia touro. Senta aí.

- Deveria ter me chamado.

- Tudo bem. – colocou a garrafa de café e a cesta de paes sobre a mesa. – no futuro o que vocês fazem?

- Treino. Normalmente há essa hora já estou de pé.

- Gostaria de nós de acompanhar?

- Posso?

- Bom, não sei se os outros vão criar caso, mas quanto a mim tudo bem. Qualquer coisa digo que vai treinar meus aspirantes.

- Se for causar algum problema a você, eu fico.

- Vai nada. Vamos tomar nosso café e seguirmos para o Coliseu.

**----Áries----**

Mu já estava desperto há muito tempo, se bem conhecia os hábitos do mestre e se ele os tinha desde a "juventude" certamente ele já estaria de pé. Levantou e depois seguiu para a cozinha. Tudo estava quieto, o único barulho era do vapor saindo pelo bico da chaleira.

- Bom dia lemuriano.

Mu assustou-se com a voz. Shion acabava de entrar trazendo uma cesta de paes e uma jarra de leite.

- Bom dia Shion...

- Sente-se.

- Sim.

Sentou todo acanhado. Mesmo sendo tão novo, Shion tinha o porte autoritário e a voz imperativa.

- Espero que aquela cena não se repita. – coava o chá. – não é bom todos os cavaleiros reunirem-se num só local, o santuário fica desprotegido.

- Sim senhor.

Ao escutar o "senhor" Shion arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Vamos tomar o café depois seguiremos para o Coliseu. Quero você perto de mim.

- Sim.

Mu achava aquela situação estranha, Shion ainda não era o mestre, mas agia como tal. O jeito de andar, a voz, a seriedade, apenas o rosto, muito jovem, que não conduzia ao posto.

- Algum problema?

- Alem do senhor e de Hakurei onde estão os outros lemurianos?

- Apenas o mestre Sage e eu moramos aqui. Hakurei, Yuzuhira e Atlas moram em Jamiel.

- Entendo.

- Vou trocar de roupa. Não demore.

- Sim.

Shion o deixou. O ariano soltou um longo suspiro, as coisas com ele não seriam fáceis.

Ainda era cedo, mas o sol já estava quente, com as roupas de treino Albafica, Sísifo e Dohko já tinham chegado ao Coliseu, pouco tempo depois Shion acompanhado por Mu.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou o futuro mestre.

- Bom dia. – respondeu os três.

- Pode sentar na arquibancada.

- Está bem. – Mu obedeceu.

- Por o trouxe? – Dohko aproximou de Shion.

- Não podemos interromper o treino por causa deles, mas também não posso deixá-lo sozinho. É melhor ele por aqui. – disse sem tirar os olhos do ariano que caminhava para a arquibancada.

- Ainda não confio neles.

- Por isso ficaremos de olho. – Sísifo aproximou da dupla.

- Bom dia. – disse Regulus aproximando.

- Bom dia moleque. – Dohko deu um cafuné nele.

- Dá para me soltar?

- Bom dia. – foi à vez de Aioria cumprimentá-los.

Dohko soltou Regulus fitando seriamente o leonino.

- Bom dia. – disse seco, os demais limitaram a acenar.

- Por que o trouxe? – Dohko puxou o cavaleiro cochichando em sua orelha.

- Não poderia deixá-lo sozinho.

- Regulus vou me sentar perto do Mu.

- Tudo bem.

- Cadê o restante? – Sísifo acompanhava Aioria se afastar.

- Os nossos ou eles?

- Os nossos.

- El Cid está chegando.

Olharam para a entrada do Coliseu, El Cid estava na companhia de Shura. O dourado nem aproximou deles indo direto para onde Aioria e Mu estavam.

- Bom dia. – disse o capricorniano.

- Resolveu trazê-lo também?

- Para vigiar sagitário. Os outros?

- O mal humorado já chegou. – Dohko apontou. – a cara está mais feia do que nunca.

- Calado chinês. – Manigold cruzou os braços.

- Que péssimo humor... – zombou. – por acaso tem haver com seu amigo de signo?

- Vou mandá-lo para Yomotsu.

- Calma Manigold, o que ele fez?

- Nada, assim que ele aparecer vou acertar as contas com ele. – estralava o punho.

Albafica apenas acompanhava a conversa.

Na arquibancada....

- Que cara é essa Shura?

- Esse povo que fica nos olhando torto. – sentou ao lado do leonino.

- É natural Shura. – disse Mu. – nós também ficaríamos assim se um bando de homens aparecesse no santuário.

- É... eu acho que eles não gostaram da nossa reunião em Gêmeos.

- Shion me chamou a atenção.

- E você deixou? – Aioria o fitou incrédulo. – é um pivete.

- É o mestre Aioria... e mesmo novo, não consigo tratá-lo como um qualquer.

- Nossa estadia será longa.

- Estamos com o mesmo problema. – Afrodite e Saga aproximaram pelo outro lado. – bom dia.

- Bom dia Saga.

- Bom dia Dite. Quer dizer que o seu implicou com você.

- Estou começando achar que estou pagando por tudo que fiz. Ele é igual a mim!

- O que fazem aqui? – indagou Saga.

- Regulus me convidou para treinar, mas acho que eles não vão deixar.

- Eu vim obrigado. – disse Shura.

- Idem. – disse Mu.

- Poderíamos usar esse pedaço da arena, também não podemos ficar na mansidão, Cronos pode aparecer.

- Saga tem razão.

- E os outros?

- MM está vindo para cá.

- Bom dia cavaleiros de Atena. – cumprimentou os amigos sorrindo.

- De bom humor? O que aprontou?

- Nada peixe. – sorriu. – nada. E aí vamos quebrá-los?

- Mask...

- Eu quero quebrar os dentes deles.

- Mask...

Enquanto isso Kamus e Kárdia desciam na frente deixando certo escorpião invocado.

Kárdia olhava discretamente para o francês querendo puxar assunto.

- Então você cozinha bem.

- A comida francesa é a melhor.

- Estive uma vez na França, numa missão. Realmente a comida é muito boa.

- Então tem gosto refinado.

Kárdia sorriu, gostou do elogio.

- Gosto das coisas boas da vida. – estufou o peito.

Kamus teve que rir, porque todos os escorpiões eram tão previsíveis? Miro é que não gostou nada nada.

- Que tipo de missão era?

- Liquidar alguns infelizes, pensei que fosse mais divertido, mas me cansei rápido. Nem deu para o gasto.

- Nem todas as batalhas são ruins.

- As que não tem sangue são.

O aquariano o fitou para em seguida começar a rir.

- Qual é a graça?

- Nada, é que me lembrei de alguém igual a você. Tinha gostos sanguinários agora tem verdadeira adoração por um rabo de saia. Terá sua batalha Kárdia, ate lá sossegue.

- Coloque juízo nessa cabeça Kamus. – Dégel aproximou.

- Mais do que já sou?

- Precisa de um pouco mais Kárdia. – disse Kamus.

Os três seguiam com um papo animado enquanto Miro atrás, bufava.

- "Eu acabo com essa aranha em dois minutos."

Rapidamente eles chegaram ao Coliseu, Kamus e Miro foram para perto dos amigos enquanto a outra dupla aproximou dos cavaleiros.

- Estão todos aqui?

- Ainda falta o Hasgard. – disse Dohko.

- E Asmita também. – disse o aquariano.

- Ele não conta. – Kárdia cruzou os braços. – ele nunca aparece.

- Pois olhe ele ali. – Regulus apontou.

Olharam feio para o virginiano que chegava na companhia de Shaka.

- Não gosto dos olhos fechados dele. – Sísifo fitava o dourado.

- Deve ser para ser solidário. – Manigold sorriu. – cego....

- É fato que não vamos com a cara de Asmita. – Albafica manifestou. – mas o fato dele ser cego não influencia em nada. Ao contrario sempre executou bem as tarefas dadas pelo mestre. Cuidado com as palavras Manigold.

- Albafica tem razão. – disse Shion. – o que temos contra ele é apenas o fato dele professar outra religião.

- Está bem, já não mais aqui quem falou.

Na entrada do Coliseu...

- Vou me juntar aos outros. – disse Shaka.

- Tudo bem.

Asmita continuou seu trajeto, sentando-se do outro lado da arena. Fazendo a posição de lótus, pós a meditar.

- Quando não é m virgem é aqui.

- Deixe-o para lá.

Numa área perto do Coliseu...

- O mestre está demorando.... – Teone andava de um lado para o outro.

- Já deve está chegando.

- Me fez acordar cedo. – Salo chutava uma pedra.

- Paciência meninos. – disse Selinsa. – olha ele ali.

- Bom dia a todos.

- Bom dia mestre. – disseram os três.

- Ola. – Deba os cumprimentou.

- Bom dia senhor Aldebaran.

- Preparados? – Hasgard sorriu.

- Sim.

- Bom, hoje vocês vão assistir ao treino dos cavaleiros de ouro.

- Sério?

- Sim Salo.

- Que maximo.

Os dois garotos comemoravam.

- Eu e Aldebaran vamos lutar e vocês vão presenciar.

- O que?! – indagaram os quarto.

- Precisam aprender ataque e defesa e nada melhor que dois taurinos para isso.

- O mestre vai ganhar!

- Salo!

- Sem problema Selinsa. – Aldebaran sorriu.

- Então vamos.

No Coliseu os cavaleiros aguardavam Hasgard.

- Ele nunca foi de se atrasar. – Dohko estava impaciente.

- Deve ter ido ver seus discípulos.

- É mesmo.

Minutos mais tarde os cinco chegavam.

- Já era tempo.

- Bom dia e desculpe o atraso.

- Ola. – Deba os cumprimentou. – Hasgard vou ali e já volto. – apontou para a arquibancada.

- Tudo bem.

Assim que o brasileiro saiu...

- O que eles fazem aqui? – o touro do passado indagou.

- Vigiá-los.

Os três discípulos não entenderam nada, passando a fitar a arquibancada. Selinsa passou o olhar por todos, mas deteve-se em uma pessoa. A mascara tampava seu rosto corado, jamais tinha visto um homem tão bonito e distinto.

- Selinsa! – Hasgard a chamava pela terceira vez.

- Desculpe.

- Vocês sentem na arquibancada.

- Sim senhor.

Selinsa ainda voltou a olhar para o dourado indo para a arquibancada.

- O que fazem aqui?

- Bom dia Deba.

- Vieram ver o treino?

- Desses bocós? – MM apontou. – prefiro dormir, sem bem que adoraria lutar contra o meu chará.

- Mesmo estando aqui acho melhor mantermos nossa rotina. – disse Saga. – vou ver se eles nos deixam usar essa parte da arena.

- Eu vou treinar com Hasgard.

- Está amiguinho do outro hein?

- Não amola Dite.

- Vou treinar com o Asmita. – Shaka rumou para perto do outro, claro sobre os olhares atentos dos cavaleiros.

Saga percebeu isso, mas ignorou.

- Sísifo.

- Sim?

- Podemos usar aquela parte da arena?

- Para que? – Kárdia adiantou-se.

- Assim como vocês, treinamos todas as manhas, não é por estarmos aqui que vamos deixar de fazer. – disse de olhos fixos no sagitariano.

- Façamos o seguinte. A cada hora revezamos. Bom para vocês, bom para nós.

- Tudo bem. Vamos aguardar.

Saga deu as costas,voltando.

- Ver eles em ação será interessante. – disse Manigold. – apesar dos cosmos deles serem bem fraquinhos.

- Está enganado. – El Cid observava o geminiano se afastar. – não são tão fracos assim.

- Conversa. – Kárdia zombou. – não devem dá nem para o cheiro.

- São cavaleiros como nós. – disse Hasgard.

- Precisam provar. – Mani olhava para MM.

De volta a arquibancada...

- Revezamento, daqui uma hora seremos nós.

- Eu não vou esperar. – MM descia. – quero enfrentá-lo.

Shaka parou a frente de Asmita.

- Apesar de combate físico não ser nosso forte gostaria de ver sua força.

- Como quiser. – Asmita levantou.

Os cavaleiros formavam as duplas, quando MM aproximou.

- Ei senhor italiano, vamos resolver nossas diferenças.

- Só se for agora. – sorriu malicioso. – vou te quebrar.

- Veremos.

As duplas formaram-se. Regulus x Sísifo, Asmita x Shaka, Dohko x Shion, Dégel x Kárdia, Hasgard x Aldebaran. Albafica e El Cid treinavam sozinhos. Os dourados sentaram a espera de sua hora.

- O MM ainda vai nos meter numa enrascada. – disse Dite.

- Vai apanhar feio. – Shura sorriu.

- É melhor ficarmos de olho. – disse Kamus.

Os cavaleiros tinham se afastado para dá espaço aos cancerianos.

- Que vença o melhor. – disse MM com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigado por me felicitar.

- Idiota.

MM partiu para cima dele, desferindo chutes e socos. Manigold conseguia desviar com facilidade.

- Essa é toda a sua força?

- Imbecil. – desta vez MM o havia atingido. – só estou aquecendo.

- Espero que seja mesmo. – limpava a boca. – seria muito decepcionante se esse fosse todo seu poder.

- Não perde por esperar.

MM analisava o adversário, ele não era tão fraco assim, mas tinha uma leve vantagem: sua telecinese. _**(n/a: nem estava lembrando que ele possui um pouco disso, obrigada wikipedia)**_

- Venha. – Mani provocou.

Partiu novamente para cima dele, e usando de seu artifício o paralisou por segundos.

- Como....?

Manigold recebera um soco no estomago sendo arrastado por metros.

Vez ou outra, os cavaleiros observavam a luta, mas resolveram não interferir.

Obedecendo as ordens de Hasgard os três aspirantes sentaram na arquibancada do outro lado. Teone e Salo não tiravam os olhos da dupla taurina. Selinsa um pouco afastada olhava o grupo. Era esquisito serem do futuro, mas ate que não era tão absurdo, afinal conhecia a historia de Cronos e seu poder sobre o tempo.

Seu olhar desviou para uma dupla que treinava mais afastada. Um dos rapazes já ouvira falar, Asmita o cavaleiro de virgem, ou o "herege" como seu mestre o chamava, o outro pertencia ao grupo do futuro. Por de trás da mascara observava cada detalhe dele: os cabelos longos e claros, a franja que ocultava parte de seus olhos, o porte nobre quase divino.

- "Parece um deus. – pensou. – bem que ele poderia abrir os olhos."

Como adivinhando Shaka abriu os olhos. Selinsa corou por debaixo da mascara, jamais vira olhos tão lindos.

- "Ele é lindo."

Asmita que estava de frente para ela parou um golpe do virginiano. Podia ser cego fisicamente, mas sua visão interior bastante aguçada percebeu o olhar que a aspirante dirigia ao amigo do signo.

- O que foi Asmita? – Shaka percebeu a distração.

- Nada. Só sentimentos fúteis surgindo.

Shaka não entendeu, mas deixou como está. Selinsa percebendo que Asmita a fitava sentou perto dos amigos.

A dupla canceriana...

- Maldito. – Mani levantava possesso. – vou te mostrar que comigo não se brinca.

- Cansou de ficar parado? – ironizou.

- Vou te fritar todo.

MM não entendeu a colocação, tomando a postura de ataque.

- Acho que precisa dá uma volta no Yomotsu.

- Por que não tenta? – Mani devolveu o sorriso insolente.

- Será um prazer. – elevou o braço.

Na arquibancada...

- Ele é burro? – indagou Miro. – usar o golpe que o outro também sabe?

- É burro.... – concordou Dite, - mas parece que Manigold queria que ele fizesse isso, olhe a cara dele.

Realmente Mani trazia um fino sorriso nos lábios. Quem não estava gostando disso era Shion e os outros.

- Não acredito que aquele irresponsável...

Shion estava certo. O cavaleiro elevou seu cosmo, estendendo o braço na direção de MM.

- Ondas do inferno.

Algumas almas juntaram ao redor do dedo de MM iniciando o golpe.

- Hecatombe dos espíritos. – disse Mani.

- Seu louco!! – gritou Regulus.

Com o grito do leonino, Saga, Kamus e Mu ficaram de prontidão.

Hasgard, Asmita e os outros interromperam as lutas.

Quando o cosmo de Mani atingiu as almas de MM, houve uma forte explosão, para que ninguém machucasse Shion criou a muralha de cristal em torno de MM.

- Se ferrou. – Mani comemorava, o golpe tinha sido fraco, mas causaria um belo estrago nele.

- MM! – os dourados correram ate ele preocupados.

Shion desfez a muralha deixando a fumaça escapar.

- É... – Salo coçava a cabeça. – o cara virou churrasquinho.

- Podem levar seu amigo para a enfermaria. – Mani sorria. – deve está com muitas queimaduras.

- Não me diga. - disse uma voz sarcástica.

Todos os olhares dirigiam para a voz que vinha da arquibancada. MM estava sentado.

- Mask? – Miro e Shura tinham achado que ele virara churrasquinho.

- Como? – Mani estreitou o olhar.

- Eu tiro o chapéu para você. Realmente é um ataque poderoso, se tivesse usado mais almas estaria morto. – levantou descendo as escadas. - Eu quero aprender a fazer isso, contudo.. – sorriu. – precisa comer muita macarronada para me matar, garoto. – seu olhar era demoníaco.

- Ora seu...

- Ainda quer me enfrentar.

- Já chega Mask. – a voz de Saga saiu imperativa. – essas futilidades não nos levaram a nada.

- O geminiano está certo Manigold. – disse Sísifo. – não devemos gastar energia à toa.

- Ele começou.

- Eu? – MM protestou.

- Já chega caranguejo. – Afrodite o puxou. – já criou problemas demais.

- Desculpem-no. – pediu Mu. – continuem o treino.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – o sagitariano olhou para Aioria. Tinha pensando em algo. – Regulus lute contra Aioria.

- O que?! – exclamaram todos.

- Mas, mas Sísifo... eu...

- Vai ser bom para treinar suas habilidades. – deu as costas. – vou assistir.

Regulus olhou assustado para Aioria que o fitava incrédulo.

- Ele falou serio? – Aioria não acreditava.

- Eu acho que sim...

- Vai ser interessante. – Kárdia foi se sentar.

- Concordo. – Miro teve a mesma idéia.

Shion, Hasgard e Dégel seguiram o sagitariano enquanto os demais tomaram seus lugares.

- Por que disso? – Dohko perguntou a Sísifo.

- Será bom para Regulus. Ele vai testar seus golpes com alguém que já os conhece. Vai perceber as falhas e tentará inovar. Assim como Manigold, tentou pegar Giovanni de surpresa, mas no fundo...

- Entendi.

- Alem do mais poderemos ver o nível deles.

Hasgard que ouvia virou para seus discípulos.

- Prestem atenção!

- Sim mestre!

Regulus e Aioria posicionaram no meio da arena. O leonino mais jovem olhava ressabiado para o outro.

- É só um treino Regulus.

- Eu sei...

- Use todo seu poder contra mim.

- Mas...

- É um cavaleiro e como tal deve agir.

- Está bem.

Ainda meio receoso Regulus começou a atacá-lo. Era evidente a diferença de poderes, ate porque Aioria era mais velho e tinha muita experiência. Desviava sem problemas dos ataques do garoto.

- O moleque vai perder. – disse Kárdia.

- Fique calado. – Hasgard o recriminou.

Os dourados assistiam com um sentimento de nostalgia.

- Está parecendo o Aioria treinando contra o Aiolos. – disse Shura.

- Também me lembrei. – Saga sorriu. – são parecidos.

- Como assim? – indagou Dégel, para a alegria dos outros que queriam escutar a historia, mas em hipótese alguma iriam perguntar.

- Aiolos, o cavaleiro de sagitário, é o irmão mais velho de Aioria. Foi ele que o treinou.

- Essa cena se parece muito com os treinos deles. – disse Shura.

Sísifo que tudo ouvia voltou à atenção para Aioria.

Na arena....

Regulus tinha tentado um soco, sendo segurado por Aioria.

- Você é muito forte. Nem tenho chance.

- Comecei como você.

- Nossos cosmos não têm comparação.

- Tenho certeza que Sísifo não pensa assim. Se ele te disse para me enfrentar é porque sabe que você é capaz.

- Talvez...

Na arquibancada...

- O que tanto eles conversam? – Dohko, Hasgard, Miro, Kárdia,Aldebaran e Shura tentavam escutar.

- Deve ser aquele papo idiota dele. – disse MM. – "eu acredito no seu potencial..." blá blá blá... quando é que ele vai explodir tudo?

- Mask! – Kamus o repreendeu.

- Que golpe que explode tudo? – Mani interressou.

- É o Photon alguma coisa. – disse Aldebaran. – ele usa uns fótons e o faz penetrar no adversário aí explode tudo.

- Ele vai usar isso no Regulus? – Kárdia estava animado.

- Claro que não idiota. – disse Miro. – só usa isso em casos extremos.

- Quem você chamou de idiota?

- Vocês dois... – Dégel entrou no meio. – vamos ver a luta.

Os dois escorpiões aquietaram. Na arena...

- Quais golpes domina?

- Cápsula do poder e Relâmpago de plasma.

- Hum... tente me acertar com o relâmpago.

- Mas...

- Use todo o seu poder.

- Tudo bem.

Regulus concentrou-se, disparando, contudo seu ataque foi parado por Aioria.

- Muito bom. – disse o leonino.

- Nem te acertei.

- Por que não quis. Você tem um grande potencial Regulus, precisa mostrá-lo.

- Eu...

- Observe isso. – olhou para a arquibancada. – Saga pode vir aqui?

O geminiano não entendeu, mas aproximou.

- Sim?

- Eu vou lançar o Relâmpago de plasma em você, só para ele ver.

- Se me machucar eu te mato. – disse sorrindo, parando perto do leonino mais jovem.

- Regulus preste atenção na intensidade.

- Está bem.

Na arquibancada acompanhavam com atenção, principalmente os cavaleiros.

Aioria começou a elevar seu cosmo, deixando Regulus surpreso. Saga tomando posição também elevava o seu. Na arquibancada os cavaleiros estavam surpresos, não imaginavam que os dois tinham tamanho poder.

- Relâmpago de plasma! – uma poderosa energia partiu para cima de Saga.

O geminiano usando as duas mãos o parou.

Regulus observava tudo impressionado. Não imaginava que os dois tivessem tanto poder, às vezes nem conseguia sentir os cosmos deles. Sísifo fitava Aioria realmente ele era um cavaleiro e tinha um enorme poder. Também ficara surpreso com o geminiano, havia parado um ataque com apenas as mãos.

- Viu isso Regulus?

- Vi... – estava espantado.

- Você é capaz disso.

- Eu?

- Você tem um grande poder Regulus. – disse Saga. – use-o. – voltou para a arquibancada.

- Agora é sua vez. Me ataque.

- Está bem! – o jovem animou-se.

Regulus aos poucos liberava seu cosmo e quando chegou a certo tamanho disparou o ataque. Aioria conseguiu segura-lo sem problema, mas ele tinha sido bem mais forte que o primeiro.

- Viu como melhorou?

- Sim. – sorriu.

- Muito bem Regulus. – Sísifo aproximou. – obrigado Aioria.

- As ordens. Sempre que precisar.

--------

_Continua...._

n/a: **Novum Vita – Nova Vida**


	5. Chapter 5: Novum Personas

**Leo no Nina – **Escorpião x Aquário ainda vão brigar muito rrrs, eu aconselho a ler LC você vai se apaixonar ainda mais.

**Pandora. Solo – **Eu não sou malvada rsrsrs, eu tenho culpa do Kamus e Miro serem um poço de ciúmes? Mas não vai só eles não, tem mais dourados que vão ficar na mesma situação e nem pense besteira rsrsr

**Jaci – **Do todo apoio para fazer o fanart, quando li que você ia fazer meus olhos brilharam!! O Dégel não se importa com os apelidos ao contrario de Kamus e por isso muitos bate bocas ainda vão ocorrer. Eles vão ter o prazer de ver Shaka em ação quando está com raiva e acredite vão se arrepender. Hasgard vai ter um treco quando descobrir isso, é capaz de mandá-la para fora do santuário para salva-la do "herege." Sísifo e Aioria vão se estranhar, ainda mais quando uma terceira pessoa aparecer na historia... não espere que eles sejam amigos principalmente da parte do leão. Tenha calma, Kanon e o resto vão aparecer para aumentar a confusão. :D

**Mabel – **A união deles ainda vai incomodar muita gente... pode esperar por mais confusões.

**Rodrigo – **Obrigada pela review.

**Danda – **As meninas vão aparecer, calma... e com relação as novas paixões, Eros vai rondar os dois virginianos.

**Virgo no Áries – **Albafica vai aparecer muito, alias todos, é porque está no começo mas com o avançar da fic todos terão uma boa participação. Shaka e Selinsa... será que vai rolar, os dois tem uma barreira entre eles, então... só com o tempo.

**Dama Mary Potter – **Os peixes vão se pegar na arena, vai da muita confusão.

_**A todos que acompanham, o meu muito obrigada!**_

**-------------------xxxxxx----------------------**

**Capitulo V**

**Novum Personas**

No templo de Atena Sage e Hakurei discutiam uma forma de ajudar os cavaleiros do futuro.

- E então? – o grande mestre perguntou ao ajudante.

- Nada. – fechou um velho livro. – isso vai ser mais difícil que parece.

- E Lara?

- Chega hoje a tarde, ou no maximo amanha.

- Acha que eles estão dizendo a verdade?

- Você deve saber. – Hakurei o encarou. – já que colocou alguém para vigiá-los.

- Já descobriu....

- Não sou tão velho assim. Mentindo ou não eles estão se arriscando, estão em minoria.

- Muito bem. – o grande mestre levantou indo ate a janela. – vamos esperar por Lara, aí julgaremos se eles são uma ameaça ou não.

Hakurei o fitou, realmente ainda não dava para confiar cem por cento neles.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Manigold sentado com a cara emburrada encarava o "rival".

- Eu sei que sou lindo, mas não sou bi e muito menos gay. – disse com um sorriso cínico.

- Como desviou? – indagou de maneira fria.

- Desviando, sou mais esperto que você, mais ágil, inteligente.... – sorriu.

- Ora...

- MM, já chega. – Shaka chamou a atenção.

Emburrado fechou a cara.

- É melhor nos preparar é a nossa vez. – Saga levantou. – Aldebaran e Mu, eu e Kamus, MM e Shura, Miro e Shaka, Afrodite e Aioria.

- O que? – o escorpião deu um berro.

- Algum problema? – Shaka o fitou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- O Kamus pode ficar chateado.

- Imagine. – o aquariano levantou indo para a arena. – fique a vontade.

Kárdia rachou de rir.

- Eu juro que te mato. – Miro estreitou o olhar.

- Vamos logo e não reclame. – o virginiano o puxava pelo braço.

- Isso vai ser interessante. – o humor de Manigold melhorou.

Foram para a arena. Regulus e Sísifo retornaram sentando perto dos companheiros.

- Pode começar. – disse Shaka.

- Eu admito, desculpa, não deveria ter falado daquele jeito, o erro foi meu, não deveria ter saído às escondidas, me desculpe.

- Isso tudo é medo? – Shaka sabia ser bem cruel.

- Dá ultima vez fiquei uma semana sem falar.

Shura e MM que ouviam a conversa começaram a rir.

- É um frouxo!

- Sou realista. – disse contrariado. – eu nunca vou ganhar dele. E falem baixo não quero que eles escutem. – apontou para o grupo do passado.

- Vai pedir ajuda para o "senhor gelo". – disse Kamus.

O foco da conversa mudou bruscamente. Mu e os outros fitaram Kamus sem entender. Ate Shaka o olhou curioso.

- Quem é "o senhor gelo"? – indagou Deba. – não é você?

- É o outro. – disse Miro. – ao contrario de certas pessoas ele não se importa com os apelidos. – alfinetou, ainda não tinha engolido a conversa dele com Kárdia.

- Vai me fazer um favor se parar de me chamar assim.

- Não seja por isso senhor Kamus retiro todos os apelidos.

Os dourados olhavam incrédulos para os dois.

- Por acaso eles estão brigando? – Dite não acreditava.

- Kamus deve ter acordado ele "daquele jeito." – disse Aioria. - Sabe como fica o humor do escorpião.

- Obrigado Miro. – disse frio. – vamos Saga.

- Sim. – o geminiano ainda estava sem entender.

Na arquibancada os cavaleiros se esforçavam para escutar.

- Pelo jeito estão brigando de novo. – disse Regulus.

- Eles só brigam. – Albafica os analisava.

Kamus afastou-se com Saga, enquanto Miro virou a cara.

- Vamos Shaka.

O virginiano apenas sorriu. Não acreditava que Kamus estava com ciúmes de Miro por causa de Dégel. Logo Kamus, o homem sem sentimentos.

- Do que está rindo?

- Nada.

O treino teve inicio e como era de se esperar Shaka deu uma leve quebrada no escorpião, mas ele estava com tanta raiva de Kamus que nem percebeu a pequena surra para o delírio de Kárdia que a cada golpe do virginiano comemorava.

Os cavaleiros observavam atentamente as ações dos dourados não achando nada de especial neles. Ao final de uma hora prepararam para a troca.

Miro sentou, sentindo-se todo moído.

- Você está bem? – Dégel aproximou preocupado.

- Ele até que me quebrou pouco. – riu. – costuma ser pior.

- Ele sempre é assim? – indagou de forma baixa.

- Na maioria do tempo.

- Hum...

Kamus que olhava de longe estreitou o olhar. Saga notou.

- Vou começar a achar que você corta para o outro lado. – disse para só ele ouvir.

- Não me amole.

- Não acha natural eles se darem bem? Afinal escorpião com aquário...

- Ele dá dando meus apelidos para ele! Só falta chamá-lo de iceberg.

- Pensei que não gostava. – riu.

- Cala boca! – notou que falava demais.

Kárdia também queria pular no pescoço do escorpião.

- Se quiser te mostro onde é a enfermaria.

- Obrigado... – o fitou. - senhor Iceberg.

Foi a gota d'agua, Kamus ouvira.

- Não sou obrigado a escutar isso. Vou para casa.

- Pera aí Kamus. – Saga tentou detê-lo.

- Kamus. – o ariano o chamou. – o que deu nele?

Afrodite ficou olhando para Dégel e Miro.

- "Não é possível.... eu não acredito."

Miro viu o amigo se afastar, mas não disse nada.

- Aonde ele vai? – disse Dégel na maior inocência.

- Vou descobrir enquanto você faz companhia para ele. – Kárdia passou pelos dois indo embora.

- Ei Kárdia! – Regulus o chamou.

- Kárdia! – Shion o chamou. – o treino ainda não acabou.

- Que se dane! – gritou de longe.

Os dourados olharam incrédulos para Shion.

- Queria ver se fosse daqui alguns anos. – MM comentou. – Kárdia estaria morto.

- Com certeza. – Shura concordou.

Shion ficou com ódio.

- É um moleque.

- Sabe do gênio difícil dele Shion. – disse Dohko.

- É um cavaleiro não um menino!

- Acalma-se Shion. – disse Sísifo. – Kárdia é imaturo.

- Nota-se.

Albafica acompanhava a discussão, mas com os olhos fixos em Afrodite.

- Por que não treinamos contra eles? – indagou.

- Seria bom. – disse Manigold. – terei minha revanche.

- Irei falar com eles. – Sísifo afastou.

Aproveitando o momento que tinham parado Salo pediu ao seu mestre que lhes mostrasse os cavaleiros do futuro. De longe Hasgard mostrou aos três, quem eram e seus nomes, claro que nem citou sobre o virginiano. Depois das apresentações Teone e Salo foram treinar num local a parte. Selinsa voltou a se sentar.

Enquanto discutiam Shaka havia sentado num dos degraus da arena, olhava desanimado para o grupo de amigos quando teve sua atenção chamada. Não muito longe dele uma amazona assistia o impasse. O virginiano não era dado a reparar em nada, mas particularmente deteu sua atenção nela. Não deveria ter mais que quinze anos e a julgar pelas roupas era uma aspirante. A garota notando-se observada virou o rosto para a direção, corando por debaixo da mascara.

Uma brisa soprava suavemente, os dois se olhavam fixamente. Nos pensamentos de Shaka tentava imaginar como seria o rosto dela, já que nunca o veria por causa da lei que regia as amazonas, mas talvez a julgar pela cor dos cabelos deveriam ser negros. Selinsa olhava encantada o azul-céu que a fitava. Não entendia, mas o coração batia descompassado. Virou o rosto tentando aplacar tal sensação.

O cavaleiro de Aquário desistindo de defender Kárdia rumou para a arquibancada sentando perto de Selinsa.

- Como vai Selinsa?

- Bem senhor Dégel.

- Eles são meio confusos. – sorriu.

- Parecem ser pessoas boas. – olhou para o grupo.

- Parecem sim.

O aquário olhou para o virginiano.

- Já conhece todos? – indagou a ela.

- Só os que meu mestre apresentou.

- De certo ele ficou de fora.

Selinsa acompanhou o olhar de Dégel corando.

- Sim... o mestre....

- Eu sei. Vem cá. – pegou na mão dela.

- Senhor Dégel não...

A amazona sabia que seu mestre não iria gostar.

- Shaka. – Dégel parou a frente dele.

- Sim?

- Essa é Selinsa, discípula de Hasgard.

Ela queria desaparecer, Hasgard a mataria por isso, alem do mais tremia, nem conseguia olhá-lo.

- Shaka, prazer. – estendeu a mão a ela.

- Se...Se-Selinsa... – devolveu o cumprimento.

- Tem um bonito nome.

Foi o bastante para ficar escarlate, sorte que a mascara ocultava tudo.

- Obriga-da...

Apesar do constrangimento não tinha reparado que ele ainda lhe segurava a mão. Shaka nem tinha intenção de soltar, mas lembrou quem era o mestre dela e para não causar problemas...

- Eu preciso ir. – levantou. – foi um prazer conhecê-la.

- Igualmente...

Só não sabia que a apresentação tinha sido vista. Hasgard queria matá-lo e ao aquariano também. Dohko que estava perto notou.

- Calma Hasgard.

- Como ele teve o atrevimento de segurar a mão dela!

- Foi só uma apresentação infeliz. Sabe como Dégel é, todo educado.

- Devia matá-lo.

- Conhece o jeito dele, alem do mais isso não vai voltar a acontecer. Os dois não vão se ver.

- Assim espero. – estava com ódio.

Saga e Sísifo tinham acertado tudo. O treino ficaria assim. Shion e Mu, Hasgard e Shaka, Saga e Sísifo, MM e Manigold, Regulus e Aioria, Asmita e Aldebaran, Miro e Dégel, Shura e El Cid, Albafica e Afrodite com Dohko presidindo.

Shion não se incomodou pelo fato do oponente conhecer suas técnicas, ao contrario, atacou com todas as forças, o que deixou o ariano de cabelos lilás numa situação complicada, afinal aquele era seu "mestre" e não poderia feri-lo. Esses pensamentos causaram alguns arranhões e rosto empoeirado.

Saga e Sísifo analisavam-se, indo para um combate corpo a corpo, seguiam empatados.

Manigold ainda não tinha engolido a "derrota" para o rival, atacando-o com tudo, MM por sua vez, tomava mais cuidado com ele, não sabia quais truques ele ainda tinha.

Aioria e Regulus pareciam se divertir e em alguns momentos o leonino mais velho dava dicas ao mais novo.

Asmita continuava com a expressão impassível, estava ali apenas por obrigação e achava que uma meditação seria mais útil que lutar contra Aldebaran. No final ele deveria ser com Hasgard. O touro olhava com respeito para o indiano afinal ele deveria ser tão forte como Shaka, entretanto não gostara da sua postura arrogante.

Miro e Dégel mais conversavam do que treinavam, definitivamente os dois deram muito certo.

Shura tinha dificuldade em acompanhar o companheiro de signo, El Cid era muito veloz e quase não dava brechas para o ataque.

Mas nada se comparava as lutas de Shaka e Afrodite. Os cavaleiros não viam o menor problema em pegar pesado com eles.

Hasgard encarava Shaka que o olhava de maneira tranqüila. O taurino estava possesso pela apresentação de mais cedo e também pelo fato dele está de olhos fechados.

- Por que não abre os olhos?

- Faz parte do meu treinamento. – disse seco, o que deixou Hasgard ainda mais irritado.

- Para mim é uma maneira de esconder os verdadeiros propósitos. Não gosto de gente que se esconde.

- Não estou me escondendo.

Partiu para cima dele com toda a sua força, claro sem feri-lo, pois Shaka desviava com maestria. Quanto mais errava, mais raiva sentia do virginiano.

- Por que não ataca? Vai ficar se esquivando?

- Não tenho a intenção de machucar você.

- É muito convencido Shaka de Virgem. – disse com desprezo. – Buda...

- Minha religião o incomoda? – deu um sorriso.

- É um ultraje! – o socou.

Shaka simplesmente desviou.

- Sou tão leal quanto você Hasgard.

- Não é o que parece.

Selinsa que assistia a batalha não sabia se temia pelo mestre ou pelo virginiano, mas conhecendo a força de seu tutor temeu por Shaka que era visivelmente menor.

- Vamos ver o tão quão é leal.

Hasgard elevou seu cosmo, disparando um ataque contra o virginiano, Shaka preparava para erguer sua barreira, contudo, teve sua atenção desviada pelo grito de Selinsa dizendo o nome do mestre. O golpe dele o atingiu em cheio.

- Shaka?! – Mu não acreditava que ele tinha sido acertado.

- Xi... Hasgard agora está perdido. – Miro parou sua luta. – Shaka vai quebrar ele.

- Sem a visão e o tato. – MM olhava para a dupla.

- Sem a audição. – apostou Shura, limpando um filete de sangue.

O taurino sorria, finalmente tinha acertado aquele "herege". Shaka estava apoiado num joelho só. O rosto fitava o chão.

- Pensei que o homem mais próximo de Deus fosse mais difícil de acertar, no entanto....coitado do Asmita, tem um Deus fraco.

- "Pare de provocá-lo Hasgard." – Deba temia.

- Muito bom Hasgard, não é atoa que é um cavaleiro de ouro. É um touro. Parece que não vai muito com a minha cara.

- Não.

- É uma pena. – o olhou. – seriamos bons aliados. – abriu os olhos.

Tanto Hasgard quanto os demais sentiram o aumento significativo no poder de Shaka. Ate Asmita ficara impressionado.

- "Esse cara é realmente um deus?" – estava perplexo.

- "Como ele pode ter tanto poder?" – Dohko se perguntava.

- "Agora entendo os olhos fechados... – Sísifo pensava consigo mesmo. – para acumular cosmo."

Shaka não estava disposto a deixar a afronta contra Buda passar em brancas nuvens, entretanto uma explosão de cosmo chamou a atenção de todos. Era Albafica.

Voltemos minutos antes, numa pequena luta que ocorria numa área afastada.

Albafica e Afrodite estavam apenas no olho no olho.

- Vamos terminar logo com isso.

O cavaleiro partiu para cima de Dite numa seqüência de socos e chutes. O pisciano se defendia como podia devido à voracidade dos ataques.

- O que tem contra mim? – indagou parando um soco.

- Tudo.

Deu uma rasteira derrubando Afrodite, mas ele não deixou por menos atacando em seguida. Não tinha nada contra Albafica, mas não deixaria agressão gratuita.

- Esse é seu real poder? - Provocou. – pensei que os cavaleiros do futuro fossem mais fortes.

- Não tenho a intenção de usar força contra você.

- Tem medo de encostar em mim? – sorriu cinicamente.

- Não.

- Então se prepara.

Novamente Albafica investiu contra ele. Afrodite recebeu alguns ataques, sendo arrastado. Num gesto rápido levantou conseguindo atingir o cavaleiro provocando um corte na testa dele. Um filete de sangue escorreu.

- Cretino.... – Albafica limpava.

O cosmo dele aumentou, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Esse povo leva o treino muito a sério. – disse Deba.

- Albafica vai matá-lo. – o virginiano disse frio.

- Como?

- Albafica pare. – Sísifo parou a luta contra Saga.

- Espinho carmesin.

Mas era tarde. O que antes era algumas gotas de sangue havia se transformado em espinhos, não eram muitos, mas o suficiente para cortar Afrodite em varias partes.

Dite caiu de joelhos.

- Já chega Albafica. – Dohko posicionou-se entre ele e o pisciano ferido.

Ficaram espantados com a forma que ele tinha lutado. Albafica simplesmente deu as costas indo embora. Dite foi ajudado por Deba e Shura.

Sísifo achou melhor dar fim aos treinos. Como de costume os dourados com exceção de Kamus reuniram-se me Gêmeos, mesmo com a advertência de Shion. Dégel e Regulus foram os únicos a aceitarem o convite.

Depois de deixarem Sísifo em Sagitário, El Cid e Albafica seguiram calados. O pisciano trazia arranhões, mas nada que fosse grave, na porta de capricórnio....

- Foi de propósito não foi? – indagou. –queria mesmo feri-lo.

- Estávamos em combate. – disse seguindo para Peixes.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

A vila Rodória, girava em torno do santuário, onde a maioria de seus moradores, pessoas simples, exerciam funções no local. As habitações eram modestas quase sem luxo algum.

Carregando um balde de madeira uma garota entrou apressada em casa.

- Demorou. – disse um homem que consertava uma mesa.

- Havia muitas pessoas na fonte papai. E ela?

- Na mesma Athina.

- Vou vê-la.

A garota foi para seu quarto. Um cômodo com apenas uma cama e um velho baú. No leito uma jovem jazia deitada.

- Quem é você....? – murmurou, olhando as vestes estranhas dela.

Ficou mais alguns minutos saindo em seguida.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Colinas próximas ao santuário....

Uma jovem olhava fixamente para o complexo de templos pouco adiante.

- Enfim em casa. – disse com os olhos saudosos. Ajeitando a urna prateada nas costas seguiu o caminho.

Apressava o passo, estava muito ansiosa depois de tantos meses afastada. Durante esse tempo só tivera contato com Hakurei quando lhe falara sobre a previsão que a armadura fizera. Ganhou rapidamente o bosque. Breve chegaria em casa onde descansaria antes de se reunir com o Grande Mestre.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

A bola da vez era de Saga que foi para a cozinha reclamando, afinal ele emprestava a casa. Na sala, conversavam sobre o treino nem um pouco amistoso, Afrodite num canto examinava os cortes. Não imaginava que o companheiro de signo tinha tanto poder.

- Não quer ir ate a enfermaria? – Dégel estava preocupado.

- Não foi nada.

- Mesmo assim. – disse Regulus. – é melhor tomar antídoto ou algo parecido.

- Anh? – estranhou

Regulus e Dégel olharam entre si.

- Conta para eles. – disse o leonino.

- Contar o que?

- O motivo que o Albafica é arredio com as pessoas. Ele passou por um treinamento difícil. – iniciou o aquariano. – e por ficar tantos anos exposto ao veneno das rosas, seu sangue tornou-se venenoso. Ele não se aproxima por medo de machucar os outros.

Silenciaram. Então era por isso que ele parecia tão distante. Afrodite sentiu-se mal por julgá-lo. Achava-o de temperamento igual ao seu, no entanto eram opostos. Ele era orgulhoso e cheio de si, mantinha-se afastado dos outros, pois julgava-se superior, mas Albafica fazia isso por segurança. Temia ferir o semelhante.

- Tenho certeza que ele ficará com raiva se souber que vocês me contaram sobre o "segredo" dele.

- Sim.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu. - Não se preocupem, não fui envenenado e nem poderia. Sou o cavaleiro de Peixes esqueceram? Cresci em meio às rosas.

- Então seu sangue.... – Miro arregalou os olhos. – é igual ao dele?

- Não da mesma forma. Pouco tempo atrás descobri que meu sangue de tanto tempo exposto adquiriu anticorpos para o veneno. Sou imune. Albafica tem o sangue, o meu tem anticorpos. Ele não pode me ferir, mas o contrario...

- Como assim?

- Sabem daquela situação da mãe de RH negativo que gera um filho de RH positivo.

- Aquele papo todo de anticorpos da mãe que atacam as hemácias do filho?Blá, blá.

- Isso mesmo Mask. O principio é o mesmo.

Dégel e Regulus não entendiam.

- O que é RH?

- Vou resumir: se Albafica entrar em contato com meu sangue ele morre.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Hasgard andava de um lado para o outro tentando se acalmar. A aspirante com o rosto baixo aguardava a represaria.

- Salo e Teone, vão para a vila. Selinsa os alcança depois.

- Sim mestre. – Teone puxou o companheiro sem tirar os olhos da garota.

A futura amazona ficou com ainda mais medo, sabia o quanto o mestre poderia ser bravo.

- Explique-se.

- Eu estava no meu canto... foi o senhor Dégel que me levou....

- E não poderia ter dito não?

- Seria uma desfeita para com o senhor Dégel, é um cavaleiro e devo respeitar. – nem ousava erguer o rosto.

- Dégel e seu excesso de gentileza. Desta vez passa, mas a quero longe dele. Não fica bem uma amazona de Atena andar com um herege.

- Sim senhor.

- Estamos entendidos?

- Sim.

- Dispensada.

- Com licença.

Saiu dali o mais rápido que pode, não imaginava que seu mestre ficaria tão nervoso. A imagem de Shaka veio lhe na mente. Corou por debaixo da mascara.

- "Para o bem de todos é melhor eu me afastar." – pensou resoluta.

Em touro Hasgard tentava se acalmar. Deveria vigiar os discípulos ao maximo. Nenhum dos hereges chegaria perto de seus "meninos."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kamus era o único que não participava do almoço coletivo. Não estava muito a fim de agüentar Miro e Dégel preferindo ficar em Aquário. Foi para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa. Fez um prato rápido sentando por ali mesmo. Comia distraído quando sentiu um cosmo conhecido.

- "Ate os cosmos se parecem...." – pensou. – estou na cozinha.

Kárdia chegou à porta com uma expressão descontraída.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Dégel não está aqui? – indagou de olhos fixos nas panelas sobre o fogão.

- Não chegou.

- Hum...volto outra hora.

- Não quer almoçar? – perguntou, era claro que ele tinha ido atrás de comida, Dégel tinha que passar por escorpião.

- Não estou com fome.

- É uma pena, está bom. – sabia do orgulho.

Kárdia olhou para o prato, sentindo o estomago rodar, estava com muita fome, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Aceitar comida daqueles caras? Mesmo um deles sendo aquariano? De jeito nenhum.

- Não estou com fome.

- Que pena. – voltou a comer.

O escorpião acenou saindo, Kamus segurou o riso, não daria nem um minuto para ele voltar e com uma desculpa esfarrapada e sorriso irônico nos lábios. Dito e feito.

- Desculpe a minha educação Kamus. – puxou uma cadeira sentando. – você foi tão gentil em me convidar, o mínimo que posso fazer é aceitar. – deu o sorriso mais lavado do mundo.

- Sei... – levantou pegando mais um prato. – pode comer a vontade.

- E vou mesmo!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O mestre estava sentado no trono lendo alguns relatórios. Sentiu uma presença atrás da cortina que separava aquele salão do restante do templo.

- Diga. – continuou na mesma posição. – como foi?

- Tirando Manigold, Albafica e Hasgard que quase perderam a cabeça foi tranqüilo.

- O que achou deles?

- Ainda não dá para saber. Os cosmos deles ainda oscilam, possivelmente por causa do ocorrido, mas são fortes.

- E o cavaleiro da sexta casa?

- Seu cosmo é excepcional.

- Continue o trabalho.

- Sim senhor.

A presença desapareceu. Sage deixou os papeis de lado. Estava preocupado, não com eles, mas sim de uma possível ameaça. Um inimigo poderia surgir.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Albafica se encarava no espelho, o corte não deixaria marcas, mas não era isso o que deixava com ódio, era o fato que Afrodite poderia feri-lo. Mesmo sendo, na maioria das vezes, subestimado por sua beleza, fizera o mesmo com o pisciano. Ele era forte.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Shaka olhava o céu de maneira distraída.

- Algum problema amigo? – Mu sentou perto dele.

- Nenhum.

- Por que Hasgard pegou pesado? Tive a sensação que ele queria te matar.

- Ele não gosta de mim. – disse simplesmente.

- E você não se importa. – conhecia muito bem o jeito do amigo.

- Não, desde que não atrapalhe numa batalha.

Subitamente lembrou-se de Selinsa.

- Desde que não a coloque em perigo... – murmurou para si mesmo.

- O que disse?

- Nada.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Sísifo almoçou rapidamente, saindo. Tinha alguns afazeres e os faria antes de ir para o treino da tarde. Treino esse que o deixava preocupado. Se bem conhecia os amigos sabia que Hasgard e Albafica não estavam brincando, era bem capaz de os dois ferir os dourados de maneira grave, ainda tinha o treino de Regulus contra Aioria, não podia negar que ele era forte, mas talvez não fosse uma boa influencia para o discípulo. Eram tantas coisas a se resolver que estava quase esquecendo do assunto principal: achar pistas da futura Atena.

Andava distraído pela floresta que levava a outra entrada pelas doze casas.

- Aquilo é...

Viu em meio a relva uma garota desacordada.

- Ei, acorde. – ajoelhou ao lado dela e delicadamente ergueu sua cabeça.

A garota apenas abriu os olhos. Fitou a figura a frente, mas só conseguiu murmurar...

- Santuário...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Andava de modo despreocupado em direção a sua casa. A viagem tinha sido longa e quando chegasse teria seu merecido descanso. Olhava sorridente para as flores que nasciam naquele lado do bosque quando viu um homem encostado numa arvore. Tomou posição, mas logo percebeu que ele não estava bem.

- Ei você. – mexeu com ele. – acorde.

O homem abriu os olhos para fechá-los em seguida. A garota tocou a fronte dele.

- Está ardendo em febre!

Apoiou o braço dele no ombro e com um pouco de dificuldade o levou ate sua casa que não estava longe. Chegando, depositou a armadura na sala seguindo para o quarto. Com todo o cuidado deitou-o, voltando para a cozinha para preparar alguns remédios. Enquanto ferviam no fogão, a jovem de posse de uma toalha limpava o rosto e os braços cobertos de ferimentos. Depois de alguns minutos os remédios tinham ficado prontos.

- Beba isso.

Ergueu um pouco o rosto, obrigando-o a beber, a careta foi inevitável.

- É ruim, mas vai te fazer bem.

- Obrigado... – a voz saiu num sussurro. Voltou a deitar, mas desta vez abriu novamente os olhos. O rosto antes febril mostrava-se com cores.

A jovem o observou. Era alguém de porte, provavelmente um guerreiro, os cabelos desciam longos num intenso azul e os olhos verdes e firmes. Ele também a observava.

Os cabelos castanhos claros presos num rabo, a face morena de sol e os olhos azuis.

- Qual o seu nome...?

- Lara.

- Kanon...- Sentiu as pálpebras pesadas, caindo num sono profundo.

Lara recolheu tudo e saiu voltando minutos depois, havia mandado uma mensagem ao mestre dizendo que dali algumas horas estaria com ele.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Desde a visita de mais cedo, Sage continuava na sala do trono.

- Com licença, grande mestre. – um soldado fez uma leve reverencia.

- Sim?

- Para o senhor.

Entregou-lhe um envelope amarelado com o emblema de Atena.

- Obrigado.

- Com licença. – retirou.

Sage abriu o lacre lendo com atenção a mensagem ali escrita.

- Finalmente... – murmurou. – Vivara.

- Sim mestre. – como se brotado da terra um soldado apareceu ao lado do trono.

- Diga a Hakurei que Lara chegou. Peça-o que reúne os cavaleiros, o mais rápido possível.

- Sim senhor. – da mesma forma que apareceu, sumiu.

- Agora as coisas serão explicadas.

Rapidamente Hakurei e os outros tomaram ciência da convocação do grande mestre.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Sentiu a claridade ofuscar sua visão. As pálpebras abriram lentamente e as imagens aos poucos foram se formando.

- Onde...?

Notou que estava num quarto, havia poucos moveis, mas era aconchegante. Tentou identificar onde era, contudo a única coisa que conseguiu foi sentar-se na beirada da cama.

- Estou em leão...?

A porta abriu, assustando-a, um rapaz entrou trazendo uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Já acordou? – sorriu.

A garota o fitou ficando um pouco sem ação. O rapaz trajava roupas tradicionais gregas, era alto, com cabelos castanhos claros quase dourados, a pele levemente rosada e os olhos extremamente azuis.

- "Ele é lindo." – pensou.

- Trouxe algo para você comer.

Ate então Sísifo não a tinha reparado direito, afinal achara a moça jogada e com o rosto sujo de terra. Os cabelos desciam lisos em tom acobreado, os olhos âmbar que o fitavam confusos, os lábios rosados, a roupa diferente.

- Você é.... – deixou as palavras escaparem.

Os dois se encararam por longos minutos, quebrado apenas por um jarro indo de encontro a ele.

- Quem é você?! – preparou outro ataque. – afaste-se de mim tarado.

- Fique calma. – deu um passo.

- Não se aproxime de mim ou eu grito.

- Eu...

- Socorro! – lançou um objeto de madeira.

- Cuidado!

Aproveitando que ele desviava saiu correndo. Percebeu que estava num dos templos do santuário, mas não conseguia dizer em qual deles. Ao ver uma claridade ao final do corredor partiu para lá. Olhava para trás para ver se não era seguida que nem viu que trombara de frente com alguém.

- Me solta! – gritou se debatendo.

- LITHOS?!?

Ergueu o rosto.

- Mestre Aioria?! – o abraçou. – graças a Zeus!

- Como?! Onde?! – Aioria estava chocado.

Lithos olhou para o lado vendo os demais dourados e outras pessoas que não conheciam.

- Estou no santuário.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ora eu moro aqui, alias tem um homem atrás de mim. – agarrou no braço dele. – ele está lá dentro. – apontou para a entrada da casa.

Aioria olhou para a direção, estreitando o olhar ao ver Sísifo na porta.

- O que fez a ela? – passou na frente.

- Nada. Encontrei-a a pouco nos arredores. Estava desacordada.

- Quem é ele?

- Sísifo. – disse sem tirar o olhar dele. – você viu Cronos no templo? – voltou a fita-la.

- Sim. Estava na varanda com Aiolos quando ele nos atacou. Uma sombra apareceu, ele tentou me ajudar, mas acabei sendo pega. Cadê ele? Ele está bem?

- Não sabemos Lithos. – Miro aproximou. – e você está tudo bem?

- Sim... por que não sabem? – olhou ao redor. – quem são....

Lithos parou o olhar em Dohko. Ele estava diferente, mas não conseguia dizer em que. Desviou o olhar para Shion que estava ao lado dele.

- Zeus! – deu grito. – Mest...

- Calada. – Aioria tampou a boca dela. – sem comentários.

- Mas... mas... – apontava para o ariano que fitava intrigado.

- Presta atenção. – disse no ouvido dela. – não pergunte nada, não fale nada. Depois te explico tudo.

Ela o olhou indignada, mas ao perceber o olhar sério dele consentiu.

- Tudo bem.

- Explicaremos depois. – disse Saga.

- Ela também é do futuro? – indagou Dégel.

- Sim. É melhor irmos ver o que mestre quer conosco. – disse Shaka.

Lithos tentava entender o que se passava ali.

- Como te disse, - Aioria voltou a olhar para a entrada da nona casa. – ele é Sísifo, cavaleiro de sagitário.

A garota virou-se.

- Oi. – ele cumprimentou.

- Então foi você que me achou... sou Lithos, desculpe me pelos objetos.

- Que objetos?

- Bom Aioria... ela jogou algumas coisas em mim para se defender. – sorriu.

- Hum... "Bem feito!"

- Desculpe-me. Não tive a intenção.

- Não se preocupe. Seja bem vinda Lithos. – sorriu.

- Obrigada. – sorriu de volta deixando certo leonino ressabiado.

- É melhor irmos. – Shion passou a frente. – estamos atrasados.

Lithos o fitou achando-o estranho, mas não comentou nada.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Lara acabava de se arrumar. Tinha preparado uma refeição para hospede caso ele tivesse fome. Foi ate o quarto verificar se ele estava dormindo, para a sua surpresa estava acordado.

- Pensei que estava dormindo.

- O remédio que me deu foi muito bom. Obrigado.

- O que fazia no bosque? É morador de Rodória?

- Não, eu sou... – viu a urna da armadura. – é uma amazona?

- De Taça.

Kanon estranhou, mas ficou calado.

- O que eu tive?

- Não se lembra? Febre. Fora os arranhados. Foi batalha?

- Estava andando, quando parei para descansar. Senti algo me picar e quando vi era uma aranha. Não dei muita importância, mas meu corpo ficou pesado, os arranhados devem ser pelos arbustos que não desviei. Passei a noite naquele local. Preciso achar o Saga... – murmurou.

- Entendo, - fingiu que não ouviu a ultima observação. - alguns insetos dessa região são venenosos, sorte que não era letal. Eu tenho que sair, não devo demorar, na volta levo ate sua casa.

- Aonde vai?

- Compromisso. Tem uma sopa no fogão caso tenha fome. – saia. – ate mais tarde.

- Lara.

- Sim?

- Muito obrigado. – sorriu.

- As ordens.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Passaram por Capricórnio sem problemas. A divisão entre água e óleo continuava, com olhares tortos para a mais nova pessoa do futuro, o único que mantinha o olhar diferente em Lithos era Sísifo. Observava cada detalhe da moça e tentava escutar o que ela conversava com Aioria, pareciam que os dois eram muito íntimos e isso o deixou um pouco nervoso.

Chegando em Aquário sentiram dois cosmos conhecidos. Dégel ao ver a cena sorriu de satisfação, quem não gostou nada foi Miro.

Kamus e Kárdia no meio da sala jogavam uma emocionante partida de xadrez.

- Oi Dégel. – disse Kamus. – espero que me perdoe por ter pegado seu jogo.

- Claro que não. – aproximou. – que proeza é essa? - apontou para Kárdia.

- Ele resolveu me ensinar. – disse o próprio. – mas não tenho paciência. Isso é muito difícil.

- Claro para um cérebro de ervilha como seu. – Miro olhava com ódio para Kamus.

- Pelo menos sei jogar dama. – sorriu.

O sangue do escorpião ferveu, então Kamus tinha contado para Kárdia que ele não sabia jogar damas.

- Oi Kamus. – Lithos nem se importou com a troca de carinhos entre eles.

- Lithos? O que faz aqui?

- Longa historia Kamus. Sage está no convocando. – disse Afrodite.

Kárdia que olhava para Miro desviou o olhar para a garota.

- Oi, eu sou o Kárdia. – sorriu.

- Oi. – simpatizara com ele. – Lithos.

- Vamos embora. – Miro pegou a mão da grega arrastando-a para fora, não a deixaria ir para o lado do impostor.

- Miro tire as mãos da Lithos!

- Ele não vai fazer nada com ela, seu leão ciumento. – Deba o segurou. – se bem que...

- Eu mato aquele escorpião! – foi atrás.

Sísifo ouvia calado, de certo que os dois tinham algo.

- Ela é bonita. – Kárdia disse por acaso, causando estranheza nos conterrâneos. Ele jamais fizera esse tipo de comentário. Jamais. Já os do futuro, não ficaram tanto assim, sabiam que todo escorpião eram igual.

- Não se transforme. – Kamus tocou o ombro dele. – outro pervertido não.

Seguiram em frente. Ao chegarem perto de Peixes olharam para Afrodite. Ele simplesmente ignorou seguindo em frente. Para a surpresa deles, Albafica não estava em casa.

Passaram pelas escadarias adentrando no templo. O pisciano já se encontrava lá, inclusive Hakurei. Lithos andava colada em Miro, achou tudo diferente, principalmente ao ver uma outra pessoa sentada no trono sem ser Shion.

- Miro. – o chamou baixinho.

- Sim.

- Cadê a Atena?

- Já vai entender.

- Mandou nos chamar mestre?

Shion e os outros fizeram uma reverencia assim como os dourados. Lithos a cada minuto ficava sem entender.

- Sim. – Sage viu a garota. – quem é ela?

- Lithos, mestre. – disse Sísifo. – também veio do futuro, a encontrei no bosque.

- Veio mais um? - Hakurei a olhou curioso. – é uma amazona?

- Eu? – riu. – não tenho capacidade para isso. Sou irmã desse daí. – apontou para Aioria, Sísifo deu um largo sorriso – pode começar a explicar. Quem são essas pessoas? Cadê Atena? Por que ele, - apontou para Sísifo. – é o cavaleiro de sagitário? Porque falam que somos do futuro? Por que ele está sentado na cadeira do mestre? – apontou para Sage. – por que o mestre Shion está tão novo?

- Lithos! – Aioria tampou a boca dela. – falei para ficar calada.

- Eu quero saber!

- Vai entender Lithos. – uma voz se fez presente.

Sentiram um cosmo poderoso entrar no salão. Os cabelos presos no alto desciam em ondas douradas, trajava um fino vestido em linho branco a molde grego, nos pés uma sandália de tiras bege. Nos punhos dois braceletes em ouro.

- Mestre Sage. – reverenciou-o.

- Como vai Lara?

- Bem Hakurei. – o fitou. – vejo que a previsão não falhou. – levantou passando a fitar os dourados.

Olhou um a um porem....

- O que faz aqui? Deveria está na cama. – apontou para Saga.

- Eu te conheço?

- O que foi Lara? – indagou Sage.

- O achei caído perto do bosque. Você me seguiu!

- Eu? – Saga não entendia nada.

- Foi para me enganar. – elevou o cosmo.

- Saga o que você aprontou? – Shura o olhou feio.

- Nada.

- Saga? – o cosmo serenou. – então... Kanon é seu irmão. – concluiu.

- Kanon? – adiantou. – você viu meu irmão?

- Está na minha casa.

- Shion vai buscá-lo. – disse Sage.

- Mestre. – Mu o interrompeu. – desculpe, mas não seria uma boa idéia ele ir. Kanon também mora no santuário.

A principio Sage não tinha entendido, mas logo percebeu.

- Tem razão. Lara passe a localização da sua casa para ele.

Shion indignou-se.

- As ordens eram para mim.

- É melhor ele ir Shion, para evitar problemas. Vá logo Mu.

- Sim.

Assim que descobriu a localização o ariano partiu.

Shion fechou a cara, não gostava de ser contrariado ainda mais na frente dos outros.

_Casa da amazona..._

Kanon olhava distraído a paisagem pela janela quando foi surpreendido por Mu.

- Oi Kanon.

- Mu? Que bom vê-lo.

- Vem, apóie-se em mim precisamos ir.

- Para onde?

- Para o templo.

Em segundos Mu e Kanon estavam no templo.

- Kanon!

- Saga!

Os dois deram um forte abraço.

- O que houve? Cadê Cronos?

- Não sabemos.

Sage, Hakurei, Lara e os outros observavam os dois e como eram idênticos.

- Agora vamos nos divertir. – Miro aproximou seguido por Shura e MM.

- Esse lugar estava sem graça e com a mala do seu irmão junto... – MM apontou para Saga.

- Obrigado pelo elogio Mask.

- Eu sei que sou uma pessoa importante.

- Menos Kanon. – Deba sorriu. – apesar do seu convencimento é bom vê-lo.

El Cid,Kárdia e Manigold olhavam para o quarteto dourado.

- Parece que há mais pessoas do futuro. – disse Sage chamando a atenção de todos.

- Sou Kanon, dragão marinho, um dos marinas de Poseidon.

- Um marina entre os cavaleiros? – Hakurei ficou surpreso.

- É uma longa história. Não sou inimigo e apesar de servir ao deus do mar sou totalmente leal a Atena. E por falar nela... – olhava para os lados.

Kanon parou os olhos em Dohko e Shion.

- ZEUS!! –exclamou. – o que houve com vocês?? Foi Cronos? – fitou o irmão.

- Não Kanon. Estávamos esperando sua chegada para esclarecer a você e a Lithos o que está acontecendo. Mestre Sage prossiga, por favor.

- Passo a palavra a Lara.

Todos os olhares dirigiam para a amazona que ainda tinha os olhos fixos nos gêmeos.

- Meu nome é Lara. Sou sacerdotisa de Atena e amazona de Taça. A minha armadura tem a capacidade de cura alem de certos casos prever o futuro. Há alguns dias enquanto realizava meus treinamentos a armadura me mostrou uma visão. Era a entrada do santuário, mais precisamente as escadarias que levavam a primeira casa. Diante dela quatorze sombras que tentavam subi-las, mas sempre permaneciam no mesmo lugar.

- Isso não prova nada Larinha. – disse Manigold. – quatorze sombras eles são doze.

- Como sempre interrompedo Manigold, pensei que fosse só o Kárdia que fazia isso.

- Continue Lara. – Sísifo estava interressado na historia.

- Obrigada. Algumas sombras foram trocadas por dez armaduras de ouro e outras duas que não consegui identificar. Para a minha surpresa, essas armaduras de ouro apareceram duplicadas, então comecei a sentir um cosmo maligno que em poucos segundos destruiu todas as armaduras e por cima delas surgiu a ampulheta dourada, que tenho certeza se tratar do símbolo de Cronos.

- Como pode afirmar que as sombras são do futuro? – indagou Shaka.

- Por três motivos. O primeiro: pela duplicação das armaduras, com exceção de sagitário e libra. Segundo: a ampulheta dourada é o símbolo de Cronos, quando queremos retratar uma passagem de tempo fazemos desse modo e terceiro e o mais importante: Atena.

- Como?

- Poderiam me dizer como ela é no mundo de vocês?

- Seu nome mortal é Saori Kido, é jovem, cabelos lilás e olhos verdes.

- Era ela... antes das armaduras serem destruídas a imagem de Atena apareceu ao lado delas e como nessa Era ainda não a conhecemos....

- E o final? – perguntou Saga.

- Não há final. A visão acaba com a destruição delas.

- Afinal de contas do que estão falando? – Kanon e Lithos não entendiam nada.

- Quando Cronos nos atacou, nos mandou para uma época passada. – disse Shaka. – estamos em 1740 e estes aqui são os cavaleiros do passado.

Kanon fitou Shion....

- Quer dizer que aquele miserável nos mandou para....

- Isso mesmo. – disse Saga cortando-o antes que dissesse coisa que não devia.

- E como faremos para voltar?

- Não encontramos um meio.

- Infelizmente ainda não sabemos disso dragão marinho. – disse Hakurei. – imagina algum modo Lara?

- Se estamos lidando com Cronos, somente ele ou um outro deus, talvez Atena. Fora isso... eu sinto muito.

- Estamos presos.... – Aioria murmurou de modo desanimado.

- Espera. – disse Lithos chamando a atenção para si. – se ela viu quatorze sombras... quem são as outras duas?

- Devem ser alguém relacionado ao deus. – disse Mu.

- Mas o que eu e a Lithos temos haver? – indagou Kanon.

- Você eu não sei, mas ela... – MM apontou. – o leão aqui a achou na época de Cronos, alem do mais foi por causa dela que foram parar no palácio do deus.

- Ele tem razão. – disse Dite.

- Mas e eu? Eu estava no templo submarino.

- Deve ter sido por engano, algum erro.

- Mas e as outras duas pessoas?

- Aiolos não poderia ser. – disse Shura. – ele estava morto. Mestre ancião estava em Rozan e o mestre....

- Não sobram muitas pessoas....

- Áurea. – disse Deba.

- Ela?

- Estava junto comigo, se Kanon veio....

Lithos sentou no chão desanimada.

- No que me meti....

- Tenho certeza que encontraremos um meio Lithos. – disse Sísifo.

- Espero que sim. Onde estão ficando?

- Nas "nossas casas." – Dite colocou entre aspas.

- Kanon pode ficar em Gêmeos, - disse Sage, - enquanto a você... – olhou para Lithos.

- Por favor, - juntou as mãos. – deixe-me ficar com meu mestre, prometo que não dou trabalho.

Regulus arregalou os olhos.

- Não temos mulheres nas casas.... – Sage pensava alto. – por hoje pode ficar ate arrumamos um lugar para você.

- Obrigada. – sorriu.

- Estão dispensados, com exceção de Lara e Sísifo.

Os cavaleiros e os dourados dispersaram.

- O que me diz Lara?

- Parece que a previsão se confirmou, não há duvidas que sejam eles.

- E quanto ao marina?

- Encontrei-o debilitado, mas pude senti seu cosmo.

- Bom... quero que se mude para o templo, pois tenho duas missões para você. A primeira é encontrar um modo de ajudá-los e o segundo é achar Atena ao lado de Sísifo.

- Como ela é? – indagou o sagitariano referindo-se a Atena da visão.

- Um cosmo poderoso e pacifico, os olhos alternavam entre verdes e azuis. Possuía na mão direita Niké.

- Não se aflige cavaleiro. – disse Hakurei. – nós vamos encontrá-la.

- Assim espero.

- Estão dispensados.

Sísifo e Lara atravessaram o salão ganhando a entrada do templo.

- Nos despedimos.

- Vai para onde?

- Pegar algumas coisas em casa. Vou voltar para o templo. – Lara sorriu.

- Seja bem vinda.

- Obrigada. – tocou no ombro dele. – é bom está em casa. Parecem que as coisas continuam as mesmas. Manigold falando demais enquanto El Cid no seu silencio.

- Eu sei.

- Conte com minha ajuda.

- Obrigado.

Seguiu alguns segundos de silencio.

- Pode perguntar Lara. – Sísifo não conteve o riso. – te conheço muito bem.

- Onde ele está?

- Ilha Canon.

- Gosta de isolar. – torceu a cara.

- Você ainda....

- Não. Sou uma sacerdotisa esqueceu? E amazona. Somos apenas companheiros de causa.

- Se diz...ate porque se gostasse dele deveria matá-lo, pois sei que não abandonaria seu posto.

- Preciso ir, hoje é o festival e preciso me preparar. Pode pedir para o Dégel me procurar?

- Peço.

- Ate mais tarde.

Durante a descida Kanon e Lithos não estranharam muito as casas. Os cavaleiros ficavam cada um na sua enquanto o cortejo seguia para Leão. Shaka foi o único a permanecer em Virgem.

Depois de passar por Gêmeos, Hasgard e Shion trocaram impressões.

- Essas pessoas não param de chegar.

- Pelo menos a garota não oferece risco. – disse Hasgard.

- Espero que o mestre encontre uma maneira deles voltarem.

- Lara está aqui, pode ser de grande valia.

- Que assim seja. Algo me diz que a situação vai piorar.

- Pare de pensar que o mundo é só problemas Shion.

- E não são? – riu.

---------

_Continua...._

_**n/a: Novum Personas – Novas Pessoas.**_

_**Lithos e Kanon apareceram, mas são quatorze sombras, ainda faltam duas pessoas e com elas a trama vai fechar e aguarde confusões, amores e ciúmes... o povo ciumento!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Novum Personas I

**Leo no Nina** – As disputas entre Albafica e Afrodite só estão começando, e com uma mulher no meio..... Kanon chegou para bagunçar o recinto e Lithos para abalar corações. Está certa sobre as duas pessoas, são elas sim.

**Simon de Escorpião** – O treino entre Shaka e Hasgard vai ter continuação e se prepare as coisas vão melhorar. Você ainda vai presenciar muitas cenas de ciúmes por parte de Kamus, ele vai ficar pé da vida com o Dégel. Uma das pessoas vai aparecer neste capitulo e a outra provavelmente no próximo.

**Mabel **– Aioria ainda vai bufar muito por causa da Lithos. E o quarteto fantatisco esta de volta e promete dá uma agitada no santuário, tenho ate dó do mestre Sage.

**Jaci** – Hasgard ainda vai enfrentar a fúria do virginiano, pode deixar. Quanto ao sangue eles não vão contar, e...(dando uma adiantada: ele vai saber de uma forma péssima e vai ficar com muito mais ódio) e quanto o Aioria/Lithos/Sísifo... xi... os problemas só começaram. Aguarde. Sei que estou demorando a postar, é porque meu tempo foi reduzido e só to tendo o horário de almoço para escrever. Detalhe: Hasgard vai apanhar.

**Rodrigo** – Creio que a desconfiança não acabe assim tão facilmente, é aguardar os acontecimentos. Sei que sumi do msn, eu volto. Rsrsr

**Wagner** – Obrigada pela review. Eles não vão aparecer, essa fic é só dos dourados.

**Danda** – Aioria vai ficar com ódio de Sísifo, um triangulo amoroso está se formando Lara/Gêmeos. (os três). Kamus/Kárdia/Miro tendência é só piorar e a Athina vai aparecer e ganhar destaque.

**Dama mary potter** – Ainda vai ver o circo pegar fogo não se preocupe.

**Suellen** – Obrigada pela review. Kamus... coitado do Kamus.... as coisas só vão piorar.

**Pandora**– Albafica e Dite ligados por sangue, isso ainda vai dá confusão.

**BiaPopMusic** – As duas pessoas.... uma vai aparecer agora e a outra no próximo capitulo.

**-------------------------------O.o.O.o.O.o.O------------------------------**

**Capitulo VI**

**Novum Personas I**

Em Leão, dispostos ao redor da sala, Aioria e os demais contavam para Kanon e Lithos sobre o que tinha acontecido desde o momento que chegaram ao antigo santuário. E os comentários não pararam apenas nas impressões sobre o lugar, o que eles tinham achado dos santos do passado também estava em pauta, claro com certa moderação: Regulus estava presente.

- E foi isso.

- Mas quem serão as outras pessoas?

- Tirando Kanon que nem participou da guerra....

- Mas quem estava na festa e participou da luta? – indagou Deba. – não lembro mais de ninguém.

- Marin e Shina. – disse Shura. – principalmente a Marin.

- Você só esqueceu de um detalhe Shurinha. – MM o fitou. – Shina não estava no salão. Vocês brigaram esqueceu? Ela foi para a casa mais cedo. E Marin depois de certo tempo foi atrás dela, portanto não estavam presentes quando Cronos apareceu.

- Tem lógica. – disse Dite.

- São só suposições. – Aioria deu um sorriso. – já que está aqui podia fazer algo para comermos, estou com fome.

- Cozinhe você.

- Você é a mulher.

- E daí? – cruzou os braços contrariada. – ainda mais num fogão de lenha, nem morta que chego perto.

- O que tem meu fogão? – Regulus fez beiço.

- A lenha. Vai encher meu cabelo de fumaça. To fora.

- Então vai passar fome. – disse o leonino. – em parte alguma vai encontrar fogão a gás.

A garota o olhou feio, detestava quando ele tinha razão.

- Não garanto nada. – levantou. – Regulus pode me ajudar?

- Claro.

Os dois partiram para a cozinha. Kanon só esperou o leonino mais novo dá as costas....

- Pessoal esquisito.

- E olha que nem viu o tal Albafica quase matar o Dite. – disse Shura. – fora que Hasgard bateu no Shaka.

- Bateu? – arregalou os olhos.

- Bateu. – disse Miro. – quero só ver ele sair todo quebrado. Fora a surra que MM quase levou. – o escorpião não poderia deixar de comentar.

- Foi ele que levou! – MM protestou. – nem vem.

- Mudando de assunto... – iniciou Mu. – será que aquela amazona pode nos ajudar?

- Ela deve ser forte. Ouvi dizer que poucos conseguiram usar a armadura de Taça. – Dite observou.

- Ela tem um grande poder.

- Não deveria usar mascara? – indagou Aioria.

- Lara é uma sacerdotisa. - Disse Kamus. – já ouvi falar que nos tempos mitológicos algumas sacerdotisas também eram amazonas e devido a isso o uso de mascara era obrigatório apenas em batalha. Talvez Lara seja a ultima sacerdotisa de Atena.

Kanon pensou nela, realmente sentira um grande cosmo vindo dela, alem de ser forte era bonita.

- Ela é linda. – comentou.

- É uma gata! – exclamou Miro.

Saga voltou os pensamentos para ela, o que tinha de beleza tinha de poder.

Enquanto isso na cozinha....

- E assim que se acende.

- Ainda bem que nasci no futuro. – riu. – coisa complicada.

- Aioria me disse que usam microfondas.

- Microondas. É algo mágico. Se não se importar farei as refeiçoes.

- Não precisa se incomodar eu faço. Vai sujar suas mãos.

- Estou de hospede, é o mínimo e não é incomodo algum e não leve a minha aparência em consideração, já peguei muito no pesado.

- Para falar a verdade eu agradeço, não cozinho muito bem.

- Não se preocupe a partir de hoje eu faço as refeições.

- Obrigado. – sorriu.

- Tirando os bons modos que possui você se parece muito quando o mestre era garoto. – brincou com os cabelos dele.

Regulus corou com o toque, nunca tinha recebido esse tipo de carinho a não ser de sua irmã.

- Vou... voltar para sala.

Saiu de lá rapidamente. Lithos o acompanhou com olhar e voltando a atenção para o fogão...

- Céus....

Na sala, as discussões começaram, tinha ate sobrado para Regulus que entrou para defender o amigo de signo. De volta a cozinha a grega a muito custo conseguira assar um bolo.

- Perfeito para o primeiro dia. – limpava as mãos. – se eles quiserem que façam algo diferente.

Teve sua atenção chamada por batidas na porta.

- Sim? – abriu a porta deparando com uma moça.

- Senhorita Lithos?

- Sim.

- Sou Selinsa e vim da parte da senhorita Lara. Ela me pediu que lhe entregasse essas roupas. – entregou-lhe um cesto.

- Nem tinha pensado nisso...obrigada.

- As ordens.

- Onde ela está?

- Na casa dela.

- Pode me levar ate lá? Queria agradecer.

- Tudo bem.

- Preciso avisar meu mestre....

Mask entrara naquela hora. Apesar do tempo que havia se passado Lithos ainda era cismada com ele.

- Diga a Aioria que fui a casa da Lara, tem bolo no forno.

Deu nos ombros.

As duas iniciaram o caminho em silencio.

- Também é do futuro?

- Sim. Mas não sou amazona. Morava com meu pai antes do santuário ser atacado. Acabei ficando sozinha e Aioria me acolheu. E você? Pela mascara é uma amazona.

- Aspirante. Quero ser a amazona de Coroa do Norte. Meu mestre é o senhor Hasgard.

- O mais alto?

- Ele mesmo.

- Tenho certeza que vai conseguir.

- Como era sua vida?

Lithos contou tudo desde o momento que chegara ao santuário ate o reencontro com irmão. Estavam tão entretidas na conversa que rapidamente chegaram à casa da sacerdotisa.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- COMO ASSIM SAIU? - deu um berro com Mask.

- Saiu. – deu nos ombros.

- E NEM ME AVISOU!!!

- Calma Aioria. – disse Regulus.

- Ela saiu com aquela garota do Touro. – MM sentou com um prato na mão.

- Vou atrás dela. – preparava para sair.

- Fique aí leão. – disse Deba. – para que esse estresse todo? Não vai acontecer nada. – virando para Mask. – o que esta comendo?

- Bolo.

- SAIU E FEZ BOLO?!

- Não reclama Aioria. – Saga foi se servir. – poderia está comendo a comida de um de nós.

- Não vai brigar com ela. – Regulus o olhou feio. – ela fez na maior boa vontade. Se falar qualquer coisa te coloco para fora.

Ficaram atônicos, principalmente Aioria, não pensou que Regulus a defenderia desse jeito.

- Ela é minha irmã! – protestou.

- E agora também minha. Está avisado.

- É melhor irmos comer. – Kanon levantou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Lara terminava de arrumar suas coisas, não queria deixar sua casa, mas as ordens do mestre eram taxativas, alem do mais como sacerdotisa seu lugar era no templo auxiliando Sísifo na procura da deusa. Antes que batessem à porta mandou entrar.

- Como sabia que estávamos aqui? – Lithos ficou surpresa.

- Sou um pouco sensitiva. Por favor, sentem-se.

- Desculpe vim sem avisar, mas queria agradecer pelas roupas.

- Imaginei que precisaria.

- Tudo tem acontecido tão rapidamente que nem nos apresentamos direito. Sou Lithos. – estendeu a mão.

- Lara. – retribuiu. – aceita um chá?

- Não vou incomodar?

- De forma alguma. E você também Selinsa, depois me acerto com Hasgard.

- Sim. - disse timidamente.

Depois de alguns minutos um chá de camomila era servido.

- Pensei que fosse amazona. – disse Lara passando uma xícara para a grega loira.

- Não, sou apenas uma serva. Na guerra contra os titãs, mestre Aioria me acolheu.

- Entendo.

- Acha que voltaremos para o futuro?

- Não vou mentir. – a sacerdotisa levou a xícara a boca tomando um gole. – eu não conheço um meio, talvez se Atena estivesse aqui...

- É verdade que não a encontraram?

- Estamos a procura. Estranhamente ela não nasceu nesse solo.

- É o senhor Sísifo que está encarregado disso não é? – indagou Selinsa, falando pela primeira vez.

- Sim. Mestre Sage o incumbiu dessa missão.

- Compreendo. E o festival?

- Que festival? – Lithos fitou a amazona.

- Todo ano nessa época fazemos uma comemoração em honra a Atena. Essa comemoração é finalizada com uma grande festa em Rodorio. Eu que comando a festividade.

- Serio? Eu posso ir? Lembro que meu pai me levou algumas vezes, mas depois da guerra a festividade acabou.

- Acho que não tem problema.

- Você também vai. – olhou para Selinsa.

- Não posso, meu mestre não permite.

- Por quê?

- Vou falar com ele. – Lara a cortou. – pelo menos uma vez ele tem que ceder.

- Vai te causar problemas. – sua voz saiu num fiapo.

- Vai nada.

- Todos vão?

- Não Lithos. Normalmente apenas um dos cavaleiros de ouro participa. As doze casas não podem ficar sem ninguém. O mestre aparece só no inicio para abrir a cerimônia.

- Que pena.

- Naquelas roupas que te mandei, tem um vestido, deve te servir. Selinsa eu tenho um que está apertado em mim, vai usá-lo. Venha se arrumar aqui.

- Tudo bem...

- Lithos, Selinsa vai te esperar na porta da vila tudo bem?

- Claro. – levantou. – então já vou indo, deve esta muito ocupada, nos vemos mais tarde.

- Nós vamos com você. Irei a Touro.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Dégel depois de preparar o discurso que Sage diria no festival, desceu para ir ate a casa da sacerdotisa, não passou por templo algum, seguindo em frente.

Entre Touro e Áries encontrou com Lara, Selinsa e Lithos.

- Boa tarde senhoritas.

- Boa tarde. – respondeu Lithos, achando- o um charme com óculos. – vou subindo, ate mais tarde. Dégel, posso passar pelas escadas laterais?

- Sem problema.

Despediu.

- Estava indo atrás de mim? – o aquariano indagou a Lara.

- Não exatamente. Vim procurar por Hasgard, mas já que te encontrei... tudo está pronto?

- Sim.

- Bom. Algum cavaleiro alem de você vai?

- Que eu saiba não.

- Por que não saem do sol?

Olharam para o alto, o taurino estava parado no final da escada.

- Boa idéia.

Os três subiram.

- O que devo a honra da sacerdotisa na minha humilde casa? – beijou a mão dela.

- Te pedir um favor, senhor galanteador. – sorriu. – pode me emprestar sua discípula por esta noite? Preciso dela para o festival.

- Não vejo problema, se estiver sobre sua responsabilidade, é claro.

- Cuidarei dela. – olhando para a garota. – te espero as sete na porta da vila. Não se esqueça de trazer a Lithos.

- Sim.

- A garota do futuro também vai?

- A convidei.

- Se ela vai aposto que eles.... – não gostou nada daquilo.

- Você é muito desconfiado Hasgard. – disse Dégel.

- Sei não....

- Já vou indo. Ate mais tarde. – disse Lara.

- Também já vou subir, preciso revisar mais uma vez o discurso.

- Como sempre, o homem mais culto do santuário entrando em ação. – o touro deu uma gargalhada.

- Faço o que mandam. – também riu.

Despediram com cada um tomando seu rumo.

Quando Lithos chegou em casa não estranhou o pandemônio que ali se instalara.

- Nem no passado eles ficam quietos. – murmurou desanimada.

- Onde a senhorita esteve? – a expressão de Aioria não era muito boa.

- Fui a casa da Lara. – disse ignorando-o passando o recolher os pratos e copos espalhados. – nem para levarem para a cozinha.

- Eu levei o meu. – disse Regulus também não gostando da bagunça.

- Foi mal Lithos. – Miro a entregou um copo.

- Cambada de abusados. Vou reclamar para Atena quando voltarmos.

- Eu te ajudo Lithos. – o leonino mais novo prontificou-se.

- Você é um fofo. Deveria aprender com ele. – olhou para Aioria.

- Ainda não me disse onde estava! – ralhou.

- Na casa da Lara. Já falei!

- Fazendo o que?

- Agradecendo pelas roupas emprestadas. Ah! Vou sair hoje à noite.

- O QUE?! – quase enfartou.

- Vou ao festival de Atena junto com Selinsa.

- É verdade.... a comemoração é hoje. – disse Regulus.

- Festa? – o quarteto pervertido animou.

- Comemoração em honra a Atena.

- Eu quero ir. – disse Dite.

- Se o mestre deixar.... – Lithos deu um sorriso.

- Não vamos. – Saga cortou. – não queremos encrenca.

- Deixa essa parte comigo. – Miro levantou. – tenho meus meios para irmos.

- E posso saber quais? – Saga não gostara do sorriso dele.

- Meu amigo cubo de gelo. – olhou para Kamus. – vou ate Aquário.

- Ele não está lá. Está em Touro.

- Sem problema.

Saiu deixando um aquariano invocado.

- Sem chances. – disse Regulus. – não podemos sair das doze casas, nem o mestre vai.

Miro pacientemente sentou a porta de Leão. Não demorou muito para avistar o aquariano.

- Oi Dégel! – estranhou-o de óculos. – ficou bem em você. – apontou para o objeto.

- Boa tarde Miro. O que faz aqui?

- Olhando a vista. E você?

- Cuidar dos preparativos do festival. Eu auxilio a Lara.

- É verdade.... – fez cara de surpreso. – já fui em alguns, mas depois das guerras que tivemos infelizmente não pudemos repeti-los. Eram bons.

- São divertidos e os moradores de Rodória aproveitam para homenagear Atena.

- Seria bom se fizemos isso, afinal se estamos vivos é graças a ela.

Dégel o encarou seriamente.

- Está me chamando de ingênuo?

- Como?

- Você é previsível, como todo Escorpião. Quer ir para farrear.

- Eu?! – fez cara de espantado. – imagina.

- Miro....

- Serio!

- Miro....

- "Por que todos os aquarianos não caem na minha lábia..." está bem, confesso, queríamos ir.

- Não será possível. – ajeitou os óculos. – não podemos deixar as doze casas e isso inclui vocês, apesar de não estarem em seu tempo são cavaleiros de ouro.

- Esqueci desse detalhe....

- Mas falarei com o mestre Sage, mas adianto que a resposta será não.

- Tudo bem. Não quer entrar? Tem bolo.

Dégel deu nos ombros, se fosse Kárdia retrucaria ate o ultimo momento, Miro aceitara rápido demais, aí tinha coisa.

Na sala só se falavam do festival. Kanon, Shura e MM faziam planos.

- Diversão.

- Não se esqueceu de nada Mask? – indagou Mu. – não estamos no "nosso santuário."

- Portanto não vão aprontar nada. – Saga estava preocupado. – somos visitantes, não queremos transtornos.

- Se preocupa demais irmãozinho. Relaxa.

- Saga tem razão. – disse Kamus. – é melhor ficarmos.

- Pois que você fique então. – disse Shura.

Dégel e Miro apareceram na porta.

- Boa tarde rapazes.

Ficaram olhando para o aquariano, era incomum um cavaleiro que usava óculos.

- Algum problema?

- Nada. - disse Aldebaran. – vamos poder ir ao festival?

- Como disse a Miro. – tirou o objeto pendurando-o na gola da camisa, os olhares curiosos estavam demais. – nós nunca saímos dos templos, nem no festival, se Sage autorizar.... mas acho difícil.

- Dégel vai pedir para nós. – Miro adiantou.

- De jeito nenhum. – Kamus tomou a palavra. – não há necessidade disso. Se é proibido não há porque irmos. É futilidade sua Miro.

- Kamus tem razão. É melhor ficarmos. – Mu ratificou.

- Conversarei com ele mesmo assim, mas não criem expectativas. Já vou indo. Boa tarde para todos.

Só lhe restavam esperar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Dégel não tinha a intenção de conversar com o mestre sobre esse assunto, entretanto achou melhor comentar, caso acontecesse algo. O mestre estava em seu trono meditando.

- Mestre. – o aquariano fez uma leve reverencia.

- Algum problema Dégel?

- Não senhor. Aqui está o discurso para hoje a noite. – entregou-lhe um papel.

- Obrigado.

- Mestre.

- Sim.

- Os cavaleiros querem ir ao festival. – disse a queima a roupa.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse taxativo.

- Por que não? – uma terceira pessoa apareceu. – seria bom.

- Senhor Hakurei. – Dégel o cumprimentou.

- Por que diz isso? – Sage o fitou.

- Seria uma forma de ver o comportamento deles. Como agem em momentos de descontração e se estiverem tramando algo poderemos descobrir.

- Seria arriscado.

- Mande alguns de nossos cavaleiros com eles.

- Mas senhor Hakurei.... – murmurou o aquariano. – deixar os templos.

- Por pouco tempo. Se ele forem uma ameaça, conosco aqui ou no festival estaremos correndo perigo.

Sage pensava, em certa parte o irmão estava certo, era arriscado, mas antes correr um risco agora do que ser pego de surpresa.

- Tudo bem. Quem quiser ir que vá, mas Dohko e Asmita devem permanecer aqui na minha ausência. – olhou para Hakurei. – você também.

- Como quiser. – o lemuriano fez uma leve reverencia.

- Comunique a todos.

- Sim mestre. – Dégel o reverenciou antes de sair.

Não concordava muito com Hakurei, mas era o mais prudente a se fazer.

Parou em Peixes encontrando seu morador no jardim.

- Boa tarde Albafica.

- Oi. – respondeu sem se virar. – o que foi?

- Um recado do mestre. Está liberado para ir ao festival. Alias, nós estamos.

- O festival de Atena? – indagou surpreso.

- Sim.

Calou-se então estava completando cinco anos que nutria aquele sentimento por ela, cinco longos anos....

- Não vou. – disse pensando que era melhor não vê-la.

- Como quiser. Vou avisar aos outros.

- E os do futuro?

- Vão todos. Por isso o mestre nos liberou.

Albafica não gostou do que ouviu, se ele ia, também iria.

- Mudei de idéia. A que horas?

- Seis e meia na primeira casa.

- Estarei lá.

Dégel deu nos ombros, o pisciano raramente saia de casa e tinha certeza que estava indo porque Afrodite iria. Sem demora partiu para a próxima casa, Capricórnio.

Assim como o pisciano, El Cid a principio não ia, mas quando soube que os dourados iam mudou de opinião rapidamente.

Parou na próxima casa, Sagitário.

Oi Dégel.

- Boa tarde Sísifo.

- O que o trás aqui?

- Comunicado do mestre. Os nossos convidados querem ir ao festival, o mestre encontrou nisso uma forma para conhecê-los melhor. Ele pediu que também fossemos com exceção de Asmita e Dohko.

- Será uma boa forma de vigiá-los.

- Sim.

- Dégel.... vão todos? Inclusive a menina?

- Lara a convidou. – respondeu sem dá a devida importância a informação.

- Ah sim.... – abafou o sorriso. – estarei às seis e meia em ponto.

- Vou indo porque falta avisar aos demais.

Não foi muito difícil convencer Kárdia a ir, principalmente quando ele soube que Miro ia. Dohko não gostou de saber que ele ficaria de vigília, mas acatou as ordens. A próxima casa foi Virgem encontrando seus moradores na sala conversando.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde Dégel. – disse Shaka.

Asmita apenas acenou.

- Tenho um recado para vocês. Shaka hoje teremos uma festa em honra a Atena, mestre Sage os liberou, se quiserem ir.

- Não gosto de comemorações.... quem vai?

- Seus amigos.

- Vou ter que ir.... – suspirou desanimado. – aqueles quatro juntos são bem capazes de aprontar. A que horas?

- Seis e meia na porta de Áries.

- Estarei lá.

- Quanto a você, Asmita, o mestre pediu que ficasse para tomar conta do santuário.

- Como ele quiser.

- Aguardo-o mais tarde.

Mal Dégel chegou a Leão e Miro estava a sua espreita.

- E aí? Ele deixou?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. – comemorou. – liberados.

- O mestre não fez bem.... – disse Mu prevendo que o pior ia acontecer.

- Estaremos aguardando-os as seis e meia na porta de Áries.

- Estaremos? – indagou Afrodite, não entendo o verbo no plural.

- Sage também liberou a todos. Com exceção de Dohko e Asmita que ficaram vigiando as doze casas.

- Isso é mal.... – murmurou Kanon.

- Isso é ótimo. – disse Saga. – estaremos nesse horário.

De Câncer a Áries receberam a noticia com surpresa. Manigold disse logo de cara que ia, Hasgard só estava indo para vigiá-los assim como Shion que achou absurdo a atitude do mestre, mas não questionou. E às seis e meia todos os cavaleiros estavam a porta de Áries, bem os cavaleiros por que os dourados....

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Rodória estava em festa, as varias tochas espalhadas pelas ruelas deixavam a vila iluminada, na praça central varias barracas vendiam comidas e bebidas típicas, uma pequena banda de musica tocava as musicas mais tradicionais.

- Papai, estamos atrasados!

- Já estou indo Athina.

- Eu não quero perder nada. Ouvir dizer que o Grande Mestre fará um discurso.

- Será uma ocasião única. – o homem ajeitava a camisa. – estou bem?

- Lindo. E eu?

- Está tão bonita quanto Afrodite. – sorriu.

- Papai....

- E a garota?

- Não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas.... parece que não vai acordar tão cedo, mais tarde eu venho aqui. Agora vamos, não quero me atrasar.

A garota pegou no braço do pai o puxando para fora.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shion já fitava de forma impaciente para entrada da sua casa, já haviam se passado dez minutos e nada dos "futuro" chegarem.

- Que demora.... – murmurou.

- Acabaram de chegar. – Mani apontou para a entrada.

E como sempre....

- Você que parece uma noiva! – exclamou Kanon.

- Repete! – Miro o enfrentou.

- Você demorou mesmo Miro.

- Cala a boca Shura!

- Como?!

Lithos atrás de todos revirava os olhos. Saga, Kamus e Mu tentavam separar os três, enquanto os demais ouviam o bate boca. A grega desistindo passou a frente deles indo de encontro aos cavaleiros.

- Boa noite rapazes.

Alguns responderam.

- Não dá para congelar eles? – indagou a Dégel. – eu não agüento isso mais.

- Eles não pararam de brigar um minuto. – disse Regulus.

- Sempre foi assim desde que eu cheguei ao santuário... – murmurou desanimada. – peço desculpas por eles.

- Tudo bem Lithos. – disse Sísifo. – já acostumamos.

A garota lhe sorriu deixando o corado. Aproveitando, reparou bem nele. Aqueles trajes antigos combinavam com o rosto dele.

- "Ele é lindo." – pensou.

- Não podemos ir? – Manigold estava ficando impaciente.

- É melhor sairmos daqui antes que Shaka fique nervoso. – disse a grega andando. – é capaz de tirar os sentidos de todos.

- Ele é tão bravo assim?

- Nem queira o ver bravo, Regulus. Nem queira.

Hasgard ouvia atentamente. E como de fato, foi apenas uma elevada de cosmo do virginiano para os nervos se acalmarem. Durante a caminhada ate a entrada da vila, Aioria, Lithos e Regulus conversavam, sobre o olhar e ouvido atentos de Sísifo. O quarteto pervertido fazia planos, Kamus e Dite conversavam a parte, assim como Mu, Deba, Saga e Shaka. Pelo lado dos cavaleiros, Shion, Albafica e El Cid seguiam calados, Kárdia e Dégel conversavam, assim como Hasgard e Manigold.

A caminhada não durou mais que dez minutos, de longe já podiam ouvir o burburinho vindo da vila.

- Selinsa! – Lithos gritou acenando assim que a viu. – ate mais tarde Aioria.

O leonino tentou impedir, mas a garota já tinha ido correndo de encontro com a amiga, as duas rapidamente sumiram das vistas deles.

- Parece que tem dez anos. – bufou cruzando os braços.

- Selinsa vai cuidar dela. – disse Hasgard. – não se preocupe.

- Preocupo mais com a Selinsa do que com ela. Conheço aquela mente.

- Deixa as duas se divertirem. – Miro sorriu. – vamos.

Os dourados acharam que ficariam a "solta" pela vila, mas Sísifo e Shion os mantiveram perto deles dizendo que teriam que esperar o discurso do mestre para saírem. Alguns contrariados fecharam a cara, mas Saga, Mu, Dite e Kamus acharam providencial e assim foram para uma parte reservada a eles.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Abriu lentamente os olhos, a cabeça rodava e com dificuldades sentou na cama. O quarto estava iluminado por uma fraca lamparina que não a deixava enxergar nada. Levantou começando a tatear as paredes atrás de um interruptor, apenas achou a maçaneta da porta. Quando a abriu deu de cara com uma sala simples, de poucos moveis e apenas com a iluminação de duas lamparinas.

- Deve ter acabado a luz... – murmurou. – mas onde estou?

Procurou pela saída indo direito para a rua. Percebeu que estava em Rodória, mas a julgar pelas tochas que iluminavam o caminho supôs que a luz tinha acabado na vila toda e aquilo era algo emergencial.

Ainda se sentindo um pouco zonza pos se a andar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A medida que os dez cavaleiros avançavam os moradores os fitavam com curiosidade, afinal não era todo dia que a vila recebia tão ilustres presenças. A cada momento eram saudados desde crianças a idosos.

- São populares. – disse Deba a Dite.

- Os moradores da vila sempre tiveram respeito pelos cavaleiros de Atena, ainda mais nessa época. Devem está animados, nem na nossa época era possível os cavaleiros reunidos num só lugar sem ser na sala do mestre.

- É o que parece.

Acomodaram, com os cavaleiros a frente e os dourados atrás. O quarteto pervertido estava impaciente, via as pessoas andarem de um lado para o outro e nem podiam levantar. Aioria esticava o pescoço atrás de Lithos que havia desaparecido. Dégel que tinha despedido deles na entrada voltou.

- O mestre já chegou. Deve subir no palco daqui a pouco.

- Os moradores estão radiantes. – disse Regulus. – é tão raro nos ver todos juntos.

- Dohko que ia gostar. – Hasgard riu.

- Deve ter ficado com raiva. – disse Manigold. – aposto que queria vir. Ele gosta de uma farra.

- Temos que acatar ordens. – Shion observava o vai e vem das pessoas.

- Eu quero sair daqui. – Kárdia levantou. – se fosse para ficar sentado tinha ficado em casa.

- Impaciente.

- Culpe a eles. – El Cid apontou para trás. – não sei para que vieram.

- O mestre não se importou. – disse Sísifo. – alem do mais podemos ver como eles se comportam.

- Os quatro não são de confiança. – Albafica manifestou.

- Que quatro?

- Capricórnio, Gêmeos, Câncer e Escorpião.

- Também não gostei. – disse El Cid.

- Está com inveja, Cid. – Kárdia alfinetou. – inveja do Shura ser mais sociável que você.

O capricorniano o olhou de maneira fria.

- Isso ele tem razão. – Manigold jogou mais lenha. – e olha que ele joga muito bem. Vou convidá-lo qualquer dia.

- Não temos tempo para isso. – Shion o cortou. – o que eles fazem ou não, não é da nossa conta, temos que preocupar com o santuário.

_No grupo de trás..._

- Estão falando de nós de novo. – MM escutava apenas seus nomes sendo pronunciados e o dedo de El Cid para eles.

- Isso tudo é inveja por sermos melhores. – disse Miro.

- Fiquem calados. – Shaka abriu os olhos. – estamos na condição de visitantes.

- Eu quero andar! – Shura brincava com o pé. – com esse monte de mulher....

Shura apenas sentiu o olhar frio do virginiano sobre ele.

- Brincadeira.

- Não vão a parte alguma. – disse Saga. – não queremos confusão.

Aioria num canto estava alheio à conversa.

- Não se preocupe com ela, leão. – Aldebaran tocou no ombro dele. – Selinsa é uma boa menina.

- Eu conheço aquela encrenca. Tenho que ficar de olho.

Calando a todos sentiram o cosmo de mestre surgir. Ele estava num pequeno palanque improvisado, dourados e cavaleiros levantaram. A banda de musica silenciou para ouvir a voz da autoridade máxima abaixo apenas de Atena.

- Boa noite a todos. É com grande prazer que estou aqui para abrir mais uma comemoração a nossa deusa....

Sage discursava tranquilamente a platéia ouvia com atenção emocionando a cada palavra dele. Ao final houve uma intensa salva de palmas.

- Continua escrevendo bem Dégel. – disse Sísifo.

- São palavras que qualquer um diria. Só a verdade.

- Vou escoltar o mestre ate o santuário. – Shion passou por eles. – vigi-os.

A banda logo assumiu tocando musicas animadas. Ao centro da praça pessoas dançavam num total clima de festa e o quarteto continuava no mesmo lugar...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Como nos anos anteriores, o mestre assim que terminava seu discurso voltava imediatamente para o santuário. Em sua escolta dois cavaleiros de prata, mas Shion insistira em acompanhá-lo ate a primeira casa.

- Mestre suas ordens são incontestáveis, entretanto acha prudente eles na vila?

- Precisamos ter certeza com quem estamos lidando e encontrei nesse festival uma boa maneira. Como eles estão se comportando?

- Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Aioria, Afrodite e Kamus comportam-se bem. Tem atitude de cavaleiros, mas os outros... o outro geminiano, Câncer, Capricórnio e Escorpião são um caso perdido.

- Entendo. E Shaka?

- De certa forma ele coloca ordem neles. Ao que parece todos tem respeito por ele. Olhando por esse lado.... mas a questão dele professar outra fé...

- Veremos isso mais tarde. – parou a escadaria da primeira casa. – volte para lá.

- Como quiser. – fez uma leve reverencia.

_Não muito longe dali...._

Não via uma alma viva na rua, apenas escutava ao longe som de musica e risos. A iluminação com as tochas tornara-se mais escassa e mesmo com a lua cheia que brilhava no céu pouco podia-se enxergar.

Os fios prateados cobriam as costas poupando-lhe do vento frio. Andava ate de certa forma despreocupada quando notou três pessoas vindo em sua direção.

- Olha uma menina....

A garota parou ao escutar o comentário.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Com a ajuda de Selinsa e Lithos, Lara terminara os preparativos da dança. Era um dos grandes momentos do festival e tudo teria que sair de forma perfeita.

- Acho que esta bom. – disse a sacerdotisa. – trocarei de roupa, obrigada pela ajuda.

- Não foi nada.

- Disponha.

- Aproveitem a festa, nos veremos mais tarde.

As duas voltaram parando perto de uma barraca de doces.

- Seli?

A amazona virou o rosto.

- Thina?!

As duas deram um forte abraço.

- Não pensei que viria.

- Estou ajudando a sacerdotisa. Oi tio Marco.

- Como vai Selinsa?

- Muito bem. Que bom vê-los.

Lithos acompanhava o dialogo. Selinsa tratou de apresentá-la.

- Lithos, essa é minha prima Athina e meu tio Marco.

- Oi.

- Ola.

- Você é amazona? – indagou o homem.

- Não, sou uma serva.

- Ela veio do futuro.

- Como?! – exclamaram os dois.

Selinsa contou rapidamente a historia deixando os surpresos.

- A garota.... – Athina olhou para o pai.

- Também deve ser do futuro. – completou.

- Que garota?

- Ontem por volta da hora do almoço achei desacordada uma garota. A roupa dela era diferente das que usamos aqui.

- E onde ela está?

- Na nossa casa. – disse o pai. – leve-as ate lá filha.

- Sim. Venham comigo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Receosa deu um passo para trás, mas era tarde os três a tinham cercado.

- Será uma boa diversão.

- Não se aproximem de mim.

- Ninguém vai salva-la. – um deles a pegou pelo braço mobilizando-a. Quando ela ia gritar, tampou-lhe a boca.

- Eu quero ser o primeiro.

A garota foi arrastada para um beco escuro. Tentava se libertar, mas todas as suas tentativas foram em vão. O homem que a segurava a jogou no chão, ficando por cima dela. Debatia-se sujando completamente o vestido azul claro que usava.

- Socorro! Alguém me ajude!

- Ninguém virá ajudá-la.

- Ratos.

A ação tinha sido rápida e os dois que assistiam estavam no chão. A garota olhava assustada para a expressão em pânico do homem. Num movimento rápido ele estava longe dela. Nem querendo saber o que tinha acontecido ela arrastou ate uma parede encolhendo-se.

- Escorias como vocês não merecem perdão. – uma figura imponente apareceu na entrada do beco.

- Senhor nos perdoe. – disse um reconhecendo-o logo de cara. – agimos sem pensar.

- O mestre os julgará. Por enquanto sumam.

Nem precisaram ouvir de novo, os três saíram correndo. A garota continuava encolhida, tremendo. Seu "salvador" a passos lentos foi ate ela parando na sua frente.

- Você está bem?

Nem conseguiu dizer nada tamanho o susto.

- Venha.

O homem a ajudou a levantar, não viu seu rosto, mas a julgar pela voz confiou nele. Levando-a para fora pararam no meio da rua. Ela trazia o rosto baixo.

- Tome.

Ele ofereceu lhe um lenço. Ao erguer o rosto para encará-lo, arregalou os olhos. Por causa da escuridão não pode ver seu rosto, mas naquela hora a lua incidia seus raios sobre a face dele.

- "Shion...?"

Era ele mesmo, apesar da expressão está mais nova e ate a voz mais fina.

- Aceite. – mostrou o lenço.

Desta vez foi ele que viu o rosto dela.

- Sou Shion. – disse admirado.

Ficou calada. Ele não se lembrava de quem ela era?

- Áurea.

- Te levo ate a sua casa, estas ruas estão muito escuras.

- Eu....

Apesar de está confusa, as imagens dos homens tentando agarrá-la vieram na mente. As lagrimas antes contidas logo vieram.

- Tenha calma, já passou. – Shion tocou lhe nos ombros.

As três seguiam falantes ate que Selinsa notou um cosmo conhecido, olhando mais a frente notou duas pessoas.

- Senhor Shion?

Ao ter o nome pronunciado tanto ele como Áurea olharam para trás.

- Lithos?!

- Áurea?!

A duas deram um forte abraço, nos braços da amiga Áurea recomeçou a chorar.

- O que foi Áurea?

- Eles...eles...eles...

- Alguns homens tentaram contra ela. – Shion aproximou. – pelo jeito ela é do futuro.

- Futuro? – a própria estranhou.

- Longa historia. Áurea essa é Selinsa e Athina, a menina que te encontrou.

- Não estamos em Rodória?

- Sim e não.

- Você precisa de roupas limpas. – disse Athina. – vamos ate a minha casa e Lithos te conta tudo.

- Vou com vocês, as ruas estão escuras e Hasgard me mata se algo acontecer a Selinsa. – a olhou sorrindo.

- Obrigado Shion.

Durante o trajeto Lithos contou a amiga que escutava impressionada. Na casa de Athina ela trocou de roupa e juntos voltaram para a festa.

- Eles vão levar um susto.

- Imagino.

Os dourados continuavam no mesmo lugar, também sobre o olhar torto de Shaka nem se atreveram a levantar.

- Ate que enfim apareceu! – Aioria colocou a mão na cintura.

- Tenho uma surpresa. A 13º sombra.

Ela deu passagem.

- AUREA? – exclamaram os onze incrédulos.

- O que faz aqui?

- Por que ela?

- Também não faço idéia, fui encontrada perto da floresta.

- Cronos ficou louco? – indagou Kanon. – acho que levou choque demais de Zeus e de Aioria. O que eu, o que ela, está fazendo aqui?

- A previsão de Lara estava correta. – Dégel aproximou do grupo. – sou Dégel cavaleiro de aquário. Prazer.

- Prazer.

- Áurea, deixe eu te apresentar. Esses são os cavaleiros de ouro desta época. – falou o nome de um por um. – pessoal essa é Áurea.

Apenas El Cid e Albafica não acenaram. Principalmente o pisciano que tinha os olhos fixos numa pessoa.

- Pessoal, - Lithos virou para os dourados. – essa é Athina, prima da Selinsa.

Todos simplesmente cumprimentaram, mas...

- Obrigado por ter ajudado a Áurea.

Afrodite fez aparecer uma rosa branca entregando a Athina que o fitava surpresa.

- 'Ele também usa rosas...." obrigada. – sorriu.

Albafica acompanhava a cena com ódio. Como ele se atrevia a dar-lhe uma rosa e pior o leve toque dele nela na hora da entrega.

As coisas só não evoluíram para o pior por causa de uma musica mais animada começou a tocar.

- Vão ficar aí paradas? – Lara aproximou. – boa noite a todos. Quando me contaram não pensei que fosse verdade.

- Lara!

- Que cena rara ver os cavaleiros de ouro no festival. Eu te conheço? – apontou para Áurea.

- Cheguei agora. Sou Áurea.

- Ela também veio do futuro, a 13º pessoa. – disse Sísifo.

- Então você...

- Está boa na adivinhação Larinha. – Manigold a fitou com um sorriso debochado.

- É o que parece. – devolveu o sorriso. - Vamos dançar, hoje é um dia de festa.

- Vamos. – Lithos se animou e sem demoras puxou as outras três. – vamos, meninas.

Aioria quase enfartou.

- Você não vem? - a sacerdotisa indagou ao restante.

- Claro que vamos ver a dança. – Miro aproveitando a brecha puxou MM, Shura e Kanon.

Deba, Aioria e Dite não perderam tempo. Mu, Shaka, Kamus e Saga foram para vigiá-los. Os cavaleiros os seguiram, era melhor ficar de olho neles.

Uma grande roda foi formada, ao centro as pessoas dançavam animadas ao som das musicas típicas.

- Lembra de quando aprendemos a dançar? – indagou Lithos. – éramos crianças.

- Lembro sim. – Áurea sorriu. - Vivia pisando no pé.

- Mas agora não piso mais.

Áurea e Lithos começaram a dançar os passos da canção, Lara se animou entrando no meio, logo uma roda abriu-se para elas e as pessoas batiam palmas no ritmo da melodia.

Kanon não perdia um lance sequer. A sacerdotisa parecia uma deusa naquele vestido branco adornado por peças em ouro. O cabelo preso apenas por um arranjo simples bailava a cada movimento, o sorriso estampado só lhe aumentava a beleza. O geminiano a fitava hipnotizado.

Outro que a olhava admirado era Saga, ela era de uma beleza singular e seu poderoso cosmo a deixava ainda mais atraente.

Num dado momento a sacerdotisa olhou para a direção deles. Ainda esta impressionada com a semelhança. Não podia negar que eram homens atrativos, contudo o que mais chamava lhe a atenção era a aparência deles com certa pessoa. Sentiu o coração pular ao se lembrar de seu rosto, mas tratou de desvencilhar de tais pensamentos. Era uma sacerdotisa e acima de tudo uma amazona. Tinha as suas obrigações.

Áurea se divertia, como há muito não fazia. Virando de costas para executar um passo deu de cara com Shion que a fitava.

O rosto estava mais infantil, mas a aura de grande mestre permanecia. Mesmo sendo apenas um cavaleiro de ouro, trazia o porte imponente. Achou-o lindo em trajes normais, no estilo tibetano, mas entendia que aquilo era o maximo. Se antes era impossível aproximar intimamente dele, a situação não mudara muito, sendo uma missão quase impossível, ele era um cavaleiro e comportava-se como tal. Sabia como era esse mundo e como as chances de algo acontecer serem mínimas. Tinha que se contentar apenas em tê-lo como amigo.

Minutos antes, Shion acompanhava a dança. Era natural que os moradores se divertissem, mas na qualidade de guardião tinha que manter a vigília ainda mais que novas pessoas haviam aparecido. O ariano passou a fitar a grega que conhecera há pouco. Não podia negar que ela era linda com seus cabelos prateados descendo ate as costas e os olhos num excêntrico cinza. O vestido seguindo os moldes das jovens da vila lhe caíra muito bem, simples, mas bonito. Achou estranho reparar em detalhes assim, era um cavaleiro e aquilo eram pensamentos de um homem livre. Tratou logo de dissipá-los. Sua missão, sua vida era apenas para Atena e nada mais.

Um pouco mais atrás certo virginiano observava atentamente uma das meninas. Normalmente estaria de olhos fechados, mas eles estavam abertos revelando os orbes azuis que fitavam a jovem amazona. Achara a uma graça e vê-la usando um vestido, mas de mascara aguçava a sua mente, como seria o rosto, como seriam seus olhos? Já notara que ela tinha um cosmo bastante desenvolvido e com mais uns anos de treinamento seria uma excelente amazona.

- "Selinsa...." – disse em pensamento, gostara do nome dela, gostava da presença dela, entretanto policiou-se. Ele era um dos cavaleiros de Atena, não poderia deixar os pensamentos, numa garota de no maximo quinze anos, alem do mais existia o mestre dela. Hasgard não fora com sua cara e uma possível aproximação só poderia trazer problemas para ela e não queria isso. Manteria a distancia.

Mesmo não usando vestido Selinsa executava de forma primorosa os passos, desde que começara o treinamento, não se divertia tanto. Fitou as pessoas ao redor, era raro tempos de tranqüilidade como aqueles e estava feliz por todos. Seu olhar parou em uma íris azul, a mascara a salvou do rosto totalmente ruborizado. Não entendia porque aquele cavaleiro a deixava daquele jeito, toda desconcertada, alias tinha uma leve desconfiança. Desde a primeira vez que o viu, percebeu que algo novo surgia em seu peito e aquilo era ruim. Ela era uma amazona e como tal tinha que suprimir esse tipo de sentimento, somado a isso a apatia que seu mestre nutria por ele. Era melhor se manter afastada para evitar problemas aos dois.

Athina no meio das três dançava de maneira primorosa, lembrava de todos os passos que a mãe lhe ensinara ainda criança, segurando a barra da saia, deu uma volta ao redor de si mesma. Quando ergueu o olhar , seus olhos foram tomados pela visão de Albafica, o pisciano estava ao longe, observando a multidão de maneira vaga. A jovem grega abaixou o rosto, virando-se. Não sabia por que ainda mantinha esperanças, não havia chance entre eles, idade, ele ser um cavaleiro e a determinação em se manter afastado das pessoas. Não ligava se seu sangue era venenoso tudo que queria era tocar-lhe, mas isso nunca seria possível. Só lhe restava guardar o sentimento que tinha por ele.

Athina pensou que ele mal a notara, mas aquilo não era verdade. Desde que a viu na companhia das outras seus olhos castanhos estavam pousados nela. Achava tudo uma loucura, depois de tantos anos ainda sentir seu coração bater mais forte quando a via, entretanto a cada ano, sua vontade transformava-se em um sonho distante. Já não era um aspirante e sim um cavaleiro. Seu sangue não era mais normal e um simples toque poderia matá-la. Às vezes chegava a se odiar por ter um destino como aquele. A fitou, estava linda naquele vestido verde claro e os cabelos adornados por uma rosa branca.

Como odiava Afrodite, mesmo utilizando as rosas como arma, podia tocar nas pessoas, podia tocar nela, podia dá o que ele não podia. O ciúme apoderou-se dele e por alguns momentos perderia a cabeça, contudo ponderou. Não tinha porque ficar assim, ela era livre.

- "É minha sina..."

Sísifo batia palmas no ritmo da musica, era gratificante ver os moradores tão felizes e na qualidade de cavaleiro faria o possível para que eles tivessem sempre paz. Correu os olhos pela roda, parando-os em Lithos. Observava atentamente cada movimento dela, cada rodopio que a saia dava, cada balanço que os cabelos castanhos davam, caindo de maneira graciosa. Não podia negar que a grega mexia com ele, deixando seu coração mais caloroso, entretanto não poderia ser levado por tais sensações. Antes de tudo era um combatente de Atena e o santuário deveria vir em primeiro lugar.

Lithos sentindo-se observava virou-se deparando com Sísifo. Realmente ele era um belo homem ainda mais naqueles trajes antigos deixando-o ainda mais charmoso. A franja castanha clara cobrindo parte dos olhos azuis.

- "Ele é um deus." – pensou, todavia tinha a certeza que aquele era o limite. Conhecia muito bem como era a vida dos cavaleiros e que não havia espaço para mais nada a não ser a missão de proteger Atena. Não seria diferente naquela época, alias seria pior, pois o sentimento de dever era ainda mais enraizado. Tudo que podia fazer era apenas achá-lo bonito e simpático.

A primeira sessão de dança chegara ao fim, uma grande salva de palmas alastrou-se pelo local.

- Vocês dançam muito bem. – disse Lara aproximando.

- Aprendemos ainda crianças. – disse Lithos, referindo a ela e Áurea.

- Eu cansei. – Athina procurou um lugar para sentar.

- Eu também. – Selinsa sentou ao seu lado.

- Mas já?

As duas balançaram a cabeça afirmando.

- Estou com sede. – Lithos procurava algo para beber.

- Vamos buscar....

O som vindo dos instrumentos fez Áurea parar.

- Não é... – Lithos a olhou imediatamente.

- Aquela musica! – Áurea se animou.

- A água espera.

As duas foram para o meio. Aioria há essa hora estava vermelho.

- Ela não para?

- Esquece dela leão. – Dite tocou o ombro dele. – eu não perco essa.

Afrodite passou por todos indo na direção das meninas. Albafica o fitava, se ele fizesse qualquer coisa.... o pisciano do futuro passou por Athina parando na frente de Áurea.

- Me concede essa dança?

- Claro.

Aproveitando a brecha, o quarteto pervertido foi para a roda, Manigold, Kárdia e Regulus foram atrás.

- Ei vocês três. - Shion tentou dete-los.

- Deixe-os Shion, só por hoje. – disse Sísifo olhando discretamente para alguém.

- Vamos dançar?

O sagitariano virou para onde ouvira a voz. Lithos estava com a mão estendida para ele. Surpreso não conseguira dizer nada, a garota simplesmente o pegou pelo braço arrastando-o.

Os dois posicionaram-se frente a frente, quando a musica teve reinicio, o sagitariano lhe estendeu a mão como manda a dança. Lithos aceitou, sentindo aquela mão macia segurar a sua. Bailavam numa perfeita sincronia, deixando os cavaleiros impressionados, pois não sabiam que Sísifo dançava tão bem. No solo dos homens, não decepcionou executando muito bem os passos, isso sem tirar os olhos dela. Sorriam um para o outro, num dado momento aproximaram os corpos, como a musica mandava, a grega por pouco não ruborizou ao sentir Sísifo encostar nela.

Ao final....

- Você dança muito bem. – disse.

- A parceira que é boa. – pegou a mão dando-lhe um beijo. – obrigado.

Lithos nem teve tempo de agradecer, sentiu sendo puxada para trás quando deu por si viu Aioria parado a sua frente.

- Já dançou demais. – encarava friamente o sagitariano. – vamos embora.

- Mas Aioria....

- Agora. – disse seco.

Questionaria mais ao julgar a expressão dele era melhor acatar.

- Está bem.

- Então vão. – MM os empurrou, quando eles se afastaram... – é um cavaleiro, sabe dos seus deveres, mas cuidado viu? – disse sem fitar o sagitariano. – quando se trata dela, Aioria pode virar um demônio. – o olhou.

Sísifo apenas olhou para os dois se afastando. No fundo o canceriano tinha razão, não por medo de Aioria e sim por causa do seu dever. Não era prudente aproximar muito dela, apesar de saber que isso seria difícil. Lithos já tinha um lugar em seu coração.

-------------

_Continua...._

**Desculpem a demora, como havia dito meu tempo esta reduzido, muito reduzido. Adianto que um novo capitulo só daqui uma semana ou duas, mas postarei. **

**Ainda tem muitas confusões para acontecer. rrsrs**


	7. Chapter 7: Ad Domum

**Pandora Solo** – Miro conseguiu convencer o Dégel direitinho e isso é só o começo.

**Suellen **– Marin vai dar as caras, assim como o cavaleiro de gêmeos, Shaka/Selinsa/Hasgard não vai da certo! Quanto ao Kanon, acho que estão mais preocupados com o Shaka que com ele, mas claro logo essas diferenças vão surgir. Obrigada pelos elogios e por ter lido minhas outras fics.

**Jaci **– Marin vai aparecer. Albafica vai surtar muito, Hasgard mal perde por esperar, Shaka vai da um jeito nele. Regulus não conhecerá o "microfondas" e vai ter que apartar muito as brigas entre Aioria e Sísifo.

Xérox e fotocópia rsrsrsrsrs imagina quando o cavaleiro de gêmeos do passado aparecer.... Eros está deixando todos apaixonados e com isso confusão a vista.

**Calyeh** – Muito obrigada pela review!

**Rodrigo **– Albafica/Afrodite e Aioria/Sísifo as coisas só estão esquentando.

**Leo no Nina** – Lithos e seus dois sagitarianos.... quanto a Marin... o caso dela vai ser feio, não vai ser só o Aioria que vai ficar com ciúmes e muito bravo, todos vão... ela vai se apaixonar pela ultima pessoa que deveria... (não é o Sage rsrsrs)

**Danda** – Athina/Afrodite/Albafica = jardins destruídos.

Sísifo/Lithos/Aioria = flechada para tudo que lado.

Kanon/Lara/Saga = galáxias explodindo.

**Dama Mary Potter** – Quer ver o circo pegar fogo.... vai ver e muito fogo!

**Capitulo VII**

**Ad Domum**

Estava vermelho e com ódio, se aquele cara chegasse perto dela de novo não hesitaria em lhe dar um soco. Lithos seguia o leonino calada, sabia que quando ele estava com raiva qualquer palavra seria o estopim. Abaixou a cabeça, passando a pensar no cavaleiro. Realmente ele era lindo e parecia ser muito certo em suas atitudes, um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Atena.

- Shaka tome conta dela. – disse o leonino. – não quero ninguém se aproximando.

- Mas eu não quero sentar... – tentou protestar.

- Vai ficar sentada aí. – disse enérgico.

Lithos ia retrucar, mas Shaka a impediu.

- Que bom que vai me fazer companhia. – disse.

A grega concordou.

- Tudo bem.

Aioria se afastou juntando a Aldebaran e Mu.

- Aioria é um grosso! – protestou. – não estava fazendo nada de mais.

- Ele é ciumento Lithos.

- Eu não estava fazendo nada demais. Ah nem...

- Povinho ciumento hein? – Kárdia aproximou. – achei que ele fosse bater no Sísifo.

- Estão vendo? Todo mundo viu. – fechou a cara emburrada.

- Você dança muito bem Lithos. – disse Kárdia. – no seu tempo também tem estes festivais?

- Tinha, mas depois das guerras tornaram-se inviáveis.

- É uma pena. – disse Shaka. – eram interessantes.

- Por que você fica de olhos fechados? – o escorpião o fitava curioso.

- Acumular cosmo.

- Não precisa ficar assim aqui. – bufou. – não temos batalhas, só aqueles treinos chatos.

- Isso é bom. – disse Lithos. – guerras são tão destrutivas.

- Quero ação, se soubesse que só treinaria tinha virado um soldado, eles fazem mais que nós.

- A vida não é só batalhas Kárdia.

- Essa vida é muito sem graça. Não tem ninguém para torturar.

Shaka não pode deixar de rir. Ao contrario de Miro, aquele escorpião só gostava de batalhas, coisas da idade dele. Não muito longe o escorpião do futuro olhava-os. Não estava gostando da conversa de Shaka com o rival. Normalmente o virginiano perdia a paciência com ele, mas parecia que o do "passado" estava se divertindo, ele ate sorria!

- Vou quebrar a cara dele.

- Não vai nada. – disse Kamus fitando o trio.

- Shaka nunca sorriu para mim e para aquela aranha de parede é só alegria.

- Aranha de parede? – estranhou.

- Aquelas aranhas de pernas finas que com uma chinelada morre.

- Está com ciúmes?

- Claro que não! Só quero justiça.

- Kárdia não tem culpa de Shaka simpatizar com ele. Talvez o problema é de ascendência.

Miro o olhou frio.

- Também acho. Não é atoa que eu e Dégel nos damos tão bem!

- Acha que eu importo? Não vou precisar de escutar suas asneiras. Kárdia tem assuntos mais interessantes.

O aquariano saiu de perto dele reunindo ao grupo. Miro os fitava com ódio. Parecia que os três se divertiam com o rival de signo.

- Vou quebrar a cara dele.

Em outro ponto....

Sísifo estava sentado num canto, não gostara da forma que Aioria tinha tratado Lithos.

- A noite está agradável. – era Regulus sentando ao lado dele fitando a multidão dançar.

- Está.

- Aioria ficou com raiva.

- Sem motivo. Era apenas uma dança.

- Não foi o que ele entendeu.

- É um imaturo.

Regulus não disse mais nada.

- Vamos ficar ate a festa acabar?

- Não. O santuário ficou tempo demais sozinho. Procure pelos outros e diga que daqui a pouco vamos embora. – levantou. – vou procurar por Lara.

- Tudo bem.

Depois de dançar com Áurea, Afrodite resolveu se sentar, procurou por um lugar achando perto de Athina e Selinsa, mal sabia que um par de olhos castanhos o fitava com ódio.

- Posso me sentar aqui?

- Claro. – respondeu Selinsa.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio. Athina olhava o cavaleiro discretamente, ele era muito semelhante a Albafica, ate o cheiro de rosas era parecido mas havia algo diferente. Albafica era distante e ele parecia ser mais extrovertido.

- Obrigada pela rosa. – disse quebrando o silencio.

- Não foi nada. – sorriu. – Athina não é?

- Sim senhor.

- Não me chame de senhor, não sou tão velho assim. – riu.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu de volta. – o senhor... quero dizer você, dança muito bem.

- Obrigado. Vocês duas também são habilidosas.

Logo os três começaram uma animada conversa sobre o olhar atento do pisciano do passado. Albafica mais de longe estava incomodado, não bastasse aquele intruso em sua casa, ele ainda havia lhe dado uma rosa e agora conversava com ela e pior ele a tocava. Sentia o peito oprimido, novamente aquela sensação de impotência. Era claro que Athina acabaria se aproximando do pisciano e a tendência era se tornarem amigos e...

Balançou a cabeça tentava se livrar de tais pensamentos. Levantou saindo discretamente, iria embora para o santuário.

Na roda, Afrodite notou o pisciano ir embora.

- Já está indo embora. – disse.

Athina voltou o olhar para onde Dite olhava. Viu o cavaleiro passando em meio a multidão.

- Está voltando para Peixes.... – murmurou.

Em outro ponto...

Saga procurava pelo irmão, conhecendo-o sabia que estava aprontando. Encontrou-o na barraca de comidas típicas.

- Menos mal... – suspirou aliviado. – pare comer.

- Já experimentou isso? É muito bom.

- Vamos embora Kanon. – Saga o pegou pelo colarinho.

- Você é um chato.

Quando os dois se viraram depararam com Lara vindo em suas direções. Os dois pararam na hora. A sacerdotisa trajava trajes normais, mas não menos bela.

Notando que era observada olhou na direção deparando com dois pares de olhos verdes. Engoliu a seco. Por instantes sua mente viajou para um tempo distante, quando era apenas uma aspirante e treinava junto com o aspirante cavaleiro de gêmeos. Os cabelos azuis, o mesmo porte, mas o olhar... era mesclado. Dissipou tais pensamentos, os tempos eram outros e hoje tinham rumos diferentes.

- Boa noite. – disse aproximando.

- Boa noite. – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Estão se divertindo?

- Muito. – Kanon respondeu primeiro. – a festa está belíssima.

- Que bom. Se me derem licença preciso ver como esta tudo.

- Tem toda. – Kanon lhe deu passagem. Saga apenas afastou.

A uma distancia considerável....

- Que mulherão!

- Kanon....

- Vai dizer que não acha?

- Não precisa dizer nesses termos.

- Alem de linda é....- deu um suspiro. – vamos embora. Como Aldebaran fala: "muito areia para meu caminhão."

Desta vez era Kanon que arrastava outro gêmeo.

A festa continuou ainda por algumas horas, obedecendo às ordens de Sísifo voltaram para o santuário. Kárdia e Lithos conversando animadamente. Provocando ciúmes em Sísifo, Áurea e Dite deixando certo ariano de cabelos esverdeados ressabiado. Miro e Kamus separados não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Regulus tentava acalmar Aioria e os demais conversavam entre si.

A noite seguiu tranqüila para todos, mal sabiam que o santuário seria sacudido com uma nova chegada...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O dia ainda não tinha clareado e estrelas ainda enfeitavam o céu. Momento propício para uma leitura. A passos lentos o homem a frente dos oitenta e oito cavaleiros trilhava o caminho para a região sagrada de Star Hill. Sabia que as visões de Lara não apontavam um possível inimigo, mas era melhor se precaver. Parou diante da grande porta de carvalho e lentamente a abriu. Apenas o barulho das dobradiças era ouvido. Fechou a porta atrás de si. Fracos raios solares que despontavam no céu iluminavam fracamente o local. Do lado esquerdo de quem entrava havia uma tocha. O mestre a pegou encostando-a num local, logo varias tochas entorno da sala acenderam revelando o altar no ponto central. Ao colocar a tocha novamente lugar, sentiu seu cosmo reagir, estranhou, mas ficou ainda mais perturbado ao ver ao lado do altar doze urnas de armaduras incluindo uma de prata.

- O que elas fazem aqui?

Aproximou, reparando que dez delas pertenciam as de outro e uma era desconhecida.

- Áries, Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer, Leão, Virgem, Escorpião, Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes... e essa? – notou que ela tinha o símbolo de Poisedon. – será que é a armadura do Kanon?

Mas o que deixou ainda mais perplexo foi encontrar um pouco adiante uma jovem.

- Zeus.

Sage correu ate ela ajoelhando.

- Ei você.... – notou que a jovem não usava mascara e a julgar pelas roupas... – a 14° pessoa.

De forma delicada a pegou no colo e usando sua telecinese a levou mais as armaduras para o templo. A essa altura todos estavam convocados.

Mu e Shion tomavam café quando sentiram o cosmo do mestre. Rapidamente abandonaram o recinto.

Hasgard e Deba estavam na mesma situação, rumaram para o templo.

Em Gêmeos, Saga precisou jogar Kanon no chão para acordá-lo, depois de muitas ameaças os dois subiram.

Em Câncer Manigold tinha trancado o canceriano no banheiro seguindo para o templo, MM derrubou a porta a pontapés, jurando vingança contra ele.

Regulus e Aioria acordaram assustados e a pressas subiram deixando Lithos sem entender.

Os virginianos já estavam na porta do templo há muito tempo. Dohko tomava café e rapidamente atendeu ao pedido do mestre.

Em Escorpião, Kárdia e Miro dormiam como pedras.

Sísifo era outro que rumava para o templo, assim com El Cid que largou Shura para trás.

Em Aquário tanto Dégel quanto Kamus já estavam de pé e não demoraram a subir.

Afrodite e Albafica saíram praticamente juntos e Lara como estava no templo, já estava no salão.

Na porta...

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Regulus esfregava os olhos.

- Para o mestre nos chamar tão cedo. – Saga estava preocupado. – hum... cadê o Miro?

- Dormindo. – Kamus resmungou. – não tem responsabilidade? Se fosse uma guerra nem saberia o que o acertou.

- Kárdia também não está aqui. – disse Hasgard.

- Pode deixar que cuido do Miro. – Shaka deu um sorriso.

Os dourados estremeceram, Shaka sorrindo? Aquilo era mal, muito mal.

- Cinco minutos e ele estará aqui. – elevou o cosmo. – quer que ele traga o Kárdia?

- Por favor. – pediu Dégel.

Em escorpião...

Miro estava no oitavo sono e não acordaria se Shaka não intercedesse. Dormia tranquilamente quando deu um grito acordando.

- Foi um sonho....

- _"Esteja aqui agora e traga o Kárdia ou trato do sonho ser verdade."_

Rapidamente o escorpião levantou e praticamente arrastou o outro que veio protestando.

Na porta do templo ficaram surpreso por vê-los em cinco minutos.

- Pronto. – o virginiano deu as costas. – podemos entrar.

Só esperaram Shaka entrar...

- O que ele fez? – indagou MM.

- De Buda não tem nada. – Miro mostrou a língua. - Parece um juiz do submundo.

- O que ele fez?

- Fez uma ilusão. Tirou o sentido da fala e me trancou no meio de um bando de mulher pervertida e feia. Shaka me paga.

Caíram na gargalhada, claro só os dourados que entendiam o motivo de tanta raiva.

- Provoca mais o Shaka. – Shura tocou no ombro dele. – ele não esquece.... – olhou discretamente para Hasgard. – aquilo ali só tem santidade no nome.

- Já chega. – Saga tomou a frente. – vamos entrar.

Hasgard que havia percebido o olhar não se intimidou.

No salão, Sage sentado no trono os aguardava, Lara estava ao lado dele, trajando sua armadura e usando mascara.

- Nos chamou mestre? – Shion fez uma reverencia seguida pelos outros.

- Sim. Cavaleiros do futuro poderiam se aproximar?

Estranharam mas obedeceram.

- Lara, por favor.

A amazona abriu a cortina que havia do lado, doze urnas apareceram.

- AS ARMADURAS? – exclamaram os onze.

- O que elas fazem aqui? – Mu fitou o mestre.

- As encontrei em Star Hill.

Sage começou a contar o ocorrido. Minutos antes, em outra ala...

Sentiu a cabeça rodar, aos poucos os olhos foram abrindo, a principio não soube identificar onde estava, mas a julgar pelas colunas em mármore branco percebeu que estava no santuário. A mente estava obscura e só se lembrava de ter ido atrás de Shina.

Fitou a janela vendo que era manha.

- Será que dormir aqui? – olhou para si. – ainda estou de vestido? O que aconteceu?

Ergueu o corpo sentindo uma leve vertigem tendo que se apoiar em um móvel. Então reparou direito: estava no templo de Atena.

- O que aconteceu?

Segurando nas paredes abriu a porta ganhando o corredor, sentiu cosmos conhecidos e foi para lá que se dirigiu. Enquanto isso....

- Será que foram transportadas junto conosco? – era a duvida de todos.

- Não estávamos de armadura na hora. – disse Deba.

- Então como…

- Não foi só isso. – o mestre calou-se pensando na melhor maneira de contar sobre o outro detalhe.

Aos poucos foi aproximando do salão do grande mestre, já podia ouvir vozes. Quando chegou na porta...

- Aioria...

Escutando uma voz fraca todos os olhares dirigiram-se para a direção.

- MARIN??

Antes que a amazona pudesse dizer algo sentiu as pernas bambearem, num movimento rápido Aioria a segurou.

- Marin você esta bem?

- Estou, só um pouco tonta.

- Vem.

O cavaleiro a conduziu ate perto dos outros sobre os olhares atentos dos cavaleiros.

- Marin você está bem? – Miro aproximou.

- Estou. O que fazem aqui? – olhou para todos. – cadê Aiolos, Atena...

- A encontrei perto das armaduras. – disse Sage observando a jovem.

- Marin? – Saga a fitou achando tudo estranho. – o que houve com você?

- Não lembro muito bem. Sei que estava indo atrás da Shina e ....minha mente está turva. – passou a mão pelos cabelos. – quem são essas pessoas?

- Viu Cronos no templo? – indagou Shaka.

- Cronos? O titã Cronos??

- Ele mesmo. – respondeu Shura. – ele apareceu no templo e nos jogou um feitiço, estamos em 1740.

- O que?

Kamus contou rapidamente o que aconteceu.

- Então, Áurea, Lithos, eu....mas por que eu?

- Boa pergunta. – disse Kanon. – Cronos surtou.

- Esqueceu que me salvou e a Lithos daqueles servos dos titãs?

-Verdade....

- Então fechou as quatorze pessoas. – disse Mu.

- Se viemos para o passado... – olhou ao redor.

- Marin, esse é Sage o mestre atual. – Deba apontou. – Lara, amazona de Taça e os cavaleiros de ouro dessa época.

Marin olhou um por um na vez do ariano...

- Shion?! – levou a mão a boca.

- Ele mesmo. – Aioria tampou a boca dela antes que dissesse algo. – e aquele é Dohko. Estamos em 1740...

A amazona concordou ainda estupefata.

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Marin. – disse Dégel no seu habitual tom cortês.

- Igualmente. Marin, amazona de Águia.

- Uma amazona?? – gritaram perplexos.

Tudo que viram foram os onze cavaleiros mais o mestre virarem o rosto. Se não fosse grave, a cena seria cômica.

- O que foi....? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Agora é tarde. – disse Lara aproximando. – sou amazona de taça.

Marin fitou a face dela, ela usava mascara.

- Zeus. – levou as mãos ao rosto. – esqueci... quero dizer....

- Já viram seu rosto mesmo. – Lara queria rir da cara deles, mas não podia.

- É que Atena aboliu o uso de mascaras e aí...

Mais atrás Miro caia na risada.

- Para de rir Miro. – Mu o cutucou.

- Estava me lembrando do Seiya e da Shina. Era cômico.

- Não tem graça. – disse Shion cortando-os, mas sem olhar para a ruiva. – Atena pode ter abolido em seu tempo, mas não no nosso. Poderia providenciar uma mascara?

Marin arqueou a sobrancelha, apesar de está novo, continuava com a mesma seriedade.

- Desculpe.

- Venha comigo Marin, vou providenciar uma para você.

Lara a conduziu para dentro, só abriram os olhos ao ver que ela tinha ido.

- Se soubesse... – disse o mestre. – a armadura de prata pertence a ela.

- Mestre nós vimos o rosto dela. – disse Regulus apreensivo.

- Talvez se ela não usar a armadura....

- E... vai pedir a toa. – disse MM – Marin não vai aceitar.

- Isso é verdade. – Aioria concordou. – orgulhosa do jeito que é, prefere morrer a deixar a armadura.

- Não devemos nos preocupar com isso. – disse Asmita. – e sim com a volta de vocês, tem que concentrar nisso.

Com exceção de Kárdia e Dégel, os demais cavaleiros, não gostaram do comentário do virginiano.

- Você professa outra religião não entende nossas tradições. – disse Hasgard.

- Entendo, tanto que fiquei de olhos fechados. – ironizou.

O taurino cerrou o pulso e só não partiu para cima dele porque Dohko o segurou.

- Senhores, por favor. – tudo que Sage não queria era brigas. – vamos fazer como Lara. Nas batalhas ela usa a mascara.

Acataram.

- Aioria, Lithos ficara junto com Marin na ala destinada a Lara.

- Sim senhor.

- Mas mestre.. – Regulus pronunciou. – ela cozinha tão bem....

- Como pode dizer isto? – Shion o olhou torto.

- É que não comeram da comida dela.... é ótima...

- Tudo bem.... mas Marin terá que ficar aqui.

- Como quiser – respondeu a própria, devidamente com o rosto coberto. – perdoe a minha infração.

- Não foi sua culpa. Estão dispensados.

Asmita foi o primeiro a dar as costas, achava aquilo tudo desnecessário.

- "Preocupam-se com rosto de uma reles amazona... infantis..."

Os cavaleiros ficaram um pouco mais tratando do treino, os demais saíram parando a porta do templo.

- Precisamos voltar. – disse a amazona. – Atena corre perigo.

- Sabemos disso Marin. – disse Shaka. – não se lembra mesmo do que lhe aconteceu?

- Não. Onde está Lithos e Áurea?

- Estão em Leão. Mas creio que o mestre mandará a Áurea subir.

- Acredito que sim.

- Foi impressão minha ou eles não se dão bem com o virginiano?

- Observou bem. – disse Afrodite. – a religião dele incomoda.

- Budismo? – olhou para Shaka.

- Sim amazona. Não nos preocupemos com isso. Precisamos descobrir como você veio para aqui, nossas armaduras e como vamos voltar para o presente.

- Enquanto isso estamos presos nesse lugar.... – MM bocejou. – vamos ter que treinar?

- Claro. – Aioria estralou o punho. – não se metam com o sagitariano.

- Nem com o canceriano. – disse MM. – ele me paga.

Shaka deu um leve sorriso quase imperceptível, mas alguém percebeu.

- Já descontou tudo em mim. – Miro protestou. – vê se me erra.

- Você não será meu adversário. – Shaka olhava para Deba e é claro que todos entenderam.

- Desde quando ficou vingativo? – Saga não reconhecia o cavaleiro.

- Deixa ele maninho. Quero ver um touro perder os chifres.

- Do que estão falando? – Marin os fitava sem entender.

- Da luta do século. – Shura deu um largo sorriso.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Lithos ao ver Marin assustou-se, pois não esperava encontrá-la.

- Cronos trouxe todo o santuário para o passado. – disse Áurea. – ele é maluco.

- Maluco é pouco. – Kanon comentou. – não entendo o que estou fazendo aqui.

- Vai ficar aqui conosco Marin?

- Não Lithos. Vou ficar no templo com a amazona de Taça, creio que você também Áurea.

- Eu quero ficar aqui.

- São ordens. – disse Aioria. – é melhor obedecer. Lithos só vai ficar porque Regulus pediu.

- Ele pediu? – indagou a grega. – ele é tão fofo.

- Ele é tão fofo.... – Aioria disse com desdém. – fique sabendo que ele pediu para você ficar porque cozinha, só isso.

- Por isso ele é fofo, reconhece meus dotes, não é como certas pessoas....

- Você cozinha mal mesmo.

- Bom já chega. – Deba entrou no meio antes que virasse uma discussão. – é melhor irmos treinar.

- Há algum lugar reservado para amazonas?

- Não sabemos. – respondeu Afrodite. – talvez Lara saiba.

- Vou ate lá então.

- E nós vamos para o treino. – Shura, Shaka, Mu desciam as escadas.

- Eu e Áurea vamos ate a casa da Athina. Ela nos convidou.

- Não demora! – Aioria a olhou feio.

Separaram com cada um tomando seu rumo.

Marin subia as doze casas, não havia tanta diferença entre o santuário do futuro com o do passado. Parando a porta do templo pensava se era prudente entrar, lembrou-se de uma passagem que dava aos fundos do templo, se eram o mesmo, a porta estaria lá. Sem dificuldades entrou e pouco tempo depois encontrou Lara conversando com alguém no corredor. A julgar pelas roupas deveria ser alguém ligado ao grande mestre.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou.

- Oi Marin, deixe eu te apresentar. Esse é Hakurei o cavaleiro de Altar. – Lara virou-se para ele. – Marin amazona de Águia.

- É um prazer. – disse o lemuriano.

- Igualmente. – reparou em suas feições. – por acaso é gêmeo do mestre?

- Sou mais bonito. – sorriu. – somos sim.

- Algum problema Marin?

- Não, só gostaria de saber se há algum lugar reservado aos treinos das amazonas.

- Essa época é um pouco complicado... estamos sem amazonas, com exceção minha e de Selinsa que ainda é uma aprendiz. Bom, eu preciso me exercitar... espere aqui vou buscar minha armadura, aproveito e convido Selinsa, ela deve se sentir um pouco deslocada.

Lara deixou-os.

- O senhor é o mestre de Shion.

- Isso mesmo. Como ele é no futuro?

- Não muito diferente de agora. É um grande mestre e todos têm muito respeito por ele.

- Shion reúne qualidades de grande mestre. Apesar da pouca idade é extremamente responsável. Ele escolheu algum sucessor?

- Ainda não, mas provavelmente será Aiolos o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

- Prontinho. – Lara já trajava sua armadura. – vamos?

- Sim. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Espero que aproveite a estadia.

As duas saíram.

- O que te preocupa meu irmão? – o cavaleiro olhou em direção ao final do corredor.

- Muitas coisas. – a passos lentos Sage em vinha em sua direção.

- A 14° pessoa não é um inimigo, não é bom sinal?

- Não sei....o que me preocupa foram as armaduras terem vindo para essa Era.

- Por quê?

- Não sabemos direito o que aconteceu com ela. - referia-se a Marin.

- Não acha que um provável inimigo tenha vindo para cá, acha?

- Não tenho certeza, mas... precisamos encontrar um meio de mandá-los de volta, ate porque a guerra santa se aproxima.

- Vantagem para nós, teremos mais cavaleiros de ouro.

- Mudança na historia Hakurei. O simples fatos deles estarem aqui esta alterando o curso das coisas, se por acaso acontecer alguma coisa a algum deles, o futuro será reescrito. Não podem existir vinte e dois cavaleiros de ouro.

O mestre de Jamiel ponderou, Sage tinha razão.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Quando os dourados chegaram ao Coliseu já encontraram os cavaleiros treinando, como no dia anterior eles retiraram para um lugar mais num fundo esperando a sua vez de treinarem. Instantes depois Lara chegava à companhia de Marin.

- Senhor Hasgard. A Selinsa, por favor. Ela vai treinar conosco.

- Tudo bem Lara. Selinsa!

- Sim mestre. – a discípula aproximou correndo.

- Vai treinar hoje com a Lara.

- Sim senhor.

As três atravessaram o Coliseu ganhando uma parte lateral.

- Selinsa, essa é Marin, uma amazona de prata. Ela também veio do futuro.

- Prazer.

- Prazer.

- Bom, primeiro quero ver como está seu nível. Marin pode batalhar contra ela?

- Claro.

Selinsa engoliu a seco, não lutara com alguém de nível mais alto.

- Você é capaz. – disse Lara. – use todo seu poder.

- Sim.

Começaram. A aspirante aplicava uma seqüência de chutes e socos o que era facilmente defendido por Marin. Lara, afastada observava as duas. Hasgard estava fazendo um bom trabalho com a garota e se continuasse nesse ritmo ela seria uma grande amazona. Marin também não ficava atrás, tinha um grande cosmo e uma boa habilidade em batalha. Dez minutos depois as duas tinha encerrado.

- Muito bem Selinsa.

- Obrigada senhorita Lara.

- Bom, agora... lembra daquele treinamento mental que fizemos meses atrás?

- Sim.

- Faça os agora enquanto eu treino com a Marin.

- Tudo bem.

A garota se afastou, sentando embaixo de uma arvore.

- Muito bem Marin não hesite em me atacar.

- Como quiser. – sorriu, notara que Lara tinha um grande poder sendo interessante este combate.

Não muito longe dali tanto os dourados quanto os cavaleiros notaram os cosmos diferentes dirigindo para o local onde sentiam.

- Marin não perde tempo. – disse Deba sentando para ver o combate.

- Será interessante ver as duas. – MM sentou ao lado do taurino, logo todos tinham sentado para observar a luta.

- Fazia tempo que não via a Larinha treinar. – Manigold sentou.

- As funções dela são outras. – disse El Cid.

- Nada que uma boa luta para apreciar. – Dohko também se sentou. – ainda veremos o nível da amiguinha deles.

- É. – Hasgard sentou.

O único que não assistia a luta era Asmita que continuava na arena do Coliseu.

- "Que bobagem." – sentou formando sua posição de meditação.

Na arena lateral o combate seguia. Lara tinha o cosmo ligeiramente maior do que Marin, mas a amazona do futuro tinha maior habilidade em combate o deixava empatado.

Saga e Kanon não tiravam os olhos de Lara.

- "Ela luta muito bem." - pensou Kanon.

- "É uma grande amazona." – Saga.

- Essa Lara é bem forte. – disse Afrodite.

- O nível dela é altíssimo, quase de ouro. – Kamus comentou. – não é atoa que é amazona de Taça.

Shaka também observava o combate, mas parou de olhá-lo ao ver um pouco afastado, Selinsa. Ela estava sentada e quieta, de certo fazendo algum exercício mental.

O virginiano abriu os olhos para vê-la melhor. Discretamente elevou seu cosmo, para saber que tipo de treinamento ela se submetia.

Debaixo da arvore a aspirante estava concentrada, tudo ia bem quando começou a sentir um cosmo cálido em torno de si. Procurou voltar a se concentrar, mas o cosmo não deixava.

- "De quem é esse cosmo....?"

Abriu os olhos, notando que todos os cavaleiros assistiam a luta de Lara e Marin, contudo percebeu que um deles a olhava. Quando seus olhos se encontraram a face ruborizou.

- "Ele.. logo ele..." – abaixou o rosto.

Shaka percebeu que ela havia notado sua presença, voltando a fechar os olhos e concentrar na luta das amazonas.

Na arena principal, Asmita seguia com sua meditação, contudo resolveu assistir a luta. Era uma oportunidade de ver o nível de Lara. Sentou um pouco mais afastado dos demais vendo a amazona de águia de frente.

- "Não luta tão mal. – pensou, passando a reparar na amazona. Não era alta, mas extremamente ágil, os cabelos vermelho sangue estavam presos por um rabo. A mascara era semelhante a de Lara. – preocupação tola com o rosto. E ainda por cima arrogante." – era o único que não viu o rosto dela, passando a imaginá-lo. A pele deveria ser clara, os olhos talvez azuis, não deveria ser feia.

O cavaleiro já a fitava diretamente analisando cada movimento dela.

O combate seguia para o final, com as duas preparando seus ataques mais fortes.

- Lampejo da Águia!

- Água Sagrada!

Os dois golpes chocaram-se, contudo Lara levou ligeira vantagem. Marin foi arrastada, mas não com ferimentos.

- Você é excepcional. – Lara foi ate ela estendo-lhe a mão.

- Seu nível é altíssimo. – a segurou. – foi muito bom lutar com você.

- Você tem experiência em batalhas. Isso é bom.

- Talvez se aumentar seu cosmo fique do nível dela.

As duas olharam para onde escutaram a voz: era Asmita.

Marin fitou a figura que surgia na sua frente. Roupas indianas, o cabelo loiro tremulando ao vento, os olhos cerrados, a feição imponente e firme. O cosmo grandioso.

- "Divino." – pensou.

- Tem grande força.

A voz suave e firme.

- Obrigada.

- Mas ainda precisa treinar muito. – deu um sorriso desdenhoso. – as amazonas do futuro são fracas.

- O mesmo digo para o representante da constelação de Virgem. – não deixaria barato. - Só tem pose.

- "Bem feito." – Hasgard e mais alguns comemoraram.

- Uma opinião de uma simples amazona.

- Cuidado com o que fala.

Aioria aproximava com a expressão raivosa.

- Esqueço que é um cavaleiro.

- "Quebra a cara dele." – Manigold torcia para a confusão.

Asmita mantinha sua pose desdenhosa.

- Não precisa Aioria. Determinadas frases não devem ser levadas em consideração. – tirou a mascara revelando seu rosto. – simplesmente por ter uma armadura de ouro não significa que pode vencer e por eu usar uma mascara não quer dizer que sou inferior.

Asmita que mantinha uma postura austera aos pouco foi perdendo-a. O cavaleiro com os outros sentidos aguçados, sentia a respiração descompassada dela, o cheiro suave que vinha dos cabelos, o cosmo ainda elevado.

- Aceito o seu desafio quando quiser.

Deu as costas indo para a arena principal.

- Acho melhor vocês irem. – disse Lara achando tudo muito estranho.

Dispersaram com cada um voltando ao seu treino.

Hasgard saia na companhia de Dohko quando foi parado por Shaka.

- Podemos terminar nossa luta?

- Claro. – o taurino sorriu, desta vez daria mais que um soco nele.

Outra luta que surgiria era entre os cancerianos.

- Vou devolver o que me fez hoje.

- Se conseguir... Mascara da Morte... – zombou.

- Vou quebrar todos os seus dentes.

Aioria seguia para onde estava Sísifo e Regulus parando a pouco deles.

- Vamos treinar Aioria? – indagou o leão menor.

- Pensei em convidar seu mestre. – Aioria fitava o sagitariano de modo felino.

Regulus o fitou para voltar o olhar para Sísifo, que mantinha a expressão serena.

- Aceito o convite. Treine com outro Regulus. – tocou no ombro do pupilo.

- Sim. – afastou-se, aquela luta seria perigosa.

Para evitar mais confusões Afrodite afastou-se de Albafica, desde das primeiras horas da manha o pisciano de orbes castanhas o olhava de maneira torta.

- Que tal revezarmos? – sugeriu Kárdia de olhos fixos em Miro.

- Ate que você pensa. – o escorpião estralava os dedos. – prepare-se.

O clima entre todos estava tenso.

E as duplas ficaram assim: Aioria x Sísifo, Shaka x Hasgard, MM x Manigold, Miro x Kárdia, Kamus x Dégel, Aldebaran x Shion, Shura x Regulus, Mu x Albafica, Saga x Asmita, Kanon x Dohko e Afrodite x El Cid.

Era para ser um treino normal, mas não era o que estava acontecendo, o que fez com que Lara, Selinsa, Marin e os dois discípulos de Hasgard sentassem na arquibancada para assistirem. Os dois cancerianos não pouparam energias atacando-se com vontade. O mesmo podia se dizer de El Cid e Afrodite. Parecia que o capricorniano tinha tomado as dores do amigo descontando tudo no pobre pisciano. Deba passava mau lençóis com Shion. Mu conhecendo o segredo de Albafica tomou mais cuidado. Dohko não poupou forças contra Kanon e Saga tinha certa dificuldade em aproximar do virginiano. Kamus e Dégel eram os únicos que pareciam se divertir e a luta seguia empatada.

Apesar da força empregada, eram as lutas mais brandas, pois as três ultimas duplas....

**------Miro x Kárdia------**

O cosmo de Miro e Kárdia queimavam ao redor. Já tinham partido para o ataque corpo a corpo o que provocara diversos hematomas em ambos, mas ainda não estavam satisfeitos.

- Parece que seu veneno, não mata nem formiga. – Kárdia provocou.

- Você nem tem. É uma imitação de escorpião. Imitação barata.

- Eu vou quebrar a sua cara!

- Experimenta. – sorriu cinicamente.

Kárdia partiu para cima dele, contudo...

- Restrição.

- Como... – Kárdia tentava se mexer, mas estava paralisado. – o que fez?

- Deixando a imitação paradinha. – zombou.

- Idiota. – ralhou os dentes.

- Agora é minha vez.

Numa velocidade altíssima Miro partiu para cima dele e sem que esperasse deu-lhe um soco no estomago. Kárdia recuou a metros, caindo de joelhos.

- Merda. – cuspiu sangue.

- Por que não volta para casa? Ou pede ajuda para o Kamus? Ele vai vim correndo socorrê-lo.

- E viria mesmo. – sorriu. – é meu amigo. Só que com você não vai acontecer. Você vai cair e ele não vai te ajudar. – levantou elevando seu cosmo. – Antares Incandescente!

- Burro! Conheço seus ataques.

Miro foi para se defender, entretanto, não era um "Antares" comum, o cavaleiro sentiu uma pequena dor vindo perto do coração.

- Ai... – caiu de joelhos, vendo o pequeno orifício.

- Não conhece meus ataques. – trazia um grande sorriso. – foi perto do coração da próxima.... – elevou a mão direita, mostrando a unha avermelhada.

**------Shaka x Hasgard--------**

A principio os dois apenas se analisavam. Hasgard apesar de lembrar das palavras de Shura, não estava preocupado com a "possível" vingança por parte do dourado. Na arena Selinsa observava a luta atentamente.

- Eu começo ou você? – Hasgard desfez sua postura.

- Tanto faz.

- Que seja.

Partiu para cima dele, dando-lhe socos rápidos e eficientes. Havia notado que o combate físico não era o ponto forte de Shaka e exploraria isso ao maximo. Realmente Shaka desviava com pouca destreza e ate levou alguns socos no rosto, o ultimo foi no estomago, o que o fez arrastar.

- Tem a força do Aldebaran.

- Então já apanhou dele.

- Não foi isso que eu disse.

- É igual ao Asmita com essa postura superior. Se achando os mais poderosos...No fim....

- Nossa religião o incomoda.

- Não imagina o quanto.

Disparou uma quantidade de energia. Ao acertar Shaka houve uma grande explosão.

Na arquibancada Selinsa levantou assustada, com certeza o virginiano tinha machucado.

Os dourados sabiam que aquilo não era nada e a julgar pelas atitudes de Shaka ele não deixaria barato.

- Como eu imaginei. – o touro trazia um fino sorriso nos lábios. – no final...

Aldebaran e Shion tinham parado a luta.

- Hasgard não o subestime....

Shion que fitava a batalha ao escutar olhou para o adversário.

- O que disse?

- Hasgard está brincando com fogo. Shaka não é o tipo de pessoa boa para se provocar. Você pode parar a luta?

- Não posso interromper. – disse sem ter muita certeza de suas palavras ainda mais quando viu a expressão preocupada do taurino.

De volta a batalha....

O sorriso de Hasgard foi sumindo assim como a cortina de poeira ia dissipando revelando o intacto cavaleiro.

- Meu golpe....

- Foi muito bom, mas fraco. Aldebaran é mais forte que você.

- Não me rotule.

Partiu para cima dele, mas desta vez não o atingiu uma vez sequer.

- Para onde foi sua fortaleza, cavaleiro de touro?

- Cala a boca herege.

Hasgard preparava um soco, Shaka segurou com a mão.

- Minha vez.

Num movimento rápido, o virginiano deu lhe uma seqüência de socos e chutes, fazendo recuar drasticamente.

- Não vou me prolongar muito. – elevou o cosmo. – Invocação dos espíritos elementais.

Vários espíritos surgiram indo em direção a Hasgard, com o impacto houve uma grande explosão.

- Mestre!

- Hasgard! – ate Lara preocupara-se devido ao cosmo do virginiano.

As batalhas que aconteciam simultaneamente, pararam, de menos Aioria e Sísifo, ao sentirem a explosão de cosmo.

- Ele é poderoso. – disse Regulus.

- E não usou nem 30 por cento da força. – Shura fitava a luta.

- Trinta? – indagou surpreso.

- Shaka pode matar todo mundo.

Na arquibancada Selinsa olhava os dois apreensiva.

- Temperamental esse virginiano. – Lara comentou.

- Shaka é uma boa pessoa, desde que não o provoque. Ele pode ser bem cruel.

O coração da aspirante apertou.

A cortina de fumaça aos poucos foi dissipando, o estado de Hasgard não era bom. Estava de joelhos com vários machucados. Respirava com dificuldade.

- Cretino... – murmurou entre os dentes.

- Não nos trate diferente, somos cavaleiros de Atena.

- Será?

- Uma coisa que não pode duvidar de mim é minha lealdade a Atena. – abriu os olhos, aquela desconfiança já o estava irritando. – se continuar duvidando disso terei que dá um jeito.

Elevou mais uma vez o cosmo, mas desta vez o impacto seria maior.

- Rendição...

- PARE!

O cosmo do virginiano cessou na hora. Hasgard virou o rosto.

- Selinsa?

A pupila vinha correndo em sua direção.

- Mestre, o senhor está bem? – ajoelhou ao lado dele.

- Estou. Não se preocupe. – não tirou os olhos de Shaka.

O dourado esqueceu completamente do cavaleiro, só olhava para a futura amazona.

Selinsa acompanhou o olhar do mestre fitando-o. Mesmo com a mascara Shaka percebeu o olhar de raiva dela.

- Mostre sua força para os inimigos. – disse feroz, - não contra um cavaleiro de Atena.

Shaka engoliu a seco.

- Vamos mestre.

Hasgard surpreso pelas palavras da pupila concordou. Seguiriam para a enfermaria se não sentisse uma grande explosão de cosmo perto deles.

Todos os olhares da arena dirigiram para lá, porem voltemos minutos antes, no começo da disputa.

Aioria e Sísifo se encaravam, o leonino trazia uma expressão raivosa enquanto a do cavaleiro era tranqüila.

- Deveria ter o respeito.

- Nós apenas dançamos, o que há de errado nisso?

- Tudo, mas chega de conversas é melhor treinarmos.

O dourado nem terminou a frase partindo para cima de Sísifo. Apesar da agilidade do leonino, o cavaleiro desviava com destreza, a ponto de continuar com os braços cruzados e aquilo estava irritando o dourado. Num ataque mais feroz, Aioria lhe aplicou um chute, Sísifo bloqueou.

- Por que não luta a sério? – Aioria recuou.

- Estou lutando. – disse.

- Idiota.

Novamente partiu para cima dele, desta vez, porem conseguiu acertar alguns chutes e socos.

- Vamos lutar a sério.

O dourado elevou seu cosmo. Já que estavam no Coliseu, lutando contra um cavaleiro não pouparia esforços.

- Cápsula do Poder.

Disparou. Uma poderosa descarga elétrica partiu para cima de Sísifo que continuou parado.

- "Idiota vai se ferir." – o leonino trazia um fino sorriso nos lábios.

- "Ingênuo."

O cavaleiro tomou postura de defesa e usado as mãos e um pouco de cosmo, parou o golpe de Aioria.

- Como??

- Sou o mestre de Regulus. Conheço seus ataques.

Aioria não desistiu lançando desta vez o "Relâmpago de Plasma". Sísifo novamente o parou.

- Já disse que é inútil, deveria saber disso. – dizia de maneira calma. – não sei por que ficou tão chateado por ter dançado com Lithos. Foi uma coisa normal, entre amigos, mas se quer levar para o outro lado infelizmente terei que reagir.

- Já deveria ter feito isso.

- Pois então....

O cosmo do sagitariano começou a fluir de maneira lenta. Não tinha intenção de machucar Aioria, nem se mostrar superior a ele, só queria que ele percebesse que aquele tipo de discussão não levaria a nada.

- Impulso de Luz de Quiron.

Provocou uma grande rajada de vento, Aioria tentou se defender, contudo o poder de Sísifo foi superior, o dourado foi jogado contra a arquibancada de maneira violenta.

- A luta terminou.

No meio das pedras o leão levantou, estava ferido, mas nada que fosse grave.

- Não chega nem aos pés do meu irmão. – disse limpando um filete de sangue que escorria pelo quanto esquerdo da boca. – Sagitário está mal representado.

- Não me obrigue a usar a força em você.

- Já lutei com pessoas mais fortes.

- Não estamos aqui para medir poderes Aioria. Sua geração ou a minha tem o seu valor como cavaleiros, mas se quer levar isso ate o fim aceitarei. Não pouparei forças.

- Realmente. – levantou. – e devo reconsiderar por ser um cavaleiro de ouro, mas só vou avisar uma coisa: se chegar perto da minha irmã novamente, não terei compaixão.

- Não vou ignorá-la porque você quer. Marin, Lithos e Áurea no momento que chegaram aqui passaram a ser minhas amigas. Não tenho o porquê de evitá-las, principalmente a Lithos. Está sendo infantil Aioria. Pior que o Regulus. Agindo feito um adolescente enciumado. Nem parece um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Vem com esse sermão todo. – riu. – não pode falar nada, nem achou Atena.

Sísifo engoliu a seco. Realmente culpava-se por ainda não ter encontrado a reencarnação da deusa.

- Ainda não tive sorte. – murmurou.

- Não é sorte. – deu um sorriso irônico. – competência. – Aioria sabia ser bem cruel quando estava irritado. – e para isso vou te mostrar o tão fraco você é.

- Pare Aioria.

- Está com medo?

- Não me obrigue.

- Está com medo. Não é atoa que a Lithos se apaixonou pelo irmão. Ela sabe escolher.

Sísifo tentou controlar-se, mas ao ouvir aquilo.....

O cosmo dos dois acederam rapidamente.

Sendo mais rápido, Aioria disparou o Invocação de Fótons, mesmo sabendo que era errado usar essa técnica numa luta normal. Sísifo que estava prestes a atacar parou ao ver pontos luminosos ao redor de si. Com a explosão do cosmo do leonino, todos os olhares dirigiram para eles.

- Pare Aioria! – gritou Kamus.

- Ele ficou doido? – Shura o fitava incrédulo.

Aioria ignorou o pedido do aquariano, daria uma lição em Sísifo.

- Aceleração de Fótons.

Os fótons começaram a se mover mais rápido e penetrar no corpo do sagitariano.

- Que ardor...

- Aioria pare imediatamente. – a voz de Saga fez presente, sabia que aquilo poderia matar o defensor da nona casa.

- Aioria! – Marin queria impedi-lo.

Apesar de necessitar uma grande quantidade de cosmo, o leão estava disposto a ir ate o final, estava cego de raiva e nem se importava que o alvo seria um cavaleiro.

Sísifo sentia o corpo todo arder ao mesmo tempo que começava a paralisar.

- "Preciso pará-lo." – elevou seu cosmo.

Com dificuldade cerrou o pulso direito.

- "Me perdoe Lithos, mas vou ter que pará-lo a força."

O cosmo aumentou consideravelmente. Os cavaleiros que conheciam o poder do sagitário tinham a certeza que Aioria sairia muito ferido.

- Temos que pará-los. – disse Dégel. – eles vão se matar.

- Essa é a idéia. – MM esboçava um pequeno sorriso. – se Aioria disparar a terceira fase, Sísifo ta frito e se ele disparar seu ataque no leão, será morte na certa, pois ele está com a guarda baixa.

- Luta emocionante. – Manigold sentou no chão.

- Como vocês dois conseguem ser assim... – Afrodite os olhava incrédulos.

- Eles que começaram.

- Explosão de Fótons!

- Fecha da Justiça.

O ataque de Aioria foi ligeiramente mais rápido atingido Sísifo provocando-lhe uma grande dor, contudo segundos depois o dourado recebia diversas flechas no corpo.

- Ficaram loucos?? – Shion olhava perplexo.

- Eles vão se matar.

Para a surpresa deles ouve uma grande explosão. Aioria caiu em meio as pedras bastante ferido enquanto Sísifo caiu no meio da arena igualmente ferido, mas ambos vivos.

- O que... – era o que todos se perguntavam.

Uma terceira forca tinha conseguido consumir com os dois golpes antes que eles fossem fatais.

Lara que assistia tudo abismada, ao sentir o terceiro cosmo levou um susto.

- Não pode ser.... – as palavras simplesmente saíram. Aos poucos foi retirando a mascara deixando os orbes azuis aparecerem.

- Esse cosmo.... – murmurou Regulus.

Saga levantou a mão pegando algo no ar.

- Um ponto negro...

Aos poucos a cortina de poeira foi abaixando revelando que alguém estava ali, a principio tinham uma leve desconfiança, mas aquele cosmo, a alteração no tempo espaço e as longas madeixas azuis e lisas não deixavam duvidas.

- Deuteros.... – o nome escapou dos lábios de Lara.

Parado de braços cruzados, com a urna da armadura nas costas, Deuteros trazia uma expressão fria.

- Vocês estão levando o treino muito a serio. –andou de maneira despreocupada ate Saga. – a chave.

O geminiano do futuro o fitou surpreso, pegando a chave no bolso.

- Obrigado. – o cavaleiro a guardou.

A expressão de Deuteros era gélida, quase tão fria quanto a de Kamus. O geminiano desviou o olhar passando a fitar Kanon.

- Não sabia que no futuro existem dois guardiões de gêmeos.

- Na verdade sou um marina. Kanon, dragão marinho.

- Interessante. Poseidon e Atena aliados.

- É...

- De certo ela também é do futuro. – seu olhar parou em Marin.

- Sim, amazona de Águia.

- Entendo. – fitou a figura ao lado, não esperava encontrá-la ali. – vou para casa.

Passou e o único que recebeu cumprimento foi Asmita.

- O treino acabou. – a voz autoritária de Shion ecoou pelo local.

Marin correu para perto de Aioria, sob o olhar atento de um cavaleiro.

- Aioria como você esta?

- Quebrado..... – seu estado não era bom, tinha fraturas, cortes, com o olho esquerdo fechado sangrando.

- Você perdeu o juízo? – Aldebaran o carregou nos ombros.

- Ai, tenha cuidado.

- Deveria acabar de te quebrar.

- Aioria. – Regulus apareceu. – tudo bem?

- Sim. Não se preocupe. Vá lá ver seu mestre.

Sísifo estava numa situação semelhante, fraturas somado a isso queimaduras.

- Como está? – Dohko o ajudou.

- Vivo. Ele é poderoso.

- Isso não pode ficar assim, o mestre tem que saber.

- Por horas não.

- Sísifo. – Regulus aproximou. – como está?

- Bem, não se preocupe.

- Leve-o para a enfermaria. – Lara parou diante do trio.

Mas não era só os dois que estavam necessitando de cuidados.

- É um idiota mesmo. – Shura ajudava Miro a se levantar.

- Não enche! – ainda sentia os efeitos do golpe.

- Vamos logo. – Kamus apoiou o braço do escorpião em si.

Kárdia estava sentado no chão, trazia um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Passou do limite. – Degel aproximou.

- Está com dó do seu amiguinho? – sorriu com escárnio. – vai lá cuidar dele.

Tentou levantar, mas sentiu o corpo dormente e muita dor na perna.

- "Ele conseguiu me ferir."

- Vamos para a enfermaria. – o aquariano foi para ajudá-lo.

- Vou sozinho. Isso não é nada.

Mancou, mas não pediu ajuda.

- Mestre é melhor ver seus ferimentos.

- Não foi nada Selinsa.

- Foi sim. Ele poderia ter te matado.

A fitou surpreso.

- Ele é extremamente forte, não é bom adversário a se ter. Precisa ser mais habilidoso do que ele. – fitava Shaka discretamente.

Hasgard ficou ainda mais surpreso, a pupila já conseguia avaliar o inimigo pelo cosmo, era sinal que conseguia armar estratégias de combate e analisar uma luta antes mesmo de começá-la.

Shaka retirou-se na companhia de Mu.

Fora os cavaleiros que foram para a enfermaria os demais voltaram para suas casas, os dourados fizeram o mesmo.

**----Casa de Touro-----**

Assim que souberam que o Mestre estava ferido Salo e Teone correram para a segunda casa.

- Mestre.

- Estou bem. – disse para não preocupá-los - não foi nada.

- Quem fez isso com o senhor? – Salo estava surpreso, Hasgard jamais perdia uma batalha.

- Shaka. – a voz de Selinsa saiu fria.

Todos notaram, mas ficaram em silencio. A garota ajoelhou diante do mestre, trazendo uma bacia com água, toalhas limpas e um pequeno vidro com liquido avermelhado.

- Não vai doer.

Os meninos queriam ajudar, mas aquilo era para mãos habilidosas. Selinsa mergulhou a toalha na água e limpou os ferimentos de Hasgard. O taurino permaneceu calado, apesar da pupila usar mascara percebia que seu rosto estava grave.

E estava mesmo. Enquanto fazia a limpeza, pensava no atrevimento do virginiano. Não tinha o porque dele ter feito aquilo e não deixaria barato. Vira que seu ponto fraco era o combate físico e ela tinha força suficiente para ao menos quebra-lhe um braço e era o que faria.

- Vai arder um pouco. – disse quebrando o silencio.

O touro sentiu um leve ardor, mas não esboçou.

- Por favor, mestre Aldebaran não treine hoje. Procure descansar.

- Sim.

- Salo e Teone cuidem dele, eu tenho que sair.

- Onde vai?

- Preciso ir a vila, não demoro.

Saiu deixando o taurino ressabiado.

**----Casa de Leão-----**

- Ai.

- Não reclama. – Marin puxou a orelha dele. – por que não usa seu cosmo?

- Por que prefiro que cuide de mim. – deu um sorriso lavado.

- Idiota. – deu um pedala nele.

- Ai Marin!

- Lithos vai ficar uma fera com você. –pegou a bacia com água indo para o banheiro.

- Não fiz nada.

- Claro que fez! – Deba apareceu na porta com alguns biscoitos na mão.

- Ei, isso é meu!

- Como se sente Aioria? – Mu sentou ao lado dele.

- Não foi nada. Ele não é tão forte assim.

- Aioria....

- Ele que provocou.

- Seu ciúme por Lithos é infantil. – o taurino terminava o ultimo biscoito.

- Que ciúmes? – Marin apareceu na porta.

- Ele acha que o sagitário está arrastando asa para ela. – Deba calou. – sagitário... asa.... faz sentindo.

- Besta. – Aioria o empurrou. - e não é nada disso. Só estou querendo protegê-la, dele e de qualquer um.

- Se fosse Miro, Kanon, MM ou Shura ate te dava razão, mas Sísifo? Ele é igual à Aiolos, jamais faria algo a ela.

- Não o compare ao meu irmão! – bradou.

- Pelo visto já está melhor. – o ariano levantou. – se precisar Marin nos chame.

- Claro.

- Se prepare. – Mu voltou a atenção para o leão. – o mestre vai ficar sabendo. Shion já foi contar.

- Xi.... Mestre Sage e Shion você está lascado. – Deba sorriu.

- Obrigado pelo companheirismo.

- Se precisar nos chame.

Os dois se retiraram.

- Eu não tenho medo.

- Pois deveria ter. Shion estava possesso e pelo jeito ele não mudou muito, então... prepare para as conseqüências.

**------Casa de Escorpião-----**

- AI!!!!!!

Miro deu um berro.

- Não foi nada seu fresco! – Afrodite ralhou.

- Doeu!

- Então porque não ficou quieto? Agora agüenta.

- Kamus... – olhou para o aquariano fazendo bico.

- Eu vou te colocar num esquife! Irresponsável!

- Foi ele que provocou!

- E você estava santamente no seu canto... sei... – Shura alfinetou, estava largado no sofá.

- Não se meta.

- Sabe que pode ter entrado numa enrascada. – disse Dite. – é claro que o Shion vai contar para o mestre Sage.

- Eu não tive culpa. Ai!!!

- Você só arranja problemas.... – Kamus suspirou. – quando não é mulher é sua implicância com o Kárdia.

- Ele é meu carma!

- Você também não é flor que se cheire. Alguma coisa disse para ele.

- Vai ficar defendendo ele? Pensei que fosse meu amigo.

- E sou, mas passou dos limites Miro. Vocês dois quase se mataram na arena.

O escorpião virou o rosto.

- Só me defendi.

- Bom, os ferimentos estão limpos. – Dite limpou a mão. - Vou para casa esperar o desfecho.

- O que será que o Shion vai fazer.... – Shura tentava imaginar a cena.

- Idiota! – Miro mandou uma almofada nele.

- Vamos indo Shura.

Afrodite o arrastou para fora.

- Fique no seu quarto. – disse Kamus de maneira fria.

- Onde vai?

- Ver como Kárdia está.

- Podia está morto... – sussurrou.

- Escutei.

- Vá olhar seu amiguinho. – fechou a cara. – aproveite e leve esses remedinhos para ele.

- Miro....

- Vai para o inferno Kamus! Vocês dois! Some.

Kamus saiu sem dizer nada, ultimamente não dava para conversar com ele.

- Idiotas....

**----Enfermaria-----**

Os dois cavaleiros estavam dispostos lado a lado. Sísifo tinha ferimentos mais graves.

- Jamais pensei que o sensato Sísifo perderia a cabeça. – Lara aplicava-lhe uma poção nas queimaduras. – confesso que fiquei surpresa.

O sagitariano continuou em silencio.

- Pensei que seria a guerra de mil dias, se Deuteros não tivesse chegado a essa hora estariam mortos.

- Por isso o mestre deve saber. – disse Dohko. – aquele cavaleiro...

- Aioria não é mal. – Regulus o defendeu. – é estourado, mas não é mal.

- Ele poderia ter matado todo mundo. – o libriano insistiu. – viu o poder dele?

- Nessa parte concordo com Dohko. – Dégel se pronunciou. – o poder dele é devastador.

Sísifo continuava em silencio, mergulhado em sua mente. No fundo sabia que Aioria fizera aquilo tudo por causa de Lithos, sabia o quanto um leonino poderia ser ciumento.

- Algo dói?

Tirando-os de seus devaneios olhou para Regulus que o fitava preocupado.

- Não. – sorriu depositando as mãos nas madeixas loiras. – estou bem.

- O que vai fazer a respeito? – indagou Dohko.

- Eu nada, pelo jeito que Shion ficou....

- Não me ignorem!!! – Kárdia gritou.

- E você seu irresponsável. – Lara aproximou. – o que aprontou?

- Eu não fiz nada!

- Te conheço. Não ia apanhar de graça.

- Eu não apanhei! E alias foi ele que provocou. Deveria ter acertado no coração.

- Kárdia... – Dégel murmurou.

- E ainda o defende?

- Não estou defendendo ninguém.

- Dá próxima vez, acabo com ele.

- Não vai fazer nada. – o aquariano o olhou sério. – já chega dessas suas implicâncias.

- É ele! Estou no meu templo sossegado, foi ele que veio para o passado.

- Hum... e por falar nisso... – Dohko voltou-se para a sacerdotisa. – não arrumou um jeito de mandá-los para o futuro?

- Ainda não. – passava uma pomada em Kárdia.

- Ai!

- Não reclama. – ralhou. – preciso consultar alguns livros.

- Não vejo a hora de você conseguir! Terei o maior prazer de chutar o traseiro daquele Miro!

Sísifo abaixou o rosto, se eles fossem embora, Lithos....

- Vou para Escorpião.

Dégel saía sobre o olhar perplexo do escorpião.

- O que vai fazer na minha casa?

- Ver como Miro está. Já volto. – acenou da porta.

- Eu acabo com ele! –Kárdia fechou a cara.

**----Casa de Gêmeos-----**

Deuteros assim que entrou em casa ficou surpreso, tudo estava ordem. Passou direto indo para o quarto. Tirou a chave do bolso, abrindo a porta de madeira.

- Devia ter entrado aqui da ultima vez.

Foi ate a janela abrindo-a. Logo o ar fresco preencheu o local e a luz do sol iluminou.

Era um quarto simples, uma velha cama, uma cômoda e um velho guarda roupa, uma coisa que não gostava era de luxo.

Colocou a armadura num canto deitando na cama. Não demorou muito para começar a espirrar.

- Porcaria de alergia. – levantou.

Saiu do quarto indo para o de hospede. Havia uma cama e um colchão e uma nítida separação: a cama estava arrumada assim como metade do quarto, o colchão? Havia colcha para todos os lados e roupas espalhadas na outra metade.

- Hum... pela cara, o organizado deve ser o Saga e o bagunceiro Kanon. Personalidades distintas.

Foi para a cozinha onde fez uma rápida refeição. Tinha que ir ao templo se apresentar ao mestre e acabar com a curiosidade de todos. Por que voltara sem avisar.

- E desta vez para ficar um bom tempo.

Sentiu dois cosmos se aproximarem. Ao fitar a porta viu os gêmeos.

- Obrigado por manter a casa limpa. Quase não fico aqui.

- Era o mínimo.

- Eu não sei seu nome. – disse Kanon.

- Deuteros. – respondeu sem fita-lo. - arrumar a cama faz bem.

Saga abafou o riso enquanto o irmão o olhava indignado.

- Foi uma brincadeira. – levantou. – fiquem a vontade, vou ao templo.

Parou diante dos dois observando-os. Notou que os dois tinham um grande poder, ao mesmo tempo um segredo.

- Ate logo. – passou por eles.

Saga e Kanon se olharam.

- "Cara estranho." – disse Kanon por cosmo.

- "Normal." – respondeu o outro, mas intrigado, notou que ele era diferente dos demais cavaleiros.

_Continua....._

**Desculpem a demora, meu tempo.... prometo que vou tentar postar mais rapidamente e aguarde surpresas, o tempo vai esquentar.**

**Ad Domum – Em casa**


	8. Chapter 8: Amicus e Zelume

**Leo no Nina** – Lógico que meu casal favorito é a Marin e o Aioria, só que eu queria mudar um pouco isso e nada melhor do que escolher um cético como Asmita para fazer par. Vai dá muita confusão, Aioria e Sísifo só estão começando as desavenças rsrsr.

**Suellen** – Miro é excelente para por apelidos e o ciúme dele só vai aumentar. Pois é a pessoa que libertou Cronos... ela ainda vai dar as caras na historia. Asmita vai achar muitas coisas da Marin... Ninguém consegue entender o Deuteros, acho que nem ele mesmo, é mal do signo rsrsrs, ele ainda vai encher a cabeça do povo com varias interrogações. E os títulos são em latim sim.

**Pimentel** – O inimigo ainda vai aparecer.

**Danda **– Albafica vai aparecer um pouco mais, principalmente com Athina e Afrodite, esse triangulo vai da muito o que falar. Kamus não esta com muita paciência com o Miro e isso vai deixá-lo indignado. O passado dos gêmeos vão vir a tona, mas mais para o final e aí a coisa vai ficar feia.

**Sandra Maria** – Que bom que está gostando, as atualizações podem demorar um pouco, pois trabalho, cursinho, mais japonês, o tempo fica curto, mas vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível. Obrigada pela review.

**Dama Mary Potter** – Deuteros é um capitulo a parte rsrsrs.

**Rodrigo** – Selinsa não vai conseguir encostar no Shaka, não da maneira que ela pensa. Aioria quase matou Sisifo e isso vai render muitos problemas para ele.

**Capitulo VIII**

**Amicus e Zelume**

Passou rapidamente pelos templos, não estava muito a fim de falar com ninguém, a verdade é que nem queria voltar para o santuário, mas ter uma pessoa estranha em sua casa o fez mudar de idéia.

Abriu a grande porta dourada, dirigindo-se para o trono, onde uma figura imponente lia alguns papeis.

- Mestre Sage. – Deuteros fez uma leve reverencia.

- Pensei que não voltaria. – continuou a ler os papeis.

- Achei necessário. Ficarei por um tempo.

- Sim. – nem o olhou, mas o geminiano também nem se importava.

- Com sua licença... – já ia saindo...

- O que acha?

- Estranho. – respondeu sem se virar. – pode ser que estejam dizendo a verdade ou não. Mas creio que seu informante já lhe deve ter sido útil.

- Mal chegou e já percebeu? – pela primeira vez o olhou sorrindo.

- Tenho faro para essas coisas. – o fitou sorrindo. – ate mais.

Saiu, sendo apenas a conta da porta ser fechada, Hakurei apareceu.

- Ele está de volta?

- Sim.

- Sempre gostou de se isolar...

- Ele deve está desconfiado desses cavaleiros. Deixe-o tirar as próprias conclusões.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Selinsa subiu a passos rápidos, não deixaria a afronta ao seu mestre. Tinha a noção que seu cosmo não chegava nem aos pés do virginiano, mas não deixaria por menos.

Com a respiração afobada, parou a entrada da sexta casa. Tomou fôlego e entrou.

No interior Asmita e Shaka tomavam chá.

- Temos visitas indesejáveis. – disse Asmita depositando a xícara na bandeja.

A amazona surgiu na porta.

- Errou de templo. – disse o dono da casa.

- Não é com você que vim falar. – disse feroz olhando para Shaka.

- Escute aqui menina....

- O que quer? – Shaka interrompeu o cavaleiro.

- Um combate.

- Perdeu o juízo... – Asmita deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Está certa disso? – o virginiano novamente o interrompeu.

- Sim. – disse firme.

- Pois deveria reconsiderar. – levantou. – você não tem cosmo para lutar contra mim.

- Não me subestime. – tomou posição.

- Não passa de uma aprendiz, você sairia machucada. Não sei por que quer lavar a honra de seu mestre, foi ele que provocou e deveria assumir seus atos.

- Não fale assim! Seja homem e lute comigo.

- Como quiser. Venha comigo.

Asmita os fitou se afastarem, já imaginava para onde ele a levaria: o jardim das arvores gêmeas. Calmamente Shaka seguiu para o meio do jardim. Selinsa permaneceu a certa distancia.

- Está bom aqui? – parou.

- Tanto faz. – tomou posição. – "preciso dar o primeiro golpe senão não terei chance."

- Pode começar.

Selinsa partiu para cima dele, tentou fazer o planejado, contudo Shaka tinha sido mais rápido, defendendo-se sem nenhum problema. A aspirante começava a ficar irritada, principalmente quando o cavaleiro deu um pequeno sorriso.

- "Idiota." – deu um soco que passou de lado.

- Minha vez. – era evidente que não usaria nem um por cento de sua força, só queria assustá-la. Nem elevou seu cosmo dando um soco, ele só não esperava que ela conseguisse desviar. Foi por pouco, mas desviou, mas nenhum dos dois viram a mascara dela trincar. Afastaram-se.

- Hasgard te treinou bem.

Ficou calada.

- No futuro será uma grande amazona.

- Não pedi sua opinião.

- Só estava pensando alto. – sorriu, mas no fundo estava nervoso, não esperava que ela fosse seguir adiante. Tinha que reconhecer que ela era persistente e valente.

Selinsa o encarava, não tinha forma de sequer encostar nele.

- "Ao menos um dente eu vou quebrar." – pensou tendo uma idéia, não era a mais correta, mas era a sua única chance.

Partiu para cima dando um soco, Shaka desviou o corpo, nesse momento ela elevou a perna preparando um chute, como tinha guardado os gestos de defesa dele sabia exatamente suas ações, então deixou-se ser acertada.

- Ai. – caiu de joelhos levando a mão à barriga.

- Você está bem? – agachou na frente dela.

A principio Selinsa ficou surpresa, não esperava que ele dissesse isso, mas... aproveitando fechou o punho direito e com toda força que possuía acertou-o bem no rosto. Foi inevitável, o virginiano foi ao chão.

- "Isso." – levantou depressa, afastando-se.

Ele ficou com ódio, não dá ação dela, mas sim da sua ingenuidade em cair num truque como esse.

- Vamos levante. – incentivou, porem com medo, estava brincando com fogo.

O cavaleiro rapidamente levantou. Sentiu o gosto de sangue vir a boca.

- Você me paga. – disse frio.

Selinsa tremeu, mas tentou passar indiferença.

O virginiano avançou, foi tão rápido que a amazona assustou ao vê-lo na sua frente. Em outras épocas Shaka não teria piedade por ser mulher, entretanto também não facilitou.

Selinsa acabou recebendo alguns golpes.

Caiu a certa distancia sentindo um filete de sangue escorrer pelo rosto.

- Levante-se. – sua voz saiu imperativa. – não queria uma luta de igual para igual?

- Quero.

Partiu para cima dele, contudo o cavaleiro segurou um dos braços torcendo-os levemente para trás.

- Me solte!

- Tente.

Foi para lhe da um soco, mas também foi impedida e desta vez ficou imobilizada.

- Não pode se mexer.

- Me solta cretino!

- Se eu não soltar vai fazer o que? – deu um sorriso cínico.

- Cretino. – tentava se soltar. – me solta.

- Não.

Usando uma das pernas a amazona tentou chutá-lo, contudo desequilibrou. Para não cair segurou em Shaka porem....

Os dois foram ao chão. O cavaleiro caiu por cima. Houve um silencio, os dois se encaravam, para complicar um pouco mais a vida da grega, com o impacto sua mascara acabou rachando, com um pedaço caindo de cada lado.

Selinsa tentou esconder o rosto, mas como estava imobilizada e a única coisa que fez foi fechar os olhos, ao contrario de Shaka que os abriu. O rosto dela era do jeito que imaginava....

- Você é linda.... – deixou as palavras escaparem. As madeixas azuis caíam pela relva verde, a pele rosada, assim como sua boca e olhos tão negros como a noite. Seu coração batia rápido.

- Sai de cima de mim. – Selinsa estava rubra, não esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer, que alguém visse seu rosto, quanto mais ele! Ele... a amazona o encarou. Ele realmente era lindo ainda mais de tão perto.

- Sabe da regra das amazonas, não sabe? – disse com os olhos cravados nela.

- Sei... – sua voz saiu num sussurro.

- E o que vai fazer?

A regra era taxativa: matar ou amar. Mas não queria fazer nenhuma das duas coisas. Matar era impossível e amar....estava fora de questão.

- Vai me matar?

- Deveria...

- Se disparar um golpe agora poderá me matar por causa da distancia.

- Ficou louco? – arregalou os olhos. – isso seria um ato covarde. Eu tenho honra.

- Eu vi seu rosto. – disse frio.

A grega ficou vermelha, ainda mais quando o virginiano aproximou ainda mais do rosto dela. Assustada fechou os olhos. Shaka tocou levemente seus lábios, ao sentir o toque a garota abriu os olhos, ainda mais assustada, contudo aos poucos foi cedendo. Se toda vez que o via sentia seu coração vibrar, desta vez parecia que ele ia saltar pela boca, era uma sensação única. Shaka também se sentia o mesmo. Não poderia está apaixonado. Durou pouco tempo, pois ela o empurrou.

- Não chegue mais perto de mim! – gritou arrastando-se para trás com o rosto rubro. – eu odeio você!

Pegou os pedaços da mascara saindo correndo.

Shaka continuou sentando, vendo-a se afastar.

- "Eu gosto de você." – pensou.

A amazona passou correndo pelo corredor, estava tão atordoada que nem viu Asmita sorrindo. Achava que ela corria pela humilhação de ter perdido, nem passava por sua cabeça o real motivo. Tempo depois Shaka voltou para a sala. Trazia a expressão séria.

- Ela aprendeu seu lugar?

- Aprendeu... e eu aprendi o meu. Vou me recolher.

Asmita o fitou curioso, o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras?

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Áurea e Lithos voltavam para o santuário na companhia de Athina, as duas mais velhas tinham ido ate Rodoria a convite da mais nova. Entraram em Áries achando que a casa estava vazia.... pararam na sala ao verem Mu num canto enquanto Shion andava de um lado para o outro nervoso.

- O que houve? – indagou Lithos.

O futuro mestre a olhou imediatamente.

- Desde que vieram para cá, só trouxeram problemas. Seu irmão principalmente. – sua voz saiu fria.

- O que tem ele?

- As vezes penso se são realmente cavaleiros, agem como crianças imaturas! – a ignorou. – o mestre Sage tem que rever. É completamente impossível a permanência de vocês aqui, está abalando a paz do santuário.

Mu ouvia calado, conhecia muito bem o "mestre" quando ficava nervoso. Athina era outra que estava num canto, já ouvira falar da seriedade do guardião da primeira casa, Áurea, porem parecia alheia, olhava para Shion reclamar de maneira contemplativa.

- "Ele não mudou nada, austero, responsável.... se bem que no futuro sua expressão é bem madura.... e que expressão.... – abanou. – mas esta lindo com essa cara de novinho." – sorriu.

Shion notando que era observando a fitou, arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver um sorriso estampado no rosto de Áurea.

- Qual é a graça?

- Nada. – respondeu. – só estou chegando a conclusão que a cara carrancuda é desde sempre.

Lithos e Mu abafaram o riso.

- Como?

- Nada. – Lithos interveio. – o que meu irmão fez?

Shion começou a narrar todos os fatos, inclusive da briga de Miro e Shaka. Depois de escutar tudo as três garotas seguiram para leão e Aioria podia esperar....

- Vou agora mesmo falar com o mestre. – disse Shion na porta. Ao longe fitava a figura de Áurea. – "menina abusada."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kamus e Dégel encontraram-se no caminho, o frances resolveu voltar para acompanhar o amigo de signo, seguindo para Escorpião.

Miro estava com a cara fechada, no próximo treino acabaria com Kárdia.

- Vou perfurá-lo... – murmurou começando a tremer. – que frio....

- Miro?

- Chegou as geladeiras ambulantes.... – sentiu o cosmo dos dois aquarianos. – no quarto!

Os dois apareceram na porta.

- Como você está? – Dégel sentou ao lado dele na cama.

- Vivo. Kárdia quase me matou.

- Ele é irresponsável.

- E como! Eu não fiz nada.

- Miro! – Kamus o repreendeu.

- Não fiz nada mesmo! Para de ficar defendendo.

- Estou sendo justo. Vocês dois erraram!

- Kárdia exagerou Kamus. Às vezes ele é muito impulsivo.

- Como se esse aí não fosse.... – cruzou os braços. - vou à enfermaria.

- Então eu faço companhia a você. – disse Dégel.

- Obrigado Dégel. – disse em alto e bom tom. – são de companheiros assim que precisamos.

Kamus ignorou saindo, Miro fechou a cara e Dégel ficou sem entender.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Marin estava na cozinha e Aioria jogado no sofá. Não estava nem aí se Shion já tinha ido fofocar, as queimaduras em Sísifo tinha valido a pena.

- "Quero ver ele chegar perto dela."

- AIORIA!!

Assustou-se mais por quem gritara do que pelo grito propriamente dito.

- Aioria!

- Oi Lithos... – deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu já sei de tudo! Seu idiota! – pegou a primeira almofada batendo nele.

- Ai Lithos. – tentava se defender. – para!

- Você só apronta! Parece criança.

- Eu não fiz nada.

- Por que brigou com o Sísifo?

- Já foi fofocar...

- Foi Shion que me disse. – continuava a bater. – ele está possesso!

- Não tenho medo. – no fundo....

- Por que não parou ele? – indagou a Marin que acabava de entrar.

- Devia ter feito isso mesmo.

- Vocês duas, hein... Áurea me defenda.

- Eu? Com Shion roxo do jeito que estava? Nem quero está perto.

Athina observava a conversa sem entender.

- Idiota. – a grega bateu um pouco mais. – fazendo bagunça na casa dos outros. Queira que Gahan estivesse aqui! Athina onde fica a enfermaria?

- Perto da vila...

- Pode me levar ate lá?

- COMO? - Aioria deu um pulo do sofá.

- Vou ver como Sísifo está. Algum problema? – estreitou o olhar.

- Todos. Ele me bate e você vai visitá-lo? É minha irmã!

- Problema seu. – deu as costas. – vamos meninas. Marin se ele ficar chato, pode bater nele.

- Como quiser. – a ruiva segurou o riso.

- Cobras.... – jogou-se no sofá.

Na enfermaria Kárdia e Sísifo recuperavam-se. Regulus e Dohko ajudavam Lara na fabricação de alguns remédios.

- Bom dia senhorita Lara. – Athina apareceu na porta.

- Oi Athina.

- Oi Lara. – Lithos e Áurea surgiram atrás. – oi meninos.

- Oi meninas.

- Desculpe se estivermos atrapalhando, é porque queria ver como Sísifo está. – disseLithos. – já sei de tudo.

- Ele está bem. Entrem.

As três entraram, Dohko e Regulus olharam desconfiados e foram atrás delas. Na sala de recuperação, o escorpião resmungava pelo fato de Dégel ter ido atrás de Miro enquanto o sagitariano olhava distraído pela janela.

- Ele está aqui? – veio uma voz de fora.

Sísifo ao escutar olhou imediatamente para a porta.

- Bom dia. – a jovem de madeixas douradas entrou.

- Bom... dia.... – sorriu.

- Espero não está incomodando.

- De maneira alguma Lithos. – Kárdia abriu um sorriso ao vê-la

- Como vocês estão?

- Bem.

- Quebrado. Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

A garota sorriu aproximando de Sísifo.

- Shion me contou. Aioria passou dos limites.

- Fomos culpados.

- Ele anda muito estourado.

- Não se preocupe.

- Está bem mesmo? – tocou na testa dele. – ele usou fótons em você, pode ate matar.

- Estou bem. – disse levemente corado.

- Eu mato o Aioria. – pegou na mão dele.

- Não precisa brigar com ele. – ficou ainda mais corado.

- Ele passou dos limites.

- E passou mesmo. – Dohko, acompanhado pelos outros entraram.

- Shion já foi contar? – indagou o cavaleiro.

- Aquela lá? – Áurea sentou num banco. – ele estava possesso. Aquele carrancudo, autoritário e sério.

Dohko a fitou, não gostou da forma que ela tinha falado, mas no fundo concordou, Shion era daquele jeito mesmo.

- Bem feito. – disse a irmã. – isso é para ele aprender.

O sagitariano nem a escutava olhava para sua mão segurada por Lithos. Lara que a fitava reparou.

- E eu? – Kárdia deu um grito. – ninguém se preocupa comigo não? Estou machucado.

- Tadinho...

Lithos foi ate ele.

- Como se sente?

- Mal.... seu amigo foi traiçoeiro.

- Dói algo? – colocou a mão na testa para ver se tinha febre.

- Não... – Kárdia ficou corado.

- Aioria e Miro precisam de uma lição.

- É o que parece. – Kamus tinha chegado. – como estão?

- Todo quebrado. – Kárdia ate fez bico. – que bom que veio.

Kamus abafou o riso, conseguia ser mais criança que Miro.

- Está bem mesmo?

- Um pouco.

- E você Sísifo? Sei que Aioria passou dos limites.

- Não se preocupe.

- Pelo visto Kárdia está bem. – disse Lara. – será que pode levá-lo Kamus?

- Sem problema.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda. – resmungou o escorpião.

- Não reclame. – Kamus aproximou. – vamos logo. Estou derretendo aqui.

Meio a contra gosto Kárdia aceitou a ajuda.

- Obrigada Larinha. – sorriu.

- Vê se não se mete em confusão. Se precisar de algo me chame.

- Obrigado.

Os dois seguiram.

- Bom....- Dohko esticou as pernas. – vou atrás de Shion. Vem comigo Regulus.

- Sim. Ele deve está uma fera.

- Shion é responsável demais. – disse Lara. – aposto que quando for a hora, Sage vai escolhê-lo para substituí-lo.

- É... – Sísifo concordou.

Áurea e Lithos trocaram olhares.

- Ate mais tarde meninas. – disse Regulus.

Dohko limitou a acenar. Logo só restaram as três, Lara e o sagitariano.

- Bem...

- Esqueci. – Lara levou a mão a testa. – a pomada do Kárdia. Áurea e Athina será que podem levar para mim?

- Sem problema. – Áurea gostou, daria umas voltas pelo santuário.

- Sim senhorita Lara. – respondeu a outra solicita.

- Aqui está. – embrulhou num pano. – obrigada.

- Disponha.

Retiraram-se.

- Lithos tome conta do Sísifo enquanto tomo algumas providencias, estarei no andar debaixo e não demoro.

- Tudo bem.

A sacerdotisa os deixou sozinhos. A principio ficaram calados. A grega caminhou ate a janela vendo a paisagem.

- Desculpe o meu irmão. – disse sem se virar para ele.

- Não tem problema Lithos. Só acho que foi infantilidade.

- Eu sei... – suspirou, voltando o olhar para ele. – Aioria sempre me protegeu muito. Acho que pelo fato de ter perdido o irmão tinha medo que repetisse.

- Perdeu o irmão? – estranhou. – mas o cavaleiro de Sagitário não esta vivo?

- Esta. É uma longa historia. – aproximou. – isso não vai se repetir.

- Já disse que não tem problema. – pegou na mão dela.

- Sim... – o rosto estava levemente corado, Sísifo tinha o toque tão firme ao mesmo tempo tão suave.

Lara que tinha voltado, pois se esquecera de algo, observava a cena em silencio.

- Voltei. – se fez presente.

Sísifo não se intimidou continuando a segurar a mão da grega.

- Pensei que talvez Aioria estivesse ferido. Não quer levar isso para ele? – mostrou um frasco marrom. – vai ajudar na cicatrização.

- Obrigada Lara. – Lithos puxou a mão, agradecendo mentalmente a ela. – vou agora mesmo. Obrigada. – e olhando para o cavaleiro. – melhoras.

- Obrigado.

- Ate mais. – saiu de lá rapidamente.

Lara aproximou da cama, ele trazia um fino sorriso nos lábios.

- Já entendi os motivos do leão.

- Como?

- Não se faça de bobo.

- É só impressão sua. É apenas amizade. – a fitou.

- Espero que sim. Afinal é um cavaleiro. – disse séria.

- Eu sei... – voltou o olhar para a janela. – sei muito bem disso.

Lithos voltava depressa, estava tão aérea que nem notou outra pessoa que em vinha na sua direção.

- Lithos?

- Selinsa?

- Oi. – notou a expressão de Lithos . – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Nada. – percebeu que ela estava agitada. – algum problema?

- Todos. Quero dizer não... nada... – por debaixo da mascara corou ao se lembrar do beijo. – céus...

- O que foi Selinsa?

- Nada. Preciso ir para a vila, ate mais tarde.

Passou por ela tomando outro rumo. Lithos estranhou, mas seguiu seu caminho.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kamus e Kárdia subiam a escadaria em silencio. O escorpião ainda sentia algumas dores nas pernas apoiando-se no dourado, mas o pior era que aquela dor voltara.

- Ainda sente dor? – indagou ao protetor da oitava casa.

- Um pouco. – respondeu sem olhá-lo. Já sentia o peito oprimido. – podemos parar um pouco?

- Claro. – estranhou, mas acatou.

Kárdia sentou-se nas escadarias que levava Libra ao seu templo.

- Levaram Miro para minha casa?

- Sim.

- Pode me levar ate Aquário?

- Miro não vai te importunar.

- Não é isso. – respondeu com a voz alterada. – é melhor irmos.

O aquariano havia percebido que Kárdia respirava com dificuldade mas não falou nada. O ajudou a levantar seguindo para o templo aquariano.

Ao passarem por Escorpião sentiram o cosmo de Dégel e de Miro, o cavaleiro pediu ao dourado que sumisse com seu, não queria que os dois percebessem.

Ainda com a respiração entrecortada, deitou no sofá da sala.

- Kárdia algum problema?

- Nenhum.

- Se está sentindo dor nas pernas eu posso aliviar. – colocou a mão na perna dele elevando seu cosmo.

Kárdia sentiu um alivio imediato, entretanto não era ali que doía. Sem dizer nada pegou a mão do dourado colocando a no peito. Kamus estranhou.

Com o ar gelado, a sensação de bem estar aumentou, já sentindo o coração bater no ritmo normal

- Obrigado.

- De nada... – o fitou. – o que você tem?

- Nada. Já pode ir cuidar do Miro.

- Você que precisa de cuidados. – estava preocupado, Kárdia escondia algo. – é melhor deitar numa cama. – o ajudou. – vou elevar a temperatura.

- Por que está sendo legal comigo? Não é obrigado a ser meu amigo só porque sou de escorpião.

- Não reclama. – disse sem olhá-lo. – faço porque somos amigos de causa.

O escorpião não disse nada. Apesar de não entender os motivos dele, estava achando bom ser cuidado por alguém.

- Obrigado. Fora o Dégel, você é o único...

- Somos cavaleiros. Precisamos nos ajudar.

- "Ele é uma pessoa legal... aquele idiota não merece tê-lo como amigo." – pensou antes de deitar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shion andava rapidamente. O mestre tinha que saber que os "visitantes" haviam aprontado e, portanto punidos. Já estava a porta do templo quando encontrou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Deuteros.

- Oi. – disse passando direto.

- Estava com o mestre?

- Sim. – continuou a andar.

- Então já contou o que aconteceu.

- Não. – parou. – sabia que você iria contar, você ou o... – parou de falar. – em fim, resolvam.

- Seu testemunho é muito importante, afinal se não fosse você, Sísifo e o outro estariam mortos.

- Eles são fortes. – não o fitava.

- Foi por isso que voltou? Sentiu ameaça vindo deles?

Deuteros não respondeu. Seus olhos azuis frios fitavam o santuário a baixo. Uma leve brisa soprava.

- Não sei ao certo. – disse. – ainda é cedo para dizer alguma coisa. Cabe ao mestre decidir.

- Mas sua opinião é muito importante.

- Talvez. – o olhou. – se precisar de testemunho eu farei, mas não se esqueça que tanto Sísifo, como Kárdia e Hasgard também não são inocentes.

- Eles se defenderam.

- Eles também provocaram, em fim... – deu nos ombros. – estarei no meu templo. – saiu andando. – ate mais. – acenou.

Shion meneou a cabeça negativamente. Deuteros era um grande cavaleiro, mas às vezes parecia ser apenas um mero observador. Não participava efetivamente de suas obrigações.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Obedecendo as ordens, Athina e Áurea adentraram no templo de Escorpião. Encontraram com seu morador e o aquariano no quarto.

- Oi Miro.

- Visitas! Oi Áurea, oi Athina.

- Como se sente? – indagou a grega mais nova.

- Recuperando.

- Kárdia não está aqui? – Áurea olhou para Dégel.

- Não. Está na enfermaria.

- Viemos de lá agora. Kamus o trouxe e Lara pediu que entregássemos esse remédio a ele.

- Aqui ele não chegou.

- Quer dizer que o Kamus foi ajudar aquela aranha de parede. – cruzou os braços contrariado. – idiotas... – murmurou.

- Miro!

- Talvez Kamus deve o ter levado para Aquário. – disse Dégel. – eu vou com vocês. Se importa Miro?

- Claro que não... – virou o rosto. – a aranha precisa de cuidados.... – ironizou. – pode ir.

- Obrigado. – Dégel não tinha notado o tom irônico das palavras. – vamos meninas.

Assim que os três saíram....

- Não vai roubar meus amigos.... – estreitou o olhar.

Décimo primeiro templo.

Kamus estava na biblioteca e Kárdia apesar de deitado não estava dormindo. Fora por pouco, que o dourado não tinha descoberto seu segredo. Teve sorte por sua crise ser fraca e apenas com o contato do ar frio seu coração voltar aos batimentos normais.

Athina e Áurea entraram seguindo Dégel.

- Fique a vontade meninas.

- Obrigada Dégel.

- Estavam certas os dois estão aqui. Kárdia, Kamus.

- Aqui! – gritou Kárdia ao ouvir a voz do amigo.

Os três encontraram com o aquariano do futuro no corredor e dirigiram para o quarto.

- Como está? – indagou Dégel.

- Pensei que nunca veria me ver. – o escorpião resmungou.

- Não começa. As meninas trouxeram seu remédio.

- Obrigado. Pode colocar na cômoda.

- Está bem. – Athina depositou onde ele havia indicado. – como se sente?

- Melhor.

- Apesar da palidez e do esforço em respirar, ele está bem. – disse Kamus.

Dégel e Athina olharam para Kárdia já sabendo do que se tratava.

- De novo? – indagou de maneira séria.

- Sim. – o cavaleiro nem fitou o amigo. - mas estou bem.

O frances percebeu que havia algo, mas não perguntaria, deixaria que Kárdia contasse quando fosse o momento.

- É melhor passar a pomada que Lara fez. – disse Dégel. – mas não tenho toalhas pequenas... Athina poderia ir ate Peixes? Sei que Albafica tem varias.

- Cla-ro... – respondeu engolindo seco, teria que vê-lo. – não demoro.

Subia lentamente as escadarias que levava a Peixes, o coração já batia depressa e a face rubra. No ultimo degrau parou, com a respiração suspensa, vendo um vulto, soltou um suspiro aliviado quando viu que não se tratava do cavaleiro.

- Bom dia. – disse.

- Athina. – Afrodite abriu um sorriso. – que surpresa.

- Estou incomodando? – olhou para a vassoura que ele trazia nas mãos.

- De maneira nenhuma. Gostou da festa ontem?

- Muito. – sorriu. – fazia tempos que não me divertia tanto.

- Também gostei.

Logo começaram uma conversa animada.

Estava trancado em seu quarto. A presença de Afrodite o incomodava bastante, pensava numa maneira de se livrar dele quando ouviu a voz do próprio e uma feminina. Saiu do aposento de maneira sorrateira, tinha quase certeza que ele conversava com alguma serva. Andou pelo corredor que dava acesso a entrada principal, estava pronto para xingá-lo contudo parou no meio do caminho. Um perfume entrou pelas narinas e conhecia muito bem aquele cheiro: era ela. Andou mais depressa parando porem a maneira que eles não o vissem, seu sangue ferveu ao ver Athina e Afrodite aos risos.

- É claro que ele tem. E nem vai se importar de emprestar.

- Tem certeza senhor Afrodite?

- Absoluta e não me chame de senhor. Meu nome é Gustavv.

- Nome bonito.

- Venha.

Ao ver que eles caminhavam em sua direção, Albafica entrou, ocultando sua presença.

Afrodite conduziu à grega ate um armário que ficava no corredor, era lá que o dono da casa colocava roupas de cama, panos, toalhas...

- Aqui está. – entregou-lhe quatro.

- Obrigada. O senhor Dégel trará assim que puder.

- Não se preocupe. Aceita um chá? Acabei de fazer.

- Acho que... – hesitou.

- Ao menos uma xícara. Venha.

O pisciano pegou na mão dela, Athina ainda tentou argumentar, mas uma xícara não faria mal a ninguém, alem do mais a companhia dele era agradável, mesmo sendo um cavaleiro a tratava de maneira cortes.

- Não sei se devo, sou apenas uma serva.... – sentou um pouco acanhada.

- Que bobagem. – a serviu. – não ligue para isso.

Albafica acompanhava pelo corredor. Afrodite tinha percebido o cavaleiro, mas ignorou, Athina era uma pessoa legal e merecia toda atenção.

- Obrigada pelo chá. Estava delicioso Gustavv.

- Sempre que quiser venha.

- Bom eu preciso ir. – levantou.

- Te acompanho.

Seguiriam, mas pararam ao ver alguém na porta. Albafica os fitava de maneira fria.

- Bom dia... – disse num sussurro.

- Quem deixou que pegasse minhas toalhas? – disse a queima roupa.

- Eu... – murmurou.

- Não tem porque dar ouvidos a ele.

- Eu sinto....

- Não tem modos.

Athina encolheu. Afrodite notou olhando com ódio para Albafica.

- Está tudo bem Athina. – colocou a mão no ombro dela. – pode levá-las. Não se preocupe.

- Não tem autoridade na minha casa. – o olhar estava fixo na mão do dourado nela.

- E não tem porque falar desse jeito com ela. Athina veio a pedido de Dégel.

- Poderia ter vindo sob as ordens do mestre, estaria errada do mesmo jeito. Não sei por que a defende. É uma apenas uma serva.

A grega encolheu ainda mais. Realmente sabia que seu lugar não era aquele, mas ouvir as palavras da boca dele, a deixou entristecida. Era uma das poucas que tentavam, ao menos, ser grata pela proteção do santuário e de Rodoria, não merecia ouvir aquilo. Afrodite estreitou o olhar. Albafica poderia despejar palavras ásperas contra ele, mas não deixaria que tratasse Athina daquele modo.

- Achei que fosse uma pessoa melhor, me enganei. Venha Athina.

Tomou a mão da garota a conduzindo para fora da cozinha. Quando passaram pelo cavaleiro, a grega sentiu o olhar frio dele. Durante o trajeto ate entrada do templo os dois ficaram calados, na porta...

- Perdoe-me Gustavv, não queria que...

- Xi... – carinhosamente a silenciou com uma rosa branca. – esquece ele. Para você. – entregou lhe a flor.

- Obrigada.

- Volte sempre que quiser e se por acaso ele te tratar mal me chame.

Concordou, despedindo.

Afrodite sorriu ate o momento que ela sumiu das suas vistas, o rosto endureceu e entrou em casa sério. O outro pisciano continuava na cozinha totalmente alterado. Arrependia-se pelo jeito que falara com ela, mas ver os dois juntos o deixou desnorteado.

- Você é uma pessoa baixa. – disse logo que o viu. – como teve coragem de falar daquele modo com ela?

- Falo como quiser. – nem o olhou.

O sueco estreitou o olhar e num movimento rápido segurou-o pelo colarinho, prensando-o contra a parede.

- Não dou a mínima por você ser um cavaleiro, muito menos se vai ou não com a minha cara, mas não vou admitir que a trate daquele jeito.

- Tomou as dores? Vejo que no futuro as regras não são muito seguidas. Amazonas sem mascaras, cavaleiros se envolvendo com servas...

Foi a gota d'água.

- Sei do seu segredinho Albafica, - sua voz saiu fria. – para o seu bem, é melhor moderar as palavras, meu sangue é imune ao seu, já o contrario pode ser fatal. Uma simples gotinha e o mestre Sage fica sem um dos cavaleiros. – o soltou. – avisado.

Saiu sem deixar chance de resposta. Albafica bufou de raiva.

- "Não vai tocar nela, não vai!"

Athina desceu as escadas correndo, não imaginava que Albafica poderia ter sido tão rude com ela, em compensação Afrodite tinha sido um doce.

- "Como podem ser tão diferentes?"

Entrou em Aquário, onde deixou as toalhas e se despediu de todos alegando que tinha muitos afazeres a realizar. Áurea também se despediu, iria procurar pela amiga.

Durante o trajeto ate Leão Athina permaneceu em silencio quebrado esse pela grega de madeixas prateadas.

- Athina me espera!

- Desculpe. – sua voz saiu mais baixa que o normal.

- Algum problema?

- Não... – silenciou-se e tomando coragem... – você conhece o senhor Afrodite há muito tempo?

- Um pouco por quê?

- Por nada... ele foi gentil comigo.

- Ele é assim com todos. Afrodite é um amor de pessoa. Alem de ser bonito e cheiroso.

- Ele cheira a rosas. – sorriu.

- Ah... Athina... o Shion sempre foi mandão rabugento?

- O senhor Shion? – a fitou curiosa.

- É.

- Nós moradores de Rodoria não temos tanto acesso aos cavaleiros, mas o senhor Shion desde que eu o conheço é assim. Meu pai me disse que nos treinos ele era o mais dedicado.

- Não mudou nada... – murmurou.

- Por quê?

- Eu tive essa impressão. Bom chegamos.

- Nos encontramos mais tarde.

Despediram-se. Como havia previsto Lithos estava em Leão. A grega porem lembrou-se de algo, sem que os moradores percebessem sua presença tomou o sentindo contrario em direção ao templo de Atena. Passou pelo caminho que Athina havia ensinado não demorando muito a chegar. Entrou pela passagem dos servos indo para o quarto onde dividiria com Marin. Pegou algo dentro da gaveta e saiu. Antes ajeitou o vestido e prendeu os cabelos num frouxo laço. Andava distraída pensando nas palavras que diria que nem percebeu, alguém vindo em sua direção.

- Bom dia Áurea.

- Bom dia senhor Hakurei. – tinha assustado, afinal não tinha percebido-o.

- Teve uma boa noite?

- Tive sim. A tonteira que senti ontem sumiu, me sinto bem melhor.

- Achou muito estranho?

- Um pouco... apesar do santuário ser igual... mas...a situação é diferente, principalmente ver Shion. Apesar do temperamento continuar o mesmo.

- Vocês ficaram espantados ao vê-lo. - riu.

- Muito. Ele tem um gênio... – suspirou desanimada. – não é atoa que será o grande mestre.

Hakurei a fitou. Nesses anos todos de sua vida, só havia achado uma mulher bonita, que conhecera quinze anos antes e que infelizmente morrera nesse igual período, no mais Áurea era a primeira que achava.

- Espero que goste daqui.

- Eu acho que sim. – sorriu, achava o cavaleiro de Altar bastante simpático e apesar da idade, bastante jovial.

- Bom, eu preciso ir, as obrigações me chamam. Nos veremos novamente.

- Claro.

De forma cortês Hakurei pegou na mão dela, beijando-lhe, para em seguida sair. A grega achou interessante e mostrava que ele era mais gentil que o futuro mestre e por falar nele....

... Dirigiu-se rapidamente para a primeira casa, entregaria o quanto antes o lenço que ele havia lhe emprestado. Na porta chamou por Mu, mas não obteve resposta. Resolveu entrar, estranhando o silencio que emanava da casa, dificilmente o ariano deixaria o templo desprotegido. Andou pelo corredor que levava ate a área intima da casa, onde escutou um barulho vindo da ultima porta. Parou, não fazendo som alguém. Seus olhos ficaram estáticos com a visão que teve. Era o aposento de Shion e ele arrumava seu guarda roupa, ate aí tudo normal, mas o ariano julgava-se sozinho e com o calor que fazia o uso de camisa era sufocante.

Áurea o fitou de cima em baixo, mas seus olhos fixaram na parte nu, reparando cada detalhe, cada músculo bem trabalhado. O cavaleiro sentiu-se observado virando para trás.

- O que faz aqui?

Ela sequer escutou. Olhava cada pormenor inclusive algumas cicatrizes que ao contrario do que aparentava, dava-lhe um charme, Shion notou o tipo de olhar dela.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou na tentativa dela parar de olhar, mas em vão.

Ficou incomodado, entretanto não podemos esquecer que apesar de ser um cavaleiro e futuro mestre do santuário Shion era um garoto de quinze anos e como tal tinha hormônios, muitos hormônios. Seu olhar de desaprovação passou a ser o mesmo dela. Áurea era uma garota bonita ainda mais naquele vestido fino que mostrava suas formas.

- O que... faz...aqui...? – gaguejou ao sentir a face quente e outras partes também.

- Te entregar. – saiu do estado de letargia, mostrando o lenço.

- Não precisava. – disse seco.

- Você me ajudou. Se não tivesse chegado a tempo...

- Fiz minha obrigação de cavaleiro.

- Mesmo assim. Obrigada. – estendeu-lhe o lenço.

O cavaleiro aproximou para pegar o lenço, Áurea suspendeu a respiração por alguns segundos.

- "O grande mestre é perfeito." – pensou.

- Já me entregou, pode ir. – queria que ela fosse embora rápido, a presença lhe incomodava.

A garota dava meia volta, quando sentiu sua mão sendo retida.

- Não fizeram nada com você? – demonstrava preocupação. – te toca-ram?

- Não, você chegou a tempo. – sorriu diante do leve rubor na face dele. – "sempre zeloso."

- Menos mal. – desviou o olhar.

Ele não esperava aquilo, muito menos que seu ser fosse reagir a tal contato. Áurea o tinha abraçado.

- Obrigada por sempre cuidar de nós.

Não entendeu a frase, nem tentou entender, as narinas estavam embriagadas pelo perfume que exalava dos cabelos dela, o contato com a pele, a respiração dela, tudo contribuía para o ato que se seguiu, ele correspondera ao abraço.

- Se precisar de ajuda me chame. – disse de forma carinhosa.

- Sim.

Talvez ficassem daquele jeito por um bom tempo, entretanto o senso de dever de Shion voltara a tona, aquilo era errado, muito errado. Sem cerimônia, a soltou, dando uma leve empurrada.

- Vai embora. – disse frio. – tenho muito a fazer.

Áurea compreendeu na hora, havia cometido um ato leviano, independente da época, aquela pessoa a sua frente era o mestre do santuário e como tal merecia respeito.

- Me desculpe.

Abaixou o rosto, saindo. Shion, voltou aos seus afazeres.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Saga passava um pano sobre os moveis da sala, sendo observado atentamente pelo irmão, que estava jogado no sofá. A cada deslocamento de Saga, Kanon o acompanhava com o olhar e isso já estava irritando o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

- Para de me olhar e ajuda.

- Para que?

- Somos hospedes, o mínimo que podemos fazer é manter a casa limpa.

- Já está limpa, - cruzou os braços. – você não me deixa fazer nada, não tem o que limpar.

- Seu imprestável! – Saga jogou o pano na cara dele.

- Saga!

- Quando voltarmos para o futuro, você me paga.

Na porta Deuteros acompanhava a pequena discussão.

- Você é muito chato.

- E você preguiçoso.

- Isso eu tenho que concordar. – Deuteros fez presente.

Os dois geminianos calaram na hora, nem tinham percebido o cosmo do anfitrião.

- Podem continuar brigando. – pegou o corredor. – façam de conta que não estou aqui. – fechou a porta do quarto.

- Ele é estranho. – Kanon sussurrou.

- Concordo.

No quarto, deitou. Agora que estava de volta ao santuário tinha que ter a mesma rotina dos companheiros.

- Treinos... – bufou. – detesto essa palhaçada.

Os olhos azuis fixaram no teto. Esperava que ninguém desconfiasse de um dos principais motivos de voltar para o complexo de templos. Realmente a chegada daqueles homens era motivo de preocupação, mas havia algo ainda maior. Passou a se lembrar da ultima vez que a vira antes que partisse a procura de Atena, era exatamente o mesmo tempo que permanecera fora do santuário.

- Não voltei por isso... – tentava se convencer. – não posso ter voltado por isso. – tinha a mania de falar sozinho. – não voltei. – deu um pulo da cama, andaria pelo santuário, se deixasse brecha para sua mente ela começaria a inventar coisas.

Na sala depois da surpresa a discussão voltou.

- Não sei como te suporto.

- Quer voltar para o cabo Shunion? Tenho certeza que nessa época, deve ser bem pior.

- Vocês não se dão bem mesmo. – o terceiro geminiano apareceu.

- É o preço de se ter uma mala como irmão. – Kanon o olhou debochado.

- Apesar de estarem a pouco tempo aqui, qual é a rotina?

- Treinos. Shion assim o determinou. – disse Saga.

- O ariano... é tão obvio. – disse mais para si mesmo. – aposto que Sage vai escolhê-lo para a sucessão. – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – e eu o que tenho com isso? – deu nos ombros. – vou sair, apareço na hora do treino. – saía. – não suje minha casa. – olhou para Kanon.

Os dois fitaram-se sem entender.

- Sujeito estranho.... – murmurou o mais novo. – vou indo também, apareço para o treino.

- Kanon volta aqui!

- Fui.

Nem lhe deu ouvidos.

Deuteros descia com sorriso nos lábios, aqueles dois eram um capitulo a parte, não tinha um rumo certo a ir, deixaria que suas pernas o conduzissem e elas o levaram para o ultimo lugar que queria ir.

Parou a porta de uma casa de dois pavimentos, logo após a vila das amazonas. Fitou a placa que indicava o que era aquele lugar: "Enfermaria."

- Tanto lugar....

Deu meia volta para ir embora, contudo...

- Veio visitar o Sísifo?

Deuteros não se virou.

- Talvez....

- Está no segundo pavimento. – a voz que era feminina aproximou. – Deuteros.

- Oi Lara. – a fitou. – continua a mesma.

- Você também não mudou. Pensei que não voltaria tão cedo.

- Também pensei, - desviou o olhar. – mas as circunstancias me obrigaram a voltar.

- Não confia neles?

- Ainda é cedo para julgá-los.

- Foi de extrema ajuda ao parar aqueles dois inconseqüentes. Tudo poderia terminar mal.

- Estão treinando serio demais. – continuava a não olhá-la.

- Não foi um treino qualquer. Outras coisas estavam envolvidas.

- Eu não consigo entendê-lo, tão obstinado em seu dever e peca por sentimentos como esses. Isso vai levá-lo a ruína.

- Como quase foi levado não é?

O cavaleiro manteve a postura fria.

- Recuperei o bom senso a tempo. – disse seco. – vou ver como ele está.

Passou por ela sem olhá-la. Lara o acompanhou com os olhos, soltando um suspiro desanimado ao vê-lo entrar. Caminhou ate um banco próximo onde sentou.

Era por isso que não queria voltar para o santuário, não queria vê-lo novamente.

- Caspita...

- Esse tipo de palavra não fica bem numa sacerdotisa.

Lara deu um pulo assustada.

- Kanon?!

- O único.

A amazona ficou apreensiva, não tinha sentido o cosmo dele, portanto não sabia há quanto tempo ele estava ali.

- Pelo jeito não pressentiu o meu cosmo.... as vezes não sinto o cosmo de ninguém. – disse para si mesmo. – será que é por causa de Cronos?

- Quem sabe. O que faz aqui?

- Estava andando a toa. – sentou. – ficar naquela casa com o meu irmão é tedioso. Atrapalho? – a encarou.

- Não... – a grega o observou, ainda era difícil de acreditar que ele era um marina. – como se tornou um servo de Poseidon.

- Longa historia. Longa e triste historia. – murmurou. – como Sísifo está?

- Melhor.

- Aquele golpe do Aioria é letal.

- Ele deve ter consciência do que o mestre tomará providencias.

- Deve ter. Mas se Sage não agir, Shaka vai. Ele está ferrado de todo jeito.

- Seu companheirismo me comove. – riu sentando ao lado dele.

- Ele fez a bobagem, agora que assuma.

No segundo andar Sísifo e Deuteros conversavam.

- Só podemos esperar a decisão do mestre. – o geminiano esticou os braços.

- Por que voltou? – desde o inicio da conversa queria perguntar.

- Sem um grande motivo. – respondeu por responder.

- Te conheço.

- Será mesmo?

- Não foi só por causa da aparição deles, existe um outro motivo.

- Esse motivo não existe. – disse felino. – deixou de existir a muitos anos.

- Você ainda...

- Não. – disse categórico. – e quanto a você deveria tomar cuidado com suas atitudes. Você é um cavaleiro.

- Esta equivocado.

- Estou? – sorriu desdenhoso. – te conheço.

Sísifo não retrucou.

- Vou indo. – ainda com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. – melhoras.

Continuou calado.

Deuteros saia despreocupadamente, mas seus orbes estreitaram ao ver Kanon e Lara numa animada conversa. Não que aquilo fosse da sua conta, ela poderia conversar com qualquer um, mas...

- Não deveria está no templo? – indagou aproximando.

- Agüentando o meu irmão? Nem morto.

- Kanon! Não fala assim. – ela abafou o riso.

- É uma mala mesmo.

- Sísifo está te chamando. – disse seco.

- Já vou. – e olhando para Kanon. – trate seu irmão melhor. – sorriu.

- Vou pensar. – sorriu de volta.

- Ate mais tarde.

Quando deu um passo sentiu um cosmo entrando em contato com o seu, os outros dois também sentiram.

- _"Compareçam imediatamente ao templo."_ – era voz de Sage.

Os três tocaram olhares, aquilo não era boa coisa.

-------------

_Mil perdoes pela demora. Mas é trabalho, cursinho e tantas coisas que meu tempo.... o capitulo está mais curtinho, mas o próximo voltara ao normal. Vou tentar não demorar muito para postar e a continuação de "Reencontro" logo estará postada, já comecei a escrever. Bom, obrigada pela paciência e os reviews. Inté._

**Titulo: Amigos e Ciúmes**


	9. Chapter 9: De nihilo nihil

**Uchiha **– Muito obrigada pela review, o mestre está bem bravo com todos e deve aplicar um castigo neles.

Obrigada pela review da "Reencontro" infelismente a Rosa morreu, mas quem sabe acontece algo de extraordinário?

**Dama** – O Kárdia tem problema de coração, saiu isso no mangá.

**Suellen **– O espião será revelado neste capitulo, Deuteros e sua mania.... Shaka mostrando as garrinhas, Aioria tendo acesso de ciúme. Kárdia tem problema de coração e aos poucos os outros vão descobrir. Pode deixar que digo o Kamus para cuidar de você. Rsrsrsr. Lá vai as idades: Regulus tem 12 anos, Shion e Dohko 15, Asmita e Kárdia 17, Dégel e Albafica 19, Mani. El Cid, Deuteros tem 22 e Hasgard e Sísifo tem 20 anos. Novinhos.....

**Danda **– Afrodite e Albafica vão se pegar muito por causa da Athina e o Shion.... é um garoto de 15 anos, vai ser difícil resistir a Áurea, se bem que ele pode ate conseguir, já tem a alma de grande mestre, é ver para crer.

**Leo no Nina** – Aioria vai ter que entrar para aquele grupo: "mulheres que amam demais" ou melhor "homens que amam demais" kkkkk. E o trio dos três AAA Albafica, Afrodite e Athina ainda vai dar muito o que falar.

**Rodrigo** – O mestre vai querer puni-los, mas não vai dar muito certo...

**Jaci** – As brigas só começaram e a tendência é só piorar. Rsrsrs

**Pimentel** – Os gêmeos + Deuteros = problemas a vista.

**Capitulo IX**

**De nihilo nihil**

**Obs: nos treinos e lutas na maioria das vezes, os dourados (Mu e Cia) serão mais fortes que os cavaleiros do passado, não que eles não sejam e sim por causa da época que a fic se passa, três anos aproximadamente antes da guerra contra Hades, (o mangá começa na guerra) portanto não estão com os poderes na sua totalidade, mas com o decorrer da fic, os poderes vão se igualar.**

_**Como sempre desculpe a demora, juntou trabalha, cursinho mais uma semana sem PC, aí complicou tudo. Vamos ao capitulo.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _"Compareçam imediatamente ao templo."_ – era voz de Sage.

Os três tocaram olhares, aquilo não era boa coisa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em Áries, Shion ainda estava aéreo por causa do contato com Áurea. Tentava serenar a mente e o coração quando sentiu o cosmo de Sage chamando-lhe. Já imaginava o que poderia ser, indo imediatamente para o templo.

Hasgard recuperava-se da luta, estava com raiva pela derrota sofrida, mas também preocupado pelo "sumiço" de Selinsa. Estava certo que ela tinha ido à vila, entretanto a discípula estava estranha quando saiu. Sentiu o cosmo do mestre, antes de partir, chamou por Aldebaran e Mu que conversavam na porta de Touro.

Saga assim que escutou o chamado dirigiu-se para o templo.

MM e Manigold, as duras, subiram juntos.

Marin e Regulus auxiliaram Aioria, ainda machucado, o leonino estava em silencio, já tinha em mente que seria punido. Lithos e Áurea ate pensaram em ir contudo aconselhadas pela amazona ficaram.

Shaka e Asmita seguiram em silencio. O virginiano do futuro tinha plena certeza que seria punido.

Dohko já estava indo para o templo quando recebeu o chamado.

Em Escorpião Miro temia pelo castigo que iria receber.

Na enfermaria Sísifo foi ajudado por Deuteros, o sagitariano tinha dificuldade de locomoção por causa dos ferimentos sofridos na perna.

El Cid e Shura subiram numa relativa distancia.

Kárdia se sentia o maximo sendo auxiliado pelos dois aquarianos, a principio o orgulho falara mais alto mas lembrando-se que Miro veria aquela cena, abriu mão. A cara de ódio dele era maior que qualquer orgulho.

Desde a pequena discussão Afrodite e Albafica não se viram, com cada um trancado em seu quarto, só se viram na hora de sair com olhares frios de um para o outro.

No templo Hakurei mantinha-se em silencio ao lado de Sage. Já fazia idéia dos pensamentos do irmão com relação ao ocorrido, mas estava curioso para saber que tipo de punição ele daria.

Foi tirado dos pensamentos quando escutou a porta dourada ser aberta.

Os primeiros a chegarem foram os piscianos que fizeram uma leve reverencia indo cada um para um lado. Em seguida foram os aquarianos, Kárdia, Shura e El Cid.

Miro chegou acompanhado por Dohko. Assim que viu a "cena" estreitou o olhar e Kárdia percebendo isso deu um grande sorriso debochado. Miro por pouco não pulou no pescoço dele, mas apenas arrastou Kamus dali.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – o aquariano tentava se soltar.

- Deveria matá-lo. – disse frio. – e fique calado.

Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha, como que ele falava daquele jeito? Pensou em retrucar, mas ao ver a feição séria dele desistiu. Não era bom provocar um Escorpião.

Shaka e Asmita chegaram silenciosos indo cada um para um lado.

Quando Aioria chegou o clima ficou tenso, olhares tortos de ambos os lados.

Saga que tinha encontrado MM no meio do caminho afastou o de Manigold antes que um arrancasse a cabeça do outro. No salão separaram-se.

Se com Aioria o clima ficou tenso com a chegada de Hasgard ficou péssimo. O taurino olhou imediatamente para Shaka e se não fosse Deba a coisa ficaria pior. Era claro que depois daquela afronta as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas.

Os dourados que falavam baixo pararam ao verem Shion entrar no recinto. Sage e Hakurei acharam graça e gostaram, pois mostrava que o ariano impunha respeito e isso seria vantajoso.

A situação não estava amistosa, mas com a chegada de Sísifo o clima pesou de vez. Ele e Aioria trocaram olhares nada amistosos. Kanon parou perto do irmão.

- Aproximem-se. – a voz de Sage ecoou firme pelo salão.

Pararam um do lado do outro de forma crescente de signos, onde Mu do lado de Albafica começava a seqüência dourada. Hakurei e Lara ficaram mais afastados.

- Já estou ciente do que aconteceu no treino hoje de manha. Hasgard, Kárdia, Sísifo, Aioria, Shaka e Miro um passo à frente.

Obedeceram.

- Expliquem-se.

Ficaram em silencio ate que...

- Foi ele! – Kárdia e Miro apontaram um para o outro. – ele começou, eu estava quieto no meu canto! – disseram juntos e continuaram a discutir.

As reações foram as mais adversas, olhares incrédulos, sobrancelhas arqueadas, rostos pasmos e expressões do tipo: "não acredito no que estou vendo." E as acusações continuariam se certo cosmo não acendesse. Miro calou não hora, ao sentir o cosmo do ariano.

- Da minha parte foi um mal entendido. – disse Sísifo. – levamos o treino a serio demais.

- Ele está certo. – Aioria não olhou.

- E quanto a vocês?

- Não foi nada. – disse Miro, era melhor não render muito. – aceito as desculpas dele.

- O que? Ficou doido? Eu pedir desculpas? Nunca!

- Você que começou.

- Nem morto! E alem do mais foi você. Peca desculpas.

- Jamais.

- Já chega! – a voz de Sage saiu autoritária. – isso mostra que os dois são culpados. Shaka e Hasgard?

- Foi algo lamentável. – Shaka pronunciou. – isso não se repetirá.

- Com certeza. – Hasgard o olhou ferino.

- MM, Manigold, Albafica, Afrodite também não estão isentos. Em treinos anteriores não tiveram conduta de cavaleiros.

Os quarto ficaram em silencio. Sage deu uma olhada para o grupo dourado parando a visão em Saga. Desde que o conhecera notou que ele era de grande responsabilidade e respeitado por todos. Shaka também era assim, mas para os propósitos que queria, era mais prudente deixá-lo de fora.

- Saga e Shion aproximem-se.

Os dois deram um passo.

- Antes de qualquer coisa todos vocês são cavaleiros de Atena e o mínimo que se pode esperar é respeito entre vocês. Os treinos continuaram separados, sendo um grupo na arena do Coliseu e outro na área reservada à amazonas, num esquema de revezamento. Shion, você ficara responsável pelos cavaleiros do futuro e aplicará um castigo em MM, Afrodite, Aioria, Miro e Shaka que achar conveniente.

Os dourados olharam imediatamente para o ariano, já podiam esperar o mesmo tratamento se não pior por parte dele.

Dégel os observava, notou que quando o nome de Shion foi citado alguns estremeceram.

- "Por que eles tem tanto medo dele? Ao mesmo tempo respeito? Será que... – analisou tudo que tinha ouvido ate então, juntando as peças. – Ele será o mestre deles...."

- Saga, - o mestre continuou. – o mesmo se aplica a você, vai responsabilizar pelo treino dos cavaleiros do presente e castigo dos envolvidos, dou-te toda autoridade. Espero que agora em diante o relacionamento melhore. Alguma objeção?

- Não. – responderam em coro.

- Dispensados.

Saíram em silencio. Na porta...

- Os treinos começam as duas. – disse Shion olhando para Saga. – concorda?

- Sim.

- Estejam todos prontos.

Desceram silenciosos. No templo....

Sage sentou pesadamente na cadeira. Quantos problemas.

- Se bem conheço nossos amigos, alguns não vão aceitar a autoridade de Saga. – Hakurei aproximou do irmão.

- Eu sei que sim, mas é a única maneira. Quero que você, Lara, vigie os dois grupos, qualquer coisa me avise.

- Sim mestre.

- E o seu espião? – o cavaleiro de altar deu um sorriso.

- Espião? – Lara o fitou imediatamente.

- Hakurei. – a voz de Sage saiu em tom de ameaça.

- Sage pediu que El Cid vigiasse-os, acho que não deu muito certo.

- Certos assuntos deveriam ficar entre nós.

- Falei num impulso. – sorriu.

- Que seja. – deu nos ombros, como era difícil que Hakurei guardasse segredo. - Lara ficará encarregada a partir de agora. Quero também que consiga informações com a Amazona de Águia.

- Sim senhor.

- Dispensada.

Ao se verem sozinhos....

- Shion vai massacrá-los. – Hakurei não conteve o riso.

- Não exagere.

- Eu conheço meu discípulo. Tenho dó deles.

Para evitar maiores problemas Regulus sugeriu que todos os dourados almoçassem em sua casa o que foi acatado por todos. Para os cavaleiros, com exceção de Asmita, o almoço seria em Libra. E assim aconteceu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na cozinha, Dohko cozinhava em silencio absorvido em seus pensamentos. Na sala os cavaleiros estavam dispostos com Albafica e El Cid mais afastados.

- Não sei por que o mestre ordenou aquilo. – disse Kárdia com o rosto emburrado. – deixar que aquele mande na gente.

- São ordens. – Sísifo fitava o chão.

- Que tipo de castigo ele vai aplicar? – Regulus brincava com um jogo chinês.

- Deuteros pode responder. – Manigold o fitou. – afinal são colegas de signo.

- Não faço idéia. – respondeu rispidamente.

- De qualquer forma temos que acatar. – disse Hasgard que olhava seus ferimentos. – o que vai fazer a eles Shion?

- Ainda não sei.

- Dê algo duro. – disse o escorpião. – principalmente no Miro.

- Você provocou. – Dégel o alertou.

- Como estão seus ferimentos Sísifo? – pela primeira vez a voz de El Cid era ouvida.

- Melhores. Posso treinar normalmente.

- Aioria é um sujeito perigoso. – Deuteros tomou a palavra. – aquele ataque foi excepcional, poderia ter te matado.

- Tenho ciência disso.

- Eles não são tão fortes assim. – o canceriano desdenhou. – um pouquinho mais de força e eles tombam.

- São fortes. – Dohko apareceu na sala. – se lutaram contra titãs, eles são. Principalmente Saga. Apesar do cosmo dele oscilar, sinto um grande poder vindo dele. Não concorda comigo Deuteros?

- Veremos no campo de batalha, por enquanto vamos comer. Senti falta da sua comida. – sorriu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Estavam quietos, o que não era normal. Lithos e Áurea trocavam olhares.

- O que aconteceu?

- Seremos castigados. – disse Aioria. – por Shion.

- Xi... podem preparar, lá vem chumbo grosso. – Áurea afundou no sofá.

- Shion vai acabar com agente. – disse Shura. – vai ser pior do que no futuro.

- Temos que aceitar. – Mu ajudava Marin a trazer os pratos.

- E você, senhor Saga. – Miro tomou a palavra. – manda aquela aranha de parede para outra dimensão.

- Você também é culpado. – Kamus o fitou.

- Não estou falando com você. – disse frio, provocando estranheza nos outros, Miro nunca foi de cortar Kamus.

- Farei o que for justo. – respondeu o geminiano sem entender a atitude do companheiro.

O aquariano não retrucou. Era apenas teimosia de Miro e não deveria levar aquilo a sério.

- É melhor comermos. – Afrodite puxou a fila. – a tarde será longa.

No horário combinado os dourados estavam no Coliseu com Shion e os demais na arena das amazonas com Saga. O geminiano seguia na frente acompanhado pelos onze, a certa altura parou, fitando-os. Não queria aquela missão, principalmente ao verem os olhares tortos para si. Deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Mesmo que o mestre Sage tenha dado autoridade a mim, não vou fazer nada. – iniciou. – continuem treinando do jeito que era antes.

- Vai desobedecer? – Manigold alfinetou.

- Ele me disse que fizesse o que eu achava certo. Só estou agindo dessa maneira.

- Você já foi mestre não foi? – indagou Sísifo, há tempos queria descobrir sobre isso.

Olharam para Saga que abaixou o rosto.

- Por um período. – disse sem entusiasmo.

- Tomare que Shion dê um bom castigo. – Kárdia cruzou os braços. – eles merecem.

- O que Aioria e os outros fizeram não foi digno de cavaleiros, mas não vou deixar que os desrespeitem. – o fitou seriamente. - No inicio, não tínhamos um bom relacionamento. Talvez o único que era bem visto por todos era o Aldebaran que se mantinha neutro, fora isso tivemos muitas desavenças, mas depois da guerra contra Hades.... ao contrario de vocês, somos irmãos. Nascemos com a mesma sina, enfrentamos as mesmas batalhas, morrermos juntos e isso nos tornou unidos, por isso...

- Pera aí? – indagou Regulus. – vocês o que?

- Ate pouco tempo estávamos mortos. Todos.

Ficaram surpresos.

- Como assim Saga?

- Tivemos uma batalha em que todos saíram mortos. Se estamos vivos agora é graças a benevolência de Atena.

- Quer dizer que Aioria...

- Sim. Afrodite, Kamus, Shura, MM e eu morremos por duas vezes. – não queria relembrar aqueles fatos. - Já disse o que tinha que fazer, sigam com seus treinos. – deu as costas. – Hasgard, deveria respeitar mais o Asmita. Se a nossa Era esta em paz é graças a ele.

O virginiano o fitou sem entender e o taurino menos ainda.

- Espere Saga. – disse Deuteros.

O geminiano parou.

- Queria ver seu poder, numa luta justa.

- Desperdício de cosmo e isso só deixaria Sage mais contrariado.

- Se ele te tornou responsável por nós, deve ter algum propósito. Já disse será uma luta justa com Sísifo como juiz. Qualquer coisa eu me entendo com o mestre.

- Você tem experiência em batalha, podia nos ensinar. – Regulus animou. Já ouvira falar do poder de Deuteros e vê-lo em ação ainda mais com ex-mestre seria excepcional.

- Vai ser interessante se fizer o Deuteros comer poeira. – Mani sentou na arquibancada.

- Concordo. – Kárdia sentou ao lado dele.

Saga ponderou, alem do mais seu cosmo estava oscilando.

- Será uma honra vê-lo em ação Saga. – Dégel caminhava para a arquibancada. – não temos experiência em batalhas, será um bom aprendizado.

- Como queiram.

- Prepare-se. - Deuteros tomou posição.

Os outros cavaleiros foram se sentar.

- Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia? - Indagou El Cid. – o objetivo não era esse.

- Ele tem experiência. – disse Dohko. – será de valia.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na arena do Coliseu estavam em fila com Shion a frente. Olhavam desconfiados para o garoto de quinze anos que no futuro seria o respeitável mestre do santuário.

- Não sou o mestre para aplicar um castigo em vocês, mas não posso deixar que passe em brancas nuvens.

- Nós aceitamos o que decidir. – disse Aioria.

O ariano os fitava intrigado, já havia notado que na presença dele, eles se comportavam melhor e que seguiriam qualquer ordem que fosse dada. Por quê?

- Aioria, MM, Afrodite, Miro e Shaka pensarei num castigo, por enquanto quero que treinem seus cosmos. Talvez por estarem no passado seja o motivo de estarem oscilando.

Ficaram surpresos.

- Não vai nos torturar? – Miro estava desconfiado.

- Devia, mas não vou. – deu as costas. – ficarei observando, mas qualquer gracinha mudo de idéia.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A certa distancia Saga e Deuteros observavam-se, ate que o geminiano do passado deu o primeiro passo, partindo para cima do outro. Sem qualquer esforço Saga defendia-se.

- Você é bom. – Deuteros se afastou.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Então vamos aumentar o nível. – o cavaleiro elevou seu cosmo. – outra dimensão!

O espaço ao redor ficou negro, Saga que estava parado elevou um pouco seu cosmo, conseguindo parar o ataque de Deuteros.

- Ele é bom... – Regulus estava surpreso. – eu que não lutaria contra ele.

- "Meu cosmo ainda oscila, é melhor não prolongar isso." – Saga tomou posição.

- Muito bom Saga, quero ver agora. Explosão Galáctica.

O ataque de Deuteros foi maior que o anterior causando surpresa no outro geminiano, ele podia aumentar rapidamente o nível do cosmo sem esforço algum. Concentrou-se para segurar, contudo notou que seu cosmo tinha reduzido. Deuteros também notou.

Saga tinha dificuldades em segurar o ataque de Deuteros, naquele momento seu cosmo tinha diminuído ainda mais.

- "Desse jeito sairei ferido." – já recuava.

- Não é melhor ajudar? – indagou Regulus. – perceberam que o cosmo dele diminuiu? Deve ser a tal interferência...

- É o que parece. – El Cid não tirava os olhos da batalha. – se ele está assim os outros também estão.

- Pode ser perigoso. – Hasgard comentou. – se um inimigo aparecer eles estão perdidos.

- Eles só nos causam problemas. – Manigold esticou os braços espreguiçando. – teremos que ser babás.

- É o que parece.

Deuteros continuava a despejar seu poder, apesar de pressentir que poderia ser perigoso, entretanto queria ver como o geminiano sairia daquela situação.

Saga estava sendo arrastado e certamente seria atingido, contudo....

A oscilação do cosmo voltou, mas desta vez aumentou drasticamente, nos seus cem por cento porem de maneira inconstante. A terra começou a tremer.

- "Não consigo me controlar."

Os cavaleiros já estavam de pé, surpresos pelo tamanho do poder dele.

- Saga não está conseguindo controlar. – Albafica deu passo.

- Temos que ajudá-lo.

Deuteros tinha percebido isso e aumentou o seu na tentativa de equilibrar o ataque e assim evitar que houvesse estragos ate Saga recuperar o controle, mas não estava funcionando.

- Maldição.... – murmurou baixinho. – se Shion estivesse aqui....

- Deuteros, lance o Outra Dimensão em mim. Eu não vou conseguir segurar.

- Mas...

- Ande logo.

- Não será suficiente. Só vai desequilibrar as energias.

A arena começava a se destruir, no Coliseu o único que sentiu o cosmo de Saga foi Shion. Ele olhou para os dourados que treinavam normalmente.

- "Por que eles não estão sentindo?" Fiquem aqui.

Levantou saindo correndo, os dourados estranharam indo atrás dele. Quando chegaram viram o poderoso golpe de Saga sem controle.

- Saga?

- "Não dá mais..." – Saga perdia o controle.

- Saga!

Tudo seria levado a baixo, se não fosse à parede de cristal criada por Mu. Ela envolvia toda área separando todos de Saga. Shion olhava para o lemuriano, não imaginava que ele era tão forte, mas igual ao geminiano, seu cosmo oscilava e não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Não conseguir manter por muito tempo. – respirava com dificuldade.

- O que esta acontecendo com os nossos cosmos? – Kanon pensava numa maneira de parar o irmão.

- Interferência. – Shaka abriu os olhos. – algo esta agindo em nossos cosmos.

Vendo o perigo da situação, Asmita e Sísifo preparavam-se para intervir, Shion ate tentou criar uma outra parede, contudo não houve tempo, o cosmo de Mu perdeu força dando passagem ao de Saga que explodiu de maneira violenta, como na batalha de Hades, houve uma grande explosão que atirou todos longe.

Parte da arena foi destruída, provocando uma grande cratera no chão.

- Estão todos bem? – Kamus tirava uma pedra de cima dele.

- Essa doeu. – Miro esfregava a cabeça. – Saga exagerou.

- Mu! – Aldebaran estava ao lado dele. – Mu.

- Mu. – Shion aproximou.

O ariano do futuro estava com vários machucados, nada grave, apenas inconsciente.

Perto dali Marin e Lara apressaram ao ouvir a explosão.

- O que houve aqui? – Lara estava surpresa.

- Saga! – gritou a amazona.

Os olhares dirigiram para Marin que corria para perto de varias pedras, Kanon também foi para lá.

Com dificuldades Kanon removeu as pedras que estavam por cima de Saga, ele estava ferido.

- Saga. Saga. – chamava-o.

- Saga.

Sísifo aproximou na companhia de Lara.

- Leve-o para a enfermaria rápido. – disse a sacerdotisa. - Tragam o Mu.

Shion fez menção para pega-lo, mas Deba o pegou.

- Eu levo. – disse sério.

- Estão todos bem? – Dohko olhava para os companheiros.

- Sim.

- Esse cara quase nos matou. – Manigold limpava a roupa. – que força.

- Ele precisa de cuidados. – Regulus foi para perto dos dourados.

- Saga exagerou. – MM ensaiou um passo, contudo...caiu de joelhos, cuspindo uma grande quantidade de sangue. – o que....? - a visão ficou turva, perdendo os sentidos.

- Giovanni? – Shura correu ate ele. – Mask! O que foi? Kamus!

A atenção dirigiu para o capricorniano.

- O que houve? – Afrodite aproximou.

- Não sei. Acho que se feriu. – olhou para o sangue não chão.

- O golpe de Saga deve tê-lo atingido. – disse Shion. – vamos levá-lo.

Aioria observava tudo, ate que sentiu partes do corpo latejar. Olhou para os pulsos, eles sangravam.

- O que...? – logo marcas de machucados apareceram nas pernas e braços, a costa ardia.

Shaka o fitou.

- Aioria?

O leonino o olhou. Marin desviou o olhar para Aioria.

- Aioria?! – gritou assustada.

- Aioria. – Miro o segurou antes que ele desmaiasse. - Aioria!

- Aioria! – Marin aproximou. – Aioria!

Os cavaleiros não entendiam nada. E não só eles, os demais pensavam que Mu tinha parado o golpe de Saga.

- Rápido, levo-o. – Shion ordenou.

Seguiram para a enfermaria.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Santuário, tempos modernos.

Atena estava em seu trono, na companhia de Aiolos, Dohko, Shion, Shina e os cavaleiros de bronze convocados rapidamente.

- Talvez se encontrarmos o esconderijo de Chronos. – sugeriu Shun.

- Praticamente impossível. – disse Shion. – o que apareceu para nós foi apenas o cosmo dele. Seu corpo deve está trancafiado no tártaro.

- E o que faremos? – indagou Hyoga preocupado com seu mestre.

- Não sei... – murmurou a deusa. – Talvez se....

Atena não completou a frase, uma dor aguda na altura do peito a assolou.

- Saori?? – Seiya arregalou os olhos ao ver uma mancha de sangue.

- Senhorita Saori. – Shiryu a amparou.

- Atena. – Dohko deu um passo, mas foi retido pela mão de Shion que o segurou. – Shion...??

O grande mestre estava de joelhos no chão, nele pequenas gotas de sangue.

- Shion. – o libriano ajoelhou. – o que foi?

- Aiolos? – Shun o segurou. – Aiolos!

Seu corpo estava coberto de ferimentos.

- O que? – Ikki olhava para todos os lados atrás de um inimigo. – Hyoga venha comigo, os outros levem-os para dentro.

Obedeceram. Os dois cavaleiros colocaram o santuário em alerta, mas nem rastro do possível inimigo foi encontrado.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na enfermaria, Saga, MM, Mu e Aioria foram colocados lado a lado. De todos, o estado pior era do geminiano e Giovanni.

- Me contem o que aconteceu. – indagou Lara ministrando alguns remédios.

- Seu cosmo aumentou drasticamente, a ponto dele não conseguir controlá-lo. – disse Sísifo.

- Foi ferido pelo próprio ataque.

- É o que parece.

- Como ele está? – Kanon estava preocupadíssimo.

- Bastante machucado. – ficou com pena.

Shion continuava ao lado de Mu. Os machucados já estavam tratados e ele apenas dormia, mesmo assim estava preocupado. Não entendia por que tanta aflição, era verdade que eram da mesma raça, mas havia algo maior, não só por ele, mas por todos os do futuro, estava preocupado com eles. Os fitou. MM inconsciente, Aioria parecendo que tinha sido retalhado e os demais com olhares preocupados. Voltou o olhar para Mu.

- "Recupere-se."

- Parece que o ataque de Saga, os atingiu. – disse Dohko.

- Por que Saga perdeu o controle? Por que nossos cosmos estão assim?

- Eu não sei Miro. – Shaka fitava Saga. – talvez seja interferência de Chronos.

Marin terminou de amarrar a ultima faixa em Aioria.

- Como se sente?

- Me sinto como se tivesse levado uma surra. Tudo dói.

- E nas costas?

- Parou de arder, apesar de estar na carne viva.

- Não se mexa muito. – Regulus estava ao lado. – está bem mesmo?

- Estou. – o leonino brincou com os cabelos dele.

Afrodite estava ao lado da cama de MM, ele ardia em febre e para piorar começou a ter delírios. Gritava e se mexia na cama, abrindo o ferimento na barriga.

- Giovanni. – Dite tentava acalmá-lo. – não tem algo para fazê-lo dormir? – olhou para Lara.

- Vou buscar.

- Sossegue. – estava preocupado, não entendia bem italiano, mas percebeu que ele gritava algo sobre a mãe.

Mani encostado na parede fitava os dois. Estava com pena de MM.

- "Idiotice." – caminhou para perto da cama, permanecendo em silencio.

Afrodite o fitou sem entender.

- Está gritando que vai matá-los, que vai se vingar pela morte da mãe.

- Imaginei que fosse isso. Ele perdeu a mãe muito cedo.

Manigold ficou surpreso.

- Aqui esta Afrodite. Ele tem que beber.

- Pode deixar que dou, é teimoso.

Albafica, Mani e os demais cavaleiros observavam os dois.

- Combinação estranha, peixes e caranguejo. – disse Kárdia.

- Esses dois se dão bem desde crianças. – Aldebaran os fitou.

- Essa situação é frustrante. Esses três desse jeito. – Shura cerrou o pulso. – e eu nem sinto meu cosmo e não temos nem o mest.... – calou-se, quase diria algo que não devia, mas estava nervoso, se fosse no futuro Shion ou Dohko saberiam o que fazer.

- Vamos resolver isso Shura. – disse Shion, com pena dele.. – encontraremos uma solução.

Kamus saiu do recinto indo para o corredor. Dégel foi atrás. O aquariano do futuro caminhou para o final parando próximo a uma janela. Encostou a mão sobre o vidro tentando congelá-lo, contudo nada aconteceu.

- "Meu cosmo... é como se ele não existisse."

- O que foi Kamus?

- Nada.

- Seu cosmo não é?

- Sim. – murmurou. – não o sinto, como se ele nunca existisse.

- Pensaremos numa solução.

Kárdia e Miro que espiavam pela porta trocaram olhares.

- Dormiu. – Afrodite respirou aliviado.

- Aioria!! – Selinsa apareceu na porta atropelando os escorpiões.

- O que foi Sel? – Hasgard aproximou.

- Lithos e Áurea estão feridas.

- Como? – Aioria gelou, assim como Sísifo.

- Elas precisam de ajuda.

- Lithos. – Aioria tentou andar, mas não conseguiu. – ai.

- Está ferido. – Marin o segurou.

- Fique aí. – disse Shaka – Miro venha comigo.

- Eu também irei. – Shion o seguiu. Tinha que ver Áurea.

- Eu também. – Sísifo os seguiu.

Deuteros que estava num canto balançou a cabeça negativamente. Aioria iria fazer objeção, contudo a prioridade era a irmã.

- Albafica, por favor, vá ate o mestre e relate tudo.

- Sim Lara.

Selinsa seguia na frente, sabendo que Shaka a olhava, entretanto não queria pensar nele sua preocupação maior era com as amigas. Estava voltando para o santuário quando viu a explosão de cosmo, pensou em se tratar de apenas um treino, seguindo para Leão vê-las, estranhou o silencio da casa ficando aterrorizadas aos vê-las no chão feridas.

- Sentiu algum inimigo?

- Não senhor Shion. Apenas o cosmo de Saga.

- Se alguém tivesse invadido o santuário tínhamos percebido. – Sísifo estava nervoso e não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a Lithos.

Atrás Shaka e Miro seguiam em silencio. Aquilo tudo era estranho.

Chegaram a Leão ficando assustados com a cena.

- Lithos! – Sísifo a amparou. – Lithos!

- Sísi...fo... – abriu um pouco os olhos.

- O que aconteceu?

- Uma dor... – fechou os olhos.

- Lithos! Lithos!

- Áurea. – Miro a pegou no colo. – acorde.

Ela não respondeu, estava com um ferimento no peito. Shion a fitava incrédulo.

- Vamos!

O sagitariano carregou a grega.

- É melhor eu levá-la. – Shaka aproximou. – para evitarmos problemas.

- Está certo. – ele havia entendido o "problema."

Com ela nos braços, Shaka passou por Selinsa sem olhá-la. Suspirou aliviada, era melhor as coisas tomarem aquele rumo.

Na enfermaria....

Aioria não tirava os olhos da porta.

- Eles já vêm. – Marin tentava consolá-lo.

- E se ela.... se acontecer algo a ela eu não me perdôo.

- Tenha calma. – segurou na mão dele.

Asmita sentado num canto apenas observava a movimentação, mas parou o olhar em Marin e Aioria. Era claro que eles tinham alguma coisa e não entendia como Atena permitia esse tipo de relacionamento. Fitou as mãos delas envoltas nas dele.

- "Depois eu que sou o herege. – pensou, olhou novamente, daquela distancia parecia mãos de uma pessoa comum e não de uma amazona. – aposto que não é amazona."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Hakurei e Sage conversavam quando perceberam a chegada de Albafica.

- Mestre. – ajoelhou.

- O que houve?

- Não me digam que brigaram de novo. – Hakurei deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Não, senhor Hakurei. Deuteros estava treinando com Saga, por causa da inconstância do cosmo dele, perdeu o controle do golpe que aplicou. O cavaleiro de Áries, Mu, tentou segurar, mas devido ao mesmo problema não conseguiu, sendo atingido. Aioria e Giovanni também foram acertados.

- E como eles estão?

- Recuperando, alem disso... Lithos e Áureas foram feridas.

- Como? – o cavaleiro de Altar adiantou. – não acredito que elas estavam no treino!

- Não estavam. – disse frio.

- Não? – recuou.

- Foram encontradas feridas dentro de Leão. Selinsa as achou. Lara pediu que os avisa-se e se possível que fossem ate a enfermaria.

- Agora. – Hakurei pegou na mão do seu irmão e de Albafica.

- Hakurei não podemos usar a....

Nem terminou a frase, já estavam diante da casa que servia de enfermaria.

- Sabe que isso é proibido.

- Não numa emergência. – disse sem dá importância. – vamos.

Lara tinha providenciado dois leitos para as meninas e com a ajuda de Marin tratavam das feridas. No outro cômodo, Mu dava sinais que iria acordar.

- Mu.

- Aldebaran? – tentou levantar, mas sentiu a cabeça pesada. – ai...

- Continue deitado. Como esta?

- Zonzo. O que aconteceu?

- Você não conseguiu deter o golpe de Saga e foi atingido.

- E como ele esta?

- Inconsciente, assim como o Mask.

- Como se sente? – Shion aproximou.

- Melhor. Que lugar é esse?

- Está na enfermaria. – Kamus aproximou. – tudo bem?

- Sim. Ajude-me a sentar.

O taurino o ajudou, Mu ainda sentiu um pouco de bambeza.

- Não sinto meu cosmo.

- Estamos todos assim. – disse Shura. – que bom que está bem.

- É... – fitou o leonino. – também foi atingido?

- Sim.

- Vejo que alguém está bem.

Olharam para a voz deparando com os outros gêmeos.

- Mestre. – fizeram uma leve reverencia.

Sage foi ver primeiramente Saga.

- Como ele está?

- Inconsciente, mas bem. – disse Kanon. – Lara cuidou dos ferimentos.

- E os outros? – aproximou de Giovanni que estava ao lado.

- Está se recuperando. – disse Afrodite. – parou de sangrar.

- Deixe me ver o ferimento.

Afrodite tirou os curativos revelando um pequeno orifício na altura do abdômen.

- Estranho o golpe de Saga tê-lo ferido desse jeito.

- Também achamos. – Sísifo aproximou.

- E você Aioria? – o fitou.

- Estou bem.

- Deixe-me ver seus ferimentos.

- Todos?

- Alguns. – aproximou.

Aioria tirou uma faixa da mão e mostrou as costas que estavam nuas, Sage analisou atentamente.

- Não parecem marcas do golpe. – as costas de Aioria tinham marcas transversais. – parece mais...

- Chicotes. – Hakurei também observava.

- Chicotes?

- Sim. E as meninas?

- Estão com Lara. Eu vou com vocês, eu quero ver minha irmã.

- Ela está fora de perigo Aioria. – disse Shion, mas bastante preocupado com Áurea.

- Só vou acreditar se as ver.

Por causa do estado dele e de alguma reação, resolveram deixar. Ele, o mestre, Hakurei, Shion e Sísifo dirigiram para outro quarto.

- Lara.

- Mestre.

- Lithos! – Aioria aproximou. – Lithos.

- Ela esta bem Aioria. – Marin tentou confortá-lo.

- O que houve? Quem fez isso com ela?

- A encontramos desse jeito Aioria. – Sísifo não tirou os olhos dela.

- Algum inimigo? – Hakurei próximo a cama de Áurea, tocou na testa dela. Shion ficou incomodado.

- Não sentimos nada. – disse o ariano mais jovem. – apenas o cosmo de Saga.

- Estranho. – murmurou o mestre. – se fosse um inimigo teríamos pressentido, alem do mais o que ganhariam ferindo as duas? Chamem Selinsa, por favor.

No outro quarto a aspirante estava sentada ao lado de seu mestre, estava preocupada com as amigas e o que lhes poderia acontecer. De tão centrada que nem percebeu o olhar de Shaka sobre si.

- Selinsa. – a amazona de Águia chegou à porta. – mestre Sage a chama.

A garota engoliu a seco, acompanhando a amiga.

Na presença do mestre.....

- Conte-me o que aconteceu?

- Estava voltando da vila, ao passar perto do Coliseu senti o cosmo de Saga, mas pensei em se tratar de um treino. Resolvi ir a Leão para vê-las, quando cheguei as vi caídas com machucados, pensei em procurar por algum inimigo, mas a prioridade era a vida delas.

- Sentiu algum outro cosmo?

- Não.

- Iremos investigar. Está tudo muito estranho, principalmente o tipo de ferimentos.

- Também achou? – indagou Lara.

- Não são típicos de batalhas.

O resto da tarde seria de descanso. Mu ainda se recuperava tendo Aldebaran como companhia, Shion tinha voltado para seu templo, assim como Hasgard. Kanon ficara para fazer companhia a Saga, Deuteros permaneceu por mais algum tempo indo embora. Manigold achou melhor ir, indo junto com Albafica, El Cid e Shura. Afrodite ficou ao lado de Mask. Regulus ficou junto com Aioria enquanto Marin e Selinsa com Lithos e Áurea. Shaka foi embora na companhia de Miro que não quis esperar por Kamus, causando estranheza nele e Asmita já tinha ido. Kárdia adorou. Antes de ir Sísifo foi ver como a grega estava partindo em seguida, junto com Dohko.

- Selinsa me faz um favor?

- Claro senhorita Lara.

- Preciso de algumas ervas, pode pegar para mim?

- Eu vou. – Marin adiantou. – se for não for problema.

- Não é. Seguindo por esse caminho vai encontrar uma bifurcação, vire à esquerda. Pouco a frente tem uma área descampada, ali irá encontrar flores vermelhas e brancas, pegue as brancas, elas são ótimas para o tratamento de ferimentos.

- As flores brancas.

- Sim, as vermelhas são venenosas.

- Não demoro. – pegou duas cestas.

Seguindo as orientações, Marin chegou clareira.

- "No futuro não temos uma floresta assim... no futuro....como estarão todos? – deu um suspiro desanimado. – Aioria, Saga.... estamos sem cosmos.... quantos problemas.

Estava tão distraída que nem notou que havia alguém ali. Logo após deixar a enfermaria Asmita dirigiu-se para aquele lugar a fim de meditar. Sentiu a presença da amazona, mas não se manifestou principalmente ao ver que ela não o tinha notado.

- "Acho que é flor vermelha." – pensou.

Marin preparava-se para pegar a vermelha.

- Se pensa em curar seu amigo, com ela, vai matá-lo.

A garota deu um pulo assustada, olhando para a direita viu o virginiano do passado sentando em meio a relva.

- "Por que não senti o cosmo dele?" Me assustou.

- Não é uma amazona? Deveria está em alerta.

- Me descuidei. – disse séria. – o que disse da planta?

- Lara quer a de cor branca, que tem fins medicinais, a vermelha é um veneno mortal.

- Obrigada.

Pegou uma boa quantidade sob o olhar atento de Asmita, tão atento que ela ficou incomodada.

- Deveria saber sobre plantas medicinais, seria útil em batalha. – ironizou.

- Creio que sim. – percebeu o tom, mas deixou passar.

- As vezes me pergunto se é uma amazona.

- Sou, tanto quanto Lara, Asmita. Você me subestima.

- Nós ainda não lutamos. – sorriu debochado.

- O que tem contra mim? Machismo o suficiente para achar que uma mulher não pode lutar?

- Ao contrario, - levantou. – tenho plena certeza que uma mulher pode ser tão boa quanto um cavaleiro, só acho que isso não se aplica a você.

Marin o fitou ferina.

- Pena que sua opinião não tem a menor importância para mim. – andou ate a outra cesta, pegando-a. – passar bem Asmita.

Quando foi para dar um passo, assustou com o cavaleiro parado a sua frente.

- Não seria um cavalheiro se a deixasse levar tudo. – deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda. – afastou-se.

- Está sendo sem educação. – fez menção de pegar as cestas.

- Não estou. – recuou mais um passo. – se me der licença.

- Vai se perder. – ironizou.

- Sei me virar. Ate de olhos fechados. Shaka me ensinou seus segredinhos.

- Pois levo vantagem, faço tudo o que fazem mesmo sendo cego.

- Cego? – o fitou surpresa. – você é cego?

- Sou por quê?

- Por nada.... – ficou admirada, mesmo com a limitação seu cosmo era formidável, ele deveria ser um grande cavaleiro.

Asmita não interpretou o olhar dela desse modo.

- Não faça essa cara de pena. Não sou inferior a você por causa disso.

- Eu não pensei...

- Pensou sim. – disse frio. – não preciso da piedade de ninguém muito menos a sua.

- Você não precisa de piedade e sim de modéstia. – passou por ele. – passar bem.

Asmita não retrucou, daria uma boa lição nela.

Na ala masculina o silencio predominava, Mu parecia dormir, Deba estava na janela observando a paisagem. Afrodite velava pelo sono de Giovanni, assim como Kanon que não saia do lado do irmão. Aioria e Regulus mantinham em silencio compenetrados nos próprios pensamentos.

- Até quando nossos cosmos ficarão assim? – indagou o taurino sem se afastar da janela.

- Gostaria de saber. – respondeu o ariano ainda de olhos fechados.

- Te acordei?

- Não. Só estava pensando.

- Se continuar assim, não poderemos mais treinar. – disse Aioria. – estaremos em risco.

- Tenho certeza que o mestre encontrará uma solução.

- Eu sei que sim Regulus.

- Meu irmão continua desacordado. Apesar de Lara dizer que ele está bem... Saga está muito pálido.

- Seu corpo sofreu um grande desgaste. – disse Dite. – é normal que fique assim. O que me preocupa é o ataque das meninas.

- Se eu pego quem fez isso. – Aioria cerrou o punho.

- O pior que não sentimos cosmo de ninguém. Se elas pelo menos estivessem na arena poderia ser pelo ataque de Saga, contudo....

- Deixaremos tudo nas mãos do mestre. – Mu sentou-se na cama.

Concordaram. Não havia outro meio senão esperar.

No conjunto de templos, Shion estava sentado a porta de sua casa, Hasgard e Deuteros também o acompanhavam, mas estavam de pé a certa distancia. Estavam silenciosos, principalmente o ariano que não parava de pensar em Áurea.

- Algum problema Shion? – indagou Hasgard notando o olhar do amigo.

- Não...

Deuteros e o taurino trocaram olhares.

- Que castigo aplicou a eles? – o geminiano sentou na escada.

- Nenhum, também nem houve tempo.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Ainda não sei, preciso ver primeiro o motivo dessa inconstância nos cosmos deles.

- Não é normal. – o guardião da segunda casa resolveu se sentar. – e pode ser perigoso, veja o que aconteceu a Saga.

- Eles só nos trouxeram problemas. – Shion levantou. – vou ver como estão.

Os dois cavaleiros olharam-se sem entender.

- Deixo-o. – Deuteros levantou. – vou para casa.

- Te acompanho.

Os dois trocaram poucas palavras, despedindo-se a porta de Touro.

Hasgard se jogou no sofá, já se sentindo melhor para prosseguir com os treinos de seus pupilos.

- "Espero que tudo volte ao normal. – seu pensamento foi em Shaka. – se ele perder o controle de seu cosmo estaremos perdidos."

Deuteros subia lentamente.

- Não sei por que voltei, só encontrei problemas! Esses doidos, esses cosmos doidos... na minha ilha não tem nada disso.

- Não perdeu a mania de falar sozinho?

- Não estou falando sozinho, Manigold, só estou pensando alto. – o fitou.

O canceriano estava a porta do terceiro templo.

- Soube que geminianos tem duas faces. A sã e a da loucura. Mas acho que você só tem a ultima. Fala consigo mesmo.

- O que quer? Não estou com paciência.

- Só saber se Shion aplicou algum castigo neles.

Deuteros arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Veio aqui só para isso?

- É. – sorriu cinicamente.

- Idiota... – continuou a subir.

- Brincadeira. – seu rosto ficou sério. – Shion sabe qual será a atitude do mestre?

- Não. Temos que esperar o outro acordar. – passou pelo canceriano.

- É.... ele tem sorte com a Larinha cuidando dele. – disse sorrindo.

- Bom para ele. – Deuteros sabia que era provocação.

- Vai sarar rapidinho, com as mãos de fada que ela tem.

- Se não quer que sua mãe seja xingada, fique calado.

Entrou em casa sob o sorriso debochado de Manigold.

- Eu não disse nada. – deu nos ombros.

Em Capricórnio, Shura dirigiu-se para seu quarto, Albafica e El Cid ficaram na porta.

- O que acha que o mestre vai fazer?

- Não sei Cid. A situação para eles não é nada boa e nem para nós. Se tivermos um ataque, estaremos em desvantagem.

- E o ataque as meninas?

- Suspeito. Se for um inimigo conseguiu ocultar seu cosmo.

- Mas não teria porque feri-las. Elas não são nem amazonas.

- O que torna as coisas mais suspeitas. Vamos esperar o mestre se pronunciar. Vou para minha casa.

- Terá a casa só para você.

- É. – pensou em Afrodite e na atitude dele para com Giovanni. – vou indo.

Na cozinha de Libra, Sísifo saboreava uma xícara de chá. Estava preocupado com Lithos e se pudesse estaria ao lado dela.

- Melhore essa cara Sísifo.

- Preocupação. – sorriu.

- O mestre cuidará de tudo.

- Eu sei, mas... quem atacou as meninas? Isso que me intriga.

- Realmente é esquisito. – Dohko se serviu. – sem cosmo ou pistas. Mudando um pouco de assunto... achei que Aioria iria impedi-lo de ir buscá-la.

- Ele que se atrevesse!

Dohko o fitou espantado.

- Quero dizer.... elas precisavam de ajuda. – tratou de retratar.

- Sim... vamos esperá-las acordar para saber o que realmente aconteceu.

Durante todo o trajeto Miro ficou em silencio, a porta de Virgem....

- Ate mais tarde Shaka.

- Não vai esperar por Kamus?

- Não.

- Miro, você....

Shaka iniciou uma conversa na tentativa de ganhar tempo, o que funcionou, minutos depois os aquarianos mais Kárdia apareceram.

- Por que não nos esperou? – indagou Dégel que não tinha percebido nada.

- Ele estava com pressa. – Kárdia deu um largo sorriso.

- Ate mais Shaka. – Miro deu as costas, sem sequer olhar para Kamus.

- Miro e Kamus preciso conversar com vocês. – Shaka o reteve.

- Já estamos indo. – Dégel puxou Kárdia. – até mais tarde.

Ao se verem sozinhos...

- O que aconteceu com Saga pode ocorrer com qualquer um de nós, precisamos tomar cuidado.

- Sabemos disso. – disse Kamus, que olhava de rabo de olho para o escorpião.

- Terei cuidado. Agora se me dêem licença. – saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Kamus deu um suspiro desanimado.

- O que deu nele?

- Ataque de criancice, Shaka. Vou indo também, ate mais tarde.

Miro subia com cara de poucos amigos, escutou seu nome ser chamado varias vezes, mas ignorou.

- Dá para esperar? – Kamus o segurou.

- O que foi? – o olhou torto.

- Está sendo infantil Miro.

- Eu? Imagina. – ironizou. – delírio seu. Excesso de veneno. Também andando com escorpião de quinta, o veneno também é de quinta.

- Miro.

- Fui. – saía.

- Deixa de ser idiota, infantil, cresce! Ajudei o Kárdia como poderia ter ajudado qualquer um.

O escorpião parou, voltando para Kamus.

- Acontece, senhor Kamus, que aí que está o problema, você não ajuda ninguém. É um egoísta, metido a sabichão.

- Não é nada disso.

- Fique com a aranha de parede, que cuido da minha vida. Fui.

Saiu sem deixar chance de resposta.

- Infantil.... parece que tem doze anos.

Continuou o trajeto.

Mais a frente Kárdia sorria e ate cantalorava.

- O que aprontou?

- Eu? Nada Dégel. Não posso cantar?

- Conheço essa sua cara, por que gosta de provocar o Miro?

- Eu não provoco, - fez cara de ofendido. – logo eu?

- Quem que não te conheça que te compre. Pare de jogar Kamus contra Miro e vice versa.

- Eu não fiz nada!

- Ainda vai arrumar confusão por causa disso.

- Você é um chato, sabia? – olhou ferino.

- Como está seu coração? – indagou sério.

- Bem.... não senti nada.

- E hoje?

- Também. – mentiu. – estou com a saúde perfeita. Posso ate correr.

Kárdia disparou na frente, sobre o olhar atencioso de Dégel, era evidente que ele mentira e que tivera uma crise.

- Kárdia....

Shion estava parado na frente da enfermaria. Lamentava-se de ter ido ate lá, pois sabia qual o verdadeiro motivo. Não era para ver os cavaleiros e sim ela. Desde que sentiu o perfume dos cabelos dela, seus pensamentos estavam centrados na grega do futuro.

- "Isso é imperdoável para um cavaleiro. Logo eu. – deu meia volta. – vou para casa. – ensaiou um passo mas parou. – só uma olhada... Shion! Lembre-se, é um cavaleiro e como tal deve agir de acordo, não é um garoto imaturo!"

E assim o faria, se não se esquecesse que era um garoto, o corpo falou mais alto e sem demora adentrou na residência.

Selinsa estava num canto, dobrando algumas toalhas, Marin num outro, socava as flores num pequeno pilão de madeira, Lara misturava algumas porções e as duas meninas continuavam deitadas.

- Boa tarde a todas.

- Boa tarde Shion. – Lara estranhou a presença dele.

As outras duas menearam com a cabeça.

- Passei para vê-los, ainda estão no quarto ao lado? – entraria se estivesse apenas Lara.

- Sim.

- Vou até lá. – ensaiou um passo. – e elas?

- Estão fora de perigo.

- Que bom, eu já vou. – disse embaraçado.

- Entre um pouco. – Lara tinha notado o embaraçado dele achando graça.

- É melhor não. Outra hora.

- Tudo bem. – caminhou ate ele. – estão fora de perigo não se preocupe. – disse no ouvido dele.

Shion a fitou imediatamente corando.

- Vou indo.

A amazona de Taça sorriu, apesar da pose toda que tinha, era um garoto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Hakurei estava recluso no escritório do mestre. Com os olhos fechados, tentava achar uma explicação plausível para tudo que estava acontecendo.

- O que aconteceu com você... Áurea...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

As servas cercavam a deusa de cuidados, felizmente ela estava fora de perigo. Shion e Aiolos também se recuperavam.

Na sala do trono Ikki e os outros trocavam impressões.

- Não acharam nada?

- Não. – o cavaleiro de fênix estava escorado numa pilastra.

- Será Cronos?

- Possível. – disse Shiryu. – precisamos ficar em alerta e redobrar a vigilância.

- Cavaleiros. – Dohko aproximou do grupo. – dêem ordem para colocar o santuário em alerta. Precisamos encontrar o responsável ou responsáveis por isso.

**n/a : De nihilo nihil. - Nada vem do nada.**


	10. Chapter 10: Alea Jacta Est

**Jaci –** Respondendo as perguntas: MM não foi atingido pelo próprio cosmo, nem Aioria. Nem a teoria Lithos x Aioria, Áurea e MM. Eles foram feridos pelo mesmo motivo mas não esse. Não vai ser o Shun que vai salva-los apesar da teoria ser aceitável. Ikki mesma coisa. Já a adaga dourada.... você está no caminho certo e pode desconfiar dos ferimentos do passado e do presente, realmente estão interligados.

**Pimentel** – Infelizmente os bronzeados não irão lutar, a explicação dos cosmos vai acontecer nesse capitulo. Em teoria a idéia da escritora do Lost Canvas, Shiori, pensou nisso mesmo em eles serem as encarnações dos dourados da séria clássica, mas eu estou adotando que são almas diferentes, portanto não é por isso da oscilação do cosmo. Quanto ao voto de castidade... eu acho que não... ate porque alguns vão aprontar.... :D

Aguarde batalhas o inimigo vai aparecer.

**Rodrigo **– Vai entender tudo que está acontecendo, preste atenção nos detalhes que aparecem.

**Luciaalmeida **– O mesmo motivo dos chicotes do Aioria, com as cenas do futuro e os machucados de Lithos e Áurea tem tudo haver. Miro ainda vai se roer muito de ciúmes, tenho ate dó dele. Já a questão do Asmita, ele vai continuar implicando, e muito, com a Marin, os dois ainda vão se estranhar muito. Não te matarei do coração, pois aqui está o tão DEMORADO, capitulo 10. boa leitura.

**Mabel –** Obrigada por acompanhar.

**Belle 26** – Obrigada pela review. Por enquanto eu não pensei nisso, mas quem sabe. :D

**Suellen –** O informante era ele, Deuteros é um fofo e Miro.... ele ainda vai dar muitos ataques por causa dos ciúmes, mas ele vai aprender a dividir o Kamus rsrsrsr.

**Leo no Nina** – Eu sei como é essa vida de escraviaria, a minha é quase semelhante rsrsrs, bom o ferimentos dos cinco, Mu não entra, estão interligados e quanto ao Asmita, ele ainda vai fazer muita raiva em todos, cavaleiros e leitores, mas tenha paciência com ele, ele vai mudar.

**Lune Kuruta** – A parte dos anticorpos do Dite foi inventada sim. Minha mãe faz um curso na área da saúde e num dos vários exercícios que faço para ela (ela me coloca pra fazer os exercícios dela e ai se eu fizer errado, O.O) falava sobre isso. Achei interessante e revólver colocar. Que bom que gostou.

Kárdia e Miro são irmãos gêmeos, também acho, mas eles ainda vai se entender.

E quanto aos triângulos, será um quadrado no caso da Lara, e Áurea, Shion e Hakurei, só que nesse caso será muito complicado, pois envolve coisas do passado, aguarde. Deuteros é um geminiano nato! (todos os geminianos falam... digo pensam alto) é fato. No mangá ele ainda não aparece muito por isso dei uma inventada na personalidade dele. Quanto a sua pergunta sobre as lembranças do Shion e do Dohko será explicado no decorrer da fic e posso garantir que todos os ferimentos estão interligados. Aguarde.

**Danda **– Não se preocupe, não terá yaoi. Fique tranqüila. Quanto a Athina ela aparece e muito neste capitulo, espero que goste.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo X**

**Alea Jacta Est.**

O dia amanheceu a pouco, Deba, Dite e Regulus dormiam numa sala que serviu de quarto. Aioria, Mu e MM dormiam num sono pesado assim como Kanon que tinha recusado a sair do lado do irmão. Ele dormia sentado numa cadeira com o corpo tombado para frente.

Devido ao cansaço nem percebeu que Saga tinha despertado. O cavaleiro olhou ao redor não reconhecendo o local onde estava.

- "O que houve?"

Forçou a memória lembrando-se que havia perdido o controle de seu cosmo. Olhou para o lado vendo os outros três.

- "Meu golpe deve tê-los acertados." Kanon? – assustou ao ver o irmão. – o que aconteceu? – não quis acordá-lo, a julgar pela respiração pesada ele deveria estar cansado.

Levantou saindo do recinto. Sentia-se fraco e com o cosmo ainda oscilando. Foi em direção onde sentia o cheiro de café

Parou na porta de um cômodo amplo, havia uma grande mesa de madeira, ao fundo um fogão a lenha.

- "Lara."

A sacerdotisa usando roupas mais simples, preparava algo.

- Bom dia. – disse num tom de voz que ela pudesse escutar sem se assustar.

- Saga? – enxugou as mãos. – como se sente? Deveria está deitado.

- Não sinto nada. Desculpe o trabalho.

- Não foi nada. Sente-se.

Sentou a mesa sem tirar os olhos dela. Realmente Lara era uma mulher muito bonita. Ela sabia que estava sendo observada e tentou transparecer despreocupação. Arrumou uma cesta com paes e biscoitos e dois bules, um com chá e outro com leite.

- Coma a vontade, precisa se alimentar.

- Estou te dando trabalho.

- Já disse para não se preocupar.

Saga sorriu sem jeito, mas estava com muita fome pegando um pouco de tudo.

- Está delicioso.

- Obrigada.

- O que houve depois do choque?

- Mu não conseguiu conter seu cosmo e acabou sendo atingido assim como Aioria e MM.

- Está ficando perigo usarmos nossos cosmos.

- Mestre Sage ficou de investigar.

- O que acha?

- Pode ser Chronos, mas precisamos ter certeza, fora isso...

- Diga.

- Lithos e Áurea foram feridas.

- Como? Por quem?

- Selinsa as encontrou caídas em Leão, estavam machucadas mas já estão bem. Não sentimos presença de inimigo algum. Por horas preocupe-se em se recuperar.

No outro cômodo, Kanon remexeu-se acordando.

- Saga??

Preocupou-se por não vê-lo, saindo às pressas. Respirou aliviado ao escutar sua voz.

- Saga.

- Kanon. – o fitou.

- Como você está? – aproximou. – não sente nada?

- Estou bem.

- Kanon ficou muito preocupado com você. – sorriu para o cavaleiro. – ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo.

- Ele faria o mesmo. – ficou sem jeito. – bom dia Lara.

- Bom dia. Sente-se.

Sentou ao lado do irmão, os dois trocaram olhares. Lara que observava, achou interessante o entrosamento dos dois e daquela distancia pareciam um espelho.

- Vocês são tão parecidos fisicamente, mas tem personalidades distintas.

- Ainda bem. – disse Kanon. – pensou se fosse como esse "mala"? Seria um chato.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. – Saga lhe deu um pedala.

- Ai.

Enquanto isso no quarto, Mu tinha despertado a pouco, assim com Mask que sentara na cama sem saber onde estava. O ariano contou rapidamente o que houve.

- Saga está um perigo. – Giovanni tirou a camisa para ver o ferimento.

- O pior que pode acontecer a qualquer um de nós.

- Verdade. – Aioria espreguiçou. – bom dia.

- Bom dia Aioria. Como estão seus ferimentos?

- Eles estão...- Aioria olhou para seus braços espantado, não havia nada. – não tem nada... – murmurou.

- Como assim? – o ariano foi ate ele. – cicatrizaram depressa. Deixe eu ver as costas.

Aioria se virou e como nos braços não havia nada.

- Não era para recuperar tão depressa. Eu vi as marcas, eram profundas.

- Nem parece que me machuquei.

- Ah.... senhores.... – MM os olhou. – onde eu machuquei?

- Você tinha um pequeno orifício na barriga. – Mu virou. – era pequeno.... – silenciou-se.

- Não tem nada. – o local do suposto ferimento de MM estava intacto. – tem certeza?

- Os remédios da Lara são ótimos, nem deixam marcas. – disse Aioria.

- Devem ser mesmo estão todos de pé. – Aldebaran apareceu na porta, seguido por Afrodite e Regulus. – bom dia.

- Como está Aioria? – o leonino aproximou.

- Bem Regulus, não sinto nada.

- Lara é boa enfermeira. – Dite aproximou de Mask. – como está?

- Eu não tenho nada. – disse ríspido. – nem sei porque estou aqui.

- Deveria ter morrido. – o ignorou. – Lara já preparou o café. Saga e Kanon estão lá.

- E como ele está?

- Novinho em folha Mu.

Na sala destinada as meninas o despertar foi semelhante.

- Bom dia Lithos.

- Selinsa? – a grega sentou na cama olhando ao redor. – o que estou fazendo aqui?

- Está na enfermaria. – disse Marin. – como está?

- Bem... mas.... – olhou para o lado. – Áurea?

A outra grega ainda dormia, mas foi acordada.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Está na enfermaria Áurea. Como está?

- Estou bem, mas o que houve?

- Gostaríamos que nos contasse. – disse a amazona de Águia sentando ao lado dela.

Quando ia abrir a boca escutou seu nome.

- Lithos! – Aioria que passava no corredor escutou a voz da irmã.

- Aioria?

- Como você está? – a abraçou. – não sente nada?

- Estou bem.

- E seus ferimentos? – indagou Marin a ele.

- Bem.

- Ferimentos?! – exclamou a grega. – que ferimentos?

- Todas as perguntas serão respondidas. – Lara acabava de entrar no recinto. – bom dia a todos e como todos estão bem, os convido para o café. Mestre Sage e Hakurei já estão a caminho.

Lara tinha os avisado assim que notou o despertar de todos.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Athina corria em direção ao santuário, ficara sabendo que suas amigas tinham se ferido e queria vê-las. Estava tão afobada que nem prestava atenção no caminho. Virou a ultima esquina que dava acesso a uma das entradas do santuário.

- Ai. – o choque foi forte que foi ao chão.

- Deveria prestar mais atenção.

A grega ergueu o rosto ao escutar a voz fria, ficando rubra ao ter aqueles olhos sobre si. Trajando roupas normais, era Albafica.

- Onde está indo com tanta pressa?

- Eu... eu.... – não conseguia formular uma resposta tamanha surpresa. – enfermaria....

- Já sabe o que aconteceu.

Balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Levante-se.

Saindo do estado de surpresa levantou, limpando sua roupa.

- Também estou indo para lá, mestre Sage nos convocou, mas antes preciso resolver algumas coisas.

Ainda em silencio Athina o fitou, por que ele estava dizendo aquilo?

- Eu preciso ir. – deu um passo.

- Espere. – sua voz saiu imperativa.

- O...

- Venha comigo, depois iremos à enfermaria.

- Mas eu não....

- Venha logo. – disse começando a andar.

A garota ainda tentou argumentar, mas se sentiu atraída em acompanhá-lo.

O pisciano seguia na frente num profundo silencio. Athina mantinha certa distancia, observando-o.

- "Não sei por que estou seguindo-o." – pensava enquanto admirava as melanes azuis que desciam lisas pelas costas. – senhor Albafica eu preciso....

- Continue andando.

Engoliu a seco. Jamais conhecera alguém tão autoritário como ele, mas no fundo respeitava-o. O cavaleiro sabia que ela o fitava e isso o incomodava um pouco.

- Senhor Dégel lhe devolveu as toalhas? – indagou a fim de quebrar aquele silencio incomodo.

- Sim.

- Todas?

- Sim.

- Senhor Albafica....

- Nem sempre aquele cavaleiro irá ajudá-la, não fique dependendo da defesa dele.

Athina parou.

- Como?

- Afrodite foi inconveniente em interferir nos nossos assuntos.

- Ele apenas me ajudou. Só isso.

- O preza tanto assim? – parou olhando para trás.

- Não estou entendendo senhor Albafica.

- Esqueça.

Ela calou sem entender nada. Durante o trajeto os dois permaneceram em silencio. Albafica resolveu o que tinha que resolver tomando a direção da enfermaria. A garota o seguia, contudo parou ao passar por um dos muitos jardins existentes no santuário. Gostava daquele em particular, pois era enfeitado com rosas.

- Elas são tão lindas. – deu um tímido sorriso.

O pisciano que também parara, fitava-a. As rosas podiam ser bonitas, mas para ele a maior beleza era da pessoa que as admirava.

- Vamos.

Ela pareceu não escutá-lo permanecendo com os olhos nas flores. Fitava-as tão distraída que só voltou a si quando sentiu um toque aveludado no rosto.

- Tome essa. - Havia feito aparecer uma rosa branca.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos.

**------Flashback-------**

Andava apressada. Tinha a certeza que seu pai ficaria bravo com sua demora. Fechou os olhos imaginando a cena, andou alguns passos desse modo, abrindo-os em seguida constatando que não teria escapatória. Estava tão preocupada com o castigo que nem reparou que uma pessoa caminhava em sua direção, só se deu conta da presença, quando viu em suas mãos uma rosa aparecer de repente. Surpresa ergueu o rosto, ainda vendo uma capa alva passar por ela. Olhou para trás vendo uma armadura dourada, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi o desenho de uma rosa vermelha na capa levemente encoberta por fios azuis claros que desciam lisos pelas costas.

- Obrigada.

Disse ainda tendo tempo de fitar o rosto do cavaleiro.

- "É ele...."

**------Fim do Flashback-------**

- "Como naquele dia..." – o via se afastar. – senhor Albafica me espere.

Correu ate ele e sorrindo andava ao seu lado.

Ele sentiu-se incomodado com o sorriso, com aquele sorriso que tanto o fascinava.

- Por que está sorrindo? – a fitou.

- Por nada.

Mesmo não satisfeito com a resposta voltou o olhar para o caminho. Athina um pouco mais séria começou a observar a mão do cavaleiro, elas pareciam macias e acolhedoras. Sentiu vontade de tocá-la, mas sabia que aquilo era perigoso, não por que tinha medo do veneno, ao contrario, e sim porque o deixaria zangado e talvez depois do ato insensato se afastasse dela. Apesar de tudo, seguiu sua vontade.

A grega segurou a mão dele, sentindo todo o calor que vinha dele. Albafica assustou-se ao ter a mão envolvida, ficando por alguns minutos com os olhos cravados nela.

- "É tão quente... – pensou. – tão..." – caiu em si, soltando-se imediatamente. – ficou louca? Já disse para não me tocar!

- Desculpe, eu só queria....

- Pois não queira! Não se esqueça que é uma serva!

- Desculpe... desculpe...– saiu correndo.

Pensou em ir atrás, mas era melhor que ela o odiasse, isso salvaria sua vida. Ainda parado fitava a própria mão. Queria que aquele momento não tivesse fim, contudo não existia essa opção na vida dele. Resignado continuou a andar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Logo que soubera que as meninas e os outros tinham acordado, Shion correu para a enfermaria. Achou todos no quarto feminino.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Shion. – Lara aproximou.

- O mestre me avisou. Como estão?

- Bem. – disse Saga. – graças a Lara estamos bem.

- Que bom. – seu olhar parou em Áurea que o fitava. – e vocês?

- Estamos bem. – respondeu.

- Ótimo. Vou esperar pelos outros. – saiu.

Em pouco, a maioria estava na enfermaria, Regulus ao ver Lithos deu um forte abraço nela.

- Que bom que está bem!

- Obrigada Regulus.

- Fiquei preocupado.

- Está tudo bem agora.

Sísifo a observava, estava aliviado.

- Áurea, Lithos!

- Athina.

A grega do passado abraçou as duas.

- Fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu.

- Tudo está bem agora.

Afrodite olhou para a porta, Albafica estava encostado nela.

- Bom dia senhores e senhoritas. – Hakurei se fez presente.

- Bom dia. – Sage surgiu logo atrás.

Fizeram uma leve reverencia.

- Como estão todos?

- Estamos bem mestre Sage. – Mu respondeu por todos.

- Está tudo bem Áurea? – Hakurei aproximou da cama da grega.

- Sim senhor. Não foi nada grave.

- Poderia nos contar o que houve?

- Estávamos em Leão, sentadas na sala. – iniciou. – conversamos normalmente quando senti um gosto esquisito na boca. Nessa hora Lithos soltou um grito.

- Ela tinha uma grande marca de sangue no vestido. – disse a outra. – e sua boca sangrava.

- Eu não tinha visto ate que coloquei a mão na barriga e vi. Nessa hora senti uma forte dor.

- Eu tentei ajudá-la. – Lithos tomou a palavra. – mas também sentir dor, quando vi meus braços tinham sangue e em seguida desmaiei.

- Não havia ninguém? – indagou Dégel.

- Não.

- As encontrei caídas. – disse Selinsa.

- Sem cosmo inimigo, sem pistas. – o cavaleiro de altar se afastou.

- Estranho... – Sage fitou Aioria, notou que estava sem ferimentos. – seus ferimentos?

- Estão todos sarados. – o leonino os mostrou. – ate os das costas sumiram. O remédio que Lara usou é poderoso.

Sage e Hakurei se olharam.

- E quanto a vocês?

- Não tenho nada. – disse Mask.

- Nós também. – disseram as gregas.

Lara fitou os mestres.

- Compreendo. – Sage tomou uma cadeira sentando-se. – precisaremos investigar o ocorrido por enquanto vamos nos concentrar no que aconteceu ontem na arena. Acho que faço idéia do que está ocorrendo com o cosmo de vocês.

Ficaram em silencio. Vendo que tinha toda a atenção o grande mestre continuou.

- Há duas hipóteses que não podem ser descartadas e que podem está agindo juntas. A primeira é o cosmo de Chronos que pode estar interferindo nos seus, já que estão aqui por intermédio dele, a segunda, se for confirmada é a mais preocupante.

Ninguém respirava no recinto.

- Nós somos regidos pelas nossas estrelas guardiãs. E nosso cosmo está extremamente ligado a elas. A cada nova Era nasce guerreiros predestinados e que contam com suas proteções. O correto seria a cada vinda de Athena, surgir doze cavaleiros de ouro, entretanto houve um desequilíbrio. – fez uma pausa. - Na mesma Era existem 22 cavaleiros de ouro. Com exceção de Libra e Sagitário, a dois arianos, dois taurinos, dois geminianos e assim por diante. A proteção da constelação de carneiro só pode ser direcionada a um cavaleiro e nesta época é o Shion, para a constelação Mu não passa de um "usurpador" e não o reconhece como tal. Isso pode está desequilibrado seu cosmo.

- Está dizendo que nossas estrelas não nos reconhece?

- Creio que sim Giovanni. Para piorar a duplicidade de armaduras. Não existem vinte duas armaduras de ouro. As suas foram herdadas, não feitas.

- Mas quanto a mim? – indagou Kanon.

- A mesma coisa. Deve haver algum Dragão Marinho. **(nota: quem leu LC, já sabe quem é o dragão marinho, ele aparece depois do capitulo 85). **Para todos os efeitos não passam de copia.

- E o que podemos fazer?

- Pode acontecer desse problema ser sanado, como não. Terão que aprender a controlar seus cosmos, adequando-o a nova situação.

Os dez trocaram olhares.

- Se um inimigo aparecer, terão que tomar cuidado. Sugiro que voltem aos treinos, será melhor forma de acostumarem com a nova situação. Marin sentiu alguma alteração?

- Não senhor.

- Então só pode ser isso. Como não temos amazona de Águia...

- Descansem ate o principio da tarde e voltem aos treinos. – disse Hakurei. – Lara, pode me dá um copo com água? – sorriu.

- Claro. Vou trazer.

- Vou com você.

Consentiu indo os dois para a cozinha.

- O que usou nos ferimentos?

- As plantas normais. É estranho senhor Hakurei... – o entregou o copo. – não era para cicatrizar tão rápido.

- Eu sei. Alem do mais o tipo de ferimento, nenhum dos quatro é de batalha, principalmente o de Aioria.

- O que pode ser?

- É uma pergunta que por enquanto continuará sem resposta, mas vamos descobrir.

Logo dispersaram com cada guardião dirigindo-se para sua casa. Lara permaneceu na enfermaria e Athina voltou para a vila.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Mu sentou no sofá apoiando as costas no encosto. Shion sentou ao seu lado permanecendo em silencio. O ariano do futuro fechou os olhos, respirando lentamente.

- Está tudo bem com você? – indagou Shion sem olhá-lo.

- Sim. – respondeu sem abrir os olhos. - Me sinto melhor.

- Precisa redobrar a vigilância.

- Eu sei. – deu um meio sorriso, era uma frase tipicamente do grande mestre.

- Seria ruim se algo lhe acontecesse. – o fitou.

Mu ficou surpreso ao ouvir. Desde que chegara, Shion o tratava com certo receio, mas agora parecia preocupado com ele.

- Vou me cuidar. – sorriu, não deixando de achar graça nas feições jovem dele.

- Tenho que resolver alguns assuntos, volto para fazer o almoço.

- Quer ajuda para o almoço?

- Sim.

Intimamente o dourado de Áries sentia-se feliz, sempre vira Shion como mestre e pai e agora a atenção quer recebia dele o fazia se lembrar dos velhos tempos.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Selinsa ao chegar em Touro sentou. Estava cansada, mas tinha que se manter de pé. Aldebaran sentou ao seu lado e Hasgard a sua frente num outro sofá.

- Selinsa.

- Sim senhor Aldebaran.

- Parece um pouco cansada.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe.

- Deite um pouco, te chamo para o treino.

- Não precisa se incomodar.

- Se não descansar não terá um bom rendimento.

A futura amazona ponderou, ele tinha razão.

- Deite na minha cama, te chamo, não se preocupe.

- Se não for incomodar....

- De maneira nenhuma, vai lá.

- Obrigada.

Saiu rapidamente, não via a hora de deitar. Hasgard que observava a cena em silencio sorriu.

- Fez bem. – disse o dono da casa.

- Ela passou a noite toda ao lado das meninas, mesmo dormindo numa cama, seu sono não deve ter sido tranqüilo. Selinsa se preocupa muito com os outros.

- Ela é gentil.

- Ela só tem a Athina de parentes?

- Sim. Seus pais morreram quando ela era pequena. Foi acolhida pelo pai de Athina ate eu escolhe-la para ser aprendiz. Desde pequena o cosmo dela é desenvolvido. Tem um grande talento.

- Será uma grande amazona.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Saga e Kanon subiam a frente, Deuteros atrás, trazia um ar descontraído. Estava com as mãos para trás olhando a paisagem. Os gêmeos entraram em casa.

- Duplicidade de armadura.... – disse evasivamente. – se um inimigo estiver por perto isso pode ser nossa perdição, mas... – seu rosto ficou sério. – aqueles ferimentos saram muito depressa... só aqueles remedinhos não iriam adiantar....,- ficou em silencio meditando. – por que estou pensando nisso? – deu nos ombros. - Para isso temos o Shion! – entrou em casa.

Alguns degraus abaixo um par de olhos azuis o fitava pasmo.

- Ele é assim mesmo. – Manigold passou por MM que estava um pouco a frente. – fala sozinho, ou como ele diz "penso alto".

- Ele sempre foi assim? – ainda não acreditava no monologo do geminiano.

- Desde pequeno.

- E eu pensei que Saga era o louco.

- O bom que ele responde as próprias perguntas. – gargalhou. – tem um parafuso a menos. Eu acho que ele bateu muito com a cabeça nos treinos.

- Será? – MM o fitou impressionado.

- Ele costuma passar muito tempo numa ilha vulcânica, aposto que uma daquelas pedras bateu na cabeça dele.

- Possivelmente.

- Ainda vai vê-lo conversando consigo mesmo muitas vezes, todo mundo já acostumou.

- É mal de signo. – riu.

- A mulher que chamava nos seus delírios era sua mãe?

- Delírios?

- Teve febre.

- Foi. – seu rosto tornou-se sério. – está morta. Só tenho meu pai.

- Perdi minha família num terremoto. – recomeçou a subir. – foram soterrados. Por algum milagre eu sobrevivi, então mestre Sage me encontrou e me trouxe para cá.

- Deve ter ficado com dó de um mala como você. – sorriu, mas sem ironia.

- Deve ser. A historia se repetiu, duzentos anos depois outro mala na casa de câncer.

- Duas bagagens italianas. – o alcançou.

- Lotadas de macarronada.

Os dois gargalharam.

Para Regulus ver Lithos bem era um alivio. Sentiria-se culpado se algo lhe acontecesse.

- Tem certeza que esta tudo bem?

- Tenho Regulus, não se preocupe.

- Hoje eu faço o almoço. Sente e descanse.

Aioria, Marin e Áurea olhavam para os dois surpresos, só faltava o leonino mais jovem colocar a grega no colo.

- Não tem nada para fazer não? – Aioria já estava incomodado.

- Não. – respondeu sem entender.

- Pois temos. Me mostre o resto do santuário.

- Mas Aioria... – Marin o fitou. – agora?

- É. Agora. Venha. – puxou o cavaleiro. – e vocês três fiquem aqui.

- Ai-oria...

Regulus saia arrastado.

- O que deu nele?

- Não sei Áurea. Ele ultimamente anda esquisito. – disse Lithos ainda sem entender.

- Anda e muito. Bom... vou dormir um pouco. – Marin retirou-se.

- E eu vou andar por aí. – Áurea espreguiçou. – quer vir?

- Ah não. Vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

- Não demoro.

Lithos resolveu tomar um longo banho e descansar um pouco, mas antes...

- Colocar água para esquentar.... – disse desanimada. – eu quero ir embora!

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shaka sentou a porta de seu templo, não queria meditar, muito menos ficar preso entre quatro paredes, ultimamente andava apreciando o ar livre. Asmita pensava o contrario e entraria se o virginiano do futuro não o convidasse a se sentar com ele.

- É propício?

- Alguns minutos não fazer diferença.

Meio a contragosto sentou.

- Acha que o mestre Sage está correto?

- Tudo aponta que sim. – Shaka abriu os olhos desfrutando do céu azul que fazia naquele dia. – seja como for teremos que tomar cuidado.

- Seu cosmo não esta sendo sofrendo interferência.

- Está um pouco. – silenciou, sabia que aquilo poderia ser perigoso.

- Atena da sua época permite?

- Como? – o fitou sem entender.

- O comportamento do leonino com a amazona.

- Os dois cresceram juntos e ficaram muito próximos quando o irmão de Aioria morreu. Não a nada entre eles, alem do mais são protetores de Atena.

- Não é o que parece. – o rosto se tornou grave. – mas isso não é da minha conta. – levantou. – vou meditar.

Shaka não retrucou, voltando a fitar a paisagem. Seus pensamentos foram para uma figura feminina. Era errado pensar nela e da forma que estava. Ambos eram defensores e aquilo era inadmissível.

- "Tenho que recuperar a razão."

As coisas não eram diferentes dentro do sexto templo. Asmita estava recluso em seu quarto, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Sua mente estava perdida na recente moradora do santuário. Achava intoleráveis as atitudes dela para com o leonino.

- "Mas ela vai aprender o seu lugar."

Kárdia e Miro subiram discutindo como duas crianças. Dégel tentava apaziguá-los, mas era impossível, Kamus mais atrás nem ligava, conhecia o gênio dos dois.

Tendo outros afazeres Dohko seguiu para a vila.

Sísifo mal havia chegado saiu novamente, tomando direção a quinta casa.

Em Leão Lithos estava na cozinha travando uma batalha contra o fogão a lenha.

- Quando eu ver aquele deus, juro que dou uma lenhada nele! – soprava para ver se o fogo pegava. – porcaria de fogão!

Na porta o sagitariano chamou por Regulus, como não obteve resposta entrou. Ouviu uma voz vindo da cozinha e pensando em ser o garoto resolveu pregar-lhe uma peça.

Contudo parou a ver a grega.

- Acende!!!!!!!

Abafou o riso.

- Acende logo! – tentou mais uma vez, mas nada.

- Está fazendo errado. – se fez presente.

- Sísifo??! – levou um susto. – está aí há muito tempo?

- O suficiente para ouvi-la xingar. – riu. – coitado do fogão.

- É que... – ficou vermelha. – eu não levo muito jeito...

- Eu te ajudo.

O cavaleiro aproximou do tão "odiado" objeto e rapidamente acendeu o fogo. Lithos o fitava admirada.

- Você é genial.... acendeu rapidinho....

- É prática. Ao que parece no santuário do futuro não existe esse tipo de fogão.

- Não, é a gás.

- Gás? – indagou curioso.

- Muito mais pratico. – começou a contar como era uma cozinha no futuro, Sísifo ouvia tudo admirado.

- É uma verdadeira revolução.

- Não imagina o quanto. – sorriu. – obrigada por ter me ajudado.

- Não foi nada.

- Senta um pouco. – mostrou uma cadeira.

Sentaram numa pequena mesa de madeira.

- Está tudo bem mesmo? Os ferimentos....

- Curados. Apesar de estarmos no século 18, os remédios são muito eficazes. Nem cicatriz ficou.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – segurou a mão dela.

Lithos corou ao contato e ficou ainda mais desconcertada ao ter aqueles olhos azuis a fitando com tanta intensidade.

- É melhor eu olhar as panelas. – levantou apressada.

- Cadê os outros? – indagou percebendo que tinha feito o que não devia.

- Aioria e Regulus saíram. Áurea foi passear e Marin dormindo. – só então se deu conta. – ela deve ter acordado com os meus gritos.

- De certo que não. Passou a noite toda cuidando de vocês, deve está cansada.

- Tomara que esteja certo. – o fitou, para se arrepender, ele a encarava. – não queria acordá-la. – voltou o olhar para o fogão.

Sísifo abaixou o rosto, não estava agindo da maneira correta. Ele era um cavaleiro e a ultima coisa que podia lhe acontecer era se apaixonar.

- Eu preciso ir. – levantou tinha que evitar ao maximo o contato com ela.

- Já? Quero dizer.... fique mais um pouco. Eu vou fazer um chá.

- Não posso, só vim vê- la. – aproximou. – se cuide. – tocou o ombro dela.

- Sim. – sentiu aquele toque arrepiando. – tomarei.

Cedendo o cavaleiro tocou sua face. Lithos sentiu um novo arrepio, mas se deixou levar. Esquecendo-se de onde estava, Sísifo aproximou e timidamente tocou os lábios da grega, ela ainda tentou se afastar, entretanto o toque dele era quente. Durou pouco tempo, pois ambos se afastaram completamente vermelhos e atordoados.

- Me desculpe.

Sísifo saiu rapidamente sem olhar para trás.

Shura enquanto subia ainda tentou buscar um dialogo com seu companheiro de signo, El Cid por sua vez permaneceu calado, absorvido em seus pensamentos.

Albafica entrou em casa sob o olhar atento de Afrodite. O cavaleiro pareceu não se importar indo para a cozinha, o outro pisciano foi atrás.

- Posso saber por que me segue? – pegou um copo se servindo de água.

- Estava com Athina não estava? – indagou a queima roupa.

- E se estivesse? – o fitou. – o que tem com isso?

- Fez algo a ela?

- E se tivesse feito? O que tem com isso? – sorriu.

- Já lhe disse uma vez. – Afrodite estreitou o olhar. – se fizer algum mal a ela...

- Tomou as dores da empregadinha? – abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- Não brinque. – disse sério.

- Ela pouco me importa. – depois de beber o liquido colocou o copo sobre a pia. – mas parece que você se importa.

- Muito.

Albafica tremeu ao escutar aquilo, mas não transpareceu.

- Faça o que quiser com ela. Não me importo.

Saiu esbarrando nele, contudo Afrodite reteve seu braço.

- Estou avisando, não faça nada a ela.

Ele não respondeu puxando seu braço.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Áurea aproveitou para dar uma volta pelo santuário, apesar de conhecê-lo por completo, ele era um pouco diferente naquela época. Descobriu um caminho que levava ate o templo seguindo por ele. Achou-o muito bonito apesar das densas arvores que o circundavam, ficou surpresa ao chegar a fonte de Atena.

- Não sabia que chegava aqui. – disse admirada.

- Descobriu o caminho secreto. Que nem é mais secreto.

- Senhor Hakurei! – levou um susto. O cavaleiro estava sentando embaixo de uma arvore.

- Desculpe se a assustei.

- Eu que peço desculpas, aqui deve ser um lugar reservado.

- De maneira alguma. É um lugar para todos.

- Atrapalho?

- Não. Só estava pensando no que ocorreu com vocês hoje. Sente-se. – indicou um lugar ao seu lado.

- Obrigada. – um pouco acanhada sentou. – o senhor sabe o que pode ter acontecido?

- Não. Tudo é um mistério.

- É... – ela o fitou diretamente. O irmão do mestre possuía feições suaves, os cabelos lilases quase brancos desciam em torno do rosto. – "que tio" – pensou.

- Seus ferimentos sararam? – indagou sem olhar para ela.

- Sim. Não sinto nada. Senhor Hakurei...

- Me chame de Haku. Era assim que eu era chamado na minha adolescência. – sorriu.

- Como quiser. Desculpe perguntar, mas quantos anos você tem?

Ao escutar a pergunta o cavaleiro soltou uma risada.

- Desculpe...

- Tudo bem. Já estou acostumado com a pergunta. Tenta acertar.

- Ah... se Shion na nossa época tem mais de 270, deve ter a mesma idade.

- Acertou. Dois séculos e meio nas costas... – suspirou. – tempo demais.

- Mas nem parece. Tem o rosto tão jovem.

- Acha mesmo?

- Sim. – sorriu.

Hakurei a olhou.

- Vou encarar como um elogio. – riu. - Obrigado Áurea.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sage havia remarcado o treino para as duas horas e desta vez seriam todos juntos com Shion e Saga presidindo. Os dois preferiam dividir as duplas para evitar problemas e assim ficou: taurinos, arianos, cancerianos, capricornianos, leoninos, Deuteros e Sísifo, Kárdia e Dégel, Miro e Kamus, Dite e Kanon, Dohko e Albafica, Asmita preferiu treinar só e Shaka e Saga. Um pouco mais afastado, Marin e Selinsa treinavam juntas.

O ocorrido do dia anterior ainda estava em pauta, já que a maioria deles ainda apresentavam essa variação. Tudo seguia tranqüilo, sem grandes acontecimentos ate que num aumento repentino de cosmo Aldebaran perdeu o controle, quase ferindo o companheiro.

- Desculpe Hasgard.

- Tudo bem.

- Precisamos resolver esse problema de vocês. – disse Shion. – mas se for por causa da duplicidade da armadura....

- Não tem uma saída? – Aioria sentou no chão.

- E se eles fizessem como os aspirantes fazem. – Dégel parou a luta. – quando eles começam a controlar seus cosmos.

- Pode ser um bom exercício. – Afrodite já estava ficando preocupado com isso.

- Pois muito bem. – a voz de Shion ficou imperativa. – comecem a fazer isso.

Os dez obedeceram sem pestanejar, causando estranheza nos outros principalmente no próprio Shion.

- Por que eles obedecem Shion tão mansamente? – Kárdia cochichou.

- Também percebi. – disse Mani. – é mais fácil eles obedecerem a ele do que ao mestre Sage.

- Estranho.... – murmurou El Cid que escutava a conversa.

Os dourados afastaram se um pouco para realizarem o treinamento. Shaka afastou ainda mais sobre o olhar atento de Selinsa. A garota estava tão distraída que não viu o ataque de Marin, indo ao chão.

- Você está bem Sel? – a amazona ajoelhou a frente dela.

- Estou, desculpe a minha distração.

- Tudo bem.

- O que eles vão fazer?

Marin olhou na direção que Selinsa apontava.

- Hum... talvez seja uma boa solução. – imaginava o que seria feito. – já fez treinos para adquirir o controle do cosmo não fez?

- Sim, na verdade ainda os faço.

- Eles vão fazer o mesmo.

- Compreendo.

Asmita ao longe observava a movimentação sem se importar.

Shaka procurou por uma sombra sentando na sua tradicional posição, fechando os olhos, contudo não conseguia serenar sua mente.

Seus pensamentos estavam no dia anterior quando confrontou Selinsa no jardim. Lembrava de cada detalhe, cada palavra e gesto daquela ocasião.

- "Shaka!"

Chamou sua própria atenção, com esses pensamentos não conseguiria se concentrar, muito menos solucionar o problema de seu cosmo. Resolveu transportar seu espírito para outro lugar. Aos poucos foi liberando seu cosmo, ate sua respiração ficar bastante lenta. Os dourados começaram a sentir o cosmo dele, mas não deram tanta importância. O treino seguia normalmente ate que...

- O cosmo de Shaka aumentou rapidamente. – Shura o fitou.

- Ele deve está testando-o. – respondeu Afrodite que estava ao seu lado.

- Mesmo assim está muito forte. – disse Kamus. – desse jeito ele pode perder o controle.

- Shaka não perde o controle. – disse Miro.

- Vou chamá-lo. – Shion achou melhor pará-lo.

O ariano caminhou ate ele, entretanto não conseguiu se aproximar. O virginiano tinha criado uma barreira em torno de si.

- O que é isso?

- É uma barreira. – Saga aproximou.

- Por que ele fez isso?

- Shaka consegue um nível de concentração ao ponto de transportar sua alma para outro lugar e para proteger seu corpo ele usa essa barreira.

- Saga, mas ela... – Kamus parou ao lado dele.

- Está muito forte.

- Simples. – MM estralava os dedos. – vamos acordá-lo. – ergueu o dedo. – onda...

- Ficou doido? – Mu o impediu.

- O que foi carneiro?

- Se o atacar vai ser repelido pela barreira.

- Como assim? – indagou Sísifo.

- Observem a barreira ela esta instável o que significa que Shaka está inconsciente ou sua mente está muito longe. Num instinto de proteção a barreira vai repelir quem o atacar.

- E como se "acorda" ele? – Kárdia sentou no chão entediado.

- Ele tem que "acordar."

- Só podia ser ele mesmo. – bufou Hasgard. – vamos voltar a treinar.

Deram meia volta e os dourados não tiveram alternativa a não ser voltarem ao treino.

Realmente para parar de pensar em Selinsa, Shaka tinha se "desligado" do corpo. Acontece que inconscientemente havia criado uma barreira e com o cosmo instável era perigoso. Ela aumentava e diminuía a cada minuto. Saga interrompeu seu treino.

- Também está preocupado. – disse Kanon.

- Se ele perder o controle....

- Temos que pará-lo. – disse Afrodite.

- Como? – Aldebaran o fitava. – não podemos atacar se não ele reage, alem do mais nossos cosmos...

A conversa foi interrompida pelo aumento repentino do cosmo do cavaleiro. Shion e Mu fizeram uma parede as pressas.

- Ele está descontrolado. – Kárdia o olhava surpreso. – pode nos matar.

- Definitivamente ele é um perigo. – disse Manigold.

- Por isso não confiava nele e não confio. – Hasgard cruzou os braços.

- Saga tem alguma idéia? – Sísifo aproximou.

- E se nós atacarmos? – indagou El Cid. – nossos cosmos estão na totalidade.

- Ele vai reagir. - o geminiano o fitou. – nem se eu e Deuteros o mandássemos para outra dimensão iria adiantar.

- Albafica pode usar suas rosas. – disse Dohko. – e fazê-lo dormir.

- Não vai adiantar. – o pisciano aproximou. – o veneno não vai chegar ate ele. Aquela barreira vai impedir.

- Temos um problema. – Aioria coçou a cabeça.

- Poderiam pensar rápido. – Mu desfez o golpe dele. – estou sem cosmo e Shion sozinho não poderá nos proteger.

De longe Asmita acompanhava, não iria intervir, eles que resolvessem o problema. Marin e Selinsa percebendo o que acontecia aproximaram do grupo.

- Aioria.

- Shaka está sem controle Marin.

Ate então julgavam que a situação não poderia piorar, mas piorou. O volume do cosmo de Shaka dobrou e assim como o de Saga no dia anterior ameaçava todos.

- Ele vai nos matar.

- Temos que pará-lo antes disso.

Selinsa atrás de Hasgard fitava-o. Sabia que ele era forte, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto e que fizera a loucura de desafiá-lo.

- Vamos ter que usar a força. – Shion tomou a frente. – Sísifo, Deuteros e El Cid.

- O que vão fazer? – indagou Marin.

- Ele só vai reagir se for atacado então... Mu quero que fique de prontidão.

- Mas Shion...

- Vamos.

Os quatro cavaleiros posicionaram lado a lado.

- Saga. – Aldebaran o fitou, aquilo não era uma boa idéia.

- Temos que tentar.

Elevaram seus cosmos, Mu ficou de prontidão e os demais afastaram-se. Disparam o ataque que foi de forma feroz para cima do virginiano. Selinsa temeu por ele. Shura, Kamus e Saga acompanhavam sérios e apreensivos, pois sabiam que aquilo não iria adiantar. Já tinham experiência em lutar contra ele.

O golpe bateu de forma violenta, a barreira cedeu um pouco, contudo.... o cosmo do guardião da sétima casa explodiu de uma vez, Mu ainda tentou detê-lo, mas a energia era forte demais o que fez que todos fossem atingidos. Parte da arena cedeu.

- Estão todos bem? – Regulus levantou.

- Sim.

- Marin? – Aioria o ajudou.

- Estou bem.

Aos poucos foram levantando.

- Selinsa. – Hasgard a tinha protegido.

- Estou bem.

Shion olhou na direção do virginiano.

- Impossível... – balbuciou.

Shaka continuava intacto.

- O que ele é...? – Albafica estava surpreso.

- O mais forte de nós. – Aldebaran limpava o rosto da poeira.

A aspirante que fitava o taurino voltou à atenção para Shaka. Olhou bem para ele ao reparar em algo.

- "Está sangrando...?"

Ele trazia alguns ferimentos.

- Ele está sangrando...

Voltaram à atenção para Selinsa.

- O que foi Sel?

- Shaka está ferido. – não tirou os olhos dele.

Olharam-no, realmente seu corpo trazia vários ferimentos.

- Nosso golpe o atingiu?

- Não. – disse uma voz.

- Asmita?

- Resolveu colaborar. – disse Hasgard com ar de deboche. – de um jeito no seu "deus".

- Hasgard, por favor. – pediu Dégel.

- Eles são semelhantes, eles que resolvam.

- Se minha presença incomoda. – deu meia volta.

- Não está preocupado com ele? – indagou Marin.

Asmita fitou a amazona pronto para lhe dar uma resposta.

- É o cosmo dele que está fazendo isso não é? – Saga o cortou.

- Sim. – voltou o olhar para o cavaleiro. – como o cavaleiro Aldebaran disse ele é o mais forte de vocês. – deu um leve sorriso. – mas seu corpo é humano e suporta certa quantidade de energia. Shaka consegue controlar seu cosmo ao ponto de não machucar, porem está descontrolado. Como se fosse numa batalha em que o cosmo chega ao maximo. Não aconteceu isso com você Saga?

- Quer dizer que ele...- murmurou Dite.

- Por enquanto seu cosmo está equilibrado, mas poderá aumentar.

- E tudo por culpa daquele titã. – Aioria cerrou o pulso. - precisamos do mestre.

- Ele já deve está a caminho.

- Vocês possuem a mesma técnica, não consegue pará-lo? – indagou Regulus.

- Qualquer cosmo que aproximar dele será repelido, se não fosse por isso poderia chegar ate onde ele está.

- Como assim?

- Posso entrar na mente dele e acordá-lo.

- Pode mandar outra pessoa? – indagou Marin.

- Obvio.

- Meu cosmo é o mais fraco de todos, talvez passe despercebido.

Asmita a fitou.

- Se isso for possível como vai fazê-lo? – Kamus pensava na idéia.

- Através do Circulo das Seis Existências. Só a um lugar para onde ele pode ter ido.

- Mundo de Deva. – disse Dohko. – é o paraíso dos hindus.

- Tanto lugar para ir... – Kárdia bufou. – que cara problemático!

- Concordo. – Miro suspirou. – ele é cheio de detalhes e frescuradas. Vai logo Marin antes que ele nos transforme em churrasquinho.

- Como consegue fazer piada numa hora como essa! – Dite lhe deu um pedala.

- Ai.

- Estou pronta.

- Tenha cuidado Marin. – disse Mu.

- Não manifeste completamente seu cosmo e tente achá-lo o mais rápido possível, qualquer alteração, pode cair em um dos mundos.

- Está bem.

- Creio que não vai funcionar. – Deuteros cruzou os braços. – por mais "fraca" que seja, ainda sim será notada por ele.

- Mas não tem outra solução, ainda não temos cavaleiros de bronze.

- Não precisa ser um cavaleiro, mas que pelo menos tenha despertado o cosmo. – o geminiano voltou o olhar para Selinsa. – ela que teria que ir.

- Eu?? – levou um susto. – por que eu?

- De jeito nenhum. – Hasgard passou a frente dela. – não mão desses dois jamais.

- Consegue executar a missão Selinsa? – Shion ignorou Hasgard.

- Acho que sim... – a voz saiu num fiapo.

- Ela não vai! Não vou colocá-la em risco por causa de um herege.

- O que você tem contra ele? – MM aproximou. – ele pode ser um chato às vezes, mas não vou deixar que fale assim dele.

- Falo como quiser!

- Vou te ensinar uma lição...

- Não vale à pena. – Shura o segurou, mas compartilhava da mesma opinião. - não precisamos da ajuda dele.

- Senhores, por favor. – Dégel entrou no meio.

- Se virem.

Alguns dourados não gostaram da atitude dele.

- Hasgard, por favor. – Sísifo tentou pará-lo. – não é ora para isso, precisamos pensar na segurança do santuário.

- Vamos Selinsa.

Ele nem ouviu, pegando a mão da garota. Selinsa estava indecisa, por um lado não queria contrariar seu mestre e por outro não queria deixar Shaka naquela situação.

- "O que eu faço?"

- O comportamento dos homens me assusta. – disse Asmita de modo que o taurino ouvisse. – bem que o mestre Sage poderia obrigá-lo queria ver sua cara.

- Não tenho que escutar isso.

Parou e já tinha a intenção de atacá-lo, mas ele e todos tiveram as atenções chamadas pelo sumiço repentino da energia de Shaka.

- Sumiu?

- Acordou. – Miro suspirou aliviado. – ainda bem.

- Problema resolvido. – disse Hasgard. – vamos embora.

- Não foi. Ele só começou. – a voz de Asmita saiu com um tom de preocupação.

- O que quer dizer?

Ao redor do cavaleiro seu cosmo tomou forma, envolvendo-o.

- A flor de Lótus.... – Shura recuou um passo.

- Problemas. – MM também se afastou.

- Mu e Shion fiquem em alerta. – disse Saga. – Kanon e Deuteros vamos tentar desviar a energia para uma outra dimensão, os demais protejam-se.

- Vai funcionar?

- Espero que sim irmão.

Selinsa soltou da mão de seu mestre correndo ate Asmita.

- Quanto tempo ate o cosmo dele explodir?

- Minutos ou ate segundos.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – indagou decidida.

- Selinsa esta certa disso?

- Sim Marin. Se eu puder ajudar eu o farei.

- Ela tem mais senso que você. – Asmita sorriu olhando para Hasgard. – precisa encontrá-lo e ter cuidado com seus pensamentos, qualquer erro pode cair em um dos mundos.

- Sim. – engoliu a seco.

- Lembre-se, Shaka está inconsciente e precisa acordá-lo, mas não use seu cosmo pode ser perigoso.

- Sim. – respirou fundo. – estou pronta.

Asmita elevou seu cosmo, Hasgard ainda tentou impedir, mas El Cid o segurou. O virginiano formou algo com a junção das mãos.

- Rikudu Rinne, - uma bola de energia amarela se formou no meio dele quando ele colocou os braços em paralelo. – Circulo das seis existências.

Selinsa foi acertada em cheio, indo ao chão. Hasgard queria matar o virginiano, Albafica e Dohko tiveram que segura-lo.

Shion parou ao lado do "corpo" da garota.

- Boa sorte. – a fitou. – precisamos dar suporte a ela. Vamos seguir o plano de Saga.

**------Dimensão paralela-------**

Tudo estava negro, mas viu ao final uma luz brilhante e era para lá que seu espírito estava sendo arrastado. Fechou os olhos para proteger os olhos da claridade, quando os abriu levou um susto. O lugar era montanhoso, coberto por fogo, sangue. Via nos "rostos" das pessoas medo e desespero. Era o primeiro mundo: o inferno.

Sentiu mais uma vez sendo arrastada e quando abriu os olhos novamente estava num lugar, onde as pessoas tinham apenas pele e ossos, era o segundo mundo: o mundo dos famintos. Ficou horrorizada ao ver essas pessoas comerem carne podre.

Sendo arrastada, caiu num mundo povoado por bestas ferozes que lutavam incansavelmente pela sobrevivência. Era o terceiro mundo: das betas.

Também numa luta sem fim, passou pelo quarto mundo, o mundo dos ashuras.

Selinsa estava apavorada, a cada cena que via sentia o medo apossar-se dela ate que caiu no quinto mundo, o mundo regado pelas emoções, o mundo dos homens.

Aos poucos abriu os olhos, fitou sob si o céu azul e algumas nuvens que passavam suavemente.

- Onde estou?

Olhou ao redor vendo que estava nas proximidades de alguma vila já que pouco a frente via algumas casas.

- Já está cansada?

Selinsa voltou o olhar para onde ouvira a voz, arregalando os olhos.

- Ma-Mamãe?

Uma jovem senhora a fitava sorrindo.

- Sei que está cansada, mas falta pouco para chegarmos, seu pai a espera. – continuou a andar.

A garota ainda assustava a olhava se afastar. Sabia que algo estava errado, mas não se lembrava do que.

Não demorou a chegar em casa, tudo estava em ordem.

- Vocês demoraram. – disse um homem.

- Pai? – o fitou perplexa.

- Por que essa cara assustada. – riu.

- Eu...

Via os pais conversando, a casa, era estranho, mas não sabia em que.

- Vá lavar seu rosto filha para o almoço. Está sujo de terra.

Levou a mão imediatamente ao rosto tocando em si. Algo dizia que seu rosto não podia ser visto, mas nada o tampava.

Almoçou, passando o dia inteiro com os pais, a sensação de que algo estava errado aos poucos foi dissipando. Estava feliz na companhia dos seus que nem se lembrava de quem realmente era. Aos passar pelo mundo dos ashuras se lembrou dos pais que tinham morrido num ataque de ladrões. Instantaneamente foi transportada para outro lugar e agora estava presa naquela ilusão.

**------Mundo atual-------**

Mu já tinha erguido a parede de cristal para proteger parte deles. Hasgard trazia o "corpo" de Selinsa nos braços sobre o olhar atento de Asmita.

- Menina tola. – disse.

- Do que a chamou?

- Tola. Não usou a sensatez que tem.

- Por que diz isso? – Dégel aproximou.

- Disse para tomar cuidado com os pensamentos, agora está presa entre o mundo dos homens e o paraíso.

- Presa?

- É o local onde os espíritos que não aceitam sua morte tentam levar a vida como se estivessem vivos. Ela foi arrastada para lá por pensar nos pais.

- E agora? – Regulus não gostou muito da explicação.

- Ou ela desperta ou parte desse arena será destruída.

**------Dimensão paralela-------**

- Não demoro mãe! – gritou da porta.

- Volte a tempo do jantar.

Estava feliz, andando pelas ruas de Rodorio, as lembranças de seu tempo de aspirante não passavam de um sonho distante.

- Tudo é perfeito! – exclamou sorridente.

- Não acha isso errado?

Olhou para trás.

- Tia Isa?

- Como vai Selinsa?

- Muito bem... – estranhou vê-la. – como está a Athina?

- Viva.

Ficou intrigada com a resposta.

- Não deveria está aqui. Por mais que desejasse que Athina estivesse com você não é o correto.

- Do que está falando?

- Não pertence a esse mundo.

- Mas tia Isa... eu moro aqui...

- Você mora na Rodorio real.

Quando ia retrucar, viu um grupo de pessoas correndo.

- "Faz muito tempo que ele está caído." – disse um homem.

- "Chamaram o medico?" – foi a vez de uma senhora.

- "Ele é apenas um andarilho, não liguem."

- Que absurdo. – a grega indignou-se. – tia avise a minha mãe que não demoro.

Saiu correndo em direção onde ocorria o tumulto.

- Avisarei. – deu um leve sorriso.

Cerca de dez pessoas estavam em circulo, sem receio Selinsa afastou-os.

- Se não forem ajudar não atrapalhem. – aproximou do andarilho. – você está bem? – ajudou-o a se sentar.

- Um pouco... – ele estava coberto por uma capa marrom vedando ate seu rosto.

- Vou te levar ao medico, apóie-se em mim.

Na tentativa de levantá-lo parte da capa caiu revelando seu rosto.

- Esse rosto...

As madeixas loiras desciam lisas pelo rosto, os olhos brilhavam num azul claro.

- Me ajude Selinsa.

A garota assustou-se, conhecia aqueles olhos azuis de algum lugar.

- Sha-ka?! Por Atena, Shaka!

Começou a se lembrar de tudo inclusive do porque de esta ali. As pessoas, Shaka, o cenário desapareceu completamente restando apenas um campo descoberto. Viu centenas de pessoas que pareciam executar atos cotidianos, no entanto não havia nada ali.

- "Ilusão." – pensou.

- Isso mesmo. – Isa apareceu novamente. – tudo não passa de ilusão. A vida que você supostamente levaria seria como se seus pais não estivessem morrido. Esse lugar faz com que as memórias reais sejam apagadas.

- Se sabe o que é por que continua aqui?

- Por que mesmos sabendo que tudo é mentira não quero me afastar das pessoas que amo. Mas isso não importa, precisa achar o Shaka. Ele é o homem mais próximo de deus, mas ainda não pode entrar no paraíso, pois não esta morto. Ele deve está num mundo imaginário como esse.

- Mas onde?

- Você deve saber.

A aspirante pensou um pouco, seus pensamentos voltaram para o dia anterior e tudo que aconteceu na sala das arvores gêmeas. Em fração de segundos era ali que estava.

- Esse lugar... – fitou a frente, vendo algo entre as arvores. – aquele é...

Correu ate ele parando a certa distancia.

- Shaka.

Ele estava na posição de lótus, os olhos fechados e um leve cosmo queimando ao redor.

- Shaka. – tentou aproximar, mas foi repelida. – um campo de força?

Desta vez aproximou mais lentamente, sentiu uma força atuando no corpo, porem não poderia desistir. Aproximou ate conseguir tocá-lo no ombro.

- Shaka. Shaka.

Sem resultado. Selinsa tentou de tudo, ate acendeu um pouco o cosmo, contudo em vão.

- "Se ele não acordar tudo estará perdido, mas o que eu faço?" Shaka. - Murmurou sentando no chão.

Ela o fitou. Seu rosto continha a expressão serena, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, desviando o olhar, mirou na boca, ficando vermelha ao se lembrar do beijo.

Não era daquele jeito que sonhava com seu primeiro beijo, mas...

- No que estou pensando! – balançou a cabeça. – não é hora para isso! Vamos Selinsa pense, como vou acordá-lo? O que o mestre faria? – ficou pensativa por instantes pensando. – na certa daria um soco. – concluiu desanimada.

- Shaka. – tocou com as duas mãos nos ombros dele. – Shaka acorda.

Não houve resultado. A garota permaneceu ajoelhada na frente dele. Levemente tocou em seu rosto, talvez despertasse, mas aquele gesto não parecia surtir efeito.

- Shaka. – aproximou ainda mais.

Num gesto puramente impulsivo, tocou os lábios dele iniciando um terno beijo. Ainda demorou alguns segundos ate o virginiano despertar ficando com os olhos arregalados. Selinsa o soltou rapidamente ao perceber. Afastou-se completamente vermelha.

Shaka ainda a fitava com os olhos arregalados. Tentava assimilar o que tinha acontecido. Ela tentava dizer algo, mas a voz simplesmente não saia tamanha vergonha.

- Seu... seu... ta-rado! – completamente atordoada e sem pensar levantou a mão dando um tapa na cara dele, para depois se arrepender.

Shaka arregalou ainda mais os olhos levando a mão ao lugar que havia levado o tapa.

- Me desculpe... – pediu temendo a reação dele. – "ele vai me matar."

- Ficou louca?! – indagou perplexo. – por que me bateu?! Por que me beijou?! Por que... – olhou ao redor. – o que está fazendo aqui?

- Seu... cos-mo.... des-con-tro-lou.... – gaguejava, mas não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, sentiu seu corpo sendo arrastado.

**------ Fim Dimensão paralela-------**

Selinsa levantou de repente, levando a mão ao rosto, tendo a certeza que usava a mascara.

- Selinsa você está bem? – Hasgard respirava aliviado.

- Estou.... – olhou ao redor vendo que estava de volta.

- Bom trabalho Selinsa. – Shion a parabenizou.

A grega voltou o olhar para onde Shaka estava, seu cosmo tinha sumido e estava com os olhos abertos.

- Está tudo bem? – Mu aproximou.

- Está.... – respondeu evasivamente e com os olhos ainda arregalados, surpreso demais por tudo que tinha acontecido.

- Algum problema Shaka? – Dite notara o ar surpreso dele.

- Nenhum...

- O que houve?

- Tentei controlar meu cosmo, mas acabei perdendo ate a minha consciência, não conseguiria voltar sozinho. Desculpe os transtornos.

- O que ela fez para te acordar, hein? – MM deu um sorriso. – despertar você quando entra nesses transes só milagre.

- Nada de mais... – pela primeira vez a fitou. Ela ainda estava nos braços do taurino. – desculpe.

- Onde estava?

- Na sala das arvores gêmeas Asmita. Foi você que a enviou para lá?

- Sim. Por pouco ela não falhou.

- Que lugar é esse? – Kárdia aproximou. – conheço o santuário de alto a baixo, mas nunca ouvi falar desse lugar.

- É um local onde nunca vai pisar, não é digno. – Asmita respondeu secamente.

Os cavaleiros não gostaram da resposta do virginiano.

- Esse cara.... – murmurou Hasgard.

- Pode me colocar no chão mestre.

- Claro.

Selinsa sentou, seu corpo ainda sofria com o golpe.

- Você foi incrível. – Marin ajoelhou a frente dela. – será uma grande amazona.

- Obrigada.

- Foi fácil achá-lo? – Regulus sentou ao lado dela.

- Não... – abaixou o rosto. – primeiro eu encontrei meus pais.

Ficaram surpresos.

- Vi meus pais, minha casa, a vila... estavam tão felizes e ali parecia que eu levava uma vida normal, que tinha minha família de volta. – sorriu. – ate a mãe da Athina eu vi.

Hasgard abaixou o rosto, sabia o quanto aquilo significava para ela. Shaka escutava comovido.

- Pena que era ilusão. – algumas lagrimas escaparam por debaixo da mascara.

- Sel... – Marin a fitou penalizada.

- Isso que dá ser levado pelas emoções. – disse Asmita. – quase colocou tudo a perder.

Hasgard queria pular no pescoço dele, Marin cerrou o punho.

- Poderia ficar presa naquele local e esse lugar estaria em pedaços.

Foi preciso Aldebaran segurar o outro taurino, Dohko não demoraria em confrontá-lo, mas duas pessoas ali estavam com mais raiva, uma era Marin que sem hesitar daria um bom soco nele a outra...

- Está errado Asmita. – Shaka levantou. – ao contrario do que pensa as emoções nos tornam mais fortes. – havia ficado irritado com as palavras dele, ainda mais dirigidas a Selinsa. – graças a elas conseguimos forças para seguir em frente. – caminhava em direção a aspirante.

MM e Mani trocaram olhares maldosos, Dohko e mais alguns achavam que Asmita poderia dormir sem essa, seu "deus" dando lição nele era ótimo. Marin deu um ligeiro sorriso, Hasgard ficou surpreso com a atitude dele e Selinsa estava corada.

- As emoções são importantes. – ajoelhou diante da futura amazona. – obrigado por me ajudar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Não muito distante do santuário de Atena, erguia-se um templo, há muito abandonado. A vegetação praticamente o tragara e se não fosse pelas vozes que vinham de dentro o silencio seria mórbido.

- Estão todos aqui? – disse uma pessoa coberta por um manto negro.

- Só falta ele. – respondeu outra também encoberta por um manto.

- Estou aqui. – uma voz grave se fez presente.

- Comece logo. – o dono da voz fria sentou num trono improvisado.

- Paciência é uma grande virtude. – disse outro que não estava com o grupo, estava mais afastado.

- Temos que aturá-lo? É um simples humano.

- Sua presença é importante. – o que havia chegado sentou em outro trono. – vamos começar.

Ao centro do salão principal havia cinco tronos e mais distante, um homem sentado numa pedra solta.

- Como esperado estão todos reunidos no santuário de Atena.

- O poder de Chronos então funcionou.

- Perfeitamente.

- Não iríamos apenas comandar um ataque no futuro? Já que Atena está desprotegida? – uma voz feminina se fez presente.

- Inicialmente seria minha cara. Mas a situação se tornou muito mais favorável para nós. Nesta Era Atena, Hades e Poseidon não estão despertos o que nos torna mais fortes. Destruindo todos os cavaleiros de ouro, poderemos começar a dominação desde agora.

- E Chronos?

- Sempre foi um artifício para mim, não será diferente. Só usei para eliminá-los. Nossa missão maior é...

- E o que eu ganho? – a pessoa que estava sentada mais distante levantou, sem pudor em interromper o "líder".

- Ponha-se no seu lugar humano! – um cosmo inflamou. – como ousas...

- Tudo bem Iápeto. – voltou à atenção para a figura. - Será o nosso representante aqui na Terra, assim como também no mar, já que Poseidon será eliminado.

- Será interessante. – sorriu cinicamente. – tem o meu apoio.

- Eles al sabem que o santuário será atingido... ainda mais por dentro. – o líder de um sorriso maldoso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olá pessoal! Desculpa pela demora. Minha vida está uma confusão e tempo totalmente escasso. E sinto informar que só irei atualizar a fic em meados de dezembro (não me matem O.O) esse mês, tem provas de concursos e a dedicação tem que ser quase total. Não quero fazer um capitulo as pressas só porque tenho que postar, seria injusto e gosto das coisas bem escritas. Posso garantir que no próximo o inimigo já vai dar as caras e literalmente quebrando tudo, pela leitura perceberam que um dos titãs apareceu no passado portanto...**

**Reencontro II está na mesma situação, portando meninas tenham paciência com essa escritora. Prometo voltar o mais rápido possível com as duas fics.**

**Até a próxima!**

**Capitulo 10 - Alea jacta est.— A sorte está lançada. (Alguém me perguntou sobre os títulos em latim, eu pego num site. Se alguém souber de um dicionário ajudaria muito.)**


	11. Chapter 11: In periculo non est dormiend

_**Pessoas, voltei, depois de um tempo sem escrever nada, nem pensar na fic, estou de volta. Parcialmente de férias e com um pouco mais tempo para escrever.**_

**Suellen** – Como você quis os inimigos dão as caras nesse capitulo e eles estão um pouco mais fortes, o que vai ser um grande desafio. Ah e aguarde mais surpresas sobre o Hakurei. E como foi a sua prova? Espero que tenha corrido tudo bem.

**Sophie** – O futuro de Albafica e Athina pertence ao futuro, quem sabe eles ficam juntos.

**Yasmine **– Bem vinda leitora nova! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, os inimigos vão aparecer, mas o mistério das feridas ainda vai continuar. Aguarde os próximos capítulos.

**Danda **– Athina aos poucos vai quebrar o "gelo" todo do Albafica, ainda verá muitas cenas deles assim.

**Rodrigo** – Dezembro chegou trazendo os inimigos.

**Pimentel** – Eu vi os ovas, quando escutei o nome dela quase cai da cadeira, mas eu dei um jeito, não vai ficar buraco rsrsr. Obrigada pelos votos

**Juliane **– Que bom que esteja gostando da fic, eu já li algumas suas e você também escreve bem! Kagome, Era dourada, A Nereida, Hora de dormir dentre outras, espero que você poste logo. Obrigada pelos votos

**Belle 26** – O Shion não é o pai do Mu, o fato dos machucados não tem nada haver com parentesco e sim com os inimigos, logo você vai entender. Obrigada pelos votos.

**Lucianaalmeida **- Todo mundo adorou a lição de moral, coitado do Asmita, Selinsa é tudo. A sua duvida, Cronos não esta agindo diretamente nos machucados, mas eles tem haver com o deus e com o fato deles estarem no passado. Aguarde e confie. ^ ^

**Takamiya **– Gostaram mesmo da lição de moral do Shaka... coitado do Asmita todo mundo contra ele. Aiolos não voltou no tempo porque em teoria na guerra contra os titãs ele estava morto. Cronos nem conheceu ele rsrsr. Seus titãs do coração vão aparecer.

* * *

**Esclarecimentos:**

* Na cronologia de LC Sísifo achou Atena cinco anos antes do inicio da guerra santa, mas para a fic fiz algumas alterações com o tempo e a historia se passa três anos antes da guerra e meses antes do sagitariano encontrar a deusa. Por isso coloquei Regulus sem armadura.

* Quem acompanha LC pelo mangá e já passou do capitulo 141 sabe que o par Lithos e Sísifo estaria errado, mas como eu soube disso depois que iniciei a fic, vai continuar esse par.

* Idades dos cavaleiros do passado são aproximadas.

* Quem já passou do capitulo 150 (mais ou menos) já deve ter lido sobre o "segredinho" do Deuteros, estou cuidando disso de forma a encaixar na fic.

* * *

_Capitulo anterior..._

_MM e Mani trocaram olhares maldosos, Dohko e mais alguns achavam que Asmita poderia dormir sem essa, seu "deus" dando lição nele era ótimo. Marin deu um ligeiro sorriso, Hasgard ficou surpreso com a atitude dele e Selinsa estava corada._

_- As emoções são importantes. – ajoelhou diante da futura amazona. – obrigado por me ajudar._

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

**In periculo non est dormiendum**

Selinsa o olhava assustada e se não fosse a mascara seu rosto totalmente corado seria visto.

- De na-da... – gaguejou.

Asmita depois das palavras de Shaka não disse mais nada. Continuava achando aquilo uma tolice, mas quem era ele para contestar o "Buda".

- Acho que o treino acabou... – Mani ainda conservava o sorriso. – se mais um deles manifestarem o cosmo vamos morrer.

- Isso não vai mais acontecer.

Olharam para o dono da voz: era Hakurei.

- Senhor Hakurei?

- Sage me enviou. Do templo de Athena sentimos a explosão de cosmo e diante desse descontrole ele pediu que vocês evitassem usar os cosmos.

- Como?

- Ate encontrarmos uma solução, estão impedidos de manifestar suas cosmos energias.

Os dez ficaram atordoados.

- Seremos então apenas homens normais. – disse Shura.

- Por enquanto é o melhor. Também...

A voz do cavaleiro de Altar foi abafada por grande estrondo vindo das proximidades. Shion foi o primeiro a chegar ao local.

- Zeus... – murmurou ao ver uma grande cratera a poucos metros da primeira casa.

Não demorou para que todos se espantassem com o que tinha acontecido, somado a isso...

- Sinto alguns cosmos. – Dégel olhava em todas as direções.

- Fiquem em alerta. – disse Saga.

- Vistam suas armaduras. – ordenou Sísifo. – podemos ser atacados a qualquer momento.

Rapidamente os cavaleiros vestiram suas armaduras com excesso de Regulus que ainda estava em treinamento. Ele fitou os companheiros baixando o rosto contrariado.

- Tenha paciência Regulus. – Sísifo tocou no ombro dele. – logo receberá a sua. Vá ate ao Mestre e conte tudo que aconteceu.

- Sim.

- Coloquem as armaduras. – Saga disse aos companheiros apesar da ordem do mestre, estavam numa situação delicada, talvez uma nova guerra, e aquele pedido não poderia ser acatado.

Os dez elevaram seus cosmos tendo o maximo cuidado para que não perdessem o controle, contudo nada aconteceu.

- Como? – Mu olhou para os braços nus.

- Por que elas não vêm?

- Tentem de novo. – Shaka acendeu seu cosmo com cuidado.

Elevaram mas apenas a armadura de leão cobriu seu dono.

- Por que só o Aioria? – indagou Miro.

- Eu não entendo. – Kanon fitou o leonino.

- Seus cosmos não estão sendo aceitos pelas armaduras. – disse Albafica. – parece que o mestre tinha razão.

- Justamente. – Sage apareceu na companhia de Lara. – não está tendo sincronia cosmo-armadura com exceção de Aioria já que Regulus ainda não foi reconhecido oficialmente.

- E o que faremos sem armadura?

- Manter-se em alerta Aldebaran. Sofremos um ataque sem duvida.

Hakurei que tinha a atenção voltada para a cratera foi ate o seu interior, havia notado algo dentro dela. Parou ao centro vendo um objeto brilhante em meio a terra e pedras. Abaixou para pegar ficando surpreso com o que viu.

- "Uma adaga?" – estranhou.

- O que foi mestre?- Shion notou que ele havia encontrado algo.

O cavaleiro de Altar voltou para perto deles.

- O inimigo deixou um sinal.

Mostrou o objeto a todos: uma adaga dourada. Saga assim que a viu empalideceu. Kamus e Shura trocaram olhares.

- Saga aquela não é... – Miro olhou para o geminiano.

- Conhecem isso? – indagou Sage.

Ficaram em silencio com todos os olhares para Saga.

- É a adaga de Chronos. – disse de olhos fixos no objeto. – pertence ao futuro.

- Então quem nos atacou foi ele. – disse Regulus.

- Parece que sim. – confirmou Hakurei observando a atitude dos dourados. – quer ficar com ela?

Saga piscou algumas vezes, varias imagens vieram em sua mente, abaixou o rosto constrangido.

- Fique com ela senhor Hakurei. – Kanon tocou o ombro do irmão.

- Tudo bem.

Dégel, Sage, Deuteros e mais alguns notaram o clima que se instalou. Havia mais coisas por trás daquela adaga.

- Precisamos saber o motivo....

Sage calou-se, a tensão espalhou-se nos rostos de todos, Selinsa encolheu e de maneira inconsciente agarrou o braço do virginiano, este não sabia se desfrutava da situação ou se preocupava com os grandiosos cosmos que aproximavam do santuário.

- Em alerta! – gritou o mestre nervoso pelo tamanho dos cosmos.

À medida que sentiam a aproximação os dourados ficavam temerosos, aquelas energias eram bem conhecidas.

- São eles... – murmurou MM.

- Pelo menos cinco deles. – disse Dite.

- Cavaleiros com armaduras protejam o mestre. – ordenou Saga no impulso.

- São eles não são? – Marin fitou Saga.

- Sim. Proteja Selinsa, os demais fiquem em alerta.

Sage não sabia se protestava sobre as ordens dele ou se as seguia.

- Eles chegaram. – a voz de Asmita soou fria.

Dirigiam o olhar para o alto da primeira casa. Cinco figuras de negro estavam dispostas lado a lado.

- É uma honra voltar aqui.

- Mostre logo seu rosto, sabemos quem são vocês. – Aioria deu um passo.

- Está diferente Aioria.... abandonou o sangue nos cabelos? – riu. – não importa. Ver a nova e velha geração de cavaleiros de Atena é um acontecimento único.

- Identifiquem-se. – Sage tomou a frente.

- Você deve ser o mestre atual e nós somos...

Os cinco retiraram os capuzes revelando suas faces.

- Eu sou Pontos deus primordial do mar – os cabelos loiros tremulavam com o vento, os olhos pareciam um buraco negro pronto a sugá-los, trajava uma armadura negra - e eles são...

- Sou Céos, titã do relâmpago negro. – ele era o mais alto de todos, tinhas cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu, trazia uma expressão séria.

- Sou Créos, deus das galáxias. – era mais baixo que Pontos e Céos, tinhas os cabelos claros e olhos vermelhos.

- Japeto, deus das dimensões. – era o mais baixo dos três. Tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos amarelados, trazia a expressão serena.

- Sou Temis deusa da justiça. – a única mulher do grupo, seus cabelos eram repicados e pretos seus olhos eram rosados.

- O que querem aqui? – Aioria cerrou o punho.

- Gostou do nosso presentinho Saga? – Pontos o fitou sorrindo ignorando o leonino. – não lhe trás boas recordações?

- Como vieram parar aqui? – Shaka adiantou-se antes que palavras comprometedoras fossem ditas.

- Através disso. – Pontos ergueu um objeto.

- A Megas Depranon! – exclamaram espantados.

- Isso mesmo. Com isso conseguimos transitar pelo tempo. Chronos nos deu esse presentinho.

- Mas a arma estava no santuário. – disse Afrodite. – como...

Os cinco sorriram.

- Foi mais fácil do que naquela época. – Japeto sorriu. – os cavaleiros de bronze que enfrentaram tantos deuses olímpicos caíram diante de nós.

- Como?

- Foram eliminados rapidamente.

Kamus e os outros levaram um susto.

- A primeira resistência do santuário caiu como uma folha ao vento. O segundo a perecer foi o Sagitário.

- O que?!? – Aioria arregalou os olhos. – o que disse?

- Foi morto por mim. – disse Créos. – tinha que fazer as honras... claro que a luta não foi tão interessante, mas ele tinha seu valor.

- Não é possível.... ele nunca perderia.... Aiolos nunca perderia! – gritou com ódio.

Regulus o fitou.

- "Aiolos era..."

- Não se preocupe ele não esta sozinho. – a voz de Céos soou fria. – logo após foi a vez do mestre do santuário. – olhou para Shion e Dohko. – hum... os sobreviventes... estão bem jovens.

Shion e Dohko olharam se entre si.

- O que fez com meu mestre? – a voz de Mu estava alterada.

- Foi morto por essa arma. – o titã ergueu sua rapieria. – em seguida foi o libriano.

- Atena... – a voz de Shura saiu fria. – o que fizeram com ela?

Temis ergueu uma das mãos fazendo aparecer um objeto. Com seu cosmo o jogou para perto dos dourados. Houve um silencio mórbido, com olhares incrédulos dos dourados para o báculo de Atena. Sage, Hakurei, Sísifo e Lara também olharam.

- Não pode ser.... – Deba cerrou o pulso. – Atena...

- O santuário não existe mais. – Pontos tomou a palavra. – é melhor começarem a se acostumar com essa época, pois não tem para onde voltar.

- Maldito. – o cosmo de Aioria elevou. – vai pagar por isso. Relâmpago de Plasma.

- Extinção Estelar! – o ariano estava igualmente nervoso.

- Excalibur!

Os golpes foram em direção a eles, contudo o único que aproximou, mesmo assim sem efeito, foi o de Aioria, os dos demais perderam forças devido à inconstância dos cosmos.

- Isso é tudo que conseguem? – Japeto sorriu. – a elite de Atena reduzida a isso.

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas! – MM ergueu o braço, não sentia seu cosmo, mas não deixaria aquela ofensa barata. – vão para o Inferno.

Seu cosmo antes fraco aumentou bruscamente assustando a todos.

- Sekishiki Meika ha.

Logo acima dele, a passagem pra o Yomotsu se abriu, uma forte corrente de ar arrastava tudo. Seu cosmo elevou ainda mais, deixando todos surpresos, aquele nível ultrapassava em muito o seu normal.

- "O cosmo dele..." – Saga estava preocupado, pois aquele poder não era normal.

Os dourados e cavaleiros começaram a sentir os efeitos do ataque, inclusive os titãs. Sage e Hakurei preocuparam-se, era nítido que o cosmo do canceriano estava descontrolado podendo ser perigoso.

- Meu corpo está se movendo... – Céos o fitou.

- Esse inseto não tem poder para isso. – observou Temis.

- Fiquem tranqüilos. – Pontos continuava de olhos fixos no canceriano. – esse poder todo vai desaparecer. – sorriu.

E era isso mesmo que acontecia a cosmo energia de Giovanni oscilava, o canceriano havia percebido isso e temia perder o controle de seu golpe.

- Shaka, para ele! – Shura arrastava lentamente.

O virginiano tinha essa pretensão, contudo não chegou a agir, Hakurei havia adiantado parando a frente do dourado e no minuto seguinte caia exausto no chão.

- Você está bem? – Kanon o amparou.

- Não foi nada... – disse de olhos fixos para sua mão: ela estava com queimaduras.

- Será mais fácil que imaginei. – Pontos sorriu. – infelizmente teremos que deixá-los, temos outros compromissos. Aproveitem para procurar outra ocupação. E Saga... espero que tenha gostado do presente. – sorriu cinicamente.

Da mesma forma que apareceram sumiram completamente.

- Droga! – Aioria deu um soco no chão provocando um leve tremor. – eu acabo com eles!

Regulus deu alguns passos e com cuidado pegou o báculo outrora pertencente à Atena.

Os dourados fitaram tal objeto, o sentimento de todos era de frustração e tristeza.

- Vamos para o templo. – Sage tomou à dianteira.

O cortejo seguiu em silencio e no templo posicionaram-se assim: os cavaleiros de um lado, os dourados do outro e Lara, Marin e Hakurei no meio.

Sage, no trono, estava em silencio, em poucas horas a situação mudara completamente.

- Estamos lidando com inimigos fortes. – iniciou. – tão forte a ponto de... – não concluiu a frase em respeito aos dourados.

Realmente os dez estavam abatidos, sentiam completamente inúteis, pois não conseguiram realizar sua principal função que era proteger Atena acima de tudo, somado a isso a morte de companheiros tão queridos.

Saga olhava fixamente para a adaga dourada nas mãos de Hakurei.

- Saga. - o mestre o chamou.

O geminiano ergueu o olhar.

- Acha que os outros titãs vão aparecer?

- Não sei, mas a julgar as atitudes de Pontos, creio que não.

- Vamos reforçar as defesas do santuário.

- Devemos atacar. – Kárdia adiantou-se.

- Não. Precisamos agir com cautela. Não são inimigos comuns.

- Pelo menos uma coisa descobrimos.

Todos os olhares dirigiram-se para Hakurei.

- Se Pontos veio para o passado ele sabe como reverter o poder de Chronos.

Olharam uns para os outros, o cavaleiro de Altar tinha razão, talvez houvesse um meio.

- Ele sabe de uma forma de voltarem para o futuro.

- Como se isso adiantasse. – murmurou Afrodite.

- É uma boa oportunidade. – disse Dégel. – não quer voltar?

- Voltar para onde e para que? – o pisciano trazia o olhar frio. – não existe santuário, não tem porque voltarmos.

Dégel silenciou-se assim como os demais cavaleiros. Regulus fitou o companheiro de signo que trazia o rosto baixo.

- Não somos mais úteis. – Afrodite levantou. – com licença mestre.

Sage não o impediu de sair. Ele era um cavaleiro e entendia perfeitamente os sentimentos de Afrodite.

- Afrodite tem razão. – foi à vez de Aioria levantar. – não faz diferença ficarmos ou irmos, pelo menos vamos tentar impedir que isso ocorra nessa Era. Com licença.

Um a um foram saindo, apenas Marin permaneceu.

Pararam na porta do templo.

- E agora? – indagou Shura fitando seu braço. – não temos cosmos, não temos santuário, o que faremos?

- Um a um foram derrotados. – Miro cerrou o pulso. – e nós, presos nesse mundo.

- Eu juro que vou matá-los. – Aioria deu um soco na parede. – vou me vingar, pelo meu irmão, por Atena e pelos outros.

Saga tinha o olhar vago, desde que voltara a vida, havia jurado proteger Atena a qualquer custo e agora....

- Falhamos... – murmurou. – falhamos...

A sensação era compartilhada por todos. Mu e Kamus começaram a andar, não havia mais nada a fazer ali. Não demorou muito para os cavaleiros surgirem na porta. Ficaram em silencio.

Um pouco sem jeito Regulus aproximou do leonino.

- Eu sinto muito Aioria.

- Eu sei... – brincou com os cabelos dourados dele. – vou para casa, tenho que contar para as duas.

Referia-se a Lithos e Áurea. Sísifo queria acompanhá-lo, mas talvez não fosse o melhor momento. Silenciosos cada um seguiu para sua casa.

**-----Peixes----**

Afrodite entrou calado. Albafica, apesar de todos os problemas que tinha com ele, compartilhava do mesmo sentimento. Era frustrante ser um cavaleiro e ficar impotente diante de uma batalha. Não disse nada quando o pisciano do futuro trancou-se no quarto.

**-----Aquário----**

Miro passou direto causando estranheza em Kárdia que achou melhor segui-lo. Dégel respeitando o silencio do amigo, dirigiu-se para a biblioteca deixando Kamus na sala.

**----Capricórnio----**

El Cid apenas observava Shura sentar de forma pesada no sofá. Aproximou tocando o ombro do companheiro.

- Ela sabe dos seus sentimentos. – disse com o rosto impassível.

Mas Shura sabia que apesar da impassibilidade o cavaleiro queria confortá-lo. Limitou-se a acenar.

**----Sagitário----**

Sísifo trazia o ar preocupado, era um grupo pequeno de titãs, mas com os dez cavaleiros sem poder utilizar o cosmo e os outros onze inexperientes para batalhas o combate seria perigoso. Ainda tinha Lithos, queria está ao lado dela, certamente sofreria, principalmente pela morte de Aiolos, mas em tempos como aquele tinha que permanecer em seu templo.

**----- Escorpião----**

Miro que tinha descido primeiro desabou no sofá. Kárdia chegou pouco tempo depois.

- Então esses titãs são poderosos. – comentou.

O escorpião do futuro não respondeu absorvido em seus pensamentos. Sentia-se impotente. Atena e os outros tinham morrido e ele não estava lá nem ao menos para tentar defende-los.

- Droga.... – murmurou.

- Por que não responde o que eu perguntei?

- São Kárdia. – disse desanimado. – eles têm uma força incrível.

- Então terei uma grande luta. – sorriu. – finalmente vou poder testar minha força.

Miro deu um meio sorriso.

- Ainda é uma criança.

- Como? Repete?

- Disse que é uma criança. – o fitou. – não faz idéia como é uma batalha, ainda mais contra eles.

- Sei sim! Treinei para isso. Esse santuário está muito calmo, quero ação.

- Quando perder um companheiro vai entender. – levantou. – vou deitar.

Kárdia silenciou-se. Esquecera completamente o que havia ocorrido no futuro. Deu um suspiro indo para sua sala de treinamento.

**----- Libra-----**

Os mesmos pensamentos de Sísifo eram compartilhados por Dohko. Apesar do numero de defensores de Atena ser maior, em nível de poder era desigual. Sabiam que tinham o controle sobre o cosmo, contudo nunca enfrentaram uma batalha ainda mais nesse porte.

Restava apenas torcer para que tudo desse certo.

**---- Virgem-----**

Shaka não disse nada indo direto para o jardim da arvores gêmeas. Asmita foi meditar em seu quarto.

**---- Leão----**

Todos haviam decido ir para suas casas com exceção de Shion, o ariano, arrumando uma desculpa que queria conversar com Regulus, permaneceu na casa. A verdade é que queria estar perto de Áurea quando ela recebesse a noticia.

- Já voltaram? – a loira apareceu na porta da cozinha. – o treino foi rápido.

- Cadê a Áurea? – indagou Aioria com o rosto sério.

- Lá fora.... o que houve? – notou a expressão do rosto dele.

- Vá chamá-la, por favor.

Lithos estranhou, mas obedeceu. Instantes depois as duas estavam diante dos três cavaleiros.

- Está esquisito Oria, o que foi?

- Precisa ser forte.

- Como assim? – preocupou-se pelas palavras dele. – o que aconteceu?

- Escutou a explosão?

- Estavam treinando não? – disse Áurea.

- Não. Foram os titãs.

- COMO?! – exclamaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Aioria contou resumidamente sobre o ocorrido sem contar a parte referente ao santuário.

- Não acredito que esse pesadelo voltou. – disse a grega de cabelos prateados. – não basta o que sofremos naquela época?

- Tem mais. – Aioria deu uma pausa, tentando escolher as melhores palavras.

- Mais? Mais o que? – Lithos aumentou a voz.

- Antes deles virem para cá, eles... eles... – o leonino abaixou o rosto.

- Fala Aioria! – já estava nervosa.

- Destruíram o santuário.

As duas se olharam confusas.

- Fizeram o que?

- O santuário foi destruído. Atena, Aiolos... – segurou as lagrimas. - foram mortos.

Arregalaram os olhos.

- É brincadeira não é?

- Rodoria? – Áurea já estava de pé, tremendo muito.

- Tudo.

Ela levou as mãos ao rosto, as lagrimas não demoraram a cair.

- Meus pais....

- Sinto muito Áurea.

Lithos ainda fitava o leonino, não era possível que aquilo era verdade.

- Aiolos.... – os olhos marejaram. – Atena.... Shina....

- Sim...

- Ate Shion?

Soltou sem perceber, mas não teve perigo, pois o próprio continha os sentido em Áurea e Regulus nela.

- Sim.

Áurea voltou a sentar no sofá, num choro convulsivo. Shion tentava se conter, sua vontade era abraçá-la, mas não podia.

- "Áurea...."

- Aioria... - Lithos abraçou o irmão. – todos....

Começou a chorar, tentando ser amparada por ele. Regulus assistia a tudo agoniado. Gostava dela, como uma irmã e vê-la naquele estado o angustiava.

**----Câncer-----**

Desde o templo Mask não tinha pronunciado uma única palavra. Manigold o seguia de perto apenas observando-o.

- Vou ficar no meu quarto. – disse o italiano do futuro. – não me amole.

- Tudo bem. – tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas por causa da situação ficou calado.

**---Gêmeos----**

Saga trazia a expressão séria e Kanon sabia muito bem o porquê. A aparição dos titãs principalmente da adaga mexera com o irmão mais velho somado a isso o que acontecera no templo. Deuteros seguia atrás calado.

- Não vai se culpar por isso. – Kanon tocou no ombro do irmão.

- E no fim não é? – Saga nem o olhou.

- Para de se culpar por tudo que acontece. Eu tive a maior parcela de culpa. Eu que instiguei seu outro lado.

Deuteros mais atrás, escutava atentamente.

- No fundo eu tive culpa sim Kanon.

- Vamos resolver isso, não se preocupe.

Entraram deixando o geminiano do passado pensativo.

**----Touro-----**

Selinsa que não tinha ido a reunião ficou preocupado ao ver a expressão de Aldebaran, queria mostrá-lo sua solidariedade, mas estava sem jeito. Quando ia dizer alguma coisa calou-se ao vê-lo passar direto para o quarto.

- Deixe-o. – Hasgard tocou no ombro dela. – ele precisa de tempo.

Ela concordou.

**---Áries----**

Mu não pronunciara palavra alguma desde que saíra do templo. Chegara à primeira casa indo direto para o quarto. Sabia que não era hora para recolher-se, pois o inimigo batia a porta, mas lembrar que seu mestre tinha sido morto e que não fizera nada era decepcionante. Precisa de um tempo para recuperar-se.

**----Templo de Atena----**

Marin tinha se recolhido ao seu quarto. Deixou o corpo cair de forma pesada na cama, retirando a mascara. Tudo que estava acontecendo parecia um pesadelo. Atena e os outros mortos era algo inconcebível.

- Entre. – disse ao ouvir batidas a porta.

- Atrapalho? – era Lara que abrira um pouco a porta.

- De maneira alguma.

A loira fechou a porta atrás de si, sentando na outra cama. Trazia o rosto descoberto.

- Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu.

- Falhamos. Não estávamos lá quando Atena mais precisou.

- Não tem culpa. Alias nenhum de vocês.

- Alem do santuário ainda destruíram a vila... pessoas inocentes morreram....

Lara ficou em silencio. Também sentiria o mesmo se Rodoria fosse destruída.

- Vamos eliminá-los. – disse tentando animá-la. – e ainda encontraremos uma maneira de voltarem para o futuro.

- Como se isso fosse valer de alguma coisa... – murmurou. – mas agradeço. – sorriu.

- Vamos vencer. – levantou indo ate a ruiva. – vamos conseguir. – a abraçou.

A tarde findou nesse clima de tristeza para os dourados e preocupação para os cavaleiros. Sage e Hakurei estavam trancados tentando encontrar a melhor estratégia.

Em leão Áurea e Lithos estavam um pouco mais calmas, Regulus havia feito um chá e tentava animá-las. Shion resolveu ir embora sem antes lançar um olhar piedoso para Áurea. Aioria estava trancado no quarto.

- Preciso fazer alguma coisa. – disse o leonino mais novo, colocando as xícaras na pia. – será que...

Deixou as coisas como estava indo para o templo. Passou por fora das casas para ganhar tempo. Esperou que Sage terminasse a reunião com seu irmão para lhe falar.

- Mestre. – fez uma leve mensura.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Regulus?

- Vim lhe fazer um pedido.

- E qual seria? – Hakurei estava curioso.

- Aioria relatou tudo para as meninas.

- E como a Áurea está? – o cavaleiro de Altar adiantou-se.

- Deprimida, afinal Rodoria foi destruída.

Hakurei abaixou o rosto.

- O que quer pedir Regulus? – indagou Sage de olhos parados no irmão.

- Sei que não é o melhor momento, mas queria permissão para levá-las ate a vila. Para se distraírem.

Os dois irmãos trocaram olhares.

- Está bem. – Sage concordou – mas apenas por uma hora. Leve Albafica e Shion. Se alguém mais quiser ir, mas que não vá dois cavaleiros da mesma casa.

- Sim mestre. Não irei ultrapassar o tempo estipulado.

- Eu não permitirei. – Hakurei deu um passo. – vou com vocês.

Sage o fitou imediatamente, o irmão apenas acenou, saindo na companhia de Regulus.

Poucos aceitaram a acompanhar Regulus a vila, Albafica, que queria distancia de Afrodite, Sísifo, que soube que Lithos iria, Asmita e Shaka, que queria fazer uma caminhada causando estranheza, as meninas, Aioria não quis ir, Kanon, Aldebaran, Hasgard não estava a fim de ir ainda mais quando soube que o virginiano iria chegou ate em cogitar a ir ao saber que Shaka também iria, mas acabou desistindo, mas pediu que Selinsa acompanhasse o amigo do signo, pois o julgou triste e Shion. Marin e Lara quando souberam seguiram o grupo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Miro que tinha ido para o quarto ao sentir o cosmo de Regulus foi para a sala, escutou o pedido do pequeno leonino, mas recusou. Não tinha clima para se divertir, tinha que pensar numa maneira de se vingar. Deitou no sofá passando a fitar o teto.

Kárdia continuava na sala treinando, o saco de areia já estava todo furado esparramando todo o conteúdo no chão toda vez que ele dava um soco. Apesar de tudo trazia um fino sorriso nos lábios, finalmente teria uma luta onde poderia usar seu poder ao maximo. Sorriu ainda mais ao se dar conta que sua unha mataria um titã.

- Perfeito!

Seu cosmo queimava lentamente ao redor e crescia a cada minuto e com isso seu coração batia rapidamente.

- "Contra os titãs" – estava excitado. _**(no bom sentindo ^ ^)**_ O corpo estava quente principalmente seu coração. Quando foi para desferir um soco perdeu as forças indo ao chão. Suava muito e a dor no peito talhava os sentidos.

- Droga...

Com muita dificuldade levantou, sabia que precisava da ajuda do aquariano, mas era extremamente orgulhoso para aceita-la.

- Preciso apenas de ar puro.

Saiu indo para a sala. Tentava andar normal e endireitou o corpo ao ver Miro no sofá.

- Folgado! Vai quebrar o meu sofá.

- Não amola. – nem o olhou.

- Sai logo do meu sofá! Só eu posso deitar nele!

- Que garoto mimado...

- Garoto o que?? – já ia avançar, contudo sentiu uma pontada no coração, por pouco não caiu.

- Garoto mimando. – disse novamente. – você é muito criança. – o olhou. – Kárdia...? – estranhou a brancura do rosto dele. – o que...

- Vai para o inferno! – gritou tomando o rumo da saída.

Miro não entendeu nada, mas achou esquisito o tom da pele dele.

Na medida do possível subia com certa velocidade, não queria ter que depender de Dégel, mas em prol de sua grande batalha, não poderia morrer de forma tão estúpida. Tinha esse motivo também, mas a dor também era inebriante.

Na décima primeira casa, Kamus lia um livro na sala e Dégel estava trancado em sua biblioteca fazendo uma pesquisa. Se seus adversários eram os titãs tinha que descobrir o maximo sobre eles.

Trajava roupas simples, mas o objeto que lhe conferia ar intelectual, o que era verdade, era seus óculos de leitura. Estava de pé diante de uma enorme estante que chegava ate o teto. Ele possuía a coleção mais completa de toda Athenas e constantemente Sage lhe pedia ajuda. Dominava alem de sua língua natal, o russo, o grego, latim... possuía instrumentos de causar inveja a qualquer observador dos astros e entendia dessa ciência como ninguém. Não era atoa que era considerado o homem mais inteligente do santuário. Ele não se gabava por isso, dizia que se sua inteligência fosse útil a Atena já era mais que suficiente.

Kamus virava a pagina quando sentiu o cosmo de Kárdia, estranhou, ele vibrava de maneira intensa e desgovernada.

- Boa noite Kamus. – deu um sorriso. – maldito frio. – estremeceu.

- Boa noite. – fechou o livro observando atentamente. Ele estava pálido e não era a primeira vez que o via assim. – algum problema?

- Nenhum. Dégel?

- Biblioteca.

- Não sei porque perguntei. – suspirou entediado. – não sei por que gosta daquela velharia. Aquele mofo me provoca espirros.

- São livros preciosos.

- Huf. Velharia. Fazer o que? – deu nos ombros dirigindo-se para o corredor.

- "Tem algo errado." – pensou.

Ao sair das vistas do aquariano apertou o passo, a dor estava insuportável e nem sabia como conseguira disfarçar diante do cavaleiro.

A porta estava fechada e nem bateu entrando direto.

- Kárdia.. bata na porta... – Dégel fechou o livro.

O escorpião nem respondeu. De rosto sério aproximou do amigo e sem cerimônia, pegou na mão dele levando ate o coração.

Dégel o fitou surpreso antes de começar a liberar seu cosmo. Sabia do orgulho do escorpião e pelo fato dele está ali era porque a dor era forte do contrario não prestaria a "tal humilhação" como sempre dizia.

Kárdia sentiu um alivio imediato.

- Melhorou?

- Sim. – respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Estava forte não estava?

- Sem interrogatórios. – virou o rosto.

- Tudo bem. – continuou o tratamento que durou cerca de cinco minutos. – pronto.

- Obrigado. – torceu o nariz. – o que esta pesquisando? – o fitou. – esses seus óculos são ridículos!

- Sobre os titãs. – ignorou o comentário abrindo o livro.

- Não precisa pesquisar. É só matar. – aproximou da mesa, dando tapinhas no globo terrestre, fazendo o girar.

- Vai quebrar.

- Isso é divertido. – deu um mais forte quase derrubando-o. – ops.

- Se afaste da mesa. Se afaste dos meus livros.

- Afaste da mesa... – imitava a voz de Dégel. – afaste dos livros... ai. Ai, que medo.

- Pelo visto melhorou. Se não tem nada para fazer vai dar uma volta e me deixe trabalhar.

Sentou numa poltrona de veludo. Kárdia bufou, mas sentou no chão de frente para ele. Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio, minutos esses que irritavam o escorpião. Para se distrair começou a arranhar o chão com sua unha provocando um ruído incomodo. O aquariano tentou ignorar, mas na quarta vez.

- Kárdia, por favor.

- Esse silencio incomoda.

- Vai ler um livro. – pegou um em cima da mesa. – esse fala de batalhas. Leia.

- Ler... – pegou a contra gosto. – odeio ler. – abriu vendo algumas figuras e bem de seu gosto, batalhas sangrentas. – olha esse é interessante. – deitou no chão passando a ler.

Novamente silencio que desta vez incomodou Dégel. Era estranho o escorpião silencioso por mais de cinco minutos.

- Gostou?

- Hum....

Arqueou a sobrancelha, pelo menos podia completar sua leitura.

No santuário todos se perguntavam como o intelectual aquariano dava tão bem com "ignorante", como muitos chamavam Kárdia. Era uma relação sem fundamentos que os dois simplesmente explicavam: "somos amigos." Dégel via em Kárdia como irmão mais novo e ele por sua vez via no aquariano como irmão mais velho.

- "É uma criança mesma." Pode levar o livro se quiser.

- Posso mesmo? – os olhos brilharam.

- Às vezes tenho duvidas se é um cavaleiro. Leva.

- Te devolvo amanha. – levantou as pressas. Gostara do livro, mas aquele frio todo estava incomodando. – até. – acenou saindo.

- "Ele vai perder esse livro." – suspirou desanimado.

Na sala Kamus continuava a leitura.

- Ate amanha Kamus.

- Ate.

Kamus o acompanhou com os olhos ate ele desaparecer no corredor. Achara tudo estranho. Antes notara a palidez no rosto do escorpião e agora ele parecia bem, fora que sentira o cosmo de Dégel elevar-se um pouco.

- "O que eles escondem?"

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O grupo se encontrou na entrada da vila. Hakurei, junto com Lara e Marin os aguardava. A noite realmente estava propícia a um passeio, as estrelas brilhavam no céu e uma brisa suave refrescava o ambiente. Sentaram na praça central da vila. Havia muitas pessoas na rua, crianças brincando, pequenas barracas, um cenário tranqüilo. Albafica, contudo, não achava graça naquilo, preferindo se afastar.

- Ele não gosta muito de andar em grupo. – disse Aldebaran.

- É. – Selinsa concordou.

- Garotas, - Lara levantou. – vou buscar algo que vão adorar. Não demoro.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Kanon.

Lara o fitou imediatamente.

- Não precisa.

- Se você vai trazer para elas eu trago para os homens. – deu o seu melhor sorriso. – justo.

- Mas....

- Terá uma ótima companhia. Eu sou uma pessoa excepcional.

- Seu ego é gigantesco Kanon. – Deba abafou o riso.

- Nem tanto. Vamos Lara?

A amazona continuava incrédula, como ele se atrevia a falar daquele jeito.

- Pode deixar eu não...

- O prazer é todo meu. – a tomou pelos braços.

Lara estremeceu ao contato.

- Eu sei andar. – tentava não corar.

- Então vamos.

Saíram sobre os protestos dela.

- Kanon não aprende. Continua o mesmo abusado. – Shaka os fitava com desaprovação.

- Ela vai dar uma boa surra nele. – Aldebaran riu. – deixa ele apanhar.

- E vai mesmo. – disse Sísifo. – ela é geniosa.

- Demais. – concordou Hakurei e Shion.

- Só há ela de sacerdotisa senhor Hakurei? – indagou Lithos.

- Sim. Amazonas tem sido cada vez mais raras.

- No santuário alem da Marin tem a Shina... – iniciou Áurea para silenciar. – no santuário...

Lithos se lembrou de todos, ficando com os olhos marejados.

- Eu vou procurar por água. Não demoro. – saiu correndo.

- Ela deve está sentindo muito a perda de Aiolos. – disse Shaka, fazendo outro sagitariano prestar atenção. – afinal viveu mais tempo com ele.

- Deve mesmo. – concordou Marin.

- Eu queria que Aioria viesse. – disse Regulus. – perder o irmão desse jeito.

- Por duas vezes. – observou o taurino.

- Duas vezes? – indagou Hakurei.

- Longa historia... – Marin levantou. – vou ver como ele está. Diga a Lara que depois seguirei direto para o templo.

Asmita que fingia não prestar atenção na conversa, não gostou do suposto consolo.

- Vou andar por aí. Não me esperem.

- Cara esquisito... – murmurou o leonino.

- Eu vou atrás da Lithos. – Áurea levantou. – não demoro.

- Sísifo, não é melhor darmos uma olhada pela vila?

- Shion... – ele ia negar, mas teve uma idéia. – claro. Voltaremos rápido senhor Hakurei.

Internamente Sísifo sorria, Shion não sabia, mas tinha ajudado-o muito, mas, mal ele sabia que aquele era um simples pretexto por parte do ariano.

- Talvez seja melhor averiguar. Aldebaran e Regulus venham comigo. Selinsa e Shaka fiquem aqui esperando os outros.

- Sim.

- Cla-ro... – a grega gaguejou.

**Lara x Kanon**

- Quer me soltar? – a amazona deu um beliscão em Kanon.

- Só quero ser gentil, não precisa bater.

- Eu sei me cuidar muito bem.

- Só quero ser gentil.

- Se viesse do Saga até acreditaria.

- Por que dele?! – a olhou incrédulo.

- Ele parece ser um homem respeitoso e gentil. Alem de educado.

- Blá, blá, blá.... um chato você quer dizer.

- Não é grosseiro como você.

- Mas é dos grosseirão que vocês gostam.

Sem que ela esperasse, Kanon a pegou pela cintura trazendo-a para perto de si. Lara gelou com o contato para depois corar, sorte que tinha colocado a mascara logo que se distanciou do grupo.

- Me... sol-ta... – gaguejou.

- E se eu não quiser? – aproximou seu rosto do dela.

- Não brinque comigo. – a voz ficou fria e num movimento rápido lhe deu um soco no estomago.

- Doeu... – o geminiano caiu de joelhos. – exagerou.

- Me respeite Kanon de Gêmeos. Sou uma sacerdotisa de Atena.

- Desculpe... – a dor era forte.

- Mais uma gracinha te mato sem piedade. – saiu pisando duro.

- Entendi.... – levantou, mas a dor não diminuiu. – ela é bem forte. – deu um sorriso travesso. – que mulher.

**Marin x Asmita**

Marin caminhava lentamente em direção a primeira casa, trazia sua mascara na mão querendo sentir a brisa suave em sua face. Cruzou os braços sobre o corpo diminuindo ainda mais o passo. Não parava de pensar na amazona de cobra e nos outros, friamente mortos. Deu um suspiro ao se lembrar da alegria de Aioria ao ter seu irmão de volta.

- É injusto... – deixou escapar.

Tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos que não notou alguém vindo em sua direção.

- Boa noite amazona de águia.

A grega ergueu o rosto.

- Asmita...? Não estava com os outros?

- Resolvi caminhar. Não está uma bela noite? – olhou para o céu.

- Sim... – fez o mesmo movimento. – vou indo.

Recomeçou a andar passando por ele.

- Vai consolar o leonino? – havia um pouco de sarcasmo na pergunta.

- Ele perdeu o irmão, nós perdemos companheiros. – parou olhando para trás

- Ate imagino o tipo de consolo...

- Aioria e eu crescemos juntos. – a voz ficara um pouco alterada, não gostava do tom de voz dele. – passamos por dificuldades juntos principalmente eu de origem asiática. Devo a ele gratidão.

- Só gratidão? – deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Você deveria aprender com Shaka sobre sentimentos, já que não os possui. É apenas uma casca vazia, cavaleiro.

- É bem atrevida.

- E você um arrogante. Cuide de sua vida.

Deu as costas, mas assustou ao vê-lo na sua frente.

- Quer dá licença?

Asmita sorriu recuando um pouco o corpo. Marin faltou atropelá-lo, contudo nem deu tempo. O virginiano a pegou pelo braço, segurando sua cintura e no seguindo posterior a beijou. Marin tentou separar-se dele, mas foi cedendo, ainda mais quando o cheiro de incenso invadiu suas narinas. Era forte, muito forte e ao mesmo tempo mexia com seus nervos. Asmita a trouxe mais para si intensificando o contato. Nunca planejara fazer aquilo, principalmente com uma pessoa tão irritante, mas ela exercia algo sobre ele.

Recuperando a razão, a amazona deu um empurrão nele.

- Seu idiota! Quem pensa que é? – estava irritada.

- Esse drama todo porque fui eu a te beijar e não o Aioria?

- Cretino!

- Vai consolá-lo ele vai gostar.

Deu as costas saindo. A amazona teve que se controlar para não voar em cima dele.

- Você me paga!

- Só quero ver! – gritou de longe. – "tola."

**Lithos x Sísifo**

Lithos caminhava sem rumo, dera aquela desculpa para que eles não a vissem chorando. Estava abalada pela morte de todos principalmente de Aiolos. Gostava dele da mesma maneira que gostava de Aioria. Para ela os dois eram seus irmãos.

- Lithos...

A garota olhou para trás deparando-se com Sísifo. O cavaleiro a fitava com o rosto sereno.

- Sísifo...- As lagrimas logo vieram.

Ela o abraçou com força deixando as lagrimas escorrem com vontade. Precisava de consolo, precisava dele. Ele a envolveu dando todo o apoio que ela precisava.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eles estão mortos... – dizia com voz embarcada. – todos.... o Aiolos....

Escutar aqui fez o coração dele balançar. Não era possível que ela....

- Ele significava muito para mim.

- Eu imagino... – a voz saiu entristecida.

- Era como um irmão.

- Irmão?

- Sim... – o fitou. – ele era meu irmão e agora....

- Calma.... – enxugava o rosto dela com as mãos. – vai ficar tudo bem. Os titãs serão punidos por isso.

- Tenho medo que isso se repita, não quero perder mais ninguém.

- Prometo que não vou deixar que isso aconteça.

**Albafica x Athina**

Fazia muita força para não deixar a cesta cair. Estava acostumada a carregar pesos, mas aquilo era alem da conta.

- "Devia ter pedido ajuda ao papai." – pensou Athina já com os dedos vermelhos.

Às vezes parava para pegar fôlego para em seguida continuar seu trajeto e nesse anda e para não notou que uma pessoa caminhava em sua direção. Sendo atentamente observada.

- O que faz aqui sozinha? – a voz saiu fria.

A grega ergueu o rosto deparando-se com o cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Senhor Albafica... boa noite.

- Não deveria andar sozinha.

- Só fui buscar algumas coisas.

- Vou te levar para a casa. – disse dando meia volta.

A garota continuou parada. Piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza que ouvira mal.

- O senhor o que?

- Anda não tenho tempo a perder.

- Sim... – sussurrou espantada.

Colocou mais força na mão e o seguiu, como sempre num completo silencio. A principio o peso não incomodava diante da surpresa em tê-lo perto de si, contudo suas mãos já doíam. Albafica percebeu que aquele objeto deveria estar pesado demais para mãos tão delicadas, mas não podia ajudá-la, o menor contato e a cesta ficaria contaminada.

Lembrou-se que tinha algo no bolso tirando-o.

- Deixe a cesta no chão.

- Como? Por quê?

- Faça rápido.

Obedeceu. De posse do lenço envolveu a alça de forma que sua mão não tocasse.

- Não precisa se incomodar... – estava incrédula.

- Estava pesada. – voltou a andar.

Athina não se moveu perplexa demais pelo que tinha acontecido.

- Anda logo Aza. – disse sem se virar.

Arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Como ele sabia daquele apelido de infância? A ultima vez que o escutara foi pouco antes de sua mãe morrer, desde aquele dia nem seu pai o pronunciava.

- O que disse?

- Para você andar rápido, Aza. – a fitou sem entender.

Ele falara de novo. A garota esboçou um grande sorriso. Adorava aquele apelido ainda mais na boca do cavaleiro.

- Estou indo!

Albafica a observava de rabo de olho havia chamado sem querer pelo apelido de infância dela e não queria se permitir tal intimidade. O trajeto foi curto e na porta dela ele colocou a cesta no chão.

- Entre.

- Obrigada. Deixe-me lavar seu lenço a cesta estava suja.

- Não é necessário.

Guardou o objeto seguindo rumo ao santuário.

Athina entrou com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Quem estava com você? Escutei uma voz. – o pai estava à mesa.

- Só um amigo que me ajudou com a cesta.

- Não devia ter pedido para você ir buscar, olha só o peso. – disse assim que segurou o objeto.

- Não foi nada papai.

- Agradeça a seu amigo por mim.

- Quando tiver uma oportunidade direi.

**Áurea x Shion e Hakurei**

Áurea andava pelas ruas da vila, havia dado a desculpa que iria atrás de Lithos, mas na verdade queria ficar sozinha. Estava muito abalada pela morte de seus pais.

- "Eu não pude fazer nada..." – pensou.

Tentou conter as lagrimas, mas não conseguiu principalmente ao ver uma construção. Inconscientemente fez o trajeto que levava ate sua casa. Por se tratar de uma construção antiga a fachada seguia o modelo do século XVIII, o século que estava.

- Ela sempre existiu....

Tirando as lamparinas que ficavam perto da porta ao invés de lâmpadas, aquela era a casa de Áurea.

- Era a sua casa?

A grega olhou para o lado deparando-se com o cavaleiro de Altar que fitava a construção.

- Sim. – limpou o rosto. – preservarmos a fachada.

- É uma bonita construção.

- Sim...

- Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu a seus pais.

- Eu sei.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio e Hakurei não queria quebrá-lo.

- Nem pude me despedir. Ficamos tantos anos afastados do santuário e quando voltamos... é injusto.... somos simples moradores. Sei que não é correto o que vou dizer, mas não temos nada haver com a batalha de vocês.

- Entendo o que sente. Nem sempre o mundo é justo.

- Estávamos tão felizes por retornar e agora.... e agora.... – as lagrimas voltaram. – eu não tenho mais ninguém...

Áurea o abraçou e ele não negou aconchego, perdera os companheiros de forma violenta entendo muito bem o que ela sentia.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – alisava os cabelos prateados.

Não havia ninguém na rua que estivesse presenciando a cena, com a exceção de um par de olhos roxos encobertos pela escuridão.

Shion observava tudo num misto de compaixão e raiva. Estava triste pelo o que aconteceu a Áurea e queria ajudá-la, foi nesse intuito que resolveu ir atrás, mas deixou esse sentimento de lado ao vê-los. Sentiu o cosmo do mestre, mas jamais pensou que ele estaria com ela. Aproximou um pouco, já que seu tinha ocultado seu corpo.

No fundo queria que fosse ele a abraçá-la. Deu meia volta, indo para perto dos companheiros.

**Shaka x Selinsa**

Selinsa estava com o rosto baixo, era constrangedor ficar ao lado dele, apesar de estarem sentados um pouco afastados. Fitava o chão e torcia para volta de todos.

Shaka, de olhos fechados, respirava tranquilamente. Claro que a presença dela mexia com ele, mas não poderia deixar-se levar por qualquer sentimento.

- Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu na sua época. – disse, mas sem olhá-lo.

- Eu sei... foi algo horrível.

- Os titãs parecem ser extremamente fortes.

- Mais do pensa.

- Me desculpe por hoje. – abaixou ainda mais o rosto.

- Pelo....? – a fitou abrindo os olhos.

- É que eu... – o olhou corando por debaixo da mascara. – eu não agi como uma amazona perante o inimigo. Demonstrei minha fraqueza ao segurar seu braço.

- Estava com medo não é?

- Um pouco.... nunca tinha sentindo cosmos como os deles.

- É natural que se assuste. Ainda é uma aspirante e nunca tinha visto um deus de perto.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não se preocupe com isso. Preocupe-se em apenas treinar para nos ajudar a vencê-los.

- Mesmo que eu quisesse nunca vou chegar ao patamar deles. – fitou o chão.

- Nada é impossível para os cavaleiros de Atena.

Disse firme o que fez que ela o olhasse.

- Mas se isso não bastar. – ele levantou. – não importa o que estiver no meu caminho, - começou a andar. – enquanto eu viver, você estará protegida. Boa noite.

Selinsa o olhou surpresa, não tinha entendido bem as palavras dele, mas gostou de escutá-las.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A noite seguia tranqüila e o amanhecer estava próximo. No horizonte o sol apontava mostrando que o novo dia seria ensolarado. Nas doze casas seus moradores ainda dormiam e na vila algumas pessoas já estavam de pé para o inicio das tarefas diárias.

Tinha tudo para ser um dia normal se não fosse por uma figura misteriosa próxima ao lugarejo. Seus olhos vis observavam as construções e primeiras fumaças lançadas pelas chaminés.

- Mais um dia tranqüilo para esses insignificantes... – sorriu com escárnio. – humanos patéticos.

A armadura negra brilhou ao contato com o sol. O ar imponente levava a crer que se tratava de uma figura divina.

- Hora de despertar.

Créos ergueu sua cimitarra e com um pouco de cosmo disparou contra a vila. O estrago foi instantâneo e estrondoso: um quarto da vila havia sido varrido, fora os incêndios que começaram a se alastrar.

- Foi divertido.

A figura desapareceu.

No santuário acordaram com o barulho. Sage levantou depressa indo para o salão principal.

- Mestre Sage. – um guarda aproximou ajoelhando.

- O que houve?

- A vila foi atacada.

- Por quem?

- Não sabemos.

- E como...- temia a pergunta, pois no intimo já imaginava quem os atacara. - os estragos...?

O rosto do soldado ficou sombrio.

- Um quarto da vila foi dizimado.

------

Continua.....

_**Tradução capitulo XI : Quem tem inimigo, não dorme**_

_**Desculpem a demora e os erros de português. **_

_**Leitores da fic Reencontro II devo postar um capitulo logo e leitores dessa fic, antes do natal (vou tentar) postarei um capitulo novo. Obrigada por aguardarem por tanto tempo.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Invenire hostem et delere

_**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Lost Canvas a Shiori Teshirogi **_

_**Episódios G a Megumu Okada**_

* * *

_Pessoas, desculpem pela demora, esse final de ano foi tumultuado e não deu para escrever nada. Vou tentar ao maximo não ficar tanto tempo sem postar. Obrigada por esperarem._

* * *

**Feer chan – Obrigada por comentar a fic "Caminhos Tortuosos". Realmente nosso ariano ficou triste com a morte de seu mestre, alias todos ficaram, e como bem disse eu tenho a mania de matar os personagens na fic, mas não se preocupe as coisas vão mudar. Obrigada por comentar.**

**Sophie – Não tem porque pedir desculpas, eu sei como é ficar esperando pelo próximo capitulo, dá vontade socar a autora rsrsrs, mas meu tempo está escasso mesmo, mas vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível. Athina e Albafica merecem mesmo ficarem juntos.**

**Jaci – A situação no santuário está preta, negra, e vai piorar, as batalhas vão começar e todos vão passar aperto. A identidade da pessoa que esta ajudando os titãs aos poucos vai ser revelada, mas anota a dica: se estiver acompanhando o mangá, ao ler esse capitulo você vai matar a charada. E finalmente Albafica deu uma dentro rsrsrs.**

**Taciana – Infelizmente sim, mas o futuro pode ser alterado...**

**Biapop – Os titãs pretendem acabar com o santuário e não vão medir esforços para tal.**

**Danda – Obrigada pela observação, eu não sabia aquilo sobre a Temis. Bem estou seguindo os Episódios G, se algo acontecer que faça as coisas mudarem com certeza a fic vai acompanhar. No futuro todos morreram infelizmente, ainda teremos confusões com os piscianos mais a Athina e sobre a frase do El Cid é no sentindo que Atena sabe que se eles estivessem lá fariam de tudo para protegê-la. **

**Suellen – Se você está acompanhando os resumos preste atenção neste capitulo. Kárdia é um criançao e ainda vai aprontar muito e o passado de Saga vai fazer a historia tomar um rumo que nem te conto!**

**Toriyama – Obrigada por comentar! Os titãs vão dar trabalho para os dourados e a coisa vai ficar feia, mas também com essas batalhas iminentes os briguentos se acertem e Athina e Albafica também.**

**Takamiya – O Céos é o meu favorito, ele é um monumento grego rsrsrs. Acertou no capitulo 150 é aquilo mesmo. Pois é mataram ate o Seiya tudo devidamente justificado. Já a adaga tem um papel fundamental na fic, ela é a peça chave e o báculo também....**

**Pimentel – Os titãs venceram mas tem uma explicação, afinal acabar com santuário não é uma tarefa muito fácil. Romances em alto!**

**Rodrigo – Os cosmos dos dourados ainda vão levar um tempo para se recuperarem.**

**Luciaalmeida – Morreram... infelizmente, todos eles, mas o futuro a Deus pertence muita coisa pode acontecer.**

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

**Invenire hostem et delere**

Após a explosão o santuário foi colocado em alerta. Dezenas de soldados dirigiram-se para a vila. Os cavaleiros ao sentirem o cosmo do inimigo foram para o templo. Sage estava sentado, trazia a expressão grave, Hakurei ao seu lado permanecia em silencio. Somente com a presença dos vinte e dois cavaleiros que o mestre pronunciou.

- Sentiram o cosmo. – a voz saiu fria, quase automática.

- Os titãs. – disse Aioria.

- Onde ocorreu o ataque? – indagou Shion já formulando uma reação de defesa.

Sage e o cavaleiro de altar ficaram em silencio.

- Rodoria. – a voz de Lara fez-se presente. – a parte norte foi completamente destruída.

Albafica levou um susto, aquela região...

- "Aza..."

- Athina. – Afrodite não pensou duas vezes saindo às pressas.

Albafica foi atrás.

- Regulus, Hasgard, Aldebaran, Shura, Dohko e Shion quero que ajudem na vila. Lara vá com eles. Os demais voltem para suas casas. Sísifo fique em Touro e Marin em Sagitário. Deuteros em Peixes. Hakurei para a vila dos aspirantes. Mantém-se em alerta, poderemos sofrer um novo ataque.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Não muito distante dali cinco pessoas olhavam para uma planície.

- Aqui?

- Sim minha cara Temis. Vamos erguer nosso palácio aqui. Faz as honras Céos?

- Sim Pontos.

- Quanto a ti. – olhou para a quinta pessoa. – procure por Créos, na certa está no santuário.

- Virei babá.

- Não sejas ingrato. Faças o que eu mando e serás recompensando.

- Eu sei que sim. – sorriu de forma vil. Seu rosto continuava encoberto, mas algumas mechas azuis tremulavam com a brisa.

- Nosso reinado começa agora.

Os quatro titãs ergueram seus cosmos, a terra começou a tremer, das fendas no chão brotavam paredes, pilares... o som de sinos podiam ser ouvidos de longe.

- Os titãs estão de volta. – Pontos sorriu ao olhar a antiga fortaleza.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Dadas as ordens o grupo dispersou. Lithos, Áurea e Selinsa ao souberem do ocorrido acompanharam a sacerdotisa para auxiliá-la com os feridos.

Os piscianos corriam lado a lado num profundo silencio.

O cenário instalado naquela parte da vila era um caos, havia muitas pessoas feridas e desaparecidas embaixo dos escombros.

- Zeus.... – Afrodite deixou escapar ao ver a situação. – como tiveram coragem...

Albafica lançou um olhar incrédulo, o autor daquela destruição pagaria muito caro.

- Senhor Albafica, por favor, nos ajude. – uma senhora aproximou, ela trazia alguns ferimentos.

O cavaleiro fez menção de tocá-la, mas parou. Afrodite que acompanhava a cena sentiu pena dele. Imaginou o quanto ele queria ajudar, mas não podia.

- Vá procurar pela Athina, eu a ajudo. – não queria ter dito aquilo, mas não tinha alternativa.

Albafica concordou, saindo as pressas.

Não demorou para que os demais cavaleiros chegassem. Shura e Deba que conheciam o poder de um titã não assustaram tanto com estrago apesar do panorama de destruição, os outros, contudo, principalmente Regulus fitava horrorizado.

- Não temos tempo para olhar. – Lara aproximou do grupo acompanhada pelas garotas. – vamos.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Albafica corria em meio aos escombros, estava aflito, temia que algo acontecesse a Athina. Parou diante de escombros de uma parede que impediam sua passagem.

- Droga...

Preparava-se para desobstruir a passagem quando escutou seu nome.

- Albafica....

Virou o rosto lentamente, os olhos castanhos brilharam ao ver uma figura parada ao pouco. Estava com a roupa suja de terra e alguns arranhões, mas nada grave.

A garota estava com os olhos marejados e a expressão assustada.

- Alba-fica... – engolia o choro.

O cavaleiro suspirou aliviado. Caminhou lentamente ate ela parando na sua frente.

- A vila... a vila.... – começou a chorar.

- Seu pai?

- Está bem.... mas.... esta tudo destruído....es-tou com me-do.

Queria abraçá-la, contudo não podia, o menor contato, colocaria sua vida em perigo.

Athina também tinha a mesma intenção e não se importava com o fato de ser perigoso, mas em respeito a ele ficaria afastada.

Não muito longe o pisciano do futuro contemplava a cena. Não entendia porque às vezes ele a tratava tão mal e naquele momento parecia tão preocupado.

- Athina...

A grega virou o rosto. Albafica acompanhou o olhar dela, não gostando de ver o dourado.

- Gustavv...

Assustada correu ate ele abraçando-o.

Ver aquela cena fez o cavaleiro ver o quanto se importava com ela. Queria ser ele a enlaçá-la, sentiu inveja e ódio de Afrodite.

- Está tudo bem agora. – acariciou os cabelos castanhos. – onde esta seu pai?

- Ajudando os feridos. – limpava o rosto. – por sorte nossa casa não foi destruída.

- Pode ajudar Lara e as meninas? Elas estão cuidando dos feridos.

- Posso. Posso sim.

- Então vá, cuido das coisas por aqui.

- Sim. – antes de sair lançou um olhar para Albafica. – obrigado.

Ao se verem sozinhos se encaram.

- Minha presença aqui é inútil. – disse. – diga ao mestre que irei investigar.

- Como quiser.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Nas doze casas o clima era de apreensão, aquele ataque mostrava o quanto o santuário era vulnerável. Mu permanecia na primeira casa mantendo-se em vigília. Saga estava na porta da sua, quando recebeu a visita de Sísifo.

- Algum problema?

- Por enquanto não. Só vim perguntar se Kanon pode ir ate a vila. O estrago foi grande.

- Já estou a caminho. – disse aparecendo na porta.

- Obrigado. Qualquer fato diferente nos comunique. Não podemos sofrer outro ataque como esse.

- Eles estão mais fortes. – disse Saga.

- Tanto que conseguiram destruir... – o geminiano menor nem terminou a frase.

- Isso me intriga. – Saga o fitou. – eram cinco contra os cavaleiros de bronze, os de prata, libra, sagitário, o mestre e Atena. São titãs, mas... não perderiam tão facilmente.

- Insinua que algo pode ter acontecido? – indagou Sísifo.

- Penso que sim. Foi uma derrota fácil demais. Algo deve ter ocorrido.

- Não temos tempo para suposições. – Kanon olhou em direção a vila, vendo alguns pontos com fumaça. – precisamos acabar com eles o quanto antes.

Kárdia em seu templo destruía sua sala de treinamento, não se conformava em esperar para agir. Miro na sala pensava em quais passos o mestre tomaria. Shaka olhava com preocupação para a vila, queria saber como Selinsa estava, tanto que nem se importou quando sentiu o cosmo de Asmita afastar-se da sexta casa. O virginiano passando por um caminho ao lado das casas dirigiu-se para a casa de Sagitário.

Marin estava sentada na porta, mal se cabia de preocupação, esperava um ataque direto por parte dos deuses e não um ataque a alvos inocentes.

- Continuam sem escrúpulos...

- É uma guerra.

Ergueu o rosto rapidamente ao ouvir a voz.

- O que faz aqui?? – levantou imediatamente.

- Defender esta casa.

- Já estou fazendo isso. – disse seca.

- Como se fosse adiantar. – sorriu.

- Você é um cretino. – odiava aquele homem.

- Sua opinião pouco me importa. – sentou na posição de lótus.

Marin cerrou o punho. Como queria dar uma surra nele.

- Insuportável. – entrou, não agüentaria ficar nem um minuto perto dele.

- Mulher tola.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A parte que permanecera intacta servia de hospital. Enquanto os cavaleiros e os homens recolhiam os escombros as mulheres lideradas por Lara prestavam os primeiros socorros. A demanda era grande, ate mais do que imaginaram. Athina que tinha chegado ao pouco também auxiliava.

- Áurea, precisamos de mais água.

- Vou buscar.

- Espere um pouco. – a sacerdotisa elevou o cosmo chamando por um cavaleiro, prontamente atendida.

- Algum problema Lara?

- Não Shion. Pode ajudar a Áurea com a água? Precisamos de uma grande quantidade.

- Claro.

Munidos de baldes os dois partiram para uma das poucas fontes que não sofreram com o ataque.

- Eu carrego. – disse solicito.

- Não está pesado e também quero ajudar.

- Não esperávamos que fossem atacar o vilarejo. – fitou o liquido. - Deveria ter ficado em alerta... – sentia que tinha falhado com seu dever de cavaleiro.

- Não se culpe. Nem sempre podemos evitar.

- Mas...

- Tenho certeza que dará o seu melhor. – o fitou sorrindo. – você sempre faz o melhor.

Shion a olhou sem entender, o que foi percebido por ela.

- É a imagem que você passa. – abaixou o rosto.

- Procuro ser o melhor. Sou responsável por vidas, não posso errar.

- Um verdadeiro mestre... – murmurou.

- O que disse?

- Nada. – sorriu. - É melhor nos apressar.

Lara andava de um lado para o outro incansavelmente. Apesar de estar sendo auxiliada por senhoras que conheciam sobre plantas medicinais havia alguns ferimentos que requeriam um pouco mais de cuidado. O sol escaldante daquela época mais o cheiro forte de fumaça pesava em seus ombros. Parou por alguns segundos limpando o rosto com um pano.

- Desse jeito vai ser você a precisar de ajuda.

- Kanon?

O dragão marinho trazia um pequeno copo com água.

- Tome vai te fazer bem e depois descanse por cinco minutos.

- Não posso parar, ainda tem muitos feridos. – pegou o copo bebendo tudo de uma vez.

- Vai cair dura se continuar nesse ritmo.

- Não posso... aplique mais algumas camadas dessas folhas. – disse a uma moça que cuidava de um ferido.

Respirou demoradamente, estava cansada, mas tinha muito trabalho a fazer e preparava-se para tal quando sentiu-se carregada.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Te colocando para descansar. Cinco minutos. – Kanon a colocou sobre uma pedra. – cinco minutos.

- Ficou louco? Olha quantas pessoas precisam de mim.

- Cinco minutos.

- Não tenho cinco minutos. – tentou levantar, mas Kanon a segurava. – quer me soltar?

- Não.

- Me solta.

- Senhorita Lara será que... – uma senhora aproximou com um garoto.

- O que foi? – a olhou preocupado.

- Eu estou bem, mas meu neto feriu-se no incêndio, acho que quebrou o braço.

- Eu cuido disso... – foi interrompida.

- Venha cá.

Kanon abaixou para ficar da altura do garoto.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Gino.

- Eu sou o Kanon. Posso ver o seu braço?

O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não vai doer. Eu prometo.

Ainda receoso obedeceu. Kanon o analisou.

- Parece que não está quebrado, dói muito?

- Um pouquinho.

- Não vai chorar. – sorriu rasgando a sua blusa.

- Homens não choram, - reclamou, nem percebendo que o cavaleiro envolvia o local machucado com uma tira de pano. – serei um cavaleiro.

- Interessante. Vai ser qual?

- Quero ser um cavaleiro de ouro. – disse com orgulho.

Lara observava os procedimentos de Kanon e como ele fazia o curativo sem o garoto perceber.

- Então prepare os lenços, - sorriu. – cavaleiros de ouro são os que mais choram.

- Não é verdade.

- Acredite. Prontinho.

Gino olhou para o braço todo imobilizado.

- Está doendo?

- Não...

- Fique com ele quieto. – levantou. - Precisa se recuperar para ser um grande cavaleiro. – brincou com os cabelos. – se esforce. Quero te ver nas doze casas. – piscou para ele.

- Vou conseguir. – sorriu.

- Obrigado meu jovem. – a avó agradeceu. – muito obrigada.

- Não a de que. Cuide bem da sua avó. Essa é a sua primeira missão.

- Sim! – respondeu animado.

Despediram-se com o garoto acenando ainda de longe. Lara não tirava os olhos de Kanon.

- Passou os cinco minutos pode ir.

- Pensei que não levava jeito com crianças. – disse impressionada.

- Tenho muitas facetas. – sorriu. – quer conhecer?

- Por que disse que os cavaleiros de ouro são os que mais choram?

- Nossa responsabilidade é maior e se cometemos erros o peso é o dobro. E então quer me conhecer? – sorriu de maneira perva.

- Vou te aturar por enquanto porque gostei do curativo que fez nele. É uma técnica do futuro?

- Sim.

- Venha me ajudar.

- A troco....? – deu um grande sorriso.

- De nada, Kanon de gêmeos. – o empurrou irritada. – anda logo.

- Sabia que você me amava. – a acompanhou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Albafica afastava cada vez mais da vila. Havia sentindo a presença de dois cosmos decidindo averiguar. Já havia percorrido cerca três mil metros e nenhuma pista que pudesse levar aos donos dos cosmos. Atravessava um vasto bosque quando um tremor sacudiu a terra.

- O que...

Equilibrando-se correu em direção ao suposto epicentro do tremor. Faltando pouco para ter a visão do que acontecia andou a passos lentos retirando os galhos mais baixos que encobriam sua visão.

- Impossível... – saiu de seus lábios. O cavaleiro piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza do que via. Estava na beirada de um penhasco e a frente seguia uma vasta planície, mas o que o deixou totalmente incrédulo foi a elevação de um castelo, bem no meio, adornado por quatro contrafortes a estilo gótico. Sua torre sumia entre as nuvens.

- O que é isso...?

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O saldo do ataque foi terrível, dezenas de pessoas perderam suas vidas e outras dezenas feridas. Depois de certificarem que o pior tinha passado, os cavaleiros destacados para ajuda foram para o templo numa reunião de emergência. Marin foi para a vila ajudar Lara e as meninas.

Na sala do grande mestre o silencio reinava.

- Estão todos aqui? – indagou Sage.

- Albafica, mestre. – disse Dohko. – ele ainda não voltou.

- Deve está colhendo algumas rosas por aí. – Manigold sorriu com deboche.

- Foi investigar. – a voz de Afrodite saiu séria, não gostava do companheiro do signo, mas também não deixaria que falassem mal dele. – disse que tentaria descobrir algo.

- Deveria guardar seus comentários somente para você Manigold. – a voz fria do guardião da décima segunda casa fez presente. Trajando a armadura Albafica adentrou fazendo uma leve reverencia. – perdoe-me o atraso.

- Tem alguma informação? – indagou Sísifo.

- Três kms daqui os titãs ergueram uma fortaleza.

- Como?

- Conhecem o lugar? – o pisciano fitou os dourados.

- É o labirinto de Chronos. – disse Kamus. – não imaginei que a erguessem aqui.

- De certo o ataque veio deles. – o mestre trazia uma expressão séria. - Como está a vila?

- Um terço foi destruído. – iniciou Shion. – houve varias mortes, muitos estão feridos e desabrigados. Lara e as meninas estão cuidando disso.

- Coloque os cavaleiros de prata e bronze para tomarem conta da vila. Quero esse santuário todo em alerta.

- Sim mestre.

- Quando partimos para a batalha? – indagou Kárdia ansioso. – já sabemos onde eles estão, devemos atacar.

- Não podemos ser precipitados. – disse Dégel.

- Não é hora para planos. Quer que eles nos ataquem novamente?

- Tenha calma Kárdia. – pediu Hasgard.

Logo uma pequena discussão entre os cavaleiros começou. Os dourados continuavam em silencio observando. Sage observava os dois grupos. Num a nova geração de Atena com seus cosmos na totalidade no outro a geração mais experiente, mas sem a preciosa energia.

- Silencio. – em tom baixo, mas o que foi suficiente para calá-los. – não conhecemos o inimigo e nem temos idéia do que eles são capazes. O ocorrido com a vila foi apenas uma amostra do que pode vir. Precisamos agir com cautela. – deu uma pausa, passando a fitar Saga. – não quero deixar o santuário desprevenido então faremos seguinte, - deu uma pausa. – quero que alguns investiguem sobre eles. Kamus e Kárdia, Kanon e Deuteros, El Cid e Aldebaran e... – Sage olhou para Aioria, ele conhecia de perto os titãs e seria de grande valia. – Aioria.

Ao escutar o nome do companheiro, Regulus abaixou o rosto. Com certeza Sage nem cogitava sua ida. E realmente o mestre tinha pensado nisso. O leonino ainda era novo e apesar do grandioso cosmo seu treinamento não tinha sido concluído, contudo os tempos eram difíceis e precisavam da ajuda de todos. Olhou para Sísifo que havia entendido a duvida, mas a expressão confiante do sagitariano o tranqüilizou.

- Regulus acompanhará Aioria.

- Eu? – deu um grande sorriso. – claro mestre, farei o meu melhor.

- Que fique claro que é apenas uma investigação, nada de batalhas, estamos entendidos Kárdia?

- Sim... – fechou a cara.

Os demais voltem para suas casas. Shaka fique em leão ate eles voltarem.

- Sim mestre.

- Dispensados.

O grupo partiu imediatamente.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No salão principal, os titãs estavam reunidos aguardando a chegada de Créos.

- Não precisavam mandar uma babá, - se fez presente. – ainda mais por um humano.

A figura o seguia de perto.

- Só estávamos preocupados com ti. – Pontos sorriu.

- Dispenso. – disse ríspido tomando o seu assento.

- Agiste de forma leviana Créos, não tinhas porque atacar aqueles humanos. – Temis o fitou de maneira fria. – não ganhamos nada com isso.

- Queria me divertir.

- Pois tua diversão ocasionou na vinda de alguns deles. – observou Iapeto.

- Morreram mais rápido.

- Por que a pressa? – o líder levantou e caminhou ate a janela. – somos seres imortais, o tempo é nosso subordinado. Vamos brincar um pouco. Quem quiser fazer as honras, fique a vontade.

- Se não se importar. – a pessoa colocou uma mascara encobrindo seu rosto. – gostaria de me divertir com dois deles.

- Como quiser, mas não os mate. Quero que o sofrimento seja longo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Selinsa subia a escadaria correndo, a situação tinha piorado, havia muitos feridos e a sacerdotisa não estava conseguindo atender a todos, por isso fora incumbida de buscar mestre Hakurei.

Passou pelas primeiras casas, ficando a par dos últimos acontecimentos. Ao chegar em leão parou. Respirava afobada e devido ao cansaço colocou as mãos nos joelhos. Tirou a mascara para respirar melhor.

- "Ainda estou na quinta casa..." – o suor escorria pela face. – preciso continuar.

Selinsa estava prestes a andar quando sentiu um cosmo aproximar. Conhecia muito bem aquela energia colocando a mascara imediatamente.

- Selinsa?

Ergueu o rosto deparando com virginiano.

- Oi...

- Como está o trabalho com os feridos?

- São muitos. Estou indo buscar mestre Hakurei para nos auxiliar. – ainda respirava ofegante.

- Veio correndo ate aqui?

- Sim... preciso ir. – mas quem disse que suas pernas se moveram, seu corpo reclamava por descanso.

- Nesse estado não chega nem a escorpião. Respire um pouco.

- Não é hora. Ainda há muito a se fazer. A situação está péssima, a vila... – abaixou o rosto. – preciso ajudar de alguma forma. Sou apenas uma aspirante e não possuo poder suficiente para uma batalha, tenho que contribuir de alguma forma.

- Como disse ainda é uma aspirante. – Shaka abriu os olhos. – não queira toda a responsabilidade para si.

- Mas...

- Ajude dentro de suas possibilidades, quando for amazona, ajudará numa batalha.

Selinsa o fitou pensativa. Seu mestre dizia coisas sobre ele que não condizia com a verdade, Shaka parecia ser bem diferente de Asmita.

- Obrigada.

- Tem determinação, será uma grande amazona.

Corou por debaixo da mascara.

- Agora vá, não podemos perder tempo.

- Sim.

Pegou fôlego correndo em direção a casa. Shaka a acompanhou com olhos ate ela desaparecer.

- Pode parar de espiar e tire esse sorriso do rosto.

- Eu? – MM surgiu pouco atrás se fazendo de desentendido.

- O que quer?

- Nada. – passou o braço pelo ombro de Shaka. – essa menina quando crescer vai ficar bem gos...

- Modere as palavras.

- Desculpe. – sorriu. – que coisa inusitada se passou aqui.

- O que?

- É a única pessoa que você conversa com os olhos abertos. É para ela ver o quanto são lindos? – ironizou. – azul cor do céu. – gargalhou.

- Por que não volta para sua casa? Se não reparou estamos em vigília.

- Shaka de Virgem veio para o passado e se apaixonou por uma aspirante.

- Não diga bobagens, - se afastou. – se não tiver esquecido somos combates de Atena nada mais.

- Que seja. – deu nos ombros. – mas que você gosta dela, isso gosta. – deu meia volta. – deveria aproveitar, não sabemos se vamos sobreviver a essa guerra. – mandou um beijo para ele, com a cara mais debochada possível.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Chegaram rapidamente ao local indicado por Albafica. Regulus, Kárdia, Cid e Deuteros ficaram impressionados ao verem a construção.

- Essa é a fortaleza de Chronos? – indagou o leonino mais novo.

- Sim. Não imaginei que entraria ali novamente. – respondeu Aioria com os olhos fixos no local.

- Mal posso esperar para lutar. - a unha de Kárdia estava escarlate. – terei uma grande presa.

- Ouviu as palavras do mestre. Nada de batalhas desnecessárias. – advertiu Kamus.

- Assim não tem graça. Acha que vou perder a oportunidade? – o olhou de forma desafiadora.

- Kárdia...

- Minha unha está pulsando, - aproximou do aquariano encostando sua unha na altura do coração. – não vou me segurar, a menos que me empeça, mas aviso terá que ser a força.

- Já chega Kárdia. – Cid o cortou, detestava essa impulsividade do cavaleiro. – guarde sua sede de sangue para o momento certo.

- Tudo bem. – afastou-se sorrindo.

- Qual é o plano Kamus? – indagou Kanon não querendo prolongar muito a estadia naquele local, tinha um mau pressentimento.

- Cada dupla entrará por um contrapeso, descubram o maximo que puderem e em duas horas voltaremos a este ponto. Aldebaran, Regulus e Kanon lembrem-se estão sem armadura tomem cuidado.

Os seis concordaram. O escorpião ficou em silencio.

- Kárdia...?

- Está bem, faremos como o mestre manda.

As rochas deslocadas dificultavam o trajeto, depois de certo tempo pararam perto do portão principal.

Regulus ergueu o olhar, realmente aquilo era digno de um deus.

- Prefere que bata palmas, chame, ou balance os sininhos? – Kárdia os fitou.

- Sem brincadeiras. – Deuteros ralhou, - minha paciência está no limite.

- Todo nervorsinho.

- Venha Kárdia. – Kamus saiu puxando o cavaleiro. – duas horas no local combinado. – disse aos outros.

Separaram.

El Cid continuava em silencio, Aldebaran não tirava os olhos da fortaleza.

- Vamos entrar. – o capricorniano abriu um buraco no muro.

Do lado de dentro posicionaram em frente ao quarto contrapeso.

- Existe alguma entrada?- indagou ao taurino.

- Só a principal, como não somos convidados...

- Entendi. – ergueu o braço e num movimento rápido abriu uma passagem. – vamos.

Mal entraram e abertura feita por Cid fechou completamente. Ignoraram o fato seguindo adiante. À medida que andava Deba relembrava as batalhas passadas

- Continua igual. – murmurou.

- Como esta seu cosmo?

- Normal.

- Fique em alerta.

Nem deram mais um passo, um cosmo grandioso apoderou-se do local colocando-os em alerta.

- Sejam bem vindos cavaleiros de Atena.

A voz se fez presente.

- Créos... – Aldebaran deixou escapar.

- Fostes corajosos em virem aqui.

- Foi você que atacou o vilarejo? – El Cid o fitou frio.

- Gostaste do presente? – sorriu.

- Pessoas inocentes morreram. – Deba cerrou o punho, detestava aquela atitude arrogante do deus. – vai pagar caro.

- Continuas insolente cavaleiro de touro. Curve-se diante de um deus.

Com um simples gesto o cavaleiro caiu de joelhos para depois ser lançado contra uma parede batendo de forma violenta.

- Assim esta melhor. – fitou o outro. – e quanto a ti? Diga teu nome antecessor de Shura.

- El Cid.

- Da ultima vez tive trabalho com o capricorniano, mas acredito que isso não se repetirá. Primeiro o derrotarei e depois ele. Será um prazer eliminá-los.

El Cid tomou posição, mas sem abandonar a expressão fria.

- Vamos ver o tão quão es forte. – Créos ergueu sua cimitarra. – Áster Blade!

O cosmo do titã elevou-se rapidamente pegando o cavaleiro de surpresa. Cid nem teve tempo de se defender sendo atingido diretamente.

Caiu de joelhos com um corte profundo no peito.

- "Eu nem vi o ataque..."

- Shura teve problemas, mas ainda ficou de pé.

- Não nos compare. – levantou. – excalibur!

Créos não se mexeu, sorrindo de maneira sádica. O ataque de Cid nem chegou perto dele.

- Humano patético.

- Como....?

- Pontos não quer que os mate, mas vou deixá-los bem machucados. Com esse ataque não vai se levantar tão rapidamente.

Aldebaran escorou na parede, ficando de pé. Queria ajudar o cavaleiro, entretanto não sentia seu cosmo.

- Não pode derrotá-lo... – murmurou. – não ainda...

Cid abaixou o rosto vendo seu sangue manchar o chão. Não era apenas a dor física que sentia, mas também era como se seu cosmo tivesse sido cortado.

- Serei rápido. – Créos tomou sua arma. – Aster Blade.

O capricorniano ainda tentou se defender cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, contudo o ataque do titã o acertou em diversos pontos.

- Ah... – caiu novamente de joelhos com vários sangramentos.

- El Cid! – Aldebaran foi ate ele.

- Acho que vou presentear a Réia. – fitou o taurino. – ela sempre quis te matar. – ele apenas mirou seu indicador.

Aldebaran foi acertado com uma pequena perfuração no peito.

- Patéticos... – sorriu. – espero nos encontrar de forma menos degradante. – o titã deu as costas desaparecendo.

El Cid cerrou o punho, jamais pensou em deixar um inimigo escapar, mas por horas era necessário. Seus ferimentos eram graves, entretanto o do taurino era mais. Desprovido de cosmo a conseqüência do ataque parecia pior.

- É melhor irmos.

Ajudaram-se a levantar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Regulus seguia Aioria num profundo silencio, observava a expressão séria do amigo de signo.

- Chegamos. – disse o cavaleiro do futuro parando na frente do segundo contrapeso.

- Como faremos para entrar?

- Assim.

Sem cerimônia Aioria deu um soco na parede abrindo um buraco.

- Desse jeito eles vão nos descobrir.

- É isso mesmo que eu quero. Estou de saco cheio desses titãs. – entrou.

Sem opção o garoto o acompanhou. Regulus fitava espantado para a construção. Olhava para o alto observando as esculturas ali estampadas, estava tão distraído que não viu o dourado parar, trombando nele.

- Desculpe.

Aioria não respondeu fixando o olhar mais a frente. Regulus acompanhou-o vendo uma figura a frente vestindo algo negro.

- Continua sem modos, humano. – a voz fria, mas melodiosa indicou se tratar de uma mulher.

- E a sua vontade de determinar o destino dos homens o mesmo Temis. – disse com desdém.

- Apenas ficaste mais alto. – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – as palavras continuam afiadas e a idiotice idem. – olhou para Regulus. – por que trouxeste um garoto?

- Eu sou o cavaleiro de leão desta época. – tomou a frente de Aioria.

- Não passas de uma criança.

- Repete o que disse. – elevou o cosmo.

- Fique de fora Regulus. – o dourado o segurou. – ainda não está preparado.

- Eu sou um cavaleiro. – reclamou. – posso muito bem lutar.

- Está sem armadura, esqueceu?

- Não. – fechou a cara. – mas...

Ele nem continuou a frase, sentindo o cosmo de Aioria inflamar.

- Relâmpago de plasma!

O ataque partiu em direção a titã que não se mexeu.

- Não sabe que esse teu ataque é inútil? Já tentaste isto antes, Brabeus Blade!

Ela cortou o ataque dele em dois, fazendo-o voltar.

- O ataque do Aioria... – murmurou Regulus surpreso.

- Não evoluíste nada desde aquela vez, humano.

- Diga como os venceu. – indagou sem demonstrar sentimento algum apesar de estar com os braços feridos por causa da defesa. – e como ficaram mais fortes?

- Teus amigos? – sorriu. – a Aster Blade de Créos não te lembra nada?

- Então... – murmurou.

- Não é uma informação que irá lhe ser útil. Mas... estou curiosa para saber quantos pecados cometeste desde aquela época. – seu cosmo aumentou.

- Afaste-se Regulus! – Aioria o empurrou.

- Eu não vou fugir!

- Junte-se a ele então. Brabeus Talanton!

Aioria e Regulus foram ao chão, os dois sentiam um enorme peso sobre eles.

- Regu-lus... fique em baixo de mim...

- De jeito nenhum... – ele sofria com o ataque. – vou te ajudar.

- Humano patético vai morrer por causa dos pecados de Aioria.

A pressão sobre os dois aumentava cada vez mais, Aioria ainda resistiria por causa da armadura, mas o leonino mais novo já estava com vários machucados.

- Anda Regulus... fique em baixo de mim. É uma ordem.

- Não.

- Seu teimoso.

Aioria puxou o braço do cavaleiro trazendo-o para debaixo de si.

- Fique quieto... aí. – o peso recaiu sobre suas costas.

- Eu também quero lutar.

- Não agora... – o sangramento dos braços aumentou devido ao esforço.

Ele lembrava da luta tida anos atrás, a situação era semelhante, mas o poder dela estava maior.

- "Ou os meus pecados..."

- Aioria...

- Vamos sair dessa.

- Não vão. – a titã sorriu.

A situação piorou com o aumento da pressão, apesar de ser o único a conseguir a usar armadura o cosmo de Aioria desestabilizou e como conseqüência o ataque de Temis recaiu sobre ele e Regulus. O leonino mais novo soltou um grito de dor.

- É o suficiente por hoje. – Temis retirou seu ataque. – nós veremos em breve. – deu as costas saindo.

Aioria só acordou minutos depois, sentia como se seus ossos estivem sido quebrados e com muita dificuldade ergueu-se um pouco.

- Ah... Regulus!?

Assustou-se com o estado do amigo, tinha muitos ferimentos e estava desacordado.

- Humilhação... – saiu de seus lábios, enquanto carrega Regulus nos braços doloridos.

A passos curtos saíram.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Os dois geminianos alcançaram o terceiro contrapeso.

- Faz as honras? – indagou Kanon.

Deuteros aproximou e num soco rápido e preciso abriu uma pequena passagem. Em silencio entraram.

Caminharam por um longo corredor, ganhando uma extensa sala. Kanon estava prestes a continuar quando o cavaleiro o reteu.

- O que foi?

Ele não disse nada, apenas olhava fixamente para algo a frente. O dragão marinho acompanhou o olhar vendo a pouca distancia uma pessoa que trajava uma túnica negra e o rosto encoberto por uma mascara. Kanon julgou pelo cosmo que não se tratava de nenhum titã.

- Apresente-se.

A pessoa continuou parada.

- Quem é você? – ele tentou dar um passo, mas seu corpo estava paralisado. – quando fez isso?

Deuteros também não podia se mexer, contudo o que o preocupava não era isso e sim a sensação de conhecer aquela pessoa, tentou sentir seu cosmo, mas nada exalava nele.

- Bem vindos. – o homem começou a andar. – você é o cavaleiro de gêmeos. – apontou para Deuteros. – e você quem é?

- Kanon, dragão marinho de Poseidon.

- Um marina entre os cavaleiros, interessante.

- "Não pode ser..." - o cavaleiro reconheceu a voz porem queria acreditar que estava enganado.

- Por que não trouxe o geminiano do futuro? Adoraria conhecê-lo. – fitou Deuteros.

- Meu irmão está guardando a terceira casa. – Kanon respondeu.

- Irmão? – sorriu. – não me diga que aconteceu de novo. A casa de gêmeos tem dois guardiões?

- Meu irmão e eu. Afinal quem é você?

- E qual dos dois é o irmão menor?

- Eu.

O homem caiu na risada.

- Atena é idiota, repete a burrice. – fitou os dois. – e manda os dois irmãos menores para mim! Irônico.

Kanon não entendia as palavras dele, mas o cavaleiro já tinha a plena certeza de quem se tratava.

- A maldição continua não é Deuteros?

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Não... – respondeu sem olhar para o dragão.

- A conversa está boa, entretanto não posso perder tempo com vocês.

- Ainda bem que resolveu parar de falar. – Kanon mexeu com o braço, a paralisia tinha acabado. – já que não vai dizer quem é, perguntarei a força.

O dourado avançou atacando, mas não surtiu efeito algum no inimigo.

- Muito pouco. – sorriu com desdém.

- Só estava aquecendo. – o marina elevou o cosmo, ele ainda oscilava, mas era suficiente para lançar. – explosão galáctica!

Deuteros continuou imóvel enquanto o homem com um sorriso nos lábios, ergueu a mão parando facilmente o ataque.

- Chama isso de ataque? – brincava com a energia acumulada. – patético.

- Ele parou com uma mão... – murmurou incrédulo.

- Verá o que é a verdadeira explosão galáctica, sinta o próprio golpe. – o cosmo elevou.

- Não é possível. – via-o erguer as mãos. – ele copia os golpes?

- Recue Kanon. Esta sem cosmo poderá se machucar.

- Não me subestime Deuteros.

- Explosão galáctica.

O cosmo do homem explodiu de forma violenta, Kanon não conseguiu defender-se sendo atingido. Bateu de forma violenta na parede, caindo desacordado.

- Como esperado de um "segundo". Você é o próximo?

O cavaleiro o fitava assustado.

- Está patético, ao contrario de mim. – o homem colocou a mão na mascara retirando-a.

Deuteros arregalou os olhos ao contemplar a face do inimigo.

- Surpreso? – recolocou a mascara. – seus dias estão acabando, replica.

- Não acredito que você se vendeu...

- E será questão de tempo ate você me seguir. – mostrou o punho. – e desta vez não vai se libertar.

O homem avançou e num gesto rápido deu um soco no estomago de Deuteros, na seqüência girou o corpo aplicando-lhe um chute. O cavaleiro foi ao chão.

- Vamos nos reencontrar em breve. – deu as costas, sumindo em meio à escuridão.

O grego levantou o rosto, olhou para o lado vendo Kanon ainda desacordado.

- Temos problemas...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kárdia seguia impaciente, estava ansioso pela possível batalha, enfrentar um deus era o que mais queria. Seu coração batia descompassado, entretanto aquilo não iria atrapalhá-lo alias era o que o movia.

- Chegamos. – Kamus parou ao lado do primeiro contrapeso.

- Não tem porta.

- Teremos que fazê-la. – examinava o local. – precisamos entrar sem fazer barulho. É um absurdo entrarmos escondidos, mas...

Mal acabou de falar ouviu um estrondo, o escorpião tinha aberto um buraco na parede.

- Kárdia!

- Sem frescuras. Vamos entrar logo.

Ainda perplexo pelo que viu o aquariano entrou. Andaram por algum tempo, tempo esse que parecia uma eternidade para o grego.

- Cadê eles? Não acredito que se esconderam.

- Como se eles precisassem.

- Quero lutar. – bufou. – Apareçam logo!

- Kárdia.

- Andem logo!

- Pare de gritar, ele já está aqui.

Kamus fitou o homem a frente, Kárdia fez o mesmo abrindo um largo sorriso. O cosmo dele era gigantesco.

- Os cavaleiros de Atena não têm bons modos, entram as escondidas e fazem barulho.

- Céos... – disse Kamus.

- Tu deves ser o cavaleiro de aquário. – o fitou.

- Sim. – devolveu o mesmo olhar gélido. – gostaria que me respondesse algo. – disse objetivo.

- Pergunte.

Kárdia arqueou a sobrancelha, ele tinha sido ignorado?

- Como conseguiram destruir o santuário?

- Foi muito simples. Através da Aster Blade de Créos, ela tem a capacidade de sugar o cosmo do oponente. Depois de feito transferimos essa energia a nós.

- E Atena?

- Usamos a arma divina. A adaga dourada dada por Chronos a...

- Entendi. – Kamus cortou-o antes que ele dissesse o nome de Saga. Kárdia poderia ouvir. – foram sagazes.

Ouviram um estrondo, o escorpião havia feito um buraco na parede, sua expressão era irritada.

- Não me ignorem.

- Tua existência em si é simplória. – disse o titã.

-Não dirá isso depois de ser derrotado por mim. – a unha ficou vermelha. – gosto que as minhas vitimas saibam por quem foram mortas. – sorriu debochado. – meu nome é Kárdia, sou cavaleiro de escorpião.

- Kárdia. – Kamus o segurou. – ele não é adversário para você.

- E é para você? – o fitou irônico. – nem cosmo tem. – puxou o braço. – fique aí e aprecie a luta.

- Esse teu gosto por lutas é tipicamente humano.

- Então sou o mais humano. – sorriu. – quero ver a cor do sangue de um deus.

- Insolente.

- Venha com tudo. – o cosmo elevou e seu coração disparou. – porque eu irei.

- Kárdia não. – Kamus tentou retê-lo, mas o cavaleiro partiu com tudo para cima do titã.

O grego aproximou com velocidade, sua unha já estava ao maximo e o acertaria todavia... parou a centímetros do rosto de Céos.

- Ser insignificante.

Seu cosmo expandiu com tal força que fez com o que o cavaleiro fosse lançado longe, batendo contra a parede.

- Teimoso. – o aquariano olhou para ele para voltar o olhar para o deus.

- Serás o próximo?

Kamus tomou a posição de ataque, seu cosmo não estava na sua totalidade, mas não tinha escolha.

- Prepare-se Céos.

Deu um passo quando ouviu uma risada. Os dois voltaram o olhar para o dono dela.

- Kárdia...?

- Por que estás a rir?

- De felicidade. – levantou com dificuldade, estava ferido e principalmente sentia uma forte dor no peito. – a batalha que sempre esperei.

- Veja teu estado. – Céos se irritou com a atitude dele. – não tens condições de me enfrentar.

- Veremos. – limpou um filete de sangue que escorria pela boca, claro sem abandonar seu olhar debochado. – Restrição.

- Idiota... o que... – o titã tentava se mexer. – o que fizeste?

- Ficará quietinho enquanto te perfuro. – deu um passo, a dor aumentara, mas não voltaria atrás. – normalmente gosto de torturar, mas você merece uma morte rápida.

- És louco?

- Só gosto de batalhas que exigem o maximo.

Kamus o observava, realmente o cavaleiro tinha uma grande força, porem notou-o pálido e com a respiração um pouco oscilante. Apesar dos ferimentos aquilo não era normal.

- "O que está acontecendo com você?"

- Não pense que... – Céos tentava se mexer. – podes me enfrentar de igual para igual.

- Posso e como misericórdia te darei o ataque principal. – ergueu a mão. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e seu cosmo elevar. - Agulha incandescente.

Disparou o que deixou surpreso os dois. Céos preparava para se defender de repente o ataque cessou. O rosto do escorpião estava pálido.

- "Não agora." – tentou elevar seu cosmo, contudo... a dor apertou indo de joelhos ao chão.

- Kárdia? – Kamus se assustou.

- Não se aproxime. – respirava ofegante. – ainda não terminei. – nem teve tempo de formular alguma frase, foi ao chão desacordado.

- Kárdia. – o aquariano aproximou. – o que foi?

- Humano idiota. Lutar nesse estado.

Kamus o fitou para voltar o olhar para o amigo. O que ele tinha? Em um minuto seu cosmo estava elevado e num instante seguinte desaparecera por completo. Tocou o pulso dele para ver se ele estava bem, todavia levou um susto: estava acelerado.

- O que significa isso... – murmurou.

- A Atena dessa época não deve está em seu juízo perfeito, admite como cavaleiro alguém que possui uma enfermidade grave.

- Como?

- Tem um cosmo poderoso, mas um coração fraco. – deu as costas. – se continuar assim não viverá muito. Adeus.

O francês olhava atordoado para o companheiro. Então era isso? Kárdia sofria do coração?

- É por isso que aquele dia... – as coisas começavam a fazer sentido. – Dégel sabe de tudo. – franziu o cenho. – seu irresponsável, se eu soubesse. – o carregou. – agüente ate chegarmos.

Alguns andares acima, Pontos tinha observado as batalhas. Tinha alguns planos em mente, mas ver os combates os fez mudar um pouco. Sentou em seu trono, fitando um ponto qualquer.

- "Será interessante se eu usar o marina de Poseidon, mas... – abriu o sorriso. – sem duvida aquele cavaleiro de escorpião é perfeito!" Os dois terão uma participação especial. – riu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shion andava de um lado para o outro, eles tinham partido há muito tempo e ate aquele momento não havia uma noticia sequer. Se soubesse tinha ido ele mesmo.

Mu que estava sentado à porta da primeira casa observava seu futuro mestre. Definitivamente não parecia em nada com o Shion, mestre do santuário, ele estava mais para um garoto impaciente. Segurou o riso, pois aquela cena chegava a ser cômica.

- Eles não devem demorar Shion.

O ariano de melanes verdes o olhou incrédulo.

- Como consegue ficar calmo num momento como esse?

O lemuriano piscou os olhos algumas vezes, não era Shion que o ensinara a ter paciência e calma justamente em momentos como esses?

- Não adianta ficar impaciente. – respondeu. – olhe eles estão chegando.

O cavaleiro de Áries fitou a entrada do santuário.

- Já era sem tempo.

Mu levantou arregalando os olhos quando os viu de mais perto.

- Zeus... – escapou de seus lábios.

Eles vinham em passos lentos. Kamus com Kárdia nos braços, assim como Aioria com Regulus, Deuteros com Kanon, Aldebaran e El Cid escoraram um no outro.

- O que houve? – Shion aproximou. – o que aconteceu?

- Longa historia... – disse o taurino.

- Mu vá à vila e traga Lara. Vocês vêem comigo.

Usando a telecinese Shion levou-os ate o templo. Enquanto isso, o dourado ariano relatou a sacerdotisa o ocorrido, Lithos e Marin ficaram preocupadas, mas como o cosmo dele estava oscilando só pode levar uma de cada vez.

Sage assustou-se com a chegada deles.

- O que aconteceu? Cadê a Lara?

- Mu já foi buscá-la.

A noticia da volta deles espalhou pelas doze casas, não tardando a chegada deles.

- Kamus. – Dégel aproximou. – o que houve?

- É melhor levá-lo. – disse frio olhando fixamente para o outro aquariano.

- Leve-o para enfermaria. – Lara tinha chegado na companhia de Mu. – rápido.

- Eu vou com vocês. – e dizendo num tom de voz para apenas Dégel escutar. – quero explicações.

- A terá. Vamos.

Aioria olhava para o garoto nos braços, estava temeroso.

- Regulus. – Sísifo procurava por ele, ao vê-lo nos braços de Aioria. – Regulus?! O que aconteceu? Ele batalhou? – fitou Aioria.

- Não, mas ele precisa de cuidados.

- O que fez a ele? – a voz saiu indignada. – fale. – praticamente tirou-o dos braços do dourado deitando-o no chão. – ele ainda não tem experiência em batalha

- Já disse que ele...

- Seu cretino.

Deixando a todos perplexos Sísifo deu um soco em Aioria.

- Sísifo!

- Tenha calma. – Shion o segurou.

- Nem armadura ele tem como o deixou lutar?

- Não tive a intenção. – abaixou o rosto.

- Com quem lutou? – indagou Shaka.

- Temis. Ela usou o Brabeus Taleton em nós.

- Deixou um titã lutar com ele? – se soltou de Shion partindo para cima dele, estava prestes a socá-lo novamente, contudo...

- Pare Sísifo. – a voz de Lithos se fez presente, a grega parou na frente de Aioria. – ele não teve culpa.

- Olha só o estado do Regulus!

- Eu sei...

- Brigas não vão levar a lugar algum. – Lara ajoelhou ao lado do leonino. – vamos levá-lo e você também. – apontou para Aioria. – Lithos venha comigo.

Saga aproximou de Deuteros fitando o irmão desacordado.

- Não se preocupe ele esta bem. – disse o geminiano do passado.

- Na certa foi imprudente. Eu o levo.

- Sim.

- Com quem lutaram?

- Não lembro o nome. – respondeu virando o rosto.

Saga percebeu que ele não queria falar, assim como Asmita e Shaka.

- E você companheiro? – Hasgard tocou no ombro de Deba.

- Vivo. – sorriu.

- Vamos cuidar desses ferimentos.

- El Cid primeiro.

- Pode ir. – respondeu o próprio, observando Hasgard apoiar o taurino. – estou bem.

- Não está. – Shura o fitou. – precisa cuidar desses ferimentos. Lutou contra Créos não foi?

- Sim.

- Esses cortes são profundos.

- Não foi nada. Vá auxiliar seu amigo. – ensaiou um passo quando sentiu, sendo segurado.

- Não seja teimoso, alem do mais você também é meu amigo. Vamos.

El Cid o fitou surpreso, não achava que Shura o considerava a esse ponto.

- Obrigado. – deu um tímido sorriso.

- Cuidem dos ferimentos depois quero todos aqui. – disse o mestre. – os demais voltem para suas casas, no momento oportuno mandarei chamá-los.

O único dourado que continuou no templo foi Miro.

Na enfermaria dedicada aos cavaleiros, colocaram-os em quartos separados.

Kanon dormia sob o olhar atento do irmão. Deuteros perto da janela fitava a estátua de Atena. Seus pensamentos estavam perdidos nas horas antes. Não havia duvida que era aquele homem, como ele estava ao lado dos titãs era sua maior duvida. Alem do mais pensava se deveria contar a Sage sobre esse detalhe.

- Quem o atacou tinha grande força. – disse Saga sem tirar o olhar do irmão.

- Tinha. – Deuteros respondeu de maneira evasiva.

A porta foi aberta revelando a sacerdotisa. O olhar dela foi direto ao geminiano do passado que retribuiu. Olhava-o de cima a baixo para ver se não estava machucado.

Ele virou o rosto passando fitar a paisagem. A grega desviou o seu aproximando dos outros dois.

- Ainda não acordou?

- Não. – respondeu.

A amazona fitou o dourado, apesar de não gostar do jeito atrevido dele, vê-lo daquele jeito era péssimo. Tocou a testa para ver se a temperatura estava normal. Ao fazer isso sentiu a pele arrepiar-se. Deuteros a fitava de rabo de olho.

- Não tem febre. – disse. – e aparentemente sem grandes machucados. Ele só precisa de descanso.

- Será que vai dormir por muito tempo?

- Não sei precisar Saga. Se notar algo estranho me chame.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado.

- De nada. Não hesite em me chamar.

Antes de sair fitou novamente o outro cavaleiro.

No quarto ao lado, Aldebaran era cuidado por Marin sobre os olhares de Hasgard e dos capricornianos.

- Tem mãos de fada Marin. Bendita a hora que Créos me atacou.

- Não brinque. – riu. – seus ferimentos são sérios.

- Eles estão mais fortes.

- Estamos com problemas. Pronto. Repouso a partir de agora.

- Vou obedecer.

Marin pegou as poções que Lara havia lhe dado, levando para perto de El Cid. Ele a fitou receoso, não que desconfiasse nela, mas pensou que Lara o ajudaria.

- Poderia tirar a armadura?

Cid arregalou os olhos o que causou risos em Hasgard que conhecia o jeito introspectivo do amigo.

- Sem cerimônias. – disse. – precisa cuidar de seus ferimentos.

- Esses cortes são profundos Cid. – disse Shura. – eu sei o quanto são doloridos.

- Tanto que quando cuidei de você, faltou pouco para gritar de dor. – brincou a amazona.

- Doeram sabia? – ficou indignado. – e não reclamei.

- Ah não... – Deba entrou no assunto. – eu testemunhei. Não sabia quem reclamava mais você ou o Aioria.

- Fique calado está bem?

Cid acompanhava a conversa.

- Se preferir eu chamo a Lara. – Marin o trouxe a realidade.

- Não... – disse sem jeito. – não tem problema...

Com a ajuda de Shura o cavaleiro retirou a parte de cima da armadura. Marin segurou a respiração por alguns instantes, apesar dos ferimentos ele tinha um corpão.

- Vai arder só um pouquinho.

- Tudo bem...

A japonesa começou a fazer os curativos, Cid olhava para o outro lado, um pouco tenso. Marin percebeu, mas continuou com seu trabalho. O cavaleiro faltou corar diante de cada toque dela.

- Os cortes foram feios. – Hasgard quebrou o silencio. – esse titã é forte.

- Muito. – disse Shura. – o que aconteceu Deba?

O taurino começou a relatar o ocorrido, entretanto Cid mal ouvia, havia fechado os olhos por causa da claridade que acabou deixando-se levar pelos toques inevitáveis da amazona. Como Aldebaran havia dito ela tinha mãos de fada.

- Prontinho.

- Muito obrigado. – a voz saiu baixa. – desculpe os transtornos.

- Não tem porque se desculpar.

Cid corou pelo jeito que ela havia dito e Marin achou graça.

- "Ele é o oposto daquele insuportável."

- Parece que aqui tudo está resolvido. – Lara entrou. – Marin cuidou direitinho de vocês.

- Cuidou mesmo. – disse Deba.

A sacerdotisa fitou o capricorniano, ficando surpresa pelo fato dele ter deixado Marin fazer os curativos. Ele era tímido com pessoas que não tinham muita convivência.

- Você está bem? – tocou no ombro do amigo.

- Sim, não foi nada grave.

- Ele é um bom paciente, não é como certas pessoas que reclamam. – apontou discretamente para Shura.

- Marin!

Começaram a rir, com Cid olhando despistado para a amazona de águia.

Kárdia dormia profundamente, sob os olhares atentos dos dois aquarianos.

Dégel tomou seu pulso vendo que seu coração ainda batia rápido, mas nada que fosse alarmante.

- O que ele tem? – Kamus foi direto ao ponto.

- Um problema grave no coração. – respondeu sem desviar o olhar do amigo.

- Grave? – fitou o escorpião.

- Sim. Seu coração às vezes aumenta bruscamente o ritmo, causando dor no peito, falta de ar e quando está no ápice desmaio. Foi o que aconteceu.

- Sim... então ele tem arritmia.

- Arritmia?

- É o nome da doença no meu tempo.

- Entendo... Ele deve ter elevado seu cosmo, isso está interligado.

- Sage sabe disso? – olhou para Dégel incrédulo.

- Ele e eu apenas. Descobrimos por acaso nos treinos quando ainda éramos aspirantes.

- E ele permitiu?

- O mestre de Kárdia não queria que ele concluísse o treinamento, era muito arriscado ter esse ponto fraco, mas o mestre lhe deu um voto de confiança.

- Tinham que ter me contado, eu não permitira que ele fosse.

- Se ele o ouvir falar assim vai brigar com você. – deu um sorriso. – queria pedir que não contasse a ninguém, sabe como um escorpião é orgulhoso.

- Mas... é a vida dele que está em jogo. E se acontecer com ninguém perto? Será um alvo fácil.

- Ele prefere morrer assim. Não imagina o quanto ele é orgulhoso. Por favor, não conte.

- Está bem. Tem a minha palavra.

O assunto parou na hora que Miro chegou.

- Como você está? – tocou no ombro do francês.

- Bem.

- E ele? – fitou-o. – está com o rosto pálido.

- Desgaste. – disse Dégel não querendo render muito. – logo ele estará bem.

- Vou para Escorpião, qualquer coisa me chamem.

Despediu-se saindo.

Aioria num canto recebia os cuidados de Lithos, enquanto Sísifo não tirava os olhos de Regulus.

O sagitariano sentia-se culpado por ter deixado-o ir. Apesar do discípulo possuir um grande poder era inexperiente.

- Se algo acontecer a ele... – olhou para Aioria.  
O leonino abaixou o rosto, também sentia-se culpado.

- Aioria... – Lithos chamou de forma que ele a encarasse. – sei que tentou protegê-lo.

Deu um meio sorriso.

- Deixe ver suas costas.

- Estou bem.

- Aioria. – disse em tom de advertência.

Obedeceu, virando de lado. A grega ficou surpresa pelos machucados.

- Aioria...?

- Não foram tão graves, a armadura me protegeu.

- Mas precisam de cuidados. – Lara entrou. – e o Regulus? – indagou a Sísifo.

- Está desacordado.

A sacerdotisa o examinou.

- Esses ferimentos não são tão graves, mas requerem cuidados.

- Tem certeza que não são?

- Sim Sísifo, seu menino não é tão fraco assim. – sorriu. – e você mocinho, deixe-me ver suas costas.

Aioria permitiu que ela os visse, ate o momento parecia que apenas as costas estavam feridas, contudo, a sacerdotisa esbarrou no braço dele. O dourado soltou um gemido.

- Zeus, seus braços!

- O que tem? – Lithos ficou aflita.

Sísifo o fitou.

- Estão deslocados, - o fitou surpresa. – como conseguiu carregar o Regulus?

- Conseguindo. – durante todo esse tempo engoliu a dor para não preocupar ninguém. – não é tão grave.

- É sim. Com esse esforço que fez pode ter piorado a situação. – disse brava. – Lithos cuide do Regulus.

- Está bem.

A grega aproximou do leonino mais jovem, carinhosamente afagou seus cabelos.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – fitou o sagitariano.

- Espero.

- Aioria não deixaria-o lutar. – falou num tom só para ele lutar. – ele gosta muito do Regulus para deixar que algo lhe aconteça. – pegou as pomadas.

O cavaleiro soltou um suspiro.

- Desculpe. É que o tenho como um irmão e temo que algo lhe aconteça. Sei que no mundo como o nosso isso é passível de acontecer mas...

- Eu te entendo. – aplicava de forma gentil. – também temo que algo possa acontecer ao meu irmão, a Regulus e a você... – o fitou.

- Não vai me acontecer nada. – sorriu.

Aioria olhava a cena, normalmente ficaria nervoso, porem sentia-se em divida com Sísifo e uma implicância agora só pioraria as coisas, alem do mais seus braços doíam muito para criar confusão.

Tempos depois todos os cavaleiros se encontravam na sala do templo com exceção de Regulus, Kanon e Kárdia que ainda estavam desacordados.

--------

_Continua...._

**Desculpem a demora em postar. **

**Foi o inicio das batalhas, não saíram como queria, acho que perdi um pouco a pratica, mas vai melhorar, ainda mais que Reencontro II também as terá. Os titãs mostraram as caras e o conflito vai pegar fogo. Pretendo postar um capitulo ate o final de janeiro. Pretendo e vou conseguir.**

**Titulo: Invenire hostem et delere****: - **_**"Detectar o inimigo e destruí-lo"**_


	13. Chapter 13: Novelli perdas

**Luciaalmeida** – Respondendo a sua duvida, a guerra santa vai acontecer, mas sem os dourados, vão acontecer algumas coisas antes. Asmita adora implicar com a Marin e excesso de implicância significa....

**Suellen** – Pode deixar que eu mando El Cid por Sedex para você! Rsrsrs. Sage ainda vai passar apertos com todos. Administrar vinte e dois cavaleiros não é fácil.

**Takamiya **– Shion só apanha _(concordo com você, leva tiro),_ mas ele vai se redimir e mostrar porque será o grande mestre. Sísifo foi injusto mesmo, mas ele considera Regulus como irmão. Seria a mesma reação se Aiolos visse Aioria machucado.

**Sophie** – Obrigada pelos elogios, que bom que esteja gostando da fic.

**LadyScorpion** – Sua review foi tão fofa, obrigada! Tomara que corresponda as suas expectativas.

**Mabel** – Ele mesmo, ele voltou com sede de vingança rsrsrs

**Danda** – Aguarde surpresas com a Temis e com o Albafica, vai ter cenas, digamos mais quentes, mas tudo a sua hora.

**Rodrigo** – Acertou em cheio, imagine a cara de todos quando ele se apresentar? Não se preocupe o cosmos deles vão voltar e na sua totalidade, aguarde.

**Pimentel **– As mulheres do santuário estão sendo disputadas a tapa! (_acho que vou mudar para lá, quem sabe o Deuteros ou o Sísifo me dão bola, momento viagem)_ Acertou no sexto inimigo, ele mesmo, quem vai sacudir o santuário.

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**

**Novelli perdas**

No salão do mestre o silencio imperava, o grande mestre sentado em seu trono só aguardava a chegada de Dégel para iniciar a reunião o que não tardou. Sentando no seu lugar de direito, Sage ergueu a voz.

- Já sabem o motivo da reunião. O que me dizem? – olhou para o grupo que tinha saído em missão.

- São adversários poderosos. – iniciou Cid. – a batalha será feroz.

- Seus cosmos estão mais fortes. – disse Aldebaran, Aioria concordou.

- E você Kamus? – indagou o mestre. – está sem ferimento.

- Meu adversário foi Céos. De todos o menos explosivo.

- O que deixou Kárdia irritado, suponho. – Mani deu nos ombros.

- Isso mesmo. Mas antes do confronto tivemos uma conversa, o que foi a resposta de algumas indagações.

Todos o fitaram curiosos.

- Meus companheiros e eu desconfiávamos que os titãs tinham ganhado fácil de mais a batalha contra o santuário e que haveria um por quê disto. Perguntei a Céos e ele me disse que usaram uma arma titânica.

- A Aster Blade. – saiu da boca de Mu fazendo todo sentido.

- Temis mencionou isso. – disse Aioria. – então ele a usou? – fitou Kamus.

- Sim.

- Mas qual é o poder dessa arma? – Dohko ficou interessado.

- Ela tem o poder de cortar tudo. – Shura fitou os ferimentos de Cid, - corpo ate o cosmo, reduzindo. Na maioria das vezes ele suga seu cosmo.

- Então foi isso que aconteceu. – disse Saga. – ele a usou em todos.

- Isso mesmo. Dessa forma alcançou a vitoria tão facilmente.

- Precisamos tomar cuidado com ele. – observou Hasgard.

- Muita.

Deuteros num canto não prestava atenção na conversa. Seus pensamentos estavam na fortaleza mais precisamente na pessoa que encontrara lá. Ainda se perguntava o que ele fazia ao lado dos titãs.

Asmita fitou o geminiano, conhecia o bem, sabendo que algo o incomodava. Deuteros percebeu o olhar, desviando rapidamente.

- E Atena? – indagou o ariano do passado. – ela é uma deusa.

Olharam para Kamus, que abaixou o rosto. Aquele assunto era delicado ainda mais por envolver muitas pessoas, mas não poderia deixá-los sem resposta.

- A adaga dourada.

Os dourados olharam assustados para o aquariano.

- Ele a usou? – Shaka não acreditava.

- Somente uma arma divina poder matar um deus. – disse Saga de maneira automática, chocado demais por saber que aquele objeto novamente entrara em cena.

- Essa adaga é a mesma que se encontra aqui? – indagou Dégel.

- Sim.

- Então faz sentindo quando eles a entregaram para Saga. – disse Sísifo. – foi usado por eles. Uma arma titânica.

- Sim.

Os dourados ficaram em silencio, com olhares uns para os outros. Sage que os observava teve certeza que havia mais alguma coisa por trás daquela adaga e que Saga estava envolvido, pela expressão melancólica dele. Mas por enquanto não perguntaria nada.

- Precisamos ficar em alerta. – sua voz fez presente. – Deuteros algo a comentar?

- Não... – respondeu evasivamente.

- "Ele também esconde algo." – pensou. – ainda temos feridos, quero que Mu, Saga, MM, Shaka e Afrodite vão para a vila. Os demais voltem para suas casas e mantenham-se em alerta.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Terminada a reunião, o antigo cavaleiro de câncer recolheu-se. A idade já o afetava impedindo-o de permanecer por horas sem um repouso.

Em seus aposentos sentou numa confortável poltrona de veludo carmesim, tirou a mascara que escondia seu rosto e afrouxou um botão da túnica. Respirou profundamente fixando o olhar em dois objetos: os báculos de Atena e a adaga dourada.

Por precaução resolveu colocar a personificação da deusa da vitoria ao lado do mesmo do passado.

- "Dois báculos na mesma Era... – fitou a adaga dourada, aquele objeto fora o responsável pela morte da deusa, mas achava que havia mais segredos por de trás dele. – Saga esconde algo... mas o que?"

Afundou na poltrona meditando sobre isso.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Como o combinado, Lara ficou cuidando de Kanon, Dégel de Kárdia, Marin e Lithos de Aioria e Regulus, Mu, Saga, MM, Shaka e Afrodite seguiram para a vila os demais voltaram para suas casas.

Depois da turbulência da manha, achavam que teriam a calmaria desejada para continuarem com os trabalhos na vila.

Na enfermaria os feridos não paravam de chegar.

- Saga. – Áurea aproximou. – como está o Aioria?

- Bem. E aqui?

- Eu e Athina estamos cuidando de tudo.

- Seria bom se Lara estivesse aqui. – disse o geminiano. – é melhor chamá-la.

- Estou indo.

- Ah Áurea cadê a Athina? – indagou Afrodite.

- No segundo piso junto com a Selinsa. Eu não demoro.

- Bom, rapazes temos trabalho. Mu e Mask quero que vão para a vila, talvez há mais feridos.

- Sim.

Os dois cavaleiros saíram.

- Shaka e Afrodite me ajudem.

Os três dirigiram-se para o segundo piso. Afrodite procurou logo por Athina.

- Oi.

- Gustav. – sorriu.

- Vim para ajudá-la.

- Que bom, pois temos muita coisa a fazer. – fitou a figura um pouco atrás. – oi Shaka.

- Oi. – respondeu olhando ao redor. – cadê a...

- Eu trouxe o que me pediu prima. – Selinsa acabava de entrar com um balde nas mãos, por pouco não deixou cair ao ver o virginiano. – aqui está... – depositou o objeto sobre uma mesa.

- Eles vieram para nos ajudar.

A grega fitou o indiano, era embaraçoso a presença dele, mas precisavam de ajuda.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No templo, Lithos velava pelo sono de Regulus e Marin trocava os curativos de Aioria, tudo num profundo silencio. O leonino se sentia culpado pelo o que ocorrera com jovem cavaleiro.

No quarto ao lado Dégel lia um livro.

No outro Lara preparava alguns remédios para levar a enfermaria, vez ou outra fitava o geminiano.

- "É um insuportável, mas prefiro ele assim do que neste estado." – pensou fechando um pote. Limpando as mãos num pano foi ate ele. – vejamos. – tocou a testa do cavaleiro vendo que ele não tinha febre.

A amazona parou o olhar na face dele, delicadamente tirou alguns fios azuis que caiam nela. A imagem do cavaleiro se misturava a outra que também possuía cabelos daquela cor. Sentimentos ocultos afloraram, fazendo-a lembrar de um passado longínquo...

**----FFB----**

Na área dedicada aos treinos das amazonas, uma treinava solitária, seu mestre tinha saído em missão e restava-lhe apenas seguir as ordens expressas por ele. Treinava concentrada tanto que nem percebeu um par de olhos a observá-la, só passado algum tempo que sentiu, mas fingiu não perceber. Depois de uma seqüência de socos parou para recuperar o fôlego.

- Sei que está aí.

A pessoa que estava atrás de uma pedra assustou ao se ver descoberta.

- Venha logo.

- Como me descobriu? – um garoto de no maximo 13 anos trajando uma mascara revelou-se.

- Seu cosmo Deuteros. – o fitou.

- Ah... – murmurou. – atrapalho?

- Claro que não. – sentou no chão. – não teria que esta treinando?

- Não quero. – virou o rosto. – não tenho aptidão. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Vem cá. – indicou um lugar ao lado dela para que sentasse.

Ele obedeceu sentando na frente dela.

- Repete.

- Não tenho aptidão.

- Idiota. – aproximou tocando o rosto dele.

- O que vai fazer?? – indagou assustado.

- Tirar sua mascara. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia.

- Não pode! Esqueceu? Sou um demônio.

- Idiota. – tirou rapidamente o objeto que cobria a face dele. – é um garoto.

Deuteros arregalou os olhos, alem de ficar corado.

- Muito melhor assim. – depositou o objeto no chão. – gosto de ver seu rosto.

- Vão brigar com você.

- Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. Alem do mais sou sua amiga. – sorriu. – ou não sou?

- Claro que é. – sorriu. – minha única amiga.

- E enquanto eu for, vai mostrar seu rosto para mim e treinar muito para ser um cavaleiro.

- Eu não posso.... eu sou uma copia.

- Deuteros....

- Nunca serei um cavaleiro. – abaixou o rosto.

- Eu sei que será. – ergueu o rosto dele. – será um grande cavaleiro de Atena. – sorriu para receber outro de volta.

**----FFB----**

Soltou um suspiro.

- "Nossa missão nos separou." – fitou Kanon. – ele poderia voltar a ser como você. – murmurou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na terceira casa, o cavaleiro de gêmeos fitava o céu da porta de casa. Estava num grande dilema, se contava ou não o que tinha acontecido na fortaleza dos titãs. Subitamente lembrou-se de Lara e do olhar que ela lançara a Kanon. Era o mesmo olhar que ela o lançara tantas vezes...

**-----FFB----**

- Nunca serei um cavaleiro. – abaixou o rosto.

- Eu sei que será. – ergueu o rosto dele. – será um grande cavaleiro de Atena. – sorriu para receber outro de volta.

Deuteros adorava a companhia a dela, a única em todo o santuário que o tratava como uma pessoa normal. Desde que a conhecera nutria um sentimento de carinho, contudo com o tempo descobriu que ia alem disso, mas para ele era impossível. Ela era uma sacerdotisa de Atena e ele um demônio.

- Vem, vamos treinar juntos. – a garota lhe estendeu a mão.

Aceitou.

**----FFB----**

- "Passado que precisa ficar no passado." – pensou entrando em casa.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sísifo andava de um lado para o outro, estava impaciente por seu pupilo ainda não ter acordado, mesmo sabendo que Lithos estava ao lado dele, queria conferir de perto. Abandonando seu posto seguiu rumo ao templo de Atena.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Os cinco titãs mais a sexta pessoa estavam reunidos.

- Eu não entendo este teu plano Pontos. – disse Céos. – atacar uma simples vila?

- Meu caro ainda não entendeste? – Pontos o fitou. – lembra-te que no passado eles faziam de tudo para proteger aqueles humanos? Nesta Era não é diferente.

- E daí? – Créos colocou os pés sobre a mesa.

- Quero desestabilizá-los, deixá-los aflitos diante da impotência em proteger uma misera vila. Nosso erro foi subestimá-los. Então precisamos abalar a confiança deles. Todos notaram que os cosmos deles estão anormais, não podendo encarar uma batalha de frente e os cavaleiros dessa época são inexperientes.

- Totalmente. – disse a sexta pessoa.

- Sua opinião não faz diferença. – disse Iapeto.

- Por mim... – deu nos ombros.

- Vá direto ao assunto, Pontos. – Temis cortou os dois.

- Conhecidos como os cavaleiros da esperança. – ironizou essa ultima parte. – é capaz de a perderem se não conseguem ao menos proteger uma vila. Somado a isso, vamos cansá-los. O tempo está a nosso favor.

- Ainda acho perda de tempo, mas... – Iapeto levantou. – faremos o que dizes. Eu faço as honras.

Temis iria protestar, não achava esse método justo, mas por pensar assim que a ultima guerra acabou vitoriosa para Atena, estava na hora de dar um voto de confiança a esse tipo de pensamento.

- Como quiseres. Faças o que achar melhor.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na enfermaria os trabalhos continuavam, Saga, Shaka e Afrodite usavam os remédios feitos pela sacerdotisa já que estavam sem seus cosmos.

- Somos apenas homens comuns. – disse Afrodite enfaixando o braço de um garoto.

- Precisamos recuperar os nossos cosmos o quanto antes. – Saga trazia um balde com água. – precisamos de mais água.

- Eu busco. – disse Selinsa, era a chance que queria para não ficar perto de Shaka.

- Precisamos de muita água. – Saga a fitou sabendo que ela traria no maximo dois. – Shaka pode ir com ela?

- O que? – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Afrodite está me ajudando e precisamos de uma grande quantidade. – disse não entendendo a cara de espanto dos dois.

- Tudo bem. – o virginiano passou a mão em dois grandes vasilhames. – venha Selinsa.

A grega ainda ficou um pouco receosa antes de segui-lo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Áurea seguia em direção a doze casas, andava rápido, tanto que nem percebeu uma figura parada a frente, apenas a uma pouca distancia que notou. Achou que se tratava de algum cavaleiro, mas a armadura negra não conduzia com os defensores de Atena.

- Quem é você? – indagou parando.

- Uma humana. – sorriu. – hoje não é teu dia de sorte.

- Quem é você? – deu um passo para trás.

- Não és digna de saber quem eu sou, mas... – ergueu um pouco sua mão o que fez com Áurea fosse erguida do chão.

- Me solta!

- Os defensores de Atena se dizem importar com todas as pessoas. – sorriu de maneira vil. – talvez fiquem sentidos se algo te acontecer.

- Você é um dos malditos titãs! Saiba que vai perder como daquela vez!

- Como sabe... também veio do futuro. Isso torna as coisas mais divertidas. – elevou a mão para em seguida abaixá-la bruscamente.

A grega seguiu o mesmo movimento, soltou um grito de angustia ao ver que seria lançada ao chão, contudo parou a poucos centímetros do solo.

- Que divertido. – gargalhou. – venha cá. – a trouxe para si.

- Eu não tenho medo de você!

- Deveria. – aproximou do rosto dela. – será a primeira vitima do meu ataque.

Áurea encolheu fechando os olhos.

- "Shion!" – chamou em pensamento.

- Vamos ver o que eles vão fazer.

Na primeira casa o cavaleiro de Áries andava de um lado para o outro quando sentiu alguém chamá-lo.

- Quem...? – olhou para trás. – "pensei que tivesse escutado meu nome."

Na vila as pessoas continuavam o trabalho de reconstrução, achavam que teriam tempo de recuperar de tamanha tragédia, mas aquele silencio, aquela paz momentânea só era prenuncio de uma grande tempestade que chegou na forma de um cosmo titânico.

Do alto de uma torre Iapeto observava os danos causados por Créos.

- Sempre brincando... – voltou o olhar para Áurea em seus braços. – está na hora de deixar minha marca. – Kekaton Kheir Kalein!

O ser mitológico foi invocado e com a força de seus cem braços provocou um forte tremor. O que se seguiu foi um cenário de destruição, a terra partiu-se ao meio engolindo tudo a frente, apavorados os moradores tentavam se salvar, mas muitos acabaram tragados. As construções que tinham resistidos ao ataque anterior ruíram de vez. A área afetada, alem da já devastada de manha, englobou mais uma parte incluindo onde ficava a enfermaria. _**(obs: cenas ocorrem simultaneamente)**_

Naquele recinto Athina, Saga e Afrodite continuavam seus trabalhos...

Athina saía do cômodo quando sentiu o chão tremer.

- O que... – segurou na porta para não cair.

Os dourados nem tiveram tempo de mandar todos saírem, o teto começou a desabar e em seguida as paredes soterrando-os.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Não muito longe dali MM e Mu ajudavam alguns moradores, também sendo pegos de surpresa.

- Sentiu esse cosmo? – o canceriano o fitou.

Mu nem respondeu erguendo a parede de cristal entorno deles e das pessoas próximas. Foi a conta das casas virem abaixo.

- O que está acontecendo?

O tremor parou, Mu desfez a parede fitando ao redor.

- Estão todos bem?

Os moradores assustados nem responderam.

- Giovanni me ajude... – calou-se ao ver o canceriano ajoelhado. – Mask o que foi?

- Na-da... – tossiu, cuspindo sangue. – na-da... – foi perdendo os sentidos ate ir ao chão.

- Mask?!

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O trajeto mais rápido para o rio que passava próximo era passar pela parte mais antiga da vila, a única construção que resistira aos anos era um muro que servia de proteção contra ataques. E era por ali que Shaka e Selinsa passavam. Desde que saíram da enfermaria não tinham trocado palavra alguma. A aspirante o olhava de rabo de olho e tentava sentir o cosmo dele.

- Se continuarmos com o cosmo instável teremos problemas. – disse quebrando o silencio.

- É por isso que não estou sentindo?

- Sim Sel. Não passo de um homem comum.

A garota não disse nada, era inacreditável que uma pessoa com tamanho poder como ele, naquela hora não passava de um humano normal.

- Vocês vão se recuperar em breve.

- Assim espero.

A conversa foi interrompida por um forte tremor.

- Terremoto? – Selinsa tentava se equilibrar.

- Não. – Shaka procurava por algo. – é um ataque.

- Outro?!

Tudo foi muito rápido, o muro, sem muita resistência, trincou desmoronando.

- Selinsa cuidado!

Shaka a empurrou a tempo, mas devido à ausência de reflexos rápidos acabou sendo atingido. Devido a queda a futura amazona caiu desacordada e o virginiano soterrado ate o peito.

Iapeto contemplava o cenário.

- Fiz um bom trabalho. Posso descansar. – fitou Áurea ficando surpreso. – não me lembro de tê-la ferido. – referia-se ao ferimento na barriga dela que sangrava. – uma humana a menos na Terra.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Recluso em seus aposentos Sage fitava de forma enigmática o báculo que pertencera a Atena do futuro e a adaga dourada dada pelos titãs. Ao lado deles o báculo da Atena atual.

- "O que devemos fazer?" – indagava-se quando sentiu um leve tremor.

- Mestre Sage! – a porta foi aberta violentamente por um soldado. – desculpe, mas temos problemas.

Sage colocou sua mascara saindo.

A passos rápidos caminhou ate a porta do templo encontrando seu irmão, Lara, Dégel e Sísifo.

- O que houve? – tinha um mau pressentimento.

- Titãs... – saiu da boca da sacerdotisa que olhava estarrecida para a vila.

O grande mestre seguiu o olhar dela, prendendo a respiração. Sua tão querida vila estava novamente tomada por uma cortinha de poeira.

- Esses titãs não têm escrúpulos! – Sísifo cerrou o punho. – atacam pessoas inocentes.

- Lara! – ecoou.

- Marin?

A amazona de águia a olhava angustiada.

- Lithos... o Aioria... eles...

- O que aconteceu com a Lithos? – o cavaleiro de sagitariano temeu o pior.

- Venha rápido.

Os cinco acompanharam a japonesa. Ao chegarem ao quarto levaram um susto.

- O que aconteceu? – Dégel correu ate o leonino do futuro que estava caído no chão.

- Eu não sei... estávamos conversando.... de repente a Lithos desmaiou, fui para ajudá-la e o Aioria também desmaiou.

- Coloquem-os na cama.

Sísifo pegou a grega com todo o cuidado colocando-a na cama. Estava preocupado, pois seus ferimentos principalmente nos braços eram graves.

Dégel pegou Aioria, também surpreso pelos ferimentos dele, os punhos, braços, pernas e as marcas nas costas.

- Hakurei, por favor, me ajude. – Lara elevou seu cosmo. – temos trabalho.

- Sísifo e Dégel venham comigo, precisamos ver o que aconteceu na vila. Marin fique aqui, Lara assim que cuidar deles vá para a vila. Temo que algo ruim tenha acontecido.

O tremor de terra foi sentido por todos colocando os cavaleiros em alerta. Shion, que estava na porta de sua casa, viu a uma cortina de poeira subir aos céus.

- A vila!

Não pensou duas vezes indo para o local, no caminho foi alcançado por Hasgard.

- São eles novamente. – o taurino corria.

- Dois ataques no mesmo dia é muita audácia.

Logo Sage ditou as ordens escalando Deuteros, Manigold, Dohko, Miro, Shura e Albafica. Deixou Asmita e Kamus para uma possível defesa, os demais estavam feridos para lutar.

Em aquário, Kamus fitava a cortina de poeira, o estrago parecia ser grande, mas não era só isso que o preocupava e sim o sumiço repentino de seu cosmo.

- "Novamente aquilo..." – tentou congelar a parede, mas nada aconteceu.

Aumentando a velocidade Áries e Touro chegaram a vila, ou pelo menos o que restou dela. O cenário era muito pior do que o de manha, dificilmente encontrariam sobreviventes.

- Por que atacaram...? – Hasgard olhava tudo com horror. – eram pessoas inocentes.

Shion não disse nada, seus olhos acompanhavam o rastro de destruição, arregalando-os quando viu ate onde a vila tinha sido atingida.

- "A enfermaria....Áurea!"

Ensaiou dois passos, certamente era a voz dela que tinha escutado mais cedo.

- Onde pensa que vai Shion?

O ariano fitou Hasgard incrédulo.

- Precisamos achar sobreviventes, não pode sair agora. É nosso dever de cavaleiros ajudar.

- Mas... – murmurou.

Hasgard tinha razão, antes de tudo ele era um cavaleiro e a prioridade eram as pessoas ali presentes, não poderia ignorar-los para salva-la, por mais que seu coração estivesse apertado, sua obrigação era permanecer ali.

- Está certo. Vamos começar.

O grupo descia as pressas, principalmente quando o boato que a enfermaria tinha sido atingida chegou aos seus ouvidos. Albafica tentava permanecer frio, entretanto o simples fato de Athina está no meio o atormentada.

- "Se ele tiver deixado algo acontecer a ela eu o mato" – referia-se a Afrodite.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O silencio naquela parte da vila era mórbido. Uma brisa soprava levando o pó que um dia era um muro.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, para em seguida erguer o corpo. O braço direito doía pela pancada na hora da queda. Fitou ao redor ficando assustada pela destruição.

- Não sobrou nada. – disse sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca, por sorte era apenas um arranhão.

Ainda meio zonza, Selinsa levantou. Fitou a frente, levando a mão a boca diante do susto que levou.

- Shaka!?

Ele estava caído com apenas um braço e a cabeça a mostra. Sobre ele vários pedaços do muro.

- Shaka. – aproximou puxando-o pela mão na tentativa de arrastá-lo. – esta preso... Shaka. – ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Shaka acorde. – tirou uma mexa de cabelo do rosto ficando apavorada por ver um corte profundo. – Zeus!

Apressou-se e usando toda força que possuía tentou retirar o pedaço maior de pedra que estava sobre ele, porem em vão.

- É muito pesado... alguém! – olhou ao redor. – Alguém me ajude!

Só teve o silencio como resposta.

- "Ele deve está muito ferido." – pensou aflita. – alguém, por favor.

Tentou novamente e nada.

- Eu não consigo... – agachou diante do virginiano. – Shaka acorde, por favor. Shaka.

Os olhos marejaram.

- Por que não pulou... – as lagrimas escorriam. – por que quis me proteger.... Shaka acorda.

Levantou e tentou de novo, a pedra não moveu um centímetro.

- É muita pesada... eu não consigo sozinha... eu não consigo fazer nada...

Fitou o cavaleiro desacordado, na certa seus ferimentos eram graves e quanto mais tempo se passava pior eles ficavam. Temeu que algo de ruim lhe acontecesse.

- Não vou deixar que morra. – segurou com força a pedra. – sou uma amazona de Atena, - aumentou a força. – meu dever é proteger as pessoas, principalmente as pessoas que gosto. - fitou Shaka. – vou te proteger.

Uma cosmo energia azulada queimava ao redor dela, Selinsa segurou com mais força a rocha a ponto de conseguir levantá-la um pouco.

- " Mestre Hasgard confia em mim, Shaka confia em mim e não vou desapontá-los.

Seu cosmo aumentou e com a força aplicada jogou a pedra longe.

- Consegui. – caiu sentada, respirando ofegante. – eu consegui.

Levantou depressa, acabando de retirar o restante das pedras sobre ele, com dificuldade o virou de barriga para cima.

- Zeus... – os ferimentos das pernas pareciam graves. – Shaka. – agachou diante dele. – Shaka acorde.

Para seu alivio o virginiano abriu vagarosamente os olhos.

- Graças a Zeus. Como está? Onde dói?

Em silencio, Shaka virou o rosto passando a fita-la.

- Você está bem? – indagou diante do silencio dele.

- Não te aconteceu nada?

- Não... você me salvou.... – os olhos encheram d'água. – como você está?

Ele não respondeu o que a deixou aflita, ao mesmo tempo chorava por vê-lo acordado e nesse estado que nem reparou que estava sem sua mascara.

Shaka continuou a fita-la, seu rosto estava coberto por poeira e com alguns arranhões nada que fosse grave. Soltou um longo suspiro o que fez seu corpo todo doer. O fato de estar sem cosmo, fez com que os ferimentos ficassem mais graves. O pior de todos eram os das pernas, nem as sentias direito, tamanha dor. Voltou o olhar para o céu, estava límpido sem uma nuvem sequer.

Lembrou-se que a aquela hora estaria provavelmente na porta de seu templo observando esse mesmo céu. Como, por uma ação de um deus estava num passado longínquo, ao lado de uma pessoa que jamais pensou em conhecer e que em poucos dias, o fez perceber que também era capaz de desenvolver sentimentos mais profundos por alguém.

- "Destino...? – indagou-se. – talvez." Aquilo era contraditório e proibido. As leis nesse tempo eram rigorosas e qualquer relacionamento entre cavaleiros e amazonas a condenação era a pior possível. Ele não ligava pelo que podia lhe acontecer, mas temia por Selinsa. Ela não tinha nada haver com isso e sofreria uma retaliação injusta.

- "Volte para a realidade." – disse a si mesmo, sentindo a dor apertar.

- Shaka.

Voltou o olhar para ela, as lagrimas ainda escorriam, de certo por compaixão.

- Procure por ajuda.

- Você consegue se levantar? – limpava o rosto.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Deve haver outros feridos, Sage já deve ter enviado ajuda, vá procurá-los.

- E você?

- Ficarei aqui.

- Ficar aqui? – olhou ao redor, o cenário era desolador.

- Vá Selinsa, Hasgard deve está preocupado, alem do mais se ele nos encontra juntos...

- "E daí?" – pensou.

- Vá logo. – sua voz saiu fria, voltando o olhar para o céu.

Selinsa esboçou uma resposta, mas fechou a boca. Levantando, saiu às pressas.

Shaka fechou os olhos, a dor estava a níveis insuportáveis.

A futura amazona corria na medida que os obstáculos permitiam. Precisava chegar rápido a enfermaria para poder ajudar Shaka. Estava com os pensamentos a mil que não viu um obstáculo tropeçando nele. Na queda ralou o joelho.

- Ai... – disse a medida que o liquido vermelho escorria. – não posso perder tempo. – rasgou um pouco da sua roupa envolvendo o local.

Aquele ferimento não poderia pará-la, não depois de tudo que o cavaleiro fizera por ela. Poderia ter morrido na queda do muro. Levantou ensaiando alguns passos, contudo parou. Era certo que precisava de conseguir ajuda, mas deixá-lo daquele jeito não era o melhor, o tremor poderia voltar a acontecer e sozinho ele estaria desprotegido.

- "Isso não." – pensou dando meia volta, entretanto Shaka estava certo a respeito de haver outros feridos, sua obrigação de amazona de Atena era ajudar a todos de maneira impessoal, contudo no fundo sabia que ele tinha um lugar de destaque em seu coração, era errado, não poderia ter esses sentimentos, mas os tinha.

- "É errado, mas não posso abandoná-lo."

Deu meia volta.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Hasgard e Shion continuavam o trabalho de resgate, infelizmente muitas pessoas tinham perecido no ataque.

- Farei questão de mandá-los para o inferno. – o cavaleiro de touro cerrou o punho. – ordinários.

Shion mal o escutou, não parava de pensar em Áurea.

- Shion.

O ariano ao escutar seu nome virou-se deparando com Mu que trazia MM nos braços.

- Como você está? – Hasgard aproximou. – ele foi atingido?

- Sim. Foi muito rápido, pelo menos consegui salvar algumas pessoas. Sabem quem nos atacou?

- Os titãs. – Shion parou ao lado dele. – estava na enfermaria?

- Não. Saí pouco antes. Creio que Saga, Afrodite, Shaka, e Athina estejam lá.

- E a Áurea?

- Saiu antes de nós com certeza está em alguma parte da vila.

Shion preocupou-se ainda mais.

- Hasgard! Shion!

Olharam vendo o grupo escalado por Sage aparecer. Os seis ficaram perplexos pela destruição.

- Rodoria não existe mais... – murmurou Mani.

- O que houve com ele? – Shura aproximou do ariano do futuro.

- Acho que foi atingido.

- Ferimento estranho... – disse Miro. – esse pequeno orifício... – tocou no braço do canceriano sentindo gelado. – céus!

- O que foi Miro?

- Ele está mal.

Dohko aproximou segurando o pulso dele.

- Os batimentos estão baixos, ele precisa de ajuda. A enfermaria...

- Não sabemos. – respondeu o taurino.

- Leve-o então para o templo, Lara está lá. Manigold acompanhe o Mu.

Os dois já estavam saindo...

Os cavaleiros tiveram seus movimentos bloqueados, Albafica que fizera menção de ir atrás de Athina parou ao sentir uma grande cosmo energia ficando assustado.

- Esse cosmo...

- São eles...

Os olhares dirigiram-se para onde sentiam, do alto do que restou de uma construção, Iapeto trazia um sorriso nos lábios.

- Cretino... – Shion cerrou os punhos, mas perdeu toda raiva quando reparou em quem ele trazia nos braços. – Áurea?

- Como estas cavaleiros de Atena?

- Seu cretino, como pode atacar a vila. – Hasgard o fitava furioso.

- Simples humanos.

- O que faz com ela?! – bradou o ariano.

- Refere-se a essa mortal? – a fitou. – foi só brinquedo.

- Patife. – o cosmo dele elevava-se.

- Pode ficar, não me interessa mais.

Iapeto a soltou, a queda seria brusca se Shion não tivesse pegado-a.

- Áurea! Áurea! – a chamava desesperado ainda mais quando viu o ferimento na barriga. – o que fez a ela? – o fitou com ódio.

- Já disse só brinquei. Por hoje encerro minha diversão.

Sumiu em meio a luz negra.

- Volte aqui! – gritou Dohko em vão. – estão brincando conosco....

- Áurea! – Shion a deitou no chão. – Áurea!

- Leve-a. – a voz de Albafica saiu mais fria do que a habitual.

- Mas... as pessoas.

- No seu estado não poderá ajudá-las.

Os dois se olharam, o ariano entendera muito bem o significado daquelas palavras. Sua preocupação excessiva transparecia.

- Está bem. – a tomou nos braços. – volto para ajudá-los.

- Vocês vão com eles. – Albafica disse a Mani e Mu. – voltem mais tarde.

E assim foi feito, o restante correu para a área onde ficava a enfermaria, por causa do ataque anterior lá estava repleto de pessoas.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shaka estava na mesma posição desde a hora que ela partiu, tentou erguer o corpo usando as mãos mas não conseguiu. A pena esquerda doía muito, certamente quebrada e a direita, não estava melhor. Fechou novamente os olhos. Sentia os pensamentos embaralhados não tardando em perder os sentidos, pelo menos ela estava a salvo.

Selinsa corria, não entendia porque o deixara sozinho. Pulando os obstáculos chegou ao local do acidente. Parou respirando ofegante, mas sem tirar os olhos do cavaleiro no chão. Ele estava quieto e isso a preocupou.

- Shaka...

O virginiano abriu os olhos imediatamente, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Virou o rosto lentamente deparando com a amazona a poucos metros dele.

- Selinsa...

Ela caminhou lentamente ate ele ajoelhando ao seu lado. Shaka a fitava confuso.

- Por que voltou?

- Consegue ficar de pé?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Levantou saindo a procura de algo que ele pudesse apoiar, arrumou um pedaço de madeira que serviria de muleta.

- Vou te levantar, apóie-se nisso.

- Eu sou pesado, não se preocupe comigo.

- Preocupo sim! – disse num tom mais alto para silenciar-se.

- Por quê?

Sem dizer nada rasgou um pedaço de sua roupa amarrando na mão esquerda dele.

- Apóie-se.

Pegou o braço esquerdo dele passando pelo pescoço, ainda surpreso, usou o pedaço de madeira como apoio para levantar-se. Teve que segurar o gemido de dor.

- Vamos bem devagar.

- Sim. – Shaka segurou firme a "muleta."

Andavam bem devagar e em silencio, Shaka engolia a dor para não preocupá-la, vez ou outra fitava seu rosto descoberto.

- Desse jeito vamos chegar só amanha. – brincou para quebrar o silencio e mascarar a dor.

- Desculpe, tudo é por minha culpa. Não queria te trazer problemas.

- Você não é um problema, é uma solução.

A garota ruborizou.

- Talvez seja melhor colocar algo para cobrir seu rosto.

Selinsa parou na hora arregalando os olhos. Levou a mão a face.

- Minha mascara!

- Não percebeu que estava sem?

- Meu rosto, você viu de novo? – ficou desesperada.

- Felizmente. Vai querer me matar? – deu um sorriso.

Selinsa o fitou com os olhos rasos.

- Selinsa... desculpe... eu não queria.... – arrependeu-se da brincadeira. – pode me deixar aqui.

Ela abaixou o rosto.

- Me desculpe. – Shaka de forma delicada ergueu o rosto dela. – eu sei como é a lei das amazonas. Não é a primeira vez que vejo sua face... Prometo me afastar de você.

Soltou-se dos braços dela, contudo por pouco não caiu. Selinsa correu a tempo de segura-lo.

- Não quero que se afaste de mim. – disse num fiapo de voz.

- Não...?

- Precisamos chegar a enfermaria. – recomeçou a andar.

Sem que ela esperasse Shaka colou seus lábios nos dela, o beijo não durou muito, pois Selinsa se afastou-se.

- Sabe que não podemos. Somos defensores de Atena.

- Eu gosto de você.

- Não gosta. Não passo de uma menina, não pode gostar de mim.

- Posso. – disse sério. – estou apaixonado por você. Sei que não sente o mesmo por mim, ate bom pois nossa situação é complicada, mas não vou negar isso.

Ficaram em silencio, usando a muleta Shaka sentou no chão, rasgou um pedaço da sua roupa.

- É melhor você ir. – mostrou o pano. - Hasgard já deve está te procurando. Use isso para tampar seu rosto.

Sem dizer nada a garota pegou o objeto deixando apenas os olhos a mostra, passou o braço por Shaka erguendo-o, recomeçando a andar.

- Vamos. – disse séria.

Shaka não fez objeção.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Mu carregava MM, num profundo silencio. Estava preocupado com os outros.

- Deixe que eu carrego. – Mani tirou-o dos braços do ariano. – deve está cansado.

- Um pouco.

Manigold fitou o ferimento do amigo de signo.

- Com que ele se machucou?

- Não vi.

- Ferimento estranho... parece um orifício.... igual aquela vez na arena.

- Também tinha reparado nisso.

- Algo o perfurou.

- Lara saberá nos dizer o que é.

Mais a frente Shion apertou o passo, o estado de Áurea não era bom e temia que algo lhe acontecesse.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Os seis seguiam correndo para a enfermaria, temiam que os estragos fossem piores e estavam certos, o que antes era uma construção de dois pavimentos não passava de escombros.

- Saga! – Miro gritou na tentativa de achá-lo.

- Teremos que cavar. – disse o taurino.

Logo a ajuda enviada por Sage, formada por cavaleiros de bronze e soldados rasos, não demorou a chegar auxiliando nos trabalhos. Albafica afastou-se procurando a grega por conta própria.

Vê o que restou da edificação o deixava apreensivo.

- "Onde você está?" – retirava com cuidado as pedras com medo de feri-la. Pedia mentalmente para que Athina não estivesse ali, que na hora do ataque estivesse a milhas da vila. Suportava a dor de não poder tocá-la, mas perde-la, jamais.

- Athina. Athina.

Ouviu um gemido, parando de se mexer para ouvir de onde vinha. Escutou novamente, pouco adiante de onde estava. Sem perder tempo dirigiu-se para lá, retirando as pedras rapidamente. Sua respiração parou ao vê-la em meio aos escombros.

- Zeus... – saiu de seus lábios.

Ela estava bastante machucada.

- Athina. – fez menção de tocá-la, mas parou, ela sangrava e o menor contato...achou um pedaço de pano empoeirado, certamente um lençol do que antes era uma cama, e sem hesitar a envolveu.

- Como ela está? – Deuteros aproximou.

- Vou levá-la. – disse frio. – estou indo.

Enquanto isso Miro e Shura procuravam por Saga, Afrodite e Shaka.

- Será que estavam sem cosmo na hora? – indagou o capricorniano. – teriam facilmente saído dos escombros.

- Devemos procurar.

Hasgard não se cabia de preocupação, não tinha certeza se Selinsa estava naquele local rezando para que não estivesse.

- Achei! – o grito de um dos guardas ecoou pelo local.

Correram certificando que era Afrodite. O pisciano não parecia gravemente ferido, mas estava inconsciente.

- Afrodite! – Shura o chamou.

- Precisam levá-lo. – disse Dohko.

- Eu vou. – Miro o pegou nos braços. – volto assim que puder.

A procura continuou sendo Saga o próximo a ser achado, ao contrario de Afrodite, o geminiano trazia ferimentos sérios.

- Ele machucou muito. – disse Hasgard.

- Deveria está sem cosmo. – Deuteros o fitou. - Vou levá-lo. Ainda resta Shaka?

- Sim.

- E a Selinsa? – Dohko indagou ao taurino.

- Não sei se ela estava aqui. – estava agoniado.

Começariam a procurar quando sentiram um cosmo muito fraco aproximando, voltaram o olhar para onde a energia emanava.

- Sel... – o cavaleiro da segunda casa, soltou um suspiro aliviado.

A aspirante auxiliando o cavaleiro de virgem aproximava a passos lentos. Shura correu para alcançá-los.

- Eu assumo. – o dourado apoiou Shaka.

Selinsa deu um longo suspiro.

- Como você está?

- Vivo. – respondeu o virginiano de olhos fixos em Hasgard.

- O que aconteceu? Porque esta machucado assim?

- Eu...

- Ele me salvou. – disse a grega. – o muro, na parte antiga da cidade, desabaria sobre mim e ele impediu. – fitou seu mestre.

Realmente estava invocado pela pupila esta na companhia dele, mas diante da explicação e dos ferimentos bem visíveis, teve que reconhecê-lo.

- Obrigado.

- De nada.

- Precisa de cuidados mocinha. Vou te levar ate a Lara.

- Eu estou bem mestre. Posso ajudar.

- Então venha, Shura leve-o.

Selinsa virou para Shaka.

- Cuide-se.

- Obrigado por me ajudar.

- Sei que faria o mesmo por mim. – fixou o olhar nele. – essa muleta vai cair. – aproximou ajeitando-a, mas antes de se afastar-se sussurrou no ouvido dele. – também gosto de você.

Shaka a fitou incrédulo, mas nem teve tempo de dizer nada, Selinsa já estava perto de seu mestre.

- Está bem mesmo? – ele tocou nos ombros dela.

- Estou.

- Fiquei preocupado com você. – a abraçou.

- Shura e Deuteros leve-os. – disse Dohko. – cuidaremos de tudo aqui.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sentindo o corpo um pouco dormente, levantou. Não reconheceu de imediato onde estava.

- Estou no santuário...? – Kanon murmurou indo ate a janela. – o que houve?

Saiu do quarto, notando a estranha movimentação no templo. Guiado pelo cosmo da sacerdotisa dirigiu-se para onde ela estava.

- Lara?

Ela não escutou tamanha concentração. Kanon correu o olho pelo quarto, vendo Regulus, Aioria e Lithos deitados. Sísifo e Marin ajudavam a sacerdotisa e Dégel, Sage e Hakurei conversavam.

- O que houve? – a voz saiu mais firme fazendo-se notar.

- Como você está? – Dégel aproximou.

- Estou bem... mas... – fitou os ferimentos de Aioria. – ele se feriu assim?

- Não. – disse Lara. – como se sente?

- Bem. – notou o rosto tenso dela. – o que foi? Por que a Lithos está machucada?

- Ainda não sabemos, mas os titãs atacaram novamente. – disse Marin. – destruíram outra parte da vila.

- De novo? Como tiveram coragem? Vou ajudar.

- Toda ajuda é bem vinda Kanon. – disse o mestre.

- Meu irmão?

- Está na vila ele e...

- LARA!

O grito de Shion assustou a todos.

- Shion o que foi? – indagou Hakurei. – Zeus! – exclamou ao ver Áurea nos braços dele.

- Ela precisa de ajuda.

- Deixe-me levá-la.

Hakurei tentou pega-la, mas Shion recuou. O cavaleiro de altar estranhou o fato, mas preferiu deixar passar.

- Leve-a.

O ariano nem escutou o pedido, indo colocá-la ao lado de Lithos.

- O que aconteceu Shion? – Lara começou os cuidados.

- Iapeto. – a voz saiu endurecida. – destruiu a metade da vila, ate a enfermaria foi afetada.

- COMO?? – exclamaram os presentes.

- Ela estava com ele. – cerrou o punho estava com ódio.

- E Saga e o restante? – indagou o aquariano.

- Eu não sei.

- Ainda não tivemos noticias. – a voz de Manigold fez-se presente. – sacerdotisa. – fitou-a.

- Mu como você está? – Marin veio ao seu encontro.

- Estou bem. Por sorte não me feri.

- E meu irmão?

- Eu não sei Kanon, ele, Shaka, Afrodite, Athina e Selinsa estavam na enfermaria. Não os vi deste o ataque.

- Venha precisa de cuidados. – Marin o conduziu ate uma cadeira próxima.

- Mani deite-o aqui. – Lara referia-se a Mask. – senhor Hakurei.

- Claro. – pensou em auxiliar Áurea, mas com o estado de Shion resolveu não contrariá-lo. – cuidarei dele.

- Dégel, Mani, Kanon, Sísifo, Shion e senhor Sage, poderiam sair, por favor?

- Sim.

Shion não concordou muito, mas precisavam mais deles na vila do que ali, apesar de querer permanecer ao lado de Áurea.

- Pronto Mu.

- Obrigado Marin. – o ariano teve apenas alguns arranhões. – precisam da minha ajuda?

- Preciso. – Lara examinava o ferimento do canceriano. – pode me dizer como ele se machucou?

- Havia criado a barreira de cristal, na hora do tremor. Quando terminou, MM foi perdendo os sentidos, não sei o que pode tê-lo atingido.

- Esse ferimento é igual ao outro. – disse se lembrando de dias atrás.

- Também notei. – Hakurei examinou Aioria. – os dele e das meninas também se parecem.

- Será que tem haver com o fato dos titãs? – indagou o amazona de Águia.

- Talvez. – o cavaleiro de Altar tocou a fronte de Áurea. – podem está interligados.

Do lado de fora Sage ministrava as próximas ordens.

- Dégel, Manigold, Kanon e Sísifo para a vila. Shion coloque os soldados em alerta máxima.

- Sim senhor.

Estavam saindo quando Shura, Shaka e Deuteros carregando Saga chegaram.

- Saga? – Kanon aproximou apreensivo, não sentia o cosmo do irmão e julgar pelos ferimentos...

- Ele não está bem. – Deuteros o fitou. – é melhor levá-lo.

- Shaka você está bem? – o aquariano assustou-se com o estado dele.

- Sim... – respondeu num fiapo de voz. Seu corpo suava frio, desde a primeira casa não enxergava muito e só não pediu para Shura carregá-lo porque não queria preocupá-lo, entretanto havia chegado ao limite. Sentiu o corpo amolecer e só não foi ao chão, pois o dourado o segurou.

- Shaka!

- Levem-no rápido. – ordenou Sage.

Os quatro saíram apressados.

- Eles não deveriam ser mais resistentes? – Manigold esfregava os cabelos.

- Sentiu o cosmo deles? – indagou o mestre.

- Não... quer dizer...

- Certamente na hora do ataque não passavam de homens comuns. – disse Dégel.

- Precisamos encontrar uma solução. – fitou o mestre. – se eles continuarem assim, não poderão batalhar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Temis reclusa em seu aposento olhava ao longe a fumaça de poeira que ser erguia ao céu. Não gostava dos métodos empregados por Pontos, mas se queriam uma vitoria infelizmente teriam que ser estes.

- O que te aflige?

A titã arrepiou-se ao sentir uma mão fria em seus ombros, estava tão concentrada que nem percebeu a entrada dele.

- Não deverias bater a porta? Não és assim que manda a etiqueta?

- Desculpe. – soltou-se, passando a fitar a paisagem. – Iapeto é irracional.

- Ele e Créos. – virou para a pessoa que o tocara. – o que queres?

O titã a olhou, tão pequena, mas de temperamento forte.

- Só queria ver como estas.

- Bem... – andou lentamente ate a cama sentando na beirada.

- Com o que está preocupada?

- Esses métodos de Pontos, não concordo com eles, mas temo perder a vitoria se não o utilizá-los. Aconteceu uma vez.

- Eu sei, mas não é só isso que te preocupas.

- Talvez as intenções dele sejam outras. Às vezes me pergunto por que me aliei a ele novamente.

- Para restaurarmos nosso reinado.

- Depois da nossa morte... _**(obs: os Episódios G não chegaram ao fim, então não faço idéia de como seja o final da historia, quem teve a oportunidade de ler os capítulos lançados no Brasil viu que o propósito de Pontos não era dá a Terra a Cronos e sim a outra pessoa. No ponto de vista da minha fic, Iapeto, Céos e Créos, Temis foram mortos antes de Pontos revelar sua verdadeira intenção.)**_ – deu uma pausa. – acho que os motivos de Pontos podem ser outros. E que nós não passamos de iscas.

- Não acredito nisso. – Céos sentou ao lado dela. – ele quer tanto quanto nós que o mundo seja governado pelos titãs.

- Será mesmo?

- Entendo tuas duvidas e a não aceitação dos métodos empregados por ele, mas esse teu pensamento é errôneo. Pontos jamais faria algo contra nós ou contra nosso senhor. Não foi ele mesmo que tirou as amarras que prendiam nosso deus?

- Foi... – a deusa da justiça abaixou o rosto. – talvez tenhas razão. Excesso de preocupação. – o fitou sorrindo.

- A vitoria será nossa Temis. – deu lhe um beijo nos lábios. – a nossa Era chegou.

O beijo que deveria ter sido presenciado apenas pelas paredes havia sido visto por alguém.

No salão principal, Pontos estava sentando em seu "trono", trazia uma taça nas mãos e os olhos perdidos em algum ponto. Pensava em seus planos.

- O que queres? - indagou levando a taça cheia de um liquido vermelho a boca.

- Não vai me oferecer? – a sexta pessoa encostou na parede cruzando os braços.

- Este vinho não é para mortais, cavaleiro de Atena. – o fitou com um sorriso.

- Ex cavaleiro.

- Que sejas. O que queres Aspros de Gêmeos?

- Nada de mais. – os olhos azuis brilhavam cinicamente. – só mostrar a minha lealdade a você. – fez uma meia reverencia em tom de deboche, as mechas azuis vieram ao rosto.

- Diga.

- Realmente Céos e Temis tem certa intimidade. – sorriu maliciosamente. – estavam juntos.

- O que diziam?

- Que não concordam com o seu modo de resolver as coisas. – caminhava lentamente ate o titã.

- Desconfiados como sempre. – depositou a taça sobre uma mesinha ao lado. – no passado tive problemas com eles principalmente com Temis. Creio que preciso me precaver.

- É só eliminá-los. – Aspros pegou a taça levando o restante do conteúdo a boca. – excelente qualidade.

- És abusado.

- Mas precisa de mim.

- Infelizmente. – levantou. – ainda não tenho poder suficiente para eliminá-los. Alem do mais preciso da força deles para conseguir meus objetivos. Quando estiver encaminhado e a minha vitoria certa, aí sim os mandarei para o Tártaro.

- Continuo vigiando-os?

- Sim. Iapeto e Créos são fácies de controlar, mas aqueles dois não. Seria péssimo eles contra mim.

* * *

**Novelli perdas – Novas Perdas**

**Mais um capitulo, os inimigos tomam a rédeas, deixando os dourados sem ação. Aguardem novos acontecimentos. Inté.**

**Obs: Leitores de Reencontro II eu não abandonei a fic, pretendo postar o mais rápido possível.**


	14. Chapter 14: Dies Malus

_**Demorei... eu sei, mas aos trancos e barrancos saiu mais um capitulo e já adianto, os cosmos dos dourados ainda não voltaram. Mas calma, isso em breve acontecerá.**_

* * *

**Mahorin – Albafica tem um jeito estranho de amar, mas ela gosta muito da Athina, logo você verá grandes demonstrações disso.**

**Toriyma Hikari – Todo mundo torce pelo Alba e Athina, mas eles são muito fofos! Os titãs ainda vão aprontar muito e ate o dourados recuperarem seus cosmos, vão penar um pouquinho.**

**Danda – Calma você verá suas cenas quentes rsrsrs. MM não vai morrer, não se preocupe.**

**Suellen – Deuteros... (abana) a idéia ta anotada, estou pensando em fazer a enfermaria aqui em casa. Pode deixar que você tem um lugar guardado! **

**Ephemerom – Muito obrigada pelo comentário, que bom que está gostando da fic.**

**Mabel – Se prepara, o momento ruim dos dourados está longe de acabar.**

**Rodrigo – Sua fic também é ótima! Bom quanto aos cosmos, eles vão voltar, aos poucos mas vão. Pontos ainda vai aprontar muito, ele é o grande vilão da fic.**

**Luciaalmeida – Os dourados não vão participar da guerra santa, ela vai acontecer como no mangá LC, aguarde, quando chegar ao final vai entender tudo rsrs. Quanto ao Shaka... ele terá uns probleminhas... Hasgard é o menor deles.**

* * *

**Capitulo XIV**

**Dies Malus**

* * *

Apesar do socorro está sendo prestado no templo, Albafica não a levou diretamente. Durante o trajeto notou que alguns ferimentos sangravam sujando a capa, temia que aquele possível contanto fosse prejudicial passando em casa primeiro. Passou direto para o quarto e de forma delicada a deitou em sua cama. Abriu o baú de carvalho retirando um lençol esticando-o na cama. Com todo o cuidado deitou Athina sobre ele e correu o mais depressa para o templo.

Cruzou com Dégel, Mani, Shion e Sísifo, mas se quer os fitou, Athina era prioridade. O cavaleiro da ultima casa adentrou o recinto rapidamente, indo para onde sentia o cosmo de Lara.

No quarto Marin, Hakurei e Mu desdobravam para cuidar dos feridos.

- Lara. – a voz do pisciano saiu fria, mas não menos preocupada.

- Alba... Athina? – a amazona levou um susto. – ate ela?

- Ajude, por favor.

Rapidamente a sacerdotisa disponibilizou uma cama

O pisciano não saiu de perto.

- É melhor esperar lá fora. – disse Hakurei. – ela vai ficar bem.

Albafica o fitou, não iria por os pés para fora daquele local enquanto Athina não abrisse os olhos.

- Sabe se o pai dela está bem? – indagou Marin vendo que ele não sairia.

O cavaleiro fitou a amazona, ela tinha razão, se algo acontecesse ao pai dela, a grega sofreria.

- Quero noticias. – disse frio. – não demoro.

Saiu.

- Esse quarto está pequeno demais. – Lara olhou ao redor. - Mu e Hakurei será que poderiam levar a Regulus, Kárdia e Athina, felizmente os ferimentos não foram graves.

- Tudo bem. – disse o ariano.

- Marin procure por algumas servas para nos ajudar.

- Sim.

- Se encontrar com Kanon diga para ele ajudar na vila. Depois de deixar Saga não voltou aqui.

- Direi.

Ao se ver sozinha fitou os feridos, Aioria, Lithos, Mask e Saga continuavam desacordados sem melhora nos ferimentos. Aquilo a preocupava, pois não era normal principalmente depois das varias medicações que foram submetidos, mas sua preocupação maior era com Mask e Shaka. Os ferimentos de ambos não paravam de sangrar. O orifício na barriga do canceriano a incomodava e quanto ao virginiano...

- Espero que não fique seqüelas... – fitou as pernas dele, era grave.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Minutos antes Miro subia as pressas com Afrodite no colo, estava passando por sua casa quando percebeu que ele tinha acordado.

- Você está bem?

- Tenho sede... – murmurou ainda zonzo.

- Estamos quase chegando ao templo.

- Quero água. Agora.

Não tendo escolha Miro entrou na oitava casa deixando o pisciano sobre o sofá. Foi ate a cozinha e no instante seguinte voltou com o liquido.

Afrodite bebeu rapidamente a ponto de entornar na roupa.

- Como está?

- Moído. - o fitou. – foram eles não foi?

- Sim. – o rosto de Miro ficou sério. – fizeram um estrago ainda maior.

- Eu sei... – o rosto empalideceu. – cadê a Athina?

- Quem?

- Athina? Cadê ela? – desesperou. - Onde ela está?

- A garota... Seu amiguinho a levou.

- Como? – arregalou os olhos. – aquele cretino não pode pega-la. Eu o mato... – estava levantando, mas devido ao estado zonzo quase foi ao chão.

- Calma Afrodite. – Miro o ajudou. – ela está bem, já deve está no templo.

- Eu quero vê-la. – levantou mais uma vez.

- Fique calmo! – o segurou.

- Me solta Miro! Ele vai matá-la.

- Ficou louco?

- Se não quer me ajudar me deixe em paz. – o empurrou. – "droga, deveria ter ficado perto dela."

- Pare de fazer escândalos. – o carregou. – vamos logo.

Não demoraram a chegar ao templo, como não conseguiam sentir o cosmo de Kamus, os cavaleiros não perceberam a presença dele em Aquário.

- Gustavv? – Marin assustou ao vê-lo.

- Cadê a Athina? Cadê ela? – indagou sem se preocupar com seu estado.

- Ela está bem Afrodite. – disse o cavaleiro de Altar. – não tem ferimentos graves.

- Cadê ela?

- Descansando. Enquanto isso trate dos seus.

Sem opção conformou-se.

No outro quarto...

Regulus abriu os olhos lentamente, ergueu o corpo sentindo a cabeça rodar.

- Onde estou?

Olhou para o lado vendo Kárdia.

- Kárdia? Kárdia.

Ele não respondeu.

O leonino levantou ainda um pouco hesitante.

- Kárdia. – tocou no amigo.

- Me deixe dormir... – sussurrou.

- Acorda logo idiota! – deu um pedala na cabeça dele.

- Ai! – levantou as pressas. – isso não é jeito de acordar os outros. – olhou ao redor. – estamos no templo?

- É o que parece. Só não sei o que fazemos aqui. Só lembro de combater os titãs ao lado de Aioria.

Kárdia silenciou-se. Lembrou da sua luta e pelo jeito, Kamus deve ter desconfiado.

- Porcaria... – murmurou.

- Quero ver o Aioria ele está machucado.

- Vamos. – ao ficar de pé o escorpião fitou a cama mais afastada. – Athina?

O leonino virou-se.

- O que ela faz aqui?

Foram ate ela vendo os ferimentos.

- Não são ferimentos comuns...

Os dois trocaram olhares saindo dali rapidamente.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O grupo composto por Dégel e os demais encontraram com Hasgard, auxiliando nos regastes, em seguida apareceram Kanon, Shura, Albafica e Deuteros depois da situação mais ou menos controlada voltaram para o templo. Selinsa porem ficou em Touro.

Faziam o trajeto em silencio, preocupados com o que poderia acontecer. Shion, Sísifo e Albafica pensavam em Áurea, Lithos e Athina respectivamente.

Passaram por câncer, gêmeos e leão.

- Estou preocupado com Shaka. – disse Shura quebrando o silencio. – ele estava mal.

- Nunca o vi naquele estado. – Kanon completou. – deveria está totalmente sem cosmo.

Hasgard ouvia calado. Daquela vez sentia gratidão por ele.

- Ele vai ficar bom. – disse sem fita-los.

- Temos mais problemas. – Dohko iniciou. – se os titãs voltarem? Se Rodoria sofrer mais uma ataque será destruída por completo.

- Eles não têm escrúpulos. – Shion cerrou o punho. – precisamos atacá-los.

- Não é prudente. – disse Mani. – não viu o estado de El Cid, para ele se ferir daquele jeito...

- Manigold tem razão. – disse Dégel. – não podemos atacar sem um plano, alem do mais precisamos que todos estejam bem para atacar e proteger o santuário.

Deuteros seguia mais atrás em silencio, se não bastasse todos esses problemas ainda tinha mais um, talvez o mais grave.

Vieram discutindo possíveis soluções chegando à casa de Virgem, entraram encontrando seu morador na posição de lótus.

- Estamos no meio de uma guerra e ele medita. – Dohko o fitava incrédulo.

- Estou obedecendo ordens. – rebateu. – apenas isso.

- Muito fácil ficar assim. – Hasgard não gostou da postura petulante dele. – nem se preocupou em saber como está seu "deus."

- Ele não precisa da minha preocupação, alias da preocupação de ninguém.

Kanon fitou-o, ele conseguia ser mais frio que Shaka nos seus piores momentos.

- Não temos tempo a perder com ele. – Dohko continuou o trajeto. – deixe-o.

Asmita se quer ligou, "fixou o olhar" em Deuteros que notando desviou.

- Asmita gostaria que ficasse na primeira casa. – pediu Sísifo, fazendo Shion o fitar torto. – será mais fácil um contra ataque se algo acontecer. Aldebaran está sozinho em Touro.

- Tudo bem. – levantou indo em direção a porta.

- Sujeitinho topetudo. – disse Mani. – se acha melhor.

- Apesar de achar isso, tenho que tirar o chapéu para ele. – Shura fitava a porta.

Kanon concordou. Se não fosse o rosário feito por ele a historia seria outra.

- É melhor irmos. – chamou Albafica pouco se importando com o comentário.

Em silencio seguiram parando apenas em Capricórnio.

El Cid estava na sala relembrando a batalha, teria que ser mais cauteloso da próxima vez.

- El Cid. – a voz de Shura fez presente. – como está?

- Melhor. – respondeu fitando a todos.

- Os cortes foram profundos. – disse Hasgard.

- Em breve estarei bem, não se preocupe.

- Marin é ótima para fazer curativos, vai se recuperar rápido. – Shura tocou no ombro.

- É... – disse um pouco rubro ao se lembrar da japonesa. – como está a vila?

- Destruída. – Dégel sentou ao lado dele. – mais um ataque...

- O que o mestre vai fazer? – indagou.

- Ainda não sabemos. – disse Sísifo. – Regulus e Kárdia ainda estão desacordados, você e Aldebaran em recuperação, Afrodite, Saga, Aioria, Giovanni e Shaka feridos... estamos em desvantagem.

- Vamos ver o que o mestre vai decidir. – disse Dohko. – melhoras.

- Quando sair a decisão eu quero saber.

- Viremos te avisar Cid. – Mani deu um tapinha nele, só lembrando depois de ver a cara de dor dele o seu estado. – desculpe... – deu um sorriso. – ate mais.

O cortejo passou por Aquário e só deram pela presença de Kamus porque o mesmo estava na porta.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Com a situação mais ou menos sobre o controle, Hakurei estava na sala ao lado conversando com seu irmão.

Lara, Mu e Marin cuidavam dos feridos. Afrodite acordado descansava.

- Senhorita Lara.

- Regulus. – sorriu ao ver o menino. – graças a Zeus.

- Eu também estou aqui viu? – reclamou o escorpião.

- Grande coisa. – Miro alfinetou.

- Repete.

- Também estou feliz que esteja bem Kárdia. – Lara riu da cena.

- O que houve? – o leonino viu Saga e Shaka deitados, olhou ao redor... – Aioria?? Lithos?? – correu ate ela. – o que houve?

- Os titãs atacaram Regulus. – disse Marin. – a vila foi destruída.

- Como?? – exclamaram os jovens cavaleiros.

- Iapeto esteve aqui e fez esse estrago. – Mu continuou.

- Ele machucou a Lithos?

Marin, Mu, Miro e Lara trocaram olhares.

- Não. – respondeu a amazona de Taça. – apenas Afrodite, Shaka, Saga e Mask. Aioria se feriu na batalha anterior. – não quis dar muitos detalhes.

- Ele quis me proteger. – abaixou o rosto. – eu insistir a lutar, no entanto só atrapalhei.

- Fez seu melhor Regulus. – disse Marin.

- Se ele está ferido a culpa é minha.

Sísifo que tinha acabado de entrar escutou as ultimas palavras do discípulo, se culpou um pouco, pois brigara com Aioria injustamente.

- Você não tem culpa. – disse fazendo-se presente.

- Sísifo.

- Como está Regulus? – Hasgard tocou em seu ombro.

- Bem.

- Tudo bem com você Kárdia? – Dégel aproximou.

- Estou. – fitou Kamus que o olhava seriamente. – e você Kamus?

- Bem.

Dégel, Kamus e Kárdia trocaram olhares, o escorpião teve certeza que Dégel havia dito algo. Já Miro estava possesso.

- Como estão todos Lara? – indagou Kanon.

- Athina está apenas dormindo. – fitou Albafica, que se tranqüilizou na hora. - Saga, Mask, Aioria, Lithos e Áurea estáveis. – Shion e Sísifo respiraram um pouco aliviados. – o mais grave é o Shaka.

- Por quê? – Hasgard se manifestou deixando os surpresos.

- As pernas dele sofreram um trauma. A perna direita não apresenta grandes ferimentos, consegui conter o sangramento o que me preocupa é a esquerda. – seu rosto ficou grave. – ela está muito inchada, tem edemas, suspeito que ele tenha fraturado o osso ou algo mais grave... o local do acidente foi na enfermaria?

- Não. A Selinsa o trouxe ate nós.

- Imaginei… ele se movimentou, como ele estava de calça ela não deve ter visto.

- Aposto que esse cabeça dura, não disse a Selinsa o quanto estava machucado. – disse Miro.

- Nem a mim. – Shura preocupou-se. – eu iria carregá-lo ele não deixou.

- Isso só fez piorar. – disse a sacerdotisa. – a medicina nossa não é avançada e sem cosmo.

- O que pode acontecer? – Kamus julgou pelas palavras dela que a situação era mais grave.

- Não sei dizer, só quando ele acordar é que veremos seu real estado. – fitou Hasgard. – não conte a Selinsa ela vai se sentir culpada.

- Não contarei. – o taurino o fitou. – "espero que melhore."

- Senhores, - Hakurei entrou no quarto. - Sage os chama. Todos.

Lara deixou-os com duas servas. Todos se reuniram na sala do trono. Sage sentado, trazia o rosto sério.

- Estão todos aqui?

- El Cid, Asmita e Aldebaran estão nas casas.

- Transmitem depois as minhas ordens.

- Sim.

- Sofremos dois ataques em menos de 24 horas e isso mostrou que as nossas defesas são fracas. - a voz saía grave. - o inimigo é poderoso e não mede esforços para conseguir o objetivo. Somado a isso temos Afrodite, El Cid e Aldebaran em recuperação, Saga, Shaka, Aioria e Mask feridos o que elimina um pouco nossas forças. – parou fitando o rosto de cada um. – teremos que nos unir se quisermos que a paz volte.

- Vamos enfrentá-los? – Kárdia adiantou-se.

- Não enquanto não tivermos cem por cento da nossa capacidade. Uma batalha agora seria extremamente desastrosa.

- E então o que faremos mestre? – indagou Dohko.

- Reforçar a defesa. Quero três duplas que farão a vigilância fora das doze casas, os demais permaneceram nelas, não quero casas vazias. Cavaleiros do futuro estão autorizados a utilizarem seus cosmos.

- Sim senhor.

- Marin ajudará Lara.

- Sim.

- Mu ficará em Áries, Shion formará dupla com Hasgard, Kanon em Gêmeos, Deuteros e Shura, Mani, Regulus, Dohko, Sísifo e Asmita nas suas casas, Kamus em Aquário assim com Kárdia em Escorpião.

- O que??? Por quê??? – estava incrédulo. – por que não vou fazer a ronda??

- Ordens. – Sage disse frio, não queria que Kárdia arrumasse confusão e a decisão de manter Kamus em sua casa era devido a falta de cosmo dele. Estava intrigado. Mesmo inconstante sentia os cosmos dos cavaleiros do futuro, entretanto a do aquariano era nula, como se não existisse. - Miro e Dégel. Albafica ficará em Peixes. Estão dispensados.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Albafica mal esperou, possíveis novas ordens de Sage, de maneira silenciosa retirou-se do local indo, contudo para um local certeiro. Encontrou a porta semi aberta, entrou fechando a porta atrás de si.

O quarto estava silencioso e apenas uma pessoa descansava ali. O pisciano aproximou devagar parando ao lado da cama. Fitou o rosto que felizmente não trazia ferimentos mais graves. Ela tivera sorte por apenas sofrer arranhões.

O cavaleiro ergueu a mão, passando por cima de seu rosto, fingindo acariciá-la. Sempre desejara fazer isso contudo para o bem dela mantinha-se afastado. Vê-la naquele estado sem poder fazer nada o deixava agoniado.

- Aza...

Sua mente viajou.

**-----FB-----**

Voltava de mais uma missão, gostava particularmente delas, pois não precisava encontrar-se ou pegar em alguém. Não reclamava, pois era a vida que escolhera para si.

O trajeto não era longo, contudo as primeiras gotas transformaram-se em pingos mais fortes e logo uma forte chuva caia.

Não se importou continuando com a mesma velocidade dos passos. Voltou o rosto para o céu deixando a água tocar em seu rosto. Era o único luxo que poderia se dar. Ser tocado pela chuva. Era o único modo que não feria ninguém. Estava acostumado a esse mundo de solidão. Tirando-o de seus pensamentos ouviu passos, seus ouvidos aguçados diziam que era de alguém correndo. Ficou imaginando quem seria o inconseqüente a sair naquela chuva. Fixou o olhar no horizonte, vendo o vulto tornar forma de uma pessoa jovem e a julgar pelo balanço das roupas viu que era mulher. Não daria muito atenção se seus olhos não fitassem as madeixas castanhas grudadas ao corpo. Por segundos prendeu a respiração soltando-a devagar ao constatar quem era.

- "Athina...."

A garota corria com um ramalhete de flores numa mão e a outra tentava esconde-las da chuva. Albafica balançou a cabeça negativamente, molhada do jeito que estava certamente pegaria uma gripe.

- Antes que eu entregue ao Mestre, vai ficar encharcado. – disse com o olhar fixo nas flores.

Mal acabou de falar sentiu algo envolvendo-a. Athina ergueu o rosto rapidamente olhando para trás. Albafica continuava a andar.

- Obrigada... – disse vendo a pessoa continuar a andar. – com licença... – deu um passo.

- Não se aproxime. – virou levemente o rosto, ao ponto de ver só o vulto.

Antes de seguir virou um pouco mais fitando o rosto dela. Athina ainda permaneceu por um tempo parada.

A medida que se afastava o cavaleiro sentia-se péssimo, notara claramente a cara de frustração, afinal havia sido grosseiro. No fundo a cada palavra mal dita a ela, poucas, o deixava ainda mais frustrado. Queria ser diferente, mas não podia. Sacrificou uma vida de convivência em prol da segurança do santuário e dela. Foi a promessa que fizera naquele dia, naquele dia que a viu pela primeira vez, no festival de Atena...

**---- FFB---**

- "Vou manter minha promessa." – a fitou. – nada vai te acontecer.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sísifo e Shion conversavam sobre a ronda que o ariano faria. Lara antes de voltar aos seus afazeres foi ate a cozinha ver se alguns remédios que havia feito estavam prontos.

- Se não parar por cinco minutos não vai agüentar.

Virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir a voz, a julgar pela fala pensou em se tratar de Kanon, mas...

- Deuteros....

O geminiano estava encostado no marco da porta.

- Precisa parar um pouco.

- Não posso, o estado deles ainda é preocupante, tenho que trocar os curativos. – começou a andar na direção dele e quando ia passar o cavaleiro parou na sua frente.

Não disseram nada de imediato apenas se olhavam fixamente, ato esse que a deixava desconcertada. Deuteros a fitava de maneira tão profunda que sentia que ele via sua alma.

- Precisa descansar.

- Não posso.

- Então terei que obrigá-la. – sorriu sarcástico.

Sem a menor hesitação, colocando as mãos no ombro dela a conduziu para fora do recinto, levando-a ate um jardim próximo. Lara pensou em retrucar, mas deixou-se levar.

Ele a fez sentar-se num banco de mármore.

- Cinco minutos. Só cinco minutos.

- Está bem.

Deuteros que tinha a atenção voltada para ela fitou o céu e o tremular das folhas. A sacerdotisa ainda olhava-o reparando em cada detalhe. Ele não estava muito diferente desde quando eram crianças. Deu um meio sorriso abaixando o rosto.

- O que foi? – indagou sem olhá-la.

- Nos treinamentos ansiava por uma batalha em que pudesse usar meu cosmo ao maximo e agora que esse momento chegou queria que reinasse a paz, não é estranho? – o olhou.

- Não. Apesar de sermos guerreiros todos queremos a paz. Infelizmente teremos que lutar.

- Não estamos preparados.

- Temos que lidar com isso.

- Temo que não consigamos.

- Que eu saiba o pessimista era eu. – a fitou sorrindo.

Lara também sorriu, ao se lembrar de fatos do passado, eram tempos que não voltariam mais.

- Tenho saudades daqueles tempos. – disse.

- Eu também. – voltou a olhar para o céu. – não tínhamos grandes responsabilidades, podíamos ser mais verdadeiros.

- O que quer dizer? – o fitou sem entender.

Deuteros a olhou, contudo a sacerdotisa ainda continuava sem entender.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Logo encerrada a reunião os irmãos lemurianos retiraram-se para uma sala adjacente. Sage sentou-se numa grande poltrona de veludo relaxando o corpo. Hakurei limitou-se a encostar perto da janela de onde via as doze casas.

- Estamos em desvantagem. - disse o cavaleiro de prata.

- Talvez não tenhamos tempo pra nos preparar.

- E eu achei que a guerra santa estava próxima.

- Se ao menos tivéssemos Atena. - tirou o elmo e a mascara revelando os olhos azuis. - fosse mais fácil.

- Quais serão os próximos passos?

- Ainda não sei, mas estou pensando em agir em duas linhas.

Hakurei o fitou sem entender.

- Quero mandar Sísifo em missão.

- Missão? Para que?

- Encontrar Atena. - levantou. - nossos inimigos são os titãs, mas não podemos abandonar nossa busca pela deusa. As nossas defesas estão deficitárias ainda mais sem o poder de alguns cavaleiros.

- Compreendo. Pensa em mandá-lo sozinho.

- A principio sim. Não podemos arriscar.

- Vou chamá-lo. - disse caminhando para a porta. - mas antes verei como Áurea está. - a frase saiu naturalmente, mas que deixou Sage surpreso.

- O que disse?

- Vou ver a Áurea. - repetiu com a mesma naturalidade.

Sage o fitou, já notara que o irmão às vezes falava nela e quando a viu ferida seu rosto transformou-se.

- "Será que..." Você tem afeição por esta menina?

Hakurei assustou.

- Claro que não, estou tão preocupado com ela quanto estou com os demais.

- Sim... - não ficou muito certo das palavras dele.

- Assim que encontrar Sísifo darei o recado. - saiu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Deuteros olhava tranquilamente e então ela percebeu.

- É... - disse com um meio sorriso. - podíamos ser verdadeiros. - abaixou o rosto.

- Já deu os cinco minutos.. - levantou. - vamos? - estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Sim.

Kanon observava a cena de longe, havia dado a falta da sacerdotisa indo atrás dela, a principio achou que era uma simples conversa, mas notou o jeito deles. Cismou mas não disse nada saindo.

Andava pensativo que nem notou a presença de Hakurei.

- Algum problema Kanon?

- Âhn...? Senhor Kakurei...Nenhum. Eu só fui ver como meu irmão está.

- Entendi.

- Senhor Hakurei, quais os cavaleiros são os mais velhos daqui?

- Os primeiros a chegarem foram Sísifo, Manigold, El Cid, Deuteros e Lara.

- Por isso eles são tão ligados.

- É... - maneou a cabeça. - Manigold, Deuteros e Lara são amigos desde a infância.

- Interessante... - o geminiano ficou pensativo. - bem já vou para Gêmeos, com licença.

Despediram-se, com o dragão marinho perdido em seus pensamentos, com certeza Lara e Deuteros tinham laços fortes e não gostou disso.

Hakurei continuou seu trajeto com os pensamentos voltando para a conversa com o irmão. Certamente ele estava equivocado, seus sentimentos para com Áurea eram apenas de amizade.

- "É só isso." - pensou passando pela porta. - "Shion?" - recuou um passo para trás a tempo de não ter sido visto.

Voltemos, minutos atrás.

Logo depois de tratar assuntos sobre a segurança do santuário Shion dirigiu-se para o quarto onde Saga e os outros estavam. Pensou que encontraria Lara, mas ela não estava. Daria meia volta se a necessidade de ver alguém não falasse mais alto. Cauteloso aproximou de onde ela estava deitada. Áurea trazia o rosto pálido com os cabelos soltos. O cavaleiro meio sem jeito ajeitou a colcha sobre ela, ficou por alguns segundos sem ação, pois achava que agia errado. Não era certo uma preocupação demasiada nela, mas... ainda receoso tocou no rosto passando a acariciá-lo. Sentia-se estranho com o coração batendo a mil.

- "Melhore." - com a palma da mão deslizou pela face.

Hakurei presenciava essa cena, primeiramente foi tomado pela surpresa, pois era raras demonstrações de carinho por parte de seu pupilo, mas o gesto inocente aos seus olhos o incomodou. _"Você sente algo por ela"_ veio lhe na mente fazendo-o reconsiderar as palavras de Sage.

Afastou-se antes que Shion percebesse sua presença, precisava pensar sobre isso.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sísifo voltava para dentro do templo, havia resolvido algumas coisas sobre a ronda e depois das coisas um pouco mais tranqüilas, veria como estava Lithos.

Andava rapidamente pelo corredor que por pouco não esbarrou num distraído cavaleiro.

- Mestre Hakurei?

- Perdão, estava distraído.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... quero dizer sim. Mesmo com todos os problemas Sage achou conveniente te mandar para uma missão.

- Missão? – estranhou.

- Sim, nossa busca por Atena não pode parar. Descobrimos uma pista sobre um lugarejo a nordeste daqui. É bem provável que esteja lá.

Sísifo ficou esperançoso, se a pista fosse verdadeira, em breve Atena estaria em seu lugar de devido.

- Quando parto?

- Amanha no mais tardar. Sage quer conversar com você, mas já esteja preparado.

- Sim senhor.

- Mais a tarde venha ao templo.

- Sim.

- Preciso ir, com licença.

- Toda.

O jovem deu lhe passagem, agora sim sentia-se com o animo renovado, se encontrasse Atena certamente todos os problemas seriam resolvidos mais facilmente.

- "Vou encontrá-la" – disse firmemente.

Rumou para o quarto onde Lara e os demais estariam, achou estranho não encontrar-la.

- Lara? – entrou com os olhos fixos em uma pessoa deitada.

Lithos trazia a expressão pálida, mas estava bem.

- "Lithos." – passou a mão de forma delicada pelo rosto dela.

Desde que a vira pela primeira vez, caída nos arredores do santuário, sentiu uma grande afeição por ela. Não era certo, afinal a única mulher que deveria existir para um cavaleiro era sua deusa, contudo o sentimento que sentia pela grega não era uma coisa simples, passageira.

Sísifo lentamente retirava alguns fios dourados da face dela, aos poucos abaixou o rosto ate ficar bem próximo.

- Terei que me ausentar, - disse no ouvido dela. – mas meus pensamentos estarão com você. – beijou-lhe a fronte.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Cumprindo as ordens os cavaleiros voltaram para suas casas. As duplas formadas marcaram de se encontrar para dali meia hora na porta de Áries.

Afrodite ainda ferido recolheu-se em seu quarto enquanto Albafica recolheu-se no seu.

Em Aquário...

- Isso é injusto! – Kárdia reclamou pela quinta vez.

- São ordens Kárdia. – pacientemente Dégel tentava convencê-lo.

- Mas... – o escorpião fitou Miro que olhava com sorriso. – seu idiota. – partiu para cima dele.

- Já chega Kárdia. – a voz de Kamus saiu fria e autoritária. – Miro você tem trabalho a fazer, já pode ir.

- Mas Kamus...

- Anda Miro. – o francês não estava com paciência.

- Vive defendendo-o. – fitou Kárdia com ódio. – Vamos Dégel. – saiu pisando duro.

O aquariano do passado fitou os três sem entender.

- Se precisar é só chamar. – disse solicito.

- Tchau picolé. – Kárdia acenou com um sorriso enorme, adorava quando Kamus brigava com o rival. – bem feito para Miro. – fitou Kamus, ele trazia uma expressão séria. – o que foi? Foi só brincadeira. – sentou no sofá.

- Por que não me contou? – indagou ríspido.

- Não me levaria na batalha. – disse num tom mais brando olhando para o chão.

- Deveria ter me contado.

- Para que? Já disse, não me levaria. Eu não passo de estorvo.

- Quem mais sabe?

- Sage, Hakurei e meu mestre. Alem de você e Dégel.

- É ele que esfria seu coração não é?

- Sim, tem sido assim desde o treinamento, fazer o quê? – riu.

- Seu louco. Irresponsável! Sabe do perigo que correu?

- Sei. Mas não se preocupe não ficarei no seu caminho, contudo não me impeça numa batalha. – o fitou.

- Não vou deixar que se jogue para a morte.

- Sou um cavaleiro esqueceu? – a voz aumentou, Kamus não pararia ele, não tinha esse direito.

- Por isso mesmo. Falarei hoje mesmo com Sage, só irá fazer pequenas missões.

- Não pode me privar da vida de um cavaleiro. – levantou exaltado. – eu entrei nessa vida, essa decisão cabe a mim.

- Tem um problema cardíaco Kárdia. – o tom aumentou, como alguém podia ser tão irresponsável. – sabe o que significa isso?

- Que posso morrer a qualquer momento. Eu sei, mas quem determina isso sou eu! E enquanto eu não batalhar onde tenha que usar meu cosmo ao maximo não morrerei.

Pode escrever isso. – voltou a sentar no sofá com a cara emburrada. Poderia ser Kamus, Dégel ou mestre nenhum deles mandaria em sua vida, tinha consciência que no minuto seguinte não poderia estar vivo, mas continuaria sendo cavaleiro.

Kamus o fitou, realmente se soubesse não tinha o levado a batalha, entretanto...

- Tudo bem. Faça como quiser, não vou obrigá-lo a nada.

- Tem certeza?

- Só quero que me prometa uma coisa. – sentou ao lado dele.

- Não gosto de promessas. – a cara ainda estava emburrada.

- Que só vai entrar numa batalha quando se sentir bem.

Kárdia o fitou, Kamus já não trazia a expressão tão carregada, ainda era fria, mas pelo jeito dele ser.

- Só promete se me prometer uma coisa.

- O que?

- Não conte ao aranha de parede. Não sou obrigado a ouvir as brincadeiras deles e nem depender dele.

- Tudo bem. Ele não vai saber.

Na casa abaixo Shura transmitiu as ordens para El Cid e disse a Deuteros que mais tarde o encontraria.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Dégel descia as escadarias em silencio, mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Tinha certeza que Kamus falaria alguma coisa com a Kárdia a respeito da doença. Por um lado achava providencial, talvez o aquariano do futuro conseguisse convencê-lo a pegar mais leve, no entanto era injusto. Kárdia passara por tantas provações para se tornar cavaleiro que desistir agora seria desumano...

**----FB----**

Era primavera, a alegria da estação espalhava-se pelo santuário de Atena. Havia poucos meses que os aspirantes a cavaleiros de ouro tinham chegado, conferindo novo animo. Os treinos aconteciam durante todo dia só parando para o almoço. E é nesse cenário que encontramos o jovem aspirante a armadura de Aquário indo para o alojamento, onde anos mais tarde seria a enfermaria.

Normalmente ao termino do mesmo voltava na companhia de Kárdia, aspirante a armadura de Escorpião, entretanto soubera pelo mestre dele, que já tinha ido embora. Não estranhou, pois sabia de seu jeito irresponsável.

Entrou, no que agora era seu lar, indo direto para o quarto destinado a eles, ficou intrigado por não vê-lo lá passando a vasculhar toda casa. Não o encontrou imaginando que talvez ele tivesse ido para outro lugar. Passaria por seu quarto, trocar de camisa, para em seguida começar a procurá-lo.

A porta continuava aberta, contudo desta vez ouvia som de uma respiração ofegante.

- Kárdia...? – aproximou da ultima cama que ficava perto da janela ficando assustado.

O futuro cavaleiro estava encostado entre a parede e o pé da cama, o rosto estava pálido, suando muito e com dificuldades em respirar. Apoiava o braço em cima da cama segurando a colcha.

- Kárdia o que foi?

Ele apenas o fitou, pois não conseguia dizer nada tamanha dor que sentia. Não queria que alguém o visse daquele jeito, muito menos Dégel, mas gostou de ver um rosto amigo.

- Vou chamar alguém.

- Não... – a voz saiu fraca.

- O que você tem? Onde dói?

O aquariano estava sem ação, principalmente quando viu o amigo cravar a unha no colchão e soltar um forte gemido de dor contraindo todo o corpo.

- Zeus... .Kárdia o que você tem?

O garoto sequer o escutou tamanha dor que sentia, seu coração estava disparado e parecia que a qualquer momento romperia com o peito. Tivera muitas crises, mas nenhuma tão forte quanto aquela. Dégel ficou desesperado, pois não sabia o que fazer, queria chamar alguém, ao mesmo tempo que não queria deixá-lo só.

- Onde dói, me diz.

Kárdia não conseguia responder.

- É aqui? – tocou no peito dele, pois o vira contrair e dilatar.

- Continue... – murmurou, sentindo certo alivio, parecia que as mãos gélidas do amigo diminuía os batimentos.

- Mas eu...

- Libere ar frio...

Dégel não entendeu o porquê, mas obedeceu, ainda não dominava a arte da temperatura baixa, indo devagar com a liberação do cosmo. Kárdia por sua vez respirava cada vez mais normalmente, parou de suar, as cores aos poucos voltavam para sua face e já quase não sentia dor.

- Está melhorando?

- Sim. – respirava tranqüilamente.

- É melhor chamar nossos mestres.

- Não precisa, estou bem. Só preciso trocar de camisa.

- O que aconteceu? – o aquariano sentou na frente dele.

- Nada.

- Como nada? Você estava passando mal.

Kárdia não tinha a pretensão de contar, alias só contou ao seu mestre e ao grande mestre porque eles acabaram descobrindo, mas os fez jurarem que não diriam a ninguém.

- Pode confiar, prometo que não conto para ninguém. – Kárdia tinha sido o primeiro amigo desde que chegara ao santuário, às vezes ele era meio irresponsável e gozador mas gostava do jeito dele.

O escorpião o fitou desconfiado, conhecia-o não havia muito tempo, ele ate parecia ser uma boa pessoa e apesar da cara de nerd ele era legal.

- Jura?

- Juro.

- Jure por Atena.

- Não diga o nome dela em vão.

- Sempre tão certinho... – torceu a cara. - Desde pequeno meu coração é esquisito, as vezes ele bate muito depressa. Eu fico sem ar, passo muito mal.

- Já foi no médico?

- Médico custa dinheiro Dégel. Minha família era pobre. Mas certa vez minha mãe me levou num curandeiro e ele disse que meu coração é fraco e que eu não devo fazer muito esforço. – Kárdia passou a fitar a janela. – e que eu posso morrer a qualquer hora.

- E o que está fazendo aqui? É muito perigoso ser cavaleiro e se numa batalha, começar a doer? Precisa desistir. Vou falar com seu mestre, ele vai entender.

Estava prestes a levantar, contudo o escorpião o reteu.

- Sempre fui diferente de outros meninos, adoro brigar, por isso sempre me meto em confusão, quando finalmente achei um lugar que posso bater sem restrição, você me pede para desistir? – o fitou. - Eu serei cavaleiro sim e se meu coração é fraco pouco me importo. Sei que não vou viver muito, mas quero uma batalha onde eu dê tudo de mim.

Dégel silenciou, como ele poderia ser tão cabeça dura?

- Mas eu não quero se machuque ou morra... – a voz saiu embargada.

- Sem dramas Dégel, eu não vou fazer falta. – disse virando o rosto, achava-o às vezes muito sentimental.

- Você é meu único amigo. – a voz saiu chorosa.

Kárdia o fitou surpreso, não esperava que ele dissesse aquilo. Tinha amizade pelos outros aspirantes, mas identificava-se mais com o aquariano apesar de seu jeito nerd.

- Eu não vou morrer tão facilmente. – colocou a mão na cabeça dele.

- Promete que se sentir dor vai me chamar?

- Claro, afinal você fez meu coração voltar ao normal, ate que esse frio serve para alguma coisa. – brincou.

- Não brinque.

- Tem hora que você é um chato, mas... – esticou o dedo mindinho. – sempre amigos.

- Sim.

Dégel uniu o dedo selando a promessa.

**----FFB-----**

- Dégel estou falando com você. – há meia hora Miro chamava-o.

- Desculpe... o que dizia?

- Esquece. – deu nos ombros. – não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse. – murmurou.

Sísifo depois de ter com Lithos voltou para sua casa, assim como Dohko, Manigold e Regulus. Asmita continuou em seu templo meditando. Deuteros e Kanon desceram separados.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Selinsa estava reclusa num dos quartos de Touro descansando e Aldebaran, na sala, aguardava noticias de seus amigos o que não demorou muito. Hasgard chegou à companhia de Shion e Mu. Relataram sobre as ordens do mestre e dos procedimentos a serem tomados.

- Vamos nos encontrar daqui a meia hora. – disse Shion.

- Compreendo. E como estão todos?

- Saga e os demais continuam desacordados.

- E Shaka?

Os três trocaram olhares.

- Cadê a Selinsa? – Hasgard o fitou sério.

- Dormindo... por que?

- Eu não quero que ela escute.

Era o que ele pensava, mal sabia que a garota ao escutar a voz dele, levantou, mas parou atrás da porta por causa das ultimas palavras.

- O que aconteceu Hasgard?

- Os ferimentos dele são graves Deba. – disse o ariano de melanes lilases. – ele fez um grande esforço do local do acidente ate o templo.

- Entendi, mas o que houve?

- As pernas dele. A direita só tem alguns ferimentos, mas a esquerda.... Lara não quis falar, mas acho que é grave.

- Grave como?

- A ponto dele não andar. – disse Shion.

- O que??

Selinsa que ouvia assustou-se.

- Não temos certeza. – Mu retomou a palavra. – mas é melhor preparar para o pior.

- Por Zeus... – o brasileiro deixou o corpo cair no sofá. – se isso for verdade...

- Por isso que não queria que a Sel escutasse, ela poderia se sentir culpada. – Hasgard sentou ao lado dele.

- Claro, não direi nada.

- Vamos torcer que tudo acabe bem. – disse Shion. - Vamos Mu?

- Sim.

Os arianos despediram-se. Enquanto isso Selinsa voltava para a cama. Não era possível que o cavaleiro ficaria com seqüelas tão graves. Era injusto.

Deu um salto, precisava vê-lo imediatamente. Deu um tempo, para os taurinos acharem que ela tinha acordado só aquela hora.

- Mestre.

- Como se sente?

- Estou bem. Gostaria de ver minha prima Athina.

- Claro. Lara está cuidando dela no templo.

- Eu não demoro.

Selinsa partiu imediatamente para o templo, alem de querer noticias de sua prima, queria ver como Shaka estava. Primeiramente foi ver sua prima, que para seu alivio já estava acordada e conversando, num quarto a parte.

- Athina, graças a Zeus. – a abraçou.

- Você está bem?

- Não me aconteceu nada.

- Eu sofri apenas alguns arranhões, mas a senhorita Lara achou melhor descansar mais um pouco.

- Descanse mesmo. Quando ela te liberar vou com você ate sua casa.

- Obrigada.

- E por falar nela...?

- Está no outro quarto com os meninos, mais Áurea e Lithos.

- Elas estão ajudando?

- Você não sabe? Elas estão feridas.

- Como? Mas o ataque não foi apenas na vila?

- Ao que parece não.

- Vou vê-las já volto.

A aspirante entrou no quarto destinado a eles, estranhou por não ver Lara, entretanto seu olhar pousou nas meninas, elas estavam pálidas, mas pareciam está bem, contudo o motivo de sua preocupação maior estava deitado perto da janela. Aproximou.

- "Shaka."

O virginiano parecia num sono profundo, do peito para baixo estava coberto por um fino lençol. Selinsa olhou para as pernas mas não teve coragem de olhá-las. Fitou seu rosto, estava branco. De forma delicada puxou um pouco o lençol cobrindo-o ate o pescoço. Cedendo ao impulso, tocou a face dele.

- Me desculpe... – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Retirou a mascara e não temendo ser vista, beijou-lhe. Os lábios outrora quentes estavam frios.

- "Melhore."

Athina voltou naquele mesmo dia para um abrigo improvisado, Lara com ajuda de Hakurei levou Lithos e Áurea para o outro quarto.

Como no combinado Shion, Hasgard, Deuteros, Shura, Miro e Dégel estavam a porta da primeira casa para a ronda noturna.

Separaram-se sob os últimos raios solares, com esperança que o dia seguinte fosse menos devastador.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Ainda sentindo as pálpebras pesadas, Saga abriu os olhos, não levantou de imediato querendo ver primeiro onde estava. Depois de alguns minutos sentou na cama, estranhando ver Aioria, não se lembrava de vê-lo na vila.

Levantou caminhando ate o leonino.

- Aioria. Aioria.

- Hum... – abriu lentamente os olhos. – Saga?

- Você esta bem?

- Sim. – sentou na cama. – por que estou aqui?

- Não sei. Giovanni também está aqui. – o geminiano foi ate ele. – Giovanni.

- Saga? – ergueu o corpo. – o que houve?

- Ao que parece se feriu no ataque.

- Estava com o Mu... – passou as mãos pelo cabelo. - ... não lembro de mais nada....

- Eu só lembro de sentir minhas costas arderem. – disse o leonino.

- Estranho... – Saga voltou o olhar para perto da janela. – Shaka?

Os dois olharam para o virginiano.

- Shaka. Shaka. – o ex mestre tocou no ombro dele. – Shaka.

Ele não respondeu.

- Está com o rosto pálido. – Aioria aproximou. – mas não parece ferido.

- Pode estar inconsciente. – MM fez o mesmo. – na certa deve ter lutado.

- Shaka.

Insistiu, e desta vez funcionou. Aos poucos foi despertando.

- Sa-ga...?

- Como está?

- Moído... – deu um meio sorriso. – mas vivo.

Fez menção de levantar, contudo...

- Estou tão moído que nem consigo me mexer.

- Te ajudo.

Aioria firmou o braço dele, a perna direita moveu-se normalmente apesar da dor, mas quando foi puxar a esquerda...

- Acho que minha perna não quer sair da cama. – disse brincando. – deixe-me firmar em você.

Segurando em Aioria, Shaka girou a cintura, contudo só a direita mexeu. O cavaleiro de leão puxou a esquerda de forma que as duas pernas ficaram para baixo. Sentiu muita dor na direita, entretanto julgou ser por causa das horas na mesma posição.

- Obrigado.

- Tudo está calmo. – disse o geminiano. – melhor irmos ver o que acontece.

- Concordo. – Shaka queria saber sobre Selinsa.

- Consegue ficar de pé?

- Consigo.

Shaka apoiou de uma vez a direita no chão, quando foi colocar a esquerda... só não foi ao chão porque Aioria o segurou, fora a forte dor que sentiu.

- Calminha...

- Não foi nada. – apoiou-se na cama. - Devo ter ficado muito tempo deitado. Já posso andar.

Tentou, mas novamente foi amparado emitindo um gemido.

- Ainda não está bem Shaka. – disse Saga. – continue deitado por enquanto.

Tentou protestar, mas o geminiano já colocava suas pernas para cima. Shaka estranhou, pois sentiu a sensação fria da mão de Saga apenas na direita, julgou ser pelos vários panos amarrados na esquerda porem....

- Saga....

- Sim?

- Belisque minha perna esquerda.

Fitou-o sem entender.

- Mas...

- Pode beliscar.

- Eu faço. – MM aproximou e sem dó beliscou a coxa dele.

- Filho #$%& - xingou.

- Você que pediu.

- Agora belisca abaixo do joelho.

- Para me xingar de novo?

- Anda logo.

MM beliscou, um pouco mais brando, talvez tão leve que Shaka não sentiu.

- Coloque força.

- Você que está pedindo. – ele beliscou com vontade, pondo muito mais força do que na primeira vez.

- Não faz hora Mascara. – Shaka não sentia nada.

- Mais eu estou....- estranhou. - ta bom... – o dedo dele ficou vermelho de tanta força.

Contudo Shaka não sentia nada, olhava-o sem entender. Saga que acompanhava a cena preocupou-se.

- Deixe-me tentar.

- Está me chamando de fraco?

Ele ignorou dando um beliscão, o virginiano não demonstrou reação alguma, olhava fixamente para a perna, tentou mexer os dedos, mas eles ficaram parados.

- Finalmente acordaram. – a voz de Lara fez presente.

- Bom dia sacerdotisa. – cumprimentaram os quatro.

- Como se sentem?

- Por incrível que pareça bem. – disse Aioria.

- Aioria? – Lithos e Áurea apareceram na porta correndo ate o cavaleiro. – como está?

- Muito bem.

- Parece que todos estão bem. – Lara fitava Shaka que por sua vez olhava para suas pernas. – todos ficaram muito preocupados.

- Como estão as coisas?

- A vila está em pedaços, Sage ordenou uma ronda enquanto os demais fazem vigília nas doze casas.

- É melhor irmos juntar a eles. – o geminiano preocupou-se. – quem nos atacou desta vez?

- Iapeto. – respondeu Áurea. – eu o vi nas redondezas.

- Aquele titã maldito. – Aioria cerrou o punho.

- O mestre vai querer vê-los, mas Shaka ainda vai ficar aqui. – sorriu, para demonstrar tranqüilidade. – Regulus também não se cabe de preocupação.

- E como ele está? – indagou a loira.

- Recuperou-se bem.

- Eu quero vê-lo.

Saíram. Lara fechou a porta atrás de si, Shaka a fitava.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou.

- Eu que te pergunto. – aproximou sentando perto dele. – chegou aqui inconsciente.

- Houve um terremoto, um muro caiu sobre mim, por sorte Selinsa conseguiu me tirar dos escombros e me levou ate a enfermaria.

- E veio caminhando de lá ate aqui.

- Não queria preocupar ninguém.

- Mesmo sentindo uma dor insuportável.

- Sim... – abaixou o rosto. – paguei um alto custo não foi?

- Eu não sou medica Shaka. O que sente agora?

- Minha perna direita dói às vezes, mas consigo mexê-la. Já à esquerda... do meio da coxa para baixo não sinto nada.

- Tentou mexer os dedos?

- Sim. Quase caí há pouco. – deu um meio sorriso. – um cavaleiro que não anda.

- Isso pode ser temporário Shaka. – levantou. – seus machucados foram graves e sem cosmo torna a recuperação mais lenta.

- Estamos à porta de uma guerra. – a fitou. – não passo de um peso morto.

- Não diga isso.

- Como está a Selinsa?

- Bem. Fiquei sabendo que ontem a noite ela veio te ver.

Shaka sorriu, tudo que mais queria era que ela estivesse bem.

- Poderia não contá-la? Pode se sentir culpada. Não me importo com a minha situação desde que ela esteja bem.

- Claro. – fixou o olhar nele, a forma que falava dava a impressão que... – não contarei.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O quinteto dirigiu-se para o salão do mestre, como Lara havia dito. Encontraram ele e Hakurei.

- Áurea.... – o cavaleiro de Altar deixou escapar ao vê-la, Sage observava suas atitudes.

- Como vai senhor Hakurei.

- Melhor agora por vê-los bem. – respondeu não tirando o olhar dela.

- Vejo que se recuperaram completamente. – disse o grande mestre.

- Desculpe pelos transtornos. – pediu Saga.

- Transtorno algum. Já estão a par dos acontecimentos?

- Lara nos contou.

- Bom, por enquanto voltem para suas casas, a hora do almoço reunirei a todos para novas ordens.

- Sim senhor. – os três cavaleiros reverenciaram-se.

Áurea e Lithos seguiram com os três.

Sage voltou o olhar para o irmão que fitava a grega.

- Ranna vai ficar com ciúmes.

- Sua imaginação. – disse sem olhá-lo. – fiquei tão preocupado quanto os demais.

- Suas atitudes dizem outra coisa.

- Não me amole. – deu as costas. – tenho mais o que fazer.

Sage sorria para em seguida ficar sério, conhecia o irmão, e estava evidente que Áurea não lhe era indiferente e aquilo não era bom sinal. Cavaleiros não poderiam ter envolvimentos. Hakurei já tinha se aventurado e esconder as conseqüências tornava-se cada vez mais difícil. Eles tiveram sorte ate aquele momento por tudo ficar as escuras. Pensava que a situação não poderia ficar pior, ate que viu um fato que mudaria tudo. Não era só o velho cavaleiro a ficar encantado pela grega, havia também outra pessoa, a ultima pessoa em que isso poderia acontecer.

- Que Atena nos guie. – disse retirando-se do salão.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na porta do templo o quinteto encontrou com Marin.

- Graças a Zeus estão bem. – a amazona abraçou Lithos e Aioria. – seus ferimentos nas costas como estão? – fitou o cavaleiro de leão.

- Que ferimento?

- Não se lembra? – estranhou.

- Só lembro de sentir ardência...

- Você desmaiou para em seguida ser a Lithos.

- Não me lembro. – disse a grega. – mas o importante é que estão todos bem.

- Saga e MM – Marin os fitou.

- Estamos pronto para batalhar.

E com isso deram por encerrado o assunto, não dando a devida importância a ele. Como acontecera dias atrás, os ferimentos deles haviam sido os mesmos, e por um motivo que levaria o caos se acontecesse.

Desceram em direção as doze casas parando em Peixes.

- Fico aliviado por vê-los bem. – Afrodite estava recuperado. – cadê a Athina?

- Ela está bem Dite. – disse Marin. – ontem mesmo ela voltou para casa, Selinsa a levou.

- Que bom. – abriu um enorme sorriso. – se acontecesse algo com ela...

- Hum... – Áurea deu um sorriso martetreiro. – parece que Eros andou passeando por aqui.

- Não diga bobagens. – o pisciano corou. – me preocupei da mesma forma que preocupei com vocês.

- Sei...

Teve inicio uma troca de "gosta", "não gosto". MM riu, conhecia-o muito bem a ponto de saber que alguma coisa ele sentia pela tal jovem. Enquanto assistia a pequena discussão, tentando ser apaziguada por Saga, percebeu mais uma presença. A julgar pelo cosmo deduziu que fosse o outro pisciano e que atrás de uma das portas escutava a conversa.

- "Sujeito esquisito." – pensou. – Afrodite gosta da Athina e ponto final. – disse silenciando a todos.

- Mask! – gritou revoltado.

- Ah é verdade sim! – exclamou. - Não tenho paciência, vamos indo. – puxava o leonino.

Áurea e Lithos foram logo atrás aos risos. Saga e Marin não disseram nada principalmente depois do olhar mortal que Dite lançou a eles.

Albafica, que realmente ouvia toda a conversa, teve vontade de matá-lo, não deixaria que chegasse perto dela.

Em Capricórnio encontraram com El Cid do lado de fora da casa treinando.

- Eu mandei ficar quieto.

O cavaleiro assustou-se ao ouvir a voz e por pouco não corou ao dar de cara com Marin.

- Senho-rita Marin.

- Deveria descansar um pouco mais.

- Já me sinto melhor. E vocês como estão? – dirigiu-se ao grupo.

- Em perfeita forma. – Aioria respondeu por todos.

- Já devem está a par dos acontecimentos.

- Sim. – disse Saga. – o grupo que fez a ronda noturna já voltou?

- Não sei, ainda não vi ninguém.

- É melhor irmos. – o geminiano puxou a caminhada.

- Cuide-se. – disse a amazona.

- Sim.

El Cid a esperou entrar em Capricórnio para voltar a treinar.

Sísifo havia acordado cedo, na noite anterior acertara os últimos detalhes com Sage a cerca de sua busca por Atena. Arrumava uma pequena mala, pois achava que não iria demorar, e nem queria, ficar longe de Lithos e no estado em que ela estava era penoso.

Estava indo para a sala levando a mala quando ouviu vozes aproximando. Abriu um grande sorriso ao ver a grega.

- Lithos...

- Sísifo. – deu lhe um forte abraço, o que deixou Aioria ressabiado.

- Como você está? – a fitou ignorando o olhar mortal do leonino.

- Melhor. Não sinto mais nada.

- Fiquei preocupado. – passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela, Aioria quase enfartou. – e vocês como estão? – indagou aos outros.

- Melhor Sísifo. – respondeu Saga.

- Marin muito obrigado por ter cuidado de Regulus. – a fitou.

- Não foi nada.

Aioria virou a cara.

- Me desculpe Aioria. – disse. – agi errado com você. Regulus me contou.

- Ainda bem que reconhece que errou. – a cara estava amarrada.

- Aioria! – Lithos chamou sua atenção.

- Mas é verdade. Jamais colocaria-o em perigo.

- Eu sei. – respondeu o sagitariano. – sei o quanto queria protegê-lo e agradeço por isso. Regulus é como um irmão para mim. Se algo acontecesse a ele nem sei o que faria.

O cavaleiro de leão serenou a expressão, lembrou-se de seu irmão, ele falaria a mesma coisa.

- Escutei inúmeras vezes isso. – Saga lembrou-se do amigo. – Aiolos tinha uma grande preocupação com o irmão.

- Então deve entender como me sinto. –o sagitariano o fitou.

- Sim...

- É passado. – disse Lithos, querendo terminar com esse assunto.

- Vai viajar? – MM tinha visto a mala.

- Vou sair em missão. Mesmo com os titãs batendo a nossa porta, temos que encontrar Atena.

- Já tem pistas?

- Uma cidadezinha ao norte, não temos certeza, estou indo averiguar.

- Vai ficar muito tempo fora? – indagou Lithos não gostando muito da idéia.

- O tempo que for necessário. Parto daqui a pouco.

- Não queremos te atrapalhar. – Aioria pegou a mão da irmã dirigindo-se para fora.

- Ate mais tarde.

O grupo continuou o seu trajeto, Sísifo ao se ver sozinho soltou um sorriso ainda mais largo. Agora poderia ir sossegado, ela estava bem.

- Sísifo.

Voltou-se imediatamente deparando-se com a propria.

- Oi.

- Você já está indo viajar?

- Sim, vou me encontrar com Shion e ir.

- Então faça uma boa viagem. – o abraçou.

- E você cuide-se, - acariciava os cabelos dela. - fique apenas dentro do templo de leão, tenho medo que os titãs ataquem novamente a vila e você esteja lá.

- Pode deixar. – disse fitando-o, mas sem se afastar dos braços dele. – tome cuidado também.

- Volto trazendo a nossa deusa. – sorriu confiante.

- Eu sei que sim. – afastou. - boa sorte.

- Obrigado.

A grega aproximou de novo, mas desta vez deu lhe um beijo na bochecha, deixando o cavaleiro corado.

- Para dar mais sorte. – sorriu.

Sísifo fitou a boca dela, o singelo beijo abriu as portas para o sentimento que ele tentava abafar e com aquela aproximação seu lado cavaleiro foi deixado de lado. Sem hesitar, a puxou contra si iniciando um ardente beijo. Lithos, apesar de saber que era errado, nem cogitou afastar-se, entregando-se completamente ao contato.

O cavaleiro sentia seu coração acelerado, todas as vezes que estava perto dela, parecia que não havia problemas, incertezas... era uma sensação que não deveria ter pois devotara a sua vida a deusa Atena, contudo Lithos tinha entrado de uma forma singela, que hoje, via-se com um objetivo, egoísta alguns diriam, mas tão importante quanto a promessa feita ao receber a armadura de Sagitário: protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Lithos pensava semelhante, conhecia a fundo a vida de um defensor de Atena e sabia que eles só deveriam ter sentimentos para com sua deusa, mas desde que vira Sísifo, toda a sua opinião a respeito desse assunto caíra por terra.

- Sabe que não podemos ter nada, não é? – murmurou no ouvido dela.

- Sei...

- Mas mesmo assim. – a fitou. – eu quero ter algo com você. Eu te amo Lithos.

- Eu também... – afastou-se. – mas, você é um cavaleiro.

- Eu sei. – a segurou pela cintura. – com essa batalha que se aproxima teremos um curto espaço de tempo para ficar ao seu lado. Não vou me esquecer das minhas funções com a nossa deusa, mas também quero uma vida normal.

- Sísifo...

- Sempre que puder ficarei com você.

- Você precisa ir. – soltou-se. – ou vai se atrasar. – o fitou.

- Você não... – disse desapontado.

- A situação não é tão simples assim. Há muita coisa em jogo.

- Mas nada que seja maior o que eu sinto aqui. – apontou para o coração.

- Tome cuidado está bem? – o abraçou.

- Tomarei. – a envolveu nos braços. – voltarei em segurança. Não posso te deixar viúva tão jovem.

Ela o fitou surpresa.

- Quando voltar, nos casaremos em segredo.

- Sísifo...

- Sempre serei seu. Sempre.

------------

_**Dies Malus – Dias maus**_


	15. Chapter 15: Si vis pacem, para bellum

**Aredhel **– Triângulos amorosos são comigo mesmo! Ainda mais quando tem uma rosa no meio de dois piscianos. E sim as vezes dá vontade de matar o Asmita e El Cid é bem mais simpático, mas cabe a Marin decidir (de todo jeito ela vai sair ganhando... é isso não acontece na vida real)

**Mabel **– Tem um espanhol na parada, Marin tem boas opções, e que boas opções! Miro/Kamus/Dégel/Kárdia ainda terão muitas cenas de ciúme.

**Lune Kuruta** – Albafica é lindo! E coitado, não poder tocar em ninguém é muito triste. Eu não sei se você viu LC dublado ou legendado, mas dublado... que voz é aquela! Eu quero o Albafica com aquela voz!

O tapa da Selinsa foi demais, também fiquei imaginando a cara do Shaka. Se fosse o temperamento dele nas doze casas ela já tinha ido para um dos seis infernos.

Todo mundo no futuro está morto, infelizmente.

Asmita beijando Marin foi uma cena chocante, esses virginianos estão muito saidinhos e aguarde novas cenas do Asmita ele vai aprontar! Ainda mais com El Cid na parada.

Se você acha que o papo do Mask com o Shaka sobre a Selinsa ele não teve medo de morrer, leia as próximas linhas... Mask, o homem sem medo.

Ferimentos... incógnita. Hasgard começando a ver Shaka com bons olhos... é porque ele ainda não se tocou o que rola nos bastidores. Kkkkkk

Sísifo e Lithos capitulo a parte.

**Sophie Clarkson** – Muito obrigada pela review, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Eu também torço pelo Alba, acho que todo mundo torce por ele, mas convenhamos... ele é um fofo!

**Rodrigo** – Calma os cosmos vão voltar, não se preocupe. E quanto ao Aioria... ele vai querer explodir tudo!

**Toriyama Hikari** – Aioria vai colocar tudo abaixo! E o Shaka está passando por momentos difíceis e esses momentos vão piorar.

**Danda** – Calma, você ainda vai ter sua cena do Alba com a Athina, calminha. Sabe que esse tipo de cena é delicada, porque se a Athina encostar demais ela morre. (rsrsrsrs) tenha paciência. Kanon está comendo pelas beiradas achando que ninguém está vendo, mas está e Deuteros não vai deixar barato.

**Mahorin** – Eu também gosto dos dois, eles são grandes amigos. Você ainda verá muitas cenas deles juntos, inclusive com a participação do outro aquariano. Cenas de ciúme de Miro e muito mais.

**Pimentel** – Sísifo está querendo virar churrasco, ele ainda não percebeu o perigo! Eu também quero ver o Deuteros queimando tudo e não está muito longe de acontecer já que tem certo dragão marinho rondando uma sacerdotisa.

**Suellen san** – Gostei da idéia da luva, não tinha pensando nisso. Os titãs não estão nem aí se atacam pessoas inocentes ou cavaleiros e olha que eles só estão começando.

**Kika de Apus** – Claro que pode adicionar, fica a vontade.

**Capitulo XV**

**Si vis pacem, para bellum**

Aioria descia atrás com o rosto fechado, não tinha gostado da idéia da irmã voltar a Sagitário.

- Não fique assim. – MM deu um sorriso maldoso, daqueles prontos para soltar uma piadinha. – no final das contas ele não é sagitariano? Está em família.

O leonino o fitou felino.

- Suma daqui.

- Só fiz um comentário...

Áurea e Marin mais a frente tentavam abafar o riso.

- Você se preocupa de mais Aioria. – disse Áurea. – Lithos não esta correndo perigo.

- Ah não... – disse irônico. Estava preocupado sim, não com receio de algo acontecer-lhe fisicamente, sabia perfeitamente que Sísifo jamais deixaria algo acontecer, seu receio era porque notara olhares diferentes de ambas as partes. Já estava ficando um pouco evidente que os dois estavam "encantados" um pelo outro, contudo a situação deles era um pouco delicada. Sísifo era um cavaleiro e como tal tinha regras as seguir. Por mais que algo forte os unisse, com uma guerra tão próxima dificilmente esse amor seria consumado. E se o sagitariano fosse tão compromissado com seu dever, não cederia a essas vontades o que poderia deixar sua irmã magoada. Não queria ver Lithos sofrendo.

Mergulhado nesses pensamentos passou por Escorpião, Libra chegando a Virgem.

O grupo passaria direto, principalmente ao ver que seu morador parecia está meditando. E estava mesmo. Asmita nem daria o trabalho de olhá-los se sua atenção não fosse desviada para uma pessoa. Deu um fino sorriso ao sentir o cosmo da amazona.

Marin passava direto para não ter perigo de conversar com ele. Estava indignada por nem se preocupar pelo estado de Shaka.

- Bom dia. – disse, obrigando-os, por causa do cumprimento, a pararem.

- Bom dia. – responderam Áurea e Saga, os demais ficaram calados.

- Como Shaka está? – indagou sem sair da posição.

- Ferido, mas nada grave. – disse Saga vendo que os demais não responderiam.

- Não tenho porque me preocupar. Mesmo com o ferimento da perna esquerda, ele logo voltara a andar.

Aioria, Áurea, Saga e MM olharam entre si sem entender. A amazona fitou-o imediatamente.

- Por que a surpresa? – indagou a ela. – claro que sei o que acontece com ele.

- Ainda bem. Já estava pensando que alem de arrogante era insensível.

- Obrigado pelos elogios. – sorriu.

- "Idiota." – pensou.

- Está mais tranqüila? Seu afeto melhorou.

Ninguém na sala entendeu, a não ser a pessoa a qual as palavras foram dirigidas. Marin faltou voar no pescoço dele.

- Preocupe-se em proteger Virgem. – disse saindo irritada.

Os demais ainda sem entender apenas a acompanharam. Marin descia na frente.

- "Sujeito petulante, arrogante, insuportável." – xingava. – chato!

- Marin?

- O que foi? – indagou irritada.

- Nada. – Aioria recuou. – deixa para lá.

- Aquele cara é esquisito. – comentou MM.

- Esquisito? – a amazona voltou a atenção para ele. – ele é insuportável!

- Aioria!

Um grito chamou a atenção deles. Na porta de Leão, Regulus acenava.

- Aioria! – o pequeno leonino subiu correndo as escadas, dando um forte abraço no leonino mais velho.

- Como esta Regulus? – brincou com os cabelos dele.

- Desculpe. Por minha causa se feriu.

- Não se preocupe.

- Áurea você esta bem? – olhou para a grega.

- Estou sim. Felizmente aquele titã não me fez nada.

- Eu soube do ataque... a vila... – disse entristecido.

- Vamos cuidar disso moleque. – MM voltou a descer as escadas. – os titãs vão se arrepender pelo que fizeram.

- Tenha a certeza. – confirmou Saga voltando a andar.

- Espero que sim. – disse mais confiante. – e a Lithos?

- Ficou para trás. – Aioria torceu o nariz.

Regulus o fitou sem entender olhando em seguida para Marin.

- Não tente entender. Vamos?

Concordou dando nos ombros.

Aioria, Marin e Áurea param em Leão. MM ficou em câncer enquanto Saga seguiu para Gêmeos. Estranhou não ver ninguém indo para Touro, igualmente vazia, indo então para Áries.

Sentiu cosmos conhecidos na entrada da primeira casa.

- Saga! – Kanon abraçou-o. – que alivio.

- Estou bem.

- Que bom que se recuperou. – Shura tocou no ombro dele.

- Pronto para dar um ponto final nessa historia. Shion, o mestre disse para nos encontrarmos a hora do almoço.

- Tudo bem. Mu e Aldebaran, Saga e Kanon e Dohko e Manigold podem fazer a ronda agora?

- Perfeitamente. – disse os geminianos.

- Muito bem. Encontraremos no templo a hora do almoço.

- Tem noticias do Shaka? – indagou o capricorniano.

- Tenho. – o rosto de Saga ficou sério, o que preocupou a todos. – e não são boas.

- O que ele tem? – a julgar pela cara do irmão, Kanon deduziu que era grave.

- Lara não deu certeza, mas parece que os ferimentos da perna dele não eram simples e podem deixar seqüelas.

- Que tipo de seqüelas? – Hasgard pareceu preocupado.

- Ele não vai poder lutar por um bom tempo. – disse, sem dizer o que realmente achava, não queria preocupá-los ainda. Talvez fosse uma fase passageira do virginiano.

- Por isso temos que nos esforçar. – a voz de Sísifo fez se presente. – e terminar logo com essa guerra.

- Aonde vai? – indagou Kárdia vendo com a urna.

- O mestre Sage me enviou numa missão. Não demoro. Enquanto isso Shion será responsável por tudo.

- Sim. – concordou o ariano.

- Tomem cuidado. – passava pelos companheiros. – boa sorte.

- Para onde ele vai...? – Kárdia o olhava desaparecer desconfiado. – ele não pensa em ir atrás dos titãs pensa? – arregalou os olhos.

- Não seja idiota. – disse Miro. – O mestre Sage é sensato demais em mandar apenas um cavaleiro para tal missão.

- Me chamou de que?

- Alem de idiota é surdo?

- Repete. – Kárdia partia para cima dele.

- Você vem comigo. – Kamus o pegou pelo colarinho. – Vamos no seu lugar Saga.

- Tudo bem. – não contestou, pois sabia que se aqueles dois ficassem juntos seria um problema a mais.

- Dispensados. – disse Shion querendo terminar com aquilo rapidamente. Queria ver Áurea.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sentado numa poltrona de veludo Pontos saboreava uma taça de vinho. O ataque de Iapeto havia sido um sucesso e tudo ia conforme seus planos.

Seus pensamentos foram desviados ao escutar passos em sua direção, os olhos azuis fitaram a figura majestosa de Céos que aproximava.

- Algum problema nobre titã? – indagou.

- Nenhum. Soube da investida de Iapeto. Causou uma grande destruição.

- Ele como sempre é exagerado. – deu um sorriso cínico.

- O que pretendes com tudo isso?

- Destabilizá-los. Com a vila humana em pedaços mediram todos os esforços para reerguê-la e aí...

Céos o fitou sem entender.

- Ate agora apenas demos pequenos golpes, está na hora de aplicarmos o golpe final. – sorriu.

- E o que seria?

- Megas Drepanon

- Pretendes ir diretamente? – tentou não demonstrar surpresa diante da revelação.

- Correção pretendemos. Vamos dá-los a honra da nossa presença.

- Certo. O humano irá conosco?

- Não. Por enquanto ele é minha carta na manga.

- Confias demais nele. Um ser que já foi cavaleiro de Atena não é de confiança.

- Não se preocupe. – tomou o restante do vinho. – ele está nas minhas mãos. Alem do mais nutre um profundo ódio contra o santuário, não irá nos trair.

- Tenho minhas duvidas, mas espero que seu argumento tenha sido excelente.

- Tenha a plena certeza.

- Certo. Irei me preparar.

Céos acenou saindo em seguida. Não confiava nem no humano nem em Pontos, mas por enquanto tinha que acatar suas ordens e o plano de agora, pelo menos parecia sensato e útil, não igual aos anteriores, ataques infantis contra míseros humanos.

- "Vamos colocar um ponto final nisso." – pensou.

Pontos observava o titã se afastar, Céos era forte, mas não suficientemente confiável para revelar todos seus planos.

- Há minha hora está chegando. – sorriu.

- E a minha também. – disse uma voz vinda do corredor.

- Posso matá-lo por ouvir conversas de deuses sem autorização.

- Precisas de mim. – a figura se fez presente revelando seus orbes azuis cínicos. – não pode me matar.

- Sua petulância me comove cavaleiro.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. – fez uma reverencia. – pena que não poderei ir nessa missão. Seria um prazer.

- Por enquanto não. Tenho outros planos Aspros.

**- FFB-**

O vento gelado cortava a pele, o silencio apenas era quebrado pelo ruivo raivoso do ar.

Mergulhado naquele gelo eterno um homem jazia adormecido, contudo sua mente trabalhava avidamente. Uma única imagem repetia inúmeras vezes: sua tentativa de assassinar o mestre do santuário de Atena.

Não muito distante dali uma figura vestido de negro observava o homem. Estava a procura de um servo fiel e encontrou nele a pessoa perfeita. Com um sorriso sádico nos lábios caminhou ate ele parando a frente.

- Tem o coração repleto de ódio. – disse, os cabelos loiros balançavam fortemente com o vento. – és um ser tão maléfico que qualquer lugar neste inferno lhe cairia bem. Acorde. – disse com autoridade.

Um poderoso cosmo saiu da figura indo para o homem preso. Aos poucos foi despertando.

- Onde... – olhava para os lados quando reparou que havia alguém ali. – quem é você?

- Tu és cavaleiro de Atena?

- Fui... – os olhos azuis o fitaram com desconfiança.

- Noto que tens um profundo ódio contra tua deusa e o local que ela protege.

- Quem é você? – a voz saiu dura.

- Alguém... – o homem agachou diante dele. – que tem o poder de te dar o que tanto desejas, Aspros de Gêmeos.

- Se tem esse poder pode me tirar daqui?

- Evidente. Basta que entremos em acordo.

- O que quer de mim?

- Muitas coisas, mas a mais importante... a localização de certo objeto. Apenas o grande mestre tem a localização precisa, eu sei que conheces todos os segredos dos anciãos do santuário. Diga o que eu quero e te farei mestre.

- Fechado. – sorriu de maneira vil. – contarei tudo que quiser, senhor...

- Pontos. – levantou sorrindo confiante. – o único deus da Terra.

**-FFB-**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois de dispensados cada um tomou o rumo de sua casa. Os cavaleiros que moravam acima de Gêmeos já tinham subido. Saga e Kanon subiam lentamente as escadas que levavam ao seu templo e Deuteros seguia atrás em silencio.

- Você está bem mesmo? – indagou Kanon pela quinta vez.

- Estou. – respondeu seco já estava cansado das perguntas.

- Não precisa responder desse jeito. Só fiquei preocupado.

- Você? – o fitou debochado. – conta outra.

- Somos irmãos! Não é fingimento seu desalmado.

- Ta bom Kanon. – deu nos ombros. – que seja.

Deuteros observava-os.

- Seu ingrato. Mas mesmo assim...

Kanon com sorriso irônico passou o braço pelo pescoço de Saga apertando com um pouco de força.

- Eu te amo.

- Para Kanon! Não me amole.

- Declaro todo o meu amor e é assim que diz? – fez cara de entristecido. – que crueldade com seu irmão menor.

- Menos, está bem? Menos. – a voz saiu irritada.

- Ingrato. – cruzou os braços parando.

Saga parou ao vê-lo com o rosto fechado.

- Continua criança. – a voz saiu branda, com um fino sorriso nos lábios. – anda logo.

Kanon armou seu sorriso mais lavado indo atrás do irmão. Quando chegou perto deu novamente uma gravata, contudo sendo mais rápido Saga reverteu o ataque prendendo-o.

- Te peguei. – sorriu.

- Você sempre faz isso. – ficou emburrado. – golpe baixo.

- Não reclama.

Os dois riram, Deuteros que não perdia cada detalhe da cena, pensava no seu passado.

**-FB-**

- Teu ombro está doendo Aspros? – indagou um garoto que usava uma mascara.

- Eles nunca têm piedade. – disse um outro, de cabelos azuis iguais o da mascara, ignorando a pergunta. – fico feliz que esteja bem.. – o fitou.

- Sou apenas uma sombra... – abaixou o rosto.

- Pare de dizer isso. Me tornarei forte Deuteros. – cerrou o pulso. – aí não precisará de usar essa mascara. Viveremos de maneira digna.

Deuteros o fitou, admirava o irmão e queria que ele chegasse ao topo.

**-FFB-**

O geminiano do passado fitava os irmãos trocarem "socos" carinhosos.

- "Poderia ter sido diferente?" – indagava-se.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Em leão Áurea, Lithos e Regulus encarregavam-se da comida. Marin tinha voltado para o templo, ver se Lara precisava de ajuda. Aioria que havia chegado a pouco estava sentado no sofá. Estava com os pensamentos na irmã e no rumo que a situação dirigia. Nada tirava-lhe da cabeça que ela e o cavaleiro de sagitário tinham algo e temia isso.

- Lithos! – gritou.

- O que foi? – apareceu correndo enxugando as mãos num pano. – para que gritar?

Ele não respondeu apenas fitando-a.

- O que foi?

- Vem cá.

A garota aproximou sentando ao lado dele.

- Pode me prometer uma coisa?

- Xi... lá vem... – virou os olhos. – não prometo nada.

- Lithos. – seu tom de voz era sério.

- Está bem prometo, o que é?

- Talvez com essa guerra tudo acabe mal...

- Lá vem você com essas conversas.

- Deixa eu terminar. Mas pode ser que o final dessa guerra seja positivo e melhor ainda se encontrarmos um meio de voltar para o futuro. Apesar de não existir mais nada, se pudermos voltar...

- Seria bom. – completou a frase sem entender.

- É isso que quero que me prometa. – pegou nas mãos dela. – mesmo que o final seja bom, se tivermos uma maneira de voltar para o futuro quero que me prometa que vai voltar comigo.

- Mas.. – não estava entendo.

- Mesmo se tiver paz nesse mundo, promete que vai voltar comigo? Que não vai ficar por nada, nem por ninguém? Promete?

O rosto da grega ficou sério, agora sim as palavras de Aioria faziam sentido, era evidente que ele desconfiava que ela nutria algo por Sísifo.

- Aioria...

- Promete.

- Você sabe a resposta. – tentou desconversar.

- Promete. – disse mais incisivo.

- Ta bom.

- Promete por Atena.

- Não envolva o nome de Atena. – rebateu.

- Promete?

Lithos soltou um suspiro, enquanto não prometesse Aioria não deixaria-a em paz, mas não poderia prometer aquilo, não depois das palavras de Sísifo.

- Aioria... – o abraçou. – está bem. Eu prometo. Vou voltar com todos.

- Que bom. – a abraçou com mais força. – que bom.

Lithos deu um meio sorriso, cena que Aioria não testemunhou, nem os dedos que ela cruzou não hora da promessa.

- Obrigado. – Aioria a soltou.

- Lithos. – Áurea apareceu na porta. – ate o almoço ficar pronto poderíamos ir visitar a Athina.

- Verdade. – levantou afastando o maximo possível do irmão. – quer ir agora?

- Quero.

- Tomem cuidado. – disse o leonino. – e não demorem.

Despediram-se. Por mais que gostassem de falar, estranhamente as duas faziam o trajeto em silencio. Lithos pensava na promessa feita ao irmão e Áurea no cavaleiro de Áries. Passaram pelas casas apenas cumprimentando seus moradores. Só entre Touro e Áries que abriram a boca.

- Estava pensando... – a loira parou. – a casa da Athina foi afetada?

- Eu não sei...

- Vai descendo que vou perguntar ao senhor Hasgard.

- Tudo bem.

Lithos voltou correndo enquanto Áurea descia tranquilamente. Entrou em Áries de maneira serena e passaria pela casa se algo não lhe chamasse a atenção, algo não, alguém. Na sala notou o cavaleiro, deitado no sofá de forma desajeitada.

- "Que lindinho." – sorriu.

Áurea agachou atrás do sofá apoiando os braços no encosto. Shion dormia tranqüilamente.

- "Deve está cansado." – passou a reparar em cada detalhe do rosto dele. Apesar da expressão juvenil a aura de grande mestre já fazia presente.

Deu um suspiro resignado, se no futuro as chances com ele eram mínimas ainda mais no passado com mais agravantes: era um cavaleiro, mais novo do que ela e o pior de tudo estavam no meio de uma guerra. Sabia o quanto os cavaleiros eram fortes, mas também sabia que os titãs não ficavam atrás. Diante disso só lhe restava conformar.

Com o seu suspiro Shion acabou acordando e levou um susto ao ver a garota tão perto de si.

- Desculpe. – ela disse levantando completamente corada por ter sido pega em flagrante.

- O que faz aqui? – Shion afastou-se.

- Eu... estava indo para a vila ver.. a Athina... desculpe se o acordei.

- Não estava dormindo. – respondeu rápido. – apenas pensando.

- Sim... – segurou para não rir, era evidente que ele estava dormindo. – vou indo. Ate logo. – deu as costas.

- Espera.

- Sim? – virou o rosto para trás.

- Você... você esta bem?

- Estou. – voltou-se para ele. – felizmente não foram ferimentos graves. Aquele titã queria apenas brincar comigo.

- Ele tocou em você...?

- Não diretamente. – encolheu ao lembrar da cena. – tive medo que ele me matasse.

Shion sentiu um aperto no peito, também temeu, ao vê-la com ele.

- Bom... é o risco que corro. – disse conformada. – vou indo.

- Áurea.

Ela o fitou. O cavaleiro não disse nada aproximando.

- No futuro... algum titã fez algo contra você?

- Não. Logo que a guerra começou saímos de Rodoria.

- Entendo.

A grega continuou a fita-lo. O rosto juvenil ainda lhe era estranho. Shion notou o olhar dela por pouco não corando. Contudo estava aliviado por vê-la bem.

- Na vila, tome cuidado. Ao menor sinal de perigo venha para cá imediatamente.

- Virei. Obrigada por se preocupar. – sorriu.

- De nada. – respondeu encabulado.

Sem que ele esperasse ela o abraçou.

- Me contaram que foi você que me salvou e levou ate o templo. Muito obrigada.

- Não foi na-da... – gaguejou. – só tome cuidado.

- Tomarei.

- Não quero que nada te aconteça. – disse para se calar. Dá onde saíra aquela frase?

- Com você aqui me sinto segura. – o fitou nos olhos sem solta-lo.

Shion a encarou sério.

- Não vou deixar que nada te aconteça. Eu prometo.

Ela sorriu. Era tão bom ouvir aquilo ainda mais vindo dele.

- Atchin!

Os dois levaram um susto separando imediatamente completamente vermelhos. Lithos tentava segurar o riso.

- Acho que gripei. – disse voltando a andar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Athina está na parte que restou da vila.

- Ah é? – Áurea estava vermelha, era evidente que Lithos tinha visto a cena. – então vamos. – começou a andar sem ao menos olhar para o ariano.

- Vamos.

Lithos passou pelo cavaleiro que continuava vermelho.

Na porta de Áries...

- Diante das palavras de Shion só vou andar com você. Nada vai me acontecer. – segurou o riso.

- Ele só quis ser gentil. – disse sem olhá-la.

- Sei... – sorriu. – ele é uma graça. Ainda mais com quinze anos. O grande mestre não passa de um garoto!

- Muito responsável. – defendeu-o.

- Eu sei... não é atoa que se apaixonou por ele. Tanto no futuro quanto agora.

- Não diga bobagens! Não sinto nada por ele.

- Acredito. – ironizou. – vou fingir que acredito. – começou a rir.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Durante o restante da manha Aldebaran e os outros fizeram a ronda. Alguns cavaleiros ficaram em suas casas, Lithos e Áurea a hora do almoço retornaram.

Todos comeriam rápido para irem a reunião marcada por Sage.

As treze em ponto todos estavam reunidos no salão principal. Sage sentado no trono. Os cavaleiros do presente a sua direita, os do futuro a sua esquerda, Lara, Marin mais afastadas. Os únicos não presentes era Sísifo, Hakurei e Shaka.

- Obrigado pela presença de todos. – disse o antigo cavaleiro de câncer. – vejo que todos estão recuperados. – deu uma pausa para continuar. – estamos vivendo tempos difíceis e por isso quero deixá-los a par de tudo. Sísifo partiu essa manha numa missão para encontrarmos Atena. Surgiu uma pista e ele foi averiguar.

- É nos nossos domínios mestre? – indagou Dégel.

- Alguns quilômetros daqui. Vamos torcer que elas sejam verdadeiras e que encontremos a nossa deusa.

- Isso aconteceu nos seus tempos? – indagou Dohko aos cavaleiros do futuro.

Ficaram em silencio fitando Saga, este por sua vez abaixou o rosto.

- Atena nasceu no santuário. – disse uma voz em tom baixo, mas firme.

- Shaka?

Todos os olhares voltaram para ele, principalmente Lara que arregalou os olhos. Pelos ferimentos ele mal conseguiria ficar de pé, ainda mais caminhar ate aquele local, seu estado de surpresa foi diminuindo quando viu Hakurei pouco a trás.

- Como você está Shaka? – indagou Aldebaran aliviado por vê-lo de pé.

- Melhor. Desculpe a interrupção mestre.

- Sente-se conosco.

- Prefiro ficar de pé, por causa dos ferimentos.

- Como quiser.

Sage, Lara, Saga e Asmita perceberam o que acontecia. Hakurei, na certa tinha trago-a ate as proximidades. Para não preocupar os companheiros Shaka devia ter pedido ao cavaleiro de altar que o deixasse ali escorado na parede.

- Creio que em breve teremos noticias dele. – disse retomando o assunto. – enquanto isso, temos um problema mais sério. – o rosto ficou grave. – nossa singela vila está reduzida a cinzas, mais um ataque como o de hoje de manha, não deixará vestígios.

Shion virou o rosto, sentia-se frustrado por não ter impedido os ataques.

- Nossos inimigos são poderosos e capazes de tudo para conseguir o que desejam. – deu uma pausa. – só nos resta responder a altura.

Kárdia deu um grande sorriso. Finalmente teria sua batalha.

- Temos o problema da inconstância dos cosmos dos cavaleiros do futuro e algum dos nossos estão se recuperando dos ferimentos, então... a partir de amanha entraremos em combate direto. O santuário está em guerra.

Era a frase que todos queriam escutar. Kárdia e Manigold mal se continham de felicidade, Shion deu um leve sorriso, ele próprio se encarregaria de Iapeto.

- E quais serão as ordens mestre? – indagou Saga.

- Quero três duplas para a ronda. Mu, Hasgard, Dohko, Aioria, Albafica e Shura se encarreguem disso. Dohko, reúna todos os cavaleiros que estiverem disponíveis. Suspenda os treinamentos dos aspirantes.

- Sim senhor.

- Deuteros, Manigold, Kárdia, Dégel, El Cid, Afrodite e Marin quero que encarreguem no transporte dos moradores de Rodoria para uma área dentro dos nossos muros. Devemos resguardá-los ao maximo. Dégel utilize os aspirantes nessas tarefas.

- Sim.

- Shion, Aldebaran, Saga, MM, Regulus, Asmita, Miro e Kamus permaneçam em suas casas.

Concordaram.

- Hasgard.

- Sim senhor?

- Traga a Selinsa. Quero que ela e Kanon ajude Lara com os possíveis feridos.

- Sim senhor.

Kanon apenas concordou com a cabeça. Deuteros não gostou muito.

Shaka ouvia calado, era evidente que ele ficaria de fora dos planos. Na sua situação, não passava de um estorvo.

- Shaka. – o mestre o chamou.

- Sim...?

- Passe todas as informações sobre os titãs para Hakurei, precisamos saber como lidaremos com eles.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu evasivamente.

Os dourados olharam para o companheiro, sabiam o quanto ele sofria por estar naquela situação. No seu imenso orgulho fora de uma batalha.

- Seu estado de paralisia é temporário, tenha apenas paciência.

- Sim.

Quem não sabia o fitou imediatamente deixando-o constrangido.

- Shaka sofreu um ferimento grave na perna, por enquanto está incapacitado de lutar, por enquanto. – Sage reforçou as ultimas palavras.

Escondida, Selinsa que havia chegado a pouco, preferindo ficar reclusa e não atrapalhar a reunião, olhava o virginiano, se ele estava naquela situação a culpa era dela.

- Tomem o maximo cuidado. Dispensados.

Os murmúrios recomeçaram. Shion, Dohko, Mu, Afrodite e Dégel conversavam sobre suas atividades. Hasgard, Aioria, Albafica e Shura sobre como seria as rondas.

Kárdia, Manigold e Marin ouviam os planos de El Cid.

Os demais conversavam sobre outros assuntos relacionados. Shaka ainda continuava na mesma posição, o que lhe causava muitas dores. Mal sabia como estava suportando ficar de pé apoiando na única perna, já machucada. Hakurei tentou persuadia-lo a voltar, mas ele continuava irredutível. Já que não podia lutar pelo menos ficaria ate que o ultimo cavaleiro fosse embora.

Lara resolvia algumas coisas com Hakurei, Kanon aproximou de fininho parando atrás da sacerdotisa. Esperou o cavaleiro de altar se afastar para falar com ela.

- Parece que vamos trabalhar juntos. – disse com um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

- É o que parece. – disse com certo desanimo. Kanon notou isso apesar dela estar com a mascara.

- É tão ruim assim trabalharmos juntos?

- Não é isso. Estamos em guerra Kanon, e essas guerras sempre são dolorosas.

- Não se preocupe, nós vamos conseguir. – pegou na mão dela. – vamos derrotá-los.

Lara o fitou, apesar do jeito irresponsável dele, gostava de seu otimismo.

- Espero que sim. – sorriu.

Deuteros que estava num grupo a frente os fitava seriamente.

Um pouco mais afastados, Dégel, Marin e El Cid resolviam como os moradores seriam retirados. Em um dado momento o cavaleiro de aquário os deixou sozinhos sobre o olhar atento de um indiano.

- Será que podemos usar o alojamento dos aspirantes e fazer de enfermaria? – indagou a amazona.

- Podemos conversar com o Dohko. Ali seria um bom local.

- Precisamos ver também como vamos fazer para remover os feridos que não podem andar... – pensava. – uma ambulância seria perfeito.

- O que é uma ambulância? – indagou o espanhol curioso.

- Esqueci... – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – estamos no passado... – sorriu. – no futuro temos um meio de transporte próprio para transportar doentes. Chama-se ambulância.

- Deve ser muito interessante.

- Esqueci completamente, como esse lugar não mudou muito durante os séculos as vezes nem dá para notar que estamos no passado.

- Fico feliz que esteja se sentindo em casa. – disse.

- Obrigada.

Sorriu, apesar de não ver, por causa da mascara, El Cid achou-o encantador, enquanto outra pessoa olhava-os com certo desprezo.

- Veja que situação mais inusitada. – Asmita parou a frente deles munido de seu sorriso mais sádico. – o honroso cavaleiro de capricórnio ao lado de uma simplória amazona.

Marin fechou a cara, percebido imediatamente pelo guardião da décima casa.

- Os tempos mudaram.

- Eles continuam iguais. – disse o cavaleiro com a voz fria, não gostava do virginiano, apenas conversava sobre assuntos do santuário e se tinha uma boa "relação" era para manter a harmonia, odiava o jeito superior dele, ainda mais por destratar Marin. - A cor das armaduras não nos torna melhor Asmita e sim as atitudes. Marin é tão digna como qualquer um dos cavaleiros de ouro. Se bem que ela é melhor que alguns. Vamos Marin ainda temos que discutir sobre a remoção dos doentes. – disse.

A amazona o fitou na hora, não esperava que El Cid fosse defendê-la. Deu um pequeno sorriso discreto. E foi justamente isso que deixou o indiano com ódio, as palavras de El Cid pouco importavam para ele, mas ver o sorriso dela para ele era muita afronta. Só não disse nada, pois os dois tinham saído de perto dele.

- "Idiotas... mas ela não perde por esperar, vou mostrar onde é o lugar dela." – pensou afastando.

Selinsa certificando-se que a reunião estava encerrada aproximou de seu mestre.

- Senhor Hasgard.

- Sua chegada foi providencial, venha aqui.

Ela o acompanhou ate onde Lara estava. Kanon ao vê-los pediu licença.

- Boa tarde senhorita Lara. – cumprimentou a aspirante.

- Boa tarde Selinsa. Hasgard já te passou a missão?

- Deixei para você falar. – disse o próprio e virando-se para a pupila. – Salo e Teone estão no alojamento?

- Sim senhor.

- Perfeito. Lara ficará responsável por você.

- Sim senhor.

- Vou indo tenho muito trabalho a fazer. – saiu deixando-as.

- Bom... – iniciou a sacerdotisa, voltando sua atenção para Shaka. – desse jeito ele não vai melhorar. Vem Sel.

Selinsa olhou para onde ela fitava.

- "Ele ainda continua de pé."

Lara caminhou ate o virginiano sendo seguida pela aspirante. O cavaleiro continuava de "pé", mas de olhos fechados.

- Não deveria ter vindo.

- Não podia ficar deitado numa hora como essa.

- Sabe do seu problema. – disse séria. – teimosia não o fará andar de novo.

Houve um silencio. Selinsa se quer o olhava, sentia-se culpada pelo seu estado e como ele não lhe dirigira o olhar pensou que ele estivesse com raiva dela. Shaka por sua vez, não quis olhá-la para não constrange-la, se ela não queria fita-lo não forçaria.

- Estou bem senhorita Lara.

- Volte para o quarto, por favor.

Sem dizer nada Selinsa afastou, era incomodo ficar perto dele. Shaka não disse nada.

- Assim que todos saírem voltarei.

- É bom mesmo. – notou que a aspirante tinha saído, mas não falou nada. - Precisaremos de todas as forças. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Ao se ver sozinho abriu os olhos visualizando a figura da aspirante, voltou a fechá-los quando Saga, Aldebaran e MM aproximaram.

- Tudo bem com você? – Aldebaran tocou no ombro do amigo.

- Sim. Não se preocupe.

- Precisa descansar. – disse Saga. – vamos precisar muito da sua ajuda. – sorriu.

- Vou melhorar.

- Estaremos nas nossas casas se precisar.

- Sim.

MM continuava calado apenas observando as atitudes do loiro. Assim que Saga e o taurino saíram voltou a abrir os olhos esquecendo-se que MM ainda estava ali.

Shaka apoiado na parede via Selinsa se afastar. MM olhava-o com sorriso nos lábios.

- Olhos abertos por quê? – indagou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Shaka apenas o olhou.

- Você está dando na cara. – disse fingindo seriedade. – logo o touro platinado vai perceber.

- Não diga bobagens.

- Vem vou te levar para o quarto.

- Não precisa, posso andar.

- Claro que pode. – ironizou. – estou ate vendo.

O virginiano o olhou atravessado.

- Hum... já sei... – MM fitou a direção que Shaka olhava. Ainda podia-se ver Selinsa.

Assim que ela sumiu das vistas, o indiano fechou os olhos. MM conteve o riso.

- E diz que não tem nada. – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – bom, sua garota já foi embora, pode me pedir ajuda.

- Você é um inconveniente.

- Eu sei que me ama. – deu um sorriso lavado. – vamos.

Não tendo escolha Shaka encostou nele. Era verdade que não conseguiria andar sozinho, nem sabia como estava de pé, contudo na presença da aspirante não poderia demonstrar seu real estado. Ela poderia se sentir culpada.

MM o colocou na cama, Shaka não dissera nada.

- Entregue.

Continuou calado.

- Quando quiser sair me chame. Não precisa pedir ao senhor Hakurei que o sustente por telecinese.

- Como...? – o fitou surpreso.

- Percebi? Instinto. Pediu a ele que o mantesse de pé perante os outros.

Abaixou o rosto.

- Era uma reunião importante.

- Está ferido.

- Você não entende.

MM ia abrir a boca, mas foi interrompido por Shaka.

- Não passo de um estorvo. Primeiro sem cosmo e agora sem poder andar.

- É temporário Shaka. – sentou na cama.

- Não é. – o fitou. – esse meu estado é permanente. Com uma guerra se aproximando estou preso nessa cama. Qual a minha utilidade?

- Auto piedade não é de seu feitio.

- Não posso andar Giovanni.

A voz saiu seca, o que fez com que o canceriano se calasse. Nunca tinha visto Shaka daquele modo.

- É deprimente terminar assim.

- Fala como se não fosse voltar a andar.

- Eu não vou.

- Vai desistir? Não vai ao menos tentar?

- Não é possível.

- Escuta "quinta essência da humanidade" se não quer ao menos tentar por você, faça por outra pessoa. Estamos lutando contra os titãs e sabemos muito bem que não será fácil. Nós sem cosmos e esses cavaleiros inexperientes, boa coisa não vai dá. Se morremos ou não, não faz a menor diferença, afinal já passamos por isso, mas existe outras pessoas... moradores, aspirantes... que não tem nada haver com essa batalha.

Shaka o fitava sem entender, prontamente percebido por MM.

- Vai deixar a Selinsa morrer? – indagou sem paciência.

- Não estou entendendo. – disse corado.

- Se não quer andar por você, ande por ela. Não seria justo uma vida tão jovem ser ceifada.

- Está equivocado nas suas palavras.

- Não estou. Você gosta dela.

- Eu não... – corou. – apenas compartilhamos da mesma causa.

- Você é pudico demais. – riu. – bem vindo ao mundo, - sem qualquer constrangimento MM colocou a mão no cabelo dele afagando-o. – senhor mais próximo de Deus. Sinto informar, mas está apaixonado por ela e é por ela que deve andar.

Shaka não sabia se irritava com o gesto dele, ou se ficava surpreso pelas palavras dele.

- Precisamos da sua ajuda. – disse sério. – não pode nos abandonar, ainda não.

O indiano continuou a olhá-lo surpreso.

- Pense nisso. – fitou o cabelo do loiro todo bagunçado. – é melhor eu ir. – levantou antes que Shaka percebesse seu estado. – se precisar me chama. Fui.

Shaka o acompanhou com os olhos ate ele sair. Pegou uma bandeja que estava do lado olhando-se. Balançou a cabeça negativamente ao ver o estado de seu cabelo.

- É uma criança... – murmurou. – uma criança divertida. – deu um leve sorriso.

Depois dos detalhes acertados cada um foi cumprir sua missão. Kanon, Lara e Selinsa preparavam medicamentos para os feridos, os incumbido de permanecerem em suas respectivas casas assim o fizeram e os demais seguiram para o que tinha restado da vila.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kamus o primeiro a permanecer preparava-se. Escorpião seria a ultima casa guardada por um guardião antes da dele e a de Peixes estaria sozinha, um grande problema se algum invasor chegasse, pois o templo de Atena ficaria vulnerável.

- Vou para casa. – disse Miro.

- Não baixe a guarda. Sabe do que esses titãs são capazes.

- Nenhum deles passará por mim. – sorriu, andando em direção a saída. – alem do mais... – parou olhando para atrás. – não deveria se preocupar comigo, afinal seu queridinho está lá fora. – deu as costas saindo.

Kamus não respondeu. Esses excessos de ciúmes já estavam incomodando.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na quinta casa Aioria dava as ultimas recomendações a Regulus.

- Escutou tudo que eu falei?

- Sim Aioria. – bufou. – já entendi.

- E mais uma coisa, assim que a Lithos e Áurea voltarem não as deixe sair. Quero aquelas duas aqui dentro.

- Sim senhor capitão. – zombou.

- Estou falando sério. Não quero elas andando por aí com esses titãs a solta. – seu rosto ficou grave. – se algo acontecer a elas nem sei o que eu faço.

- Fique tranqüilo. – sorriu. – as manterei aqui. Tem a minha palavra.

- Obrigado. – tocou no ombro dele. – ate mais tarde.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Enquanto Manilgod preparava-se para sua missão, MM deitou no sofá da sala espreguiçando. Já que era para tomar conta, faria deitado. O canceriano do passado quase enfartou ao vê-lo deitado.

- Quer levantar do meu sofá?

MM nem respondeu.

- "Você me paga." – Mani deu um dos seus melhores sorrisos. Aproximou lentamente do canceriano ajoelhando atrás dele. – _O que pensa que esta fazendo cavaleiro?_ – sua voz saiu como a de Shion.

Tudo que foi visto, foi um salto do canceriano.

- Eu posso explicar mestre Shion. – disse com a voz num fiapo e branco como leite.

A expressão de susto foi mudando para enfurecida, enquanto o outro cavaleiro rolava no chão de rir.

- É um capacho mesmo! – gargalhava. – ficou mais branco que papel.

- Filho $%.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão covarde! – recomeçou a rir, nem se importando com o palavrão. – ainda mais medo daquele pivete do Shion. O chamou de mestre. – caiu na gargalhada.

MM o fitava com ódio, alem de ter caído na brincadeira ainda tinha chamado Shion de "mestre." Se Shaka ou Saga escutasse na certa já estaria no inferno.

- Idiota.

- Acho que vou fazer isso de vez em quando. – enxugava uma lagrima. – é hilário.

- Cala a boca caspita! Vá fazer sua ronda! – saiu pisando duro.

- Ficou nervosinho... – zombou. – ferir seus sentimentos. – fez cara de arrependido. – "eu posso explicar mestre Shion" – recomeçou a rir, saindo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois de tudo acertado o grupo da ronda separou indo cada dupla para um lugar. Os responsáveis pela vila reuniram-se na porta da mesma, distribuindo as tarefas. Athina, Lithos e Áurea ao ficarem sabendo dos planos de Sage prontificaram a ajudar. As três seguiram com Marin, El Cid e Afrodite.

Os ataques consecutivos a Rodoria tinham provocado um grande dano. O que era uma pacifica vila não passava de escombros e ruínas. Ao comando de Dégel, os cavaleiros retiravam os moradores sobreviventes levando-os para dentro dos portões do santuário. A tarefa era executava num profundo silencio. As pessoas, assustadas com os últimos acontecimentos, limitavam-se apenas a acompanhá-los. A situação não era muito diferente no local que se transformara na nova enfermaria. Dezenas de pessoas feridas recebiam os atendimentos de Lara, Kanon e Selinsa, enquanto outras dezenas eram trazidas por Marin, El Cid, Afrodite, Áurea, Athina e Lithos.

Na enfermaria, haviam separado quarto para os idosos, crianças e pessoas com ferimentos mais graves. Kanon cuidava das crianças.

O cavaleiro trabalhava em silencio, estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos ao mesmo tempo indignado pelos atos dos titãs em atacar a vila. Seu olhar ora ou outra voltava para alguma criança que chorava de dor ou chamava pelos pais. Sentia-se culpado por não ter conseguido impedir que isso acontecesse.

Lara que passava pelo local notou a expressão do rosto dele.

- Você está bem? – tocou no ombro dele.

- Estou. – despejava água numa bacia. – não imaginava que tivesse tanta criança no mundo.

Ela riu.

- Realmente estava certa. – disse com o olhar fixo nas crianças. – uma guerra é dolorosa.

- Vamos vencer. – tentou encorajá-lo.

- Por está só lutando não tinha imaginado o outro lado. O lado das pessoas que não tem nada haver com elas.

Lara o fitou penalizada e surpresa. Não pensava que ele fosse sensível a esse ponto. Afinal os homens de Atena deveriam ser imunes aos sofrimentos para seu próprio bem.

- Não se preocupe Kanon, tudo vai acabar bem.

- Assim espero. – os pensamentos foram longe, lembrava-se da guerra que tinha armado de Atena contra Poseidon, quantas pessoas teriam sofrido por causa das suas ambições.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No quarto ao lado Selinsa atendia aos idosos. Estava concentrada tentado fazer o melhor possível, contudo vez ou outra seus pensamentos voltavam para Shaka. Queria vê-lo, pedir desculpas, afinal tudo era culpa sua.

- "Assim que terminar irei." – pensou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Em um dos outros cômodos Athina e Afrodite cuidavam da arrumação de camas para os doentes. O cavaleiro improvisava leitos enquanto a grega providenciava lençóis. Trabalhavam em silencio.

- Não sei do tempo que não faço trabalhos manuais. – disse o cavaleiro colocando o martelo no chão.

- No futuro as coisas devem ser mais fáceis não é?

- E como. Perdi a pratica.

- O santuário deve ser diferente. – aproximou segurando um lençol.

- Por incrível que pareça não é. O santuário em si mudou pouco ao longo dos séculos. Houve modernizações, mas apenas nos interiores das casas.

- Regulus me contou de uma maquina chamada microfondas. Disse que ela esquenta comida rapidinho. – disse de maneira encantada.

- É microondas. – sorriu diante da expressão dela. – realmente ela faz isso.

- Parece mágica!

- É... – riu.

- Deve ter outras coisas mágicas no seu mundo. Conte-me. – pediu sentando a frente dele com os olhos brilhando.

- Vejamos... – também sentou. – tudo que temos é movido a energia elétrica.

- O que é isso?

- Hum... – não sabia como explicar. – é uma coisa que faz essas maquinas funcionarem.

- Como?

Afrodite franziu o cenho, como explicaria de forma que Athina entendesse.

- Vocês não usam cavalos para moverem os moinhos?

- Sim.

- É como se tivesse pequenos cavalos dentro delas fazendo-as trabalhar. – balançou a cabeça negativamente, tinha sido a pior explicação.

- Ah... acho que entendi. E o que mais? Que mais mágicas os cavalinhos fazem?

Afrodite segurou para não rir apesar da situação ser engraçada. Ficou imaginando a cara dela se conhecesse o futuro.

- Temos uma maquina que lava roupas, televisão, computador, DVD, chuveiro... – notou o olhar espantado dela vendo que ficaria difícil explicar sobre essas coisas. – e mais monte de coisas que depois te explico.

- Nossa, quantas coisas vocês tem.

- Realmente. E só damos importância quando a perdemos. Como sinto falta da minha casa.

- Tenho certeza que a senhorita Lara encontrará uma maneira de mandá-los de volta. Só espero que seja depois dessa guerra... quanto mais ajuda melhor o resultado.

- Fique tranqüila Athina. – levou a mão ate o rosto dela acariciando-o. – eu não deixaria você com esses titãs a solta.

Athina corou com o contato abaixando o rosto.

- Fique tranqüila.

A grega o fitou. Eles eram parecidos, tinham a mesma armadura e o mesmo propósito. Apesar de se sentir a vontade com Afrodite queria que Albafica a tocasse daquele jeito. Como deveria ser, sentir as mãos do pisciano em seu rosto.

- Deve ser horrível querer tocar e não poder. – disse mais para si do que para Dite.

- Concordo. – respondeu achando que ela falara para ele. – tenho pena do Albafica. – sabia que ela referia-se a ele. – só não concordo com suas atitudes. O fato do toque ser lhe privado não o dá o direito que ser frio com as pessoas nem tratar mal. Principalmente com você. Ele sempre é grosso com você.

- Não fale assim dele. – a voz saiu forte. Só quando notou o olhar de espanto do cavaleiro percebeu seu tom de voz. – desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Não devemos falar dos outros pelas costas. Ainda mais perto de você que é boa demais para enxergar o temperamento dele. Enfim... – tirou a mão. – vamos voltar ao trabalho? – sorriu.

- Vamos.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Áurea e Lithos voltavam da vila trazendo roupas e mantimentos que haviam conseguido arrecadar. Andavam silenciosas, mergulhadas em seus pensamentos.

- Você se lembra? – indagou a loira com os olhos fixos no caminho de terra. – de quando a nossa vila foi atacada?

- Lembro. – respondeu a outra com suspiro. – como lembro. Foi do mesmo jeito.

- Parece que a historia sempre se repete, não é? – fitou a amiga. – é o preço por morarmos perto do santuário.

- Parece que sim. – Áurea parou de andar, olhando para trás, vendo o que havia restado do vilarejo. – o que me deixa mais tranqüila é que desta vez meus pais não estão aqui.

- Sim. – Lithos voltou o olhar para a vila. – precisamos ter esperança que esse tormento vai acabar.

- Assim espero.

- Nossos cavaleiros vão conseguir. – sorriu.

- Sei que vão. Apesar de temer por eles...

- Eles são fortes.

- Quando Sísifo vai voltar?

- Não sei, mas espero que seja logo. – sorriu.

- Por que voltou aquela hora? Aioria ficou nervoso.

- Porque queria desejar boa sorte. – a fitou. – guarda um segredo?

- Sim.

- Vamos nos casar quando ele voltar.

- O QUE? - arregalou os olhos. – vocês o que?

- Vamos nos casar. – voltou o olhar para a vila. – sei como é a vida de um cavaleiro e dos riscos que ele corre. Alem do mais eles tem obrigação com Atena e ela deve vir sempre em primeiro lugar, mesmo assim... – sorriu. – me apaixonei por ele.

- Lithos...

- E ele por mim. – deu um meio sorriso. – não tem como ficarmos juntos, ainda mais com essa guerra que se aproxima, mas... eu quero ficar com ele mesmo assim.

- E ele te propôs casamento?

- Sim, vamos casar em segredo.

Áurea desviou o olhar. Estava feliz pela amiga, afinal Sísifo parecia ser uma boa pessoa, só que...

- Tenho certeza que serão felizes. – disse sentando em uma pedra.

Lithos notou a expressão dela, mas não disse nada.

- Vocês têm sorte...

- Áurea...

- Me apaixonei pelo mestre desde o primeiro dia que o vi. Não pelo posto que ocupa e sim pelo homem que ele é, mas vivemos em patamares diferentes e nunca haveria possibilidade de ficarmos juntos... – sorriu. – e o engraçado que mesmo no passado essa situação não mudou. Shion é responsável demais, mesmo com aquela cara de criança. – riu voltando o olhar para ela.

- Gosta dele tanto assim?

- Sim. – suspirou. – mas tenho a plena consciência que não passa de utopia. Por isso seja feliz com Sísifo, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo. Faça por mim.

- Serei.

- É melhor irmos. – levantou. – temos muito serviço.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

El Cid e Marin haviam improvisado algumas carroças. Enquanto o cavaleiro puxava uma com idosos, Marin carrega suprimentos.

- Tem certeza que não quer ajuda? Você se recuperou tem pouco tempo.

- Não se preocupe senhorita Marin. Estou bem. Eu que deveria levar as duas.

- Isso aqui não é nada. Já puxei coisas mais pesadas em meu treinamento e não me chame de senhorita, só de Marin.

- Como quiser.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio. Vez ou outra o cavaleiro a fitava.

- Esses titãs não têm escrúpulos. – disse a amazona com os olhos fixos na estrada de terra. – atacaram sem piedade inocentes.

- No futuro também foi assim?

- Não com tamanha brutalidade. Às vezes me pergunto se é certo deixar um vilarejo tão próximo ao santuário. Sempre acabam envolvidos.

- Infelizmente. Mas não se preocupe conseguiremos derrotá-los.

- Espero que sim. – disse não muito convicta, conhecia a força dos titãs e a julgar pela falta de cosmos dos cavaleiros do futuro a luta seria difícil. – "É melhor não pensar nisso." De qual lugar da Espanha você é?

- Madri.

- Shura é de Santiago de Compostela.

- Não conheço pessoalmente.

- E por que quis se tornar cavaleiro?

Silenciou-se. Era tão raro falar de sua vida pessoal que nem se lembrava de sua historia. Desde que chegara ao santuário, não havia contado a muitas pessoas suas origens.

- Desculpe. – pediu a japonesa ao notar uma leva mudança na expressão do rosto dele.

- Não tem porque se desculpar. Fiquei órfão ainda bebê, fui criado num orfanato e sempre vi as outras pessoas de condições mais humildes ficarem a mercê de pessoas de pouco escrúpulo. Queria ajudar, mas um garoto não tem força suficiente. Ate que meu mestre me encontrou e disse sobre Atena e os cavaleiros. – deu um leve sorriso. – eu não tenho o poder de combater todas as injustiças, mas o que estiver ao meu alcance eu farei.

Marin o olhava admirada. Achava-o um cavaleiro honrado e nobre, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto. El Cid notou o olhar dela por pouco não corando.

- E você? – indagou, mas sem fita-la.

- Meus motivos não foram tão nobres quanto os seus.

- Por quê? – a fitou com interesse.

- Eu tenho um irmão mais novo, quando nossos pais morreram ele desapareceu. Comecei uma busca incessante por ele ate ter uma pista que ele tinha ido pra a Grécia. Sair do Japão não era fácil, mas era a única forma de encontrá-lo. Cheguei ao santuário e toda a minha esperança de encontrá-lo se esvaiu. Como eu estava lá decidi ser amazona.

- Entendo.

- Motivos egoístas eu sei, mas não me arrependo de ter me tornado amazona. Com a pouca força que possuo ainda posso ser útil a outras pessoas.

- Seus motivos não fazem de você uma pessoa egoísta, principalmente agora que engajou na nossa causa.

Marin sorriu.

- Você sempre tem palavras encorajadoras. Obrigada.

- Sei que vai encontrar seu irmão. Tenha fé. – sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Continuaram o trajeto conversando sobre coisas corriqueiras, nem imaginavam que eram observados. Da sexta casa Asmita acompanhava o dialogo.

- "É uma egoísta que só se transformou em amazona por interesse. Não vale nem a pena." - Estava com raiva, El Cid sempre tinha palavras para ela e para complicar a amazona lhe dava sorrisos. – isso vai mudar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Todos de tão envolvidos em suas tarefas não imaginavam que eram observados. Do alto do relógio de fogo Pontos e Aspros acompanhavam a todos.

- Resolveram agir. – disse o geminiano.

- Humanos são patéticos, mas deixe-os trabalhar.

- Não vai fazer nada?

- Não. Deixe-os ter momentos de tranqüilidade, pois grossas nuvens desceram amanha. – fitou o cavaleiro. – amanha eles conheceram o nosso poder.

_Continua..._

_**Si vis pacem, para bellum: **__Se queres a paz, prepara-te para a guerra_

_Pessoas, desculpem a demora, mas final de semestre é tenso. Obrigada a todos pela paciência._


	16. Chapter 16: Ad sumus

**Aredhel – Eu permito que se case com o Cid, ele realmente é um fofo, ao contrario do Asmita.**

**Jaci – Asmita ainda vai apanhar da Marin.**

**Suellen – Quando o Aspros aparecer vai deixar todos surpresos. Aioria vai ter um treco quando souber do casamento e Asmita ainda vai aprontar.**

**Kika – Se o Aioria descobrir sobre o beijo ele manda meio santuário para os ares, não só ele Cid tambem esta na parada, resta saber quem vai levar o coração da amazona.**

**Sophie – Casamento a vista.**

**Rodrigo – MM ta pedindo para morrer, uma hora o Shaka o manda para um dos seis mundos, e atendendo a pedidos os cosmos de alguns dourados vão voltar nesse capitulo, já que os titãs vão ate o santuário.**

**Mabel – Eu adoro fazer cenas do Shaka com o Mask, os dois são tão diferentes que não tem como as cenas saírem sérias. Rsrs**

**Legião – O Ikki colocaria tudo abaixo. Quanto ao mestre do Albafica ele vai aparecer, mas em flashback's.**

**Capítulo XVI**

**Ad sumus**

Depois do terremoto que havia passado pelo santuário parecia que passariam a tarde e noite tranqüila, pelo menos em tese, já que a iminência de uma guerra deixava a todos apreensivos. Na vila improvisada dentro dos limites do santuário os trabalhos continuavam. Apesar de ter os cavaleiros circulando pelas casas, os moradores ainda temiam o que estava por vir. O clima de insegurança pairava no ar o que incomodava a todos. Por preocupação, Sage enviaria nas rondas noturnas apenas os cavaleiros de prata, pouparia os dourados para uma possível batalha.

E é nesse cenário de apreensão que encontramos nossos personagens no principio da noite. Com exceção de Lithos que estava com Athina, o restante dos moradores estavam em suas casas.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

As chamas da fogueira aqueciam os moradores que ainda não tinham se recolhido. Em volta dela, tendas improvisadas que serviam de abrigos. Sentadas a porta de suas tendas as pessoas conversavam sobre o rumo de suas vidas.

A íris âmbar olhava fixamente o balanço das chamas. Estava sentada num pedaço de maneira com os braços cruzados sobre as pernas e a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. Seus pensamentos estavam longe... num certo cavaleiro... _"Quando voltar vamos nos casar."_ Era a frase que ecoava em sua mente.

- "Será mesmo.?" – indagava-se, mas quando ia formular uma possível resposta ou pergunta sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Tem certeza que não quer voltar para Leão? Lá é bem mais confortável.

- Não se preocupe comigo Athina. – arredou para que ela pudesse se sentar. – estou bem aqui.

Athina apenas limitou a sentar-se. As duas voltaram o olhar para o fogo. Realmente Leão era mais confortável, mas não queria ficar perto de Aioria principalmente depois do "juramento". Tinha a plena certeza que não iria cumprir e se ele descobrisse sobre suas reais intenções faria o possível para atrapalhar.

Athina, também em silencio, pensava no que estava por vir. Tinha medo que as coisas piorassem e que outras pessoas morressem por causa da guerra. Confiava nos cavaleiros de Atena, ainda mais em Afrodite e Albafica, mas no fundo tinha receio que o preço da paz fosse alto demais. Temia pelos dois, mas Albafica tinha um lugar especial em seu coração.

- Não é melhor vocês duas irem dormir? – uma voz masculina se fez presente.

- Deve ser tarde. – disse Athina voltando-se para o pai.

- Amanha teremos um longo dia.

- Tem razão. – Lithos levantou. – teremos muito trabalho amanha.

- E como. – o homem olhou para o céu estrelado. – precisamos dar continuidade a vida e acreditar que dias melhores viram.

Lithos fitou o céu. Precisa ter fé que em breve essa guerra terminaria e com o seu fim talvez ela e Sísifo poderiam levar uma vida normal.

Athina também olhava para o céu, também tinha esperanças em dias melhores.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na ultima casa, os piscianos estavam reclusos cada qual em seu quarto. Durante o jantar não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer.

Afrodite encostado na janela, observa as luzes das tochas vinda da vila improvisada. Na certa aquela hora Athina já estivesse dormindo. Queria está fazendo a ronda, pois não pensaria duas vezes em ficar perto do vilarejo para protegê-la, mas ordens eram ordens e só lhe restava torcer para que nada acontecesse.

Deu um sorriso ao se lembrar da expressão de espanto dela, ao falar das coisas do futuro.

- É uma graça. – deixou escapar. – e ainda uma criança... – completou balançando a cabeça negativamente. – toma juízo Gustavv.

Deu um leve tapa no braço dirigindo-se para a cama.

- "Athina é uma criança, você só pode protegê-la." – pensou deitando.

Virou, pegando no sono rapidamente. O dia tinha sido cansativo e o seguinte não seria diferente.

Albafica também ainda não havia dormido, contudo estava deitado fitando o teto. A ronda tinha sido tranqüila o que levava a crer que os titãs não estavam por perto, entretanto um ataque poderia acontecer a qualquer momento e temia que a vila fosse o alvo novamente. Mesmo os moradores estando dentro dos limites do santuário era arriscado. Pensou em Athina e no medo que algo pudesse lhe acontecer. Não gostava de admitir e nem se permitia a tal, mas desde muito tempo sentia algo por ela. Era evidente que qualquer aproximação era incabível, primeiro por ser um cavaleiro de Atena e segundo, não necessariamente nessa ordem, por causa de seu sangue.

Era por isso que não gostava de Afrodite, ele apesar de usar o veneno das rosas, poderia tocar em qualquer um, principalmente nela, e tocava para seu desespero.

- "Maldito.." – cerrou o punho.

A raiva aos poucos foi passando, dando lugar a frustração. Quando essa guerra acabasse, e seu condições de voltar para seu mundo Afrodite teria a plena condição de levar uma vida normal, não precisaria de dois cavaleiros de peixes então, o caminho estaria livre para ele e certamente Athina o cruzaria.

Deu um suspiro resignado. Por mais dolorido que fosse o final seria aquele.

- Não me resta escolha. – disse.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Contrariado Miro estava deitado no sofá. Preferia a ronda do que ficar em casa, servindo de "babá". Por sorte Kárdia estava trancado em seu quarto e como não ouvia barulho algum na certa estava dormindo.

- "Pelo menos ele não me torra." – pensou fechando os olhos.

No quarto, Kárdia andava de um lado para o outro.

- Onde coloquei aquela porcaria?

Puxou a colcha da cama jogando-a no chão, não obtendo resultado foi para o baú onde guardava as roupas, pegando as peças atirando pelo ar.

- Dégel vai me matar!

Foi para outro baú, fazendo o mesmo. Não encontrou o tal objeto saindo rapidamente do quarto. Vasculhou os demais cômodos, fazendo uma verdadeira bagunça, ate o quarto de Miro não escapou. Só restando a sala rumou para lá.

- Sai de cima do meu sofá! – gritou ao ver Miro.

Ele ignorou.

- Já mandei sair do meu sofá!

- Tira se for capaz.

- Será um prazer. – sorriu.

Kárdia partiu para cima dele e num gesto rápido deu lhe um soco, contudo Miro segurou.

- Você é muito fraquinho. – segurava o punho dele ainda deitado. – nem precisei me mexer.

- Idiota. – Kárdia puxou o braço com força o que obrigou o outro escorpião a levantar o corpo. – sai logo.

- Não.

Miro não esperava, mas por frações de segundo Kárdia havia sido mais rápido e acertado um chute na canela dele.

- Ai! Idiota! Filho da #$&!

- É a sua mãe!

- Repete! – esfregava a canela.

- Já mandei sair! – o pegou pelo braço praticamente jogando-o no chão. – vai dormir em outro lugar.

- Vai ter volta. – ele mancava.

- Estou morrendo de medo. – disse sem dá atenção, estava ocupado em jogar as almofadas para cima.

- Ficou maluco? Me tirou do sofá para fazer isso?

- Calado! Droga não está aqui! Onde coloquei?

- A garota perdeu a maquiagem? – gargalhou. – perdeu a maquiagem!

- Não me amole! – andava de um lado para o outro. – Dégel vai me matar. – passava as mãos pelo cabelo. – aposto que é um livro raro.

- Perdeu um livro do Dégel? Se ferrou!

- Suma daqui!

- Vai virar picolé. – começou a rir.

- Dégel não faz isso. Ele mal briga com uma mosca.

- Acontece... – com a cara mais debochada do mundo Miro aproximou passando o braço pelo ombro dele, num gesto "fraterno". – se ele for como o Kamus, quando se trata de um livro, pode ser pior que um inimigo.

Kárdia gelou, nisso ele estava certo. Dégel tinha o maior apego com seus livros, um simples amassadinho, o que já acontecera muitas vezes, o deixava irritado o que diria perder um livro.

- Vou ficar com a casa só para mim! – saiu gargalhando.

- Idiota...

Miro foi para o quarto ao abrir a porta...

- KARDIA!

- Arruma! – gritou da sala, segurando o riso.

- Vou reclamar com o mestre. – Miro pegava as roupas espalhadas. – pelo menos deixou a cama arrumada.

Depois de dizer isso é que se deu conta. Foi ate a cama e pegando o travesseiro viu um livro.

-Será esse...? – um dia antes havia achado um livro jogado debaixo da mesa, estranhou pois sabia que leitura não era um habito de Kárdia, foi quando leu na primeira pagina o nome de Dégel. Achou melhor guardar para devolvê-lo, entretanto achou o conteúdo interessante e resolveu ver as figuras antes de entregá-lo. Afinal leitura era só para o Kamus. – é esse... – deu um sorriso malicioso.- Kárdia! Kárdia!

Não houve resposta.

Miro caminhou ate a porta.

- Kárdia.

- O que foi chato? – chegou com o corpo no inicio do corredor.

- É isso que procura? - balançou o livro.

- O LIVRO! Me da aqui.

- Hum... Não!

Miro entrou para o quarto trancando a porta.

- Miro! – batia na porta. – me devolve isso!

- Não! – gritou lá de dentro.

- Abra a porta!

- Eu vou devolver para o Dégel e dizer que o achei jogado, como de fato é verdade.

Kárdia bufou, não poderia nem mentir, pois realmente tinha perdido-o.

- "Como ele foi parar lá?" – coçava o queixo pensando. – abre logo Miro! Ou eu derrubo!

- A casa é sua mesmo...

Bufou novamente.

- Eu te mato. – murmurou saindo.

Miro que ria aproximou da porta colocando o ouvido, parecia que Kárdia tinha desistido. Abriu lentamente a porta e por pouco não foi surpreendido pelo escorpião que esperava aquele momento. Desta vez Miro bateu a porta na cara dele.

- Idiota! Você vai ter que sair daí, eu te pego! – esfregava o nariz.

- Boa noite Kárdia! Sonhe com a neve!

- Idiota. – saiu pisando duro.

Do quarto o dourado ouviu a porta do outro quarto batendo.

- É besta. – jogou o livro sobre uma mesa. – amanha eu continuo a brincar.

Riu para em seguida deitar. No outro quarto Kárdia rogava pragas, ficou reclamando por um bom tempo ate cansar-se e deitar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Lara voltava de sua casa na floresta, precisava de alguns itens que havia deixado lá e precisaria deles logo de manha. O caminho não era muito longe ate o templo, principalmente se passasse por de trás das doze casas. Andava distraída quando percebeu a aproximação de alguém.

- Não deveria está na sua casa? – indagou com um sorriso nos lábios, ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Perdi o sono. – respondeu simplesmente parando a certa distancia. – e você?

- Só vim buscar algumas coisas. – mostrou uma pequena sacola. – já estou voltando. – disse continuando a andar.

- Como foi na vila?

- Bem. - parou em frente a pessoa. – o alojamento serviu muito bem de enfermaria.

- Há muito espaço ali. – a fitou.

A amazona fitava a íris azuis que a olhava de modo estranho.

- O que foi Deuteros?

- Nada. – desviou o olhar, cruzando os braços na altura do peito. – ficou a tarde toda no alojamento?

- Fiquei. Havia muitos feridos, se Kanon não estivesse me ajudado...

- Ele ate que serve para alguma coisa. – disse com desdém.

- Não fale assim. – sorriu. – não é tão irresponsável quanto aparenta, alem do mais gosto do seu otimismo. – o sorriso aumentou ao se lembrar dele.

Deuteros ficou calado.

- Não faça essa cara. – num gesto rápido a amazona passou por trás, aplicando-lhe uma meia chave, ela era bem mais baixa que ele.

- E você com essas brincadeiras.

- Lembra quando treinávamos? Quando tínhamos a mesma altura eu conseguia te acertar.

- Como você parou de crescer... – disse sarcástico.

- Idiota. – o soltou.

- Anã.

- Eu não sou tão baixa assim! Você e o Kanon tem a mesma altura e não fico pequena perto dele.

Deuteros que trazia um sorriso sarcástico fechou a cara, novamente ela citava o nome dele.

- Deve ser por que somos do mesmo signo. – disse com desdém.

- Ele e Saga... – iniciou sem se importar com o tom de voz dele. – você e o Aspros.

- Não fale o nome dele. – disse ríspido.

- Desculpe...

- É melhor irmos. – passou por ela.

Lara soltou um suspiro, aquele assunto era um tabu para ele, mesmo depois de tanto tempo e agora com os dois gêmeos vivendo perto dele, talvez as lembranças do passado haviam voltado.

Apesar do rumo das coisas, gostava do irmão mais velho de Deuteros, os três sempre se mentiam em encrencas, mas se divertiam.

- Bons tempos... Deuteros me espera.

Ele continuou a andar. Lara teve que apertar os passos para alcançá-lo. O trajeto seguiu em silencio com olhadas despistadas da amazona para o cavaleiro.

- Desculpa.

- Esquece. – não a fitou.

- Espera. – parou a frente dele. – não gosto que fique com raiva de mim.

- Não estou. – a fitou.

Lara sustentou o olhar, às vezes o geminiano a fitava de maneira enigmática, quase sempre não conseguia decifrar, como naquele momento.

- Esta bem. Vamos.

Girou o corpo, contudo pisou em falso, prestes a cair, prevendo isso segurou com força a camisa dele, levando-o a queda. Deuteros acabou caindo em cima dela.

- Você é pesado.

- E você uma lerda.

- Engraçadinho.

Houve um silencio, uma brisa balançava de forma delicada os cabelos azuis do cavaleiro que a fitava de maneira intensa. Lara tentava interpretar aquele olhar, mas não conseguia pensar. Seu coração batia forte e sabia muito bem o porquê. Durante muitos anos escondeu bem no fundo de seu coração o que sentia por Deuteros.

Os pensamentos dele também não eram diferentes, desde a tenra idade via a sacerdotisa com outros olhos, mas tentou ao maximo esconder esse sentimento. Para o bem dela e da missão deles, entretanto tê-la tão perto, sentir tão perto seu perfume, o fazia perder a razão. Instintivamente levou a mão ate o rosto dela, acariciando-o. Lara sentiu um arrepio com o contato.

- Deu...

O nome não foi completado, de forma delicada o geminiano apossou dos lábios dela iniciando um terno beijo. Lara assustou-se, mas foi deixando-se levar pelo contato. Há muito tempo esperava por aquele gesto. Vendo que ela tinha cedido, o cavaleiro intensificou o beijo. A amazona passou a mão pelas melanes azuis e Deuteros a trouxe mais para si. O contato só terminou pela falta de ar.

Deuteros piscou algumas vezes antes de levantar rapidamente. Olhava a de maneira assustada.

- Me desculpe, isso não vai mais acontecer.

Sem dá-la chance de resposta saiu correndo. Lara ainda no chão voltou o olhar para o céu. Os olhos começaram a marejar.

- Eu... – as lagrimas escorriam. – eu te amo... – começou a chorar, tampando o rosto com as mãos.

Deuteros corria, mas a certo ponto diminuiu passando a andar. Aquilo nunca poderia ter acontecido, nunca.

Cerrando o punho deu um soco num tronco.

- Droga... – abaixou a cabeça. – eu gosto de você...

Não muito distante dali, Kanon caminhava. Estava sem sono e resolveu andar um pouco. Não tinha um rumo certo, deixando as pernas lhe guiarem. Pensava nos rumos que a vida tomaria com a proximidade da guerra, mas não era bem nas conseqüências e sim nas pessoas que seriam afetadas, mais especificamente em Lara.

Era fato que desde que a vira pela primeira vez, sentia algo diferente.

- "Tire-a da cabeça Kanon."

Continuou a andar, tentando pensar em outras coisas. Ele tomava rumo para um pequeno bosque atrás das doze casas. Não achava o caminho difícil devido a luminosidade da lua.

- Preciso voltar. – disse olhando ao redor.

Preparava-se para voltar quando sentiu o cosmo de alguém.

- "Lara?"

Rumou para onde sentia, ficando temeroso ao vê-la deitada no chão chorando.

- Lara?

A amazona não escutou.

- Lara.

O cavaleiro aproximou ajoelhando ao lado dela.

- Lara.

Ela tirou a mão que cobria o rosto fitando-o. Por segundos pensou em ser Deuteros, mas...

- Kanon...

- O que foi? Por que está assim? – estava preocupado. – está machucada?

- Não...

- Vem.

Ele a ajudou a sentar.

- O que foi? – delicadamente tocou o rosto dela limpando as lagrimas.

A amazona continuou a derramar lagrimas.

- Xi... – o cavaleiro a abraçou. – tenha calma, eu estou aqui.

Ao longe um par de olhos azuis o fitava com ódio, Deuteros tinha voltado para ter uma conversa séria com Lara, mas ao ver Kanon parou no meio do caminho passando a observar.

- Está assim por causa da guerra não é? – o dragão marinho afagava os cabelos loiros. – já disse para não se preocupar, tudo vai acabar bem.

Ela não conseguia dizer nada, continuando a chorar.

- Escuta. – Kanon a soltou para que ela o encarasse. – estou sem cosmo e mal consigo me proteger mas... – fixou o olhar nela. – nada vai te acontecer. Eu prometo. Te defenderei ate a morte.

Lara piscou algumas vezes, surpresas pelas palavras de Kanon. Ele falava de tal maneira que se sentiu realmente protegida. Por alguns minutos não era uma amazona e sim uma mulher comum. Deuteros que ouvia tudo também ficou surpreso, não espera ouvir aquilo ainda mais dele.

- Nada vai te acontecer. – disse sério.

Não conseguiu falar nada, apenas as lagrimas que vinham novamente. Lara abraçou o cavaleiro fortemente.

O outro geminiano abaixou o rosto, depois das palavras de Kanon tudo havia ficado claro, era evidente que ele sentia algo pela sacerdotisa. No principio revoltou-se, contudo foi tomando consciência que talvez fosse melhor. Apesar de amá-la, não poderia ofertar esse amor a ela por inúmeras razoes. Kanon por sua vez mesmo sendo um cavaleiro, era mais propício a fazer tudo que ele queria fazer mas não podia. Talvez fosse melhor Kanon e não ele a ficar ao lado dela.

Resignado o cavaleiro voltou para casa.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O luar iluminava parcialmente a cama. Shaka suava muito devido o esforço em ficar de pé. Tentou inúmeras vezes, todas infrutíferas. A perna direita doía muito enquanto não sentia nada na esquerda.

- Imprestável... – murmurou sem conseguir erguer o corpo. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito terrivelmente irritado. – vou levantar.

Disse sério, apoiando as mãos na cama e fazendo um grande esforço, girou a cintura obrigando as coxas a fazerem o mesmo movimento. Desceu a perna direita tocando de leve o chão. Apoiou as mãos na cabeceira da cama.

Contou ate três e num impulso levantou, contudo... a queda foi inevitável e por pouco não quebrou o braço ao deixar o corpo cair em cima dele.

- Ai...

Shaka sentiu o corpo todo doer, mas o pior era não conseguir levantar. Ficou por muito tempo atirado no chão.

- "Não consigo... – tentou se mexer, não conseguindo. - eu não tenho serventia... estava errado Giovanni, não vou voltar a andar."

Olhou pela janela, podia-se ver algumas estrelas, sua mente viajou no passado, relembrava seus dias de treinamento, as batalhas enfrentadas e seu titulo de "homem mais próximo de Deus"

- Sou apenas um homem. – deu um meio sorriso. – não posso nem protegê-la. – sua voz saiu amargurada, principalmente por se lembrar das palavras de Mask, com essa guerra Selinsa poderia morrer. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do virginiano. Aquilo poderia facilmente acontecer e ele não poderia fazer nada. – Atena... por favor... ela não. – pediu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Não conseguia dormir, a mente estava preocupada. Tentava imaginar o que o destino reservaria ao santuário de Atena. Do alto da varanda de seus aposentos contemplava as estrelas. Desde que assumira a função de grande mestre, uma simples olhada para o céu já era capaz de prever os acontecimentos, contudo, naquela noite, não conseguia ver nada. Parecia que ate as estrelas não sabiam o que estava por vir. Achou melhor ir ate Star Hill. De lá talvez conseguisse tirar pelo menos uma idéia de como agiria dali para frente.

Em um dos cômodos, Hakurei olhava fixamente para os objetos a frente. A esquerda o báculo da Era atual, ao meio, a adaga dourada e ao seu lado o báculo, ambos vindo do futuro.

Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu o irmão aproximar, este seguia para Star Hill, mas parou ao ver o cavaleiro de Altar.

- É um milagre você sem sono. – disse o ex cavaleiro de câncer aproximando.

- É um milagre você fazer piadinhas. – respondeu o outro sem tirar os olhos dos objetos. – estava indo para onde?

- Star Hill. E você em que estava pensando?

- No motivo das armaduras estarem aqui. Não há sentido.

- Também pensei nisso. – o mestre sentou ao lado do irmão. – pelo que disseram estavam em uma festa, logo não estavam usando-as. Se Chronos atacou de repente, não deu tempo deles vestirem, ou ao menos pegá-las. – Sage retirou o elmo, revelando a face.

- O báculo e a adaga foram trazidos por Pontos. – completou o raciocínio. – será que ele as trouxe com algum propósito?

- Acredito que não. Se a intenção dele era dominar o passado, por que ele traria um instrumento que talvez frustrasse seus planos? Alem das batalhas que se iniciam, temos que descobrir o porque disso.

- Mas é o menor dos nossos problemas. Creio que a batalha contra os titãs vai ser terrível.

- Eu sei. – levantou recolocando o elmo. – ficarei em Star Hill ate o amanhecer. Tome conta de tudo.

- Sim.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Em capricórnio Shura e El Cid estavam sentados a porta de casa. Estavam em silencio cada um mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Shura que o quebrou.

- Havia muitos feridos?

- Sim. Marin e eu tivemos muito trabalho. Felizmente conseguimos ajudar a todos.

- Quando eles atacaram no nosso tempo, deixaram um rastro como esse. Rodoria ficou destruída.

- Marin me contou. A senhorita Lithos perdeu os pais nessa ocasião não foi?

- Sim.

- Eles não têm escrúpulos.

- Seus ferimentos recuperaram completamente?

- Sim, estou pronto para o combate.

- É uma pena o meu cosmo não está na totalidade. Nem a armadura consigo vestir. Estou sendo um desfalque.

- Tudo a seu tempo Shura, não se martirize, ainda vamos lutar juntos.

Shura o fitou surpreso. El Cid sempre fora arredio com ele, ate desconfiado, parece que a opinião estava mudando. Simpatizava com ele, achava-o com grande poder e honra

Cid notou o ar surpreso dele, ate ele próprio estava impressionado com suas atitudes, normalmente era arredio com as pessoas, mas tanto Shura quanto Marin inspiravam confiança.

- Compartilhamos o signo, nada mais natural que sejamos companheiros.

- Tiene toda la razión. – Shura estendeu a mão todo sorridente. – juntos vamos derrotar os titãs.

El Cid retribuiu o aperto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Aioria e Regulus estavam na sala, jogando conversa fora.

- Não é melhor você ir dormir? – Aioria deitou no sofá.

- Estou sem sono. Acho que vou dá uma volta.

- Eu vou com você. – o leonino mais velho deu um salto. – andar vai me fazer bem.

- Não tem importância a casa ficar sozinha?

- Seremos rápido. Só vou avisar a Áurea e vamos.

Rapidamente Áurea foi avisada e os dois partiram.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Em touro seus moradores já tinham ido se recolher. Selinsa que estava lá ate aquela hora foi embora para a casa de Athina.

Em câncer a noite começara com as brigas, faltando pouco para o combate físico. Cada um trancou-se em seu quarto para não verem a cara um do outro.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Mu estava sentado na porta de sua casa, estava sem sono, resolvendo aproveitar a brisa noturna.

- Deveria está dormindo. – uma voz imperativa soou atrás dele.

- Estou sem sono mest... Shion. – corrigiu antes que dissesse algo comprometedor.

- Ao contrario do dia, a noite esta tranqüila. – disse o jovem ariano sentando ao lado de Mu e fingindo não ter escutado o "mestre."

- Isso é preocupante.

- Também está com um mau pressentimento?

- Sim. – o fitou. – sinto que algo vai acontecer.

- Estaremos preparados.

Mu afirmou com a cabeça, apesar do rosto juvenil de Shion ele tinha um grande senso de responsabilidade.

- É melhor você ir deitar. – o futuro mestre levantou. – teremos um dia difícil.

- Eu sei. Espero poder fazer a diferença, já que no futuro... – abaixou o rosto.

- Vai fazer. – tocou no ombro dele. – você é forte e vamos trabalhar juntos.

- Obrigado.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Shion retirava-se para seu quarto quando resolveu ir ate o templo. Queria conversar com seu mestre. Sem dizer nada a Mu rumou para a saída.

Shion subia calmamente as escadas. Havia passado por Touro, Gêmeos e Câncer não querendo incomodar ninguém. Passaria direto por Leão, se não tivesse lembrado de falar algo com Regulus. Entrou, não querendo gritar pelo nome dele.

Áurea estava sozinha em casa, tinha preferido ficar em casa, para que Aioria não fizesse perguntas demais a cerca do motivo de Lithos ficar na vila. A grega acabava de tomar seu banho, xingando a cada cinco minutos por não ter um chuveiro. Enrolou na toalha saindo. Estava só mesmo, não precisava se preocupar em ser vista. O corredor estava iluminado por lamparinas, que muitas, davam a sensação de iluminação elétrica. Cantalorava enquanto arrumava a toalha no corpo, pois essa, caia.

Shion seguia pelo corredor que levava ate a parte interna da casa, estranhou o silencio, mas preferiu não chamá-lo, talvez estivesse dormindo.

Tudo foi muito rápido, só sentiram um impacto o que afastou-os.

- Perdão. – disse o ariano, sem ver a pessoa.

- Desculpe...

Os dois ergueram o olhar.

- Áurea...

- Shion! – a garota levou um susto, a ponto de deixar a toalha cair.

O cavaleiro arregalou os olhos ao ver o corpo nu. Áurea petrificada não sabia se saia correndo ou se abaixava para pegar a toalha. A essas horas a face estava rubra.

Mesmo com a situação constrangedora, visto pelo rosto vermelho de Shion, ele não se mexeu, continuando a olhá-la. Seu olhar perspicaz examinava cada detalhe. Já não era um olhar envergonhado, ou hesitante e sim com ate certa malicia. Afinal por debaixo de uma armadura de ouro existia um homem, ainda mais com uma explosão de hormônios dentro de si. Áurea sentiu as intenções no olhar dele e por alguns momentos ficou feliz por ele reparar nela, contudo a razão foi voltando e deu se conta do que estava acontecendo. Como um raio pegou a toalha saindo correndo para o quarto. Shion só se deu conta quando escutou a batida violenta da porta.

Do lado de dentro, escorada na mesma, Áurea esperava seu coração bater mais devagar. A face ainda estava vermelha.

- Que vergonha... – murmurou. – o grande mestre me viu pelada. – levou a mão ao rosto tampando-o. – que vergonha.

Shion continuava parado, não sabia se ia embora ou se ia pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido.

- "Como sou burro, nem para virar para o outro lado. – pensava nervoso. – ela deve me achar um pervertido. Logo eu."

Ensaiou um passo, para parar. Ela nunca mais falaria com ele, isso se não contasse para Hakurei o ocorrido.

- Sou burro! – balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Deu as costas, não teria coragem de pedir desculpas e poderia ser pior. No dia seguinte a procuraria e explicaria tudo. A passos duros tomou o rumo da saída.

No quarto, Áurea vestia a roupa. Nunca mais teria coragem de olhá-lo, na certa ele estaria pensando coisas desagradáveis dela.

- Burra. Isso que dá andar assim pela casa. – jogou o corpo na cama.

Shion subia correndo as escadas, seus pensamentos porem não saiam da visão da garota, ainda mais "certas partes" que estava "bem visível."

Parou, tentando se concentrar.

- Para de pensar nela, aquilo foi um equivoco e amanha você pedirá desculpas. – dizia a si mesmo. Soltou um longo suspiro. – é melhor pedir desculpas agora.

Começou a descer, tentando não pensar em nada. Na porta de Leão, tirou a camisa para fora da calça a fim de "esconder" a perversão.

Parou na porta do quarto.

- Áurea. – chamou ao invés de bater.

Ao escutar o nome, levantou posicionando-se atrás da porta. Ainda não acreditava que ele tinha voltado.

- Áurea. – insistiu mais uma vez.

A garota permaneceu em silencio, não teria coragem de encará-lo depois de tudo. Shion esperou mais um pouco, deu um suspiro desanimado por ela não atende-lo.

- "Ou deve está dormindo ou com ódio de mim." Áurea me desculpe.

Ele não esperava resposta, mas tão surpreso ficou ao ver a porta sendo aberta. Áurea escutando o pedido resolveu abrir.

- Shion. – disse com rosto vermelho e incapaz de encará-lo.

- Me desculpe. – disse de uma vez igualmente corado. – eu não ti-ve inten-çao, agi er-rado ao entrar e não cha-mar. – gaguejava. – eu não sou da-do a es-sas coisas, que-ro dizer, eu sou ho-mem, mas não sou perver-tido.

Áurea queria sorrir, mas talvez o deixasse ainda mais nervoso. Era uma graça, o constrangimento dele. Uma cena rara vê-lo gaguejando, Dohko era o único sortudo ao ver essa face do ariano.

- Me descul-pe... – abaixou o rosto ainda mais envergonhado diante do silencio dela.

- Tudo bem.

Para a surpresa dele, a grega tocara seu rosto, fazendo-o encará-la.

- Não se preocupe, foi incidente.

Ele apenas concordou, ainda meio assustado.

- Mas queria que me prometesse uma coisa.

- Cla-ro.

- Prometa que vai se cuidar. Que não vai querer dar uma de herói e arriscar sua vida. Não sabe o quanto é importante.

Shion ficou surpreso com as palavras dela. Esperava outra reação, no entanto ela era afetuosa com ele. Intimamente estava feliz por ela se preocupar.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

Ela sorriu.

- É melhor eu ir, já está ficando tarde.

- Boa noite. – num gesto carinhoso a grega depositou um beijo na testa do ariano.

- Boa noi-te.

Afastou ainda vermelho, contudo não deu nem três passos parando.

- Áurea.

- Sim?

- Promete que tomará cuidado? Não me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse.- os olhos antes assustados estavam amenos.

Foi à vez de Áurea se surpreender.

- Prometo.

Ele sorriu, saindo em seguida. Áurea fechou a porta atrás de si. Estava feliz por ele se preocupar com ela.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Marin voltava da vila improvisada. Ao lado de Lara e Selinsa cuidara dos últimos pacientes mais urgentes. El Cid insistira para permanecer ao lado dela, mas a amazona disse que não era preciso e que ele precisava descansar por causa dos ferimentos recentes.

Havia passado por um caminho que dava em Leão, entrou apenas para ver como estavam Aioria e Regulus e seguiu seu caminho em direção ao templo de Athena.

Andava de maneira distraída, pensando no irmão. Aquela conversa ocorrida com Cid a fez relembrar o passado. Vez ou outra permitia-se um riso ao lembrar de quando eram crianças e as brincadeiras que faziam juntos. Estava tão absorvida nas lembranças que nem se deu conta que entrara no templo de Virgem, lugar o qual queria evitar ao maximo.

Dentro do templo, em posição de Lótus, Asmita acompanhava a amazona desde a sua saída da vila. Deu um leve sorriso ao vê-la entrar em sua casa.

Saiu de sua posição, caminhando de encontro a ela, sem antes, elevar um pouco o cosmo, fazendo uma correntinha aparecer em seu pescoço.

Achando que não havia ninguém na casa, Marin retirou a mascara. Trazia –a na mão quando começou a sentir o cosmo do virginiano. Deu um suspiro resignado por ter se esquecido de evitar aquele local. Mas como já estava lá apenas daria "boa noite."

Logo os dois caíram no campo de visão um do outro. A amazona evitava olhá-lo enquanto o cavaleiro fixava a atenção nela.

- Boa noite amazona.

- Boa noite. – respondeu de maneira cortes, mas sem parar de andar.

- Volta da vila? – indagou forçando-a parar.

- Sim. – virou-se para ele parando o olhar em seu pescoço.

Asmita sorriu internamente, ela vira o colar. Tinha em mente chamar-lhe atenção pelo fato de se tornar amazona por motivos egoístas.

- Foi um ataque cruel. – disse por dizer, só esperando ela perguntar sobre o objeto para falar.

Contudo a pergunta nunca veio, alheia a tudo Marin olhava fixamente aquele colar. Era exatamente igual ao que o irmão tinha. Deixando Asmita surpreso a japonesa levou a mão ate o pescoço dele tocando o objeto.

- É parecido... – murmurou.

O cavaleiro impressionado ficou calado, jamais esperava aquela reação dela. Achava que quando ela o visse, começaria a brigar, pois julgaria uma afronta.

- Se parece muito. – brincava com o objeto, dando um leve sorriso. – já vou indo. Boa noite. – afastou-se.

Asmita continuou parado. Por que ela não brigara com ele?

Marin já estava na saída. Estava surpresa por Asmita possuir um objeto semelhante.

- Espera.

Ela parou bruscamente, ao ter seu braço retido.

- Asmita?

- Me diga o por quê? – a voz saiu fria.

- De...? – não tinha entendido.

- Estou com isso! – balançou o pingente. – não vai me recriminar?

- Não estou entendo Asmita.

- Não se faça de santa. – apertou ainda mais o braço dela. – sabe muito bem o que é isso.

- Juro que não estou entendo, mas quer me soltar? Esta me machucando.

- Sua amazona egoísta. Entrou no santuário por causa disso!

Marin arregalou os olhos, agora havia entendido, aquele colar não pertencia a ele...

- Já entendi. – puxou seu braço de forma bruta. – era uma brincadeira não era?

- Sim.

Ela ia retrucar, contudo parou. Como ele sabia daquela historia?

- Como sabe? – indagou seca.

- Sua conversinha amigável com capricórnio. – sorriu. – estava atento a ela.

- Mas... estava lá em pensamento. Quer dizer que nos vigiava. – deu um sorriso irônico. – como cavaleiro de ouro não deveria está preocupado com sua casa? Ao invés de se preocupar com os outros? Alias, você não vai com a minha cara não é? Por que me detesta? O que foi que eu fiz?

- Por que é uma pessoa sem objetivo.

- E isso não diz respeito a mim? Se tenho ou não um objetivo o problema é meu! – estava irritada. – vê se me deixa em paz Asmita de virgem! – deu as costas, porem teve seu braço retido novamente.

- Eu ainda não acabei. – a voz saiu fria.

- Não temos nada mais a falar. – puxava seu braço. – quer me soltar?

- Não consegue? – sorriu cinicamente. – a senhorita Águia não consegue se soltar? – riu.

- Me deixe em paz!

- Se eu não quiser. – aproximou-se dela a ponto de sentir sua respiração. – vai fazer o que?

- Você é um cretino.

- Eu sei que sim. – o rosto ficou bem perto do dela.

Marin estava vermelha de raiva, devia respeito aos cavaleiros de ouro, mas aquele sujeito não o merecia.

- Me solta. – o tom saiu ainda mais ameaçador.

- Tente.

A ruiva pensava numa saída, contudo aquele cheiro de incenso mexia com seus pensamentos. Asmita também estava com os sentidos alterados, não via o rosto dela, mas o cheiro que vinha da sua pele o desnorteava.

- Não vou pedir de novo.

- Não vai adiantar. – o cavaleiro obrigou-a a dar dois passos para trás, o que fez com que ela ficasse encostada numa pilastra.

- Asmita me solta.

- Está com medo? Não sou cruel o bastante para uma luta tão desigual.

- Asmita...

Não vieram mais palavras, o cavaleiro encostou seus lábios nos dela iniciando um beijo. Marin cedeu, não conseguia se manter serena com ele por perto, o mesmo podia-se dizer do virginiano. Aquela amazona mexia com ele.

- Idiota.

Recuperando o controle, Marin deu um soco no estomago dele, fazendo-o recuar.

- Afaste-se de mim! – bufava pelo golpe e pelo beijo.

- Mulher tola. – as mãos estavam na barriga. – como se atreveu.

- Se chegar perto de mim de novo vai levar outro.

- Como se atreveu... – a voz saiu com ódio, o que fez com ela temesse.

- Estou avisando. Não chegue perto de mim.

- Vai se arrepender... – ele já ia para perto dela...

- Por que não fica longe dela.

Os dois se assustaram com a voz. Acabando de descer as escadarias El Cid parou a pouco.

- Cid? – ao mesmo tempo que suspirava aliviada temia que ele tivesse visto o beijo. Rapidamente recolocou a mascara.

- Não tem modos cavaleiro? – o olhar dele era frio.

- Não se intrometa, isso é entre eu e ela. – não gostou da interrupção, ainda mais por se tratar dele.

- Errado, isso é entre mim e você. - caminhou ate parar a frente dela. – ele te fez alguma coisa? – indagou a ela.

Marin ficou calada, se ele perguntara era sinal que não tinha visto nada? E estava certa. Sem sono El Cid resolveu caminhar, passaria por um caminho alternativo se não tivesse sentindo o cosmo de Marin, pegou a discussão no final e do ângulo que estava não presenciou o beijo.

- Não me fez nada.

- É melhor você ir.

Sem pestanejar, a amazona saiu de lá. Asmita acompanhava-a subir.

- E quanto a você. – o espanhol aproximou de maneira perigosa. – fique longe dela, ou esqueço que é um defensor de Atena. Isso se você for.

Deu as costas deixando um virginiano possesso.

- "Vocês dois me pagam."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Os aquarianos estavam reclusos na biblioteca, tanta Dégel quanto Kamus consultavam os livros para encontrar mais informações sobre os titãs e também uma maneira dos cavaleiros voltarem para o futuro.

- Todos os livros que falam sobre Chronos não mencionam viagem no tempo. – disse Dégelajeitando os óculos.

- Creio que só ele sabe como voltarmos, mas isso não é o mais importante e sim derrotamos Pontos e os outros. Temo pelos reais objetivos dele. – Kamus fechou um livro colocando-o sobre a mesa.

- Reais motivos?

- Quando lutamos da primeira vez, Pontos não tinha como objetivo principal trazer Chronos de volta ao contrario dos outros titãs. Infelizmente ele foi derrotado antes de descobrirmos suas reais intenções.

- Acredita que Pontos esteja usando os titãs?

- É uma possibilidade. – disse pensativo. – hum... Dégel.

- Sim?

- Você trabalhou muitas vezes diretamente com o mestre Sage não é?

- Sim.

- Você sabe o que tem debaixo da estátua de Athena?

- Embaixo da estátua? – repetiu a pergunta de forma surpresa. – não há nada. Pelo menos não que Sage tenha me falado.

Kamus observou o amigo, parecia que ele dizia a verdade, alem do mais Sage pode ter omitido isso dele, o que era perfeitamente normal, ou talvez por causa das mudanças nos acontecimentos o objeto que "deveria" está lá, estaria em outro lugar.

- Existe algo embaixo da estátua?

- Não. – mentiu, não era de seu feitio, mas certas informações eram melhor ficarem omitidas. – pensei que tivesse, ...algum objeto mitológico.

- Se existe só pode está em Star Hill.

- É... – respondeu de maneira pensativa, era uma possibilidade. – mudando de assunto... e quanto a Kárdia?

- Não tem como impedi-lo. – Dégel guardou os óculos. – já tentei inúmeras vezes persuadi-lo, mas conhece o gênio de escorpião. – sorriu.

- Se conheço.

- Claro que ao menor sinal de problemas vou pará-lo, mas quero dar-lhe um voto de confiança.

- É uma criança e muito teimosa por sinal. – Kamus deu um leve sorriso. – mas é forte.

- Kárdia só tem tamanho, só pensa em brigar. Demorei a entender o jeito dele.

- Vocês parecem ser bons amigos.

- Somos e as pessoas não conseguem entender como temperamentos diferentes podem se dar bem. As vezes nem eu consigo entender.

- Miro e Kárdia não são diferentes, exceto pelo gosto da batalhas do Kárdia e o gosto por mulheres pelo outro. Que por sinal, ele está bem quieto. Mas quanto ao quesito teimosia só diferem pela idade.

- Isso que torna as relações humanas tão interessantes. – Dégel caminhou ate a janela. – o temperamento de um, com o temperamento do outro, nasce uma amizade.

- Pode deixar que também tomarei conta dele. – Kamus aproximou.

- Vamos tomar conta dos nossos "irmãos" mais novos.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Pontos do alto da torre observava a paisagem.

- Pontos. – Iapeto aproximou.

- Avisaste a todos?

- Sim.

- Perfeito. – sorriu de maneira vil. – o fim do santuário está próximo.

_O sol tinha nascido a pouco, os moradores da vila e do santuário estavam de pé para o inicio de mais um dia..._

... Lithos e Athina estavam na vila...

... Sage continuava em Star Hill...

... Lara que tinha chorado no ombro de Kanon ate pegar no sono, foi levada por ele ate a sua cabana, assim que amanheceu os dois partiram rumo ao templo, passando por um dos caminhos fora das doze casas...

... Selinsa seguiu para o templo atrás de Lara...

...Marin que tinha acordado cedo seguia para a vila sozinha...

_... mal sabiam que aquela manha seria tumultuada..._

Selinsa estava no templo à companhia de Hakurei.

Faltava pouco para o geminiano e Lara chegarem a entrada do templo e Marin estava nas escadarias que levavam a Virgem. Pensava na noite anterior, no beijo de Asmita e nas atitudes de Cid. Os dois eram completamente diferentes, como água e vinho. Asmita era um grosso arrogante e Cid um cavalheiro. Balançou a cabeça negativamente pois não era hora para pensar naquilo.

Na entrada do santuário...

- Continua o mesmo lugar patético. – Créos ergueu sua cimitarra.

- Sem espetáculos Créos. Nossa missão é outra. – disse Temis.

- Senhores e senhorita a nossa hora chegou. – Pontos deu um sorriso.

Uma nuvem escura cobriu o céu, as pessoas comuns pensaram em se tratar de um forte temporal se aproximando, nas doze casas, a rotina continuava, pois nenhum cosmo inimigo era sentido.

- Nossa missão principal é recuperar a Megas Drepanon dessa Era, debaixo da estatua de Atena, mas por que não provocamos alguns estragos? - Pontos virou o rosto. – Créos faz a honra?

- Será um prazer. Aster Cyclo!

A terra tremeu, o poderoso cosmo de Créos ganhou proporções imagináveis e seu ataque partiu em direção a primeira casa, atingindo-a em cheio. De Touro ao templo os cavaleiros sentiram o ataque.

- Não é possível. – Dohko correu ate a entrada da oitava casa. – eles...

Capricórnio...

- Esse cosmo... – Shura estava a posto.

- Eles estão aqui. – El Cid estava com sua armadura.

No templo...

- Impossível. – Hakurei via a cortina de fumaça subir aos céus.

Perto do templo...

- O que foi isso? – Lara sentiu a terra estremecer.

- Os titãs estão aqui.

Terceira casa...

- Como se atreveram? – Saga cerrou o punho.

- Prepare-se cavaleiro. – Deuteros estava de posse de sua armadura. – a guerra começou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Parte de Áries estava destruída, seus moradores, no entanto, estavam a salvo.

- Você está bem? - indagou Shion.

- Sim.

- Tiveram a audácia de virem ate aqui. – Shion colocou sua armadura. – não podemos deixá-los passar.

Mu concordou. Não esperava que eles viriam para um confronto direto. Chamou por sua armadura, contudo ela não obedeceu.

- Não entre em confronto direto. – disse Shion preocupando-se com a situação. Se com Mu acontecia aquilo, não seria diferente com os outros.

Do lado de fora...

- Vamos. – ordenou o deus primordial.

Os cinco avançaram em direção a primeira casa.

**Obs: as lutas ocorreram simultaneamente**

_**Áries **_

A nuvem de poeira preenchia o local, os cinco caminham firmes, não dando importância por não sentirem cosmo de ninguém.

Iapeto seguia na frente quando foi parado por Céos.

- O que foi?

- Há uma barreira. – disse com os olhos fixos a frente.

Os olhares dirigiram-se para onde ele olhava. Diante deles algo brilhava em dourado.

- Esses humanos são patéticos. – Temis tomou a frente e com um simples encostar de dedo destruiu a barreira.

- Destruiu facilmente a minha parede de cristal. O que prova que tem força.

O som de passos ecoou pela sala, trajando a sagrada armadura de Áries, Shion surgiu diante deles, com Mu ao seu lado.

- É melhor afastar cavaleiro de Atena, não temos a intenção de matá-lo. – advertiu a deusa.

- Não passarão daqui.

- E o que pensas fazer? – Créos sorriu. – vai lutar sozinho contra nós cinco?

- Ele não está sozinho. – Mu deu um passo à frente.

- Não me faças rir cavaleiro. – Iapeto desdenhou. – está sem armadura, não passa de um humano qualquer.

- Não temos tempo a perder com simples cavaleiros. – disse Pontos. – Temis encarregue-se deles, vamos continuar.

- Sim.

- Não vão passar.

Shion tomou posição.

- É o que veremos. Hecatônquiro. – Iapeto despejou seu poder.

Shion foi pego de surpresa.

- Cuidado.

Mu que conhecia bem o ataque, criou uma parede de cristal para proteger a si e ao seu mestre, contudo, por causa da alteração de seu cosmo, não surtiu efeito, sendo os dois atingidos.

- Mu você esta bem?

- Estou. – o ariano sangrava. – "sem armadura meu corpo não vai suportar."

- Não se intrometa Iapeto. – Temis o olhou ferina. – essa luta é minha.

- Como quiseres.

- Não demore Temis. – disse Pontos voltando a andar.

- Não vão passar. – Mu estava levantando.

- Espere. – Shion o reteu. – deixe-os com os outros. – não vamos conseguir segura-los.

- Mas...

- Deixe com os outros. – o fitou.

A contragosto Mu aceitou. Shion voltou o olhar para Temis. Ela era forte, mas sua preocupação maior era com o ariano do futuro. Sem armadura ou cosmo ele corria risco iminente.

Os quatro titãs passaram sem qualquer problema.

- Mu. – chamou Shion sem tirar os olhos de Temis. – como está seu cosmo?

- Oscilante.

- Consegue lançar um ataque?

- Acho que sim.

- Não devemos prolongar essa atacar juntos.

- Sim.

Os dois levantaram posicionando-se um do lado do outro.

- Pronto?

O ariano de melanes lilases concordou com a cabeça. O cosmo dos dois começaram a elevar.

- Extinção Estelar! – gritaram os dois.

O cosmo oscilante de Mu não produziu um ataque perfeito, contudo uniu-se ao de Shion que partiu em direção a Temis.

- È inútil. – murmurou a deusa.

Elevou seu cosmo levemente, mas o que fez que os ataques dos arianos passassem direto.

- Não é possível! - exclamou

Ao contrario de Shion, Mu não se espantou. Ele sabia o quanto aqueles titãs eram fortes.

_Continua..._

**As batalhas começaram, só um lembrete: a fic se passa três anos antes da guerra de Hades então é possível que estranhem os cavaleiros de Lost Canvas serem fracos, no contexto da minha fic muitos deles receberam a armadura a pouco tempo, mas com o tempo vão melhorar e nossos dourados recuperaram os cosmos, não todos de uma vez, isso vai ser aos poucos. **

**Ad sumus: "Aqui estamos"**


	17. Chapter 17: Anceps fortuna belli

**Suellen – Deuteros e Lara se amam, mas vai ser difícil os dois admiterem para si mesmo e para eles. E Kanon está na parada, ele não vai desistir dela tão facilmente. Kárdia e Miro são um caso perdido. Shura e El Cid são uns fofos! Shion tem seu lado Miro de Escorpião. Asmita e Marin são outros que não vão admitir que se gostar nem sobre tortura! Dégel e Kamus deram certinhos. **

**Mabel – Essa fic está cheio de triângulos amorosos. Cid, Marin e Asmita.**

**Deuteros, Lara, Kanon, Albafica, Athina e Afrodite. Isso não vai prestar. Sísifo vai voltar, os cosmos vão voltar, agora Alba declarar para Athina, duvido muito. Rsrsr**

**Aredhel – Albafica se não abrir o olho vai perde-la pro Dite. Deuteros e Lara... sei não. Shion pervertido! Todo mundo está torcendo para o Cid.**

**Asmita – não sei o que vocês vêem nele... ¬ ¬**

**Krika – porque ele é simpático, gentil, honrado, lindo, tudo de bom! ^^**

**Asmita – quer um babador? ¬ ¬**

**Naaah – Obrigada pela review, realmente os aquarianos e os escorpianos são ciumentos, ainda verá muitas cenas assim.**

**Sophie – Obrigada!**

**Rodrigo – Os grandes mestres tambem amam! Rsrsrs e ele vai virar uma fera para defender a Áurea, não quero nem esta por perto.**

**Kika – Asmita não perde tempo, e pedido aceito, quem sabe os dois não pegam eles aos beijos. Metade do santuário vai ser pulverizado e a outra metade mutilida.**

**Capítulo XVII**

**Anceps fortuna belli**

_**Touro**_

Os quatro titãs subiam de maneira tranqüila as escadarias, quando chegaram à entrada de Touro, encontraram seus defensores a porta com os braços cruzados. Um trajava a armadura de Touro e outro roupas comuns.

- Temos um comitê de boas vindas.

Hasgard os fitou. Se eram cinco titãs porque só estavam quatro.

- Onde está o outro? – indagou.

- Está brincando com teus amigos. – respondeu Iapeto. – se bem que acho que já morreram principalmente o cavaleiro do futuro. Cometer a imprudência de lutar sem armadura.

- Como? – Aldebaran desfez a posição.

Hasgard o fitou. Se aquele titã estiver dizendo a verdade, eles não teriam a menor chance.

- Aldebaran.

- Sim.

- Entre.

- O que?

- Está em desvantagem. Siga para o templo.

- Não vai lutar contra os cinco.

- Não se intrometa. Vá. – disse ríspido.

- Hasgard...

- Isso é tão comovente. – Créos disse com escárnio. – vocês humanos são tão sentimentais. Chega a me provocar lagrimas.

- Seguem. – disse Céos. – lutarei com eles.

- Como quiser. – Pontos pouco se importou. – vamos. – disse aos outros.

- Vocês não vão passar. – Aldebaran adiantou-se.

- E vai nos impedir? – Iapeto ergueu sua espada.

- Seguem. – disse Céos de maneira imperativa. – já disse que vou lutar com eles.

O titã apontou o dedo para Aldebaran que ficou paralisado.

- O que?

- Aldebaran? – Hasgard tentou ajudá-lo, mas também estava preso.

- Sigam eles não podem se mexer.

Pontos e os outros seguiram. Quando não podiam ser mais alcançados Céos os libertou.

- Podem se mexer. Aconselho que tu, - apontou para o brasileiro. – entre. Não quero lutar com alguém sem proteção.

- Preocupe-se em se proteger. – Aldebaran deu um sorriso confiante, retornando a sua tradicional defesa. – não vai me convencer. – fitou Hasgard.

- Está bem. Faça como quiser.

O titã continuava parado observando-os.

- Apesar da determinação em defender tua casa, será totalmente inútil. Como reles humanos não podem fazer nada contra um deus.

- Novamente essa conversa fiada. Não se cansam? – Deba balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Hasgard fitou o taurino, ele nunca agia assim.

- Já que não entendem temos que repetir. – devolveu Céos. – não pretendo demorar.

O cosmo do titã começou a elevar. Hasgard continuou firme na sua posição, assim como Aldebaran.

_**Áries **_

- É a minha vez.

Temis elevou seu cosmo, deixando os dois em alerta.

- Brabeus Blade!

- Parede de Cristal!

Mu pulou na frente de seu mestre para protegê-lo, entretanto sua barreira não foi forte o bastante para deter o ataque. Os dois acabaram sendo atingidos, sendo Mu com maiores ferimentos.

- Não deveria ter feito isso. – Shion o amparou.

Ele não respondeu, sentindo apenas o gosto de sangue na boca.

- Quero que fique aqui.

- Não pode lutar sozinho.

- É uma ordem. – disse imperativo.

O lemuriano se assustou, Shion nunca falara assim com ele, parecia que a sua frente estava seu mestre.

- Vamos terminar com isso Temis. – o cavaleiro ergueu-se parando em frente a ela. – prepare-se.

- É um insolente em erguer teu punho contra um deus. Merece uma punição.

Shion não teve tempo nem de atacar, a deusa partiu para cima dele, numa seqüência de socos, devido à velocidade recebeu a maioria. Ele tentava uma reação, mas Temis não dava brechas.

- Mestre! "Mestre Shion é muito mais forte, por que está em desvantagem? – pensava, ate que fitou o rosto dele. – chegamos antes da guerra santa, então... Shion recebeu a armadura recentemente... só pode ser isso, ele ainda não desenvolveu a pontecialidade de seu cosmo."

Teve dificuldade para levantar, pois estava ferido, principalmente no braço direito que parecia quebrado.

- "Meu cosmo oscila...– naquele momento não sentia nada de sua energia. - mas se eu não fizer nada, Shion...

Por segundos sentiu sua energia voltar, não poderia perder essa oportunidade, lançando um ataque.

- Revolução Estelar.

Naquele poucos instantes, o cosmo de Mu atingiu sua força máxima, o qual estava acostumado, o poderoso ataque foi em direção a Temis, que apesar de ter defendido, levou um corte na mão.

- Como ousas me ferir mortal? – estava irritada.

Temis largou Shion, que foi ao chão, partindo para cima de Mu, ele ainda tentou proteger o rosto cruzando os braços, mas a titã o pegou pelo pescoço pressionando seu corpo contra uma pilastra.

- Vai se arrepender por ter me ferido.

- Mu... – Shion, no chão, apenas acompanhava a cena. Estava machucado. – Mu.

- Sou contra o derramamento de sangue, mas o teu sangue vai banhar essa casa.

A deusa iniciou uma série de socos, sem cosmo e já ferido, Mu nada pode fazer para evitar.

- Mu... – com dificuldade Shion levantou. – Temis...

- Não me atrapalhe. – com apenas um erguer de cosmo, a titã mandou Shion contra uma parede.

_**Gêmeos**_

Saga e Deuteros estavam na porta de Gêmeos. O geminiano do futuro trazia uma expressão preocupada. Apenas sentia a aproximação de três titãs.

Suas indagações confirmaram ao ver Créos, Pontos e Iapeto pararem ao final da escadaria.

- Pontos. – Saga cerrou o punho.

- É uma honra o mestre do santuário me receber em pessoa. – sorria.

- Cale-se!

Deuteros que ouviu fitou o geminiano.

- "Então realmente ele já foi mestre?"

- Quanto ódio de mim. Por que essa ingratidão já que fui eu a te dar a adaga?

- Mandei você se calar.

- Está bem arrogante, mas sinto dizer que prefiro quando está na forma de Ares, és mais divertido.

Deuteros ouvia atentamente.

Pontos voltou a atenção para o outro geminiano.

- Se não fosse pela armadura poderia julgar que estou vendo o outro.

O cavaleiro o fitou surpreso.

- Iapeto e Créos sigam. Quero me divertir um pouco com eles. De um lado o matador de deuses, do outro o matador de humanos.

Tanto Saga e Deuteros fingiram não ouvir as palavras de Pontos, contudo elas martelavam em suas mentes.

- Tudo bem. – disse o titã de cabelos negros.

Os dois avançaram sem problemas. Os geminianos trocaram olhares. Elevando um pouco o cosmo Deuteros sumiu das vistas deles.

- É uma pena que ele não quis ficar para a festa.

- Vou derrotar você.

- Sem armadura? Deuteros terá alguns minutos a mais, se bem que lutará contra dois deuses.

- Preocupe-se com você. – Saga tomou posição.

_**No interior da casa...**_

Iapeto e Créos corriam pelos corredores. Ate que o titã das dimensões parou.

- O que foi Iapeto?

- Estranho... tenho a impressão de ter passado por aqui.

- As paredes são todas iguais. Vamos.

- Não sei... acho que... caímos no labirinto de Gêmeos.

- Labirinto?

- Dizem que na terceira casa a um labirinto.

- Pensou rápido. – ecoou uma voz.

Os dois titãs olharam para uma figura que vinha em suas direções. Os cabelos azuis tremulavam com o vento e olhar trazia cinismo.

- Bem vindos ao labirinto de Gêmeos.

- Iapeto siga em frente. – Créos deu um passo a frente. – sempre tive a vontade de bater naquele humano, como não posso, me divirto com a copia dele. – sorriu.

- Como quiseres.

Deuteros continuou parado deixando o passar.

- "Vamos ver se o Mani presta para alguma coisa."

_**Áries**_

Mu continuava a receber as investidas de Temis, o ariano estava bastante ferido e prestes a perder a consciência. Shion, novamente de pé, pensava.

A deusa estava prestes a acertá-lo novamente, quando este, sumira, aparecendo ao lado do outro ariano.

- Mu. Mu. – chamava-o.

Abriu os olhos.

- Mestre...

- Não sou o mestre. – achou que ele delirava. – você esta bem?

- Zonzo.

- Fique aqui, não está em condições de lutar.

- Eu posso.

- Está sem cosmo. Por favor, fique aqui. – estava preocupado com ele.

- Mas...

Shion ignorou indo para perto de Temis.

- Vai pagar pelo que fez.

- Hum... já que quer morrer atenderei a teu pedido. Morra por teus pecados.– a deusa elevou seu cosmo, que foi tomando conta de toda a casa, mesmo com a grandiosidade do poder, Shion não recuou. – Brabeus Talanton!

O cavaleiro ainda tentou defender, mas acabou atingido pelo golpe.

- Shion!

Caiu de joelhos, segurando com as mãos a bola de energia.

- Pronto. – o fitou com desdém. Não há mais nada a fazer aqui. Adeus cavaleiro. – Temis deu as costas saindo.

- Espere. – o ariano afundava cada vez mais.

_**Touro**_

O cosmo de Céos queimava ao redor dele.

- Serei rápido.

O local começou a sofrer com rachaduras, uma poderosa rajada de vento cortava as rochas ao redor, uma luz negra surgia atrás do titã.

- Aldebaran tenha cuidado!

- Sparkle Rapier!

Ao redor de Céos surgiu um redemoinho de feixes de luz negra que partiram para cima dos taurinos. A dada altura o redemoinho uniu-se formando um único feixe. Aldebaran e Hasgard continuavam parados.

- Idiotas... – murmurou o deus.

Hasgard já estava prestes a defender quando percebeu que o feixe mudara de posição.

- Não é possível. – olhou imediatamente para Deba. – Aldebaran!

Não houve tempo, o taurino do futuro recebeu o ataque diretamente, indo ao chão.

- Aldebaran! – Hasgard correu ate ele. – Aldebaran!

Seu estado era critico.

- Aldebaran!

- Estou bem... –mal acabou de falar vomitou sangue.

- Fique aqui.

Hasgard levantou encarando o titã. Ele seria um terrível adversário.

- Já disse que não pretendo demorar.

- Nem eu.

O taurino do futuro partiu para cima do deus, dando lhe golpes rápidos, mas Céos defendia sem problema. Num ultimo ataque Hasgard aplicou-lhe um soco na direção do rosto, contudo teve sua mão retida.

- É inútil. Ebony Gale!

Devido a velocidade Hasgard não conseguiu ver o ataque sendo atingido em cheio. O cavaleiro foi arremessado longe batendo de forma brusca numa das pilastras de sua casa.

- Hasgard...

O cavaleiro foi escorregando ate cair sentado. Seus ferimentos só não foram graves por causa da proteção da armadura.

- "Droga." – limpava o sangue que escorria pela boca. – preciso atacar.

Ergueu-se tomando a posição de defesa e ataque começando a liberar seu cosmo. Céos mantinha-se parado.

- É agora! Grande Chifre!

Projetou sua mãos para a frente, o cosmo concentrou-se nelas. Céos erguia sua espada. Hasgard despejou mais energia, só teria uma chance e não poderia desperdiçar.

- Já disse que é inútil. – Céos liberava seu cosmo.

Os dois golpes se chocaram, ocorrendo uma grande explosão, ouvida de longe.

- Hasgard!

A cortina de fumaça impedia a visão do brasileiro.

- Hasgard!

_**Gêmeos**_

Do lado de fora da casa...

- É uma pena que seu cosmo está enfraquecido.

Saga continuou calado.

- Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer, Alie-se a mim. Posso esquecer o passado.

O dourado deu um sorriso.

- Se ainda não percebeu, não tenho Ares dentro de mim.

- Infelizmente. Bom, não percamos mais tempo.

- Ia dizer o mesmo.

O geminiano partiu para cima do deus dando socos e chutes.

- Decaíste Saga de Gêmeos. – defendia sem qualquer problema. – já fostes grande.

Não se importou com as palavras continuando a atacar.

- Cansei.

Pontos elevou seu cosmo, atingindo Saga. Sem chance o dourado voou longe batendo contra uma pilastra.

- Quero ver teu sangue.

O titã avançou sobre ele, efetuando o mesmo ataque usado por Saga. Ele recebia a todos.

- Onde está o grande Saga? – Pontos sorria a cada expressão de dor do cavaleiro. – era uma farsa? Ou só era valente quando dominado por Ares?

- Explosão Galáctica!

Pontos segurou o punho dele, desfazendo o golpe.

- Cometeste um erro ao erguer o punho contra teu senhor.

Das mãos do titã formou-se uma bola de energia atingindo Saga diretamente. O cavaleiro foi ao chão.

_Interior..._

Deuteros e Créos analisavam-se.

- Athena não tem sorte com seus cavaleiros. Saga e Kanon, Deuteros e ...

- Onde ele está?

- Pontos achou melhor ele ficar. Também um inútil como ele.

- Inútil... – deu um sorriso. – não queria acertar as contas...

- Será um prazer matar-te.

- Digo o mesmo. – deu um sorriso cínico.

- Insolente. Vou picar teu corpo.

- Se conseguir sair...

- Como?

Créos olhou ao redor, vendo inúmeras estrelas e planetas.

- Outra dimensão!

O titã foi atingido sumindo da casa de Gêmeos.

Deuteros não perdeu sua posição defensiva, tinha a plena certeza que aquele ataque não seria suficiente para detê-lo. E realmente não foi.

O geminiano pode sentir um imenso cosmo perto de si, e o ar onde o titã tinha sido sugado abriu-se como uma fenda.

- Ate que demorou. – disse com ironia.

- Vou cortá-lo em mil pedaços. Aster Blade!

De dentro da fenda partiu o ataque de Créos, o cavaleiro ainda tentou desviar contudo foi atingido tendo varias partes do corpo cortados. Ficou de joelhos.

- Pensou que um simples ataque iria me parar? – Créos surgiu de dentro da fenda.

- Pensei.

- A próxima coisa que vou cortar vai ser sua língua.

Novamente disparou seu "Aster Blade", Deuteros nada pode fazer para desviar.

_**Áries**_

- "Preciso ajudar o mestre." – Mu apoiou-se numa das pernas. – "se algo acontecer a ele o futuro estará ameaçado."

- "Droga". – Shion perdia as forças. Mesmo trajando a armadura não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Shion.

Espantado virou o rosto ao ouvir a voz.

- Mu? O que faz aqui?

- Vim ajudá-lo. – os braços desnudos seguravam o ataque.

- Não tem a obrigação de me ajudar. Vá atrás dela!

- Não sairei daqui. Sei que falho na minha missão como cavaleiro, mas não posso deixá-lo morrer. Não imagina a sua importância.

Shion o fitou surpreso. Achava que apenas havia companheirismo por serem do mesmo signo, contudo as palavras de Mu ganhavam uma outra conotação. Confessava que no inicio desconfiava dele, por causa da maneira que ele o encarava, mas diante das palavras dele, não o tratava apenas como cavaleiro da casa de Áries, mas sim como amigo.

Mu sabia que não poderia deixar Temis sair livremente, mas não deixaria seu mestre morrer, tudo que ele sabia devia a ele. Nas condições que estava, poderia significar a morte. Sem cosmo, sem armadura e ferido. Não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Saia daqui Mu, não vai suportar.

Eles afundaram mais um pouco, Shion com a armadura resistiria por mais algum tempo, já o outro estava com os braços sangrando.

- Vou. – disse convicto. – não vou morrer aqui, não enquanto não derrotamos Pontos e os outros. – ele não via, mas seu cosmo circulava-o de maneira constante. – não enquanto não devolver a paz a essa época.

- Mu.

- Não enquanto não os fazer pagar pelo que fizeram a Atena e os outros. – o lemuriano afastava a bola de energia. – "não enquanto não vingar a morte do meu mestre no futuro." – já estava levantando-se.

Shion acompanhava a cena impressionado. Parecia que Mu não tinha percebido, mas seu cosmo aumentava, contudo, ao contrario das outras vezes, não era um aumento brusco.

- Ainda tenho que lutar.

Seu cosmo expandiu-se a preencher toda a casa de Áries, a Brabeus Talanton de Temis começava a sucumbir diante do poder dele.

- Não vou morrer aqui. – já de pé Mu segurava a bola com as mãos. – Não vou. – aumentando seu poder ao maximo consumiu com Brabeus.

- Mu...

- Você esta bem? – estendeu a mão ao mestre.

- Estou... – o fitava surpreso. – você...

- Devemos ir atrás dela Shion. – deu um passo... – o que...?

Fitou as mãos, para em seguida fitar os braços e depois o corpo todo.

- Mas eu estou...

- ... trajando a armadura de Áries. E seu cosmo...

- O sinto completamente. – a energia dourada queimava serena ao redor dele.

Shion já o achava forte, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto. Se aquele era o nível normal dele quando estivesse usando o maximo, seria surpreendente.

- Parabéns Mu, recuperou seu cosmo e sua armadura. – tocou no ombro dele.

- E o que parece. – sorriu animado e aliviado.

- Agora podemos ir. Hasgard e Aldebaran não podem enfrentar os cinco.

- Sim.

- Vamos.

Saíram correndo. Mu estava feliz, agora sim a luta seria justa e poderia evitar que mais mortes continuassem. Shion o fitava de vez em quando, se o cosmo dele havia voltado talvez, os dos demais também voltassem.

- "Espero que sim."

_**Touro**_

Aos poucos a poeira foi dissipando e Aldebaran pode ver.

Céos segurava o punho de Hasgard. Ele havia soltado o Grande Chifre apenas para distraí-lo o que não funcionou.

- Acabou. Sparkle Rapier!

- O que?

Hasgard foi atingido em cheio, batendo ainda mais forte contra uns rochedos. Os mesmos desmoronaram sobre ele. O cavaleiro esta inconsciente.

- Hasgard!

- A batalha acabou.

Aldebaran voltou o olhar para o deus. Ele estava mais forte.

- Se não tivesse resistido não teria esse fim.

- Céos... – Deba cerrou o punho. Teve o impulso em levantar, mas parou ao sentir um cosmo passar por ele e entrar na casa de Touro.

- Mas foi valente apesar da pouca força. Os cavaleiros no futuro deram mais trabalho.

- Céos... – resolveu ignorar o cosmo, sabia que Saga e os outros o deteriam.

- Mestre!

Desesperado Aldebaran voltou o olhar para onde escutara o grito.

- Não... – soltou ao ver Salo e Teone.

- Mestre. – o mais novo já trazia os olhos marejados.

- Foi você! – Teone cerrou o punho. – vai pagar pelo que fez ao senhor Hasgard.

- Criança humanas... – elevou a mão. – vou livrá-las desse sofrimento.

- Não se atreva Céos!

- Hum? – o deus virou o rosto.

- Senhor Aldebaran... – Teone estava assustado pelo estado dele.

Respirando de maneira ofegante o taurino estava de pé apesar dos ferimentos.

- Não chegue perto deles. – deu um passo cambaleante.

- Não podes fazer nada neste estado cavaleiro. Por que não aceita a morte?

- Já se esqueceu de como somos persistentes? – deu um sorriso. – Teone, leve Salo daqui.

- Mas...

- Agora!

- Sim...

- Está na hora do touro ser abatido. E dessa vez para sempre.

O cosmo de Céos explodiu de maneira violenta, Deba tomou posição, mas tinha a consciência que não poderia fazer muita coisa.

- Ebony Gale!

Aldebaran não tivera chance, o poderoso ataque do deus atingiu-o em cheio provocando um profundo corte em seu peito.

- Senhor Aldebaran! – gritaram os meninos.

- Vão fazer companhia para ele. Ebony Gale!

Salo abraçou Teone, que continuava com o olhar firme. Se era para morrer seria como um autentico discípulo de Touro, firme. O garoto fechou os olhos, para em seguida reabri-los.

- Alde-baran... – murmurou perplexo.

- Como? – Céos também estava surpreso.

O taurino estava de pé diante deles segurando com as mãos o ataque.

- Não vai encostar neles.

- Ficastes louco? Segurar meu ataque com as mãos nus.

- Não perderemos mais vidas, - as mãos sangravam e do jeito que estava certamente os três seriam atingidos. – no futuro não pude fazer nada. – levantou. – não vou deixar que façam o que quiserem.

O cosmo dele aumentava. Hasgard que havia acordado olhava o amigo surpreso.

- Não vou permitir que destrua o futuro desses meninos. – deu um passo a frente. – não vou!

Seu cosmo expandiu de tal maneira que fez com o ataque de Céos voltasse contra ele.

- Impossível.

Aldebaran estava trajando a armadura de Touro, mas ele mesmo não havia percebido. Hasgard o fitava admirado.

- Vou mandá-los de volta para o tártaro! - o cosmo dele explodiu. – Grande Chifre!

O poderoso ataque de Deba partiu para cima de Céos.

Com a explosão eles não puderam ver, mas continuava intacto.

- "Meu objetivo nunca foi matá-lo," - pensava enquanto subia as escadarias, havia aproveitado a explosão. – "mas agora que lutaremos de igual para igual não terá a mesma chance cavaleiro de Touro."

Quando a fumaça dissipou...

- Fugiu?

- Senhor Hasgard! – Salo e Teone correram ate ele.

- O senhor está bem?

- Bem quebrado quer dizer. – riu.

- Hasgard. – Deba parou a frente dele.

- Bela armadura. – sorriu.

Deba a principio não entendeu ate olhar para si.

- Minha armadura... meu cosmo...

- Parabéns. Pode me dar uma mãozinha?

- Claro. –Deba o ajudou a levantar.

- Precisamos ir. – disse Hasgard limpando um filete de sangue.

- Sim.

- Obrigado. – o cavaleiro tocou no ombro do amigo. – obrigado por protegê-los.

- Foi um prazer.

Os quatro sorriram.

- Vocês dois fiquem aqui. Vamos Aldebaran.

- Sim.

Os dois correram em direção à próxima casa. Aldebaran sorria, agora sim se sentia um cavaleiro. Hasgard também sorria.

- Aldebaran, Hasgard!

Os dois pararam ao ouvirem uma voz conhecida.

- Shion.

Os dois arianos aproximaram.

- Sua armadura. – Deba sorriu ao ver Mu.

- Você também. – sorriu de volta.

- É bom que os dois estejam com seus cosmos de volta. – disse Hasgard. – mas precisamos ir. Pontos, Créos e Iapeto seguiram na frente. Na certa Céos já deve tê-los alcançado.

- Temis também já passou por nós. – Aldebaran olhou para a casa. – senti um cosmo passando por mim.

- Precisamos nos apressar. Vamos. – Shion tomou a dianteira.

Os três cavaleiros partiram.

Shion e Hasgard seguiam na frente. Aldebaran que corria mais atrás parou.

- O que foi Deba? – Mu foi ao seu encontro.

- Nada.

O ariano o fitou atentamente, vendo pingos de sangue no chão.

- Você não recuperou seu cosmo?

- Ele só curou os ferimentos da outra batalha. Mas eu posso lutar. – disse tentando convencer o amigo.

Mu não se convenceu, a julgar pelo estado do amigo a batalha havia sido feroz.

- Só lute em ultimo caso.

- Está bem. – tocou no braço esquerdo dele.

- Ai. – Mu soltou um gemido de dor.

- Seu braço... – só então realmente reparou no estado do ariano, ele estava bastante machucado. De certo a armadura só cobriu o corpo dele ao final da batalha.

- Não é nada. É melhor irmos.

_**Câncer...**_

- Por que não se esconde e deixa o profissional aqui agir. – MM estralava os dedos.

- Acha que vai conseguir? Não seja idiota, nem veste a armadura.

- Eu não preciso dela!

- Você que deveria se esconder.

- Ora seu...

Os dois já iam trocar socos, pararam ao sentir um cosmo se aproximando. Iapeto parou a frente deles.

- Bem vindo a Câncer. – Mani deu um sorriso. – terá o grande prazer de morrer nas minhas mãos.

Iapeto deu um sorriso.

- Humanos são seres cômicos.

- Chega de conversas. – MM adiantou-se – vá logo para o inferno. Ondas do inferno!

- Idiota.

Apenas usando uma das mãos Iapeto parou o golpe de MM.

- Como?

- Espera o que vindo de alguém como você? – Mani deu um passo a frente. – deixa o mestre te ensinar. – elevou seu cosmo. – Pinça do...

- Ondas do inferno!

MM avançou na frente.

- Você me cansa. – Iapeto elevou seu cosmo.

Com um movimento das mãos o titã pegou MM e o lançou contra as rochas.

- Falei para ficar quieto. – disse Mani com um leve sorriso. – podemos continuar?

- Serás o próximo.

_**Gêmeos...**_

Saga continuava caído.

- Me decepcionou cavaleiro. – Pontos deu um chute nele. – mas por horas não vou matá-lo.

- Pontos.

O titã virou para trás, deparando com Céos.

- Fostes rápido.

- Nossa intenção não é matá-los. E os outros?

- Créos esta se divertindo com o outro geminiano e Iapeto seguiu em frente.

- Devemos nos apressar. – a voz de Temis fez se presente.

- Demoraste.

- Vamos. – ignorou o comentário.

Mesmo com o corpo todo cortado, Deuteros não abandonava o sorriso sádico, o que deixava Créos ainda mais irritado.

- Vou te mandar para o inferno!

- Já chega Créos.

O titã parou o ataque.

- Deixe-o. – disse Pontos.

Temis e Céos fitaram o cavaleiro.

- Mas ele... – murmurou a deusa.

- Não passa de uma copia. – Pontos o olhou com desdém. – Vamos.

Deuteros apenas os observou passar, não conseguiria segura-los.

- "Vê se faz alguma coisa Mani."

Pensou antes de perder os sentidos.

**Câncer...**

Mani partiu para cima do titã, bem mais cuidadoso que MM evitava ao maximo ficar próximo ao titã. Estava prestes a aplicar lhe um golpe quando sentiu cosmos poderosos perto de si. Afastou-se rapidamente.

- Ainda está aqui?

O canceriano viu surgir quatro sombras ao lado de Iapeto.

- Que coisa mais agradável, os cinco titãs em minha humilde casa. – disse sarcástico, mas um pouco preocupado, se eles tinham chegado ate ali era sinal que Shion, Hasgard e Deuteros haviam perdido. – tem preferência de chá?

- Continue tua luta. – disse Pontos tomando a dianteira.

Mani deixou os passar.

- Não vai impedir? – indagou Iapeto.

- Sei que sou forte, mas não quero desperdiçar o meu poder com cinco. Prefiro matar um de uma forma perfeita.

Manigold trazia um sorriso sádico, mas por dentro estava tenso. Iapeto não era um inimigo qualquer e precisaria ter cuidado com ele. Olhou para o lado vendo MM em meio às rochas.

- "É um inútil. Nem para servir de isca. – pensou para sorrir em seguida. – "é isso." Tenho que tirar o chapéu para você, derrotou MM num minuto, se bem que chutar cachorro morto...

- Cachorro morto é a mãe! – gritou o italiano limpado a boca de sangue. – vou te mostrar quem é o cachorro morto.

- "Tão previsível... mas não posso deixar de reconhecer que é bem resistente, outro já teria morrido." Pensei que já estivesse no Yomotsu.

- Não sou como você. – levantou.

- Por que não tenta acertá-lo? Se bem que acho que não consegue.

- Vai ver quem não consegue. – seu cosmo estava fraco, mesmo assim não deixaria barato. - ondas do inferno!

Iapeto balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- "Os dois caíram direitinho, só preciso chegar perto..."

Manigold avançou sobre o titã. Este, preocupou-se mais em desviar do ataque do cavaleiro do que o do de MM.

- Não se intrometa! – gritou o italiano possesso pela intromissão.

- Inúteis.

Iapeto desviou do soco de Mani contra atacando, ele porem foi um pouco mais rápido afastando. O titã olhou para o ataque de MM que vinha em sua direção.

- "Só mais um pouco." – o cosmo de Mani elevava-se.

O deus segurou o ataque do Giovanni com as mãos.

- Hecatombe dos Espíritos.

O golpe do outro canceriano partiu em direção a Iapeto, que não desviou. Houve uma grande explosão, Mask foi jogado longe enquanto Mani, afastado, sorria.

- Pronto.

- O que você fez?

Assustando-o MM apareceu na frente dele preste a dar-lhe um soco.

- Está vivo? – disse com ironia segurando o punho.

- Você quase me matou!

- A intenção era essa mesma, infelizmente foi só o titã.

- Me fez lançar o "ondas do inferno" só para mandar seu golpezinho.

- Ate que pensa! Pensei que eram só bolhas de sabão aí dentro. – apontou para a cabeça dele.

- Idiota.

A discussão foi interrompida por um aumento brusco de cosmo. Em meio a cortina de poeira Iapeto erguia a sua lamina.

- Não penses que me venceu. – seu rosto era frio. – humano. Terá a punição que merece. - o cosmo de Iapeto elevou-se ainda mais. – Kekaton Kheir Kalein!

O monstro mitológico surgiu diante e Mask tomaram distancia um do outro.

- Alem de não matá-lo ainda o deixou irritado.

- Cale-se! – fitou a figura a frente. "Vai ser complicado."

**Leão**

Na porta de Leão Aioria olhava fixamente para a escada com a expressão preocupada.. Regulus estava ao seu lado. Vez ou outra o garoto o fitava.

- Regulus.

- Sim?

- Quero que me faça um favor.

- Qual? – indagou apreensivo.

- Não sei quantos inimigos vamos enfrentar, mas quero que fique dentro de casa.

- Eu também vou lutar!

- Não vai.

- Só por que não tenho armadura que sou um imprestável. Que eu não sou capaz.

- Eu sei que é capaz sim. – tocou no ombro dele. – Áurea está aqui quero que tome conta dela.

Ia retrucar quando se lembrou desse detalhe.

- Está bem.

- Tenha paciência, ainda terá sua luta.

Regulus resolveu não ir contra, da ultima vez que agiu por conta própria Aioria acabou se machucando. E não queria isso.

Aioria agradeceu a compreensão do leonino, não queria que ele corresse risco, como Lithos correu um dia.

- "Eles não param por nada." – cerrou o punho.

Seu temperamento sempre fora estourado, ainda mais na adolescência mas com o tempo pensava calmamente antes de agir, entretanto com aqueles seres por perto, parecia que a rebeldia de anos atrás voltava.

Sua atenção voltou-se para a frente ao sentir quatro cosmos bastantes conhecidos.

- Como vai jovem Leão? – apesar do tom "cordial" Pontos o fitava de maneira fria.

- Melhor se não estivessem aqui.

- A língua continua afiada. – Créos o fitou seriamente. – não mudaste muito desde a ultima vez.

- Digo o mesmo. Continuam achando que humanos são insignificantes. Acho que bati pouco em vocês.

- Tenha mais respeito por nós cavaleiro. – disse Temis.

Aioria ignorou as palavras da deusa, sua mente trabalhava.

- "Os quatro estão aqui, na quinta casa, passaram pelas outras sem lutar?" Como chegaram ate aqui?

- Pelo modo tradicional. – respondeu Céos, olhando-o fixamente, gostaria de lutar com ele novamente e ver se ele tinha evoluído. – o nível dos cavaleiros dessa época deixa muito a desejar.

Não disse nada. Mu, Aldebaran, Saga e MM estavam sem seus cosmos e os cavaleiros daquela época lutavam com adversários fortes.

_Dentro da casa..._

Áurea estava no quarto, já tinha se levantado e agora arruma a cama.

- Áurea.

- Entre. – respondeu ao escutar batida na porta.

- Bom dia. – disse tentando transparecer tranqüilidade.

- Bom dia.

- Vem, nos precisamos ir.

- Ir? Onde? – estranhou.

- Os titãs estão aqui no santuário. Vem, vou te esconder.

A grega empalideceu.

- Não se preocupe eu vou te proteger. – deu um sorriso. – sou um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Eles fizeram algo a vila?

- Não.

Suspirou aliviada.

- E Aioria?

- Está lutando com eles e me pediu para te proteger. Vem precisamos ir.

Concordou. Intimamente rezava para que todos ficassem bem principalmente Shion

_**Câncer...**_

- Vocês aprenderam a ter respeito por um deus! Kekaton Menis!

Surgiram cem braços no monstro. Os cancerianos desviavam dos socos com certa dificuldade. Vez ou outra cruzavam o caminho.

- Não é o inteligente? Resolva isso. – MM recuou três passos.

- Estou pensando!

- Não tem o que pensar, aceitem a morte. Khora Temnein!

Os dois começaram a serem sugados para espaço negro. Eles ainda tentaram evitar, mas distraídos com o segundo golpe esqueceram os cem braços de Hecatonquiro. O ataque partiu em dois, acertando-os em cheio. Os cavaleiros foram ao chão.

- Patéticos.

Iapeto passou por eles.

_**Leão**_

- Pois muito bem. – Aioria cerrou o punho e fechou os olhos ascendendo seu cosmo. – então terei que eliminá-los novamente. – abriu os olhos.

- Está tão cheio de si. – Pontos deu um passo a frente. – como Aiolos estava antes de ser morto.

- O que?

- Teu irmão foi a primeira barreira que encontramos, isso já na porta do templo da tua deusa. Foi corajoso em querer nos enfrentar sozinho.

- Realmente. – Créos deu um sorriso. – suportar todos aqueles cortes, inclusive pude ver o sentimento de culpa que ele carregava por ter deixado o pobre irmãozinho sozinho.

- Aiolos... – o leonino recuou. Eles já tinham conversado sobre isso, mas achava que o irmão já tinha superado.

- Mas não se preocupe vou matar-te da mesma forma. Pontos siga em frente, eu ficarei aqui.

- Vocês são lentos. – Iapeto surgiu atrás deles. – pensei que já estivessem mais a frente.

- Tivemos um contratempo. – disse Pontos voltando a atenção para o leonino. - Como quiser Créos, já não precisamos mais dele. Vamos.

- Não vou deixar vocês passarem! – tomou posição.

- Se eu foste tu pensavas direito. – o titã ergueu sua arma, apontando para a casa de Leão. – sei que tem pessoas lá dentro. Vai deixá-las morrer?

Aioria o fitou frio.

- Cretinos... – abaixou o punho.

- Bom menino.

Pontos e os outros seguiram em frente.

- Pronto, não há mais nada que possa interromper nossa luta.

- A surra que te dei não foi suficiente?

- Não te dei o devido valor, eu confesso, mas hoje a historia será diferente. Serás eliminado da Terra.

- É o que veremos. – Aioria tomou posição.

_**Gêmeos**_

Shion e Hasgard logo alcançaram a terceira casa.

- Já passaram por aqui. – disse Hasgard vendo o cenário de destruição.

- Deuteros lutou sozinho? – Shion tentava sentir o cosmo do cavaleiro.

Aldebaran e Mu chegaram.

- Não sinto cosmo... – murmurou o ariano.

- Saga? – assim que o viu o taurino correu ate ele sendo seguido pelos outros. – Saga!

- Saga! – Mu o amparou. – Saga!

Aos poucos o geminiano foi abrindo os olhos, felizmente seus ferimentos não arriscavam a sua vida.

- A luta foi feroz... – disse Hasgard.

Shion que o fitava voltou a atenção para o Touro e ariano do futuro. Por que eles estavam com a armadura e Saga não?

- Me ajude a levantar. – pediu o grego, auxiliado pelo brasileiro.

- Você esta bem?

- Estou.

- Cadê o Deuteros?

- Esta protegendo a casa, mas acho que eles passaram. – Saga ergueu o olhar fitando surpreso os companheiros. – estão com a... e seus cosmos...

- Parece que normalizou.

- Mas... e quanto a mim?

- Não se preocupe Saga. – Deba tocou no ombro dele. – logo estará com a sua armadura.

- Senhores, precisamos ir. – disse o outro taurino. – A essas horas devem está em Câncer.

- Vamos.

Entraram em Gêmeos achando estranho o silencio.

- Sinto fracamente o cosmo de Deuteros. – Hasgard olhava ao redor.

- Fiquem atentos.

Saga percebeu algo a frente.

- Deuteros?

Os cinco correram ate o geminiano, ele estava caído com muito sangue a volta.

- Deuteros! – Hasgard o chamou. – Deuteros!

O geminiano abriu os olhos.

- Acho que morri, estou tendo uma visão do inferno.

- Idiota. – Hasgard deu um tapa nele. – ainda brinca.

- Ai... doeu... estou ferido não esta vendo? – fez cara de coitado.

Deba sorriu, a personalidade dele parecia com a de Kanon.

- Eles passaram? – indagou Shion ignorando o comentário.

- Sim. – o rosto antes brincalhão tornou-se sério, da água para o vinho. – o cinco. Estamos em desvantagem Shion. O nível deles... – ponderou. - não sei quais suas reais intenções, mas não vamos conseguir pará-los.

Trocaram olhares.

- Talvez os únicos que consigam alem do mestre e do senhor Hakurei...

- Quem? – Shion estava preocupado.

- Shaka, mas ele não pode andar, tornando um alvo fácil.

- E o outro? – indagou Mu.

- Asmita.

- Como se ele fosse fazer isso. – Hasgard cruzou os braços. – é bem provável de guiá-los ate o salão do mestre, isso sim.

- Você não o conhece. – Deuteros o fitou repreendendo. – talvez seja o mais leal de todos.

- Só você acha isso.

Saga, Deba e Mu acompanhavam o dialogo.

- Não temos tempo para indagações. – disse Shion tomando a dianteira. – precisamos detê-los a qualquer preço. Temo que se não pararmos-los agora, a situação vai piorar. – o cavaleiro voltou a atenção para a casa acima de Câncer, Áurea estava lá.

_**Virgem**_

Marin assim que sentiu o cosmo dos titãs, apressou-se em chegar a entrada do santuário, faltando pouco para entrar em Virgem.

A amazona passaria direto, mas ver Asmita em sua pose de lótus a fez parar. Tudo bem que muitas vezes era assim que Shaka preparava-se para batalha, mas diante de uma ameaça tão próxima, como aquele homem poderia ficar daquele jeito?

- Com os titãs a nossa porta você fica assim?

Ele não respondeu.

- Estou vendo que vou ter que defender a sexta casa. – deu um passo.

- Nem um passo sua insolente. – a voz saiu fria. – quem lhe deu o direito para falar assim? – a fitou. – sei muito bem das minhas obrigações. É você que deveria está em outro lugar, de preferência bem longe desta casa.

- É para onde estava indo. Os meus companheiros estão sem cosmos vou ajudá-los.

- Refere-se a Aioria? Ou a seu salvador? A casa dele é mais para cima. – sorriu de forma sádica.

- Não tenho tempo para perder com você.

Asmita a segurou pelo braço.

- Quer me soltar? – puxava. – ou vai fazer como fez ontem? Me beijando a força.

O virginiano que a fitava com um sorriso nos lábios, foi perdendo-o. Ela tinha razão, por que agira daquela forma? Ser cego o proporcionava entender situações e sentimentos, mas quando ela estava por perto, nada fazia sentido. Ela conseguia fazer com que sua mente não pensasse e que agisse por impulso. Perguntou-se inúmeras vezes o porque disso, mas nunca descobriu a resposta.

Marin o fitava ressabiada, Asmita sempre trazia uma expressão debochada o que não ocorria naquela hora, ao contrario, era uma expressão pensativa, ate calma.

O cavaleiro voltou a "si" ao sentir cosmos se aproximando de virgem. Sem que ela esperasse ele a puxou pelo braço arrastando-a para o interior da casa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Te mantendo viva.

Ela não entendeu a reposta. Asmita abriu uma porta e sem qualquer constrangimento a empurrou para dentro. Marin nem teve tempo de dizer algo, escutou o barulho da mesma sendo trancada.

- Abre a porta! – batia na madeira. – Asmita abra essa porta!

Ele não respondeu, meio sem entender a sua atitude.

- Se não abrir vou colocá-la a baixo!

Continuou em silencio, retirando-se do local.

- Quem você pensa que é... – o cosmo da amazona inflava. – para me manter presa aqui?

Marin deu um soco na porta, transformando a madeira em pedaços.

Asmita parou virando-se.

- Não quero que saia daqui. – disse irritado.

- Não me dá ordens!

Sendo mais veloz que a amazona, o cavaleiro a empurrou novamente para o cômodo. Só que desta vez usou seu cosmo como porta. Marin ate tentou encostar na "barreira", mas seu corpo foi repelido.

- O que você fez? – indagou indignada. – me tira daqui!

- Só tem duas maneiras de sair. Ou eu retiro meu cosmo, ou ele enfraquece o suficiente para você conseguir passar, então... fique quieta aí.

O cavaleiro foi embora, deixando uma japonesa invocada.

- "Não quero que lute com esses titãs." – pensou.

No quarto Marin tinha desistido de abrir passagem, seus golpes eram simplesmente evaporados pela "barreira".

- Não adianta... foi feito por um cavaleiro de ouro, ainda mais quem... – deu nos ombros, passando a observar onde estava. – mas... é... o quarto dele?

A jovem ficou surpresa com o que viu, era um quarto simples, com apenas uma cama e um velho baú, contudo era aconchegante e emanava tranqüilidade.

- Alguma coisa tem que ser boa.

**Vila**

Os trabalhos continuavam, os moradores já de pé, dedicavam a reconstrução da vila, sem ao menos saber o que se passava no santuário.

- Acho que vamos precisar de mais baldes Athina. – disse Lithos contando os que estavam a beira do poço.

- Vou buscar mais.

- Não saiam da vila! Não saiam da vila! – gritava um morador correndo.

- O que foi? – indagou outro assustado.

- O santuário... – recuperava o fôlego. – o santuário...

- O que tem? – Lithos aproximou.

- Aqueles demônios, aqueles demônios entraram nas doze casas.

Logo o pânico espalhou-se pelos moradores. Athina e Lithos trocaram olhares.

_**Virgem**_

Asmita voltou para a sala ficando novamente na sua posição de lótus, não demorou muito para os quatro cosmos que sentiu pararem diante dele.

- Deve ser mais um desses fracotes, - disse Iapeto. – eu luto com ele.

- Eu me encarregarei desta luta. – disse Céos de olhos fixos no virginiano.

- Fico lisonjeado que se ofereçam para lutar comigo, me chamo Asmita. – disse o próprio. – pena que apenas um terá esse prazer.

- Pelas tuas palavras, vai nos deixar passar. – Temis o fitou com desdém.

- Não sou louco o bastante para enfrentar quatro titãs.

- Finalmente um humano que pensa. – disse Iapeto. – ele teme a morte.

- Não quis dizer isso. Eu disse que não vou enfrentar os quatro ao mesmo tempo. Posso acabar com um aqui em Virgem e nas demais casas a cima com os outros.

- Seu prepotente! – Iapeto avançou mas foi parado por Céos.

- Eu lutarei com ele. Siga a diante Pontos.

- Como quiser. – o deus não tirava o olhar do cavaleiro. – vença, quero lutar contra ti no futuro.

- Será um prazer.

Nos aposentos de Asmita, Marin sentada na cama, sentia os quatro cosmos, levantou-se imediatamente ao perceber que três deles haviam sumido.

- Não acredito que ele os deixou passar! Asmita... – deu um soco na "barreira" prontamente repelido. – droga!

Na sala...

Mesmo com a saída dos outros o silencio imperava no local, era como se eles se analisassem.

- Antes de começarmos posso fazer duas perguntas?

- Diga.

- O motivo da vinda de vocês é para pegar a Megas Drepanon não é?

- Sabe sobre ela?

- Sim.

- Tens razão, viemos atrás dela. Qual a segunda pergunta?

- Por que? Pontos já a tem.

- Ele possui a do futuro. Simplesmente vamos substituí-la pela dessa Era e destruir a do futuro. Duas Megas podem criar um paradoxo.

- Entendo. – silenciou, era a resposta que queria ouvir, com isso parte do problema tinha resolvido. – podemos começar?

_**Leão**_

Créos trazia um sorriso nos lábios, há muito tempo queria uma revanche contra aquele cavaleiro e desta vez o mataria.

- Eu começo ou tu?

- Sinta-se a vontade. – Aioria tomou posição.

- Muito bem. – o cosmo do deus começou a elevar.

Aioria mantinha-se sereno, apesar de está preocupado com o poder do deus,ele estava mais forte do que da ultima vez. Fitou a cimitarra nas mãos dele, teria que tomar cuidado.

- Vou te esquartejar. - o cosmo do titã elevou-se ainda mais. – Aster Blade!

Aioria elevou seu cosmo para contra atacar.

- Eu não caio nessa. Relâmpago de Plasma!

O dourado despejou seu ataque

- Inútil.

Créos conseguiu desviar facilmente, já o cavaleiro não teve a mesma sorte, acabou sendo acertado na perna. O deus aproveitou despejando novamente seu ataque. Aioria cruzou os braços para se proteger, entretanto os braços e peitos foram cortados.

- Foi dessa maneira que acabei com seu irmão.

- Cretino. – respirava ofegante.

- Vou manchar este templo de sangue. – deu um sorriso malicioso. – Aster Blade!

Mesmo ferido Aioria desviou e em alta velocidade aproximou do titã.

- Relâmpago de Plasma.

- Continua o mesmo infantil. – o deus tocou no peitoral da armadura de Aioria. – não podes me vencer.

O cavaleiro sentiu algo perfurar seu corpo e com uma rajada de ar foi atirado longe batendo bruscamente numa pilastra indo ao chão.

- Eu já lhe disse, - Créos começou a andar em direção a ele. – nunca poderá me vencer.

- "Droga." – no chão tentava levantar.

- E a prova disso é que vais morrer agora. – ergueu a cimitarra. – alem de cortar teu corpo vou cortar teu cosmo. Aster Correia.

Aioria ainda tentou levantar mais foi atingido em cheio pelo ataque. Mesmo com a armadura seu cosmo ainda oscilava o que contribuía para os ferimentos.

No interior da casa...

Regulus mantinha-se em alerta, queria está ao lado de Aioria, mas tinha que proteger Áurea, que assustada, estava num canto.

- "Droga". – cerrou o punho. – "O que deve..." – arregalou os olhos ao sentir o cosmo do dourado diminuir. – Aioria...

- O que foi Regulus?

- Fique aqui. – disse sério.

Saiu correndo, não poderia permanecer parado enquanto Aioria enfrentava sozinho o inimigo, era um cavaleiro e como tal tinha que está presente na batalha.

_Continua..._

_**È... consegui fazer dois capítulos no mês, queria ter feito mais, mas só férias na faculdade não são suficientes, espero postar logo, talvez no meio de Agosto ou ate antes. Desculpem pelos erros de português e obrigada pelas reviews, eu me divirto lendo-as. Jah neh!**_

**Anceps fortuna belli **A sorte da guerra é incerta


	18. Chapter 18: Fortitudine

**Aredhel – Asmita não presta, mas no fundo ele gosta da Marin só que não vai admitir nem sobre tortura.**

**Suellen – Deuteros têm frases de impacto, é uma delicia escrever sobre ele. Que bom que esteja gostando das lutas, ainda tem mais nesse capitulo.**

**Sophie – Obrigada pelo incentivo.**

**Rodrigo – Que bom que gostou do capitulo. Mu e Aldebaran já contam com seus cosmos, Asmita é sensato mas vai apanhar, para dar o troco depois e a cena que você pediu, ela vai aparecer rsrsrsr.**

**Mabel – Deuteros adora fazer piadas em momentos como esses e daqui para frente muitos outros vão apanhar.**

**Kika – Alguns dourados começam a recuperar os cosmos, não serão todos, mas pelo menos algumas lutas serão mais competitivas (apesar de que eles vão apanhar muito rsrsrs)**

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Fortitudine**

**Libra**

Na porta de Libra, Dohko fitava as casas abaixo preocupado, já conseguia sentir três cosmos perto de sua casa e os outros dois estavam em Leão e Virgem, perto demais para um inimigo estar.

- "Como eles passaram?"

Tomou posição ao perceber que os titãs já estavam a porta da sétima casa.

- Pontos e Iapeto sigam em frente. – disse Temis. – eu me encarrego dele.

- Não vão passar.

- Tentar resistir é inútil cavaleiro, se não quiser sofrer como teus companheiros é melhor deixarmos passar. – Iapeto começou a andar.

- Não vão passar. – a voz saiu fria.

- Saia da frente humano. – com um leve aumentar de cosmo, Pontos arrastou Dohko para longe da entrada.

Ele e Iapeto seguiram.

- "Droga, espero que Kárdia segure-os, sagitário está vazia."

- Serei rápida humano. – Temis não estava com paciência para lutar, terminaria o mais rápido possível aquela batalha.

- Pode vir com todo o seu poder.- o libriano tomou posição.

**Leão**

- Parece que entendeste. – Créos deu um sorriso diante do corpo imóvel do cavaleiro. – quero o teu poder, assim como suguei o do teu irmão.

Aioria ouvia tudo, mas devido aos ferimentos não conseguia se mexer.

- "Não posso ser derrotado aqui." – reunindo forças ergueu a mão, mas só conseguiu segurar a perna do titã.

- Estas vivo? – sorriu. – por pouco tempo. Desapareça desse mundo. Aster...

- Relâmpago de Plasma!

O titã afastou –se de Aioria evitando o golpe.

O cavaleiro no chão abriu os olhos ao sentir um cosmo. Regulus da entrada de sua casa estava em posição de ataque.

- Quem ousa atrapalhar?

- Regulus cavaleiro de ouro de leão.

Créos o fitou, o mesmo olhar desafiador.

- Hum... – sorriu. – o destino às vezes é engraçado. – voltou à atenção para Aioria. – este garoto se parece muito com ti, naquela época. Já que não posso voltar a aquele tempo e te matar, vou fingir que ele é tu.

- Não se atreva. – com dificuldades Aioria apoiou-se em uma das pernas, sua respiração estava entrecortada.

- Aioria!

- Fique aí. Essa luta é entre mim e ele.

- Mas...

O dourado ficou de pé.

- Ora ficaste de pé.

- Enquanto não te derrotar não cairei.

- Nesse estado? – zombou. – tuas pernas estão feridas, isso significa que não podes correr. – o rosto dele ficou maléfico. – então não conseguirá salva-lo! Aster Blade!

Para o desespero de Aioria Créos lançou seu ataque contra Regulus, ele não conseguiria defender.

- Regulus!

O pequeno leonino não recuou diante do ataque que vinha em sua direção. Se era para morrer morreria dignamente.

- Regulus! – o cosmo de Aioria aumentava. – não vou deixar que o mate.- ele não havia percebido mas sua energia elevava de maneira constante. – Cápsula do Poder!

O poderoso ataque do leonino foi de encontro ao ataque de Créos, os dois se chocaram ofuscando a visão de todos.

- Aioria! – gritou o garoto.

- Idiota. – o titã ficou irritado, ao sentir um corte no rosto.

Quando a luz se dissipou...

- Aioria...?

O dourado estava de pé a frente de Regulus.

- Você está bem?

- Sim.

- Por mais que teu cosmo tenha voltado, nunca irá me vencer! – o cosmo de Créos acendia bruscamente. – nunca! – a voz estava irada. - Vão morrer!

O cosmo dele explodiu de maneira violenta.

- Fique atrás de mim Regulus. – Aioria fitava o titã, não imaginava que seu poder tinha aumentado tanto.

- Não sobrará nada! ASTER CORREIA!

A poderosa energia do deus foi em direção aos dois. Aioria disparou seu golpe, contudo ele fora engolido pela luz negra.

- Regulus!

Aioria o abraçou para protegê-lo do impacto, o que não surtiu muito efeito. Os dois foram atingidos batendo bruscamente no chão. O garoto se feriu bastante.

- A Era leonina acabou.

Créos seguiu seu caminho.

**Câncer**

Shion, Hasgard corriam na frente, Deuteros ia no meio e os três dourados vinham mais atrás.

- Eles estão mais fortes – disse Aldebaran. – não é atoa que sugaram os cosmos dos nossos companheiros.

- Teremos que ter muito cuidado com eles. – disse Saga com os fixos a frente. – eles ainda não mostraram todo o poder.

- E qual o objetivo deles em nos atacar? – indagou Mu. – não viriam aqui a troco de nada.

- Também pensei nisso. – respondeu Deuteros que apesar da distancia ouvia a conversa. – eles querem alguma coisa. Pensaremos nisso depois, já chegamos a Câncer.

Os seis cavaleiros passaram a caminhar e ficaram surpresos com a destruição da frente da casa.

- MM! – Aldebaran correu ate ele. – MM!

- Caspita... – tirava algumas pedras de cima de si. – o que faz aqui?

- Eu que te pergunto. – indagou Saga.

- Aqueles filhos d.. #$%! Passaram por aqui.

- Todos. – disse Manigold sendo amparado por Hasgard. – devem está agora em Leão ou ate em Virgem.

- Precisamos nos apressar. – disse Shion. – vamos!

- Estou todo quebrado... - MM fitou Mu para depois olhar para Aldebaran. – estão com a armadura?

- Parece que elas equilibraram com nossos cosmos.

- E você Saga?

- Ainda não tive a mesma sorte.

- E quanto a mim?

- A armadura não quer proteger um fracote como você. – disse Mani.

- Ora seu...

- Brigas agora não. – a voz de Shion saiu imperativa. – vamos.

Concordaram partindo para Leão.

**Virgem**

- Também não quero prolongar.

- Circulo das seis existências!

Asmita não perdeu tempo começando a atacar, apesar do golpe ser poderoso Céos conseguiu desviar facilmente.

- Tens um grande poder, mas não suficiente para mim. – elevou seu cosmo. – Sparkle Rapier!

O titã não poupou com o cavaleiro. Asmita criou uma barreira protegendo-se do ataque.

- Não precisa diminuir seu poder, use-o ao máximo.

- Como queiras. Sparkle Rapier.

O ataque do titã dirigiu-se a ele, Asmita usou seu cosmo para se proteger, contudo acabou sendo atingido, mas ele não foi ao chão, tendo apenas um leve arranhão.

- Tu fostes o primeiro a permanecer de pé depois de levar duas vezes esse ataque.

- Fico lisonjeado. Rendição divina! – Asmita não perdeu tempo.

- É inútil. Velocidade de Relâmpago!

Da mesma forma que o cavaleiro atacou rapidamente o deus devolveu na mesma moeda, contudo Asmita foi acertado em cheio antes de cair ainda recebeu "raio negro" que o perfurou. O cavaleiro foi ao chão.

- Viu como é grande a diferença de nosso poder? Enfrentar-me é antecipar a morte.

- Acha mesmo? – o indiano apoiou nos joelhos.

- Insiste em levantar?

- Pensei que tivesse enfrentado os cavaleiros de Atena.

- Verdade... – deu um sorriso. – mas há uma diferença entre tu e os demais cavaleiros de Atena.

- Como...?

- Tu tens forças, mas não tens um propósito. Está aqui apenas porque é uma obrigação e não pelo sentimento de defender tua deusa, a causa dela ou teus companheiros.

- Isso é o que você acha. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Isso é o que se passa dentro de ti. Eu posso ver.

- Eu não ligo para suas palavras. – levantou.

- É uma pena. Chegou a hora de dar adeus a esse mundo. – o cosmo do deus aumentou rapidamente. – Ebony Rapier!

O cavaleiro de virgem ainda tentou-se defender, mas foi acertado em cheio batendo de forma violenta contra uma parede antes de ir a chão.

No quarto, Marin sentiu o cosmo de Asmita oscilar, quando olhou para a barreira a viu instável.

- Será que... – a amazona se aproximou conseguindo passar sua mão por ela. – está enfraquecida... Asmita!

A japonesa saiu às pressas indo para o local da batalha, sentiu o coração apertar ao vê-lo no chão, com sangue a volta.

- Asmita! – correu ate ele ajoelhando. – Asmita.

- O que faz aqui Marin? – sua voz saiu fria.

- Eu... – ficou surpresa, ele jamais pronunciou seu nome.

- Sai daqui. – estava de quatro, com o rosto abaixado e gotas de sangue escorrendo por ele.

Céos fitava-os em especial a mulher ao lado dele, já a tinha visto.

- Eu a conheço. – disse o titã.

O virginiano estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo.

- Marin sai logo daqui.

- Eu vou lutar, eu sou uma amazona.

- Lembro de ti. Estavas sempre perto do cavaleiro de leão.

- Tem uma boa memória. – levantou, já tomando posição.

O cavaleiro tentou se levantar, mas o ataque sofrido havia sido forte.

- Em breve se tornará uma memória. – ergueu um pouco a mão concentrando cosmo nela. – adeus.

A amazona nem viu a investida do deus, foi acertada em cheio batendo bruscamente na parede do templo.

- "Tola." – pensou o indiano.

Surpreendendo os dois ela levantou, primeiro apoiando nos joelhos depois ficando de pé.

- "Marin." – Asmita estava surpreso, sempre a julgou com poder limitado, mas reconhecia que ela não era tão fraca assim. Contudo lutar de igual para igual com um titã era loucura e mais um golpe daquele ela não suportaria. – "sua tola."

- És mais resistente que imaginei. Mas é inútil. – o cosmo de Céos voltava a se concentrar.

A amazona respirava ofegante e temerosa, mais um ataque desse não iria suportar.

- Diga adeus a esse mundo. Ebony Rapier

Quando estava prestes a lançar o ataque parou ao sentir um cosmo aumentar rapidamente. Era Asmita. Ele continuava de quatro, mas sua energia emanava ao redor crescendo a cada minuto.

- Não se atreva. – disse com a voz irritada. – não toque nela.

A japonesa o fitou surpresa.

Céos que o fitava suspendeu o ataque.

- "Tem um imenso poder, pode a vir se tornar inconveniente... – pensava. - não tenho tempo para matá-lo, nem posso deixá-lo livremente. Não tenho alternativa a não ser..." És um grande adversário cavaleiro de virgem, mas infelizmente não irei ver teu poder ao máximo. Despeça desse mundo. Ebony Illumination!

O cosmo do titã elevou-se a um nível muito maior, Asmita tinha conseguido ficar de pé, mas sua postura não era firme. Da mão esquerda do deus formou-se uma bola negra que se alastrou em raios. Um deles envolveu o cavaleiro que foi engolido pela sombra.

- Asmita!

- Não preciso de testemunhas. – disse o deus virando-se para Marin.

Foi envolvida da mesma forma que o virginiano.

A casa de Virgem ficou em silencio, como se segundos antes uma batalha não houvesse sido travada ali.

- Terás uma boa vida no meu planeta. – fitou o local que antes havia os defensores de Atena. – se ele conhecia a Megas Depranon é sinal que ela se encontra embaixo da estatua, contudo... – Céos era o mais desconfiado em relação a Pontos. – "talvez seja melhor eu me encarregar de destruir a arma de meu deus, será mais seguro."

_**Obs: o tempo para Asmita e Marin corre de maneira diferente da do santuário.**_

Em algum lugar...

Sentia a cabeça zonza, aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, deparando com um cenário estranho. O pouco de céu que enxergava em meio às copas de arvores estava acinzentado. O ar úmido invadia suas narinas. Ergueu o corpo sentando-se. Piscou algumas vezes antes de ver onde realmente estava. Marin estava sentada em meio a folhas secas, ao seu redor, arvores robustas e altas demonstrando que estava numa mata fechada.

- "Só o que me faltava..." – pensou a amazona levantando. – "fui mandada para fora do santuário."

Começou a andar, se estava perto do santuário, rapidamente estaria lá.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O corpo doía, não imaginava que o seu poder era tão fraco em comparação ao do titã.

Estranhou os barulhos perto de si, não parecia que estava na sexta casa, ainda por cima quando passou a mão pelo chão, sentiu terra e folhas. Sentou, passando a meditar para ver onde estava, contudo não sentiu seu cosmo e sua percepção, desenvolvida ao longo dos anos, parecia não funcionar.

- "Preciso voltar." – pensou levantando-se.

Desde pequeno Asmita aprendera a andar mesmo cego, sem um dos seus sentidos, os outros quarto desenvolveram e aliado ao seu cosmo, conseguia se locomover, saber quem estava por perto, como uma pessoa normal.

O cavaleiro deu um passo, quando foi para dar o outro acabou tropeçando numa raiz indo ao chão. O impacto foi forte.

- Ai... – levantou. E deu mais um passo para tropeçar novamente, mas desta vez apoiou-se numa arvore. – alem de ter me mandado para fora do santuário ainda tirou meu cosmo. - Não passava de um homem "normal."

Agora sentia o peso da cegueira, sem saber qual direção tomar e sem conseguir sentir os objetos só lhe restava usar as mãos para tatear e por causa do chão cheio de pedras, raízes expostas, as quedas foram inevitáveis.

Marin já estava andando fazia algum tempo. Estranhava, pois conhecia as matas ao redor do santuário, mas aquela parecia diferente.

- "Não pode ter mudado tanto em duzentos anos, é uma área restrita, não foi tocada."

Olhou para o alto, o céu estava mais escuro e o vento úmido denunciava que uma chuva estava aproximando.

- Preciso sair daqui.

A amazona apertou o passo, ainda sem se dar conta que não usava a mascara, muito menos a armadura de Águia. Seguia por uma direção quando parou ao ver uma cena no mínimo curiosa.

Ela viu o cavaleiro de virgem de quatro, tateando o chão como se estivesse procurando algo, notou que ele não trajava a armadura, mas esse detalhe pouco importou. Cruzou os braços a espera que ele a percebesse.

Asmita estava no chão, por causa de uma queda, tateava o solo em busca de uma raiz que indicasse alguma arvore por perto. Sem cosmo não percebeu a amazona.

Marin já o fitava impaciente, como alguém poderia ser tão insuportável a ponto de fingir que ela não estava ali.

- "Dai-me paciência."

Caminhou ate ele, parando exatamente ao lado. O cavaleiro parecia não notá-la.

- Ate quando vai me ignorar?

O cavaleiro recuou, completamente assustado, não tinha percebido a sua presença.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou com o coração saindo pela boca.

- O mesmo que você. Parece que Céos nos mandou para fora do santuário. Estamos numa mata.

Asmita ficou calado. Como não tinha percebido a presença dela? Estava tão vulnerável a esse ponto?

- Precisamos voltar. – disse em tom firme, não querendo demonstrar o susto. – não devemos está muito longe. – "vendo" que estava perto de uma arvore apoiou-se nela para levantar.

Ela não disse nada indo à frente dele. O cavaleiro esperou um tempo, não demonstraria que estava completamente cego diante dela. Marin seguiu não se importando com o cavaleiro, só tinha em mente chegar ao santuário e deter os titãs. Apenas virou para trás para ver se ele a seguia...

- "O que...?"

Estranhou o comportamento dele, Asmita dava pequenos passos, com as mãos esticadas como se não visse nada a frente, vez ou outra tropeçava.

- "O que ele esta fazendo?" – analisou as atitudes dele. – "será que... não sinto meu cosmo, nem sinto o dele..." – reparou que ele não usava a armadura. –"eu.." – olhou para si, vestia roupas normais, olhou ao redor e para o céu. – "para onde ele nos mandou?"

Marin caminhou ate o cavaleiro, parando ao seu lado.

- Asmita.

- O que foi? – novamente assustou-se, mas continuou com a expressão impassível.

- Céos não nos mandou para perto do santuário. Creio que ele nos jogou bem mais distante e pior sem armadura e cosmos.

- É o que parece. – disse. – precisamos descobrir onde estamos.

- Vamos continuar a andar.

Sem que ele esperasse a amazona pegou o braço dele passando pelo dela.

- O que está fazendo?

- Te ajudando. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda para andar. Nunca precisei, não vai ser agora que vou precisar ainda mais de você. – puxou o braço bruscamente.

- Como quiser. – não se importou, sabia que virginianos eram meio orgulhosos. – é melhor irmos depressa, parece que vai chover.

- Como se isso fosse o problema.

Asmita passou a frente dela de forma prepotente, entretanto no passo seguinte foi ao chão ao tropeçar numa pedra. Marin teve vontade de rir, pois a situação era cômica, a prepotência em pessoa, não conseguindo andar, mas sabia que o motivo era delicado.

- Deixe de ser arrogante. – o ajudou a levantar.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!

- Não estou ajudando, apenas quero chegar mais rápido ao santuário, alem do mais daqui a pouco vai chover, não quero ficar molhada. Agora vamos.

Abriu para fechar a boca, seguindo calado.

Andaram por mais de dez minutos num profundo silencio, ambos pensando onde estavam e como fariam para voltar. Marin conduzia Asmita pelo braço, e ele sentia-se completamente humilhado, por depender de alguém, ainda mais dela, mas por horas não tinha outra alternativa, já que seu cosmo tinha sumido conseqüentemente sua destreza em andar. O cavaleiro "olhava" de maneira discreta para amazona, bem mais baixa que ele, apesar do tamanho tinha que reconhecer que ela era forte, e apesar dos anos de treinamento conservava o corpo bem feminino e a pele macia.

Marin sentia o cheiro de incenso, vez ou outra fitava as mechas douradas que desciam pelo seu braço, apesar de toda a arrogância, Asmita era um homem bonito.

- "Que droga de incenso é esse?" - respirava cada vez mais fundo, aquele cheiro mexia com ela. – "nem nesse lugar estou livre dele?" Você deve tomar banho de incenso.

- Como?

- Esse incenso que usa é forte, está acabando com meu nariz.

- Problema seu.

- Não sei como consegue.

- Já disse problema seu. Se não gosta, eu não tenho nada com isso. E esta me levando porque quer. Eu não te pedi.

- Então vai sozinho.

Soltou-o, andando a passos rápidos.

O cavaleiro continuou com a postura indiferente. Passou todos esses anos sem depender de ninguém não seria agora, contudo ao dar um passo foi ao chão.

- "Merda."

Marin continuava a passos firmes.

- "Quem ele acha que é? A quinta essência?" – reclamava. – "pois agora vai sozinho!"

Continuou a andar, entretanto diminuiu o passo ate parar.

- "Eu também poderia ter ficado calada."

Ao virar para trás deparou com uma cena que a deixou mal. Asmita estava no chão tateando-o.

A amazona soltou um suspiro, voltando para perto dele.

- Vem. – agachou pegando no braço dele.

- Resolveu voltar? – indagou com a voz debochada, mas no fundo tinha se assustado novamente.

- É melhor irmos.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda. Não disse que o meu cheiro a enjoa?

- Disse não! – disse autoritária, para depois se arrepender. – desculpe, é porque é uma fragrância um pouco forte.

Ele ficou calado.

- Podemos ir? Daqui a pouco vai chover.

Continuou calado, deixando-se ser levado por ela. Caminharam por dez minutos ate os primeiros pingos serem sentidos, logo uma forte chuva caia naquele local. A medida do possível apertavam o passo e depois de alguns minutos expostos a chuva encontraram uma fenda numa rocha que serviria de esconderijo.

- Pelo menos ate a chuva passar, aqui servirá. – a amazona ajudou-o a sentar.

- Onde estamos?

- Numa rocha com uma fenda, tipo uma caverna. – sentou a frente dele. – daqui a pouco vai escurecer. – fitou o céu escuro por causa das nuvens.

Asmita não disse nada, estava "cego", sem cosmo, perdido, com uma companhia desagradável, molhado e com muito frio. O que mais poderia acontecer?

- Estou com frio. – disse a amazona passando as mãos pelo braço molhado, às roupas que usavam estavam encharcadas. – para onde Céos nos mandou?

- Não faço idéia. – tremia.

- Precisamos voltar.

- Eu sei. – disse seco.

- Será que nossa armadura está por perto.

- Não sei. – respondeu ríspido.

- É melhor eu ficar calada, já que não quer estabelecer um dialogo.

- Não quero mesmo.

Marin silenciou-se voltando a atenção para o céu. Talvez a chuva não parasse tão cedo.

Durante todo o cair da tarde ao principio da noite, a chuva não parou e os dois permaneceram num profundo silencio. Asmita encolhia-se cada vez mais, com Marin não era diferente, já que as roupas molhadas mais o vento úmido contribuíam para diminuir a sensação térmica.

- "Se ao menos tivesse meu cosmo..." A luta já deve ter acabado no santuário... o que será que eles fizeram? – fitou o virginiano, para vê-lo encolhido tremendo muito. – você está bem?

Ficou calado. Ela deu nos ombros, se ele não queria conversar problema dele. Sua atenção voltou para o santuário, o que teria acontecido? Como estaria todos?

Aos poucos foi escurecendo, Marin ainda procurou por algo que pudesse fazer uma fogueira, mas não tinha o principal, uma maneira de fazer fogo.

- "Vou ficar eternamente esfregando gravetos e nada de fogo." – desistiu, passando as mãos pelos braços, a cada minuto ficava mais frio. Fitou o cavaleiro, ele estava quieto, quieto ate demais. – Asmita. Asmita.

Não respondeu.

- Asmita.

Aproximou-se, ele tremia e os lábios estavam roxos.

- Desse jeito vai ficar com hipotermia.

Sentou ao lado dele ficando bem próxima.

- O que esta fazendo? – indagou ríspido. – por acaso tem medo do escuro.

- Se ainda não percebeu estamos molhados e expostos ao vento.

- Bobagem.

- Continuei calado está bem?

Sem que ele esperasse, ela o abraçou.

- O que es-ta fazen-do?

- Nos protegendo do frio. Agora fique calado.

- Quem pen-sa que é para...

- Já chega Asmita, fica quieto.

Ele calou-se. Estava prestes a reclamar, mas estava com frio e bem ou mal estava se aquecendo ao lado dela.

A chuva caiu a noite toda, iluminada apenas por raios vermelhos que cortavam o céu.

**Libra**

- Sou contra bater em mulher, mas se tratando de uma inimiga... não serei brando.

- Como se fosse encostar em mim.

- É o que veremos.

Dohko partiu em direção a ela dando socos e chutes, contudo parecia que ao redor da titã havia uma barreira.

- Perda de tempo. – com um leve erguer da mão Temis mandou o cavaleiro para longe indo ao chão. – darei um jeito para que nunca mais erga teu punho contra mim. – caminhou ate ele. – insolente. – liberou pouco cosmo.

Dohko ainda tentou levantar, mas a cada tentativa afundava ainda mais no chão, como se algo o pressionasse contra o solo.

- "Não posso ser derrotado." – elevou seu cosmo. – cólera do dragão!

- Cavaleiro insolente. – a titã segurou o pulso dele pressionando-o. – acabarei com a tua mão. – usando uma força fora do comum, Temis feriu o punho do cavaleiro de forma que ele não conseguisse disparar qualquer ataque.

O libriano recuou.

- Não o culpo por ser tão fraco, já que no futuro conta com a experiência de mais de dois séculos.

- Do que esta falando?

- Uma informação que não mudará teu futuro. Brabeus Blade!

O ataque foi em direção a ele, contudo...

- O que...? – indagou incrédula.

Dohko estava de posse do escudo.

- Não me subestime. A luta ainda não acabou.

- Nada podes fazer com o punho machucado.

- Posso. – Dohko acendeu seu cosmo. – posso sim. – mesmo sentindo muita dor, o cavaleiro fechou o punho, este sangrou, para disparar seu ataque. – Cólera dos cem dragões!

- Como ousas?

Temis elevou seu cosmo, o golpe de Dohko bateu contra uma barreira, criada por ela e voltou na mesma intensidade acertando-o em cheio. O escudo foi atirado longe.

- Vais pagar pelos teus pecados cometidos contra nós, deuses. Brabeus Talanton!

O libriano nem teve tempo de levantar sendo atingido pelo ataque. Estava de quatro segurando a bola de energia nas costas.

- "Desse jeito vou ser derrotado."

A pressão exercida no cavaleiro aumentava cada vez mais. O pulso que já estava ferido, sangrava ainda mais.

- Tu e o cavaleiro de Áries carregam o mesmo numero de pecados. Ele não sobreviveu, também não terá a mesma sorte.

- Shion não morreria tão fácil.

- Vós sois insignificantes perante nós. Aceite tua condição.

- Nunca. – esforçava-se para tentar levantar, mas a cada minuto o fardo se tornava mais pesado. – não acredito que Shion tenha morrido e nem eu morrerei aqui, enquanto não derrotá-los.

- Já esgotaste toda a minha paciência. – o cosmo elevou, de uma maneira mais forte. – desapareça desse mundo.

Quando ia atacar, parou ao sentir um cosmo. Era Céos que acabava de chegar de Virgem.

- Já o derrotaste? – indagou a titã a ele.

- Tive que mandá-lo para o meu planeta. – respondeu com os olhos fixos em Dohko.

- "Ele derrotou Asmita?" – pensou.

- Por que? Manchar teu planeta com um misero humano?

- Foi necessário. E ele? – apontou para o libriano.

- Já estou me encarregando.

- Não suje mais tuas mãos com ele. – Céos liberou sem cosmo. – Sparkle Rapier.

Dohko foi atingido em cheio, indo ao chão semi consciente.

- Está acabado. Agora precisamos alcançar Pontos.

- Ele seguiu com Créos e Iapeto. – disse a deusa.

- Quero está presente quando ele pegar a arma do nosso deus.

- Acha que ele pretende algo?

- Não sei, mas quero eu mesmo encarregar de destruí-la. Vamos.

Os dois deuses prosseguiram.

**Virgem**

Sentiu a face aquecida, apesar da visão está escurecida. Somente alguns segundos depois é que percebeu onde estava.

- "Ainda estou preso nesse lugar... e já se passou um dia..."

Tentou se mexer, mas sentiu algo agarrado a ele.

- "Marin?"

Ficou surpreso, a amazona dormia tranqüilamente em cima do braço dele.

- "Ela... passou a noite aqui?" – agora se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. – Acorda. – tentou puxar o braço.

- Me deixe dormir... Touma... – murmurou aconchegando-se ainda mais.

- "Touma?" – o rosto endureceu. – "quem é ele?"

- Marin.

- Touma... eu vou contar para a mamãe que não quer me deixar dormir...

- "É o irmão dela?" – o rosto ora contrariado dera lugar ao surpreso. – Touma é o nome dele. – Marin... – não resistindo apalpou o rosto dela. Sentia com os dedos a textura de sua pele e o contorno da face, claro de maneira delicada para não acordá-la. Ficou por um bom tempo imaginando como seria sua expressão. – Acorda. Ei, acorda. – cutucou.

- Hum...

- Acorda logo. – puxou seu braço bruscamente. – não é hora para dormir.

- Grosso. – ajeitou os cabelos. – pessoas dão "bom dia". Mas isso você nem deve saber. – levantou sentido o corpo todo doer. – ai...

- Para inicio de conversa você que dormiu em cima do meu braço.

- Deveria tê-lo deixado morrer de frio! Não faria a menor falta.

- Isso é o que você pensa.

- Isso é o que todos queriam.

Asmita silenciou, no fundo aquilo era verdade.

- E quem se importa? – revidou. – vamos embora daqui, já ficamos um dia fora do santuário. – tateando a parede levantou. – vamos.

- Pode ir na frente. – não diria aquilo, mas ele a irritava a tal ponto que falava sem pensar.

- Quando recuperar meu cosmo eu te mato.

- Idem. Vamos logo.

Pegou a mão dele, puxando-o. Asmita ia ralhar, mas deixou-se levar pelo toque dela.

Os dois caminharam por cerca de uma hora, a sorte que o tempo não estava tão quente.

- Vamos descansar um pouco. – a amazona encostou num tronco.

- Ainda não chegamos ao santuário.

- Sei disso, mas estou cansada. Alem do mais não adianta ficar andando sem saber qual direção tomar.

- E o que sugere? – indagou irônico.

Marin olhou para os lados a procura de uma resposta, voltou o olhar para o céu.

- Já sei.

Procurou por uma arvore que desse condições de subir.

- Fique aqui.

- Aonde vai?

- Já volto.

Esfregando terra nas mãos, começou a subir, apesar de facilitada, a escalada era perigosa por causa da altura. Tomando todos os cuidados a amazona chegou ao topo da arvore.

- Santuário onde está? – olhou ao redor. – Zeus... – murmurou assustada.

No chão, Asmita estava impaciente. A sensação de está sozinho era agoniante.

- Más noticias. – disse a amazona.

- Por quê? – novamente se assustou.

- Estamos numa floresta, e ao que parece bem longe do santuário.

- Mas pelo menos viu em qual direção ele está?

- Essa é a má noticia. Não há mais nada que floresta no horizonte. Girei 360º graus e só vi arvores. Céos fez questão de nos mandar para bem longe. Nem qual rumo tomar faço idéia, estamos perdidos.

**Escorpião**

- Eu vou lutar. – disse Kárdia segurando a camisa de Miro. – a casa é minha, a armadura é minha, portanto eu luto!

- Acha que vai conseguir fazer algo contra os titãs? Você? – tentava se soltar.

- Vou derrotá-los.

Desde que sentiram a entrada dos deuses nas doze casas os dois brigavam para ver quem iria lutar.

- Não seja ridículo, vai lutar contra titãs! Não perdeu diante de Céos?Quer me soltar?

- Aquilo foi um equivoco.

- Kárdia me solta! Ou...

- Ou o que? – estreitou o olhar.

- Eu vou... – Miro silenciou-se.

- Vai o que?

- Silencio... – a expressão ficou séria. – eles chegaram.

Kárdia mal esperou Miro concluir para sair correndo para a entrada.

- Como alguém pode ser tão burro assim? – o dourado foi atrás.

Pontos, Iapeto e Créos estavam parados na porta de Escorpião.

- Iapeto e eu seguiremos. Encarregue-se do resto.- disse Pontos.

- Sim.

- Não vão passar.

Os dois voltaram o olhar para onde ouviram a voz. Era Kárdia.

- O cavaleiro de Escorpião em pessoa. – Pontos deu um sorriso. – queria te conhecer.

- Pois aqui estou. – devolveu o sorriso.

- Infelizmente não poderei conversar com ti, agora. Faço um convite a ir aos meus domínios. – virou para Créos dizendo baixo. – não o mate. – voltando a atenção para o grego. – espero que o nosso encontro seja breve.

- Será.

- Não vai passar tão facilmente Pontos. – Miro apareceu.

Pontos não disse nada e apenas elevando o cosmo passou pelos dois, o mesmo aconteceu com Iapeto.

- Como? – antes que desse um passo sentiu uma forte dor na altura do pescoço. – o que...

O cavaleiro do futuro foi ao chão desmaiando. Créos e Pontos ficaram surpresos. Kárdia tinha dado um golpe por trás.

- Pronto. – limpava as mãos. – agora ficará quietinho.

- Admiro teus métodos. – disse o deus do mar. – ate breve cavaleiro.

- Até. – e voltando-se para Créos. – podemos começar? – a unha ficava escarlate.

**Leão**

O grupo do passado seguia na frente. Manigold era amparado por Hasgard.

- Esses caras não estão de brincadeira. – disse o canceriano. – provavelmente já chegaram a Virgem.

- Asmita vai pará-los. – Deuteros fitava a frente.

- Tenho minhas duvidas. – Hasgard disse com desdém. – vai deixá-los passar.

- Tenha mais confiança nele.

Os dourados seguiam atrás em profundo silencio. Saga vez ou outra fitava Mu e Aldebaran, mesmo com as armaduras estavam feridos. E a julgar pelo cosmo dos titãs eles certamente já estavam a muitas casas acima.

Quando o grupo chegou a Leão levaram o susto, não sobrara muito da frente da quinta casa.

- Aioria! – gritou Deba. – Regulus!

- Sinto o cosmo deles ali. – apontou Mu.

Correram ate um amontoado de pedras ficando surpresos ao verem o estado deles.

- Aioria!

- Regulus!

Os dois estavam bastante feridos.

- A luta foi feia. – disse Deba.

- Estão desacordados. Vamos levá-los para dentro.

Aldebaran carregou Aioria e Hasgard Regulus. O restante da casa por sorte estava de pé.

- Vamos levá-los para o quarto.

- Shion?

- Áurea?

A garota apareceu no corredor.

- O que aconteceu? Ouvi explosões. – fitou os cavaleiros no colo. – Regulus? Aioria? – ficou apavorada.

- Como você está? – indagou o ariano mais novo.

- Não me aconteceu nada... – notou os ferimentos de Shion.

- Áurea, - pediu Saga. – tome conta dos dois, por favor.

- Sim.

Os dois taurinos os levaram para o quarto e sob os cuidados da grega partiram, antes porem... Áurea reteve Shion.

- Tome cuidado. – pediu solicita. – por favor.

- Vou ficar bem. – disse sério. – fique aqui e não saia por nada.

- Está bem.

O grupo partiu em direção a sexta casa.

**Capricórnio**

Shura e El Cid estavam a porta de suas casas, haviam sentido explosões de cosmos e estavam preocupados pela aproximação dos titãs. O espanhol do passado tentava permanecer tranqüilo, mas estava preocupado com Marin. Não a tinha visto desde o episodio do dia anterior. Queria conversar com ela e perguntar o que realmente aconteceu, pois ela parecia extremamente nervosa com Asmita. O que quer que ele tivesse feito o puniria. Não gostava dele ainda mais quando estava perto dela.

- El Cid.

- Sim? – indagou sem olhá-lo.

- O que terá acontecido? Os titãs estão perto demais. Não acredito que eles tenham derrotado todos.

- Apesar de menor numero são mais fortes. – disse. – é melhor você entrar, está sem armadura e cosmo.

- Vou ficar aqui. É meu dever proteger a casa de Capricórnio mesmo que seja com a minha vida.

O espanhol do passado não disse nada, voltando o olhar para as escadarias.

**Escorpião**

Créos observava o cavaleiro que teria que poupar a vida, não via nada de especial nele, mas se eram ordens de Pontos acataria.

- Não vou me prolongar com ti. Vou apenas colocar-ti para dormir.

- Será? – sorriu com escárnio.

- Prepotente. – ergueu sua cimitarra.

Kárdia mal ligou para as palavras partindo para cima dele.

- É inútil. – Créos elevou seu cosmo.

O escorpião cerrou o punho dando um soco nele, contudo seu ataque parou na barreira feita de cosmo. Kárdia não se intimidou e com a outra mão tentou socá-lo, não obteve sorte, mas surpreendendo o titã deu-lhe um chute que o acertou.

- Seu humano desprezível. – bufou.

- Te acertei. – disse afastando-se. – você é muito lento.

- Ora... – o cosmo dele aumentou. – não vou te matar, mas vou te deixar mutilado. Aster Cyclo!

O poderoso ataque do titã partiu para cima do cavaleiro, Kárdia não se intimidou preparando sua defesa. O golpe chocou-se contra ele provocando uma onda de destruição, parte da frente da oitava casa foi ao chão levantando uma cortina de poeira.

- Pronto. – Créos abaixou sua espada.

- Não tenha tanta certeza.

Do meio da poeira Kárdia surgiu intacto.

- Co-mo?

- Agulha escarlate!

Três raios vermelhos partiram em direção ao deus que surpreso pela rapidez acabou sendo acertado por um deles, no braço, entre a ombreira da sohma e a proteção do braço.

- Inseto desprezível. – o rosto dele ficou em cólera. – como ousaste me atingir!

- Achou que eu fosse como os outros? – sorriu cinicamente. – está lutando com um caçador. Você vai cair diante das minhas garras.

Créos o observou, ele não era como os outros, era por isso o interesse de Pontos por ele?

**Virgem**

Depois de andarem por mais de duas horas acharam uma gruta. Marin entrou primeiro para ver se não havia algum perigo.

- Parece que está limpa. – disse aproximando de Asmita. – podemos ficar aqui.

- Tínhamos que voltar para o santuário.

- Estamos andando sem rumo. Precisamos de um plano.

- Ficar dentro de uma caverna não vai adiantar.

- Pelo menos podemos descansar.

- Eu não preciso de descanso.

- Estamos andando há horas e esse sol está forte, podemos desidratar.

- Estou acostumado.

- Pois vá sozinho! – gritou entrando. – "como alguém pode ser tão insuportável?"

Procurou por um lugar que pudesse sentar e pensar. Encontraria o santuário sozinha, não precisava da ajuda dele.

Do lado de fora Asmita continuava de pé. Estava embaixo de uma arvore, mas o calor que fazia era sufocante, não gostava de admitir, mas Marin tinha razão, contudo não daria o braço a torcer. Escorando na arvore sentou-se. Estava muito abafado e as frutas que tinha comido não sustentavam mais.

- Teimoso.

Tudo que Asmita sentiu foi a água fria em sua cabeça.

- Sua louca! – deu um salto.

- Sou louca mesmo, por perder meu tempo preocupando com um ingrato. – deu um pano a ele.

- Onde achou água? – passava o pano no rosto.

- Escorrendo pela parede da gruta.

- E onde arrumou esse pano?

Marin corou.

- Não interessa! – pegou o "pano". – entra logo antes que desmaie, não quero ser obrigada a te carregar.

Sem opção teve que obedecer. Apoiou na arvore levantando, Marin teve que ajudá-lo ela só não contava que na hora de apoiar ele a segurasse pela cintura.

- Tire as mãos de mim! – gritou afastando, colocando a blusa.

- Ficou louca de novo? Só estava apoiando.

- Segure na minha mão. – disse vermelha.

A amazona havia encontrado água, mas não tinha como transportá-la, lembrando que Asmita era cego e não tendo outra alternativa tirou a blusa usando-a, ficando por alguns momentos sem ela na frente dele. E no toque Asmita percebeu, pois sentira a pele dela.

- Já entendi. – deu um sorriso falso. – alem de não usar máscara na frente de um cavaleiro ainda tem a coragem de ficar nua? Realmente as amazonas de Atena deixam a desejar.

A amazona ficou calada, fizera aquilo para ajudá-lo e ele ainda tinha coragem de falar aquilo?

- Me pergunto se é realmente amazona? Para fazer tais coisas... só pode ser...

Tudo que foi ouvido foi o som de uma mão indo contra um rosto. Asmita ficou com a face vermelha.

- Idiota... – os olhos estavam marejados.

- Sua petulante, como ousa? – Asmita ficou possesso.

- Me pergunto se é realmente um cavaleiro.

Apenas disse isso para sair correndo.

- Agora corre. Mulher idiota.

Andando a passos lentos rumou em direção à caverna, claro antes de ir ao chão algumas vezes, sentando um pouco afastado da entrada por causa do sol que já começava a bater.

- "Se de o respeito antes de ficar ofendida."

**Floresta**

Kanon e Lara para chegarem mais rápido ao templo passavam por uma estreita passagem nos penhascos. Andavam bem devagar, pois qualquer deslize poderia ser fatal.

- Não tinha um caminho melhor? – indagou Kanon olhando o precipício abaixo.

- Se quisermos chegar rápido não. – Lara parecia não se importar com o trajeto. – esse caminho vai dar atrás da ultima casa.

- Eu prefiro as escadas.

- Não reclama e continue andando.

- Como a senhorita quiser. – Kanon deu um sorriso.

A amazona rolou os olhos.

- Eu mereço.

- Por que estava chorando? – a voz outrora brincalhona ficou séria. – você não me disse.

- Não foi nada. – Lara não ousou olhá-lo.

- Claro que foi, mas se não quiser me falar tudo bem.

- Vamos depressa.

Kanon não disse mais nada, em outro momento perguntaria novamente.

**Capricórnio**

El Cid que estava encostado numa pilastra endireitou o corpo.

- Eles chegaram. – disse o que fez com que Shura levantasse. – esteja preparado.

- Sim.

Aos poucos o cosmo negro foi tomando conta do local e não demorou para a figura de Pontos surgir.

- Tenho que admitir que os cavaleiros de Atena são bem educados. A cada casa sou recepcionado.

- Onde está os outros três?

- Estão se livrando de teus amigos. – disse Iapeto.

- Ora... – Shura cerrou o punho.

- Shura. – El Cid o parou e voltando a atenção para Pontos. – quero lhe perguntar algo.

- Pergunte.

- Quem derrotou Asmita?

- Eu não sei, mas creio que foi Céos.

- Asmita nunca seria derrotado. – novamente Shura exaltou.

- Mas foi.

- O que os trás aqui?

- Já chega de perguntas. – disse Iapeto empunhando sua espada.

- Espere nobre titã. – Pontos o deteu. – é uma simples pergunta. – olhou para Cid. – vim atrás de algo.

- Algo? – estranhou.

- Sim. Uma arma. – sorriu.

**Escorpião**

- Ate que tu mereces meus parabéns, conseguiu evitar meu ataque e me contra atacar.

Kárdia apenas sorriu, havia conseguido enganá-lo, já que usava a capa para encobrir o ferimento do braço, não desviara totalmente do golpe.

- "Preciso matá-lo rápido."

- Vou lutar um pouco mais sério com tu. Vale à pena.

- Não esperava menos.

Créos começou a liberar seu cosmo que foi tomando conta do local. O escorpião sorriu de satisfação, pois enfrentava um inimigo forte, bem do jeito que queria.

- Perfeito.

Nem esperou o titã lançar seu ataque partiu para cima dele com o punho erguido.

- Agulha escarlate!

- Não terás a mesma sorte! Aster Blade!

O ataque em espiral partiu para cima de Kárdia. Não longe dali Miro despertava.

- Ai... – levou a mão a nuca. – Kárdia idiota.

Ao sentir o cosmo de Créos virou-se para trás.

- O que...

Kárdia recebeu o ataque de Créos diretamente e mesmo o corpo sendo retalhado não recuou.

- Seu louco! – gritou Miro. – vai morrer!

- Ate parece... – murmurou Kárdia erguendo ainda mais o punho, dele saíram seis raios vermelhos.

- Não vais me atingir dessa vez.

O deus deu um soco no estomago do cavaleiro que foi jogado longe. Com o impacto quebrou uma pilastra indo ao chão.

- Kárdia!

- Fique no chão dessa vez. – Créos deu um passo, mas sentiu uma dor na perna, mais especificamente num lugar sem proteção. – mas como?

Miro o fitava impressionado, Kárdia o havia acertado duas vezes.

- Não queria que descobrisse. – apoiando-se Kárdia levantou, estava bem machucado, mas a expressão do rosto continuava confiante. – vai dificultar meu plano.

- Tinha planejado?

- Diante de uma presa grande devemos mudar a tática.

- Ate que pensas. – o deus sorriu. – apenas lamento que teu plano fracassou.

- Será?

- Como te falei vou deixar teu corpo mutilado.

O cosmo elevou-se mais uma vez.

- Seu inconseqüente.

Kárdia olhou para o lado vendo Miro.

- A bela já acordou?

- Foi golpe sujo o que fez!

- Numa batalha vale tudo, - o fitou cinicamente. – ate derrubar os "companheiros".

Miro ficou pasmo.

- Não vai conseguir derrotá-lo.

- Quer apostar? Senta e assista como um verdadeiro escorpião age. – mesmo sangrando deu alguns passos. – Meu ferrão não vai se acalmar ate conseguir derrubá-lo. – ele sentia seu ser vibrar, a cada minuto a emoção de aumentar ao maximo seu cosmo o consumia. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

- Vamos atacar juntos.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda aranha de parede. Apenas assista.

- Muito me admira a tua confiança. Pena que apenas isso não basta para ganhar de mim.

- Você fala demais. Vamos lutar?

- Como queiras.

**Virgem**

O grupo rapidamente alcançou a sexta casa. Estranharam a casa está vazia.

- Eu não disse? – Hasgard trazia o rosto grave. – aposto que fugiu.

- Asmita jamais faria isso. – disse Deuteros olhando ao redor.

- Então onde ele está? – o taurino cruzou os braços contrariado.

- Houve uma luta aqui. – Saga aproximou de uma pilastra rachada e olhando para o chão viu sangue. – ele lutou. – apontou para o chão.

- Ele foi derrotado? – indagou Mani.

- Não sei. – respondeu Saga. – vamos continuar? – fitou Shion.

- Sim. – Shion trazia a expressão séria. – vamos.

Continuaram a andar, o ariano estava tenso, já estavam na sexta casa e sem sinal do cavaleiro de virgem, mostrava que a situação estava contra eles.

**Capricórnio**

- Arma?

- Terão a chance de ver. Iapeto cuide deles, seguirei direto para o templo cansei dessas escadas.

- Não vai passar! – Shura elevou seu cosmo.

**- **Khora Temnein!

O golpe de Iapeto partiu para cima dos cavaleiros que tendo que se defender deixaram o caminho livre para Pontos que usando seu cosmo passou por Aquario e Peixes.

- Pronto. – sorriu o deus. – somos só nós tres.

**Virgem**

A tarde passou rapidamente, sem saber onde estava exatamente Asmita preferiu permanecer na caverna meditando, já tinha algumas horas que Marin tinha saído e ainda não tinha voltado, coisa que a principio não o preocupou, contudo com a ameaça do cair da noite começou a incomodar.

Andava de um lado para o outro, claro escorando na parede, nervoso e arrependido.

- "Não vou me perdoar se algo te acontecer." – pensou.

Os raios solares quase já não iluminavam, o barulho da noite começava a tocar. Asmita já estava impaciente.

Marin andava a passos lentos, tinha saído sem rumo, contudo o sumiço fora proveitoso. Achara um riacho perto e algo para comer. Ele não merecia, mas trazia algo para ele também, em tempos de guerra, a perda de um cavaleiro poderia mudar o rumo da batalha. Aproximou calmamente da entrada, não queria fazer barulho e alertá-lo de sua presença, isso se ele ainda estivesse lá.

- "Mais essa..." – suspirou.

Parou surpresa ao vê-lo de pé. Sem fazer qualquer ruído passou a observá-lo. Ele era um grosso, sem educação, alem de ser inconveniente, mas tinha que admitir que ele era bonito. E que a cegueira ao contrario que se podia pensar, não era um empecilho ou algo que remetesse a pena, e sim um grande atrativo.

A amazona balançou a cabeça negativamente, não deveria pensar nisso, mas pensava ainda mais quando se lembrava do toque dele e dos beijos.

- "Ele é um cavaleiro." – dizia a si mesma.

Respirando bem fundo entrou.

- Asmita.

O cavaleiro levou um grande susto.

- Você faz isso é de propósito! – estava mais branco que papel.

- Então quer dizer que fica assustado. – sorriu. – é bom saber.

- Idiota. – virou o corpo.

- Grosso.

- Por onde andou?

- Não é da sua conta. – ajoelhou colocando as frutas no chão.

- "Claro que é da minha conta." Por acaso achou algum caminho?

- Não. Só encontrei um riacho e coisas para comer. Tome. – jogou perto dele.

- Não estou com fome.

- Faça como quiser. – levantou. – arrumei outro lugar para dormir.

Ele virou-se imediatamente.

- "Ela ainda está com raiva?" O que disse?

- Estou indo dormir em outro lugar.

- Você não pode ir. – disse indignado.

- Posso e vou. Não sou obrigada a ouvir seus desaforos. Poderia ser educado como os demais cavaleiros ao menos uma vez.

- Educado como El Cid? – zombou.

- Sim como ele.

- Sempre ele. – o rosto ficou contrariado. – quer saber vocês dois se merecem. Dois sem propósitos algum. Aproveita que ele não viu o beijo que te dei, às vezes ainda tem chances.

- Veja como fala comigo.

- Eu falo como eu quiser! E vai mesmo, não dou a mínima para o que possa te acontecer, afinal é uma reles amazona.

- Não sou obrigada a isso... – pegou algumas frutas que estavam no chão. – saia desse mundo sozinho!

Deu as costas saindo, contudo teve seu corpo retido, Asmita a segurava pelo braço.

- Quer me soltar? – disse depois do momento de surpresa.

- Não vou. – a voz saiu baixa, o que deixou a amazona sem entender. – não vou deixar você sozinha num lugar como esse.

- Deu crise de consciência agora? – zombou. – espírito humanitário? Quer me soltar!

- Me desculpe. Fui grosseiro.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu sei que não é sincero.

- É sim. E fiquei preocupado.

- Pare de brincar comigo! Me solta!

- Estou me desculpando.

- Não quero suas desculpas. – o empurrou. – adeus.

- Marin. – a reteu novamente.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo. Marin ficou temerosa, aquela aproximação era perigosa e sabia que não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo. E sendo mais rápido que seus pensamentos o virginiano a beijou, mas não foi como nas outras vezes. Foi um beijo calmo e envolvente, contudo antes que aprofundasse Asmita a empurrou.

- Sua idiota. – disse confuso e estava, nas outras vezes percebia que apenas sentia atração por ela, mas esse beijo foi diferente, havia sentimento. – saia daqui.

- Como?

- Faz isso de propósito. Some da minha frente.

O rosto outrora surpreso da amazona encheu-se de cólera.

- Patife.

Saiu. O cavaleiro ainda ficou por muito tempo parado, ate deixar-se cair no chão. Era para ser apenas um divertimento, uma brincadeira, contudo depois daquela hora sabia que não.

- "Eu não posso está apaixonado." – passou a mão de forma nervosa pelo cabelo.

**Escorpião**

O cosmo de Kárdia aumentava, não poderia usar a "agulha escarlate", portanto tinha que dá o seu golpe mais mortal, não dava a mínima pela passagem dos demais titãs, tudo que queria era usar seu cosmo ao maximo e não perderia sua chance. Apostaria todas as suas fichas, apenas rezava para seu coração agüentar. Miro assistia a tudo abismado, como alguém poderia ser como ele?

- Muito bem cavaleiro de Atena, prepare-se. – Créos ergueu sua cimitarra. – será o ultimo golpe. Que vença o melhor.

- Obrigado por me felicitar. – sorriu, mas começava a sentir os efeitos da doença. – "tenho que ser rápido."

Miro fitou o companheiro de signo ficando intrigado, ele respirava com dificuldade e estava pálido.

- "O que ele tem?"

- Aster Correia!

Com uma intensidade muito maior o ataque partiu. Kárdia continuou parado.

- Kárdia cuidado!

Ele não ligou para o poder do titã, apenas continuou a concentrar seu cosmo.

- "É agora..."

Ergueu o punho, contudo... a dor no peito aumentou a ponto de paralisá-lo.

- "Droga."

Por onde passava o cosmo negro provocava destruição e seria inevitável o choque contra o cavaleiro.

- O que foi? – Créos sorriu. – não consegue se mexer? – riu.

O punho estava erguido, mas não tinha forças para disparar.

- Kárdia seu idiota!

Com o impacto o restante da frente da casa cedeu. Uma onda de tremor alastrou-se pela redondeza.

- Pontos ficará com raiva por causa disso. – deu nos ombros. – pena que morreu.

Andando calmamente passou por Escorpião.

Minutos mais tarde, Kárdia saía do meio dos escombros, estava ferido mas sem gravidade. Miro havia tentado parar o ataque, mas não conseguiu.

- Droga. – olhou ao redor, o titã não estava mais lá. Quando levantou voltou a cair de joelhos a dor não passara. – droga. – respirava ofegante. – foi por pouco. Cadê aquele inútil. – virou o rosto para o lado vendo Miro. – inútil ate que serve para alguma coisa, porcaria estou devendo a ele...

Parou de falar, sentiu dois cosmos aproximarem e pelo visto eram os titãs. Continuou parado fitando o final das escadarias. Viu dois seres aproximarem.

Eles passariam direto, mas Céos reconheceu o cavaleiro.

- É um milagre estares vivo.

- Veio para lutar? – levantou para ir de joelhos novamente.

- Não luto com doente. Por que não desiste? Poderá viver um pouco mais. Pelo menos não forçara teu coração fraco.

- Desistir é uma palavra que não faz parte do meu vocabulário.

- Agradeça ao outro cavaleiro, se não fosse por ele teria morrido.

Kárdia ficou calado.

- Temis, Créos está perto de Aquário será que podias cuidar da ultima casa? Quero ficar perto de Pontos.

- Como quiseres.

A deusa apenas acenou recomeçando a andar. Kárdia teve vontade de dar uma surra nele, mas no estado que estava mal daria um passo.

- Droga.

Virando para o lado retirou algumas pedras que estavam em cima de Miro. Ele estava ferido.

- Não gosto de ficar devendo ainda mais para você.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – a voz saiu num sussurro e sem abrir os olhos.

- Estava acordado? – temeu que ele tivesse escutado a conversa.

- Temis e Céos passaram por nós. – continuou com os olhos fechados.

Kárdia engoliu seco, tinha certeza que Miro escutara.

- É melhor descansar. – disse o grego do futuro.

- Eu não preciso de descanso! – gritou e com isso a dor apertou. – eu não preciso...

Foi perdendo os sentidos caindo ao lado de Miro. O dourado continuou com os olhos fechados, sentia seu corpo todo doer, mas apesar disso estava preocupado.

- "Kárdia sofre do coração?" – indagou-se mentalmente antes de desmaiar.

Continua...

**Perdão pela demora, a faculdade está me matando. Ate o próximo capitulo e as batalhas continuam.**

**Fortitudine - Fortaleza**


	19. Chapter 19: Volle est posse

**LadyScorpion S2 – A Marin e o Asmita vivam as duras mas não fundo, só ainda não perceberam o que sentem um pelo outro, Kárdia e Miro são um capitulo a parte, esses dois ainda vão brigar muito.**

**Aredhel – Talvez agora que Miro descobriu o "problema" do Kárdia briguem menos, mas acho isso pouco provável. Marin e Cid é uma possibilidade, mas o Asmita... apesar de tudo ele gosta dela e talvez ate pare de implicar.**

**Juliana – Obrigada por ler a fic e que bom que esta acompanhando a serie Lost Canvas, eu sou suspeita por falar, pois eu a adoro. Miro e Kárdia... só o tempo vai fazê-los pararem de brigar.**

**Suellen – Os filhos de Marin e Asmita vão sofrer com eles rsrsr, qualquer motivo eles brigam. Quanto ao Kárdia... a reação dele ao saber que Miro descobriu... não vai ser das melhores.**

**LadyArawn – Muito obrigada pela review!Aguarde novidades para os próximos capítulos.**

**Kika de Apus – Resposta: todos acham que a Marin está no templo, quando perceberem que não... e com quem ela fica? Cid ou Asmita? Só o tempo dirá...**

**Rodrigo – Você quer mesmo ver o circo pegar fogo, calma tudo a seu tempo. Vai ter o prazer de ver dois virginianos em ação e acredite vai sobrar pra todo mundo.**

**Mabel – Gostei da definição da viagem do Asmita e da Marin, se enquadra perfeitamente no que está acontecendo resta saber que fim isso vai dá.**

**Capitulo XIX**

**Volle est posse **

**Capricórnio**

- Pronto. – sorriu Iapeto. – somos só nós tres.

Shura cerrou o punho, contudo parou ao sentir tres cosmos. Um passou direto.

- Estas com problema Iapeto? – a figura de Créos fez presente juntamente com Temis.

- Não. – respondeu seco. – Onde está Céos?

- Seguiu, assim como nós. – disse a deusa. – não demore.

- É uma pena, - o deus das galaxias fitou Shura. – eu que queria te matar.

- Vão. – disse o deus das dimensoes.

- Não vão passar. – Shura adiantou-se mas teve seu braço retido por El Cid, que o olhou fixamente.

- Parece que teu amigo é muito mais sensato. – Créos sorriu. – ate mais cavaleiro.

Ele e Temis seguiram.

- Definitivamente o combate entre nós e vós, cavaleiros do futuro, esta menos emocionante. E esses cavaleiros de hoje, não passam de insetos.

El Cid não disse nada, dando um passo a frente.

**Templo**

Shaka fitava o céu pela janela, por causa da falta de cosmo não sentira as explosões de energia nas doze casas.

- Shaka.

O cavaleiro virou o rosto imediatamente dando um sorriso. Era Selinsa que fora até lá para saber como ele estava.

- Oi.

- Posso entrar? – indagou timidamente.

- Claro.

A aspirante aproximou parando a frente da cama, por debaixo da mascara estava rubra.

- Como você está?

- Melhor. Lara disse que vou me recuperar logo. – disse para não preocupá-la mas a verdade é que não tinha mais esperanças de voltar a andar.

- Que bom. E por falar nela você a viu?

- Não. Nem ela e nem a Marin.

- Vou procurá-las. – estava sem graça pois Shaka a fitava fixamente. – vou indo.

- Obrigado por vir me ver. – sorriu.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, eu sou tão fraca e nem... – abaixou o rosto.

- Você é forte, nem imagina o quanto. Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Sim.

- Cuide-se. Eu não me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse.

Ela apenas sorriu, saindo em seguida.

Shaka voltou a fitar o céu. Pensava nas palavras de MM e ele estava certo. Tinha que voltar a andar, ao menos por ela.

**Entrada do templo**

Kanon e Lara tinham ganhado a entrada do templo.

- Precisamos proteger o senhor Hakurei. – Lara fitava a entrada.

- Sim.

Os dois deram um passo contudo pararam ao sentirem um cosmo.

- Não é possível... – a amazona deixou escapar olhando para trás.

- É possível. – Kanon ficou com o rosto grave.

**Libra**

Os cavaleiros avançaram entrando em Libra, Shion, sempre a frente, pensava em Dohko.

- Está muito silencioso. – disse Hasgard. – será que Dohko foi atrás deles?

- É provável. – respondeu Mani já conseguindo andar sozinho. – estourado do jeito que é, deve ter ido atrás. Poxa, eles detonaram a casa.

Mal o canceriano terminou de falar ouviram um barulho.

- Fiquem em alerta. – Shion tomou posição.

O barulho continuou e para a surpresa deles Dohko surgiu em meio as pedras. Estava bastante ferido.

- Dohko. – o ariano correu ate ele. – Dohko. – o ajudou a sentar.

- Shion...

- Você esta bem?

- Estou... – ergueu o rosto vendo os demais, notou que Aldebaran e Mu trajavam a armadura. – conseguiram recuperar.

- Sim.

- Desculpe pela falha Shion mas eles são fortes.

- Não se preocupe vamos pará-los.

- Cadê o Asmita?

- Não sabemos. – respondeu MM. – quando passamos por Virgem a casa estava vazia.

- Céos me disse que o mandou para outro planeta.

- Como? – exclamaram.

- Eu não sei ao certo. – levantou com dificuldade. – ele só disse isso.

- Cada titã possuiu um planeta. – iniciou Saga. – só não entendo porque ele mandaria Asmita para lá.

- Porque ele não tinha tempo para eliminar Asmita. – a voz de Deuteros saiu grave. – e nem poderia deixá-lo livre, só tinha a opção de mandá-lo.

- Como pode afirmar isso? – indagou Mani.

- Não estou afirmando caranguejo. – o olhou debochado. – mas conheço o poder do indiano. – o rosto voltou a ficar grave. – e acredite é bem superior ao nosso.

- Você está exagerando. – Hasgard torceu o nariz.

Deuteros não respondeu.

- Não temos tempo para discussões. – Shion virou-se para Dohko.- consegue andar?

- Sim.

- Então vamos.

O grupo partiu rumo a próxima casa.

**Aquário**

Kamus e Dégel em profundo silencio olhavam as casas abaixo. A situação não era boa, sentiram o cosmo de Pontos passar por eles, o cosmo de Asmita tinha desaparecido por completo, um dos titãs estavam em Capricórnio e três deles avançavam.

- O que sugere? – indagou Dégel olhando para Kamus.

- Pelo menos um deles temos que deter.

- Sabia que eles eram fortes, mas não pensava que iriam tão longe.

- Dégel... – silenciou-se.

- Qual o problema Kamus?

- Temos que parar ao menos um e torcer para Hakurei deter Pontos. – o fitou. – se ele conseguir chegar ate a estatua estaremos perdidos.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – o rosto sempre tão sereno ficara preocupado.

- O objetivo de Pontos é pegar algo que está escondido debaixo da estatua. A arma lendária de Chronos.

- Então ela está aqui. – uma voz fria cortou o dialogo.

Os dois aquarianos olharam imediatamente para o final da escadarias.

- Como se não soubesse. – disse Kamus.

- Tens razão. – disse Créos. - Querida Temis prossiga, eu cuido deles.

- Por mim.

Acharam que os dois interferiam, mas deixaram a deusa passar sem maiores empecilhos.

- Ao contrario dos escorpiões abaixo, vós sois mais calmos.

- Lutou com eles? – indagou Dégel.

- Sim. O cavaleiro do futuro foi derrubado logo de cara, apenas brinquei com o dessa época e devo confessar que ele foi uma figura interessante.

- Como assim? – Kamus tentava permanecer impassível.

- Creio que os dois partiram desse mundo. Mas enfim, em breve estarás na companhia deles. – sorriu maliciosamente.

**Entrada do Templo**

Kanon olhava fixamente para a figura vestida de negro que parara a pouco deles.

- Pontos.

- É uma honra vê-lo, dragão marinho. – sorriu. – como tens passado?

- Poderia ser melhor sem a sua presença. – devolveu o sorriso cínico.

- Fico lisonjeado com tuas palavras. – desviou o olhar fitando a mulher que estava atrás dele. – uma mulher guerreira?

- Lara, amazona de Taça. – passou a frente de Kanon.

- É um prazer conhecê-la. – fez uma reverencia.

- Não sei o que planeja, mas não vai passar daqui. – Kanon entrou na frente de Lara. – proteja Hakurei. – disse baixinho.

- Pretende lutar com ele? Ficou louco?

- Precisa proteger Hakurei. – disse sério.

- O que os dois tanto cochicham? – deu um passo.

- Vá logo Lara. – o grego tomou posição.

- Está bem.

Kanon não perdeu tempo partindo para cima do deus. Lara aproveitou para correr.

- Triangulo dourado!

- Continua um inútil.

Apenas com um elevar de cosmo Pontos atirou o cavaleiro longe.

- Kanon! – a amazona correu ate ele. – Kanon.

- Estou bem. – estava com vários machucados. – vá logo.

- Está sem cosmo. – levantou olhando para Pontos. – eu serei sua adversária.

- Por mim tanto faz. – levantou a mão. – vai morrer mesmo.

O cosmo aumentou bruscamente.

**Capricórnio**

El Cid parou a uma distancia considerável, já tinha uma estratégia em mente e torcia para que ela funcionasse.

- Estamos tão perto da vitoria que não quero perder meu tempo com ti. – o deus das dimensões elevou o cosmo. - Khora Temnein.

O espaço ao redor de Cid foi seccionado, uma pressão muito grande começou a puxar o cavaleiro.

- Mergulhe nas trevas e acabe com isso. – o deus voltou o olhar para Shura. – o próximo será tu.

- Nossa luta apenas começou. – disse Cid.

Iapeto voltou o olhar para o cavaleiro, a tempo de vê-lo cortar a fenda dimensional com o braço.

- Hum... – sorriu. – não és tão fraco assim. Pena que usei nem um décimo do meu cosmo.

- Acho que é minha hora de atacar. – deu um passo.

- Não tens esse direito. – Iapeto ergueu sua espada. – desapareça.

O titã usou o mesmo golpe, que partiu em direção ao cavaleiro, Cid conseguiu desviar e sendo mais rápido usou o seu "pedra saltitantes" arremessando Iapeto contra o chão. Era a primeira vez que o titã caia.

- Ele conseguiu. – Shura comemorou.

Entretanto Cid assumiu a postura defensiva, tinha a plena convicção que aquele golpe não era suficiente para derrotá-lo e tinha razão, rapidamente Iapeto levantou e pior, irritado.

- Humano desprezível! – berrou, com o rosto inflamado. – vai pagar com a tua vida!

O cosmo do deus explodiu de maneira violenta.

- El Cid cuidado! – gritou o espanhol do futuro.

- Hex Aster Xiphos!

O ataque partiu em direção ao cavaleiro que sem conseguir se defender recebeu todo o impacto. Seu corpo foi retalhado batendo bruscamente na parede.

- El Cid!

- Não fiques tão preocupado cavaleiro, teu amigo ainda está vivo. Situação essa que vai mudar agora.

- Não se esqueça de mim. – mesmo sem cosmo Shura pôs-se em posição de ataque.

- Vais me enfrentar de mãos nuas? – gargalhou. – é patético.

Shura sabia que sem cosmo não conseguiria fazer muita coisa, mas não podia deixar o companheiro de signo lutar sozinho.

- Preocupe-se com você. – ergueu o punho. – "vamos cosmo, acenda ao menos uma vez."

Como se atendido sentiu seu cosmo, aproveitando desse breve momento disparou a "Excalibur."

O ataque foi para cima de Iapeto porem não foi o suficiente para fazer dano.

- Inútil. – segurou a energia dourada com apenas uma mão. – decepcionante. Morra.

Iapeto disparou o mesmo golpe que lançara em El Cid, Shura não tinha como se defender... cruzou os braços sobre a face, para protegê-la... o ataque não o atingiu.

Surpreso ergueu o rosto, Cid estava na sua frente.

- Deveria ser mais prudente. – disse.

- Você esta bem? – ficou surpreso por ele o ter protegido e por ainda está de pé depois de dois ataques.

- Estou.

- Depois de dois ataques ainda estás de pé. Meus parabéns cavaleiro.

- Shura, fique atrás de mim. – Cid disse num tom baixo, sem tirar os olhos do titã.

- Agradeço sua preocupação mas vou lutar ao seu lado.

- Que seja. – respondeu Iapeto escutando a resposta. – vou fazer como fiz em Câncer.

O cosmo dele tomou conta do lugar, de uma fenda surgida do alto, o lendário monstro Hecatônquiro apareceu.

**Vila**

Os moradores do lado de fora das tendas olhavam com receio as doze casas, não se tinha noticia de lá. Lithos olhava rumo a leão pedindo a Atena que Aioria e Regulus estivessem bem. Athina por sua vez olhava temerosa para alguns templos acima. Temia que os titãs chegassem ate lá.

**Entrada do templo**

O cosmo de Pontos queimava de maneira agressiva, Lara o olhava fixamente.

- Não quero me prolongar com ti. – o titã ergueu a mão direita. – desapareça.

Sua energia explodiu de uma vez, a amazona tentou avançar para contra atacar contudo seu corpo estava paralisado.

- Como?

O ataque partiu em direção a ela destruindo tudo a frente.

- Lara! – gritou Kanon.

- "Não consigo me mexer."

O impacto não tardou, houve uma grande explosão com uma torre de luz subindo aos céus. De todo o santuário ela pode ser vista.

_Vila..._

Lithos e Athina voltaram a atenção para o alto.

- O que foi aquilo Lithos?

- Talvez nada. – disse para não preocupá-la, contudo... – " a luta já está no templo... é sinal que eles passaram pelas casas?" – pensou.

_Escadarias entre Libra e Escorpião..._

Shion e os demais pararam ao verem a luz.

- O que foi aquilo... – saiu da boca de Dohko.

- É o cosmo de Pontos. – disse Saga que o conhecia bem. – ele já chegou ao templo de Atena.

- Não é possível que El Cid e os demais... – murmurou Manigold.

- Apenas Pontos passou. – disse Deuteros. – sinto o cosmo dos outros nas demais casas.

- Precisamos chegar rápido. – Hasgard estava preocupado. – o senhor Hakurei, Marin Lara e Shaka estão lá. – ele não sabia que Selinsa estava lá e que a amazona de Taça e Águia não.

Fato que preocupou Deuteros não tinha certeza se a amazona tinha voltado para o templo e se Kanon estava com ela.

_Leão..._

Áurea cuidava dos dois, Aioria despertou com a explosão.

- Pontos! – gritou dando um pulo da cama.

- Aioria. – Áurea aproximou. – fique calmo.

O leonino olhou ao redor.

- O que estou...

- Shion e os outros o trouxeram.

- Regulus? – virou-se vendo o jovem que ainda estava inconsciente.

- Ele machucou muito.

- Droga! – deu um soco na cama. – não posso ficar aqui. – levantou, mas sentiu-se fraco, os ferimentos não eram simples.

- Precisa descansar.

- Não agora, preciso deter Pontos. Vou pedir a Marin para te ajudar. Tome cuidado.

Ela apenas concordou.

_Templo..._

Selinsa que tinha acabado de sair do quarto de Shaka sentiu o cosmo. Na sala do trono Hakurei trazia a expressão séria.

_Entrada do templo..._

Pontos sorria. Ameaçou dar um passo mas parou.

- Vieste rápido. – disse com escárnio.

- Temis e Créos estão lutando. Iapeto já terminou a luta.

- Eles não tardarão a vir, caro titã Céos. – o fitou.

- Podemos prosseguir?

- Claro.

Os dois deram um passo entretanto pararam. A luz tinha dissipado e então viram: Kanon de pé havia protegido a amazona do ataque. Seu estado era critico.

- Seu louco. – Lara o fitava surpresa.

- Você esta bem?

- Sim...

- O golpe me afetou. – deu um sorriso. – estou vendo dois titãs.

- Me surpreendeste mais uma vez general de Poseidon, resististe ao meu golpe. – Pontos trazia a expressão debochada.

- Para você ver, que não sou tão fraco assim.

- Não é atoa que é gêmeo de Saga. Reconheço que é quase tão poderoso quanto ele.

O cavaleiro o fitou ferino.

- Infelizmente não tenho tempo. – virou-se para Céos. – termine para mim.

Céos engoliu a seco, não queria uma luta agora e sim acompanhar de perto a recuperação da Megas Depranon. Sua missão era vigiar o deus de perto, mas não poderia contrariar as "ordens", pelo menos por enquanto, ate conseguir a arma de seu senhor.

- Como quiser. – disse frio passando a fitar Kanon.

- Nos veremos mais tarde Kanon. – Pontos caminhou lentamente em direção ao templo.

- Não vai passar.

Lara adiantou-se partindo em direção ao titã, quando estava prestes a dar-lhe um soco teve o corpo repelido, Kanon a segurou. Nesse meio tempo Pontos entrou no templo.

- Facilite as coisas. – disse Céos ao marina visivelmente contrariado.

**Aquário**

- Essas lutas estão me cansando. – disse o deus. – sejam mais bonzinhos.

- Kamus. – o aquariano do passado o chamou e acenou com a cabeça.

O francês concordou, tinham um plano e o colocaria em ação.

Kamus com o pouco de cosmo que tinha partiu para cima do titã.

- Pó de diamante!

O golpe foi de encontro a Créos que apenas sorriu.

- Patético.

Disse mas quando foi para defender sentiu um outro cosmo atrás dele. Era Dégel. O ataque do cavaleiro tirou a atenção do titã que quase foi atingido pelo o de Kamus.

- Vermes. – elevou seu cosmo.

Kamus recuou para não ser atingindo, rapidamente Dégel pôs se a frente dele para protegê-lo. Mal o ataque de Créos cessou os dois partiram para cima dele.

- Pó de diamante! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Créos se viu cercado com cada golpe vindo de uma direção.

- Não brinquem comigo! Aster Blade!

Novamente Dégel entrou na frente de Kamus, o francês rapidamente revidou o ataque. Lançando o "Trovão Aurora". O titã foi para se defender, quando percebeu Dégel estava na frente dele.

- Trovão Aurora!

O ataque foi a queima a roupa, Créos sendo atingido bateu bruscamente contra uma parede. Algumas pedras caíram sobre ele.

- Muito bom Dégel.

- Ainda não foi suficiente.

- Mas se continuarmos assim talvez teremos alguma chance.

- Não era melhor irmos ao templo? O senhor Hakurei vai precisar de nossa ajuda.

- Tem razão. Vamos.

Mal deram as costas sentiram um cosmo explodir, com o impacto foram lançados longe.

- Seus cretinos! – Créos mandou as pedras longe. – vão me pagar por isso. Vou fazer com vós como fiz aos leoninos e aos escorpiões. - o cosmo do titã aumentava a cada minuto.

Kamus e Dégel já de pé tomaram posição.

- Vamos atacar juntos. – sugeriu o dourado.

Dégel apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Pó de diamante!

Combinados, os dois ataques partiram em direção ao deus.

- Idiotas! – usando sua cimitarra, cortou o ataque ao meio. – idiotas! Aster Blade!

O golpe tomou uma proporção maior atingindo os dois aquarianos.

**Capricórnio**

O monstro surgiu diante deles.

- Tenha cuidado Shura. – advertiu Cid.

- Sim.

- Não terão a menor chance contra ele.

O monstro começou a se locomover em direção a eles, devido a altura parte do teto cedeu e Shura e Cid desviavam das pedras.

- Esse monstro vai destruir essa casa. – Shura fitou o teto.

- Precisamos ser rápidos. – Cid não tirava os olhos do ser mitológico. - Tem cosmo?

- Pouco.

- Vamos atacar.

Assim o fizeram, Cid ferido e Shura sem força apenas conseguiam desviar dos ataques do ser. Iapeto deliciava com a cena.

- Serão esmagados! Hahaha!

Realmente o combate estava desigual, mesmo conseguindo agüentar dois poderosos ataques de Iapeto, Cid já não tinha a mesma destreza e para piorar ainda não estava cem por cento recuperado do outro ferimento.

- Shura.

- Sim?

- Distraia o monstro, - disse baixo. – vou tentar atingi-lo.

- Está bem.

Shura partiu em direção ao monstro que desviou sua atenção para ele. Os cem braços desviaram para o dourado. Enquanto isso Cid aproximava por trás, se tivesse sorte, conseguiria cortar pelo menos os braços.

- Excalibur!

Shura afastou-se rapidamente para evitar ser atingido. O ataque do cavaleiro partiu em direção ao monstro e parecia que surtiria efeito contudo...

- Vós sois dignos de pena. – Iapeto deu um sorriso cínico. – morram logo de uma vez! Kekaton Molybdaina!

Pegando os dois cavaleiros de surpresa os cem braços partiram em direção a El Cid, Shura na tentativa de ajudar entrou na frente do cavaleiro, recebendo grande parte do impacto. Os dois foram arremessados contra a parede e sem resistir caíram desmaiados.

- Dois a menos. – Iapeto seguiu.

**Escorpião**

Chegaram a Escorpião surpresos, a frente da casa estava totalmente destruída.

- Mais uma casa que não suportou. – murmurou Mu olhando ao redor.

- Kárdia! – gritou Hasgard. – Kárdia!

- Estão ali. – MM apontou.

Correram ate o local vendo que os dois estavam bastante feridos.

- Miro. – Saga o amparou. – Miro.

O escorpião do futuro abriu os olhos.

- Saga...?

- Você esta bem?

- Só um pouco quebrado. – com a ajuda do geminiano sentou.

- Kárdia! – Hasgard o chamava pela quarta vez. – Shion... – fitou o ariano.

O ariano tomou o pulso dele, estava acelerado o que julgou ser um indicativo que estava "bem."

- Vamos levá-lo para dentro.

Miro o fitava com receio. Se ele sofria de uma doença tão grave, não era para os demais cavaleiros saberem? No entanto parecia que esse fato lhes era desconhecido. Com cuidado deitaram-no na cama.

- A luta foi feia. – disse Dohko. – precisamos chamar a Lara.

- Ela esta no templo. – disse Shion fazendo Deuteros se preocupar.

- Podem ir eu cuido dele. – disse o grego. – pelo menos estou acordado e vocês precisam parar Pontos.

- Está certo. – o cavaleiro de Áries o fitou. – vamos.

O grupo saiu rumo a Capricórnio. Assim que se viu sozinho foi ate a cozinha e pegando um pano molhou com água. Queria gelo mas naquela época...

- ... as únicas geladeiras estão casas acima. – disse entrando no quarto.

Sentando ao lado do jovem escorpião retirou o peitoral da armadura e prensou o pano contra o coração.

Agora as coisas faziam sentido, os súbitos mal estares que Kárdia sentia, seguidas de idas a Aquário.

- "Só pode ser arritmia e nesse caso o coração dele bate mais rápido...Dégel deve usar o ar frio para diminuir as batidas..."

Notou que o escorpião respirava mais lento. Fixou o olhar nele, agora ele apenas dormia.

- "Se tudo isso for verdade... temos um problema"

**Peixes**

Albafica estava encostado a porta de seu templo, trazia os olhos fechados e a expressão serena, o contrario de Afrodite que estava sentado mas com o rosto tenso. Sentira o cosmo de Pontos e Céos passarem por eles e os demais titãs estavam a poucas casas abaixo.

- Afrodite. – a voz de Albafica saiu mais gélida do que de costume.

- Sim.

- Você sabe o objetivo de Pontos?

- Não tenho certeza mas acho que ele quer a arma de Chronos.

O pisciano do passado ficou em silencio.

- Se fosse outra pessoa diria para se manter afastado de mim, mas como é imune ao meu veneno...

- Eu sei.

- Só não me atrapalhe. – colocou o elmo.

- Tenha a certeza disso. – disse ficando de pé, pois Temis surgia na frente deles.

- Finalmente a ultima casa. – a deusa trazia um olhar seco.

Albafica ignorou o comentário voltando a atenção para Afrodite.

- "Encomenda das rosas" para os nossos visitantes.

- Tudo bem. – apesar de tudo era um bom plano, poderia dete-los por alguns minutos. Dando as costas Afrodite rumou em direção a saída.

- Vais lutar sozinho?

Ele não respondeu, trazia nas mãos uma rosa vermelha.

- Rosas diabólicas reais.

Sua voz saiu fria enquanto seu ataque seguia feroz contra Temis.

- Esses ataques fracos estão me cansando. – apenas com o erguer de cosmo parou o golpe de Albafica.

Enquanto isso nas escadarias que levavam ate a sala do mestre, Afrodite plantava seu jardim.

- Espero que de certo. – disse sentindo dois cosmos poderosos vindo do templo.

**Templo**

Hakurei olhava fixamente para a porta dourada, não demoraria para o titã chegar, o que ocorreu de fato. A porta abriu bruscamente e um cosmo grandioso e ameaçador preencheu o recinto.

- Foi mais fácil que pensei. –Pontos caminhava lentamente.

- Você tem um grande poder. – sustentava o olhar.

- Pelas roupas suponho que sejas o auxiliar do grande mestre. Sou Pontos.

- Hakurei, cavaleiro de Altar..

- Seria uma honra confrontar-te, mas não tenho tempo, preciso alcançar meu objetivo.

- Megas Depranon. – a poucos dias soube da existência dessa arma, através de registros antigos, com a invasão do santuário ficou mais evidente que ela realmente existia. – " Sage vai ficar irritado, por não ter lhe contado." – pensou.

- Correto.

- Vai me fazer essa desfeita? – Hakurei elevava seu cosmo, enquanto mostrava sua armadura. – que falta de educação.

Sem perder tempo o cavaleiro partiu para cima de Pontos desferindo ataques rápidos contudo não o atingiam.

- É inútil.

O titã elevou seu cosmo, a força foi tanta que atirou o cavaleiro contra o trono. Shaka, no quarto, pressentiu a energia. Selinsa parou imediatamente assustada.

- "Eles já estão aqui." – pensou.

Correu em disparada em direção a sala encontrando o cavaleiro de Altar caído.

- Senhor Hakurei!

O titã desviou o olhar para onde escutara a voz.

- Uma criança. – sorriu maldosamente.

- Não se atreva Pontos. – levantou com dificuldade. – Selinsa saia daqui.

- Mas...

- Vá proteger a estátua de Atena ate Sage voltar.

- A estatua? – estranhou.

- Sim. Vá logo é uma ordem!

Sem opção a aspirante obedeceu, saindo as pressas, mas antes de tomar rumo ao pátio passou em outro local.

Shaka estava impaciente, sem duvida aquele cosmo era de Pontos. Mas como ele chegara ate ali? E os cavaleiros?

- Shaka!

O virginiano virou imediatamente.

- O que esta acontecendo Selinsa? – indagou sério.

- "Ele não pode se mover... e Pontos pode achá-lo..."

- Pontos esta lutando contra o senhor Hakurei? – perguntou mais sério.

A aspirante não respondeu. Estava com medo, o virginiano seria um alvo fácil.

- Selinsa! – gritou diante do silencio dela, estava nervoso.

- Fique aqui.

Saiu fechando a porta. Claro que aquilo não impediria um titã de entrar mas com o cosmo instável dele talvez o inimigo não o detectasse.

- Selinsa!

No impulso, achando que andava, jogou o corpo para frente indo ao chão.

- Droga. – o corpo doeu. – Selinsa!

A grega subia correndo as escadas, estava com muito medo, algo que era incompatível com o que ela era, mas nunca tinha visto uma guerra tão de perto e rezava para que seu mestre aparecesse. Rapidamente alcançou o pátio parando em frente a estatua. Não fazia idéia o que fazer mas acataria as ordens de Hakurei, protegeria aquele local a todo custo.

**Entrada do templo**

- Diga. – não desviou o olhar do titã.

- Precisa ajudar o senhor Hakurei, eu seguro as pontas por aqui.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse taxativo. – você não vai lutar com nenhum deles.

- Eu sou uma amazona esqueceu? – ficou contrariada.

- Poderia ser ate Atena que mesmo assim não a deixaria Kanon respirava ofegante. Sem cosmo e armadura não conseguiria proteger Lara.

- Kanon. – a amazona o chamou.

lutar. Não quero que os enfrente.

- Está me julgando uma incapaz. – ralhou. – está sendo machista.

- Então serei machista. – levantou. – fique quieta aí. – a voz saiu grossa.

- O que? – arregalou os olhos. – Kanon!

Ele ignorou, tomando posição.

- Céos vamos terminar logo com isso.

- É o que mais desejo. – segurou firme a rapieira. – serei rápido. Sparkle Rapier.

Kanon ainda tentou usar seu cosmo mas foi atingindo em cheio. Seu corpo foi arremessado contra a parede do templo.

- Kanon! – Lara correu ate ele. – Kanon!

Seu estado não era bom.

- Mandei ficar quieta.

- Deixa de ser ridículo! Você que vai ficar aí. – levantou virando-se para Céos. – prepare-se. – elevou seu cosmo.

Lara fez menção de dar um passo contudo sentiu a perna retida: era Kanon.

- Já falei que não vai lutar. – a voz saiu seca, com dificuldade colocou-se de pé.

- Deverias escutá-lo. – disse o titã. – nada poderás fazer contra mim.

- Idiota... – a amazona cerrou o punho. – não tire conclusões precipitadas.

O cosmo da grega acendeu rapidamente.

- Ingênua... – Céos não ligou para o cosmo dela disparando uma bola de energia.

- Lara! – gritou Kanon temeroso.

- Espelho de cristal.

Diante dela surgiu uma barreira feita de gotículas de água girando em espiral, que recebeu todo o ataque de Céos. Lara conseguiu resistir por alguns minutos, mas recuou alguns passos.

- Hum... vejo que não és tão fraca assim. – disse sem emoção alguma. – o dragão marinho faz bem em ficar atrás de ti, estará protegido.

Kanon se quer o ouviu olhando impressionado para a amazona, com uma defesa semelhante a dos arianos tinha parado o ataque de Céos.

- Isso é só o começo Céos. – seu cosmo elevou. A barreira feita de partículas de água aos poucos foi condensando a ponto de virar afiadas lanças. – Lanças de gelo!

Dezenas de lanças foram criadas indo em direção a Céos.

**Aquário**

Dégel menos ferido por causa da armadura levantou primeiro.

- Kamus.

- Estou bem. – na verdade não estava, o corpo estava com muitos machucados e não agüentaria por muito tempo. – precisamos acabar logo com isso.

- Sim.

Os dois ergueram os braços.

- Tudo que fizerem será inútil. – ergueu a cimitarra.

- " Dégel." – por cosmo.

O aquariano o fitou.

- "Vou atacar primeiro para distraí-lo."

- Está bem. – respondeu voltando o olhar para o deus.

Kamus apostou todas as fichas nesse golpe, depois de sentir a explosão do cosmo de Pontos não poderia perder um minuto sequer.

- Execução Aurora!

Não foi como queria que fosse, mas o ar frio partiu rumo ao titã.

- Já disse que é inútil! Eu vou cortá-lo ao meio!

A cimitarra estava bem no alto pronta para desferir o ataque, distraído em Kamus Créos só notou Dégel quando ele estava bem próximo a ele.

- Execução Aurora!

Com uma das mãos o deus parou a ofensiva de Kamus e usando a cimitarra o de Dégel ele só não contava que sua arma ficaria levemente congelada.

- Insolentes... – se já estava irritado ficou ainda mais. – insolentes... insolentes!

Seu cosmo explodiu. Kamus foi jogado longe, Dégel mais próximo.

- Faço questão de mutilá-lo. – aproximou do aquariano do passado.

Sem qualquer problema, Créos desferiu a espada contra o cavaleiro.

- Ah! – gritou de dor ao sentir a lamina cortar sua carne no braço.

- Agora vou cortar o outro. – trazia um sorriso sádico nos lábios. – para não disparar qualquer ataque.

Dégel soltou um urro de dor ao ter o outro braço cortado.

- Devo cortar as pernas também?

- Pare Créos. – Kamus estava de pé.

- É comovente essa amizade entre vós. – olhou o francês. - Digno de humanos. – voltou a atenção para Dégel. – olhe o que eu faço com o teu amigo. Aster Cyclo!

Com apenas um leve erguer, uma onda de destruição partiu para cima de Kamus, o cavaleiro ainda tentou se defender mas foi atingido tendo seu corpo cortado em varias partes.

- Kamus!

- Não fiques triste, vais morrer como ele, porem... deu um sorriso vil. – de forma mais lenta e dolorosa.

Não hesitou em cravar a espada pouco acima do coração de Dégel. A dor foi tamanha que acabou perdendo os sentidos.

- Inúteis.

Começou a andar rumo a saída.

- Créos.

O deus virou-se para trás.

- Nobre Iapeto. – sorriu zombeteiro. – demoraste.

- Sem comentários inúteis. Vamos. – disse passando direto.

- Sempre tão gentil. – comentou seguindo ao lado dele.

**Peixes**

Mesmo Temis tendo parado seu golpe, Albafica não demonstrava sentimento algum. Não era com ela que queria lutar e sim com o causador da destruição da vila.

- Já que só vais ficar observando... Brabeus Blade!

A deusa nao poupou esforços lançando uma poderosa investida contra o cavaleiro, ele ainda tentou se defender mais foi atingido.

- Albafica! – Afrodite tinha chegado a aquela hora.

- Resolveste voltar?

O cosmo de Afrodite oscilava ainda mais por ter gastado boa parte na elaboração da "encomenda".

- Fez o que mandei? – a voz do pisciano do passado fez presente.

- Sim. – respondeu o sueco, notando os vários ferimentos. – "será que ele..." – percebeu a estratégia do pisciano.

- Pontos estás prestes a pegar a arma do meu senhor, não posso demorar. – a titã elevou seu cosmo. - Brabeus Blade!

Lançou novamente agora contra os dois. Afrodite tomou a posicao de defesa pois se fosse acertado diretamente sairia muito ferido.

- Vinha de Rosas! – gritou o dourado.

Dezenas de rosas circundaram seu corpo. Albafica o fitou intrigado mas não poderia se prolongar, sendo rápido tentou desviar, mas foi parcialmente atingido, o mesmo aconteceu com o companheiro de signo, devido ao cosmo a barreira não o protegeu suficientemente. Os dois foram ao chão.

**Templo**

Hakurei observou ate Selinsa sumir do seu campo de visão, voltando a atenção para Pontos.

- Agora podemos lutar. – sorriu o cavaleiro.

- Não esperava menos. E tu terá o privilegio de ver minha Ars Magna . – o titã retirou o pano que cobria seu corpo revelando-a. _**(obs: eu não sei como é a armadura dele, então eu vou inventar)**_. Era negra mas resplandecia ao toque da luz, cobria o corpo por inteiro.

- Me sinto honrado. – sorriu com desdém e sem perder tempo partiu para cima do deus.

Hakurei dava golpes rápidos, Pontos desviava com destreza.

- É esse o potencial do auxiliar do mestre? Decepcionante. Saga é mais forte. – deu lhe um soco.

- Saga? – recuou antes de ser acertado.

- Sim. Ele já foi o auxiliar do mestre, bem... de certa forma. – sorriu_.__**(na lógica do anime, Saga matou primeiro o Ares, para depois matar o Shion.)**_

Hakurei ficou em silencio, quais mistérios envolvia aquele cavaleiro?

- "Não importa. – pensou. – preciso detê-lo já." Ondas do Inferno!

O ataque do cavaleiro partiu em direção ao deus que não se moveu.

- Patético.

Pontos apenas acendeu sua energia fazendo com que o ataque do canceriano voltasse, contudo a intensidade foi maior, Hakurei bateu violentamente contra a parede.

- Estás velho Hakurei.

Ele o fitou ferino.

- Seja um bom perdedor e fique quieto.

O cavaleiro mal viu e quando deu por si Pontos estava a centímetros dele, sem hesitar o deus deu lhe um soco no estomago. Havia sido tão forte que parecia que o punho do deus atravessaria sua pele. Hakurei vomitou uma grande quantidade de sangue antes de tombar para frente.

**Capricórnio**

Mu, Shion, Aldebaran, Hasgard, MM, Manigold, Deuteros, Saga e Dohko entravam em Capricórnio.

- Não posso acreditar que eles tenham passado por El Cid. – disse Hasgard.

- Estamos tomando um banho. – Mani deu um sorriso desdenhoso. – desse jeito eles chegaram facilmente ao templo.

Shion ignorou o comentário, começando a procurar pelo cavaleiro. Encontrou, não só ele, como Shura caídos em meio a pedras.

- Cid! – correu ate ele.

O capricorniano do passado abriu os olhos, estava ferido, mas não a ponto de ameaçar sua vdia.

- Shion...?

- Shura! – MM o socorreu. – Shura!

- Shura! – o grupo do futuro aproximou.

- Shura. – Saga o chamou.

Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, sob a expressão preocupada de El Cid.

- Saga...? O que... – sentiu a cabeça latejar.

- Você está bem? – indagou Mu.

- Quebrado. El Cid? – olhou para o lado imediatamente vendo que o companheiro de signo estava acordado e aparentemente bem. – você está bem?

- Sim. – respondeu aliviado.

- Você consegue andar? – Aldebaran aproximou.

- Consigo. – olhou para eles percebendo que faltava pessoas. – cadê o Aioria e o Miro?

- Estão feridos. – respondeu Shion. – ainda tem forças para lutar?

- Sim.

- Então vamos, os titãs já devem ter chegado ao templo.

O grupo partiu em direção a Aquário.

**Templo**

Selinsa estava atenta, qualquer barulho a deixava em alerta. Estava preocupada principalmente por Shaka, se Pontos o encontrasse seria um alvo fácil. Seu temor aumentou quando começou a sentir um cosmo maligno aproximando. Engoliu a seco posicionando-se em frente a estatua. Não tardou para a figura do deus surgir.

Selinsa recuou um passo, se a imagem dele envolta num simples pano já a fazia intimidar o que diria ao vê-lo usando sua armadura.

- És obediente. – sorriu de maneira vil.

- Onde está o senhor Hakurei?

- Ferido, muito ferido. Se não quer ter o mesmo fim saia da frente.

- Não sei o que quer mas não sairei daqui!

- Tens coragem mas é totalmente inútil.

Pontos ergueu a mão e com leve movimento jogou a garota longe.

_No interior do templo..._

Shaka ainda estava no chão, não conseguia sequer se arrastar e isso o deixava nervoso principalmente por não mais sentir o cosmo de Hakurei. Por "sorte" Pontos não havia sentido o cosmo dele passando direto.

- Droga! – cerrou o punho. – não posso lutar. Não posso andar. Maldição! – disse as palavras de Saga. – Selinsa...

Forçou os braços no chão e com muito esforço conseguiu mover-se centímetros, mas não era suficiente. Ate chegar a porta e talvez ao local da batalha era metros!

- Droga! Droga! - batia no chão. – droga! – tentou concentrar seu cosmo, entretanto estava sem ele, nem pedir ajudar poderia. – seu invalido!

Começou a chorar de nervoso, Pontos certamente não teria piedade e mataria brutalmente a aspirante.

- Selinsa...

Forçou os braços novamente, conseguiu arrastar-se mais um pouco, mas longe de chegar a porta.

- Eu não consigo...

_No salão..._

Hakurei despertava, sentia uma dor terrível no estomago fora os outros ferimentos. Tinha a consciência que não teria condições de lutar, contudo não poderia deixar Pontos obter a arma e ainda tinha a aspirante. Reunindo forças levantou e escorando rumou para o pátio.

_Pátio... _

O deus depois de livrar-se dela caminhou ate o objeto consagrado a deusa, finalmente teria sua arma. Agora sim seus planos estavam completos. Usara Chronos direitinho.

- "A minha Era chegou."

Selinsa aos poucos foi levantando, o corpo todo doía. Olhou ao redor Pontos estava próximo a estatua.

- "Preciso proteger o que o senhor Hakurei me pediu"

Apesar de não ter um cosmo suficiente, Selinsa avançou sobre o deus. A aspirante ergueu o punho mas a poucos centímetros teve seu corpo retido.

- Criança idiota.

Sem se importar despejou seu poder nela. Com um sorriso nos lábios andou ate a entrada do local onde a arma estava guardada.

- Finalmente. – seu cosmo acendeu fazendo a porta abrir bruscamente. No interior da sala podia-se ver a arma ao centro e ao redor dela dezenas de lacres feito por Atena. – como se isso fosse me deter.

Seu cosmo espalhou pelo local, como se uma sombra negra tampasse o sol, de todo o santuário puderam sentir o aumento do cosmo do titã. Aioria que já estava em Libra apressou o passo, assim como os demais cavaleiros.

_Entrada do templo..._

Céos ergueu o olhar, sua expressão ficou fria.

- "Ele conseguiu."

_Templo..._

Escorando na parede Hakurei alcançou a área do pátio. Respirava ofegante.

- "Estou ficando velho." – pensou olhando ao redor. – ele rompeu o lacre... temos problemas.

**Peixes **

- Pronto. – a titã abaixou sua arma. – posso seguir, ainda mais agora depois de sentir que Pontos conseguiu.

- Ainda não.

Surpreendendo-a Albafica levantou.

- És resistente.

- Não imagina o quanto.

Os dois olharam para onde vinha a voz. Apesar dos machucados Afrodite estava de pé.

Albafica ignorou pouco se importava.

- Ataque-a. – disse.

O pisciano estreitou o olhar, ele agia como se fosse seu comandante, em outras épocas revidaria, esquecendo ate mesmo do inimigo, mas agora, o que estava em jogo não era seu orgulho e sim a paz no santuário, a paz em Rodoria, onde Athina pudesse viver tranquilamente. Por isso tinha que seguir o plano dele.

- "Vamos cosmo, mais uma vez." – não o sentiu de imediato, contudo sua energia foi surgindo lentamente. Esperaria quando ela atingisse pelo menos o ponto de enviar um ataque.

- " É degradante." – pensou Alba.

- Estou sem paciência. – Temis elevou seu cosmo. – assim como teus companheiros devem pagar pela afronta feita a nós titãs. Brab...

- Rosas Piranhas!

Reunindo um pouco de cosmo Afrodite lançou seu ataque.

- Isso nao funciona. – Temis preparava-se para defender...

- Espinhos vermelhos demoniacos.

- O que...?

A deusa assustou-se com o ataque. Voltou a atencao para o ataque de Afrodite parando-o com uma das maos. Com a outra tentou parar o de Albafica o que conseguiu em parte, pois teve partes do corpo atingido inclusive no rosto. Quando o ataque cessou é que reparou que tinha sido atingida.

- HUMANOS MISERAVEIS! – gritou em colera. - Brabeus Talanton!

Os dois foram atingidos tendo que segurar o cosmo dela nas costas.

- VAO MORRER POR TEREM ME FERIDO!

- Parabens Albafica. – disse Dite segurando o peso e que a cada minuto aumentava, sabia que nao aguentaria por muito tempo. – deixou-a irritada, mas pelo menos a atingiu.

- Não foi o quanto queria, mas vai para-la. – estava tao ferido quanto ele, apesar do combate ter sido rapido fora o suficiente para deixa-lo naquele estado.

- Sabe que não vou aguentar por muito tempo.

- Eles são fortes, mas não posso morrer agora.

Reunindo seu cosmo, Albafica tentava erguer a bola. Ao ver a tentativa, Temis...

- JÁ DISSE QUE VAO MORRER! Brabeus Blade!

Sem chance de defesa os dois foram atingidos indo ao chão.

- Vermes... – limpava o rosto de sangue.

Andou tranquilamente ate a saída.

- O que...? Rosas...?

Dali ate a entrada do templo havia um jardim feito de rosas.

- Como se eu fosse me importar.

Começou a subir olhando para frente, contudo começou a diminuir os passos.

- "Me esforcei muito... – sentia a visão embaralhar. – espero que Céos tenha pegado a arma."

Andava ainda mais lento e a visão foi ofuscando.

- Eu...

Não concluiu a fala indo ao chão. Desde o principio a idéia de Albafica não era derrotá-la, pois sabia que os níveis de poderes eram gritantes, mas se conseguisse ao menos pará-la ate a chegada dos demais cavaleiros talvez houvesse chance. Como ela recebera a fragrância venenosa dos dois piscianos mais o sangue venenoso de Alba, os efeitos das rosas poderiam mais facilmente fazer efeito nela.

**Virgem**

A noite estava iluminada pela lua cheia, o que facilitava o caminho de Marin que não tinha um rumo certo, os olhos estavam marejados e não demoraria a chorar. Asmita não passava de um cretino e pela terceira vez cedia a ele.

- "Como sou uma idiota."

Parou encostando numa arvore, aos poucos deixou o corpo deslizar ate sentar, as lagrimas logo vieram.

- Como sou burra...

Ergueu o olhar vendo que estava no meio do nada.

- Não posso ficar aqui. – levantou.

Marin seguia pelo "mesmo" caminho, com os pensamentos confusos, estava mais claro que nunca que sentia alguma coisa pelo virginiano, mas aquilo era errado, e duas vezes. Primeiro por ele ser um cavaleiro e segundo pelo jeito que ele a tratava.

- Isso não vai acontecer. Eu sou uma amazona e tenho que agir como tal. Ele não passa de um arrogante.

Dizia a si mesmo, e com isso não percebia que tomava outro rumo. A floresta foi ficando mais densa e já não estava tão iluminada. Deu um passo...

- Ah!

Sem visão, não percebeu que havia uma descida íngreme, acabou rolando, chegando ao final desacordada.

**Entrada do templo...**

Mesmo se distraindo com o aumento do cosmo de Pontos, Céos parou o ataque de Lara facilmente.

- Não é possível... – murmurou a amazona incrédula.

- Não posso demorar. – o deus voltou a atenção para a grega. – vamos terminar com isso. Ebony Galé!

- Lara! – gritou Kanon.

A amazona ergueu sua barreira novamente, contudo devido a intensidade do ataque de Céos não faria muito efeito... houve uma forte explosão sentida por todos.

A luz aos poucos foi dissipando, Céos mantinha o olhar fixo onde Lara estava.

A grega abriu os olhos lentamente ficando atordoada...

- Kanon?

O marina estava na frente dela com os braços esticados, sangrava muito e segundos depois caiu de joelhos.

- Kanon! – o amparou. – Kanon.

- Você está... bem...? – respirava ofegante.

- Não deveria ter feito isso. – disse chorosa.

- Eu disse que não era para você lutar. – vomitou um pouco de sangue.

- Kanon!

- Estou bem... – tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu. – quero que fique atrás de mim. Vou te proteger.

- Não diga bobagens, é você que precisa se afastar.

- Não vou deixar que nada te aconteça. – disse sério.

Lara o fitava sem entender.

- Por que se arrisca desse jeito?

Ele não disse nada apenas a fitou. Lara recuou diante do olhar dele, sentia o coração bater acelerado e não era por causa do calor da batalha...

**Escorpião**

Aioria tinha alcançando a nona casa. Sentia de leve o cosmo de Miro.

- Miro! Miro!

- No quarto! – gritou.

Desviando das pedras que estavam no chão o leonino dirigiu-se para lá.

- Miro. – parou na porta.

- Está num estado deplorável. – disse sorrindo assim que o viu.

- Não está melhor do que eu. O que houve com Kárdia?

- Só está dormindo.

- E os outros?

- Seguiram. – olhou para a armadura dele. – está conseguindo usá-la?

- Sim.

- Aldebaran e Mu também conseguem.

- Ainda consegue lutar?

- Consigo.

- Precisamos ir. Os titãs estão mais fortes creio que eles não conseguiram pará-lo.

- Estou começando a temê-los. – disse sério. – naquela vez mesmo com a plenitude de nossos cosmos tivemos uma batalha feroz, agora que eles estão mais fortes e nós "mais fracos" temo pelo o que possa acontecer.

- Não vamos deixar que eles destruam esse mundo. Conseguimos uma vez vamos conseguir de novo.

- Assim espero. Vamos.

**Templo**

O cosmo de Pontos havia aumentando consideravelmente, o deus fitava a arma em suas mãos com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

- Magnífica como sempre.

Selinsa aos poucos foi acordando, sentia seu corpo todo doer e o gosto de sangue na boca. Ergueu o rosto deparando com Pontos de posse de um objeto.

Hakurei caminhava lentamente, seus temores aumentaram quando viu o deus.

- Pontos...

- Ainda estás vivo.- sorriu ironicamente. – pois bem, testarei a arma em ti.

O cosmo de Pontos aumentou bruscamente, o que pode ser sentido por todos, Hakurei tomou posição de defesa, estava ferido, mas precisava impedir que o deus levasse a arma, olhou rapidamente para o lado vendo que Selinsa estava no chão.

- Serás o primeiro a ver meu real poder! – a energia do deus elevou-se ainda mais.

O cavaleiro de Altar continuava com a expressão séria.

Selinsa que ainda permanecia deitada olhava com assombro o poder do inimigo.

- O primeiro a desaparecer será tu.

Pontos ergueu a grande foice e com um simples movimento foiçou o ar, mas o efeito... o ar ao redor dele expandiu de forma violenta, os mármores foram arrancados e uma onda de destruição foi em direção a Hakurei.

- Senhor Hakurei! – gritou Selinsa.

O cavaleiro ficou na defensiva, mas foi inevitável, acabando sendo atingido. O impacto foi tão forte que ele foi arremessado batendo violentamente contra uma parede de uma construção que ficava próxima.

- Senhor Hakurei. – com dificuldades a aspirante levantou e com esforço correu ate ele. – senhor Hakurei.

Seu estado era critico.

- Senhor Hakurei.

- Saia daqui Selinsa. – disse abrindo os olhos. – Pontos é perigoso.

- Mas...

- Realmente essa arma tem um poder formidável. – Pontos brincava com ela. – deixe-me testá-la mais uma vez.

Com o mesmo movimento provocou uma nova onda de destruição. Para proteger a garota, Hakurei a abraçou jogando-se para o lado.

- Selinsa você está bem?

- Sim.

- Hahahaha! Que poder!

- Você é louco. – o cavaleiro o fitou.

- Se diz... bom... pretendo usá-la mais tarde, pois agora... – seu olhar tornou-se ainda mais maléfico. – eu vou matá-los.

A garota encolheu.

- Selinsa saia daqui. – Hakurei levantou. – agora. – a fitou.

- Mas...

- Não vão parte alguma.

Hakurei e ela levaram um susto ao verem Pontos próximo a eles. Sem dar chance de defesa o deus deu um soco no auxiliar e em seqüência começou a golpea-lo.

- Não és digno que morras pelas mãos da Mega Depranon.

O cavaleiro caiu a metros de distancia.

- Pare! – Selinsa correu ate o canceriano. – senhor Hakurei.

Ele não respondeu de imediato.

- Vós humanos não passam de brinquedos para nós. – Pontos aproximava.

A garota passou a frente do cavaleiro no intuito de protegê-lo.

Surpreendendo-a, ele apareceu diante dela e com força a ergueu pelo pescoço.

- São apenas brinquedo.

- Solte-a Pontos... – o cavaleiro respirava com dificuldade.

- Ela será a primeira vítima da Mega. – pegou a arma encostando no corpo da aspirante. – a primeira humana a receber tal honra. – sorriu de forma maléfica.

Selinsa respirava ofegante e assustada pois sentia a frieza do objeto e algo quente escorrendo pela sua cintura: sangue.

**Aquário**

A entrada de Aquário jazia bem a frente deles, sem demorar entraram rapidamente na casa encontrando Kamus e Dégel. O francês estava ao lado do aquariano.

- Kamus! – Shura aproximou.

- Shura... – abriu os olhos ainda meio enevoados.

- Você está bem?

- Sim...

- Dégel! – Dohko se assustou com o estado dele. – Dégel.

Aos poucos ele foi abrindo os olhos.

- Doh-ko? – tentou levantar mas o ferimento no peito doeu.

- Quem lutou contra vocês? – indagou Shion.

- Créos. – respondeu Kamus. – cadê o Miro?

- Ficou. – disse Deba. – está com Kárdia.

- E como ele está? – Dégel preocupou-se, se ele tinha ficado algo poderia ter acontecido.

- Desmaiado, mas bem. – disse Mani. – Os batimentos cardíacos dele estão acelerado, melhor do lentos. – brincou.

Kamus olhou imediatamente para Dégel.

- Dégel fique aqui, nós vamos atrás dos outros titãs. – era evidente que algo havia acontecido com o escorpião.

- Você está ferido.

- Ainda posso lutar. – levantou. – é melhor irmos Shion.

- Tudo bem.

Foram saindo um a um. Kamus ficou por ultimo de propósito.

- Venha. – o francês o ajudou a levantar. – consegue andar?

- Sim.

- Vá a Escorpião, Kárdia precisa da sua ajuda.

- Está bem. Obrigado.

- Dá uma olhada no Miro.

- Sim.

- Nos encontramos no templo.

Concordou. Kamus não perdeu tempo indo atrás de Shion e dos outros enquanto Dégel descia lentamente em direção a nona casa.

**Templo**

Sentindo muitas dores na perna Shaka havia conseguido chegar ate a porta, mas ainda não era o suficiente para salvar Selinsa.

Usando um pequeno móvel como apoio, o indiano segurou nele, escorando o corpo na parede firmando na perna direita. Engolia a vontade de gritar de dor principalmente quando sentiu que algo escorria por sua perna sujando a calça de vermelho.

- Ah... – sentiu uma fincada. Virou o rosto banhado de suor vendo a maçaneta da porta a poucos centímetros. Se conseguisse abrir a porta...

Firmando um braço na parede, esticou o outro para tocar no objeto. Faltava pouco e os dedos já tocavam de leve.

- Atena dai-me forças... por favor... – suplicou.

Shaka esticou o corpo um pouco mais, contudo perdeu o equilíbrio. Vendo que ia ao chão projetou o corpo para o lado e num movimento rápido segurou a maçaneta conseguindo abri-la. Caiu do lado de fora do quarto.

- Ai... – tentava se mexer, mas o corpo parecia não obedecer, para o seu desespero sentia cada vez mais forte o cosmo de Pontos. – ele vai destruir o santuário... – com dificuldade virou o corpo ficando de bruços.

Olhou ao redor, pelo que conhecia do templo estava longe da escada que dava acesso ao pátio da entrada. Chegar até lá levaria horas.

- Alguém... – encostou o rosto no chão sentindo sua frieza. – Giovanni salve a Selinsa, por favor...

Estava desesperado, o santuário no futuro não existia mais, os titãs haviam conseguido passar pelas doze casas, seus companheiros estavam sem cosmos, Hakurei ferido e Selinsa... ela não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Selinsa... _"volte a andar ao menos por ela."_ – as palavras de MM ecoavam em sua mente. – eu não consigo... Atena por favor... me ajude...

Fechou os olhos pensando na aspirante, a essa hora deveria está frente a frente com Pontos. Ele não sentia, mas ao seu redor seu cosmo queimava brandamente...

Abriu os olhos assustado. Onde estava não havia janelas, no entanto sentia o vento bater em seu rosto. Erguendo o rosto deparou com uma cena que primeiramente o deixou aliviado para depois transformar-se em seu maior pesadelo: Via nitidamente, Hakurei caído, pouco a frente Pontos e Selinsa sendo erguida pelo titã e com a Megas Depranon junto ao seu corpo.

- Não...

_**Continua...**_

_Pessoas, como vão? Desculpe pela demora, pelos erros de português e pelas batalhas, elas não ficaram bem escritas como eu gostaria... _

_Leitores da Reencontro II espero postar um capitulo no final do mês, se não der vou tentar postar dois em novembro para compensar. Obrigada pelas reviews! Até a próxima._

_**Capitulo: Volle est posse - Querer é poder**_

_**obs: os Episódios G não chegaram ao fim, então não faço idéia de como seja o final da historia, quem teve a oportunidade de ler os capítulos lançados no Brasil viu que o propósito de Pontos não era dá a Terra a Cronos e sim a outra pessoa. No ponto de vista da minha fic, Iapeto, Céos e Créos, Temis foram mortos antes de Pontos revelar sua verdadeira intenção, outra coisa no original Temis é esposa de Iapeto, mas aqui eu coloquei que ela tem um affair com o Céos (coisas de autora doida) espero que não se importem.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Faber fabro invidit?

**Suellen san** – Eu vou conversar com o Cid sobre o seu pedido de casamento.

_Cid _– casamento? O.O Eu?

_Krika_ – Tem mais outro Cid por aqui? ¬ ¬

_Cid_ – eu aceito. *.*

_Krika _– eu os declaro marido e mulher. Suellen mando entregar na sua casa, está bem?

**Rodrigo** – que bom que gostou do capitulo e nesse capitulo ainda tem mais pancadaria. Rsrsr

**Sophie Clarkson** – Obrigada por comentar.

**Mabel** – Shaka está em maus lençóis ainda mais porque vão mexer com a Selinsa aí já viu...

**Danda** – A situação Albafica- Afrodite – Athina vai ficar feia, mas a cena que você queria entre o Alba e Athina está chegando ...

– Também adoro vê-los juntos yaoi ou não, do mesmo jeito que o Miro e o Kamus. Asmita conhece os segredos de Deuteros e o ajudou (eu não sei se você acompanha o mangá, lá explica direitinho) por isso os dois se respeitam muito.

Em relação a ultima pergunta é segredo, mas a tendência é não...Muito obrigada por comentar.

**Aredhel **– Sua torcida para que a Marin fique com o Cid é grande, as vezes a Marin se toca e começa a prestar atenção nele, quem sabe...

**Capitulo XX**

**Faber fabro invidit?**

**Peixes**

Iapeto e Créos atravessavam a casa de Peixes tranqüilamente, notaram os dois cavaleiros caídos sem se importarem continuando a andar.

- Chegamos ao final. – disse Créos. – longa caminhada.

- E de presente fizeram um tapete de flores para nós.

- Odeio flores. – respondeu e com apenas um leve balançar de sua arma fez com que as rosas desaparecessem. – podemos continuar.

O deus das dimensões concordou iniciando o passo.

- Estas sentindo o cosmo de Temis?

- Estou e a cada passo está mais perto.

- Estranho, já era para estar na companhia de Pontos.

Continuaram o trajeto e ao virarem numa curva...

- Temis? – exclamaram os dois.

Correram ate ela.

- Temis! Temis!

- O que ela tem? – Créos procurava por sinais de batalha.

- Parece que está adormecida. – Iapeto teve a atenção chamada por uma rosa caída ao lado dela. – já entendi. – disse pegando a flor em tom vermelho. – ouvi falar que os cavaleiros de peixes usam rosas envenenadas, na certa usaram em Temis.

- Mas ela é uma titã! – bradou. – É imune a isso.

- Ou tiveram que usar uma alta dose. Não é o suficiente para matá-la, mas serviu para pará-la. Vamos levá-la, Céos saberá o que fazer. – Iapeto a tomou nos braços.

**Templo **

- PONTOS!

Selinsa, por debaixo da máscara, arregalou os olhos. Hakurei virou-se imediatamente e o deus apenas meneou a cabeça para o lado dando um leve sorriso.

- Pensei que não te veria. – disse. – cavaleiro de virgem.

Shaka estava escorado numa parede, apesar da dor apoiava-se na perna que tinha menos ferimentos.

- Solte-a. – disse frio.

- Fala disto? – ergueu um pouco mais a aspirante. – como queiras.

Sem qualquer cerimônia Pontos arremessou a garota, Hakurei rapidamente a pegou.

- Agora sim, a arma de Chronos terá um adversário à altura.

O cavaleiro sequer olhava para o deus, estava com os olhos fixos em Selinsa nos braços de Hakurei. Ela estava muito ferida.

- "Machucou assim por minha culpa."

- Prepare-se!

O cosmo de Pontos elevou-se ainda mais forte, ergueu a foice e como anteriormente aplicou o mesmo ataque que usou em Hakurei.

- Shaka! – o canceriano temeu pelo cavaleiro, no estado em que ele se encontrava não conseguiria se defender.

Selinsa foi abrindo os olhos, ao se lembrar da voz que ouvira levantou a cabeça imediatamente, vendo o virginiano.

- "Shaka..." – sentiu o poder de Pontos. – SHAKA!

O indiano impossibilitado de se mexer apenas esperou o ataque. Foi atingido em cheio, batendo violentamente contra a parede.

- Shaka! – gritou Hakurei.

- Não segurou? – Pontos fez a expressão de surpreso.

- Shaka... – os olhos de Selinsa marejaram.

- Confesso que estou surpreso. – desdenhou. – teu nível decaiu muito.

O virginiano continuava no chão, seu estado não era bom, alem dos ferimentos sofridos nesse ataque tinha os da perna. Apenas minutos depois é que abriu os olhos. A dor que sentia chegava a entorpecê-lo.

- "Desse jeito vou morrer."

Pontos que o olhava fixamente deu um leve sorriso, havia entendido o que se passava.

- Fostes atingidos pela falta de cosmo e se não bastasse estas sem o movimento da perna esquerda.

Shaka estreitou o olhar, fizera de tudo para que ele não percebesse, no entanto...

- Não deverias ter vindo nesta condição, não passas de um estorvo. O que podes fazer nesse estado? – riu. – Atena está bem servida. Uma mulher, um velho e um aleijado.

O cavaleiro cerrou o pulso, por mais ódio que sentisse, Pontos estava com a razão, ele não passava de um estorvo. E do jeito que as coisas estavam os três morreriam.

Hakurei o fitava com ódio, queria revidar, mas estava sem condições de lutar e qualquer movimento poderia ter conseqüências tanto para o indiano como para a aspirante.

Selinsa olhava com receio para Shaka, se recebesse outro ataque de Pontos não agüentaria.

- Serei um deus misericordioso... vou acabar com o teu sofrimento.

A grega desesperou ao ouvir aquilo. Sem pensar duas vezes correu para perto de Shaka.

- Shaka. – tocou-o.

O cavaleiro a fitou, percebendo os vários ferimentos, não perdoaria Pontos por tê-la machucado.

- Fique perto do senhor Hakurei.

- Você não pode lutar.

- O companheirismo entre vós é louvável. Serei caridoso, vou mandá-los para o inferno.

- Pare Pontos. – Hakurei tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu.

- Não se preocupe serás o próximo. – o fitou para voltar a atenção para o casal. – prometo uma morte rápida.

O deus levantou um pouco o braço abrindo a mão direita, nela formou-se uma bola de energia negra.

- Selinsa saia daqui. – Shaka tentava se levantar.

- Não vou deixá-lo. – a aspirante agachou, com dificuldades o ajudou a levantar e apoiou o corpo dele no seu. – vou te tirar daqui. – ela mal se agüentava em pé, mas não deixaria que Shaka morresse.

- Desapareçam!

Pontos disparou. O que era uma pequena bola de energia aumentou consideravelmente.

- Selinsa! Shaka! – gritou Hakurei.

- Não vou deixar você morrer. - a grega passou a frente abraçando-o.

Shaka não pensou duas vezes, usando o pouco de força que restava, girou a si e a menina. Foi à conta do ataque atingi-los. Os dois foram arrastados, Selinsa não recebeu o ataque diretamente, contudo sofreu o impacto da batida já que Shaka estava na sua frente, ficando prensada entre ele e a parede. O indiano foi ao chão, ela caiu ao lado dele.

- Selinsa... – com muito custo Hakurei ficou de pé. – Shaka...

- Dois a menos. Hahaha e agora... – fitou o cavaleiro de altar. – vou me divertir.

Partiu para cima dele.

**Entrada**

Ainda surpresa pelo olhar dele Lara o viu levantar.

- Prepare-se Céos.

- Estas a beira da morte, mas se desejas morrer rapidamente farei o que me pedes. E tenha a certeza que não se levantará mais. – concentrou o cosmo em uma das mãos - Ebony Illumination.

O ataque foi tão rápido, que Kanon não teve como se defender sendo acertado em cheio e como Lara estava perto também recebeu o golpe, contudo em menor gravidade.

- Ele é muito forte... – murmurou e olhando para o lado. – Kanon!

O cavaleiro estava no chão.

- Kanon! – aproximou. – Kanon.

Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos.

- Acho que já morri... estou vendo uma deusa.

- Não brinque. – deu um meio sorriso. – deveria...

A frase foi interrompida, uma expressão de dor apoderou-se do rosto da sacerdotisa alarmando Kanon.

- Lara o que foi? – ele desviou o olhar ficando branco ao ver uma mancha vermelha na cintura dela. – Lara...

A sacerdotisa foi fechando os olhos caindo ao lado dele.

- Lara!

Céos que via a cena olhou para trás, sabia quem tinha feito aquele ferimento.

- Créos...

O deus das dimensões trazia o dedo apontado para Lara, Céos ia retalhar sobre o método dele mas seu rosto ficou assustado ao ver Temis nos braços de Iapeto.

- Temis?

- Como vai Céos? – Iapeto aproximou.

- Temis? – ignorou o cumprimento. – Temis.

A deusa abriu os olhos ainda enevoados para fechá-los em seguida.

- O que houve com ela?

- Foi envenenada. – disse Créos. – mas já esta se recuperando. Em breve poderá conversar e andar.

- Quem é o responsável? – o rosto estava em cólera.

- Os cavaleiros de Peixes, mas ela já os eliminou. Precisamos alcançar Pontos.

- Dê-me a. – praticamente arrancou-a dos braços de Iapeto.

- Temos que ir. – Créos parou de falar ao sentir um cosmo emergir.

_Minutos antes... _

Kanon amparou Lara nos braços.

- Lara! Lara!

Ela não respondeu o que o deixou aflito.

- Maldito... – cerrou o punho. – maldito...

O ar ao redor de Kanon explodiu, rapidamente seu cosmo começou a circundá-lo e não parava de crescer.

- Vão me pagar por isso. – levantou ainda segurando-a pelo outro braço.

Créos mal acabou de falar sentiu um cosmo.

- Estás lutando contra ele?

- Sim. – Céos mantinha o olhar em Temis.

- Não vamos perder nosso tempo. – disse Iapeto. – Khaos Blade!

A energia do deus explodiu indo em direção ao cavaleiro, que não se intimidou. O impacto foi inevitável, uma onda de explosão propagou pelo local.

- Pronto. – sorriu o titã. – podemos continuar.

Céos e Créos apenas concordaram.

- Esperem... – a voz de Temis saiu fraca.

- Temis...

Céos nem teve tempo de dizer algo, assim que a poeira abaixou viram o cavaleiro vestido com sua armadura.

- Céos vou fazer você pagar por isso.

- Eu cuido dele. – Créos adiantou-se. – estás nervoso porque tua amiguinha se feriu? Deveria tê-la matado se bem com esse machucado... não vai demorar.

- Cretino...então foi você... – cerrou o punho com mais força. – vai pagar.

O ar ao redor expandiu, como sentia sua força no total, não mediria esforços para liquidar o titã.

- Explosão Galáctica!

- Patético. – julgou o deus das galáxias, tanto que nem se mexeu para defender-se, contudo...

O ataque de Kanon partiu em direção a ele, por onde passava provocava destruição.

- Inútil.

Créos achou que com apenas uma mão poderia deter e com esse intuito ergueu o braço direito, mas... o impacto foi grande.

- O que... – o deus recuava. – não pode ser... – a força empregada por Kanon aumentava a cada segundo, - que poder é esse...?

Não agüentando a pressão Créos foi atingido indo ao chão.

- Créos! – Iapeto assustou.

- Humano desprezível! – gritou o deus erguendo o rosto, revelando um corte na testa. – vou matá-lo!

- Já chega Créos. – disse Céos calmamente. – deixe-o.

- O QUE?

- O método que usaste na amazona não foste digno, alem do mais não precisamos mais lutar Pontos já esta com a arma. Vamos.

O titã do relâmpago negro começou a caminhar.

- "Eu faria o mesmo."- pensou fitando Lara nos braços dele. – " é o que vai acontecer aos piscianos."

Kanon tomou a posição de ataque.

- Não haverá mais lutas cavaleiro. – disse notando a posição dele. – preocupa-te com ela. Créos e Iapeto não te farão nada.

O dragão marinho ficou surpreso pelas palavras dele. E como o titã havia dito os outros dois deuses o seguiram. Créos ao passar por ele...

- Não terás sorte da próxima vez.

O cavaleiro só abaixou a guarda depois que os quatro passaram. Olhou para si, só agora tinha percebido que trajava a armadura do dragão marinho.

- Recuperei meu cosmo.

Fitou Lara que continuava desmaiada, mas felizmente viva.

- Dá próxima vez vou te trancar na cabana. – com cuidado a deitou no chão e delicadamente retirou algumas mexas loiras do rosto.

Deu um sorriso para em seguida fechar os olhos e cair ao lado dela.

**Peixes**

Como nas demais casas a destruição pode ser vista por todos.

-Vai levar um tempo ate reconstruirmos tudo. – disse Dohko.

Os demais cavaleiros olhavam ao redor, procuravam por Albafica.

- Albafica. – Shion assim que o viu correu ate ele.

- Não se aproxime... – a voz saiu fraca. – estou bem.

- Afrodite. – Mu aproximou seguido pelo restante. – você está bem?

Felizmente os dois já estavam despertos.

- Estou... – o fitou. – recuperou a armadura?

- Sim.

- Levou uma surra hein peixe? – MM trazia um sorriso zombeteiro.

- A recíproca é verdadeira. – disse felino.

- Lutou contra quem?

- Temis.

- Apanhou de uma mulher.

- Fique calado. – ralhou. – me ajude a levantar.

- E nem consegue levantar sozinho. – riu.

- Vocês dois... – murmurou Deba. – não é hora para trocar caricias.

- Não passam de duas crianças. – Shura conteve o riso.

- Calado Shura.

- Senhores, por favor... – o ariano tentava apaziguar.

Os cavaleiros observavam a cena, principalmente Albafica que prestava atenção na ajuda que o canceriano dava ao companheiro de signo. Eles ainda achavam estranho essa proximidade entre eles.

- Consegue lutar? – indagou Shion a Albafica.

- Sim.

- Então vamos. Vocês também. – olhou para os dourados.

Eles concordaram e juntos rumaram para o templo.

**Templo**

Sentia dores horríveis, seu corpo parecia em pedaços e mal conseguia se mexer. Abriu os olhos lentamente vendo Shaka deitado ao seu lado.

- Shaka...

Arrastou o corpo para aproximar e esticando a mão tocou no braço dele.

- Shaka. Shaka.

Ele não respondeu.

- Shaka... – arrastou um pouco mais desta vez conseguindo firmar o corpo nos braços. – acorda.

Sem resposta.

- Shaka... – teve a atenção chamada pelo grito de Hakurei. – senhor Hakurei!

Firmando em uma das pernas levantou, mas o corpo cambaleou, respirava ofegante, mal conseguindo ficar de pé.

- "Preciso fazer alguma coisa." – fitou o cavaleiro no chão, ajoelhando ao lado. – Shaka... – levou a mão ao rosto dele, acariciando-o, depois voltou a atenção para a luta travada entre Pontos e o cavaleiro. – preciso lutar.

Fechou os olhos, precisava lembrar de todos os ensinamentos de Hasgard sob como liberar o cosmo.

- "Eu vou conseguir." – cerrou os punhos passando a se concentrar, aos poucos uma fraca energia começou a circular ao redor dela, Selinsa não percebeu, mas seu cosmo atingia Shaka. – "vou conseguir"

Abriu os olhos, sentia o próprio cosmo, mas claro que sabia que não chegava sequer a níveis de um cavaleiro de bronze, mas precisa tentar. Partiu com tudo para cima de Pontos.

- Pontos!

A certa distancia a garota deu um pulo e com o punho direito cerrado estava prestes a atingi-lo, contudo... seu corpo ficou suspenso no ar.

- Menina... – o deus jogou Hakurei longe. – admiro tua persistência e coragem, mas é tola. Um inseto jamais poderá atingir um deus!

O cosmo de Pontos aumentou bruscamente.

- Ah!

- Selinsa! – gritou Hakurei.

Do outro lado Shaka despertava. Ele olhou para o lado a procura da aspirante, quando escutou o grito.

- Selinsa... – a expressão ficou apavorada. – Pontos pare... – tentava levantar, mas seu corpo não obedecia. – Selinsa...

Pontos continuava a liberar seu poder, a aspirante ainda paralisada recebia todo o impacto, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e a pouca proteção que usava já tinha sido destruída.

- Pare Pontos. – Hakurei ergueu o punho. – vai matá-la.

- Essa é a intenção. – sorriu.

Shaka estava desesperado, se o ataque não cessasse ela poderia morrer.

- Selinsa... – tentou arrastar-se, mas não conseguiu. – você vai matá-la... você vai matá-la... – cerrou o punho. – seu desgraçado, eu vou acabar com você!

Ele não percebia, mas seu cosmo queimava ao redor, sua energia envolvia principalmente as pernas.

- Vou destruir tudo! – Pontos liberava mais energia.

- Selinsa... – Hakurei apoiava-se numa das pernas, mas não tinha mais forças para lutar.

A garota não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Pontos... – o ódio ficava cada vez mais estampado no rosto do virginiano enquanto seu cosmo aumentava. – desgraçado... – conseguiu equilibrar-se na perna esquerda. Foi erguendo o corpo sempre olhando fixamente para onde Selinsa estava, por isso nem percebera que já estava de pé. Seu cosmo aumentou ainda mais, a área ao redor dele começava a sofrer as conseqüências. – tire as mãos dela!

O cosmo de Shaka explodiu. Hakurei e o deus o fitaram na hora.

- Shaka...? – indagou o canceriano surpreso ainda mais por vê-lo trajando a...

- Hum... – Pontos retirou seu poder.

Selinsa ia ao chão se algo não a segurasse.

- Ah... – notou que alguém a segurava e a julgar pelos trajes deveria ser um cavaleiro. – obrigada... – ergueu o olhar e eles marejaram ao verem de quem se tratava. – Shaka...

O virginiano de posse da armadura de virgem trazia a expressão fria e o olhar fixo em Pontos.

- Você está bem? – indagou sem olhá-la.

- Sim...

O cavaleiro deu as costas ao deus caminhando ate onde Hakurei estava.

- Senhor Hakurei pode cuidar dela?

- Claro...

- Fique com ele. – pela primeira vez a fitou. De forma delicada a colocou no chão. Não se importando com Hakurei, o cavaleiro acariciou o rosto dela por cima da mascara.

- Shaka você... não pode lutar sozinho. –murmurou.

- Não se preocupe. Vou eliminá-lo. – a voz saiu fria. – ele vai pagar por ter encostado em você.

O auxiliar do mestre ficou surpreso ao ouvir.

Depois de deixá-la, voltou a atenção para o deus.

- Vejo que recuperaste teu cosmo.

- Alem de tirar a arma de Chronos de você... – cerrou o punho. – vai pagar por cada ferimento.

O cosmo dele tomou conta do local, o que pode ser sentido por todos...

_Escadarias..._

- Que cosmo é esse? – indagou Manigold parando.

- Você quer dizer de quem. – disse Dohko igualmente surpreso.

- Shaka. – respondeu Mu olhando para Saga e os outros dourados.

- Um Shaka bem nervoso você quer dizer. – brincou MM.

- Vamos. – Shion tomou a dianteira, estava surpreso tanto quanto os cavaleiros do passado, principalmente Hasgard.

_Templo..._

Pontos e Shaka encaravam-se, Hakurei olhava os dois com receio, o deus poderia destruir tudo, mas Shaka não ficava atrás, não imaginava que o cavaleiro tinha tanto poder. Teve a sua atenção chamada por quatro cosmos.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou incrédulo.

Créos, Iapeto, Céos e Temis, no colo desse ultimo, surgiram.

- Ainda resta um cavaleiro. – disse Créos sorrindo. – vou acabar com ele.

- Não se meta garoto. – disse Pontos sem olhá-lo. – essa luta é minha.

- Como quiseres.

- Não tens porque lutar Pontos, já conseguimos a arma. Vamos. – Céos o fitava com repreensão.

Ele se quer respondeu.

_Entrada do templo... _

Já podiam ver o templo, os que podiam, apertaram o passo ganhando o pátio da entrada principal. Como em todas as casas, aquele local também não escapara da força dos titãs.

- Eles acabaram com tudo. – murmurou Dohko.

Deuteros pensou em Lara.

Saga, que sentia o cosmo do irmão desde que saíra de Peixes procurou por ele e não tardou em encontrá-lo.

- Kanon? – apenas vislumbrou um brilho dourado. – Kanon.

Saga aproximou ajoelhando ao lado do irmão. O geminiano do passado ficou preocupado, se Kanon estava ali era bem provável que...

- Lara! – gritou Shion assim quem a viu. – Lara.

Aos poucos a amazona foi abrindo os olhos.

- Shion...?

- Você esta bem? – a ajudou a sentar.

- Sim. – apesar do ferimento feito por Créos ser em local delicado, não era grave.

- Com quem lutou?

- Pontos... e depois Céos... – virou-se imediatamente. – Kanon?

Assustou-se pelo estado dele.

- Sabe o que houve com ele? – indagou Saga.

- Ele me protegeu contra os ataques deles, mas ainda não estava com a armadura.

Deuteros sentiu raiva, era ele que tinha que protegê-la e não Kanon. O rosto ficou ainda mais grave quando viu a amazona tocar no rosto do geminiano.

- Ele não quis a minha ajuda. – deu um meio sorriso enquanto sentia o calor dele em suas mãos.

- Sou um cavalheiro... – murmurou abrindo um pouco os olhos.

- É um teimoso. – suspirou aliviada.

- Você está bem?

- Sim.

- Kanon você esta bem? – Saga também estava aliviado.

- Estou. Infelizmente os titãs passaram, não consegui segurá-los. Sinto muito.

- Não tem porque se desculpar Kanon. – disse Shion.

- Quem lutou contra Temis?

- Fomos nós. – respondeu Afrodite, referindo-se também a Albafica. – por que?

- Fizeram um bom trabalho. Ela estava sendo carregada por Iapeto, o que a deixa fora de ação por algum tempo.

- O veneno não vai durar muito. – disse Albafica.

- Cadê o Asmita? – indagou a amazona não o vendo.

- Não sabemos Larinha. – disse Mani. – passamos por virgem e ele não estava.

- Vocês recuperaram as armaduras. – Kanon fitou Mu e Aldebaran.

- Pelo menos agora temos quatro com armaduras. – disse Shura. – não está tão ruim assim.

- Miro e Aioria?

- Estamos aqui.

O grupo olhou para trás ao ouvirem a voz.

- Aioria? – Mu aproximou. – você esta bem?

- Estou. Parabéns pela armadura.

- É melhor deixarmos as conversas para depois. – disse Hasgard. – Pontos já deve está com a arma mas precisamos evitar que ele saia com ela.

Todos concordaram.

Com exceção de Saga, Mask, Miro, Shura e Afrodite os demais usavam as armaduras.

- Vamos.

Seguiram.

Kamus e Dégel seguiam lado a lado, o escorpião entrou no meio dos dois.

- Quero explicações. – disse.

- De que? – indagou Dégel sem entender.

- Kárdia. – ao dizer isso apertou o passo.

Os aquarianos trocaram olhares.

Lara que seguia ao lado de Shion teve o braço retido: era Deuteros.

- Está bem mesmo? – indagou de maneira seca.

- Estou. – apesar do jeito dele sabia que ele estava preocupado. – estou bem não se preocupe.

- Tome cuidado.

Concordou sob o olhar atento de Kanon.

**Virgem**

De volta a gruta, o cavaleiro estava sentado próximo a parede, alheio ao que tinha acontecido. Não dava a mínima se a amazona estivesse com raiva, pelo menos era o que pensava. Começava a se preocupar, pelos ruídos vindo da entrada supôs que a hora estava adiantada.

- Mulher idiota. – disse cruzando os braços.

Continuou na mesma posição, esperaria ela voltar e quando isso acontecesse diria umas verdades para ela. Permaneceu acordado durante a noite inteira, contudo vencido pelo cansaço acabou adormecendo logo no principio da manha. Só acordou com o sol quente batendo em seu rosto.

- Ai. – sentiu o braço doer, pois dormira em cima dele. – Marin. – a chamou não obtendo resposta. – "mulher idiota." – apoiou-se na parede para levantar. – ai. – sentiu a perna dormente e a passos lentos caminhou para a saída sentindo todo o calor do dia. – para que lado?

Dava passos lentos e por pouco não deu com o rosto numa arvore. Tomando um pouco mais de cuidado Asmita conseguiu andar por um tempo sem tropeçar, contudo entrando numa parte mais fechada da mata foi ao ao chão tropeçando numa raiz exposta.

- Droga. – a boca foi invadida por terra. – só o que me faltava.

Quando foi para levantar...

- Ai... – a dor logo veio na região do tornozelo. – torci.

Deu um suspiro desanimado, deitando a cabeça no chão. Estava "cego", sem cosmo, com o pé dolorido e perdido.

- Não falta acontecer mais nada...

Vendo que não poderia ficar ali, levantou lentamente. Tentou dar um passo, mas o pé latejou. Abaixou para arrancar a raiz a qual tinha tropeçado, a usaria como muleta, teve dificuldades, mas no fim conseguiu. Bem mais lento voltou andar, caminhando por cerca de vinte minutos. O único som que ouvia era o da floresta, o calor estava escaldante e para piorar estava com fome e sede.

Parou embaixo de uma arvore para descansar, se continuasse naquele ritmo não duraria muito, somado a isso a preocupação com o sumiço de Marin. Pelo tempo que passara ela já deveria está longe.

- Marin! Marin! – começou a gritar. – Marin!

A única resposta foi o voar assustado dos pássaros.

- Marin! – tinha esperança que ela estivesse por perto e ouvindo-o. – me desculpe, eu não queria ter dito aquilo... – suspirou. – mentira, queria te ofender mesmo, mas... eu sinto muito...

Deu um suspiro mais longo, sentando no chão. Mesmo que ela estivesse por perto, não iria se manifestar.

- Vou morrer aqui...

Ficou em silencio, ouvindo apenas o som da mata, o golpe de Céos fora perfeito, preso naquele mundo a única alternativa era esperar a morte. Lembrou-se da batalha e do método usado para protegê-la. Ainda não tinha entendido porque tinha feito aquilo.

- "No fim não consegui."

Sua mente voou para o dia que a "viu" pela primeira vez e depois o primeiro beijo.

- Eu sou um idiota... – lembrou da interrupção de El Cid.

Seu rosto endureceu, ele não tinha o direito de intrometer entre eles.

- Idiota... – murmurou. – "se pensa que vai ficar com ela esta enganado, a Marin é minha." – levantou. – Marin! Já chega de brincar! Apareça. Marin!

Começou a andar chamando-a sem parar, não havia percebido, mas seus sentidos o guiavam para onde ela estava, e de tão determinado que estava, nem percebeu o perigo a frente, acabou rolando morro abaixo.

- Ai. – sentiu o corpo todo doer.

Começou a tatear o chão para tentar perceber onde estava, sua mão acabou encostando em algo. Pela textura...

- Ma-rin?

Assustou-se ao ver que se tratava da amazona.

- Marin. Marin. – a sacudiu.

Aos poucos a japonesa foi abrindo os olhos.

- Asmita...?

- Você esta bem? O que faz aqui?

- Eu... estava andando sem rumo... – fitava o céu azulado. - como estava escuro acabei caindo... eu acho...

- "Está aqui desde ontem?" – sentiu-se mal pela briga.

- E você? – o fitou. – o que faz aqui?

- Eu vim atrás de você. Como não voltava...

- Veio atrás de mim? – indagou surpresa. – por que?

- Porque... – não sabia o que dizer. – eu... fiquei preocupado. – virou o rosto. – me desculpe por ontem.

Marin deu um leve sorriso, ergueu a mão lentamente tocando a face do virginiano. Asmita a fitou imediatamente.

- Já passou. Obrigada por vir.

- Não tem porque agradecer. – estava vermelho.

Ela sorriu novamente, contudo foi perdendo as forças e aos poucos sua mão foi escorregando.

- Marin? Marin o que foi? – segurou a mão dela. – Marin o que foi?

Não respondeu.

- Marin!

Ficou apavorado, tocou-a em diversos lugares a procura de ferimentos, não encontrando nada.

- Marin.

O virginiano a pegou nos braços, ficando de pé. "Olhou" ao redor, pensando numa maneira de sair de lá, entretanto não sabia onde "estava" e sua condição impedia qualquer ação.

- Não tem como sairmos daqui. – murmurou nervoso. "Fitou" a garota. – Céos seu maldito, não vou te perdoar se algo acontecer a ela. Não vou me perdoar se algo acontecer a você. – sua voz saiu melancólica.

O cosmo de Asmita voltou de repente, com isso suas "faculdades" voltaram percebendo onde estava. Agora "via" claramente o mundo de Céos.

- Vou te tirar daqui.

Sua energia ascendeu e no segundo seguinte já não estava mais lá.

**Templo...**

Os cavaleiros avançaram em direção ao pátio da estatua, podiam sentir de forma intensa os cosmos de Shaka e Pontos.

Shion e Dohko foram os primeiros a visualizar a cena: Céos e os demais titãs estavam afastados, Pontos e Shaka no meio se encaravam e um pouco mais longe Selinsa e Hakurei. Estavam surpresos pelo estado do cavaleiro e por ver Shaka com a armadura.

- Mestre!

O grito chamou a atenção de todos.

- Ora... temos companhia. – disse Pontos.

Hasgard acompanhou com os olhos a direção que Shion olhava.

- Selinsa... – assustou-se pelo estado da pupila. Se ela estava assim só poderia ser obra de Pontos – Pontos seu desgraçado. – cerrou o punho.

O taurino partiu com tudo para cima do titã.

- Grande Chifre!

O ataque seguiu em direção ao deus, entretanto nem chegou a encostá-lo sendo repelido.

- Humano idiota.

- Hasgard. – Aldebaran correu ate o amigo. – você esta bem?

- Estou. – disse limpando um filete de sangue que escorria pela boca. – nem encostei nele.

- Nossa prioridade é tirar a arma de Pontos. – disse Dégel. – Lara, Kamus e Aioria cuidem do senhor Hakurei e Selinsa.

Lara e os outros foram para perto do cavaleiro de altar.

- Senhor Hakurei. – a amazona fitou suas feridas. – o senhor está bem?

- Sim.

- Selinsa. – Aioria a ajudou a sentar. – você esta bem?

- Estou... – respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Shaka. – não se preocupe.

No outro grupo...

- Shion, Deuteros, Shaka e eu cuidaremos de Pontos. – Dégel dava as ordens. - Os demais mantenham os outros titãs ocupados.

- Está bem.

- Pontos é meu. – Shaka ate então estava em silencio, o virginiano fitou os cavaleiros com a expressão fria.

- É melhor deixá-lo. – disse Saga que sabia muito bem do jeito do amigo. – vamos nos preocupar com os outros.

- Quem ele pensa que é? – indagou Hasgard. – acha que pode bancar o herói?

- Senhor Rasgado. – MM aproximou. – é melhor ficar quieto, não o deixe mais irritado está bem.

- Vejo que querem lutar. – Créos ergueu a cimitarra. – será um prazer acabar com todos.

Céos fitou os dois piscianos, eles pagariam por ter ferido Temis.

- É uma pena que tenham perdido um cavaleiro tão poderoso. – desdenhou Pontos. – Céos fez um bom trabalho.

- Onde está o Asmita? – indagou Deuteros.

- O enviei ao meu mundo. – disse Céos. – ele não voltará mais.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. – ecoou uma voz.

Todos olharam ao redor para ver de onde vinha a voz. Surpreendendo -os, com exceção de Shaka, um grandioso cosmo surgiu em meio a eles. Logo a figura de Asmita se fez presente, ele trazia Marin nos braços.

- Desculpe a interrupção nobre titã. – sorriu cinicamente.

Céos o fitava admirado, nunca alguém tinha conseguido sair de seu mundo, tinha que reconhecer que ele era forte.

- Parece que o subestimei.

O cavaleiro não respondeu, apenas fitando a amazona que começava a despertar, respirou aliviado por ver que ela estava bem. Calmamente, sendo alvo dos olhares dos demais cavaleiros, que tentavam entender como aquele homem poderia ser tão poderoso, parou na frente de Aioria. Se tinha que deixar Marin com a alguém seria o leonino e jamais El Cid.

- Ela não está ferida. – disse seco, entregando-a.

Aioria a pegou ainda surpreso. Sem dizer mais nada o guardião da sexta casa, andou ate onde estava o outro virginiano parando ao lado dele.

- Esperava esse momento em vê-lo com a armadura. – Asmita não o fitou. - Agora posso ver seu cosmo ao maximo.

- Também espero ver o seu. – deu um sorriso.

Tanto Shaka quanto Asmita desviaram seus olhares para seus "objetos de perdição", Selinsa cuidava dos ferimentos de Hakurei e Marin, já estava de pé**.**

Os dois voltaram o olhar para os titãs ao mesmo tempo e deram juntos um meio sorriso, visto por alguns dos cavaleiros.

- Quando Shaka sorrir assim... – murmurou MM. – é melhor nos afastarmos.

- Tem razão. – disse Shura que também notara.

- Como assim? – indagou Dohko.

- Ele está irritado, - iniciou o canceriano. – e ele com raiva é pior que a morte. "Também foram mexer com a Selinsa."

- Digo o mesmo para Asmita. – disse Deuteros, que conhecia-o muito bem. – é melhor ficarmos afastados, será uma luta de dimensões inimagináveis. – voltou o olhar para o cavaleiro de virgem, a atitude dele com a amazona era suspeita.

- Ficarei honrado em lutar contra vós. – disse Pontos. – usarei a Megas para derrotá-los.

Os dois virginianos não se intimidaram. O cosmo de Shaka começou a aumentar para em seguida ser o de Asmita.

- Eu nunca vi a intensidade do cosmo dele... – disse Dohko a Shion. – Ele parece ter um poder formidável.

O ariano apenas meneou a cabeça concordando. Outro que o fitava de maneira surpresa era El Cid. Não gostava dele, mas tinha que reconhecer que ele era forte.

Hasgard compartilhava da mesma opinião, não confiava em Shaka, mas ele era um bom aliado.

- Isso deve ser mal de signo... – disse Miro. – esse cara de agora é tão forte e temperamental como o Shaka.

- Não imagina o quanto. – respondeu Deuteros que ouviu o comentário.

- Tenma Kōfuku. – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

O cosmo dos dois explodiram juntos, provocando uma grande onda de destruição. Os cavaleiros tiveram que se proteger para não serem atingidos.

- Formidável, mas não o suficiente. - Pontos segurou o poderoso ataque dos dois com as mãos, mandando a energia para o céu.

Um clarão cobriu o santuário de Atena.

- Não é possível... – murmurou Afrodite. – ele...

Estavam impressionados pelo poder de Pontos.

- Senhores e senhoritas. – fechou a mão e com ela o ultimo resquício de cosmo dos virginianos - Foi uma honra desfrutar a companhia de vós, mas infelizmente temos que nos retirar. – o deus do mar trazia um sorriso. – porem... – o sorriso foi aumentando, tivera uma idéia. – queria deixar um presentinho a vós. Algumas cenas do futuro que tenho certeza irão agradá-los.

Pontos ergueu a Megas, diante do deus formou-se algo como se fosse um espelho. Os cavaleiros olhavam ressabiados a espera de um ataque, contudo não foram isso que presenciaram. No "espelho" puderam vislumbrar a entrada da primeira casa, viram Mu no alto da escadaria em posição de ataque, abaixo viram seis sombras, dentro as quais cinco puderam ver seus rostos. A cena terminou com os cinco lutando contra o ariano. _**(n/a: creio que todo mundo sabe que cena é essa. Saga de Hades episódios 1 e 2 fase santuário, não foi bem assim que ocorreu, já que Mu acabou primeiro com o Dite e Mask antes de Saga e os outros aparecerem, mas vamos fazer de conta que a cena ocorreu da outra maneira)**_

- Mas o que...? – Manigold olhou para um chocado canceriano.

- Saga... – murmurou Kanon ao irmão. – não é o que estou pensando é?

Os dourados olharam entre si.

- És um bom observador dragão marinho. É aquele dia em que a elite dourada de Atena revoltou-se contra ela. Gêmeos, Aquário, Capricórnio, Peixes e Câncer juraram lealdade a Hades e invadiram as doze casas para buscar a cabeça de Atena. Não estou certo?

Os cavaleiros do passado olharam os cinco imediatamente.

- Do que ele está falando Kamus? – indagou Dégel tentando entender porque o companheiro de signo trajava uma armadura negra.

- Não distorça os fatos Pontos! – gritou Miro. – sabe muito bem que não é verdade!

- Tu acreditaste. Tanto que ficou perplexo quando Saga, Kamus e Shura lançaram o golpe proibido em Shaka. Não foi cavaleiro de virgem? – o fitou.

Shaka ficou em silencio.

- Isso é verdade? – Dohko indagou a Saga.

- De certa forma sim. – disse seco.

Hakurei os olhava confuso, sem duvida as aquelas armaduras pareciam as súplices de Hades, mas por que eles a usaram e só eles?

- Aioria... eles estavam usando as súplices não é?

- Sim senhor Hakurei. – o leonino trazia o rosto grave, claro que aquilo era algum plano de Pontos, perfeito por sinal, já que nenhum deles poderia contar a verdade. Eram fatos futuros e pior, Shion estava no meio.

- Por quê?

Aioria voltou a atenção para ele.

- A sexta sombra é o mestre do nosso santuário.

O cavaleiro de altar arregalou os olhos.

- "Shion?" Mas como?

- Não podemos falar, mas espero que acredite em nós. Não vou negar dizendo que aquilo não aconteceu, mas a forma que fez a interpretação é equivocada.

Ele silenciou-se. Aquelas cenas eram chocantes, contudo Aioria parecia ser sincero. Deveria ter mais coisas a respeito daquilo e que infelizmente não poderiam ser ditas.

Pontos deliciava com a cena, os olhares desconfiados que eram dirigidos ao grupo era animador. Seria questão de tempo a discórdia surgi entre eles.

- "Eles vão dar o fim a si mesmos." Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. Vamos.

- Esperem!– Shura antecipou. – acham que podem ir assim!

- Com um inimigo dentro do próprio santuário quem liga. – disse Manigold.

Houve um silencio. Vendo que não seriam impedidos os titãs sumiram levando a arma de Chronos.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

De volta a fortaleza Pontos comemorava o sucesso da empreitada enquanto Céos cuidava de Temis.

- Devo lhe dá os parabéns. – sorriu de forma vil o ex cavaleiro de Atena.

- Poupe-me de teu cinismo. – vociferou o deus.

- O que faremos agora Pontos? – indagou Créos.  
- Serás questão de tempo eles se destruírem. Sabendo o que os cavaleiros fizeram no futuro certamente serão punidos. O santuário será destruído por dentro o que nos poupará energia.

Créos e Iapeto não disseram nada, a maior preocupação deles já estava solucionada, a arma de Chronos estavam com eles.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O silencio era mórbido, os cinco "acusados" estavam no meio recebendo olhares desconfiados do grupo do passado.

- Já podemos começar a execução. – disse Manigold elevando seu cosmo. – traidores merecem a morte.

- Não somos traidores. – rebateu MM. – não sabe o que realmente aconteceu.

- Não sabemos? – Dohko entrou no meio. – alta traição. – o cosmo do cavaleiro também aumentava.

- Estão precipitando. – Mu tentou aplacar os ânimos.

- Então explique. – a voz de Shion saiu seca. – o que realmente aconteceu?

Os dourados ficaram calados, não poderiam explicar a situação, pois revelariam fatos do futuro.

- Está vendo! – bradou Hasgard. – é tudo verdade. Não terei compaixão por vocês.

Hasgard, Dohko, Manigold, Shion e El Cid tomaram a posição.

- Esperem.

A voz de Hakurei fez presente.

- Não tomem decisões precipitadas.

- Precipitadas? – indagou Shion revoltado. – eles se aliaram a Hades!

- Só o Grande Mestre tem a autoridade de decidir o que fazer com eles. Vamos esperar Sage voltar.

- Mas...

- Faremos isso. – disse mais enérgico.

- Que seja, mas ficaram presos no cabo Shounion.

- Não. – a voz de Hakurei interrompeu o discípulo. – Ficaram todos em Leão, Regulus será trazido para o templo.

- E quanto a ela? – Manigold apontou para Marin. – deve ter culpa.

- Marin, Lithos e Áurea ficaram sobre responsabilidade de Lara. Assunto encerrado. Dispensados.

Shion ainda tentou argumentar, mas a expressão do cavaleiro de Altar não era das melhores. Acabaram por acatar as ordens.

Pontos acertara em cheio, as relações ainda frágeis entre os cavaleiros do passado com o do futuro ficaram por um fio, que a qualquer momento seria arrebentado.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na vila a apreensão ainda continuava, não era mais ouvido o som de explosões, mas aquele silencio era preocupante.

- Está calmo demais. – disse Lithos. – vou ate lá.

- Eu vou com você. – Athina também estava preocupada.

- Vamos.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Por medida de segurança o grupo dos "traidores" e isso incluíam Mu, Aldebaran, Kanon, Aioria, Shaka e Miro, seguiria na frente. Hakurei ficaria no templo recebendo os cuidados de Lara, assim como Selinsa que também estava ferida.

- Lara cuide bem dela. – disse Hasgard segurando a aspirante no colo.

- Estou bem senhor Hasgard, não se preocupe.

- Vou te levar ate o quarto.

A aspirante não contestou, realmente estava com algumas dores, mas nada que pudesse impedi-la de andar. Antes de sair do salão principal do templo, fitou mais uma vez o virginiano, este por sua vez a olhava discretamente. Foi com pesar que deixou-se ser levada pelo taurino.

- Venha senhor Hakurei. – Lara o auxiliou.

- Eu estou bem é você que precisa de cuidados.

- Posso me recuperar depois. – sorriu. – venha.

- Esta bem. – antes de seguir com ela olhou para todos os cavaleiros. – vamos aguardar a chegada de Sage para tomar as providencias. Ate lá sigam as minhas ordens.

Concordaram. Antes de sair Lara fitou Kanon, queria agradecer-lhe, mas o clima estava pesado e não queria piorar as coisas.

O trajeto ate Peixes foi silencioso. Saga auxiliava Kanon devido os ferimentos sofridos, Deuteros continuava em silencio, sabia que aquela historia poderia ser verdade, mas que deveria ter mais coisas por trás. Miro e Kamus seguiam calados sendo observados por Dégel. Não acreditava que Kamus prestaria a uma traição como aquela, mas viu as imagens, ainda por cima tinha o problema de Kárdia e claro que Miro sabia sobre ele.

Aldebaran e Mu também seguiam em silencio absorvido em seus pensamentos. Se a arma nas mãos de Pontos era um problema, ficou ainda pior depois das imagens. Dificilmente conseguiriam convencê-los que a historia não era bem aquela. Shion olhava com desconfiança para todos, Pontos só havia mostrado parte das cenas o que poderia levar a crer que os demais poderiam está envolvidos na traição, alem do mais a sexta sombra que aparecera o incomodava, quem poderia ser?

Hasgard não queria acreditar que Aldebaran prestaria à tal ato, já os demais... apostava que Shaka igualmente envolvido apesar da afirmação de Pontos que Saga e os outros o derrotaram com o Atena Exclamation.

MM seguia ao lado de Afrodite. O canceriano não pensava em nada já o sueco temia que aquele mal entendido afetasse a amizade entre ele e Athina. Manigold mantinha o olhar nos dois. Quando Sage chegasse e desse a ordem de execução seria o primeiro a cumpri-la. Albafica acompanhava os passos de Afrodite, já não gostava dele ainda mais depois daquilo. Ele cometera o pior dos erros.

Aioria seguia calado. Detestava injustiças e seus amigos estavam sendo vitima de uma, e o pior que não poderiam ao menos se explicar, pois poderia comprometer o futuro. Somado a isso Pontos ter levado a arma. Se a situação era desfavorável a eles agora seria pior.

Dohko seguia com a cara fechada, era evidente que tinha a frente traidores, não ficaria surpreso se no fim eles e os titãs estivessem tramando juntos.

Shaka e Asmita seguiam lado a lado. Eles não pensavam no ocorrido suas únicas preocupações eram com a Megas nas mãos dos titãs e de tudo que poderia acontecer dali por diante. Seus temores era que Selinsa e Marin estivessem no meio da guerra.

Os únicos que conversavam, mesmo assim extremamente baixo, eram Marin e Shura. A japonesa queria mais detalhes da luta. El Cid não tirava o olhar dela, não acreditava que Marin fazia parte daquele grupo e sim que era apenas uma vitima de tudo aquilo, somado a isso a aparição dela ao lado de Asmita. Queria saber o que acontecera no tal planeta. Pergunta prontamente feita por Deuteros.

- Como é o tal planeta Asmita?

- É como o nosso. – respondeu para o espanto de alguns, ele mal falava. – ficamos presos numa floresta por três dias.

- Três dias? – exclamou Dohko. – mas...

- Parece que o tempo corre de maneira diferente. – disse Marin. – pensei que quando voltássemos a luta já estivesse acabado.

- Deve ser uma distorção do tempo. – disse Dégel.

- Não importa. – Shion passou a frente, parando na saída de Peixes. – Albafica se precisar de alguma coisa... os demais sigam. – disse seco.

Olharam um para os outros obedecendo.

Em Aquário Dégel não permaneceu, pois queria saber o estado de Kárdia.

Ate Capricórnio nenhuma palavra foi dita. El Cid entrou calado, os demais seguiram. Marin diminui o passo, ao ver que não havia mais ninguém dirigiu-se para a parte mais interna da casa. Encontrou o cavaleiro sentado no sofá.

- Desculpe entrar sem chamar. – disse receosa.

- Você sempre será bem vinda.

- Obrigada...- corou por debaixo da mascara. – os seus machucados...

- Não foi nada. Você também... afinal ficou por três dias... o Asmita não te fez nada?

- Tirando as grosserias, não.

- Ele é um estúpido. – levantou caminhando ate ela.

- Eu sei... Cid... – hesitou em falar.

- Diga. – parou a pouco dela.

- Com relação ao que Pontos falou... queria que não os julgasse. – o fitou. – sem o que ele mostrou é mais que suficiente para atestar uma traição, mas acredite, há mais coisas e aquilo que aconteceu foi por uma boa causa. Não posso te contar, pois poderia interferir no futuro, mas peço que releve. Shura não é um traidor, alias nenhum deles.

- É difícil de acreditar.

- Eu sei que sim, eu mesma da primeira vez não acreditei, mas...não os julgue por favor.

- Vou tentar. Sei que você não mentiria.

- Obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer. – foi no impulso, pois em sã consciência ele nunca faria aquilo, Cid tocou a mascara de Marin num gesto suave, a amazona corou.

- É me-lhor eu ir... – recuou um passo. – não quero deixar Shion ainda mais bravo. Cuide-se.

Saiu sem deixá-lo responder. O cavaleiro xingou a si mesmo pelo ato insensato.

- Seu idiota...

Marin desceu as escadas correndo, pensou que receberia uma bronca por parte de Shion, mas ele mal a viu ficar para trás, alias ninguém percebeu, os últimos acontecimentos deixaram todos reclusos em seus pensamentos, com exceção de Asmita. Ele percebera que era ficara para trás e isso o deixou com raiva e entristecido. Era claro que ela preocupava-se com capricorniano.

Passaram direto por Sagitário.

Vendo a aproximação da nona casa Dégel apertou o passo, estava preocupado com o estado de Kárdia, ele não estava presente quando ele teve a crise por isso temia que a doença agravasse. Entrou rapidamente no templo indo direto para o quarto do escorpião.

- Kárdia. – aproximou da cama. – Kárdia.

Tocou no pulso dele, batia normalmente o que dizia que ele apenas dormia. Deu um suspiro aliviado voltando para a sala. Lá todos o aguardavam.

- Como ele está? – indagou Dohko.

- Dormindo.

- Típico. – disse Manigold cruzando os braços.

- Fique aqui ate ele acordar. – disse Shion.

- Sim. – o aquariano desviou o olhar para Miro. Queria mais detalhes sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas por horas era melhor não perguntar, não era o momento apropriado.

- Vamos.

Durante o trajeto de Escorpião a Libra o silencio imperou na maioria do tempo. Miro e Kamus que vinham mais atrás eram os únicos que mantinham um dialogo.

- Não vai me contar? – indagou Kamus pela segunda vez.

- Contar o que?

- Eu já sei de tudo Miro.

O escorpião olhou ao redor para ver se ninguém escutava.

- No meio da batalha ele foi ao chão.

- Imaginei.

- Eles são loucos? – disse mais baixo ainda. – como permitem que ele lute?

- Ninguém sabe. Apenas Dégel.

- Dégel perdeu o juízo? Kárdia não pode lutar.

- Ele sabe disso, mas Kárdia o proibiu de dizer alguma coisa.

- Mesmo assim. É suicídio! – disse alto o que fez com que todos voltassem o olhar para ele.

Kamus ficou calado e aos poucos deixaram de olhar a dupla.

- Fale baixo.

- Desculpe. Mas Kamus ele pode morrer a qualquer momento, alguém tem que pará-lo. Dégel tem que pará-lo.

- Ele não vai fazer isso. – fitou o amigo. – Kárdia tem consciência do risco que corre e mesmo assim decidiu ser cavaleiro, cabe a ele decidir continuar ou não. E independente da decisão dele Dégel vai apoiá-lo.

- Estou surpreso com ele, que amigo deixaria o outro a porta da morte.

- Eu.

Miro o fitou imediatamente.

- O que disse? Se fosse eu me deixaria morrer?

- Eu respeitaria a sua decisão. Se fosse você desistiria de ser cavaleiro?

O escorpião abriu a boca para fechá-la. Kamus tinha razão.

- Claro que o pararia no ultimo momento, - o fitou. – assim como Dégel vai parar Kárdia no ultimo momento.

- E para onde foi o discurso de respeitar a decisão?

- Quando se trata da vida de um amigo as coisas mudam.

Miro o fitou sem entender, havia escutado direito? Kamus admitira que se importava com ele?

- Admitiu que sou importante para você. – deu um sorriso lavado.

- Sem convencimento desmotiva qualquer um. – disse impaciente.

Passaram por Libra, mas Dohko não permaneceu, iria ate a vila para ver como estava os moradores.

_Pessoas, perdão pela demora (dois meses sem postar, muito tempo). Final de semestre é um tumulto só. Espero que com as minhas férias eu possa agilizar as fics (Temporits e Reencontro II). Obrigada pelos comentários. Aproveitando desejando a todos um feliz Natal e Um prospero Ano Novo!_

**n/a: Faber fabro invidit - Quem é teu inimigo?**


	21. Chapter 21: Qui non zelat, non amat

**Nahanara Yukina – Se os cavaleiros contarem a verdade imagina como as coisas vão ficar? Principalmente Shion. Vou conversar com o Asmita sobre você depois de dou a resposta rsrsrs.**

**LadyArawn – Pontos está bem forte, mas nossas barbies não quiseram mostrar todo o seu potencial, mas não se preocupe elas vão entrar em ação e aí... não vai sobrar nada o/**

**Aredhel Atreides – Shaka e Asmita mostraram que não são apenas um rostinho bonito e olha que eles nem usaram seu poder maximo, se eu fosse o Hasgard mudava os conceitos. Não se preocupe os dourados não vão contar e nem podem! Sabe a sua cena do Cid com a Marin? Leia abaixo...**

**Mabel – Você observou bem Mabel, eles receberam a armadura por protegerem alguém ou por merecimento. **

**Sabe aquela propaganda da Skol que o barco esta afundando e quatro rapazes não abandonam o engradado da cerveja? Igualzinho aos dourados.**

**E quanto ao punhal, eles vão saber, alias vão saber da historia toda, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco.**

**Maria Paula – Vamos as respostas: **

**Os dourados ainda vão demorar provar sua inocência, já que eles não podem contar fatos futuros.**

**O coração da Marin está sendo disputado a tapas e só vai decidir no ultimo minuto do segundo tempo.**

**Infelizmente os espectros não vão aparecer.**

**Kika de Apus – O Aioria tem mais ciúmes da Lithos do que da Marin, tanto que ele nem vai importar muito. A batalha das doze casas será mostrada mais para frente e você tem razão uma deusa ferida por um cavaleiro de prata... paradoxo!**

**Rodrigo – Gostou da volta de Shaka? E prepare-se é só o começo. **

**Pontos é esperto e vai usar esse truque contra eles e vai ser altamente destrutivo, agora sim eles vão começar a lutar de verdade. Não esqueci a cena que você quer entre o Aioria e o Sísifo.**

**Capitulo XXI**

**Qui non zelat, non amat**

A chegada a Virgem foi igualmente silenciosa. Asmita não se deu o trabalho de dizer nada indo para o interior do templo. Marin acompanhou com o olhar o cavaleiro sumir no corredor. Por mais grosso que ele fosse deveria agradecê-lo, afinal se estavam de volta era graças a ele, contudo não tinha coragem de ir atrás. Certamente ele a trataria com grosseria e não queria escutar.

Os demais não disseram nada tomando rumo a quinta casa.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Lithos e Athina subiam as pressas, a primeira estava preocupada com o irmão enquanto a segunda com Albafica e Afrodite. Rapidamente alcançaram o quinto templo.

- Aioria! – gritou a grega ao ver o templo todo destruído. – Aioria!

- Lithos? – Áurea apareceu na porta.

- Áurea? E o Aioria? O que houve aqui?

- Venham.

A grega as conduziu ate o interior do templo mais precisamente no quarto onde Regulus estava.

- Regulus.

- Oi Lithos. – ele estava sentado na cama.

- Você esta bem? – aproximou preocupada.

- Vou me recuperar. – sorriu, mas o corpo todo doía.. – oi Athina.

- Oi.

- Com quem lutaram? Onde está meu irmão?

- Créos. Aioria está no templo.

- Eu vou ate lá. – a grega levantou de repente, mas parou ao sentir um gemido do leonino. – Regulus.

- Estou bem.

- Não está. – disse Áurea. – por isso disse para ficar deitado. – Athina me faz um favor?

- Claro.

- Pode buscar uma bacia com água?

- Claro.

- Áurea está certa. – disse Lithos. – é melhor deitar.

- Mas...

- É uma ordem.

Regulus obedeceu. Enquanto Lithos ajeitava o lençol o garoto a analisava. Os gestos dela se pareciam muito com sua mãe.

- Agora descanse. – brincou com os cabelos loiros.

- Sim.

Vendo-o fechar os olhos as duas retiraram-se.

- A luta foi feia. – disse a loira.

- Me senti naquele tempos. –Áurea deu um longo suspiro. – fiquei com medo.

- Ficaremos bem. – tentou confortá-la. – eu vou ate o templo.

- De jeito nenhum! E se ainda estiverem lá...

- Vou ficar escondida, preciso saber como Aioria está e você precisa saber como o futuro mestre está. – deu um sorriso.

- Esta equivocada. – ficou rubra.

- Devo está mesmo. – abafou o riso.

- A água.

Athina que havia escutado a conversa pensou em Albafica.

- Posso ir com você? – pediu num sussurro.

- É perigoso.

- Por favor, não vou atrapalhar.

- Está bem.

Áurea que acompanhava o dialogo desviou o olhar. As duas acompanharam deparando com os primeiros cavaleiros: Manigold e Hasgard seguido pelos outros.

- Aioria!

Lithos correu ate ele.

- Como você está? – o abraçou.

- Estou bem.

Athina olhou para Afrodite, ele estava machucado e isso a preocupou.

- O que houve? Ouvi explosões. Cadê eles?

- Já foram. – disse Dohko. – como está a vila Athina?

- Tranqüila não nos aconteceu nada senhor Dohko.

- Quero que me acompanhe ate lá.

O pisciano respirou aliviado, temia que algo acontecesse aquele povo e a ela.

Áurea olhava o ariano discretamente, felizmente ele estava bem.

- Dohko verifique a vila. – disse Shion desviando o olhar da grega. – Lithos e Áurea seguiram comigo para o templo para ficarem a guarda de Lara. Os demais permaneceram presos aqui.

As três jovens levaram um susto a escutar.

- Presos? – Lithos fitou Shion. – como assim?

- São traidores. – disse Manigold. – e aposto que estão metidas nisso também.

Aioria quase voou no pescoço do canceriano.

- Como assim traidores? – a grega desviou o olhar para Aioria. – do que ele está falando?

- Dos últimos acontecimentos ocorridos no santuário. – respondeu.

A principio as duas não entenderam, mas acompanharam com o olhar para onde o leonino mostrava. Estavam juntos Saga, MM, Afrodite, Shura e Kamus.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou a loira.

- Pontos contou a maneira dele as primeiras horas do ocorrido. – limitou o maximo as palavras para não piorar ainda mais a situação deles.

- Mas isso é... – iniciou Áurea. –não foi o que...

- É melhor deixar Áurea. – disse Saga.

Athina que ouvia tudo calada não acreditava que Afrodite fosse um traidor.

- Quando mestre Sage chegar vai resolver tudo. – Shion tomou a dianteira.

- O que quer dizer com traidores? – Regulus estava na porta. – do que estão falando?

- Não era para levantar. – Áurea foi em seu socorro.

- Do que esta falando Shion?

- Kamus, Afrodite, Shura, MM e Saga venderam-se para Hades. – respondeu Hasgard. – lutaram contra Atena.

- O que?

- Saberá quando for a hora. – Shion aproximou e o pegou no colo. – vai se recuperar no templo, eles ficaram presos aqui. Vamos.

Regulus olhou para Aioria, o leonino porem continuou calado.

- Vamos Athina.

Ainda surpresa concordou, ao passar pelo pisciano o fitou, Dite fez o mesmo. Temia que a garota o tratasse com hostilidade.

- Deuteros, Manigold e Hasgard voltem para suas casas. – Shion silenciou tomando o rumo da saída. Os três fizeram o mesmo saindo pelo outro lado.

- Aioria...

- Vá com ele Lithos, você também Áurea.

- É injusto. – disse a grega de cabelos prata. – sabemos que não foi aquilo que aconteceu.

- Mas não podemos contar a verdade. – disse Shaka. – pode alterar o futuro.

- Vamos resolver isso quando for a hora certa. – disse Saga. – temos problemas mais urgentes para resolver. Marin.

- Sim?

- Pode ser arriscado, mas nos mantenha informados.

- Está bem.

- É melhor vocês irem.

As três concordaram, saindo em seguida.

Aldebaran sentou numa pedra tampando o rosto com as mãos.

- E eu que achava que não poderia piorar... – disse.

- O que faremos agora? – indagou Shura. – não vão confiar mais em nós.

- Isso é injusto. – Miro chutou algumas pedras.

- Não é. – disse Kamus arrancando olhares de todos. – imagine se fosse conosco, não agiríamos da mesma forma? Eles só estão fazendo o que é certo. Proteger o santuário.

- Kamus tem razão. – Mu imitou o gesto do taurino. – temos que esperar a decisão do mestre.

Enquanto isso...

Shion subia na frente com Regulus, os dois andavam em silencio. Mais atrás Marin dava detalhes do que tinha acontecido. Depois de tudo narrado preferiram seguir em silencio e foi assim ate o templo.

Em um dos quartos Hakurei recebia os cuidados de Lara.

- O senhor esta bem mesmo?

- Não precisa se preocupar Lara.

- Senhor Hakurei?

A voz de uma jovem chamou a atenção dele, deu um leve sorriso, ao ver quem era.

- Áurea...

- O senhor está bem? – aproximou preocupada.

- Estou ótimo. – sorriu. – ainda presto para alguma coisa.

- Não brinque.

- Mestre. – Shion o chamou para atrair sua atenção.

- Regulus. – Lara o fitou preocupada. – como está?

- Nada serio. – respondeu enquanto a ariano o colocava em outra cama.

- Lara por favor cuide dos dois. Voltarei ao meu templo. Com licença. – foi saindo sem ao menos olhar para Áurea, contudo seu movimento foi interrompido pela chegada de Sage.

- Bom dia.

- Mestre. – os que podiam ajoelhar, ajoelharam.

- O que houve? – fitou os três cavaleiros, mais o estado das duas amazonas.

- Titãs. – respondeu o canceriano. – e levaram a Megas Depranon.

- Como?

Hakurei contou rapidamente o que aconteceu.

- E foi isso.

- Entendo... – murmurou. – "a leitura se confirmou."

- Temos um outro problema mestre. – Shion achou melhor falar e contou com detalhes a visão que Pontos mostrou do futuro.

- E onde eles estão?

- Na quinta casa.

Sage caminhou lentamente ate a janela e permaneceu pensativo por alguns minutos, minutos esses que para os demais pareceram um eternidade.

- Shion volte para a primeira casa, terei uma conversa com Hakurei e em seguida convocarei todos.

- Sim senhor.

- Antes traga noticias da vila.

- Sim, com sua licença.

- Lara, leve Regulus e elas para o interior do templo.

- Sim.

- Marin quero que fique.

A amazona concordou.

O próprio Sage fechou a porta e tomando um assento iniciou a conversa.

- Marin, sei o que vou te pedir pode alterar o futuro, mas quero saber o que realmente aconteceu naquela época, conte-me apenas do ocorrido sem referir a fatos passados, quanto menos informações soubermos melhor.

- Como quiser mestre.

Marin começou a contar sobre a invasão das doze casas e como ela aconteceu, alguns fatos como os temperamentos de Afrodite e MM e que Saga era mal visto no santuário foram falados, mas sem riqueza de detalhes como o próprio mestre pediu. Tanto ele como Hakurei ouviam atentamente.

- E é isso. Pontos mostrou apenas o que lhe interessava.

- Pelo menos devemos ficar gratos a ele por não revelar tudo, se soubessem quem era a sexta sombra os problemas poderiam ser piores. – disse Hakurei.

- A forma como o titã mostrou leva a interpretações duvidosas. – iniciou o mestre. – por isso estão tão hostis a eles.

- Desculpe mestre mas o que vai fazer? – indagou a amazona.

- Esses fatos não podem ser revelados, mas também não posso deixar de fazer alguma coisa, pois os cavaleiro dessa época aguardam uma punição...Marin obrigado. Mandarei te chamar quando for a hora.

- Sim senhor. – fez uma leve reverencia saindo da sala.

Hakurei só esperou ela sair...

- Como foi em Star Hill?

Sage deu um longo suspiro antes de retirar a mascara que cobria seu rosto. Passou a fitar o céu azul.

- Vi que ainda não encontraríamos Athena, que os titãs conseguiriam a arma e que... – deu um pausa voltando o olhar para o irmão. – nossa batalha será penosa e que mesmo que ganhemos teremos uma mudança radical no futuro.

- Como assim? – indagou preocupado pela expressão dele.

- O futuro corre um serio risco de ser alterado drasticamente, e uma mudança para pior, com nossa vitoria ou não nessa batalha.

Hakurei o fitou assustado, o que os acontecimentos guardariam para eles?

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Eu estou bem Lara. – reclamou Regulus.

- Precisa cuidar desses ferimentos.

- Me conte primeiro. – a fitou seriamente. – que historia é essa de traidores?

Lara recuou olhando Lithos e Áurea.

- Pode falar Lara. – disse Lithos. – de um jeito ou de outro ele vai ficar sabendo.

- Tudo bem.

A amazona sentou ao lado do jovem narrando tudo o que ela viu e ouviu, a cada palavra Regulus ficava indignado.

- Isso é mentira não é? – fitou Lithos. – eles não fariam aquilo.

- De uma certa forma é verdade. – respondeu sentando num banco próximo.

- E o Aioria? Ele...

- Pela lógica que Pontos contou ele também foi enganado.

O cavaleiro respirou aliviado, Aioria não poderia está envolvido nessa trama.

- Cavaleiros que juraram honrar Atena e depois... é um absurdo.

- Não os julgue Regulus. – disse Áurea. – há mais coisa envolvida.

- Que não podem falar. – disse Lara.

- Sim. Poderia trazer complicações no futuro.

- Que futuro? Vocês não podem mais voltar e também o santuário não foi destruído? Contar a verdade não vai alterar nada. – Regulus calou-se ao ver a expressão das duas.

Áurea pensou em Shion e Lithos em Aiolos e os demais.

- Desculpe... eu não quis...

- Tudo bem Regulus. – a loira levantou de onde estava e foi ate ele. – eu sei que é difícil acreditar, mas peço que não os julgue, não faz idéia de tudo que eles passaram.

Lara voltou o pensamento para Saga, desde que o conhecera havia notado que ele carregava um sentimento de culpa muito penoso. Ficou imaginando se isso teria haver com a suposta traição.

- É melhor você descansar Regulus. – disse desviando o assunto. – meninas vou levá-las ate seus quartos.

- Tudo bem.

Deixaram o garoto pensativo.

- "O que realmente aconteceu?" – perguntava-se.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Terceira casa.

Deuteros estava sentado na porta pensando. Pontos mencionara algumas coisas relacionadas ao futuro, mas certamente dizer que Saga era matador de deuses era preocupante ainda mais depois de ver as imagens.

- "Será que... estando com uma surplice... ele matou Atena?"

Era um absurdo pensar nisso, mas não estava fora de cogitação.

- "Saga e Kanon... eu e ... o mesmo destino?" – indagava-se.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Olhava as nuvens andarem tranquilamente pelo céu, já não sentia dor nenhuma e seria questão de tempo voltar para o combate, mas mesmo que estivesse com o corpo todo arrebentado só de saber que Shaka estava recuperado trazia lhe um grande alivio.

Tirando-a dos pensamentos ouviu batidas a porta.

- Entre.

Era Lara acompanhada pelas meninas.

- Sel. – as duas correram ate ela.

- Que bom que estão bem. – sorriu. – fiquei preocupada.

- E você? Soube que lutou contra Pontos. – Áurea sentou ao lado dela.

- Estou bem... – disse acanhada. – o senhor Hakurei me protegeu. E por falar nele como ele esta?

- Recuperando-se Selinsa. Lithos e Áurea fiquem aqui vou a vila. – voltou a atenção para a aspirante. – e você descanse precisa se recuperar por completo.

- Estou pronta para outra.

- Você não vai mais lutar. – disse séria.

- Por que...? Sei que não tenho muito poder mas eu quero ajudar.

- E vai. A nossa maneira.

- Como assim?

- A batalha é o ponto alto de uma guerra contudo é preciso que os combatentes estejam bem e recebam cuidados. Nós seremos a equipe de apoio. Lithos, Áurea, Athina, Marin, você e eu. Nós seremos o suporte deles. Não temos muita força, mas temos coragem.

As três concordaram.

- E... – deu um pequeno sorriso. – estou pensando em te roubar do Hasgard.

A aspirante a fitou sem entender.

- Estou pensando em fazê-la minha sucessora. – sorriu. – mas não conte ao seu mestre ele me mata. – riu. - Vou a vila ver como está as coisas não demoro. Lithos depois dê uma olhada em Regulus.

- Pode deixar.

A amazona saiu.

- Eu sucessora? Mas eu...

- Não faça essa cara Sel. – Áurea tocou no ombro dela. – se Lara que te fazer sucessora é sinal que você tem um grande potencial, mas ate lá...todo guerreiro precisa de uma enfermeira. Eu não tenho cosmo, mas se eu puder ajudar dessa maneira ficarei muito grata

- Somos mulheres de cavaleiros... – Lithos caminhou ate a janela, os pensamentos estavam voltados para Sísifo e Aioria. – e como tal temos a missão de auxiliá-los. De permanecer ao lado deles.

Apesar de estranhar as palavras Selinsa concordou. No fundo sentia aquilo em relação a Shaka e a Hasgard. Faria o que pudesse para ajudá-los.

Áurea pensava em Shion. Do lado de fora...

Lara que estava encostada na porta ouvia tudo.

- " Você tem razão Lithos, nossa missão é ficar ao lado deles." – pensou em Deuteros, mas a imagem de Kanon também passou-lhe pela mente.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Abriu os olhos lentamente para em seguida dar um salto da cama.

- CADE?

- Já foram embora. – respondeu calmamente o aquariano. – a luta já encerrou.

- E o corpo daquele miserável? Eu venci?

- Você caiu em batalha. – aproximou. – como esta seu coração?

- Como assim? – ignorou levantando as pressas e correndo ate a sala.

Pacientemente Dégel foi atrás.

- Cadê todo mundo Dégel?

- A luta acabou. Pontos levou a arma.

- COMO?

- Como está seu coração?

- Os titãs levaram a arma e você está preocupado com o meu coração? Droga! – chutou a primeira pedra que viu.

- Kárdia...

- O que é?

- Você caiu diante de Miro.

O escorpião o fitou na hora. Agora a ficha caíra.

- Supostamente teve uma crise, - Dégel cruzou os braços. - foi Miro que te salvou, é bem provável que ele...

- Porcaria! – chutou o que tinha pela frente. – não acredito que aquela aranha de parede... – deu um soco numa pilastra.

- Tem mais.

- Ele já sabe de tudo! Vai me aborrecer, - o rosto ficou em cólera. – se ele contar para alguém eu mato!

- Não é isso e sim o que Pontos nos mostrou.

Dégel contou rapidamente sobre o ocorrido, a cada palavra Kárdia ficava chocado. Esperava aquele tipo de atitude de Miro mas jamais de Kamus.

- E agora?

- Estamos esperando o mestre voltar de Star Hill.

- Pois muito bem. – estralou os dedos. – faço questão de chutar aquela aranha para o cabo Shounion.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Assim que chegou na fortaleza, Céos levou Temis diretamente para o quarto.

- Mortais desprezíveis. – a titã tentava mexer o braço.

- Em breve estarás movimentando normalmente. – sentou ao lado dela.

- E agora? Pontos esta com as armas.

- Precisamos agir. – levantou. – Pontos sabe que precisa destruir a arma do futuro para não criar uma paradoxo. – fitou a deusa.

- No fundo acho que ele só a pegou para que aqueles mortais não a usassem contra nós.

- Tem essa possibilidade também, mas o mais importante e ter uma em nossas mãos para nos resguardar.

- Essa tua falta de confiança em Pontos me preocupa.

- Fomos derrotados naquela guerra, antes de morrer desconfiava que Pontos nos tinha traído, não tenho duvida que ele pode fazer isso novamente. Infelizmente Mnemôsine bloqueou nossas memórias.

- Quando pretendes agir?

- O mais breve possível. Com aquelas imagens implantadas no santuário logo eles vão cair. Pontos de certo irá investir mais uma vez contra eles e nessa hora pego a arma.

- Créos e Iapeto?

- Estão cegos por causa da vingança, mas falarei com eles. Se realmente Pontos está pensando em nos trair precisamos nos unir.

- Tens razão. – a deusa tentou mexer a perna, mas não conseguiu. – malditos.

- Não se preocupe minha querida. – Céos voltou a sentar e de forma carinhosa tocou o rosto dela. – aqueles dois vão pagar por isso. Tens a minha palavra.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Lara descia por um caminho que ficava ao lado das doze casas, já estava entre Virgem e Leão.

Na quinta casa, Kanon que olhava o céu distraído saiu discretamente.

A amazona diminui o passo, não tinha demonstrado mas corpo doía, principalmente o braço.

- "Não consegui me recuperar completamente..." – olhou para o braço dolorido.

- Oi.

Levando um susto recuou.

- Ka-non? O que faz aqui? Esta desobedecendo as ordens do senhor Hakurei.

- Já estou voltando. – fitou o braço esquerdo dela, ele parecia inchado. – seus ferimentos.

- Me recuperei. – disse rápido. – muito obrigada por me defender.

- Faria qualquer coisa por você.

A amazona sentiu a face ruborizar, sorte que estava de mascara, não gostava daquele objeto mas ele lhe salvara muitas vezes em situações como essa.

- Eu preciso ir.

- Não desse jeito.

Sem cerimônia Kanon pegou o braço supostamente dolorido, sendo confirmado pelo pequeno gemido que a grega soltara.

- Como pretende lutar se não se recuperou. – disse elevando um pouco seu cosmo.

- Não precisa Kanon eu...

Silenciou, o braço que doía parou na hora, alem do mais o cosmo dele era tão quente e acolhedor. Fitou-o, realmente ele era um homem atraente.

- Pronto.

Ela continuou a fita-lo.

- Lara? – foi a vez dele encará-la.

- Desculpe... estava com o pensamento longe.

- Que pena, achei que pensava em mim.

Ela ruborizou.

- Eu tenho que ir, obrigada pelo braço. Senhor Sage já chegou é melhor voltar para o templo ele vai convocar uma reunião a qualquer momento.

- Acredita em nós? – indagou sério. – sei que aquelas imagens...

- Eu não sei Kanon... você...- hesitou. - está envolvido?

- De certa forma sim... – abaixou o rosto. – infelizmente.

Lara ficou apreensiva.

- Mas precisa acreditar em nós. – no impulso segurou o ombro dela com as mãos. – não foi bem aquilo que aconteceu. Precisa acreditar em mim.

O toque dele fazia estremecer, jamais sentira assim. Parecia que ele exercia algum poder nela.

- Vou tentar. – afastou-se. – por favor fique no templo, se Shion o pega já imagina o que pode acontecer.

- Eu sei. – sorriu. – conheço a peça. – vá.

Ela concordou saindo, antes de descer olhou mais uma vez para trás. Kanon continuava a olhá-la.

- "O que está acontecendo comigo..." – pensou antes de voltar o seu trajeto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Lara continuou o seu trajeto com o pensamento longe.

- Oi Lara.

- Has-gard? – a amazona deu um pulo.

- Está com a guarda baixa...- riu.

- Estava distraída.

- Está indo para onde?

- A vila.

- E como esta a Selinsa e o senhor Hakurei?

- Bem melhor. Ele inclusive está em reunião com o mestre Sage.

- Então o mestre já chegou... tomare que ele faça o correto. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – eu sabia que eles não eram confiáveis, não duvido que sejam aliados dos titãs.

- Não podemos tirar conclusões precipitadas Hasgard.

- Que o mestre os coloque no cabo Shounion. Principalmente aquele deus herege.

- Hasgard... – deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Não confio nele.

- O senhor Hakurei me disse que ele fez de tudo par proteger a ele e Selinsa.

- Fez mais que a obrigação.

- Mas precisa admitir que ele tem um cosmo poderoso.

- É... que seja.

- Bom já vou indo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na quinta casa, os dourados espalharam pela sala. O assunto continuava o mesmo: as imagens que Pontos mostrou.

- Isso é injusto! – Aioria deu um soco na parede.

- Calma Aioria.

- Calma o #$% Mu. O que acha que eles vão fazer conosco? Shion quer nossas cabeças!

- E nem podemos nos defender. – disse Afrodite.

- Vamos esperar Sage se pronunciar. – disse Saga. – alem do mais temos o problema dos cosmos. Somente Mu, Aioria, Shaka, Aldebaran e meu irmão que recuperaram a armadura.

- E por falar nele... – Miro olhou ao redor.

- Era só o que faltava. – o geminiano deu um longo suspiro. – numa hora como essa e ele resolver dá uma voltinha. Kanon!

- Estou aqui. – apareceu na porta com um sorriso grande. – saudades?

- Onde estava?

- Fui respirar ar puro.

- Quer que Shion nos mande para o cabo Shounion? – Deba deu um pedala nele.

- Ai! Já estou aqui. – afastou. – não se preocupem ninguém me viu.

- É bom mesmo! – foi a vez de MM dá-lhe um pedala.

- Ai.

- Será que o mestre Sage já voltou? – indagou Kamus.

- Já. – Kanon afastou-se de MM. – Ele não deve demorar a nos chamar.

- Como sabe? – Saga o fitou desconfiado.

- É um palpite. – sorriu amarelo. – estou com sede.

Saiu de fininho.

- O que nos resta é esperar.

Na janela Shaka seguia alheio a conversa, pensava apenas em Selinsa e em como ela estaria.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Durante o trajeto da quinta casa ate a vila Dohko contou toda a historia para Athina, afinal de contas ela convivia diretamente com as meninas e precisava saber. A garota ouviu tudo em silencio sem fazer qualquer pergunta. Não acreditava que Afrodite tinha prestado a tais atos, mas o libriano dizia com tanta convicção que não sabia em quem acreditar. Pouco tempo depois Shion apareceu reforçando a idéia. A grega quando viu a sacerdotisa, perguntou discretamente sobre o fato o que foi confirmado.

Num dado momento pediu licença aos três alegando procurar pelo pai, a verdade é que se afastou do acampamento, precisava pensar sobre isso.

Em menos de meia hora, desde a chegada de Sage, os vinte e um cavaleiros de ouro, mais Hakurei, Marin e Lara estavam no salão principal. Selinsa, Lithos e Áurea estavam em seus quartos.

Hakurei permaneceu ao lado do irmão, a esquerda do mestre os cavaleiros do passado, a sua direita os do futuro e respectivamente atrás deles, Lara e Marin.

- Já estou a par de tudo. – a voz saiu séria. – E temos dois problemas. Pontos conseguiu a Megas Depranon e com isso abriu uma grande vantagem sobre nós. E ainda contamos com uma possível traição.

Os dourados permaneceram em silencio.

- Com relação a Pontos marcarei uma reunião especifica sobre isso. – levantou. – peço que vocês, - olhou para os cavaleiros do passado. – esperem lá fora, quero conversar com eles.

- Mas mestre... – Shion interveio.

- É uma ordem Shion. Lara siga com eles, Marin e Hakurei fiquem.

Shion e os demais relutaram um pouco, mas obedeceram. Do lado de fora...

- É um absurdo. – o ariano deu um soco na parede. – o mestre se arrisca em ficar a sós com eles.

- São ordens Shion. – disse Dégel.

- Mesmo assim. – Dohko entrou no meio. – eles podem tentar alguma coisa.

- Se eles fizerem qualquer coisa mandamos para o inferno. – Manigold estralava os dedos.

- Terei o prazer de matar aquela aranha. – disse Kárdia com a unha já vermelha.

- Não acredito que Aioria seja um traidor. – Regulus sentou na escada. – ele não faria isso.

- Duvido disso. – Hasgard sentou ao seu lado. – aposto que tem mais cenas que Pontos não mostrou.

Cid concordava com o taurino, mas as palavras de Marin martelavam a sua mente, ela não mentiria para ele.

- Só o mestre Sage pode tirar essas conclusões. – disse Lara.

- Está do lado deles? – indagou Kárdia.

- Estou do lado da verdade. Pontos pode ter inventado tudo.

- Se fosse assim eles negariam. – pela primeira vez Albafica pronunciara sobre o assunto.

- Albafica tem razão. – concordou Shion.

- E vocês não vão dizer nada? – Manigold olhou para Cid, Deuteros e Asmita.

- Albafica disse tudo. – manifestou Cid.

- Sage saberá o que fazer. – disse Deuteros sem dá muita importância.

Asmita continuou calado o que desagradou a maioria deles.

- Vamos ficar a postos, - disse Shion olhando o virginiano com reprovação. – se eles tentarem qualquer coisa, vamos eliminá-los.

No salão do templo...

- Como disse estou a par de tudo, - Sage voltou a se sentar. - Marin me contou o que aconteceu, claro sem revelar muitos detalhes para que a historia não seja prejudicada.

- Contou tudo? – indagou Saga.

- Só aquele período. – respondeu a amazona deixando o geminiano mais tranqüilo.

- A situação é delicada e vocês devem entender que aquelas revelações aos olhos de seus companheiros é alta traição. Acho que fariam o mesmo se ocorre com vocês.

- Sim. – respondeu Miro por todos.

- Mas eu sei o que realmente se passou e fico orgulhoso em saber que Atena tem cavaleiros tão valorosos.

Sorriram.

O grande mestre soltou um grande suspiro.

- Estou sem saída. Não tenho o direito de puni-los, mas não posso deixar em branco, afinal de contas não posso contar a verdade a eles. – levantou passando a andar de um lado para o outro. – o que acham que Pontos vai fazer? – ainda tinha essa questão. -Saga? – fitou o geminiano.

- Ele pegou a arma com algum propósito. Ele já tinha a arma do futuro, seria bobagem pegar a dessa época.

- Não seria para aumentar seus poderes? – indagou Miro.

- Talvez. – respondeu Hakurei. – mas seria perigoso. Não pode existir dois objetos iguais. Se algo acontecer a eles pode trazer problemas.

- Então tudo que temos que fazer é pegar as duas armas? – sugeriu Aldebaran.

- Teoricamente. – Sage voltou a sentar. – pensarei a respeito, por enquanto quero que fiquem reclusos na casa de Leão. Não poderão sair sem a minha autorização. Espero que entendam.

- Acataremos senhor Sage. – disse Shaka.

- Marin e as meninas ficaram aqui.

- Sim senhor. – concordou a amazona.

- Vou pedir que Dégel os acompanhe ate lá, Shion não será uma boa companhia. – deu um meio sorriso. – quero pedir mais uma coisa.

Voltaram com a atenção.

- Eles os tratarão como traidores, tenham um pouco paciência por favor e não contem nada.

- Ficaremos em silencio. – Kamus fez uma reverencia.

- Hakurei transmita as ordens para Dégel e diga também para iniciarem o projeto de reconstrução do santuário.

- Podemos ajudar? – indagou Aldebaran solicito.

- Creio que não, para não criar mais problemas. Me perdoem.

De volta a porta quando eles escutaram as determinações de Sage, muitos deles se revoltaram, queriam que os traidores fossem levados para o cabo Shounion, mas não desrespeitariam as ordens do grande mestre. Como combinado Dégel conduziu-os ate a quinta casa enquanto os outros começaram a obras de reconstrução do santuário.

E com isso mais um dia chegava ao fim.

Lithos, Áurea e Selinsa, esta ainda machucada, ficaram no templo sob a guarda de Marin. Por muitas horas conversaram sobre os acontecimentos mas com o cair da noite cada uma voltou com os pensamentos para seus digníssimos cavaleiros. Lithos sentia falta de Sísifo. Áurea temia que Shion também achasse que ela era uma traidora. Selinsa queria noticias de Shaka e mesmo "ele estando envolvido na traição" não deixaria de preocupar com ele. Marin tinha o pensamento dividido. Torcia para que Cid acreditasse nela ao mesmo tempo que pensava em Asmita. Desde que voltara daquele mundo não tiveram a chance de conversar.

Na vila, Athina desejava ver Albafica e Afrodite. Não acreditava que o pisciano do futuro estava envolvido em tais atos.

Devido ao estrago feito pelos titãs apenas o templo e as casas de Peixes e Aquário estavam terminadas. No dia seguinte, os esforços iriam para Capricórnio, Escorpião e Libra.

Os cavaleiros do futuro permaneceram todo o tempo em Leão totalmente isolados, o que deixou Shaka e Kanon ansiosos.

A noite logo caiu e com ela, alguns atos que poderiam ser feitos sem olhares.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Deuteros vagava pela floresta próxima ao santuário, estava cansado de ficar em casa e definitivamente obedecer ordens não era de seu feitio. **(obs.: para quem acompanha Lost Canvas e está no volume 17 para 18, esse trecho contem spoilers)**

A noite estava particularmente quente e o céu estava cravejado de estrelas. Caminhava sem preocupação quando sentiu um cosmo perto de si.

- Vejo que não mudou nada Deuteros.

O cavaleiro deu um salto afastando-se, sua expressão ficou fria.

- Não é educado visitas a essa hora. – olhava ao redor de si buscando a localização exata.

- Mas estamos em família. – a voz disse com ironia.

- Apareça.

Deuteros voltou o olhar para o lado, do meio das arvores surgiu um homem vestindo uma armadura negra, seus olhos eram azuis assim como seus cabelos que eram longos.

- A quanto tempo Deuteros. – deu um sorriso vil.

- Não sabia que Hades liberava suas almas para passeios, ou fugiu? – devolveu o sorriso.

- Fui libertado por uma entidade maior.

- Pontos.

- Isso mesmo. Está ficando esperto.

- E o que devo a honra?

- Queria ver de perto como a minha sombra está se comportando.

- Foi você que contou sobre a arma e a localização exata dela.

- Deixei escapar. – sorriu. – brincadeira, Pontos já sabia, afinal ele veio do futuro, esqueceu?

- Seu ódio ao santuário me comove.

- Só fiz um trato. Eu os ajudo e em troca tenho o meu trono.

- Sempre tão idiota.

Deuteros partiu para cima do homem.

- E você não passa de minha sombra... – o homem disparou contra Deuteros.

O cavaleiro de gêmeos foi atingido, caindo a certa distancia. Quando ergueu a cabeça deparou com o homem a milímetros de si.

- Deuteros... o segundo. Poderia acabar com você agora. – segurou-o pelos cabelos. – mas tenho outro planos.

- E o que seria... Aspros... – o fitava desafiador.

- Naquele dia, a quase dois anos, você deveria ter me obedecido e acabado com Sage, no entanto voltou-se contra mim. Mas agora... – elevou a mão direita. – irá me servir fielmente. – Aspros apontou para a cabeça do irmão. – Satã...

- Lanças de gelo!

Para não ser acertado Aspros se afastou do irmão.

- Deuteros!

O cavaleiro sentiu a respiração falhar ao ver a imagem da sacerdotisa aproximando.

- Deuteros. – agachou diante dele.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou assustado.

- Estava indo para casa quando senti cosmos, você esta bem?

- Vai embora. – disse seco.

- O que...?

- Que encontro nostálgico. – disse Aspros. – jamais esperei rever-te.

- Quem é você? – a sacerdotisa levantou-se rapidamente passando a frente de Deuteros, por causa da luminosidade não via o rosto do inimigo.

- Esqueceu de mim? Logo de mim? – fingiu-se de magoado. – talvez se ver meu rosto...

Aspros deu um passo a frente, quando viu o rosto, a grega empalideceu.

- As-pros...?

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Selinsa estava só no quarto, Áurea e Lithos tinham saído a procura de Lara e Marin. A aspirante perto da janela fitava o céu. Já se sentia bem melhor e no dia seguinte já poderia voltar as suas funções.

- "É melhor eu dormir." – pensou dirigindo-se para a cama, contudo sentiu uma presença atrás de si e só não gritou porque a pessoa tampara sua boca.

- Não grite. – pediu.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Como entrou?

- Pela janela. – disse sem graça e vermelho, jamais tinha feito aquilo. Entrar num quarto alheio ainda mais pulando a janela. – ocultei meu cosmo ate aqui, sei que é errado mas queria te ver. – sentia-se um adolescente por fazer aquilo.

- Me ver? – o rosto ficou rubro.

- Nunca fiz isso, mas... precisava saber como estava.

Selinsa ficou calada, ainda assustada pelo ato insensato e logo de uma pessoa que parecia tão correto em seus atos.

- Estou bem Shaka. Lara tratou dos meus ferimentos.

- Me desculpe... por minha culpa. – abaixou o rosto.

- Fico feliz por vê-lo de pé. – tocou o rosto dele.

O virginiano pegou a mão dela segurando entre as suas.

- Já sabe da decisão de Sage?

- Sim. Vocês realmente...

- Eu não posso contar a verdade, mas gostaria que acreditasse neles e em mim.

- Eu não sei...

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio.

- Eu preciso ir antes que sintam a minha falta.

- Obrigada. Por ter me salvado de Pontos.

- Cuide-se.

Shaka aproximou e carinhosamente beijou-lhe na testa.

- Diante de tudo acho que será raro nos vermos. – iniciou. – não se envolva nas batalhas.

- Sou uma defensora de Atena.

- Se não faz por mim faça por Hasgard, ele gosta muito de você.

- Shaka...

- Adeus Selinsa.

- Shaka. – segurou o braço dele. – eu... – sentia a face em brasas. – obrigada por se preocupar comigo. – disse, mas não era isso, por mais que gostasse dele ele era um cavaleiro.

- Tome cuidado. – deu um passo, mas seu braço continuava retido.

Sem que ele esperasse a garota o abraçou.

- Obedeça as ordens de Sage e fique apenas em Leão, por favor.

- Por mais que eles me considerem um traidor não ficarei de braços cruzados. É meu dever proteger o santuário.

- Eu sei... – abaixou o rosto.

- O santuário e você.

Ela o fitou. O indiano aos poucos foi aproximando e quando Sel percebeu tinha os lábios dele colado aos seus. A principio ficou assustada, mas desejava aquele contato. Por mais que soubesse que seu mestre o detestava, por mais que soubesse que ele era um cavaleiro, naquele momento queria apenas sentir-se protegida e era o que aqueles lábios transmitiam. Shaka desde que decidira ir ate o templo e vê-la de qualquer maneira havia mandado a prudência para longe. Diante de uma guerra cada vez mais feroz talvez fosse a ultima vez que a teria nos braços.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Marin assim que escureceu resolveu tomar rumo a sexta casa, por mais que Asmita fosse um grosso queria saber como ele estava, pois no fundo gostava dele. Ocultando o cosmo passou sem problemas pela casa de Peixes e Aquário, entretanto... seguia nas sombras e estava na porta de Capricórnio quando sentiu alguém lhe segurando. Por pouco não soltou um grito.

- Sou eu.

- Cid... que susto...

- Para onde estava indo? – indagou frio.

- Leão. – respondeu rápido. Sorte que estava de mascara. – eu sei que estou desobedecendo as ordens de Sage, mas são meus companheiros.

Ele a soltou.

- Se fosse pega pioraria a situação deles.

- Eu sei... me desculpe. Não fui muito feliz ao ocultar o meu cosmo.

- Consigo sentir sua presença de longe.

A garota ruborizou.

- É melhor eu voltar para o templo. Não conte a ninguém que me viu, por favor.

- Jamais faria algo que pudesse te prejudicar.

A amazona fitou aqueles orbes que a fitavam com carinho. Sentiu o coração disparar e ele ficou ainda mais quando Cid tirou a mascara dela.

- El Cid...

O cavaleiro tocou no rosto dela.

- Seu rosto é muito bonito.

- Obri-ga-da.

A essa altura sentia as pernas bambas e tremia. O capricorniano não queria se importar com as conseqüências que aquele ato traria, tanto que aproximou da face a beijando. Marin sentiu aqueles lábios abrasadores sobre si.

Eles apenas não contavam que a cena era vista por Asmita.

Tinha tomado decisão parecida com a de Shaka, precisava vê-la. Passou pelas casas pelo lado de fora e passaria por Capricórnio se não tivesse sentido o cosmo de El Cid.

Havia chegado no exato momento em que ele a beijara. Seu ser vibrou de ódio, tanto que numa atitude impulsiva mataria os dois, entretanto quietou-se. De ódio passou a sentir tristeza. Aquilo nada mais era que a constatação de que Marin e Cid sentiam alguma coisa. Era só se lembrar da maneira como conversavam e de como ela o defendia. O indiano recuou um passo. Ele nunca teria vez. Se a guerra acabasse e todos sobrevivesse era evidente que os dois ficariam juntos... ainda olhou mais uma vez para a amazona antes de sair correndo.

A falta de ar os separou.

- Marin me desculpe... eu...

- É melhor eu ir. – estava igualmente encabulada. – boa noite.

Estava saindo mas teve seu braço retido. Ela o fitou.

- Meus sentimentos por você são verdadeiros. – a soltou.

A japonesa não disse nada saindo correndo. El Cid voltou a atenção para o céu. Havia cometido uma imprudência, mas pela primeira vez o coração estava leve. Antes de entrar fitou o lugar que antes sentira um cosmo de leve mas sentira.

- Asmita...- murmurou.

Marin subia correndo, estava assustada pelo rumo que as coisas tomavam. Gostava de Asmita, mas ao ter o espanhol tão perto, teve seus sentimentos balançados.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Aspros? Mas?

- Seus poderes aumentaram Lara. – deu um sorriso vil.

- Você não estava morto?

- Voltei para vê-los. – deu um passo. – e então, já se acertaram? Eu já sabia de tudo. Vocês dois ate fazem um belo casal.

- Afaste-se Lara. – Deuteros passou a frente dela. – vou mandá-lo de volta para o inferno.

- Quanta hostilidade. Já não disse que vou te usar? – elevou o cosmo. – é minha sombra e deve obediência a mim. Se bem que...- o rosto ficou vil. – posso estender meus planos.

- Deixa-a fora disso! – gritou Deuteros.

- Por que? – fez cara de magoado. – vai tornar a farsa mais convincente. O cavaleiro de gêmeos e a sacerdotisa envolvidos numa traição.

- Aspros não se atreva...

- Não me atrapalhe. – apenas com um movimento lançou o irmão para longe. – não fique preocupado irmãozinho depois de matarem Sage vão juntos para o inferno.

- Do que está falando Aspros? – indagou Lara.

- Vou controlar sua mente. –ergueu o punho. – Satã...

Quando Lara deu por si, viu o punho de Aspros a pouco centímetros. Ela fechou os olhos assustada a espera do impacto mas ele não veio. Ao abrir os olhos percebeu o geminiano a certa distancia, ajoelhado.

- Isso são modos de tratar uma dama? – a voz saiu com certa dose de sarcasmo.

Deuteros, que continuava no chão e Lara reconheceram a voz na hora. Andando a passos lentos, surgindo do meio da mata Kanon trazia a expressão séria.

- "Kanon?" – o geminiano do passado recuou, temia que ele tivesse escutado a conversa.

O geminiano do futuro só parou a centímetros da sacerdotisa.

- Você esta bem?

- Sim... o que faz aqui?

- Resolvi passear e pelo jeito, - voltou a atenção para o homem ajoelhado. – cheguei em boa hora.

- Dragão marinho. – Aspros levantou.

- Vejo que me conhece. E que conhece o golpe que somente os grande mestres conhecem... interessante. Tem algum motivo para querer aplicar nos dois?

- Digamos que assunto de família.

- Se não estou enganado lutei contra você na fortaleza dos titãs.

- Tem boa memória.

- Obrigado. Não quer fazer a gentileza de mostrar seu rosto? – ate aquele momento Kanon não o tinha visto.

- Será um prazer.

- Não Aspros.

Deuteros tentou impedir, mas não conseguiu. Kanon fitou o homem, olhando depois para Deuteros.

- Zeus...

- Surpreso? Acha que só no futuro a gêmeos?

- Nunca te vi aqui... e estava na fortaleza de Pontos... um traidor?

- Digamos que sim. Eu era um cavaleiro de Atena, o de gêmeos, mas fui morto pelo meu irmãozinho então resolvi me aliar.

- Morto? – voltou a atenção para Deuteros.

- É uma historia muito triste. – fingiu comoção. – tanto que ninguém sabe dela, é uma pena. Confiam tanto em Deuteros e ele não passa de um assassino.

- Cala a boca Aspros! Kanon, pegue a Lara e saiam daqui!

- De jeito nenhum. – respondeu o próprio. – então... – fitou Aspros. – vocês dois se odeiam... a ponto de um matar o outro. Que ironia. E qual dos dois é o primeiro?

- Quem mais seria. – respondeu Aspros com um sorriso.

- Aspros e Deuteros, Saga e eu... certas coisas não mudam. Mas em fim- deu nos ombros. – temos problemas suficientes para se preocupar com um idiota que deseja vingança. – elevou seu cosmo. – em outra hora lutaremos.

- Petulante, - Aspros fez o mesmo. – acha que pode me vencer? Não passa de uma copia de Saga.

- Vai ver do que essa copia é capaz. Explosão galáctica!

Kanon lançou o ataque que deixou os dois geminianos surpresos, contudo... Aspros desapareceu antes de ser acertado.

- Nada mal para uma copia. – só ouviram a voz. – pelo menos é melhor que meu irmão. Nos encontraremos em breve.

O cosmo dele sumiu. Kanon desfez a posição de ataque e caminhou ate Lara.

- Kanon...

- Me desculpe por isso...

O dourado deu um soco no estomago dela fazendo-a desmaiar.

- Seu cretino.

- Fique quieto. – a voz de Kanon saiu fria. – não esta vendo que era o único jeito, ou queria que amanha todos soubessem que Aspros voltou?

Deuteros calou-se.

- Já temos problemas suficientes, mas amanha terá que me contar tudo. – pegou a sacerdotisa no colo. – ou me conta ou todos vão saber o que ocorreu aqui. Se não tivesse chegado a essas horas estariam sendo controlados pelo satã imperial. Como ele sabe disso? – indagou indignado. – e como coloca a vida dela em risco?

Continuou calado.

- Leve-a para a cabana dela. – entregou a sacerdotisa deixando Deuteros surpreso.

Kanon a fitou por um longo tempo, já testemunhara alguns olhares entre os dois e pelo pouco que sabia, eles eram amigos desde crianças, na certa um não era indiferente ao outro.

- Amanha te contarei tudo. – disse baixinho.

– Se ainda não percebeu, eu gosto dela e farei de tudo para protegê-la - Kanon o fitou com a expressão fria. - mesmo que eu tenha que passar por cima de você, mas vou levar os sentimentos dela em consideração. Então escute bem. – aproximou. – se gosta dela tentem se acertar porque caso contrario eu vou roubá-la de você. E não vou esperar muito por isso. Adeus.

Deuteros o fitava se afastar, a mata estava num profundo silencio. Olhou para a amazona adormecida em seus braços. Soltou um longo suspiro dando meia volta.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Tentava andar o mais depressa possível, mas a lenha pesada não ajudava muito, para piorar a trilha por onde passava estava cheia de galhos caídos e pedras.

- "Tenho que me apressar." – pensou Athina, colocando mais força nos braços.

- O que faz aqui?

- Ah! – gritou derrubando todo o feixe de lenha.

- Desculpe, não quis assustá-la.

A garota ainda no chão olhou para onde vinha a voz, pelo tom julgou ser um homem, mas realmente ficou surpresa ao ver os cabelos azuis sobre o luar.

- Senhor Alba-fica?

- O que faz sozinha aqui? – indagou frio.

- Eu... eu... – recolhia a lenha. – estou levando para o acampamento, como meu pai ainda não recuperou... – abaixou o rosto.

- Deixe isso aí eu vou levar.

- Não precisa senhor Albafica. – corou.

O pisciano ignorou e já ia pegar a lenha quando se lembrou de um detalhe. Na certa aquela lenha não seria usada completamente, quando Athina pegasse o restante...

- Não há outro jeito... – sem pensar tirou a camisa.

- Se-nhorAlba-fi-ca? – a grega levantou as pressas virando-se totalmente vermelha.

- Não quero tocar na lenha. – estendeu a camisa no chão. – coloque-a aqui.

- Mas...

- Ande logo.

- S-im..

Ainda vermelha Athina pegou os gravetos colocando-os na camisa.

- Venha. – o pisciano pegou a trouxa começando a andar.

- Sim...

Os primeiros minutos foram em silencio, a menina mal se atrevia a levantar os olhos. Albafica por sua vez parecia ignorá-la, mas seus sentidos estavam voltados para ela. Sem sono resolvera andar pelos arredores quando a viu.

- Como esta a vila?

- Bem... por sorte.

Seguiu alguns minutos em silencio, Albafica olhava fixamente para a frente, Athina as vezes o fitava, mas toda vez que o via sem camisa ficava vermelha.

- A historia que o senhor Dohko contou é verdade?

- Qual historia?

- A que... Gustavv...

- É sim. – disse seco. – não se aproxime dele.

- Mas... – abaixou o rosto, quando o pisciano a fitou. – ele foi tão bom conosco...

- As aparências enganam.

Athina não disse mais nada.

O restante do trajeto seguiu-se em silencio. Perto do acampamento o cavaleiro colocou a lenha no chão.

- O acampamento esta próximo. – vestiu a blusa. – boa noite.

Foi saindo sem ao menos olhar para ela.

- Senhor Albafica. – foi atrás, parando na frente dele. – obrigada. – fez uma leve reverencia.

Ele ficou em silencio, só reparando nas mechas castanhas que desceram pelo movimento. Completamente inebriado ergueu um pouco a mão no intuito de pega-los contudo parou.

- Não foi nada.

Saiu sem olhar para trás. Athina ergueu o rosto rapidamente fitando-o. Ao vê-lo sumir deu um pequeno sorriso.

**n/a: Qui non zelat, non amat- Quem tem amor, tem ciúme**

**Oi Pessoas! Para quem acompanha a fic Reencontro II o restante da historia de Shion vai aparecer nos próximos capítulos, aguardem. **

**Essa fic está caminhando para o fim, não vou dizer quantos capítulos faltam porque ainda tem algumas batalhas e outros fatos que tem que acontecer. Vou tentar postar mais um capitulo ate o final de janeiro.**


	22. Chapter 22: Occasio facit furem

**Suellen – Estão todos desconfiados e a tensão só vai aumentar entre eles. Kanon deu uma de casamenteiro, mas não vai suportar ver a Lara com o Deuteros e Asmita entrará num dilema.**

**Lala – Obrigada pela review, bom uma cena semelhante será vista por todos, aguarde!**

**Mabel – A Marin está dividida, alias quem não estaria? Cid ou Asmita? Assim como a Lara. Kanon ou Deuteros? Difícil escolher. **

**Lady****Arawn – Eu queria que eles fizessem ursos de pelúcia dos dourados, eu compraria todos! Quanto a Marin ficar com o Asmita... sei não. Cid não vai entrega-la tão fácil.**

**Maria Paula – O Youma não vai aparecer. Deuteros e Aspros ainda vão lutar. O final da Lara é incerto. Miro vai usar a descoberta da doença de Kárdia contra ele, mas depois a opinião dele vai mudar. A Athina é sortuda ver aquele monumento sem camisa. **

**Danda – Eu não esqueci suas fics, rsrs eu sei o que a falta de tempo faz com quem escreve fic. Eu não esqueci da sua cena, calma, você vai ficar surpresa com ela.**

**Aredhel Atreides** – **A Lara é sortuda tem os dois geminianos aos seus pés. Inveja.**

**Alba sem camisa foi tudo e o beijo da Marin e Cid todos esperavam por isso, menos o Asmita, é claro rsrs. Levou uma excalibur no coração kkkkk**

**AnaPanter – Obrigada por comentar. **

**Rodrigo – Você viu como gosto de dramas rsrs eles ainda vão penar um pouco, mas o final será lindo para todos (menos para os cavaleiros do passado, eles morrem na guerra santa) **

**Djeni – A Yuzuhira não vai aparecer infelizmente. E eles não podem contar a verdade, imagina se o Shion descobrir que ele é o futuro mestre do santuário? Vai criar uma confusão que poderá mudar o futuro (mas ele vai ficar sabendo disso, alias todos vão saber da verdade, no devido momento aguarde) Obrigada por comentar.**

**RenataThais – Obrigada por comentar.**

_**Obs: Leitores de Reencontro II, nesse capitulo aparece mais um passado, o de Shion, que será relembrando na outra fic, então leiam atentamente. **_

**Capitulo XXII**

**Occasio facit furem**

Áurea andava pelo exterior do templo, procurou pela amazona de Águia em todos os lugares restando apenas os pequenos templos que ficavam atrás do templo principal. Andava de maneira cautelosa com medo de ser pega. Já preparava-se para ganhar o passeio que levava ate eles quando viu um vulto. Rapidamente escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra.

- "Tinha que ter um guarda aqui?" – lentamente inclinou o rosto para ver se o guarda já tinha ido ficou surpresa ao ver as melanes douradas. – "Shion?"

Era o guardião da primeira casa, que tinha ido ate o templo para vigiar. Temia que os traidores estivessem andando pelo santuário tramando algo.

A grega deu um sorriso e sorrateiramente aproximou do cavaleiro. Tinha a intenção de tampar lhe os olhos, mas foi pega de surpresa. Shion percebendo que alguém aproximava pegou o suspeito pelo braço, aplicando uma gravata.

- Ai!

- Áurea? – levou um susto soltando-a imediatamente.

- Foi por pouco. – passou as mãos pelo pescoço.

- Você é doida? Eu achei que fosse um inimigo! Poderia ter sido mais duro e ate te matado! – estava vermelho de raiva.

- Desculpe...

- É uma inconseqüente! E alias o que está fazendo aqui? Mestre Sage não foi claro nas ordens?

- Foi... é que... – não poderia contar que estava atrás de Marin.

- É o que?

- Resolvi da uma volta... estou sem sono.

- Andasse pelo templo!

- Não precisa gritar, sei que errei.

- Aposto que ia se encontrar com algum dos traidores, estão tramando alguma coisa.

- Não é nada disso.

- Claro que é, e por falar nisso... – segurou o braço dela. – confesse!

- Confessar o que?

- É claro que você sabe quem é a sexta sombra das imagens. Fale agora!

- Eu não sei.

- Sabe sim! – apertou mais forte. – fale logo de uma vez! Quem é a sexta sombra?

- Está me machucando...

- Fale! – pressionou. – fale ou se não...

- Se não o que? Vai me bater ate eu confessar? – aumentou a voz.

- Não levante a voz.

- Levanto se eu quiser! Você não é o grande mestre e sim um idiota arrogante!

- Repete... – a fitou perigosamente.

Áurea sentiu o peso do olhar mas não se intimidou. Odiava esse jeito prepotente dele.

- Um arrogante! Você ainda é um cavaleiro, então abaixe o tom.

- Como? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Estou vendo que não mudou nada! É um arrogante hoje e no futuro! E sabe do que mais, mesmo que eu soubesse quem é a sexta sombra eu não diria! – mentia. – agora me solte ou eu vou gritar.

- Experimenta. – deu um sorriso falso. – você esta fora do templo, mesmo que o mestre quisesse não poderia te ajudar.

Ela ficou calada, por mais que odiasse ele tinha razão.

- Me solta.

- Só quando me falar!

- Eu não sei!

Os dois se encaravam. Áurea o fitava com raiva e aquilo deixou o ariano com receio.

- Esta bem. – a soltou. – vem vou te levar de volta.

Deu as costas saindo, Áurea ainda demorou alguns minutos antes de seguir com ele.

Andaram um pouco parando perto de uma parede.

- Tem uma passagem aqui que leva ate o corredor dos aposentos. É secreta. – disse o ariano.

- Eu sei, você já me disse. – falou sem perceber o que tinha falado.

- Como? Ninguém sabe...

- Nada. – ficou vermelha. – estava pensando alto. – desviou o olhar.

Shion sorriu.

- As vezes... – encostou na parede, fitando o céu. – acho que você sabe sobre mim mais do que eu. – a fitou.

- Só tento imaginar. – sorriu. – é melhor eu ir.

Shion forçou um pouco certa parte da parede abrindo-a.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite Shion.

Ela estava prestes a entrar quando Shion a segurou.

- Desculpe por ter sido grosso com você.

- Não tem problema. – tocou no rosto dele. – não se preocupe.

O ariano pegou a mão dela colocando-a entre as suas. Áurea segurou a respiração, no futuro Shion já tinha feito esse mesmo gesto. Sua mente voltou para tais lembranças. Apesar de se tratar da mesma pessoa sentia falta do mestre do santuário.

- Shion eu...

Ele não disse nada, apenas começou a brincar com os cabelos prateados ainda mais evidentes sob o luar. Sem que ela esperasse, aproximou tocando-lhe os lábios. Áurea arregalou os olhos para em seguida se entregar. Sempre quis sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, mas aquilo só ficava em seus sonhos, pois ela era uma simples moradora de Rodoria e ele a autoridade máxima entre os oitenta e oito cavaleiros.

Diante da aceitação dela Shion aprofundou o beijo, sabia que aquilo era errado, pois era um cavaleiro e seu único foco era proteger o santuário, mas desde que a viu na vila tinha a plena certeza que ela não lhe era indiferente.

A falta de ar fez cessar o contato, mas isso não significou que eles se soltaram. Shion continuava a envolvê-la em seus braços e os dois se olhavam fixamente porem...

- Me desculpe. – o futuro grande mestre se afastou. – isso nunca deveria ter acontecido. – disse seco.

- Também concordo. – Áurea sentiu-se ofendida. – adeus.

Entrou pela passagem sem dar chance de resposta ao ariano. Contrariado, afastou-se do lugar. O casal só não contava que alguém assistira a cena do beijo. Hakurei que resolvera andar pelo templo sentiu o cosmo do pupilo do lado de fora, foi conferir se estava certo e acabou testemunhando tudo.

O cavaleiro de Altar sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, afinal nutria algum sentimento pela grega, mas ver Shion com ela confortou um pouco seu coração. Resignado voltou para o templo.

- O que faz andando a essa hora?

- Insônia. – respondeu seco.

- Hakurei...

- Não me amole Sage. E você o que faz acordado?

- Estava com sede.

- Sei... – torceu a cara.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Fala logo!

- Eu vi Shion e Áurea se beijando.

- O que? - quase engasgou. – aqui? No templo?

- Não seu pudico, lá fora. E daí? São jovens. – deu um meio sorriso.

- É o templo de Atena! Ele deveria está na primeira casa e ela dormindo! – Sage calou-se ao fitar o irmão, a ficha finalmente caia. – Hakurei... você...

- Estou bem velho caduco. – sentou numa cadeira. – faço gosto, os dois são jovens e fazem um bonito casal.

- Mas você tem feição por ela.

- Shion também tem e ela vai ser mais feliz com ele do que comigo. Já estou velho para me importar com essas coisas.

- Sei que Shion é seu filho, mas não precisa mentir dizendo que não se importa.

- Sage, - o fitou. – a felicidade de um filho é a sua própria felicidade.

- Eu sei, mas... – o grande mestre o fitou. – Hakurei... eu nunca te perguntei sobre isso mas não está na hora de me contar? Você é o pai e quem é a mãe dele?

- Você sabe.

O rosto de Sage ficou branco.

- Hakurei eu exijo uma explicação agora!

- Shion é meu filho com a Ranna.

- O que?

O cavaleiro de altar deu um meio sorriso, inclinando um pouco mais para encostar-se.

- É melhor se sentar a historia é longa.

Sage obedeceu no ato.

- Lembra-se da Ranna? – indagou o gêmeo mais velho.

- Lembro. Foi a moça que conheceu em uma missão, mas...

- Eu não te contei toda a historia. – deu um sorriso, lembrando-se daqueles dias. – tinha detestado a idéia de sair do meu castelo, ainda mais numa missão tão sem graça. Andei por terras desabitadas ate que acabei parando num vilarejo. Ameaçava cair uma grande tempestade então resolvi passar a noite. Nesse dia conheci a Ranna, ela era tão linda... os cabelos loiros, os olhos esverdeados...

- Você acabou ficando nesse lugar por um mês, isso eu já sei.

- Apenas um mês... – ignorou as ultimas palavras. – eu poderia ter passado o resto da minha vida lá... com ela, levando uma vida simples...

- Era um cavaleiro de Atena, não poderia ficar lá.

- Eu sei.

- Contou a ela quem era você?

- Contei. Tinha que falar os meus motivos de ir embora.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Eu vim embora para o santuário e nunca mais tive noticias dela, nem poderia, - deu um suspiro. – nossas vidas eram incompatíveis e com isso se passou cinco anos.

**-FFB-**

Hakurei andava apressado, ainda havia muitas coisas a fazer e tudo que menos queria era demorar com aquele assunto.

- "Por que não fizeram virem ate o templo?" – pensava enquanto descia as escadarias em direção a entrada do santuário.

Ao se aproximar da entrada, notou uma jovem, parada fitando os templos. Não sabia que se tratava de uma mulher.

- Pois não?

A moça virou-se. Por alguns segundos Hakurei sentiu a respiração falhar.

- "Como se parece..."

- Senhor Hakurei?

- Sim.

- Meu nome é Lanna. – estendeu a mão.

- Prazer. – retribuiu o aceno.

- Parece que o senhor não me reconheceu. Sou daquele vilarejo em que esteve há cinco anos atrás.

- Há sim... me desculpe... – sorriu. – não ando com a cabeça muito boa. É a idade.

- Minha irmã me falou que o senhor era esquecido. – riu.

- Sua irmã?

- Ranna.

O cavaleiro sentiu o chão sumir, para seguida...

- Onde ela está? Como ela está? Faz tempo que não a vejo...

- Infelizmente ela está morta.

- Co-mo?

- Faleceu há uns dois anos. – o rosto ficou entristecido. – ela contraiu um forte resfriado e não resistiu.

Hakurei abaixou o rosto, talvez se ele tivesse ficado, ou ao menos ir vê-la de vez quando ela poderia está viva hoje.

- Eu sinto muito Lanna, sinto mesmo. – os olhos marejaram. - Ranna significou muito para mim, alias significa, não deixei de amá-la por todos esses anos e eu não voltei...

- Não tem que se explicar. Ranna sabia quem o senhor era e de suas obrigações. Ela nunca se queixou sobre isso.

- Era uma pessoa maravilhosa.

- O motivo para minha vinda... – olhou para o lado fazendo um sinal.

Hakurei acompanhou o gesto ficando surpreso ao ver um garotinho se aproximando. Timidamente o garoto se escondeu atrás da saia da moça.

- Diga bom dia ao senhor Hakurei. – disse Lanna.

- Bom dia... senhor Hakurei. – disse o menino ainda escondido.

O cavaleiro sorrindo agachou.

- Bom dia. Qual o seu nome? – tentou ver o rosto, mas ele se escondia.

- Shi-on...

- Shion... bonito nome. Sou Hakurei. Posso ver seu rosto?

A moça cutucou o garoto que sem jeito saiu de trás. Não deveria ter mais que cinco anos, os cabelos batiam no ombro num loiro claríssimo, os olhos eram castanhos. Ate aí Hakurei julgou-o como um garoto normal, ate que movido pelo calor o pequeno Shion passou a mão na testa para remover o suor, com esse movimento afastou um pouco a franja revelando duas pintas. O cavaleiro arregalou os olhos e num impulso levantou fitando Lanna.

- Ele...

- Sim. Seu e da Ranna.

- O que tem a mamãe tia? – indagou ao escutar o nome da mãe.

- Nada. Pode voltar a brincar.

O menino assentiu rindo, saindo de perto.

– Nasceu meses depois que você foi embora, - tanto ela quanto Hakurei fitavam o menino brincar. - ela não quis te contar pois sabia que cavaleiros não podiam ter família. Quando ela morreu fez me prometer que não contaria nada a você. Manteria minha promessa, mas nos últimos meses ele começou a desenvolver alguns dons. Ele adora fazer as coisas levitarem.

- Telecinese.

- Fiquei com medo que sem a devida orientação pudesse ocasionar problemas alem do mais num vilarejo pequeno sabe como "fatos" diferentes são tratados... consegui manter oculto o máximo de tempo...

- Eu entendo.

- Não quero me separar dele, pois é a única lembrança da minha irmã, mas não quero vê-lo sofrer... então...

- Ela me deu o maior dos presentes. – Hakurei sorriu. – um filho... ele sabe que eu...

- Deixei para você contar.

- Fique tranqüila. – a fitou. – vou cuidar dele.

**-FFB-**

- Quando Shion soube que a tia ia embora, suplicou para ir junto. Só com a promessa de que iria visitá-la é que resolveu ficar.

- E ele tornou a vê-la?

- Não. Anos mais tarde o levei ate lá, mas infelizmente ela também tinha morrido.

- E ele cresceu sem saber a verdade, por quê? Por que não me contou, que ele foi fruto daquela missão?

- Houve vários momentos que quase contei a ele quem eu era, mas não tive coragem. Não fui tão forte quanto Ilíada ao sair do santuário para cuidar de Regulus. Tive medo que ele me rejeitasse, pois afinal de contas eu o deixei a própria sorte com a mãe. Se ele não tivesse desenvolvido seus poderes certamente não estaria aqui. Alem do mais tive medo que os outros o tratassem diferente por ser meu filho, por ser seu sobrinho.

Só então Sage caiu em si: Shion era seu sobrinho.

- Por isso escondi por todos esses anos.

- Shion tem que saber!

- Saber do que? – indagara o próprio, aparecendo na porta.

- Entrou sem bater? – Sage o fitou, rezando para que ele não tivesse escutado.

- Desculpe.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? – Hakurei estava branco.

- Cheguei agora... eu não ouvi a conversa de vocês. – estava andando sem rumo quando resolveu ir conversar com a Áurea, mas parou no meio do caminho ao escutar as vozes dos lemurianos.

Hakurei e Sage trocaram olhares, ele parecia dizer a verdade.

- Não é nada Shion. – Sage retomou a palavra. – deseja alguma coisa?

- Não. Já vou voltar para minha casa. Desculpe mais uma vez. – fez uma leve reverencia.

- Shion.

- Sim senhor Sage.

- Estou fazendo o registro dos cavaleiros dessa época, por acaso sabe o nome dos seus pais?

Hakurei quase enfartou.

- Minha mãe chamava Ranna. – respondeu em duvida. – do meu pai eu não sei.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – fez uma leve mensura saindo.

Esperando um tempo...

- Por que perguntou aquilo? – estava branco.

- Por nada. – Sage levantou. – sorte sua que ele não escutou, por que aí sim ia vê-lo furioso.

- Ele tem o gênio da mãe.

- Não vou contar nada, pois é um assunto que diz respeito apenas a você e a ele, só que vou pedir uma coisa, alias ordenar. – a voz saiu fria. - Não quer contar agora não conte, mas quero que escreva sobre a historia dele e coloque em uma caixa, ou em que você quiser e esconda em Star Hill. Mas não quero que coloque perto dos segredos de Athena, coloque em lugar afastado. Deixe alguma dica que apenas ele vá descobrir. Antes de você morrer se ainda não tiver coragem de contar, fale para ele encontrar essa caixa. – apontava o dedo.

- Mas em Star Hill ele não terá acesso.

- Vai sim. Ele vai me suceder, esqueceu? – caminhou para a porta. – e se daqui a duzentos anos quando eu encontrá-lo no inferno e ele não me chamar de tio, prepare-se pois vou atrás de você.

Hakurei encolheu na cadeira, Sage estava falando sério demais.

Shion descia as escadas, realmente não tinha escutado a conversa, mas tivera a certeza que tinha haver com ele.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A madrugada seguia alta, o silencio que emanava da fortaleza dos titãs era assustador. Em meio a iluminação escassa uma sombra caminhava por um longo corredor. Ao final dele abriu uma porta que parecia tão antiga quanto a construção. A sombra pegou uma tocha para iluminar o interior, que nada mais era que uma íngreme escada. Olhou para trás para ter certeza que ninguém o seguia. Aquele local era secreto. Vendo que não era seguido lentamente começou a descer. A medida que se afastava da superfície via a umidade aumentar, assim como a escuridão. Depois de cerca de cinco minutos havia chegado ao final. Ao contrario da escadaria aquele local estava, pouco, mas iluminado por tochas. Tomou o rumo da direita, quando, passos depois parou diante de uma velha porta de madeira. Aproximou abrindo a pequena abertura que havia na porta.

- Continuas vivo? – deu um sorriso vil.

Ali era a masmorra do castelo, há séculos não era mantido um prisioneiro ali, mas desde que os titãs vieram para o passado uma pessoa era mantida naquele local.

- Teus ferimentos melhoraram? – insistiu, apesar de saber que aquela pessoa dificilmente falaria algo. – eu o nobre Pontos tenho um presente para ti. – abriu a porta.

A pessoa que estava ali correu para o canto agachando assustada..

- Venha.

Sem cerimônia Pontos pegou a pelo braço arrastando-a para fora da cela, a pessoa tentava se soltar, mas por causa dos ferimentos recém sarados não fez muito esforço. O titã arrastou-o por alguns metros por outro corredor e depois tomou uma pequena escada que dava em outro corredor. A pessoa seguia em silencio e ficou surpresa ao sentir o cheiro de ar fresco. Parecia que aquela ala tinha algum contato com o mundo exterior.

- Teu destino está próximo, por isso deixarei que veja a paisagem.

Abriu uma porta de madeira e jogou a pessoa lá dentro.

- Aproveite a estadia, jovem humano.

Pontos trancou-o saindo.

A pessoa, que era um homem jovem, andou até a pequena abertura na parede que servia de janela. Subiu em uma pedra para poder ver melhor. A grade não ajudava muito, mas desde que chegara ali era a primeira vez que via o céu. Contemplou por um longo tempo as estrelas.

- "O que estará fazendo, mano?" – pensou no irmão e na vida que levava numa simples vila aos arredores de Athenas.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A noite seguiu tranqüila para alguns, pois para muitos foi uma noite em claro.

Logo pela manha os trabalhos de reconstrução do santuário recomeçaram, os próximos templos seriam Capricórnio, Escorpião e Libra. Na porta da décima casa já estavam Hasgard, Manigold, Dohko, Dégel e Kárdia.

- Cadê o restante? – indagou o escorpião de maneira impaciente.

- Shion nunca foi de se atrasar... – murmurou Manigold.

- Ele já deve está chegando assim como Deuteros. Albafica não vem.

- Vamos começar a trabalhar. – Hasgard tomou a frente.

Os cinco concordaram entrando. Ficaram surpresos ao ver o templo de Capricórnio praticamente pronto.

- Ele não estava destruído... – Kárdia olhou ao redor.

- Pergunta para ele. – o libriano apontou para frente.

El Cid terminava empilhar algumas pedras.

- Bom dia Cid. – Dégel aproximou.

- Bom dia.

- Você fez tudo sozinho? – indagou o taurino.

- Fiz. Estava sem sono.

- Que coragem... – Mani sentou sobre uma pedra. – passar a noite acordado limpando.

- Viemos te ajudar. – disse o aquariano. – não precisava fazer tudo sozinho.

- Já disse, estava sem sono. – pegou uma toalha limpando o rosto de suor. – podem ir para Escorpião.

- Meu templo esta precisando mesmo.

- Por que perdeu o sono? – indagou Dohko. – algum problema?

- Não... – disse evasivamente, a verdade que não conseguira pregar o olho depois do beijo que dera em Marin.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Podem ir. – foi saindo.

- Ele está estranho... – murmurou Hasgard.

- Ele sempre foi. – Manigold levantou. – uma casa a menos para trabalhar, vamos para a casa do aranha.

- Repete!

- Não comecem. – Dégel puxou o escorpião.

- Você também. – foi a vez de Dohko fazer o mesmo com Manigold.

Depois de certificar que tinham ido, deitou no sofá. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se da cena da noite anterior.

- "Ela deve ter ódio de mim..." – pensou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Desde Gêmeos, Shion e Deuteros subiam em silencio, cada um mergulhado nos acontecimentos da noite anterior. O ariano não pregara o olho a noite toda, sua mente a cada minuto lembrava-se do beijo dado em Áurea. E Deuteros repassava a conversa tida com Kanon e foi com isso em mente que pediu ao ariano que continuasse o trajeto. O geminiano só esperou por um tempo para entrar na casa de Leão. Encontrou alguns deles já de pé.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Mu por todos que estavam na sala: Aldebaran, Saga, Kamus e Shaka.

- Kanon está dormindo?

- Não. – o próprio apareceu na sala. – estou de pé há algum tempo. – e estava mesmo, pois não conseguira dormir.

- Podemos conversar?

- Sim.

Os dois geminianos saíram sob os olhares surpresos dos demais. Saga desconfiou.

Do lado de fora...

- Vim para te contar tudo.

- Sou todo a ouvidos.

Deuteros narrou todos os acontecimentos ocorridos dois anos antes.

- Por isso sou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Certas coisas não mudam... – Kanon deu um meio sorriso. – então é por isso que Aspros se aliou aos titãs.

- Sim.

- Fique tranqüilo não contarei a ninguém.

- Nem eu.

Kanon e Deuteros levaram um susto.

- Saga?

- Desculpe, mas escutei tudo.

- Você...

- Seu segredo está guardado Deuteros, só que precisamos detê-lo.

- Meu irmão só vai parar quando conseguir o que quer.

- Eu vou pará-lo. – disse Saga. – esse desejo louco de ser o grande mestre tem que acabar. Você confiou em nós, acho que devemos retribuir.

- Saga? – Kanon o fitou sem entender.

- Ele precisa saber de tudo Kanon.

Saga sem hesitar contou tudo para o geminiano do passado. Desde quando recebera a armadura ate o fim da batalha de Hades.

- Então Shion...

- Sim. Ele e Dohko.

- Por que não estou impressionado. – sorriu. – as imagens de Pontos... ele só mostrou o que quis.

- Sim e por isso não podemos contar.

- E o senhor Sage?

- Sabe de tudo.

- Já pararam para pensar que Pontos pode mostrar mais imagens? Principalmente a da adaga dourada?

Kanon arregalou os olhos, não tinha pensando nisso.

- Vamos derrotá-lo antes disso. – Saga continuou com a expressão séria. – vamos acabar com essa guerra.

- É melhor você ir embora. – disse Kanon. – Lara vai acordar, se ela me perguntar algo, direi que não sei de nada.

Deuteros apenas concordou saindo.

- Será que essa é a sina de Gêmeos? – indagou Saga entristecido. – sempre essa luta pelo poder? Sempre essa luta entre irmãos?

- De certa forma mudamos isso. – Kanon fitava um ponto qualquer.

- É sempre pelo poder.

- Nosso caso foi um pouco diferente. Eu te invejava, já Deuteros admirava Aspros, tanto que se anulou por ele. Aspros usou-o, enquanto eu usei você. A única coisa que continuou igual foi o fato de você e Aspros morrerem... Deuteros que deveria ser seu irmão. Ele não o encorajaria a matar Atena.

- Não diga bobagens. – segurou o ombro dele. – nós dois erramos. Nós dois somos culpados. Nós erramos, mas recebemos o perdão de Athena e o mínimo que podemos fazer é para Aspros.

- É...

- Vem, é melhor entrarmos, antes que nos vejam.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Acordou com o cheiro de chá invadindo as narinas. Ergueu o rosto deparando com uma bandeja num criado mudo. Olhou ao redor percebendo que estava em sua casa.

- O que...

-Bom dia.

A sacerdotisa virou-se rapidamente para a porta.

- Deuteros?

- Teve uma boa noite de sono? Deve ter tido, te chamei inúmeras vezes e não respondeu.

- Cadê o Aspros?

Deuteros a fitou com cara de duvida.

- Quem?

- Não se faça de bobo. – sentou na cama. – ontem a noite Aspros apareceu e Kanon também e você.

O geminiano arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu estava em casa, Kanon provavelmente em Leão e Aspros esta morto. Você esta bem Lara?

- Estou ótima! – deu um pulo da cama. – não precisa fingir eu sei de tudo que aconteceu ontem. Aspros apareceu e...

- Você deve ter sonhado. – disse despejando o liquido amarelado na xícara. – eu não sai de casa, ao contrario de você. Por que resolveu dormir aqui? – ofereceu a xícara.

Lara o fitou sem entender.

- Não era um sonho...

- O que sonhou? – o geminiano puxou uma cadeira.

A amazona o fitou, a expressão que ele fazia parecia de não saber de nada. Será mesmo que tudo não passou de um sonho?

- Pareceu tão real...

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada. Foi só um sonho. – acabou se convencendo. – o que faz aqui?

- As meninas estão te procurando. – mentiu. – então pensei que estivesse aqui.

- Sim... – pegou a xícara sentando na cama. – que sonho... – levou o objeto ate a boca. – você sempre fez chás maravilhosos. – lhe fitou sorrindo.

- Sirvo para alguma coisa. – levantou. – já que acordou já vou indo. – aproximou-se dela parando a sua frente. – seja o que tiver sonhado foi só um sonho.

- Sim. – colocou a xícara na cama.

- Vou indo.

Surpreendendo Deuteros, Lara o abraçou.

- La-ra?

- Foi um sonho, mas... tive medo que algo lhe acontecesse...

O geminiano ficou calado, odiava mentir, ainda mais para ela, contudo por horas era a melhor solução. _"se gosta dela tentem se acertar porque caso contrario eu vou roubá-la de você"_ Estremeceu ao lembrar disso.

- Lara.

- Sim. – o fitou.

Ele apenas a observava, lembrando de quando eram crianças e de como eram unidos. Naquele tempo as coisas pareciam ser mais fáceis, mas agora...

- Eu... eu... – queria dizer o quanto gostava dela, mas não conseguia. A cena de quando matou o irmão, o medo de voltar a ser dominado pelo Satã Imperial e acabar ferindo-a, a aproximação de uma guerra, tudo era motivo para continuar guardando todo o sentimento que tinha por ela.

- Fala. – estava nervosa pois fazia idéia do que se passava na mente do geminiano. E como queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Eu tenho um recado. – disse. – Kanon quer conversar com você.

- Ah... – havia decepção na voz dela.

- Vá procurá-lo. Ele ficou preocupado por não saber seu paradeiro.

- Vou sim. Obrigada. – afastou-se. – ele as vezes é irresponsável mas é uma boa pessoa. – sorriu ao se lembrar do rosto dele.

- Não tenho duvida disso. – afastou-se sentindo o coração doer. – fique sobre a proteção dele. Eu vou indo.

- Obrigada pelo chá.

- As ordens. Tchau.

Saiu. A sacerdotisa voltou a se sentar na cama. Olhou para xícara se lembrando das várias passagens de sua infância com Deuteros, contudo essas imagens foram substituídas pelas lembranças desde a chegada de Kanon. Aos poucos a imagem do geminiano se tornava mais constante do que a de Deuteros.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O rosto trazia um sorriso saudoso, fora por dois dias, mas o suficiente para sentir falta daquele lugar. Há poucos passos estaria de volta ao seu lar e aos braços de sua amada. Virou a esquina já deslumbrando os grandes portões de entrada da vila de Rodoria. Abriu os sem dificuldade com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Enfim em casa...

As palavras perderam-se, o rosto outrora alegre fora tomado por uma expressão de perplexidade.

- Zeus...

Não fora aquele cenário que deixara para trás, a sua vila, ela...

- Senhor Sísifo?

Voltou a atenção para onde ouvira a voz.

- O que aconteceu?

- Foram aqueles malfeitores. Eles estiveram aqui ontem de manha e provocaram esse estrago. Mestre Sage achou melhor levar o restante dos moradores para mais perto do santuário.

- E onde estão os demais cavaleiros?

- Reconstruindo o santuário. Eles destruíram da primeira casa ate o templo.

- O que?

- Senhor Sísifo?

O cavaleiro reconheceu a voz.

- Athina, como você está? Como estão todos?

- Felizmente bem. Estamos num acampamento improvisado perto da floresta, estamos protegidos.

- Os titãs...

- Não, eles invadiram as doze casas.

- E Lithos?

- Está no templo.

O sagitariano suspirou aliviado.

- Irei ate o templo, se precisarem de alguma coisa não hesite em chamar.

- Sim senhor.

O grego partiu imediatamente para o templo de Atena, ao chegar na primeira casa levou um grande susto, parte da construção estava abaixo, e não foi diferente em Touro e Gêmeos. Ocultando seu cosmo, resolveu passar por fora das demais casas alcançando rapidamente o templo. Estranhou por vê-lo intacto.

Entrou, encontrando o grande mestre no salão principal.

- Mestre. – fez uma leve reverencia.

- Seja bem vindo cavaleiro.

- Desculpe a pertinência mas o que houve? Notei o santuário todo destruído.

- Os titãs invadiram as doze casas ontem de manha. Vieram atrás da arma titânica e conseguiram levá-la.

Sage começou a contar todos os fatos para Sísifo que ouvia atentamente, o mestre não omitiu nenhuma parte, contou inclusive sobre a conversa tida com os cavaleiros do futuro sobre o significado das imagens.

- Então tudo não passou de um plano para enganar Hades.

- Sim, mas peço sigilo no assunto, não conte nem aos cavaleiros do futuro que sabe de tudo.

- Tem a minha palavra mestre.

- Deixarei eles sob a sua responsabilidade, será uma forma dos mais exaltados acharem que eles serão punidos.

- Kárdia, Hasgard, Shion, etc – abafou o riso.

- Estou numa situação complicada.

- Entendo perfeitamente.

- Athena? – Sage indagou a seco.

- Alarme falso. – o sagitariano soltou um longo suspiro. – infelizmente...

- Não se preocupe Sísifo, vamos encontrá-la.

- Assim espero mestre. Creio que nossa situação não é uma das melhores.

- Eu sei... – encostou um pouco mais o corpo na cadeira. – pode ir.

- Lara onde está?

- Nos aposentos do fundo, junto com Marin, Lithos, Áurea e Selinsa.

- Então.. – fez uma reverencia. – com licença.

Hakurei só esperou o cavaleiro sair para si fazer presente.

- Mais um alarme falso.

- Eu não consigo entender por que Athena não renasceu no santuário. – Sage retirou a mascara.

- Ela deve ter tido um bom motivo. – disse o gêmeo mais velho. – deve ter tido uma razão maior para isso.

- Precisamos encontrá-la rápido.

- Contou tudo a ele?

- Sísifo precisava saber, confio nele e com os dourados sob a custodia dele, manterá os outros mais quietos.

- É...

O cavaleiro andava a passos rápidos, mesmo o grande mestre dizendo que ela estava bem queria ver com os próprios olhos. Parando na frente do quarto indicado apenas deu uma leve batida abrindo a porta.

- Lithos.

- Sísifo? – Áurea o fitou surpresa, assim como Selinsa.

- Como vocês estão? – indagou não querendo demonstrar o nervosismo.

- Melhor. – respondeu a grega mais jovem. – o senhor chegou agora?

- Sim. – aproximou da cama. – soube que foi muito corajosa em proteger o senhor Hakurei.

- Não fui de muita ajuda...

- Você salvou a vida dele. – disse Áurea. – é uma verdadeira amazona.

- Obrigada. – corou por baixo da mascara.

- E você Áurea, obrigado por cuidar do Regulus.

- As ordens.

- Cade a Lara, Marin e a Lithos?

- Lara e Marin saíram cedo, ainda não as vi, Lithos foi ver como Regulus está.

- Falando de mim... – a grega abriu a porta. – escutei o meu nome de longe.

Sísifo virou imediatamente, ao simples som da voz dela seu coração vibrou.

- Do que... – a grega parou de falar, abrindo um enorme sorriso. – Sísifo...

- Oi...

- Sísifo!

A grega correu abraçando-o fortemente.

- Senti sua falta.

- Eu também. – o cavaleiro brincava com as madeixas loiras. – estou aliviado por vê-la bem.

- Aconteceram tantas coisas! Os titãs...

- Eu sei. Esta tudo bem agora.

Áurea e Selinsa contemplavam a cena, era nítido que sentiam algo um pelo outro. A aspirante pensou em Shaka e a grega em Shion e no beijo da noite anterior.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Em Escorpião os trabalhos continuavam, sob as reclamações de Kárdia.

- Alguém o faz calar a boca? – Manigold jogou uma estaca de madeira no chão. – esse sol e essa voz irritante está me cansando.

- Trabalhe calado! – berrou o escorpião.

- Vocês dois, por favor. – pediu Dégel.

- Esquece esses dois. – Dohko jogou no chão um bloco de pedras. – são crianças.

- Olha só quem fala! – gritou os dois.

- Posso não ter idade, mas tenho maturidade.

- Não seja engraçado Dohko. – Hasgard deu um "leve" tapinha nas costas do amigo. – tem hora que é pior que eles.

- Hasgard!

Shion que recolhia os escombros suspirou entediado. No fundo todos não passavam de crianças.

- Vejo que estão se divertindo.

A voz tranqüila acalmou a discussão.

- Sísifo! – Hasgard abriu um sorriso. – ainda bem que voltou, quer mandá-los parar? – apontou para Dohko, Kárdia e Mani.

- E Shion? – abafou o riso.

- São umas crianças. – Regulus cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Antes de sair do templo Sísifo o tinha visitado.

- Eu desisti. – o ariano aproximou. – seja bem vindo. E você Regulus, como esta?

- Estou ótimo. – socou uma mão na outra. – Áurea cuidou muito bem de mim. – sorriu.

- Ela. – disse com certa secura, que causou estranheza em todos. – como foi a missão? – indagou ao notar o olhar de todos.

- As pistas eram falsas. Estamos na estaca zero.

- Não se preocupe. – Dohko tocou no ombro dele. – vamos achá-la.

- Já está sabendo dos traidores? – indagou Mani. – o mestre te contou?

- Sim.

- Eles não merecem ser mortos? São traidores! – disse Kárdia.

- Cabe ao mestre decidir, por enquanto ele me deu a responsabilidade de olhá-los.

- Posso torturá-los se quiser. – os olhos do escorpião brilharam. – faço-os falar!

- Kárdia! – ralhou Dégel.

- Não é má idéia. – concordou o canceriano.

- Nada de torturas. – respondeu o sagitariano. – precisamos reconstruir a vila e como precisamos de ajuda.

- Ah não! – Dohko deu o berro. – não está pensando... não precisamos deles!

- Precisamos Dohko. Eles não podem ficar em Leão eternamente.

- Por mim... – Regulus deu um sorriso, estava adorando a estadia no templo, tudo era do bom e do melhor.

- Eles vão ajudar sob minha supervisão. E por favor, não arrumem confusão com eles.

- Mas...

- Tudo bem. – Manigold tampou a boca de Dohko. – seguiremos as ordens. – deu o seu melhor sorriso.

- Obrigado. Vou ate Leão.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Regulus.

- Eu também. – disse Dégel e Shion que o fitou.

- Tudo bem. Volto para ajudá-los.

Os quatro saíram sob os olhares atentos dos demais, foi só eles sumirem da visão...

- Por que tampou a minha boca?

- Porque se não ia estragar o plano. – deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Que plano? – Kárdia gostou da expressão do canceriano.

- Vamos puni-los.

- Ficou louco? – Hasgard arqueou a sobrancelha. – mestre Sage nos mata.

- Não, se nós não formos os responsáveis.

- Como assim? – indagou Dohko.

- Eles vão trabalhar sob o sol escaldante, carregando pedras, madeiras, etc e...

- E...?

- Quando um prisioneiro está no cabo Shounion só recebe uma refeição por dia, com uma jarra de água, eles terão o mesmo tratamento. Imagine debaixo de sol desse.

- Sua mente me assusta. – disse Hasgard. – eu não vou participar disso. – foi saindo de perto.

- Imagine se o amiguinho do Asmita virar contra nós? – Mani sabia dizer as palavras certas.

- Está bem.

- Conte comigo. – Kárdia era o mais entusiasmado.

- Eu não concordo. – disse Dohko.

- Vai dá para trás? – o escorpião ralhou.

- Isso é desumano, mesmo para um inimigo.

- O todo certinho esta com peninha. – Mani disse sarcástico.

- Não é isso. Só acho que temos que usar outros métodos. – deu um sorriso.

- Quais?

- Cid, Shion, Regulus e Dégel ficaram aqui no santuário cuidando das casas e nós em solidariedade vamos ajudar nossos "amigos" na vila. Assim manteremos as doze casas segura e efetuamos o plano.

- E onde entra os "outros métodos"? – indagou Kárdia.

- Tudo pode acontecer... pedras mais pesadas, escavar em rochas, carregar madeiras por uma longa distancia, essas coisas. Fechado?

- Fechado. – concordaram os três.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sísifo e os outros seguiram direto e não pararam nem em Virgem, ate por que o morador daquela casa não se encontrava nela. Desde a noite anterior Asmita não voltara para casa.

- Asmita é estranho. – comentou Regulus já vendo o telhado de sua casa.

- É o jeito dele. – disse Dégel.

- Continua estranho.

- O importante que mestre Sage confia nele. – disse Sísifo. – então...

- Você também parece confiar nele. – Shion o fitou.

- Confio. Confio em todos.

- E nos traidores?

- Aioria não é um traidor. – Regulus reclamou.

- O que pensa disso Sísifo? – indagou Dégel, fazendo com que o leonino e Shion voltasse a atenção para o cavaleiro da nona casa.

- O mestre me deixou a par dos acontecimentos. – parou no ultimo degrau. – só o tempo mostrara a verdade.

Dentro de Leão, os dourados tentavam achar algo para fazer, mas as brigas motivadas pelo ócio logo imperaram.

- Congela eles, por favor. – suplicou Aldebaran a Kamus, não agüentando mais a discussão entre Aioria e Miro.

- Se o resto dos nossos dias forem assim... – murmurou Afrodite, vendo a discussão entre Mask e Kanon.

- Falta de ocupação. – Mu aproximou. – se ao menos pudéssemos sair.

- Bom dia a todos.

A discussão parou na hora ao ouvirem o cumprimento.

- Sísifo?

- Pelo jeito estão todos bem. – disse simpático.

- Regulus? – Aioria pouco se importou com a chegada do sagitariano. – você esta bem?

- Estou. – o garoto sorriu, mas logo o perdeu ao ver a cara de Shion.

- Como foi a missão? – indagou Shaka.

- Não é assunto para vocês. – cortou Shion, traidores não precisavam saber daquilo.

- Pelo jeito não encontraram. – MM alfinetou.

- Giovanni. – Kanon o cutucou.

- As pistas não eram certas. – disse Sísifo, sem se importar. – mestre Sage já me contou tudo.

Os dourados olharam entre si ressabiados, o sagitariano queria sorrir, mas não podia.

- E deixou-me encarregado de vocês. Apesar dos atos que fizeram precisamos de braços para reerguer a vila. Os dez seguirão comigo.

Apesar do tom sério do cavaleiro gostaram da idéia.

- E como vamos ajudar? – indagou Shura.

- Simples. – a voz de Dohko assustou a todos.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – Shion o fitou feio.

- Nada de mais. – estava acompanhado por Hasgard, Manigold e Kárdia. – precisamos reerguer a vila como precisamos cuidar do santuário. Se não se importar Sísifo...

- Diga.

- Shion, Deuteros, Regulus, Dégel e Cid cuidam daqui, enquanto os demais vão para a vila, ajudá-los.

- Parece ser uma boa idéia. Shion?

- Tanto faz.

- Assim o faremos. Venham.

O quarteto do passado trocou um leve sorriso. E como Sísifo determinou com exceção de Asmita e Albafica, o grupo liderado por Shion ficou no santuário e os demais foram para a vila. E ela realmente precisava, 2/3 estavam no chão e as poucas construções que ainda estavam de pé, não eram seguras.

Os dourados reuniram numa parte a espera das ordens. Dohko conversa algo com o sagitariano.

- Só um aviso. – disse Saga aproveitando que só os amigos ouviam. – vamos obedecer sem restrição as ordens, não estamos numa situação muito boa então...

- Como a chefia mandar. – Miro bateu continência.

Sísifo aproximou.

- Os afazeres são grandes então tomei a liberdade em separá-los em duplas, se não se importarem.

- Tudo bem Sísifo.

- Vocês também não poderão usar os cosmos, por segurança. – sorriu sem graça.

- Não tem problema.

- Aldebaran, Shura e Shaka ficaram sob responsabilidade de Hasgard.

O taurino do futuro sorriu, enquanto Shaka deu um longo suspiro.

- Aioria, Miro e Kamus sob a guarda de Kárdia.

Kamus nem manifestou, três crianças no mesmo grupo, lá vinha chumbo grosso.

- Afrodite, Mu e Giovanni sob a responsabilidade de Manigold.

MM só não protestou, pois Dite tampou a boca dele.

- Saga, Kanon sob a responsabilidade de Dohko.

Não acharam tão ruim assim, contudo os dourados não imaginavam que tudo não passava de um plano do libriano.

- Eu irei ate o acampamento reunir alguns moradores. Não demoro. Dohko cuide de tudo.

Foi só Sísifo sair...

- Muito bem traidores. – berrou Kárdia. – ao final vão suplicar para irem para o cabo Shounion. – deu um grande sorriso.

- Quem disse que vou te obedecer. – Miro o fitou desafiador.

- Eu disse. – o libriano disse sério. – não estão em condições de exigir nada.

- Não vivia te falando que o mestre ancião era cruel? – Shura cutucou Kanon.

- Ao trabalho! – ordenou o libriano.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Lara depois de ser deixada por Deuteros ainda permaneceu em sua cabana, antes de voltar para o templo. Encontrou com a amazona de Águia na porta do templo.

- Bom dia Lara.

- Bom dia. Passaram bem a noite?

- As meninas sim, quanto a mim... – respondeu evasivamente, desde a noite anterior não tinha voltado para o templo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada que possa me ajudar, alias ninguém pode me ajudar. – suspirou pesadamente.

- É grave?

- Um pouco, mas deixa para lá. Posso ir ate Leão?

- Claro.

Lara só esperou ela sumir nas escadarias para entrar. Torcia para ninguém ter dado a falta dela.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Para aqueles que achavam que a tarefa seria simples, estavam enganados.

Hasgard levou seus protegidos para uma das áreas devastadas e o serviço deles seria retirar os escombros. Ate aí tudo normal, Hasgard também ajudava, em menor grau, mas ajudava. Para Shura e Aldebaran aquele sol não era nada, pois eram acostumados devido seus países de origem, mas Shaka... aquele sol começava a incomodá-lo. Deba percebeu isso, pois sabia que esforço físico e debaixo daquela "lua" não era o forte do amigo tanto que passou a carregar mais pedras do que ele para compensar. Entretanto Hasgard também percebeu isso e não gostou nada de ver o indiano "pegando mais leve."

Kárdia levou-os para uma mata próxima. Precisavam de madeira para construir cabanas e o que mais precisasse. Kamus suspirou aliviado por trabalhar na sombra, mas logo arrependeu por ver Kárdia e Miro em pequenas discussões. Depois que o escorpião do passado sentou dizendo que só ia supervisionar, aí que seu sossego acabou pois ate Aioria começava a bater boca.

Mu e Afrodite pararam o serviço de escavar um poço artesiano diversas vezes para segurar Mask. Os dois cancerianos quase saíram no tapa.

A condição dos gêmeos não eram diferentes. Dohko dava ordens literalmente a eles para carregar uma carroça improvisada de escombros.

E essas pequenas desavenças seguiram por algumas horas, mas a paciência de alguns estavam por um fio e foi somente uma palavra torta para provocar o estopim...

Por causa dos ataques, os três poços que a vila possuía foram completamente soterrados, não restando aos moradores andarem ate o rio próximo para pegar água. A missão dada a Manigold era perfurar um para suprir as necessidades básicas dos moradores.

O trabalho seguia tranqüilo, com Mu e Afrodite executando sem reclamar, já Mask teve que ser contido algumas vezes. Depois de um grande esforço, puderam ver os primeiros sinais de água.

- Ate que enfim. – Afrodite sentou no chão. – pensei que cavaria ate a China.

- Nosso trabalho acabou. – MM jogou a enxada longe. – cadê o capataz? – olhou em volta, uma veia saltou na testa ao ver o outro canceriano sentado debaixo de uma sombra tirando um cochilo. – eu mato aquele infeliz!

- Calma Mask. – Mu o segurou. – não vai fazer nada.

- Estamos fritando debaixo desse sol e ele dorme?

- Mais um motivo para ficar calado. – disse Dite. – Manigold! Achamos água.

O canceriano não respondeu.

- Filho de $#% - praguejou Mask.

- Manigold! – Dite aumentou a voz.

- O que é?

- Achamos a água.

Com a cara desdenhosa Mani levantou indo ate eles. Passou pelos três, quase derrubando de propósito Mask, parando perto do buraco feito por eles.

- Continuem cavando.

- O QUE? – berrou o italiano.

- É surdo, ou o que? Continue cavando. Ou acha que isso é suficiente. A água ainda esta com barro, ela precisa ficar limpa. Não existe isso na sua época? – indagou debochado.

- Não. – MM armou com seu melhor sorriso. – na minha época as coisas são avançadas, temos água em casa, não vivemos como na pré historia igual uns e outros.

- Está querendo dizer o que?

- É surdo ou o que?

- Ora...

- Calma os dois. – Mu entrou na frente. – vamos continuar cavando.

- Apesar de ter essas coisas no meio da testa tem juízo – ajeitou a camisa. - é tão esquisito quanto Shion.

- Ninguém chama o Mu de esquisito não. – Mask tomou partido o que deixou o ariano e o pisciano surpresos.

- Falo como eu quiser.

- Ora...

- É melhor você sair Manigold. – pediu Dite.

- Traidor não me dá ordens!

- Agora eu quebro a sua cara!

Mask partiu para cima dele, mas os dois dourados o seguraram a tempo enquanto Mani saia gargalhando.

- Não vê que é provocação. – Dite soltou MM.

- Eu quebro a cara dele!

- Tenha calma Giovanni. – pediu Mu pacientemente.

- Eu não tenho o seu sangue de barata!

- Continue trabalhando. – Afrodite entregou-lhe a enxada.

A contra gosto pegou e ainda resmungando começou a trabalhar.

Uma grande área já estava limpa, ali seriam erguidas as novas moradias das pessoas que restaram de Rodoria. Ainda restava uma vasta extensão de terra o que levaria mais alguns dias ate estar tudo limpo. O sol implacável não esmorecia o trabalho de Shura e Aldebaran, mas Shaka mostrava sinais de cansaço ainda mais por seu rosto esta vermelho. Silenciosamente Deba ofereceu ajuda o que não foi negado. Hasgard estava ficando nervoso com isso.

- Estou desacostumado a serviços braçais. – disse o virginiano.

- Isso aqui para mim não é nada. – Deba levantou uma grande pedra. – o castelo do Mu deu muito mais trabalho.

- Como assim? – indagou Shura.

- Um dos titãs o destruiu e Mu estava sem cosmo para consertá-lo, eu me ofereci.

- Você reconstruiu o castelo de Jamiel sozinho?

- Sim Shura. – disse encabulado. – fiquei com dó do Mu. Não podia deixar de ajudá-lo.

- Você e seu grande coração. – disse Shaka sorrindo.

- Faço o que eu posso.

- E você. – Shura fitou o virginiano. – não deveria fazer tanto esforço afinal saiu de uma luta.

- Assim como vocês.

- Mas seu estado era mais grave. – disse Deba. – carregue as pedras menores.

- Nada disso.

Os três olharam para trás. A expressão de Hasgard não era boa.

- O trabalho é para o três sem distinção.

- Mas Hasgard ele sofreu aqueles ferimentos. – Deba saiu em socorro do amigo.

- Isso não o torna diferente.

- Mas..

- Ele tem razão Aldebaran. – Shaka o fitou. – não sou diferente de vocês.

- O mesmo tratamento. – o taurino do passado não se intimidou com os olhos abertos do indiano. – ou ate mais. Deveria fazer o dobro.

- Eu faço... – Shura prontificou-se.

- Ele. – Hasgard apontou para o loiro.

- Mas...

Shaka segurou o brasileiro.

- Onde quer que eu fique?

- Ali. – apontou para uma área onde antes existia uma casa de dois pavimentos, conseqüentemente o entulho era duas vezes maior. – acha que pode fazer? – indagou com desdém.

- Sim.

Sem dizer mais nada, Shaka começou a recolher o entulho. Deba e Shura trocaram olhares para continuarem o trabalho.

Já fazia horas que Kamus derrubava as arvores não se importava com o trabalho, mas confessava que seria bem mais fácil se pudesse utilizar o cosmo ao invés de machado. Por milagre Miro e Aioria trabalhavam em silencio e Kárdia tinha saído para pegar alguma coisa. Mas o silencio durou pouco.

- Ele quer que acabemos com a mata toda? – o escorpião escorou em uma arvore. – desse jeito não vai sobrar nada.

- Pelo menos estamos em três. – disse Aioria.

- Se pelo menos aquela coisa ajudasse, terminaria mais rápido. Aquela preguiça.

- Antes ser preguiça do que traidor. – disse Kárdia aproximando com algo nas mãos. – parem de falar e continuem a trabalhar. – deu uma mordida no que parecia uma maça.

- Vai ficar sentado enquanto agente trabalha? – indagou indignado.

- Sim Miro. É sua tarefa não minha. – sorriu. – alem do mais sou um guerreiro, tenho obrigações mais nobres.

- Não sei quais, mal consegue...

- Já chega Miro. – disse Kamus prevendo o que ele iria falar.

- Por que o defende?

- Vamos continuar o serviço, só isso.

Ainda bufando o grego do futuro voltou a tarefa. Kárdia sentou na grama encostando numa pedra. Trazia a expressão cínica.

- É melhor trabalhar direito.

Os três continuaram em silencio.

- Mestre Sage não vai gostar de serviço mal feito.

Silencio.

- Estão esquecendo aqueles gravetos, podem servir de fogueira.

Continuavam em silencio.

- Ei cortem direito.

- Já chega! – Miro jogou o machado no chão. – cala a boca!

- E se eu não quiser? – desafiou.

- Ora...

- Calma Miro. – Aioria o segurou. – ele está te provocando.

- Não precisa segura-lo, faz tempo que quero quebrar a cara dele. – Kárdia levantou. – se quiser pode vir ate os dois.

- Como? - o leonino o fitou.

- Acabo com os dois.

- Eu vou acabar com você.

Aioria avançou contudo foi retido no meio do caminho por Kamus.

- Nada de brigas.

- Mas Kamus...

- Kárdia volte a sentar. – olhou para o grego mais novo.

- Não me dá ordens, seu traidor.

- Agora eu parto a sua cara. – Miro partiu para cima dele.

- Miro. – o aquariano o segurou. – não faça nada. Os dois. – fitou Aioria.

Concordaram voltando ao serviço, Kárdia voltou a sentar com um sorriso nos lábios.

Assim como Aldebaran e os outros, Saga e Kanon estavam encarregados de limpar a área devastada. Os gêmeos faziam o serviço em silencio sob a supervisão constante de Dohko. Num dado momento o libriano se afastou.

- Estou cansado. – Kanon encostou na carroça. – esse sol esta escaldante.

- Continue sem reclamar. – disse Saga.

- Isso é escravidão. Estão fazendo de propósito.

- Que seja Kanon, é melhor que presos.

- Estão certos em desconfiar, mas isso já é abuso. Nós somos cavaleiros de Atena, temos os mesmos direitos. Você já foi mestre...

- Já chega Kanon. – Saga o olhou feio.

- Que se dane. Não vou fazer mais nada.

- Vai sim. – a voz de Dohko saiu autoritária.

- E vai me obrigar?

- Se precisar sim.

Os dois se encararam, alias não foi olho a olho, já que Dohko era bem mais baixo que Kanon, que aproveitando a altura o fitou de forma superior.

- Vamos continuar a trabalhar. – Saga entrou no meio empurrando o irmão.

- Palavras sabias de um líder traidor.

O sangue de Kanon ferveu, mas Saga permaneceu sereno.

- Fiquei me perguntando o que ganharam para trair Atena? Deve ter sido algo esplêndido.

- Seu...

- Kanon. – Saga o segurou.

- É uma vergonha a elite de Atena descer tão baixo.

- Cala a boca o baixinho chinês!

- Vai se arrepender de ter falado isso.

Dohko avançou mas Saga posicionou-se no meio deles.

- Não queremos problema. Vamos continuar a fazer o serviço.

Saga puxou Kanon dessa vez para um pouco mais longe. Dohko não foi atrás, mas a hora deles estavam chegando.

E estava mesmo, como parte dois do plano, depois dos trabalhos parcialmente conclusos, Dohko, Hasgard, Kárdia e Manigold conduziram os dez para o centro da vila. O trajeto foi carregado de ameaças e se não fosse as forças pacificadoras, leia-se Mu, Kamus, Saga e Shaka já tinham saído no tapa.

Os quatro cavaleiros pararam lado a lado tendo os dez a frente.

- Sísifo ainda não voltou? – indagou Kárdia fingindo está surpreso.

- Parece que não.

- Então vamos continuar os trabalhos. – disse Hasgard. – ainda há muito a ser feito.

- Podem voltar ao trabalho. – disse o escorpião cheio de pose.

- Nada disso. – Miro cruzou os braços. – Não somos obrigados a isso.

- Não está em condições de exigir nada Miro. – disse Dohko.

- Por que não? – indagou MM farto daquela situação. – só temos que acatar as ordens de mestre Sage e não de pirralhos como vocês.

- O errado aqui é você. – Manigold entrou no meio. – não passam de traidores vis.

- Estava demorando... – Kanon rolou os olhos.

- Vão voltar ao trabalho agora. – disse Dohko.

- E se não quisermos? – Aioria entrou no meio.

- Pois queremos. – Shaka entrou no meio. – nada de confusão. – olhou para os quatro.

- Falou a quinta essência da humanidade. – zombou Hasgard. – o herege.

- Olha como fala com ele! – Shura já estava farto das provocações por parte do taurino.

- Pessoal. – Mu foi em socorro ao indiano. – vamos trabalhar.

- Pois só vamos fazer algo sobre as ordens do mestre! – disse MM cruzando os braços.

- É o que veremos. – Manigold estralou os dedos.

- Não queremos confusão. – Saga tomou a frente. – nós vamos continuar ajudando.

- Ajudando? Não venha com falsos sentimentalismo. – disse o libriano. - só estão aqui porque o mestre é benevolente. Seus lugares é na prisão!

- É isso o que queria, não é Dohko? – indagou Shura com um sorriso.

- Por mim estariam no cabo Shounion. Todos vocês, principalmente ele. – apontou para Saga. – é o mentor de tudo.

- Se eu concordar em ir, vão nos deixar em paz? – indagou.

- Claro.

- Pois bem pode me levar. – Saga deu um passo.

- De jeito nenhum! – Kanon entrou na frente. – você não vai a lugar algum.

- Kanon por favor.

- Ele está certo. – Mu aproximou de Kanon. – não é justo.

- Falou o esquisito. – zombou Manigold.

- Vou fazer você engolir tudo. – MM avançou mais foi segurado por Dite.

- Está vendo? – disse Kárdia. – deveria ir é os cinco traidores!

- Só se for por cima de mim. – Aioria cerrou o punho.

- E de mim também. – Aldebaran não queria briga, mas não deixaria seus amigos a mercê deles.

Logo Miro, Shaka e Kanon passaram a frente do grupo "traidor".

- Vocês precisam é de uma lição. – Hasgard estralou os dedos.

- Te respeito muito Hasgard, mas se quiser brigar... – Deba o encarou.

- Pois eu não estou nem aí. – o cosmo de Kárdia aumentou. – hoje eu acabo com você. – fitou Miro.

- Digo o mesmo.

Logo a briga generalizou. Kárdia e Miro, Manigold e MM, Dohko e Shura, Hasgard e Aldebaran. Aioria e Kanon colocavam lenha na fogueira. Enquanto Saga, Shaka, Mu e Dite tentavam aplacar o conflito.

- Já chega!

A voz de Sísifo ecoou fazendo com que o conflito parasse.

_**Pessoas mais um capitulo. Quero informar que devido a aproximação do fim dessa fic (sim, ela já esta caminhando para o final) vou dá prioridade a ela. **_

_**Reencontro II será retomada assim que essa acabar, então meninas que mandaram fichas não desanimem suas personagens vão aparecer e todo o segredo que envolve a Rosa, Mu, Miro e Clarice será explicado. **_

_**No mais ate o próximo capitulo, com mais barraco entre os dourados e os cavaleiros do passado. Ah! Já ia esquecendo... a pessoa que Pontos mantêm presa é velha conhecido de vocês.**_

_**Occasio facit furem - A ocasião faz o ladrão.**_


	23. Chapter 23: Festinare docet

**Capitulo XXIII**

**Festinare docet**

Marin descia em silencio, não gostaria de passar por Capricórnio, mas não tinha alternativa. Poderia ate usar o caminho por de trás dos templos, porem com aquele clima de desconfiança não poderia facilitar. Passou por Peixes e Aquário sem encontrar resistência e para a sua surpresa a décima casa estava vazia e reconstruída.

Passou por Sagitário, Escorpião ganhando a casa de Libra. Pode sentir alguns cosmos vindo dela.

Encontrou Shion, Deuteros, Regulus, Dégel e Cid.

- Bom dia. – disse sem olhar para o capricorniano.

- Bom dia. – respondeu gentilmente o aquariano.

Cid apenas a fitou para desviar o olhar em seguida.

- Onde está indo? – indagou Shion.

- A Leão, Lara permitiu. – respondeu antes que ele começasse a implicar.

- Eles não estão em Leão. – disse Regulus. – estão ajudando na vila.

- Vou ate lá. Posso? – olhou para o ariano.

- Vá. – respondeu seco.

A amazona seguiu seu caminho sob o olhar atento do espanhol que só esperou por alguns minutos para ir atrás dela.

- Vou a Virgem, avaliar os estragos. Não demoro.

Deram nos ombros, principalmente Shion que não tinha o menor interesse em ajudar na construção do sexto templo.

Marin trazia a mascara nas mãos. Não imaginava que ficaria tão sem graça na presença dele. Alem do mais existia Asmita.

- Marin.

Sentiu o braço ser retido.

- Cid? – levou um susto recolocando a mascara.

- Desculpe se a assustei. – abaixou o rosto.

Ficou em silencio.

- Eu... queria pedir desculpas por ontem. Fui indelicado.

- Eu...

- Não deveria ter agido daquela forma, mas... – a fitou. – meus sentimentos falaram mais alto. Me desculpe.

- Não tem por que pedir desculpas Cid. Você não me obrigou a nada. – deu um meio sorriso envergonhada.

- Não está com raiva de mim?

- Não. – o fitou.

Ele sorriu, como estava aliviado por ouvir aquilo.

- Só peço um tempo... estou confusa. Nós somos defensores de Athena e...

- Eu sei. Também me sinto assim.

Os dois sorriram.

- Vou indo.

- Tudo bem. Nós vemos depois.

- Sim.

Surpreendendo a amazona, Cid pegou a mão dela beijando-a.

- Cuide-se. – disse.

- Você também. – sorriu.

Cid esperou que ela se fosse para voltar para Libra.

Marin sentia o coração pesado. Sentia alguma coisa pelo espanhol, mas a imagem de Asmita fazia-se constante. Não poderia negar que o indiano mexia com ela.

Entrou em Virgem com receio. Desde o fim da invasão não conversara com ele. Rendendo-se a curiosidade adentrou templo a fora a procura dele, não o encontrando.

- "Deve esta recluso em algum lugar. – suspirou. – mesmo que eu agradeça vai ser grosseiro." – pensou saindo do templo.

Andava com o rosto baixo quando sentiu um cosmo aproximando. A amazona ergueu o rosto imediatamente sentindo o coração disparar. Era ele.

O cavaleiro fingia não ligar para a presença dela, e com esse fingimento, passou por ela sem ao menos olhá-la.

- Asmita. – o chamou.

Ele parou, mas sem se virar.

- Obrigada por ontem. Se não tivesse me ajudado...

- Não tem porque agradecer. – disse seco. – se eu não a tirasse daquele mundo, seria acusado.

- Eu sei que Aioria é...

- Não estou falando dele. – disse mais seco ainda.

- Não...?

O indiano virou-se caminhando ate ela. Marin prendeu a respiração ao senti-lo tão próximo de si. Os dois se encararam por longos minutos. A amazona encolheu-se, não por medo de uma atitude agressiva dele e sim por medo que ele a beijasse de novo e com isso demonstrasse que gostava dele. Asmita por sua vez interpretou que ela tinha aversão por ele.

- Mesmo em tempo de guerra... – disse colado ao ouvido dela. – você não precisa temer. Afinal tem quem a proteja.

- Do que esta falando? – sentia os sentidos alterarem por causa do incenso que exalava dele.

- Nada. – desviou o olhar para os lábios emoldurados pela mascara. A tentação era grande em arrancar aquele objeto e beijá-los pouco se importando com o que vira na noite anterior contudo... Marin não pertencia a ele. Ela decidira permanecer ao lado do capricorniano. – adeus amazona de Águia.

Saiu deixando-a atordoada. O coração batia descompassado. Perto de El Cid sentia-se bem e protegida, mas nada que comparasse quando estava perto de Asmita.

O virginiano seguiu direto para seu local de meditação. Passara a noite e parte da manha fora pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido ate então. Estava claro que ele perdera aquela batalha e tomara a decisão de apagar de sua mente a existência daquela amazona.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Lara que ficara sabendo que os cavaleiros do futuro estavam na vila chamou Lithos, Áurea e Selinsa para acompanhá-las. Ainda havia muito trabalho a ser feito.

Durante o trajeto do templo a Libra, a amazona instruía sobre ações que fariam naquele lugar.

Apenas pararam na sétima casa para ver os trabalhos de reconstrução. Dégel passava as ultimas informações para a sacerdotisa enquanto as outras três conversavam com Regulus. Contudo vez ou outra Áurea olhava para o ariano, que continuou sua tarefa pouco se importando com a presença dela.

- Vamos meninas? – indagou a amazona aproximando.

- Sim.

Passaram e quando Áurea passou perto de Shion ele se quer a olhou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- O que está havendo? – indagou o sagitariano visivelmente nervoso.

- Eles não querem nos obedecer. – disse Kárdia.

- Claro, estão nos tratando como escravos. – rebateu Miro.

- Não são escravos são traidores. – Mani alfinetou.

- Já chega. – Sísifo aumentou a voz. – trouxe alguns moradores para ajudarem na reconstrução. Eu terei uma reunião agora com o mestre, portando Dohko continue os trabalhos.

O libriano deu um sorriso, enquanto Aioria e os demais fitaram o sagitariano indignados.

- Você... – Aioria cerrou o punho.

- Mas Dohko, nem Saga nem nenhum deles vão para Shounion. - Sísifo aproximou dos dourados. - Tenham um pouco de paciência. – disse para apenas os dourados ouvirem. – eu entendo o lado de vocês, mas entendo também o lado deles. Eu sei que vocês... – fitou o leonino, Kanon, MM e mais alguns. – fariam a mesma coisa.

Aioria abriu a boca mas fechou.

- Vamos fazer o que nos pede. – disse Saga que falava por todos. – vamos continuar. – puxou a fila.

- Dohko.

- Sim.

- Continue os trabalhos mas sem exagerar.

- Está bem.

Concordou apenas diante dele, pois foi só o sagitariano dar as costas, o trabalho duro- leia-se para os dourados – continuou. Houve alguns conflitos e alguns olhos roxos, entre Mani e MM, Kárdia e Miro, Kanon e Dohko e claro que esses acontecimentos chegaram aos ouvidos do grande mestre. As meninas que tinha ido para a vila presenciaram tudo com Áurea, Marin e Lithos tomando partido para os dourados. Lara tentava apaziguar e Athina apenas observava.

Ao fim da tarde as brigas cessaram com a chegada de Albafica que trazia uma mensagem de Sage.

- Albafica? – Hasgard estranhou vê-lo. – o que faz aqui?

- Uma mensagem do mestre. – disse frio, mas de olhos fixos em Athina que estava bem mais atrás. – ele está convocando todos para uma reunião no principio da noite.

- E sabe do que se trata? – indagou Manigold.

- Do que mais seria? Da cenas lamentáveis entre os traidores e os cavaleiros.

- Foram eles. – Kárdia disse em tom acusador.

- Foram vocês. – rebateu Miro.

- Silencio. – pediu Shaka, o que foi atendido prontamente. – estaremos lá Albafica.

- Sísifo dispensou todos para se preparem para a reunião.

- E nós? – perguntou Áurea.

- Todos. – disse mais seco ainda. – estão dispensados.

Hasgard e os demais seguiram na frente, seguidos por Lara e as meninas e depois pelos dourados. Athina via o grupo sair.

- "Parece ser sério." – pensou e quando estava prestes a andar, teve seu braço retido.

- Athina.

- Gus-tavv?

- Como você está? – sorriu. – infelizmente não posso mais vê-a.

- Estou bem. – disse receosa e Afrodite percebeu.

- Acredita que eu sou um traidor?

- Eu não sei... sempre foi bom para mim, mas o senhor Dohko me contou... – abaixou o rosto.

- Eu entendo... - murmurou

- Espero que tudo seja um simples mal entendido. – notou o tom da voz dele. – sei que é um verdadeiro cavaleiro.

- Obrigado.

- Athina.

A voz grossa e imperativa assustou os dois.

- Senhor Albafica? – a garota ficou vermelha.

- É melhor ir para casa. – disse com os olhos fixos em Afrodite.

- Sim senhor. Ate mais Gustavv. – sorriu, o que deixou o pisciano do passado incomodado.

- Ate mais. – retribuiu o sorriso.

Albafica só esperou que ela se afastasse...

- Fique longe dela. – disse frio.

- Do que tem medo? – desafiou. – acha que eu faria algo a ela?

- Não fez contra Atena?

- Você não sabe de nada. – deu um sorriso. – da mesma maneira que eu não faria nada contra Atena, não faria contra ela. Ainda mais ela. – deu ênfase a frase.

Saiu sem dar chance de resposta ao pisciano do passado, apesar de não ser explicito ele entendera muito bem o sentido da frase e aquilo o deixou preocupado.

E como o combinado ao cair da noite todos estavam no salão de Atena.

Sage estava no trono tendo ao seu lado seu irmão. Os dourados estavam a sua direita, os cavaleiros a esquerda, Lara, Marin, Lithos, Áurea e Selinsa atrás dos cavaleiros.

Estavam aflitos pois pela maneira que o mestre convocara a reunião parecia algo grave.

- Agradeço a presença de todos. – disse.

Enquanto isso...

- Pode ir.

- Achei que minha aparição fosse demorar. – sorriu.

- Gosto de antecipar as coisas. Vá e transmita meu recado a eles.

- Será um prazer, nobre titã. – Aspros fez uma leve reverencia diante de Pontos.

De volta ao santuário...

- Soube do ocorrido na vila. – a voz saiu séria. – alguém tem algo a dizer?

- Não aconteceu nada senhor Sage. – disse Saga.

- Não precisa tentar encobrir cavaleiro de gêmeos. Eu sei o que aconteceu e como aconteceu. E minhas ordens são...

Sage calou-se. A atenção de todos voltou-se para a porta principal. Segundos depois ela foi aberta violentamente, um cosmo agressivo tomou conta do lugar. Todos os cavaleiros tomaram posição. Marin e Lara passaram a frente de Lithos e Áurea.

- Que comitê de boas vindas. – disse uma voz.

Deuteros que estava temeroso pois o cosmo era familiar, arregalou os olhos ao escutar a voz.

- Quem é você? – indagou Dohko.

Diante deles surgiu uma figura trajando uma roupa semelhante a que Sage usava porem toda negra. A pessoa usava uma mascara.

- Só sou um mensageiro. – deu um passo.

- Mais uma passo e morre. – disse Shion.

- Quanta hostilidade cavaleiro de Áries. Não se preocupe não vim lutar.

- E o que quer? – indagou Sísifo que tinha a leve sensação de conhecer aquele cosmo.

- Trago um recado do meu senhor. O nobre titã Pontos.

Ficaram em silencio.

- Ele deseja a presença de vocês na fortaleza para um dialogo.

- Acha que vamos acreditar em você? – Kárdia tomou a frente.

- Não preciso que acredite em mim Escorpião.

A duvida começou a assolar todos, o homem parecia conhecê-los. Deuteros estava temeroso era evidente que se tratava de seu irmão. Kanon também desconfiava. Já Sage tinha certeza.

- Quem é você? – perguntou novamente o libriano.

- Um velho amigo. – levou a mão a mascara para retira-la.

- Saia daqui. – gritou Deuteros assustando a todos.

- Está com medo que eles vejam meu rosto? – o homem sorriu por debaixo da mascara.

- Diga a Pontos que iremos. Agora saia!

- Estou decepcionado com a sua hostilidade Deuteros.

Lara arregalou os olhos.

- "Não pode ser..."

O homem sem se importar tirou a mascara revelando seus olhos azuis e cabelos da mesma cor. A perplexidade era vista no rosto de todos e alguns voltaram a atenção para Deuteros.

- Mas ele... - Regulus fitou o Deuteros. – se parece...

- Alguns de vocês não devem me conhecer. Afinal fui morto antes de suas chegada.

- Mestre Sage... – Shion o fitou.

- Permita que eu me apresente: Aspros o verdadeiro cavaleiro de gêmeos.

- O que?

Não era só os guardiões do passado que estavam assustados, os cavaleiros do futuro estavam igualmente perplexos.

- Como assim o verdadeiro? – indagou Miro. – não é você? – olhou para Deuteros.

- Permita que eu conte uma pequena historia.

- Cala a boca Aspros. – disse Asmita tomando a dianteira.

- Ora se não é o cavaleiro de Virgem. – olhou zombeteiro. – ficou amiguinho do meu irmão? Esqueceu que quase o matou?

- Afinal... – Manigold estava confuso. – você não estava morto?

- Estava, mas voltei a vida. Não poderia morrer sem conseguir o meu objetivo. – fitou Sage.

- Como? – Cid o fitava frio.

- Os titãs me deram uma oportunidade em troca de alguns favores.

Lara que o encarava passou a fitar Deuteros.

- "Aquilo não foi um sonho... ele realmente..."

O geminiano sentiu o peso do olhar, não tendo coragem de fita-la.

- Tirando Cid, Sísifo, Manigold, Hasgard, Asmita e Larinha. – sorriu para a amazona. – os demais são novos. Não tive o prazer de conhecê-los em vida.

- É realmente uma pena que tenha se vendido a eles Aspros. – disse Sage levantando. – tinha esperança que tivesse se redimido.

- Redimido? – gargalhou. – não me arrependo de nada que fiz, e se não fosse a minha sombra, hoje eu estaria aí. – apontou para o trono. – meu lugar por direito.

Sage deu um longo suspiro.

- Do que está falando Aspros? – Hasgard ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele estava vivo.

- Parece que ninguém sabe da historia. Quiseram mesmo que tudo ficasse escondido... não é Sage, Deuteros e Asmita? Pois muito bem, nada mais justo que a verdade venha a tona e que todos saibam sobre esse assassino. – apontou para Deuteros.

Todos os olhares dirigiram-se para Deuteros.

- Ele não é assassino. – disse Saga surpreendendo todos. – ele só fez o que era certo, parar um traidor.

- Ora... você deve ser o cavaleiro de gêmeos. Saga. Já ouvi falar muito de você, matador de deuses.

O geminiano recuou na hora.

- A historia se repete não é? Mas ao contrario de você que fraquejou no ultimo momento e foi morto por Atena, eu vou conseguir.

Os olhares dirigiram-se para Saga.

- Morto por Atena...? – era a indagação feita pelos cavaleiros.

- É uma longa historia. – disse Aspros. – um dia irão saber o quanto ambiciosos são os nascidos sob a constelação de gêmeos. Resumindo a minha historia eu usei a minha sombra para matar o mestre, mas ela acabou se revoltando contra mim e me matou. Desde então ele usurpa a armadura de gêmeos.

- Isso é verdade Deuteros? – indagou Dégel.

- Sim. – disse seco.

- Já fez o seu comunicado. – Kanon entrou no meio. – pode ir embora.

- Como quiser. Aguardo nossa luta.

E da mesma maneira que entrou, de repente, sumiu da visão de todos.

- Mestre Sage explique. – pediu Albafica.

O grande mestre olhou para Deuteros, ele não disse nada.

- Tudo aconteceu há... – Sage contou tudo sem omitir nada. - .. e desde então Deuteros assumiu o posto. Nessa época só estavam no santuário os cavaleiros de Touro, Câncer, Capricórnio, Virgem, Sagitário e a amazona de Taça.

- Peço licença. – pediu o geminiano.

- Ainda não. – Sage voltou a sentar. – Shion, Hasgard, Manigold, Asmita, Dohko, Dégel, Sísifo e Cid irão para a fortaleza, os demais ficaram aqui para proteger o santuário, isso inclui vocês. – olhou para os dourados. – Albafica, Deuteros, Kárdia e Regulus permaneceram aqui. Kanon e Aioria para a fortaleza. As ordens de mantê-los em Leão estão suspensas, a partir de agora cada um vai ficar na sua casa correspondente. Áurea e Lithos ficaram no acampamento. Marin, Lara, Selinsa e Hakurei ficarão encarregadas de protegê-lo. Fui claro?

Afirmaram, ainda surpresos pela historia do geminiano.

- O que se passou aqui está enterrado, o santuário está em guerra e isso que importa. Estão dispensados.

Deuteros mal esperou essas palavras e saiu. Lara foi atrás dele.

Ele corria tão depressa que ela só conseguiu alcançá-lo no meio das escadarias de Peixes.

- Deuteros! – o segurou pelo braço.

Ele não a fitou.

- Por que não me contou? Por que me escondeu?

- Não tinha porque te contar.

- Como não? – gritou. – eu precisava saber.

- Para que? O assunto foi resolvido. Aspros foi detido e Sage salvo.

- Não é por causa dele e sim por você! Eu pensei que confiava em mim!

Ele não disse nada.

- Por que passou por tudo isso calado? Pensei que nós...

- Pensou errado. – disse seco. – não era um assunto que dizia respeito a você. – a fitou com o olhar indiferente, contudo por dentro sentia-se mal. Todos esses anos queria ter contado para ela, seus medos e suas angustias, mas jamais tivera coragem. E agora com o rolar dos acontecimentos pensara que fizera bem. Só faltava uma coisa para acabar com aquele sofrimento. – não era da sua conta.

- Deu-teros... – Lara recuou. – claro que era da minha conta. Tudo que diz respeito a você é da minha conta! Eu poderia ter te ajudado!

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Nunca precisei não precisaria naquela ocasião.

A amazona engolia o choro, ele estava sendo tão rude.

- Mas nós somos... amigos... alias... nós sempre...

- Éramos. Tudo ficou no passado, ainda mais depois que peguei a armadura. Aquela época ficou para trás Lara. Somos defensores de Atena e nada alem disso. Se algum dia senti alguma coisa por você ficou no passado.

Ouvir aquilo feriu o coração dela, assim como dele. Mas Deuteros tinha tomado a decisão.

- Não... – os olhos marejaram. – não acredito nisso... diz olhando para mim, que não sente nada. Diz! – segurou a gola da roupa dele. – diz!

- O que eu sentia por você acabou. – a encarava. – só restou o companheirismo de causa.

- Não é verdade... – as lagrimas escorriam. – não pode ser verdade... eu te amo Deuteros e...

- Pois eu não te amo. – disse frio. – e espero que daqui em diante, nosso relacionamento se resuma a assuntos do santuário. – afastou as mãos dela. – vá para o templo.

Lara engoliu seco, recuou um passo, mais outro para sair correndo, tomando o rumo da floresta. Deuteros a viu se afastar permanecendo parado, por mais que aquilo doesse, por mais que seu ser implorava para ir atrás dela, não iria. A aparição de Aspros apenas confirmou o que já sabia: não havia espaço para ele e Lara. Na sua essência era um demônio e nunca poderia fazê-la feliz. Todo o sentimento que tinha por ela deveria permanecer trancado em seu coração.

- "Eu te amo." – as palavras dela doeram. – eu... eu... – os olhos marejaram. – eu "também te amo"... – deixou as lagrimas escaparem.

- Deuteros.

Ele não olhou para trás, não queria ele o visse daquele jeito.

- Vá atrás dela. – disse recuperando a frieza. – ela tomou o rumo da floresta.

- Você...

- Se realmente gosta dela, vá atrás.

- Tudo bem. – Kanon tomou o rumo da floresta.

- Kanon.

- Sim? – ele virou, Deuteros continuava na mesma posição.

- Cuide dela, por favor.

- Sim.

O geminiano do passado começou a descer as escadas. Kanon tomou o rumo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Lara corria sem rumo, não conseguia parar de chorar.

- Deuteros...

Sem perceber tropeçou numa pedra indo ao chão. Levantou sentando no chão.

- Por que...?

Levou as mãos ao rosto para encobri-lo deixando densas lagrimas caírem. Não tinha expectativas de uma vida a dois com o geminiano, mas ouvir aquelas palavras doeram mais que um ferimento em batalha.

- Chore...

Lara sentiu alguém envolve-la quando deu por si percebeu que se tratava de...

- Kanon? – recuou. – o que faz aqui? – enxugava o rosto.

- Não precisa fingir que não estava chorando. Eu sei de tudo.

- Não é nada. – tentou sorrir. – coisa de mulher, não se preocupe.

- Esqueça por cinco minutos... – a abraçou. – que é uma amazona. Se permita ser apenas uma mulher.

A grega ao escutar aquilo teve os olhos marejados e no segundo seguinte voltou a chorar.

- Kanon... ele... – agarrou ao geminiano. – ele...

O cavaleiro continuou em silencio apenas continuando a envolve-la.

- Eu... – ela não conseguia formular uma frase.

- Me escute. – ele fez com ela o encarasse. – estamos perto do final de uma guerra, não sabemos se vamos sobreviver, mas ate os nossos últimos minutos chegarem eu... eu...

- Diga... – engolia o choro.

- Quero que fique comigo. Somos defensores de Atena, mas não nos impede de termos uma vida normal. O que eu quero dizer é que... fique comigo pelo tempo que nos resta.

- Kanon...

- Eu te amo Lara.

A grega o fitou surpresa, não esperava que ele fizesse tal confissão.

- Sei que você ama o Deuteros, mas... me dê uma chance.

Sem que ela esperasse Kanon a beijou. A principio a amazona não correspondeu, contudo acabou cedendo. Realmente ela amava Deuteros mas Kanon oferecia tudo que ela queria... apesar de ser uma sacerdotisa e amazona, ainda preservava a alma de uma mulher que queria apenas ser amada.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Aos poucos os cavaleiros de Atena foram retirando-se do local. Lithos, Áurea e Marin foram para o interior do templo. Selinsa resolveu voltar para a vila. O único que permanecera no local era Shion a pedido de Hakurei. O cavaleiro rumou para uma pequena sala, destinada ao canceriano. Bateu duas vezes na porta antes de abri-la.

- Queria falar comigo mestre? – indagou o pupilo fechando a porta.

- Sim... – murmurou não muito certo. Com a iminência de uma guerra, decidiu contar a verdade para Shion. – é sobre...

O fitou. Olhar para Shion era como se olhasse para Ranna, eles eram muito parecidos e se não fosse pelas marcas lemurianas, não lembraria em nada que era filho dele.

- Mestre? – notou o olhar vago dele.

- Desculpe... – sentou-se. – talvez não seja o momento adequado, mas...

- Sim...? – começava a ficar aflito.

- Realmente não escutou minha conversa com Sage naquele noite?

- Não senhor. Só escutei o meu nome ser dito.

- O motivo para falarmos de você é... – temia contar a verdade principalmente pela reação dele, afinal eram dez anos de mentira. – é que queremos que nos conte tudo que acontecer no santuário.

- Só isso? Quero dizer, sim senhor.

- Precisamos nos manter em alerta. Qualquer problema me avise.

- Sim.

- Pode ir.

- Com licença.

Assim que Shion retirou-se Hakurei soltou um longo suspiro, mais uma vez não conseguira contar a verdade a ele.

Shion saiu ressabiado, estava claro que seu mestre queria lhe contar algo grave mas que por algum motivo recuou na ultima hora usando uma desculpa qualquer.

- "O que será?"

Estava tão alheio que não notou a aproximação de alguém. Quando deu por si estava cara a cara com a pessoa.

- Au-rea?

- Oi.

Ficaram por algum tempo se encarando.

- Provavelmente deve ser sua ultima noite aqui. – disse seco.

- É o que parece. – ela não deixou por menos.

- Mestre Sage deve me escolher para escoltá-las ate o acampamento.

- Não será necessário. Hakurei já se prontificou. – era mentira, mas não daria o gostinho a ele.

- Meu mestre? – ficou surpreso.

- Sim. – voltou a andar. – não precisa bancar o segurança.

Passava por ele, mas o cavaleiro a segurou. Áurea não olhou para ele, para não fraquejar.

- Vou pedir ao mestre para deixá-las aqui. É mais seguro.

- Não precisa se preocupar com simples mulheres, se pelo menos fossemos amazonas... – não mudou o tom seco. – preocupe-se com suas obrigações.

- Faça como quiser. – disse com raiva.

- Quer me soltar?

Shion a soltou e ao se ver livre continuou o seu caminho. O ariano ainda ficou por um bom tempo parado no corredor antes de seguir para sua casa. Era melhor as coisas seguirem aquele rumo assim nada o distrairia de sua missão.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois da reunião, a japonesa recolheu-se em seus aposentos, contudo sem sono resolveu andar pelos arredores do templo. Com todos surpresos pelo rumo que a batalha tomara dificilmente alguém notaria sua presença e a fim de colocar os pensamentos em ordem foi para atrás da estatua.

Sentou-se para admirar o céu estrelado ainda mais evidente sem a interferência das luzes da cidade.

- "As luzes atrapalham tanto..." – pensou. A amazona desviou o olhar arregalando os olhos por debaixo da mascara. – "Asmita...?"

O cavaleiro estava sentado na parte mais baixa. Era um pedaço plano pois pouco a frente já começava o despenhadeiro. Marin continuou olhando-o.

- "É claro que ele me notou, mas não vai dá o trabalho de cumprimentar." – pensou.

Mas estava errada, Asmita tinha notado a presença dela, mas preferiu ignorar, pois não queria ter mais contatos com ela. A amazona porem não se conteve e foi para perto dele, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Boa noite. – disse mas sem ouvir resposta. – está tão tranqüilo, - ignorou a falta de atenção. – nem parece que vai ocorrer uma batalha amanha.

- Calmaria é o prenuncio de uma tempestade. – disse mas sem se virar.

- Espero que acabe logo. – ela que o fitava voltou a atenção para o céu.

- Sim.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio, com os dois mergulhados em seus pensamentos, de repente Asmita levantou, começando a andar.

- Onde vai? – achou a pergunta estúpida mas foi a única coisa que saiu.

- Para casa. – respondeu sem se virar.

- Minha presença o incomoda muito não é?

Asmita parou ainda virado de costas.

- Um pouco. – incomodava pois ela só tinha olhos para o Capricorniano.

Mas Marin não interpretou dessa forma.

- Pois muito bem. – aproximou-se parando na frente dele. – vou ficar longe de você. O que depender de mim não me verá mais.

O indiano a fitou, essa seria a melhor solução, quanto mais afastada ela permanecesse melhor para ele, contudo...

- Vai ser melhor...

Ao invés de sentir raiva a amazona ficou surpresa, o tom de voz dele não era de arrogância e sim de resignação. Para deixá-la ainda mais confusa, ele tocara seu rosto. Com as pontas dos dedos percorreu desde a testa ate o queixo dela. Foi a conta de retirar a mão e Cid apareceu no alto. O capricorniano tinha ido ate o templo procurá-la mas sentindo seu cosmo rumou para e estatua e por segundos não testemunhara o gesto do indiano.

-As-mita... – ela deixou escapar.

- Marin.

Os dois voltaram a atenção para onde ouviram a voz. O cavaleiro de capricórnio descia a parte íngreme.

- Cid? – indagou surpresa.

- Boa noite. – ele sequer olhou para o indiano. – o que faz aqui? – posicionou-se atrás dela.

- Na-da...eu só...

- Precisa descansar. – depositou as mãos nos ombros dela, gesto este assistido por Asmita. – amanha o dia será longo.

- Eu sei...

- Você também cavaleiro de Virgem. – sem qualquer cerimônia Cid abraçou a amazona por trás.

Marin ficou vermelha enquanto Asmita...

- Já estava de saída.

A amazona fitou o indiano, por mais que o gesto de Cid fosse acolhedor não queria que Asmita presenciasse. Ficou incomodada.

- Boa noite. – disse o virginiano, contudo deu apenas dois passos parando. – aproveitem a noite, pode ser a ultima.

- Não será a ultima. – disse Cid. – vamos vencer e depois que essa guerra acabar, vamos levar uma vida tranqüila, mas se tudo acabar amanha, levarei a lembrança dessa noite comigo.

Asmita deu um meio sorriso.

- Bom proveito.

Deu as costas saindo. Marin o fitava.

- "Asmita..."

- Ele fez algo a você? – indagou seriamente.

- Não... não me fez nada. – ainda olhava o caminho que ele havia tomado.

- Marin. – fez com ela o fitasse. – tudo vai terminar bem.

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Com licença...

Retirou a mascara e beijou-lhe.

Sentiu os lábios quentes dele, contudo não era nele em quem pensava... a falta de ar interrompeu o contato.

- É melhor eu ir. – a japonesa afastou-se, - alguém pode me ver. Boa noite Cid.

- Boa noite.

Tomou o rumo do templo enquanto o cavaleiro ainda permaneceu. Olhava para o céu com um sorriso nos lábios.

- "Ao final dessa guerra, quero que ela permaneça sempre comigo."

Marin entrou depressa em seu quarto, para a sua sorte Lara não estava lá, jogou-se na cama afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Asmita... – deixou as lagrimas escaparem.

O virginiano passou direto para o jardim das arvores gêmeas, ficaria trancado ali ate a manha seguinte. Pensaria apenas na batalha próxima. Faria o possível para derrotar os titãs para que Marin pudesse levar uma vida tranqüila, independente com quem.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kamus e Dégel apesar do ocorrido mantinham uma relação amistosa, tanto que seguiram direto para a biblioteca. Conversavam sobre o ocorrido. Pouco tempo depois Afrodite se juntou a eles alegando que o clima em Peixes não era dos melhores. Os assuntos mudaram, mas algumas horas mais tarde Gustavv despediu-se alegando preparar para a batalha.

Novamente sozinhos o assunto agora era Kárdia.

- Senhor Sage fez bem em deixá-lo para trás, apesar de achar que Kárdia não vai aceitar.

- São ordens. – disse Dégel. – ele tem juízo suficiente para obedecer. E Miro?

- Acha que ele deve se afastar das batalhas.

- É compreensível, qualquer cavaleiro diria a mesma coisa.

- A batalha de amanha será decisiva, se precisarmos dele...

- Não posso impedi-lo de lutar. – o aquariano do passado levantou, caminhando ate a janela. – ele decidiu seguir esse caminho mesmo correndo risco.

- É...

- Sobre aquelas imagens...

- Dégel...

- Não precisa me explicar se não puder.

- Envolve outras pessoas... mas não somos traidores, tudo teve um propósito, sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas...

- Tudo bem Kamus. É melhor irmos dormir. Amanha o dia será pesado.

O francês apenas concordou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Não tinha participado da reunião ficando preocupada pelo que teria acontecido, mesmo sem permissão subia as doze casas em direção ao templo. Perguntaria as meninas sobre o que tinha acontecido, já que não encontrara a prima na vila. Passou por um caminho usado pelas servas, ganhando rapidamente o penúltimo percurso: Aquário a Peixes...

...Depois de encerrada a reunião voltou imediatamente para sua casa, usaria o tempo livre para treinar. Não se importava se Afrodite estava ou não em casa.

Num cômodo exclusivo para treinamento começou a se exercitar.

Estava treinando o golpe "espinhos vermelhos demoníacos" querendo saber por quanto tempo agüentaria. A primeira tentativa durou o mesmo tempo quando lançara em Temis. Precisava aumentar esse tempo. Tentou inúmeras vezes ate que caiu esgotado mas satisfeito, no próximo combate teria certa vantagem.

Escorando na parede sentou-se. Um dos braços sangrava, assim como um pequeno arranhão na face.

Athina passava ao lado do templo de Peixes, contudo parou. Movida pelo desejo em ver Albafica deu meia volta entrando no templo. Talvez nem o encontrasse, ou encontrasse com Gustavv, porem seguiria em frente. Não ouvindo barulho algum achou que nenhum dos dois estava em casa entretanto sentiu um odor diferente. Primeiro sentiu o cheiro de rosas o que poderia ser tanto de Albafica quanto o de Afrodite, mas depois sentiu cheiro de sangue, com todos esses acontecimentos seu olfato já distinguia esse cheiro dos demais. Sem pensar duas vezes dirigiu-se para onde o odor provinha. Abriu de uma vez a porta levando as mãos ao rosto ao ver o pisciano sentado porem com a cabeça tombada para o lado.

- Senhor Albafica. – correu ate ele ajoelhando a sua frente. – senhor...

- O que faz aqui? – abriu um pouco os olhos.

- O senhor está ferido. – estava prestes a tocá-lo.

- Não me toque! – disse grave endireitando o corpo. – não deveria está aqui.

- Eu...

-Vá embora.

- Mas...

- Vá embora. – disse mais enérgico.

Athina levantou, saindo correndo. Albafica soltou um longo suspiro. Tentou levantar mas seu corpo não obedecia. Passou alguns minutos quando ouviu um barulho na porta. Ergueu o olhar já preparado para as perguntas de Afrodite contudo assustou-se.

- Athina...?

A grega trazia uma bacia com água e algumas toalhas. Sem dizer nada agachou diante dele, molhando a toalha na água.

- Por que voltou?

Ignorou a pergunta e sendo rápida passou a toalha em um dos ferimentos do braço.

- Já disse para não me tocar. – gritou, com medo que o sangue a atingisse.

- Deixe- me ajudá-lo. – o fitou. – por favor. – sua voz era suave.

E isso desconcertou o pisciano que sem dizer nada recebia os cuidados da jovem.

Ela pouco se importava se o sangue dele a acertaria ou não, tudo que queria era apenas ajudá-lo, mas para não contrariá-lo esforçou-se o maximo para não tocá-lo. Estava prestes a lavar a toalha na água...

- Use outra água. – disse.

Ela apenas assentiu, levantando para ir a cozinha.

Albafica encostou o corpo na parede, pensando. Não entendia a atitude dela. Um simples tocar poderia contaminá-la o que diria o contato com sangue.

**-FFB -**

Era um festival de Athena. Nas raríssimas voltas ao santuário, era somente naquela época. Tinha 14 anos e a três treinava para suceder Lugonis o cavaleiro de Peixes. Devido ao treinamento seu sangue começava a apresentar resistência para o veneno e também devido ao seu jeito arredio mantinha-se afastado das pessoas. Estava num canto vendo o vai e vem das pessoas. A vila estava em festa. Barracas de comida tipica, dança, teatro, tudo em homenagem a deusa que protegia aquele local.

Olhava para as danças, quando sentiu alguém passar por ele e nesse passar houve um rápido esbarrão. Virou o rosto para ver quem era, seus olhos castanhos fixaram na garotinha de cabelos curtos castanhos.

- Me desculpe. – a voz saiu bem infantil.

Ele não respondeu, só tinha olhos para ela.

- Athina!

Teve a atenção chamada para onde vinha a voz. Viu de longe um homem e julgou ser o pai dela.

- Aza! Ande logo. – gritou novamente o homem.

- Estou indo pai. – virou a atenção para Albafica. – me desculpe. – sorriu e se foi.

O aspirante ainda continuou por muito tempo com o olhar fixo para onde ela estava.

- Albafica?

Piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

- Mes-tre?

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum. – ainda tentou vê-la, mas ela tinha sumido no meio das pessoas.

- A cada ano as pessoas dedicam-se ainda mais ao festival. – disse. – nosso dever é proteger essas pessoas.

Albafica o fitou.

- Nossa missão é proteger o santuário e todos que moram nele.

O pisciano concordou.

- "Vou proteger o santuário e ... Athina... "

**-FFB-**

Albafica deu um leve sorriso.

- "Ela nem deve ser lembrar,,,".

Enquanto isso na pia da cozinha, Athina enchia mais uma bacia. Olhava para a água límpida mas a mente viajava.

**-FB-**

Era sua época favorita, adora o festival dedicado a Atena. Desde cedo estava na rua, indo ora para as barracas de comida típica ora para o meio da roda. Mas já estava na hora de ir embora e o pai já tinha sumido há muito tempo.

- "Impaciente."

Começou a correr rumo a sua casa, estava tão afoita que apenas sentiu um leve esbarrão, virou o rosto para ver quem era, seus olhos castanhos fixaram num garoto de madeixas azuis claras e um rosto excepcional.

- Me desculpe. – a voz saiu bem tímida pois jamais tinha visto rapaz tão bonito.

Ele não respondeu, a olhava fixamente..

- Athina!

Voltou a atenção para onde vinha a voz. Era seu pai.

- Aza! Ande logo. – gritou novamente o homem.

- Estou indo pai. – virou a atenção para Albafica. – me desculpe. – sorriu e se foi.

Nunca o tinha visto pela vila, de certo era algum estrangeiro, mas uma coisa tinha certeza jamais esqueceria aquele rosto.

**-FFB-**

- "Ele nem deve saber que era eu..."

Voltou para o cômodo realizando o mesmo processo no outro braço.

- Pode deixar as toalhas aí, eu as limpo depois.

- Estava treinando? – pegou a ultima toalha limpa.

- Sim.

- Tão intensamente?

- Teremos uma batalha amanha.

Com a ponta da toalha molhou na água e sem que ele esperasse passou o pedaço de pano no rosto dele limpando o arranhão.

- Por ser pequeno não vai ficar marca.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – respondeu no automático, já que estava perdido na sensação de tê-la tão perto de si.

- Pronto.

- Obrigado.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio, com os dois se encarando. Athina o fitava fascinada, de perto o rosto era ainda mais belo.

- O que foi? – estava encabulado com o olhar dela.

- O senhor é tão bonito... – disse contemplativamente.

- Obri-gado. – corou.

- Eu vou indo, desculpe por atrapalhá-lo.

- Você não atrapalha. – disse prontamente. – obrigado Aza.

A garota sorriu. Mesmo com o passar dos anos, depois de um rápido encontro entre eles, - depois daquele episodio haviam se conhecido formalmente, ele não havia esquecido seu apelido.

Pensou em algo, que talvez o fizesse ficar bravo com ela e mesmo com os riscos que corria, queria sentir aquela sensação.

Albafica contemplou o sorriso. Como queria tocá-la, sentir um abraço, ate mesmo um beijo, entretanto isso não lhe era permitido. Com o silencio seus olhos pararam nos lábios rosados dela, Athina percebeu o olhar dele.

Assustando-o, a garota aproximou colando seus lábios nos dele.

- Fi-cou doi-da?

Não se importou levando as mãos ao rosto dele, segurando-o. Albafica desesperado, tentava se desvencilhar mas sem tocar nela, aquele contato poderia ser fatal.

- Athina...

Não se afastou. O pisciano estava no limite da razão, quanto mais tempo passava mais veneno a garota recebia, contudo aqueles lábios colados aos seus eram um convite.

O beijo iniciou calmo, delicado. O pisciano passou a mão pela cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para si. Desde que se tornara aprendiz aquele era seu primeiro contato mais próximo como uma pessoa. Ainda mais por ser um beijo. Achava que morreria sem saber como era, mas agora poderia dizer que era perfeito.

Athina sentia-se leve, sempre sonhara em beijá-lo, ficava imaginando a cena e agora era real. Se estava se arriscando ou não, já não importava.

O contato ficou mais ardente, os dois queriam mais contudo...

Albafica abriu os olhos ao senti-la amolecer.

- Athina? – gritou assustado. – Athina!

Ela tombara para o lado.

- Athina. – a deitou no chão. – Aza fala comigo. Aza.

Ela estava pálida.

- O que eu fiz... – os olhos marejaram. – Aza acorda, você não pode... você não pode... – as lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto. – não pode...

Ergueu o rosto, lembrando-se de algo. Sem hesitar a tomou nos braços, saindo do cômodo. Só havia uma salvação para ela.

Afrodite acabava de subir as escadas de sua casa, a conversa com os aquarianos era agradável mas tinha que voltar, o mestre poderia achar ruim. Subiu despreocupadamente ganhando o pátio da entrada, quando sentiu o cosmo alterado de Albafica.

- "Lá vem chumbo grosso." – pensou.

Apertou o passo, pois não queria deixá-lo nervoso.

- Já cheguei. – disse.

- Afrodite.

O sueco arregalou os olhos ao ver Athina nos braços dele totalmente pálida.

- O que fez a ela? – vociferou. – não pode tocá-la seu miserável!

- Salve-a. – engoliu o xingamento. – por favor. – a voz era suplicante.

O sueco recuou surpreso, não via com nitidez o rosto do pisciano, mas a julgar pela voz ele parecia apreensivo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela entrou em contato com meu sangue.

- Venha.

Seguiram apressados para o interior da casa. Albafica deitou a jovem na cama de Afrodite. Seu estado não era bom.

- Tem quanto tempo?

- Uns dez minutos. – respondeu de olhos fixos nela.

Gustavv o fitou, agora sob a luz das lamparinas, via a expressão angustiada dele, ate os olhos estavam marejados. Voltando a atenção para a garota tocou na altura do peito dela.

- Vinha de rosas. **( obs: eu tentei achar imagens desse golpe para descrevê-lo, mas não encontrei, então imaginei como ele poderia ser, quem souber onde posso achar me diga por favor.)**

O cosmo do dourado elevou-se, ao redor de Athina surgiu raízes cheias de espinhos que envolveram o corpo dela, mas sem feri-lo. Albafica que observava prendeu a respiração.

Minutos depois onde antes havia espinhos dera lugar a rosas vermelhas e essas desabrocharam. O pisciano do futuro,apesar da gravidade do caso, olhava admirado, Athina parecia ainda mais bela envolta pelas pétalas.

Aos poucos a grega foi ganhando cor, sua respiração antes pesada voltava ao normal.

- Athina. – Albafica aproximou. – Athina.

Abriu lentamente os olhos, passando a fita-lo.

- Aza... – ignorou totalmente a presença de Afrodite deixando a emoção tomar conta, os olhos antes marejados, derramaram as primeiras lagrimas. – Aza...

Afrodite estava aliviado, mas não menos surpreso pelas atitudes do companheiro. Ele sempre fora frio com ela, contudo parecia que ele realmente estava preocupado e ate temeroso que ela morresse.

- Aza...me desculpe... – pediu num sussurro. – eu não deveria...

- Eu queria. – disse a jovem fitando-o intensamente. – se morresse, morreria feliz. – sorriu.

O sueco olhava-os pasmo. Agora sim, as coisas faziam sentido. Albafica a tratava de maneira fria, para mante-la afastada, ela contudo não parecia se preocupar. Era obvio que os dois...

- " Eles são apaixonados... e... – arregalou os olhos. – foi com um beijo que ela..." Você nos deu um grande susto Athina. – disse Dite.

- Desculpe. – sorriu.

- Obrigado Afrodite. – disse Albafica.

- Não há de que.

- Será que posso te pedir mais uma coisa?

- Peça.

- Poderia levá-la para casa?

- Claro. – ele levantou, pronto para pega-la no colo quando... – vou buscar um pouco de água para você, ajuda a eliminar as toxinas, já volto.

Saiu. No corredor deu um meio sorriso, falara aquilo para deixar os dois a sós. Achava o jeito que ele tratava a grega totalmente grosseiro, mas agora olhando sob aquela ótica, achou ate plausível. Ele apenas queria protegê-la. A historia dos dois era triste, mesmo se um dia ele deixasse a vida de cavaleiro os dois nunca poderiam ficar juntos.

- "Perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. "

No quarto...

- Me desculpe mais uma vez. É por isso que não gosto que se aproxime de mim.

- Não tem importância Albafica. Prefiro correr o risco do que ficar afastada de você. – percebendo o tinha dito corou.

Albafica apenas sorriu.

- É engraçado Gustavv ter o dom da cura.

- Gostaria de ter também... mas sou grato a ele.

- Ele ter me salvado não é uma atitude de um traidor.

O cavaleiro silenciou. Athina tinha razão e analisando friamente a situação, talvez houvesse mais coisas por de trás das cenas mostradas por Pontos. Talvez Afrodite e os outros tivessem um bom motivo para fazer isso.

Tirando-o dos pensamentos sentiu uma mão sobre sua face.

- Não pode...

- Só queria tocá-lo mais uma vez. – tirou a mão.

- Trouxe água. – Afrodite presenciara aquele gesto, mas não quis interromper, por mais que no fundo quisesse. – quando quiser ir embora...

- Meu pai deve esta preocupado.

- Se não se importar vou carregá-la, leva um tempo ate seus movimentos recuperarem completamente.

- Tudo bem.

- Boa noite senhor Albafica.

- Boa noite. – não ficou impressionado com o "senhor Albafica" aquilo sós mostrava que ela entendia a posição dos dois. – obrigado Afrodite por tudo.

O sueco estendeu a mão.

- Podemos dá um aperto de mão.

O cavaleiro concordou e ainda um pouco receoso retribuiu o gesto. Era a primeira vez em anos que fazia aquilo.

- Vamos Athina? - Afrodite a pegou no colo sobre o olhar atento de Albafica. - Não demoro. – disse a ele saindo.

Ao se ver sozinho sentou no chão. O gosto da boca da grega ainda estava na sua. Durante esses anos jamais imaginou que os sentiria, pena que esse gesto quase causara a morte dela. Prometeu a si mesmo que resistiria a tentação de tocá-la. Manteria distancia dela mesmo que sofresse com isso.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Aproveitando que nenhuma das meninas se encontravam no templo, Lithos rumou para a nona casa.

Sísifo, estava na cozinha preparando algo para comer. A grega entrou sem chamá-lo e escutando barulho vindo da cozinha dirigiu-se para lá. Com um sorriso nos lábios via o sagitariano mexendo no fogão.

- Não consigo acostumar com esses fogões. – disse.

Por pouco Sísifo não derrubou uma panela.

- Lithos!

- Desculpe se o assustei. – abafou o riso. – é que estava tão entretido que não quis atrapalhar.

- Sua presença nunca atrapalha. – aproximou beijando-a. – fugiu do templo?

- Fugi. – sorriu. – queria ver você.

O abraçou.

Quase na mesma hora que ela saiu do templo, Aioria saiu de Leão dirigindo-se para o templo. Queria ver a irmã.

Passou por fora das casas, chegando em Sagitário passaria direto, mas queria perguntar algo ao dono.

Entrou sem anunciar, pois pensara que ele poderia estar dormindo. Foi achando esquisito o som de risos que foi para a cozinha. Ao chegar na porta o rosto ficou pálido. Viu Lithos e ele trocando um ardente beijo.

- LITHOS! – berrou.

- Aio-ria? – os dois separaram.

- Seu #$%$#!

O leonino partiu para cima de Sísifo, os dois acabaram no chão.

- Para Aioria! – Lithos tentava separar. – Aioria!

- Vou acabar com você desgraçado!

- Está sendo infantil. – o sagitariano segurava o punho dele.

- Vou matar você. – com a mão livre deu um soco no rosto do cavaleiro.

- Aioria. – a grega tentava puxá-lo.

- Saia daqui Lithos! – berrou com ódio.

- Pare de brigar!

Aproveitando que Aioria fitava a grega, Sísifo deu lhe um chute tirando-o de cima de si. Rapidamente levantou, Lithos posicionou na frente dele.

- Saia de perto dele!

- Tenha calma Aioria!

- Seu pedofilo! Filho d$%¨! Tira as patas de cima da minha irmã.

- Aioria não seja infantil. – disse calmo. – não fiz nada de errado com sua irmã.

- Como não? – gritou indignado. – você a agarrou!

- Ele não me agarrou. Eu gosto dele.

- Cretino. – o fitou ferino. – a seduziu.

- Não fui seduzida. – disse com a voz séria. – Aioria... – respirou fundo. – eu gosto dele. Muito.

- O que fez a ela? – o fitou com ódio.

- Ele não me fez nada. – a grega ignorou. – eu só me apaixonei por ele.

- E eu por ela. – disse, querendo acabar com aquilo de uma vez. – eu amo a sua irmã.

- Patife...

- Já chega Aioria! – Lithos o fitou séria. – eu e Sísifo nos amamos e a nada que você possa fazer ou dizer que vai mudar isso. Eu sei que a vida de um cavaleiro é incerta mas eu quero correr esse risco. Espero que me entenda.

- A promessa... mentiu para mim, prometeu mas no fundo... se tiver uma chance de voltarmos vai querer ficar não é?

- Sim. E espero que aceite a minha decisão.

- NUNCA! NUNCA! – saiu correndo.

- Aioria. – Lithos tentou ir atrás dele mas Sísifo a segurou.

- Deixe-o absorver o que ouviu. Quando ele estiver com a cabeça fria vai entender.

- Será?

- Tenho certeza. – a abraçou. – o que disse a ele é verdade?

- O que?

- Que mesmo se tiver uma chance de voltar, vai ficar aqui?

- Sim, meu lugar é aqui, ao seu lado.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kárdia e Miro entraram em casa trocando "caricias".

- Não precisamos de vocês para derrotamos os titãs!

- É o que pensa! – gritou o grego do futuro. – vocês são fracos!

- Podemos ser fracos mas não somos traidores!

- Não somos traidores!

- São sim! Traidores e covardes! Principalmente você! Um fraco!

- E você um doente! – Miro berrou a pleno pulmões.

Kárdia recuou.

- Que quando mais precisarmos vai cair no campo de batalha!

Só depois de despejar as palavras é que percebeu o que tinha dito. O escorpião mais novo o fitou com ódio. Arrependeu-se.

- Kárdia...

- Cretino.

Disse, para sair. Miro ainda tentou dete-lo mas apenas escutou o som de porta batendo.

- "Eu sou um estúpido."

Criticou-se. Sem muita alternativa foi para seu quarto, amanha pediria desculpa.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Da janela de seu quarto Dohko fitava as casas a baixo, não tinha gostado das ordens de Sage em utilizar os traidores, mas teria que acatar. Pelo menos por hora aceitaria pois quando essa guerra terminasse não mediria esforços para levá-los a prisão.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O trajeto foi silencioso mas ao entrarem na quarta casa, a discussão começou...

- Cala boca maledito! – gritou Manigold.

- Vem aqui calar. – o desafiou.

Manigold não perdeu tempo partindo para cima de Giovanni entrando em luta corporal.

- Eu vou matar você! – Mani deu um soco.

- Eu que vou te matar. Atena não vai sentir falta de um cavaleiro inútil como você.

- E você é um traidor!

- Não sou um traidor! Tudo que fiz foi por Atena!

A sessão de chutes e socos continuou e não demoraria para o cosmo ser usado, contudo MM ainda sofria com as oscilações de sua energia, Manigold aproveitando que não estava sentido o cosmo do italiano empregou mais força num soco acertando-o no estomago.

- Maledito... – Giovanni ficou de quatro sentido uma forte dor.

- Esse é o seu lugar, ajoelhado diante de mim. E amanha, assim que eliminarmos os titãs vou te jogar no cabo Shounion e nunca mais vai sair de lá.

Deu meia volta deixando o italiano ainda na mesma posição.

- Eu ainda te mato...

Com muita dificuldade levantou seguindo para seu quarto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Deuteros estava sentado na porta da sua casa, olhava para o céu contemplando a constelação de Escorpião. Ela brilhava intensamente.

- "Seja feliz."

Pensou em Lara e sabia que naquele momento ela estaria com Kanon. Não tinha raiva dele, pois o dragão marinho poderia oferecê-la tudo o que ele não podia. Restava-lhe apenas aceitar. Estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos que não viu a aproximação de Saga. Sem perguntar se podia o geminiano do futuro sentou ao lado dele.

- A noite esta tranqüila.

- Sim, - rapidamente passou a mão pelo rosto limpando o ultimo resquício de lagrima. – amanha essa tranqüilidade acaba.

- Se gosta dela por que a entregou ao meu irmão? – Saga sabia da historia pois Kanon lhe contara.

- A chance dela ser feliz com ele é maior.

- Mesmo com a aparição de Aspros, - mudou de assunto. – não deve se preocupar, eu vou pará-lo.

- Nascer sob o signo de Gêmeos acarreta muitas implicações.

- Eu sei... – deu um suspiro desanimado. – como sei. Mas eu fiz atos mais perversos.

- Mas pediu perdão por eles. – o fitou. – já Aspros... ele só vai descansar quando conseguir tomar o santuário para si. Todo o esforço que fiz foi em vão. Deveria tê-lo parado quando ainda éramos crianças.

- Não podia imaginar o futuro que os esperava.

- Ele sempre me defendia quando me chamavam de demônio. – deu um meio sorriso. – e eu sempre o seguia como uma sombra. Talvez tenha sido o meu erro.

- A culpa não é sua. Aspros sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Deuteros ficou calado.

- De nós quatro você foi a maior vitima.

- Como seria se os pares fossem invertidos? – fitou Saga. - Aspros e Kanon, eu e você. A historia seria diferente?

- Eu não sei...

- O dia amanha será pesado, é melhor ir dormir.

- Você também. – Saga tocou no ombro dele saindo.

Deuteros concordou, mas permaneceu por um tempo sentado. Levantou decidido que no dia seguinte colocaria um ponto final nessa disputa.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Durante o trajeto do templo a segunda casa, Aldebaran e Hasgard seguiam sem se falar, desde o episodio entre o cavaleiro e Shaka, um clima ruim tomou conta. O taurino do passado apenas limitava-se a conversar com seus amigos e com sua pupila. Chegando a segunda casa...

- Vá para a casa de Athina, vai ser mais seguro. – disse a ela.

- Mas senhor Hasgard...

- Estou tranqüilo pois mandei Teone e Salo para um lugar afastado, mas você não me deixou opções... – sorriu. – fique lá por favor.

- Sim senhor. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

A aspirante acenou para Deba e seguiu seu caminho.

- Sabe onde é o seu quarto. – a voz de Hasgard saiu seca.

- Sei. – com Deba também não foi diferente.

Hasgard entrou e foi direto para seu quarto, o brasileiro o esperou entrar para seguir para seu quarto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Obedecendo as ordens de Sage, Mu foi para a primeira casa, onde permaneceu de vigília. Shion continuava no templo a pedido de Hakurei.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Estava recolhido em seus aposentos. Sem o elmo e com roupas mais leves, estava sentado numa poltrona de veludo escarlate olhando fixamente para os báculos e a adaga dourada. Pensava qual era a relação entre aquele objeto e Saga.

- "Tenho preocupações maiores. – pensou levantando, caminhando em direção ao báculo do futuro. – é melhor permanecer em Star Hill"

Pegou o objeto e sem se importar com os trajes que usava saiu do quarto. Não havia necessidade de dois objetos no mesmo lugar já que nem Atena ainda havia encontrado. Passou pelo corredor secundário ganhando rapidamente a ala norte do templo. Caminhou por mais um corredor que ao final dava numa porta de madeira.

Abriu a porta vislumbrando a frente um pequeno templo. Era ali a porta de entrada para Star Hill. Havia duas maneiras de chegar a aquele lugar. Uma era subir pela encosta ate alcançar o templo e a outra, menos conhecida, era entrar naquele templo. Lá havia uma distorção do espaço que levava diretamente a montanha. Somente ele, Hakurei, Lara, Aspros e Deuteros sabiam sobre isso.

- "Seria interessante ler a estrelas." – Sage olhou para o céu.

Deu um passo, contudo...o corpo paralisou.

- O que...?

Olhou assustado para o báculo, ele emitia um pequeno brilho e vibrava.

- Sinto um cosmo... – não sabia ao certo de quem era, mas pela intensidade e suavidade ligou-o a... – Atena?

Sage tentava se mexer, mas esse cosmo impedia qualquer gesto.

- "O que esta havendo? Por que estou paralisado?"

Tentou dar mais um passo sem resultado, entretanto conseguiu recuar. Tentou avançar, mas seu corpo paralisou novamente.

- "Parece que o báculo não quer que eu saia. Por que? – fitou o objeto. – você que permanecer aqui?"

Dando a impressão de "ouvir" seu pensamento o báculo parou de vibrar.

-Tem algum motivo que não queira sair daqui? – sorriu. – então fique.

O mestre deu meia volta, recolocando o objeto no lugar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Selinsa caminhava para o acampamento, mas estava sem sono, resolvendo andar.

Estava apreensiva quanto a batalha do dia seguinte.

- Não se preocupe vou te proteger.

A aspirante deu um pulo.

- Shaka?

- Desculpe se a assustei. – aproximou, andava sem rumo ate que resolver ir atrás de Selinsa. – o que faz aqui?

- Não tenho sono, - sentou numa pedra onde antes deveria pertencer a alguma construção. – parece uma vila fantasma. – disse olhando para os escombros.

- Ela será reconstruída. – Shaka sentou-se ao seu lado. – tudo voltará ao normal.

- Ainda bem que mestre Sage não permitiu a ida de vocês... – abaixou o rosto. – sei que estou sendo egoísta mas...

- Não vou morrer tão fácil. – ergueu de forma delicada o rosto dela. – não posso morrer agora.

- A vida de um cavaleiro é incerta...

- Eu sei, - abriu os olhos, Selinsa corou ao ver aqueles olhos. – mas diante de tudo que aconteceu eu quero ganhar, eu quero viver para ficar ao seu lado.

A aspirante ficou escarlate, claro que Shaka não viu por causa da máscara.

- Eu não tenho nada a te oferecer... sou apenas uma aspirante.

- Você já me deu o mais importante. – tirou sua mascara. – seu amor.

Ficou rubra e Shaka achou encantador.

- Pena que...

- Quer casar comigo?

Arregalou os olhos.

- O que disse?

- Formalmente cavaleiros e amazonas não podem se unir em matrimonio, mas nada impede de viverem juntos. Eu quero viver com você.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Seu único pensamento era se tornar uma amazona, mas depois que conhecera Shaka, uma nova vontade brotava em seu ser. Queria levar uma vida normal, como as muitas moças de sua vila, contudo não poderia ter as duas coisas.

- Terei que deixar a armadura...

- Não gosto de mentiras, mas para você não perder seu posto vamos manter escondido. Não quero que abdique de sua vocação por minha causa, mas se achar melhor que nós...

- Não quero me afastar de você. – o fitou. – eu quero... – estava envergonhada. – ficar sempre ao seu lado.

Shaka acariciou o rosto dela.

- Tenho medo que algo te aconteça e nós – os olhos dela marejaram... eu não quero perder você.

- Não vai me perder. Você me terá para sempre...Sel.

O cavaleiro passou a mão pela nuca dela trazendo-a mais para perto, iniciando um terno beijo.

- Vamos ficar juntos e tenho certeza que Atena nos abençoará.

**n/a: A pressa é inimiga da perfeição. — Festinare docet.**

**Respondendo as reviews**

**Nahanara yukina – **Eu ouvi falar que vão retomar os episódios G, tomare que seja logo pois a historia é muito boa.

**Danda – **Sísifo vai colocar ordem na casa. Espero que tenha gostado da cena do Albafica e da Athina.

**Mabel – **Dohko tão novo e tão mal rsrsr, mas Sísifo vai tentar não deixar que o libriano abuse do poder. Quanto a pessoa misteriosa você conhece mas não é o Aiolos.

**Aredhel – **Shion tinha que vim de algum lugar neh? Rsrsrs. Na fic "Reencontro II" essa historia vai aparecer de novo, aguarde. Em relação a pessoa misteriosa vale o mesmo para a Mabel (linhas acima) você conhece a tal pessoa.

**Suellen – san – **Então eu não digo rsrsr, mas não é o Aiolos.

**Jubs – AF – **Obrigada por comentar.

**Maria Paula – **Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Você e a Juliana (review abaixo) me deram uma boa idéia, Regulus conhecendo o microfondas seria hilário, vou amadurecer a idéia. Bom a pessoa misteriosa é do universo CDZ clássico e você a conhece, alias todos conhecem. O triangulo Asmita – Cid – Marin ainda vai dá muito o que falar. Os barracos entre os dourados e cavaleiros ainda vão continuar por um tempo. Infelizmente a fic está caminhando para o final, mas ainda teremos alguns bons capítulos afinal a batalha final vai ser " a batalha final" aguarde.

**Juliana – **Dohko está aproveitando, mas o reinado dele vai acabar rsrsr. Sua sugestão de uma fic do Regulus conhecendo o microfondas e o Manigold o chuveiro elétrico está anotada e tem grandes chances de sair do papel.

**Rodrigo – **Dohko não vai sossegar ate vê-los no cabo Shounion rsrsr. Eu também dei uma sumida do MSN, meu tempo esta cada vez menor, mas apareço a qualquer hora.


	24. Chapter 24: Sol lucet omnibus

**Capitulo XXIV**

_**Sol lucet omnibus**_

Os primeiros raios de sol atingiam-lhe a face. Incomodado com a claridade abriu os olhos. Murmurou alguma coisa, tentando se mexer, contudo sentiu que algo o prendia.

- Lithos...? – deixou escapar.

A jovem dormia tranquilamente nos braços dele. Deu um leve sorriso lembrando-se da noite anterior. Por mais que desejasse não queria apressar as coisas, mas foi inevitável. Tê-la tão perto o fez querer aumentar a intimidade. Observou o corpo coberto apenas por um fino lençol. Delicadamente beijou –lhe a mão.

- "Você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo." – sentia a temperatura do corpo dela. – mas ainda... – deu um sorriso travesso.

- Bom dia... – a grega abriu lentamente os olhos.

- Bom dia. – Sísifo beijou-lhe o ombro. – que bom que acordou, pois temos uma coisa para resolver. – sentou na cama.

- Aioria... – suspirou desanimada.

- Não. – o cavaleiro vestia uma calça. – Dele trataremos depois.

- E o que seria? – a grega sentou, enrolando-se no lençol.

- Vá ao templo e peça a Áurea para nos encontrar dentro de uma hora na cabana de Lara.

- Para que? – o fitou curiosa.

- Vamos nos casar.

- O QUE?

- Lara é uma sacerdotisa, pode abençoar nossa união. Quero que Áurea e Regulus sejam meus padrinhos.

A grega o fitava pasma.

- O que foi? – indagou diante do silencio dela.

- Está brincando não esta?

- Nunca falei tão sério. Ainda mais depois dessa noite. – aproximou. – vou conversar com Regulus a respeito da nossa situação. Ele vai entender.

- E se ele reagir como Aioria?

- Não vai. – afastou. – conheço meu sobrinho.

- Eu sei que... – Lithos parou de falar. – seu o que?

- Ilíada, pai de Regulus, era meu irmão mais velho.

Lithos piscou algumas vezes.

- Isso te faz tia dele. – Sísifo sorriu. – temos que ser rápidos, não vai demorar para mestre Sage nos convocar oficialmente para a batalha.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Acordou com a claridade nos olhos, o corpo estava um pouco dolorido devido o mau jeito. Sentou na cama, olhando ao redor, o que fazia na sua cabana?

A amazona olhou para o lado ficando surpresa. Sentado, totalmente torto, Kanon estava num sono pesado. A grega sorriu. Enrolando-se no roupão, aproximou do geminiano depositando um beijo na fronte dele, seguindo para a cozinha.

Apenas algum tempo depois Kanon acordou assustado. Não viu a jovem na cama saindo a sua procura.

- Bom dia. – parou no marco da porta da cozinha.

- Bom dia. – o fitou. – desculpe se o acordei.

- Você me acorda muito melhor que meu irmão. – riu.

- Senta, o café já esta pronto.

- Como você esta? – indagou enquanto puxava uma cadeira.

- Melhor. – depositou a chaleira sobre a mesa. – tem leite se preferir. Vou me arrumar e já volto.

O geminiano provou um pouco de tudo, estava com fome ainda mais por dormir de mau jeito. Minutos depois a amazona voltou. Kanon prendeu a respiração ao vê-la: ela estava vestida com longo vestido branco, usado quando assume sua função de sacerdotisa, contudo os cabelos estavam soltos e desciam lisos ate as costas. A garota sentou-se em frente a ele.

- A água estava tão fria. – reclamou pegando um quitute. – nem deu tempo da serpentina esquentar.

- Eu sei como é. – desanimou. – as vezes esqueço que estou no passado e não tem chuveiro. Que saudade tenho da minha ducha!

- No futuro devem existir muitas coisas interessantes.

- Chuveiro, microondas, telefone, televisão, que saudade da minha.

- O santuário deve ser bem diferente.

Kanon a encarou. Ela parecia bem mais calma do que na noite anterior em que teve que usar seu cosmo para fazê-la dormir.

- Sente falta do futuro?

- Um pouco. – voltou a realidade. – mas...

- Mas...

- Não trocaria o conforto daquela época por este lugar. – pegou a mão dela. – aqui se tornou muito importante para mim.

Lara sorriu.

- Enquanto você se trocava fiquei imaginando como seria a nossa vida aqui nessa cabana. Acordaria com o sol nascendo, trabalharia em alguma coisa e ao final da tarde traria lenha para casa. Enquanto preparamos o jantar conversaríamos sobre como foi nosso dia.

A amazona começou a imaginar.

- Os dias seguiriam tranqüilos, viriam nossos filhos e depois nossos netos... seria perfeito.

- Seria perfeito mesmo...

- Estaria disposta a viver uma vida simples? Ao meu lado?

Ela o fitou.

- Isso é possível?

- Se quisermos sim. Você quer?

Lara desviou o olhar, olhando sua cozinha, depois passou a fitar a janela, devido ao silencio ouvia o som dos pássaros. Sempre desejara uma vida tranqüila, tendo alguém ao seu lado. Fitou o cavaleiro que a olhava sorridente. Eles sabiam que poderiam morrer no minuto seguinte, mas naquela hora, naquele minuto poderiam se permitir sonhar.

- Sim. – levantou, aproximando seu rosto do cavaleiro. – quero muito.

O beijou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Áurea, acordada já há algum tempo, observava o nascer do dia no santuário. Da janela de seu quarto via ao longe as fumaças vinda do acampamento.

- "Já estão de pé." – referia-se aos moradores.

Lembrou-se de sua família, se estivessem vivos a essa hora, já estariam acordados prontos para as atividades diárias. Era triste pensar que eles não estavam mais ali. O pensamento voltou-se para Shion no dia em que o conheceu. De certa forma ele também tinha morrido.

- Entre. – respondeu ao ouvir batidas a porta.

- Bom dia Áurea.

- Bom dia e onde esteve? – a fitou sorrindo. – estava no quarto de Marin?

- Não... – a grega corou. – dormir em Sagitário.

- O que? Conte-me tudo. – puxou a amiga sentando-se na cama.

- Ah... – estava sem graça. – nós ficamos juntos.

- Sério? E como foi? Me conta!

- Foi lindo. – sorriu. – Sísifo foi muito gentil, me sinto nas nuvens.

- Ele é genro que toda mãe pediu. – riu.

- Tirando essa parte foi perfeito, porque... Aioria nos viu juntos.

- Ele te pegou na cama com ele? – arregalou os olhos.

- Ficou louca? Acha que isso tivesse acontecido eu estaria viva?

- É... se tratando do Aioria...

- Ele nos viu beijando. Deu um escândalo, falou que não aceitava, enfim... – deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Ele vai acabar entendendo. – pegou na mão dela. – dê ele um tempo.

- É... – deu um grande sorriso. – troque de roupa vamos a um casamento.

- Como?

- Sísifo vai pedir a Lara que nos abençoe e você e Regulus são os padrinhos dele.

- Repete.

- Nós vamos nos casar.

Áurea a encarou perplexa.

- Ele é um homem de atitude e de coragem. Aioria sabe?

- Vai saber depois que casarmos.

- Parabéns! – Áurea a abraçou. – que vocês sejam muito felizes.

- Obrigada. O mesmo digo para você e Shion.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – suspirou. – ele deixou claro que aquilo foi um erro. Vivemos em mundos diferentes.

- Quem sabe...

- Esse meu amor é utópico Lithos. Era quando ele era mestre, não mudou agora. Mas chega de falar em mim, você vai se casar. – sorriu. – precisamos arrumar uma roupa.

- Não ligo para isso.

- Mas eu ligo. Vem, já sei onde vamos arrumar, alem da roupa, uma dama de honra.

Áurea deu um grande sorriso.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sísifo encontrou o pequeno leonino na cozinha.

- Bom dia Regulus.

- Bom dia. Quer? – ofereceu uma cesta de pães.

- Não obrigado. E Aioria?

- Sumiu. Fui ao quarto dele de manha, mas não estava. Deve está por aí.

- Regulus, - sentou em frente a ele. – precisamos conversar. Dois assuntos importantes.

- Eu não fiz na-da. – disse com boca cheia.

- Não estou te acusando. – riu. – é sobre a batalha de hoje.

O rosto do pequeno ficou sério.

- Vou ter que ficar de novo. – disse emburrado. – mestre Sage não confia em mim.

- Ele precisa que você defenda Leão.

- Sei... – torceu a cara.

- Eu disse que quando fosse o momento aplicaria um teste em você, não disse?

- Quer dizer que... – animou-se. – quando será? Agora?

- Sente-se.

Sentou.

- Essa batalha que teremos agora não será a final.

- Não?

- Não. Acho que os titãs estão armando algo, portanto...

- Sim...

- Na próxima batalha, que será a final, - disse convicto. – mesmo que Sage não queira você vai conosco. Se mostrar que está preparado, lhe entrego a armadura.

- Sério? – os olhos brilharam.

- Sim. Mas não depende só de mim, também tem que ser o desejo da armadura. Se ela sentir que está preparado ela virá naturalmente.

- Eu vou conseguir. – disse convicto. – eu vou conseguir!

Sísifo o fitou, ele tinha a mesma determinação do irmão e sabia que ele seria um grande cavaleiro, prova disso seu enorme potencial. Regulus não tinha noção o quanto era forte.

- Qual é o outro assunto?

- Bem...você tem guardar segredo por enquanto.

- Guardo. – aproximou com o rosto curioso, adorava segredos. – me conta.

- Eu vou me casar.

- Legal, não vou contar para ninguém. – disse, mas... – o que? – se deu conta arregalando os olhos. – Casar? Quando?

- Hoje.. – corou.

Regulus o encarou estático, o que deixou o sagitariano envergonhado.

- Você vai sair do santuário?

- Por quê?

- Eu fiz meu pai sair do santuário e ele...

- Ele cumpriu a missão dele. Não vou sair do santuário. – brincou com os cabelos loiros. – por isso estou pedindo que guarde segredo.

- Guardarei. – sorriu. – você e Lithos não precisam se preocupar.

- Como sabe que é ela?

- Só um idiota não veria o jeito que olha para ela. Está estampado na sua cara.

- Não exagera... – corou.

- Eu ainda não sei como o Aioria não descobriu. É um cego.

- Ele nos viu ontem.

- E você ainda está vivo? – zombou.

- Não brinque. Nós brigamos e ele saiu nervoso.

- Que coisa idiota, - maneou a cabeça. – brigando por causa de mulher, se bem que a Lithos cozinha muito bem, você não vai passar fome.

- Regulus...

- Não se preocupe com o Aioria. – a voz saiu séria. – ele vai entender.

Sísifo ficou surpreso com a seriedade dele, as vezes nem parecia que ele tinha doze anos.

- Espero que sejam felizes. E espero que eu seja o padrinho.

- Junto com a Áurea.

- Eu posso ir morar com vocês? Prometo que não atrapalho.

- Regulus...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Desde que presenciara a cena entre a irmã e o cavaleiro, Aioria estava andando sem rumo, passando a noite assim. Amanheceu nos arredores da vila. Pensou e repensou sobre tudo que tinha acontecido tomando uma decisão. Passaria em Leão e depois tomaria o rumo de Sagitário.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kanon ainda ficara por algum tempo na cabana para depois voltar para sua casa, Lara ainda permaneceu. Sentiu os cosmos de Sísifo e Regulus aproximando.

- Bom dia. – abriu a porta.

- Bom dia Lara. – Regulus correu ate ela.

- Tão cedo e está de pé? – brincou com os cabelos.

- É que temos uma novidade. – sorriu.

- Fofoqueiro. – Sísifo fingiu irritação. – bom dia Lara.

- Bom dia. Pelo jeito é segredo.

- Você não pode contar para ninguém. – disse o pequeno.

- E o que seria?

- Pode contar Regulus. – o sagitariano abafou o riso.

- Posso? – os olhos brilharam. – Sísifo quer que faça o casamento dele.

Lara olhou para o leonino para depois voltar à atenção para o outro.

- O que?

- Sísifo vai se casar com a Lithos.

A sacerdotisa ficou em silencio passando a encarar o sagitariano.

- Isso é verdade?  
- Sim.

- Sabe que uma união entre um cavaleiro é... tem consciência disso?  
- Eu sei das conseqüências.

- Mestre Sage sabe disso?  
- Saberá quando for o momento. Sei que estou agindo errado, mas quero me unir a Lithos. Ao longo desses anos, dediquei-me inteiramente ao santuário, mas descobrir outra razão para viver. Jamais vou abandonar minha missão, contudo, pelo menos uma vez quero ter uma vida normal. Com a mulher que eu amo.

Lara continuou a fita-lo, tirando Ilíada, não conhecia outro cavaleiro que tomara aquela decisão. Pensou em Kanon e em tudo que ele lhe dissera. Não poderia condenar Sísifo, pois no fundo ela também queria uma vida normal, no fundo achava que todos queriam uma vida normal.

- A noiva está atrasada. – brincou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Áurea e Lithos desciam as pressas, a essa hora Sísifo já estava conversando com Lara. Áurea dera a idéia de chamar Athina para ser a dama, mas ainda faltava quem seriam os padrinhos da amiga. Problema esse que não demoraria a ser resolvido.

Depois do encontro Shaka, Selinsa voltou para o acampamento. Não procurou pela prima, pois ela voltara tarde e não queria acordá-la. Não conseguiu pregar o olho, pois pensava na proposta do virginiano. Seria perfeito se as coisas acontecessem daquele modo, mas tinha consciência que aquilo talvez não fosse possível. Mal amanheceu o dia tomou o rumo para Touro, precisava treinar. Estava tão distraída que não notou a aproximação de Lithos e Áurea.

- Bom dia Sel.

- Bom di-a. – respondeu assustada.

- Desculpe se a assustamos.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu. – estava distraída.

- Você viu a Athina?  
- Está em casa, mas ainda não a vi. Algum problema?  
Áurea e Lithos trocaram olhares.

- Vou te contar algo, mas preciso que guarde segredo. – disse Lithos.

- Pode confiar.

A loira contou sobre ela, o cavaleiro e o casamento.

- Estou surpresa e feliz por você. – sorriu.

- Será que Athina vai nos ajudar?

- Tenho certeza Áurea. Ela vai se sentir muito honrada.

Selinsa calou-se. Estava feliz por Lithos, mas sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Como gostaria de ser ela a se casar com Shaka.

- Algum problema Sel? – indagou Lithos.

- Não... – deu um meio sorriso. – só queria que acontecesse o mesmo comigo, mas eu e o Sh... – calou-se.

- Você e quem? – Áurea a fitou.

- Também está apaixonada? – indagou Lithos.

A aspirante deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Shaka.

As duas amigas arregalaram os olhos.

- Você e o Shaka? Sério?

- Sim. E coincidentemente ele fez o mesmo pedido. Ontem a noite.

As duas ficaram surpresas, como não suspeitaram de nada? Também tratava-se da pessoa mais reservada do santuário, ele nunca daria bandeira.

- Você tem sorte por ser uma pessoa comum, meu caso é bem mais complicado. Não há meio...

- Vocês serão meus padrinhos. – disse Lithos cortando-a.

- Como?

- Você e Shaka serão meus padrinhos. Chame-o, por favor.

- Mas Lithos...

- Tenho certeza que ele vai aceitar, e não se preocupe guardaremos o seu segredo.

- Não perca as esperanças. – disse Áurea. – quem sabe vocês dois também não se casam.

- Seria perfeito.

E foi com esse pensamento que a grega subiu por fora das casas rumo a Virgem. Não aproximaria do templo, tentaria chamar o cavaleiro pelo cosmo. E funcionou, minutos depois Shaka estava diante dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou, para Selinsa ir ate lá...

- Precisamos conversar. – o fitou, ele ainda usava suas roupas tradicionais, sinal que ainda não estava se preparando para a batalha. - Pode vir comigo? Será rápido. No caminho te conto tudo.

Shaka estranhou, mas seguiu com ela.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Áurea e Lithos encontraram Athina do lado de fora da casa, varrendo o chão. A jovem, ao contrario que Selinsa achava, não tinha pregado o olho, seus pensamentos estavam em Albafica.

- Bom dia meninas.

- Bom dia Athina.

- Quero te propor algo e não aceito um não como resposta. – disse Lithos.

- E o que seria?

- Você vai ser minha dama de honra.

Athina piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de voltar a atenção para Áurea.

- O que ela disse?

- Lithos vai se casar com Sísifo, mas é segredo.

A garota ainda não acreditava. Diante disso a loira contou toda a historia que ouvia perplexa.

- Aceita ou não aceita?

- Claro que aceito, será uma honra.

- Não podemos perder tempo. – disse Áurea. – pensei num vestido de Athina, mas vai ficar pequeno.

- A senhorita Lara deve ter algum. – sugeriu a menina.

- Tem razão. No caminho ate a cabana dela tem muitas flores podemos fazer um boquê.

- E eu um arranjo de flores. – Athina estava empolgada. – para por no cabelo.

- Perfeito.

- E quem são os padrinhos? – indagou a morena.

- Eu e Regulus, Selinsa e ... – calou-se dando um sorriso. – será surpresa.

- Pelo jeito que sorriu estou ate imaginando.

- Vamos logo meninas. – Lithos começava a ficar impaciente. – não vai demorar para o mestre convocar todos e aí meu casamento...

- Vamos logo.

As três partiram em direção a floresta.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Os dois o que? – Shaka abriu os olhos, o que fez Selinsa abafar o riso.

- Isso mesmo o que ouviu. E Lara vai presidir a cerimônia.

- Tinha notado que os dois... – estava surpreso. - mas achei que fosse apenas impressão.

- Não era..

- Mas por que eles me chamaram...? – apontou para si sem entender.

- Por que... – corou. – eu disse sobre nós.

Shaka que andava parou. Selinsa ficou apreensiva.

- Fiz mal? É que...ao menos para eles queria assumir os meus sentimentos... – abaixou o rosto. – sinto muito.

Shaka deu um leve sorriso e aproximando tocou a face dela.

- Não tem porque pedir desculpas...isso mostra que você se importa com nós.

- Me importo muito. Queria que fossemos nós a nos casar.

Shaka não disse nada tendo uma idéia.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Lara preparava a cerimônia. Regulus e Sísifo do lado de fora aguardavam. Do lado de dentro da cabana Athina e Áurea ajudavam Lithos a se arrumar. Felizmente a sacerdotisa havia alguns vestidos brancos que caíram perfeitamente na garota.

- Estou nervosa. – Lithos estava sentada na cadeira, enquanto Athina arrumava seus cabelos.

- Não sei por que. – disse Áurea enquanto fazia o buquê. – vai se casar com o homem perfeito.

- Eu sei...

- Áurea tem razão Lithos. Você será muito feliz.

- Espero que sim.

- E Aioria? – indagou a grega de melanes prateadas.

- Ele vai saber, só espero que me compreenda.

- Terminei. – Athina afastara.

- Você esta linda. – disse Áurea.

Lithos mirou-se no espelho ficando surpresa. Usava um vestido branco na altura dos joelhos, sandálias trançadas e no cabelo uma coroa de flores.

- Está perfeita. – Áurea tocou no ombro dela.

- Vamos? – Athina aproximou do outro lado.

- Obrigada. – Lithos segurava as lagrimas. – por tudo.

Do lado de fora... Sísifo andava de um lado para o outro.

- Fica quieto. – Regulus sentou impaciente.

- Estou nervoso.

- Nota-se. Estou vendo que casar é pior que uma batalha.

- Como é...

- Bom dia.

Os dois olharam para onde vinha a voz.

- Shaka? – os dois estranharam ainda mais por ele estar junto de Selinsa.

- Oi senhor Sísifo, oi Regulus.

- Oi. – o leonino acenou.

- Deve está se perguntando do porque estarmos aqui. É que somos os padrinhos de Lithos.

- Vocês?

- É estranho eu sei.. mas ela nos convidou e quero te desejar toda a felicidade do mundo.

- Obrigado. – sorriu, não esperava aquela atitude dele mas viu que era sincero.

- Que vocês sejam muito felizes. – disse Sel.

- Obrigado. – o sagitariano os fitou, eles estavam próximos, será que... – posso perguntar algo?

Os dois acenaram positivamente.

- Vocês...

- Sim. – respondeu Shaka deixando a aspirante envergonhada.

- Desejo o mesmo. – Sísifo estendeu a mão para o dourado. – que com o fim dessa batalha nossa vida seja de paz.

- Assim espero. – retribuiu o cumprimento.

Escutaram o barulho da porta se abrindo, primeiro saiu Athina, seguida de Áurea e Lara, que usava suas vestimentas cerimoniais.

- Vamos ao casamento. – a amazona fitou Shaka e Selinsa. – o que...

- Eles são os padrinhos de Lithos. – disse Áurea.

A sacerdotisa os olhou intrigada, contudo vê-los juntos a fez chegar a conclusão que eles também...

- Vamos começar.

Dentro da cabana Lithos aguardava a hora de sair, ela sempre quis que no seu casamento Aioria entrasse com ela, era uma pena que ele não estava ali. Escutou o pronunciamento de Lara para que saísse e foi com o coração disparado que abriu a porta. Viu Regulus, Áurea, Athina a sua direita e Shaka e Selinsa a sua esquerda, ao centro viu Sísifo. Achou-o lindo naquelas roupas daquele século.

- "Me sinto num filme."

O cavaleiro a fitava boquiaberto, ela estava linda.

Lithos aproximava a passos lentos, sendo contemplada por todos, a certa altura Sísifo a buscou dando lhe um terno beijo na tez. Eles pararam diante de Lara.

A jovem iniciou os ritos, pedindo a proteção de Atena, passando a dizer palavras sobre o matrimonio. Áurea ouvia atentamente, como queria que ela e Shion estivessem na presença de Lara para selar a união, contudo sabia que a realidade mostrava-se mais fria, aquilo jamais aconteceria entre ela e o ariano.

Athina imaginava-se com Albafica, era claro que uma união entre os dois jamais seria possível, mas saber que era correspondida dava-lhe animo para aceitar a situação. Mesmo que não pudesse tocá-lo estaria sempre ao seu lado em qualquer situação.

Regulus ouvia tudo, estava feliz pelos dois e torcia para que eles fossem felizes.

Selinsa observava o vestido de Lithos, ele era lindo e pensava se um dia poderia usá-lo. Discretamente olhou para Shaka, quando o vira pela primeira vez, não pensava que dias depois estaria ao lado dele e que seria correspondida em seus sentimentos.

Shaka prestava atenção, mas estava ansioso para o final da cerimônia, o que não tardou.

- Seria bom se tivesse alianças. – disse Lara.

- Tenho dama de honra, mas não tenho alianças. – brincou Lithos.

- Não seja por isso. – disse o sagitariano tirando do bolso uma caixinha. – espero que tenha acertado no tamanho.

Todos ficaram surpresos ao ver um par de anéis prateado.

- Eu sei que deveria ser dourado, mas na vila que passei não havia ouro.

- Como? – Lithos o fitava espantada.

- Aproveitei a missão e comprei. – deu um sorriso.

- Você tinha planejado. – fingiu indignação.

- Lógico. – deu um sorriso lavado. - Athina. – olhou para a menina. – por favor.

- Claro.

A grega segurou a caixinha, enquanto Lara dizia algumas palavras em grego antigo. No auge, os dois trocaram alianças e sem se importar trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

- Lithos, - Lara tomou a palavra. – ser mulher de um cavaleiro incluiu muitas tarefas e resignação. Sempre ficará em Sagitário rezando pela volta dele.

- Ele sempre voltará para mim. – disse fitando-o.

Sísifo a abraçou.

- Eu sempre estarei com você. – cochichou no ouvido dela. - Não importa o que aconteça, meu amor por você vai me guiar de volta.

- Lara. – chamou Shaka.

- Sim?

- Seria abuso se realizar mais uma cerimônia?

- O que? – Selinsa assustou. – mas Shaka...

- Não quer?

- Não é isso...

Athina fitou a prima assustada, ela também estava apaixonada por um cavaleiro?

- Claro que Lara não vai se importar. – disse Áurea que estava adorando o clima. – diz que não importa. – a fitou.

- Claro que não. Fico muito feliz em participar.

- Áurea. – Regulus a chamou.

- Sim?

- Não quer casar comigo?

- Regulus! – disse Sísifo.

- É brincadeira...

Começaram a rir.

- Vamos a cerimônia. – disse Lara.

- Não antes... – Lithos passou o buquê para Selinsa. – finja que eu joguei e que pegou. – sorriu.

- Obrigada. – estava envergonhada.

- E os padrinhos? – indagou a amazona.

- Eu e Athina seremos da Athina. – disse Regulus prontamente. – eu, por que a conheço há muito tempo e Athina é a prima dela.

- E nós. – disse Lithos abraçada ao marido.

- Eu sou a dama de honra. – brincou Áurea. – sempre quis ser. Shaka as alianças. – estendeu a mão.

O virginiano corou, pensara tanto em se casar, mas esquecera esse detalhe, logo esse detalhe.

- Eu...

- Não me importo com isso. – Selinsa pegou na mão dele. – o que importa é o nosso sentimento.

- Já resolvi. – Lara tirou dois braceletes de ouro que usava. – isso será a aliança. Selinsa a usará como bracelete e Shaka como pulseira. Pode ser?

- Claro. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Antes... – Selinsa tirou a mascara, Regulus fechou os olhos.

- Não precisa fechar os olhos Regulus. – Lara o fitou. – Selinsa já ama Shaka, aquela proibição não faz sentido, não agora.

Com exceção de Athina e Shaka, os demais ficaram surpresos pela beleza da garota.

- Você é linda! – exclamou Lithos.

- Obrigada. – o rosto corou.

Dando inicio a cerimônia a sacerdotisa repetiu os ritos e abençoou os braceletes. No momento esperado, Shaka colocou o objeto em Selinsa e como Lara havia previsto ele virou um bracelete. Sendo a vez da aspirante, esta colocou-o em Shaka no que se transformou em uma pulseira.

- Pode beijar a noiva.

Shaka aproximou de uma rubra aspirante, delicadamente passou a mão pelo rosto dela e lentamente a beijou. Selinsa, com vergonha, afinal todos olhavam, travou, contudo Shaka mexia tanto com ela que aos poucos foi se soltando...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Dégel já estava de pé assim que o dia clareou. Fez sua higiene matinal, tomou seu desejun e foi para a biblioteca. Dentro em breve estaria rumando em direção a fortaleza dos titãs e queria mais informações sobre o local. Infelizmente não encontrou muita coisa o que reforçou o sentimento preocupação. Caminhou ate a janela passando a fitar as casas abaixo. Estava apreensivo com a batalha, mas aliviado por Kárdia não ir. Temia que algo acontecesse ao amigo e ele não estivesse perto. Por mais que apoiasse-o na decisão de continuar um defensor de Atena temia por sua vida. Importava-se com todas as pessoas, mas três tinham uma cadeira cativa: Kárdia, Unity e Seraphina. Lembrou-se dos dois que estavam em Bluegaard. Fazia algum tempo que não os via e pegava-se pensando em como eles estariam, principalmente como Seraphina estaria. Quando retornou para o santuário mal teve tempo de despedir dela.

- "Será que ainda verei vocês? Será que ainda verei-te?"

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shion passara a noite em claro, tivera vários sonhos em que seu mestre e outro homem de armadura negra brigavam entre si. Isso quando não sonhava que um dos titãs feriam Áurea. Do ultimo sonho que tivera acordara banhado de suor. Levantou-se passando a se sentar num lugar próximo a Áries, esperando o raiar do dia. Procurou deixar a mente fazia, pois a batalha estava próxima, contudo a imagem de Áurea sempre via-lhe na mente. Depois daquele beijo, mesmo que tentasse não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Mesmo a tratando com indiferença a imagem dela estava presente.

- "Quando tudo isso acabar, vou me retirar para Jamir, aí sim vou esquecê-la."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Miro, por milagre, acordara cedo. A verdade é que não tinha dormido muito bem, estava com remorso pelo jeito que tratara Kárdia. Eles poderiam ter suas desavenças, mas não tinha necessidade de perturbá-lo com aquele problema.

Sentado a mesa da cozinha observava o tempo pela janela, tirando-o de seus devaneios sentiu o cosmo de Kárdia aproximando.

O escorpião do passado entrou na cozinha sem ao menos olhá-lo e Miro entendera o porque.

- Bom dia Kárdia.

Ele não respondeu. Diante disso Miro calou-se, realmente havia pegado pesado. Sabia como escorpianos guardavam magoas e quando sentiam isso normalmente eram vingativos e não perdoavam.

- "Ele vai revidar."

Kárdia pegou um pedaço de pão e um copo de leite, comeu em pé, ignorando totalmente a presença do outro, era como se na cozinha só houvesse ele. Assim que terminou a refeição, deu as costas saindo. Miro soltou um suspiro.

- "Ele não vai me perdoar."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A mente trabalhava intensamente, não dormira a noite só pensando na sua vingança. "Aquele maledito me paga" ecoava em sua mente. Antes do nascer do sol foi ate a sala e espalhou diversas rosas por ela, claro ocultando-as. Fez a mesma coisa na cozinha e no banheiro. Com aquela iluminação feita por lamparinas Manigold jamais desconfiaria.

Dito e feito. O canceriano do passado levantou, foi ao banheiro e começou espirrar, não deu muita importância julgando ser um espirro comum. Foi a cozinha para colocar a água para esquentar, voltando a espirrar. Estranhou mas não desconfiou. Foi ate a sala e aí sua crise começou, espirrava sem parar.

- Bom dia. – MM apareceu na porta com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que.. – espirrou. – tem de bom? – espirrou.

- Quanta educação. – sentou no sofá.

- Não – espirrou. - me – de novo. - amole. - e de novo. O nariz já estava vermelho. – caspita que – espirrou. – chei-ro é esse?

- Cheiro? – MM fez de desentendido, - não sinto nenhum.

Mani mal o escutou, não parava de espirrar. Giovanni engolia o riso, dera certo.

- "Ate que Dite serve para alguma coisa." – na noite anterior havia encontrado o pisciano em Câncer, ele voltava da casa de Athina, e em troca de não contar a Saga e Shaka que ele dava voltinhas o fez fazer inúmeras rosas e como vingança é um prato que se come frio, esperou o raiar do dia para espalha-lhas pela casa.

Dava dó ver as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto do canceriano enquanto se acabava de espirrar.

- Preci-so res-pirar.

Saiu em disparada, MM aproveitando juntou todas as rosas escondidas pelos cômodos e as colocou debaixo do colchão do outro.

- Se sobreviver a batalha, vai não vai dormir a noite. – gargalhou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Apesar do corpo esta doendo, estava feliz. Passar a noite ao lado de Lara, mesmo sem ter feito nada, e desfrutar do café da manha o deixava feliz. Entrou em casa sorrindo e foi direto para a cozinha onde os outros dois geminianos se encontravam.

- Bom dia. – disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia. – respondeu seu gêmeo. Deuteros continuou calado. – pensei que não voltaria para casa.

- Desculpe. – respondeu simplesmente, olhando discretamente para Deuteros. Apesar dele ter dito que não a queria, aquele assunto era constrangedor.

Sentou a mesa ao lado do irmão. Comiam em silencio e hora alguma Deuteros abriu a boca. Aquele silencio era terrível e Kanon não se conteve.

- Se estiver arrependido... eu entenderei...

- Não estou arrependido. – disse sem olhá-lo. – foi uma fase importante mas que já passou. – o fitou.

Kanon o encarou, queria ver se realmente ele dizia a verdade, contudo o olhar de Deuteros não demonstrava nada.

- Como queira. – respondeu.

- Com licença. – o geminiano do passado levantou saindo.

Ao se ver sozinhos...

- Você passou a noite com ela? – indagou Saga.

- Passei, mas não do modo que está pensado. Lara chorou ate dormir. É claro que ela o ama.

- E você?

- Saberei esperar. – sorriu. – sinto ciúmes dos dois, mas... quem sabe um dia ela me amará, quem sabe poderemos ser felizes. Enquanto isso não acontecer permanecerei ao lado dela como um amigo dedicado.

Saga o fitava atônico, percebido por Kanon.

- Por que esta me olhando assim? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Está dizendo coisas coerentes e agindo de forma madura. Ate parece que é eu.

- Idiota. – deu um pedala nele.

- Kanon!

- Você que começou!

- Você me bateu!

Deuteros ouvia a conversa. Estava feliz por ele cuidar dela. Kanon lhe daria tudo que ele não poderia ofertá-la.

**-FB-**

Área de treinamento das amazonas...

- É um bobo! – um garoto deu um pedala em outro que estava escondido atrás das pilastras.

- Ai!

- Está feito bobo olhando para a Larinha. Está apaixonado. – disse zombeteiro.

- Eu não! – corou por debaixo da mascara.

- Ah não. – sorriu. – por que não conversa com ela Deuteros? Acho que também ela gosta de você.

- Imaginação sua. – rebateu. – nós nunca poderíamos ter algo. Ela será uma amazona e é sacerdotisa de Atena e eu... não tenho muito a oferecer. Não quero prejudicá-la em nada.

Aspros o fitava atônico.

- Por que esta me olhando assim? – murmurou constrangido.

- Está dizendo coisas sensatas – deu nos ombros. – não sei porque estou surpreso, você sempre foi mais sensato do que eu. Idiota apaixonado. – deu um pedala nele.

- Aspros!

- Você que começou!

- Você que me bateu!

**-FFB-**

Deuteros deu um meio sorriso, tinha que se conformar com sua sina. Seu destino era seguir sozinho.

- "Primeiro Aspros... e agora ela..."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

El Cid acordara cedo assim como Shura. Os dois tomaram o café junto, mas sem trocar palavra alguma. O espanhol do passado ao terminar levantou indo para o quarto, aguardaria ali as ordens do grande mestre. Seu pensamento, contudo estava na noite anterior. Ainda não entendia porque abraçara a amazona daquela forma e na frente de Asmita. Pelo que sabia os dois não se davam bem, prova disso era as diversas vezes que escutara Marin reclamar dele.

- "É bom mesmo eles se odiarem." – pensou na amazona. "quando tudo acabar ela e eu..." – sorriu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Como havia decido, estava recluso no jardim das arvores gêmeas, passara a noite em claro passando e repassando todas as vezes que vira Marin. Era fato que desde que vira pela primeira vez no salão do mestre, ela não lhe era indiferente, contudo achou que fosse algo sem importância e passageiro, mas com o passar do tempo, viu que não seria passageiro muito menos sem importância. Amava aquela mulher mesmo ela pertencendo a outro e por isso ao final da batalha retiraria-se para a Índia por uns tempos.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O clima continuava descontraído, de um lado as meninas falando sobre o futuro e do outro os cavaleiros falando sobre a batalha que aproximava. Tudo ia tranqüilo quando sentiram um cosmo aproximar. Lithos que conversava com Athina sentiu um olhar sobre si.

- "Aioria..." – intuitivamente foi para perto de Sísifo.

O leonino que estava nas mediações sentiu o cosmo de Sísifo, certamente Lithos estaria com ele e precisava colocar um ponto final na historia.

- Aioria...

Ele sequer a olhou, sua visão estava focada nas mãos deles. Aquele anel... Fitou Regulus, certamente ele já sabia de tudo, mas estava mais surpreso era com Shaka, ate ele?

- Desde quando sabia? – olhou pra o virginiano, o rosto estava sério. – e você Regulus?

- Eles ficaram sabendo agora. – disse Sísifo. – a única que sabia sobre nós era Áurea, os demais souberam agora.

- Não deveria ser dourada? – indagou ríspido.

- Na vila que pernoitei não havia ouro.

- Aioria. – Lithos tomou a palavra. – sei que se preocupa comigo e agradeço muito, mas amo o Sísifo. Sei que a vida de um cavaleiro é incerta mas quero correr esse risco.

Ele continuou calado, com a expressão séria. Vendo a expressão dele Regulus sentiu-se culpado, era claro que Aioria pensara que ele havia mentido.

- Aioria não fique com raiva da Lithos ela...

- Eu sei. – disse cortando-o. – sempre te considerei como uma irmãzinha. – ele a fitava. – e como tal faria de tudo para protegê-la, mas parece que... você não é mais aquela menina chorona, falando mestre Aioria toda hora... – a voz ainda saia séria. – você é adulta sabe o que é melhor para você.

-Aioria...

- Eu não terminei.

Lithos ficou calada, assim como os demais que não se atreveram a dizer nada, nem mesmo Shaka.

- Pelo fato de ser dona de sua vida eu... – respirou fundo. – está tudo bem para mim. Se você o ama e ele corresponde quem sou eu para impedir. – a voz saiu mais suave. – torço sinceramente para que seja feliz. – deu um sorriso tímido.

- Aioria.. – os olhos marejaram, correu ate ele abraçando. – obrigada por me compreender.

- Não tem porque agradecer, eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas. O ciúme falou mais alto.

- Fico feliz que sinta ciúme, é sinal que gosta de mim. – o fitou.

- Boba sempre gostei de você, mesmo quando era uma criança chata. – brincou.

- E você um adolescente insuportável. – sorriu.

- Seja feliz. – acariciou lhe os cabelos.

- Aioria. – Sísifo aproximou.

O leonino fitou seriamente.

- Prometo cuidar dela.

- Se eu souber que a fez sofrer, que a fez chorar, usarei o golpe dos fótons em você sem nenhuma piedade.

- Não me esquecerei disso. – ficou nervoso.

- Seja feliz. – estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Obrigado e a partir de agora espero que me considere um irmão, pois sempre seremos ligados.

Apertaram as mãos.

O clima ficou ameno contudo...

O cosmo de Sage espalhou-se pelo santuário, todos sabiam que a hora havia chegado e como ordenado reuniram-se todos a porta do templo.

Sage estava no alto da escadaria, tendo seu irmão ao seu lado. Os cavaleiros do passado conservam-se a sua direita e os do futuro a esquerda, Marin e Lara atrás deles. Com exceção de Regulus e os que não tinham recuperado a armadura, todos trajavam a proteção.

- È chegada hora, conto com vocês e que Atena os proteja.

Os primeiros a assumirem seus postos foram os piscianos que pararam em Peixes, Kamus em Aquário.

- Boa sorte. – disse o francês ao companheiro de signo.

- Obrigado. Cuide de Kárdia, por favor.

- Cuidarei.

Shura ficou em Capricórnio, El Cid não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Sagitário ficaria vazia, em Escorpião...

- Miro, - Dégel o chamou num canto. – vigie-o, por favor.

- Pode deixar. Boa sorte.

- Obrigado.

Assim como a nona casa Libra ficaria vazia, Shaka permaneceria em Virgem, Regulus em Leão, MM em Câncer, Saga e Deuteros em Gêmeos.

- Não vai bancar o herói. – disse Saga.

- Preocupado comigo? - fingiu comoção. – me dê um abraço. – Kanon o abraçou.

- Pare de brincadeiras. – o empurrou.

- Voltarei. – disse sério e olhando para Deuteros. – darei um jeito nele.

O geminiano não disse nada. Em Touro e Áries foi a mesma coisa. O grupo que iria para a fortaleza continuou o caminho parando, contudo no acampamento, onde Lara e Marin ficariam. Selinsa, Lithos e Áurea estavam lá. Hakurei achou melhor permanecer no templo.

- Boa sorte rapazes. – disse a sacerdotisa.

- Obrigado. – disse Sísifo por todos. O cavaleiro aproximou das outras duas. – tomem cuidado. – olhou para Áurea para depois fixar o olhar em Lithos.

- Tomaremos. – respondeu a loira.

- Selinsa obedeça a Lara. – pediu Hasgard.

- Sim mestre. Tome cuidado.

- Sim. – brincou com os cabelos dela.

Kanon aproximou do grupo fingindo conversar com Marin e as meninas.

- Garotas tomem cuidado.

- Não se preocupe Kanon. – disse Marin.

- Você também Lara. – a fitou.

- Pode deixar. – deu um leve sorriso. – você também.

A amazona de Águia que acompanhava o dialogo, não percebeu a aproximação de Cid.

- Todas vocês tenham cuidado. – olhou todas para depois fitar a amazona. – cuide-se.

- Você também.

O cavaleiro deu um sorriso saindo. Discretamente a amazona procurou com os olhos Asmita, este, estava afastado.

- "Tenha cuidado, por favor." – pensou.

Como se sentisse o pensamento dela Asmita a olhou. Foram apenas segundos, mas que para os dois pareceram horas.

Outro que aparentava indiferença era Shion, que sequer olhava para Áurea, mas no fundo queria abraçá-la e dizer para que tomasse cuidado. Sentimento parecido era compartilhado pela grega. Mesmo o ariano sendo tão duro com ela, rezava pela sua proteção. Olhou o discretamente.

- Chega de despedidas. – disse Dohko. – vamos a batalha.

E com determinação partiram.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Do alto de uma das torres Pontos observava a paisagem.

- Pontos. – Créos fez uma reverencia. – estamos prontos.

- Conhecendo-os, é bem capaz de vir ate nós os cavaleiros dessa época, espere eles chegarem aqui para partir, depois façam o que quiser com o santuário.

- Sim senhor.

Pontos deu um largo sorriso.

Não demorou muito para o grupo chegar à fortaleza. Como alguns sabiam como entrar logo estavam no salão principal.

- Parece ser uma armadilha. – disse Cid. – muito silencioso.

- Armadilha ou não, não perderemos tempo. – disse Kanon.

- Ele está certo. – Sísifo tomou a frente.

- Fico feliz que tenham aceitado o meu convite.

Trajando sua Ars Magna Pontos surgiu diante deles.

- Viemos colocar um ponto final nisso. – Dohko avançou alguns passos.

- Eu sei que sim libriano. Só peço desculpas pela ausência de três dos nobres titãs, eles resolveram fazer uma visitinha.

A expressão deles alarmou, era uma cilada.

- Foram para o santuário? – indagou Shion.

- Sim. – deu um sorriso cínico. – surpresos?

- Seu miserável. – Mani cerrou o punho. – nos enganou.

- Não enganei, eu fiz o convite, não eles.

- Vai pagar por isso. – o cosmo dele elevou.

- Terei o enorme prazer de lutar contra ti e com quem mais desejares.

E dizendo isso sumiu.

- Patife. – disse Dohko.

- Kanon e eu cuidaremos de Aspros. – disse Asmita para o espanto de todos.

A principio Kanon tinha a intenção de lutar sozinho, mas Asmita conhecia o geminiano e talvez pudesse ser útil.

- Como sabe que ele esta aqui?

- Eu sinto.

- Tudo bem, nos lutaremos. Tudo bem Sísifo?

- Sim.

Alguns cavaleiros não viram com bons olhos.

- Manigold vá com eles. – disse Shion.

Tanto Asmita quanto Kanon perceberam claramente que a intenção de Shion era vigiá-los, não entrariam em desacordo.

- Vamos. – disse o geminiano tomando um corredor, para ser seguido pelo virginiano.

- Vigie-os. – Hasgard falou baixinho.

- Não se preocupe cuidarei dos traidores e do herege.

- Dégel, Hasgard, Dohko e Cid, cuidem do outro titã. Aioria, Shion e eu cuidaremos de Pontos.

- E o santuário?

- Meus amigos vão protegê-lo, - Aioria começou a andar. – querem uma prova se somos traidores ou não? Terão essa prova.

Pegou o corredor central, Sísifo foi atrás e Shion depois de trocar olhares com os demais seguiu-os.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kanon e Asmita seguiam lado a lado, Manigold atrás não tirava o olhar dos dois. Num dado momento o virginiano segurou o braço do grego para que ele parasse. Kanon primeiro o olhou para depois voltar a atenção para frente. Havia um homem sentado numa espécie de trono.

- Bem vindos. – disse homem.

- Pontos te deu este trono como retribuição da lealdade? – zombou Kanon. - ate que ele não é muito feio, mas não chega aos pés do trono do mestre Sage.

- Você tem senso de humor irmão menor. – o homem levantou. – posso te chamar assim?

- Não. – disse frio. – só Saga pode falar isso.

- Como queira.

- Chega de conversas. – Manigold passou a frente deles. – vou te mandar de volta para o inferno.

- Será?

Aspros deu um sorriso cínico, o cosmo dele começou a elevar, pela sala puderam ver a formação de galáxias para em seguida aparecer fendas dimensionais.

- Desapareça.

Sem dar chance de reação a Manigold ele foi sugado desaparecendo.

- Pronto um a menos. – Aspros tirou o manto que cobria seu corpo revelando a armadura de gêmeos, porem negra. – agora a luta será interessante. Dois contra um.

- Errado.

Ficaram surpresos por ouvirem a voz. Um cosmo preencheu o local e de uma fenda que se formou surgiu o cavaleiro de câncer.

- Acha que vou perder a festa? – deu um sorriso.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Hasgard seguia ao lado de Dohko, Cid e Dégel estavam mais atrás.

- Foi tudo planejado. – disse o libriano. – precisamos derrotá-los o quanto antes ou será o fim do santuário.

- Os cavaleiros do futuro o protegeram. – disse Dégel.

- Duvido. – Hasgard cruzou os braços. – é bem capaz deles se aliarem aos titãs.

- Não creio. – Dégel o fitou. – estive pensando, e se aquelas imagens não forem uma armação de Pontos?

- Se fosse negariam veemente. – disse Dohko. – no entanto...

O aquariano ficou calado.

- Vamos derrotar esses ordinários e depois vamos mandá-los para Shounion. – o taurino estava irredutível.

- Parem. – a voz de Cid saiu fria.

- O que foi?

- Não estamos sozinhos.

Os três olharam para onde ele dirigia o olhar, ao final do corredor havia uma enorme sala e de lá emanava um poderoso cosmo.

- Sejam bem vindos. – a voz ecoou de lá. – terão o prazer de lutar com o deus das dimensões.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sísifo seguia ao lado de Aioria. Desde o casamento o relacionamento dos dois tinha melhorado o que intrigava o ariano ainda mais por ter notado que o sagitariano usava um anel.

- Shion mantenha-se em alerta, em bem provável que enfrentaremos Pontos.

- Sim Sísifo.

E foi a conta do sagitariano falar sentiram um poderoso cosmo circundar o local.

- Será um prazer lutar contra vós. O dominador de raios, o cavaleiro de sagitário nessa época e o líder dos guerreiros de Atena.

Aioria e Sísifo temeram que Shion entendesse a frase, mas...

- Suas palavras não me dizem nada. – o ariano acendeu seu cosmo. – Pontos.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Estavam parados diante da primeira casa.

- Faremos como da outra vez. Só quero que os piscianos sejam meus. – disse Céos.

- Eu quero o dragão marinho. – disse Créos.

Temis não disse nada.

Nas doze casas e no acampamento apesar da apreensão, sequer imaginavam que sofreriam um ataque...

- Vamos anunciar a nossa chegada. – Créos ergueu sua arma. – Aster Blade!

Novamente a casa de Áries foi almejada.

Dela ate o templo sentiram a explosão de cosmo.

- Estão aqui. – Sage levantou de seu trono.

- Não passou de uma cilada. – Hakurei ficou preocupado. – que Atena nos proteja.

_E aí pessoas como vão? Carnaval foi produtivo, deu para terminar o capitulo. (Fui para praia, mas choveu todos os dias T.T então... escrever fic.) Até o próximo capitulo._

_**Sol lucet omnibus**_ - "O sol nasce para todos"

**Suellen** – Marin tem muita sorte, qualquer um que ela escolher vai sair ganhando. Albafica é um amor, Aioria ciumento, mas acabou aceitando o "cunhado." Quanto a pessoa misteriosa não é a Saori.

**Mabel** – Gostou do troco do MM no Manigold? Espera só para ver o Mani dormindo naquele colchão! Shaka está surpreendente e devidamente casado, portando ele não nos pertence mais. Marin está num profundo dilema. E Aioria dando de irmão ciumento.

**Rodrigo** – Aioria acabou entendendo que seria pior brigar com a Lithos, e não mudei de idéia a respeito da Lithos, aguarde surpresas, enormes surpresas com trio Aioria/Lithos/Sísifo ^ ^. Afrodite ainda vai ajudar muito o Albafica, Shaka e Selinsa finalmente se acertaram e com a Lara será questão de tempo.

**Aredhel** – Deuteros entregou de bandeja e Kanon não perdeu chance! Você esta certa, Cid está desconfiando do nosso loirinho e Asmita está na dele, mas ate quando ele vai agüentar? Albafica e Aza o casal perfeito, ou quase já que eles não podem se tocar. Aioria conformou-se. Shion e Áurea ainda têm futuro. E a pessoa misteriosa... vai continuar misteriosa por enquanto.

**Maria Paula** – Finalmente o beijo tão esperado, Albafica e Athina sempre tão quietinhos... saíram na frente que muitos casais. Hakurei vai tentar esconder a verdade ate o final. Kanon e Lara dispensam comentários, se ela o perder eu mesmo me encarrego de eliminá-la rsrsrs. Obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic.

**Kika de Apus** – Infelizmente a fic está chegando ao fim. Também gosto muito do casal Marin e Aioria, mas que bom que esteja gostando desse triangulo amoroso.


	25. Chapter 25:Quis custodiet ipsos custode?

**Suellen – Como você mesmo disse logo as noticias se espalham e não vai ser diferente com eles, mas imagina quando o Hasgard souber do Shaka e da Selinsa? **

**Mabel – Pois é Mabel o Shaka é um homem comprometido, Deba levou três ataques dos titãs ainda não se recuperou, mas ele aparece. Kárdia e Miro ainda vão se acertar, eles só precisam de um tempo. Vale a penas você ler LC, a Shiori fez um trabalho fantástico, eu tiro o meu chapéu para ela. Vale a pena e o anime então? Está primoroso. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar.**

**Maria Paula - A pessoa misteriosa não é o Shion e nem o Dohko, isso eu posso afirmar. Os casais ficaram juntos pelo menos por enquanto. Obrigada por comentar e quem sabe tem continuação, pelo menos uma fic de uns dois capítulos do Regulus conhecendo o microondas e o Manigold o chuveiro elétrico eu tenho que fazer, imagina a cena? Seria hilário.**

**Sophie Clarkson – Eu sei que sou má, (tenho uma lado maligno igual ao Saga, somos de Gêmeos) mas essa semana postei um capitulo da Reencontro. Obrigada pelo elogio.**

**Aredhel – Acho bem difícil o Deuteros recuperar a Larinha. Ele deu mole outro pegou. Dégel também ama, pena que ela morre tão rápido (e ele também). Marin vai se resolver (se bem que depois que eu vi o episodio 19 do anime de LC, eu tenho minhas duvidas, o Cid é lindo!). Os titãs vão ter o que merece é só esperar.**

**Rodrigo – Asmita, e os outros, ainda vão mostrar seus poderes, a luta final está chegando. Aguarde.**

**Capitulo XXV**

_**Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?**_

_**Obs: essas lutas serão mais rápidas, alguns cavaleiros vão cair de primeira, mas na luta final cada um terá a batalha que merece.**_

O cenário estava montado a primeira luta séria entre Aspros contra Kanon e os outros.

**Aspros x Kanon, Asmita e Manigold**

- Acha que deixaria a diversão para eles? – Mani estralou os dedos.

- Você ficou mais forte. – disse Aspros. – eu adoraria lutar contra você, mas quero acertar as contas com o meu irmãozinho. Então...

O cosmo de Aspros ascendeu de maneira violenta.

- Explosão galáctica!

A energia partiu para cima deles, Kanon e Asmita deram um salto para não receber o ataque diretamente, Manigold entretanto continuou parado.

- Isso não é nada. – deu um sorriso.

Ele ergueu a mão, na intenção de segurar o ataque, contudo... não imaginou que a intensidade do golpe fosse grande, acabou sendo atingido, batendo bruscamente contra uma parede, perdendo os sentidos.

- Imprudente. – disse Asmita.

- Ele sempre foi. – Aspros deu um sorriso falso. – pronto podemos continuar.

- Asmita fique fora disso. – Kanon deu um passo a frente.

Ele não disse nada, apenas afastou.

- Pontos me contou dos seus feitos no futuro, por muito pouco iria conseguir o que desejava. Estive pensando, podemos nos aliar.

- Deseja me colocar no lugar de Deuteros?

- Você é mais forte e ambicioso. Nossa personalidade combina mais.

- Nesse ponto concordo com você. Temos o lado ambicioso mais elevado.

- Certamente.

- Sinto em rejeitar a sua proposta. – Kanon elevou o cosmo. – só faço tratos com o meu irmão. Explosão Galáctica!

O golpe partiu em direção a Aspros que não se moveu.

- Você é forte, mas não é mais do que eu.

Com apenas uma mão dispersou o ataque dele.

**Iapeto x Dohko, Hasgard, Dégel e Cid.**

- Será um combate interessante. – ergueu a sua espada de lamina dupla. –podem vir os quatro.

- Se assim deseja.

Dohko partiu para cima dele, Hasgard foi atrás. Iapeto defendeu-se com facilidade das investidas dos dois e num dado momento os atingiu em cheio. Foram lançados longe.

- São fracos. E você cavaleiro? – fitou Cid. – melhorou desde a nossa ultima luta?

- Vamos atacar juntos. – o aquariano disse baixo.

- Está certo.

Os dois elevaram seus cosmos.

- Pó de diamante!

- Excalibur!

Os dois ataques combinaram partindo em direção a Iapeto, o titã apenas sorriu.

- Estes humanos não aprendem. Khora Temmein! Kekaton Kheir Kalein!

Surpreendendo-os Iapeto lançou dois golpes, um partiu em direção ao capricorniano e o monstro mitológico surgiu diante de Dégel.

Mesmo sabendo como era o golpe Cid não conseguiu evitá-lo sendo acertado. Dégel também enfrentava problemas.

**Pontos x Shion, Aioria e Sísifo**

- Sísifo tome cuidado. – pediu Shion. – esse cara é forte.

- Já tive noticias.

Aioria apenas observava o titã.

- O nível dele é alto, conseguiu parar um ataque de Asmita e Shaka, nós três temos que atacar. – disse o leonino.

- Certo. – Sísifo elevou seu cosmo. – Impulso da luz de Quíron

Um poderoso ataque partiu em direção a Pontos, Aioria ficou admirado com a força dele, mas mesmo assim não seria suficiente para atingi-lo.

- Relâmpago de Plasma!

- Extinção estelar!

Os três ataques combinaram e como Aioria tinha previsto não foi suficiente.

**Santuário**

- Temos assuntos a tratar com certos cavaleiros. – disse Créos. – portanto seremos rápidos com os outros.

- Por mim... – Temis deu nos ombros. – Vamos.

Avançaram em direção a primeira casa. Mu de posse da armadura aguardava-os. Ficou surpreso ao ver três titãs, era sinal que aquele "convite" não passava de uma armadilha.

- Não temos a intenção de lutar contra ti. – disse Céos.

- Então recuem, não deixai que passem daqui.

- Nesse caso... – Créos ergueu sua cimitarra. – vamos derrubá-lo de uma vez.

Os três elevaram seus cosmos, Mu não esperava um ataque triplo, mas não se intimidou.

- Aster Blade!

- Lança de Brabeus!

- Vendaval negro!

- Parede de cristal!

O ariano tentou se proteger, contudo a parede não suportou o ataque de três titãs. Mu foi atingido em cheio, caindo desacordado.

- Menos um. – disse Créos.

- Vamos.

Partiram em direção a segunda casa, do lado de fora Aldebaran estava apreensivo. Sentira a explosão dos cosmos dos titãs em contrapartida o de Mu sumira completamente.

Em Câncer, MM abandonava sua casa indo em direção a Leão. Aioria tinha pedido que o canceriano ficasse ao lado de Regulus. No templo Sage estava preocupado. Pontos armara aquele ataque simultâneo e temia que seus cavaleiros não agüentassem tal investida.

**Touro...**

Ao contrario da outra vez os titãs chegaram rapidamente a segunda casa encontrando o cavaleiro a sua porta.

- Mais um que vamos derrubar de primeira. – disse Créos.

Aldebaran não desfez sua posição. Estava preocupado, eles haviam chegado rapidamente a segunda casa e nem sinal do cosmo de Mu, não era possível que ele tinha sido derrotado e a julgar pela expressão deles, não estavam com a intenção de prolongar a batalha, por que?

- Deixe-nos passar cavaleiro.

- E se eu não permitir?

- Terá o mesmo destino do ariano. – a voz de Céos saiu fria.

- Não viemos aqui para conversar Céos. – disse Temis.

- Tens razão. – o titã pressionou a sua rapiera. – Rapieria Cintilante!

- Lança de Brabeus!

- Aster Correia!

Como ocorreu a Mu, Aldebaran recebeu os três golpes indo ao chão.

Saga e Deuteros estavam em silencio, mas pensavam a mesma coisa. O ataque em três, o rápido avanço pelas casas, o cosmo de Mu desaparecer e o mesmo acontecer com Aldebaran. O que eles tramavam? Não havia mais nada que interessasse-os no santuário.

- O que acha? – indagou Deuteros, sabendo que Saga pensava o mesmo que ele.

- É um ataque planejado. Pontos queria nos dividir. Para a fortaleza levou os cavaleiros inexperientes e mandou alguns titãs para combater os cavaleiros sem cosmos.

- Mas Aldebaran e Mu caíram muito rápido e eles recuperam a armadura.

- Temo que daquela vez eles não tenham usado seu cosmo ao maximo. Prepare-se. – Saga fitou as escadarias. – já estão aqui.

Deuteros assustou-se com a velocidade em que chegaram ao terceiro templo. Será que Saga tinha razão e eles não haviam usado seu real poder?

Como haviam previsto os titãs estavam em Gêmeos.

- Deixe-os comigo. – disse Créos. – tenho contas a acertar. – fitou Deuteros.

- Como queiras. Vamos.

Saga e Deuteros olharam entre si, em vista da ultima vez o santuário estava desprotegido, deixá-los passar poderia ser um risco, mas não tinham opção. Temis e Céos passaram.

- Recuperaste da surra daquele dia?

- Vou devolvê-la. – deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Deuteros tome cuidado. – advertiu o outro geminiano.

- Não precisam se preocupar, liquidarei com os dois. – elevou o cosmo. – Aster Blade!

Os dois geminianos já sabiam como era o ataque, contudo ficaram assustados com a intensidade, Créos estava muito mais forte. Eles acabaram sendo atingidos.

- Não vai ser tão ruim lutar contra vós. Desde o principio queria eliminar aquele humano que Pontos abrigou na nossa fortaleza, mas ele não permitia, pelo menos poderei me vingar de vós já que se parecem tanto.

Apesar do ataque Saga e Deuteros levantaram rápido.

- Temos que atacar juntos. – disse o grego do futuro.

- Está certo.

Eles elevaram seus cosmos, Saga, contudo sentia o seu oscilar.

- Explosão Galáctica! – gritou os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois golpes partiram para cima de Créos que não esboçava reação alguma, antes do golpe atingi-lo, o titã correu em direção a energia cortando-a no meio, os cavaleiros assustados nem perceberam a aproximação dele. Primeiro o deus deu um soco no estomago de Saga e pegando seu braço girou-o 360° lançando-o longe, um segundo depois já estava diante de um surpreso Deuteros. Créos aplicou-lhe uma rasteira e antes que ele caísse deu lhe um chute mandando-o longe. Os dois sofreram uma queda brusca.

- Isso será muito divertido. – o deus trazia o olhar demoníaco.

**Aspros x Kanon/Asmita/Manigold**

Kanon olhava seriamente para Aspros, ele era mais forte que aparentava.

- Surpreso? – indagou o traidor diante do olhar do grego.

- Um pouco. – não se intimidou. – quero testar você.

O dragão marinho partiu para cima dele aplicando uma seqüência de socos e chutes, Aspros defendia sem dificuldade.

- Agora é minha vez.

Com velocidade o geminiano do passado pegou o braço de Kanon lançando-o para cima, antes que Kanon armasse um contra ataque, Aspros deu lhe um soco no estomago. O dragão foi ao chão.

- Essa é a sua força? – zombou Aspros. – é digno de pena.

- Digo o mesmo. – Kanon limpou um corte na boca. – Deuteros é muito mais forte que você.

- É comovente como o defende. Você lançou um ataque contra mim, está na hora de experimentar o meu. – o cosmo do geminiano começou a elevar.

Asmita num canto observava atentamente, o cosmo dele era duas vezes maior de quando o enfrentou no santuário, algo estava errado.

- Kanon, - Aspros abriu os braços. – verá o que é a explosão de uma galáxia. Explosão Galáctica!

A energia partiu para cima do grego chocando violentamente contra ele. Não suportando o ataque Kanon bateu bruscamente contra uma parede.

- Hahaha! Como é fraco! – voltou a atenção para Asmita. – você é o próximo.

- O que fez para aumentar seu cosmo? – indagou friamente.

- Nada. Sempre fui forte.

- Então não me resta alternativa. – o cosmo de Asmita espalhou-se pela sala. – Rendição divina.

O ataque do virginiano partiu para cima de Aspros que apenas esboçou um sorriso. A energia chocou-se contra ele, Asmita pensou que o tinha acertando, contudo...

A poeira foi abaixando...

- O que...?

- Muito fraco. – o cosmo de Aspros aumentou rapidamente. – Outra dimensão!

Asmita sentiu o corpo levitar, sendo acertado diretamente pelo golpe. Ele seria arrastado para outra dimensão se uma segunda força não tivesse intervindo.

- Como... – murmurou Aspros.

Kanon, apesar dos ferimentos estava de pé, segurando Asmita.

- Você esta bem? – indagou.

- Sim. – o indiano trazia alguns ferimentos.

- Ele está mais forte. – Kanon voltou a atenção para o geminiano.

- Sim. – respondeu, percebendo um liquido quente descer pelo braço. – "ele conseguiu me ferir."

- Seu braço está sangrando. – Kanon continuava a fitar o geminiano.

Asmita o olhou, para depois ver o liquido vermelho no chão.

- Tome conta do Manigold, eu continuo a luta.

- Ainda posso lutar.

- Eu sei que sim, mas precisamos de você, mais na batalha futura do que nessa.

- Já acabaram de se lamentar? – Aspros trazia a expressão debochada. – pois vou matar o dois agora.

**Iapeto x Dohko, Hasgard, Dégel e Cid.**

Cid apoiado em uma das pernas respirava ofegante, era incontestável que ele estava mais forte. Desviou a atenção para Dégel que seguia lutando contra o monstro.

- Da ultima vez escapaste, não terás a mesma sorte. – ergueu a sua espada. – Khora Temnein!

O capricorniano conseguiu desviar do ataque direto, contudo foi acertado na perna.

Dégel desviava dos ataques do monstro e vez o outra atacava, mas era em vão. A situação não estava boa para ele.

**Pontos x Shion, Aioria e Sísifo**

O ataque dos três cavaleiros sequer encostou em Pontos que trazia um sorriso nos lábios.

- Minha vez. – seu cosmo aumentou rapidamente. – primeiro... - seu olhar desviou para Shion.

- Shion cuidado! – gritou Aioria ao perceber a intenção do deus.

O ariano não teve tempo de se preparar, quando se deu conta uma pequena bola de energia o havia acertado. Nos primeiros segundos parecia que o ataque tinha sido insignificante, contudo...

- Dunamis. – disse Pontos baixinho.

- HAAAAA!

Um redemoinho negro envolveu o cavaleiro, Shion gritava de dor como se seu corpo fosse retalhado.

- Shion! – gritou Aioria, pois sabia como era aquele golpe. – Shion!

O ariano foi ao chão.

- Shion! – Sísifo correu ate ele. – Shion!

Estava muito ferido e desacordado.

- Agora a luta que eu esperava. – Pontos deu um sorriso. – ainda não matarei vós, vou apenas brincar.

- Tome cuidado Sísifo. – Aioria tomou posição.

O sagitariano pegou o ariano no colo colocando-o mais afastado.

- Pode vir os dois se quiserem.

Aioria e Sísifo partiram para cima dele, distribuindo uma seqüência de chutes e socos, Pontos defendia com a maior destreza e sendo mais rápido acertou os dois que foram ao chão.

- Os anos fizeram mal a ti Aioria?

- Como fizeram a você. – levantou. – Relâmpago de plasma!

O ataque de leonino partiu em direção ao deus.

- Continuas um humano patético. – novamente o cosmo de Pontos acendeu. – Melas Kyma.

O dourado até tentou defender-se, contudo foi acertado.

- Aioria! – gritou Sísifo.

**Santuário**

**Céos x MM e Regulus**

- Regulus! – MM entrava correndo em Leão. – Regulus.

- Estou aqui. – o jovem apareceu no corredor. – não deveria está em Câncer?

- Não gosto de bancar a babá, mas Aioria me pediu para tomar conta de você.

- Eu sei me defender sozinho. – passou por ele.

- Pirralhos... – deu um suspiro desanimado. – por que leoninos se acham?

Pararam a porta.

- Pode voltar para a sua casa.

- Vou ficar aqui. – Giovanni voltou a atenção para as escadarias, apesar de seu rosto aparentar tranqüilidade estava preocupado. Era notório que os titãs estavam mais fortes, tanto que já sentia o cosmo de um deles aproximando. – ele chegou.

Regulus tomou posição.

O titã que caminhava lentamente só parou perto deles.

- Não desejo uma luta contra vós.

- Então volte, Céos – disse o canceriano.

- Não enquanto acertar as contas. Não tenho a intenção de matá-los, então serei piedoso.

O cosmo de Céos elevou-se. MM estava apreensivo, sem cosmo não conseguiria defender a si e ao garoto.

- Fique atrás de mim. – disse o leonino passando a frente do dourado.

- Não queira bancar o herói... –calou-se ao começar a sentir a energia do pequeno. – "que cosmo... "

Estava impressionado pelo tamanho do cosmo do moleque.

- Relâmpago de plasma!

Regulus lançou seu ataque deixando o canceriano impressionado, contudo o deus defendeu-se facilmente.

- Tu tens o poder como Aioria. – disse Céos. – mais um motivo para não te matar.

- Tua bondade me assusta Céos.

Para a preocupação de MM, Temis surgiu.

- Viestes rápido. – Céos a fitou. - Siga em frente.

- Esperarei-te. – ela pouco se importou com os cavaleiros continuando a andar.

MM e Regulus não a detiveram.

- Como disse a minha intenção não é matá-los.

Céos ascendeu seu cosmo, lançaria um golpe forte, mas não ao ponto de matá-los. Sparkle Rapier!

A energia do deus partiu para cima deles.

- Fique atrás de mim Giovanni.

O jovem elevou seu cosmo. A energia de Céos bateu violentamente contra de Regulus que não recuou nem um passo. Tanto MM quanto Céos ficaram admirados.

- Desejo uma luta contra ti em outra oportunidade.

O deus aumentou seu cosmo, fazendo com que Regulus recuasse um pouco e mais um pouco.

- "Ele não vai agüentar... ainda mais sem armadura..." – MM fitava-o.

O leonino mostrava sinais de esgotamento, por mais que seu cosmo fosse grande ainda não era capaz de luta contra um titã. Caiu de joelhos.

- Regulus!

Antes que a energia do titã engolisse a do cavaleiro MM passou na frente protegendo-o, os dois foram acertados.

- Pronto. – Céos via –os no chão. –posso seguir em frente.

Deu um passo para parar, na sua frente viu Shaka.

**Créos x Saga/Deuteros**

Tanto Saga quanto Deuteros levantaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos melhorar a luta. – Créos brincava com a sua cimitarra. – que tal um pouco de sangue.

O cosmo do deus elevou-se.

- Aster Blade!

Créos disparou varias vezes seu golpe em todas as direções. Os geminianos conseguiram desviar de alguns, mas a maioria os acertaram. Caíram lado a lado com diversos ferimentos, contudo o estado de Saga era mais delicado por causa da falta de cosmo em alguns momentos.

- Desse jeito vamos morrer.

- Vamos atacar juntos. – sugeriu o geminiano mais velho.

Os dois levantaram elevando seus cosmos.

- Explosão Galáctica! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois ataques uniram-se partindo em direção a Créos.

- Não passam de truques.

Sem qualquer dificuldade cortou a energia ao meio.

**Peixes**

Os piscianos estavam na porta de seu templo, já podiam sentir a energia dos titãs em Virgem.

- O que faremos? – indagou Afrodite.

Albafica não respondeu, estava preocupado, as defesas do santuário estavam fracas e a vila...

- Vá para a vila. – disse Dite imaginando o pensamento de Albafica. – eu vou segura-los.

- Está sem armadura. – o cavaleiro o fitou surpreso.

- Posso defender essa casa. Alem do mais tenho a sensação que os ataques também serão dirigidos a vila. Lara e Marin são fortes, mas enfrentarão um titã.

- Mas...

- Ate chegarem aqui eles terão que passar por Miro, Kárdia, Shura e Kamus, vamos segura-los.

- Está bem.

Albafica não hesitou em ir, temia que algo acontecesse a Athina.

**Temis x Kárdia e Miro**

Miro e Kárdia estavam no interior da casa, cada um estava num canto. Miro tentara algumas vezes se desculpar com o grego, mas todas foram em vão. Não restando alternativa focou-se apenas na batalha. Ao julgar pelas explosões de cosmos era claro que os titãs estavam mais fortes.

Tirando-o dos pensamentos viu Kárdia saindo.

- Aonde vai?

- Onde mais. – respondeu seco sem se virar.

Miro ficou em silencio seguindo-o.

Os dois pararam na entrada. De posse da armadura de escorpião, o grego trazia o rosto sério o que preocupou Miro, Kárdia não era assim.

- "Está sim por que está com raiva?" – indagava-se.

Mas o motivo não era esse, desde manha o cavaleiro sentia uma dor moderada no coração. Não disse nada a Dégel para não preocupá-lo e alem do mais com o passar do tempo talvez a dor desaparecesse, mas isso não aconteceu e pior parecia aumentar.

- "Logo agora..." – levou a mão ao peito, mas tirou rapidamente, pois percebera que Miro o fitava. – "sujeito chato."

- "Está com dor." – deduziu o grego. – "essa luta tem que ser rápida."

Sentindo um cosmo aproximar voltou a atenção para a escadaria.

- Temis... – deixou escapar.

- Serei objetiva, saiam da frente.

- Serei objetivo. – Kárdia saiu da posição que estava. – volte.

- Humano insolente. Como ousas?

- Então teremos uma batalha. – a unha ficou vermelha.

- Vou reduzi-lo a pó.

- Será? – deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Kárdia... – Miro estava apreensivo.

- Não se intrometa. – deu um passo. – "tem que ser rápido." – elevou seu cosmo. – agulha escarlate.

Kárdia partiu para cima da deusa, tinha um plano em mente e teria que executá-lo antes que perdesse os sentidos.

- Criança. – disse a deusa elevando rapidamente seu cosmo formando uma barreira que repeliu as agulhas. – achas que pode me ferir?

Kárdia deu um salto recuando. Viu que não seria fácil, contudo havia atingido-a com duas agulhas.

- "Só mais doze." – sorriu.

- Vou tirar esse sorriso da tua face. Brabeus Blade!

O ataque de Temis partiu para cima dele.

- Kárdia!

Miro rapidamente pulou na frente dele e mesmo com pouco cosmo, tentou segurar o ataque, contudo os dois foram arrastados, mas não a ponto de caírem.

- Você está bem? – Miro o fitou.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. – disse frio.

- Se não lutarmos juntos não vamos vencer.

- Diz isso por você? – sorriu irônico.

- Ela é uma titã. Não lutou contra Créos e Céos?

- Sei o que faço e não preciso da sua ajuda, traidor. Agora saia da frente.

Sem qualquer problema Kárdia deu um soco em Miro.

- Deveria aceitar a ajuda dele criança. Pode prolongar um pouco mais a tua vida.

- Guarde a preocupação para você. – elevou novamente o cosmo. – pois vai precisar.

Novamente o escorpião partiu para cima dela.

- Tu e esses ataques inúteis. – a deusa elevou seu cosmo. – mal me tocam.

Apenas erguendo um dedo, Temis repeliu o cavaleiro. Kárdia foi arrastado.

- "Isso... só mais nove."

- "Ele é burro?" – Miro olhava-o atônico.

- Desta vez não vai se levantar. – o cosmo de Temis circundou o local. – Brabeus Blade.

- "Imbecil"

Miro via claramente que Kárdia seria acertado novamente e pior notou a palidez em seu rosto. Como da primeira vez pulou na frente dele, mas desta vez foram atingidos sendo atirados longe.

- Por que eles estão mais fortes? – Miro apoiava numa perna, por estar sem armadura já contava com alguns ferimentos. Olhou para o lado vendo Kárdia levantar. – já disse que temos que lutar juntos.

- Eu não preciso... – Kárdia parou de falar, a dor aumentara.

- Kárdia?

- ... da sua ajuda. – disse tentando transparecer o mais normal possível. – ao contrario eu... – parou de falar novamente só que desta vez deu um sorriso. – " não tenho muito tempo então...Pode servir de distração enquanto aplico minhas agulhas e se sobreviver..." atacaremos juntos.

Miro piscou algumas vezes.

- O que disse?

- Pare de falar e ataque.

Mesmo achando estranho a súbita mudança Miro não questionou e usando o pouco de cosmo que tinha partiu para cima de Temis. Kárdia só esperou que ela desviasse um pouco a atenção para atacar. O que funcionou. Mesmo minutos depois os dois estarem no chão, o escorpião do passado conseguira fazer treze perfurações.

**Créos x Deuteros e Saga**

Saga e Deuteros não tiraram o olhar de Créos.

- Acham que podem me vencer com um nível tão baixo? – sorriu. – vou mostrar a vós com quem estão lidando.

O cosmo do titã preencheu o local. Os geminianos ficaram apreensivos principalmente Saga, pois sentira que seu cosmo havia diminuído.

- "Desse jeito..."

Deuteros deu alguns passos a frente.

- Saga fique aí.

- Mas...

- Pensas em lutar sozinho verme?

Ele não respondeu tomando posição de combate.

- Tolo. Vou estraçalhar seu corpo, sua mente, seu cosmo, - ergueu a cimitarra. – e espalhá-la por esse santuário.

- Veremos. – deu um sorriso.

O cosmo de Deuteros começou a aumentar, Saga assistia a tudo apreensivo. Deuteros poderia ser forte, mas não a ponto de derrotar um titã.

- "Preciso fazer alguma coisa."

- Aster Blade!

O ataque de Créos partiu para cima de Deuteros que não se intimidou.

- Erupção negra esmagadora!

Um mar de larva formou-se ao redor do titã.

- Mais um truque inútil.

Sem qualquer dificuldade o deus das galáxias subjugou o ataque do cavaleiro e ainda mais disparou contra ele. Deuteros ainda tentou se defender, mas foi acertado em cheio.

- Deuteros!

- Tu serás o próximo.

- "Não me resta alternativa." - Saga elevou seu cosmo, que oscilava bastante. – "que essa oscilação sirva para alguma coisa." Explosão Galáctica!

Devido a oscilação, o ataque do geminiano partiu com seu poder maximo provocando uma grande onda de destruição.

- Como...? – Créos estava surpreso, não menos que Deuteros.

- "Que poder."

O ataque atingiu diretamente o deus que tinha dificuldades em defender, entretanto... do mesmo jeito que o cosmo aumentou absurdamente, este diminuiu drasticamente, anulando completamente o efeito.

**Céos x Shaka**

- Cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem eu suponho.

- Está correto. O convite não passou de uma armadilha.

- Talvez.

- Seus poderes aumentaram, posso saber a origem?

Céos trazia a expressão fria, contudo deu um leve sorriso.

- A cimitarra de Créos, os cosmos que foram absorvidos resolvemos usa-los.

- Compreendo. E qual o objetivo de vocês? Querem destruir o santuário ou vieram apenas para se divertirem?

- Contas a acertar. Numa batalha passada lutei contra teu companheiro de constelação e confesso que fiquei surpreso com a volta dele.

- Asmita tem um cosmo poderoso.

- Como tu.

- Agradeço o elogio.

- Seremos rápidos? – Céos ergueu sua rapieira.

- Sim.

Céos não perdeu tempo começando a atacar. Shaka conseguia se defender sem maiores problemas.

- Como disse a aqueles dois não tenho a intenção de matá-lo, mas se não sair da frente não terei alternativa.

- O mesmo se aplica a mim. Não deixarei que passe a diante.

- Como queiras. – Céos elevou seu cosmo, contudo... desviou sua atenção para a esquerda, o olhar ficou vago.

Shaka notou isso.

- Facilitou as coisas. – murmurou o deus. – nossa luta ficará para depois cavaleiro.

- Como?

- Meu objetivo em vir ate aqui deslocou-se para outro lado. – abaixou a arma e aplacou seu cosmo. – ate breve.

Deu meia volta e estaria saindo se Shaka não o parasse com uma ilusão.

- Não vai a parte alguma Céos.

- Disse que não quero matá-lo, não ainda, então...

Surpreendendo o virginiano Céos apareceu diante dele.

- Ebony Illumination.

Um ponto negro tocou a armadura de virgem e começou a envolver o cavaleiro.

- Ohm

Shaka elevou seu cosmo absorvendo a luz negra de Céos.

- Não quero que nossa luta se prolongue. – disse o deus. – portanto... Sparkle Rapier.

Centenas de raios negros partiram em todas as direções, devido a pouca distancia e mesmo criando a barreira, o indiano foi atingido, indo de joelhos ao chão.

- Sei do teu potencial, por isso não economizei na força. Quero que fique aí e se recupere, nossa luta será no meu castelo, aí sim usaremos todo o nosso poder.

Shaka não disse nada, tinha que admitir que ele estava muito mais forte do que da ultima vez que se encontraram e muito mais superior que na guerra titânica.

- Quem é seu alvo?

- Peixes. – disse simplesmente e dando as costas saiu.

Estranhou o rumo que ele havia tomado, aquela direção não era para Peixes.

- Para onde ele está indo? O que fica naquela direção. – forçou o pensamento arregalando os olhos. – o acampamento!

No impulso levantou, mas acabou caindo de joelhos. Não poderia segui-lo naquele estado alem do mais tinha Regulus e MM que estavam feridos.

- Por Atena...

**Temis x Kárdia e Miro**

- Por que não se entregam? Tuas miseráveis vidas seriam poupadas.

- Jamais. – Miro levantou. – não vou deixar que destrua o santuário como fez no futuro. – seu estado não era bom, já que recebera diretamente a maioria das investidas da deusa.

- E vais me impedir? – sorriu.

- Vou.

- Ingênuo. – Temis deu um passo, mas parou. Sentia uma leve ardência em alguns pontos do corpo. – o que... – olhou para si vendo pequenos orifícios na sua sohma. – desgraçados... como conseguiram?

- Gostou da surpresa? – Kárdia estava de pé, mas seu coração dava sinais.

- Como fizeste isso?

- Tenho minhas habilidades. Agora.. – apontou o indicador. – será o golpe de misericórdia.

Miro o fitava espantado, desde o inicio Kárdia tinha um plano e que parecia que daria certo. Lentamente caminhou ate ele.

- Kárdia.

- O que é? – mal o fitou.

- Não sei o que está planejando, mas te dou cobertura.

O cavaleiro o fitou, não queria a ajuda, mas para que seu plano desse certo tinha que aceitar.

- Como quiser.

Os dois tomaram posição.

- Acham que vão me vencer? – Temis deu uma risada. – preparem-se. - surpreendo-os o cosmo dela aumentou ainda mais. – Brabeus Blade.

- Não antes de eu acabar com você. – o coração batia de maneira descompassada, mas tinha decidido ir ate o final. – agulha incandescente!

Kárdia disparou a décima quinta agulha que atingiu Temis, os quatorze furos começaram a brilhar, fazendo-a ir de joelhos ao chão, contudo... devido ao seu estado, ele também ajoelhou.

- Kárdia?

Sem pensar duas vezes Miro passou a frente dele, segurando com as mãos o ataque de Temis, o choque foi violento, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos.

- Miro...? – o escorpião o fitava surpreso.

- Consegue ficar de pé? – os efeitos do golpe começaram a ficar visíveis.

- Não tem que se preocupar comigo, libere a energia dela. – disse seco.

- Assim você vai morrer. Escute: se consegue ficar de pé aproveite a chance a ataque-a, senão, te darei prazo para correr, de todo jeito serei seu escudo.

- Não sou homem de fugir. – levantou, mas cambaleou.

- Não se trata disso, não pode morrer aqui. Prometi a Dégel que cuidaria de você.

- Não te fiz prometer nada.

- Deixe de ser cabeça dura! – gritou o que assustou o cavaleiro. – você é o cavaleiro de escorpião se morrer a casa vai ficar sem protetor. Me desculpe pelo o que eu disse. Sei que a sua condição é delicada por isso não quero morra agora e desse jeito.

- Miseráveis... – apesar do ferimento Temis levantou. – vão pagar por isso.

Ela aumentou seu cosmo, o que fez que os ferimentos de Miro aumentassem. Ele não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- O que está esperando...? – era arrastado. – vai logo Kárdia!

O cavaleiro o olhou surpreso, jamais esperava uma atitude daquela.

- Está me ajudando só por que prometeu ao Dégel?

- Não, é porque eu e você não somos diferentes. Somos defensores de logo!

Kárdia hesitava, se disparasse seu golpe certamente conseguiria atingir a deusa, mas se não ajudasse a Miro ele seria morto pela energia dela.

- O que está esperando? Acabar com ela é prioridade!

- Tudo bem. – cerrou o punho de forma nervosa. – tudo bem.

O grego mais novo elevou seu cosmo, o que custou uma dor mais forte e que por pouco não foi ao chão.

- Agulha Inca...

O corpo de Temis brilhou.

- ... descente... – o coração vibrou tão forte que parou por alguns segundos... Kárdia foi perdendo os sentidos indo ao chão.

- Kárdia!

Temis recuperou-se, levantando.

- Vou mandá-los para o inferno!

Miro recuou mais alguns passos, ficando próximo de Kárdia, se ele não fizesse nada os dois seriam atingidos em cheio.

- "Você é um teimoso, mas não vou deixar que morra, não agora."

Com o pouco de cosmo que restava Miro tentava ao menos desviar parte da energia para que Kárdia não sofresse muito com o impacto, porem seu cosmo estava instável.

- "Droga. Primeiro foi o santuário do futuro agora esse? E eu não posso fazer nada?" Não vou deixar que as coisas se repitam.

Ele não percebeu, mas uma energia dourada circundava-o.

- "Não pude salvar Aiolos e os demais, mas não vou deixar Kárdia morrer."

O cosmo dele foi aumentando e de maneira constante.

- Antares!

A energia de Miro elevou-se, o ataque disparado perfurou a ataque de Temis indo na direção dela, ele não tinha percebido, mas no momento que disparara a armadura de Escorpião havia coberto seu corpo.

- Já disse que é inútil.

Sem sofrer com o ataque de Kárdia, Temis simplesmente segurou a agulha de Miro.

- Como...?

Não o bastante tanto ele, apesar de estar usando a armadura, quanto Kárdia foram acertados pelo golpe sendo lançados longe.

- Pronto. – a deusa sumiu com seu cosmo. – os próximos serão os piscianos.

Tomou o rumo da saída.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No templo, Sage e Hakurei estavam a postos.

- Foi tudo uma armadilha. – disse o gêmeo mais velho.

- É o que parece cavaleiro. – Sage tentava aparentar tranqüilidade, mas no fundo... – " estão mais fortes..."

- O que faremos?

O grande mestre não respondeu, não sabia o que fazer.

**Fortaleza...**

Da pequena grade fitava o céu azul, não sabia precisar há quantos dias estava preso, só sabia que eram muitos. Desde que fora para aquela cela não voltara vez seu algoz.

- Preciso sair daqui... – murmurou olhando para as paredes. – mas como? – suspirou.

Desceu do pequeno banco que servia de degrau sentando nele.

Sentia falta de sua família principalmente do irmão.

- "O que estará fazendo agora..." – pensava. – estou com tanta saudade que estou tendo a sensação que você esta perto de mim. – deu um meio sorriso.

**Aspros x Kanon**

Aspros abriu os braços, o cosmo aumentou ainda mais, assustando-os.

- Dá onde ele tira tanto poder...? – murmurou Kanon.

Eles achavam que a energia de Aspros chegara ao limite, mas ao contrario não parava de crescer.

- Desapareçam. Explosão Galáctica!

O poderoso ataque partiu para cima deles.

- Kahn!

Asmita elevou seu cosmo para proteger a si e Kanon do ataque. O virginiano conseguia resistir, contudo a energia de Aspros aumentou ainda mais. Os dois acabaram sendo atingidos.

- Resistiram ate bem. – deu um sorriso. – espero que a próxima batalha seja mais interessante.

O antigo cavaleiro deu as costas saindo do recinto.

**Iapeto x Dohko, Hasgard, Dégel e Cid.**

Dégel respirava ofegante, escorado numa parede. O monstro a sua frente não se mexia.

- "Preciso fazer alguma coisa." – pensou enquanto olhava discretamente para Cid.

O aquariano tendo uma idéia deu alguns passos a frente.

- Pó de diamante!

Ao contrario das outras vezes, disparou seu ataque apenas na direção de cinqüenta braços, congelando-os.

- Isso.

Comemorou, contudo...

Rapidamente o monstro quebrou o gelo que envolvia seus braços.

- Uma técnica tão simples não é capaz de detê-lo, cavaleiro. – disse Iapeto.

O hecatonquiro partiu para cima do cavaleiro, Dégel conseguiu desviar de alguns, mas acabou sendo acertado.

- Dégel! – Cid tentava permanecer de pé.

- Deveria preocupar apenas com ti. – Iapeto o olhava com desdém. – ainda não vou te matar. Ainda.

O titã elevou seu cosmo e disparou uma séria de golpes que ao acertarem o cavaleiro, cortou em várias partes seu corpo.

Cid foi ao chão.

- Muito fácil. – o deus deu as costas.

**Pontos x Shion, Aioria e Sísifo**

- Por que não preocupas com ti?

O deus apareceu bem diante dele. Sísifo ainda tentou recuar, mas sentiu seu corpo paralisado.

- Serás meu brinquedo.

Pontos deu um soco em Sísifo, o cavaleiro sentiu o sangue vir a boca. O deus deu outro soco a ponto de fazer o cavaleiro recuar e cair de joelhos.

- Humano insignificante.

O deus pegou o cavaleiro pelo cabelo erguendo-o, com mais força segurou o rosto de Sísifo, adorando ver a expressão de ódio que vinha do olhar dele.

- Teus olhos... – fitou os olhos azuis. – já os vi antes...

- Pois não tive o prazer de lutar com você antes. – disse feroz.

- Já sei... – deu um sorriso desdenhoso. – Atena é mesmo previsível.

- Do que está falando? – ele tentava se soltar.

- Tu és o irmão mais velho de Aioria.

- A pancada que te dei foi forte Pontos? – Aioria levantava cambaleante. – já esta confundido as eras? Meu irmão era o Aiolos. Morto por Créos.

- Apesar das coincidências. – Sísifo aproveitando a distração do deus elevou seu cosmo. – Aioria é apenas meu irmão de coração, - vendo que Pontos não o segurava com tanta força deu lhe um soco, claro que não surtiu muito efeito, mas foi o suficiente para solta-lo. – meu irmão se chama Iliada, o cavaleiro de leão. – Sísifo recuou.

Pontos soltou uma gargalhada.

- Que deusa previsível. Só troca os pares, mas não tem importância. – o cosmo dele tomou conta do lugar. – acabarei com os dois.

- É o que pensa. – Aioria começava a aumentar seu cosmo. – prepare-se Pontos.

Mesmo tendo recebido vários ataques o cosmo do leonino só aumentava. O sagitariano o olhava admirado, realmente Aioria tinha um grande poder.

- "Que cosmo incrível... se parece tanto com do meu irmão."

- Cápsula do poder!

O ataque de Aioria partiu para cima de Pontos que apenas sorria.

- "Deusa previsível." Ainda não será a tua hora pequeno leão. Volte para o santuário e aumente teus poderes. Dunamis.

Assim como Shion, o dourado foi acertado.

- HAAA!

- Aioria.

Ferido o cavaleiro de Leão foi ao chão. Pontos deu um leve sorriso indo embora.

- Aioria. – Sísifo aproximou. – Aioria.

Ele abriu os olhos.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. A intenção de Pontos não era me matar. – com a ajuda do sagitariano levantou. – vamos levar o Shion e procurar pelos outros. Estou preocupado com o santuário.

Sísifo concordou. Em melhor estado carregou o ariano.

Guiado pelos cosmos os dois cavaleiros encontram primeiro Kanon, Asmita e Manigold. A essa altura Shion já estava acordado.

- Aioria? – Kanon assustou-se pelo estado dele.

- Estou bem. – deu um meio sorriso. Fitou o virginiano. – está ferido?

- Não foi nada.

Sísifo o fitou preocupado, para Asmita se ferir a luta foi feroz.

- Com quem lutou? – indagou.

- Aspros. – Kanon respondeu. – eles estão mais fortes.

- Eu mato aquele desgraçado. – Mani aproximou do grupo. – não vai escapar, nenhum deles!

- Precisamos encontrar os outros. – disse o ariano.

Foram ate a próxima sala encontrando os quatro.

- Como estão? – indagou Sísifo a eles.

- Estivemos melhores. – brincou Hasgard que olhou imediatamente para o braço de Asmita ficando surpreso.

- Seus adversários estavam mais fortes? – indagou o aquariano.

- Eles fizeram algo. – disse Aioria. – a força deles não é normal.

- Tudo não passou de uma armadilha. – disse Kanon. – o objetivo deles deveria ser o santuário.

- Precisamos voltar. – disse Dohko. – temo pelo o que eles podem fazer.

- Vamos

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No acampamento...Marin e Lara sentia as explosões de cosmos.

- Marin... – a grega a fitou. - procure as meninas e as traga ate aqui.

- Sim. – a amazona não entendeu o motivo, mas acatou.

Em poucos minutos Áurea, Lithos, Selinsa e Athina estavam diante da sacerdotisa.

- Algum problema Lara? – indagou Lithos.

- Selinsa, - olhou para a aspirante. – quero que evacue o acampamento, leve todos para a floresta e só saiam de lá quando eu mandar.

- Mas...

- É uma ordem Selinsa. Lithos, Áurea e Athina vão te ajudar. Agora vão.

As outras três nem contestaram, rapidamente foram cumprir as ordens.

Ao se verem sozinhas...

- Esse cosmo que se aproxima é assustador. – disse Marin.

- Na floresta estarão mais seguros. – respondeu. – Marin precisamos deter quem quer que seja.

- Sim.

A japonesa mal fechou a boca tornou abri-la de modo apreensivo. O poderoso cosmo já estava perto.

- Prepare-se Marin.

As duas tomaram posições, foi a conta de virem uma figura de negro aproximar.

- Céos... – Marin deixou escapar.

Lara continuou calada, sem duvida nenhuma a diferença de poderes entre elas e o titã era enorme. Sozinhas não conseguiriam detê-lo.

- Onde ele está? – indagou o deus parando a pouco delas.

- Não vai destruir o acampamento Céos. – Marin fechou o punho.

- Não tenho essa intenção. Apenas quero o Peixes. Onde ele está? O senti dirigindo-se para cá.

- Não há nenhum cavaleiro aqui titã. – disse Lara. – o que planejam com esse ataque?

- Apenas a certo de contas. – olhava ao redor.

- Apenas isso? – indagou uma voz de maneira fria.

Os três voltaram à atenção para onde ouviram a voz.

- Chegaste.

- Albafica? – exclamaram as amazonas.

- Fico lisonjeado que queira lutar contra mim. – o cavaleiro parou.

- Espero que estejas preparado.

- Estou. Lara cadê os moradores?

- Escondidos.

- Vão para onde eles estão. Eu lutarei com ele.

- Mas... – Marin calou-se ao ter seu braço retido por Lara.

- Vamos Marin.

A japonesa concordou, as duas afastaram-se.

- Usarei todo o meu poder contra ti.

- Assim como eu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Afrodite estava na porta de seu templo, com assombro viu Temis terminar de subir as escadarias que levava ao seu templo. Ao contrario da outra vez, os titãs chegaram muito rápido a ultima casa o que demonstrava o quanto o santuário estava desprotegido.

- Não esperava vê-lo só. – disse a deusa olhando-o de maneira fria.

- Adianto que daqui não vai passar.

- Não é minha intenção. Será questão de tempo o santuário de Atena cair. O que me trouxe ate aqui foi o desejo de eliminar-te.

- Pelo visto não gostou das minhas rosas. – sorriu.

- Como um misero humano que é ti serei rápida. – elevou seu cosmo. – ou não... – deu um sorriso. – primeiro vou destroçar seu corpo. Brabeus Blade!

Afrodite tomou posição, mas sabia que sem cosmo e armadura a luta seria difícil. O ataque de Temis partiu em direção a ele, o cavaleiro nada pode fazer. O golpe atingiu-o em cheio, indo ao chão.

- Desse jeito não tem graça. – disse a deusa. – com esse corpo frágil vais morrer antes de ter o meu julgamento.

- Não me menospreze. – o cavaleiro levantou apesar dos vários ferimentos. – a luta mal começou. Rosas piranhas!

Afrodite disparou, contudo...

- Inútil. – com apenas um leve levantar da mão, Temis repeliu o ataque. – idiota.

A deusa novamente lançou o mesmo golpe contra ele, o sueco bateu violentamente contra uma pilastra.

- "Preciso fazer alguma coisa..." – andou cambaleante. – "vamos cosmo, volte pelo menos uma vez." Vinha de rosas!

Várias raízes partiram em direção a Temis, as raízes envolveram-na.

- Consegui.

- É patético. – Temis explodiu seu cosmo, transformando as raízes em pó. – quantas vezes tenho que dizer que é inútil. Já cansou minha paciência.

O cosmo da deusa espalhou-se pelo local.

- Brabeus Talanton!

Afrodite não teve chance de escapar sendo envolvido pelo golpe. A energia de Temis exercia sobre ele uma força esmagadora.

- Com este corpo não durará muito.

O cavaleiro mantinha-se ajoelhado.

- Antes de morrer responda-me: onde está o outro pisciano?

O dourado ficou em silencio.

- Não importa, queimarei o santuário ate encontrá-lo. A começar por aquela vila. Se bem que Céos já deve tê-lo encontrado.

- Não se atreva Temis!

- Adeus.

A deusa deu as costas.

- Temis! Temis!

Afrodite tentava se livrar do ataque, mas a cada minuto a força aumentava, chegou ao ponto dele ficar de quatro, com toda a pressão sobre as costas.

- Droga... ela vai destruir a vila... titã desgraçada...

A força aumentou, os braços do sueco sangravam.

- "Ela vai matar os moradores sem piedade... Athina..." - Ele não tinha percebido, mas uma luz dourada circundava-o. – "não vou deixar que acabe com Rodoria."

O cosmo dele queimava de maneira constante, aos poucos conseguiu firmar em uma das pernas. Sentindo que o cosmo aumentar um pouco, cerrou o punho direito e concentrando a energia nele, deu um soco contra a bola de energia de Temis, fragmentando-a.

- Consegui... – deu um leve sorriso. – mas em compensação não consigo me mexer, ate meu cosmo sumiu novamente.

Fazendo um grande esforço levantou, precisava chegar à vila, Albafica não conseguiria detê-los.

- "Não vou chegar a tempo se passar pelas doze casas... _"...há um caminho que leva do templo de Atena a floresta."_ – lembrou-se das palavras de Kanon. - seguirei por ele.

**Albafica x Céos**

Albafica de posse de uma rosa negra, avançou sobre o titã.

- Teus ataques são inúteis. – Céos ergueu a mão e com leve levantar de cosmo parou o pisciano. – Sparkle Rapier.

O cavaleiro foi acertado, sendo retalhado batendo fortemente contra uma rocha.

- Vais sofrer por ter insultado um titã.

Novamente Céos lançou o golpe "Sparkle Rapier" contra Albafica.

Enquanto isso...

Numa área descampada os moradores aguardavam o desfecho das lutas. Áurea, Lithos e Athina tentavam tranqüilizá-los enquanto Marin, Lara e Selinsa acompanhavam o aumento do cosmo do titã.

-Ele está mais forte. – disse a sacerdotisa. – Albafica sozinho não vai conseguir detê-lo.

- E os outros? – indagou Selinsa.

- Vieram três titãs. – iniciou Marin. – Céos, Créos e Têmis. Os dois últimos devem está nas doze casas, vamos torcer que eles tenham parado no máximo até Virgem.

- Os moradores estão assustados. – disse Lithos aproximando na companhia das outras duas.

- Infelizmente só podemos esperar. – Lara a fitou.

- Há alguma chance de um titã vir ate aqui? – indagou Áurea.

- Albafica não vai permitir. – Lara voltou a atenção para onde estava ocorrendo a luta. Marin e Selinsa também sentiram o cosmo do pisciano diminuir.

Athina que as fitava ficou temerosa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o senhor Albafica?

- Não Athina. – Selinsa aproximou da prima. – ele é forte. – sorriu, para tranqüilizá-la. – confia nele não confia?

- Sim...

- Ele não vai deixar que nada aconteça a nós.

- Eu sei. – sorriu. – vou ficar perto dos moradores.

- Está bem.

A jovem saiu, contudo não foi para perto dos moradores, entrou no meio da floresta, tomando outro rumo. Precisa ver como o cavaleiro estava.

Albafica estava no chão. Os golpes sofridos haviam causado muitos ferimentos principalmente no braço.

- Deveria render-se. – disse Céos.

O cavaleiro não respondeu, levantando. Tinha que pará-lo a qualquer custo. Fitou o chão vendo seu sangue espalhado. Havia quantidade suficiente para lançar um ataque.

- Espinhos carmesim!

O pisciano lançou seu ataque em direção ao deus.

- Essas técnicas são totalmente inúteis.

Céos ergueu a mão e usando a força de seu cosmo atirou Albafica longe.

- Espero que tenhas entendido que tu não tens salvação.

- A luta ainda não acabou. – escorava-se numa rocha para ficar de pé.

- Terminou sim... – o deus que o fitava voltou a atenção para outra coisa.

Albafica acompanhou o olhar dele arregalando os olhos.

- Athina...

- O que fazes aqui humana?

Athina encolheu ao ver que o deus percebera sua presença.

- Não me atrapalhe. – apontou o indicador para ela.

- Não se atreva Céos! – gritou Albafica. – não toque nela!

- Vejo que ela é importante para ti. – sorriu. – sofrerá o que eu sofri. - o titã elevou seu cosmo. – Ebony Illumination

- Athina!

A jovem fechou os olhos esperando o impacto, mas ele nunca veio. Foi abrindo os olhos lentamente vendo diante de si uma armadura dourada.

- Alba-fica...

O cavaleiro tinha pulado na frente dela e segurava o ataque do deus.

- Você está bem? – indagou, mas sem olha-la.

- Es-tou...

- Vós humanos sois surpreendentes. – Céos sorriu. – arriscou-se por causa dela, mas...

Ele aumentou seu cosmo o que fez com que o ataque que Albafica segurava aumentasse de intensidade, o cavaleiro foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Albafica!

- Saia daqui Aza.

- Não vais escapar. – novamente aumentou seu cosmo.

O pisciano não agüentou o aumento da intensidade e ele e Athina acabaram sendo acertados. Os dois foram jogados longe. Albafica na tentativa de proteger a garota obteve mais ferimentos.

- Ai... – foi abrindo um poucos os olhos sentindo um peso sobre si. – Albafica...? - o cavaleiro estava sobre ela. – senhor Albafica?

Ele abriu os olhos.

- Você esta bem?

- Estou... me desculpe... por minha culpa o senhor...

- Não tem... – arregalando os olhos saiu rapidamente de cima dela. – meu sangue.

Ela olhou para si, o vestido estava manchado com o liquido.

- Então estas aqui.

Uma voz chamou a atenção dos três: era Temis que acabava de chegar.

**Continua**

**Oi Pessoas como vão indo? Mais um capitulo e mais uma vez o povo está apanhando, pelo menos alguns recuperaram a armadura. O próximo capitulo está a caminho e como devem está percebendo a fic está caminhando para o final.**

**O manga LC já acabou e foi tão lindo o final e quem acompanha o anime não deixe de acompanhar está fantástico. O episodio 19 já saiu e o El Cid... eu quero um para mim!**

**Bom, no mais obrigada pelas reviews.**

_**n/a: Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?**__ - "Quem guardará os guardiões?"_


	26. Chapter 26: In varietate concordia

_**Suellen – Se você não lembra o nome então não sabe rsrsrsrs. Não se preocupe com a falta de tempo, também estou assim. A luta final está chegando prepare-se para mais porrada. Rsrs**_

_**Rodrigo – Agora que você já entendeu o significado, aguarde para ver a cena e a explicação daquilo ter acontecido. **_

_**Mabel – Alguém tem que descontrair enquanto o mundo acaba rsrsr. Athina realmente é impudente, mas o amor fala mais alto.**_

_**Maria Paula – Nossos douradinhos apanharam feio, mas eles vão se recuperar. A pessoa misteriosa não é o Aiolos. Quanto matar alguém... sei não eles correm esse risco... E quanto a continuação, estou pensando em escrever uma fic de uns dois capítulos só para apresentar o chuveiro e o microondas para o Manigol e para Regulus rsrsrs eles precisam conhecer essas maravilhas modernas.**_

_**Alcia20 – Não se preocupe, o sofrimento deles vai acabar logo. Obrigada por comentar.**_

_**Danda – Que bom que gostou da cena do Albafica e da Athina. Você viu? O Cid no anime é tudo! Ainda mais com aquelas roupas... ele ficou lindo! Quanto as batalhas, você acha mesmo? Eu acho tão difícil, descrever os golpes, como eles são acertados etc, como diz o ditado "uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras" e tentar descrever em menos é complicado. A Temis ta um pouquinho má (você vai ver na luta do Alba), mas no final da fic ela vai recuperar o bom senso, não se preocupe. Kanon foi mais esperto e pegou a Lara kkkk. Não se preocupe com a demora, eu entendo muito bem como é.**_

_**Aredhel – Não xinga a Athina, ela só queria ver se o amado dela estava bem, coitada rsrs. Miro e Kárdia vão começar a se entender, o que já era sem tempo. Gostou mesmo da cortada do Kanon? Também amei rsrsrs. É Aredhel, Cid ganhou meu coração (alias todos os dourados ganham meu coração kkkk) e ele e a Marin fazem um par bonito. E concordo com todos os atributos que você deu a ele. Quanto ao final de LC eu gostei, não tinha muito o que ela escrever, afinal todo mundo sabia do desfecho. Fiquei feliz pela Yuzi e o Yato terem sobrevivido e o Shion com aquela roupa de Mestre... menina... O.O tive que ligar o ventilador aqui em casa rsrsrs**_

_**Capitulo XXVI**_

_**In varietate concordia**_

**Créos x Deuteros e Saga**

- Hahahaha! – Créos soltou uma gargalhada. – é patético! O terrível matador de deuses não passa de um ser insignificante! E eu que temi esse golpe, ridículo.

Saga ficou em silencio.

- Agora... – o deus deu um sorriso maléfico. – minha vez.

Balançando a cimitarra verticalmente, Créos friccionou o ar. Devido a velocidade Saga não conseguiu desviar sendo acertado diretamente. Ele teve o corpo todo retalhado.

- Saga! – Deuteros escorava na parede.

- Os cavaleiros de Gêmeos não passam de fracos!

Deuteros fitou o deus, não entendia porque ele estava mais forte.

- Ficaste de pé a toa. Agora não vou simplesmente te retaliar, vou sugar sua vida e seu cosmo. Como fiz com os cavaleiros no futuro.

O geminiano mais novo nem esperou a investida do deus, lançou contra ele o "outra dimensão" sendo contudo totalmente inútil. Créos desviou facilmente e avançou contra ele, não disparou o "Aster Correia" a queima roupa, mas atacou-o com a espada.

- Deuteros... – Saga ficou de pé respirando com dificuldade. – Deuteros... – a cada investida do deus, o grego ficava apreensivo.

No campo de visão dele, Deuteros estava de costas o que aumentava sua preocupação, pois apesar da coloração do cabelo ser um tom mais claro, parecia que era Kanon que estava ali_."__ De nós quatro você foi a maior vitima ..."..."como seria se os pares fossem invertidos? – fitou Saga. – Aspros e Kanon, eu e você. A historia seria diferente?"_

- "Deuteros..." – cerrou o punho. - " só é mais uma vitima disso tudo."

Uma energia dourada circundava o dourado, o cosmo outrora fraco começava a ganhar grandes proporções. Tanto que fez Créos fita-lo.

- Como...? – percebeu a armadura.

Saga caminhava na direção dele, seu cosmo atingia proporções altíssimas.

- Explosão Galáctica. – disse simplesmente.

Como da primeira vez o ataque de Saga destruía tudo pelo caminho, contudo não esmoreceu como anteriormente, ao contrario acertou com toda força o deus.

Créos sendo atingido foi lançado longe desaparecendo do campo de visão deles. Deuteros ajoelhado olhou espantado para o geminiano.

- "Seu poder supera o de Aspros... força assim só..."

- Você está bem? – Saga estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Estou. – aceitando. – a armadura...

- Parece que recuperei meu cosmo.

- Créos...

- Não está morto, só está caído por aí. Precisamos ir para a vila. Sinto o cosmo de Céos dirigindo para a vila.

- Mas...

- Ele virá atrás de nós.

Deuteros apenas afirmou com a cabeça seguindo com ele.

**Kárdia e Miro**

Abriu os olhos sentindo uma forte claridade sobre si, virou o rosto, percebendo que estava no chão. Aos poucos foi tomando consciência do que tinha acontecido. Falhara no momento crucial.

- Miro...

O cavaleiro ergueu um pouco o corpo mas sentindo dor na altura do peito voltou a deitar.

- Droga... – fechou os olhos, não sentia o cosmo de Temis, mas sentia do outro escorpião de forma fraca. – Miro. – chamou-o na tentativa de se fazer ouvir. – Miro.

Não obteve resposta.

- "Será que..." – com dificuldades ergueu o rosto e guiando-o para onde sentia o cosmo virou-se, vendo o dourado a pouco dele. – a armadura...?

Miro estava deitado mas usava a armadura de Escorpião.

- Miro. – chamou-o para calar. Novamente a dor voltara. – Mi-ro. – a respiração estava entrecortada – dro-ga.

Apoiando-se nos braços arrastou-se ate ficar próximo o suficiente.

- Miro. – balançou o braço. – Miro.

O dourado não respondeu.

- Seu idiota não vai morrer numa hora dessa. Miro. Ai.

A dor apertou, os sentidos aos poucos foram enfraquecendo, Kárdia fechou os olhos desmaiando.

Passados alguns minutos foi a vez do grego mais velho acordar. Sentia o corpo todo dolorido mas ao ver que estava usando a armadura deu um sorriso.

- Consegui.

Levantou, sentando.

- Kárdia? – o viu deitado ao seu lado. - Kárdia!

Virou o cavaleiro de barriga para cima, seu rosto estava pálido.

- Deve... – levantou e mesmo com dificuldade para andar, entrou no templo e minutos depois voltou com um pote de barro.

Não era água gelada, mas talvez estivesse fria o suficiente para diminuir as batidas do coração. Tirou o peitoral da armadura e despejou o liquido.

- Não pode morrer agora, vamos Kárdia acorde.

- Miro!

O escorpião ergueu o olhar deparando com Shura e Kamus.

- Kamus! – gritou aliviado.

O aquariano nem precisou de explicações, rapidamente levou a mão ao peito do cavaleiro. Shura olhava sem entender.

- Onde estão os titãs? – indagou o grego.

- Temis passou direto por Capricórnio e Aquário e algum tempo depois ela passou por nós. – Kamus ainda liberava ar frio no peito de Kárdia.

- Sinto o cosmo de Céos e dela nos arredores da vila. – disse Shura.

- Então vamos. – Miro levantou. – Kamus cuide de Kárdia.

- Está bem.

- Parabéns. – cumprimentou o capricorniano. – conseguiu a armadura.

- Agora estou em igualdade. – sorriu. – vamos escorraçar esses titãs daqui. Vamos.

Shura concordou e dois partiram. Kamus pegou Kárdia e o levou para dentro.

**Albafica x Céos**

- Um cavaleiro já se foi. Só falta tu. – disse.

- O Afrodite... – murmurou o pisciano.

- Morto. – Temis sorriu.

Albafica e Athina assustaram-se.

- Mas não te preocupes, logo fará companhia a ele.

- Deixe-o comigo nobre Temis, não sujes tuas mãos com ele.

- Não irei sujar. – a deusa fez um movimento com as mãos, o que separou Athina do cavaleiro.

- Athina! – gritou.

- Primeiro vou matá-la.

- Pare Temis.

Levaram um susto ao ouvirem a voz.

- Afrodite?

Em péssimo estado Afrodite andava lentamente ate o local da batalha.

- Você quer a nós então deixa-a em paz.

- Como quiser. – Temis a lançou longe.

- Athina! – gritou os dois.

- Malditos. – Afrodite cerrou o punho.

- Fico surpresa por estares vivo. – disse Temis.

- Isso mostra o quanto é fraca. – sorriu.

Albafica observava o sueco, o estado de Afrodite era critico, ele não conseguiria lutar contra dois titãs.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso Temis. – Céos a fitou. - O do futuro é meu, tu ficas com outro.

- Sim.

Os dois deuses elevaram seu cosmo.

- Sparkle Rapier!

- Brabeus Blade!

Os dois ataques partiram em direções opostas. O golpe de Céos foi em direção a Afrodite e o de Temis a Albafica. Ambos estavam enfraquecidos o que ocasionou num ataque direto. Afrodite sentiu o corpo todo sendo cortado indo ao chão. Albafica foi atingido em vários lugares também indo ao chão contudo em estado melhor que o sueco.

Athina acabava de acordar quando viu os dois sendo atingidos.

- Albafica! Gustavv! – levantou. – parem por favor.

- Humana insuportável. – Temis a fitou e com um piscar de olhos a jogou no chão. - Brabeus Talanton!

- Athina! – gritou o sueco, a garota iria morrer na hora.

- Aza...

A grega não conseguia se mexer e mesmo que conseguisse não seria pário para um ataque como aquele. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver uma bola de energia negra sobre si. Fechou-os com medo contudo...ao abri-los novamente...

- Alba-fica...?

O pisciano havia se jogado sobre ela, estava de quatro segurando o ataque de Temis nas costas.

- Você está bem?

A garota não respondeu, os olhos estava vidrados nele. Afrodite suspirou aliviado.

- Você esta bem? – indagou novamente.

- Sim...

- Humanos são surpreendentes. – brincou a deusa. – pena que vão morrer.

Céos que os fitava ficou admirado pela atitude do cavaleiro.

Albafica respirava com dificuldade, os diversos ferimentos só pioram e seu corpo sangrava. O cavaleiro que fitava a grega sentiu um filete de sangue escorrer pelo rosto e viu pingar no cabelo dela algumas gotas. Olhou o corpo dela por completo, Athina estava exatamente abaixo dele e já dava para notar que o sangue que escorria pelo seu corpo caia nas vestes dela.

Usando um pouco de seu cosmo criou uma espécie de parede, como a de Shion, o sangue que antes caia na garota agora manchava o "vidro." Claro que era uma medida imediatista mas que não salvaria nenhum dos dois, já que Albafica já estava enfraquecido por causa batalha, por causa do ataque e ainda usar o cosmo daquela maneira.

- "Ele não vai agüentar." – pensou Dite tentando levantar.

- Idiota. – disse Temis. – achas que podes protegê-la assim? Vais morrer mais rápido.

Athina fitava o rosto do cavaleiro, ele a fitava de maneira séria mas era claro que ele estava sofrendo. Não sabia muito a respeito de cosmo, mas tinha consciência que aquela proteção criada por ele poderia custar-lhe a vida.

- Não se preocupe comigo senhor Albafica...

Ele não respondeu o que a deixou mais tensa. O golpe de Temis aumentou de intensidade, ele já sentia os braços fraquejarem.

- Pare Temis! – Afrodite esforçava-se para levantar. – vai matá-los!

- Essa é a intenção.

- Pare Albafica. – Athina pedia. – não se preocupe comigo.

Ele não respondeu. A garota começou a ficar mais desesperada quando, as então gotas de sangue, começaram a tampar a visão dela. O cavaleiro esforçava-se ao maximo, mas começava a sentir os efeitos: a visão estava ficando turva.

- "Ele não vai agüentar." – Afrodite os fitava. – "ele não vai agüentar."

O sueco tentava levantar mas seu corpo não obedecia.

- "Droga... eu preciso fazer alguma coisa..." – tentava queimar seu cosmo, mas não o sentia. – "eles vão morrer se eu não fizer nada... – cerrou o punho. – no futuro não pude salvar Atena e os outros e agora... " – ele não percebia, mas seu cosmo começava a queimar e de maneira constante. – "... não vou deixar que esses titãs arruínem o futuro dos dois." – Afrodite levantava mas sem perceber que fazia isso, os únicos que viram foram os titãs. – não vai matá-los Temis! Vinha de rosas!

O cosmo de Afrodite explodiu, seu ataque partiu em direção ao Brabeus de Temis envolvendo-o completamente. Logo Albafica e Athina estavam livres.

- Como? – a deusa fitou o sueco. – como ousas?

Ele nem a olhou andando ate onde estavam o casal.

Athina rapidamente saiu debaixo do pisciano para que ele pudesse acabar com a proteção.

- Albafica? – foi para tocá-lo.

- Estou bem. – afastou-se um pouco.

- Vocês estão bem?

Os dois voltaram a atenção ficando surpresos.

- Gustavv... – Athina sorriu.

Albafica o fitou, ele usava a sagrada armadura de Peixes. A poucos dias considerava-o um inimigo, mas agora via que eles não eram diferentes.

- Vamos eliminá-los. - o sueco estendeu a mão para o companheiro.

- Sim. - deu um sorriso aceitando a ajuda.

- Athina afaste-se por favor. – pediu o sueco.

- Sim.

Céos os fitava, mais um cavaleiro havia recuperado a armadura, se isso continuasse seria um problema. O deus teve a atenção chamada por dois cosmos que aproximaram.

- Afrodite! – era Saga na companhia de Deuteros.

- Você conseguiu. – Dite o cumprimentou.

- Parabéns para você também.

Os cumprimentos foram interrompidos por um cosmo grandioso que aproximava. O cosmo transbordava ódio. A intensidade era tanta que foi sentida por Marin e Lara.

- Mais um titã Lara. – a japonesa a fitou.

- É melhor irmos ver. – virou-se para as meninas. – fiquem aqui. Peça a Athina que continue com os moradores.

- Ela não está lá. – disse Lithos.

- Como não? – Selinsa assustou-se.

- Na certa foi... – a grega lembrou-se de algo. – ela foi para o local da luta.

- Então vamos. – Sel tomou a frente preocupada com sua prima.

Um pouco distante dali, Saga, Dite, Deuteros e Albafica esperavam o dono do cosmo aparecer o que não tardou. Créos apareceu permanecendo ao lado dos outros dois titãs.

- Demoraste. – disse Céos.

- Eu vou reduzi-los a pó. – disse bufando. – não me atrapalhem. – ergueu sua cimitarra. – Aster Correia!

O cosmo do titã das galáxias explodiu acertando-os. Miro e Shura que estavam a caminho sentiram.

- Esse cosmo é do Créos. – disse Shura.

- Vamos nos apressar.

Eles apertaram o passo e depois de um rochedo deparam com os quatro cavaleiros no chão.

- Saga!

Foram ate ele.

- Saga você está bem? – indagou Miro.

- Sim. – o fitou surpreso. – recuperou a armadura.

- Consegui. – sorriu. – assim como você.

- As coisas parecem que estão melhorando. – Shura aproximou. – Miro, você e Dite.

- Pois isso não significa nada! – o cosmo de Créos aumentou. – vou destrui-los.

- Esse santuário acaba agora.

Temis também elevou sua energia. Tanto ela quanto Créos dispararam contra os seis. Shura foi para perto de Athina para protegê-la, os demais rapidamente tomaram posição e usando seus cosmos seguraram a energia.

- Mesmo recuperando nossas armaduras eles continuam forte. – disse Dite.

- Precisamos derrotá-los agora. – o cosmo deles permaneciam elevados, contudo os corpos, já feridos, davam sinais de esgotamento.

- Que tal uma ajudinha?

- Aldebaran! Mu! – os dois haviam se recuperado do ataque sofrido horas antes.

- Voces estão bem? – indagou Saga.

- Não somos tão fracos assim. – brincou o brasileiro.

- Vermes. – Temis e Créos ficaram mais irritados com a postura deles. – nós somos deuses!

Surpreendendo-os a energia dos dois aumentaram ainda mais, acabando atingindo os sete, no exato momento Lara e as meninas chegavam ao local.

- Deuteros! – gritou Lara.

- Athina. – Selinsa correu ate ela. – você esta bem?

- Sim.

- Shura. – Áurea, Lithos e Marin aproximaram. – esta bem?

- Nada grave. – disse para tranqüilizá-las. – meninas fiquem atrás de mim.

- Eu te ajudo. – a japonesa prontificou-se.

- Deuteros. – Lara agachou ao lado dele.

- Não devia está aqui.

- Vocês estão bem? – olhou para os demais, ignorando o comentário.

- Eu não entendo. – disse Miro. – sete cavaleiros de ouro e não conseguimos segurar.

- Eles estão mais fortes Miro. – Saga os fitava.

O cosmo de Temis e Créos ainda queimava.

- Vamos terminar com isso. – Céos pronunciou pela primeira vez. – vamos derrubá-los de uma vez.

- Será um prazer. – o deus das galáxias ergueu sua cimitarra.

Assustando a todos o céu escureceu, três poderosos cosmos começaram a elevar.

- Como? – Albafica os fitou.

- Shura, Lara e Marin, levem as meninas daqui! – gritou Dite.

Os poderes dos titãs espalharam pelo local, provocando uma grande onda de destruição. A energia era sentida ate no templo de Atena.

- Eles vão destruir tudo. – disse Miro.

- Rapazes. – Deuteros tomou a frente. – chegou a nossa hora.

Eles concordaram, sabiam que tinham que parar aquele ataque.

- Pensam que vão nos vencer. – Créos gargalhou. - Aster Ciclo!

- Brabeus Blade!

- Ebony Gale!

Os cavaleiros tomaram posições, contudo não imaginaram que a intensidade do ataque fosse tão grande. Prevendo o poder de destruição, Lara com a ajuda de Shura tirou Athina e as demais o mais rápido possível de perto.

- É agora. Explosão Galactica! – disseram praticamente ao mesmo tempo Deuteros e Saga.

- Grande Chifre!

- Agulha Escarlate!

- Extinção Estelar!

- Rosas Piranhas – gritaram os piscianos.

Os sete ataques uniram-se partindo para cima dos três, contudo...

- Idiotas. – Créos envergou sua espada. – Aster Correia.

Dentro do golpe disparado anteriormente pelos titãs, abriu-se uma fenda que com uma força estrondosa sugava a energia dos cavaleiros.

- Ele está sugando nossa energia!

Em fração de segundos todo o ataque dos sete desapareceu em meio ao golpe dos titãs que continuava indo na direção deles. Tentando evitar um impacto direto Mu passou a frente deles criando a parede de cristal.

O impacto seria estrondoso, mas...

- Kahn!

Um oitavo cosmo apareceu entre o ataque dos titãs e a parede de Mu. Selinsa que protegia a prima olhou assustada.

- "Esse cosmo..."

- Quem se atreve? – Créos abaixou a cimitarra.

Os cavaleiros ficaram surpresos ao verem Shaka.

- Explosão Galáctica!

Aproveitando que o virginiano estava em ligeira vantagem Saga lançou seu ataque em direção aos titãs, não era para acertá-los, mas pelo menos fazê-los distrair a fim perderem a concentração, o que funcionou. Aproveitando disso Deuteros e Mu dispararam seus ataques. A grande massa de energia titânica foi deslocada para o alto provocando uma grande explosão no céu.

Shaka de joelhos respirava ofegante, mais alguns segundos e seria atingido.

- Shaka. – Aldebaran o ajudou. – você esta bem?

- Estou.

- "Esse homem..." – Céos o fitava. – "tem um enorme poder."

Selinsa respirava aliviada.

- Shaka. – Miro e Dite aproximaram.

- Recuperaram a armadura.

- Sim.

- Bom trabalho Shaka. – Saga aproximou na companhia do ariano.

Deuteros e Albafica observavam-os pensando a mesma coisa.

- "Eles sempre estão juntos."

Instintivamente trocaram olhares.

- Estou surpreso. – Créos abaixou sua espada. – não são tão insignificantes assim, mas não terão a mesma sorte. O que podem fazer míseros cavaleiros.

- Em maior quantidade?

A atenção de todos dirigiram-se para o lado, não muito melhor que o grupo que já estava lá, surgiu o grupo que tinha ido ate a fortaleza. Dohko e Shion se ajudavam, assim como Sísifo e Aioria. Dégel e Cid se apoiavam. Asmita estava sozinho assim como Kanon. Hasgard e Manigold estava juntos.

Lithos suspirou aliviada ao ver o marido e o irmãos juntos e bem. Áurea ficou preocupada pelo estado de Shion. Lara deu um sorriso ao ver Kanon, não passando despercebido por Deuteros. Marin olhava ora para Cid, ora para Asmita.

- Kanon. – Saga aproximou. – você esta bem?

- Estou. – olhou para Lara. – a armadura voltou. – fitou o irmão.

- Sim. Como está Aioria?

- De pé. – sorriu.

- Vocês também. – Kanon fitou os demais companheiros.

- Estou vendo que tudo não passou de uma armadilha. – Sísifo dirigiu-se para Saga, voltando o olhar para os titãs.

- Sim.

Shion fitou o grupo de "traidores" que havia ficado, alguns tinham recuperado as armaduras mas seus estados denotavam que a batalha não tinha sido fácil.

- Como está Albafica?

- Vivo.

- Onde está o Kárdia? – indagou Dégel a Miro.

- Kamus está cuidando dele. – o fitou seriamente.

- Entendo.

Asmita aproximou de Shaka, sem antes lançar um rápido olhar a Marin.

- Você está bem Asmita? – Shaka preocupou-se ao vê-lo ferido.

- Não foi nada.

Cid discretamente aproximou-se de Lara.

- Vocês estão bem? – indagou a todas, mas olhando para Marin.

- Estamos Cid. – respondeu a amazona de Taça.

- Pelo estado de vós,- iniciou Céos. – Pontos e Iapeto levaram a luta a sério.

- E não terminaram o serviço. – Créos elevou seu cosmo. – já esta na hora de por um fim nisso. Aster Blade!

O titã disparou, mas o ataque não foi em direção a eles e sim num alvo que estava muito atrás dos cavaleiros. Os dourados seguiram com olhar a direção do ataque. Lara tomou posição as pressas.

- Athina! – gritou Afrodite.

- Lithos! – gritaram Aioria e Sísifo.

Rapidamente os cavaleiros esboçaram reação, contudo...

- Não vão interferir! – Temis disparou uma grande bola de energia neles.

Eles não sabiam se defendiam ou se preocupavam com as meninas. Cid, Shura, Lara e Marin postaram-se na frente e elevando seus cosmos tentaram parar o ataque sendo totalmente inútil, ao mesmo tempo que alguns cavaleiros correram ate elas e os outros levaram o golpe de Temis.

Todos caíram espalhados pelo chão.

- Está terminado. – Créos sorriu. – o santuário de Atena está no chão.

Sísifo que tinha corrido ate Lithos estavam caídos um do lado do outro. Afrodite foi mais rápido que Albafica e protegeu Athina os dois caíram próximos.

- Vamos embora. – disse Céos dando as costas.

- Ainda não. – disse Créos olhando as doze casas. – Pontos encarregou-me de uma missão.

- Missão? – o deus do relâmpago o fitou desconfiado.

- Sim. Tenho que pegar uma peça para ele.

- Que peça? – indagou Temis estranhando.

- Algo que ele pretende usar em nossa luta. Não entendo o plano dele, mas me pareceu interessante.

Enquanto os três conversavam entre si, a primeira que deu sinal de consciência foi Selinsa. Aos poucos ela foi levantando.

- Se tens que executa-lo que seja agora. – Céos fitou a garota.

- Ela pode me servir de escudo. – Créos balançava a cimitarra. – não que eu precise mas torna as coisas mais divertidas.

O titã apontou o dedo para ela, Selinsa apenas sentiu uma força puxando-a.

- Há!

Hasgard que estava acordando escutou o grito da pupila.

- Selinsa!

- Se fizer algo ela morre. – o deus encostou a lamina no pescoço dela.

- Solte-a patife.

Aos poucos foram acordando, Shaka quando a viu em poder do titã estreitou o olhar.

- Seus métodos estão cada vez mais baixos Créos. – disse Aioria.

- Fiquem bem quietinhos enquanto vamos embora.

- Solte-a Créos! – gritou Dohko.

- Kanon, Miro e eu vamos atacar. – disse Saga. – Hasgard, Aioria e Dégel façam o mesmo. Mu pegue-a.

- Sim. – os seis concordaram.

Estavam prestes a executarem o plano quando um grandioso cosmo começou a preencher o local. Hasgard olhou assustado para trás.

- "Shaka?"

Sísifo, Lithos e quem mais sabia sobre os dois temiam uma possível reação.

- O cosmo do Shaka... – Miro estava impressionado.

Céos que observava-o ficou temeroso.

- "Está mais forte." Não há necessidade disso Créos, solte a humana e pegue o que tens que pegar. Temos que ir embora.

- Agora que está divertido, não é menina? – roçou a espada no pescoço da aspirante arrancando as primeiras gotas de sangue.

- Patife solta ela! – gritou Aldebaran.

- Desgraçado... – Hasgard cerrou o punho e estava prestes a atacar.

- Se não solta-la agora não terei compaixão. – a voz de Shaka saiu gélida. Seu cosmo não parava de crescer.

- E vais fazer o que? – o deus deu um sorriso cínico.

- Não o provoque Créos. – advertiu Céos.

- Podes ter um alto nível de cosmo, mas não passas de um misero humano. Assim como ela.

Créos não pensou duas vez ferindo a garota ainda mais no pescoço. Mal terminou de fazer isso sentiu uma energia perto de si. Surpreendendo a todos Shaka postou-se a frente de Créos.

- Tesouro do Céu.

O cosmo do indiano explodiu de uma vez, o deus recebeu o golpe a queima roupa sendo lançado longe.

Os cavaleiros olharam assustados a cena, não imaginavam que o poder do virginiano pudesse ser ainda maior.

Shaka trazia Selinsa nos braços e de forma delicada a deitou no chão.

- Sel... – sussurrou.

Aos poucos a aspirante foi abrindo os olhos, para o alivio do virginiano e de Hasgard.

- Sha-ka...

- Que alivio... – sem se importar com os demais, o indiano acariciou o rosto da garota.

Hasgard arqueou a sobrancelha, vira bem ou foi só imaginação o gesto do herege? Fitou a pupila, Selinsa não parecia se importar por está sem a mascara e a expressão dela para ele dizia muitas coisas.

- "Não é possível que... – percebeu que detalhes antes bobos, ganhavam significados quando analisados mais delicadamente. Antes de partir a fortaleza notou que a pupila usava um bracelete dourado, ela jamais usara tal objeto e quando o viu pensou em apenas ser coisa de garota, mas agora observando bem, viu que Shaka usava objeto semelhante contudo no pulso. Por mais que existisse dois objetos iguais era no mínimo suspeito os dois usarem. - ...eles...

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa ou pular no pescoço do indiano Hasgard arregalou os olhos.

Shaka continuava a acariciar o rosto.

- Vou te levar... – a frase não foi terminada, subitamente o rosto do indiano contorceu-se de dor dois filetes de sangue desceram pela boca.

Os olhos de Selinsa arregalaram, e ainda mais por ver uma espada transpassada na barriga do indiano.

- Créos! – gritou Aioria.

- Um presentinho... – deu um sorriso e com um gesto da mão fez com que sua cimitarra saísse do corpo do cavaleiro. – adeus.

- Shaka. Shaka. – esquecendo dos ferimentos, Selinsa o amparou nos braços, deitando-o. – Shaka fala comigo.

Ele não respondeu.

- Shaka. – os olhos marejaram, novamente ele se machucara por sua causa, porque era a causa de tanto sofrimento para ele? – Shaka...

- Shaka! – Saga aproximou. – Kanon me ajude a levá-lo.

Levaram-no as pressas. Lara foi atrás. Lithos tentava acalmar uma nervosa Selinsa.

- É tudo minha culpa, ele sempre se fere por minha causa.

- Ele vai ficar bom. – disse a grega de modo sério. – Shaka é forte. Não se preocupe, confie nisso. – apontou para o bracelete.

Hasgard estava atônico, primeiro pela descoberta, depois pelo ataque inesperado do titã e agora por ver o estado da pupila. Era gritante que os dois tinham algo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois da luta contra Aioria, Pontos retirou-se para a ala subterrânea da fortaleza. Não iria ate onde estava seu prisioneiro, mas sim no local que guardava um precioso tesouro. Com o cosmo abriu a porta, dando um leve sorriso. No centro da sala preso por correntes erguia a certa altura a arma de Chronos: Megas Depranon. Contudo não era a arma que ele resgatara do santuário dias atrás e sim a arma que ele pegara no futuro. Não que precisasse dela, ate já tinha pensado em destrui-la, pois duas armas na mesma Era poderia ocorrer problemas, entretanto resolveu deixá-la intacta por mais algum tempo, caso precisasse. Ficaria mais algum tempo admirando a arma se não tivesse sentido os cosmos de Temis, Céos e Créos aproximando-se. Rapidamente voltou para a sala que servia de trono, em hipótese alguma eles deveriam descobrir sobre a localização da arma.

- Pontos. – Céos fez uma leve mesura.

- Acertaram as contas? – indagou evasivamente.

- Não.

- Imaginei isso. Trouxeste o que eu pedi? – olhou para Créos.

- Não.

- Não tem importância.

A frase surpreendeu o deus das galáxias.

- Mudei um pouco meus planos. Bem, meus nobres titãs, descansem um pouco, pois amanha será o nosso dia. – deu um sorriso.

- Vamos derrotá-los de uma vez? – indagou Iapeto entrando no recinto.

- Sim. Amanha o santuário de Atena.

Depois dessa rápida reunião Temis e Céos retiraram-se para seus aposentos.

- Eu juro que dá próxima vez mato aqueles humanos!

- Não os leve tão a sério Temis. Será questão de tempo derrotá-los. Temos problemas mais sérios para se preocupar. – o deus caminhou ate a janela.

- Quais?

- Tenho a plena certeza que Pontos não destruiu a Megas Depranon. Ele esconde uma delas.

- Por que ele faria isso? Ele está correndo risco mantendo as duas nessa Era.

- Ele deve ter ciência disso, mas talvez...- a fitou. – seu objetivo valha o risco que ele corre.

- Achas que ele esconde algo de nós?

- Sim. Não sobre as armas, mas sobre suas reais intenções, ele tem mais um segredo.

- E qual seria?

- Não sei, mas faremos o que ele manda, pelo menos por enquanto. Vamos deixar que os cavaleiros acabem com ele e depois agiremos.

- Aqueles insetos jamais vão derrotá-lo.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza. E espero sinceramente que eles o derrote, isso facilitará o caminho para nós.

- Iapeto e Créos?

- No momento certo vamos alertá-los.

Sentado em seu trono Pontos pensava em como seu plano estava dando certo. Enganara Chronos, os titãs e com o fim do santuário o mundo seria seu.

- Perfeito. – sorriu, sentindo o cosmo de Chronos. – chegou a hora de usá-lo.

**- FLASHBACK-**

Seu poder não estava como antes, a luta contra o cavaleiro de Leão havia deixado seqüelas fortíssimas. Seu cosmo estava muito reduzido, suficiente apenas para conseguir voltar do mundo ao qual foi aprisionado. Estava livre novamente, mas sem como agir. Queria vingança contra os cavaleiros de Atena ao mesmo tempo recuperar o que lhe era de direito. Tinha que arquitetar um plano o que não demorou. Escondendo os cabelos loiros com uma capa preta rumou para onde seu antigo aliado estava preso.

Os raios de sol não chegavam a aquele lugar, a escuridão e o gelo eram eternos. Desde que fora trancafiado novamente era ali seu "lar." A derrota de sete anos atrás ainda estava viva em sua memória e o ódio que sentia pelos seus algozes sustentava-o. Havia sido humilhado e ultrajado, logo ele, o deus dos deuses, o senhor do tempo e dos titãs.

- "Vingança... vingança..." – era a única palavra que ecoava em sua mente.

Entretanto naquele estado não poderia fazer nada.

- Desejas o mesmo que eu não é, rei dos titãs?

- Quem es tu?

- Um amigo. – uma figura vestida com um manto negro se fez presente. – posso libertá-lo por algumas horas.

- E por que me ajudaria?

- Desejo tanto quanto tu a extinção dos servos de Atena.

- Feito.

A pessoa tocou a fronte do deus, ao mesmo tempo às amarras que o prendiam foram soltas.

- Infelizmente não consigo restabelecer teu cosmo.

- Não faz mal. – o deus sorriu de maneira vil. – tenho cosmo suficiente para meu propósito.

- Espero que não se esqueça desse favor. – a pessoa fez uma reverencia.

- Diga-me teu nome para que eu possa me lembrar.

A pessoa sussurrou seu nome. Cronos ficou surpreso.

- Lembrarei de ti.

- Como disse não posso mantê-lo solto por muito tempo. Logo que meu poder passar voltarás a ficar preso.

- Já disse, não há problema. O estrago que provocarei será recompensador.

Posto em liberdade, Chronos partiu para o santuário. A pessoa misteriosa via o cosmo do deus diminuir, retirando lentamente o capuz sorriu.

- É só mudar a voz e dizer um nome insignificante e ele acata. Quem dirias Chronos... enganado novamente por mim: Pontos.

Dizendo se tratar Promoteus, o titã castigado por Zeus, Pontos esperou pacientemente pelo retorno do deus, o que não tardou.

- Já voltaste meu senhor? – fez uma leve reverencia.

- Aqueles humanos continuam patéticos.

- Como lhe disse não tenho o poder suficiente para mante-lo solto.

- O tempo é insignificante para mim. Eu sou o senhor dele e dentro em breve o lacre irá se romper.

- Compreendo.

- O que desejas em retribuição a tua ajuda, Prometeus?

- Uma centelha de teu poder.

- Justo. – Chronos elevou seu cosmo, partilhando parte dele com "Prometeus." – como se sentes?

O homem ficou calado, com um grande sorriso sádico nos lábios.

- Agradeço-te do fundo do coração Chronos. – aos poucos a voz foi mudando. – graças a ti tenho parte de meu poder.

- Essa voz...

O homem retirou o capuz revelando sua face.

- Pontos? Traidor! Como ousou me enganar?

Chronos foi no intuito de atacá-lo contudo sua alma começava a paralisar.

- Volte para teu sono caro amigo. – disse Pontos. – enquanto governo o que é meu por direito.

- Hipócrita! – sentia o pouco cosmo diminuir. – pagarás caro pela traição!

- Fiz uma vez e nada me aconteceu.

- Desgra...

Ele não terminou a frase, novamente voltou a dormir.

- Com o fim do santuário e de Chronos será questão de tempo que eu recupere tudo.

Pontos pensava que Chronos tinha derrotado não só Atena mas todos os seus cavaleiros, foi com ódio que viu que a deusa, três cavaleiros ainda vivos.

- "Ainda não tenho poder suficiente para enfrentá-los... só me resta despertar alguns titãs."

Pontos aguardou um dia para reunir cosmo suficiente para a tarefa e para tal o local escolhido era o mesmo da guerra passada. Pontos do alto de uma colina olhava para a área descampada onde outrora erguia a majestosa construção titânica.

- "Muito me custa, mas preciso deles."

Com o poder dado por Chronos, Pontos ergueu seu cosmo.

- Voltem do Tártaro, Temis, Céos, Créos e Iapeto.

Diante dele quatro sombras apareceram.

- Bem vindos.

- Onde estamos?

- No nosso antigo castelo, nobre Créos.

- Como conseguiste poder para nos trazer de volta? – indagou Temis. – e como terminou a batalha? O que aconteceu com Chronos?

- Eu não vi, mas suponho que tenha sido derrotado. – disse, o que era mentira, pois fora ele mesmo que ajudara de maneira indireta Aioria a derrotar o titã. – fui derrotado antes.

- E por que nos trouxeste novamente?

- Vingança. O pouco poder que ainda me restava tentei trazer nosso senhor a vida, mas apenas consegui por alguns instantes, apenas tempo suficiente para que ele vingasse dos cavaleiros.

- Onde está Chronos? – indagou Iapeto.

- Trancafiado no Tártaro. Mas eu tenho um plano. Gostaria que me ouvissem.

- Diga.

- Sobraste apenas alguns cavaleiros, unindo nosso poder podemos facilmente derrotá-los e assim recuperar a Megas Depranon. Com ela teremos poder suficiente para trazê-lo a vida, não só ele como teus demais irmãos.

- Eu concordo. – disse Créos. – quero me livrar daqueles insetos que nos humilharam.

- De acordo. – Iapeto também concordou.

- Conto com o auxilio de vós? – fitou Céos e Temis.

- Sim.

Pontos sorriu. O poder deles seria útil e quando tivesse cosmo suficiente mandaria-los novamente para o Tártaro.

Como combinado os cinco partiram rumo ao santuário.

- Pena que nosso senhor não acabou com todos. – disse Iapeto. – não que seja difícil para nós, mas nossos cosmos...

- Vão recuperá-lo. – disse Pontos. – com a Aster Blade de Créos vamos sugar o cosmo de Atena e depois com a Megas teremos nosso poder na totalidade.

- De acordo.

- Então vamos.

- Nobre Iapeto. – Pontos aproximou humildemente. – tenho uma missão especial para ti.

- E o que serias?

- Atena possui cinco cavaleiros que poderão ser inconvenientes para nós, poderia resolver?

- Estás com medo de cinco cavaleiros? – zombou o deus das galáxias.

- Eles entraram nos Elíseos, sei que não quer dizer muita coisa perante nós, mas não quero ter trabalho.

- Muito bem. – Iapeto ergueu sua lamina. – farei o que me pedes.

- Use métodos humanos para isso, não precisas desperdiçar teu cosmo em batalha.

- Como queiras.

Iapeto desapareceu.

- Enquanto isso, vamos fazer uma visitinha.

Créos e Pontos tomaram a dianteira. Temis seguia logo atrás mas teve seu braço retido por Céos.

- O que achas?

- Pontos é nosso aliado. Juntos poderemos trazer Chronos a vida. Desconfias de algo?

- Gostaria de saber como foi realmente o final daquela batalha, algo me diz que Pontos não nos contou a verdade. Pelo menos por hora temos o mesmo objetivo então vou ajudá-lo, mas não me agrada a idéia de tê-lo por perto.

- Se ele tentar algo, agiremos.

- Está bem. Vamos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Já havia passado um dia desde que parte da elite de Atena tinha desaparecido, depois dos ferimentos misteriosos em Shion, Atena e Aiolos e sua rápida recuperação os cavaleiros de bronze acharam melhor procurarem por pistas. Shion ordenou que fossem aos locais onde possivelmente poderia encontrar informações sobre o paradeiro dos dourados.

Hyoga e Shun foram enviados a ilha de Creta. O trajeto entre Athenas e aquele local não duraria mais que trinta minutos sendo levados de helicóptero da fundação Graad.

- Será que vamos encontrar alguma pista? – Shun indagou a Hyoga sem tirar os olhos do mar Egeu.

- Espero que sim. – o russo ajeitou-se na poltrona. – mas estou com um péssimo pressentimento.

- Também está sentindo?

- Uhum. É como se algo fosse acontecer a qualquer momento.

- Que o meu irmão e o restante estejam bem.

- Meu Deus! – gritou o piloto.

Shun e Hyoga mal tiveram tempo de olhar para o piloto e ver através do para-brisa: uma imensa bola de fogo a pouquíssimos metros. Hyoga chegou a tocar na urna contudo... a aeronave transformou-se numa bola incandescente...

- Cosmos magníficos, mas corpos de mortais. – de uma ilha próxima Iapeto via os destroços caírem no mar. – faltam três.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Recuperada, Atena estava sentada em seu trono tendo a frente Aiolos, Dohko e Shion. A deusa trazia a expressão tensa.

- Algum problema senhorita?

- Um mal pressentimento... Aiolos será que poderia ajudar Seiya e os outros?

- Mas Atena... – Dohko a fitou. – o santuário ficará ainda mais desprotegido.

- Mesmo assim eu...

Ela parou de falar, o rosto ficou sério. Imediatamente os três dourados levantaram pondo-se a frente de Atena.

- De quem são esses cosmos?

- Titãs... – Atena trazia o olhar fixo na porta dourada.

- Vou detê-los. – Aiolos correu em direção a entrada do templo.

- Não Aiolos! – gritou a deusa.

- Fique em alerta Dohko.

O libriano estava sem ação, pelo cosmo sabia que Aiolos por mais forte que fosse não conseguiria parar aqueles quatro cosmos, mas não poderia deixar Atena apenas com a proteção de Shion.

- "Droga." – cerrou o punho.

Aiolos na porta do templo analisava as quatro pessoas a frente, sem duvida seus cosmos eram magníficos.

- Eu me encarrego dele. – Créos ergueu sua cimitarra.

- Não temos tempo. – Pontos interveio. – retire o cosmo dele, pode ser util.

O sagitariano não esperou que o ataque viesse, partindo para ofensiva.

- Trovão Atômico!

Contudo o ataque foi parado por Céos, quando iria revidar sentiu o corpo paralisado.

- Como...

- Será rápido. – Créos aproximou. – Aster Correia.

Aiolos foi acertado diretamente pelo ataque, tendo praticamente todo o seu cosmo sugado. Enfraquecido foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Deixe-me matá-lo. – Céos tomou a frente.

- Juntos será mais interessante. – disse Créos. - Aster Cyclo!

- Sparkle Rapier!

- Brabeus Blade!

Dentro do templo...

Atena, Dohko e Shion sentiram a explosão dos cosmos dos titãs e depois o sumiço completamente do cosmo de Aiolos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Deixou o corpo descansar na cadeira de madeira. O relógio do celular marcava uma hora da tarde e o corpo reclamava do calor e da fome. Num pequeno restaurante, numa cidadezinha ao norte da Grécia, Seiya aguardava a vinda da sua refeição. Atena o enviara para aquele local a busca de pistas sobre os titãs e os cavaleiros de ouro desaparecidos.

O celular tocou.

- Alô.

_- "Oi Seiya."_

- Como vai Shiryu? Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa?

_- "Ainda não. E você?"_

- Na mesma. – espreguiçou.

_- "Você conseguiu falar com o Shun ou com Hyoga, o celular deles só da fora de área."_

- Ainda não tentei. – disse sério. – mas espero que eles estejam bem. Estou com um mal pressentimento.

_- "Eu também."_

- Por mim não tinha saído do santuário.

_- "Mas Saori ordenou. Vou desligar, nos falamos mais tarde."_

- Está bem. Até mais.

_- "Até mais amigo."_

Seiya guardou o celular no bolso, no exato momento em que o garçom trazia seu prato.

- Senhor.

- Obrigado.

- Bom apetite.

- Obrigado.

O cavaleiro não perdeu tempo, iniciando sua refeição sobre o olhar atento do garçom.

Seiya terminou rápido, pois ainda tinha muito o que fazer, pagou a conta e saiu.

Sua missão era numa área isolada, com vários desfiladeiros, onde nos tempos remotos havia templos que faziam menção aos titãs. Desde que saira do restaurante, o japonês não se sentia bem, as pernas estavam bambas e a visão escurecida. Seus reflexos estavam bem lentos.

- Tens um corpo resistente a venenos.

- Quem...? – apesar de enxergar pouco viu que era o garçom que havia lhe servido.

- Adeus cavaleiro.

Tudo que Seiya sentiu e viu foi uma lamina perfurar seu peito, ele ensaiou alguns passos, um foi em falso, o que ocasionou na sua queda.

A sohma negra brilhava sobre o sol.

- Se tivesse morrido com o veneno, pouparia-me disso. – fitou o sangue em sua espada. – se bem que uma luta seria bem mais divertido.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Aeroporto de Atenas.

- Já disse que não.

- Mas Ikki...

- Vai para Alemanha, agora. Já me desobedeceu ao escolher um vôo que faz escala aqui.

- Você não manda em mim, atchin.

- Precisa tratar desse resfriado. Vá logo Pandora. – disse impaciente.

- Se preocupa demais.

- Preocupo sim. – pegou a bolsa dela. – enquanto não descobrirmos o paradeiro de Chronos ficará na Alemanha.

- Mas... atchin.

- Com licença. – um jovem vestido de branco aproximou. – no segundo andar estamos aplicando a vacina da gripe, vocês já tomaram?

- Eu não preciso disso. – Ikki fechou a cara.

- Mas eu sim. – Pandora pegou no braço dele. – vem comigo.

- Vai perder seu vôo. – protestou.

- Dá tempo.

A contra gosto Ikki foi arrastado, não queria ir ainda mais que estava com um péssimo pressentimento. Não havia ninguém na sala e o mesmo jovem que os convidou aplicou primeiramente a injeção em Pandora.

- Obrigada.

- Aproxime-se jovem. – o homem de branco olhou para Ikki.

- Eu não vou tomar isso. Alem do mais não preciso.

- Ele está com medo doutor. – a alemã sorriu.

Ikki a fitou ferino.

- É rápido jovem.

- Não quero. Vamos embora Pandora. – puxava a garota.

- Não custa tomar, pode ser a Fênix, mas isso é de carne. – cutucou-o. – você não é um deus e se morrer não vou pedir Hades para te ressuscitar.

- Sua chata.

- Pode chamar do que quiser. – arrastou-o. – doutor por favor.

- Não irá doer.

O medico aproximou do cavaleiro, Ikki sentiu um arrepio, fitando-o imediatamente.

- É só relaxar.

Algo dentro do cavaleiro estava inquieto, mas consentiu. O medico aplicou a injeção e depois afastou-se.

- É só esperar o efeito. – deu um sorriso.

- Efeito? – Pandora estranhou. – mas que... Ikki?

O cavaleiro caiu de joelhos, suando muito, o corpo estava dormente.

- Ikki o que foi?

- Saia daqui Pandora... – olhava fixamente para o medico. – quem é você?

- Um amigo. – a face ficou maligna.

Iapeto apontou o dedo para ele, Ikki ainda tentou se mexer mas seu corpo não obedecia.

- Adeus cavaleiro de Atena.

O cosmo de Iapeto atravessou em varias as partes o corpo do Ikki.

- Ikki! – Pandora gritou.

- Mulher insignificante.

Sem qualquer restrição o deus também matou a alemã.

- Só resta um.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Shiryu estava nos arredores de Athenas. Investigaria aquele local ate Ikki chegar.

- Como demora. – pegou o celular. Primeiro discou para Shun, sem resultado, Hyoga, Seiya e Ikki igualmente sem resultado. – que bela hora de manterem seus celulares desligados. – guardou o no bolso. – ainda mais com essa sensação ruim... deve ter acontecido algo.

- Tens razão.

- Quem é você?

- Sou Iapeto, o titã das dimensões.

- Um titã? – tomou posição. – então está por trás do sumiço dos cavaleiros de ouro.

- De certa forma. Agora seja bonzinho e tenha uma morte rápida, assim como teus companheiros.

- Como?

- Andrômeda e Cisne repousam no mar, Pegasos deve ter sangrado ate morrer em algum vale e Fenix foi morto a pouco, restando apenas tu.

- Eles não perderiam tão fácil. – o dragão vestiu sua armadura.

- Nem foi preciso uma luta efetiva, podem ter cosmos evoluídos mas teus corpos são vulneráveis.

- Pagará por isso. – Shiryu elevou seu cosmo.

- Com este nível podes ate lutar contra Hades, mas não com um titã. - com apenas um movimento Iapeto retirou a armadura do cavaleiro. – por que não usas o teu famoso golpe? O cólera do dragão?

- Miserável. Se é isso que quer.

Shiryu elevou seu cosmo.

- Cólera do dragão!

Ele partiu para cima de Iapeto que permanecia imóvel. Com o punho cerrado Shiryu acertou-o no rosto, contudo...

- Idiota.

O cavaleiro sentiu uma forte dor na altura do peito, olhando para o local ficou a espada do titã transpassada.

- Teu ponto fraco. – lentamente o deus retirou sua espada agravando ainda mais o estado do cavaleiro. – o punho direito do dragão.

- Co-mo... – foi de joelhos ao chão. – como sabe...?

- Por que achas que sugeri que soltasse o "cólera do dragão"?

- Mi..sera..vel...

- Dê lembranças a teus amigos. Khaos Blade.

Shiryu ainda tentou se defender, mas o golpe recebido no coração fora fatal. O cavaleiro foi ao chão.

- Terminado.

Iapeto sumiu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Não é possível... – murmurou Shion.

- Miseráveis!

Sem pensar duas vezes Dohko partiu em direção a eles, entretanto parou na porta dourada. Ela abria-se lentamente. Atena estreitou o olhar, Shion passou a frente dela.

- Nobre deusa Atena.

- Miserável!

Dohko precipitando partiu para cima do deus, rapidamente repelido por ele.

- Dohko! – Shion foi ate ele.

- Mal cheguei perto. – limpava a boca.

- É um prazer conhecer a Atena dessa Era. – Pontos fez uma leve mesura.

- Para onde levou meus cavaleiros?

- Não sei. Perguntarei ao meu senhor quando ele despertar.

- Desgraçado... – Shion cerrou o punho e pensava em atacar quando começou a sentir um quinto cosmo.

Diante deles Iapeto apareceu.

- Demoraste. – brincou Créos.

- Um pouco.

- E qual o resultado? – indagou Pontos.

- Estão mortos evidente. – não gostou da pergunta.

- Do que estão falando? – perguntou dessa vez Atena.

- Teus valorosos guerreiros que lutaram contra Hades.

- O que fez a Seiya e os outros? – Shion ficou preocupado.

- Mortos. – disse Iapeto. – Andrômeda, Cisne, Pegasus, Fênix e Dragão.

- Como? – exclamaram os três.

- Não é possível, eles não perderiam... – Atena não queria acreditar.

- Apesarem de terem um certo nível de cosmo, não esqueças querida Atena, que teus cavaleiros são humanos. – Pontos sorriu. – não havia necessidade de uma batalha, conte a ela que métodos usastes Iapeto.

- O veiculo que transportava Andrômeda e Cisne foi derrubado.

- Como...? – Atena não acreditava que eles tinham morrido tão facilmente.

- Estão mortos deusa. – Iapeto sorriu. – certifiquei-me que não sobraria corpo algum.

- O que fez com Seiya?Com Shiryu? – indagou Dohko assustado.

- Seiya se não tiver morrido com a altura deve ter sangrado ate morrer ou envenenado. Ele durou um pouco mais então tive que completar o serviço.

Atena perdeu o chão, envenenado? Isso não era possível.

- Com Fênix usei o mesmo método, tive que completar o serviço, pois seu corpo resistiria ao veneno, mas ele não foi sozinho, a garota foi junto.

- Que garota? – indagou dessa vez Shion.

- Uma humana qualquer.

Shion forçou a memória, Ikki não andava nem com o irmão quanto mais com uma garota, a não ser...

- Pandora? Você matou a Pandora?

- O que? – Dohko e Atena assustaram.

- Possivelmente.

- E Shiryu? – Dohko levantou. – o que fez com ele?

- Foi uma luta rápida. Decidida num golpe certeiro no coração, quando ele lançava conta mim o "cólera do dragão." Um cavaleiro com um ponto fraco como aquele... patético.

- Miseráveis! – o cosmo de Dohko explodiu. – vão pagar por tudo!

- Ingênuo. – Iapeto disparou seu "Khaos Blade"

O libriano não teve tempo de reagir sendo acertado diretamente.

- Dohko! – gritaram Atena e Shion.

- Não se preocupem serão os próximos.

O que se seguiu foi uma luta desigual, Iapeto e Créos lutaram contra Dohko, Céos e Temis contra Shion enquanto Pontos conversava com Atena.

- Preferes entregar a Terra por livre vontade ou preferes morrer?

- Diga para onde os mandou?

- Não faço a menor idéia. E não faço questão de saber, é uma informação irrelevante.

A deusa segurou fortemente o báculo.

- Vejo que não vais se entregar, portanto...

A luta não foi muito extensa. Em pouco tempo Dohko e Shion estavam no chão entre a vida e a morte. Atena também estava ferida e devido Créos ter sugado seu cosmo não passava de uma quase mortal. Estava no chão, com a vestes brancas agora tingidas de vermelho, perto dela seu báculo igualmente envolvido por seu sangue.

- Atena... – Shion sentia sua vida esvair. – Atena... Dohko. – olhou para o lado.

O chinês estava com os olhos fechados.

- Dohko. – Shion pegou no braço dele balançando-o. – Dohko.

Ele não respondeu.

- Dohko. – engoliu a seco. – Dohko.

Para alivio do ariano, o libriano abriu os olhos, fitando-o.

- Atena...? – indagou num sussurro.

- Ainda sinto o cosmo dela.

Seguiu alguns segundos de silencio, com os dois fitando-se.

- Não pensei que fossemos lutar juntos novamente. Foi bom. – disse o ariano dando um leve sorriso. – tente salvar a Atena.

- Ainda lutaremos muitas vezes juntos. – sorriu. – eu vou distraí-los... – ele que estava de barriga para cima virou-se, mas com dificuldades. – enquanto isso tire Atena daqui. – virou-se para o mestre, que estava de olhos fechados. – Shion?

Silencio.

- Shion...? – arregalou os olhos, não era possível que... – Shion. Shion.

Já não sentia mais o cosmo do grande mestre. Atena também sentira o cosmo dele desaparecer.

- Shion... – Dohko o balançou. – Shion, você...

- Não fiques triste, daqui a pouco vais alcançá-lo. – Créos apontou-lhe sua espada.

- Pare Créos! – gritou Atena. – eu entrego o santuário mas deixe-o vivo.

- Não Atena!

- É uma proposta interessante mas... – Pontos sorriu. – Créos.

- Desapareça. – o titã disparou a queima roupa.

- Dohko! – as primeiras lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela.

- Chore pelos teus no inferno Atena.

O cosmo dos titãs preencheram o templo...

Com o desaparecimento do cosmo da deusa o santuário começou a ruir, os restantes dos cavaleiros foram mortos sem piedade e ao final do dia Pontos estava com Megas nas mãos.

- Finalmente.

- Onde está no nosso senhor Pontos? – indagou Temis. – agora podemos libertá-lo.

- Ainda não me cara.

- O que disse? – Céos o fitou frio.

- Nosso senhor não matou os cavaleiros de ouro, apenas os mandou para algum lugar. Enquanto eles existirem..

- Está com medo de insetos dourados Pontos? –zombou Iapeto.

- Só quero que tudo sejas perfeito.

- E o que propõe? – indagou Céos.

- Irmos ate a Era que Chronos os jogou.

- E sabes qual foi?

- Desconfio. Iremos para lá e eliminaremos qualquer ameaça e quando voltarmos libertaremos nosso senhor e vossos irmãos.

Os quatro olharam entre si.

- Façamos isso. – disse Créos.

Pontos sorriu.

- "Tolos..."

Desde o principio Pontos tinha a intenção de ir atrás dos cavaleiros, mas não por vê-los como ameaça e sim para realizar melhor seus propósitos. Apenas juntou o útil ao agradável. Independente da Era que eles tinham caído ao eliminá-los Pontos começaria seu reino a partir daquele momento. Eliminaria os titãs, e Chronos seria apenas um deus esquecido.

- "Mas antes..."

**-FFB-**

- O mundo governado por mim. – sorriu.

_**n/a: In varietate concordia**__**: Unidos na diversidade **_

Pessoal como bem sabe episódios G ainda não chegaram ao final, então o fim que a guerra levou descrita por mim nesse capitulo é puramente fictícia. Na lógica dessa fic, Créos, Temis, Céos e Iapeto foram derrotados antes de descobrirem sobre a traição de Pontos.

Obrigado a todos que têm acompanhado a fic e desculpe a demora em postar


	27. Chapter 27: Corda Frates

**Suellen – Você quer ver sangue não é? A batalha final se aproxima e prepare-se para ver muita porrada! Rsrs**

**Maria Paula – Os dourados não vão mais apanhar e o prisioneiro não é um inimigo e sim um aliado, que vai virar a fic de ponta a cabeça quando ele aparecer.**

**Rodrigo – Pois é Hasgard descobriu tudo e ele vai testemunhar uma conversa dos dois. Shion vai rever seus conceitos ainda mais depois do que os golds vão fazer por ele ( surpresa!) Aguarde novas batalhas.**

**Aredhel – Pontos passou a perna novamente neles! Hasgard vai surtar. Cid nos capítulos 20 e 21 é sem comentários, eu fiquei sem fôlego.**

**Mabel – Os bronze morreram de forma normal. Shaka x Selinsa x Hasgard = confusão.**

**Capitulo XXVII **

**Corda Frates**

Hakurei tentava acompanhar os passos apressados do irmão. Desde que sentira os cosmos dos três titãs reunidos perto da vila Sage resolveu dirigir-se para lá. Em Escorpião encontrou com Kamus que contou sobre o estado de Kárdia. Em Leão viu Regulus e MM desmaiados, a destruição em Gêmeos e Touro e agora perto da primeira casa sentia o cosmo de Shaka diminuir drasticamente.

Rapidamente alcançou a primeira casa deparando com Saga e Kanon que traziam o virginiano.

- Mestre.

- O que aconteceu?

- Créos o atacou.

- Levem-no. E Lara?

- Estou aqui.

A sacerdotisa apareceu juntamente com os outros.

- Lara, por favor.

- Sim.

Os três dirigiram-se para o interior da casa. Sage voltou a atenção para os cavaleiros que retornavam da batalha, todos estavam feridos, alguns com mais gravidade.

- "Os empurrei para a morte." – pensou. – "agi de forma leviana." – culpava-se pelos ferimentos.

Hakurei olhou para Shion, ele estava muito machucado.

- Aldebaran, Hasgard, Mu, Shion e Deuteros ficaram em Touro para tratarem do ferimento. Áurea pode ajudá-los?

- Sim senhor Sage.

- Sísifo, Manigold e Aioria seguiram para Leão onde já estão Regulus e MM.

- Como eles estão? – indagou o leonino.

- Desacordados. Lithos cuide deles.

- Sim.

- Se me permite mestre, - iniciou Miro. – irei para minha casa.

- Eu vou com ele. – disse Dégel.

- Está bem. – Sage consentiu, pois imaginava que eles estavam preocupados com Kárdia.

- Eu também irei para a minha. – disse Asmita. – meus ferimentos são pequenos.

Marin o fitou, aparentemente ele não tinha si ferido, mas queria ter certeza.

- Como quiser Asmita. – Sage o observou, ele tinha alguns ferimentos, depois mandaria Lara ver como ele estava. – Cid, Shura, Dohko, Afrodite e Albafica ficaram em Capricórnio. Athina e Marin cuidem deles. – resolveu mandar as duas pois os ferimentos deles eram mais graves e ate Lara chegar poderia ser prejudicial.

- Mestre posso ajudar a Lara? – indagou Selinsa que ate então estava calada.

- Pensei em mandá-la para ajudar Áurea e Lithos.

A aspirante recuou, queria ficar ao lado de Shaka.

- Está tudo bem mestre. – disse Áurea, percebendo a aflição da amiga. – Selinsa ajuda um pouco a Lara e depois nos ajuda, não é Lithos?

- Perfeitamente.

- De acordo.

A jovem mal esperou Sage terminar correu para o interior da casa. Hasgard acompanhou a cena pensativo.

- Quando todos estiverem bem compareçam ao templo por favor. – pediu em tom de humildade. – dispensados.

**Áries**

Saga com a ajuda de Kanon deitou Shaka na cama. Eles retiraram o peitoral da armadura a pedido da sacerdotisa. Viram o ferimento. Os geminianos olharam para a grega.

- É grave. – disse simplesmente.

- Lara. – Selinsa chegou na porta e ao ver ferimento engoliu as lagrimas. – como posso ajudar?

- Busque água e panos limpos, primeiro precisamos limpar esses ferimentos. Kanon, vá ate a minha casa e busque minha caixa de madeira.

- Aquela assim. – mostrou o tamanho. – que fica na estante?

- Essa mesmo. Saga vá com ele.

- Está bem. – respondeu surpreso por Kanon saber a localização exata da tal caixa.

Os dois apressaram-se. Segundos depois Selinsa trazia a água e os panos.

Lara molhou o pano, começando a limpar o ferimento.

- Ele vai ficar bom não vai? – indagou a aspirante.

- Vai. Tome. – deu-lhe o pano. – limpe devagar.

Selinsa pegou o pano e com cuidado passava sobre a ferida. Lara a observava com um sorriso.

- Vou buscar mais água enquanto você faz isso.

Deixou-os a sós. A futura amazona fitou-o: o rosto de Shaka estava pálido.

- Tudo por minha culpa... – continuou a limpar – me desculpe...

Levantou e aproximando do rosto dele beijou-lhe a tez.

- "Prometo que vou me afastar de você, assim..." – fitou o ferimento. – não vai se machucar mais... – acariciou o rosto.

Lara acompanhava a cena enquanto pensava em Kanon.

**Touro**

Devido aos seus estados Mu e Aldebaran se ajudavam. Áurea seguia com eles.

- Vocês estão bem? Seus ferimentos...

- Estamos bem Áurea. – disse Deba.

A grega voltou o olhar para o grupo logo abaixo.

Deuteros seguia lado a lado com Shion, que mesmo ferido, não quis ajuda de ninguém, Hasgard seguia mais atrás calado.

A cena de Shaka acariciando o rosto de Selinsa não lhe saia da cabeça e a reação que ela tivera era muito estranha.

- Você está bem?

Hasgard "acordou".

- Estou Áurea, obrigado. – sorriu. – felizmente apanhei pouco.

- Os titãs são realmente cruéis. – disse. – da primeira vez que atacaram o santuário já provocaram uma grande destruição e recentemente...

Mu e Deba que ouviam a conversa abaixaram o olhar. Shion a olhou discretamente.

- Não se preocupe. – disse o taurino depositando a mão no ombro dela. – vai ser diferente, vamos vencê-los.

- Tenho certeza. – deu um sorriso tímido.

- Eu não estou tão mal quanto Shion. – o olhou. – ele que precisa de cuidados.

- Estou bem. – disse seco. – isso não é nada.

Áurea fechou a cara.

- "Velho teimoso."

- Áurea, - o taurino disse baixinho. – depois o ajude. Ele é meio teimoso.

- E eu não sei. – apertou o passo para alcançar o geminiano. – esta tudo bem? – indagou um pouco receosa, já que não conversava muito com ele.

Deuteros a fitou ressabiado.

- Não é grave. – disse sério, mas sem ser frio.

- Você e Saga se parecem, - o fitava. - não só fisicamente, mas também interiormente.

- Por que diz isso? – ficou surpreso com as palavras dela.

- Vocês passam integridade pelo olhar, não que Kanon não seja, mas essa qualidade é mais percebível em vocês.

- Obrigado pela comparação. – deu um meio sorriso.

Shion olhava-a discretamente.

- Bom chegamos, - ela voltou o olhar para casa, sequer olhou para o ariano. – vamos tratar logo desses ferimentos.

**Leão**

Sísifo, Aioria, Lithos e Manigold chegaram rapidamente a Leão, foi com surpresa que encontraram com Regulus.

- Regulus. – Lithos o abraçou. – você esta bem?

- Estou. E você?

- Felizmente não me aconteceu nada.

- Sísifo? Aioria? – viu os ferimentos.

- Estamos bem Regulus. – o leonino mais velho brincou com os cabelos loiros. – cadê o Giovanni?

Regulus abaixou o rosto.

- O que aquele idiota aprontou? – indagou Mani.

- Precisamos chamar a Lara, ele não está bem. – disse sério. – fomos acertados por um ataque de Céos, mas ele me protegeu.

- Onde ele está?

- No quarto.

Os cinco dirigiram-se para lá, Aioria levou um susto ao ver o amigo. Ele estava com vários ferimentos e pior desacordado.

- A quanto tempo ele está assim? – Aioria aproximou da cama.

- Não sei, quando acordei ele já estava assim.

- Vou cuidar dele ate a Lara chegar. – Lithos saiu do quarto para providenciar os utensílios.

Manigold um pouco afastado fitava-o.

- "Está sim porque protegeu o Regulus?" – ficou surpreso. – disse que ele o protegeu?

- Eu pedi a ele. – respondeu Aioria.

- Não imaginava que atenderia um pedido, ainda mais proteger outra pessoa. – disse Mani.

- Giovanni pode ser um porre as vezes, mas é muito prestativo. Se ele visse o Regulus sendo atacado, mesmo que eu não pedisse ele iria ajudá-lo.

Lithos entrou no recinto.

- Eu te ajudo. – disse Sísifo.

Sob os olhares dos leoninos e de Manigold, o sagitariano e Lithos começaram a cuidar de MM.

**Virgem**

Asmita foi direto para o lavado. Lavou-se deixando a água morna cair sobre o ferimento do braço. Depois de passar algumas ervas foi para a sala de meditação. Procurou não pensar em Marin e em como ela estaria cuidando de Cid.

**Escorpião**

Dégel e Miro assim que chegaram foram direto para o quarto de Kárdia, felizmente o cavaleiro estava acordado. Miro suspirou aliviado ao vê-lo.

- Kárdia? – Dégel aproximou da cama. – como está?

- Estou bem. – disse seco. – não foi nada. E você? – o fitou. – deixou os titãs baterem em você?

- Melhorou. – disse Dégel. – como vai Kamus? – o olhou.

- Bem. – levantou da cadeira. – vou deixá-los conversar. Vamos Miro. – tocou no ombro dele.

- Ai.. – gemeu de dor.

- Você esta bem?

- Só um pouco quebrado, apesar de ter recuperado a armadura andei apanhando. – sentiu uma pontada, agora que o corpo estava esfriando é que as dores apareceram.

- Vem, vou olhar esses ferimentos.

- Não precisa estou bem.

- Anda logo Miro. – o puxava.

- Ai Kamus, esta doendo.

Dégel e Kárdia acompanhavam a conversa, o escorpião do passado observava o companheiro de signo, realmente Miro estava bem machucado, sendo parte dos ferimentos devido aos golpes que tinha recebido para protegê-lo.

- Você precisa olhar seus ferimentos Miro. – disse Dégel.

- Vou fazer isso. – olhou para Kárdia. – queria pedir desculpas pelo que disse ontem. Agi como um idiota.

- Ainda bem que admite. – disse o do passado.

- Hoje eu vi que seu problema não o impede de ser um grande cavaleiro.

Os três o fitaram surpresos.

- Mais uma vez me desculpe. – deu um meio sorriso, saindo em seguida. Kamus o seguiu.

O aquariano o levou ate a sala, Miro sentou numa cadeira e tirou a parte de cima da armadura. Seu corpo estava com vários ferimentos.

- É melhor você limpar esses ferimentos e depois peça para a Lara olhá-los.

- Farei isso. – Miro soltou um longo suspiro.

- O que houve?

- Kárdia teve um colapso. Ele havia conseguido fazer 14 perfurações em Temis e estava prestes a aplicar um espécie de Antares, mas seu coração não agüentou. Para que ele não se ferisse muito entrei na frente dele.

- Você o salvou? – Kamus ficou surpreso.

- Não o deixaria morrer. – o fitou. – ele é mimado, mas um grande cavaleiro. E apesar do problema no coração desempenha muito bem as suas funções.

- Elogios vindo de você são surpreendentes ainda mais para ele.

- É tudo verdade. Acho que entendo porque o mestre o deixou continuar com a armadura.

- Mas é uma faca de dois gumes.

- Sim. E dos dois modos ele sai perdendo. Pode conseguir derrotar um inimigo, mas morrer logo em seguida, ou morrer antes de dá o golpe final e ainda arrastar mais alguém com ele. Mesmo assim vou respeitar a decisão dele.

- O que disse para pedir desculpa?

- Que ele era um doente.

- Imaginei. – Kamus de um suspiro. – vá limpar esses ferimentos.

- Está bem.

**Capricórnio**

Cid, Dohko e Albafica subiam calados, enquanto Marin, Athina, Afrodite e Shura conversavam sobre a luta. Chegando em capricórnio...

- Se não se importar Marin, eu vou para minha casa. – disse Dite.

- Mas e seus ferimentos?

- Eu cuido deles sem problema.

- Eu cuido Marin. – disse Athina. – eu cuido dos dois.

- Mas não precisa Ath... – Dite calou-se. – eu agradeço. – disse dando um leve sorriso.

- Quando eu terminar eu te ajudo. – disse Marin.

- Obrigada.

Os piscianos e Athina seguiram.

- Vamos entrar.

Cid e Dohko sentaram num sofá, enquanto Shura em outro.

- Onde posso pegar panos limpos? – indagou Marin a Cid.

- Num móvel ao final do corredor.

A japonesa tomou o rumo do corredor e minutos depois voltava com os panos mais uma bacia com água.

- Cuide do Dohko primeiro, por favor. – pediu o capricorniano do passado.

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu. – foram poucos ferimentos, você é que precisa de mais cuidados. Pode cuidar dele Marin.

- Como quiser.

Aproximou-se do cavaleiro.

- É melhor tirar a parte de cima da armadura. – disse, com o rosto rubro, por sorte coberto pela mascara.

- Sim... – ficou envergonhado.

Retirou as peças ficando apenas com o dorso nu. Marin prendeu a respiração.

- "Marin!" – policiou-se.

Molhou o pano na água e com a mente totalmente vazia começou a limpar os ferimentos. Cid acompanhava cada gesto dela.

- Com quem lutaram? – indagou querendo quebrar o silencio.

- Iapeto. – respondeu.

- Eles estão nos fazendo de idiotas! – bradou Dohko.

- Para não dizer mais fortes. – disse Shura. – pelo menos Miro, Saga e Afrodite conseguiram a armadura... mesmo assim.

- Vai recuperar a sua Shura. – Marin o fitou. – você, Kamus e o Giovanni.

- Se é que pode dizer sorte, foi Temis ter recuado em Escorpião. Se tivesse chegado ate Capricórnio...

- Você e Kamus teriam defendido o templo com a mesma garra. Não tenho duvida disso.

- Eu também não. – Cid manifestou. – aquelas imagens que Pontos nos mostrou, não significam nada.

Os três o fitaram surpresos.

- É tão digno quanto qualquer um de nós.

- Obrigado Cid. – Shura sorriu. – é muito bom ouvir isso.

Dohko ficou calado, de certa forma Cid tinha razão. Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Giovanni, Miro, Shura, Kamus e Afrodite tinham lutado com todas as forças. Talvez as imagens fossem falsas.

- É... – levantou. – fizeram um bom trabalho. Vou para minha casa. – acenou. – ate mais tarde. – saiu.

- Isso foi um elogio? – Shura fitou Marin.

- Parece que sim. Você sabe como o mestre ancião é. – disse para depois calar-se, falara demais.

Cid que prestava atenção, arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Mestre ancião?

Continuou calada, qualquer mentira que dissesse ele não iria acreditar.

- É que o Dohko se parece muito com um morador do santuário, qualquer um confundiria, não é Marin? – Shura deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Claro. Eles se parecem no jeito de falar. – o fitou. – terminei. – levantou apressada. – vou atrás da Lara pedir algumas ervas para você e para os piscianos. Não demoro.

A amazona saiu rapidinho. Shura também levantou.

- Vou ver se o Afrodite precisa de ajuda. – sumiu.

O cavaleiro continuou em silencio, era evidente que era mentira e que havia algo a mais, mas por hora não perguntaria a Marin. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor foi ate o quarto onde tirou a armadura colocando roupas leves, iria ate Leão saber como os outros estavam e claro ir atrás da amazona.

**Peixes**

Albafica entrou primeiro em sua casa, passou direto para o cômodo onde se lavava. (não havia banheiros). Athina queria ajudar, mas conhecendo o jeito do cavaleiro não disse nada.

- Você está bem mesmo Athina? – indagou Dite.

- Estou, desculpe pelos problemas que causei.

- Não tem porque se desculpar. – brincou com os cabelos dela. –ficou preocupada com o Albafica.

- Com o senhor também!– ficou corada.

- Está certo. Ai. – sentiu o braço doer.

- Vou cuidar dos seus ferimentos, eu não demoro.

Sem cerimônia entrou casa a dentro e minutos depois voltava com uma bacia com água e panos limpos.

- Depois pedirei a senhorita Lara que lhe aplique algumas ervas.

- Não precisa estou bem.

- Precisa sim. E não pense que é um incomodo.

- Você é muito gentil. É por isso que Albafica se apaixonou por você.

- Co-mo? – Athina ficou escarlate.

- Torço para vocês serem felizes, mesmo com limitação. – disse sério.

- É... – murmurou entristecida.

- Ele não será cavaleiro para sempre, no futuro... – sorriu.

- Quem sabe. – sorriu mais alegre e umedecendo um pano. – pode arder um pouco. – começou a limpar um ferimento no braço.

- Ai.

**Áries**

Não demorou muito para os dois voltarem. Lara começou rapidamente os procedimentos sendo acompanhada de perto por Selinsa.

- Fiz tudo ao meu alcance.

- Ele não corre risco... – Kanon a fitou.

- Não. Felizmente não, mas acho melhor ele ficar no templo. Será que pode pedir ao Mu que utilize sua telecinese e o leve ate lá?

- Vou pedir.

- Saga e Selinsa vão para Touro daqui a pouco cuido de vocês.

- Mas... – protestou a garota.

- Hasgard está preocupado com você. – a sacerdotisa a fitou fixamente.

- Está bem. – entendera o "olhar" dela.

- Assim que Mu chegar subirei.

Os três saíram.

**Touro **

Com as limitações do tempo, Áurea improvisou algumas ataduras e arranjou água e ervas que Lara havia lhe ensinado. Mu tinha oferecido sua vez para seu mestre, mas ele não aceitou. Áurea portanto, começou no ariano do futuro.

- Vai doer só um pouquinho. – disse passando um chumaço de ervas nos braços dele.

- Tudo bem.

A grega trabalhava com todo o cuidado sendo observava atentamente pelo futuro mestre. Depois de cuidar de Mu, começou os trabalhos em Aldebaran.

- Vai arder.

- Com você cuidando de mim não vai doer. – brincou.

- Deba...

- Não estou mentido, suas mãos são de fada.

- Não exagera.

Shion estreitou o olhar sendo reparado pelo geminiano, que balançou a cabeça negativamente dando um sorriso.

- Pronto.

- Obrigado Áurea.

- Não há de que. – levantou indo na direção de Deuteros. – oi. – disse antes de aproximar.

- Não precisa se preocupar.

- O santuário precisa de todos os cavaleiros em bom estado. – ajoelhou diante dele. – ainda mais cavaleiro de ouro.

- Como quiser.

Áurea fazia os mesmos procedimentos que havia feito nos dourados, Deuteros a fitava diretamente o que a deixou um pouco constrangida.

- É de Rodoria? – indagou sem parar de olhá-la.

- Sim. Morei ate a guerra titânica, depois minha família mudou-se e uns dois meses atrás voltamos para o santuário.

- Então não presenciou o fim da guerra.

- Isso mesmo e nem os acontecimentos posteriores.

Deuteros calou-se, não adiantaria perguntá-la sobre "esses tempos", olhou discretamente para Shion que estava vermelho.

- "É uma criança." – pensou dando um leve sorriso nada inocente. – Aldebaran tinha razão quando disse que tem mãos de fada.

Shion estreitou o olhar.

- Eu não disse? – Aldebaran sorriu. – sara qualquer ferimento.

- Obri-gada.

- Não tem porque agradecer, - Deuteros brincou com os cabelos dela, claro na intenção de deixar o ariano ainda mais possesso. – só estou dizendo a verdade.

- Obrigada... – murmurou abaixando o rosto.

Shion levantou na hora, com o rosto possesso e tomando o rumo da saída...

- Onde vai Shion? – indagou Hasgard sem entender.

- Para a minha casa.

Deuteros queria rir.

- Boa tarde. – apareceram na porta Saga, Kanon acompanhado por Selinsa.

- Selinsa. – Hasgard foi ate ela. – você esta bem?

- Estou. E o senhor?

- Tranqüilo por vê-la bem.

- Kanon. – Mu aproximou. – e o Shaka?

- Lara conseguiu parar o sangramento, mas o estado dele não é bom. Ela pediu que você fosse ate Áries e usar sua telecinese para levá-lo ate o templo. Ela acha que será melhor ele lá..

- Claro, vou agora mesmo.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Kanon.

Os dois partiram.

Apesar da mascara encobrir seu rosto, era claro para todos que ela estava tensa.

- Shaka vai sair dessa. – Áurea tocou nos ombros da amiga.

- Eu sei... – mexia no bracelete.

Hasgard a observava.

- Estava indo cuidar de seu mestre, será que pode assumir?

- Claro Áurea. – sorriu. – venha senhor Hasgard.

Áurea fitava a aspirante nos primeiros cuidados, apesar de executar calmamente os procedimentos sabia que no fundo ela estava nervosa.

- "E com razão... eu também ficaria nervosa se algo acontecesse a ele..." – discretamente olhou para o ariano. – deixe-me ver seus ferimentos Saga.

- Que o Shaka recupere logo. – disse Deba.

- Ele vai. – o geminiano sentou. - Tenho certeza disso.

Hasgard que ouvira o dialogo voltou o olhar para a discípula. Tinha certeza que o bracelete que ela usava era o mesmo que o virginiano usava, queria perguntar mas estava receoso em escutar o que não queria.

**Leão **

Manigold só esperou Lithos terminar para voltar para sua casa, pouco tempo depois para alivio de todos, Giovanni abriu os olhos.

- O que aconteceu? – tentou levantar mas sentiu o corpo doer.

- Fique deitado. – Lithos o segurou. – você está em Leão. Como se sente?

- Quebrado. E Regulus?

- Estou bem. – aproximou da cama. – obrigado.

- Moleque teimoso, por pouco não nos matou. – virou a cara.

- Obrigado por protegê-lo Giovanni. – disse Sísifo. – serei eternamente grato.

- Não foi nada. – torceu a cara. – como foi a luta? Tudo não passou de uma armadilha não foi?

- Sim. – Aioria acabava de entrar.

- Eles estão mais fortes. – o rosto ficou sério.

- Estão. – o leonino puxou uma cadeira.

- Alguém mais se feriu mais gravemente?

- Shaka. Créos cravou a espada na barriga dele. – respondeu Lithos.

- Ele sempre leva as piores coisas e como ele está?

- Ainda não temos noticias.

- Quem está com ele? A Selinsa? – MM indagou simplesmente.

Lithos arregalou os olhos, enquanto os outros três ficaram sem entender.

- Talvez esteja... – Aioria respondeu evasivamente. – a Lara.

- Seria melhor ela. – disse sem se importar.

- Giovanni precisa descansar. – sem cerimônia começou a colocar para fora o marido, o irmão e o "sobrinho". – vão conversar lá fora.

Mesmo protestando acataram, ao ser ver sozinha com o canceriano...

- Por que disse com a Selinsa?

- Por que Shaka gosta dela. – disse simplesmente. – não fale com ele, é capaz de me matar.

- Então você sabia?

- Que a loira aguada tem uma queda pela pupila do touro? Estava estampado na cara dele! – ajeitou na cama. – só ele não percebia isso, alias nem o Rasgardo... e alem...

- Eles se casaram. – Lithos o cortou.

- Fora que... – calou-se olhando-a imediatamente. – eles o que?

- Casaram. Lara fez a cerimônia hoje de manha. Mas não conte para ninguém.

- Monge safado! – sorriu. - Não perdeu tempo mesmo.

- É.

- Você também não. – deu um sorriso lavado. – Sísifo.

Lithos corou.

- Não precisa ficar vermelha. – gargalhou. – estou brincando. É uma pena que não tenha sido com o Aiolos.

- Ele era apenas como um irmão para mim. – corou.

- Ele não pensava assim, enfim o que eu tenho com isso? – deu nos ombros.

- Nem uma palavra sobre isso, principalmente de Shaka. Tudo que não precisamos é de confusão.

- Minha boca é um tumulo.

**Escorpião **

No lugar que outrora Kamus estava sentado, Dégel sentou.

- Seu estado esta critico. – disse o escorpião sentando na cama.

- O que aconteceu? – o aquariano o cortou.

- O de sempre. Estava prestes a acertar a ultima agulha, meu coração não agüentou.

- E Miro te salvou.

- É... – torceu a cara. – faltava pouco! – deu um soco na cama.

- Kárdia... não acha que esta se arriscando? Ou... não acha melhor parar?

Kárdia o fitou na hora.

- Está me dizendo para deixar a armadura? – bradou.

- Está se arriscando.

- Isso nunca! – levantou. – nunca vou deixar armadura! Como tem coragem de me dizer isso?

- Kárdia...

- Jamais! Se eu tiver que morrer por causa disso. – apontou para o coração. – que seja num campo de batalha e não numa cama! Abandonar a armadura... – riu. – jamais.

- Será que não se importa com a sua vida? – disse Dégel em tom alto, o que fez com que Kárdia o olhasse. – só pensa em batalhas? A vida não se resume a isso!

- A minha sim! – rebateu. – isso aqui. – apontou novamente para o peito. – não me dá escolhas, posso morrer a qualquer momento. O que adianta levar uma vida normal nesse estado?

Dégel ficou calado, nada que dissesse mudaria a opinião dele.

- Quando me contou sobre isso disse que respeitaria a sua decisão, vou continuar a respeitá-la.

- Deixe-me levar a vida desse modo.

- Tudo bem. – levantou. – pelo menos deixe esse seu orgulho de lado e agradeça ao Miro.

- Por quê?

- Quer queira ou não ele te salvou.

Kárdia torceu a cara.

- Como foi a batalha? – indagou querendo desviar do assunto.

- Tudo não passou de uma armadilha.

- Eles estão fazendo hora conosco. – socou a parede. – miseráveis. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a vila?

- Não. Lara e as meninas evacuaram-na antes. – foi saindo.

- Aonde vai?

- Vê como Miro está.

O escorpião torceu a cara mas foi atrás. Miro e Kamus estavam na sala.

- Como você esta Miro?

- Melhor Dégel. E você?

- Nada tão grave.

- Está melhor Kárdia? – Miro o fitou.

- Estou... – virou o rosto. – obrigado. – disse bem baixo.

- O que? – nem ele nem Kamus haviam ouvido, já Dégel...

- Repete Kárdia. – pediu o aquariano mais novo.

- Já disse uma vez.

- Kárdia.

- Obrigado. – repetiu mais baixo.

- Kárdia. – Dégel o fitou.

- Obrigado Miro.

Os dois do futuro ficaram surpresos.

- Está me agradecendo?

- Estou. – disse seco. – obrigado.

- Disponha. – sorriu.

- Não pense que vou pedir sua ajuda daqui em diante. Aquilo foi uma coisa esporádica. – virou a cara.

- Tudo bem.

Os aquarianos sorriram, pelo menos para eles parecia que as coisas se acertavam.

**Virgem **

Já havia algum tempo que estava meditando, mas a dor vinda do braço vez ou outra interrompia-o. Tinha enfaixado o local, mas sentia que as ataduras deveriam está sujas de sangue, pois sentira a temperatura do liquido. Estava prestes a levantar quando um cosmo se fez presente. Rapidamente jogou um pedaço de pano sobre o ferimento.

Marin estava parada na saída de Virgem, o correto seria passar por fora, para ter certeza que não toparia com o dono daquela casa, mas algo a induzia a entrar. Estava preocupada com ele. Ainda um pouco hesitante entrou.

Lentamente tomou o rumo dos cômodos mais internos indo direto a sala que ele usava para meditar. Parou na porta ao vê-lo.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio...

...Desde que saíra de Libra, tinha ocultado seu cosmo. Não queria que Asmita soubesse que ele estava indo atrás de Marin, contudo ao sentir o cosmo da amazona entrar em Virgem decidiu segui-la mais de perto. Se ele tentasse algo contra ela, não o perdoaria...

Saindo do estado de letargia aproximou-se do cavaleiro parando a certa distancia.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou com a voz seca.

- Saber como você está. – respondeu com a mesma secura.

- Bem. – disse frio e sem abandonar a postura. – pode ir.

- Pela grosseria deve está bem mesmo. – disse irritada.

Ele não disse nada o que irritou ainda mais amazona. El Cid que havia chegado a pouco acompanhava o dialogo escondido.

- Vou dizer para a Lara passar aqui. Afinal de contas é um cavaleiro de ouro. Precisa está em perfeitas condições.

- Não precisa se dar ao trabalho.

Engoliu a seco, mas também pensou "bem feito", como depois de tudo não havia aprendido que dele só poderia esperar palavras ríspidas. Ficou com raiva dele e de si, muito mais de si, que mesmo sendo tratada de forma grosseira ainda gostava dele e muito.

- Como você quiser. – disse, cansada daquela situação. – faça o que quiser. Quem sou eu, uma reles amazona, a dizer alguma coisa a um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Ainda bem que entendeu. – calou-se, sentira uma fisgada no machucado. – é melhor você ir embora. – começou a levantar.

Marin deu as costas, mas virou-se pronta para dar-lhe uma resposta quando viu o braço dele cheio de sangue. Ao se levantar o pano que cobria o ferimento caiu.

- Você se machucou. – ficou preocupada.

- Não é nada. – tampou o ferimento com a mão.

- Está sangrando.

- Já disse que não é nada. – soltou um pequeno gemido.

- Como não? Precisa olhar isso. – foi para tocá-lo.

- Afaste-se de mim! – recuou. – não me toque.

A japonesa recuou assustada e ressentida. Não imaginava que a aversão que ele tinha por ela era tão grande. Parecia ate repulsa. Os olhos marejaram, sendo salva pela mascara. El Cid por pouco não pulou no pescoço dele.

- Desculpe. – a voz saiu tremida. – já estou indo.

Asmita notou o tom de voz dela e culpou-se. Não deveria ter sido tão rude, logo com ela.

- Desculpe. – pediu. – não quis ofende-la.

- Não tem porque se desculpar. – engoliu o choro. – passar bem.

Foi saindo.

- Espere. – ordenou, o que não foi atendido. – Marin espere.

Ignorou continuando a andar. Asmita foi atrás, se arrependeria mais tarde, mas não poderia deixá-la ir daquela maneira.

- Espere Marin. – a segurou pelo braço.

- Quer me soltar?

- Não antes que me escute.

- Não tenho nada para escutar. Me solta!

- Não vou.

- Eu vou gritar.

- Experimente.

Cid já estava prestes a interceder quando uma cena o parou: Marin dera um tapa no virginiano. Com o gesto Asmita a soltou na hora, a amazona assustada com a própria reação afastou-se.

- Asmita...

- Como ousou? – indagou frio. O rosto ardia.

- Você que é o culpado de tudo! Eu entrei aqui querendo ajudar e me tratou como se eu não fosse nada! Sei que não tenho destaque pois sou apenas uma amazona, mas isso não o dá o direito de me tratar mal.

- Levantou a mão contra um cavaleiro de ouro. – a "fitou."

- Só estava me defendendo! Só estou devolvendo os insultos.

- Desde que entrou na minha vida só me trouxe perturbação. Sai daqui.

- Eu não te fiz nada.

- Fez sim! Eu tinha um único propósito e estava satisfeito com a vida que eu levava, mas você arruinou tudo! – gritou.

- O que eu fiz para te arruinar?

- Apareceu na minha vida!

Cid segurava para não socar o virginiano.

- Minha presença o repulsa tanto?

- Sai daqui.

- Responda! Por que não fala na minha cara! Por que não diz que me odeia?

- Por que eu não te odeio! – berrou. – Ao contrario eu te amo! – disse de uma vez, calando-se.

Tanto Cid como Marin levaram um susto ao ouvir.

- Como...? – ainda não acreditava.

- Eu gosto de você! E por causa disso perdi toda a serenidade que tinha! Você é a razão de eu querer acabar com aqueles titãs, para que você viva em paz! Mesmo que seja com aquele estúpido do El Cid!

O próprio que ouvia não se abateu com insulto estava perplexo pela confissão dele. E agora que escutara as coisas faziam sentido, o comportamento dele em relação a Marin era porque ele queria abafar o que sentia.

- Asmita...

- Já escutou o suficiente, agora sai daqui e me deixe em paz. Vá atrás do Capricórnio.

Asmita saiu andando e dessa vez foi a vez da amazona rete-lo.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio, Asmita não a encarou.

Deixando Cid sem chão, Marin beijou o guardião da sétima casa. A principio ele ficara surpreso, mas depois deixou-se levar pelo gesto. Asmita passou as mãos pela cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para si. O beijo durou algum tempo e no fim o virginiano a empurrou.

- Sai daqui Marin.

A amazona ficou em silencio, sem saber o que fazer, de um lado teve a confirmação de que Asmita não lhe era indiferente, mas do outro... ambos eram defensores de Atena e...

- Não podemos ter nada não é? – indagou apesar de saber a resposta.

- Não. – não queria dizer aquilo, mas era a única solução.

- Nem com o final dessa batalha?

Asmita a fitou.

- Ela não vai durar para sempre.

- Se tiver que seguir sua vida com alguém, siga com o Capricórnio, ele tem mais condições de cuidar de você.

- Mesmo se eu quiser que seja você.

- Como você disse batalhas não duram para sempre, vai chegar o dia que nossa missão vai acabar e seremos humanos comuns.

- E o que tem isso?

- Sou cego. Não poderei ter uma ocupação e serei um fardo para você.

Tanta a amazona quanto Cid ficaram surpresos.

- Pouco me importo se é cego ou não.

- Diz isso agora. – rebateu. – enquanto tenho meu cosmo e consigo me locomover... lembra dos momentos que passamos no planeta? Será aquilo todos os dias. Vai ser melhor para todos. – deu as costas. – adeus Marin.

Surpreendendo-o a japonesa o abraçou.

- Se você é cego ou não isso pouco me importa. Não foi pelos seus olhos que me apaixonei e sim pelo que você é. E se quiser eu serei seus olhos. – abraçou com mais força. - Sempre estarei te guiando.

Cid recuou um passo, escutara o suficiente e da mesma forma que entrou sem ser visto saiu.

**Peixes **

- Pronto Gustavv.

- Muito obrigado Athina, você é um anjo.

- Não foi nada. – corou.

- Bom... – levantou-se. – vou ver como está o Shaka. Estou preocupado com ele.

- Ele se machucou muito. – disse entristecida. – Selinsa deve esta se culpando. – disse para calar em seguida.

- Ela não teve culpa. Qualquer um que tentasse contra ela, seria acertado pela fúria dele. Eu só não imaginava que ela também gostasse dele.

- Então percebeu? – indagou surpresa.

- Claro. – sorriu. – Os dois se amam.

- Tomare que o senhor Hasgard não descubra, é bem capaz dele querer separá-los.

- Por mais que ele tente, não vai conseguir. As únicas coisas que podem separá-los é a morte ou se voltarmos para o futuro. Não vai acontecer nem uma coisa nem outra... que eles sejam felizes. Bom vou indo, sinto o cosmo de Shura por perto. – beijou-lhe a fronte. – ate mais tarde.

Athina apenas esperou que ele sumisse no corredor para ir atrás do outro pisciano. Andou cuidadosamente pelo corredor, temendo ser vista. Ao ver a ultima porta entreaberta parou. Viu o cavaleiro sentado em sua cama, enfaixando algumas partes de seu corpo.

Encheu o peito de ar, antes de bater a porta.

- Entre.

- Desculpe incomodá-lo, senhor Albafica. – parou na porta. – quer que eu o ajude? – indagou abaixando o rosto.

- Não há necessidade. Pode voltar para a vila.

- Eu peço que me perdoe. Se eu não tivesse aparecido naquela hora tinha evitado muitos problemas ao senhor.

- Não deveria ter ido.

- Eu sei. Só que... eu fiquei preocupada. – o fitou.

Os pisciano encarou aquele olhar, para em seguir desviar.

- Agradeço a preocupação. Pode ir Athina.

A garota soltou um longo suspiro e ignorando a frase dele entrou no quarto, sentou na cama e sem cerimônia puxou o braço que ele estava enfaixando continuando o serviço. Albafica a fitava pasmo.

- O que...

- É uma maneira de me desculpar pelo que fiz.

- Não toque nessas faixas. – tentou puxar, mas ela segurava fortemente.

- Só vou parar quando terminar. – disse seriamente.

Albafica ficou calado, nada que dissesse a faria parar. Voltou a atenção para a porta, contudo a observava as vezes.

- Mestre Sage vai ordenar uma batalha novamente?

- Provavelmente. – disse sem olhá-la.

- E será aqui ou na fortaleza deles?

- Será na fortaleza. O santuário não pode mais sofrer com esses ataques. Por que pergunta?

- Pode me prometer uma coisa? Sei que estou faltando com respeito ao senhor por ser uma simples moradora, mas queria lhe pedir algo. – não o fitou hora nenhuma.

- O que?

- Volte para mim. – olhava fixamente para o braço enfaixado e com as bochechas vermelhas. – mesmo que não posso tocá-lo... quero ficar sempre perto de você.

O pisciano ficou surpreso.

- Promete que voltará? – o fitou. – promete que vai voltar para mim? – os olhos estavam marejados.

Athina fechou-os, para reabri-los ao sentir um toque. Usando um pano como luva o cavaleiro tocou o rosto dela.

- Prometo. Vou voltar para você. – deu um sorriso.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Em Áries Lara velava pelo sono do virginiano quando Mu e Kanon chegaram. Rapidamente o ariano teletransportou o amigo para o templo, para em seguida fazer o mesmo com a amazona. Kanon também iria para o templo mas iria caminhando.

No templo...

Hakurei estava no quarto onde havia recebido o cavaleiro de Virgem e a amazona de Taça, o ferimento de Shaka era grave, mas não corria risco de vida.

No salão do trono, Sage se encontrava sozinho, sua expressão era séria. Havia agido de forma imprudente ao mandar seus cavaleiros atrás dos titãs as conseqüências poderiam ter sido desastrosas.

- "Fui um estúpido."

- Não foi. – disse o gêmeo mais velho acabando de entrar. – fez o que achava que era o certo.

- O certo era manter todos aqui.

- O que faremos agora?

- Como Shaka está?

- Vai se recuperar.

- Ainda não sei o que fazer, por oras... – Sage elevou seu cosmo. – " os que tiverem em condições, venham ate aqui por favor." – sumiu com sua energia.

- O que pretende?

- Apenas me desculpar.

Em poucos minutos, todos os cavaleiros estavam lá. Asmita e Marin haviam chegado juntos. O ultimo a chegar era Cid, que sequer olhou para a amazona, posicionando-se ao lado de Shura.

- Obrigado por terem vindo.- a voz do canceriano saiu bem leve. – vejo que, felizmente, estão todos bem e diante disso queria pedir desculpas pelo meu ato. Deveria ter avaliado melhor a situação.

Houve um silencio, quebrado por Afrodite.

- O senhor não tem por que se desculpar mestre Sage. Suas ações foram as melhores possíveis, não se pode esperar muito dos titãs.

- Obrigado Afrodite. – ficou satisfeito ao ouvir tais palavras. – quero agradecer por ter ido defender a vila, não só você mas como todos os cavaleiros do futuro que ficaram.

- Não fizemos nada que não fosse a nossa obrigação mestre. – disse Saga.

- Queria aproveitar... – iniciou Dohko. – estive pensando nos últimos acontecimentos e ... creio que deve ser o pensamento de muitos aqui. – olhou para os companheiros. – as imagens que Pontos nos mostrou... elas não significam nada. Vocês são tanto cavaleiros quanto nós. – sorriu. – juntos iremos derrotá-lo.

- Obrigado Dohko em nome de todos, pela confiança. – disse Saga.

- Vocês merecem um descanso. – Sage levantou. – dispensados.

Assim que ouviu o dispensado, Cid foi saindo, Marin o alcançou na porta do templo.

- Cid espera.

Ele a fitou.

- Podemos conversar?

Não disse nada, tomando o rumo para um local próximo ao templo, a amazona foi atrás, Asmita vendo a cena não se importou indo para seu templo.

- Cid.

- Não precisa dizer nada Marin. Eu vi tudo.

- Viu o que? – estranhou para depois arregalar os olhos. – você...

- Desconfiava que ele sentia algo por você, mas não queria ver. Assim como você sente algo por ele.

- Cid...

- Quero sinceramente que vocês sejam felizes. – disse cortando-a. – espero que essa guerra acabe logo e que você possa guiá-lo.

- Cid...

- Adeus Marin.

Ela pensou em retê-lo, mas se fizesse isso só o faria sofrer ainda mais e Cid não merecia isso.

- Me perdoe...

Logo após a reunião Shion sumiu das vistas de todos, os demais voltaram para suas casas, mais tranqüilos por saberem que Shaka estava fora de perigo, o único a permanecer no templo foi. Ele estava prestes a sair quando notou a pupila dirigir-se para a parte mais intima do templo. Ocultando seu cosmo foi atrás.

No aposento aos fundos...

Shaka abriu os olhos, tentou se mexer, mas sentiu uma dor incomoda na altura da barriga. Passou a mão sentindo as faixas.

- Foi por pouco...

A frase foi interrompida pela abertura da porta, Shaka desviou o olhar.

- Oi... – murmurou Selinsa.

- Oi. – Shaka sorriu ao ver que ela estava bem.

- Como você está? – fechou a porta.

- Melhor.

- Não está doendo nada? – aproximou, mas não o suficiente da cama.

- Não. Não foi um ferimento muito grave.

A porta não ficou completamente fechada, dando plena visão para Hasgard que acompanhava o dialogo.

- Desculpe, foi por minha culpa que se machucou. Você sempre se machuca por minha causa.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa para te proteger. – disse. – faço qualquer coisa pela minha esposa. – sorriu.

Hasgard arregalou os olhos.

- "Esposa?" – fitou o a pulseira que ele usava. – "Será que..."

- É sobre isso que eu queria falar. – Selinsa tentou não demonstrar emoção na voz. – acho que não devíamos levar essa historia a diante.

- O que? – Shaka a fitou sem entender, assim como Hasgard.

- Essa historia passou dos limites. Somos defensores de Atena e nosso único objetivo deve ser esse. Precisamos focar apenas nisso.

- Eu não entendo Sel...

- Está tudo acabado entre nós. – disse fria. – a partir de hoje sou apenas uma aspirante e você um cavaleiro de ouro.

Shaka a olhava incrédulo.

- Será melhor assim. – tirou o bracelete que usava. – vou devolver a Lara.

O virginiano estava estático, aquilo não poderia ser verdade, Selinsa não desistiria...

- Nossa cerimônia não significou nada?

- Não. – disse seca. – tudo não passou de engano, inclusive meu sentimento por você. Confundi admiração por amor.

Hasgard ouvia tudo surpreso, então os dois tiveram algo? A ponto de oficializar?

- "Mas quem faria... – na sua mente veio um nome. – Lara."

Shaka abaixou o rosto.

- Se é o que deseja. – a voz saiu melancólica. – está certo. – tirou a pulseira. – também devolverei a Lara.

Colocou o objeto sobre uma mesinha, gesto este observado atentamente pela aspirante.

- Acredite é o melhor para nós.

- Acha mesmo? – a fitou.

- Acho. – respondeu desviando o olhar. – deixarei aqui também. – colocou a pulseira sobre a mesa. – desejo melhoras. Adeus Shaka.

- Adeus...

Selinsa saiu tão rapidamente que nem notou o seu mestre escondido atrás de uma pilastra, ele havia se escondido ali. Vendo que era seguro abandonou seu esconderijo.

- "Muito bem Selinsa, recuperou o bom senso."

Vencido pela curiosidade aproximou-se da porta, foi com surpresa que viu o cavaleiro limpando o rosto.

- "Está chorando? Ele realmente gosta dela?"

Afastou-se pensativo. No quarto, o cavaleiro engoliu o restante do choro, afinal era um cavaleiro, não poderia se abater por tal coisa, e no final Selinsa tinha razão, ambos eram defensores de Atena, não poderia haver nada entre eles. Fitou o par de pulseiras sobre a mesa. Pegou as duas e as colocou no punho.

- "Pelo seu bem vou continuar lutando."

Selinsa deixou o templo segurando ao maximo as lagrimas, tomou o rumo de uma trilha secreta que ligava o templo a floresta. No meio do caminho parou, segurou o maximo que pode mas as lagrimas vieram.

- Me perdoe Shaka... mas vai ser melhor... eu não quero que se machuque por mim.

Ela não imaginava mas alguém escutara aquela confissão.

A tarde passou tranqüila. Sage trancou-se em seu quarto, Hakurei foi para o acampamento saber como estava os moradores acompanhado por Lara e Athina. Com exceção de Cid, Hasgard e Shion os demais cavaleiros permaneceram em suas casas. Marin, Lithos e Áurea estavam em leão. Shaka permaneceu no templo e Selinsa havia sumido...

O céu estava cravejado de estrelas, o que parecia que aquela seria uma noite tranqüila.

Sage e Hakurei no templo pensavam numa maneira de colocar um ponto final na batalha.

Em escorpião os dois cavaleiros, cansados pela batalha dormiram mais cedo, Kamus ficou surpreso por vê-los no oitavo sono.

Dohko tinha ido procurar por Shion, não o encontrando voltou para casa.

**Aquário**

Kamus depois de certificar que Kárdia e Miro estavam bem, já estavam dormindo, refugiou-se na biblioteca. Olhava os exemplares, alguns raros, que Dégel possuía. Achou a capa de um interessante pegando-o.

- _Bluegard_. – leu o titulo.

- É um lugar muito especial. – disse Dégel acabando de entrar.

- Depois que se tornou cavaleiro não voltou mais lá?

- Não. – caminhou ate a estante. – faz tempo. – ajeitou os óculos. – conta a historia desse lugar. Ganhei de um amigo.

- Eu sei. É um dos livros da biblioteca de Aquário.

- Você ainda o tem? – ficou surpreso.

- Colaram uma capa por cima. Não sei dizer quem foi, mas a maioria dos seus livros foram preservados. E o que depender de mim...

- Acha que Pontos vai mostrar alguma imagem? – indagou mudando de assunto. – tipo aquelas?

- Tudo é possível, podem aparecer imagens piores... – lembrou-se do tempo que vestiu uma surplice.

- Sei que deve haver uma boa explicação. – Dégel deu um leve sorriso. – não se preocupe.

- Obrigado por voltar a confiar em nós. – entregou-lhe o livro. – vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite Kamus.

Ainda estava sem sono, por isso sentou-se na sua poltrona de veludo, acariciando o livro que trazia nas mãos. Aquele objeto lhe trazia doces lembranças.

- Seraphina...

**-FB-**

A hora de voltar para o santuário havia chegado, o dia estava particularmente mais frio. Terminava de vestir mais um casaco quando ouviu batidas a porta.

- Entre. – disse sem se virar.

- Atrapalho? – a voz melodiosa invadiu o recinto.

- Seraphina? – virou-se surpreso. – pensei que estivesse em...

- E não despedir de você? – entrou. – não faria isso. – deu um sorriso tímido. – como se sente sendo o futuro cavaleiro de Aquário? – aproximou.

- Estranho.

A garota parou ao lado dele, tendo que erguer o rosto para fita-lo. Quando o viu pela primeira vez não passava de um garoto baixo e tímido e agora...

- Vai vir nos visitar? – desviou o olhar dele, focalizando algum ponto da paisagem que se abria pela janela.

- Se eu puder virei.

- Quero que fique com isso. – deu-lhe um objeto. – para se lembrar de nós... para se lembrar de mim...

Dégel pegou o objeto envolto em um papel marrom, retirou a embalagem ficando surpreso ao ver o que era.

- _Bluegard.. _mas isso...

- O livro que a minha mãe me deu. Eu quero que fique com você.

- Eu não posso aceitar, é uma recordação...

A frase foi interrompida pelo abraço da jovem.

- Fique com ele. Por favor, é um presente.

- Obrigado. – Dégel a aconchegou nos braços.

- Pode me prometer uma coisa?

- Sim.

- Cuide-se, - o fitou. – ouvi muitas historias dos perigos que os cavaleiros correm, não quero que nada aconteça com você. Promete que vai ficar bem?

- Prometo. – brincou com os cabelos. – e prometa que vai ficar bem e que vai tomar conta do Unity.

- Pode deixar. – sorriu.

Dégel acariciou aquele rosto que lhe era tão caro. Desde pequeno nutria algo por ela, não sabia se era apenas um sentimento fraterno ou se era algo a mais, mas independente do que se tratava tudo que queria era que vivesse bem.

Seraphina sustentava o olhar apesar de saber que seu rosto deveria está rubro. Sempre tivera Dégel como um irmão mais novo e agora... era uma pena ele ir embora...

O aquariano fitou os lábios rosados, não se atrevia a pensar algo a mais com ela, afinal era a irmã de seu melhor amigo, contudo...

- Seraphina...

- Aí estão vocês! – a porta abriu de repente. – a caravana não vai demorar a partir e se perder...

- Já sei Unity. – Dégel a soltou lentamente. – já estou pronto.

- Então vamos.

Durante o trajeto o único que falava era Unity, Seraphina seguia mais atrás em silencio.

O pai de Unity que os aguardava despediu-se, assim como mais alguns moradores. A garota havia ficado por ultimo.

- Cuide-se. - Dégel a fitou.

- Você também. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Ate logo.

O cavaleiro aproximou e de forma suave beijou-lhe a fronte.

- Ate logo...

A caravana partiu, Seraphina ficou parada até vê-la sumir no horizonte.

- Cuide-se... – murmurou.

Antes de que a ultima imagem de Bluegrad ficasse para trás, Dégel olhou para trás.

- "Cuide-se."

**-FFB-**

- Sinto sua falta. – disse abraçando o livro. – espero que esteja bem.

**Sagitário**

Com o principio da noite Lithos foi para Sagitário. Aioria não queria deixar mas depois da insistência da irmã acabou cedendo. A grega encontrou o cavaleiro na porta de casa.

- Aioria deixou você vir? – a fitou sorrindo.

- Somos marido e mulher. – sentou ao lado dele. – acho que foi só agora que ele se deu conta. Por que está aqui fora?

- O céu está bonito, queria apreciá-lo.

- Hum...

- Melhor agora na sua companhia. – a abraçou.

- Está tão tranqüilo, que nem parece que estamos no meio de uma guerra.

- Logo nossos dias serão assim. Talvez ate encontrem uma maneira de voltar para o futuro.

- Espero que não. – voltou o olhar para o céu. – não vamos encontrar nada.

- Talvez possam consertar as coisas.

- Você quer que eu vá embora? – o fitou fingindo indignação.

- Claro que não. Quero que fique aqui para sempre, mas...

- Mas...

- Mas...?

- Estive pensando sobre isso. – o rosto ficou sério. – e se houver uma maneira de vocês voltarem?

- Eu não volto. Vou ficar aqui, meu lugar é ao seu lado. Por que está pensando nisso? Nós estamos presos aqui.

- Espero que esteja mesmo, mas é algo a si pensar. – acariciou os cabelos loiros. – eu não quero perder você, mas também não posso descartar essa possibilidade. Não quero ser pego de surpresa.

- Nós vamos ficar juntos aconteça o que acontecer. – ela o beijou. – não vamos ficar separados. Não vamos. – o fitou.

Sísifo sorriu, o que mais queria era que ele e Lithos ficassem juntos para sempre, mas algo dentro dele estava incomodado.

- Você gosta de olhar o céu a noite? – indagou a ela.

- Gosto.

- O céu conecta as pessoas. – voltou a atenção para o alto.

- Como assim?

- Você pode está em qualquer lugar que estará vendo o mesmo céu.

Lithos ergueu a cabeça.

- Acho que ele não muda nem mesmo com o passar dos anos. As estrelas sempre estarão lá... o céu que verei, será o mesmo céu que você verá, não importa onde esteja.

- Sísifo...

- Se nos separarmos, farei de tudo para te encontrar, mas ate lá, se sentir sozinha... – a fitou. – olhe para o céu. Nós estaremos conectados por ele.

Lithos segurou uma lagrima, rezaria para que aquilo não acontecesse, queria olhar o céu mas tendo Sísifo ao seu lado.

**Capricórnio**

Shura que passou a tarde toda em Leão voltou para casa no principio da noite, apesar do ar de tranqüilidade estava preocupado. Ele, Mask e Kamus eram os únicos que ainda não tinham recuperado a armadura, e com os titãs mais fortes qualquer ajuda seria bem vinda.

Entrou em casa, estranhando as lamparinas estarem apagadas.

- Cid? Cid?

Não houve resposta. Como havia aprendido tratou de acender as lamparinas, sem muito que fazer resolveu deitar mais cedo, talvez o dia de amanha fosse decisivo.

Preparava-se para deitar quando escutou um ruído.

- Cid? – pegou um lampião seguindo pelo corredor. – Cid?

- Sim.

- Ah! – deu um pulo. – que susto!

O capricorniano do passado arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Deveria está em guarda.

- Eu sei. – Shura se recompôs. – é que me assustou.

- Desculpe.

- Por onde andou?

- Por aí. Boa noite.

- Boa. – respondeu ressabiado.

Cid trancou-se em seu quarto. Caminhou lentamente ate a janela, de onde tinha a visão das casas abaixo. Pensou em Marin. Alias havia pensado nela a tarde inteira, enquanto estava no seu antigo lugar de treino, um rio que ficava alguns quilômetros de distancia. A cada lembrança dela com Asmita era uma rocha que virava pó.

- "Só me resta aceitar." – suspirou fechando a janela.

Caminhou para a cama, onde jogou o corpo. Não demorando a dormir.

Continua...

_**Olá pessoas! Demorou mas saiu, mas finalmente o semestre na faculdade acabou, espero colocar a fic em dia. Obrigada pela paciência em esperar e pelas reviews.**_

_**Para quem queria Marin e Cid juntos, infelizmente não foi dessa vez. Quase mudei de opinião ao vê-lo nos últimos quatro capítulos do anime LC, mas mesmo assim o Asmita tinha um lugar cativo. **_

**n/a: Corda Frates - Corações fraternos**


	28. Chapter 28: Admiratio

**Aredhel – Não fique magoada, desde o principio imaginei a Marin com o Asmita, apesar de depois ver os últimos OVAS fiquei tentada em deixá-la com Cid (abana). Estou lendo sim a historia solo do nosso lindo peixinho. Shaka vai colocar juízo na cabeça da Sel, acredita que ate Hasgard, vai querer que eles fiquem juntos? O.O**

**Rodrigo – Sísifo já esta sentido que vai perder a Lithos... a chance disso acontecer é muito grande. E finalmente a verdadeira batalha vai começar.**

**Mabel – Povo fazendo as pazes, Shion morrendo de ciúmes, esse capitulo promete.**

**Danda – No principio ate pensei em fazer o Dite gostar da Athina, mas coitado, ele já ia começar perdendo, então deixei ser só amizade. A Marin esperta, alias que não seria com aquele peitoral definido? Rsrsrs Shaka e Sel vão fazer as pazes, ela não é doida de deixar aquele homem a solta. **

**Maria Paula – Asmita teve coragem e disse tudo. O aliado é sim do futuro e não é alguém que deveria ter morrido. Eu queria ver no anime ou no mangá uma cena do Dégel com a Seraphina, eles são tão fofos! Deuteros é foda, certamente ele teria pegado mais pesado com o Shion, imagina a cena? Rsrsrs **

**Nandinha82 – Obrigada por comentar, realmente Cid é lindo, mas o Asmita não fica atrás. De todo jeito a Marin está bem servida. Hasgard vai acabar concordando com o relacionamento da pupila. **

**LadyArawn – Obrigada por continuar a acompanhar.**

**Suellen – Pode deixar, vou despachar o Cid para sua casa via Sedex e aproveito mando o Albafica junto para você colocá-lo na fic "Soro" ele agradece! Sua idéia é boa, vou pensar nisso.**

**Capitulo XXVIII**

**Admiratio **

**Peixes**

Albafica estava sentado na porta de seu templo com o olhar dirigido para as luzes que vinham do acampamento.

- Você pensa muito nela não é? – Afrodite sentou ao seu lado.

O pisciano do passado não disse nada e nem o olhou.

- Athina é uma garota especial. – voltou o olhar para onde ele mirava. – e ela gosta muito de você.

- Não deveria. – respondeu seco. – não tenho nada a lhe oferecer.

- Tem certeza? – sorriu.

- Tenho. Alem de ser um cavaleiro, tem o meu sangue. Eu posso matá-la.

- Se houvesse um jeito você tentaria?

- Como assim? – o fitou.

- Se seu sangue deixasse de ser venenoso o faria?

Albafica calou-se. Já sabia a resposta daquela pergunta, alias já tivera a oportunidade de fazer isso, no entanto...

- Já tive essa oportunidade. – voltou o olhar para o acampamento. – há muitos anos atrás.

- Teve a chance de curar-se? – indagou surpreso.

- Sim... – ele deu um longo suspiro. – Meu mestre havia me dito que numa ilha próxima havia um homem capaz de curar qualquer mal. Inclusive o meu sangue. – fitou o sueco. – tinha pouco tempo que havia ganhado a armadura e ...

Afrodite continuou calado, temendo que uma intervenção o fizesse desistir de contar.

- Athina tinha vindo ate o meu templo devolver minha capa. Como sempre, fui rude com ela, pois era a única forma de mantê-la afastada de mim, contudo...

- Sentiu-se culpado. – disse.

- Sim. Sinto-me culpado toda vez que ela se aproxima de mim.

- Então, sentiu vontade de ir ate a essa ilha curar-se. Por ela.

- Isso mesmo. Mas já deve imaginar o preço a se pagar. Sem o meu sangue não poderia usar o ataque das rosas com perfeição. Correndo o risco de ser morto por elas.

- Eu sei.

- O que sinto pela Athina é tão grande quanto o meu desejo de servir Atena. Contudo eu não poderia ter os dois. Preferi continuar sendo cavaleiro, pelo menos assim poderia defendê-la.

- Entendo, mas não perca as esperanças. Ao final da sua missão pode voltar a ser uma pessoa normal.

- Não quero que ela me espere por todo esse tempo. Seria injusto.

- Não é questão de ser justo Albafica. Athina gosta de você e esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso para vê-lo curado. Não tenha duvida disso.

O pisciano do passado não disse nada.

- Bom... – Dite levantou. – vou indo. Amanha teremos um longo dia. Boa noite.

- Boa noite e parabéns pela armadura. Você a ter recuperado prova que é um cavaleiro digno.

- Obrigado.

Afrodite entrou, deixando um cavaleiro pensativo.

- "Você me esperaria? Você me esperaria pelo tempo que fosse necessário?" – olhava para o acampamento.

**Virgem**

Desde o fim da reunião Asmita ficara em casa meditando.

Marin que estava em Leão só esperou que Lithos e Áurea saíssem para ir a Virgem.

Encontrou seu morador no mesmo local que o vira pela manha.

- Asmita.

Ele não respondeu, o que a deixou apreensiva, será que ele arrependera, e que tudo não havia passado de um equivoco?

- Precisamos conversar. – a voz dele saiu fria. – venha.

A amazona não disse nada apenas acompanhando-o. Ficou surpresa quando ele abriu a porta do quarto dele.

- Aqui ninguém vai interromper ou escutar a nossa conversa.

Ela concordou, na sala poderia passar alguém.

- Sente-se. – indicou a cama.

Ela obedeceu. Ele sentou ao lado dela, mas ficou em silencio por um tempo.

- Você conversou com o Capricórnio?

- Sim... – abaixou o rosto. – ele ouviu tudo.

- Ele estava aqui?

- Sim.

- E o que disse a ele?

- A verdade.

Asmita engoliu o sorriso, por um lado havia gostado que o cavaleiro descobrisse a verdade, por outro queria que as coisas continuassem como eram. Mesmo Marin dizendo não se importar com sua cegueira, aquilo era um problema.

- Estamos na iminência de uma batalha final. – disse.

- Eu sei.

- Acredito que amanha o mestre dará a ordem.

- Sim...

- É melhor pararmos por aqui Marin.

- Acha que não podemos realmente ser felizes? – não o fitou.

Ele não respondeu.

- Com o fim dessa batalha, tenho a certeza que aparecerá um jeito para voltarem para o futuro.

- Não há como. Só Chronos tem esse poder.

- Sempre há uma possibilidade. Sou realista por isso não quero correr o risco. Pois não suportarei sua morte ou a sua ida.

Marin o fitou surpresa.

- É melhor não termos lembranças.

- Se vou morrer ou voltar é uma situação futura. – o cortou. – deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que a vida de um cavaleiro é feita do presente. Não importa o que vai acontecer amanha, importa o que vai acontecer hoje.

- Por que torna as coisas tão difíceis? – a fitou.

- A vida nem sempre é fácil. Não tente me convencer que devemos ficar separados.

- Eu não quero que fiquemos juntos, pois não quero separar depois.

- Não é só nós que corremos esse perigo Asmita. Lithos e Selinsa também. – Lithos havia contado sobre o casamento das duas.

- O que quer dizer?

- Shaka e Selinsa. Lithos e Sísifo. Eles não se importam com o amanha.

- Shaka? – indagou surpreso.

- Não sabia?

- Não. – respondeu totalmente surpreso. – Hasgard vai querer matá-lo. – deu um sorriso.

- É. – sorriu ao vê-lo sorrir. – mas acho que no fim ele vai aceitar.

- Duvido. Mas não mude de assunto.

Marin o fitou séria.

- Você quer que eu vá embora? Se realmente achar que não há como, eu vou embora.

Asmita a fitou, ela parecia está decidida.

- Se eu pedisse você iria mesmo?

- Sim.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio, se Marin fosse mesmo, a situação seria menos penosa, mas o simples fato de não tê-la perto...

- Pode me prometer uma coisa?

- O que?

- Se a batalha se estender demais e não houver jeito de salvar o santuário promete que vai embora daqui? Não quero... – abaixou o rosto.

- Sou uma amazona.

Ele não disse nada, a conhecia suficiente para saber que não abandonaria uma batalha.

- O meu lugar é aqui defendendo o santuário ao seu lado.

O cavaleiro deu um sorriso.

- Vou ficar sempre ao seu lado. – ela disse.

Asmita a fitou e com cuidado retirou a mascara que cobria o rosto da amazona, com as pontas dos dedos percorria cada parte desenhando mentalmente o rosto dela. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o toque dele.

- Gostaria de te ver.

- Me veja através de suas mãos.

O cavaleiro deu um leve sorriso e depois a beijou. Aos poucos foi deitando-a na cama, começando a estudar cada centímetro do corpo dela.

**Leão**

Depois de deixar Lithos seguir para Sagitário e despedir-se de Áurea e Marin, Aioria deitou em meio as almofadas. Estava mais tranqüilo por saber que Shaka estava acordado e que MM estava bem. Regulus depois de vestir seu pijama foi para sala.

- Algum problema Aioria?

- Nenhum. Só estava pensando.

- Lithos e Sísifo estão casados e não há nada que você possa fazer. – disse sentando perto dele.

- Não era isso que estava pensando.

- Então no que? - o fitou com curiosidade.

- Tenho certeza que amanha será decisivo.

- Mestre Sage vai nos enviar para a fortaleza?

- Você não. – sentou. – você vai ficar aqui.

- De jeito nenhum! Vou lutar contra os titãs!

- Vai ficar aqui protegendo o santuário e as meninas. – disse sério.

- Não vou Aioria. Sou tanto cavaleiro quanto você, meu lugar é na batalha.

- Você é teimoso hein?

- Igual a você.

Aioria deu um suspiro desanimado. Não adiantaria, não conseguiria convencê-lo.

- Faça como quiser.

- Eu não serei um peso. – sorriu. – eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O que? – coçou a cabeça ressabiado.

- Me ensina aquele seu golpe de prótons?

- Ficou doido? Claro que não!

- Por que...? – fez bico.

- É um golpe perigoso e para piorar você ainda não usa a armadura, morreria rapidinho.

- Não sou tão fraco assim!

- Não se trata disso. É um golpe que precisa uma quantidade muito grande de cosmo e por enquanto você não tem.

- Sem graça.

- Mas te prometo uma coisa.

- O que? – o fitou desconfiado.

- Quando conquistar a armadura e crescer mais um pouco te ensino.

- Mas eu já sou grande.

- É um pirralho ainda. – brincou com os cabelos loiros. – e já estava ficando tarde, já para cama!

- Não manda em mim! E não sou um pirralho!

- É. – levantou e sem cerimônia o pegou pela camisa arrastando-o. – já pra cama.

- Aioria me solta!

- Não. – abafou o riso. – "essa era a sensação que Aiolos sentia ao fazer isso comigo." – é muito bom.

- Aioria!

O leonino mais velho gargalhou e mesmo com os protestos do garoto o levou para o quarto.

Áurea que tinha saído na companhia das meninas havia tomado o rumo do templo. Sem muito o que fazer apenas restava-lhe dormir. Foi para seu quarto contudo não pegou no sono e preocupada com o sumiço de Shion resolveu ir ate Áries para procurá-lo.

Andava distraída pelos corredores quando topou com Hakurei.

- Ainda está acordada?

- É... – ficou sem graça. – estou sem sono... vou dá uma volta.

- Realmente a noite esta tranqüila.

- O dia hoje foi tumultuado.

- E creio que amanha será pior.

- Os titãs...

- Provavelmente. Áurea.

- Sim?

- Preciso que me faça dois favores.

- Pode dizer. – disse solicita.

- Espero que o final dessa guerra seja a nosso favor, por isso quero que transmita um recado ao Shion.

- Como assim?

- Ainda não encontramos Atena, mas tenho certeza que em poucos anos entraremos em guerra novamente. Dessa vez contra Hades. O saldo dela pode ser bem pior que a que enfrentamos agora e levando em consideração que Shion se tornará mestre do santuário...

- Eu não estou entendo Hakurei.

- Ao final da batalha de Hades, diga a Shion que há algo para ele em Star Hill. Um pergaminho.

- Pergaminho?

- Sim. Mas prometa que só dirá a ele depois da guerra de Hades. Prometa por favor.

- Prometo, mas por que eu? Por que não o diz?

- Porque não estarei aqui depois dessa guerra, mas você sim. Você vai está ao lado dele.

- Eu?

- Eu sei que gosta dele do mesmo jeito que ele gosta de você.

- Esta equivocado. – ficou vermelha.

- Já vivi muitos anos para saber que não estou. – sorriu. – promete?

- Prometo...farei o que senhor me pediu.

- Obrigado. O segundo favor é justamente isso. Cuide dele por mim. Shion as vezes é muito impulsivo.

- Eu farei o que puder. – deu um sorriso tímido.

- Obrigado. Não sabe como deixa esse velho aliviado.

- Não está velho. – riu.

Deixando Áurea totalmente sem ação, Hakurei colou seus lábios nos dela. A grega arregalou os olhos. Foi por segundos mas tempo suficiente para deixá-la atordoada.

- Desculpe-me por isso.

- Ha-ku-rei?

- Cuide de Shion por mim.

Saiu andando. A grega ainda permaneceu por muito tempo ali.

Nos fundos do templo...

Lara observava as estrelas, estava cansada, mas feliz por todos estarem bem.

- Resolveu descansar por cinco minutos?

Virou o rosto para o lado.

- Kanon?

- A noite está bonita não está? – sentou ao lado dela.

- Sim.

- Está sem sono?

- Um pouco. E você? Não deveria está em Gêmeos? – sorriu.

- Deveria mas meu corpo e minha mente não me obedecem. Eles querem ficar perto de uma certa sacerdotisa...

- Sei...

Kanon aproximou um pouco mais abraçando-a.

- Amanha será o dia decisivo. – disse.

- Nós vamos ganhar. – a amazona aconchegou-se mais. – tenho certeza.

- Tenho um pedido a fazer.

- E o que seria? – o fitou curiosa.

- Lembra da nossa conversa na sua cabana? – a fitou de modo sério.

- Lembro por que?

- Quer realmente que aquele seja o nosso futuro?

- Por que está perguntando?

- Quer ou não?

- Claro que quero, mas por que...

Cortando-a o geminiano ajoelhou diante dela.

- Quer casar comigo?

- O que?

- Perguntei se quer casar comigo.

- Kanon...

- Eu quero passar o resto da minha você com você, quero saber se é o mesmo desejo seu. – ele a olhava fixamente.

A amazona o fitou e com um gesto carinhoso acariciou o rosto dele. Em outros tempos jamais cogitaria tal possibilidade e quando se imaginou nessa situação idealizou que fosse Deuteros a fazer aquele pedido, contudo... realmente o que sentia por Deuteros era forte, mas Kanon conseguira superar tal sentimento. O cavaleiro permaneceu em silencio completamente nervoso pelo silencio dela.

Lara segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, colando sua testa na dele.

- Aceito. Quero te ver com os cabelos brancos e andando de bengala.

- Não gostei dessa parte...

- Bobo. – o beijou. – eu quero ter nossa casinha e tudo que falamos naquele dia.

- Nós iremos ter. – sorriu. – teremos tudo.

Um pouco afastado, alguém ouvia a conversa. Não estava bravo, muito menos irritado com a situação. Alias nem poderia, pois escolhera de livre vontade entregar Lara a ele. Tudo que poderia fazer, era torcer que os dois fossem felizes e com esse pensamento Deuteros voltou para casa.

No interior do templo...

Shaka estava sentado perto da janela olhando o céu. Ainda não entendia a atitude de Selinsa, mas se realmente era o desejo dela, respeitaria. Sem sono resolveu dá uma volta indo para perto da estatua. Sentou com um pouco de dificuldades pois o machucado na barriga ainda doía. O virginiano pensou que estava sozinho porem alguém o estava observando. Havia gostado da atitude da pupila, mas já repensava no caso. Quando a vira sair correndo, foi atrás e ficou muito surpreso ao vê-la chorando.

A passos lentos aproximou-se do dourado.

- Boa noite Shaka.

- Boa noite. – respondeu um pouco assustado, estava tão distraído que nem notara a aproximação dele.

- Posso me sentar?

- Claro. – estranhou.

O taurino sentou, mas ficou em silencio por algum tempo.

- Está uma noite tranqüila não está? – indagou querendo puxar assunto.

- Sim. Pena que vai durar pouco.

- Mestre Sage com certeza irá nos mandar em missão amanha.

- É o que parece.

- Shaka vou ser direto ao ponto e gostaria que fosse sincero.

- Pergunte.

- Você e Selinsa. O que há entre vocês? – a voz saiu bem séria.

Shaka deu um longo suspiro.

- Eu não vou mentir para você. Gosto da Selinsa.

Hasgard se controlou para não pular no pescoço de Shaka.

- Pensei que fosse apenas algo do momento, mas não foi. Eu gosto da sua pupila e muito. Hoje cedo antes da batalha Lara realizou uma cerimônia que nos uniu.

- Como?

- Isso era o nosso símbolo. – mostrou as pulseiras que usava no pulso. – só que... não se preocupe Hasgard, eu não vou chegar mais perto dela. Fique sossegado Selinsa só me vê como um cavaleiro de ouro.

O taurino ficou calado.

- Era isso que queria saber?

- Foi por isso que a salvou daquele ataque da vila? E hoje dos titãs?

- Eu daria minha vida por ela.

- Eu não gosto de você, mas te admiro pela força que tem e determinação em querer proteger a todos. E sou muito grato por ter a salvado. Considero Sel como uma filha.

- Eu sei que sim...

- Por isso queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Vou me manter afastado dela. – abaixou o rosto.

- Ao contrario, quero que fique perto dela.

Shaka o fitou surpreso.

- Sabendo que você vai protegê-la posso ficar mais tranqüilo.

- Ela não vai querer que eu fique perto dela.

- Vai porque ela gosta de você. Infelizmente mas gosta. " Estou pagando língua." – pensou em Asmita. – ela só lhe disse aquilo porque não quer que se machuque. Conheço-a desde pequena, ela deve ter se sentido muito culpada.

- Não deveria.

- Mas sentiu. Vai ser difícil acostumar vê-los juntos, mas vou respeitar a vontade dela. Por isso quero que prometa que vai protegê-la acima de tudo.

- Hasgard...

- Prometa. Que vai protegê-la com a mesma intensidade que protegeria Atena.

- Prometo. – sorriu.

- Vou me arrepender disso... – abaixou a cabeça. – siga o caminho que leva a vila, na saída vire a direita, siga por uma trilha ate chegar perto de um rio. Tem uma casa lá.

- O que tem lá?

- Selinsa. Vá atrás dela.

- Sério?

- Vá logo antes que eu me arrependa.

- Obrigado. – Shaka abriu o sorriso.

O dourado não esperou nem um minuto indo atrás da aspirante. Hasgard deu um longo suspiro.

- Espero que não me arrependa.

**Câncer**

Giovanni estava sentado na sala, trocando um dos curativos do braço. Praticamente estava bem, mas mais um ataque como aquele não teria tanta sorte.

- "Droga, por que não recupero a minha armadura?"

Do corredor Manigold o observava.

- A criança precisa de ajuda? – apareceu na porta.

- Vai tomar...

- Olha o palavriado. – riu sentando sobre algumas almofadas.

- Vá se...

- Como você está?

Mask calou, ficando surpreso com a pergunta.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

- Por nada. – virou a cara. – esses ferimentos não foram nada.

- Devo admitir que estou surpreso com você. Não pensei que defenderia o pirralho.

- Aioria mandou. – continuava com o rosto virado.

- E você obedeceu?

- Cala boca.

- Mesmo assim obrigado. Regulus é uma criança, mas muito valente. Seria triste se o filho de um amigo morresse.

Mask o fitou.

- Filho de um amigo?

- Ilíada, o antigo cavaleiro de Leão. Eu era adolescente quando ele foi embora do santuário levando o pequeno. Ilíada era muito energético, mas eu gostava dele. Me ajudou a escapar de alguns treinos do mestre Sage. – riu ao se lembrar de cenas do passado.

- Então a armadura...

- Era dele antes. Com a morte dele, Sísifo assumiu o treinamento do sobrinho.

- Sísifo o que? Ele era irmão do Ilíada?

- Sim.

Mask calou.

- "Ilíada cavaleiro de Leão, Sísifo cavaleiro de Sagitário, Aioria de Leão, Aiolos de Sagitário..." como era esse Ilíada?

- Quando o conheci ele já tinha o Regulus, mas mestre Sage me disse que quando ele era mais novo, era bringuento, esquentado, mas que sempre teve um grande senso de justiça, mas tinha o pavio curto ao contrario de Sísifo, - torceu o nariz. – calmo demais...

O italiano começou a rir, deixando Manigold sem entender.

- Qual é a graça?

- Certas coisas não mudam."Será que isso foi premeditado?" – pensou. – enfim... não temos como comprovar. – deu nos ombros.

- Comprovar o que?

- Nada. O que importa é que salvei o garoto. – levantou. – vou dormir por que o dia de amanha será longo. Boa noite.

- Giovanni.

- Sim? – parou o fitando.

- Não se preocupe. – virou o rosto constrangido. – você vai recuperar a sua armadura.

Mask piscou algumas vezes.

- Está me tratando bem por que?

- Por nada seu idiota. Vá dormir logo! – cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Obrigado... idiota... – riu saindo correndo.

- Idiota é você! – jogou uma almofada nele, mas não o acertou. – idiota. – sorriu.

**Arredores de Rodoria**

Seguindo as orientações de Hasgard Shaka chegou ao rio. Trazia uma tocha nas mãos mas com aquele escuridão toda dificilmente acharia uma cabana. Foi com alivio que viu uma luz fraca vindo da margem direita.

- Selinsa...

Desde a conversa com Shaka, havia se refugiado ali. Por mais que aquele decisão doesse era melhor ficarem separados. Tinha medo que dá próxima vez Shaka morresse.

- Selinsa.

Ergueu o rosto assustada. Será que tinha ouvido mesmo? De posse de uma pequena lamparina foi para a entrada da cabana, antes que ela tivesse a intenção de abrir a porta, esta se abriu.

- Sha-ka? O que faz aqui? Como...

- Hasgard me disse que estaria aqui.

- O senhor...

A frase foi interrompida por um abraço. O virginiano a envolveu completamente.

- Fique longe de mim. – tentou se soltar, mas ele a segurava firme. – me solta Shaka.

- Jamais. Por mais que peça para me manter afastado não irei.

- Me solta Shaka. – estava desesperada, aquela aproximação... – me solta por favor.

- Já disse que não. Eu jamais vou me afastar de você.

- Shaka... – os olhos marejaram. – eu não quero que se machuque por minha causa... por favor vá embora.

Ignorou os pedidos e sem perder tempo a beijou. No principio Selinsa relutou mas aos poucos foi cedendo.

- Não precisa se sentir culpada pelo que me acontece. Enquanto tiver forças para defende-la eu o farei com agrado. Ainda mais agora que Hasgard nos aceitou.

- Como?

- Ele já sabe de tudo. E me fez prometer algo.

- O que?

- Que vou te proteger e não neguei isso a ele.

- Tenho medo... – escondeu o rosto no peito dele. - ... que nessa guerra...

- Eu vou voltar, - acariciou o rosto dela. – por isso, - mostrou a pulseira. – eu vou voltar para você.

**Áries**

Depois de muito tempo parada olhando para o nada, Áurea resolveu ir atrás de Shion. Ele havia sumido a tarde toda e estava preocupada. Passando por fora das doze casas rapidamente alcançou o primeiro templo.

- Shion? – chamou-o notando a escuridão da casa. – Shion? – pegou uma lamparina para iluminar o caminho.

Percorreu a casa toda deixando por ultimo o quarto dele. Abriu a porta lentamente...

- "Shion?"

Através do brilho do luar que entrava pela janela, Áurea viu o cavaleiro deitado na cama.

- "Deve está muito cansado." – aproximou, jogaria alguma colcha sobre ele e sairia.

Quando estava prestes a concluir o ato...

- Eu não mereço... elas me odeiam... – dizia entre murmúrios. – deixe-me morrer...

- Shion? - Aproximou um pouco mais. – está suando? – colocou a mão na fronte dele. – Zeus! Está ardendo em febre.

Olhou o corpo todo dele, ele não parecia doente, mas... observou um machucado no antebraço.

- Infeccionou. – a ferida estava feia. – irresponsável...nem parece o grande mestre.

Áurea correu ate a cozinha pegando água e um pano, por sorte encontrou sobre a mesa algumas ervas, que não tinham sido usadas por Lara. Ela sentou na cama começando a

limpar não só aquele ferimento como outros. Vez ou outra Shion soltava alguma frase.

Minutos depois ela terminou com os ferimentos, aplicando toalhas molhadas em alguns pontos do corpo dele. Puxou uma cadeira sentando perto esperando a febre abaixar.

Já era madrugada quando percebeu que ele não delirava. Tocou a testa dele vendo que a febre tinha abaixado.

- Graças a Zeus. – suspirou aliviada. Foi ate um baú de madeira pegando uma manta. – isso vai mantê-lo aquecido. Com cuidado o cobriu. – pronto. Agora descanse. – acariciou o rosto dele retirando algumas mechas loiras.

Voltou a sentar na mesma cadeira, só sairia de lá quando tivesse certeza que ele estava bem.

**Fortaleza dos titãs**

Pontos estava sentado em seu trono mas com olhar fixo em algum ponto da paisagem.

- Mandaste me chamar Pontos?

- Sim Créos. No amanhecer, tu e Iapeto irão comigo ao santuário.

- Por que? Pretendes uma nova investida?

- Sim, mas desta vez farei um estrago ainda maior.

- Pensas em pegar o cavaleiro?

- Não apenas ele, pensei em tornar as coisas mais divertidas. – sorriu. – deixá-los lutar contra a velha e a nova geração de lideres.

Créos não disse nada, pois não havia entendido, mas se era para tornar as coisas mais agradáveis, acataria.

- Eu o acompanharei. – disse.

- Relate aos outros. Amanha ao amanhecer, vamos fazer uma visitinha.

Ao contrario dos últimos dias, a noite seguiu tranqüila e o primeiros raios de sol despontavam no horizonte...

_Áries..._

Sentiu a claridade sobre os olhos, abrindo-os lentamente. A visão ainda era turva mas logo percebeu que estava em casa. O corpo estava um pouco dormente, também depois daquela batalha e o treino incessante durante toda a tarde esgotara completamente suas forças.

- "Devo ter dormido a noite toda. " – pensou. – "pelo menos..." – deu um sorriso, não conseguia dizer com precisão o que tinha ocorrido mas sonhara com Áurea. – "pena que foi um sonho." – lamentou-se.

Ainda sentindo o corpo duro virou o corpo de lado, ficando surpreso.

- Áurea?

A garota dormia na cadeira totalmente de mal jeito.

- "O que faz aqui?" – só então percebeu que o corpo estava coberto de curativos, inclusive o machucado no antebraço que parecia ter infeccionado. – você...

Levantou sentando na cama. Mexeu com os braços e pernas e eles pareciam que voltavam ao normal. O ariano passou a fita-la, não imaginava que ela estaria ali e que ficara a noite toda cuidando dele. Ele levantou, o mínimo que poderia fazer era colocá-la na cama para que descansasse melhor e foi com esse intuito que pegou no braço dela, contudo...

- Shion...?

- Desculpe não queria tê-la acordado.

- Como você está?

- Melhor. Obrigado.

- Deve está com fome. – levantou sentido o corpo todo estralar. – vou fazer alguma coisa.

- Não precisa se incomodar.

- Não é incomodo.

Ela saiu. O ariano voltou a sentar na cama, não precisava todo aquele cuidado, mas no fundo estava adorando. A companhia dela sempre lhe fazia bem.

Não demorou muito para que Áurea trouxesse uma alguns pães, bolo e um copo de leite.

- É melhor comer tudo para o machucado sarar. – colocou a bandeja ao lado dele.

- Obrigado.

A refeição iniciou em silencio. Shion ora alguma a fitou concentrando-se no alimento, Áurea no entanto não tirava o olhar dele, principalmente do cabelo.

- " Com o tempo deve mudar de cor." – referia-se ao loiro de agora com verde de quando o conheceu.

Shion comeu tudo, deixando a grega satisfeita.

- Obrigado.

- Depois peça para Lara dá uma olhada nos seus ferimentos, nas costas eu não olhei porque não consegui vira-lo. – disse corada.

- Sou tão pesado assim?

- Não é isso. – ficou vermelha.

- Estou brincando. – sem o menor aviso ele tirou a camisa que usava, deixando-a escarlate. – pode olhar se tem alguma coisa?

- Cla-ro.

Ainda meio ressabiada, subiu na cama. Shion jogou os cabelos para frente.

- Alguns pequenos cortes. – não queria ficar olhando muito.

- Menos mal.

- Você teve febre, ate delirou.

- O que eu disse?

- ... "Elas me odeiam..." não se preocupe foi só um sonho.

- Não foi um sonho.

- Não? – Áurea desviou olhar, fitando o antebraço direito, vendo uma grande cicatriz. – " o que...?"

- Essa cicatriz – a mostrou. – é a prova que não foi um sonho. – Shion levantou um pouco os cabelos deixando a nuca a mostra. – essa é a prova do meu pecado.

Áurea olhava assustada para o ferimento, o corte parecia ter sido bem fundo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Desde pequeno quando tocava em alguma armadura conseguia ver o passado dela. Todo o sofrimento, toda dor, toda a alegria passava por mim como se fosse um filme. Eu me divertia com isso.

Áurea lentamente sentou ao lado dele.

- Um dia enquanto eu "brincava" apareceu um homem que me fez uma proposta: se seguisse com ele poderia ver a historia de toda a humanidade. – a fitou. – nem acreditei que poderia ver a vida de todas as pessoas.

A grega continuou calada.

- Contudo no ultimo instante eu desisti e por causa disso o homem me acertou no pescoço. – o ariano passou a mão lentamente pela ondulação. – eu mereci aquilo, a única coisa que queria era observar a vida dos outros, não levando em consideração o sentimento das armaduras... – abaixou o rosto. - eu perdi muito sangue e já estava as portas do Yomotsu quando escutei uma voz me chamando.

- De quem?

- Hakurei. Ele fez esse corte em mim e nele, e através disso passou seu sangue para mim. Se estou vivo hoje foi graças a ele e as armaduras que julguei me odiar. Eu não merecia...

- Claro que merecia. – Áurea tocou no ombro dele. – elas te salvaram porque viram em você o futuro. Hakurei acreditava em você e continua. Você sabe da historia delas e certamente elas queriam que suas historias fossem passada para as gerações futuras e você... – a imagem dele vestido como grande mestre veio-lhe a cabeça. – cumprirá isso.

- Será? – deu um meio sorriso. – eu não sou capaz.

Áurea segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos fazendo-o encará-la.

- Não imagina a importância que tem no futuro.

Num movimento rápido, Shion deitou a garota passando a fita-la.

- Shi-on..?

- Pode me perdoar pelo jeito que te tratei?

- Passou. – sorriu.

- Desde pequeno aprendi a consertar armaduras... acho que devo seguir por esse caminho.

Áurea não entendeu.

- Ao final dessa batalha, vou passar a responsabilidade de cuidar de Áries para Mu e me dedicar apenas em consertar armaduras.

- Por que vai fazer isso?

- Para que possamos viver juntos. Sendo apenas um ferreiro não imposições em casar. Mu ficará com Áries.

- Não pode fazer isso. – ficou alarmada. – não pode deixar de ser cavaleiro de Áries.

- Posso, pois tem quem me substitua.

- Não pode Shion. – se ele fizesse isso o futuro deixaria de existir. – você tem um destino a cumprir.

- Meu destino é ficar ao seu lado.

- Não é. – levantou. – não vou permitir que abandone a casa de Áries. Ainda mais por mim.

- Mas você é importante para mim.

- Fico feliz ao ouvir isso, mas não a esse preço. Essa sua ação pode... eu sinto muito Shion.

- Fala de um jeito como se soubesse o futuro.

- Mas eu sei. – disse séria. – e no futuro não há espaço para nós. – disse fria, talvez assim ele mudasse de idéia. – Adeus Shion.

- Áurea.

Foi silenciado por um cosmo, Sage do templo, convocava todos os cavaleiros.

- O Grande mestre está chamando...

- É melhor você ir. – ela deu as costas saindo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Acordou com o chamado do mestre, olhou para a janela vendo que começava a clarear.

- "Amanheceu..." – pensou. Sentiu alguém abraçá-lo.

Marin dormia tranquilamente nos braços dele. Por alguns instantes Asmita desejou que aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Seria muito fácil lutar sem saber que Marin o correspondia, não haveria preocupações e nem o medo de morrer. Pela primeira vez desejou viver. Queria ao final da batalha voltar para os braços dela.

- "Quero voltar para você."

Acariciou-lhe o rosto, o que fez com que ela despertasse.

- Bom dia. – sorriu.

Ele não respondeu, o que deixou a amazona apreensiva, será que ele se arrependera? Será que tudo não havia passado de um equivoco?

- O que foi Asmita?

- Tenho medo de morrer sem ao menos destruir os titãs e acontecer algo a você.

- Você não vai morrer, nós vamos sobreviver e levaremos uma vida tranqüila.

- Mestre Sage está chamando, creio que ele irá dá a ordem.

Marin sentou na cama de frente para ele.

- Quero que fique com isso. – arrancou do pescoço a correntinha que usava colocando no virginiano.

- Mas...

- Você me devolve quando voltar. – sorriu.

- Sim. – sorriu de volta. – eu prometo.

Na cabana, Shaka e Selinsa sentiram de leve o cosmo de Sage pressentindo que ele chamava. Aldebaran, Hasgard e Mu, que ficara em Touro, dirigiram-se para lá.

Saga que ficará sozinho em Gêmeos apanhou o grupo. Aos poucos o grupo foi aumentando. Na porta do templo foi acrescido por Deuteros e já no interior por Kanon e Lara. Apesar de não fazerem parte dos guerreiros Áurea e Lithos estavam na reunião.

O clima estava tenso. Sage sentado no trono demorou a emitir algum som, Hakurei ao seu lado também permanecia em silencio.

- Agradeço a presença de vocês. – disse. – desde ontem estive pensando sobre essa batalha. – nem dormira a noite. Tanto ele quanto Hakurei traçavam as estratégias de guerra. – alem de derrotar os titãs, temos o problema de duas Megas Depranon que certamente alimenta os cosmos deles. Não temos muitas opções então... Marin, Lara, Selinsa e Regulus tomaram conta do acampamento caso haja algum ataque.

O leonino o fitou incrédulo, mas não disse nada.

- Giovanni, Kamus, Shura e Kárdia ficaram aqui para proteger o santuário.

- O que? – Kárdia quase enfartou. – eu quero lutar.

- Vai ficar aqui. – a voz do mestre saiu séria.

O escorpião calou-se. Os três dourados trocaram olhares, claro que o fato de não terem armadura havia pesado na decisão dele.

- Sísifo, Saga e Cid ficarão encarregados de encontrar as armas de Chronos e destrui-las. Os demais alem de abrirem caminho para os três tentaram derrotá-los. Sísifo.

- Sim?

- Se acontecer algum imprevisto com relação as armas destrua pelo menos a que veio do futuro.

- Sim senhor.

- Desejo a todos boa sorte e que Atena os proteja.

Um silencio se instalou principalmente por parte das garotas.

Não muito longe dali...

- Seremos rápidos senhores. Apenas nossos dois alvos.

- Como quiseres. – Créos ergueu sua cimitarra.

No templo Sísifo, Cid e Saga acertavam os detalhes da invasão. Dégel tentava convencer Kárdia a aceitar as ordens. Kamus, Shura e Giovanni decidiam como iriam proteger o santuário. Sage acompanhava a movimentação apreensivo, temia jogá-los novamente contra a morte, mas não tinha outra solução, alem do mais na noite de ontem...

**-FB-**

Depois de acertar os detalhes com irmão sobre a estratégia a ser adotada, Sage foi para Star Hill. O dia estava quase amanhecendo mas poderia consultar as estrelas a cerca do futuro da batalha. Particularmente, apesar do céu está cravejado delas, elas não diziam nada. Estava quase desistindo quando... um conjunto de estrelas brilhou...

- Essas estrelas... Zeus! – alarmou-se. – estão começando a se movimentar... – fitou uma em particular.

**-FFB -**

Trocavam os últimos detalhes quando começaram a sentir um poderoso cosmo envolver o templo.

- Não é possível. – Aioria cerrou o punho.

- Como se atreveram? – Dohko estava igualmente nervoso.

- Dessa vez eles não vão escapar.

Shion mal esperou qualquer ordem de Sage correndo para fora do templo. Os outros o seguiram, inclusive as meninas.

No meio do pátio, estavam os tres titãs.

- Resolveu dar as caras Pontos. – disse Kanon passando a frente de Lara.

- Apenas uma visita de cortesia. – sorria. – não vou demorar.

- O que quer? – indagou Hasgard.

- Apenas... – o sorriso aumentou. – fazer as coisas ficarem mais divertidas.

O deus elevou seu cosmo que cobriu toda a extensão do templo.

- Não vamos deixar que faça nada. – Cid estava prestes a disparar seu ataque contudo... – eu... "não consigo me mexer."

- O que está havendo? – Miro tentava dá um passo mas seu corpo estava paralisado.

- Pontos seu maldito o que está pretendendo? – ate mestre Sage estava paralisado.

- Como havia dito, quero tornar as coisas mais divertidas. – seu olhar passou por todos os cavaleiros parando em um em especial. – tu.

Sentiram a paralisia aumentar, contudo...

- Meu corpo... - Kárdia sentia o corpo ficar dormente.

- O que foi Kárdia? – indagou Dégel procurando uma maneira de se mexer.

- Eles só estão brincando conosco. – MM tentava em vão se livrar do que o prendia.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião olhava fixamente para o titã mas aos poucos a visão começou a ficar turva ate que perdeu os sentidos indo ao chão.

- Kárdia? – Lara assustou-se.

- Kárdia! – Kamus e Dégel o chamavam.

- Muito fácil. – ergueu um pouco a mão. – Dunamis.

A terra ao redor deles começou a tremer.

- Tomem cuidado! – gritou Hakurei.

Já estavam preparados para um possível ataque, entretanto um redemoinho feito de feixes de luz negra dirigiu-se a um ponto especifico.

- "Em quem ele está mirando?" – Sage temia por seus cavaleiros.

Saga acompanhou o olhar de Pontos.

- Será que... – murmurou. – Kamus, Kárdia é o alvo dele!

- O que? – Manigold e Albafica que estavam perto dele olharam-no imediatamente.

- Não vão interferir. – Créos ergueu sua cimitarra disparando um ataque contra eles.

Impossibilitados de se mexerem foram acertados em cheio. Uma cortina de poeira subiu impedindo a visão de todos. Dando tempo para Pontos terminar.

- Menos um... – murmurou.

Aos poucos os cavaleiros e amazonas foram acordando. Por sorte, sendo protegidas por Sísifo e Aioria, Lithos e Áurea não se machucaram.

- Estão todos bem? – indagou Mu.

- Eu juro que acabo com eles. – Manigold levantou. – eles... – olhou para onde antes estava o cavaleiro de Escorpião. – Kárdia?

Kamus e Dégel olharam imediatamente para o local.

- Onde está Kárdia Pontos? – Sage tomou a frente.

- Preciso dele, depois devolvo. Se ele sobreviver é claro.

- Para onde o levou? – insistiu.

- Se queres tanto vê-lo... – com um leve aumentar de cosmo, fez com que aparecesse na frente de Créos que o segurava. - Mas não fiques desolado Poe perdeste um dos teus subordinados... – o sorriso ficou maligno. – ele não ficará sozinho.

Novamente o cosmo do titã preencheu o ambiente paralisando a todos.

- Parede de cristal. – disseram os dois arianos ao mesmo tempo.

- Acham que podem me deter com uma técnica tão simples? Inúteis. Dunamis.

Novamente o redemoinho partiu em direção há um alvo especifico, ele conseguiu passara tranquilamente pela parede de cristal.

- Tomem cuidado!

Foram pegos de surpresas, o ataque envolvia completamente o corpo do ariano mais novo.

- Shion! – gritou Mu.

- Droga. – o ariano tentava se libertar dando socos, contudo seu punho atravessava a luz.

- Shion! – mesmo com parte do corpo paralisado Hakurei conseguiu mexer o braço.

- Insistem em atrapalhar?

Desta vez foi Iapeto a disparar contra os cavaleiros. No instante seguinte Shion havia sido tragado pelo redemoinho.

- Pontos seu maldito! – Dohko cerrou o punho. – para onde o levou?

- Está aqui.

O cavaleiro apareceu ao lado de Iapeto contudo não estava desacordado como Kárdia, mas também não podia se mexer.

- Ele nesse estado é mais interessante. – o deus do mares sorriu.

- Então és tu o próximo líder? – Iapeto encostou a lamina de sua espada no pescoço dele.

- Shion... – Áurea ao lado de Lithos estava apreensiva.

- Solte-o já Iapeto! – gritou Aldebaran.

- Por que temas? – Pontos fitou o grupo. – tens medo que algo aconteça a ele?

Os dourados ficaram nervosos.

- Por que esse receio? Temes que algo aconteça ao representante de Atena na Terra?

- É um estúpido mesmo, pegou o alvo errado. – disse Manigold.

- Será? – sorriu.

Hakurei e Sage também estavam nervosos, estavam com medo do que Pontos poderia dizer.

- Pontos não se atreva a dizer nada. – Shaka, aos poucos conseguia se mexer.

- Por que ele não pode saber o que lhe aguarda? – fitou Shion. – é um cargo de muito prestigio. Não achas Saga? – olhou para o geminiano. – Tanto prestigio que tu...

- Cala a boca Pontos! – Saga também começava a se mexer. – solte-o imediatamente.

- Estais vendo Shion? Tens seguidores fieis.

- Já chega Pontos. – Afrodite estava com medo do rumo da conversa.

- Solte-o imediatamente Pontos!. – Mu já conseguia se mexer.

- Por que tanto medo? O futuro que vois conhecestes não existe mais, portanto ele não passa de um cavaleiro qualquer. – Iapeto colocou mais força na espada, fazendo as primeiras gotas de sangue escorrerem pelo pescoço do ariano.

- Iapeto tem razão. – o deus do mar abafou o riso. – Shion não tem importância alguma agora. O grande mestre caiu juntamente com Atena.

- Como...? – Shion fitou o deus, assim como os cavaleiros. – o que disse?

- Não sabias? – fez cara de surpreso. – não contaram a ele?

- Contaram o que? – indagou Regulus.

- Nada. – Sage o cortou. – não há nada a ser dito.

- Esconder um segredo como esse é falta grave. Como puderam esconder de Shion de Áries que ele é o futuro mestre do santuário.

O ariano arregalou os olhos para depois voltar a atenção para Saga. Deuteros também o olhou, agora certas coisas faziam sentido.

- Que absurdo é esse? – indagou Hasgard.

- Não é absurdo. – disse Pontos. - Daqui a duzentos anos o santuário será comandado por Shion de Áries. Por que achas que teus amigos estão com medo que algo aconteça a ele? O dever de um cavaleiro é proteger o grande mestre, não é mesmo Saga?

- Pontos seu patife...

Shion ouvia tudo ainda perplexo.

- "Como assim eu sou... – fitou os dourados. – então... – lembrou-se de alguns fatos em que eles obedeciam a tudo o que ele dizia, lembrou-se das reações de todos ao vê-lo, olhou para Áurea que o fitava. – então é por isso que sabe sobre mim... foi por isso que disse que nós..."

- O santuário... – as palavras de Pontos chamaram-lhe a atenção. - ... do futuro é regido por ti.

Os cavaleiros fitavam o amigo surpresos, então seria Shion o substituto de Sage?

- Por que essas caras. – Pontos fitou os dourados com um sorriso nos lábios. – só contei a verdade. Alias... esqueci uma parte. Quando nos lutamos pela primeira vez, Shion estava morto não estava? Ele tinha sido...

- Já chega Pontos! – Kanon temia as palavras dele.

- Eu não digo mais nada. Vou deixar que o próprio descubra o destino que lhe aguarda. – fitou o ariano. – destino que...

- Cala a boca Pontos! – gritou Saga assustando a todos. – solte-o imediatamente.

- Essa atitude é remorso?

- Não somos obrigados a ouvir seus desaforos. – MM tentava se mexer. – vou te mandar para o Tártaro.

- É mesmo? O que podes fazer sem tua armadura?

- Não se esqueça de nós. – disse Shura.

- "Interessante... – Pontos não tinha a pretensão de ficar muito tempo no santuário, mas acabou tendo uma idéia. Poderia resolver alguns problemas de uma vez só. – "será divertido." Veja Iapeto esses insetos querem lutar. O que achas?

- Já está passando da hora de exterminá-los. Fique com ele. – jogou Shion para perto do deus primordial. – vou fazer esses humanos arrependerem-se.

- Como quiser. " Como foi fácil." – Pontos deu um sorriso imperceptível aos olhares dos dourados, mas...

- "O que está tramando Pontos...?" – Marin notou a expressão do deus.

- Vou libertá-los, mas seja rápido.

Créos mais atrás acompanhava em silencio. Com um toque dos dedos, Pontos libertou-os. Saga sentindo-se livre deu um passo.

- " Vamos derrotá-lo, nem que precisemos..." Lara e Marin cuidem das meninas. Vocês. – olhou para os cavaleiros. – protejam a si e ao mestre.

- Nós vamos lutar. – disse Hasgard.

- Essa luta é nossa. – Kamus tomou a frente.

Aldebaran, Mu, Kanon, Saga, Afrodite, MM, Aioria, Shura e Miro deram um passo a frente.

- A velha guarda vai lutar. – Iapeto zombou. – pode vir os dez se quiser.

- Se conseguirem derrotar o nobre Iapeto... – Pontos planejou cada palavra. – devolvo o mestre de vois. Se conseguirem...

- Mas quero lembrá-los que terão apenas uma chance. – o cosmo de Iapeto aumentava há grandes proporções.

- Sabem que precisamos proteger Shion acima de tudo, não sabem? – Saga tinha os olhos fixos em Iapeto mas as palavras eram para apenas seus companheiros escutarem.

- O que tem em mente? – indagou Shaka.

- O golpe que usamos em você. – a voz saiu seca.

- Exclamação de Atena? – indagou Aioria surpreso e alto o suficiente para os cavaleiros que estavam mais próximos escutarem.

- Não podem usar. – disse Dégel. – Atena proibiu esse golpe.

- Isso não está correto. – completou Albafica.

- Nosso adversário é um titã. – disse Mu. – alem do mais...

- ... não vamos deixar Shion nas mãos deles. – completou Afrodite.

Sage que escutava ficou surpreso ao mesmo tempo orgulho, Shion deveria ter sido um ótimo líder para ter seguidores tão determinados.

- Kamus, Shura e MM fiquem mais afastados. – disse Saga. – os outros dêem cobertura. Shaka e Mu estão prontos?

- Idiotas... Melas Planetes!

O cosmo do deus elevou-se drasticamente, uma esfera de energia surgiu acima da cabeça dele e a cada segundo duplicava de tamanho.

- Que poder é esse... – murmurou Deuteros...

- Não podemos ficar parados. – Dohko adiantou-se mas teve o braço retido.

- O que foi Sísifo?

- Deixei-os. Ficaram frustrados por não ter conseguido salvar Shion no futuro, eles querem se redimir.

- Ele vai destruir o santuário!

- Vamos proteger o mestre, senhor Hakurei e as meninas.

Os cavaleiros assumiram suas posições.

Do acampamentos os moradores acompanhavam assustados uma esfera dourada surgir do alto do santuário. Athina ao lado do pai pensava em Albafica.

- Escathos Dunamis.

Quando a esfera alcançou certa altura, um cosmo negro começou a ser absorvido por ela.

- Não podemos deixar que Iapeto dispare seu ataque. – disse Aioria que conhecia o golpe. Saga seja rápido. – o leão acendeu seu cosmo. – Relâmpago de Plasma!

- Explosão Galáctica! – Kanon disparou o seu.

- Agulha Escarlate! – foi a vez de Miro.

Aproveitando disso, Shaka, Saga e Mu tomaram posição.

- Só temos uma chance. – disse o geminiano ficando no centro tendo Shaka a sua direita e Mu a esquerda.

- Não vamos desperdiçá-la. – disse Mu.

O ataque combinado de Aioria e dos outros partiu em direção a Iapeto.

- É inútil. – o cosmo do deus aumentou ainda mais, o que absorveu facilmente os três ataques.

Shion que observava o choque das energias, olhou imediatamente para onde estava os dourados.

- "Que cosmo é esse?" – fitou os três cavaleiros que estavam mais atrás.

Pontos também sentiu, dando um sorriso.

- Grande Chifre!

- Vinha das Rosas!

Os dois ataques ao se chocarem contra o de Iapeto foram absorvidos.

- Não aprendem? Morram de uma vez. Circulo...

Calou-se, ficando surpreso assim como os demais quando começaram a sentir três cosmos poderosos se unirem.

- Que poder é esse? – Manigold tentava permanecer de pé já que o chão tremia.

- Afastam-se! – gritou Hakurei.

Marin que estava com as meninas olhava impressionada.

- Vão destruir tudo... Lara precisamos sair daqui.

- Sim. – a amazona concordou apesar de olhar fixamente para os dourados.

Mu, Saga e Shaka elevaram seus cosmos.

- Jamais irão me vencer. Hex Aster Xiphos!

- Exclamação de Atena!

Pontos segurando Kárdia e Créos, surpreso pelo poder deles e segurando Shion, afastaram-se.

Uma grande quantidade de energia foi liberada, o ar ao redor expandiu de tal maneira que jogou Lara e as meninas longe. Os cavaleiros e os dourados ainda se mantinham de pé mas com grande dificuldade. As duas energias se chocaram provocando um forte estrondo, o chão, as pilastras e paredes próximas começaram a rachar.

Uma torre de luz subiu aos céus, deixando os moradores assustados.

- Não pensem que vão me vencer.

Iapeto despejou mais energia começando a empurrar o ataque dos dourados contra eles.

- "Como ele pode ser tão forte?" – indagou Sísifo protegendo Regulus.

- Aioria. – Kanon o chamou. – agora.

- Sim. – o leonino elevou seu cosmo. – Cápsula do Poder.

- Explosão Galáctica.

Dispararam mas não direção das energias principais, miraram em Iapeto.

- Vermes... – o deus distraiu-se.

- É agora.

Os três que aplicavam a técnica proibida elevaram seus cosmos recuperando a vantagem sobre Iapeto. Agora a energia dourada empurrava a negra.

Pontos continuava assistindo.

- Iapeto vai se ferir. – disse Créos. – mas se interferirmos ...

- Deixe-o. " Terei um problema a menos." – Pontos sorriu.

- Iapeto... – Mu continuava a liberar sua energia. – isso é pelo meu mestre.

- Isso é pelo nossos companheiros. – disse Shaka.

- E isso é por Atena. – disse Saga.

Quando pensaram que a energia dos três havia chegado ao limite, ela superou um pouco mais. O Atena Exclamation partiu em velocidade para cima de Iapeto.

- É em vão..

O planeta envolveu o deus. E ele estava certo da vitoria, mas...

- O que... ? – feixes de luz dourada atravessavam a esfera. – não pode ser.

- Eles estão conseguindo. – comemorou Regulus. – falta...

Ele parou de falar ao ver a bola de energia negra restabelecer.

- Isso é tudo? – Iapeto sorriu.

- Não é possível... – Shura olhava incrédulo.

- Precisam de muito mais para encostarem em mim.

Saga continuava a despejar seu poder, prevendo que a energia ainda não fosse suficiente só lhe restou uma opção.

- Shaka, agora é com você. Vamos tentar equilibrar com o seu poder.

- Está bem.

De tão vidrados no combate a maioria não tinha percebido um detalhe...

- Ohm! – Shaka abriu os olhos.

Saga e Mu tiveram que equilibrar-se para conseguir manter o golpe. A Atena Exclamation aumentou de intensidade.

Hasgard e os demais ficaram perplexos.

- "Como ele consegue ter tanto poder?" – indagava-se.

Com o aumento do ataque dos dourados, a bola negra era empurrada.

- Como...

Iapeto sentia os feixes dourados atravessarem novamente sua energia.

- Não vão me vencer!

Ele tentou aumentar seu cosmo, mas a energia dos três superava ligeiramente.

- Não é possível... – sentia o sangue escorrer por debaixo de sua sohma. – humanos insignificantes não podem me vencer!

Créos acompanhava tudo surpreso, quando lutara com eles da primeira vez não tinham tanto poder. Fitou Pontos, o titã parecia não se importar com a derrota iminente do companheiro.

- "Ele não parece se importar... o que realmente está planejando Pontos?"

O planeta de Iapeto começava a despedaçar, o titã já trazia partes de sua vestimenta trincada, o sangue pingava no chão.

- Não podem me derrotar! Eu sou um titã!

Como ultima investida Shaka liberou ainda mais seu cosmo...Houve um forte estrondo, o ar expandiu-se rapidamente jogando todos ao chão. Um grande clarão espalhou pelo santuário, cegando momentaneamente inclusive os moradores que assistiam de longe. Uma torre de luz subiu aos céus...

Depois do estrondo o silencio fez presente, quebrado as vezes apenas pela queda de algumas partes do templo de Atena. No local onde jazia o titã das dimensões havia uma enorme cratera.

Mais afastados, Créos e Pontos estavam intactos. Assim como Kárdia que permanecia desacordado e Shion.

- Derrotaram Iapeto? – o deus das galáxias estava surpreso. – num golpe só.

- Foram formidáveis. – Pontos estava sério.

Shion continuava estático. Jamais vira tanto poder e o suficiente para derrotar um titã.

- "Eles fizeram isso?" – olhava ao redor.

Do outro lado aos poucos eles acordavam.

- Meninas? – Lara olhou ao redor. O impacto da explosão havia lançado-as longe. – Marin? Lithos? Sel? Áurea?

- Ai... – Lithos saia do meio dos escombros, estava machucada, causados pelos estilhaços, mas não tanto por causa da proteção de Marin.

- Você está bem Lithos?

- Estou... e você? Entrou na minha frente.

- Estou bem. Cadê a Sel e a Áurea?

- Aqui... – a aspirante estava sentada e também com vários machucados. – a... – olhou para o lado. – Áurea?

De todas, ela tinha mais ferimentos.

- Áurea. – Sel a ergueu. – Áurea.

- Ai... – soltou um pequeno gemido, abrindo os olhos.

- Você está bem?

- Estou, não me... – olhou ao redor ficando desesperada. – Shion? Cadê o Shion? Ele estava perto...

O ariano que observava a destruição, olhou na direção onde havia mais estragos.

- "Cadê ela?"

Os olhares se cruzaram. Áurea suspirou aliviada ao vê-lo bem.

- "Que bom."

Shion notou os vários ferimentos culpando-se.

- "Se machucou por minha culpa..."

Hakurei e Sage retiravam de cima de si varias pedras.

- Você está bem? – indagou o gêmeo mais velho.

- Sim. – Sage olhou ao redor, a força da Atena Exclamation era devastadora.

Sísifo sentara, retirando os escombros de cima de si, por sorte havia conseguido proteger o leonino.

- Regulus.

- Ai... como dói. – sentou.

- Está bem?

- Sim.

Hasgard, Manigold e Cid acordaram ao mesmo tempo.

- %$#* - xingou o canceriano. – eles queriam nos matar?

- Vocês estão bem? – indagou o capricorniano.

- Sim. – Hasgard via a destruição. – é um poderoso ataque.

Deuteros, Asmita, Dohko, Dégel e Albafica também já estavam despertos. Assim como Aldebaran, Kanon, Aioria e Kamus. MM, Miro, Shura e Afrodite foram pouco depois. Os últimos a se levantarem foram Mu, Saga e Shaka que fitavam os dois deuses.

- Parabéns cavaleiros de Atena. – Pontos bateu palmas, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Ele ainda esta vivo? – Dohko cerrou o punho.

- Realmente me surpreenderam. – trazia um sorriso nos lábios. – será um prazer ver novamente esse ataque.

- Só que desta vez é você que vai morrer. – disse Shura.

- Convido-os a irem ate a minha humilde morada, acho que precisamos resolver isso.

- Solte o Kárdia e o Shion!

- Ainda não. Créos. – olhou para o titã.

Ele continuava calado, ainda muito surpreso pela calma que o deus primordial de mar estava.

- "Ele está tramando algo." Sim?

- Leve-os.

- Está bem.

- Não vão a parte alguma. – Dohko elevou seu cosmo. – cólera do dragão!

- Não gaste energia desnecessária cavaleiro. – Pontos segurou apenas com uma mão. – terá a sua hora. Vá Créos.

- Sim.

O titã cortou o ar com sua espada criando uma abertura no espaço. Primeiro jogou Kárdia e em seguida pegou Shion pelos cabelos, ele continuava imobilizado.

- Vamos aguardá-lo.

- Espere! – Hasgard adiantou.

- Não tenha pressa cavaleiro. – com seu cosmo Pontos os paralisou novamente. – terá a chance de voltar a vê-lo, não apenas ele como também o cavaleiro de Escorpião e... vamos tornar as coisas mais divertidas - estendeu o braço – Dunamis.

Ao contrario das outras vezes, foi um golpe dirigido a todos, fazendo-os irem ao chão.

- Terão uma surpresa ao despertarem. – sorriu, ao fitar a pessoa que trazia nos braços.

Continua...

**n/a: Admiratio - Surpreso**

_E as batalhas vão começar. Desculpe a demora em atualizar, apesar de está de férias da faculdade, esse mês está bem tumultuado. Espero que no maximo domingo que vem poste outro capitulo e daqui a quinze dias outro para dá uma agilizada. _


	29. Chapter 29: Ratres Gemini

_**Suellen – Levaram o Kárdia e o Shion, mas Pontos também levou outra pessoa e a batalha vai ser emocionante. Vou despachar o Cid via Sedex rsrsrsr.**_

_**Aredhel – Asmita e Marin finalmente! Rsrs. Eu também acho que a Áurea devia ficar com os dois. o/ Aredhel o Kanon ficou muito sentido com você, quase entrou em depressão. **_

_Kanon – foi mesmo... T.T eu pensei que ela gostava de mim..._

_Krika – ela gosta, mas não podemos negar que o Deuteros... (abana)_

_Deuteros – o/_

_Kanon – O.O ate tu Brutus? _

_**Agora que você falou eu vi novamente os ovas, não é que parecia que era um triangulo amoroso? E que Atena era aquela? Adorei ela! Estou doida para ver a historia do Kárdia (adorei o jeito dele no anime.)**_

_**Danda – Pontos é sacana, ele ainda vai aprontar muito.**_

_**Rodrigo – Se eles ficaram de cara com a descoberta que Shion será o grande mestre imagine quando souber da historia toda? Rsrs Se prepare para as batalhas!**_

_**Mabel – Hakurei não perdeu tempo, tirou uma lasquinha da Áurea. E você queria as batalhas ela vão começar.**_

**Capitulo XXIX**

**Ratres Gemini**

Estava sentado num canto, fazia muitos dias que não encontrava com seu algoz. Talvez ele tivesse se esquecido dele, ou então apenas preparava castigos piores. O certo é que a próxima vez que aquela porta se abrisse fugiria.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Temis observava a paisagem pela janela, já havia algum tempo que Pontos e os outros tinham saído, mas algo dentro dela estava apreensivo.

- Temis.

A voz chamou-lhe a atenção.

- E então Céos?

- Nada. – o titã sentou numa poltrona de veludo escarlate. – ele a escondeu muito bem.

- Não achas arriscado? E também nem temos certeza que Pontos está tramando algo.

- A arma do nosso senhor é o segredo de tudo minha cara.

- Talvez...

Os dois silenciaram ao sentirem um cosmo aproximando.

- Entre. – disse a deusa.

- Imaginei que estivessem aqui.

- Voltaste rápido Créos. O que era essa missão de Pontos?

- Ele apenas quer brincar com aqueles humanos. – disse entediado. – trouxe três conosco.

- Para qual propósito?

- Não faço idéia.

- Onde está Iapeto?

- Morto. – sentou numa pequena poltrona.

Temis e Céos fitaram-se para depois olharem para Créos.

- Como?

- Surpreendentemente aqueles cavaleiros o derrotaram.

- E diz isso nessa tranqüilidade? – Temis ficou nervosa. – um de nós...

- Fique tranqüila Temis. Vamos trazer Iapeto de volta.

- Como isso aconteceu? – indagou Céos visivelmente perturbado.

Créos contou com detalhes tudo o que aconteceu. A cada palavra Céos tinha mais certeza que Pontos estava tramando algo.

- Mesmo que o traga novamente isso é inconcebível! – exclamou a deusa. – e tu não fizeste nada?

- Podemos trazê-lo de volta, isso que importa. – levantou. – é melhor se prepararem, eles estão vindo para cá. Chegou a hora de por um ponto final nessa historia.

Saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. O rosto que trazia uma expressão despreocupada ficou séria. Os planos de Pontos estavam ficando perigosos para eles, ainda mais depois da morte de Iapeto.

- "Vou fingir que aceito tudo, ate descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo... – começou a andar. – se tiver pensando em nos trair Pontos... vou destruir sua alma."

No quarto.

- Não consigo acreditar nisso. Iapeto morto por um único golpe?

- Já fomos derrotados por eles. – observou o deus.

- Aumentamos nossos poderes.

- Essa questão é a menos relevante. Pontos deixar um de nós morrer...

- O que vamos fazer?

- Vamos recebê-los e na hora oportuna saber o que realmente aconteceu naquela época.

- Como assim?

- Eles derrotaram Pontos então sabem do real propósito que levou Pontos a nos ajudar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Pontos observava as duas Megas Drepanon. Sorriu, pois seu plano caminhava para o sucesso. Havia conseguido eliminar um titã e na guerra que aconteceria daqui a poucas horas acabaria de vez com o restante dos titãs mais os cavaleiros e sozinho reinaria naquela Era.

- Vamos ao espetáculo.

Caminhou em direção a uma porta a esquerda. Ao abri-la deparou com três pessoas suspensas por cordas de energia. Sentado numa cadeira uma pessoa observava a ultima das três. Como esperara por aquele dia, o dia que se vingaria do seu principal inimigo.

- Teu ódio me comove Aspros.

O geminiano ficou em silencio. Notou a porta pela qual Pontos sairia, já tentara entrar lá, mas era repelido pelo cosmo do titã.

- Obrigado pelo elogio.

- Antes que faças algo, leve o Escorpião para outra sala. Nosso assunto é a sós.

- Como quiser.

Aspros jogou o cavaleiro no ombro saindo.

Aos poucos uma das duas pessoas foi despertando.

- Onde...? – Shion olhou ao redor não reconhecendo o local.

- Bem vindo jovem mestre do santuário.

- Pontos? Onde estou?

- Em minha fortaleza.

- O que quer comigo?

- O mesmo com ele. – indicou um ponto com o olhar.

Shion acompanhou o gesto arregalando os olhos.

- Mestre Sage?

- Shi-on...? Como... Pontos?

- É um prazer tê-lo aqui mestre atual. Desculpe a forma bruta. Nem deu tempo de se despedir de seus subordinados.

- Solte-o imediatamente! – ordenou Shion.

- Não estás em condições de ditar ordens Shion. Ao contrario eu é que te darei ordens. – sorriu.

- Solte-o Pontos. – disse Sage para calar-se. Começara a sentir um cosmo familiar. – você...

- Está numa condição precária, patriarca. – Aspros sorriu parando perto dele.

- Aspros seu traidor! – esbravejou o ariano. – como pode trair o santuário?

- Não queria trair, mas ele me descobriu...

- Vou deixá-los relembrar os velhos fatos numa outra hora. Aspros faça.

- Será um prazer.

Com a expressão maligna o geminiano aproximou-se de Shion.

- Será incrível vê-lo controlado.

- Como?

Sage arregalou os olhos ao ver o movimento do geminiano.

- Pare Aspros! Não pode usar esse golpe!

- Posso e lhe digo que a sensação é indescritível.

Shion tentava se mexer, mas o cosmo de Pontos disposto nas correntes impedia. Tudo que pode fazer era olhar para o punho direito de Aspros a poucos centímetros de si.

- Satã Imperial.

Shion sentiu algo atravessar sua cabeça. Pontos libertou-o, o que fez que ele caísse de joelhos. Os olhos antes violetas foram ficando avermelhados. O corpo todo tremia, aos poucos sua mente foi tomada por borrões.

- Shion. Shion. – Sage o chamava na tentativa de anular o efeito.

- Não adianta Sage. – Aspros o fitou. – sabe melhor do que ninguém que uma vez atingido pelo golpe as únicas maneiras de anulá-lo são ou Shion se matar, ele matar alguém, ou ele me matar. Creio que a mais fácil é ele matar alguém...

- Como pode... não bastasse usar em Deuteros você ainda...

- Gostaria de tê-lo usado em você, mas ordens são ordens.

- Chega de conversas. – disse Pontos. – Leve-o.

Ainda sofrendo pelo golpe Shion não mostrou resistência, mas aquele estado era temporário.

- Logo seu sucessor irá se transformar numa maquina sanguinária. – Pontos os via afastar.

- Pontos seu maldito.

- És o próximo. Poderia usar a mesma técnica, mas soube que esse golpe é algo reservado aos mestres, logo conseguirias anulá-lo.

- O que vai fazer com Kárdia? – temeu que Pontos fizesse o mesmo com o escorpião e aí sim as coisas saíram do controle. Kárdia poderia morrer.

- Ainda não pensei, mas deverias preocupar-te com ti.

- Miserável.

- Sinta privilegiado, será o primeiro a experimentar a evolução do Satã Imperial.

- Do que está falando?

- Ikhor. – o titã fez um pequeno corte na mão. – Ikhor é o nosso sangue, muito mais poderoso que dos deuses do Olimpo, algumas gotas podem matar um humano despreparado, mas em tu terá um efeito ao contrario. Tu carregas um poderoso cosmo, o que lhe garante que seu corpo não perecerá diante de tal liquido e a certeza que irá me obedecer de forma incondicional. Mesmo que mate alguém o efeito não será anulado. A única forma é se matando.

Sage ouvia com atenção.

- Você não vai...

- Usar no Escorpião? – deu uma risada. – claro! Agora aceite sua nova condição.

O titã fez um corte no braço de Sage e segurou o ferimento com a mão que estava sangrando.

A principio Sage não sentiu nada, contudo...

- O que...

Ele começou a se remexer, como se seu corpo estivesse sendo rasgado.

- Ah!

- Perfeito.

Pontos livrou-o da paralisação. Sage caiu de joelhos, levando as duas mãos à cabeça, suava muito a ponto de pingar no chão. A respiração estava ofegante.

- Vais sofrer um pouco, mas no final levantarás como um novo homem.

O titã dirigiu-se para outra sala, nela estava Kárdia. Estava igualmente suspenso pelas correntes de energia.

- Pontos seu patife me solta!

- Seja bem vindo cavaleiro.

- Quando eu me soltar vai se arrepender! – tentava se libertar.

- Não seja por isso.

Com um movimento nos dedos, o escorpião foi solto, ele não perdeu tempo partindo para cima do deus.

- Ingênuo.

Kárdia mal chegou perto, sendo lançado longe.

- Eu não quero lutar contra ti.

- Mas eu quero. – Kárdia levantou.

- Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

- Não estou aberto a negociações. – elevava o cosmo. – prepare-se.

- Nem se eu disser que posso curar teu coração?

- O que disse? -o cavaleiro abaixou seu cosmo.

- Tu enfrentas um grave problema. Não podes usar tua força ao maximo por causa da maneira descompassada de teu coração, não estou certo?

- Como sabe disso?

- Já caíste em batalha esqueceste?

O grego cerrou o punho, não bastasse seus companheiros ate os titãs sabiam de seu problema.

- Mas eu posso ajudá-lo.

- E por que ajudaria? É meu inimigo.

- De fato sou, mas me interessei por ti. Vejo que tens um grande potencial, mas é limitado fisicamente.

Kárdia ficou calado. Realmente seu maior sonho era poder utilizar sua energia ao maximo, mas nunca pode fazer isso. Instintivamente levou a mão ao peito. Pontos deu um sorriso imperceptível.

- Existe uma maneira de aplacar os batimentos de teu coração.

- Como?

- Através disso. – Pontos mostrou um pequeno frasco. – o sangue dos titãs se chama Ikhor. Se ingeri-lo teu poder aumentará e poderá controlar os batimentos de teu coração.

Terás uma grande força e sem medo de sucumbir diante de uma batalha.

- Vou controlar meu coração...?

- Isso mesmo.

- Por que me daria isso? – o olhou desconfiado, apesar de está tentado em aceitar.

- Apenas tornar as coisas mais divertidas. Estou cometendo um erro a dar tal poder a um inimigo, mas quero arriscar. E então aceitas?

Kárdia olhou para o frasco, sabia que deveria ter mais segredos por trás daquele liquido, mas se ao menos conseguisse controlar seu coração, já seria uma grande vantagem em batalha. Poderia aceitar e com o poder que adquirisse destruir Pontos.

- Aceito.

- Tome. – jogou o frasco para ele. – é só beber.

- Por quanto tempo dura esse efeito?

- Ate você morrer. Ate lá...

Sem hesitar Kárdia bebeu todo o conteúdo. Sentiu o corpo flamejar. O coração começou a bater de forma desenfreada.

- Você me enganou.

- Teu corpo precisa acostumar com o sangue. É só uma questão de tempo.

Começou a sentir uma forte dor, aponto de contorcer o corpo.

Pontos assistia com um sorriso nos lábios.

- " Se ele suportar o sangue e não morrer antes, meus planos irão prosperar."

O titã deu as costas. Ele precisava de tempo para o primeiro teste. Pontos não contara toda a historia para Kárdia revelando apenas o que queria. Realmente o sangue conferia a pessoa um enorme poder, como aconteceria com Sage, mas num corpo debilitado como o de Kárdia o efeito poderia ser devastador. Ele poderia não suportar todo o poder do Ikhor, ou se suportasse, numa batalha em que elevaria seu cosmo ao maximo, o coração poderia não agüentar. Alem de ser controlado, Kárdia corria risco de vida.

Mas Pontos contava que ele fosse suportar, ate por que o uso das duas Megas Depranon dependia disso.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No santuário aos poucos eles acordavam.

- Estão todos bem? – indagou Sísifo que se levantara.

- Sim.

Alguns já estavam de pé.

- Parece que eles já foram. – disse Regulus, olhando para o local onde antes eles estiveram.

- Malditos. – Hasgard cerrou o punho. – precisamos o quanto antes resgatar Kárdia e Shion.

- Não é só ele. – disse Hakurei com o rosto sério.

- Como assim senhor Hakurei?

- Eles também levaram Sage.

- O QUE?

- Como? Nós nem vimos...

- Foi no ultimo golpe de Pontos. – disse Saga.

- É o que parece. – o cavaleiro de Altar estava apreensivo.

- Vamos imediatamente buscá-lo. – disse Manigold.

- Lara, Marin ficaram aqui como mestre Sage havia ordenado. – disse Saga.

- Eu vou. – Kamus adiantou-se.

- Aldebaran e Hasgard podem ficar aqui para proteger as meninas, o santuário e o senhor Hakurei? Temo que eles voltem.

- Tudo bem. – disse o brasileiro.

- De acordo. – disse o do passado não muito satisfeito, mas acatou.

- E eu? – indagou Regulus com expectativa.

Saga o fitou para depois fitar Sísifo.

- Precisamos de alguém para encontrar a Megas você será de grande ajuda.

- Vou encontrá-la de qualquer forma. – disse Regulus radiante.

Acertavam mais alguns detalhes da missão. Kanon aproveitou para dar instruções a Lara.

- Tome cuidado. – pediu tocando de leve as madeixas loiras.

- E você também. Não vá bancar o herói.

Não muito longe.

- Tome cuidado Regulus. – disse Lithos.

- Vou tomar.

- Não se preocupe Lithos eu vou tomar conta dele. – Aioria brincou com os cabelos do garoto.

- Aioria! – reclamou.

- Também vou ficar de olho nele. – disse Sísifo.

- Ate você?

- Vocês três tomem cuidado esta bem? – a grega trazia os olhos rasos. – eu quero os três de volta.

- Não se preocupe. – o sagitariano acariciou a face dela. – vamos voltar.

Miro tentava convencer Kamus de ficar. Dégel acompanhava em silencio.

- Já disse que vou Miro.

- Mas está...

- Se Pontos tivesse pegado você eu iria com certeza, com Kárdia não é diferente. Nós vamos trazê-lo de volta. Não concorda Dégel?

- Sim. – sorriu.

- Uma criança que precisa de três babás... – murmurou.

- Igual a você.

Manigold estava mais afastado em silencio. Cid e Albafica aproximaram.

- Não se preocupe, vamos trazer o mestre de volta. – disse o capricorniano.

- Ele só dá trabalho...- disse fingindo-se de irritado mas estava muito preocupado.

- Não precisa fazer essa cara, seu mestre não vai perder tão fácil para os titãs. - disse MM aproximando na companhia de Afrodite e Shura.

- Cuidado ao falar do meu mestre.

- Só estou elogiando. Além do mais não é só você que tem que trazer o mestre de volta.

- Eu deveria ter desconfiado. – Mani o fitou. – Sage ia escolhê-lo mesmo.

- Sim... – respondeu MM permanecendo calado. Não poderia contar que a escolha foi Shion por ele ter sobrevivido a guerra santa.

- Vai lutar? – Cid indagou a Shura.

- Sim. Não vou deixar Shion nas mãos deles.

- Vamos voltar com os três. – disse Afrodite.

- E vamos destruir os titãs. – disse Albafica.

Os seis concordaram. Aldebaran e Hasgard tentavam acalmar um impaciente libriano.

- Estamos perdendo tempo. – disse. – precisamos ir logo.

- Tenha calma Dohko. - tentou o brasileiro. – Shion é forte.

- Mesmo ele sendo o futuro mestre, não conseguirá sozinho.

- Acredite no potencial dele Dohko.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que ele será o grande mestre. – disse Hasgard.

- Pois é. – Deba sorriu. – Pontos não deveria ter falado.

- E como ele é? – indagou o libriano.

- Exigente, justo... é um grande líder.

- Típico de Shion. – Dohko sorriu.

Marin que estava com Áurea olhou para Asmita que estava perto de Shaka. Queria aproximar, mas estava com receio. Selinsa também olhava seu marido a distancia, apesar de Shaka ter lhe contado que o taurino "aprovava" a união, temia uma possível reação dele.

Os dois virginianos, Saga, Deuteros e Mu conversavam sobre a batalha.

- É arriscado, mas temos que tentar. – disse o ariano com a respiração um pouco ofegante por causa do grande esforço.

- Mu está certo, - disse Shaka. – só assim poderemos derrotá-los.

- Três cavaleiros de ouro liberando uma grande quantidade de energia. – disse Asmita. – Atena Exclamation.

- Já usaram isso antes? – indagou Deuteros.

- Por duas vezes. – disse Saga.

- Então faremos isso. – Deuteros não quis entrar em detalhes.

Num canto Áurea ajudava Hakurei.

- Eu que deveria está ajudando. – disse o cavaleiro.

- Eu estou bem. – a voz saiu apática.

- Não se preocupe Shion vai voltar.

- Tenho medo que algo lhe aconteça.

- Ele vai voltar.

- Shaka?

A voz de Saga interrompeu todas as conversas, o virginiano estava de joelhos.

- Você está bem? – Mu o amparou.

- Estou, - sentia o corpo fraco e respirava um pouco com dificuldade. - foi só uma fraqueza...

- Você utilizou muito cosmo. – disse Asmita. – ainda tem o ferimento de ontem, precisa descansar.

- Estou bem. – com a ajuda de Mu levantou. – consigo lutar.

- Eu sei que sim.

Uma voz suave surpreendeu-os.

- Selinsa... – murmurou surpreso dando um leve sorriso.

- Eu sei que vai trazer o senhor Sage de volta. – sorriu.

- Obrigado. – queria tocá-la, mas estavam em publico, ainda mais com Hasgard perto, não queria facilitar.

O taurino observava-os.

- Venha comigo. – Shaka a chamou.

A cena era vista por todos, os que já sabiam não se importaram, outros começaram a desconfiar e outros se querem entendiam. Shaka parou diante de Hasgard.

- Tome conta dela, por favor.

- Pode deixar. – fitou a pulseira de Shaka e o bracelete da pupila. - Boa sorte. – estendeu a mão.

- Para você também. – retribuiu.

Manigold e Dohko eram os mais surpresos, Hasgard odiava o virginiano e agora davam-se as mãos?

- É melhor irmos. – a voz de Saga ecoou.

Formaram grupos e aos poucos foram saindo. Marin olhava com o coração na mão Asmita se afastar. O virginiano seguia com os demais mas numa determinada hora parou voltando para trás. O único que se importou foi Cid que o fitou discretamente.

O indiano aproximou-se de Marin.

- Asmita...

Surpreendendo-a, ele aproximou um pouco mais dizendo no ouvido dela:

- Vou voltar. Me espere.

Ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça de maneira afirmativa.

E com a esperança que iriam voltar sãos e salvos a elite de Atena partiu em direção a batalha final.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Temis esperava de forma impaciente a tal conversa que Pontos queria ter com eles. Estavam numa pequena sala sentados em seus tronos.

- Por que ele demora tanto?

- A paciência não é uma grande virtude sua, minha cara. – o titã acabava de entrar.

- Diga o quer.

- Como vais Céos?

- Créos nos contou sobre Iapeto.

- Fez bem Créos. – Pontos sentou-se. – ele também deve ter dito que podemos trazer Iapeto de volta. Vou fazê-lo assim que essa guerra acabar.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – disse o deus do relâmpago negro.

- O motivo dessa pequena reunião, é que os defensores de Atena estão vindo para cá e precisamos colocar um ponto final nessa historia.

- Iapeto seria de grande ajuda. – Temis não se conformava com a morte dele.

- Eu sei que sim. Mas ate trazê-lo levaria tempo, por isso pensei usar algumas pedras do próprio inimigo.

- O que queres dizer?

- Tomei três cavaleiros "emprestados". Será como num jogo de xadrez. Primeiro vamos mandar os peões, depois o cavalo, o bispo, as torres e para dar o xeque mate a rainha. – olhou para Temis.

- Quem são eles?

- Aspros.

De uma porta lateral entrou Aspros seguido por três pessoas.

- Pouco importa quem são. – Créos levantou. – nosso único objetivo é iniciar a Era titânica.

- Prepare-se então meu caro. Eles chegaram.

Estavam parados a porta da fortaleza.

- Vamos entrar. – a voz de Saga acordou-o.

Entraram por uma passagem que haviam usado anteriormente. Rapidamente atingiram o salão principal.

- Não sinto o cosmo deles. – disse Manigold.

- Já devem está aqui. – disse Kamus.

Dito e feito começaram a sentir quatro cosmos.

- Sejam bem vindos. – a voz ecoou por toda a sala.

- Apareça logo Pontos! – Dohko estava nervoso.

Das sombras apareceram quatro figuras. Créos, Pontos, Temis e Céos, vestindo suas sohmas.

- Estou lisonjeado com a presença da elite de Atena.

- Onde está o Shion?

- O que fez com o mestre?

- Tenham calma. – voltou o olhar para uma porta que se abriu.

Todos os olhares dirigiram-se para ela. O primeiro a sair foi Aspros trajando a armadura de Gêmeos porem na cor negra.

- Aspros seu miserável. – Dohko cerrou o punho. – como pode ficar contra nós.

- Sem sentimentalismo barato Dohko.

Deuteros fitou o irmão. Ainda não acreditava que ele tinha se aliado aos titãs.

Sentiram um cosmo familiar entrando, ficando perplexos pelo que viram: era Shion de posse da armadura de Áries, mas ela também estava negra, sua expressão também estava diferente, os olhos antes violetas estavam avermelhados.

- Mestre Shion... – murmurou Mu.

Em seguida sentiram um outro cosmo, igualmente familiar mas estava bem mais forte do que o habitual.

- Kár-dia? – Dégel o fitou pasmo.

De posse da armadura de escorpião, mas na coloração negra, Kárdia posicionou-se ao lado de Shion. Sua expressão parecia normal.

E para fechar, talvez o mais surpreendente, viram Sage entrar. Sua aparência estava como a de Kárdia e ele usava a armadura de Câncer.

- Mes-tre?- Manigold recuou um passo.

- Sabem que a fortaleza de Chronos é um labirinto, vai ser interessante o nosso confronto.

Disse Pontos que ao terminar desapareceu, assim como os demais titãs e cavaleiros.

- Esperem!

- O que eles fizeram a eles? – indagou Regulus surpreso.

- Aplicaram o Satã Imperial em Shion. – disse Saga.

- Como? – indagou Sísifo. – mas é um golpe que apenas o grande mestre conhece, como...

- Aspros. – disse Deuteros. – ele sabe como aplicá-lo.

- E como sabem que golpeou Shion? – indagou Albafica.

- Já vi esse ataque em ação. – Saga lembrou-se de fatos passados.

- E qual o efeito dele? – Dégel já tinha ouvido falar nele, mas desconhecia seus efeitos.

- Esse golpe transforma a pessoa em sanguinária. – disse Aioria lembrando-se de Cassius. – e há três formas de eliminá-lo.

- Quais?

- Ou a pessoa se mata, ou ela consegue matar a pessoa que aplicou o golpe ou...

- Ou...

- Ela tem que matar alguém.

- Shion só vai sair desse feitiço se matar alguém ou se matar?

- Sim Sísifo.

- É o menor dos problemas. – disse Cid.

- Menor? – indagou Dohko irônico.

- Sim libriano. – respondeu seco, olhando-o de forma fria. – mestre Sage e Kárdia, as expressões deles eram diferentes a de Shion.

- Também percebi isso. – disse Asmita. – Pontos fez algo a eles, mas não um ato qualquer.

- Seja o que for temos que trazê-los de volta. – disse Miro. – é melhor irmos.

- Ele está certo. – Manigold estralou os dedos. – ficar aqui não nos ajudará em nada.

- Regulus, - Saga o chamou. – por enquanto continuará conosco, num momento mais oportuno vá atrás das armas.

- Sim.

- Vamos. – Dohko partiu na frente.

Pontos do alto de sua torre observava a movimentação.

- "As peças começaram a se mover e no final só sobrará o rei." – sorriu.

A fortaleza era dividida em vários salões interligados por um complexo de corredores.

Andavam pelo corredor estreito, ate aquele momento não haviam sentido cosmo algum, mas...

Deuteros parou, fraco mas sentia vindo do final do corredor e sabia muito bem de quem era. Kanon também sentiu.

- Sigam em frente. – o dragão marinho correu.

- Kanon espere. – pediu Shura totalmente em vão.

Deuteros também ignorou os chamados indo atrás de Kanon.

- Aonde estão indo? – protestou Dohko.

- Parem. – a voz de Saga saiu fria, o que fez com que todos pararem.

O geminiano trazia os olhos fixos a diante, a escuridão era tanta que mal podia ver o final do corredor.

- Sigam em frente, eu vou atrás deles.

- Mas Saga... – iniciou Afrodite.

- Regulus resgate as armas.

Apenas disse isso saindo correndo.

- Ei Saga espere. – MM foi atrás, mas bateu o corpo contra algo. – o que é isso...

O brilho de uma tocha próxima revelou o que era.

- Uma parede de vidro. – Shaka tocou no objeto. – parece que era apenas para os três passarem.

- Estão brincando conosco. – disse Manigold irritado.

- É o fim do caminho? – indagou Regulus.

No mesmo instante ao lado deles apareceu outro corredor.

- Vamos. – disse Sísifo tomando a dianteira.

Não tendo opção seguiram pelo novo corredor.

Do alto da torre...

- Primeira sala: A sala das dimensões. – Pontos levou a boca uma taça de vinho.

Kanon ao ver uma luz ao final do corredor apressou o passo. Quando chegou no local viu um amplo salão.

- Seja bem vindo dragão marinho.

- Hoje acertaremos nossas contas. – Kanon sorriu.

- Que vença o melhor.

Aspros apareceu trajando a armadura de Gêmeos.

O grupo seguia, como da primeira vez não sentiam nada, contudo num determinado ponto Asmita parou. O cavaleiro olhou para o lado direito.

- O que foi Asmita? – indagou Sísifo.

O cavaleiro não disse nada, ainda mais que um corredor apareceu diante dele e em silencio tomou aquele rumo.

- Asmita.

- Continuem. – Shaka passou por eles. – vou com ele. – fitou o sagitariano.

- Tudo bem. Boa sorte.

O indiano apenas inclinou a cabeça entrando por onde Asmita havia passado. No instante seguinte o que antes era uma passagem voltou a ser uma parede.

- O labirinto está ativado. – disse Aioria.

- Labirinto?

- Sim Dégel. Essa fortaleza é um labirinto.

- E o final dele é aonde?

- Provavelmente onde Pontos está ou a Megas.

- Então vamos nos apressar.

O grupo continuou.

Rapidamente Shaka alcançou o outro virginiano.

- É o cosmo dele, não é?

Asmita apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Andaram mais um pouco parando numa grande sala.

- Estava ansioso para nossa luta.

Os cavaleiros fitaram a pessoa que se encontrava no centro da sala.

- Será um prazer Céos. – Asmita deu um leve sorriso.

Torre...

- Segunda sala... A sala do relâmpago negro. – Pontos sorriu.

Já havia algum tempo que eles andavam, estavam em silencio atentos a qualquer movimento. Mu seguia mais atrás ao lado de Afrodite. De repente ele parou.

- O que foi Mu?

O ariano olhava para trás.

- Esse cosmo... se parece muito com o...

- Shion! – gritou Dohko que sem perder tempo correu para onde sentia.

- Dohko espere. – Dégel tentou pará-lo.

- Não se preocupem eu vou atrás dele. – disse o ariano.

- Mu. – Kamus o chamou.

- Diga?

- Lembre-se Shion está com o satã imperial. Tome cuidado.

- Tomarei.

- E o traga de volta. – disse MM. – ele é um porre, mas é o mestre.

- Trarei. – Mu abafou o riso.

Mal ele deu dois passos surgiu uma parede obstruindo o caminho.

- Mais um caminho fechado. – disse o pequeno leonino. – Espero que o Dohko e Mu tragam Shion de volta.

- Eles vão conseguir.

O chão sobre eles começou a tremer.

- O que está acontecendo?

Apareceram fendas no chão e sem lugar para se apoiarem caíram.

Torre...

- Sala três. A sala da Memória. – Pontos levantou de onde estava. – em breve... – voltou a atenção para um objeto que estava suspenso. – a vitoria.

_**Sala das Dimensões**_

Kanon e Aspros se encaravam quando sentiram a aproximação de um cosmo. Era Deuteros.

- Meu caríssimo irmão veio assistir a minha vitoria.

- Sua traição acaba aqui Aspros.

- Traidor? – riu. – quem te traiu foi ele. – apontou para Kanon. – ele que tirou a Lara de você.

Deuteros engoliu seco.

- Vou ter o prazer de quebrar os seus dentes. – disse Kanon.

- Tenha calma Kanon.

Os três voltaram a atenção para onde vinha a voz. Saga acabava de chegar.

- Que encontro emocionante. – Aspros gargalhou. – A velha e a nova geração de geminianos. Os três serão meus adversários?

- Lutará comigo. – disse Kanon.

- Bom... que tal uma luta entre irmãos mais velhos e novos? – sorriu. – não será interessante?

Saga ficou apreensivo, Aspros faria alguma coisa.

- Quero ver morte.

Disse, para sumir diante deles e aparecer na frente de Deuteros. Tudo havia sido tão rápido que nenhum dos três esboçou reação, só viram o punho de Aspros de encontro a testa de Deuteros, um fino raio atravessar a cabeça dele.

- Que comece a matança. – afastou.

- Deuteros! – gritou Kanon que ia de encontro a ele se Saga não o tivesse parado.

Deuteros foi ao chão sentindo uma forte dor no celebro, passado alguns minutos levantou, com a expressão fria.

- Muito bem minha sombra. – disse Aspros. – lutará contra teu irmão maior, Saga. Enquanto me divirto com o meu irmão menor Kanon.

_**Sala do Relâmpago Negro**_

Os dois virginianos posicionaram-se lado a lado.

- Fiquei impressionado por ter conseguido voltar do meu planeta Asmita. E tu Shaka por possuir tamanho poder a ponto de matar um titã. Creio que terei que usar minha energia ao maximo com vós. – tomou posição.

- Se não importar Shaka, gostaria de ser o oponente dele.

- Como quiser. – respondeu. Sabia que Asmita tinha um grande poder, mas a ponto de vencer Céos tinha suas duvidas. Na guerra santa conseguira criar o rosário que selaria as almas dos espectros, mas eles estavam anos antes dessa guerra, talvez ele não possuísse ainda esse poder.

_**Sala da Memória**_

Dohko só parou quando alcançou um dos salões.

- Shion! Shion!

- Dohko. – Mu parou ao lado dele.

- Ele não está aqui. – Dohko olhava ao redor, não vendo nada.

- Está sim. – o ariano olhava um ponto especifico.

Dohko acompanhou o olhar dele e aos poucos pode ver: Shion estava parado pouco distante dele.

- Shion... – deu um passo sendo retido por Mu.

- Ele não está no seu normal. – Mu olhava fixamente para seu mestre, mas as palavras eram para o libriano. – mesmo que fale com ele, não vai te escutar.

- E o que vamos fazer?

- Tentar tira-lo desse estado, mas advirto não será uma tarefa fácil.

Em algum lugar...

Aos poucos os cavaleiros foram acordando, a queda tinha sido grande.

- Onde estamos? – indagou MM.

- Provavelmente em uma das salas da fortaleza. – respondeu Kamus.

- Fiquem em alerta. – pediu Sísifo.

Kamus olhava ao redor, tinha a sensação de está sendo vigiado. Como se fosse uma presa de algum animal ferino.

- Sigam por aquela porta. – apontou para uma porta do outro lado. – vou ficar aqui.

- O que foi Kamus? – indagou Miro.

- Você deveria ser o primeiro a perceber.

O escorpião o fitou para depois voltar o olhar para a sala. Agora que Kamus falara estava sentido certa apreensão, era como se algo fosse atacar a qualquer momento.

- "Essa sensação... Kárdia?"

- Sigam em frente eu e Miro ficaremos aqui.

- Como quiser. – Sísifo nem questionou. – vamos.

Regulus que seguia mais atrás fitava a sala, andava distraído, tanto que nem percebeu algo que surgiu pelas costas: uma unha vermelha.

- Regulus! – gritou Miro.

O garoto assustou com o grito e tudo que viu foi Kamus entrar na frente dele. O aquariano mesmo ferido no ombro não demonstrou na face. Apenas olhava fixamente para o algoz.

- Kárdia...? – Dégel estava pasmo.

O escorpião trazia um fino sorriso nos lábios.

- Perspicaz como sempre meu caro Kamus.

- Kárdia. – Dégel aproximava. – você está bem?

- Não se aproxime Dégel. – disse Kamus. – Sísifo siga em frente, eu e Miro cuidamos dele.

- Tão cedo? – o escorpião sorriu. – pensei que seriam minhas presas. – gargalhou. – estou louco para testar meu poder.

- Kárdia... – o aquariano do passado o olhava perplexo.

- Testará conosco. Vá logo Sísifo!

- Sim. Vamos.

O grupo apressou o passo alcançando a porta. Assim que o ultimo passou a porta desapareceu.

- Pena que terei só vocês três para me divertir.

- "Três?"

Kamus olhou para trás. Dégel permanecera.

- Será divertido.

Kárdia deu um salto para trás afastando-se e tomando a forma de um escorpião.

Torre...

- O Ikhor será testado... espero que ele sobreviva. – Pontos colocou o elmo de sua sohma. – que a luta comece na quarta sala. A sala do Dilúvio.

_**Sala das Dimensões**_

Saga encarava Deuteros que o fitava com uma expressão vazia. O geminiano do futuro sabia muito bem que enfrentarias problemas com ele.

- Ataque-o. – incitou Aspros.

Obedecendo a ordem Deuteros partiu para cima dele desferindo socos e chutes, Saga apenas desviava. Mesmo não conseguindo acertá-lo Deuteros não parava de atacar.

- Explosão Galáctica! – disparou a queima roupa.

Saga com destreza conseguiu desviar, o impacto do ataque na parede da fortaleza gerou um forte estrondo.

- "Preciso encontrar um meio de pará-lo." – pensava Saga.

Não tendo alternativa o grego disparou um ataque simples contra Deuteros que foi atingido em cheio. O cavaleiro mal foi acertado levantou-se partindo para cima de Saga.

Enquanto isso...

Aspros e Kanon se encaravam.

- Parece que seu irmão hesita em atacar o meu.

- Não somos como você Aspros. E Saga nem vai precisar lutar, pois vou matá-lo primeiro e assim libertar Deuteros.

- Será? Venha então.

O dragão marinho partiu para cima dele. Os dois trocavam socos e chutes, mas a luta seguia empatada.

Saga não queria ferir Deuteros, mas precisa se defender dos ataques que ficavam cada vez mais rápidos.

- "Ate derrotar Aspros vou te manter afastado." – pensou.

Deuteros recuado o fitava, mal esperou uma reação elevou seu cosmo.

- Erupção negra esmagadora.

- Que ataque é esse? – Saga preparava-se para defender, contudo...

Sentiu algo o atingir pelas costas.

- Ah... – Ferido, foi atingido em cheio pelo ataque do geminiano mais novo, batendo violentamente contra uma parede.

- Saga! – gritou Kanon.

- Precisei facilitar as coisas. – Aspros sorriu.

- O que fez patife?

- Deuteros não é páreo para Saga, então...

O golpe que Saga sentira nas costas fora feito por Aspros.

- Cretino...

- E agora... – o cosmo começou a preencher o recinto. – explosão galáctica!

- Conheço esse ataque.

Kanon também elevou seu cosmo disparando igualmente a "explosão galáctica" as duas energias se chocaram provocando um forte estrondo. Nenhum dos dois foi acertado permanecendo de pé.

- Bela defesa.

- Digo o mesmo. – Kanon desviou um pouco o olhar para ver se Saga estava bem, ele continuava caído. – "não foi um simples ataque."

- Não se preocupe com teu irmão, o meu ataque não o feriu mortalmente, só um pouco. Deuteros acabará com o serviço e quando ver que o matou vai ficar para sempre manchado.

- Seu ódio contra ele me comove.

Kanon partiu para cima dele. Não conseguindo acertá-lo recuou. Enquanto isso...

Deuteros olhava o geminiano caído. Não esperando qualquer reação vindo dele, o pegou pelos cabelos erguendo-o.

- Outra dimensão!

Saga foi atingido pelo ataque sendo arrastado.

- "Saga o que houve?" – Kanon o fitou. Ele facilmente desviaria do ataque.

- Preste atenção na nossa batalha!

Aspros o acertou em cheio no estomago, o dragão recuou alguns passos caindo de joelho, não conseguindo evitar que o irmão fosse sugado para outra dimensão.

- Saga...

- Agora sim... – Aspros sorriu. – uma luta justa.

Deuteros aproximou do irmão.

- O que fez a Saga? – indagou Kanon levantando-se.

- Nada de mais, apenas o feri em alguns pontos estratégicos. O cosmo dos titãs dado a mim consegue fazer algumas proezas. Agora Saga irá vagar eternamente por outra dimensão. É uma pena ele não ver a queda do seu querido irmão menor. Deuteros.

O cavaleiro aproximou.

- Vamos mandá-lo para o inferno.

Deuteros atacou primeiro com um soco, Kanon iria conseguir defender, contudo Aspros surgiu por trás aplicando-lhe um golpe na nuca, antes que ele caísse Deuteros chutou-o, Aspros terminou dando-lhe um soco. O marina foi jogado longe.

- Se continuar assim, vai morrer rapidinho.

- Não vou te dar esse gosto. – levantou elevando seu cosmo. – Explosão Galáctica.

Kanon disparou, mas mirando principalmente em Aspros ele só não contava que Deuteros entraria na frente.

- Deuteros!

O cavaleiro foi atingido em cheio indo ao chão, mas mesmo ferido levantou.

- "Não sente dor, nem que o corpo fique em pedaços... vai se levantar ate que alguém morra...- lembrava das palavras de Saga. - preciso tira-lo desse feitiço." – pensou.

Mal tinha se recuperado, novamente os dois gêmeos do passado investiram contra ele. Primeiro foi Aspros que disparou a queima roupa, Kanon foi para defender, quando percebeu Deuteros ao seu lado, disparando um ataque. Kanon girou o corpo para escapar contudo foi acertado por Aspros, antes de ir ao chão foi atingido também por Deuteros.

- Droga... – cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue. – "desse jeito eles vão me matar."

- Como se sente em lutar contra seus antecessores Kanon?

Ficou em silencio.

- Esta na hora de dizer adeus a esse mundo.

O cosmo dos dois elevou-se.

- Explosão Galáctica.

Os dois ataques uniram-se formando uma poderosa bola de energia. Kanon ate tentou segura-la, mas era a força de duas explosões galácticas. Foi atingido em cheio indo ao chão.

- Que divertido! – Aspros gargalhou.

Kanon aos poucos foi despertando, o corpo todo doía.

- "Preciso fazer alguma coisa." – fitou Deuteros.

Levantou, apoiando o corpo na parede.

- Triangulo dourado!

Disparou seu golpe contra os dois, mas desta vez Deuteros não entrou na frente de Aspros e sim o próprio geminiano segurou o ataque.

- Pensei que fosse mais forte Kanon. – a energia de Kanon foi facilmente dissipada.

Deuteros tomou a frente avançando contra o marina. Ele conseguia se esquivar dos ataques físicos de Deuteros, contudo Aspros surgiu de repente golpeando-o.

- Para finalizar... explosão galáctica.

Os dois dispararam ao mesmo tempo, impossibilitado de se mexer, o marina foi acertado em cheio, indo ao chão.

_**Sala do Relâmpago Negro**_

Asmita e Céos se encaravam.

- Fiquei admirado com tua força, cavaleiro. Diante disso empregarei todo o meu poder.

- Como quiser. – Asmita começou a elevar seu cosmo. – Circulo das seis existências!

O cosmo do virginiano aumentou rapidamente. Céos continuou imóvel e só se mexeu quando o ataque estava bem perto. Com o erguer de sua rapieira, desviou o ataque do cavaleiro.

- Minha vez. – deus elevou seu cosmo. – Ebony Ilumination!

Um poderoso ataque partiu em direção a Asmita.

- Kahn!

Asmita criou uma barreira com sua energia. O ataque de Céos chocou-se violentamente contra ela. O cavaleiro estava certo que conseguira defender do ataque contudo seu circulo de energia começou a ficar negro, a energia do deus a envolvia.

- "Como...?"

Rapidamente o que era um circulo de luz dourada ficara negro.

- Asmita! – gritou Shaka.

Antes do circulo ficar totalmente negro, pontos de luz dourada retomaram o circulo, repelindo totalmente o ataque do titã.

- Como esperado. – disse Céos.

O cavaleiro de Virgem estava de pé, mas respirava lentamente. Mais um pouco seria atingido.

- "Não posso me distrair com ele."

- Não meças esforços contra mim Asmita.

- Farei como me pede.

O virginiano acendeu seu cosmo que preencheu o local.

_**Sala das dimensões**_

Kanon continuava caído. Aspros e Deuteros aproximaram.

- O golpe de misericórdia.

Eles estenderam a mão na direção do geminiano. Uma pequena bola de energia surgia da palma das mãos.

- Boa viagem Kanon. – Aspros trazia um fino sorriso. – tua morte libertará teu irmão. – riu.

Estavam prestes a atirar quando uma cosmo energia se fez presente. Da lateral da sala uma fenda dimensional se abriu. Rapidamente Aspros e Deuteros recuaram, ficando do lado oposto de Kanon.

A fenda aumentou um pouco mais de tamanho dando passagem a uma pessoa.

- Voltaste...

Saga se quer o fitou, caminhando para onde se encontrava Kanon.

- Kanon. – o chamou. – Kanon.

- Saga...? – abriu um pouco os olhos.

- Você esta bem? – estendeu a mão para ele.

- Estou. – aceitou a ajuda. – e você?

- Não tenho nada. – mentiu.

Deuteros os fitava, sua mente começava a dar sinais que voltava ao normal, pois a cena o fez lembrar-se de quando era criança e de como era a sua relação com o irmão.

- Que cena mais comovente. Irmãos se ajudando. – Aspros ironizou.

- O que vamos fazer Saga? – Kanon disse baixo. – Deuteros...

- Consegue manter Aspros ocupado por um tempo?

- Consigo... Mas o que vai fazer?

- Vou fazer com que Deuteros fique fora de combate por um tempo.

- Como?

- Mantenha Aspros ocupado. – disse afastando-se.

- Vejo que quer lutar. – Aspros tomou posição. – Deuteros encarregue-se dele.

O geminiano mais novo nada disse apenas dando um passo.

- Ataque Deuteros! – ordenou o irmão.

Deuteros partiu para cima de Saga. O geminiano do futuro elevou seu cosmo.

- Me perdoe por isso. O sentido do tato.

Um raio de energia transpassou o corpo de Deuteros que soltou um gemido de dor.

- O que? – Aspros o fitou surpreso. – o que...

- O sentido do olfato.

Novamente o corpo de Deuteros foi transpassado.

- Que golpe é esse?

- Uma habilidade que temos Aspros. – disse Kanon. – podemos retirar os sentidos.

- O que? – olhou para Saga surpreso.

Para finalizar lançou a explosão galáctica, claro com menor intensidade, apenas para fazer com que Deuteros fosse ao chão, o que aconteceu.

- Deuteros seu imprestável. – Aspros o fitava com ódio. – merece morrer.

- Não se atreva Aspros! – gritou Kanon.

- Essa sua obsessão em defendê-lo... é remorso? Por ter feito o mesmo com Saga?

Kanon ficou calado.

- Ao contrario de Saga, eu o subjuguei, Deuteros não passa de uma sombra, não passa de um demônio, eu sim sou o verdadeiro guardião de Gêmeos e não uma replica.

Todos pensavam que Deuteros estava desacordado, mas ele ouvia tudo. A cada palavra de desprezo de Aspros o fazia lembrar-se daquele fático dia no templo de Athena.

- Lhe fiz convite certa vez. – Aspros estendeu a mão para Kanon. – você tem um grande poder, você que deveria ser meu irmão menor. Vamos juntos dominar o santuário, não é o que você sempre quis?

Deuteros ouvia perplexo. Saga limitou-se a fitar o irmão.

- "Sempre a ambição..." – pensou.

- Naquela vez eu rejeitei. – sorriu. – mas... – começou a caminhar em direção a Aspros. – os titãs não vão querer a Terra, acho que podemos perfeitamente dividir a responsabilidade.

Saga e Deuteros arregalaram os olhos.

- Seu desejo de poder não sumiu. – Aspros sorriu.

- Não e principalmente nessa época, onde será muito mais fácil. Os titãs vão acabar com os cavaleiros, não teremos trabalho algum.

- Kanon...? – Saga o fitava perplexo. – você...

- É uma pena Saga, mas desejo ficar ao lado dos vitoriosos.

Deuteros fitava Kanon com o ódio, como ele teve coragem de se aliar a Aspros? E ele ainda lhe confiou Lara.

- "Kanon seu maldito, vou te mandar para o inferno."

- É uma pena que Deuteros não poderá ver. – o marina o fitou, o cavaleiro continuava no chão. – meu reinado junto com a Lara. – parou ao lado de Aspros.

- Sabia decisão geminiano. – Aspros elevou um pouco seu cosmo fazendo surgir diante dele um objeto dourado.

- A Adaga? – Kanon o fitou curioso.

- É apenas uma replica, a original está no santuário. Usei essa para ferir Saga nas costas. Deve está doendo não é? – o fitou de forma zombeteira. – tem o próprio cosmo de Pontos, o que faz o ferimento ficar mais grave. Deve está sangrando... muito...

- "Então foi isso?" – pensou Deuteros. – "por isso consegui atingi-lo."

Saga continuava calado, mas foi a joelhos devido o ferimento nas costas.

- Mal consegue ficar de pé. – Aspros riu. – termine com isso Kanon. – deu a adaga a ele. – acabe logo com o seu irmão.

- Será um prazer.

Com um sorriso desdenhoso Kanon aproximou-se de Saga que o fitava fixamente. Parou diante dele agachando.

- Vou ferir no mesmo local, não sentirá muita dor. – riu.

- Kanon...

- Aspros, gostaria contribuir com o ato? Você completa o serviço.

- Será um prazer.

Aspros caminhou ate Saga, agachando.

- Morra Saga. – Kanon ergueu a mão que trazia o punhal.

- Não se preocupe. – das mãos de Aspros surgia um bola de energia. – Deuteros irá fazer companhia para você.

- Adeus Saga.

Kanon abaixou a mão rapidamente, Saga apenas fechou os olhos a espera do ataque do irmão, mas ele não veio.

- O que... – Aspros sentiu algo transpassar-lhe.

- Explosão Galáctica.

Ele nem teve tempo de perceber o que acontecera, recebeu um ataque diretamente. O cavaleiro de gêmeos foi jogado a metros batendo contra uma parede. Saga não sabia se fitava-o ou ao irmão.

- Se tiver que governar o santuário será com Saga e não com você. – Kanon olhava para onde Aspros tinha caído.

- Kanon...

- Te enganei direitinho. – sorriu. – confesse sou um bom ator.

- "Era mentira?" – pensou Deuteros.

- Tudo não passou de um plano?

- E você acreditou mesmo. – fez cara de decepcionado. – não confia em mim. – levantou.

- É que...

- Estou brincando. – estendeu-lhe a mão. – levanta.

Saga o fitou, apesar dos propósitos do fingimento por um momento pensou que Kanon realmente não tinha mudado e aquilo o deixou entristecido.

- Não gostei dos métodos. – aceitou a ajuda.

- Imaginei. – riu.

Deuteros ouvia e via tudo. A forma como eles se tratavam lembrava muito a época que ele e Aspros eram crianças. Não havia discórdias, desconfianças, apenas o desejo de proteger um ao outro.

- "Isso não voltará mais..."

- Me avise quando tiver essas idéias.

- Foi mal. – o marina deu um tapa nas costas do irmão.

- Ai.

- Desculpe. Mas o importante que acabamos com ele e Deuteros esta livre.

- Esses seus sentimentos me enjoam.

Saga e Kanon olharam imediatamente para onde vinha a voz. Um poderoso cosmo espalhava pela sala. Deuteros que não conseguia se mover, apenas mexeu com os olhos.

- Não existe amizade entre irmãos, apenas a competição, o ódio.

Aspros levantava, retirou a adaga jogando-a longe.

- Mas se com vocês é diferente, - o cosmo aumentava ainda mais. – vou tratar de corrigir essa imperfeição. – o olhar dele era maligno. – vou fazê-los arrependerem por terem nascido irmãos. – a energia chegava a proporções elevadíssimas.

- Da onde ele tira tanto poder... – murmurou Kanon.

- Pontos deve ter lhe dado um pouco. – respondeu Saga.

- Fique atrás de mim. – Kanon passou a frente do irmão.

- Não vai adiantar defende-lo. – Aspros sorriu. – não vou matá-los juntos, primeiro vou fazer Saga sofrer na sua frente e depois eu extermino você. - apontou o dedo para Kanon. – suma.

Uma bola de energia surgiu e no instante seguinte atingiu em cheio o marina.

- Kanon!

Ele foi arrastado batendo violentamente numa parede.

- Kanon!

- Sua vez.

Aspros apenas movimentou as mãos. Saga sentiu uma dor terrível nas costas indo de joelhos ao chão.

- Essa adaga dada por Pontos foi um presente. O cosmo impregnado nela o fará contorcer de dor.

Saga sentia como se seu corpo estivesse sendo rasgado por dentro. Kanon ainda caído o fitava.

- Saga...

- Vai ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa com direito a platéia.

Com um movimento de mãos Aspros ergueu Kanon trazendo-o para perto de Saga. Os dois ficaram frente a frente.

- Saga...

O geminiano mais velho não conseguia dizer nada, para o desespero do marina um filete de sangue escorreu pela boca do irmão.

- Para Aspros! – Kanon estava desesperado, por mais forte que Saga fosse não iria agüentar.

- Por que, se está tão divertido. – riu. – que tal mais sofrimento.

Foi a conta de Aspros mover as mãos, Saga vomitou uma grande quantidade de sangue. O corpo tombou para o lado, mas não a ponto de cair. Kanon tentou segura-lo, mas estava paralisado.

- Saga!

De longe Deuteros acompanhava tudo.

- "Pare Aspros... desse jeito... – fitou Saga. – Saga..."

Alguns metros dali, no subsolo...

Mesmo sendo dia dormia profundamente, o corpo estava banhado de suor e murmurava coisas desconexas...

- Dói... dói muito... irmão... onde...me ajude... irmão!

Acordou assustado. Só se acalmou quando percebeu que continuava na prisão.

Sala das dimensões...

Saga sentia sua mente dopar... não agüentaria muito tempo.

- Agora o grande final. – com violência Aspros jogou Kanon longe. – extinção universal.

O cosmo dele explodiu, uma grande bola de energia partiu na direção de Saga.

- Saga! – gritou Kanon.

O geminiano fitava a energia se aproximar, mas não conseguia se mexer.

- Saga!

O ataque o atingiu, com o impacto o chão tremeu alem do forte clarão que se espalhou pela sala.

- Saga!

Nas outras salas...

_... Do relâmpago negro_.

Asmita e Shaka trocaram olharem ao sentirem a terra tremer.

- Aquele humano idiota. – disse Céos olhando para o lado.

_... Do dilúvio._

- O que foi isso? – indagou Miro olhando a terra que caia do telhado

- Nada. – Kamus fitava Kárdia.

_... Da memória._

Mu sentiu o chão tremer, sabia que um combate estava acontecendo, mas tinha que focar-se em salvar seu mestre, que naquele momento parecia ter voltado ao normal.

_... No corredor._

Os cavaleiros pararam ao sentirem o tremor.

- O que foi isso? – indagou Regulus.

- Nada. – respondeu Cid continuando a andar. – vamos continuar.

Alguns cavaleiros apenas trocaram olhares.

_**Continua...**_

_**As batalhas começaram e em desvantagem para os cavaleiros, já que Shion, Sage e Kárdia estão lutando ao lado dos titãs. Próximo capitulo sai em breve. (assim eu espero) abraços.**_

_**m/a: Ratres Gemini: Irmãos Gêmeos**_


	30. Chapter 30: Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro

**Nandinha 82 – Eu vi sua review só depois que já tinha publicado o capitulo anterior. Desculpe. Bom, os virginianos não perderam tempo. Vai ser difícil Shion e Athina se casarem ainda mais depois dele ter descoberto que será no futuro. Obrigada por ter gostado da historia do Regulus. Kárdia vai ter um papel importante nessa fic e Pontos precisa dele para poder realizar algumas coisinhas que serão reveladas ao longo das batalhas.**

**Daia – O destino do Kárdia é mesmo ruim, mas talvez ele supere isso. A pessoa misteriosa não é o irmão do Sísifo.**

**Aredhel – Sem comentários com as Atenas ao longo do tempo... rsrsrsrs**

**Danda – Kanon enganou o Saga direitinho e Shaka vai passar por maus bocados com o Céos. Quanto a Temis, ela vai descobrir, mas vai ser tarde demais...**

**Maria Paula – O prisioneiro será solto só no final, ele é um trunfo nas mãos do Pontos e vai fazer um estrago e tanto, aguarde. Sage e Kárdia vão sofrer um pouquinho para voltarem ao normal. Kanon deveria ganhar o oscar, foi perfeito. Está anotado a sua dica, talvez eu faça uma pequena fic com eles novamente. Obrigada por comentar.**

**Mabel – Kárdia não pensou duas vezes e foi para o lado do inimigo, mas ele vai cair em si e vê a burrada que fez. Aguarde.**

**Capitulo XXX**

_**Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno**_

**... S**_**ala das dimensões...**_

- Saga! – com dificuldades Kanon levantou. – Saga!

- Hahaha! Um a menos! – Aspros gargalhava.

- Saga! – o marina deu um passo.

Aos poucos a luz foi dissipando assim como a poeira que encobria o local onde Saga estava. Aspros sorria, mas foi perdendo o sorriso a medida que uma imagem mostrava-se a ele. Kanon arregalou os olhos.

- Deuteros...?

Saga estava ajoelhado com os olhos fixos na pessoa parada a sua frente.

- Deuteros...?

O cavaleiro de gêmeos do passado estava diante dele. A respiração ofegante e vários ferimentos que sangravam pingando no chão.

- Como..? – Aspros o fitava. – como ousou.

- Surpreso? – Deuteros sorriu. – conheço esse seu ataque.

- Ora... – cerrou o punho.

- Deuteros. – Saga o chamou. – como...

- Confesso que é uma técnica esplêndida. – sentido uma tonteira caiu de joelhos.

Mesmo em estado pior, Saga o amparou.

- Saga. Deuteros. – a passos vacilantes Kanon aproximou. – vocês estão bem? Deuteros você... o satã...

- Acho que meu corpo já consegue combater esse ataque... já que fui acertado duas vezes... – deu um meio sorriso.

- É um imprestável. – Aspros tomou a expressão de deboche. – alem de não derrotar o inimigo ainda o ajuda. Não passa de uma replica mal feita.

Deuteros ouvia tudo calado, apenas também o encarava, incomodado com o olhar.

- O que foi? Não vai se defender?

O geminiano do passado continuou a fita-lo intensamente.

- Há quanto tempo não nos olhávamos assim... – deu um meio sorriso. – Aspros...

- Deuteros. – Kanon o segurou antes que ele fosse ao chão.

- Deuteros. – Saga o segurou do outro lado.

- A nossa estrela, não foi muito generosa conosco... ainda bem que ... – um filete de sangue desceu pela boca. – que no futuro foi diferente... irmãos não devem se odiar... – fechou os olhos.

- Deuteros! – gritou Kanon. – Deuteros!

Nas outras salas...

_**... do relâmpago negro**_**.**

Asmita que tomava posição, olhou para o lado. Sentira o cosmo de Deuteros sumir de repente.

_**... do dilúvio.**_

Dégel parou estático.

- "Esse cosmo... Deuteros?"

_**... da memória.**_

Dohko respirava ofegante, estava prestes a atacar quando sentiu o cosmo do geminiano diminuir.

- "Deuteros?"

_**... no corredor.**_

Manigold foi o primeiro a parar.

- Esse cosmo...

Sísifo o fitou.

- Não se preocupem, ele não morreu. – disse Albafica continuando a andar.

Cid e Regulus trocaram olhares.

_**...Sala das dimensões**_**...**

- Aspros seu maldito. – Kanon cerrou o punho. – vai pagar por isso.

Kanon avançou sobre o geminiano.

- Não seja ridículo Kanon.

Antes mesmo que Kanon aproximasse Aspros o golpeou. O marina foi jogado longe. Saga que apenas fitava, pegou o corpo de Deuteros e depositou um pouco afastado dali.

- Só sobrou nós dois. – disse Aspros. – que vença o melhor cavaleiro de gêmeos.

O grego do futuro não disse nada, apenas avançou sobre o outro iniciando um confronto físico. A luta seguia mais ou menos equilibrada, mas vez ou outra Saga recuava por conta do ferimento sofrido nas costas.

- Está doendo?- Aspros zombou. – vai doer ainda mais!

Sem que Saga esperasse, Aspros apareceu diante dele dando-lhe um soco no queixo, o geminiano foi arremessado para o alto, antes que chegasse ao teto, Aspros uniu os punhos dando um soco nas costas fazendo com que Saga soltasse um urro de dor. Mas o ataque não parou, antes de ir ao chão Aspros girou o próprio corpo dando um chute nele. O geminiano chocou-se de maneira violenta contra a parede.

- Só há espaço para apenas um governante: eu. Hahaha!

Saga abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou para a direita, fitando o corpo de Deuteros, depois para a esquerda fitando Kanon. O ferimento doía muito e devido a quantidade de sangue que havia perdido não iria agüentar por muito tempo.

- "Preciso acabar com ele o quanto antes." – reunindo forças levantou.

- Ainda consegue ficar de pé? Estou surpreso. Mas desta vez vou providenciar para que não se levante mais.

Aspros elevou seu cosmo, assim como Saga. Seria o ultimo ataque e tinha que ser bem sucedido. Levaria Aspros para o inferno. Os dois cosmos ocupavam todo o salão.

- Extinção Universal!

- Explosão Galáctica!

Os dois ataques foram lançados, uma onda de destruição espalhou-se pela sala, no centro dela as duas bolas de energia chocavam-se.

- É inútil Saga. Está sem cosmo, não irá me vencer. – Aspros aumentou ainda mais a sua energia fazendo com que o golpe recuasse contra Saga. – aceite seu destino, como o meu irmão aceitou o dele.

A visão de Saga começava a falhar.

- "Eu não vou agüentar..."

- Seu corpo e o de todos aqui vão virar poeira. Hahaha. – despejava mais poder.

Saga começava a ser arrastado, os ferimentos sobre seu corpo sangravam e as pernas fraquejavam.

- "Maldição."

As paredes da sala trincavam, o chão desfazia-se. Saga recuava a cada segundo, por mais que elevasse seu cosmo, ainda não era suficiente para ultrapassar o de Aspros.

- Vá para o inferno Saga e leve esses laços fraternos com você. Explosão Galáctica!

A bola de energia de Aspros duplicou de tamanho recuando bruscamente o ataque de Saga, este recuou vários passos. Era certo que seria atingido e com tal intensidade que dificilmente sobreviria...

- Maldição... – fechou os olhos a espera do impacto.

- Atena não gosta quando diz isso.

Saga olhou imediatamente para o lado.

- Kanon…?

- Vejo que o caçula quer ajudar o irmão, pena que é inútil.

- Inveja? – Kanon que segurava o ataque o fitou desdenhoso. – escute Aspros, é uma pena que você e Deuteros tenham perdido esse laço. – o cosmo do marina elevava. – pois não existe eu e sim nós. Castor e Pólux não andam separados!

Saga o fitou emocionado. Os dois trocaram olhares.

- Explosão Galáctica! – disseram os dois.

Uma grande onda explosiva partiu para cima de Aspros. O geminiano ainda tentou se defender, mas o ataque o atingiu em cheio. Houve uma grande explosão seguido de um forte tremor. Depois do choque houve silencio.

Não agüentando Saga caiu de joelhos. Estava esgotado mas feliz pela missão cumprida, o cosmo de Aspros desaparecera. Estava prestes a ir ao chão quando sentiu uma mão no ombro.

- Conseguimos. – disse Kanon sorrindo.

- Sim...

Kanon ajudou o irmão a levantar e juntos caminharam ate Deuteros.

- Como ele está? – indagou Kanon.

- Felizmente está vivo. Só precisa... – Saga foi fechando os olhos indo ao chão.

- Saga! – Kanon correu ate ele. – Saga.

O Marina o deitou ao lado de Deuteros. Seguiria em frente.

_**Torre...**_

Pontos ao sentir o sumiço do cosmo de Aspros deu um leve sorriso.

- "Ate que durou muito... uma peça a menos."

_**Sala Mãe dos deuses...**_

Depois de deixarem os aquarianos e Miro para trás o grupo seguiu pelo corredor que havia aparecido. Ainda restavam os dois piscianos, os dois leoninos, os dois capricornianos, Sísifo e os dois cancerianos. Seguiam em silencio atentos a qualquer movimento do inimigo.

- Esse labirinto que não tem fim. – disse Aioria impaciente.

- O pior que não sinto cosmo algum. – disse Afrodite.

Regulus que andava mais atrás parou ao ver uma porta aparecer ao seu lado, incrustada na parede.

- Pessoal...

Eles pararam aproximando do jovem grego.

- Essa porta deve nos levar para alguma sala. – disse Sísifo. – vamos entrar.

O cavaleiro tocou a maçaneta, sentiu um arrepio.

- O que foi Sísifo? – indagou Cid ao vê-lo imóvel.

- Vamos arrebentar logo essa porta. – Aioria elevava seu cosmo. – Relâmpago...

- Quer nos matar? – Manigold segurou o braço dele.

- Vou mirar na porta.

- Não é isso. – a voz saiu séria.

- É uma sensação mórbida. – disse MM aproximando da porta. – só conheço uma pessoa capaz de invocar almas. – o italiano girou a maçaneta abrindo a porta.

Os cavaleiros ficaram assustados ao verem a sala repleta de almas.

- Se tivesse disparado seu ataque, tínhamos ido pelos ares.

- Mestre Sage está aqui. – disse Albafica. – só ele domina essa técnica.

- Isso mesmo. – respondeu o canceriano do passado, estava ansioso para encontrar seu mestre.

A sala estava toda iluminada por tochas, no teto diversas bolas de fogo azul iam de um lado para o outro. Num dado momento essas bolas concentram-se num ponto. A visão do grupo voltou para esse ponto, dando de cara com o mestre do santuário. Sage usava suas roupas tradicionais, o semblante estava frio.

- Sísifo siga em frente. – disse Manigold. – eu vou pará-lo.

- Tem certeza? – o sagitariano o fitou.

- Claro. – sorriu. – sigam.

O grupo recomeçou a andar. Sage que estava de pé num canto limitou-se a olhá-los. Logo que passaram por uma porta que surgira, esta desapareceu.

- Então ele foi seu mestre.

Manigold virou-se assustado deparando-se com MM.

- O que faz aqui?

- Pensa em lutar com ele sozinho?

- Posso perfeitamente.

- Então... – o italiano caminhou para um canto sentando no chão. – se precisar de ajuda.

- Imbecil.

_**Torre...**_

- Quinta sala... a sala da mãe dos deuses... – Pontos olhou uma estatua a frente. - Réia...

_**Sala do Relâmpago Negro...**_

Fazia algum tempo que Asmita e Céos se encaravam. O virginiano do passado estudava a melhor forma de atacar.

- "Preciso derrotá-lo de uma vez." – começou a elevar seu cosmo. – Rendição Divina!

O cosmo de Asmita explodiu partindo na direção do titã, este apenas sorriu.

- Sparkle Rapier!

O poderoso cosmo do deus partiu o ataque de Asmita em dois.

- É inútil... – parou de falar ao sentir uma segunda rajada de energia, desta vez vindo pelas costas. – como...?

Céos foi atingido, caindo de joelhos. Asmita deu um leve sorriso.

- Confias muito em teu poder, mas deverias nos temer. – o deus levantou. – não quero prolongar muito a nossa luta, pois ainda tenho um outro adversário. – fitou Shaka. – portanto...

Se antes, achavam que o cosmo de Céos estava altíssimo ficaram impressionados com o aumento repentino da energia. O titã ergueu as mãos para o alto, aos pouco a energia começou a se concentrar formando uma esfera. A cada minuto a esfera crescia em tamanho e poder. Quando ela chegou a um tamanho considerável começou a girar rapidamente.

- Adeus cavaleiro de Virgem. Rotação da Estrela do Trovão.

Disparou seu ataque.

- Asmita recue! – gritou Shaka que conhecia a dimensão daquela força.

O virginiano porem ignorou o pedido. Apenas elevou sua energia.

- Kahn!

As duas energias se chocaram provocando uma grande onda de destruição, Shaka teve que proteger seu rosto. A principio as duas energias seguiam equilibradas, contudo a de Céos superou a do cavaleiro. Ele foi acertado em cheio. Com o choque foi arremessado contra uma parede batendo violentamente. Trazia muitos ferimentos.

- Pronto. És forte mas inexperiente. – Céos voltou a atenção para Shaka. – podemos começar?

O indiano apenas limitou-se a dirigir-se para o centro da sala.

_**Sala da Memória...**_

O cavaleiro de Áries do passado continuava parado fitando-os.

- Dohko...

- Não se mexa Mu. – o libriano estendeu o braço bloqueando a passagem. – eu vou lutar com ele.

- Mas...

- Confie em mim.

Mu apenas assentiu afastando-se. Dohko caminhou ate o meio da sala. Os dois cavaleiros fitavam-se.

- Me perdoe por isso.

O libriano começou logo avançando, dando uma seqüência de chutes e socos prontamente defendidos por Shion. Dohko deu um salto para trás e elevando seu cosmo..

- Cólera do dragão.

O ataque partiu em direção a Shion, que também elevou seu cosmo e criou a muralha de cristal. O golpe de Dohko bateu nela e voltou, mas este defendeu-se.

- " Vai ser difícil derrubá-lo." – pensou.

Novamente o cavaleiro partiu para cima de Shion, numa fração de segundos que o ariano se distraiu, Dohko aplicou-lhe um soco nas costas e antes que ele fosse ao chão, girou o próprio corpo e o chutou. Shion foi arremessado batendo contra uma parede.

- "Isso."

De longe Mu acompanhava. Shion levantou com apenas alguns arranhões. Seu olhar continuava inexpressivo.

- Se pensa que pode me vencer está enganado Dohko. – disse para a surpresa dos dois. – seu poder é fraco.

- Não muito diferente de você.

- Se pensa assim... – o ariano deu um sorriso cínico.

Elevou seu cosmo e numa velocidade altíssima partiu para cima de Dohko, o libriano só percebeu o ataque quando ele estava perto. Shion aplicou-lhe uma seqüência de socos e chutes, Dohko tentava se defender, mas Shion era mais rápido e antes que ele pudesse reagir...

- Revolução estelar.

O golpe foi aplicado a queima roupa. Dohko foi jogado longe, batendo bruscamente contra uma parede indo ao chão.

Mu fitava surpreso, o cosmo de seu mestre superava e muito o seu normal. Correu ate o libriano.

- Dohko. Dohko.

Ele não respondeu.

- Ele não vai se levantar tão cedo Mu.

A voz chamou a atenção do lemuriano.

- Não tenho escolha... – murmurou.

Mu deu alguns passos.

- Venha com toda força. – Shion trazia uma expressão debochada.

Os dois partiram quase ao mesmo tempo, iniciando um combate físico. Tanto Mu quanto Shion acertavam e eram acertados, dando igualdade ao combate.

- Revolução Estelar. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

As duas energias chocaram-se repelindo de igual maneira os dois cavaleiros que foram arrastados, mas não caíram.

- Por que não usou seu poder Mu? – indagou limpando um filete de sangue.

- Não quero feri-lo.

- Essa sua benevolência vai levá-lo a ruína, cavaleiro.

Shion acendeu seu cosmo, que preenchia todo recinto, Mu o fitava receoso, pois sabia a dimensão do poder de seu mestre e para defender-se de tal ataque, teria que usar a força e isso significava feri-lo.

- Se não parar esse ataque vai morrer. – o cosmo de Shion explodiu. – revolução estelar!

O ataque partiu para cima do dourado provocando uma grande destruição por onde passava.

- Muralha de Cristal. – a parede ergueu-se ate certa altura.

O golpe de Shion chocou-se contra ele, provocando uma expansão do ar, Dohko que tinha acabado de acordar acompanhava. Mu resistia, mas não imaginou que Shion, mesmo novo, tivesse tamanho poder, aos poucos a parede foi trincando e ele acabou sendo atingido.

- Mu. Mu. – Dohko foi ate ele. – Mu.

O ariano estava no chão com vários ferimentos.

- Mu.

- Estou bem... – abriu os olhos.

- Fique aqui. – Dohko levantou. – eu vou pará-lo.

- Vai me parar? – gargalhou. – sou eu que vou pará-lo.

Assustando os dois, Shion surgiu na frente de Dohko e rapidamente o pegou pelo pescoço, pressionando-o contra uma parede.

- Shion...

- Fraco.

- Shion! – gritou Mu.

- Fique quieto.

Usando seu poder mental paralisou o corpo de Mu.

- Primeiro vou matar você. – apertou ainda mais o pescoço do libriano.

Dohko tentava se soltar, mas a força que Shion empregava era maior que a sua.

- Shion.. sou eu... Dohko.

- Eu sei muito bem quem você é. Escreverei na sua lapide.

- "Me desculpe por isso mestre."

Mu concentrou-se e usando seu teletransporte, transportou Dohko, Shion o fitou, mas antes que dissesse algo, Mu lhe dera um soco no estomago, depois o pegou pelo braço lançando-o longe, antes que ele atingisse uma parede, deu –lhe uma cotovelada nas costas. Shion foi ao chão.

O ariano ficou caído imóvel. Mu afastou-se. Havia usado força contra seu mestre e punia-se por isso. Para a surpresa dos dois Shion levantou ficando de quatro.

- Mu... – a voz saiu num sussurro.

- Shion? – vacilou.

- Por que fez isso? – o fitou com uma expressão serena.

- Mestre.

O dourado foi ate ele ajoelhando ao seu lado.

- Está livre do golpe de Aspros?

Dohko que os fitava ficou temeroso ao ver o amigo sorrir.

- Mu cuidado!

O ariano voltou a atenção para o libriano, mas voltou a fitar seu mestre quando sentiu algo na altura do peito.

- Extinção estelar.

Shion trazia o dedo indicador encostado no peitoral de Mu. Primeiro foi um pequeno ponto de luz que foi crescendo ate um tamanho considerável. Em seguida a bola de energia expandiu-se provocando um grande clarão. Mu sentia o corpo todo rasgar, como se algo afiado o retalhasse e foi o que isso aconteceu.

- Mu! – Dohko gritou.

Mesmo usando armadura, varias partes do corpo do ariano sofreram cortes profundos.

- Idiota. – Shion levantou. – é muito ingênuo.

Para completar deu lhe um tapa na nuca. Mu foi ao chão.

- Mu! Mu!

- Vou matar você primeiro. – o ariano do passado começou a chutar as costas de Mu, enterrando-o cada vez mais no chão.

- Mu!

Dohko avançou, mas com apenas uma mão Shion o deteve.

- Aguarde sua vez. – elevou seu cosmo e com isso o libriano foi jogado longe. – quanto a você! – deu mais um chute.

- Ahhh! – Mu soltou um grito de dor.

- Só vou parar quando escutar as suas costelas quebrarem. – riu.

- Shion... – Dohko tentava se levantar. – " então a pessoa fica assim com o domínio desse golpe?" – a expressão sádica do amigo o assustava. – pare Shion vai matá-lo...

- Ate quando vai agüentar cavaleiro? – Shion fitava o futuro pupilo com desprezo. – não vai sequer erguer o punho contra mim?

- Jamais faria isso...

- E posso saber o porque? – riu.

- Tudo o que sou devo a você... – mesmo com o rosto enterrado no chão o fitou.

Shion o encarou, o olhar outrora frio suavizou.

- "Mu?" – olhou ao redor. – onde...

O chão tremeu, Mu sentiu um grande cosmo explodir, mas tinha que se concentrar em salvar seu mestre. Suas esperanças foram minadas quando o olhar voltou a ser cruel.

- Diga adeus a esse mundo. Revolução...

- Chute do dragão!

Dohko acertou o companheiro afastando-o de Mu.

- Mu. – ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Mu. – fitou os ferimentos. – droga... – cerrou os punhos. – Shion... como pode?

Seu cosmo começava a aumentar.

- Hum... – limpou um corte na boca. – finalmente resolveu me enfrentar.

- Vou te trazer de volta nem que eu tenha que te quebrar todo. Cólera do Dragão.

Disparou.

- Revolução estelar!

Os dois ataques chocaram-se provocando um forte estrondo.

- Ahhh! – Dohko continuava a despejar seu cosmo, assim como Shion.

- Tente se lembrar Shion. Você é um cavaleiro de Atena!

- Ignoro esse fato. Morra de uma vez Libra. Extinção Estelar!

Os ataques que ate então estavam em equilíbrio avançaram sobre Dohko. Ele recebeu tanto o golpe de Shion quanto o dele. Foi lançado longe, assim como Mu que caiu a pouca distancia.

- Terminou.

_**Sala Mãe dos Deuses...**_

Giovanni não se importou com o xingamento. Seus olhos estavam voltados para o mestre, ele não parecia está sendo controlado pelo "satã imperial", mas ao mesmo tempo não estava no seu "normal."

- "Por enquanto é melhor eu ficar aqui." – disse lembrando-se que ainda estava sem armadura.

Manigold fitava seu mestre, em momento algum pensou em lutar contra ele, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa para livrá-lo daquilo.

- Mestre.

O ex cavaleiro de câncer continuou imóvel.

- Vai ser mais difícil que imaginei... – estralou os dedos. – vamos lá.

O canceriano avançou sobre Sage iniciando um combate físico. O mestre desviava com despreza, mesmo com todo o esforço sua expressão continuava a mesma.

Surpreendendo o canceriano mais jovem Sage aplicou-lhe um soco no estomago, Mani recuou na hora indo de joelhos.

- Eu sei todos os seus movimentos. – a voz saiu fria.

- Me esqueci disso. – levantou, mas deu um cambaleada. – e de como seu soco é forte.

- Não tem a menor chance de me vencer Manigold, sou seu mestre sei todas as suas técnicas.

- É o que parece... – sorriu. – mesmo assim... – começou a elevar seu cosmo. – tenho que tentar. Ondas do Inferno!

O ataque partiu em direção a Sage, o grande mestre simplesmente elevou seu cosmo parando o ataque.

- Fraco. – Sage avançou sobre Mani desferindo uma série de socos e chutes, o canceriano ate tentava revidar, mas tinha medo de acertar seu mestre.

Na ultima investida foi lançado para perto de Giovanni.

- Droga... – limpou um filete de sangue.

- Desse jeito não vai conseguir vencê-lo. – disse MM.

- Cala a boca.

- Se Pontos não usou o satã imperial nele deve ter usado outra técnica.

- Que técnica?

- É uma boa pergunta. Use sua cabeça e tente descobrir, descubra também ate que ponto ele esta sendo controlado.

- Está me dando ordens? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Estou tentando ajudar.

- Dispenso. – levantou. – vou conseguir sozinho.

Começou a caminhar em direção ao meio da sala.

- Pelo que vejo terei que superar meu mestre. – riu. – divertido.

- Sempre achou as coisas divertidas Manigold. – Sage deu alguns passos.

- Como...? – o cavaleiro assustou com as palavras tanto que nem se importou com a aproximação dele. Sage parou a poucos centímetros dele.

- Isso não é um jogo e suas chances de vencer os titãs são nulas. Despeça desse mundo.

- O que?

Sage encostou o dedo indicador na testa do canceriano.

- "O que..." – o corpo não se mexia, para a surpresa dele sentia sua alma abandonar seu corpo.

MM que acompanhava a cena levantou.

- "Ele está sendo levado para o Yomotsu."

- Adeus Manigold.

Quando a alma dele estava prestes a desprender do corpo, sentiu ela voltar imediatamente. Surpreso olhou para o lado, MM tinha dado um soco em Sage.

- Ainda não é a hora dele. – brincou.

- Giovanni... – limpou a boca. – futuro cavaleiro de câncer.

- Sua memória está boa. O que quer que Pontos tenha usado em você não surtiu muito efeito.

_- É o que pensa..._ – a voz de Sage saiu diferente. – _cavaleiro_.

- Quem é você? – MM recuou.

- _Controlo o mestre do santuário através do meu ikhor_.

- Pontos? – indagaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- _Eu o controlo e não há nada que possam fazer. Sage só pode ser libertado com a morte dele._ – riu. – _vou apreciar a luta._

Manigold e MM trocaram olhares, se aquilo era verdade teriam um grande problema.

_**Sala das Galáxias...**_

O grupo apressara o passo, ainda faltavam três titãs a serem encontrados.

- Esse labirinto parece não ter fim e estou preocupado com os outros. – disse Regulus olhando para trás. – não sinto o cosmo de ninguém.

- Não se preocupe Regulus, eles estão bem. – disse Afrodite.

- Assim espero.

Cid que seguia em silencio de repente parou. Shura que seguia ao seu lado foi segurado por ele. Foi a conta de Albafica passar para escutarem um estrondo. A terra começou a tremer e o chão a rachar. Uma grande fenda partiu o corredor em dois. De um lado os capricornianos do outro os demais.

- O que foi isso?

- É um sinal. – Cid olhou para o lado, uma porta apareceu. – continuem. – tomou rumo da porta.

- Mas...- murmurou Aioria.

- Precisam chegar ate Pontos. – Shura o seguia. – nos encontraremos mais tarde.

Os dois ao passarem pela porta desapareceram assim como ela.

- Vamos continuar. – disse Sísifo.

Os dois cavaleiros chegaram a uma sala quadrada, ricamente decorada no teto por estrelas.

- Finalmente poderemos continuar com nossa luta. – disse Créos aparecendo diante deles.

- Shura. – Cid o chamou baixo.

- Sim?

- Tome cuidado.

- Tomarei.

**Torre...**

Pontos voltava a sua postura, seria divertido ver a luta de discípulo contra mestre.

- Será mais ainda ver a luta da sexta sala... a sala das galáxias...

_**Sala do Dilúvio...**_

Kárdia olhava de forma desdenhosa para o três.

- Kamus e Miro, fiquem afastados, por favor. – Dégel tomou a frente.

- Mas... – murmurou Miro sendo segurado por Kamus. – tudo bem.

Os dois se afastaram.

- Vou te tirar do controle de Pontos, Kárdia. – disse o aquariano mais novo.

- E quem disse que estou sendo controlado? – sorriu. – estou assim por minha vontade.

- Como?

- Pontos me convenceu a ficar assim. E confesso que estou adorando. – começou a elevar seu cosmo. – veja quanto poder eu tenho.

- Sabe que não pode se esforçar. – Dégel o fitava preocupado.

- Errado. – a voz saiu seca. – não podia me esforçar agora eu posso. Aquele Kárdia que você conheceu não existe mais.

Sem dar ao aquariano chance de resposta, Kárdia partiu para cima dele. Dégel defendia-se como podia já que não queria ferir o amigo, mas pelo fato do cavaleiro de escorpião está mais forte, o aquariano sofria com algumas investidas.

- Devemos ajudar Kamus. – disse Miro impaciente. – Dégel jamais vai lutar contra ele.

- Por enquanto não. – o rosto continuava frio e fixo no escorpião.

- O que foi Dégel? – Kárdia atacava implacável. – está com medo?

- Não quero lutar contra um companheiro.

- Sempre tão certinho... – sorriu com desdenho. – vai morrer por causa de tanta honradez.

Elevando seu cosmo, Kárdia avançou, dando uma seqüência de socos em Dégel, depois o cavaleiro o pegou pelo braço girando-o. Dégel bateu de forma violenta contra uma pilastra, antes que fosse ao chão o escorpião o golpeou. A pilastra cedeu caindo sobre ele.

- Dégel! – gritou Miro.

Para o alivio dos cavaleiros do futuro, o aquariano levantou em meio aos escombros, mas estava com muitos ferimentos.

- Brilhante como sempre Dégel. – Kárdia apontou-lhe o dedo. – mas desta vez não vai se levantar. – Agulha Escarlate.

Dégel foi atingido por seis agulhas de uma vez. indo de joelhos ao chão.

- Vai ser um prazer acertá-lo com as quatorze agulhas. – sorriu.

_**Sala da Memória...**_

O sorriso que Shion trazia no rosto aos poucos foi morrendo. Em sua mente vieram alguns flashs, a coloração oscilava entre a violeta e a negra.

- O que... – foi de joelhos ao chão, levando a mão a cabeça. – que imagens...

Mu aos poucos foi acordando, o corpo todo doía, mas conseguiu arrastar-se e utilizar uma pedra para erguer o corpo. Viu seu mestre de joelhos mais a frente e Dohko deitado ao seu lado esquerdo.

- Dohko...

Reunindo forças rastejou ate o libriano.

- Dohko. Dohko.

Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos.

- Mu...?

- Você está bem?

- Estou. – com dificuldade sentou. – não imaginei que ele fosse tão forte. – voltou a atenção para o local onde estava Shion. – Shion...?

- Deve ser o efeito do golpe. – Mu também o fitava. – Shion me explicou certa vez, que esse golpe não controla cem por cento da mente.

- Então a pessoa por alguns momentos pode ser dar conta de seus atos? – fitou Mu.

- Sim. Embora sejam raros.

Dohko desviou o olhar para Shion que já estava de pé. Sentia-se incapaz por não conseguir ajudar o amigo. Logo a ele que prometera que sempre estaria ao seu lado.

- Saga disse que a três maneiras de libertá-lo: Aspros ser morto, Shion morrer ou alguém morrer na frente dele.

- Isso mesmo.

- Como ele é como grande mestre?

Mu estranhou, mas respondeu.

- Sério, correto, extremamente exigente.

- Aposto que rabugento. – riu. – não tenho duvida que ele será um bom mestre e extremamente importante para vocês. – levantou, mas por pouco não caiu. – consegue ficar de pé?

- Sim. – não muito melhor que Dohko, Mu ficou de pé.

- Pode distraí-lo?

- Tem algum plano?

- Sim. Preciso que o faça te atacar com todas as forças.

- Vou tentar.

Arrastando um pouco uma das pernas, Mu deu alguns passos.

- Realmente tem um grande poder cavaleiro de Áries. – disse Shion. – mas vou garantir para que não se levante mais.

- Pode vir com tudo. – disse. Apesar de confiar em Dohko temia que ele fizesse alguma besteira. – "não tenho escolha."

Começou a elevar seu cosmo. Mais atrás Dohko aguardava o momento certo para agir.

- " Vou te livrar disso Shion."

- Morra Mu! Revolução Estelar!

O cosmo de Shion explodiu.

- Extinção Estelar! – disparou Mu.

Como Dohko previu, Mu havia conseguido segurar o ataque de Shion.

- "Anda Shion, avance."

Shion, que tinha visto Dohko mais atrás, não quis perder tempo com Mu. Aproveitando que ele segurava seu ataque, partiu para cima dele na intenção de atacá-lo a curta distancia.

- "Isso." – Dohko percebeu o movimento dele.

O ariano do futuro assustou-se pois não esperava um ataque de repente.

Shion com o dedo indicador esticado, tinha a intenção de transpassar o coração do ariano.

- É o seu fim Mu de Áries!

Mu arregalou os olhos, mas não foi por conta da dor ou do susto e sim por ver uma armadura dourada a sua frente.

- Doh-ko..? – gaguejou.

- Dohko...? – Shion arregalou os olhos, totalmente perplexo.

Dohko estava parado entre Shion e Mu, trazia na altura do peito um ferimento.

- Dohko... – Shion recuou.

**- Mente de Shion-**

_Subia apressado em direção a casa de libra._

_- Ele sempre está atrasado. – murmurou entrando na residência. – Dohko!_

_- No quarto! _

_Shion rumou para lá arqueando a sobrancelha ao ver o amigo diante de um espelho._

_- O que está fazendo?_

_- Olha como a armadura ficou ótima em mim. – Dohko olhava-se. – ficou perfeita._

_Shion o fitava incrédulo._

_- Mesmo tendo alguns meses, ainda fico maravilhado comigo. – fazia poses. – e a mulherada então?_

_O ariano soltou um longo suspiro desanimado._

_- Estamos atrasados Dohko._

_- Vem cá._

_Sem cerimônia Dohko puxou o amigo passando o braço pelo pescoço dele._

_- Olha como ficamos bem com a armadura._

_- Dohko..._

_- Já vi muitas meninas suspirando por você. – deu um sorriso lavado._

_- Sem brincadeiras. – o ariano estava rubro. – não temos tempo para isso._

_- Não precisa ficar sem graça. – bagunçou os cabelos dele. _

_- Dohko! Para com isso! – tentava se soltar. – continua o mesmo irritante._

_- Você também. Mas mesmo assim, estou contente em dividir a missão com você._

_Shion o fitou surpreso._

_- É bom saber que tenho um amigo por perto. _

_- Sabe que pode contar comigo. – a expressão antes séria suavizou. – sempre._

_- Do mesmo jeito que poder contar comigo. E se chegarmos em alguma situação de risco, saiba que não medirei esforços para salva-lo._

_- Digo o mesmo. Bom, agora podemos ir? – soltou-se. – estamos atrasados – começou a andar. – e sabe como mestre Sage gosta de pontualidade._

_Dohko balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_- Sempre certinho_...

**-Fim da mente-**

- Eu havia prometido... – a voz saia fraca. – que não mediria esforços para salva-lo... – por causa do ferimento caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Dohko. – Mu o amparou, Shion olhava-o estático.

- Acorde e volte a ser o Shion que eu conheço... – deu um meio sorriso. - ... senhor irritante futuro grande mestre.

Fechou os olhos tombando para o lado.

- Dohko! Dohko! – Mu o chamava.

- Dohko... – Shion ainda o fitava perplexo. – Dohko... – a coloração da íris voltava ao normal. – Dohko...

- Dohko! – Mu o chamava.

Shion foi de joelhos ao chão. Os olhos voltaram ao normal. Shion fitava ao redor não reconhecendo onde estava.

- Onde...

- Shion...

O futuro mestre voltou a atenção para onde ouvira a voz.

- Mu...? Dohko? – foi ate ele. – Dohko? – fitou Mu. – o que houve com ele?

- Você está bem Shion? – o ariano do futuro o fitou.

- Estou... - retornou a visão para Dohko. – Dohko. – o que houve com ele? Seus ferimentos...

- É melhor irmos. – levantou. Para Shion ter voltado ao normal, já sabia o que tinha acontecido ao libriano e provavelmente o futuro tinha sido alterado.

- Não podemos deixá-lo aqui Mu, afinal de contas o que aconteceu? Dohko acorde.

Shion o tocou, recuando assustado...

- Está frio... e seu cosmo... não estou sentido... – arregalou os olhos. – não é possível...

- Aspros aplicou em você o satã imperial, para o efeito passar, deve matar alguém.

- Eu não faria isso! – levantou assustado. – eu não... – fitou os ferimentos de Mu, ele estava bem machucado. – eu...

- Não temos tempo para lamentos Shion.

- Eu... – não acreditava que tinha matado seu melhor amigo. – eu... como?

- O futuro foi alterado, talvez seja melhor que...

- O que...

Shion não terminou a frase, sentiu uma forte dor no estomago, foi fechando os olhos e se não fosse Mu a segura-lo tinha ido ao chão.

- Me perdoe, mas não podemos te perder também.

O deitou ao lado de Dohko.

- Vingaremos a sua morte Dohko. Essa e a do futuro.

Mu seguiu em frente.

_**Sala do Dilúvio...**_

Dégel começava a sentir os efeitos do veneno do escorpião, havia sido acertado em dois pontos em cada perna e em um ponto em cada braço.

- Kárdia...

O escorpião apenas sorriu acendendo seu cosmo. Novamente Dégel foi atingido em mais quatro pontos: barriga, ombros e na coxa esquerda. Os dez pontos sangravam e a perda dos sentidos o fizeram ir ao chão.

- Kárdia seu idiota... – Miro cerrou o punho. – você me paga.

Ignorou os pedidos de Kamus partindo para cima do Escorpião do passado.

Kárdia conseguia se defender sem problemas.

- Você é muito fraco.

Kárdia partiu em direção a ele, numa velocidade impressionante, atacou Miro ferozmente numa seqüência de socos e chutes. Por ultimo pegou o escorpião pelo braço lançando-o para cima. Miro bateu de forma violenta no teto, antes de cair enterrado no chão.

- É decepcionante...- zombou. Voltou o olhar para Kamus. – vai querer me enfrentar sem armadura? Ainda mais com esse ferimento no ombro?

Kamus não disse nada ignorando a dor que sentia no ombro e o sangue que escorria, apenas deu alguns passos em direção a ele.

- Espere... – Miro levantava com dificuldade.

- Acordou... – Kárdia o fitou com desdém. – só para apressar a sua morte.

Miro não teve sequer tempo para levantar, Kárdia partiu para cima dele e ainda com ele de joelhos, deu-lhe um soco no estomago, para em seguida acertá-lo na nuca. Miro caiu desacordado.

- Agora sim. – voltou o olhar para o aquariano. – onde paramos?

- O que fez para ter essa força? – indagou Kamus.

- Ikhor. Pontos cedeu-me um pouco de seu sangue.

- Se sujeitou a isso em troca de um pouco mais de poder. Agiu exclusivamente por egoísmo. Pensei que fosse mais inteligente.

- Vai mudar de idéia, quando eu acabar com você.

Kárdia partiu para cima dele, apesar de está sem armadura Kamus conseguia defender-se, mas não agüentaria muito tempo.

- Você é bom. – o escorpião sorriu. – vamos ver por quanto tempo agüenta.

- Trovão Aurora Ataque!

Kamus não esperou, um possível ataque do escorpião, disparando o seu primeiro. Kárdia facilmente desviou.

- Minha vez... – assumiu a forma do Escorpião. – agulha escarlate!

Disparou, Kamus foi atingido em cinco pontos indo de joelhos ao chão.

- Sem armadura não vai agüentar muito.

- Circulo de gelo... – murmurou.

- Agulha... o que? – Kárdia tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo estava paralisado.

- Eu não quero lutar contra você, mas não posso deixar que continue usando o sangue de Pontos. Isso pode te prejudicar.

- Prejudicar? – gargalhou. – ao contrario me sinto ótimo!

- Me perdoe pelo que vou fazer. – levantou.

- Fazer? Mal tem cosmo!

Kamus não ligou para a provocação começando a liberar seu cosmo. Como Shura e MM sua energia oscilava e ate aquele momento tinha guardado ao maximo para poder utilizá-la naquele ataque. Não sabia sobre os efeitos do Ikhor num corpo humano, mas tinha a convicção que Kárdia sofreria de alguma coisa ainda mais por ter um corpo mais debilitado. Precisava pará-lo de qualquer forma e só havia um jeito.

- Isso não vai me deter Kamus.

Kárdia não tinha percebido mas o ar na sala começava a condensar. Ele sofria com a paralisação e com o ar frio.

- Não será por muito tempo Kárdia. – o aquariano elevou o braço direito.

- Como...? – sentia os membros inferiores dormentes, assim como os braços. – o que fez comigo?

Ele não respondeu. Da sua mão saiu diversos feixes de luz frios que foram em direção a Kárdia que tentava se mexer a todo custo.

- Esquife de gelo. – sua voz saiu mais baixa que o normal.

Ao redor do escorpião começou a se formar uma parede de gelo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Mantendo-o a salvo de si mesmo.

- Você quer é me enterrar vivo! – o gelo já cobria a sua cintura. – eu sabia que um dia iria fazer isso.

- No momento certo vou tirá-lo daí.

- Kamus!

O gelo o encobriu por completo. No meio da sala surgiu uma esquife semelhante quando Kamus prendeu Hyoga.

_**Santuário**_**...**

Já havia algumas horas que os cavaleiros tinham saído. Selinsa sentada na porta do templo olhava o horizonte. Estava tão distraída que não notou a aproximação de alguém. Hasgard preparava-se para ficar em Áries, estava dirigindo-se para lá quando notou a pupila. Desviou o olhar para o bracelete que ela usava. Lentamente caminhou ate ela sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Ele vai voltar. – disse.

- Mes-tre? – deu um pulo.

- Desculpe se a assustei.

- Não foi nada...

- Eu não gosto dele. – disse, voltando a atenção para o horizonte. – mas ele é forte e acima de tudo gosta de você... infelizmente. – deu um suspiro desanimado. - Não se preocupe ele vai voltar.

- Quando essa batalha acabar... não poderei ser mais aspirante? – o fitou.

- Eu não sei Sel... mestre Sage é quem vai determinar.

- Se eu ainda puder treinar pode continuar sendo meu mestre? Por favor. Eu quero me tornar forte, para proteger todo mundo.

Hasgard sorriu.

- Claro Sel. – brincou com os cabelos dela. – será uma grande amazona.

No interior do templo Hakurei recebia os últimos cuidados.

- Terminei mestre.

- Obrigado Lara. – desviou o olhar para Áurea, a garota estava sentada perto da janela fitando o horizonte.

- Ele vai voltar Áurea.

- Assim espero... – murmurou.

- Estou vendo que Shion será bem cuidado. – abafou o riso.

- Senhor Hakurei. – a grega ruborizou.

- Desculpe.

- Tenha fé Áurea. – disse Lithos. – eles vão voltar para nós.

Cada uma pensou em seu respectivo cavaleiro, e como Hakurei tinha a habilidade de ler mentes... não que o fizesse sempre, mas... ficou surpreso.

- Hum...- deu um sorriso. - Lara.

- Sim?

- Notei que Sísifo esta usando um anel prateado, sabe o que é?

Lithos ruborizou na hora, assim como a sacerdotisa.

- É que... – não sabia como contar.

- Eu e o Sísifo nos casamos. – disse Lithos, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que saber. – a cerimônia foi hoje de manha. Sei que é contra as regras e assumo toda a responsabilidade, eu praticamente obriguei Sísifo.

Hakurei soltou uma risada.

- Como se Sísifo fizesse algo obrigado. – gargalhou. - Aposto que foi idéia dele.

A garota ruborizou.

- Não tem porque ficar assim. É natural, antes de ser cavaleiro, ele é um homem. Eu dou total apoio. – lembrou-se de Ranna. – mas tem que lembrar de como é a vida de um cavaleiro.

- Eu tenho consciência senhor Hakurei.

- Não só você, Áurea, Lara e Marin.

A japonesa arregalou os olhos, enquanto a sacerdotisa abaixou o rosto.

- Não façam essas caras. – riu. – isso é passível de acontecer, mas como disse tem que lembrarem como é a vida de cavaleiro. Concordam?

- Sim. – disseram juntas.

- Aposto que realizou a cerimônia. – Hakurei fitou a sacerdotisa.

- Sim...

- Quem mais casou hoje?

- Shaka. – disse.

- Imaginei. Hasgard andava de nervoso, mas agora... fiquei admirado. Só falta Asmita e Kanon... é... – fitou o teto. – mais dois casamentos.

Áurea que ouvia abaixou o rosto, ele não a via citado, era sinal que Shion...

- Shion será o carro chefe. O primeiro grande mestre a casar. – sorriu.

Áurea sorriu de volta.

- Tenham fé, eles vão voltar.

_**Sala do Julgamento...**_

O grupo, que desde que deixara Dégel para trás, chegava ao final de um estreito corredor mais adiante havia uma porta. Eles trocaram olhares e com isso Albafica abriu a porta. Ao contrario das outras salas, era pequena e conduzia a duas escadas.

- Qual rumo devemos tomar? – indagou Regulus olhando para seu mestre.

- O da...- Sísifo parou de falar olhando para trás. – esse cosmo...

- Não pode ser. – Aioria também sentiu. – Dohko?

- Nós vamos pela esquerda. – a voz de Albafica saiu mais fria do que a de costume, também sentira o sumiço do cosmo do libriano, no entanto também sentia um outro cosmo.

Afrodite o fitou, então ele também sentira o cosmo.

- Sigam em frente. – disse o sueco. – essa outra, - referia-se a escada da direita. – vai levá-los ate Pontos ou ate onde estão as Megas.

- Como sabe disso? – indagou Aioria.

- O cosmo de Temis vem da esquerda. – disse Albafica tomando rumo da esquerda. – boa sorte.

- Igualmente. – disse o sagitariano.

Logo que os dois piscianos começaram a subir a escada desapareceu.

A escada era longa e seu final acabou num grande salão iluminado por tochas e por gravuras esculpidas na parede.

- Sejam bem vindos.

Os dois piscianos pararam.

- Terão o prazer de serem julgados na minha sala. – sorriu.

Enquanto isso na sala anterior...

- Só restou nós três. – disse o pequeno.

- Regulus.

- Sim? – fitou Sísifo.

- Provavelmente encontraremos Pontos, eu não quero que lute com ele.

- Mas... não é justo.

- Concentre-se na missão que Saga te deu.

- Mas...

- Saga acredita vai conseguir. – Aioria brincou com os cabelos dele. – e eu também. Vamos criar uma brecha para você. Então concentre-se na sua missão.

- Está bem.

- Vamos.

Os três começaram a subir as escadas. Do alto da torre, Pontos "fitava" - os.

- A sétima sala, a sala do Julgamento com a minha rainha e...ilusão pensarem que vão encontrar a Megas, mal posso esperar para tê-los na minha presença.

_**Sala do Relâmpago Negro...**_

- Fiquei impressionado com teu poder. – disse Céos. – conseguiste derrotar um titã.

- Não entendo porque Créos e Pontos permitiram isso. Tenho a certeza que se eles quisessem poderiam ter intercedido.

- Concordo. A morte dele não é um assunto terminado.

- O que quer dizer?

- Em breve o teremos de volta. – o deus assumiu a posição de ataque.

Shaka silenciou-se. O que se passava na cabeça deles, que tipo de plano eles teriam?

- "Se eles podem trazer Iapeto de volta significa que Créos, Céos e Temis também podem ser tragos de volta... isso não é bom."

- Podemos começar?

A resposta de Shaka foi o aumento de seu cosmo, Céos fez o mesmo. Contudo o virginiano olhou para o lado.

- "Dohko?" – sentiu o sumiço no cosmo do cavaleiro. – "Deuteros... Dohko... Também não sinto o cosmo de Saga... será que..."

- O que foi?

- Nada. – voltou a elevar seu cosmo. Ciclo das seis existências!

- Sparkle Rapier!

Os dois ataques chocaram-se provocando a expansão do ar. Antes que a energia se dissipasse Shaka correu ate ele iniciando um ataque físico. Não era seu forte mas lembrara da luta entre o deus e Aioria, alguns anos atas: faria Céos perder bastante ikhor.

Céos defendia-se de todos e num dado momento acertou o virginiano, ele foi arrastado mas não caiu. Rapidamente elevou seu cosmo disparando uma bola de energia contra o deus. Usando sua arma Céos cortou o ataque em dois e reagindo lançou dois ataques. O primeiro Shaka conseguiu defender-se mas acabou sendo acertado pelo segundo indo ao chão.

- Velocidade do Relâmpago!

Shaka mal teve tempo de se levantar foi atingido novamente, desta vez mais gravemente.

- Antes de matá-lo cavaleiro. – Céos parou perto dele. – quero que me respondas algo.

O virginiano ergueu um pouco o rosto, este continha vários cortes.

- Como acabaram com Pontos?

- Por que pergunta? – deu um sorriso desdenhoso. – naturalmente você já sabe.

Aproveitando da aproximação do deus, Shaka disparou a queima roupa contudo Céos segurou o golpe com uma mão.

- Se não queres responder... – a energia dourada foi substituída por uma negra. – Ebony...

- Rendição divina!

O deus deu um salto para trás desviando do ataque que foi disparado por Asmita.

O virginiano do passado aproximou de Shaka, ajudando-o a levantar.

- Você esta bem?

- Sim. E você?

- Estou.

- Já estava duvidando de sua capacidade Asmita. – disse Céos. – demoraste a levantar.

Ele não respondeu, voltando a atenção para Shaka.

- Precisamos atacar juntos.

- Está bem.

Os dois começaram a elevar seus cosmos. Céos deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Rendição divina! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

As duas energias juntaram-se partindo em direção a Céos.

- Raio negro!

Poderosas descargas elétricas envolveram o ataque e atravessando-o dirigiu-se para os dois.

- Kahn!

Shaka e Asmita ativaram seus escudos de defesa. O ataque do deus chocou-se violentamente contra a barreira, por um tempo seguiu equilibrado, mas os dois acabaram sendo acertados só não foram ao chão.

- Tem alguma coisa em mente? – indagou Asmita.

- Temos que fazê-lo perder ikhor, só assim teremos alguma chance.

- Vamos atacar novamente.

O cosmo dos dois aumentaram, Céos não se mostrou surpreso, pois o que vira no santuário horas atrás apenas confirmava o que já sabia: Shaka detinha um grande poder, de certo que Asmita também era assim.

- " Vou ter que usar mais energia." – pensou erguendo sua rapieira.

- Rendição divina!

- Sparkle Rapier!

As duas energias chocaram-se no meio. Usando a outra mão Céos disparou um segundo ataque. As energias de desestabilizaram fazendo com que Shaka e Asmita fosse atingidos. Céos só não contava que também fora atingido, de leve, mas fora. O deus sentiu um filete de sangue descer pelo seu rosto.

- Muito bom. – limpou o rosto. – conseguistes me acertar.

Do outro lado os dois levantavam. Shaka estava preocupado, usara energia quase semelhante contra Iapeto, no entanto...

- "Não imaginei que ele fosse mais forte..." Respondendo a sua pergunta, Pontos foi derrotado por Aioria. – disse, não queria responder, mas agora algo o intrigava. – ele não te contou?

Foi a vez de Céos ficar em silencio, ele queria saber da historia por completo, mas não era algo tão relevante a ponto de fazê-lo prolongar a vida daqueles cavaleiros. Acabaria logo com eles e sozinho descobriria a verdade.

- Não. Isso não importa. Vais morrer agora.

O chão começou a tremer, assim como as paredes, Céos elevou as mãos para o alto formando uma bola de energia. Raios circundavam o deus.

- Asmita... – Shaka o fitou ficando surpreso. Ele respirava com dificuldade e estava muito machucado. – "ele não vai agüentar."

- Ebony Gale!

Surpreendendo os dois, a intensidade do ataque foi maior do que as anteriores. O chão tremeu, para proteger Asmita, Shaka passou a sua frente criando sua barreira, a energia de Céos chocou-se contra ela, fazendo com que os dois fossem arrastados.

- Shaka! – Asmita elevou seu cosmo para contra atacar.

Eles só não esperavam...

- Rotação da Estrela do Trovão.

A energia de Céos triplicou partindo com toda a velocidade na direção deles. Os dois ainda tentaram segura-la, mas o poder do deus estava alem de suas capacidades. Shaka e Asmita foram jogados longe batendo violentamente contra uma parede, com bastante ferimentos.

- Acabou.

O deus deu alguns passos na direção deles, mas parou ao ver um objeto no chão. Agachou pegando-o.

- Objeto de forma curiosa. – fitou um pingente preso por uma correntinha de ouro. Olhou para os dois caídos, demorando o olhar em Asmita. – usas isso?

Deduziu que era dele por causa da energia que o envolvia, era a energia de Asmita. Com o impacto do golpe a correntinha tinha arrebentado...

Já havia algum tempo que os dois leoninos mais Sísifo subiam as escadas.

- Essas escadas não acabam. – murmurou Regulus.

- Pode ser uma armadilha de Pontos. – disse Aioria. – como vamos achar as armas de Chronos? – olhou para o "cunhado"

- Ainda não tenho idéia... – Sísifo mantinha a visão reta.

- Eu vou encontrá-la, tenham a certeza disso. – disse Regulus.

Os dois mais velhos não disseram nada, ainda mais quando viram uma luz no alto da escada. Sem trocarem palavras correram para lá.

Regulus abriu a boca ao fitar o recinto. Era a maior sala da fortaleza dos titãs, suas grandes janelas davam para as varandas do edifício, as paredes eram decoradas com desenhos que retratavam a antiguidade. O teto em forma de abobada estava cravado de pontos brilhantes semelhantes a estrelas.

- Parece uma igreja gótica. – murmurou o pequeno, que sentido a brisa no rosto correu ate uma porta.

- Espere Regulus!

Ele não deu ouvidos, indo em direção a uma das varandas da fortaleza.

- Zeus... – deixou escapar.

Não era uma varanda comum, nela continha pequenas pontes que ligavam aos pequenos castelos erguidos no ar que circundavam o castelo.

- Regulus! – os dois cavaleiros aproximaram.

Aioria olhou ao redor, conhecia muito bem aquele lugar.

- Continua o mesmo...

- Esteve aqui?

- Sim Regulus. Essas salas suspensas, - apontou para elas. – são pequenos templos. Já lutei em uma delas.

O sagitariano fitou-as, não sabia se era por causa das batalhas ou talvez alguma interferência dos titãs, sentia um cosmo vindo de uma delas. E a energia era extremamente poderosa.

- "As megas podem está em uma dessas salas, mas... – fitou Regulus. – não posso deixá-lo ir sozinho nessa." Vamos entrar.

Os outros dois apenas concordaram, antes de entrar Aioria sentiu um cosmo da mesma maneira que Sísifo, mas preferiu não comentar.

Voltaram para o meio da sala.

- Não tem ninguém aqui. – Regulus não queria transparecer mas a grandiosidade daquele local o assustava.

- Sejam bem vindos.

Uma voz forte ecoou por todo o recinto. Os três tomaram posição na hora.

- Apareça Pontos! – gritou Aioria.

Escutaram o barulho de passos vindo do fundo. Não podiam ver o titã, mas o cosmo que emanava dele preenchia todo o local. Regulus recuou um passo.

- É uma honra recebê-los em minha casa.

Pontos fez se presente parando a pouco deles. Vestia sua Ars Magna.

- Aioria, Sísifo e Regulus... os primeiros a contemplarem a minha glória.

_**Continua...**_

_**As batalhas começaram e Deuteros e Dohko foram os primeiros a caírem. Aguardem novas surpresas ao longo do próximos capítulos e muito obrigada por acompanharem.**_

_**n/a: **__** Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno**__** - Um por todos, todos por um**_


	31. Chapter 31: Superbia In Praeli

_Suellen – Sem problema com a demora, eu sei como é a falta de tempo, mas se tudo correr bem eu termino essa fic esse ano!_

_Becky Gemini – Pois é... Dohko, Deuteros e mais alguns...aguarde novas emoções. E quanto a pessoa misteriosa, digamos que você... está indo pelo caminho certo, mas falta uma coisinha para acertar completamente (dica: não tem nada haver com a época da guerra dos titãs)._

_Pessoa do parênteses () – Kárdia vai cair em si, o prisioneiro não tem muita chance contra o Pontos, Mani e Mascara vão penar um pouco com o Sage e Regulus vai encontrar o desafio que ele tanto queria. Aguarde._

_LadyArawn – Realmente os dois virginianos lutando juntos não teria para ninguém, mas o Shaka está ferido (ele ainda não recuperou do ataque do Créos) e ainda usou boa parte de seu cosmo para derrotar o Iapeto, mas nem tudo está perdido, eles vão virar esse jogo. Kárdia não vai ficar preso, o Kamus é muito ingênuo._

_Gostei da idéia do Ares, mas se ele aparecer era bem capaz de se aliar ao Aspros e aí...e concordo com você Saga é fodão! _

_Aredhel Atreides – Acho que nem ele preso no esquife vai fazê-lo refletir. Rsrsr. Hakurei gostou da sua idéia de casamento, ele vai adotar isso no santuário._

_Rodrigo – Você sumiu hein? Shaka e Asmita podem mais eu sei, mas o Shaka ta machucado, mas no final... surpresa, não tão surpresa assim. Kamus acha que vai funcionar, mas todos nós sabemos que não vai funcionar rsrsr._

_Mabel – Kárdia vai se arrepender, afinal ele gosta (no bom sentido) do Dégel, mas vai demorar para perceber. Teimoso!_

**Capitulo XXXI**

_**Superbia In Praelia**_

_**Sala do Dilúvio...**_

Depois de congelar Kárdia, Kamus foi ate eles, Dégel e Miro despertavam.

- Você está bem Dégel? – indagou ajudando-o a levantar.

- Estou... e você? – fitou os ferimentos dele. – também lutou contra ele?

- Sim.

- Fico feliz que estejam bem. – disse Miro aproximando trazendo vários ferimentos. – e que... – parou de falar. Tanto ele quanto os dois aquarianos olharam para cima. – esse cosmo...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Dohko. – disse Dégel.

- Então a luta acabou. – Kamus abaixou o olhar. – é sinal que Shion voltou ao normal.

- O que quer dizer? – Dégel o fitou assustado.

- Ou Shion matou o Dohko, ou ele se matou para ajudá-lo.

- Não é possível...

- Cadê o Kárdia? – indagou Miro, preocupado que o companheiro tivesse o mesmo fim.

Kamus abaixou o rosto. Deixando os outros dois apreensivos.

- Você o matou? – Miro arregalou os olhos.

- Claro que não.

- E onde ele está? – Dégel estava preocupado.

O dourado apenas desviou o olhar. Dégel acompanhou ficando perplexo ao ver um esquife de gelo no meio do salão.

- O que você fez?

- O prendi. Ate conseguirmos uma forma de extrair o sangue de Pontos era a única maneira de pará-lo.

- Sangue de Pontos?

- Sim Miro. Pontos injetou ikhor nele. E temo pelas conseqüências.

- Que conseqüências? – Dégel não sabia se ficava preocupado por vê-lo preso, ou pelo tal sangue.

- O coração pode não agüentar.

- Talvez tenha sido melhor mesmo... – disse Miro fitando o amigo de signo. – então precisamos chegar ate Pontos para salva-lo.

- Sim. Espero que me perdoe Dégel.

- Eu sei que fez o melhor. Então vamos.

Estavam prestes a sair quando... pararam assustados. Um grande cosmo começou a preencher a sala, e a medida que o cosmo aumentava, a sensação de calor elevava. Olharam imediatamente para o esquife. Saia dele um vapor.

- Não é possível... – murmurou Kamus.

A sala foi preenchida por uma grande quantidade de vapor, o chão estava molhado.

- Muito bem Kamus.

Ele assustou com a voz.

- Como...?

- Foi um excelente teste para o meu coração. Ele bateu como nunca a ponto de derreter sua geleira.

- Kárdia...? – Miro o fitou pasmo.

O escorpião surgiu em meio ao vapor.

- Em outras épocas eu não suportaria esforço tão grande, mas agora... – levou a mão ao peito. – ele pode bater ao maximo.

Ainda pasmos nem perceberam que o escorpião sumiu de suas vistas, quando deram por si, Kárdia apareceu diante de Miro dando lhe um soco no estomago, em alta velocidade, apareceu diante de Dégel dando-lhe um no queixo. Indo por trás socou lhe as costas, antes de ir ao chão o pegou pelo braço jogando-o contra Miro. Os dois cavaleiros chocaram-se e antes que batessem contra uma parede, o cavaleiro surgiu por baixo e socando Miro lançou-os para cima. Dégel sofreu maior impacto, pois acabou amortecendo o escorpião. Caíram violentamente no chão. Kamus tentou esboçar alguma reação, mas foi pego pelo braço, sendo lançado contra uma parede.

- Kárdia... – Dégel jogou seu corpo para o lado saindo de cima de Miro.

- Ainda está vivo?

- Me diga... – virou o corpo, ficando de barriga para baixo. – por que fez isso?

- Deveria saber melhor do que ninguém Dégel.

- Você é um bom cavaleiro, não precisa do sangue titã.

- Preciso. Nunca tive a oportunidade de usar meu cosmo ao maximo. Agora eu tenho.

- Está errado Kárdia.

O escorpião sorriu e lentamente caminhava ate o aquariano.

- Sabe Dégel. – agachou diante dele. – você não me entende porque seu coração sempre foi forte. Não dependia dos outros para esfriá-lo. Não sabe como é ruim depender.

- Sabe que nunca importei com isso. Sempre que precisasse estaria ao seu lado.

- Mas uma hora cansa, alem do mais não quero a sua compaixão.

- Eu não tenho dó de você...

- Eu sei que tem. Mas agora isso não importa mais, posso me sustentar sozinho sem a ajuda de ninguém. E nem adianta tentar me parar.

- Então vai ter que me matar.

- Não queria que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto mas... – sem se importar, Kárdia pegou o aquariano pelos cabelos erguendo-o. – se tiver que eliminá-lo vou fazê-lo.

- Kárdia...? Eu pensei que nós...

- Éramos amigos? – gargalhou. – você só ficava perto de mim porque Sage o mandou. Seria mais fácil me vigiar, se eu pensasse que era meu amigo.

- Não é verdade. Sempre te considerei meu amigo.

- Mentira... – deu um sorriso desdenhoso. – você sempre me considerou um estorvo.

Sem dizer mais nada, Kárdia apontou sua unha para ele, disparando mais duas agulhas.

Depois de fazer isso jogou o aquariano longe.

- Sempre me considerou um estorvo. – levantou.

Kamus abriu lentamente os olhos, apesar de estar caído ouvia atentamente a conversa.

- Kárdia...

O escorpião sentiu alguém segura-lo pela perna: era Miro.

- Está vivo?

- Pode suspeitar de qualquer pessoa de menos de Dégel. – o fitou. – ele sim é seu amigo.

- Não me amole. – deu-lhe um chute. – de você cuido depois.

O cavaleiro voltou a atenção para o aquariano do passado, ele tentava se levantar, mas as doze agulhadas entorpeciam seu corpo, teve que escorar na parede para permanecer de pé.

- Faltam apenas duas agulhas antes de receber a Antares. – o cosmo aumentava. – será divertido se eu usar antes ... – sorriu. – a agulha incandescente.

O escorpião disparou, o ferindo –o no ombro. Os treze pontos começaram a brilhar e o cavaleiro sentiu seu sangue esquentar.

- Agora vai saber como eu me sinto.

- Pare Kárdia... – a voz de Kamus saiu tão baixa que nem foi ouvido. – vai matá-lo...

Dégel suava, a temperatura de seu corpo subia rapidamente, mesmo deixando ar frio escapar sentia os efeitos do ataque de Kárdia.

- "Então é assim que ele se sente?" – pensou fitando o amigo.

- "Dégel... ele não vai agüentar." – Kamus começava a se levantar, com um fraco cosmo o envolvendo, mas que queimava de maneira constante. – " não posso deixá-lo morrer."

- A décima quarta agulha. – Kárdia apontou para ele.

Kárdia disparou, o aquariano não conseguindo se mexer apenas fechou os olhos a espera do ataque. Segundos depois o abriu-os ficando surpreso ao ver uma armadura dourada na sua frente.

- Kamus... – murmurou os três.

O francês estava diante dele, tendo o corpo coberto pela armadura de Aquário.

- Você está bem Dégel?

- Sim... mas você...

Apesar de está com a armadura, Kamus recebeu a agulha na altura do peito e somado as outras que tinha foi de joelhos ao chão. Todas sangravam.

- Kamus! – Miro arrastava a ele.

- Kamus. – Dégel o amparou. – você esta bem?

- Estou... – mal acabou de falar, um filete de sangue desceu pela boca.

- Kárdia seu desgraçado. – Miro levantou. – não vou te perdoar por isso. – o cosmo começou a elevar principalmente quando viu Kamus indo ao chão. – Tempestade Escarlate! – tomou a forma de um Escorpião.

Uma forte ventania, como num tornado, partiu em direção a Kárdia, em meio aos ventos descargas elétricas. Dégel olhou assustado para o Escorpião do futuro, não imaginava que ele tivesse tal poder. Kárdia ainda tentou se defender, achando se tratar de um ataque banal contudo foi atingido em cheio batendo violentamente contra o teto e depois indo ao chão.

_**Sala da Mãe dos Deuses**_

- Que historia é essa de ikhor? – Manigold fitou Giovanni.

- É o sangue dos titãs. – não tirou o olhar do grande mestre. – temos problemas.

- Já sei. – socou a própria mão. – mas vou livrá-lo desse feitiço custe o que custar. – começava a elevar seu cosmo quando... – esse cosmo...

- Dohko? – MM arregalou os olhos. – não é possível que...

- Caspita. – cerrou o punho. – primeiro aquele esquisito do Deuteros, agora Dohko. Desse jeito...

- Não tenho escolha. - MM estralou os dedos.  
O italiano partiu para cima de Sage desferindo uma série de chute e socos, o grande mestre desviava com destreza. Sage passou a atacar, MM tentava se defender, mas o mestre era muito rápido não o dando chance de contra ataque. Para arrematar a seqüência de golpes, o lemuriano deu-lhe um soco. O canceriano recuou um pouco colocando a mão na barriga. Devido à dor caiu de joelhos cuspindo sangue no chão.  
- Giovanni! - gritou Manigold. - droga... - cerrou o punho.  
Manigold avançou sobre seu mestre, Sage não teve dificuldade em detê-lo fazendo o mesmo no discípulo. O cavaleiro caiu perto do dourado.  
- Vocês são fracos. - elevou o cosmo. Apareceram dezenas de luzes azuis que eram as almas. – Chamas demoníacas azuis.  
O ataque partiu na direção dos dois, que impossibilitados de fazerem algo receberam o golpe diretamente. Sage aproximou-se de Manigold que continuava caído.  
- Manigold.  
O canceriano abriu os olhos, fitando intensamente seu mestre. Sage agachou encostando o dedo indicador direito no peito do pupilo.  
- Seikishiki mekai ha.  
Ele arregalou os olhos, sentiu uma forte dor vinda do peito, como se seu corpo estivesse sendo rasgado.  
- "Minha alma."  
Mani viu-se afastando-se de seu corpo.  
- Manigold! - gritou MM.  
Sage apenas fitou o canceriano do passado.  
- Eu cuido de você mais tarde. - lançou lhe um ataque e em seguida sumiu.  
Giovanni conseguiu desviar do ataque, mas não a tempo de impedir que Sage fosse para o Yomotsu.  
- Droga! - reunindo o pouco de cosmo que ainda tinha, levou sua alma para o Yomotsu Hirasaka

_**Sala do Relâmpago negro**_

Asmita sentia o corpo pesado, os duros anos de treinamento não adiantavam nada diante do poder do titã.

- "Ele é mais forte que pensei." – ergueu um pouco rosto "fitando" o titã, seu rosto ficou surpreso. Céos trazia algo nas mãos. Rapidamente Asmita levou a mão ao pescoço. – "caiu."

Reunindo forças ate então desconhecidas levantou, nem reparou que Shaka também se levantava.

- Largue isso Céos.

A voz dura do cavaleiro fez com que o deus o fitasse.

- Isto pertence a ti? – mostrou o objeto.

Shaka voltou a atenção para o objeto, tinha a sensação de já tê-lo visto.

- " Se parece muito com a corrente que Marin usa... – olhou imediatamente para o cavaleiro. – Asmita... vocês... – deu um leve sorriso.

- Mandei largar isso. – o cosmo aumentava, deixando os outros dois surpresos.

Sabendo que sua ordem não seria cumprida, Asmita disparou um ataque contra o deus, que continuou sem se mover. O ataque foi em cheio provocando uma forte explosão. Shaka ficou surpreso, aparentemente, o ataque havia sido fraco, mas...

Céos continuava na mesma posição contudo trazia um corte no rosto.

- "Não pensei que me causaria dano. Isso significa que... – fitou o pingente. – é importante para ele." Vejo que isso lhe é caro, a ponto de deixá-lo mais forte. Por acaso tem haver com aquela mulher?

Asmita ficou em silencio.

- Pois muito bem. Se o queres de volta, vai ter que tira-lo de mim.

- Cretino. – Asmita estava prestes a avançar quando teve o braço retido por Shaka. – o que foi?

- Céos, - ignorou a expressão de Asmita, olhando para o deus. – qual é o objetivo de vocês? Querem apenas restaurar a Era titânica na Terra?

- Sim. Chronos irá despertar.

- E o que significou a morte de Iapeto?

- É apenas passageira, em breve ele será revivido.

- Quem lhe disse isso?

- Pontos.

Shaka silenciou-se. Aquilo era muito estranho. Céos não sabia o desfecho da luta anterior e ainda a morte de Iapeto diante dos olhares de Pontos era no mínimo, suspeito.

- Vamos atacar juntos. – disse ao companheiro de signo.

Começaram a elevar seus cosmos. Céos estava em silencio meditando, também começava a achar que a morte de Iapeto trazia algumas implicações e que não só ele, mas como Temis e Créos poderiam está em perigo.

- "Preciso acabar logo com isso."

Elevou seu cosmo, mas não foi como anteriormente, sua energia aumentava rapidamente fazendo os dois virginianos ficarem surpresos.

- O cosmo dele... – murmurou Asmita.

- Ele é muito mais forte que Iapeto.

Asmita pegou-se imaginando se ele usasse todo esse poder contra o santuário, não sobraria nada.

- "Marin."

Deixando-os ainda mais surpresos, o cosmo de Céos aumentou ainda mais, o chão começou a tremer, as paredes da sala rachavam.

- Ebony Rapier!

Ao contrario dos outros ataques, esse partiu numa velocidade ainda maior, o barulho dos raios espalhando-se pela sala era ensurdecedor.

- Asmita! Agora! Rendição divina!

Soltaram seus ataques, a quantidade de energia era absurda, ao se chocarem no meio provocaram um forte estrondo. Houve certo equilíbrio contudo...

- Ebony Gale!

Uma nova onda de energia juntou-se a já lançada por Céos, Shaka e Asmita tentaram se proteger com suas barreiras mas foram acertados indo ao chão.

Com dificuldades Shaka levantou. Sabia que Céos estava muito mais forte, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto. Não pensou que o ferimento feito por Créos mais a energia gasta no "Atena Exclamation" o tivesse atingido tanto. Somado a isso o despreparo de Asmita. Ele era forte, mas ainda não conseguia usar todo o seu poder.

- "Temos que atacar sempre juntos." - era a única solução. - Asmita.  
Olhou para o lado o cavaleiro levantava lentamente trazendo vários ferimentos.  
- Precisamos continuar atacando.  
- Entendi. - respondeu limpado um filete de sangue que escorria pela boca, mas de olhos fixos na corrente na mão do titã. - vou tentar distraí-lo.  
- Ilusões não funcionam com ele.  
- Mas pode distraí-lo o suficiente para você atacá-lo.  
- Tem razão.  
Asmita sentou no chão assumindo a forma de meditação, seu cosmo começou a fluir, enquanto isso Shaka afastou-se para que Céos "esquecesse" dele.  
- Pretendes atacar novamente? - indagou Céos.  
A resposta do cavaleiro foi a troca da sala por um ambiente inóspito. O chão não continha plantação e o céu era tingido de vermelho. Céos conhecia muito bem aquele lugar.  
- Tártaro... - saiu de sua boca. - tua ilusão é perfeita Asmita. Aquele lugar é assim mesmo.  
- Não é uma ilusão. - disse. - realmente estamos no Tártaro. Quis facilitar as coisas. - tentava convencê-lo.  
- Interessante. E o que mais podes fazer? - ele mostrava-se concentrado em Asmita, mas não havia perdido Shaka de vista.  
- Verá. - deu um sorriso. - ohm!  
Seu cosmo expandiu-se, Céos esperou um ataque direto, mas ele não veio, ao invés, surgiram outras cenas e outras pessoas no cenário. Céos que mantinha a postura altiva a desfez ao ver quem eram a tais pessoas.  
- Temis... Créos...Iapeto... Pontos? – estreitou os olhos.

O deus tentou se mexer, contudo algo o prendia. Na imagem que se seguiu Temis e Créos estavam presos , Pontos estava próximo deles e lhes falava algo.

Aproveitando da distração de Céos...

- Rendição divina!

O deus desviou o olhar para Shaka, apesar de elevar seu cosmo, o ataque do cavaleiro acabou acertando-o, mas não foi um ferimento significativo.

_**Sala da Luz e do Fogo**_

Pontos apareceu diante deles.

- Bem vindos. – sorriu.

- Pontos... – Aioria cerrou o punho. – eu vou acabar com você.

- Não tenha pressa leonino. – voltou o olhar para Regulus passando a encará-lo. – ao contrario dos outros dois teu olhar não me é familiar. Realmente não sei o que aquela deusa pensa. Enfim...

- Onde escondeu as duas megas? – indagou Sísifo.

- Estão naqueles pequenos templos. – apontou para a varanda. – se o garoto quiser pega-las... – sorriu.

- Não vamos cair na sua armadilha.

- Não é armadilha. As armas se encontram lá. Se ele conseguir pegar será suas.

Regulus não pensou duas vezes saindo correndo.

- Regulus pare! – gritou Sísifo.

- É a nossa chance mestre.

- É uma armadilha Regulus. – disse Aioria. – volte aqui.

- Confiem em mim.Não vou falhar na missão.

- Regulus... – murmurou Aioria.

Sísifo fitou o sobrinho. Durante todos esses anos tentou protegê-lo ao maximo, mas chegaria o dia que teria deixá-lo tomar suas próprias decisões, alem do mais ele precisava se tornar digno para usar a armadura de Leão.

- Boa sorte Regulus. – disse surpreendendo os dois leoninos. – tenha cuidado.

- Certo. – sorriu satisfeito. – vou voltar com as duas armas.

O garoto deu as costas saindo correndo. Pontos que o fitava deu um leve sorriso.

-"Interessante." Agora que ele já se foi... podemos começar?

Regulus sentiu o vento sobre a face, olhando para baixo viu que estava há muitos metros acima do solo.

- "Vou conseguir."

Parou ao sentir um fraco cosmo vindo de um dos pequenos templos.

- De qual deles vem esse cosmo? – olhava para a direita e para esquerda, mas demorou o olhar num a esquerda. – é aquele. As armas só podem está lá.

Sem hesitar dirigiu-se para lá. O interior do templo assemelhava-se ao interior de uma casa zodiacal.

- Onde elas...

Parou imediatamente, começou a sentir um cosmo aproximando-se de si. Tomou posição para uma possível defesa, mas desarmou ao ver algo brilhar sobre si. Presa no alto por correntes jazia uma das Megas.

- Encontrei.

Quando foi para dá um passo parou. O cosmo que sentira anteriormente estava bem próximo dele. Regulus tomou posição, seus olhos arregalaram ao ver o que parecia uma estatua gigante.

- O que é isso?

No interior da fortaleza...

- Que cosmo é esse? – Aioria fitou o local onde Regulus havia passado.

- É o protetor de uma das Megas. Tu conhece-o muito bem Aioria.

- Como?

- É um dos três guerreiros de Chronos: Nephritis Hoplisma.

- O que? – arregalou os olhos.

- O que é isso Aioria? – indagou Sísifo.

- Precisamos buscar Regulus. – disse simplesmente. – ele não vai conseguir.

- Certo.

Os dois tentaram se mover, mas não conseguiram.

- Não vão a parte alguma. Nossa luta ainda sequer começou. – Pontos sorriu.

_**Sala do Dilúvio**_

Kárdia foi ao chão.

- Pensei que você fosse diferente, - Miro caminhava ate ele. – mas tudo que lhe interessa é o poder, aceitou-se a aliar-se a Pontos unicamente por poder. Não se importando com os sentimentos de Dégel. – parou ao lado dele. A unha do indicador ficou vermelha. – não merece ser um cavaleiro de Atena. – apontou o dedo para ele. – vai receber Antares direto.

Quando Miro estava prestes a lançar teve seu braço retido.

- Dé-gel?

- Pare por favor. – a voz saiu baixa.

- Sei que o considera, mas ele a trocou por poder. Ainda mais... – fitou Kamus caído. – não vou perdoá-lo pelo que fez a você e a Kamus.

O jovem escorpião, começava a despertar, sentia o corpo doer, mas pouco se importava com isso. Lentamente virou o corpo ficando com a face virada para cima, vendo Dégel e Miro.

- Deixe-o Dégel...

Os dois o olharam.

- O que ele pode fazer...? É um fraco.

- Cretino! – Miro tentava se soltar mas o aquariano o segurava firme. – eu vou acabar com você.

- Você é um fraco. – disse.

- Pare Kárdia. – pediu o aquariano.

- Você e esse coração mole... – o olhou zombeiro. – isso vai levá-lo a ruína. Deu sorte por Kamus ter entrado na sua frente. – sorriu. – Alias isso é típico de vocês. Coração mole. Com amigos assim Miro, não tem porque se preocupar, eles sempre vão te salvar.

Dégel apenas o fitou. Kárdia continuou com o semblante zombeteiro contudo algo no olhar do aquariano o incomodava.

- Vá cuidar de Kamus, Miro. Eu vou lutar com ele.

- Mas... – o escorpião do futuro sabia que Dégel seria incapaz de fazer algo a Kárdia.

- Vá.

Mal acabou de falar sentiu uma dor profunda no estomago.

- Dégel! – Miro o fitava assustado.

Aproveitando-se Kárdia havia disparado a décima quarta agulha. O aquariano caiu de joelhos.

- Kárdia seu...

Miro não conseguiu se mexer. Algo paralisava.

- Eu lutarei com ele...- Dégel havia paralisado-o. – afaste-se.

Usando seu cosmo arrastou o grego para perto de Kamus para que ele não interrompesse e o paralisou.

- A cada dia que passa você me surpreende, cavaleiro de aquário. – Kárdia levantou. – pena que vai morrer. – o segurou pelo queixo fazendo-o encará-lo.

- Quer mesmo me matar?

- Sinta-se honrado, será o primeiro a morrer com o meu poder ao maximo, mal posso esperar para ver meu coração chegar ao limite.

- Esse sempre foi seu sonho não foi? – a voz saiu saudosa. – desde pequeno seu sonho era esse.

- Bem lembrando. Um sonho que realiza hoje.

- Tudo bem então. Ficarei feliz seu eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa.

- Como? – indagaram-se ao mesmo tempo os dois escorpiões.

- Pode usar sua força em mim, não vou desviar. Você sempre quis testar seu limite e agora que pode não deve desperdiçar.

- Não disse que tem um coração mole? – riu. – alem de nerd, é generoso. Você não muda não é?

Miro acompanhava o dialogo pasmo, não imaginava que Dégel faria aquilo.

- Ele perdeu a cabeça... – murmurou.

- Não...

- Kamus? Você esta bem?

- Estou... – firmou-se no amigo ficando de joelhos. – não reparou nas respostas de Kárdia? Apesar de tudo, ele guarda lembranças do passado. Ele nega, mas considera e muito o Dégel. Tudo que o aquariano esta fazendo é fazer que Kárdia esqueça essa busca de poder.

- E o que ele pretende fazer? Vai deixar que Kárdia o mate?

- Se isso o fizer voltar a si, vai.

- Loucura. Os dois são loucos.

- Não é... – Kamus os fitava, lembrando-se de sua batalha nas doze casas.

- Eu não quero te matar ainda. – algo nos olhos de Dégel o incomodava. – quero me divertir um pouco. Que tal lembrarmos de quando treinávamos juntos? Você sempre conseguia me acertar, agora é a minha vez.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Kárdia o afastou usando seu cosmo. Dégel continuou caído, alem de não querer enfrentar o amigo, tinha os ferimentos que talhavam seus movimentos.

- Vou deixar a Antares para o final. – subiu sobre Dégel. – só vou bater um pouquinho em você.

Kárdia ergueu o punho, começando uma seqüência de socos no aquariano.

_**Sala do Julgamento**_

- Esperei por muito tempo este nosso encontro, então... – Temis elevou seu cosmo. – não perderemos tempo.

A deusa disparou um ataque contra eles.

- Vinha de Rosas.

Afrodite ergueu uma barreira para protegê-los, aproveitando Albafica avançou sobre ela disparando algumas rosas vermelhas. Temis desviou. Afrodite desfez a barreira e avançou, iniciando uma seqüência de ataques físicos. O pisciano do passado também avançou sobre ela executando os mesmos movimentos. A deusa defendia e num dado momento os dois conseguiram acertá-la, um no rosto e outro na barriga.

- Humanos miseráveis! Como ousaram?

O cosmo dela explodiu lançando-os longe.

- Agora ela está brava. – brincou Dite.

- Miseráveis! – sentiu um liquido quente descer pelo rosto. Era o local onde Afrodite havia acertado. – eu vou matá-lo por causa disso.

Temis partiu para cima do sueco, Albafica tentou ajudá-lo, mas a deusa o jogou longe.

- Brabeus Blade!

Dite foi acertado diretamente batendo de forma brusca em uma parede.

- Afrodite! – gritou Albafica.

- Não se preocupe es o próximo.

A titã apareceu diante dele dando-lhe um soco no estomago, indo para trás socou-lhe as costas e antes que ele fosse ao chão pegou-o pelo braço lançando-o contra Afrodite.

- Brabeus Talanton... o que...

Temis estava prestes a disparar seu ataque mais forte quando sentiu um cosmo vindo dos andares superiores, para ser mais exato de um dos templos suspensos.

- "Esse cosmo... é um dos gigantes do meu senhor..."

Apesar do impacto Albafica levantou e ainda ajudou Afrodite.

- Você está bem?

- Sim.

- " Quem o invocou?" – olhava para cima. – cavaleiro. – voltou a atenção para Afrodite. – responda-me algo.

- E seu eu não quiser? – sorriu.

- Depois de matá-lo acabarei com aquela vila.

- O que? – Albafica estreitou o olhar.

- Se responderes talvez possa deixá-los livre.

- Pergunte. – apesar de não confiar não tinha escolha.

- O que aconteceu ao final da batalha de vós contra Pontos?

- Você já sabe.

- Fui selada antes. – disse fria.

Afrodite ficou surpreso. Porque ela não sabia do desfecho da batalha e ainda porque se alinhara a Pontos depois de tudo?

- "Será que..." Tivemos uma batalha contra Chronos, mas antes que Aioria pudesse derrotá-lo Pontos absorveu seus poderes. _(n/a: esse final para os episódios G eu inventei, pois o mangá ainda não teve fim no Japão.)_

Temis silenciou.

- "Não é possível que..."

_**Sala das Galáxias...**_

- Estou ansioso por nossa luta. Desta vez vou me certificar que teus corpos ficarão em pedaços.

- Shura. – Cid o chamou. – não vou pedir para se afastar, mas quero que tome cuidado.

- Sim.

Os dois voltaram a atenção para o titã, contudo sentiram o cosmo de Dohko desaparecer.

- Dohko... – murmurou o dourado.

- Preocupe-se apenas com você Shura. – disse o cavaleiro, tentando permanecer sereno.

- Esse teu companheirismo me comove. – Créos ergueu sua cimitarra. – Aster Blade!

O ataque do titã partiu em direção aos dois. Cid desviou com destreza enquanto Shura teve dificuldades devido a inconstância do cosmo, contudo não foi acertado.

- Vou estraçalhá-los.

Créos começou uma seqüência de ataques, obrigando-os a desviarem. As colunas que continham na sala desmoronaram. Num dado momento devido a falta de cosmo, Shura acabou sendo acertado na perna.

- Shura!

Cid não teve tempo de ir ajudá-lo, Créos lançou um ataque contra ele que acabou a levá-lo ao chão.

- Que luta mais sem graça. Vou ter que usar outros métodos. – sorriu.

- O que pensa que vai fazer? – Cid já estava de pé.

- Brincar um pouco.

Lançou um ataque contra o cavaleiro, o espanhol tentou defender mas foi acertado.

- Agora...

O titã desviou o olhar para Shura que estava levantando. De posse de sua arma caminhou ate ele. O dourado não teve tempo de se defender, Créos começou uma seqüência de socos e chutes.

- Excalibur!

- Inútil. – segurou o braço dele. – vou mandar teu corpo para o santuário dentro de uma urna. – ergueu a cimitarra.

O titã começou a transpassar a espada pelo corpo do dourado, que a cada corte gemia de dor.

- Shura... – Cid tentava se mexer.

A sessão de tortura durou alguns minutos, ao final o titã jogou o espanhol longe.

- Vai sangrar ate a morte.

O dourado estava semi consciente pois os cortes ardiam muito a ponto de entorpecê-lo, logo o liquido vermelho empoçava.

- Shura... – Cid retirou alguns escombros sobre si. – Shura. – procurou-o ficando preocupado ao vê-lo no chão e sangrando. – Créos seu maldito.

- Não fique com raiva serás o próximo.

Créos não deu chance para ele levantar, avançando sobre o cavaleiro. Para bloquear o ataque Cid cruzou os braços sobre o rosto sendo um pouco arrastado. Rapidamente o titã investiu contra ele, Cid girou o corpo desviando e erguendo o braço lançou "excalibur." O deus deu um pequeno sorriso e usando a cimitarra segurou o ataque iniciando um jogo de ataque e defesa entre os dois.

- És forte cavaleiro. – Créos recuou alguns passos, apesar do embate não estava cansado e nem seu cosmo diminuído ao contrario de Cid que apresentava sinais de exaustão. – Aster Cyclo!

Do outro lado...Abriu os olhos lentamente, o corpo doía, não permitindo gestos bruscos. Virou o rosto na direção onde ouvia as vozes de Cid e Créos.

- "Cid... "– ficou aflito, o cavaleiro estava com vários machucados e não agüentaria por muito tempo. – Cid...

O cavaleiro recebeu o ataque diretamente indo ao chão.

- Para encerrar vou dividi-lo ao meio. Aster Correia!

- Cid! – gritou Shura.

O ataque de Créos partiu com toda ferocidade para cima de El Cid.

_**Sala Mãe dos Deuses**_

Aos poucos Manigold foi abrindo o olhos, não via mais o teto da fortaleza e sim o céu tingido de vermelho. Uma leve brisa fria soprava, ouvia passos de longe, percebendo muito bem onde estava. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça, vendo pouco a frente, a fila de pessoas mortas que seguiam resignadas para a entrada do morro. Viu que estava perto da boca da montanha. Levantou lentamente, sentido a cabeça um pouco zonza. Mal deu um passo, foi ao chão novamente, algo caira sobre ele.

- Ai..  
- Caspita!  
Ao ouvir o xingamento em sua língua natal...  
- Quer sair de cima de mim seu idiota!  
- Vim te salvar e é assim que agradece?  
- Sai logo! - empurrou Giovanni. - eu não pedi sua ajuda!  
- Sem educação! - o dourado levantou.  
- Idiota! - levantou.  
- Cadê o mestre? - o italiano do futuro ignorou o xingamento passando a  
fitar ao redor.  
- Eu não sei... mas é bem provável que ele esteja aqui.  
- Estamos perto da boca da montanha e isso não é bom.  
Os dois ficaram em alerta contudo... Sage surgiu diante de MM dando lhe um soco no estomago, em alta velocidade, apareceu diante de Manigold dando-lhe no queixo. Indo por trás socou lhe as costas, antes de ir ao chão o pegou pelo braço jogando-o contra Giovanni. Os dois cavaleiros chocaram-se sendo arremessados contra um monte feito de pedras.

- Darei a vocês um fim rápido. – disse.

Manigold o fitou, por mais que Sage estivesse sendo controlado, não conseguiria elevar a mão contra ele. Aquele homem o ensinara tanto e se estava vivo ele era o responsável. MM notou os pensamentos de Manigold, então ele tinha que agir para salvar os três.

Levantou cambaleando.

- Vai lutar contra mim? – indagou Sage.

- Sim. No futuro não tive o prazer de lutar contra "o mestre do santuário" apesar de que você não deve ser muito forte. Mal deve chegar aos pés de Shion.

- O que?

Manigold o fitou assustado.

- Deixar-se ser dominado pelo sangue dos titãs, prova que é um fraco.

- Giovanni! – Mani o repreendeu.

- É tão mal educado quando Manigold. – ergueu a mão. – vou te ensinar a ter respeito.

O cosmo de Sage aumentou rapidamente, tomando conta do local. O canceriano do passado engoliu a seco, ele estava sem cosmo enquanto lutava contra o maior entre os oitenta e oito cavaleiros.

- " Estou ficando louco." – pensou tentando concentrar o maximo de cosmo possível.

- Estamos perto da entrada do Yomotsu... – apontou o dedo para o dourado. – o numero de almas...

Giovanni olhou ao redor de Sage, inúmeras esferas azuis circundavam a ele e a si próprio.

- Hecatombe. – disse simplesmente.

Houve uma grande explosão, Manigold que estava caído protegeu o rosto da luz e da poeira.

- Seu idiota... – murmurou.

Aos poucos a poeira foi dissipando, o canceriano do passado procurou pelo companheiro ficando preocupado ao vê-lo caído com diversos ferimentos.

- Mask. – foi para dá um passo...

- Não se preocupe com ele.

Manigold voltou o olhar assustado, Sage estava bem na frente dele, com uma bola de energia se formando na palma da mão. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo, Sage a lançou diretamente. O cavaleiro sendo atingido em cheio foi ao chão.

- Ah... – gemeu ao tentar mexer o corpo.

- Lembra-se de quando te ensinei sobre o desespero?

Manigold ergueu o rosto deparando com o mestre ao seu lado.

- Se não tiver aprendido saberá agora o que é.

Sage pegou no braço do discípulo começando a arrastá-lo. Manigold não se mexeu, alias não conseguia por causa dos ferimentos e nem queria. Por mais que achasse Sage um velho rabugento, devia tudo a ele. Jamais levantaria a mão contra seu mestre.

O grande mestre continuou a arrastá-lo em silencio ate a beirada da fissura.

- Não vai tentar escapar? – indagou o lemuriano.

- Não...

- Pois muito bem... – o ergueu pelo braço, posicionando-o para ser jogado.

Manigold sentia no rosto uma leve brisa, sabia que aquele vento era anunciando que logo abaixo era a entrada do submundo. Deu um leve sorriso, quem imaginava que anos depois voltaria a aquele lugar em uma circunstancia parecida. Estava prestes a cair naquele buraco, sendo segurado apenas por seu mestre.

- Não pensei que voltaríamos aqui. – o fitou. – foi a tanto tempo não foi?

- Ainda se lembra? – Sage trazia um sorriso de deboche. – por pouco não morreu naquele dia.

- É... o senhor me salvou.

- Mas agora...

Giovanni abriu os olhos, o corpo todo doía e foi com dificuldades que conseguiu sentar-se.

- Onde... – arregalou os olhos ao ver Sage segurando o canceriano bem na entrada do monte. – Manigold?

- Você não tem chance contra os titãs. Sua vida não é nada perto da deles.

- Minha vida então não passa de lixo.

A expressão do rosto de Sage mudou. O olhar outrora frio e negro, por segundos ficara emotivo e verdes. "Lixo", ecoou na mente dele.

- Que bom que aprendeu. – o olhar ficou negro. – adeus Manigold.

- Pare Sage! – gritou MM. – vai ter coragem de matar seu discípulo?

- Se for o desejo de meus senhores... adeus.

Sage soltou o braço do cavaleiro que hora alguma relutou.

- Manigold! – gritou MM

_**Sala Luz e Fogo**_

Regulus deu um salto para trás.

- Que coisa é essa? É um deus? – o fitou. - Não importa... – começou a elevar seu cosmo. – Relâmpago de Plasma!

O leonino disparou seu ataque, que partiu em alta velocidade em direção ao "deus".

- É inútil garoto. – o gigante com apenas uma mão segurou o ataque de Regulus.

- O que é você?

- Sou Nephritis Hoplisma, um dos gigantes que servem a Chronos. Não vou deixar que pegue a arma do meu senhor.

- Gigante? – estranhou.

- Morra mortal.

O gigante elevou os braços e com velocidade deu um soco no chão. Este rachou rapidamente provocando um grande terremoto.

- O que... – Regulus desequilibrou.

Aproveitando-se disso Neph _(vou abreviar o nome)_ partiu para cima do grego acertando-o em cheio. Regulus bateu violentamente contra uma parede.

Enquanto isso dentro da fortaleza...

- Que cosmo surpreendente.. – murmurou Sísifo.

- Temos que buscá-lo. – Aioria estava temeroso pelo garoto.

- Já disse. Não vão a parte alguma. – Pontos deu um passo. – se querem salva-lo terão que me matar primeiro. – sorriu.

- Como conseguiu invocar aquele gigante? Apenas Chronos tem esse poder.

- A Mega está comigo sendo assim... vamos começar.

O cosmo do deus aumentou violentamente, os dois cavaleiros tomaram posição elevando seus cosmos.

- Relâmpago de Plasma!

- Impulso da luz de Quiron!

Os dois ataques uniram-se partindo em direção a Pontos. O deus continuou parado. O golpe chocou-se contra ele provocando uma grande explosão contudo... Pontos não sofrera nada.

- Não é possível... – murmurou Sísifo.

- Isso é tudo que possuem? – sorriu. - Patético. Dunamis.

Duas pequenas bolas negras de energia partiram em direção a eles. Ainda tentaram se defender mas foram acertados em cheio. Apesar de pequenas o poder destrutivo era grande a ponto de lançá-los longe.

_No templo..._

Regulus saia do meio dos escombros. Seu corpo estava bastante machucado.

- Ele é forte. – limpou com a mão o rosto sujo de sangue e poeira. – mas eu vou conseguir. – ergueu o olhar mirando a Megas. – Cápsula do Poder!

Disparou seu ataque.

- É inútil garoto.

Novamente o gigante o acertou.

_Fortaleza..._

Aioria levantou, mas encostou na parede, aquele único ataque de Pontos havia valido por cinco.

- Sísifo. – olhou para o lado.

O sagitariano também tinha se levantado, mas com dificuldade.

- Ele está muito mais forte.

- Temos que atacá-lo juntos.

- Está certo.

Novamente uniram seus poderes, entretanto foi em vão. Pontos sequer foi atingido e como represália disparou novamente a Dunamis, os dois foram ao chão.

_**Sala do Dilúvio**_

Dégel continuava impassível diante dos socos do escorpião.

- Kamus. – Miro o fitou desesperado.

- Deixe. Kárdia precisa aprender.

Dégel apanhava sem reclamar, sempre de olhos fixos em Kárdia.

- Não vai revidar? – sorriu com desdém. – longe das vistas de Sage pode dizer que não me suporta.

O aquariano continuou calado. Kárdia ficou irritado com a expressão suave de Dégel, recomeçando a dar-lhe socos.

- Reage. – deu um. – anda reage. – deu outro. – diz que não me suporta. – outro. – diz que só me ajuda por obrigação ou por pena.

Novamente o silencio por parte de Dégel. Ele fitava o amigo com pesar. Desde pequeno sabia que Kárdia sofria com essa limitação e isso era frustrante para o amigo. Queria ajudá-lo ainda mais do que simplesmente esfriar seu coração nos momentos das dores. Seraphina era seu amor e Unity e ele eram seus irmãos.

O escorpião respirava ofegante, estava cansado, ainda mais pelo coração disparado. Mas o que mais o deixava desnorteado era a expressão de resignação de Dégel. Não o entendia, o certo seria ele lhe achar um incomodo, mas...

- Por que não reage? – gritou.

- Por que é meu amigo. – abriu a boca pela primeira vez, gesto que fez com dificuldade devido aos vários cortes.

- Eu nunca fui seu amigo. Nunca te considerei assim. – disse incomodado com as próprias palavras.

- Pois não te considero apenas um amigo, é para mim como um irmão.

Kárdia recuou assustado.

- Não precisa de ikhor para provar aos outros e a si mesmo que é forte. Você o é. Só por estar usando a armadura de Escorpião é a prova disso.

O escorpião o fitou.

- Acha mesmo?

- Eu já menti para você?

O cavaleiro desviou o olhar. Apesar de está com o corpo parado sentia seu coração bater descompassado, a dor que antes não o incomodava, voltara com força total, ate mais que as anteriores. Levou a mão rapidamente a boca para conter o vomito, ficou preocupado ao ver os dedos sujos de sangue.

- Kárdia? – Dégel foi para tocá-lo.

- Não me toque! – afastou-se rapidamente, não dando três passos indo de joelhos ao chão.

- Kárdia...

O corpo todo estava em brasas.

- É o Ikhor. – disse Kamus apenas para Miro ouvir. – o corpo não estava suportando o sangue. Ele se esforçou muito.

- E o que pode acontecer?

Kamus ficou calado, o que fez com que Miro ficasse temeroso.

- Kárdia. – Dégel sentou-se. – eu vou esfriar seu coração.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! – berrou. – eu vou controlar meu coração. Isso aqui não é nada.

- Deixe de ser egoísta, não esta sozinho nessa.

- Cala a boca! – levantou cambaleando, afastando-se do aquariano. – eu consigo.

- Kárdia. – com dificuldades conseguiu levantar.

Devido ao estado do escorpião, Miro já conseguia se mexer e recuperando todos os movimentos ajudou Kamus a levantar.

- Deixe-me te ajudar. – Dégel deu um passo.

- Não se aproxime de mim! – virou para ele. – quer uma prova que consigo lutar? Será o primeiro a receber a Antares Incandescente. Vai ver meu coração bater ao limite e mesmo assim vou continuar vivo.

O grego elevava seu cosmo que mesmo com a luta não havia diminuído. Dégel que não estava muito perto sentiu a temperatura aumentar.

- Pare Kárdia você não pode...

- Claro que posso. – elevou o braço direito. A unha do dedo indicador ficou vermelha. – Dégel não terá mais a responsabilidade de cuidar de mim. – o cosmo chegou a grande proporções. – Adeus. Antares Incandescente.

- Dégel! – gritaram Miro e Kamus.

A sala ficou num profundo silencio. Os dourados atrás estavam pasmos por Kárdia ter ferido o aquariano. Ele por sua vez trazia os olhos arregalados e o escorpião um fino sorriso.

Miro e Kamus aproximaram rapidamente para ajudar Dégel, arregalaram os olhos ao verem o que realmente aconteceu...

Dégel continuava parado enquanto Kárdia trazia a sua unha apontada para seu próprio coração.

- Kárdia... – murmurou Miro.

- Sempre fui um estorvo para você não é nerd? – da boca desceu um filete de sangue. – desde aquele dia...

**-FB-**

_Alojamento dos aspirantes..._

_- Sempre fui diferente de outros meninos, adoro brigar, por isso sempre me meto em confusão, quando finalmente achei um lugar que posso bater sem restrição, você me pede para desistir? – Kárdia fitou Dégel - Eu serei cavaleiro sim e se meu coração é fraco pouco me importo. Sei que não vou viver muito, mas quero uma batalha onde eu dê tudo de mim._

_Dégel silenciou, como ele poderia ser tão cabeça dura? _

_- Mas eu não quero se machuque ou morra... – a voz saiu embargada._

_- Sem dramas Dégel, eu não vou fazer falta. – disse virando o rosto, achava-o às vezes muito sentimental._

_- Você é meu único amigo. – a voz saiu chorosa._

_Kárdia o fitou surpreso, não esperava que ele dissesse aquilo. Tinha amizade pelos outros aspirantes, mas identificava-se mais com o aquariano apesar de seu jeito nerd._

_- Eu não vou morrer tão facilmente. – colocou a mão na cabeça dele. _

_- Promete que se sentir dor vai me chamar?_

_- Claro, afinal você fez meu coração voltar ao normal, ate que esse frio serve para alguma coisa. – brincou._

_- Não brinque._

_- Tem hora que você é um chato, mas... – esticou o dedo mindinho. – sempre amigos._

_- Sim._

_Dégel uniu o dedo selando a promessa._

**-FFB-**

- Consegui dar tudo de mim? Hein, Dégel? – sentia o calor o abandonar. – espero que perdoe esse seu amigo cabeça dura. – deu um leve sorriso.

- Kár-dia... – a voz tremeu.

- Sempre busquei melhorar por dois objetivos: - a voz saia bem fraca. – um é para testar meu limite e o outro... – deu um pausa para recuperar o fôlego. – era para te proteger de alguma coisa, sabe como os escorpiões gostam de proteger aqueles que estimam... – sorriu. – ainda mais por ter me salvado tantas vezes... obrigado...

O sorriso foi aos poucos acabando, Kárdia fechou os olhos tombando o corpo para frente. Dégel o segurou.

- Kár-dia? Kárdia. – o balançou. – você não...

O cavaleiro começou a liberar seu ar frio na tentativa de fazer o coração de Kárdia voltar ao normal, contudo o órgão não batia mais.

- No fundo ele apenas queria ser forte pelos outros. – disse Kamus.

- Kárdia seu estúpido! Você não era um estorvo. – gritou Dégel revoltado.

Kamus e Miro trocaram olhares. Não sentiam o cosmo do escorpião.

- Vamos seguir em frente. – disse o aquariano mais velho. – cuide dele. – disse para arrepender-se, nada podia ser feito. Gesticulou para Miro e ele prontamente aceitou.

Os dois tomaram o rumo da saída.

- Você é um estúpido. – o aquariano trazia os olhos rasos. – perdi a Seraphina e Unity e agora...perdi você...

Miro e Dégel alcançaram um corredor, correndo em silencio.

- Kamus... ele realmente...

- Ele já tinha um corpo debilitado Miro e com ikhor não agüentaria muito.

- E não havia nada que poderíamos ter feito?

- Não.

- Nem o Dégel? – insistiu.

- Dégel tem prolongado a vida dele por todos esses anos. Ele não conseguiria para sempre.

- Tentei.

- Dégel? – os dois assustaram-se ao ouvirem a voz atrás deles.

- Você esta bem...? – indagou Miro, que apesar das diferenças aprendera a respeitar e admirar o companheiro de signo.

- Estou. Vamos.

Dégel correu na frente, os outros dois apenas acompanharam. Antes de seguir com eles, o aquariano havia deixado o corpo de Kárdia num canto, para que nada nem ninguém o violasse.

- " Eu juro que vou fazer Pontos sofrer e será a sua maneira Kárdia. É uma promessa."

_Torre..._

- Ora...ora... – Pontos desviou a atenção para o lado. – ate que durou muito, realmente é uma pena ele não ter suportado.

- De quem está falando? – Sísifo sentiu o cosmo de Kárdia desaparecer, mas queria confirmar.

- De alguém que seria de muita serventia para mim. Alguém que seria capaz de destruir o filho do meu "senhor".

O sagitariano não entendeu, mas supôs que Pontos escondia muito mais coisas.

_Continua..._

_Olá pessoas, demorou um pouco mais saiu o capitulo, bate o recorde dois capítulos no mês. Alguns combates acabaram, mas não significa que a guerra terminou, ao contrário só está começando... Obrigada a todos pelas reviews._

_Quem ler Reencontro 2 mil desculpas pela demora, prometo que vou postar um capitulo esse mês!_

_**n/a: Superbia In Praelia - Orgulhoso no combate**_


	32. Chapter 32: Ventum seminabunt et turbine

_Suellen – Muito obrigada pelo elogio, as cenas de lutas realmente são muito difíceis para fazer, que bom que esta gostando. Todo mundo fala que eu tenho tendências assassinas, pois gosto de matar os personagens, mas sempre é por um bom motivo._

_Nandinha82 – Não se preocupe em demorar a postar, eu sei como é fazer faculdade e um monte de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Posso adiantar que quanto as mortes você vai ter uma grande surpresa... vai acontecer muitas coisas ainda... Respondendo a sua pergunta do Aspros, é o seguinte, eu não devo ter colocado a observação que as lutas ocorrem simultaneamente. Enquanto o pau ta quebrando numa sala, na outra também esta ocorrendo as lutas, em anime é bem mais fácil mostrar isso do que na escrita, então em todas as lutas daqui para frente considere que todo mundo esta lutando ao mesmo tempo. Quanto ao Sage, ele bem que poderia se libertar, mas... tem algo por trás (surpresa). Sísifo e Aioria vão ter a verdadeira luta contra Pontos, aguarde. A Temis vai começar a perceber que está sendo enganada, pena que vai ser tarde demais... e Pontos tem grandes planos para todos, ele é doido! Regulus... vai ser surpresa. Asmita está caidinho pela Marin faria qualquer coisa por ela. Hakurei virou casamenteiro, e o futuro vai ser alterado drasticamente, drasticamente mesmo! Mas só no finalzinho, aguarde. Muito obrigada pela review._

_Maria Paula – Todas as suas duvidas serão respondidas nesse capitulo e aguarde para novas surpresas..._

_Mabel – Kárdia percebeu a burrada que fez, mas ele ainda vai ser influenciado pelo ikhor e dessa vez vai fazer coisa pior, aguarde._

_Aredhel – Os titãs vão acordar tarde demais, e Pontos tem grandes planos e ele tem poder para isso. Aguarde. _

_Danda – Obrigada! Escrever sobre lutas é muito difícil, passar para o papel as cenas que eu imagino é muito complicado, mas ainda bem que está gostando. Kárdia faz besteira, ele vai fazer umas ainda maiores, só que desta vez estará mesmo sendo controlado por Pontos e por outra coisa... Não se preocupe com a demora eu sei como é. _

_Becky Gemini – Que bom que gostou do capitulo, pois é Pontos está escondendo o jogo e os titãs vão ter uma surpresinha com isso._

_Rodrigo – De certa forma em parte vai terminar bem... para depois piorar drasticamente, ainda não será a ultima vez que Kárdia e Dégel vão se enfrentar. Aguarde surpresas para o Regulus._

_Margot – Muito obrigada pelos elogios Margot, fico feliz que esteja gostando dessa fic e que tenha gostado das outras. Eu também gosto de fics longas, não é atoa que as minhas sempre são rsrsrs. Bom acho que deveria fazer companhia para o Dégel mesmo se o Kárdia voltar, ele anda muito carente hehehe... em relação a morte de personagens, se todo mundo sobreviver não tem graça, eu gosto de drama (aqueles bem mexicanos, venezuelanos e colombianos, gosto de lagrimas) rsrsr, mas prometo que vou pensar. Talvez eu poupe alguns personagens. Rsrs_

**Capitulo XXXII**

**Ventum seminabunt et turbinem metent**

**_Sala Mãe dos Deuses_ ...**

O canceriano do passado fechou os olhos, a espera do impacto do vento enquanto caia, contudo...

- Manigold!

O cavaleiro abriu os olhos, o corpo não se mexia, o que era sinal que não estava em queda livre ergueu o rosto deparando-se com Mask.

- Gio-van-ni? – ficou surpreso.

O canceriano do futuro com o corpo deitado na beirada, segurava-o pelo braço.

- O que está fazendo? – Manigold o fitava sem entender.

- Te salvando, idiota. – deu um sorriso de deboche.

Voltando minutos atrás, quando Sage estava prestes a soltar o discípulo, MM surgiu ao lado do mestre e com força socou-lhe no rosto. Sage caiu de lado.

- Segure, vou te puxar.

- Por que me salvou?

- Não interessa. – virou o rosto.

- É comovente. – a voz de Sage saiu fria.

MM olhou de rabo de olho, o mestre estava parado atrás dele.

- Está se arriscando para salva-lo? Louvável, contudo... – deu um sorriso. – só estará apressando a sua morte. - Sage colocou o pé sob as costas de Mask. – vou fazê-lo cair.

Com força começou a pisar nele que sem armadura duplicava o impacto.

- Ah!

- Giovanni! – Mani o fitou preocupado. – pare mestre.

- Vão cair juntos no Yomotsu. – alem de pisar esfregava o pé nos ferimentos.- ou... se quer poupar a sua vida, solte-o.

- O que? – MM o fitou.

- Se solta-lo deixarei-te livre. O que me diz?

Mask voltou a atenção para Manigold.

- Solta-lo...- sorriu cinicamente. – não seria má idéia. Em outras épocas não hesitaria em fazê-lo.

Manigold estreitou o olhar.

- Mas por mais idiota que ele seja não vou deixá-lo morrer.

- Gio-vanni? – ficou surpreso.

- Como? – Sage arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não vou permiti que o mate.

- Se é assim...

Sage recomeçou a pisar no canceriano do futuro e não se contentando apenas com isso começou a chutá-lo.

- Ah... – gemeu de dor.

- Mask... – Manigold estava surpreso com a atitude dele.

- Vou esmagar a sua coluna. – voltou a pisar. – vai sentir tanta dor que vai acabar soltando-o.

- Mask me solte. Está sem armadura e desse jeito...

- Não... – o corpo todo doía. – não vou deixar você morrer. Ainda não é a hora.

- Por que...?

- Não me interprete mal, mas... acho que podemos ser amigos.

- Você...

- Morra de uma vez. – Sage aumentou a intensidade do pisar.

- Ah!

- Me solta MM!

- Você precisa salvar o seu e o meu mestre. – a visão começava a ficar turva. – tem uma boa relação com ele e os titãs não podem acabar com isso.

Tanto Manigold quanto Sage ficaram surpresos.

- Acorde Sage. Você não é um assassino ainda mais de seu discípulo.

O grande mestre recuou, sua mente estava sendo invadida por varias imagens.

- O que... – levou as mãos a cabeça. – que imagens... – balançou a cabeça negativamente, dispersando as imagens. – vou matá-los agora.

Sage começou a chutar o dourado.

- "Droga..." – Manigold cerrou o punho. – "só há um jeito." – elevou a mão. – Giovanni.

O italiano o fitou.

- Salve-o. – a mão estava bem no alto.

- O que vai fazer? – MM estava receoso.

- Faça-o voltar ao normal.

Num golpe rápido, Manigold acertou a mão de Mask que devido ao choque soltou o braço do cavaleiro.

- Manigold! – gritou.

O cavaleiro caiu.

- Manigold! – o cosmo aumentou rapidamente, a armadura de Câncer vestiu seu corpo. – Manigold!

Sem hesitar MM pulou, Sage olhava tudo com os olhos arregalados.

- Mani-gold...?

As imagens vieram claras, lembrou-se de quando achou o discípulo ainda criança.

- Manigold... – foi de joelhos ao chão.

Enquanto isso, Manigold caia em queda livre, fechou os olhos preparando-se para a morte quando sentiu bater no chão. Abriu os olhos, vendo o céu avermelhado.

- O que... – ergueu o corpo rapidamente, olhando ao redor. – ainda estou... – notou alguém ao seu lado. – Giovanni?

O canceriano estava deitado.

- Giovanni. – foi ate ele. – Giovanni.

- Ai...

- Você esta bem? Como me...

- Possuo um pouco de telecinese. – levantou sentido o corpo todo doer. – ainda bem que funcionou.

- A armadura...

O italiano olhou para si ficando surpreso. Estava tão preocupado em salva-lo que nem notara a armadura.

- Meu cosmo...

- Recuperou os dois. Parabéns. E obrigado por...

- Deixe os agradecimentos para mais tarde. – olhou ao redor. – Sage?

Os dois voltaram a atenção para trás. O grande mestre estava ajoelhado com as mãos na cabeça.

- Mestre...

Ao ouvir o nome ele ergueu o rosto, sua expressão estava normal.

- Manigold... você... ah! – sentiu uma dor intensa no corpo. Era exatamente igual quando Pontos injetou ikhor.

- Mestre! – sem se importar, Mani correu ate ele ajoelhando na sua frente. – Mestre.

- Não... se aproxime... – a voz saia abafada. – eu ainda...

- Mas...

Giovanni que acompanhava de longe assustou-se.

- Cuidado Manigold!

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, Sage havia acertado-o com uma bola de energia. O canceriano caiu a certa distancia.

- Eu vou matar você... – a expressão do mestre voltou a ficar sombria. – eu vou matá-lo. - ele deu um passo, mas foi de joelhos ao chão. – não...

- Sage! – o dourado foi no intuito de aproximar.

- Não se aproxime... Giovanni você também consegue lançar o Hecatombe. Lance em mim.

- O que?

- Não sei por quanto tempo posso agüentar. – o fitou, os olhos estavam verdes. – rápido!

- Mas...

- Rápido!

- Não vou permitir.

- Manigold? – Sage e MM olharam para o lado.

- Não deixarei ninguém fazer algo a você.

- É mesmo? – a voz voltou a ser fria. – é um fraco.

- Sage...?

- Teve a oportunidade. – levantou, o cosmo queimava ao redor. – dessa vez vou te jogar no Yomotsu e não terá chance alguma de voltar. – o cosmo dele explodiu.

- "Se não há outro jeito... – Mani elevou seu cosmo. – vou arriscar tudo."

- Prepare-se! – Sage elevou o braço, varias chamas azuis apareceram em torno dele.

- Mestre... farei a minha vida brilhar em virtude de tudo o que me ensinou. – elevou seu cosmo. – nem que eu vire pó de estrela, mas o trarei de volta.

- Manigold... – MM o fitava admirado.

- Vou te mostrar o universo que há em mim. – avançou.

Sage arregalou os olhos.

- "Manigold..." – lembrou-se da conversa que tiveram quando ele era criança.

- Hecatombe dos espíritos! – gritaram os dois.

Os dois ataques se chocaram-se, contudo na hora derradeira, Sage diminui seu cosmo, o que foi percebido na hora pelos dois cavaleiros de ouro. O ataque de Manigold acertou-o em cheio. Sage deu um passo para trás e mais outro. Os olhos outrora escuros ficaram verdes e um fino sorriso estampou em sua face.

- Manigold... você compreendeu... – sorriu.

Sage recuou mais um, contudo já não havia mais chão.

- Mestre!

Mani correu ate ele e fazendo muito esforço conseguiu segura-lo, porem a beirada onde estava acabou cedendo por causa do ataque, levando-o também a queda livre.

- Manigold! Sage! – gritou MM.

Os dois caíram, mas...

- O que... – Mani olhou para cima, ao sentir algo segurando-o.

- Eu deveria deixá-los cair. – disse MM que segurava o braço de Mani que por sua vez segurava o de Sage. – não gosto de ficar salvando os outros toda hora.

- Giovanni...

- Ei Mestre, use sua telecinese, vocês são muito pesados. Ou vou solta-los.

Sage sorriu. A casa de câncer estava muito bem guardada.

Usando seu poder Sage salvou a si e Manigold.

- O ikhor realmente é poderoso, hein? – MM fitou o mestre. – conseguiu dominá-lo.

- Na verdade... no primeiro momento não senti efeito do ikhor.

- Como? – indagaram os dos cancerianos mais jovens.

- Quando estávamos naquela sala logo quando vocês chegaram, eu ainda tinha o domínio sobre mim, mas... aos poucos fui perdendo a consciência dos meus atos. Minha mente começou a ficar dopada. Realmente a pessoa perde a razão sem perceber.

- Com Kárdia pode acontecer isso?

- Certamente. De qualquer forma...Obrigado. – o mestre agradeceu.

- Não foi nada. – MM virou a cara.

- Não imaginava que fosse tão forte. – Mani alfinetou.

- Deveria tê-lo deixado cair!

- Obrigado.

Surpreendendo o italiano do futuro, Mani estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Não foi nada. – retribuiu encabulado.

- Preciso reparar meu erro. – disse Sage. – temos que ajudar os outros, Kárdia e Shion estão na mesma situação.

- Vamos. – Mani deu um passo mas parou, ao ver algo na fila. – Kár-dia?

Sage e MM voltaram atenção para a fila.

- O que ele faz aqui... – murmurou MM. – não é possível que...

- Temos que seguir a diante. – disse Sage fitando o escorpião. – e confiar no poder dele.

- Mas...

- Kárdia é forte, tenha fé que ele irá voltar.

- Está bem.

Sage fitou-o mais uma vez.

- "Você ainda não poder morrer Kárdia."

Estava prestes a andar quando sentiu mais dois cosmos, voltou a atenção para a fila.

- "Deuteros?Dohko?"

- O que foi mestre? – indagou Mani vendo-o parado.

- Não é nada... vamos.

Achou melhor não mostrá-los, que mais companheiros estavam na fila.

**_Sala do Julgamento_... **

- "Chronos foi absorvido...?" Qual foi o propósito?

- Não sei te dizer. – disse Afrodite preocupado por ela não ter esse tipo de informação. – Aioria derrotou Pontos antes que ele revelasse seus planos. Apenas lembro que ele dizia que a Terra deveria pertencer a sua legítima dona.

Temis ficou calada. Se naquela época não era o propósito de Pontos seguir Chronos que garantias tinha que ele faria aquilo agora?

- Posso perguntar algo? – indagou Albafica, tão surpreso quanto a deusa. – por que deixaram Iapeto morrer?

A deusa piscou algumas vezes, não que tivesse achado a pergunta de Albafica impertinente era porque fazia sentido. Achara muito estranho Pontos ter deixado o titã morrer e depois dizer que o ressuscitaria, claro que isso era possível, mas ao mesmo tempo dependendo dos propósitos dele era bem pertinente a morte do titã.

- "Isso só pode significar..." Nossa luta ficará para depois.

- O que?

Sem dar chance de resposta a eles, a deusa sumiu.

- Espere!

- Deixe Albafica.

- Para onde ela foi?

- Eu não sei, mas algo me diz que teremos problemas.

- Como assim?

- Parece que Pontos está tramando algo e que está usando tanto nós quantos os titãs como isca.

- Precisamos chegar rápido ate onde Sísifo está.

- Sim.

Os dois piscianos deram um passo mas pararam ao sentirem o cosmo de Kárdia sumir. Trocaram olhares antes de seguirem em frente.

_**Sala do Relâmpago Negro...**_

Asmita desfez a ilusão, Céos estava apoiado numa das pernas.

- Conseguiu atingi-lo.

- Foi de leve. Nossos ataques têm que ser em conjunto. – Shaka não quis preocupar o companheiro, mas sentia o sangue escorrer pelo ferimento feito por Créos.

- Concordo. – Asmita silenciou-se. – esse cosmo...

- Kárdia também caiu.

- Ele... – o virginiano do passado não acreditava. – ele e Deuteros...

- Dohko também. – conservava o olhar em Céos.

Asmita voltou o olhar para o titã. Três cavaleiros de ouro haviam caído, aquilo era mal sinal.

- Conseguiram me acertar. – Céos levantou. – realmente os humanos são surpreendentes. – fazendo um movimento o titã mostrou a corrente de Asmita. – não há sentido em ficar com isso. – atirou nele. – vou deixar que morra com esse objeto.

O cavaleiro pegou o objeto passando a observá-lo. Se fosse para Marin ter um futuro, não se importaria de morrer levando o titã junto. Lentamente recolocou o pingente no pescoço.

- Esta pronto Asmita? – indagou para apenas ele escutar.

- Sim. O que quer que eu faça?

- Vou reunir meu cosmo, por isso preciso que o distraia um pouco.

- Como quiser. – deu um passo a frente. – pode me fazer um favor?

Shaka o fitou.

- Se eu não voltar cuide dela por mim.

- Nós vamos voltar. – disse resoluto. – vamos voltar.

O indiano do futuro sentou no chão assumindo a postura de meditação.

- Está na hora de colocar um ponto final nisso. E dessa vez para sempre.

Céos elevou seu cosmo, a luta estava prolongando e precisava urgentemente voltar para perto de Pontos. A ilusão criada por Asmita havia aumentado suas duvidas.

- Morram de uma vez cavaleiros, Ebony Rapier!

O cosmo do deus explodiu de maneira violenta, Asmita fitou o indiano.

- "Preciso protegê-lo a todo custo." – ascendeu seu cosmo. – Rendição divina!

Asmita disparou, os golpes chocaram no meio provocando uma grande onda de explosão, as energias seguiam equilibradas, contudo a do cavaleiro recuava. Ele despejou mais poder mas não estava sendo suficiente, partes da armadura trincaram e o corpo começou a sofrer com o ataque, tanto que caiu apoiando num joelho. Mais atrás Shaka acumulava cosmo.

- É inútil Asmita, nunca poderá me vencer. – Céos aumentou seu cosmo.

O cavaleiro respirava com dificuldade, seu cosmo recuava drasticamente e seria fatalmente acertado se...

Tanto ele quanto Céos sentiram um cosmo aumentar drasticamente.

- "Shaka?"

- Como? – Céos o fitava surpreso.

- Ohm! - Shaka abriu os olhos, seu cosmo espalhou pelo local. – rendição divina!

O ataque do dourado partiu na direção de Céos, este tentou se proteger mas acabou sendo acertado, pela primeira o titã foi jogado longe batendo violentamente contra a parede.

- Shaka... – Asmita murmurou.

- Você está bem? – o dourado aproximou lentamente. Respirava ofegante devido ao esforço.

- Estou... dessa vez conseguimos feri-lo.

- Sim.

Os dois voltaram o olhar para o deus, ele levantava lentamente, estava machucado, tanto que seu sangue pingava no chão.

- "Estou sangrando..." – olhou o liquido no chão.

Os dois trocaram olhares rapidamente, aquela era a oportunidade.

- Circulo das seis existências!

Dispararam juntos, os ataques combinaram indo em direção ao deus. Céos colocou sua rapiera na frente na tentativa de parar o ataque, contudo foi atingido dessa vez indo ao chão. Asmita também caiu de joelhos.

- Asmita. – Shaka o amparou, mas também não estava muito melhor do que ele.

- Estou bem...

- Ainda tem cosmo?

- Tenho... o que pretende?

- Tesouro do céu.

- Tudo bem... – reunindo forças levantou. – mas sabe que só teremos uma chance.

- Sim.

Céos levantou, apoiando no muro.

- "Preciso derrotá-los." – começou a queimar seu cosmo.

Não perdendo tempo os virginianos elevaram seus cosmos.

As paredes da sala foram tomadas por imagens budistas, Céos olhava ao redor.

- O que é isso?

- Tesouro do céu!

O cosmo dos dois explodiu.

- Não vão me derrotar! Sparke Rapier!

Céos lançou seu ataque, no choque houve uma grande explosão, a claridade tomou conta da sala impossibilitando a visão. Somente minutos depois é que a situação ficou clara. Mesmo aplicando o tesouro do céu, os dois cavaleiros foram acertados, indo ao chão. Céos estava apoiado na parede, a respiração estava ofegante, o ferimento sangrava muito.

- Formidável... – murmurou. Ele tentou se mexer, mas não conseguiu. – " o que..?" – seu corpo estava paralisado. – o que fizeram comigo?

Shaka abriu os olhos lentamente, o corpo todo doía, com dificuldades conseguiu virar o rosto vendo Asmita ao seu lado. Quase não sentia o cosmo do amigo.

- Asmita...

Minutos atrás... Durante o golpe "tesouro do céu" para proteger Shaka do ataque, Asmita tinha entrado na sua frente.

- Asmita... – cuspiu sangue e o ferimento feito por Créos abrira novamente.

O cavaleiro do passado continuava caído em meio a sangue.

- Asmita. – Shaka aproximou, ficando temeroso pelo ferimento na altura do peito, era um corte profundo. – Asmita...

Para o alivio do indiano, o cavaleiro mexeu os dedos.

- Asmita...

- Sha-ka... nós conseguimos?

O virginiano voltou a atenção para o deus que continuava parado de olhos fixos neles.

- Ele perdeu o sentido do tato.

- Parece que fui util. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Não pense em morrer. – tocou no braço dele no intuito de erguê-lo. – ainda não acabou e vou levá-lo para casa. Marin está te esperando.

- Tola... - Asmita sorriu ao se lembrar da japonesa.

Com a ajuda de Shaka levantou. Os dois estavam em péssimo estado e não agüentariam um próximo ataque.

- O que fizeram a mim?

- Retiramos o sentido do tato. Agora vamos tirar a fala.

Shaka elevou seu cosmo, Asmita fez o mesmo mas sua energia estava bem fraca.

- Tesouro...

Nem acabaram de falar, foram acertados em cheio caindo longe dali, Céos ficou surpreso.

- O que... – murmurou Shaka.

- Não vão encostar nele. – uma figura feminina fez presente.

- Temis? – Céos piscou algumas vezes.

- Não vou deixar que façam algo a ti. – aproximou do titã. – vamos.

- Para onde?

- Pontos. – seu rosto ficou sombrio. – Pontos esta tramando algo.

Céos apenas concordou deixando-se ser guiado por ela, os dois sumiram.

- Esperem...

Shaka perdeu os sentidos.

- Shaka. – Asmita foi ate ele. – Shaka.

O cavaleiro continuava desacordado.

- Shaka. – desviou o "olhar" para o chão, notou que havia sangue. Tocou as costas do dourado, vendo sangue nos seus dedos. – "deve ser o ferimento de Créos" Shaka.

Aos poucos o indiano foi abrindo os olhos.

- Você está bem?

- Sim... E Céos?

- Temis o levou. Consegue continuar?

- Sim.

- É bom mesmo, Hasgard não vai gostar se eu voltar sozinho.

Shaka sorriu.

_**Sala das Galáxias...**_

O ataque de Créos partiu com toda ferocidade para cima de El Cid.

- "Ele vai morrer... – Shura levantou, mas não percebeu que seu cosmo queimava ao redor de maneira constante. – não posso permitir."

O cavaleiro fechou os olhos a espera do impacto, mas este não veio. Ao abri-los, viu Shura a sua frente, segurando o ataque do titã.

- Shura? – Cid arregalou os olhos.

- Ainda não é a sua hora. – o dourado com os braços cruzados sobre o corpo segurava o ataque de Créos.

- Desse jeito pode morrer. – ficou preocupado. Shura tinha levado vários ataques do titã e mesmo de posse da armadura corria risco. – Shura afaste-se.

- Todos os cavaleiros vão voltar para o santuário. – seu cosmo aumentava. – todos. Excalibur!

O ataque de Shura partiu em direção a Créos.

- Muito fraco... – o titã deu um pequeno sorriso, pegando sua cimitarra. – Aster Cyclo!

O golpe do deus seguiu em direção ao de Shura. O dourado despejou mais poder.

-Excalibur! – gritou Cid.

Os ataques dos cavaleiros uniram-se partindo em direção a Créos.

- Nunca irão me vencer!

Os golpes chocaram-se, Créos recuou um passo.

- Como...?

Os cosmos dos capricornianos transpassaram o de Créos atingindo-o em cheio. O titã foi lançado longe com alguns ferimentos.

- Shura eu vou atacar, lance a excalibur mais uma vez. – disse sem tirar os olhos do titã e sem comentar sobre a armadura. – Excalibur!

Cid disparou. Créos aos poucos foi levantando.

- Humanos desprezíveis...

Usando a cimitarra parou o ataque, contudo assustou-se ao ver dois novos ataques vindo do lado esquerdo, não tendo tempo de esquivar. Houve uma grande explosão, por alguns segundos Cid e Shura não viram o que aconteceu. No meio dos escombros Créos sangrava.

- Malditos... eu vou acabar com vós.

- Shura. – Cid o chamou contudo... – Shura?

O espanhol estava apoiado num joelho.

- Você esta bem? – aproximou.

- Sim... – deu um meio sorriso. – a armadura voltou a tempo.

- Consegue lançar mais um golpe?

- Acho que sim. – levantou.

Os dois uniram-se novamente, mas antes que o golpe atingisse seu alvo, ele foi desviado.

- Como?

Créos olhou para o lado vendo a figura de Temis materializar juntamente com Céos.

- O que fazem aqui?

- Precisamos deter Pontos. – Temis o ajudou a levantar. – vamos.

- Mas minha luta...

- Terá em outra oportunidade.

Sem deixá-lo dizer nada os três sumiram.

- Esperem! – gritou Shura.

- Deixe-os. Precisamos alcançar os outros o quanto antes.

- Tem razão.

- Parabéns. – Cid estendeu-lhe a mão. – pela armadura.

- Obrigado.

- Vamos.

_**Sala da Luz e fogo... **_

Aioria escorando numa parede levantou.

- "Ele está bem mais forte." – olhou ao redor a procura de Sísifo. – Sísifo?

- Estou aqui. – o sagitariano estava pouco atrás dele. – quando lutou com ele da primeira vez era forte assim?

- Não. Ele realmente aumentou seus poderes. O que faremos?

- Vamos atacá-lo ate conseguirmos, pelo dará tempo dos outros chegarem.

- Está certo. Vou primeiro.

O grego do futuro, avançou sobre o deus, iniciando uma seqüência de socos, Pontos com um sorriso nos lábios desviava com destreza. Aproveitando, Sísifo partiu para cima dele. Mesmo sofrendo dois ataques simultâneos Pontos defendia sem problemas.

- São muito lentos.

Pontos deu um soco no estomago de Aioria, antes que Sísifo pudesse fazer algo, o titã o acertou no queixo, indo por trás o socou nas costas. Rapidamente pegou Aioria lançando-o contra o sagitariano, os dois foram lançados contra uma parede.

- Isso vai ser muito divertido.

_**Templo exterior...**_

Regulus retirou os escombros de cima de si.

- Que cara forte.

- Desista garoto. – disse Nep. – nunca poderá me vencer.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. – cerrou o punho. – Cápsula do poder!

O deus segurou o ataque com apenas uma mão.

- Ate quando vai me atacar com esse nível de poder? – elevou seu cosmo. – vou te mostrar como se luta.

O ser ergueu os braços formando sobre si uma esfera negra de energia, quando ela atingiu certo tamanho a lançou contra o leão. Regulus recebeu todo o impacto, com a explosão Aioria e Sísifo ficaram preocupados.

- Terminou. – disse o gigante, para... – como?

A sua energia não tinha dissipado ao contrario continuava parada. Mesmo com as mãos nuas, Regulus segurava o ataque.

- Co-mo?

- Não cheguei ate aqui para perder para você. – seu cosmo queimava ao redor. – não antes de conseguir a armadura.

- Pois vai morrer se continuar segurando a minha energia.

- Não mesmo. – a energia aumentava. – Relâmpago de plasma!

Regulus disparou seu ataque, que ao mesmo tempo, consumiu o de Nep partiu para cima dele. O gigante foi atingido em cheio, batendo contra uma parede.

O garoto não se preocupou se o adversário estava caído ou não, sua atenção voltou para a Megas dependurada.

- É a minha chance.

O leão não teve tempo nem de se proteger, foi acertado em cheio por Nep.

_**Sala da Luz e fogo **_

De quatro, Aioria cuspiu sangue.

- "Se continuar assim ele vai nos matar." – levantou, começando a concentrar seu cosmo. – Relâmpago de Plasma!

O ataque partiu na direção do deus.

- Eu esperava mais de ti Aioria. – com apenas uma mão segurou.

- É mesmo?

Pontos olhou para trás, ficou surpreso ao ver uma flecha vindo em sua direção. Não querendo perder tempo Sísifo levantou depressa e aproveitando o ataque do dourado lançou o dela as costas do inimigo.

- Interessante.

Com um leve erguer de cosmo, Pontos parou a flecha, esta foi ao chão como se fosse de papel.

- Muito interessante.

Um sorriso sádico brotou do rosto do deus, imediatamente partiu para cima do sagitariano iniciando uma seqüência de ataques.

- Sísifo!

_**Templo exterior...**_

- "Droga." – o pequeno tirou uma pedra de cima de si. – me distrai.

- Eu não tenho a intenção de prolongar essa luta garoto. – o gigante aproximou. – pois esta ferindo o meu orgulho de deus, portando vou matá-lo de uma vez.

Nep ficou a pouco de Regulus que ainda estava no chão. O gigante levantou seu martelo.

- Morra. Dunamis Pelekus

Desceu o braço de uma vez, na intenção de esmagar o futuro cavaleiro, contudo...

- O que? – exclamou o deus.

Regulus segurou o objeto.

- Como?

- Não pense que vai me derrotar. – o cosmo dele aumentava. – não antes de levar a arma para Saga.

- "Como pode ter tanto poder?"

O cosmo do leonino aumentava a cada minuto e essa era a causa da preocupação de Sísifo, ele sabia que o cosmo do sobrinho era grande, mas temia que ele não tivesse o controle dele.

- Relâmpago de Plasma!

O cosmo de Regulus explodiu de uma vez, revelando ser de alto nível.

- Não é possível!

O ataque do leão penetrou pelo martelo espalhando-se pelo corpo do gigante.

- Não acredito! – o gigante recuou sentido o corpo sendo retalhado.

- Desapareça!

Aumentou o cosmo, não apenas o corpo do gigante começou a ser retalhado como todo o local, provocando um forte tremor.

- Nãooooo!

O gigante foi feito em pedaços.

- Ufa... – Regulus respirava ofegante. – consegui... mas estou exausto... agora... – fitou a Megas. – é só pegar.

Regulus deu um passo, contudo caiu de joelhos, indo ao chão.

Na fortaleza...

- Sísifo! – gritou Aioria, vendo o sagitariano sendo lançado longe. – droga... – cerrou o punho. – preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Deu um passo, mas parou ao sentir o cosmo de Regulus aumentar bruscamente para em seguida desaparecer. O mesmo foi sentido por Pontos, Sísifo e os cavaleiros que estavam de pé ao longo da fortaleza.

Sísifo dirigiu o olhar para a saída da sala.

- "Como imaginei... tem um cosmo formidável, mas..." – apoiando no arco levantou.

- És resistente. – brincou Pontos.

- Aioria traga o Regulus.

- Eu não vou deixar. – disse Pontos.

- Então não tenho escolha.

O cavaleiro partiu para cima dele, mobilizando-o.

- Rápido Aioria.

- Mas...

- Anda! Vou segura-lo.

- Está certo. – não tinha alternativa, o cosmo de Regulus havia sumido e isso o preocupava. Sem pensar duas vezes correu em direção a saída.

- Não vou permitir. – Pontos ensaiou um passo mas viu-se paralisado. – estou vendo que não vais me soltar.

- Em hipótese alguma.

- Veremos.

Sem hesitar o deus começou a bater no cavaleiro. Sísifo recebia todos os ataques, mas sem soltar o titã.

- "Não vou soltar."

Aioria correu em direção a saída. Parou na varanda sentindo a brisa tocar o rosto.

- Onde você está... – indagou-se olhando todos os templos. Fixou o olhar num, sentia de leve o cosmo do menino. Sem pensar duas vezes rumou para lá.

Enquanto isso nos andares inferiores...

Mesmo com os ferimentos, Kanon permanecia correndo, já havia dado varias voltas no mesmo lugar, mas tentava se basear pelo cosmo de Pontos.

- Droga, onde... – parou ao sentir um cosmo aproximando. Foi com grande sorriso que viu quem era. – Mu.

- Olá Kanon.

- Você está num estado... – o olhou de cima a baixo.

- Você também não está grandes coisas. – sorriu. – Saga? E Deuteros?

- Deuteros está entre a vida e morte. – disse frio. – Saga nocauteado. E Dohko e Shion?

- Ele voltou a si mas esta desacordado, quanto a Dohko... a situação é a mesma de Deuteros.

- Precisamos continuar. – quis mostrar confiante. – estou me guiando pelo cosmo de Pontos, mas esse labirinto...

- Também dei muitas voltas, mas não podemos desistir. Vamos?

Kanon concordou. Os dois seguiram.

Em outro corredor, Kamus, Miro e Dégel seguiam em silencio, também andavam já algum tempo sem encontrar a saída.

- Sinto alguns cosmos. – disse o francês parando.

Os três tomaram posição, suspirando aliviado ao verem os cancerianos.

- Mestre Sage. – Dégel foi ao seu encontro. – como o senhor está?

- Bem. – fitou-o vendo-o bastante ferido. – e Kárdia?

- Ele... – o aquariano abaixou o rosto. – disparou a Antares contra si mesmo.

- O que? – exclamaram os três cancerianos.

- É um estúpido. – disse Dégel.

- Precisamos continuar. – disse Kamus. – parabéns pela armadura. – fitou MM.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Vamos. – Sage tomou a palavra. – precisamos achar Pontos o quanto antes.

Confirmaram seguindo em frente. Próximo dali...

Asmita e Shaka caminhavam em silencio absorvidos nos motivos de Pontos não ter contado toda a verdade para os demais titãs.

- Alguém se aproxima. – Asmita parou.

Ficaram surpresos ao verem os capricornianos.

- É bom ver um rosto conhecido. – disse Shura aproximando de Shaka.

- Digo o mesmo. Parabéns pela armadura.

- Obrigado.

- Vocês lutaram contra quem? – indagou Cid.

- Com Céos, contudo Temis interrompeu. – respondeu Asmita. – e vocês?

- Aconteceu o mesmo. – disse Shura. – estávamos prestes a ganhar de Créos quando Temis apareceu.

- O que eles estão tramando...

- Precisamos achar Pontos o quanto antes. – disse o indiano do futuro. – vamos seguir em frente.

- Sim.

Três corredores culminavam num único ponto: uma porta de madeira e para a surpresa de todos os três grupos se encontraram ali.

- Fico feliz em vê-los. – disse Dégel.

- Mestre. – Cid aproximou. – o senhor está bem?

- Sim. Onde está Shion e os outros.

- Shion esta desacordado, - disse Mu. – quanto aos demais...

- Precisamos prosseguir. – a voz saiu forte. – temos que achar Albafica, Afrodite, Regulus, Aioria e Sísifo.

- Estamos aqui.

Ouviram uma voz por de trás da porta, ela logo se abriu revelando os dois piscianos. Ao final do combate contra Temis voltaram pela mesma escada.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Sim. – respondeu Dite. – Temis nos "poupou". De certo foi se encontrar com Pontos.

- Não antes de pegar Céos e Créos. – disse Shaka.

- Como assim? – indagou Sage.

- Ela me perguntou como acabou a guerra que travamos contra eles anos atrás, não deu maiores explicações e sumiu.

- O que disse a ela? – Kamus perguntou desconfiado.

- Aioria derrotou Chronos e que Pontos não fez muito para ajudá-lo.

- É isso. – disse Shaka e todos os olhares dirigiram-se para ele. – naquela vez Pontos não tinha a intenção de ajudar Chronos, parece que agora não é diferente. Ele não deve ter contado a Temis e aos outros, o que realmente aconteceu.

- A troco de que? – indagou Manigold.

- Em troca do poder deles. – deduziu Kamus. – Pontos precisava deles.

- Então porque concordaram em ajudar? – Kanon tentava assimilar os fatos.

- É isso que não se encaixa. Se eles são tão leais a Chronos não ajudariam um traidor.

- A menos se não soubessem o final da batalha. – disse Asmita.

- Precisamos chegar a eles o quanto antes. – disse Sage, temeroso pelos verdadeiros propósitos de Pontos.

- Essa escada conduz ate deus. – disse Albafica. – Sísifo seguiu por ela.

- Então vamos!

O grupo seguiu.

_**Área externa da fortaleza**_

Aioria entrou no templo onde sentira a cosmo de Regulus, ficou assustado a ver a construção toda destruída.

- Regulus! Regulus!

Não houve resposta. O grego caminhou pela área encontrando varias partes do gigante espalhadas.

- É o mesmo ser... – fitava parte do que antes era um martelo. – Regulus!

Chamou mais uma vez e chamaria outra se não visse algo em meio aos escombros.

- Regulus? – correu ate ele. – Regulus. – agachou perto dele.

Ele não trazia ferimentos graves. Pegou-o no colo e olhou para cima.

- Volto para buscá-la. – as palavras dirigiram-se para a Megas.

_**Em outro cômodo...**_

- Obrigado Temis. – disse Céos com fino sorriso.

- Vós perdestes muito Ikhor. – disse. – como se sente Créos? Precisa de ikhor.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe. Ainda não entendo por que paraste minha batalha. Duvidaste da minha capacidade?

- Claro que não. Só que...

- Diga Temis. – a voz de Céos saiu fria, já imaginando do que se tratava.

- Pontos.

- O que tem ele? – indagou Créos.

- Não me resta duvidas que ele esta nos fazendo de fantoches.

A deusa contou rapidamente suas suspeitas.

- Se aquele patife estiver mentido, o jogarei pessoalmente no Tártaro! – gritou Créos exaltado. – vamos descobrir a verdade agora.

Temis e Céos apenas trocaram olhares. Os três tomaram rumo a sala principal.

_**Sala da Luz e do Fogo...**_

Depois de uma seqüência de socos, Pontos conseguiu dominar o sagitariano e aplicando-lhe um golpe a queima roupa o lançou longe.

- Sísifo! – gritou Aioria com Regulus no colo.

O leonino correu ate ele, deixando o garoto no chão.

- Sísifo. Sísifo.

O sagitariano abriu os olhos, mas antes de olhar para Aioria, desviou o olhar, vendo o sobrinho no chão.

- Como ele está?

- Bem. E você?

- Mais tranqüilo.

- Ai... – Regulus levou a mão a cabeça, começava a despertar. – onde...

- Você está bem? - Aioria suspirou aliviado.

- Aioria? Sísifo? O que estou fazendo aqui?

- Lutou no templo exterior.

- E a Megas?

- Depois a pegamos. – levantou. – tome conta de Sísifo. – voltou a atenção para Pontos.

- Que cena comovente os três juntos novamente, pena que não será por muito tempo.

- Eu vou acabar com você. – Aioria elevou seu cosmo.

- Não agora. Dunamis.

O cavaleiro arregalou os olhos, mal teve tempo de mexer sentiu algo entrando em seu corpo.

- AH! – novamente aquela sensação do corpo está sendo estraçalhado.

Para completar o serviço Pontos, com apenas um movimento das mãos, lançou o cavaleiro longe.

- HAHAHA! Que divertido. – o titã gargalhou. – Ao mesmo tempo decepcionante, não és mais o mesmo Aioria. E agora... – fitou os dois cavaleiros que continuavam no chão. – vou eliminá-los.

O cosmo do titã aumentou bruscamente, preenchendo todo o salão.

- "Droga..." – Sísifo um pouco cambaleante levantou. – fique atrás de mim Regulus.

- O que? Eu vou lutar. – também levantou.

- Fique atrás de mim. – a voz saiu fria o que fez com que o garoto recuasse. – prometi a Ilíada que tomaria conta de você e é o que vou fazer.

- Sísifo...

- Já que quer assim... – Pontos ergueu as mãos, um pouco acima dela formou-se uma bola de energia negra que crescia a cada segundo. – vou mandá-los juntos para o Tártaro. Dunamis!

A bola de energia chegou ao seu auge partindo em direção aos dois cavaleiros, por onde passava provocava uma onda de destruição, a terra tremeu fazendo com que ate os cavaleiros que subiam a escada fossem ao chão, Temis e os outros também sentiram.

- Sísifo... Regulus... – Aioria tentava se mexer. – droga...

Devido a forte movimento do ar, Regulus tampava o rosto com a mão.

- "Que poder é esse?"

Sísifo parado a sua frente apenas observava a aproximação da energia...

Houve o impacto, as paredes da sala tremeram.

- Humanos estúpidos.

- Regulus! Sísifo! – Aioria estava de pé.

No exato momento do impacto, Sage e os outros alcançaram o recinto, testemunhando o ataque.

- Sísifo! – gritou Cid.

A bola de energia continuavam estável... Sísifo de olhos fechados apenas acumulava cosmo para que o impacto não os atingisse, estava quase cedendo quando sentiu um cosmo perto de si inflamar.

- Re-gulus? – exclamou surpreso.

O garoto estava a frente dele e usando as mãos segurava o golpe do titã.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Não vou permitir que Pontos ganhe. – a energia dele só aumentava. – prometi a Lithos que cuidaria de você e o levaria de volta. Alem do mais sou um cavaleiro de Atena. – ele não percebia, mas seu corpo brilhava em dourado.

- Regulus...

As pessoas de fora não conseguiam ver o que ocorria, mas sentiam o poderoso cosmo que contrabalanceava a energia de Pontos. Sage, talvez fosse o único a perceber, que em meio ao caos, algo brilhante passara pela janela.

- Vou derrotar Pontos e levar a Megas ate Saga. Não importa como.

O cosmo dele aumentou ainda mais deixando o sagitariano surpreso e ele ficou ainda mais ao ver a armadura de leão cobrir o corpo do discípulo.

- Invocação de Fótons!

- "Como? – o sagitariano arregalou os olhos. - Mas esse golpe é do Aioria!"

A esfera de energia de Pontos foi envolvida por pontos luminosos, vistos por todo o ambiente.

- Mas isso... – murmurou Aioria. – é o meu... Regu-lus?

- "Esse garoto..." – Pontos estava surpreso.

- Aceleração de fótons!

O cosmo dele aumentou ainda mais conseqüentemente os pontos luminosos começaram a circular em alta velocidade a esfera negra.

- Esse não é o ataque... – MM fitou Mu.

Para a surpresa de todos, Regulus lançou o "explosão de fótons", a bola de energia de Pontos explodiu de dentro para fora. Devido a isso ficaram por um tempo sem enxergar. Quando puderam ver, o ataque de Pontos havia desaparecido.

- Cápsula do poder!

Regulus não deu tempo a Pontos de recuperar a visão, lançou o seu ataque que o atingiu em cheio. Ele bateu contra uma parede.

Ainda com o punho erguido Regulus respirava ofegante. Sísifo o fitava pasmo. Sabia que o pupilo tinha um grande poder, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto, ao ponto de aprender e conseguir lançar uma técnica como aquela.

- Regulus... – chamou-o.

- Está bem?

- Estou... – fitava-o com a armadura de leão. – parabéns. A armadura te aceitou.

- Do que... – olhou para si. – a armadura? – indagou surpreso, no ápice nem tinha reparado que usava a armadura. – eu...

- Parabéns Regulus. – Sísifo tocou lhe no ombro. – agora você é um cavaleiro de Atena.

- Obrigado. – sorriu satisfeito.

- Regulus! – Sage e os outros aproximaram.

- Mestre? Como o senhor está?

- Felizmente bem. Parabéns pela armadura.

Os demais cavaleiros do passado aproximaram-se do pequeno leonino para parabenizá-lo. Aioria caminhava em sua direção.

- Aioria. – Mu foi de encontro a ele. – você está bem?

- Estou. E Shion?

- Está desacordado.

O grego voltou a atenção para o garoto. Estava satisfeito, o maior desejo de Regulus era conseguir a armadura e agora ele estava de posse dela, alem do mais não imaginou que ele pudesse aprender um ataque com tanta facilidade.

O clima estava de descontração, contudo...

Um poderoso cosmo começou a elevar. Os cavaleiros voltaram a atenção assustados.

- Pontos...

Uma grande quantidade de energia provinha da área onde Pontos havia caído.

- Cavaleiros preparem! – ordenou o mestre.

Manigold, MM e Albafica cercaram o mestre para protegê-lo.

- Interessante! – a voz de Pontos ecoou pelo salão. – a nova e a velha geração dos defensores de Atena reunidos num só lugar.

- Desista Pontos. – disse Aioria. – não tem chance contra nós.

- É mesmo? – gargalhou.

O cosmo aumentou bruscamente, tomando proporções gigantescas, para o desespero deles apareceu diante de todos um ponto negro que foi tomando forma de uma foice.

- A Megas Depranon! – gritaram.

A energia que provinha daquele objeto era descomunal. Do meio das sombras Pontos surgiu trazendo um sorriso sádico nos lábios. Com gestos lentos ergueu o braço direito, a arma de Chronos foi ate ele. Ao contato, o cosmo de Pontos aumentou ainda mais, a energia espalhou-se de tal maneira que lançou todos contra as paredes.

- HAHAHAHA! Essa é a elite de Atena? – gargalhou.

Da porta que ligava a sala ate a escada, quatro figuras apareceram. Shion amparava um machucado libriano enquanto Saga e Deuteros apoiavam-se um no outro.

- Como ele consegue ter tanto poder... – murmurou o geminiano do passado.

- E apenas está usando uma das megas. – disse Shion que escutara o comentário.

Minutos atrás, Shion tinha acordado, ao ver o companheiro deitado ao seu lado imaginou que ele estivesse morto, contudo Dohko deu sinais de consciência e não querendo deixá-lo para trás Shion o carregou ate que ele despertasse. Com Saga ocorreu a mesma coisa. As duplas encontraram na sala das escadas e sentindo o forte cosmo de Regulus guiaram-se por ele, chegando no exato momento do impacto da energia de Pontos contra os cavaleiros.

- Não fazem idéia da dimensão do meu poder! – seu cosmo canalizou numa torre negra que subiu ate os céus. – o meu império vai começar.

A fortaleza começou a tremer.

_Santuário... _

Selinsa, sentada na porta do templo, olhava distraída para o que tinha restado da vila.

- "Ficar sentada não vai trazê-lo mais rápido." – levantou. – vou ajudar. – disse decidida.

Estava prestes a dar o primeiro passo quando sentiu a terra tremer, seguido de um grande brilho. Arregalou os olhos ao ver um circulo amarelo sendo formado no céu próximo a região onde se encontrava a fortaleza.

- O que é aquilo?

Dentro do templo, Hakurei e Lara sentiram, correndo para a porta. Lithos, Áurea e Athina suspeitaram que algo estava acontecendo indo atrás deles. Foi com perplexidade que viram algo nos céus.

- O que é aquilo...? – indagou Athina assustada.

- É o selo... – murmurou Lithos. – tenho certeza é o selo de Chronos.

- O que? – Hakurei a fitou. – selo?

- É o sinal de Chronos... o que será que está acontecendo?

Lara ouvia a conversa sem tirar os olhos do céu.

- "Kanon... Deuteros..."

Selinsa sentiu a garganta ficar seca. Assim como Áurea que temeu por seu cavaleiro.

Da casa de touro...

- É o selo... – murmurou Aldebaran.

Hasgard não disse nada mas a julgar pela expressão do amigo percebeu que não era boa coisa.

_Fortaleza..._

Aos poucos os cavaleiros foram despertando...

- Essa foi forte... – disse Miro retirando pedras de cima de si. – foi por pouco... – parou de falar. Os olhos abriram ainda mais, olhando assustado para a imagem no céu através da janela. – não é possível...

A atenção de todos voltou-se para onde Miro olhava, os cavaleiros não entenderam o que era aquilo, mas os dourados sabiam muito bem do que se tratava.

- Theos sema... – escapou da boca de Saga.

Bem acima da fortaleza o selo de Chronos havia se formado.

- O que é isso Shura? – indagou Cid.

- É o sinal de Chronos... mas por que Pontos conseguiu invocá-lo? – respondeu sem fitar o companheiro. – o que isso significa?

- Problemas. – disse Kanon. – temos que... – olhou para a direção da porta vendo o irmão. – Saga?

Saga e os outros três aproximaram do grupo. Shion e Dohko foram cercados, Mu soltou um grande suspiro aliviado ao ver os dois bem.

- Minha platéia aumentou. – disse Pontos. – isso será interessante.

- Pontos como conseguiu invocar o selo? – indagou Saga.

- Devo responder? – retrucou debochado.

- Deve.

Tanto Pontos quanto os cavaleiros olharam para onde ouviram a voz.

- Vocês... – murmurou Afrodite.

- Deve-nos uma explicação Pontos. – disse Temis ignorando totalmente a presença dos cavaleiros.

- Sempre tão decidida minha cara rainha. – o deus sorriu.

- Como conseguiste invocar o selo Pontos? – Créos apontou sua espada para ele.

- Está tudo ocorrendo de forma tão perfeita. – exclamou sem se intimidar. – de um lado os servos leais a Chronos, de outro os de Atena. E numa jogada só vou eliminar a todos.

- COMO? – exclamaram todos.

Pontos soltou uma risada baixa.

- Explique-se Pontos! – Créos não queria transparecer, mas estava receoso.

- Pois muito bem. Primeiro começarei com o desfecho da primeira guerra, há alguns anos. – olhou para os titãs. – vós morrestes pelas mãos dos cavaleiros, muito antes do teu senhor que foi trancafiado por Aioria de Leão.

O grego lembrou-se daquele tempo.

- O meu objetivo naquela época era trazer Gaia a vida.

- O que? – exclamaram os três titãs.

- E com a morte de vós tinha conseguido, faltava apenas a vida de Chronos, mas o cavaleiro de Virgem conseguiu sê-la antes disso usando um selo de Athena e eu fui morto pelo cavaleiro de leão.

Céos fitou Shaka.

- "Ele selou a mãe Gaia?"

- Por muitos anos fiquei trancafiado no subterrâneo do Tártaro apenas remoendo a minha vingança, meu cosmo estava selado e pouco pude fazer ate que... conseguir escapar refugiando-se num templo próximo ao santuário. A guerra contra Hades estava prestes a começar então esperei...

Apenas a voz de Pontos era ouvida.

- Ao final de um ano havia recuperado parte dos meus poderes então fui ate Chronos propor-lhe um acordo.

**-FB-**

- Deseja o mesmo que eu, não é rei dos titãs?

- Quem es tu?

- Um amigo. – uma figura vestida com um manto negro se fez presente. – posso libertá-lo por algumas horas.

- E por que me ajudaria?

- Desejo tanto quanto você a extinção dos servos de Atena.

- Feito.

A pessoa tocou a fronte do deus, ao mesmo tempo às amarras que o prendiam foram soltas.

- Infelizmente não consigo restabelecer teu cosmo.

- Não faz mal. – o deus sorriu de maneira vil. – tenho cosmo suficiente para meu propósito.

- Espero que não se esqueça desse favor. – a pessoa fez uma reverencia.

- Diga-me teu nome para que eu possa me lembrar.

A pessoa sussurrou seu nome. Cronos ficou surpreso.

- Lembrarei de ti.

- Como disse não posso mantê-lo solto por muito tempo. Logo que meu poder passar voltarás a ficar preso.

- Já disse, não há problema. O estrago que provocarei será recompensador.

**-FFB-**

- Precisavam ver a expressão de Chronos – gargalhou. – foi digno de pena.

- Por quem se passou?

- Por Hades. É inacreditável que o senhor do tempo, que o filho de Urano tenha acreditado que um olimpiano o ajudaria a se vingar.

- Pontos seu maldito. – Céos cerrou o punho. – como pode enganá-lo?

- Não tome as dores caro Céos, tu também padeceu do mesmo mal.

- O que aconteceu depois? – indagou Aioria.

- Chronos lançou-os no passado. A principio pensei que seria todos, mas parece que ele usou outros critérios.

- Isso não explica o fato de eu estar aqui... – disse Kanon baixinho.

- O que dificultou um pouco os meus planos então não tive escolha de selecionar alguns titãs para a missão. – sorriu. – Céos, Créos, Temis e Iapeto.

- Cretino... – Créos cerrou o punho. – fomos fantoches!

- Muito bons por sinal. Mataram Atena e o grupo restante facilmente.

- Então por que veio para o passado? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Simplesmente porque queria começar meu reinado um pouco mais cedo. De posse da Megas e de parte do cosmo do deus do tempo preso na ampulheta, poderia transcender o tempo a qualquer hora.

- Como pode mentir. – disse Temis. – disse nos que se lutássemos no passado seria mais rápido e mais fácil trazer Chronos de volta.

- É eu menti. – respondeu cinicamente.

- A morte de Iapeto. – disse Céos. – foi proposital.

- Sim. Precisava dos poderes dele para abrir o preciso dos teus para ampliá-lo e levar os meus planos ate onde eu quero. – a expressão de Pontos era cínica. – vós não sois mais necessários.

- Magnífico! – uma forte voz fez-se presente. - E eu que pensei que o amigo da Carbella era doido. – cruzou os braços com uma cara debochada. – você é muito mais.

A atenção voltou para o dono da voz. Dégel arregalou os olhos.

- Kár-dia?

O escorpião trazia um fino sorriso e sem ligar para os companheiros caminhou lentamente ate bem próximo de Pontos.

- Estás vivo. – Pontos também sorriu.

- Não morreria tão fácil.

Créos o fitou impressionado.

- "Ele sobreviveu ao Ikhor?" – desviou a atenção para Pontos, o deus trazia uma expressão interessada. – " o que realmente pretende com ele Pontos?" – ficou preocupado. - Shura tire esse garoto daqui.

- Como? – o capricorniano o olhou sem entender.

Créos não respondeu apenas trocou olhares com Céos e Temis que haviam pensado a mesma coisa.

- Não vai sair sem punição Pontos. – Céos ergueu sua rapieira. – Shaka tire esse garoto daqui.

Os cavaleiros não entendiam o motivo da preocupação dos titãs para com Kárdia. Pontos apenas sorriu.

- Tarde demais para qualquer tentativa.

O cosmo dele aumentou, um ponto negro surgiu acima dele.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou Dohko.

- A segunda Megas. – disse Asmita.

A arma surgiu diante deles, os titãs ficaram temerosos.

- Não podemos deixá-lo prosseguir... Se ele der a arma para... – Temis fitava a arma.

- Jamais. – Créos ergueu sua cimitarra. – ele não vai nos fazer de idiotas!

- É inútil.

Usando seu cosmo Pontos paralisou os três titãs.

- Ele os paralisou? – indagou Manigold surpreso.

- Pontos seu maldito. – Créos tentava se mexer.

- Já cumpriu vossa missão. Agora... – voltou o olhar para Kárdia. – tu sobreviveste ao meu ikhor.

- Aquilo não foi nada. – sorriu.

- Kárdia. – Dégel aproximou. – você esta bem?

- Estou. Desculpe pelos transtornos.

- É um inconseqüente. – disse, mas bastante aliviado.

- Não me atrapalhem.

O deus do mar expandiu seu cosmo, jogando não só Dégel como a todos os cavaleiros ao chão.

- Dégel! – gritou Kárdia.

- Não se preocupes com ele. Se não o matou daquela vez...

- Faço questão de te perfurar bem lentamente. – a unha do escorpião cresceu.

- Vais me enfrentar?

- Por que duvida? – a expressão era bem irônica. – ainda tenho ikhor nas veias. O suficiente para te mandar para o inferno.

- Tua confiança me impressiona. Assim como teu poder.

Assustando a todos a energia de Pontos aumentou bruscamente preenchendo a sala. Ela parecia bem maior do que anterior ao selo.

- "Não posso deixá-lo que ele use aquele garoto." – Céos firmava na sua rapieira.

Outro também que se mostrava preocupado era Saga. Havia mais intenções no ato de Pontos.

- Alguém consegue se mexer?

- Não... – disse Mu. – o cosmo dele nos paralisou.

- É a luta que eu tanto esperava. – murmurou Kárdia.

- Digo o mesmo.

Pontos estendeu a mão direita formando sob a palma dela uma pequena bola dourada e negra.

- Kárdia, primeiro te testei com o meu ikhor, se sobrevivesse a ele seria premiado com isso. – elevou um pouco a mão. – o poder de controlar o poder.

- Não dou a mínima para o que disse. – tomou posição. – meu único desejo é te matar.

Sem esperar mais Kárdia avançou sobre o titã, contudo Pontos disparou a pequena bola. O cavaleiro sorriu debochado achando ser capaz de segura-la ou rebatê-la, mas foi pego de surpresa e quando deu por si, a viu entrando no peito.

- Não! – gritou Temis.

- O que foi isso...? – o grego sentiu o corpo queimar. – o que... Haaaaaa! – soltou um grito de dor.

- Kárdia! – gritaram Sage e Dégel.

- Haaaaaaa! – foi ao chão sentindo o corpo todo queimar. Era ainda mais forte de quando recebeu ikhor.

O cavaleiro se contorcia perante o olhar assustado de Regulus.

- Mestre... – fitou Sage.

- Seu maldito o que fez a ele? – indagou Miro.

- Pontos como pode fazer isso? – indagou Temis. – como pode usar o sangue do meu senhor.

- COMO? - exclamaram os demais cavaleiros.

- Do que esta falando Temis? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Pontos misturou ikhor com o cosmo de Chronos. – voltou a atenção para o deus do mar. – como ousou?

- Para derrotar um titã nada melhor do que um. – sorriu. – mesmo que seja fabricado.

Enquanto isso Kárdia ardia em febre, seu coração batia descompassado.

- Kárdia... – murmurou Albafica temendo o pior.

- Já chega de tuas brincadeiras Pontos! – com dificuldades e mesmo ferido Créos levantou. – o que fez a nós, a Iapeto e ao nosso senhor não tem perdão. – ergueu a cimitarra, seu cosmo começou a elevar-se.

- Ainda quer lutar? – Pontos voltou-se para ele. – mesmo sabendo que será inútil?

- Não subestime a força de um titã. Aster Cyclo!

Créos colocou toda sua energia nesse ataque dirigindo-a a Pontos.

O choque foi inevitável provocando uma grande explosão. A claridade cegou a todos momentaneamente. Uma torre de luz subiu aos céus atravessando o selo de Chronos.

- Ele conseguiu... – disse Cid abrindo um pouco os olhos.

- Vocês estão bem? – indagou Sísifo a todos.

- O quão forte pode ser esses titãs? – Deuteros fitou a abertura no teto.

- O QUE?

O grito de Dohko chamou a atenção de todos, que arregalaram os olhos ao verem a cena. Pontos estava intacto, ele havia sido protegido.

- Kár-dia? – gaguejou Kamus.

O escorpião de posse da Megas Depranon, havia protegido o titã. Kárdia alem de uma expressao fria, trazia o físico um pouco diferente: seus cabelos estavam mais lisos e negros, assim como seus os olhos.

- "Ele vai servir, ate o meu prisioneiro chegar a idade adulta." – Pontos sorriu. – estou impressionado Kárdia. Assimilou bem o poder de Chronos.

Ele não disse nada, com os olhos fixos nos três titãs.

- Kárdia...? – Dégel não acreditava no que via. – "você rendeu-se novamente?"

- Pontos... – Shion cerrou o punho. – vai pagar por isso.

- Cuidaremos de vós mais tarde. – disse o titã voltando a atenção para os três deuses. – Kárdia elimine o deus das galáxias.

Acatando a ordem Kárdia ergueu a foice. Seu cosmo estava misturado ao cosmo de Chronos e apresentava grandes proporções.

- Pare Kárdia. – pediu Sage.

- É inútil – Pontos o fitou. – se dá primeira vez Kárdia aceitou o meu sangue, agora sou eu quem o controlo.

- Quais as suas verdadeiras intenções? – indagou Shaka.

- As melhores. Preciso de um braço direito e ele se mostrou capaz.

Céos observava-o atentamente.

- "Ele tem poder para nos destruir... mas não pode resistir por muito tempo os efeitos do sangue e do cosmo de Chronos, apesar de ter mudado a aparência... o que está tramando Pontos?"

- Mostre teu poder meu novo servo. Comece por Créos.

Kárdia sorriu. Ele elevou seu cosmo provocando uma onda de destruição.

- Como ele consegue tanto poder. – disse Kanon. – precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Ou ele vai destruir tudo. – Aioria levantou.

A energia ao redor do escorpião não parava de crescer.

-Precisamos eliminá-lo. – disse Temis. – ou vamos perder.

-Fique atrás de mim Temis. – pediu Céos. – eu e Créos cuidamos dele.

Os dois tomaram posição, contudo o cosmo de Kárdia explodiu. O selo logo acima brilhou intensamente e um circulo de luz dourado começou a propagar a partir dele. Alem da luz podia se ouvir um som, vindo dessa propagação.

- Kárdia!

- Não Dégel. – Asmita o segurou. – se chegar perto dele...

- Mas... – voltou o olhar para o amigo.

- O cosmo dele está tão forte quanto o de Chronos. – murmurou Aioria.

- Estou com mal pressentimento. – disse Albafica.

O cavaleiro de escorpião ergueu um pouco mais a foice e com um movimento rápido transpassou o ar...

A fortaleza tremeu, uma poderosa rajada de energia partiu em direção aos titãs.

- Céos tire Temis daqui. – o titã cravou sua cimitarra no chão. – rápido.

- Mas… - Temis o fitou imediatamente.

Céos obedeceu, pegou a titã no colo e se afastaram-se.

- "Pontos maldito." – só conseguiu dizer isso, já que não tinha força suficiente para revidar.

Houve o impacto que produziu um som ensurdecedor.

- Créos!

Uma torre de luz subiu ao céu, a priori não puderam ver o estrago, mas sentiram o cosmo de Créos diminuir drasticamente. Quando a nuvem de poeira abaixou...

- Créos… - murmurou Shura sem acreditar.

O titã estava ajoelhado firmando apenas na sua arma, o corpo estava coberto de ferimentos e sangrava. Apesar da posição...

- Kárdia matou o Créos? – Regulus trazia os olhos arregalados.

Shaka trazia os olhos abertos, a Atena Exclamation usada contra Iapeto não era nada perto daquele ataque. Simplesmente Kárdia estava com um poder alem dos limites.

- Créos... – Céos piscou algumas vezes não acreditando.

- Ha! Ha! Ha! – Pontos gargalhava. – mais um titã se foi e com isso... – olhou para cima. – o Theos Sema está quase pronto. – gargalhou.

O corpo de Créos emitiu um brilho para em seguida dividir em vários pedaços juntando-se ao selo, antes onde eram três sombras passou a ser duas.

**Pessoas, desculpe a demora em postar, o semestre vai chegando ao fim e as coisas aumentam na faculdade, mas prometo que ate dia 25/12 eu termino essa fic. Não falta muitos capítulos então vou tentar arrumar mais tempo para escrevê-la, e assim que eu entrar de férias da faculdade (espero que chegue logo) volto com tudo para escrever a "Reencontro II" afinal de contas... o Mu apareceu neh... pelo menos o corpo é dele... bom, agradeço a todas as reviews. Ate breve! **

**n/a: Ventum seminabunt et turbinem metent - Quem semeia ventos, colhe tempestades.**


	33. Chapter 33: Causa debet praecedere effec

_Nandinha 82 – Regulus é um menino de ouro, rapidamente aprendeu o golpe e conquistou a armadura, mas aguarde surpresas para ele, alias para todos, a historia vai dá uma reviravolta._

_Danda – Pontos é vaso ruim, mas mal ele sabe que está sendo usado também... e quanto a Temis.. bom surpresa._

_Margot – Kárdia ainda vai dá trabalho para todos, tem a pessoa misteriosa e tem muitas surpresas nesse capitulo, inclusive mais um vilão que todos julgavam pagina virada. Que dia é o seu aniversario, já deve ter passado neh, (T.T) por isso te darei um presente de natal, aguarde! _

_Aredhel – Kárdia está sendo controlado por muitas pessoas, e aguarde o "burro" do Chronos ele... digamos... você verá._

_Becky Gemini – Regulus surpreendeu muita gente, mas ele é o garoto prodígio não podia se esperar menos por ele. Kárdia ainda terá um papel importante na fic, aguarde e quanto a suas duvidas quanto ao prisioneiro... bem... foi um bom palpite. Vou lançar uma enquete (rsrsrs) quem é o prisioneiro de Pontos?_

_Rodrigo – Que bom que gostou das lutas! É tão difícil de escreve-las! Agradeço os elogios, mas já sei que nesse capitulo você vai querer me matar... alias todo mundo vai querer me matar depois desse capitulo... vou me esconder em Jamir._

**Capitulo XXXIII**

**Causa debet praecedere effectum**

O corpo de Créos emitiu um brilho para em seguida dividir em vários pedaços juntando-se ao selo, antes onde eram três sombras passou a ser duas.

- Isto está fora da compreensão. – disse Manigold. – não tem como vencermos.

- Kárdia... – Dégel o chamou.

O escorpião o fitou, seus olhos não traziam sentimento algum.

- Quem será o próximo. – o deus do mar parou de sorrir. – minha rainha ou o nobre Céos?

O deus do relâmpago negro passou a frente da deusa. Não havia muito o que fazer. Estava ferido por causa da batalha contra Asmita, além do mais havia o Escorpião e Pontos.

- "Sermos eliminados assim..."

- Muito bem Kárdia, o próximo ataque. - ordenou Pontos.  
Mal se recuperaram do primeiro choque, o escorpião mirou a foice.  
- Khaos Hyetos. - disse friamente.  
Novamente o selo começou a emitir um som, parecendo de sino.  
- Não vais fazer nada contra ela. - disse Céos erguendo a sua rapieira.  
Mas era tarde...  
A deusa sentiu algo transpassar seu peito.  
- Céos... - saiu num gemido.  
- TEMIS! - gritou o deus desesperado ao vê-la desfalecer. - Temis! Fale comigo. Temis!  
O Theos Sema brilhou intensamente restando apenas uma sombra.  
- Falta apenas um! - gargalhou Pontos.  
Os cavaleiros estavam em silencio completamente atônicos com o que viam.  
- Temis... foi morta...? - MM estava incrédulo.  
Sage não tirava os olhos de Kárdia.  
- Meu servo termine o serviço. - disse Pontos.  
Céos continuava com o corpo de Temis nos braços, que aos poucos foi desaparecendo, subindo aos céus. Não acreditava que a senhora do julgamento estava morta. Estava completamente alheio ao que acontecia ao redor, tanto que nem notou que o escorpião prepara-preparava num novo ataque.  
- Céos cuidado! - gritou Saga.

O deus ergueu o olhar, apenas vendo um brilho dourado vindo em sua direção.  
- Ohm!  
Houve uma explosão, o impacto das energias fez com que a estrutura da fortaleza balançasse. Uma torre de luz subiu aos céus. Aos poucos Céos foi recuperando a visão ficando surpreso ao ver duas armaduras diante dele.  
- Asmita... Shaka...?  
- Como? - indagou Pontos surpreso.

Kárdia apenas abaixou a foice arqueando a sobrancelha. Os dois cavaleiros de virgem haviam protegido o titã.

- Eu não compreendo... – murmurou o titã.

- Ambos fomos enganados. – disse Asmita. – não vamos deixar que Pontos o mate.

- Hahaha! Quanta benevolência. – Pontos gargalhou. – estou admirado! Kárdia por que não resolve a tua maneira.

- Será um prazer. – o cavaleiro sorriu maliciosamente, assustando Dégel.

- "Kárdia..."

- Uma vitima pelo titã. – disse o escorpião. – se não o entregarem... – a unha cresceu. – vão perder um companheiro.

Mal acabou de falar seu cosmo elevou rapidamente. Ele girou o corpo mirando sua agulha num alvo... devido a velocidade não puderem ver o ataque, apenas quando...

Um dos cavaleiros foi de joelhos ao chão. Ele fitou a si vendo um orifício no peito. A dor era fortíssima. Antes que pudesse dizer algo foi ao chão.

- Afrodite? – Deuteros levou um susto ao vê-lo caído.

Todas as atenções voltaram-se para ele.

- Afrodite! – MM correu ate ele, pegando-o no colo. – Afrodite! Afrodite!

Os demais aproximaram assustados.

- Afrodite. – Saga ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Gustavv.

O pisciano não respondia, seu rosto estava pálido.

- Kárdia seu maldito! – Miro cerrou o punho. – o que fez a ele?

- Antares. Há essa hora já está no inferno. – sorriu. – esse cosmo... – fitou a foice. – deixou o meu golpe mais poderoso e letal.

- Kárdia como pode? – indagou Sage pasmo.

- Da mesma maneira que faço agora.

Novamente um raio de luz vermelha partiu em direção aos cavaleiros que ainda assustados não mostraram reação...

- Ah... – MM soltou um pequeno gemido de dor. – Kanon...

- Mask?

Kanon o segurou antes que ele fosse ao chão. Assim como Afrodite havia um orifício no peitoral da armadura.

- Giovanni! – Mu aproximou.

- Já foram dois. – Kárdia voltou a atenção para os virginianos. – será preciso matar mais alguém?

- Não imaginava que fosse tão imaturo a ponto de ser dominado. – disse Asmita. – não sei como conseguiu a armadura.

- Você fala demais. – riu de forma debochada. – então...

- Pare Kárdia. – ordenou o grande mestre. – não percebe as suas atitudes?

Cid acompanhava o dialogo temeroso.

- Percebo. – voltou-se para ele. – como percebo. - Kárdia que o fitava desviou o olhar para alem dele. – mais um...

Disparou seu ataque, desta vez mais perceptíveis os cavaleiros tomaram posição, na tentativa de se defenderem, contudo... Kárdia já havia escolhido seu alvo.

Sage que acompanhava o olhar dele, arregalou os olhos.

- Manigold! – gritou.

Foi com os olhos arregalados que todos assistiram o ataque de Kárdia transpassar o corpo de Sage que pulara na frente de Manigold.

- Mestre... – murmurou perplexo.

- Mestre Sage. – Shion o segurou. – mestre!

Pontos sorriu. Asmita, Céos e Shaka continuavam estáticos. Principalmente o titã.

- "Ele está matando os próprios companheiros? – o fitou. – o que mais fez a ele Pontos?"

- Já foram três, será necessário uma carnificinas? Hein Shaka? Asmita?

Os dois cavaleiros não se moveram.

- Deixe me ir. – disse Céos. – vão acabar todos sendo mortos.

- Não vamos entregá-lo a Pontos. – disse Shaka.

- Kárdia termine logo com isso. – disse Pontos. – mate a todos. Tens poderes para isso.

Na sala o silêncio prevaleceu, Regulus, Sísifo e companhia não conseguiam acreditar que Kárdia havia matado dois cavaleiros mais o mestre do santuário.

- " Kárdia... – Kamus tentava permanecer tranqüilo. – no que se transformou?"

- Tem noção do que fez? – a voz de Dégel fez se presente. – como pode matar o mestre? Giovanni e Afrodite?

- Matando. – voltou a atenção para Céos. – e então? Vai se entregar? Ou terei que matar mais um? Eu não me importo. – sorriu. – quanto menos humanos melhor.

O titã estreitou o olhar.

- "Não é só o sangue, o cosmo... Pontos... – fitou o deus do mar. – não me diga que usou as memórias de Mnemôsine."

- Vou contar até cinco. Um.

Céos levantou, tinha que faze algo, os planos de Pontos estavam passando dos limites e aquela guerra era injusta para os dois lados.

- Dois.

- Eu...

Céos teve o braço retido por Asmita.

- Se você se entregar, perderemos a última chance de derrotar Pontos e trazer aquele inconseqüente de volta.

- Mas…

- Três…

Outro que concordava com a atitude dos virginianos era Saga. Céos era a chave para a destruição de Pontos.

- Quatro...

- Já chega! – o cosmo de Aioria elevou. - eu vou te derrotar Kárdia!

- Cinco.

O cosmo dele aumentou ofuscando o de Aioria, o cavaleiro de leão estava em posição de defesa, assim como os demais. Mudando de ataque, Kárdia ergueu a Megas e num movimento cortou o ar.

- Cuidado! – gritou Albafica.

Rapidamente Shion e Mu passaram a frente de todos criando a parede de cristal, o ataque de Kárdia bateu de forma violenta, mas não a despedaçou, o que causou estranheza já que seu poder estava muito maior do que dos arianos. A causa dessa facilidade veio com um grito. Todos os olhares dirigiram para trás. Infelizmente quando a parede foi erguida o ataque principal já tinha encontrado seu alvo.

Kárdia abaixou a foice sorrindo. Deuteros estava em choque, Cid não conseguia formular frase alguma, a mesma perplexidade era vista em todas as faces inclusive de Céos. Aioria estava com rosto branco, assim como Sísifo que apenas conseguiu dizer...

- Re-gu-lus...

O garoto estava com um grave ferimento no tórax na transversal.

- Regulus...? – Aioria deu um passo, completamente pasmo. Não era possível que... – Regulus...

O primeiro a aproximar foi Albafica, já que Deuteros parecia paralisado. O pisciano tocou no pescoço, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Regulus! – Sísifo ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Regulus! Fala comigo! – os olhos marejaram.

- Regulus. – Aioria aproximou. – Regulus...

O cavaleiro impôs suas mãos sobre o ferimento dele começando a liberar seu cosmo. A cena era vista por todos.

- Regulus acorda. – estava desesperado e ficou ainda mais ao ver um filete de sangue escorrer pela boca dele. – Regulus! – os olhos marejaram.

Dégel aproximou tocando o pescoço, queria certificar que aquilo não passava de um sonho. Fechou os olhos abaixando o rosto.

- O que foi Dégel? – indagou ressabiado.

O cavaleiro não disse nada.

Houve silencio, Deuteros ainda continuava parado, aos poucos voltou a visão para o menino.

- "Regulus..."

Shaka saiu de perto do titã e de Asmita indo para perto dos outros.

- Não pode ser... – Aioria o fitou, voltando a atenção para o pequeno.

Ele o olhava fixamente, a poucos minutos ele estava de pé, cheio de vida e satisfeito por usar a armadura de leão e agora...

- "Regulus... – a mente de Aioria trazia imagens sem nexos, via-se numa floresta, completamente ensangüentado e com um garotinho ao seu lado. – _quando uma estrela fica velha, uma nova estrela surge..._ – ecoou por sua mente. – _sobreviva para o futuro_"... – uma lagrima desceu. - Pontos... – cerrou o punho, seu cosmo elevou-se bruscamente. – não vou perdoá-lo por isso! – gritou. Seu cosmo Explodiu de maneira violenta. – Relâmpago de Plasma!

Aioria disparou seu ataque que seguiu em direção a Pontos. O impacto causou uma forte explosão.

- Ele conseguiu? – indagou Shion.

Aos poucos a cortina de fumaça foi dissipando...

- Foi um excelente ataque Aioria. – Pontos estava intacto. – mas seu sentimento paternalista mesmo depois de duzentos anos não é suficiente para me derrotar. – sorriu.

- Eu vou acabar com você! – gritou com ódio.

- Serei misericordioso. Vou deixar que faça companhia a ele.

Pontos disparou a "dunamis", sendo o leonino acertado em cheio. Ele caiu a metros de distancia.

- Aioria! – gritaram Mu e Cid.

- Aioria... – murmurou Sísifo ainda abalado pela perda do sobrinho. – Aioria...

- Aioria. – Dohko correu ate ele, suspirando aliviado, felizmente ele estava vivo.

- Afrodite...Giovanni...Sage...Regulus... – Miro cerrou o punho. – Pontos... Kárdia não vou perdoá-los.

- E quem disse que preciso de teu perdão. – sorriu. – e se Céos não se entregar vocês vão derramar mais lagrimas.

- Eu estou aqui cavaleiro de Escorpião. – disse Céos passando a frente de Asmita que não o impediu devido ao estado de perplexidade por ver Regulus morto.

- Resolveu se entregar... – disse Pontos.

- Vais pagar por isso. Estes teus métodos são contestáveis. – o deus ergueu sua rapieira, mas teve seu braço retido por Asmita.

- Não vou permitir que ...

- Escute. – o deus aproximou-se dele, falando baixo. – para salvar seu companheiro tire a Megas das mãos dele, o mesmo para Pontos. Tire a Megas dele e o sele novamente. – o cosmo do deus elevou-se. – vingue-se por Temis, Iapeto, Créos e por mim.

- Céos...

- Sparkle Rapier!

Céos empregou toda sua força nesse ataque contra Pontos. Precisava eliminá-lo antes que ele adquirisse mais poder e matasse mais gente. Sentiu-se um tolo em ter confiado nele novamente.

Os cavaleiros assistiam perplexos. Para proteger o corpo de Regulus, Afrodite, MM e Sage, Sísifo, Cid, Shura e Manigold os afastaram.

- "Vais pagar por tudo Pontos."

- Interessante. – o deus primordial não se mexeu.

Lentamente Pontos ergueu a Megas Depranon, o selo emitiu um brilho e um som, a fortaleza começou a tremer.

No subsolo...

O garoto estava encolhido num canto, da pequena janela via algo brilhar no céu, a sala onde estava prestes a ruir, tentou varias vezes escapar por algumas fendas da parede, mas parecia que o local estava protegido por uma força oculta. Gritou varias vezes por socorro não sendo ouvido. Resignou apenas em esperar o teto desabar sobre si...

- Ele vai matar todos... – disse Deuteros temendo por seus amigos.

- "O poder de um titã não tem limite?" – Shion fitava o selo.

Pontos disparou seu ataque, as duas forças chocaram-se no centro provocando um forte estrondo, contudo a do deus do mar foi mais forte, Céos não teve tempo de se defender sendo transpassado por um raio de energia.

- Céos! – gritaram Asmita e Saga.

- Céos! – gritou Kanon.

O titã recuou alguns passos, levou a mão a barriga e depois a fitou: estava coberta de sangue. Fraquejou indo de joelhos ao chão.

- O Grande Céos está de joelhos perante mim. – Pontos gargalhou.

- Miserável.. – ele queria levantar, mas estava esgotado. Se não tivesse lutado contra os dois virginianos, poderia ter alguma chance.

- E agora para acabar com tudo... – apontou a mão direita para ele. – um presentinho.

A sala ficou num profundo silencio, Deuteros arregalou os olhos deixando o corpo ir de joelhos ao chão, Dohko piscou varias vezes, pois não acreditava no que via.

- Não... – Albafica deixou escapar totalmente perplexo.

- É um pesadelo... – Dégel apoiou-se num surpreso Kamus. – isso não esta acontecendo...

- Ora... – Kárdia mostrou se surpreso.

Céos trazia a expressão perturbada, fora tão rápido que sequer imaginou que aquilo fosse acontecer. A cena voltou a sua mente mais uma vez...

Pontos mirava para ele e já dava o seu destino como certo quando o deus do mar mudou a direção do ataque. Foi fulminante e tão rápido que sabia que o destinatário não tinha sentido dor e agora estava caído no chão...

Shaka aos poucos ajoelhou completamente anestesiado. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas simplesmente as palavras não saiam...

- As-mi-ta... – a voz saiu tremida. – Asmita...

Reunindo forças Shaka foi ate ele, erguendo seu corpo.

- Asmita! Asmita!

Não houve resposta, mas Shaka sentiu que ele segurou a sua mão, o indiano a fitou ficando surpreso ao ver o que era: a corrente de Marin.

- Marin... – deixou escapar, voltando a atenção para o companheiro caído. – Asmita!

- Não se preocupe cavaleiro de Virgem. – disse Pontos. – em breve se reuniram no inferno.

- "Saga"... – Céos disse por telepatia pressentindo que seu momento chegava. – "Saga".

O cavaleiro escutando o chamado foi ate o titã.

- Você esta bem?

- Me escute... eu não tenho muito tempo... – o titã pegou a sua rapieira e quebrou a num ponto. Com a parte quebrada deixou que algumas gotas de seu sangue acumulasse e com seu cosmo selou a abertura – quando tudo isso acabar, dê a eles. É ikhor...Eles não podem morrer por causa das ambições de Pontos.

- Céos...

- Tome. – o deus o entregou.

- Obrigado.

- Mais uma coisa... – o fitou. – tire a Megas o mais rápido possível das mãos de teu companheiro... Pontos não usou apenas o cosmo e o sangue de Chronos... ele corre risco.

- Risco?

- Sim... – ele queria dizer mais, mas sua voz não saia- Destruam Pontos...

- É uma promessa.

Céos deu um fino sorriso. Aos poucos foi fechando os olhos tombando o rosto para sempre. Saga pretendia deitá-lo, mas seu corpo se desfez juntando-se ao selo.

O circulo sobre a fortaleza brilhou mais do que nunca. Agora sim ele estava completo.

Shaka pegou Asmita no colo e lentamente o levou ate onde estava Regulus e os outros.

- Asmita, Afrodite, Mestre Sage, Giovanni, Regulus e Céos... isso não vai ficar assim. – disse Shaka colocando o pingente entre as mãos do companheiro de signo.

Aioria que tinha acordado a pouco não acreditou que Asmita também tinha morrido.

Saga caminhou ate o grupo. Os dourados olharam para o grego a espera de uma palavra dele. Os cavaleiros trocaram olhares.

- Já o derrotamos uma vez Pontos. – Saga fitou o titã. – podemos fazer de novo.

- Será? – ironizou. – bom... dois contra dezesseis cavaleiros seria injusto não acha?

- Está com medo? – brincou Miro.

- Devia sentir mesmo. – disse Kanon. – vamos enxotá-lo para o Tártaro.

Mu, Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Shaka, Miro, Kamus e Shura passaram a frente.

- Eu não me importo pelo o que possa acontecer, - iniciou o titã. –mas... vão lutar contra um companheiro? – referia-se a Kárdia.

- Se for para trazer a paz sim. - a voz de Dégel fez se presente deixando todos surpresos.

- Saga estamos sob seu comando. – disse Albafica.

Deuteros, Manigold, Dohko, Sísifo e Cid tomaram a frente.

- Vamos garantir que o futuro seja salvo. – disse Cid.

- Que divertido! Então vamos esquentar a nossa festa, trazendo novos convidados. – sorriu. – Elektron Teru e Margarites Drakon.

Uma luz negra espalhou-se pelo local, cobrindo a visão de todos.

- Tomem posição! – ordenou o geminiano mais velho.

Esperaram pelo ataque do titã, mas este não veio, ao contrario a sala estava num profundo silêncio. Aos poucos a escuridão foi se dissipando revelando o que tinha acontecido.

- Onde... – Aioria olhava ao redor. – onde estamos?

- Pontos nos separou. – Saga fitava ao redor.

- É o que parece. – disse Sísifo acompanhado por Shaka.

- E que local é esse?

- Estamos no centro da fortaleza. – Shaka apontou para algo a frente.

- A ampulheta de Chronos! – exclamou Aioria

Talvez era um dos maiores salões da construção, pois a ampulheta era gigante e ficava alguns níveis acima do chão ligada por uma escadaria. Ela era ornamentada com ouro e diamantes.

Em outro cômodo...

- Ele está brincando conosco! – Manigold deu um soco numa parede. – eu vou arrancar a cabeça daquele maldito!

- Tenha calma Manigold. – disse Albafica.

- Fiquem em alerta, pois não sabemos o que se passa naquela mente doentia.

Disse Kanon para calar-se ao sentir um cosmo aproximar. Diante deles apareceu um ser.

- O que é isso? – indagou o canceriano.

- É o Margarites. –disse o ariano. – um gigante que se intitula deus.

Em outra sala...

- Parece que Pontos nos separou. – disse Kamus.

- Estou cansado disso! – Dohko estava irritado.

- Poupe sua energia para o combate chinês. – disse Deuteros atento ao seu redor. – pois vamos precisar.

Ele mal acabou de falar e diante deles apareceu uma criatura.

- Elektron. – disse Shura. – isso vai ficar interessante.

Outra sala...

- Já era de se imaginar que faria isso. – disse Miro.

- Se Kárdia for nosso adversário o que faremos? – indagou Cid, que queria saber os pensamentos principalmente de Dégel.

- Não temos escolha. – disse o aquariano. – Kárdia deixou-se controlar novamente... – suspirou. - a paz no mundo vem em primeiro lugar.

- Dégel? – Shion ficou surpreso.

Miro o fitou, aquela luta seria ainda pior do que a outra.

- Que determinação. – Kárdia fez se presente.

-Kárdia? – exclamaram os quatro ao verem a aparência dele: trajava a armadura de escorpião contudo na cor negra.

_**- Margatites Drakon x Kanon, Manigold, Albafica e Mu -**_

- Gigante? O que é isso?

- Um servo de Chronos para ser mais simples. Mu!

- Sim. – o cavaleiro elevou seu cosmo. – Revolução estelar!

- Explosão Galáctica!

Os dois ataques combinaram atingindo em cheio o gigante de forma de dragão.

- Eles conseguiram. – disse Mani.

- Não. – Albafica trazia o olhar fixo para a zona de impacto.

Mu e Kanon pararam próximos. Logo a cortina de fumaça dissipou revelando o gigante, que estava intacto.

- Vai levar mais tempo. – disse Kanon.

- Deixe isso comigo. – disse Albafica aproximando. – rosas piranhas!

O golpe de Albafica chocou-se contra o Margarites, contudo não lhe causou dano algum.

- Nem um arranhão! – exclamou Mani.

- Lembro que Kamus havia lutado contra ele, parece que ataques físicos não funcionam.

- Está certo humano. – a voz sai estrondosa.

- Isso fala? – Kanon arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não pensem que podem me derrotar. – seu cosmo elevou. – Dunamis Pneuma!

O dragão abriu a boca expelindo um jato, num misto de água e energia.

- Cuidado! – gritou Kanon.

- Parede de Cristal!

Mu criou para proteger a si e aos outros e estava ate funcionando, mas devido às batalhas anteriores estava um pouco mais fraco. A parede despedaçou e todos levaram a onda de ataque, indo ao chão.

- Essa coisa é forte. – o canceriano limpava a boca suja de sangue.

- Precisamos de uma estratégia. – Albafica levantou.

- Eu vou tentar segura-lo. – disse o ariano. – vocês atacam.

- Tudo bem. – disse Kanon. – vamos tentar.

Os quatro separam. O ariano elevou seu cosmo.

- Rede de Cristal!

Ao redor do dragão surgiu uma rede que paralisou seus movimentos.

- Como...?

- Agora! – gritou Kanon. – Explosão Galáctica!

- Rosas Piranhas!

- Chamas Demoníacas Azuis!

Os três ataques uniram-se partindo em direção ao Margarites.

- É inútil! – gritou o gigante.

Ele concentrou sua força e rapidamente livrou-se da rede criada por Mu, antes que os ataques dos cavaleiros o atingisse usando o rabo rebateu-o jogando contra eles. Os três foram atingidos.

- Não é possível... – murmurou Mu.

- Vai pagar por isso humano.

O cavaleiro não teve tempo de se defender, sendo enlaçado pelo rabo do gigante.

- Vou esmagar seus ossos.

- Mu! – gritou Manigold levantando.

O ariano tentava se soltar, tentou usar sua telecinese, mas parecia que ela era anulada pelo dragão.

- Enquanto eu o esmago. – ele abriu a boca, disparando um novo golpe, desta vez parecendo agulhas feitas de água.

- "Esse ataque... – pensou Albafica. – é isso!"

O golpe partiu principalmente na direção do canceriano.

- Manigold! – gritou Kanon.

O canceriano estava prestes a ser atingido quando o pisciano pulou na frente de empurrando e recebendo todo o ataque sendo lançado longe.

- Albafica! – Manigold correu ate ele. – por que fez isso seu idiota?

- Estou bem obrigado pela consideração. – disse fitando-o com um leve sorriso.

Manigold arqueou a sobrancelha, esse tipo de comportamento...

- Estamos copiando aqueles dois idiotas... – sorriu lembrando-se de Afrodite e MM.

- É contagioso.

- É o que parece. – fez menção de ajudá-lo a levantar.

- Não me toque. Estou sangrando...

- E? – indagou sem entender, só depois se deu conta, que ele tinha sangue venenoso. – tudo bem.

- Vocês estão bem?

Indagou Kanon aproximando, mas antes que os dois pudessem dizer algo escutaram algo chocando-se contra a parede: era Mu, que também havia levado mais um golpe.

- Mu!

- Um humano já foi.

- Droga. – Mani cerrou o punho. – o que vamos fazer?

Kanon ficou calado. Eles estavam em grande desvantagem e se a luta prolongasse

demais eles não agüentariam. Todos estavam feridos depois das batalhas contra

os titãs.

- Mantenham-no ocupado enquanto eu pego o Mu.

- Tudo bem. - Manigold elevou o braço direito. - seikishiki mekai ha.

Enquanto o gigante distraia-se com o ataque do canceriano, Kanon foi ate o ariano

e o pegou trazendo-o para perto de Albafica. No exato momento, Mani recebia um

ataque caindo perto deles.

- Manigold!

- Essa doeu... - levantou cambaleante.

- Eu tenho um plano. - disse Albafica olhando seriamente para o gigante.

- Diga.

- Ataques físicos não adiantam com ele, então vou envenená-lo por dentro. Quando

ele disparar um dos seus ataques, eu ataco.

- Nós vamos te ajudar. - disse Kanon.

- Não. - respondeu seco. - meu sangue é muito venenoso, pode espirrar em vocês.

Mu, será que pode protegê-los?

- Posso, mas...

- Ele também vai te atacar. - disse Manigold.

- Por isso que vou sozinho. - deu um passo. - Fiquem atrás de mim.

- Vai lançar suas rosas nele? - indagou Kanon.

- Não... - deu mais um passo. – Mu.

- Tudo bem. – o cavaleiro elevou seu cosmo, criando a parede de cristal.

- Então resolveram morrer um por um. – disse o deus. – por mim tanto faz, acabarei com todos.

Albafica não respondeu, apenas olhou para seu corpo, ele estava sangrando.

- "Talvez tenha apenas uma chance." – pensou.

- Acabarei rapidamente com você. – aumentou seu cosmo. – num golpe só. Dunamis Pneuma!

O deus disparou seu ataque em direção ao pisciano.

- "Ainda não é a hora..." – Albafica deu um salto desviando, mas acabou sendo atingido na perna.

- Albafica! – gritaram os três.

O cavaleiro cai ajoelhado, felizmente nada grave.

- Tenho que reconhecer que você é forte. – o dragão enrolava na sua cauda. – mas não o suficiente para me derrotar.

- Será? – o pisciano lançou um olhar desafiador. – por que não tenta me acertar com aquelas agulhas?

- Ora... ate escolheu a forma de morrer... pois muito bem farei a sua vontade. – o cosmo começou a aumentar. – adeus cavaleiro!

O dragão disparou seu ataque de agulhas.

- "Agora." – Albafica levantou. – Espinhos carmesim!

Os espinhos partiram em direção ao dragão, alguns se chocavam nas agulhas do deus, mas Albafica havia mirado bem na boca dele, boa parte do veneno entrou em contato com o interior do deus, devido a intensidade e durabilidade do golpe.

- "Muito bem Albafica – pensou Kanon. – isso vai derrubá-lo."

Mu que o observava ficou preocupado, pelo que conhecia daquele golpe aquela quantidade já era mais que suficiente.

Os ataques cessaram, o cavaleiro foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Isso é tudo? – zombou o deus. – esperava mais de você.

- Golpes físicos não funcionam, mas e veneno? – ele o fitou com um fino sorriso.

- Como? – o deus assustou-se e na mesma hora começou a sentir o corpo paralisar. – o meu corpo... o que esta havendo? O que fez a mim mortal?

- Meu sangue é venenoso, tudo que fiz foi injetá-lo em você. – levantou.

- Maldito! Eu vou acabar com você!

O dragão mexeu sua calda na tentativa de pega-lo, Albafica não se mexeu, nem mesmo quando a cauda parou a menos de um metro dele.

- Não pode ser... – o dragão calou-se.

Estava morto. Mu desfez a parede e como o pisciano havia previsto, alguns espinhos tinham se chocado contra ela.

- Vá para o inferno. – Manigold apontou o dedo para o dragão. – Chamas demoníacas!

O golpe ao atingir o deus despedaçou seu corpo em milhares de pedaços.

- Bom trabalho Albafica. – Kanon foi para tocá-lo.

- Não me toque! – apoiou o corpo com as mãos, algumas gotas de sangue pingaram no chão.

- Albafica!

- Sigam em frente, eu irei depois.

- Mas...

- Nossa prioridade é derrotar Pontos, vão!

- Está bem. – disse o geminiano.

Mu o fitou fazendo um sinal.

- Vamos Manigold.

- Está certo. – ele também havia visto o sinal. – nos encontraremos mais tarde.

Os dois saíram. Achando que estava sozinho, Albafica abaixou o rosto, seus ferimentos não eram tão graves, mas para enfrentar Pontos precisava recuperar.

- Descanse um pouco.

- Mu? – o fitou assustado. – você não...

- Esperarei por você. – sentou perto dele. – foi uma excelente batalha. Seus golpes foram precisos.

- Meu veneno tem que servir para alguma coisa. – reparou que ele trazia muitos ferimentos. – foi Shion?

- Sim. Por conhecer as técnicas poderia me defender, mas é difícil levantar a mão contra alguém que lhe ensinou tudo.

- Eu sei como é...

Mu respirou profundamente, aos poucos foi tombando o corpo para trás. Albafica apenas continuou a olhá-lo. Não se preocupou, pois ele era forte e não morreria tão fácil, apenas precisava descansar.

- Assim como eu...

Tinha consciência que naquele estado não era de muita ajuda, e talvez seu sangue fosse de grande valia para as próximas batalhas.

_**- Elektron Teru x Kamus, Deuteros, Dohko e Shura -**_

- O que é isso? – indagou o libriano.

- Um dos deuses subordinados a Chronos. – disse Kamus. – já o enfrentamos no passado.

- Interessante... – disse o deus de aparência de um leão. – quatro humanos para me enfrentar.

- Tomem cuidado. – Kamus tomou posição.

Os quatro espalharam pela sala.

- Como derrota isso? – indagou Dohko.

- Deveríamos ter perguntado para Shaka, ele o derrotou. – disse Shura.

- Vamos atacar juntos. – Deuteros elevou seu cosmo. – explosão Galáctica!

- Excalibur!

- Cólera do Dragão!

- Pó de diamante!

Os quatro golpes combinaram partindo em direção ao deus.

- Seus idiotas! – o cosmo do deus elevou. – Dunamis Odous!

Uma grande bola de energia saiu em linha reta da boca do leão, os golpes dos cavaleiros foram absorvidos e foram atingidos em cheio.

- Precisamos de uma estratégia. – Shura levantou.

- Atena Exclamation. – Dohko não tirou os olhos do deus.

- Como? – Deuteros o fitou surpreso.

- Não temos tempo a perder. – rebateu o libriano.

- Mas alguém precisa mante-lo ocupado ate que conseguiam energia suficiente. – disse Shura.

- Eu farei isso. – prontificou o aquariano

- Esta certo disso? – indagou Deuteros.

- Sim.

- O que estão tramando mortais? – o deus desdenhou. – resolveram se entregar?

- Eu serei seu adversário. – Kamus deu alguns passos a frente.

- Um único homem? – riu. – interessante.

O deus assumiu a postura ofensiva. Enquanto isso Shura, Dohko e Deuteros faziam a postura da Atena Exclamation. O capricorniano ficou no meio, Dohko à esquerda e Deuteros a direita.

- "Eu estou ferido, Deuteros e Dohko também, só teremos uma chance."

Seus cosmos começaram a elevar. Sentindo o cosmo dos companheiros Kamus também elevou o seu.

- Pó de diamante!

O francês lançou seu ataque.

- Esses ataques não me atingem! – o deus mirou em Kamus. – Dunamis Odus!

Seu cosmo explodiu, Kamus preparou-se para proteger, contudo não contava que a intensidade do golpe fosse forte e a direção que ele havia tomado.

- Cuidado! – gritou para os companheiros.

O ataque do deus atingiu-os em cheio, jogando os longe.

- Shura!

- Háháhá! Vocês humanos não passam de seres insignificantes!

Kamus o olhou friamente, lembrava da luta que Shaka tivera contra ele, foi preciso o virginiano abrir os olhos para derrotá-lo.

- "Terei que superá-lo." - Kamus começou a elevar seu cosmo. – pó de diamante!

O ataque do cavaleiro partiu em direção ao deus, ele por sua vez lançou um de seus golpes, os dois chocaram-se.

A partir daí o francês começou uma seqüência de ataque e defesa, com o cavaleiro em desvantagem por causa da luta contra Kárdia. Enquanto isso... Shura levantava.

- Deuteros...? – foi ate ele. – Deuteros.

- Shura... – sentou-se. – cadê o Dohko?

- Estou aqui... – o cavaleiro aproximou bastante ferido.

Shura estava prestes a dizer algo quando sentiram o cosmo de Elektron explodir em cima de Kamus.

- Kamus!

- Precisamos fazer a Atena Exclamation. – disse Dohko preocupado com o aquariano. – ele não vai agüentar.

- Está certo.

Os três tomaram posição começando a elevar seus cosmos. Mais a frente, Kamus apoiava num joelho, estava muito ferido.

- "Não vou agüentar." – sua respiração estava ofegante.

Discretamente ele olhou para trás percebendo os cosmos dos amigos.

- "Ele não pode perceber." – referia-se ao deus. - trovão aurora!

- Ainda consegue lutar? – desdenhou. – vou te derrubar de forma que não vai se levantar mais. Dunamis... – parou de falar ao sentir uma forte cosmo energia. – de quem é esse cosmo?

Preocupado com o grandioso cosmo que surgia não se importou de ser atingindo pelo ataque de Kamus.

- Humanos... Dunamis Odus!

O deus disparou, Kamus olhou para os companheiros que seriam acertados diretamente.

- Pó de diamante!

- Atena Exclamation!

Os cosmos dos três explodiram, uma poderosa energia foi em direção ao ataque de Elektron, chocando-se. Com o impacto do ar, o ataque de Kamus e ele próprio foram arremessados.

- Jamais vão me vencer! – o deus aumentou a potencia.

Shura e os demais sentiram-se pressionados para trás, a força do ataque do deus assemelhava a uma Atena Exclamation.

- "Ate parece daquela vez." – Shura se lembrou de quando enfrentou Aioria e os outros. Dohko e Deuteros permaneciam firmes, mas não agüentariam muito tempo.

- "Não há duvidas que Saga, Shaka e Mu são fortes. – pensou Dohko. – é preciso um enorme poder."

A dunamis começava a pressionar a exclamação contra os cavaleiros. Kamus saiu do meio dos escombros, limpando o rosto de sangue mirou os companheiros.

- "Eles vão ser acertados..." - cambaleante levantou e escorando nas paredes caminhou ate certa distancia do grupo dourado.

Afastou da parede abrindo um pouco as pernas para permanecer de pé. Lentamente elevou os braços formando com as mãos uma ânfora. Respirava lentamente. Ascendeu seu cosmo, gastaria toda a sua energia se fosse preciso.

- Execução Aurora!

O grupo sentia os efeitos do poder da dunamis, enquanto o deus despejava mais poder. A vitoria dele estava certa quando a exclamação recebeu mais energia.

- Kamus? – exclamaram os três.

- Concentrem-se! – não tirou o olhar da bola de energia.

- Mesmo que tentem não vão conseguir. – o deus despejou mais poder.

- Vamos sim. – disse Dohko aumentando ainda mais sua energia.

Shura e Deuteros fizeram o mesmo apostando tudo nesse ataque. Kamus concentrou-se elevando ainda mais seu cosmo. A exclamação aumentou de tamanho e de recuada passou a empurrar a dunamis.

- Não é possível!

A exclamação ligeiramente mais forte arrastou a dunamis acertando o deus em cheio. Houve uma forte explosão com o deus sendo destruído em vários pedaços.

- Nãoooooo...

Fez silencio, aos poucos os três desfaziam a formação.

- Conseguimos? – Dohko fitou os companheiros.

- Parece que sim. – Shura sorriu. – foi por pouco.

- Se não fosse a ajuda de Kamus não teríamos conseguido. – disse Deuteros.

- E por falar nele... Kamus! – gritou ao vê-lo indo de joelhos ao chão. – Kamus! – foi ate ele. – Kamus.

- Estou... bem... – a voz quase não saia. – sigam em frente... vou logo em seguida...

- Mas...

- Vão...

- Dohko e Deuteros sigam, depois alcançamos vocês.

Dohko abriu a boca, mas parou a ver o olhar de Deuteros.

- Está bem. Não demorem.

Deram as costas saindo.

- Deveria ir com eles. – Kamus estava com o rosto baixo.

- E quem te carregaria? – riu.

Kamus o fitou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Brincadeira. – Shura defendeu-se. – descanse um pouco, depois seguiremos.

_**- Kárdia x Miro, Dégel, Shion e Cid -**_

- Kárdia? – indagaram os quatro ao vê-lo.

- Vamos continuar a nossa luta? – trazia a Megas na mão.

Shion e Cid trocaram olhares, teriam que usar a força contra Kárdia mesmo que isso fosse a vontade de Dégel. O escorpião naquele estado era um perigo a todos.

- Bem... – Miro deu alguns passos, passando a frente dos três. – não tenho escolha não é? – fitou o companheiro de signo.

- Em lutar contra mim? – indagou debochado.

- Não... em usar força contra um amigo.

Miro virou de costas para Kárdia, olhando fixamente para Dégel.

- Sinto muito Dégel. – apontou-lhe o dedo indicador.

- Miro? – o aquariano se assustou.

- O que vai fazer? – indagou Shion sem entender.

- Eliminar um obstáculo. – disse o grego.

- Como? – exclamaram os três.

- Ora... – Kárdia sorriu. – estou vendo uma traição?

- Chame como quiser. – a voz de Miro saiu fria. – se o que vou fazer é traição ou não depende do ponto de vista. – deu um sorriso malicioso. – Restrição.

Dégel foi atingido em cheio, indo de joelhos ao chão.

- Dégel! – gritou Cid. – Miro o que você fez?

O aquariano sentia os membros paralisarem. Sabia que não tinha recebido a Antares, mas a sensação era a mesma, não podia se mexer.

- Miro como pode? – indagou Shion perplexo.

- Podendo. – deu as costas aos três. – agora podemos lutar.

- Como? – Kárdia arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não queria que Dégel passasse pela dor de ter que lutar contra você. Então, Shion, Cid e eu vamos acabar com você. – sorriu.

Os quatro ficaram surpresos, principalmente Dégel.

- "Miro..."

- Vão acabar comigo? – Kárdia gargalhou. – esse milagre não vai acontecer, porque sou um deus! – o cosmo aumentou. – serão vóis que vão desaparecer.

- Apesar do método foi uma boa idéia. – disse Cid aproximando do escorpião do futuro. – essa luta seria muito penosa para Dégel.

- Pensou que fosse traí-los... – riu.

- Pensamos mesmo. – Shion aproximou do outro lado.

- Fazem mau juízo de mim.

- Não vai ser fácil lutar contra ele. – disse Cid não tirando o olhar de Kárdia. – Miro e eu vamos atacar com tudo. Shion, quero que use seu teletransporte e o ataque de surpresa. Precisamos ganhar tempo.

- Tudo bem. – disse o ariano.

- Eu vou exterminá-los.

Kárdia ergueu a Megas, seu cosmo começou a espalhar-se pela sala.

- Agora! – gritou Cid.

O cavaleiro de capricórnio avançou sobre o cavaleiro, no meio do caminho soltou a "Excalibur", Miro veio logo atrás disparando a "Agulha Escarlate".

- Inúteis. – apenas colocou a Megas na frente, parando os ataques.

- Extinção Estelar!

Shion surgiu ao lado de Kárdia disparando o cosmo a queima roupa, contudo o escorpião foi mais ágil repelindo o ataque. Kárdia foi para acertar o ariano, mas ele se esquivou, nesse meio tempo Cid disparou duas "excalibur". Kárdia segurou- as, estava prestes a golpea-lo quando sentiu o cosmo de Miro atrás de si. Rapidamente mexeu com a Megas, mas desviou a atenção para a sua esquerda, Shion preparava-se para acertá-lo.

- Não brinquem comigo! – berrou.

Kárdia apareceu diante de Miro dando lhe um soco no estomago, em alta velocidade apareceu na frente de Shion dando-lhe no queixo. Indo por trás socou-lhe as costas, antes de ir ao chão o pegou pelo braço jogando-o contra Cid. Os dois cavaleiros chocaram-se e antes que batessem contra uma parede, Kárdia surgiu por baixo e socando Shion lançou-os para cima. Os dois bateram contra o teto para caírem violentamente no chão.

- Shion.. Cid...

- Idiota.

Kárdia apareceu diante dele e pegando-o pelo braço lançou-o contra os companheiros.

- Miro... – murmurou Dégel.

Apesar do impacto, os três levantaram.

- Vamos tentar novamente. – disse Cid.

- Isso só vai deixá-lo mais nervoso. – disse Miro limpando um filete de sangue.

- Consegue paralisá-lo? – indagou Shion ao escorpião.

- Acho que sim.

- Faça isso. – disse o futuro mestre. – enquanto o segura, Cid e eu o atacamos de frente.

- Tudo bem.

- O que estão tramando... – Kárdia os fitava.

- Nada de mais.

Miro partiu para cima dele, quando chegou a uma distancia considerada...

- Restrição.

- O que? – Kárdia sentiu o corpo paralisar.

- Excalibur!

- Revolução Estelar!

Os ataques de Shion e Cid uniram-se partindo para cima do Escorpião, que sem poder se mexer recebeu todo o impacto. Acabou sendo arremessado contra uma parede.

- Kárdia! – Dégel ficou preocupado.

- Conseguimos? – Miro aproximou dos dois.

- Talvez... – Shion não estava muito certo.

O estado de calmaria acabou quando o cosmo de Kárdia começou a preencher o local. Ele parecia maior e mais agressivo.

- Humanos insolentes!

Uma onda de energia explodiu jogando-os contra as paredes.

- Eu vou exterminá-los!

Poucos segundos depois que havia dito, Kárdia surgiu diante de Cid. Ele golpeou-o a queima roupa, logo em seguida apareceu diante de Shion aplicando-lhe também a queima roupa. Para completar parou na frente de Miro.

- Cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião. – pegou-o pelos cabelos erguendo-o.

- Kárdia você é desprezível.

- Sou? – indagou ironizando, com um fino sorriso.

- Não precisava ter matado o Regulus, nem os outros.

- Realmente não precisava, fiz por necessidade e também por gosto.

- Miserável.

Miro tentou socá-lo, mas Kárdia segurou seu punho pressionando-o.

- Não levante a mão contra um deus.

- Você? – ironizou. - deus? Não passa de um cretino que se deixou influenciar.

- Achas mesmo?

Tanto Miro quanto Dégel o fitaram sem entender.

- Acham que Pontos realmente enganou o deus do tempo?

- O que quer dizer? – indagou Cid que mesmo machucado escutava atentamente.

- Pontos pensa que esta no comando. – riu. – tenho dó dele.

- Kárdia não estou entendendo. – disse Dégel. – então não esta sendo controlado?

- Kárdia esta sendo controlado. Por mim. – sorriu. – ele esta se saindo um ótimo hospedeiro.

- Do que está falando? – Miro tentava se soltar, mas ainda estava preso pelo cabelo.

- Simples. Estão diante do deus do tempo.

- Como? – exclamaram os quatro.

- Pontos me libertou dizendo se tratar de Hades, eu desconfiei por isso antes de ficar preso novamente, transferir parte das minhas memórias e do meu cosmo para a Megas que estava abaixo da estatua de Atena. Era uma garantia e uma maneira de voltar a vida, só precisava de um corpo hospedeiro e o momento certo. Por pouco meu plano não foi descoberto. Não tive opção a não ser trazer aquela amazona para o passado.

- Marin! – disse Cid. – então essa é a razão dela ter vindo.

- Isso mesmo. Ela viu meu cosmo deixar a sala onde estava a minha arma.

- E o que mais? – indagou Shion. – conte tudo!

- A outra parte de meu cosmo voltou para a prisão, para que Pontos não desconfiasse e enquanto isso aguardei, ate o momento em que ele veio para o passado. Com a minha arma nas mãos dele não foi difícil descobrir seus reais propósitos, eu só precisava esperar e a hora está quase chegando... – sorriu.

- Deixou seus subordinados morrerem? – indagou Cid. – Créos... Iapeto...

- Quando eu assumir meu corpo definitivo, eles voltaram comigo e Pontos ficará eternamente no Tártaro.

- Corpo definitivo?

- Sim. – fitou Dégel. – Pontos não pode empunhar duas Megas Depranon, ele precisa de alguém que seja forte suficiente. Por isso ele pegou o pequeno matador de deuses, mas ate ele atingir a fase adulta levará tempo, então está usando esse mortal que tem um grande poder.

- De quem está falando? – indagou Miro. – há mais alguém aqui? Do futuro?

- A criança que ele mantém presa no subsolo.

- O QUE?

- Pontos foi sábio ao escolhê-lo. – sorriu. – enquanto ele não cresce vou ficando com esse daqui. – apontou para si. – e fingindo está sendo controlado por Pontos e no momento certo...

- Não acha que ele sentiu seu cosmo? – zombou o escorpião.

- Claro que está sentido, afinal estou com isso. – balançou a Megas. – é natural que arma tenha o cosmo de seu senhor...

Os quatro cavaleiros ficaram sem palavras, era imaginável que todo esse tempo Chronos estava por trás de tudo e que na verdade eles, os titãs e Pontos não passavam de fantoches nas mãos dele.

- Miserável... – Shion cerrou os punhos. – como pode brincar assim conosco?

- Não passam de mortais, mestre Shion. – disse essas ultimas palavras com ironia. – pena que morreste antes do primeiro confronto. Realmente o geminiano foi muito sagaz ao matá-lo.

- O que...? – Shion recuou.

- Chronos cala a boca! – gritou Miro.

- Eles não sabem? – fingiu-se surpreso. – não tiveram coragem de contar que o grande Shion de Áries fora cruelmente assassinado por um dos cavaleiros de ouro?

Dégel, Cid e o próprio ficaram receosos, que historia era aquela?

- Fui morto?

- Não dê ouvidos Shion. – disse Miro desesperado. – ele está dizendo isso apenas para perturbá-lo.

- Não deveriam encobrir a verdade sobre o futuro dele, mas se querem assim. – Kárdia/Chronos ergueu a Megas. – por mim. _**(n/a: Chronos: quando se tratar do deus. – Kárdia: quando realmente for a fala do cavaleiro)**_ Já são uma ameaça aos meus planos precisam morrer. Khaos Hyetos.

O cosmo explodiu, Shion e Cid foram acertados em cheio batendo violentamente contra uma parede.

- Agora... – a atenção dele voltou-se para Miro. – como prefere morrer? – encostou a Megas no pescoço dele, os primeiros pingos de sangue começaram a correr. – deixarei que escolha.

- Não vou morrer aqui. – ergueu o punho. – não agora que sei que Kárdia não matou os companheiros.

- Quanto sentimentalismo. Por que não guarda tua energias para consolá-lo mais tarde? Quando ele souber o que fez... ficará muito sentido.

- Maldito. - Miro tentou novamente socá-lo.

- Vou ensiná-lo a não levantar a mão contra mim.

Chronos disparou a queima roupa, Miro foi lançado longe.

- E agora... – o titã apontou para o escorpião caído.

- Espere.

Dégel estava de pé. Por causa do ataque sofrido, Miro tinha perdido a concentração do "restrição."

- Cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Eu serei seu adversário.

- Vai lutar contra teu companheiro?

- Com todas as forças. Vou livrar Kárdia de seu domínio.

- Será uma luta interessante.

Dégel fitava o amigo. Mesmo conhecendo todos os ataques de Kárdia precisava traçar uma estratégia. O sucesso de parar o deus do tempo e recuperar o cavaleiro de escorpião dependia disso.

- Não vamos perder tempo.

Chronos não esperou reação do aquariano partindo para cima dele. Rapidamente Dégel tomou posição e uma luta corporal teve inicio. Os golpes de ambos eram precisos, o que fazia o combate seguir empatados.

- És forte cavaleiro. – o deus trazia um sorriso.

Dégel ficou calado.

- Quero ver se agüenta isso.

O deus afastou-se saltando para trás e com a foice cortou o ar. Uma grande bola de energia partiu em direção ao cavaleiro.

- Pó de diamante!

O aquariano contra atacou. Os dois golpes chocaram, explodindo. Dégel observava a cortina de poeira, conseguira evitar o golpe, mas seu poder não seria suficiente para deter um deus, precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- Agulha Escarlate!

Dégel escutou a voz em meio a poeira, mas antes que pudesse reagir viu atravessando a cortina cinco raios vermelhos. Acabou sendo atingido nos braços, pernas e no ombro direito, indo ao chão.

- Esse cavaleiro possuiu algumas técnicas interessantes apesar do coração fraco. – Chronos surgiu do meio do meio da poeira que havia dissipado. Estava prestes a disparar novamente, quando sentiu dois cosmos atrás de si.

- Extinção Estelar!

- Excalibur!

Os dois ataques acertaram em cheio o deus.

- Conseguimos. – comemorou Shion.

- Sois irritantes!

Do meio da energia Chronos partiu em direção a Cid, acertando-o, em seguida acertou Shion, os dois caíram perto de Miro.

- Shion! Cid! – gritou Dégel.

- Chronos... – Miro apoiou em uma das pernas para ficar de joelhos. – vou destrui-lo. – seu cosmo começava a aumentar. – tempestade escarlate!

O cosmo de Miro explodiu partindo em direção a Chronos.

- São tão infantis. – posicionou a Megas na sua frente, parando o ataque. – isso nunca irá me atingir.

- Droga. – Miro cessou o ataque. – não me resta alternativa...

- Não Miro. – com dificuldade Dégel levantou. – eu que vou lutar contra ele.

- Mas Dégel...

- Por favor... – o aquariano o fitou.

- Tudo... bem... – recuou. – faça como quiser.

- Obrigado.

- Deveria deixá-lo lutar, quem sabe teria alguma chance. – gargalhou.

O aquariano não disse nada apenas deu dois passos a frente.

- Pois muito bem. – ergueu a Megas. – se queres assim... terás a morte que tanto quer.

Dégel tomou posição, mas algo chamou a atenção dele. Apesar do cosmo do deus está aumentando, viu que ele respirava ofegante. Aquilo só poderia significar que o coração de Kárdia estava batendo descompassado.

- "Tenho que ser rápido..." – pensou.

- "O rosto de Kárdia está pálido. – Miro o fitava. – será que..."

- Khaos Hyetos!

O cosmo do deus explodiu.

- Dégel! – gritou o grego.

O aquariano elevou seu cosmo, disparando seu "pó de diamante", contudo ele não esperava que em meio ao "khaos hyetos" viria também mais cinco "agulhas escarlates", sendo acertado na mão direita, na coxa e antebraço esquerdo, acima do peito e na barriga. Acabou recebendo o ataque do deus indo ao chão.

- Dégel! - Miro correu ate ele. – Dégel!

Seu estado não era bom.

- Dégel.

Aos poucos o aquariano foi abrindo os olhos.

- Miro...

- Você está bem?

- Estou...

- Pena que Kárdia não verá a destruição dos amigos. – Chronos sorriu. – seria uma cena divertida, mas uma cena ele irá ver, a destruição de Pontos.

Miro e Dégel voltaram a atenção para o deus.

- Acha mesmo que Pontos não vai descobrir? – Miro indagou com escárnio. – Pontos não é tão burro assim.

- Quando ele descobrir será tarde demais, cavaleiro.

- Quem... é o prisioneiro? – indagou o aquariano, tinha que descobrir isso o quanto antes.

- Digamos que é uma peça fundamental da história. O qual sem ele nada disso existira...

Miro pensava em que poderia ser. Era criança e pelo jeito do sexo masculino.

- "Alguém capaz de matar um deus, só pode ser um deus... será que... Shun? Ele carrega o espírito de Hades, ou Julian... ambos poderiam ser pegos quando crianças."

- É uma informação que para vós é irrelevante já que serão mortos. Primeiro mandarei os quatro para o inferno, depois apenas esperarei teus companheiros acabarem com Pontos e depois... - sorriu.

- O que fará com Kárdia? – indagou Dégel.

- Se o corpo agüentar, talvez o faça de escravo, mas acho que não irá acontecer. Este coração. –apontou para o peito. – é fraco.

- "_Eu serei cavaleiro sim e se meu coração é fraco pouco me importo."_ – a frase de Kárdia veio na mente do aquariano. – não sabe de nada Chronos.

Miro e o deus o fitaram.

- O coração de Kárdia nunca foi fraco, ao contrario, é forte, corajoso e determinado. Não vou deixar que brinque com ele. – o cosmo começou a aumentar.

- "Dégel..." – Miro sorriu.

- Bobagem! Vou mostrá-los o quanto são fracos perante a grandeza de um deus.

- Miro.

- Sim.

- Pode me fazer um favor?

- Diga.

- Acerte o maximo de agulhas que puder na mão direita de Kárdia. Quero que Chronos solte a arma. Talvez seja o modo de pará-lo. Enquanto isso vou distraí-lo.

- Tudo bem. – queria perguntar qual era o plano dele, mas preferiu ficar calado.

- Quando ele soltar, quero que o distrai-a.

- Está certo.

Os dois levantaram. Dégel tinha dificuldades em permanecer de pé, devido aos ferimentos, mas estava decidido a por um ponto final nisso, mesmo que custasse todo o seu cosmo tiraria Kárdia das mãos do deus.

- Pó de diamante!

Disparou.

- Novamente essa brisa? – o deus sorriu.

Chronos ergueu a Megas e estava prestes a contra atacar quando sentiu sua mão ser transpassada cinco vezes. Chronos soltou a arma sem perceber, pois rapidamente olhou para onde tinha vindo o ataque, direcionando toda sua energia para Miro.

- Miro! – gritou Dégel.

O dourado recebeu todo o ataque indo ao chão, mas lembrando do plano de Dégel, levantou disparando a "agulha escarlate".

- Mortal miserável. – Chronos voltou a atenção para ele.

Aproveitando, Dégel correu ate onde estava a arma e tocando-a, a congelou. Nessa hora Miro recebia o ataque de Chronos.

- Miro!

Chronos olhou para o aquariano e ao ver sua arma congelada seus olhos brilharam.

- Humano... – seu cosmo aumentou violentamente. – vou eliminá-lo!

O cosmo de Chronos explodiu, provocando um forte estrondo. Aos poucos Miro, Cid e Shion despertaram.

- Dégel... – murmurou Miro preocupado.

- Dégel! – gritou Shion.

- Vou exterminar todos! – berrou o deus enfurecido.

Dégel apenas fitava-o. Lentamente ergueu os braços, pois estavam bastante doloridos e fechar a mão direita para formar a ânfora foi um martírio.

- KHAOS HYETOS!

- EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

Os dois cosmos explodiram a ponto de fazer os três cavaleiros serem lançados longe. No centro da sala as duas energias seguiam equilibradas, mas por mais forte que Dégel fosse estava enfrentando um deus. Em poucos segundos a energia de Chronos começou a empurrar a do aquariano.

- "Só me resta..."

Numa tentativa suicida, Dégel correu em direção a bola de energia, saltou sobre ela e com o punho direito cerrado avançou sobre Chronos.

- Execução Aurora!

O deus cruzou os braços sobre o peito criando uma barreira de energia. Com o impacto o ar ao redor deles expandiu provocando um forte estrondo.

- És um idiota se pensa que pode me derrotar!

A resposta de Dégel foi o aumento de cosmo, mesmo assim sua armadura começava a trincar, o corpo, onde não estava protegido sofria com cortes.

- Idiota... vai morrer. – Chronos sorriu. – e vai levar Kárdia junto. Não se importa de matar um companheiro?

- Não... – a voz saiu fraca.

- Pois saiba que tudo será em vão. Kárdia vai morrer e eu continuarei a viver e no fim teu esforço não servirá de nada.

- Não será... – um filete de sangue desceu pela boca dele. – seu reinado vai terminar aqui.

- Achas mesmo? Já estou de posse do corpo e da mente dele, só sairei daqui se assim eu desejar, portando Kárdia não passa de uma casca vazia.

- Eu sei... e é por isso que só resta uma coisa a fazer. E tenho certeza que Kárdia concordaria comigo.

O "execução aurora" foi aumentando de intensidade, o chão da sala, as paredes começaram a congelar...

- O que ele está fazendo? – indagou Shion preocupado.

- Crie a parede de cristal. – a voz de Cid saiu fria.

- Por que...?

- Crie.

Shion não foi contra, rapidamente criou uma barreira para proteger a si e aos dois. Miro não tirou o olhar do aquariano.

- "Tem certeza disso Dégel...?"

Dégel continuava a despejar seu poder, mas mostrava sinais de esgotamento.

- "Preciso agüentar."

- Estás perdendo as forças cavaleiro? – zombou. – esforçou-se tanto para acabar assim? Não se preocupe te darei uma morte honrosa.

O deus erguia o punho, mas parou.

- O que?

- Nevasca Congelante...

A energia de Dégel transformava-se em gelo, rapidamente Chronos congelava.

- O que estas fazendo? – tentava se mexer. – solte-me! Solte-me! Ordeno que solte!

- Adeus Chronos.

Não apenas Chronos estava congelando, toda área atrás dele também congelava. Dégel já tinha partes do corpo começando a congelar.

- Desgraçado! – começou a gargalhar. – vais ficar congelado também! Idiota! – gargalhou.

O gelo subiu em direção ao peito de Kárdia, chegando ao rosto.

- Dé...gel... – a voz saiu fraca, os olhos azuis brilhavam, aos poucos o cabelo também foi ficando azul.

- Kár-dia...? Você... – Dégel tentou parar seu ataque, mas era tarde.

- Sobreviva... – sorriu.

Num ultimo esforço, utilizando seu cosmo Kárdia empurrou de leve o aquariano para que ele não congelasse junto.

- Kárdia... – foi ao chão.

A área ao redor de Kárdia congelou por completo. O gelo subiu até o teto, o cavaleiro de Escorpião estava preso, numa montanha de gelo.

- Kárdia! – Shion correu ate ele. – Kárdia!

- Dégel!

O grito de Miro assustou o ariano. Os três foram ate ele.

- Dégel!Dégel!

Mesmo com a tentativa de Kárdia, devido ao estado de congelamento do entorno do escorpião, Dégel acabou sendo congelando do pescoço para baixo.

- Dégel. – Shion ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Cid me ajude a tirá-lo daqui.

O cavaleiro de capricórnio não ouviu começando a andar em direção a algo atrás de Kárdia. A certa distancia parou e erguendo a mão, cortou o ar varias vezes. A Megas que também estava congelada se desfez em mil pedaços.

- Shion. – Miro o chamou, mas sem tirar os olhos do corpo de Kárdia congelado. Reparou na expressão suave do rosto dele. – você e Cid sigam em frente.

- Não vamos deixar Dégel e vamos tirar Kárdia desse gelo.

- Eu farei isso. – o fitou. – agora vá, não podemos perder tempo.

- Mas...

- Vamos Shion. – Cid o fitou. – eles seguiram mais tarde.

Sem concordar muito Shion aceitou.

- Não demorem. – olhou para Dégel em seguida para Kárdia. – vamos.

Ele e Cid seguiram.

Miro voltou o olhar para o aquariano. Tocou o pescoço dele, não sentindo os batimentos cardíacos. Teria que agir depressa e talvez conseguisse tira-lo daquele estado, mas em relação a Kárdia...

- "Salvarei Dégel, tenha a certeza disso."

_**Continua...**_

_**Desculpem o erro de formatação das primeiras frases, meu Word deu problema e não queria justificar de jeito nenhum. Bom próximo capitulo no inicio de dezembro, se der postarei antes.**_

_**Não há efeito sem causa. — Causa debet praecedere effectum**_


	34. Chapter 34: Ultima ratio rerum

_**Nandinha 82 – Pontos e Chronos disputando quem vai levar a melhor e pobre Kárdia no meio. A luta chegará ao final e nesse capitulo o tal prisioneiro se revelará.**_

_**Mabel – O Kárdia sofre demais, mas o sofrimento dele está acabando.**_

_**Rodrigo – Não falei que você queria me matar? Mas não se preocupe tudo irá se resolver, ate por que já é a batalha final.**_

_**Aredhel – Pois é, ate que Chronos não é tão burro assim! **_

_**Mrs. Miau – Está anotado, no Natal você vai receber os dois! Não se preocupe com o mistério do prisioneiro, pois nesse capitulo ele vai aparecer.**_

_**Becky Gemini – Chronos mostrou suas garras e quem sofre é o Kárdia. E o prisioneiro... vai aparecer.**_

_**Bom pessoas, finalmente o mistério do prisioneiro será revelado. Leiam e confiram se acertaram. Outra coisa é que algumas partes do texto estão sem formatação, é essa porcaria do Word.**_

**Capitulo XXXIV**

**Ultima ratio rerum**

Na sala da ampulheta...

Pontos olhava distraidamente para o selo bem acima da fortaleza.

- "Falta pouco." – pensou. – está na hora da luta final. Não vamos perder mais tempo.

- Concordo. – Saga tomou a frente. – Explosão Galáctica!

- Relâmpago de Plasma!

- Circulo das seis existências!

Atacaram em conjunto, suas energias juntaram-se partindo em direção a Pontos.

- Sempre tão previsíveis... – esticou o braço para parar o ataque.

- Assim como você!

Pontos olhou para o lado deparando-se com Sísifo.

- Impulso de luz Quiron!

O deus recebeu os quatro ataques, houve uma grande explosão.

- Conseguimos? – indagou o sagitariano parando perto deles.

- Não. – respondeu Saga com olhar fixo onde Pontos estava.

- Realmente previsíveis.

Pontos apareceu em meio a cortina de poeira.

- Eu esperava... – parou de falar, ao ver o selo escurecer. – foi derrotado... – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – de novo...

Shaka e os demais sentiram o cosmo de Kárdia sumir.

- Kárdia... – murmurou o sagitariano.

- Vamos atacar novamente. – disse Shaka.

Novamente os quatro uniram suas forças, contudo Pontos conseguiu pará-lo.

- Estão me cansando.

O deus elevou seu cosmo disparando uma grande quantidade de energia contra eles.

- Ohm! – gritou Shaka criando uma barreira para protegê-los.

- Não vai adiantar!

Pontos intensificou o ataque e devido a esse aumento, mais o machucado Shaka não agüentou, os quatro foram atingidos.

- Hahaha! Os cavaleiros de Atena são patéticos!

- Acha mesmo?

Voltaram a atenção para onde ouviram a voz. Era Kanon, na companhia de Manigold, Deuteros, Dohko, Shion e Cid que haviam se encontrado no meio do caminho. O grupo foi ate onde Sísifo e os outros estavam.

- Você esta bem Saga? – Kanon o ajudou a levantar.

- Sim. Cadê o Albafica e o Mu?

- Estão vindo.

- Sísifo. – Dohko o ajudou.

- É bom vê-lo. – sorriu. – suponho que Kamus e Shura.

- Não se preocupe com eles.

- Realmente é um milagre estarem vivos. – disse Pontos sorrindo. – pensei que não durariam tanto.

Nas demais salas...

Logo após Mu cair desacordado, foi a vez de Albafica. Kamus encostou em uma parede para apoiar o corpo, mas acabou perdendo os sentidos. Shura sentou ao seu lado, mas também foi acometido do mesmo mal. Miro tentou retirar Dégel, mas não conseguiu. Numa tentativa de manter o aquariano aquecido, depositou sua mão na testa dele, transmitindo seu cosmo para ele, entretanto acabou desmaiando devido ao esforço.

Sala da ampulheta...

- Pontos seu maldito. – Mani cerrou o punho. – vai pagar por tudo.

- Dez cavaleiros de ouro contra um deus. Que interessante.

- Você vai ver do que somos capazes. – Dohko deu um passo. – pagará por todas as mortes.

- Estou cansado dessa fala.

Pontos ergueu a Megas, seu cosmo aumentou chegando a grande proporções.

- Teleos Oracle!

Seu cosmo explodiu encobrindo todo o salão. Shion e Shaka tentaram proteger a todos através da barreira e da parede de cristal, contudo já debilitados por causa da batalha receberam o impacto. Os dez foram ao chão.

- A Era dos cavaleiros chegou ao fim! – gargalhou. – é começo do meu reinado!

Pontos fitava os dez homens no chão.

- Em meio a tantos problemas acabei esquecendo do meu prisioneiro. – disse em tom de brincadeira. – mas antes...preciso recuperar a outra Megas.

- Não se dê ao trabalho.

- Ora... – o deus sorriu. – pensei que estivesse morto.

- Tenho minhas habilidades.

- Onde está a Megas?

- Digamos... – a passos lentos, Kárdia aproximou de Pontos, mas não parou perto dele, seguindo para perto dos outros cavaleiros. – houve um contratempo e ela foi destruída.

- Como?

- Isto que ouviu. A única Megas é essa que está na tua mão e que é minha por direito.

- Teu senso de humor me assusta. – gargalhou. – achas que eu a entregaria nas mãos de um mortal?

Kárdia não disse nada apenas sorriu.

Saga aos poucos acordava, seguido por Cid, Shion e os demais.

- Vocês estão bem? – indagou Deuteros.

- Estamos. – Manigold levantou. – o que...

O canceriano parou de falar, Aioria e os demais que o fitava voltaram o olhar para onde ele olhava.

- Kár-dia? – exclamou Shura.

- Temos companhia. – disse o escorpião olhando de solaio para os cavaleiros.

- Tome. – Pontos lançou a Megas em direção a Kárdia. – acabe com eles.

Shion e Cid ficaram receosos não sabiam se aquele era Kárdia ou Chronos.

- Obrigado. – Kárdia a pegou sorrindo que depois se transformou numa risada. – estúpido.

- Como? – Pontos arqueou a sobrancelha. – como se atreve?

- Meu caro Pontos... – Kárdia olhava para a arma. – meu caro ser insignificante... – seu olhar ficou vil. – achas mesmo que foi esperto o suficiente em enganar Chronos?

- Cuidado com que falas mortal. – disse ríspido. – não passas de um capacho cumpridor de ordens. E agora faça o seu serviço, destrua esses cavaleiros.

- Destruir? – olhou irônico para o grupo.

- Kárdia... – murmurou Manigold.

- Não é o Kárdia. – disse Cid. – é Chronos.

- COMO? – exclamaram os cavaleiros mais Pontos.

- Hahaha... – Kárdia gargalhou. – que comece o espetáculo.

Ele ergueu a Megas, o selo brilhou intensamente, o cosmo que já era grandioso ficou ainda mais.

- Esse cosmo... – Pontos recuou. – não é possível...

- Arkhein Phainomenon!

Chronos não deu chance para qualquer reação disparando seu ataque contra Pontos que foi atingido em cheio batendo contra a ampulheta.

- Como... – o deus levantou, um pouco ferido. – Kárdia não conseguiria usar esse poder...

- Isso mesmo Pontos. – disse Chronos. – esse mortal não tem esse poder.

- Kárdia o que esta fazendo? – indagou Dohko.

- Conte a eles grande mestre. – o titã olhou para Shion.

- O que está na nossa frente é o deus do tempo...

- Impossível! – Pontos gritou. – eu mesmo o selei!

- Selou uma parte do meu poder. Foi muito ingênuo ao achar que poderia me enganar Pontos. Te direi como fiz.

Chronos contou a ele seu plano.

- Maldito. – Pontos cerrou o punho. – como ousou?

- Seu deus asqueroso, - Chronos apontou-lhe a Megas. – enganaste-me daquela vez e ainda tentaste de novo? Alem disso levou quatro dos meus titãs a morte. Tua punição não terá fim.

- Não penses que pode me vencer! Teu cosmo é insignificante perto do meu. Vou eliminá-lo desse mundo e ficarei tudo!

Os cosmos dos dois deuses explodiram, com o impacto os cavaleiros foram lançados.

- O poder deles não tem fim... – Kanon protegia os olhos.

- O que faremos Saga? – indagou Deuteros.

O geminiano ficou calado. Se não bastasse Pontos, agora tinha quem enfrentar Chronos.

O impacto de uma explosão impediu que Saga respondesse. Pontos e Chronos começaram uma luta entre si. Apesar de contar com um grande poder, Pontos estava perdendo. Sem a Megas e com Chronos contando com a arma, mais o selo, não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- "Chronos maldito, não te perdoarei por ter me enganado. – pensou. – vou selá-lo e ficarás preso no corpo desse mortal."

- E então Pontos? Percebeste a diferença do nosso poder? Tu não passas de um deus de categoria inferior.

- Não me subestime. – começou a aumentar seu cosmo. – será tu a perder.

- Teu tempo acabou. Psammos Adamas!

O Theos Sama brilhou intensamente. O cosmo de Chronos expandiu de tal maneira que parte das paredes ruíram.

- Cuidado! – gritou Cid.

- Tempestade Oceânica! – gritou Pontos.

Relutou ao maximo em usar esse golpe, mas diante da ameaça de aniquilação não teve escolha. Usaria todo o seu cosmo e acabaria com Chronos.

As duas energias se chocaram no meio.

- Não tem fim... – murmurou Shaka.

A vitoria já estava ganha para Chronos.

- Háháhá! É seu fim Pontos!

Chronos foi realizar um movimento, quando teve um súbito mal estar. Na hora foi de joelhos ao chão levando a mão ao peito.

- O que... – sentiu o coração bater disparado.

- "O coração de Kárdia..." – pensou Sísifo.

Devido a esse mal súbito a energia de Chronos recuou drasticamente, temendo ser atingido pelo ataque de Pontos, ele ergueu a Megas e partiu o golpe em dois.

- O que foi Chronos? – a expressão do deus do mar era de deboche. – o corpo que escolheste não está agüentando?

- Maldito cavaleiro... – murmurou baixo.

- É deplorável. Se diz um grande deus, mas habita um corpo defeituoso. – escorando numa parede levantou. - Vou acabar com essa vergonha para ti. – a energia do deus elevou.

- Não zombe de mim! – gritou com fúria levantando, contudo foi ao chão, não pela dor no coração, mas... – _pare Chronos_. Humano insolente como ousas? _Não permitirei que brinque com o meu assumo o controle agora._ Silencio!

Os cavaleiros acompanhavam o dialogo.

- Kárdia ainda esta vivo. – disse Aioria.

- "Se for assim... – pensou Shaka. – temos uma chance."

- Chega humano estúpido! – Chronos ficou de pé. - Teu corpo me pertence!

Pontos sorriu, era a chance que precisava para acabar com o deus do tempo.

- Kárdia!

O grito chamou a atenção de todos.

- _Dégel_... – murmurou o escorpião.

Era o cavaleiro de Aquário juntamente com Mu, Kamus, Miro, Albafica e Shura. O grupo uniu-se aos demais.

- Vocês estão bem? – Dohko suspirou aliviado.

- Sim. – disse Dégel. – temos que parar Chronos.

- Morra Chronos! Tempestade Oceânica!

- Kárdia! – gritaram os cavaleiros.

Houve um grande clarão que subiu ate os céus cegando-os.

Pontos sorriu dando a vitoria como certa.

- Kárdia! – gritou Miro. – Kárdia!

Aos poucos a luz foi dissipando, Pontos ate imaginava o corpo do mortal no chão, completamente estraçalhado, contudo...

De joelhos, apoiado na foice, Kárdia respirava com dificuldade.

- Foi por pouco... – deu um meio sorriso.

- Como? – Pontos recuou assustado.

- Odeio quando brincam comigo. – a expressão do escorpião endureceu. – não vou perdoá-los por isso.

- Kárdia... – Dégel deu um passo.

- Não se aproxime. Ainda não tenho o controle sobre Chronos.

- Miserável... – Pontos cerrou o punho. – humano miserável! Vou eliminá-lo! – o cosmo aumentou.

- Aproveitem agora! – gritou o escorpião. – usem a Atena Exclamation nele!

Não perderam tempo, talvez aquela fosse a única forma de derrotá-lo. Rapidamente Sísifo, Shion e Kanon tomaram posição.

- Vamos distraí-lo. – disse Aioria. – Relâmpago de Plasma!

- Explosão Galáctica! – gritou Deuteros.

- Hecatombe de Espírito. – disse Manigold.

- Não brinquem comigo!

Sem qualquer problema Pontos parou os três ataques, contudo...

- ATENA EXCLAMATION!

A junção do poder dos três cavaleiros partiu em direção a Pontos.

- Não podem me vencer!

Lançando todo seu poder Pontos disparou contra eles. Houve uma grande explosão quando os ataques se chocaram. O golpe dos cavaleiros apesar de forte recuava perante a energia do titã.

- A Atena Exclamation está recuando? – Mani não acreditava.

- Não vou permitir... – Kárdia respirava com dificuldade. Com a mão no peito levantou. – vou usar seu poder Chronos. – a unha cresceu. – Antares Incandescente!

Um fino raio vermelho partiu da mão direita do cavaleiro, penetrou a energia da "Atena Exclamation" e...

Pontos deu um passo para trás, olhando para si viu um pequeno orifício na altura do peito.

- Não é possível... - recuou um passo, começando a sentir o corpo dormente. - eu ser derrotado por esses humanos...  
- Desapareça de uma vez Pontos! - Shion aumentou a intensidade de seu cosmo.  
A "Atena Exclamation" o atingiu em cheio, uma torre de luz subiu ate os céus, cegando-os por alguns segundos. Kárdia foi de joelhos ao chão, sorria.  
Aos poucos Sísifo, Kanon e Shion desfaziam a formação.  
- Conseguimos...? - indagou Mani, não sentindo o cosmo do titã.  
- Sim. - disse Shaka. - eliminamos Pontos.  
Respiraram aliviados, agora tudo estava a salvo... pelo menos era o que eles pensavam...  
Kárdia ainda de joelhos, respirava ofegante, com todo o esforço que tinha feito seu coração batia de forma descompassada, suava devido ao calor que seu corpo estava.  
- Kárdia...  
O escorpião ergueu o olhar.  
- Nerd... - sorriu.  
- Você esta bem? - tocou no ombro dele.  
- Estou... desculpe os transtornos...  
- Típico.  
O cavaleiro abriu a boca para dizer algo mas calou-se, o rosto tornou-se tenso.  
- Kárdia o que foi?  
- Afaste-se Dégel... - o empurrou, levando em seguida a mão ao peito.  
- É seu coração? Eu...  
- Saia de perto de mim!  
O escorpião abaixou o rosto, o suor escorria pela face. O aquariano o fitava preocupado, com tanto esforço certamente era a dor que sentia. Foi para tocá-lo, mas recuou diante do surgimento de um terceiro cosmo. Era grandioso, agressivo e maldoso. Saga e os outros tomaram posições.  
- Afaste-se dele Dégel! É Chronos! - gritou Cid.  
O aquariano recuou.

- Magnífico! - riu. - não poderia ter sido melhor... o fim de Pontos pelas mãos dos defensores de Athena.

- Kárdia...

- Teu esforço de me manter preso naquele gelo fracassou cavaleiro de Aquário. – Chronos o fitou.

- Chronos, Pontos já foi derrotado, deixe o corpo de Kárdia. – disse Aioria.

- Continuas com um grande senso de humor Aioria.

- Chronos... – Miro cerrou o punho.

- Agora que Pontos foi morto posso iniciar meu reinado. Teleos Oracle!

O cosmo do deus elevou-se de tal maneira que jogou todos os cavaleiros no chão.

- O que faremos? – indagou Mani. – esse sujeito vai acabar conosco.

- Talvez se nós nos unirmos... – disse Albafica.

- Mas e o Kárdia? – perguntou Mu. – se fizermos algo ele...

Silenciaram, precisavam parar o titã, mas sem que algo acontecesse ao escorpião.

- Servos de Atena...agora irão presenciar o nascimento de uma nova Era. A Era que o deus tempo dominará tudo e todos!

Chronos ergueu sua foice, a arma reagiu com o selo que brilhou intensamente, a ampulheta começou a trincar e a areia concentrada nela escapava por entre as trincas unindo ao selo.

O selo parou de brilhar, o que os deixou apreensivos, segundo depois ele voltou a cintilar emitindo um estrondoso barulho. A fortaleza começou a ruir.

- Cuidado! – gritou Shura.

- É um novo mundo que se inicia agora! O primeiro lugar a ser destruído será o santuário!

O Theos Sema continuou a ressoar, mas também começou a aumentar de tamanho...

_Santuário..._

Da porta do templo Hakurei e as meninas olhavam para o local onde estava o selo.

- Que barulho é esse? – indagou Lithos.

Hakurei não disse nada, apenas observava o selo que antes estava concentrado num ponto alastrar-se e a medida que isso acontecia toda superfície abaixo dele era destruída.

- Entrem imediatamente! – gritou.

- Senhor Hakurei? – Áurea o fitou.

A marca crescia rapidamente e minutos depois alcançou os limites do santuário. O que tinha restado da vila estava sendo destruído. A terra começou a tremer.

- O que está acontecendo? – Selinsa tentava se manter de pé.

- Que cosmo é esse? – Lara olhava na direção da fortaleza. – é tão grandioso e assustador...

Casa de Touro...

- O que... – Aldebaran sentia o chão tremer.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que o selo chegou ate aqui? – o taurino do passado olhava para o selo.

- Hasgard, e os moradores?

- Vamos levá-los para um local seguro.

_Fortaleza..._

Os cavaleiros tentavam se manter de pé.

- Temos que pará-lo. – disse Deuteros.

Shaka que fitava o deus havia pensado numa maneira.

- Vamos selá-lo. – disse.

- Como? – exclamaram assustados.

- Selá-lo? Mas como Shaka? – indagou Kamus.

- Eu ouvi bem? – Chronos o fitou. – pensas em me selar? Háháhá! – gargalhou. – quanta pretensão!

- Shaka... – Saga aproximou. – no que está pensando?

- Deixe-me dizer algo cavaleiro de Virgem. – Chronos abaixou a Megas. – daquela vez teve sorte em selar Gaia, porque ela não tinha despertado completamente, alem de sua alma estar em seu corpo original, agora... – sorriu cinicamente. – tenho minha alma desperta e este corpo. – tocou o próprio peito. – vais matar esse cavaleiro?

Dégel fitou o virginiano na hora.

- Ele tem razão Shaka. – disse Mu. – não há como sem matar Kárdia.

- Há um meio.

Tanto Mu quanto os demais, incluindo Chronos, ficaram surpresos.

- Não apenas vou selá-lo Chronos. – apontou o dedo para ele. – como também vou salvar Kárdia.

- Como...?

_Santuário..._

Os tremores continuavam, algumas paredes já estavam caídas.

- Marin, leve as meninas para dentro.

- Sim.

A amazona deu um passo, mas parou. Ela, Lara, Selinsa e Hakurei sentiram um cosmo vindo de dentro do templo.

- Esse cosmo... – murmurou a amazona de Taça.

Hakurei rapidamente entrou no templo, aquele cosmo não era inimigo, mas era muito forte. Sendo guiado pela sensação atingiu as salas que ficavam numa área restrita. Sem qualquer pudor, abriu uma das portas bruscamente.

- Por Atena...

Murmurou ao ver um dos objetos vindo do futuro desaparecer.

_Fortaleza..._

- Perdestes a razão cavaleiro? – Chronos sorriu. – sela-me?

- Com tua própria criação.

Shaka devolveu o sorriso o que incomodou o deus. O cavaleiro juntou as mãos para em seguida separá-las lentamente. A medida que fazia isso um objeto surgia...

- Não é possível! – exclamou Saga.

- Por que estás com isso? – Chronos ficou preocupado.

- Mas aquilo... – Sísifo fitava curioso o objeto nas mãos do indiano. – é a adaga dourada.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Shaka. – o objeto que dera a Saga há quatorze anos.

- E vais me matar com isto? – o deus gargalhou. – não pensei que foste tão ingênuo.

Os cavaleiros ficaram calados, de certa forma Chronos tinha razão, não havia uma maneira de selá-lo sem matar Kárdia.

- Shaka. – Kamus aproximou. – no que está pensando?

- Confie em mim. – o fitou para depois olhar na direção de dos dois arianos. Por cosmo, Shaka fez um pedido a eles. Eles não entenderam, mas acataram.

- Muito bem cavaleiro, é louvável tua atitude, mas devo dizer que será tudo inútil. – voltou a erguer a foice. – primeiro vou destruir o santuário.

Com uma leve elevação de cosmo, o selo começou a brilhar e novamente os tremores voltaram. No santuário, as construções iam abaixo.

- O que quer que vá fazer faça agora Shaka. – disse Kanon, tentando ficar de pé.

- Vou destrui-los junto com esta fortaleza. Psammos Adamas!

O cosmo do deus explodiu, formando uma grande bola de energia, sem duvidas aquele seria o ataque final.

- Cavaleiros! – ordenou Sísifo, disparando sua flecha.

- Excalibur!

- Ondas do inferno!

- Cólera do dragão!

Os quatro ataques uniram-se, Dégel era o único que continuava parado olhando para Kárdia/Chronos não era possível que havia perdido o amigo e que seu destino fosse morrer nas mãos dos próprios companheiros.

- Shaka. – Saga o fitou. – Shaka.

O virginiano ficou calado, esperava o momento certo e ele havia chegado. Os ataques dos cavaleiros acertaram em cheio a bola de energia de Chronos, contudo não tinha sido suficiente, acabando sendo absorvidos. O ataque do deus dirigia-se para todos, Chronos certo da vitória abaixara a guarda.

- "Agora..."

Shaka de posse da adaga mirou-a na direção de Chronos e usando toda força a lançou.

O objeto partiu em grande velocidade e sem qualquer problema passou pela bola de energia de Chronos. Distraído o deus não percebeu o objeto aproximando...

- O que...

Recuou um passo, olhou para si vendo a adaga no peito. O ataque se desfez na hora.

- Kár-dia? – Dégel recuou assustado.

Os cavaleiros olhavam incrédulo para adaga no peito do cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Maldito... – Chronos soltou a Megas. – como ousastes?

- Shaka... – Aioria o fitou surpreso. – você...

- Não hesitou em matar um companheiro... – o deus sorriu. – é a vitória acima de tudo?

- Ainda não percebeu? – Shaka sorriu.

- Como...?

O deus recuou mais um passo indo de joelhos ao chão. Seu corpo queimava.

- Que calor é esse...? Está me queimando por dentro... o meu cosmo... Ahhhhhh! - o titã soltou um grito de dor, o corpo estava cada vez mais quente e pior sentia o cosmo de Kárdia. - o que fizeste comigo? – respirava ofegante.

- Vamos Kárdia reaja. – disse o indiano.

- O que? – exclamaram os cavaleiros.

- Na batalha contra Hades, - iniciou. – o sangue de Atena tocou o corpo de Shun. O cosmo de Andrômeda antes adormecido despertou e expulsou a alma de Hades.

Kamus e os dourados lembraram dessa passagem.

- Então... – murmurou Shura.

- Pontos usou a adaga para matar Atena portando foi impregnada com o sangue dela.

Interrompendo-os Chronos soltou um grande grito, seu cosmo queimava ao redor contudo mudava de cor, ora negro ora dourado, a cor de seus cabelos também mudava entre o negro e o azul.

- Kárdia você tem o poder de expulsar a alma de Chronos. Faça-o agora!

- NÃO! – Chronos contorcia de dor. – não vou sair!

O cosmo de Kárdia começou a aumentar e a adaga a emitir um leve cosmo...

- "Será que... – Saga estava surpreso. – não é apenas o sangue... a adaga também contem o cosmo de Atena..."

- NÃO!

Uma sombra negra saia do corpo de Kárdia.

- Não posso ser derrotado assim! – a voz oscilava. – não posso! – tirou a adaga do peito.

- Mu, Shion! – Shaka gritou.

Ainda meio impressionados, os dois arianos fizeram o que Shaka havia pedido, minutos atrás. Usando a telecinese Shion pegou a Megas Depranon e Mu a adaga dourada entregando ao virginiano.

Shaka uniu os dois objetos e elevou seu cosmo.

- Como este corpo pode me rejeitar? Ah!

- Assim como o cosmo de Shun reagiu com de Atena, o cosmo de Kárdia fez o mesmo. Volte a dormir Chronos!

Ele elevou ainda mais seu cosmo, aos poucos a alma de Chronos foi abandonando o corpo do escorpião e dirigindo-se para a Megas Depranon. O Theos Sama brilhava e apagava.

- EU SOU O DEUS DO TEMPO! NÃO POSSO SER DERROTADO ASSIM!

Shaka mantinha-se firme, quando selou Gaia quase perdeu a vida e agora se arriscava novamente, com o cosmo debilitado não poderia agüentar por muito tempo.

A alma negra de Chronos ainda tentou permanecer no corpo do cavaleiro, mas o cosmo dele envolvia-o completamente. As madeixas negras deram lugar as azuis...

- Não!

A alma havia deixado o corpo indo diretamente para a Megas Depranon... o selo desapareceu na hora... a sala ficou num profundo silencio... Shaka soltou os objetos indo ao chão.

- Shaka! – Miro aproximou. – Shaka! Shaka!

- Shaka. – Dohko e Shion agacharam perto dele.

Levou alguns minutos ate o virginiano abrir os olhos.

- Você conseguiu Shaka. – disse Albafica.

- Parece que sim... – sentia o corpo fraco e se pudesse ficaria naquela posição por um bom tempo.

Do outro lado da sala...

Dégel, que tinha ido ate o escorpião, o fitava anestesiado.

- Kár-dia... – a voz tremeu. – Kárdia!

O grito alertou a todos que imediatamente foram ate ele.

- Kárdia. – Mani agachou. – acorda Kárdia. Kárdia. – insistiu. – ele esta morto?

- Não... – disse Albafica. – mas precisa de cuidados.

Dégel o pegou nos braços, Mu amparou Shaka, passando no andar superior Aioria pegou Regulus, Manigold seu mestre, Shura pegou Mask, Deuteros pegou Asmita, Miro carregou Afrodite.

Saga de pé no meio da sala, olhava a Megas e a adaga no chão.

- Qual o problema? – indagou Kanon.

- Tantas mortes nessa batalha... e pensar que tudo começou com essa adaga. –abaixou pegando-a.

- Felizmente Chronos está preso. – Kanon pegou a Megas. – teremos paz.

- As custas de muito sangue. De uma forma ou de outra tudo isso é culpa minha Kanon. – o fitou. – minha existência... seria muito melhor se eu não existisse.

- Não diz isso nem de brincadeira. Agora vamos, Kárdia precisa de cuidados.

A fortaleza, outrora majestosa, não passava de ruínas... com o desaparecimento do selo, os tremores no santuário cessaram... o dever estava cumprido, mas as custas de muitas lagrimas...

Aldebaran, Hasgard e Athina subiam as pressas pelas doze casas, ganhando a entrada do templo de Atena.

- Senhor Hakurei! – gritou o taurino do passado. – Selinsa!

- Áurea! Lithos! – Deba olhava ao redor.

- Estamos aqui.

O grupo saiu em meio às ruínas.

- Senhor Hasgard. – Selinsa o abraçou.

- Está tudo bem agora. – brincou com os cabelos.

- Eles conseguiram. – disse Aldebaran. – derrotaram Pontos e os titãs.

- Eu não tinha duvidas disso. – disse Marin, pensando em Asmita. – agora teremos paz.

Não demorou para o grupo chegar ao santuário. Na porta do templo a ansiedade era muita. Estavam sentados no que havia restado das escadas.

- Eles chegaram. – disse Hasgard levantando.

Os primeiros a aparecerem foram Cid, Kanon, Dohko e Shion. Áurea segurou as lagrimas, Shion estava muito ferido, mas estava vivo. Lara deu um leve sorriso, como havia rezado para que Kanon voltasse em segurança. Em seguida apareceram Shaka, Mu, Saga e Albafica. Selinsa controlou-se para não sair correndo até o virginiano. Athina suspirou aliviada ao ver o pisciano. Sísifo e Kamus eram os próximos. Lithos abriu o sorriso ao ver o marido. Marin aflita procurava pelo virginiano.

Os rostos aliviados foram dando lugar as expressões incrédulas. Manigold surgiu trazendo o corpo de Sage, Miro o de Afrodite, Aioria o de Regulus, Shura o de Mask, Dégel o de Kárdia e Deuteros de Asmita.

Marin empalideceu ao ver o cavaleiro no colo do geminiano.

- Asmita?

Sem se importar correu ate ele. Sem conseguir olhar para a amazona, Deuteros o deitou no chão.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu sinto muito Marin.

Os olhos da amazona voltaram imediatamente para o virginiano. Olhou o seu corpo, ele estava ferido, mas o orifício no peito a fez perder o chão...

- Não...

Cid a fitava com pesar, se pudesse queria evitar aquele sofrimento a ela.

Hakurei não tirou os olhos de Manigold que por sua vez não conseguia encará-lo.

- Manigold...

- Senhor Hakurei... – fez uma pausa, não conseguia dizer.

O cavaleiro de Altar não precisou de mais palavras para entender.

- Tudo bem... – disse frio.

O canceriano ainda de rosto baixo depositou o corpo de seu mestre no chão.

Athina olhava Afrodite no colo de Miro.

- Gustavv... – os olhos encheram de água – Miro ele não...

- Sinto muito Athina.

Aldebaran assistia a tudo pasmo, não acreditava em tantas mortes. Fitou Mask no colo de Shura.

- Regulus! – o grito de Lithos quebrou o silencio. – Regulus acorda! Aioria o que aconteceu?

O grego não conseguia falar.

- Infelizmente Lithos... – Sísifo calou-se.

- Não... – a grega começou a chorar. – ele não... Regulus... – abraçou Sísifo chorando. – não é justo...

Lara trazia os olhos rasos, não imaginava que tantas vidas seriam perdidas. Olhou para Kárdia nos braços de Dégel.

- Kárdia...

- Está vivo. – disse o aquariano. – inconsciente, mas vivo.

Saga acompanhava a cena... tantas vidas foram tiradas... fitou a adaga na sua mão.

- "Tudo por ambição..." – cerrou o punho. – "_tome isso Saga..."_ – tais palavras vieram-lhe na mente. – o ikhor de Céos!

Lembrou-se do pequeno frasco que Céos o havia dado.

- Será que...

- O que foi Saga? – Kanon o fitou sem entender.

- Céos me deu um pouco de seu ikhor antes de morrer. – dizia caminhando ate Asmita. – ele disse que poderia salva-los. – ajoelhou ao lado de Asmita. - com licença Marin.

- O que vai fazer...

Ele não respondeu, forçou um pouco objeto para que surgisse um orifício. Deixou duas gotas do sangue do titã cair sobre o ferimento de Asmita. Todos passaram a acompanhar a cena. Marin arregalou os olhos ao ver o ferimento fechar.

- Asmita...

Aos poucos o virginiano se mexia.

- Asmita.

O cavaleiro inclinou um pouco o rosto.

- Oi...

- Por Atena... – a japonesa levou as mãos ao rosto. – Asmita... – não segurou as lagrimas. – Asmita. – não se importando o abraçou.

Ele correspondeu ao gesto.

- Voltei.

Cid sorriu.

Saga foi ate Sage e fez o mesmo processo. Aos poucos o grande mestre despertava.

- Haku-rei?

- Seja bem vindo. – o cavaleiro trazia os olhos rasos.

O próximo a receber o ikhor foi Mask.

- Onde estou? – o canceriano sentou. – eu não...

- Em casa Mask, em casa. – disse um sorridente brasileiro.

Athina observava atentamente Saga derramar o liquido na ferida de Afrodite, abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo despertando.

- Gustavv.

- Athi-na?

- Por Atena. – o abraçou.

Albafica não se importou com o gesto, estava feliz pelo companheiro está vivo.

O penúltimo a receber o sangue foi Regulus. O garoto abriu os olhos.

- Regulus! – Lithos deu um grito e o abraçou. – tive tanto medo...

- Lithos... – estava vermelho.

Aioria e Sísifo sorriam.

Dégel deitou Kárdia no chão para que ele recebesse o sangue. Saga deixou cair duas gotas sobre o ferimento do peito. A expectativa era grande, contudo...

- Kárdia. – o aquariano o chamou. – Kárdia.

Saga fitava sem entender, porque Kárdia não acordava? Ele estava vivo, sentia perfeitamente as batidas do coração, então era apenas ele acordar.

- Kárdia. – o chamou.

Sem resultado, o escorpião não abriu os olhos.

- Talvez esteja apenas dormindo. – disse Miro. – é melhor ele descansar.

- Antes... – Shaka tomou a palavra. – talvez não seja a hora, mas vocês devem saber de algo.

- Como derrotou Chronos? – indagou Kanon.

- CHRONOS? – indagaram quem não sabia da historia.

- Sim.

Saga contou sobre a batalha.

- Então no fim, o próprio deus do tempo estava por trás de tudo. – disse Sage.

- Sim.

- E como o selou? – indagou Asmita.

- Na luta contra Hades, através do contado do sangue de Atena no corpo do cavaleiro de Andrômeda fez com o espírito do deus abandonasse o corpo. Pensei que poderia acontecer o mesmo com Chronos e usando a adaga que Pontos trouxe do futuro tudo que fiz foi fazer o mesmo. Também usei o sangue para selá-lo na Megas.

Kanon que estava de posse dela a entregou para Sage.

- Para o lugar onde nunca deveria ter saído.

- O mérito é de Kárdia. – disse o indiano. – diversas vezes conseguiu assumir o controle de seu corpo. O cosmo dele é surpreendente.

Olharam para o escorpião deitado no chão.

- Foi uma tentativa que deu certo.

- Ainda bem que deu. – disse Lara.

- Mas não era isso que queria dizer. – Shaka voltou a falar. – para por um ponto final nisso precisam saber o que aconteceu no futuro.

- Como assim Shaka? – indagou Afrodite. – o que...

- Eles precisam saber de tudo Gustavv. Do surgimento dessa adaga ate o momento em que Chronos nos mandou para cá.

Os dourados ficaram em silencio, revelar aquilo poderia...

- Estou de acordo. – Saga tomou a palavra. – a verdade tem que ser dita.

- Mas Saga... – murmurou Mask.

- Que verdade é essa? – Dohko os fitava sem entender.

- As cenas que Pontos mostrou. – disse Kamus. – elas são verdadeiras.

- Isso não importa. – disse Regulus. – o importante é que agora teremos paz.

- É importante Regulus. – Saga estava determinado em contar tudo. – o surgimento da adaga é a origem de tudo.

- Tem haver com a minha morte? – indagou Shion. – Pontos mencionou.

- O que ele disse? – Saga o encarou.

- Que o cavaleiro de gêmeos me matou.

- Como? – os cavaleiros ficaram assustados.

- Morte? – Manigold voltou a atenção para Shion. – do que estão falando?

- Prestem atenção nisso.

Shaka elevou seu cosmo... diante do grupo do passado algumas imagens começaram a se formar...

_... Saga e Kanon discutindo e a prisão do futuro dragão marinho no cabo Shounion... a morte de Ares... Shion... Aiolos... a batalha contra os titãs... terminando com a destruição do muro das lamentações..._

Quando as imagens terminaram de ser mostradas, o silencio imperou no local. Deuteros, que já sabia da historia, encarava os dois geminianos, num misto de pena e inveja. Pena por eles terem caído na ambição, assim como seu irmão e inveja por eles terem reconhecido seus erros e estarem juntos. Como queria que Aspros estivesse ao seu lado. Manigold e Albafica não acreditavam nos atos que seus companheiros de signo haviam feito.

- Isso tudo é verdade? – indagou Manigold perplexo. – você matou o grande mestre? O Shion?

- Sim. – Saga soltou um longo suspiro. – fiz atos condenáveis.

Shion o fitava sem saber o que dizer. Quando soube que era o grande mestre, não acreditou, mas vendo aquelas imagens, principalmente na guerra de Hades...

Dohko estava surpreso, não imaginava que ele também chegaria ao futuro.

- Nossos passados não são louváveis. – disse Shaka referindo-se, a ele, Kanon, Saga, MM, Afrodite, Kamus e Shura.

- Mas no fim salvaram Atena. – disse Regulus. – quem não comete erros?

O grupo olhou impressionado para o pequeno leonino.

- Regulus... – murmurou Saga surpreso.

- Como disse o importante é que estamos em paz. Se erraram e arrependeram pelo que fizeram está tudo bem.

Sísifo sorriu diante do comentário do sobrinho. Ele estava crescendo.

- Regulus está certo. – disse Sage. – são fatos transcorridos, o importante é o agora.

- Além do mais, o futuro já foi alterado mesmo. – Dohko deu nos ombros. – mas... – o rosto ficou pensativo. – se passou tantos anos por que eu não envelheci?

- Não queira saber mais do que o necessário Dohko. – brincou Hakurei.

- Era só curiosidade...

Começaram a rir.

- Nós precisamos de um descanso, Kárdia ficará em escorpião e...

- ZEUS! – berrou Miro.

- O que foi idiota? – MM deu um pedala nele, pois tinha se assustado.

- O prisioneiro.

Shion, Dégel e Cid arregalaram os olhos.

- Que prisioneiro? – indagou Asmita.

- Chronos mencionou que Pontos havia trago uma pessoa para o passado.

- O que? – exclamaram.

- Pontos trouxe mais alguém? – Shaka não acreditou.

- Parece que é uma criança. – disse Cid. – e que era mantida presa na fortaleza.

- A fortaleza!

Lembraram que ela tinha desmoronado.

- Hasgard e Aldebaran vão para a fortaleza. – ordenou Sage. – procurem em todos os lugares.

- Sim. – disseram os dois.

- Não será preciso.

Todos arregalaram os olhos atordoados, um cosmo começou a emanar entre eles...

- Não é possível... – murmurou Albafica paralisado.

- Não pode ser... – Shion trazia a expressão perplexa.

- Por que a surpresa?

Voltaram a atenção para onde o tal cosmo concentrava. Usando a Ars Magna, mas bastante ferido e sangrando, Pontos surgiu diante deles.

- Humanos miseráveis... – a expressão era fria.

- Co-mo? – indagou Kanon, passando a frente de Lara.

- Acharam mesmo que Chronos teria poder para me derrotar? – deu um passo lentamente, pois seu estado era critico.

- Pontos... – Dohko cerrou o punho.

- Pelo visto Céos presenteou-os com seu ikhor. – olhou para Asmita. – estão vivos.

- Dessa vez vou cuidar para que não volte. – disse Cid.

- Nós lutaremos com ele. – Hasgard e Aldebaran passaram a frente.

Pontos os ignorou passando a fitar o cavaleiro de Escorpião deitado pouco a frente. Primeiro sorriu para depois começar a gargalhar.

- Qual é a graça? – Shura estava temeroso.

- Mesmo usando o ikhor de Céos, Kárdia vai continuar nesse estado... ele jamais vai acordar. Háháhá!

- O que disse? – Dégel o fitou. – por quê?

- Ele foi ferido com uma arma titânica. Não sei como não morreu. – gargalhou.

- Kárdia... – Miro o fitou.

- Não deveriam se preocupar com isso, e sim com vosso futuro.

Ao lado do deus apareceu uma criança com o rosto encapuzado, ela estava ferida.

- "O prisioneiro." – pensou Sage. – Pontos solte-o.

- Não estão curiosos para saber de quem se trata?

Ficaram calados, com um sorriso no rosto, Pontos retirou o capuz do garoto.

Levaram um susto. Era um menino de no maximo oito anos, os cabelos azuis batiam nos ombros, os olhos eram verdes.

Kanon recuou assustado, piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar a atenção para Saga. Fitou o irmão igualmente surpreso. Voltou o olhar para criança, sem duvida era...

- Saga...?

- Como? – exclamaram os demais cavaleiros.

O garoto ao ter o nome pronunciado fitou o grupo, mas parou o olhar no homem que vestia a armadura de dragão marinho.

- "Se parece com o papai, mas..." – fitou os olhos. – Kanon...? – a voz saiu bastante infantil.

Kanon arregalou os olhos, a voz... a voz...

- Saga...

Saga, adulto, fitou o irmão para em seguida olhar a criança. Sem duvidas era ele mesmo quando era menino.

Shaka e os outros também chegaram a mesma conclusão.

- Kanon, me ajude.- Saga, criança, se rebatia.

- Pontos solte o meu irmão!

- Soltarei... – sorriu.

- Qual o seu propósito? – indagou Kamus.

- Pensei que não perguntariam. É o meu trunfo. Antes de vir para o passado, voltei alguns anos e peguei esse pequeno ser. – o titã acariciou o rosto do menino. – o matador de deuses, a razão de estarmos aqui hoje. Tudo se deve a ele.- voltou a atenção para o grupo. – precisava de uma garantia caso perdesse.

- Já chega de suas brincadeiras. – o cosmo de Aioria elevou. – vou mandá-lo para o inferno.

- Isso mesmo, acabe comigo, esta criança vai junto e com nós todo o teu futuro.

Asmita analisava a situação, Pontos não se prestaria a pegar aquela criança apenas por divertimento, havia mais alguma razão. Hakurei pensava a mesma coisa.

- "Será que... Saga jogou Kanon no cabo... e a partir daí... Zeus..." – havia entendido os planos dele. – Kanon pegue o garoto. Agora! – gritou desesperado.

Não entenderam o desespero dele, mas Pontos sim.

- Deduziu rapidamente cavaleiro de Altar, mas é tarde. – o cosmo elevou. – podem ter me derrotado, mas eu acabarei com o futuro que vós conhecestes! Adeus Saga!

Os cavaleiros preparam para o ataque, contudo ele não veio, o que aconteceu a seguir deixou todos sem chão. Pontos havia disparado contra o garoto. O pequeno arregalou os olhos ao ter o corpo acertado, aos poucos foi fechando os olhos e antes de ir ao chão...

- Ka-non...

- Relâmpago de Plasma!

Regulus rapidamente lançou seu golpe contra o titã, que já debilitado foi atingido em cheio. Ele desapareceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

Kanon fitava o corpo do irmãozinho no chão.

- Saga! – correu ate ele. – Saga! – agachou pegando-o no colo. – Saga agüente firme!

Lara aproximou tocando o pulso do menino, mas era tarde...

- Ele não tem escrúpulos. – disse Marin.

- Agora tudo acabou não é? – Regulus olhava entristecido para Kanon.

- Ainda não... – disse Hakurei bem baixinho.

- Saga. – Kanon trazia os olhos rasos. – Saga...

- Kanon. – Lara tocou-lhe no ombro.

Saga, adulto, via seu "corpo" no chão, Pontos havia realizado a sua vingança.

Deu um passo para ir ate onde o irmão estava, contudo parou. Sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca, antes que pudesse dizer algo, foi de joelhos ao chão, vomitando uma grande quantidade de sangue, no instante seguinte foi ao chão.

- Saga! – Deuteros foi ate ele. – Saga.

Os olhares dirigiram para o geminiano caído.

- Saga? – Kanon deixou o pequeno indo ate o mais velho. – Saga. – ficou preocupado ao ver a grande mancha de sangue na barriga dele. – Saga acorda.

- O que o acertou? – Dohko aproximou.

- O cosmo dele... – murmurou Dégel.

Kanon ficou aflito, realmente não sentia o cosmo do irmão.

- Saga acorde.

Não houve resposta, Hakurei tocou no pulso dele, não ouvia os batimentos cardíacos.

- E então? – o dragão marinho estava apreensivo.

- Pontos matou seu irmão.

- Mas Regulus o derrotou. – disse Hasgard.

- Pontos matou Saga criança, então não existe o adulto. Saga de Gêmeos está morto.

Recuaram assustados.

- Não pode ser... – Kanon segurou o irmão. – Saga acorda, por favor. Saga. – tentava segurar o choro, mas as lagrimas desciam contra a vontade. – Saga... – abaixou o rosto chorando sobre o corpo do irmão.

Lara também chorava. Deuteros ainda não acreditava que ele tinha morrido.

- Saga...

Para o desespero de Kanon o corpo de Saga desapareceu.

- Saga! Saga! – olhava ao redor. – onde está o meu irmão?

- Esta ali. – disse Sage apontando para o corpo do pequeno Saga. – se ele foi morto na infância, ele não chegou a fase adulta.

- Como...? O cavaleiro Saga não existe?

- Isso tudo... – iniciou Giovanni, para calar-se. Sentiu uma forte dor na altura da barriga, quando olhou para si viu que estava sangrando. – o que...

- Giovanni? – Manigold o segurou. – Mask!

- O que aconteceu? – Afrodite aproximou, notando o ferimento, um pequeno orifício. – ele não tinha esse ferimento. – disse preocupado.

Manigold o deitou no chão, contudo nem teve tempo de fazer algo, o italiano havia sumido.

- Giovanni?

- O que esta acontecendo? – Shion temeroso. – mestre Sage.

- Primeiro o meu irmão, agora Giovanni.. que diabos está acontecendo? – Kanon fitou o grande mestre.

Kamus estava prestes a pronunciar quando sentiu uma vertigem. Deu uma cambaleada e só não caiu, pois Miro o tinha segurado.

- Kamus o que foi?

- Meu cosmo... eu...

- Kamus o que foi? – Dégel aproximou.

- Eu... – olhou para suas mãos elas apareciam e desapareciam. – eu...

- Você está sumindo! – gritou Miro assustado. – Kamus o que foi?

- Eu...

Não terminou a frase, Kamus tinha sumido.

- Kamus! Kamus!

- O que está havendo?

Estavam todos preocupados, já era o terceiro cavaleiro a sumir.

- Não será obra de Pontos? – indagou Regulus.

- Eu não sinto o cosmo dele. – Aioria soltou um gemido de dor.

- AIORIA? – Regulus gritou assustado.

Com grito voltaram a atenção para o leonino do futuro. A armadura de leão tinha saído do corpo dele e o que se via eram ferimentos graves, em carne viva. Os pulsos sangravam, no peito grandes marcas, como se ele tivesse sido açoitado.

- Aioria. – Lithos foi ate ele.

O cavaleiro não conseguia dizer nada, tamanha dor que sentia. Sísifo aproximou ficando aflito ao ver vários cortes em carne viva nas costas.

- Aioria...

- Ah! – uma voz feminina gritou.

- Áurea...? – Shion ficou branco.

- Áurea. – Gustavv a segurou antes que ela fosse ao chão. – Áurea!

- Áurea. – Athina foi ate ela.

- Áurea! – Shion aproximou. – Áurea! – a fitou assustado, ela estava com um grande ferimento no peito. – Áurea! – os olhos marejaram.

Shion ficou ainda mais desnorteado quando a grega sumiu perante seus olhos.

- Áurea...? – olhava ao redor. – Áurea! Áurea! – gritou.

Sage e Hakurei estavam paralisados, não sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

- O que está acontecendo Sísifo? – indagou Lithos. – para onde foi a Áurea?

- Eu não sei...

- Estou com medo... – Lithos sentiu uma pontada no peito, o rosto contorceu de dor.

- Lithos? – o sagitariano a fitou. – o que foi?

- Uma dor... ai... – a garota levou a mão a barriga, vendo sangue. – Sísifo... – tombou o corpo para trás.

- Lithos! Lithos!

Sísifo foi para pega-la, mas ela havia desaparecido...

- Lithos...? – o olhar estava estático. – Lithos...

Ninguém conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Mestre Sage. – Lara aproximou visivelmente preocupada. – o que esta acontecendo?

- Parece que...

- Por que estão todos sumindo? – Aldebaran aumentara o tom de voz, o que não era de seu feitio, estava assim por causa da situação.

- Calma Aldebaran. – disse Hasgard.

- Pede calma? – Shion rebateu. – Saga está morto e Áurea e os outros estão sumindo! Como quer que tenhamos calma?

- Pontos deu sua ultima cartada. – disse Asmita.

Todos olharam para ele.

- O que quer dizer? – indagou Albafica.

- Pontos disse que eles não conheceriam mais o futuro. Saga deveria ser o elo de ligação de todos vocês, com ele morto, o futuro foi alterado.

- O que?

- Quer dizer que tudo isso que esta acontecendo tem haver com Saga? – indagou Miro.

- Isso mesmo. Sem Saga o futuro foi alterado.

Lara que ouvia tudo teve um estralo, sentiu o cosmo ser liberado por conta própria.

- Lara? – Kanon ficou preocupado.

- Não se preocupe. – Sage o parou. – é normal. É a armadura de Taça reagindo por conta própria.

- Reagindo...?

- Lara está tendo uma visão. – disse Hakurei. – acontece dessa maneira.

- Então foi assim que ela previu nossa chegada?

- Sim Mu.

Deuteros a fitou, já presenciara este acontecimento. A armadura saiu de sua dona, assumindo sua posição, a amazona perdeu os sentidos sendo amparada por Sage.

- Lara. – ele a chamou.

- A água... – abriu um pouco os olhos. – a água da taça quer mostrar algo.

O grupo aproximou da armadura, de dentro da taça formada pela união das partes um liquido esbranquiçado brilhava, uma nevoa começou a subir pairando sobre a armadura, de dentro da nevoa imagens...

Kanon olhou para as imagens ficando surpreso. Viu-se no santuário, no dia da consagração da armadura de Gêmeos, não era Saga que via e sim ele.

- Não deveria ser o Saga...?

_... A arena estava repleta de pessoas ávidas por verem o novo cavaleiro de ouro. No meio da arena, o candidato que passara em todas as provas mantinha-se ajoelhado._

_- Levante-se. – a voz do grande mestre ecoou._

_O jovem levantou, trazia um sorriso nos lábios._

_- A armadura de ouro de gêmeos é sua. Saúdam, Kanon, o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos._

_A armadura vestiu seu novo dono._

_- "Eu consegui Saga, me tornei um cavaleiro e lutarei por nós dois."..._

- Está errado. – disse Kanon. – nesse dia quem recebeu a armadura foi Saga, eu estava escondido.

- Nesse futuro, Saga morreu criança Kanon. – disse Shaka. – portanto...

Ele não disse nada, voltando a atenção para nevoa.

_... Depois que recebera a armadura, a ambição que Kanon possuía começou a aflorar, Chronos apareceu diante dele, ofertando-lhe o poder, mas ele queria tudo apenas para si._

_Queria ser o grande mestre, para dar ordens a hora que quisesse e por conta disso duas crianças que eram predestinadas a se tornarem cavaleiros tiveram seus destinos alterados._

_Com o nascimento de Atena, ele arquitetou matá-la, mas para isso precisava eliminar Ares e Shion. Não hesitou em matá-los a sangue frio. Aproveitando o silencio da madrugada entrou no quarto de Atena, estava prestes a matá-la, mas Aiolos apareceu. O sagitariano disparando um golpe contra o "mestre" viu a sua face._

_- Kanon?_

_- Não olhe para mim._

_- Kanon como pode?_

_- Morra Aiolos!_

_Kanon disparou contra Aiolos que segurava a pequena Atena, que para protegê-la saltou pela janela, ele só não contava que Kanon atacaria novamente e com uma intensidade ainda maior, o que ocasionou na queda dele. O geminiano aproximou-se, Aiolos estava inconsciente, mas segurava firmemente o pequena deusa que chorava. _

_- Adeus Atena, adeus Aiolos._

_Sem qualquer resquício de piedade Kanon matou os dois. Logo soou o alarme e Kanon disse a todos que tentara chegar a tempo, mas que Aiolos havia matado a deusa e como punição o matou. Aioria, irmão mais novo de Aiolos, foi acusado de cúmplice. Primeiro foi açoitado a quase ponto de morrer e depois foi jogado no cabo Shounion... um período de tirania tomou conta do santuário. Qualquer pessoa que fosse contra as ordens do mestre eram mortas e isso incluía moradores de Rodoria. Num desses dias de horror Lithos, Áurea juntamente com suas famílias foram mortas. A guerra contra os titãs não aconteceu e Poseidon nunca foi desperto..._

Os cavaleiros viam aquilo tudo abismados, Lara não tirava os olhos de Kanon, não acreditava que ele seria capaz de tudo aquilo.

- Matou Atena? – Aldebaran o fitou. – essas imagens...

- Esse é o futuro sem Saga. – disse Asmita. – não imaginava que mudaria tanto.

Kanon estava petrificado, ele matara Atena e Aiolos a sangue frio?

_... Treze anos depois, o santuário estava mergulhado num verdadeiro caos. Os cavaleiros de ouro executavam piamente as ordens de Kanon, inclusive Mu que havia se retirado para Jamir, mas com a ameaça a vida de Kiki não teve outra alternativa. O único que se encontrava isolado era Dohko. _

_Parte dos cavaleiros de prata, incluindo Shina e Marin estavam no santuário._

_Em uma das muitas reuniões que o mestre fazia, os cavaleiros de ouro estavam presentes._

_- Mestre. – reverenciaram seis cavaleiros de ouro._

_- Mu, Aldebaran, Shaka, Miro, Shura e Afrodite, sejam bem vindos._

_- Fizemos o que nos foi ordenado. – disse Shaka. _

_- Não esperava menos, por isso digo que seis cavaleiros são mais que suficiente._

_- Mas não seria melhor que tivéssemos os doze? – indagou Miro._

_- O único que poderia assumir era Aioria, mas não vou colocar um traidor nas doze casas. – disse ríspido._

_- Desculpe a intromissão. – disse Miro._

_- Mestre o que foi feito dele?_

_- Está preso numa masmorra Touro, só sairá de lá morto. Podem ir, se precisar os chamo._

_Há treze anos Aioria vivia nos subterrâneos do santuário, o local era frio e úmido, não recebia visitas, não via ninguém, apenas escutava a voz do carcereiro na hora do almoço a única refeição do dia. Definhava a cada dia, pelas privações e o esgotamento moral. Desejava todos os dias a morte._

_Não era apenas no santuário que as coisas tinham mudado. Como Aiolos não tinha sobrevivido, Mitsumada Kido, não encontrou o bebê Atena e com isso não pegou crianças do orfanato da fundação para a escolha de futuros cavaleiros._

_Depois do acidente com a mãe, Hyoga passou a morar numa vila na Sibéria. Ele vivia com um senhor de idade e seu neto Jacob. Mestre Cristal jamais o encontrou, pois por ordens de Kanon ele deveria ficar no santuário._

_Shiryu, Shun, Ikki e Seiya cresceram no mesmo orfanato, contudo não eram próximos e depois tomaram rumos diferentes. Shiryu com oito anos foi adotado, passando a residir no norte do Japão. Shun e Ikki ainda viviam no orfanato, faltando pouco para Ikki atingir a maioridade e assim conseguir adotar o irmão, já tinham planos de sair da cidade. Seiya e Seika passados alguns anos, por volta da época da saída de Shiryu foram levados para outro orfanato... portanto... ... os cinco santos de Atena não existiam..._

- Isso é surreal... não pode ter mudado tanto assim. – Deba estava perplexo.

- Apenas seis cavaleiros... – murmurou Marin.

- Tem algo errado. – disse Dite. – e Kamus? E o Giovanni? O que aconteceu com eles?

- Giovanni morreu ainda criança. – disse Mu.

- O que?

- Vejam.

O ariano apontou para a nevoa. Viam a uma imagem de um homem num cemitério, ele estava diante de uma lapide colocando flores. Na lapide estavam o nome de uma mulher e de um menino, ao julgar pela data de nascimento e morte. O garoto morrera com oito anos.

_... Treze anos atrás Giovanni com então oito anos seguia com a mãe para a casa de campo da família no trajeto o carro deles foi emboscado. O grupo encapuzado julgou que o chefe da máfia siciliana estava no veiculo, ao verem que não estavam fuzilaram todos. Naquele dia horas antes, se Saga fosse o mestre, era para MM receber a carta de convocação, o que evitaria a viagem._

_Com Kamus aconteceu a mesma coisa, a carta do santuário nunca chegara, ele e a família mudaram para o litoral francês, o cavaleiro de Aquário trabalhava simplesmente como carregador no cais..._

- Kamus é um carregador? – Miro não acreditava. – ele nunca foi ao santuário?

- Ele sequer soube da existência de um. – disse Shaka.

- Sem duvidas Saga era o elo entre vocês. – disse Cid.

- No que me transformei... – Kanon fitava as próprias mãos.

- Kanon...

Voltou-se ao escutar a voz fraca de Lara.

- Lara...

- Ainda tem mais imagens. – disse Regulus.

_... Dohko de libra continuava nos picos de Rozan, rezava para que um milagre acontecesse, contudo a cada dia sentia suas esperanças irem embora. O lacre de Hades estava quase desfazendo e sem Atena o imperador dos mortos tomaria a Terra para si, mas não aconteceu exatamente, o lacre rompeu, mas sem o espírito de Hades seu exercito ficou sem comando. Hypnos e Thanatos permaneceram adormecidos, assim como o espírito de Hades no corpo de Shun. Rapidamente Kanon esmagou o exercito e se auto intitulou soberano da Terra..._

O cosmo que envolvia a armadura se desfez.

- Esse é o futuro? – Deba estava surpreso. – esse é o nosso futuro?

- Ao que tudo indica sim. – disse Dégel.

- Eu matei Atena... – murmurou Kanon. – por minha culpa tantas pessoas morreram... o que eu sou...?

- Kanon. – Mu foi para tocá-lo, mas sentiu as pernas bambas.

- Mu o que foi? – indagou Shion, vendo-o pálido.

- Eu não sei...

A frase não foi terminada, Mu havia desaparecido.

- Mu!

- Mu!

- O que está acontecendo agora? – indagou Manigold.

- É uma reação. – disse Afrodite fitando suas mãos vendo a desaparecer e aparecer.

- Gustavv? – Athina assustou ao vê-lo.

- Estamos...

- Gustavv! – Athina tentou segura-lo pelo braço, mas ele desapareceu. – Albafica... para onde...

Selinsa segurou fortemente o braço de Shaka.

- Você não vai sumir, não é? – o fitou temerosa.

- Acho que sim... – Shaka a fitou, aos poucos seu corpo aparecia e desaparecia.

- Shaka.

- Sel...

O virginiano foi para tocá-la mas não houve tempo, havia sumido.

- Ate Shaka? – Shura estava assustado.

- Marin! – o grito de Asmita chamou a atenção de todos. – Marin.

- Asmita...

A amazona também sumiu.

- O que esta havendo? – Regulus olhou para Aioria que também estava ficando transparente. – Aioria...

Aldebaran... Shura...Miro... , foram desaparecendo só restando Kanon.

- Isso também é minha culpa?

- O futuro foi alterado Kanon. – disse Sage. – sem a luta contra os titãs o motivo por estarem aqui não existe.

- Como...? – Lara fitou o geminiano. – você vai desaparecer?

Kanon sumia e aparecia.

- Kanon! – a sacerdotisa levantou, queria segura-lo, contudo ele sumira na sua frente. – Kanon!

- Mestre olhe. – disse Hasgard apontando em uma direção.

O pequeno Saga, atirado no chão, estava como os outros, sua imagem estava ficando cada vez mais fraca.

- Saga está sumindo... – murmurou Albafica.

- Se ele sumir o que acontece? – indagou Regulus.

- O futuro que a armadura mostrou será verdadeiro. – disse Hakurei.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer?

- Infelizmente não Regulus.

Lara olhava para o lugar onde Kanon estava, não era justo Saga e os outros morrerem, não era justo Kanon se transformar naquele monstro, ele era uma boa pessoa e não queria que ele se perdesse em meio as sombras.

- "Há sim. Há algo que eu posso fazer."

_Continua..._

_Mistérios resolvidos, pessoas que morreram voltaram, mas infelizmente Saga não teve a mesma sorte. Creio que teremos apenas mais dois capítulos e essa fic chega ao fim._

_Ultima ratio rerum, "A derradeira solução"._


	35. Chapter 35: Eventus

_**Feliz 2012 para todos, que nesse ano todos os seus objetivos se concretizem!**_

_**Peco desculpas pela demora em postar, final de ano toma um tempo que ficou difícil para escrever. Pessoas, este é penúltimo capitulo da fic, espero que gostem. O capitulo final está parcialmente pronto e devo postar na próxima semana. Agradeço desde já a compreensão, as reviews e o tempo que vocês gastaram lendo essas linhas. Muito obrigada!**_

_Mabel – Pois, corações partidos, mas o bem sempre vence no final!_

_Danda – Kanon sendo o mestre do santuário transformaria o mundo num caos, mas não se preocupe as coisas podem ser consertadas._

_Nandinha82 – Feliz 2012 atrasado! Pontos deu a cartada final matando o Saga, mas há uma coisa que pode ser feita e Lara fará isso._

_Mrs. Miau (Margot) – Mil desculpas, mas não deu para fazer sua fic de Natal, final de ano foi uma correria só, mas não se preocupe, eu vou te dá uma fic. Já sei como vai ser a história que terá o Dégel e o Kamus. Vou escrevê-la agora em janeiro. Aguarde. Quanto a review a pessoa misteriosa era mesmo o Saga e com isso Pontos alterou o futuro. Lara tomará uma decisão importante. _

_RenataThais – Obrigada pela review. _

_Princesa Apola – Obrigada pela review e seja bem vinda ao fanfiction! Que bom que está gostando da fic, isso dá animo para se escrever cada vez mais e melhor._

_Aredhel – Muita gente ficou surpresa com o refém e com o desenrolar da historia. Kanon como mestre colocaria o santuário a baixo._

_MariaPaula – Com a morte do Saga criança o futuro mudou drasticamente e Lara tem consciência que só ela pode reverter tudo. Quanto as casais muitas surpresas os aguardam._

_Ana-chan – Obrigada por comentar. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Reviravoltas é a minha especialidade rsrsrs. Aguarde que terão outras. Ah, percebeu que adoro matar os personagens kkkk, mas depois dou um jeito de trazê-los de volta kkkk_

_Becky Gemini – Continue mantendo as esperanças, pois o futuro depende do Saga ficar vivo e Lara não medirá esforços para tal._

_Rodrigo – Obrigada pelo comentário. Isso dá animo para continuarmos. Não se preocupe Lara encontrará um jeito._

_**Capitulo XXXV**_

_**Eventus**_

_Lara olhava para o lugar onde Kanon estava, não era justo Saga e os outros morrerem, não era justo Kanon se transformar naquele monstro, ele era uma boa pessoa e não queria que ele se perdesse em meio as sombras._

_- "Há sim. Há algo que eu posso fazer."_

A sacerdotisa dirigiu-se ate a armadura. Ajoelhou ao lado dela passando a fitar a água dentro da jarra. Quando foi agraciada com a armadura, sua mestre havia lhe passado o segredo por trás daquela vestimenta.

- Mestre Sage. – disse a amazona.

O grande a mestre a fitou.

- Conto com a sua compreensão.

Ele não teve tempo de dizer nada, o cosmo da sacerdotisa começou a se espalhar pelo local. Os cavaleiros fitavam surpresos, não imaginavam que ela tivesse tamanho poder. Com as mãos postas sob a jarra, Lara despejava seu cosmo.

Deuteros a olhava ressabiado, tinha uma leve sensação que ela faria algo extremo.

- Selinsa.

A aspirante aproximou.

- Ajoelhe-se de forma que a armadura fique no meio.

A garota obedeceu.

- Eu te consagro, como futura amazona de Taça.

Sel a fitou surpresa, sentia o cosmo da armadura reagindo com o seu.

- Lara...

- Agora vá, fique perto de seu mestre.

Obedeceu ainda sem entender o que havia acontecido.

O pequeno Saga estava apenas com a metade do corpo e não demoraria ate o seu sumiço completo.

- Shion.

- Sim?

- Crie uma barreira em torno de mim e de Saga para retardar seu sumiço.

- Tu-do bem... – respondeu sem entender.

O cavaleiro de Áries formou uma barreira, como ela havia pedido. Em silencio todos acompanhavam a cena.

- Mestre... o que... – Sísifo o fitou preocupado, essa quantidade de cosmo...

Tanto Sage quanto Hakurei permaneciam em silencio, já imaginavam o que se passava na mente da amazona.

De olhos fechados, Lara continuava a liberar seu cosmo que preenchia todo o espaço dentro da barreira, de repente pequenas descargas elétricas começaram a circundá-la, a armadura emitiu um brilho, a energia da amazona aumentou ainda mais a ponto de despedaçar a barreira, ao redor da mulher surgiu torres de energia dourada. Seus cabelos, tremulavam.

- Isso não é normal... – murmurou Hasgard. – esta usando uma grande quantidade de cosmo.

Deuteros a fitava, realmente o cosmo de Lara chegava a grandes proporções, mas era...

- Mortem... – ela murmurou.

Os feixes de luz concentram-se formando uma bola de energia, a bola entrou na jarra misturando a água.

- Spiritus. - Lara levou a mão direita ao peito. Foi afastando aos poucos e de dentro de seu corpo saiu uma pequena bola prateada. A bola juntou-se ao liquido da jarra.

Sage abaixou o rosto. Suas suspeitas tinham fundamento, sem duvida aquilo era...

Lara abriu os olhos, pegou a jarra e levantou. Em seguida ajoelhou ao lado de Saga e segurando seu corpo deu-lhe a água. Depois despejou o liquido no ferimento feito por Pontos.

A cena era acompanhada num total silêncio.

- Vitam Saga. – soprou no ouvido do garoto.

O primeiro a arregalar os olhos foi Regulus, ao ver que o corpo da criança voltava ao normal. Aos poucos os outros mostravam-se surpresos, era um milagre.

O pequeno Saga movia os dedos, a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos estavam normais.

- Ela conseguiu. – Dohko comemorava.

O lugar onde Kanon estava, começou a brilhar, segundos depois o geminiano apareceu.

- O que...? – ele olhou para si. – voltei...

Os próximos a aparecer foram Miro, Shura, Aldebaran, e Aioria.

- Aioria! – Regulus o abraçou. – você voltou.

- É... – estava surpreso, pois não tinha qualquer ferimento.

- Aldebaran. – Hasgard aproximou.

- É bom vê-lo. – o brasileiro sorriu.

- Shura. – Cid tocou o ombro dele.

Lara não tinha tirado a atenção de Saga criança, ele ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas era normal depois daquela experiência. Novamente despejou um pouco mais do liquido em sua boca.

Marin surgiu ao lado de Asmita, assim como Shaka e Afrodite.

- Marin. – Asmita a abraçou.

- Shaka! – Sel jogou-se nos braços do marido. – graças a Atena.

- Gustavv. – Athina o abraçou. – que bom que voltou.

O próximo foi o ariano.

- Mu. – Shion aproximou.

- Shion... – o fitou confuso. – o que...

Lithos e Áurea apareceram ao mesmo tempo.

- Lithos... – Sísifo a fitou com um sorriso.

- Sísifo... – a garota o abraçou.

Áurea olhava para si, a poucos minutos sentira uma dor terrível e agora...

- Áurea...

Uma voz chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Shion...

Surpreendendo a garota, o ariano a abraçou bem forte.

- Graças aos deuses...

Os próximos foram Kamus e Mask.

- Kamus!

- Miro? O que aconteceu...

- Não importa. – tocou-lhe no ombro. – está em casa.

- Seja bem vindo. – Manigold estendeu a mão para o companheiro.

- Obrigado, mas o que houve...

- Saga?

A voz de Kanon interrompeu as conversas. Saga, adulto surgiu diante de todos, sem qualquer ferimento.

- Saga!

- Kanon?

- Por Atena! – o abraçou. – esta vivo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Como Pontos o "matou" ainda criança o futuro foi alterado. – disse Sage. – você é o elo de ligação de todos eles, a sua não existência ameaça a de todos.

- Como? – indagou surpreso.

- Não queira saber... – disse Kanon. – o mundo sem você é um caos... – sorriu. – literalmente.

- A armadura mostrou o que aconteceria no futuro sem você Saga. – disse Lara. – Kanon seria o cavaleiro de Gêmeos e muitas vidas seriam destruídas.

- Isso é verdade? – o grego mais velho fitou o irmão.

- Sim.

- Agora as coisas fazem sentido. – disse Albafica. – aqueles ferimentos que apareciam sem qualquer motivo em Aioria e nos outros. Pontos devia fazer alguma coisa contra a criança que ameaçava sua existência.

- E por falar em criança...

Todos os olhares dirigiram-se para o pequeno Saga.

- Saga acorde. – disse Lara de maneira suave.

Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos revelando os orbes verdes, o garoto fitou a amazona.

- Quem é você?

- Uma amiga. Agora levante.

Como se não tivesse acontecido nada, levantou.

- Aquele homem... ele não me matou?

- Está tudo bem agora. – disse Lara. – não quer abraçar seu irmão?

Saga, criança, olhou na direção que ela apontava, abrindo um grande sorriso.

- Kanon!

O dragão marinho o recebeu de braços abertos.

- Esta tudo bem. – brincou com os cabelos.

- Que lugar é esse? Quem são essas pessoas? Quem era aquele homem? Por que você esta grande?

- Esqueci de como gosta de perguntar... – Kanon revirou os olhos. – o pior é que não mudou nada... – fitou o irmão adulto.

- Você que é distraído. – disseram os dois Saga ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois fitaram-se.

- Quem é ele? – Saga criança o fitava ressabiado.

- É uma longa historia Saga. – Kanon agachou para ficar da altura dele.

- Você nunca me conta as coisas... – fez bico. – vou contar tudo para a mamãe.

- Pode contar eu não ligo. – riu. – afinal ela só acredita em você mesmo.

- Isso é verdade. – novamente disseram os dois.

Kanon sorriu, estava feliz, apesar de todas as diferenças que tiveram, gostava muito do irmão.

- Eu gosto de você. – o abraçou. – não imagina o quanto é importante para mim.

- Também gosto de você. – o fitou sorrindo.

Saga adulto olhava a cena.

- Não faça essa cara. – olhou o mais velho. – também gosto de você, apesar de ser um encosto.

Lara fitava o dragão marinho, era daquele jeito que deveria ficar. Se Pontos tivesse conseguido, o perderia, não apenas fisicamente, mas também... valera o sacrifício, não apenas por ele... Passou a fitar, Lithos nos braços de Sísifo, Sel nos de Shaka, Marin nos de Asmita, Áurea ao lado de Shion... seria muito injusto que os quatro casais terminassem separados.

Sentindo o olhar Kanon voltou a atenção para a amazona. Fitaram-se por um longo tempo.

- Obrigado. – disse sorrindo. – obrigado por trazer meu irmão de volta.

- O que eu não faria por você. – levantou.

- Eu... – o sorriso outrora na face, dera lugar a surpresa. – Lara?

A sacerdotisa olhou para seus braços e mãos, eles estavam sumindo indicando que a hora se aproximava.

- O que foi Lara? – indagou soltando o menino.

- É o preço a se pagar por ter usado a água da taça. – disse Hakurei.

- Como assim? – Deuteros o fitou preocupado.

- A água da armadura provem da fonte de Atena, - iniciou a sacerdotisa. - segundo a lenda depois que a estatua da deusa derramou uma lagrima na água, ela passou a ter dons curativos, mesmo para ferimentos graves, mas não conseguia trazer uma pessoa da morte. Mas Atena permitiu uma maneira.

- O encanto do "Mortem... Spiritus...e Vitam". Uma vida pela outra. – disse Sísifo lembrando-se que já ouvira falar sobre isso. – mas é um poder restrito a sacerdotisas.

- Isso mesmo. – disse a própria. – mas nem todas conseguem invocar essa técnica, apenas as sacerdotisas que vestem a armadura de Taça, pois os cosmos beiram o oitavo sentido..

Aos poucos os presentes foram compreendendo.

Kanon assustou-se, então... era sinal...

- Por que fez isto?

- Pontos não poderia ganhar essa guerra. Alem do mais...

Para a preocupação de todos Lara sumia e aparecia.

- Não vou deixar você ir.

No impulso Kanon correu ate ela para abraçá-la, contudo passou direto como se atravessasse o ar. Tentou novamente, mas não conseguiu.

O cavaleiro ficou parado de costas para ela, não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo, não no momento em que a paz havia voltado. Lara o fitava entristecida, havia feito tantos planos, contudo não poderia ter deixado o futuro daquele jeito.

- E os nossos planos? – indagou sem virar para ela.

- Foram bons enquanto sonhamos.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio. Ao redor todos permaneciam em silêncio. Deuteros olhava para a amazona. Por mais que dissesse que não iriam ficar juntos, ela sempre estaria por perto, mesmo ao lado de Kanon, mas agora ele a perderia para sempre.

- Lara... – murmurou derramando uma lagrima.

A sacerdotisa o fitou.

- Você sempre terá um lugar no meu coração.

Kanon não se importou com a fala.

- Lara...

A amazona aproximou e fez menção de abraçá-lo, talvez seus braços passassem direto, mas... Kanon sentiu os braços envolvendo-o. Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele.

- Eu te amo. – disse-lhe no ouvido.

O cavaleiro segurou ao maximo, mas duas lagrimas rolaram por seu rosto.

- Eu também... – a voz saiu embarcada.

Num ultimo gesto Kanon virou-se para ela. Delicadamente tocou-lhe a face.

- Eu vou te encontrar... não importa onde...ou como.

- Vou ficar esperando. – sorriu.

Kanon a beijou...

... Lara foi sumindo aos poucos ate virar pequenos pontos de luz. A armadura que brilhava ficou opaca. Era como tivesse morrido junto com sua dona.

O cavaleiro deixou o corpo ir de joelhos, chorava.

Saga, a passos lentos aproximou do irmão. Sentia-se culpado.

- Me desculpe...

- Esta tudo bem Saga. – limpou o rosto. – era o desejo dela.

Deuteros não segurou as lagrimas. Áurea, Athina e Lithos também choravam.

- Por que tinha que terminar assim... – murmurou Regulus, limpando o rosto. – não é justo...

- As guerras nem sempre são justas Regulus. – disse Sísifo triste pela amiga e por Kanon.

O pequeno Saga acompanhava tudo em silêncio, olhou para o irmão ainda de joelhos no chão amparado pelo "outro". Dando pequenos passos aproximou-se parando na frente dele. Kanon o fitou.

- Você vai achá-la. – deu um tímido sorriso, seguido de um abraço.

- Eu sei que sim...

A armadura de Taça emitiu um brilho, em seguida desapareceu.

- Para onde foi a armadura? – indagou Shion.

- Ela tem vida própria. – disse Sage. – quando for o momento ela voltará. – olhou para Selinsa. – "quando ela estiver pronta."

O grande mestre voltou a atenção para os geminianos, para que o sacrifício de Lara não fosse em vão tinha que separar os dois Saga. Um simples toque poderia ocasionar numa distorção no tempo, pois dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar. Lentamente aproximou deles.

- Precisa descansar. – tocou o ombro do jovem Saga.

- Mas...

- Vá com ele Saga. – disse Kanon. – ele é amigo.

- Tudo bem.

Sage conduziu o pequeno, ao passar por Dégel...

- Leve Kárdia a Escorpião, por favor.

- Sim mestre.

- Merecem o devido descanso. Vão para suas casas.

Aos poucos o grupo foi dispersando.

**-Peixes-**

Afrodite ao entrar em casa sentiu um grande alivio.

- Está tudo bem mesmo Gustavv? – indagou Athina.

- Estou.

- Aquelas imagens...

- É algo que me envergonho. Às vezes penso que não sou digno de usar a armadura.

- Não diga isso. – a voz fria de Albafica o cortou. – só o fato de ter reconhecido seus erros o torna um homem digno.

- Albafica tem razão. – disse Athina.

- Obrigado, aos dois. Se não se importarem vou descansar.

Afrodite saiu deixando-os a sós.

- Não havia outra solução Albafica? A senhorita Lara...

- Ela era uma amazona. Além do mais ela não salvou apenas eles, mas também Shion. Graças a ela, ele voltará a ficar vivo.

- Entendo... – a garota abaixou o olhar.

- Deve voltar a vila, seu pai deve está preocupado.

- Irei, mas... – a garota tirou a fita que estava amarrada na cintura, enfaixando a mão com ela. – cuidarei de você primeiro.

Antes que o pisciano pudesse protestar, Athina o pegou pela mão conduzindo-o para o interior da casa. De posse de água e panos limpos a garota começou a limpar os ferimentos, o pisciano tirou parte da armadura, ficando com dorso nu.

- Não dói nada? – indagou sem fita-lo, já que seu rosto estava vermelho.

- Não... tenha cuidado por favor.

- Não se preocupe tanto. – sorriu. – percebi que depois que recebi um pouco do sangue de Gustavv suporto um pouco mais o seu veneno. – o fitou. – isso não é bom? – sorriu.

Albafica a fitou, ergueu a mão direita no intuito de tocá-la, mas parou. Imaginava a dor que Kanon sentia e não queria o mesmo para si.

- Albafica...

O pisciano levantou um pouco mais o braço tocando levemente a cabeça da garota. Num gesto simplório brincou com os cabelos dela.

- Você é muito importante para mim. – disse.

Ela sorriu.

- Nunca se esqueça disso.

**-Capricórnio-**

Shura atirou-se nas almofadas.

- Finalmente tudo acabou. Pena que a Lara...

- Não havia outra alternativa Shura.

- É...

- Vem, vamos descansar.

**- Sagitário -**

Sob a promessa de ir visitá-los mais tarde, Lithos pode ficar em Sagitário, apesar do enorme bico que tanto Aioria como Regulus fizeram.

- São duas crianças. – disse a grega.

- Concordo. – o cavaleiro sentou numa cadeira. – mas duas crianças que estimo muito.

- Eu sei que sim. – Lithos passou por trás massageando os ombros.

- Quando Regulus foi acertado, senti uma grande agonia. Primeiro tinha perdido o meu irmão e agora ele...

- Já passou. – beijou-lhe na bochecha. – como era seu irmão?

- Exatamente como Aioria, antes de ter Regulus. Com a convivência comecei a achar inúmeras similaridades. Eles se parecem muito.

- Deve haver com signo.

- Talvez... – a mente viajou.

- O que foi? – indagou notando que ele ficara silencioso.

- Pontos me disse algo, que gostaria de entender o que significava.

- O que ele disse?

- Que Atena era previsível, que só trocava a ordem.

- Como assim?

- Não sei. – a fitou. – será que é mais um mistério?

- Seja como for, Pontos está morto. Vem, vou preparar um banho para você.

- Vai me dá banho? – a fitou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Talvez... – sorriu de volta. – vem.

**-Escorpião-**

Dégel deitou Kárdia em seu quarto. A respiração e os batimentos estavam normais, seu rosto estava sereno.

- Parece que está só dormindo. – disse Miro.

- Espero que ele acorde logo. – Dégel o fitava preocupado.

- Vocês podem ir, eu cuido dele. – disse o escorpião.

- Voltaremos mais tarde. – Kamus foi saindo na companhia de Dégel.

Ao se ver sozinho Miro puxou uma cadeira sentando ao lado da cama.

- Melhore rápido.

Desde que saíra de Escorpião, Dégel mantinha-se em silêncio.

- Imagina para onde a armadura foi? – indagou o francês.

- Não. Ela só aparece quando encontra alguém apto a ela.

- Então será apenas quando Selinsa estiver pronta?

- Provavelmente.

- Então deve ser por isso que no futuro ela está desaparecida. – observou. – ainda não encontrou um dono.

- Talvez. – a voz saiu desanimada.

- Mantenha a esperança. – Kamus tocou no ombro dele. – Kárdia vai se recuperar.

- Assim espero. – respondeu não muito convencido.

**-Libra-**

Dohko jogou o corpo na cama. Estava pensativo. Shion chegara ao futuro, assim como ele, mas não fazia sentido. O ariano pertencia a uma raça especial por isso sua vida era mais prolongada, mas e ele? Como atravessara os séculos e ainda por cima mantendo a aparência jovem?

Cansado, foi acometido pelo sono.

**- Virgem-**

Shaka passou direto, dizendo levar Selinsa ate Touro, restando apenas Marin e o outro cavaleiro.

- É injusto que Lara tenha morrido. – disse a japonesa.

- Era a missão dela.

- Mesmo assim...

- Isso é seu. – Asmita mostrou-lhe o colar. – estou devolvendo como prometi.

- Ele é seu agora. – colocou no pescoço dele. – fique com ele.

Asmita acariciou o rosto da amazona.

- Será que algum dia verei seu rosto?

- Quem sabe. – sorriu. – vem, precisa descansar.

- Não preciso de descanso. – ele a puxou pela cintura. – preciso de outra coisa.

- Asmita! - a amazona corando deu um leve tapa no ombro dele.

- Mente pervertida, eu não pensei nisso. Era de um banho que estava falando.

- Ah... – disse constrangida.

- Não seria má idéia se tomar comigo. – deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Não diga mais nada está bem? – o puxava pela mão. – vem.

**- Leão-**

Aioria e Regulus deixaram o corpo cair sobre as almofadas no chão.

- Não dói nada Aioria? – o pequeno o fitou.

- Não. Parece que não aconteceu nada. E você?

- Estou bem. – apalpava o próprio corpo. – ainda é difícil acreditar que morri e voltei a vida.

- Graças a Céos. Se você morresse...

Aioria passou a se lembrar do momento, sua mente voltou no exato momento em que vira o pequeno deitado no chão. Lembrou das cenas sem nexo.

- O que foi Aioria? – indagou diante da expressão dele.

- Quando o vi caído fiquei com tanta raiva que imagens sem nexo apareceram na minha mente.

- Que imagens?

- Eu estava numa floresta, escorado numa arvore e cheio de ferimentos. Ao meu lado um garotinho – o fitou. – era você...

- Eu? – estranhou.

- Sim. E eu havia dito a você que "_quando uma estrela fica velha, uma nova estrela surge..._ _sobreviva para o futuro_".

Regulus piscou algumas vezes.

- Meu pai me disse isso. Antes dele morrer.

- Sério? – indagou surpreso.

- Sim. Como sabia disso?

- Não sei... simplesmente veio na minha mente.

- Talvez por causa da armadura. As lembranças dele devem ter ficado nela.

- Plausível. Vem, vamos procurar algo para comer. Estou com fome.

- Eu também. – Regulus deu um pulo.

Sem que o pequeno esperasse, Aioria o pegou no colo.

- O que esta fazendo? Me solta Aioria! Eu não sou criança!

- Não reclame. – riu. – vamos procurar algo para comer.

- Me solta Aioria!

**-Câncer-**

Como sempre Manigold e MM entraram em casa discutindo.

- Por que não admiti? Se não fosse eu tanto o mestre quanto você tinham caído no Yomotsu.

- Foi um golpe de sorte. – Mani cruzou os braços. – eu poderia tê-lo salvado sem a sua ajuda.

- Idiota! Deveria tê-lo deixado morrer.

- Por que não deixou? – indagou irônico. – ficaria com a casa só para você.

- Por que apesar de ser um insuportável, você tem seu valor.

Manigold o fitou surpreso.

- Eu?

- Tem outro Manigold aqui? Ah cansei dessa conversa. Vou dormir.

- Obrigado Giovanni.

Desta vez foi a vez do italiano o fitar.

- O que disse?

- Obrigado por ter salvado a mim e ao mestre. Principalmente ao meu mestre. Devo tudo a ele.

- Não foi nada... – disse encabulado.

- Já que ficará aqui por tempo indeterminado, vamos tornar nossa convivência mais suportável. Esta bem? – estendeu –lhe a mão.

- Tudo bem. – Gio devolveu o cumprimento. – Trégua.

- Os dois sorriram.

**- Gêmeos-**

Kanon entrou em casa para logo sair.

- Aonde vai? – indagou Saga.

- Preciso andar. – disse. – não demoro.

Deuteros o fitou, sabia o quanto ele estava mal, afinal ele estava do mesmo jeito.

- Procure descansar Deuteros.

A voz de Saga chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Vou... por que Sage levou você pequeno para o templo?

- Nós dois não poderíamos ficar juntos. Poderia ocorrer um lapso no tempo.

- E agora? Ele ficará aqui?

- Não faço idéia do que irá acontecer daqui para frente e o impacto... – Saga arregalou os olhos, ao se dar conta de uma coisa.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – deu um meio sorriso – vá descansar.

- Vou dá uma volta. – respondeu não muito convencido. – também descanse.

- Irei.

Assim que se viu sozinho o rosto do geminiano empalideceu. Ninguém tinha levado uma coisa em conta e talvez o sacrifício de Lara tivesse sido em vão.

- "Não tem como o meu criança voltar para o futuro, então... Kanon se tornará cavaleiro de Gêmeos... eu vivo ou morto altera o futuro... Por Atena."

Saga pensou em contar ao grande mestre, mas por horas achou melhor não. Kanon sofreria ainda mais se soubesse disso.

O dragão marinho vagou seu rumo, pelo menos era o que achava, não se mostrou surpreso ao ver a cabana de Lara pouco a frente. Deu um suspiro desanimado. A passos lentos caminhou ate o local, parando na porta. Não sabia se entrava ou não. Respirou fundo entrando...

Como era de se esperar veio lhe na mente as lembranças daquele dia. Era tantos planos... foi ate a cozinha sentado a mesa de madeira, onde dias atrás ela preparava o café da manhã...

- Vai ser duro... – murmurou, quando ouviu um barulho vindo da sala.

Levantou as pressas achando que talvez tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo e que ela estava viva. Rapidamente ganhou a sala ficando surpreso...

- Deuteros...

O outro geminiano o fitou espantado.

- Não sabia que estava aqui... – disse desviando o olhar. – eu pensei...

- Tudo bem. – Kanon sorriu. – você era muito bem vindo nessa casa. Venha.

Silenciosos foram para a cozinha. Um sentou de frente para o outro, mas não disseram nada, ate que o geminiano do passado quebrou o silêncio.

- Que planos fizeram?

- Ela seria apenas a sacerdotisa de Atena e eu treinaria aspirantes. Teríamos filhos e envelheceríamos nesta casa...

- Bons planos... – por muitas vezes imaginou isso para si.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Vou indo. – Deuteros levantou.

- Pode ficar. – Kanon levantou. – esse lugar foi seu por muitos anos.

- Pretende cumprir a promessa?

O dragão marinho o fitou sem entender.

- Que vai encontrá-la?

- Farei o que for para isso.

**- Touro -**

Hasgard e Aldebaran desciam a frente, Selinsa e Shaka estavam mais atrás, mas não estavam muito próximos. Julgaram não facilitar as coisas.

O taurino do futuro vez o outra olhava de solaio para o casal.

- Selinsa.

- Sim senhor Hasgard.

- Prepare aquele chá medicinal que a Lara te ensinou e dê a Shaka. Ele precisa se recuperar. Eu e Aldebaran vamos ate a vila ver os moradores.

Aldebaran, Selinsa e Shaka piscaram algumas vezes totalmente surpresos.

- Está certo disso? – indagou Shaka com os olhos abertos.

- Estou. – respondeu simplesmente. – vamos? – fitou o brasileiro.

- Claro...

Passaram direto. O casal entrou em Touro ainda surpreso.

- Ele me aceitou? – o indiano ainda se mostrava admirado.

- Eu acho que sim...

Na cozinha, rapidamente a aspirante preparou o chã servindo aos dois.

- Não queria que as coisas terminassem desse jeito. Não era justo Lara morrer.

- Infelizmente não havia outro jeito Sel.

- Estou com pena do Kanon.

- O tempo é o melhor remédio.

- Talvez esteja certo... – deu um suspiro.

- O que te preocupa? – segurou a mão dela.

- As palavras da Lara... vou me tornar a amazona de Taça?

Shaka levantou de onde estava e foi ate ela. De um jeito carinho a abraçou colando seus rostos.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora, termine seu treinamento e depois você decide o que quer. – deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Está bem. – sorriu com o movimento.

**-Áries-**

Shion entrou em casa, deixando o corpo cair numa cadeira, Áurea e Mu pouco atrás conversavam.

- Tem certeza que não sente nada? – indagou a grega.

- Tenho. – sorriu. – estou bem Áurea.

- Então vá descansar.

- É o que vou fazer. – olhou de solaio para o futuro mestre. – com licença.

O ariano do futuro saiu, deixando a sala num profundo silêncio. Shion permanecia de olhos fechados e a grega completamente sem jeito, pensando se deveria voltar para o templo, ou ir para a vila.

- Eu vou a vila, para ver se precisam de alguma coisa...

- Espere.

A voz saiu tão autoritária que ela paralisou. O cavaleiro levantou de uma vez indo na direção dela. Áurea recuou vários passos ate que sentiu a parede atrás de si. Não querendo encará-lo abaixou a cabeça.

Sem qualquer cerimônia Shion ergueu-lhe o queixo.

- Você está bem? – indagou ainda no tom autoritário.

- Sim... – desviou o olhar. – estou bem.

- Muitas coisas fazem sentido agora. – disse ainda segurando o queixo dela. – como o fato de sabe muito sobre mim.

- Era algo que deveria ter ficado oculto. – não o fitou.

- Era por isso que negou aquele beijo?

A pergunta a surpreendeu, tanto que o olhou na hora.

- Como?

- Não queria se envolver comigo por eu ser o futuro mestre do santuário.

- Shion...

- É ou não é?

- Sim... sabe que...

A frase foi interrompida por um beijo.

- Ainda falta muitos anos ate eu me tornar o grande mestre... – dizia no ouvido dela. – ate lá não há problemas em ficarmos juntos.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. – a voz saiu firme, o que a fez tremer. – eu gosto de você e com você que quero ficar.

**- Templo -**

O pequeno Saga recebia os cuidados da serva. No pátio da estátua Sage fitava a representação da deusa. Estava com a Megas Depranon nas mãos.

- Não acha prudente guardar isso também? – indagou Hakurei aproximando trazendo a adaga dourada.

- Não. Essa arma pertence ao futuro e deve ficar perto do báculo.

- Tentei trazê-lo, mas não consegui passar da porta.

Sage abafou o riso.

- Por algum motivo ele não quer sair do templo, deve haver alguma razão para isso, por enquanto deixe a adaga ao lado dele.

- Como quiser.

- O pequeno?

- Está sendo cuidado. E agora Sage? O fato dele está aqui, não altera em nada a previsão que a armadura fez. Kanon será o cavaleiro de Gêmeos e o sacrifício da Lara...

- Eu sei, - deu um longo suspiro. – rezo para que o futuro tenha alterado em alguma coisa, ou dentre em breve veremos os cavaleiros desaparecerem.

- Não devemos avisá-los?

- Não. Não há necessidade para isso, além do mais Deuteros e Kanon...

- Entendo.

- Vamos aguardar os acontecimentos. Torcer que tudo siga bem e que Kárdia acorde rápido.

Como de fato, nada de estranho aconteceu, julgaram que a ação de Lara alterara alguma coisa no futuro. Com a ajuda de todos metade da vila já estava reconstruída, os cavaleiros, dourados viviam em seus templos, Kanon e Deuteros estavam mais conformados e logo a vida voltava ao normal. Kárdia continuava na mesma, o que preocupava em muito Dégel e com isso uma semana se passou.

A calmaria dera lugar a apreensão. O pequeno Saga sumira de dentro do quarto, não deixando qualquer vestígio. Sage mandou buscas por mais duas semanas, mas todas fracassaram. O paradeiro dele era desconhecido.

Dando por fim a luta contra os titãs e o restabelecimento da vila, o grande mestre havia determinado que fosse realizada uma festa para a comemoração. Ocorreria uma na vila e outra no templo.

Áurea, Lithos, Marin, Selinsa e Athina corriam de um lado para o outro com os preparativos, alguns cavaleiros prontificaram em ajudá-las, diga-se de passagem Shion, Sísifo, Asmita, Shaka e Afrodite. Albafica ate que queria, mas devido a seu "problema" mandara Dite em seu lugar. Os preparativos seguiram em ritmo acelerado ate por volta das seis quando todos recolheram-se para se arrumarem.

**-Áries -**

Mu olhava-se no espelho, a roupa cedida por Shion caíra perfeitamente, nem imaginava que seu mestre tinha uma roupa de gala, alias duas.

- Mu. – a porta abriu. – está pronto?

- Sim.

- Então vamos.

O ariano do futuro ainda deu mais uma olhada antes de sair.

**-Touro-**

- É tão desconfortável... e quente... – Aldebaran puxava a gola. – como conseguem usar isto?

- Não é a atoa que usamos somente para comemorações especiais. – Hasgard abafou o riso.

- Vai ser a primeira e a ultima vez que vou usar. Vamos logo, antes que eu morra de calor.

**-Gêmeos-**

Saga terminava de arrumar, estava dirigindo para a sala quando viu o irmão deitado na cama, usando apenas uma calça velha.

- KANON! AINDA ESTA ASSIM? – berrou.

- Eu não vou... – tampou os ouvidos.

- Vai sim. É uma ordem! – Saga o puxou da cama, jogando-o no chão.

- E se eu não quiser ir? – fechou a cara.

- Vai em consideração a todos. Não pode ficar trancado nesse quarto o resto da vida. Lara não gostaria de vê-lo assim.

Kanon não respondeu.

- Tem cinco minutos para se trocar. – saiu fechando a porta.

Caminhou ate a sala, para esperar pelo irmão, ficou surpreso ao ver Deuteros sentado numa cadeira, pronto. Achava que ele não iria.

- Sempre achei essas roupas inúteis, mas Aspros fazia questão de tê-las. – Deuteros não o fitou.

- Obrigado por me emprestar.

- Ele não vai?

- Está arrumando, pelo menos eu acho. – deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Vou subindo. – levantou. – ate logo.

- Ate.

Mal esperou o geminiano do passado sair, Saga rumou para o quarto, na certa o irmão ainda não tinha se trocado.

- KANON!

**- Câncer-**

Mask mirava-se no espelho, fazia inúmeras poses.

- Isso deve fazer sucesso com a mulherada... – sorriu.

- A roupa faz, você não. – Manigold apareceu na porta portando um sorriso debochado.

- Sei que tudo não passa de inveja. – MM nem o fitou. – inveja do meu porte, da minha aparência, da minha nobreza.

- Você não vale nem uma moeda de cobre.

- Fique sabendo que minha família é tradicional na Itália.

- Itália? –estranhou. – não disse que era da Sicilia?

- Esqueci... estamos no século dezoito... – como não iria explicar sobre a historia da Itália. – pois então, minha família é nobre na Sicilia. Pronto. – acabou de ajeitar o paletó. – estou pronto. Vamos?

- Parece um almofadinha príncipe siciliano...

- Cala a boca!

**-Leão -**

Sísifo terminava de arrumar a roupa de Regulus.

- Prontinho. – ajeitou o lenço.

- Obrigado.

- Só falta esperar...

- Porcaria de roupa. – Aioria apareceu na sala, tentando arrumar a manga do paletó. – coisa incomoda.

Sísifo o fitou, se os cabelos fossem um pouco mais lisos, diria que Aioria estava a cara de Ilíada, na sua fase mais jovem. Ate nos xingamentos pareciam o mesmo.

- Meu irmão também detestava essas roupas. – abafou o riso.

- Ainda bem que isso não existe na minha era. – a vontade era de rasgar a roupa.

- Vamos? – indagou Regulus impaciente, estava doido para ir para a festa. – ainda precisamos passar em Sagitário e pegar as meninas.

- Vamos.

Saíram, sobre os protestos de Aioria.

**-Virgem-**

Shaka achava entediante essas festas, mas como eram "ordens" e principalmente Selinsa estava empolgada com a comemoração, faria um agrado. Esperava seu companheiro de signo na sala.

- Demorei? – Asmita apareceu no corredor, ajeitando a manga do paletó.

- De maneira alguma. – levantou. – estamos no horário.

- Então vamos.

**-Libra-**

Dohko olhou-se pela quinta vez no espelho.

- Estou perfeito. – sorria.

**-Escorpião-**

Miro estava pronto, milagre, havia gostado das roupas, pois achava que ficava mais sedutor, mas por incrível que pareça não estava empolgado para a festa. Sentado numa cadeira, olhava para Kárdia deitado na cama. Quinze dias haviam se passado e o escorpião do futuro permanecia na mesma.

- Queria fazer alguma coisa... – deixou escapar.

Ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Imaginei que estivesse aqui... – Kamus parou de falar arregalando os olhos ao fitar o grego do futuro.

- O que foi Kamus? – indagou o próprio bastante surpreso com a reação do amigo.

- Você já está pronto...

- Ah... – revirou os olhos. – é isso...

- Achei que não viveria para ver isso.

- Não reclama está bem?

- Miro. Kamus. – Dégel apareceu na porta.

- Olha como ele está elegante. – Miro brincou. – ate parece um aristocrata.

- Sem exageros Miro. – o aquariano do passado aproximou da cama. – ...ate quando...?

- Tenha fé Dégel. – disse Kamus. – Kárdia vai acordar.

- Espero que sim. Vamos?

Um a um foram saindo, ficando por ultimo Dégel lançou um ultimo olhar ao escorpião.

**-Sagitário-**

Se ao contrário das outras casas, todos arrumavam com certa rapidez, não era o caso da nona casa. Era vestidos de um lado, fitas do outro, sapatos e cinco moças atrasadas para a festa.

**-Capricórnio-**

Shura e Cid já estavam prontos.

- Devemos esperá-los? – indagou Shura.

- Não há necessidade. Vamos.

**-Peixes-**

Por ser imune ao veneno de Albafica, Afrodite pode vestir a roupa do primeiro. O sueco olhava-se no espelho.

- Por que nunca pensei num baile a fantasia. Eu pareço um príncipe! Príncipe Gustavv Kiergaard da Suécia. – disse para si mesmo. – soou muito bem.

Albafica que estava próximo, ouvia os comentários balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- "Narciso." – pensou sorrindo. – vamos logo "alteza".

Afrodite apareceu na porta fitando-o surpreso.

- Você escutou...? – disse sem graça.

- Em alto e bom tom. Vamos, não podemos deixar seus súditos esperando. – queria rir, mas precisava manter a postura fria.

- Estou indo... – respondeu rubro.

**-Templo de Atena-**

Sage recluso em seus aposentos fitava o céu. Durante todo o dia estava cismado e com um mau pressentimento, como se algo grave fosse acontecer e com o cair da noite seus temores aumentaram. Poucas estrelas apareceram na noite.

- Imaginei... – disse Hakurei abrindo a porta. – não está atrasado?

- Estou no horário. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do céu.

- O que foi Sage? – caminhou em direção ao irmão. – desde cedo esta pensativo.

- Estou com um pressentimento.

- Bom ou ruim?

- Não sei classificá-lo. Mas algo vai acontecer.

- Essa calmaria está afetando seu raciocínio. – tocou-lhe nos ombros. – nada que uma boa garrafa de vinho não resolva. – deu um sorriso lavado.

- Hakurei...

- Estou brincando. – riu. – vem, vamos nos divertir um pouco e deixar os problemas para depois.

Sage o acompanhou não muito convicto. Algo iria acontecer, tinha certeza.

As oito em ponto a festa teve inicio, os convidados estavam distribuídos pelo salão ricamente ordenado, as servas circulavam por entre os trausentes servindo tudo do bom e do melhor. Aproveitando a festa, Shura, MM, Manigold sentaram a uma mesa começando a beber.

- Toda semana deveria ter uma. – MM ergueu o copo.

- Vou sugerir ao meu mestre. – Manigold elevou o seu. - Vamos brindar ao momento.

- A paz. – disse Shura.

- Que paz, – protestou o canceriano do passado. – brindemos a nós!

Os três riram em meio ao som de "tin tin"

Para melhor conversarem os cavaleiros juntaram algumas mesas formando um grande grupo. Estavam Mu, Aldebaran, Hasgard, Aioria, Miro, Deuteros, Kanon, Saga, Aioria, Regulus, Sísifo, Kamus, Shaka, Asmita e Cid . Em outra Afrodite fazia companhia para Albafica que insistia em manter-se longe. De pé apenas Shion e Dohko. O primeiro olhava com reprovação Manigold e os outros beberem e o libriano tentava acalmá-lo.

- Elas estão demorando. – disse Sísifo.

- Vai se acostumando. – brincou Aioria. – em matéria de arrumação a Lithos bate o recorde.

- Mulheres sempre demoram Sísifo. – disse Afrodite que escutara o comentário. – é normal.

- Elas chegaram. – disse Regulus apontando para a porta.

Tudo que foi visto foram olhares arregalados para o quinteto que acabara de chegar. Apesar de ser o século 18, as meninas não trajavam aqueles vestidos suntuosos, mas não estavam menos belas. Usavam trajes tradicionais gregos da antiguidade. Shaka que estava de olhos fechados abriu-os para ver a esposa. Selinsa usava um vestido longo num rosa bem claro. Era de um ombro só preso por um broche, os cabelos estavam presos por uma fina tiara, no seu braço sua "aliança", o bracelete. Ela usava mascara pois ainda aspirava o posto de amazona.

Albafica não tirou o olhar de Athina. Já achava a garota bonita, mas estava divinamente bela, usando um vestido também longo num amarelo bem suave. Era de duas alças que faziam um V, os cabelos estavam totalmente presos por uma tiara.

Asmita ate não poderia ver claramente, mas sabia que Marin estava linda, num vestido longo de decote canoa na cor branca. Os cabelos semi presos por um adereço dourado. Também estava de mascara.

Shion olhava contemplativo para Áurea, que trajava um longo na cor azul de manguinhas soltinhas. Na cintura um cinto dourado e os cabelos presos num coque frouxo deixando alguns fios prateados descerem pelo colo.

Por ultimo o sagitariano que trazia um sorriso nos lábios. Sua esposa estava de verde claro, com alças grossas presas no alto por broches, os cabelos desciam soltos ate o meio das costas. Sísifo levantou caminhando ate ela.

- Você esta linda. – tomou-lhe a mão.

- E você um charme com essa roupa e ... – aproximou do ouvido dele. – sexy com essa faixa.

Ele apenas sorriu conduzindo-a ate a mesa onde estava sentado. Asmita foi o segundo a levantar, passando o braço pela cintura da japonesa.

- Agora sei porque me apaixonei, - a fitou. – é a deusa Afrodite disfarçada de mortal.

Ela não disse nada, pois estava admirada com a beleza daquele homem naqueles trajes.

Já que Hasgard dera o total aval, Shaka foi depressa buscar a sua jovem esposa.

- Está linda.

- Obrigada. – disse um pouco acanhada.

Shaka a conduziu pelo braço. Albafica não saiu do lugar, estava surpreso por ver Athina tão bonita, ao mesmo tempo temia uma aproximação, pois sabia que não resistiria aos encantos dela. Afrodite percebendo isso foi ate a garota.

- Essa cor combinou com você. – disse o pisciano. – parece uma ninfa.

- Obrigada Gustavv.

- Vem, tem alguém que está te secando.

A garota olhou na hora para Albafica, que hora alguma desviou o olhar deixando-a rubra. Afrodite a levou ate a mesa, sentando-a ao lado dele.

- Está linda. – disse o pisciano do passado, em tom baixo para apenas ela escutar.

- Obrigada. – abaixou o rosto envergonhada.

A única que permanecia de pé era Áurea. A grega não esperou que Shion fosse buscá-la, conhecia o jeito dele, então foi ao seu encontro. O ariano ainda anestesiado continuava parado.

- Vai lá. – Dohko perdendo a paciência empurrou o amigo.

Shion o fitou seriamente para depois voltar a atenção para a grega, os dois se encontraram no meio do caminho.

- Boa noite. – disse Áurea.

- Está linda. – murmurou. – quero dizer... – ficou um pouco rubro.

- Obrigada Shion.

Logo as danças tiveram inicio.

**-Casa de Escorpião-**

Sonhava e sonhava... parecia que em sua mente estava gravado apenas aquelas imagens: a de matando seus companheiros de causa e pior via tudo em terceira pessoa. A cada releitura, a cada olhar para seu rosto maléfico, sentia o peito oprimido e uma dor imensurável. Tentava acordar, mas seu corpo não obedecia, era como se estivesse paralisado. Em meio as cenas chamava por seu amigo, mas ele não aparecia, sequer respondia. Estava desesperado, envolvido em meio as trevas não conseguia sair e afundava...afundava... estava desistindo, por mais que tentasse, por mais que pedisse ajuda, era inútil. Aos poucos foi fechando os olhos deixando o corpo tombar para trás e totalmente solto em meio a escuridão.

- "Kárdia..."

Abriu os olhos, vendo um brilho dourado ao longe. Era um cosmo grandioso, ao mesmo tempo terno.

- Quem...

Do meio do brilho dourado surgiu uma garota, de longos cabelos lilás, olhos verdes, trajando um vestido branco. A sua direita segurava um báculo.

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Saori.

- O que você é? Sinto um grande poder vindo de você.

Ela sorriu.

- Esta preso aqui por obra de Chronos. – disse, ignorando a pergunta. – ele selou sua alma em seu corpo.

- Imaginei. – deu um meio sorriso. – por mais que eu não goste dessa situação tenho que aceitar, afinal fiz coisas erradas.

- Não deveria aceitar, no fim reparou seu erro alem do mais não pode ficar preso aqui. Tem uma missão a cumprir.

- Missão?

- Sim. Precisa proteger a Terra e assim assegurar que Miro e os outros tenham um futuro. Sasha vai precisar muito de você.

- Sasha? Quem é essa?

- No momento certo saberá. Agora eleve seu cosmo, como fez com Chronos e desperte do sono.

Saori elevou seu cosmo o que fez com que o de Kárdia reagisse.

- Cuide-se Kárdia e diga a Miro e aos outros que estou esperando-os.

- Espere... quem é você...?

A pergunta ficou no vácuo, pois a garota tinha desaparecido.

- Espere!

Gritou erguendo o corpo. Olhou ao redor vendo as paredes de mármores, e os moveis.

- Estou no meu quarto...? – olhou ao redor e depois passou a mão em cima do lugar que havia sido acertado por Shaka.

Rapidamente Kárdia levantou, saindo em disparada.

**- Templo-**

Animados fizeram uma roda. Sísifo e Lithos eram os mais animados.

Hakurei ao lado de Sage fitava-os.

- Estão tão felizes. – disse.

- São jovens. – respondeu Sage com voz grave.

- Fique calmo irmão, nada vai acontecer.

- Torço que sim.

A porta dourada emitiu um barulho. Todos os olhares dirigiram para ela. Dégel que conversava com Aldebaran levantou da cadeira. Sentia bem fraco um cosmo conhecido.

- Será que...

Vestido com roupas simples, esfregando o cabelo ainda em estado sonolento, Kárdia entrou.

- Dão uma festa e nem me convidam...

- Kárdia!

O escorpião dirigiu ate eles.

- Péssimos amigos.

- Kárdia.

Surpreendendo Dégel deu lhe um abraço fraterno.

- Dé-gel...?

- Você me deixou preocupado.

- Estou bem. – disse um pouco encabulado.

- Seja bem vindo Kárdia. – disse Kamus. – que bom que acordou.

- Obrigado. – coçou a cabeça. – apesar de não ter dormido tanto tempo assim.

- Ficou mais de quinze dias desacordado. – disse Sage aproximando.

- O que? Quinze dias?

- Não se lembra do que aconteceu? – indagou Miro.

- Lembro... – a voz ficou sombria. – como me lembro. – abaixou o olhar. – espero que me perdoem. – disse a Regulus e aos outros. – meus atos...

- Você voltou a si Kárdia. – o grande mestre posou a mão em seu ombro. – isso que é importante.

- Não temos magoa. – disse Regulus falando por todos.

- Obrigado. – sorriu. – a propósito, mestre quem é Sasha?

- Sasha? – o canceriano o fitou curioso. – não conheço.

- Por que pergunta? – indagou Shaka.

- Durante esse tempo que dormir, sonhei repetidas vezes com cena em que matava vocês usando a Megas, quando achei que estaria perdido nessas imagens uma garota apareceu e disse que eu precisava voltar pois o futuro do Miro e dessa tal de Sasha dependiam de mim.

- Como era essa garota? – Saga perguntou ressabiado.

- Baixa, de cabelos lilases, disse que se chamava Saori.

- O QUE? – exclamaram os dourados.

- Ela se identificou como Saori? – Kamus estava surpreso.

- Sim, ela segurava na mão direita um objeto dourado.

Rapidamente Hakurei fez aparecer diante deles o báculo de Atena, alias os dois báculos.

- Foi esse objeto que viu?

- Sim. Mas o que eu vi foi esse. – apontou para o báculo, justamente o que viera do futuro.

- Não pode ter sido esse? – Sísifo apontou para o báculo do passado.

- Não. – Kárdia estava convicto. – o báculo que eu vi não tinha essas faixas amarradas. – referia-se a faixas de tecido amarradas no cabo, que pertenciam ao báculo do passado. – mas o que tem esse objeto?

- Essa é personificação da deusa Nike. – disse Sage. – esses báculos pertencem a Atena.

- Ao que parece você viu a Atena da nossa era. – disse Kamus. – seu nome mortal é Saori.

- Sasha, - iniciou Shaka. – é o nome mortal da Atena nessa época.

Tanto Sísifo quanto os outros fitaram o virginiano na hora. Essa informação não tinha sido revelada.

- Parece que de alguma forma... – disse Dite. – Atena o ajudou a despertar... mas como se estamos presos nessa época?

- Talvez isso seja a resposta. – Hakurei ergueu um pouco o báculo do futuro.

- Ela disse para dizer a você Miro e aos outros que está esperando por vocês.

- Como assim? – indagou Deba.

- A Lara não prevê o futuro? Pergunte a ela. – disse o escorpião de maneira descontraída.

Houve silencio, com alguns olhares voltados para Kanon. Este abaixou o rosto.

- O que foi? Que caras são essas?

- Lara morreu.

- O que?

Dégel contou o que aconteceu a ele.

- Não é justo... – cerrou o punho.

- Lara está feliz por ter cumprido a missão dela Kárdia. – disse Kanon em tom sereno. – ela queria muito ter feito algo por você, mas infelizmente...

- Mas agora ela está feliz. – disse Athina tentando melhorar o clima. – você esta de volta.

- Agora sim teremos paz. – disse Manigold.

As comemorações recomeçaram, Hakurei guardou os báculos e a festa seguia animada, todos estavam se divertindo esquecendo das varias batalhas enfrentadas, a hora era de tranqüilidade, mas nem todos estavam assim. Shion num canto os observava dançar.

- Que cara é essa Shion.

O ariano o fitou feio.

- Esqueci que você será o grande mestre e devo respeito. – sorriu.– o que foi?

- Nada.

- Como nada? Ah! Já sei...deixe os quatro beberem, hoje é festa. Vai ser ate engraçado se um deles ficarem tontos.

Shion o fuzilou com olhar.

- Está com essa cara porque a Áurea está linda e está de maior papo com os outros.

O olhar do ariano foi glacial.

- Brincadeira. – disse sério. – então me conta, o que foi?

- Nada.

- Desembucha. Te conheço,sei quando está preocupado.

- Um mau pressentimento.

- Sobre?

- Não tenho certeza. Está calmo demais.

- Shion, você anda muito estressado. Olha, eles nunca tiveram uma festa, a vida toda foi só lutar, assim como nós. É a primeira vez que Sage dá uma festa como esta. – bufou. – estamos em paz, vamos aproveitá-la. Eles estão desfrutando, vamos fazer o mesmo.

- Vai aproveitar a festa. – a expressão suavizou.

- Vem comigo, vamos beber algo. – deu um sorriso lavado.

- Eu não escutei isso...

Dohko bem que tentou, mas o maximo que conseguiu foi um: "suma daqui" dele.

- Continua o mesmo irresponsável.

- Aceita?

Ele ergueu o olhar deparando com Áurea que trazia uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Não bebo.

- É refrigerante.

- Obrigado. – pegou o copo.

A garota o fitava, foi numa situação como esta que o conhecera. A principio julgava-o inacessível, no entanto...

Shion a encarava.

- O que foi?

- Só estava lembrando de fatos futuros. – sorriu. – por que o Dohko saiu daquele jeito?

- Estava dizendo bobagens. – fechou a cara.

- Shion, por favor... – passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Áurea... – estava rubro.

- Ninguém está olhando.

Sem que ele esperasse ela o beijou. A principio o ariano mostrou-se resistente, pois estavam em publico e não pegava bem um cavaleiro de ouro, nesses gestos, mas depois deixou-se levar. Gostava daquela garota e o mau pressentimento que estava tendo tinha haver com ela.

- Promete que ficaremos juntos? – ele segurou o queixo dela.

Áurea ficou surpresa com a pergunta.

- Eu prometo.

A musica alta agitava o salão, nem parecia o mesmo lugar palco das mais terríveis batalhas. Aproveitando o fim de uma dança Lithos foi para uma das varandas. Encostada no balaustre de mármore observava as casas abaixo. Sua vida tinha transformado desde que conhecera Aioria. Ela lhe era eternamente grata por ter salvado a vida de seu pai e a sua naquele dia. E agora vivendo no passado, sentia-se ainda mais feliz.

- Seu marido te deixou em paz?

Virou imediatamente.

- Deixou. – sorriu. – ele é muito possessivo.

- Acredito que sim. – o cavaleiro parou ao lado dela. – o que faz aqui?

- Estava relembrando o passado, ou o futuro. Foi numa festa como esta que tudo aconteceu. Estava na varanda com o Aiolos.

- O irmão de Aioria... – Sísifo não gostou. – sei...

- Não pense bobagens. – passou o braço pelo dele. – considerava Aiolos como um irmão.

- Sei...

- Deixa de ser ciumento e inseguro. Você é e sempre será o meu único amor.

- E eu... – acariciou o rosto dela. – sempre estarei com você.

Numa mesa Kárdia e Miro disputavam quem comia mais tamanho apetite dos dois, Dégel tentava mantê-los dentro das boas maneiras. Kamus alheio a tudo observava o salão. Havia algo estranho, certas falas, certos posicionamentos lembravam muito o dia em que desapareceram.

- O que foi Kamus? – indagou Saga puxando uma cadeira. – algo te preocupa?

- Estou tendo a sensação de dejavú.

- Você também? – ficou surpreso. – estava conversando com Mu e por diversas vezes pensei que já tinha ouvido aquela conversa.

- Deve ser o vinho. – olhou para taça. – por isso não gosto de beber.

- Talvez seja apenas excesso de preocupação nossa. – riu.

Numa mesa mais afastada, Athina via o vai e vem das pessoas.

- Se quiser ir dançar pode ir. – disse Albafica. – não precisa ficar aqui.

A garota levantou e nem deu dois passos parando. Olhou para trás deparando com o olhar do pisciano. Voltou, sentando mais próximo a ele.

- Por que...

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui. – o fitou. – se a minha presença não for um incomodo. – abaixou o rosto.

- Sua presença é um balsamo. – fez aparecer uma rosa branca. – e essa rosa nem se compara com a sua beleza.

- Obrigada. – aceitou a flor um pouco rubra.

De longe Afrodite e Mu os fitava.

- Eles são lindos. – disse o pisciano.

- Mas ela..

- Tem consciência que não pode tocá-lo, mas o amor que sente por ele é maior. Eu torço sinceramente que um dia eles fiquem realmente juntos.

Selinsa discretamente olhava a pulseira no braço do marido. Lembrou-se de Lara e do sacrifício que ela fizera. Claro que foi em prol do bem estar do santuário, mas também porque queria que Kanon continuasse vivo. Pensou que também não hesitaria se tivesse que fazer o mesmo. Perder Shaka era o fim.

- Estou pensando em encomendar um par de alianças. – disse Shaka sem tirar os olhos do salão.

- Não acho necessário. – passou a mão no seu bracelete. – isso simboliza nosso amor.

O virginiano sorriu.

- O que depender de mim, nós nos teremos para sempre. – beijou lhe a fronte.

Asmita e Marin faziam planos para o futuro. Depois que suas missões como defensores de Atena terminassem fariam uma viagem.

- E depois da viagem? – Asmita acariciava o rosto dela. – o que vamos fazer?

- Levar uma vida normal na vila. É tudo que mais quero.

- Farei seu sonho torna-se realidade. Eu prometo.

Kanon um pouco recluso pensava em Lara, seria muito difícil sem ela, mas seguiria com a vida.

Ventos muitos calmos costumam esconder uma forte tempestade. A lua no céu desapareceu, cobrindo a terra de escuridão. Uma sombra negra percorria o caminho que levava ate o santuário de Atena. Passou pelas doze casas sem encontrar qualquer dificuldade.

A porta dourada, ícone de Atena, abriu de maneira brusca provocando um grande estrondo. Assustados alguns convidados gritaram.

Sentindo um cosmo, Manigold, MM e Cid circundaram o mestre. Shion passou a frente de Áurea, protegendo-a, assim como Albafica que pediu que Athina se afastasse. Shaka protegeu Selinsa assim como Asmita. Os demais espalharam pela sala. Na varanda Sísifo protegia Lithos.

Diante deles surgiu uma pessoa encoberta por uma capa negra, apenas um dos seus olhos eram vistos e a íris era negra.

- Novamente uma comemoração. – sua voz saiu fria, mas puderam ver que se tratava de uma mulher.

- Quem é você? – indagou Saga.

- Tenho muitos nomes, dependendo da região. Para vós sou uma das Horas. Meu nome é Irene. – retirou o capaz revelando o rosto. Era uma mulher de cabelos negros presos numa trança, os olhos escuros e tez clara.

- Eu sou Sage. – disse o canceriano. – mestre atual do santuário de Atena. O que a trás aqui?

- Consertar o mal que apoderou desse santuário.

A mulher elevou seu cosmo, deixando todos apreensivos, contudo não houve um ataque e sim o aparecimento de um objeto na mão direita dela.

- O báculo de Atena! – exclamou Dohko.

- O que pretende? – Aioria tomava a defensiva.

- Não eleve o cosmo cavaleiro de Leão dessa e da outra Era. Vim em paz.

- Poderia explicar? – indagou Shaka, guardando bem as palavras relativas a Aioria.

- Existe um equilíbrio no tempo e no espaço. Nós, as Horas, e as Moiras mantemos esse equilíbrio, com o nascimento e morte, o verão e o inverno e é desse modo que o universo é regido. Há Chronos, deus do tempo, que tem o poder de alterar essa relação, contudo mesmo sendo um deus seu poder é limitado. Ele tem limites para alterar esse equilíbrio.

- Então nossa vinda alterou esse equilíbrio. – disse Afrodite.

- Está certo cavaleiro de Peixes. A vinda de vós alterou o futuro e o passado provocando um caos na linha do tempo. Armaduras duplas, almas que voltaram em pouco espaço de tempo e principalmente a mesma alma em dois corpos.

- Refere-se ao meu outro eu? – indagou Saga.

- Isso mesmo. Pontos causou um grande mal ao trazê-lo para o passado.

- E onde ele está?

- De volta ao seu tempo. Tive cosmo suficiente para levá-lo de volta.

- O que quer dizer?

- Logo após a tuas vindas para o passado, o tempo e espaço entrou num verdadeiro caos, descobrindo que a causa era Chronos e Pontos procuramos Palas Atena. Ela também procurava por recursos para trazê-los de volta, contudo não tinha poder suficiente para isso. Então ela se uniu a nós. Minhas irmãs, as Moiras e eu ficamos enfraquecidas por causa desse equilíbrio, mas se contássemos com um cosmo de uma deusa conseguiríamos reparar o mal. Pouco antes da invasão de Pontos, Palas reuniu grande quantidade de seu cosmo no báculo, estávamos prestes a abrir um portal quando o deus do mar apareceu.

- Matando a todos. – disse Miro.

- Correto. Toda a nossa esperança morreu nesse ataque. Não demoraria muito para o tempo e o espaço entrarem em colapso, mas... – olhou o objeto na mão. – Nike estava do nosso lado.

- Como assim?

- Antes de morrer, Palas banhou esse objeto com seu sangue e cosmo e prevendo que Pontos traria esse objeto ao passado, ela deixou que ele o pegasse. Foi providencial a vinda desse báculo para o passado. Durante esse tempo reuni cosmo com minhas irmãs e há poucos dias conseguimos levar o pequeno Saga de volta ao seu lugar e agora chegou a vez de vós.

Selinsa segurou o braço de Shaka.

- Quer dizer que vai nos mandar de volta? – indagou Aldebaran.

- Sim. Os mandarei momentos antes da invasão de Pontos. Assim poderão derrotá-lo e restabelecer o equilíbrio.

Lithos olhou para o marido que mantinha o olhar na divindade. Asmita segurou forte a mão de Marin. Shion puxou Áurea para trás e os demais trocaram olhares.

Continua...

n/a: Eventus - Desfecho


	36. Chapter 36: Reditus

_**Mabel – Será que os casais ficarão juntos? **_

_**Aredhel – Pois é, não tinha como, a Irene apagou a memória de todos, ou quase todos, tem gente que vai se lembrar de tudo.**_

_**Mrs. Margot – Aguarde que seu presente está a caminho. Quanto a fic, chegou nos finalmente, também pudera neh, 36 capítulos um dia tinha que acabar. As memórias foram apagadas e só o tempo para consertar tudo, ou quase tudo.**_

_**Danda – Saga pequeno dá vontade de morder *.*, muito fofo. **_

_**Eu sei que você adora a Temis. Espero que goste do final.**_

_**Hikari Nemuru - A fic chega ao fim, com os casais separando. Afinal de contas os dourados mais as meninas tinham que voltar para o presente.**_

_**Rodrigo – Espere que goste do final da fic, mesmo que os casais tenham separado, há jeito pra tudo nessa vida... rsrs**_

_**Becky Gemini – Os geminianos são uns fofos! Infelizmente a Lara teve que morrer, são os sacrifícios da vida...Então quer dizer que a Saori subiu no seu conceito! Ela não poderia deixá-los no passado. E sobre os casais... surpresas.**_

_**Nandinha82 – Eu tinha pensado nisso mesmo, eles foram para o passado numa festa, tinham que voltar para o futuro em outra, para manter o "equilíbrio" e como tal não poderiam ficar no passado, mas tudo se resolve no final.**_

_**Capitulo XXXVI**_

_**Reditus**_

Nunca o silencio foi tão incomodo quanto naquele momento. Ninguém conseguia dizer uma só palavra. Teriam a chance de voltar para o futuro, mas ao mesmo tempo queriam ficar.

- Está tudo acertado, alem de os mandarem de volta, - iniciou Irene. – apagarei na mente de vós, - dirigia-se as pessoas do passado. – esse trecho. Não se lembraram desses acontecimentos.

- Não vamos nos lembrar deles? – indagou Regulus.

- Não. Tudo voltará ao normal.

- Mas eu não quero esquecer. – retrucou o pequeno leonino. – não quero esquecer de Aioria, de Lithos e dos outros.

- Sinto muito, mas é preciso restabelecer o equilíbrio.

- E quanto a nós? – Shion tomou a frente. – Dohko e eu faremos parte do futuro.

- Estão inclusos, não se lembraram de nada.

- E a Lara? – indagou Kanon, na esperança que ela voltasse a vida.

- Infelizmente não posso fazer nada por ela. Ela está no mundo de Hades e nenhuma alma retorna de lá. Para não causar um dano a linha do tempo, na mente das pessoas do passado, será como se ela tivesse desaparecido. Estais preparados? Lançarei o feitiço agora.

- Agora? – Hasgard olhou para Aldebaran, não queria que o amigo fosse embora.

- Não poderei manter o portal aberto por muito tempo. Digam adeus.

Selinsa agarrou o braço do virginiano, por debaixo da mascara as lagrimas rolavam.

- Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas... – a voz saiu embargada. – eu não quero esquecer você...

Shaka continuava com o olhar fixo para frente.

- Eu não quero esquecer tudo que passamos...

O sentimento de Selinsa era compartilhado por todos.

- Eu amo você Shaka.

O virginiano deixou uma lagrima rolar. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria se separar dela, só não imaginava que fosse tão difícil.

- Sel...

- Eu não quero te esquecer. – agarrou ainda mais o braço dele.

Delicadamente o virginiano a abraçou.

- Você não vai me esquecer. – tentou mostrar tranqüilidade, mas sabia que ao cruzar aquele portal, Selinsa iria esquecê-lo. – assim como eu não vou te esquecer. Eu te amo hoje e sempre. – a abraçou mais forte.

Hasgard olhava a pupila.

- Hasgard.

A voz de Aldebaran o trouxe de volta. O brasileiro estava com a mão estendida.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Sinto-me honrado por sucedê-lo.

- A honra em minha. – retribuiu o gesto. – obrigado por tudo e proteja Atena.

- Está certo.

Os dois trocaram um abraço.

Manigold trazia um olhar despreocupado.

- Vai voltar para o santuário, meus parabéns. – estendeu a mão para Giovanni.

- Cuide-se. Proteja o mestre.

- Protegerei.

O aperto de mão foi caloroso, assim como o de Shura e Cid.

- Proteja Atena acima de tudo. – disse Cid.

- Tem a minha palavra. Obrigado por tudo.

Cid deu um leve sorriso. Mu aproximou de seu mestre.

- Shion.

- Você é um cavaleiro excepcional. Sei que cumprirá seu dever.

- Eu prometo.

- Pena que não me lembrarei dessa passagem, mas fico feliz em saber que vou encontrá-lo no futuro.

- Faço as palavras de Shion as minhas. – disse Dohko. – não só você Mu como a todos. Será bom revê-los.

Athina olhava para Gustavv, não queria que o amigo se fosse.

- Não faça essa cara. – o sueco fez aparecer uma rosa branca. – não poderíamos ficar aqui para sempre.

- Mas...

- Quero que me prometa uma coisa.

- O que?

- Cuide de Albafica. – disse no ouvido dela.

- Eu prometo. – sorriu.

- Gustavv. – chamou o pisciano do passado.

- Cuide dela.

- Cuidarei. Obrigado por tudo.

- Foi uma honra.

Áurea mantinha os olhos baixos, apesar de saber que encontraria Shion no futuro, não seria a mesma coisa, ele iria esquecê-la e tudo voltaria ao normal.

- Áurea.

Ao erguer o olhar recebeu um abraço de Hakurei.

- Cuide-se está bem. E cuide dele.

- Sim... – deu um meio sorriso. – você também se cuide.

- Lembra daquele favor que te pedi?

- Favor?

Hakurei usando a telepatia a lembrou.

- Farei sim. Fique tranqüilo.

Shion a fitava. Se eles iriam se encontrar no futuro porque tinha que esquecê-la? Certamente quando voltasse as coisas mudariam e...

- Áurea.

Ela o fitou. Ele aproximou e surpreendendo a todos a beijou.

- Eu não vou te esquecer... não vou... – estavam próximos com ele segurando as mãos dela entre as suas.

- Shion...

- Vou te esperar por esses anos. – a fitava. – eu te amo Áurea. Acredite nisso.

- Eu acredito. – a voz saiu embarcada, foi inevitável o cair das lagrimas.

Kanon os fitava com pesar, de certa forma estavam sendo separados como foi com Lara. Uma separação em vida, não seria pior?

- Eu acredito em reencarnação. – disse Deuteros fitando o ariano. – sei que Lara renascerá na sua época, encontre-a.

- Deuteros...

- Encontre-a e a faça feliz. É o meu único pedido.

- Tenha a certeza disso.

Os dois apertaram as mãos. Saga aproximou da dupla.

- Cuide-se Deuteros.

- Obrigado por tudo. E não se esqueçam que Castor e Polux andam juntos.

- Não esqueceremos. – disseram os dois geminianos do futuro.

Selinsa continuava abraçada a Shaka. Hasgard aproximou.

- Shaka.

- Cuide dela por mim. – disse.

- Cuidarei, tem a minha palavra.

Asmita continuava em silencio.

- Asmita... – o silencio dele a perturbava.

- Minha aparência pode mudar, – a voz saiu fria. – ou passar muitos anos, mas cruzarei o tempo para te encontrar. – a fitou.

A amazona com os olhos rasos tirou a mascara.

- Promete? Promete que vamos nos ver de novo?

Ele aproximou colando sua testa na dela.

- Sim. Eu vou achá-la não importa como.

- Quando me achar eu quero a minha corrente de volta. – sorriu.

- A terá. – sorriu.

Kárdia brincava com o botão da camisa.

- Você tem que ir mesmo Kamus?

- Eu não pertenço a essa Era.

- Apesar de ser um chato, vou sentir sua falta. – não o fitou.

- Eu também.

Fez um gesto que não era o seu habitual: deu um abraço em Kárdia.

- Não seja tão imprudente e escute Dégel.

- Vou tentar...

Dégel olhou para Miro.

- Se cuide Miro.

- Obrigado por tudo Dégel. E cuide de Kárdia, sabe como são as crianças.

- Eu não sou criança!

- É.

- Retire o que disse!

- É um bebê. – o grego brincou com os cabelos dele, como se ele fosse uma criança.

- Miro... – cerrou o punho nervoso.

- Proteja isso. – colocou o dedo no peito dele. – ainda é muito novo para morrer. – disse sério.

- Farei isso... – disse encabulado.

- Esses dois... – Dégel sorriu.

- Cuide de Kárdia. – disse Kamus. – ele precisa da sua orientação.

- E Miro da sua. – sorriu.

Os dois trocaram um aperto de mão.

Abraçado a Lithos, Regulus chorava.

- Não fique assim. – a garota tentava acalmá-lo.

- Perdi meu pai, agora perco você e o Aioria, não é justo.

- Regulus.

- Aioria. – o garoto saiu dos braços da grega para ir nos dele. – fique.

- Meu lugar não é aqui. Quero te pedir uma coisa.

- O que...

- Tome conta de todos. Fique sempre ao lado de Sísifo e proteja Atena.

- Está bem.

- Sísifo.

- Não se preocupe Aioria, tomarei conta dele. – depositou a mão no ombro dele. – fique tranqüilo.

- Ficarei.

- Tome conta dela. – olhou divertido para Lithos. – e pode deixá-la ir a todas as festas. Ela precisa se divertir.

- Farei o possível. – sorriu.

Lithos o fitava, a expressão dele não tinha se alterado, era como se ela fosse fazer uma viagem de breve duração. Será que ele já não a amava mais, a ponto de não se importar?

- Pode deixar eu irei. – disse fria.

- Lithos? – a fitou surpreso.

- Cuide bem do Regulus.

O sagitariano estranhou o jeito rude dela, mas depois sorriu.

- Bobinha... – aproximou. – me escute. – depositou as mãos nos ombros dela. - Eu já te disse uma vez e vou repetir.

- Fale. – o rosto estava virado.

- Olhe para mim. – a voz saiu imperativa.

Ela o fitou.

- Não importa o que aconteça, meu amor por você vai me guiar de volta. Vai esperar por mim?

Ela ficou calada, segurando as lagrimas. Ele simplesmente a abraçou.

- Já é hora. – a voz da deusa fez-se presente. – apresentem-se.

- Quero agradecê-los. – Sage tomou a frente. – obrigado por tudo.

- Não tem o que agradecer mestre. – disse Saga. – estamos honrados por conhecê-lo. O senhor como também o cavaleiro de Altar. – o geminiano o fitou.

O momento derradeiro havia chegado. De posse do báculo Irene o ergueu. Seu cosmo misturou-se ao cosmo de Atena.

- Pelos poderes investidos a mim: _Reverse Tempus_.

O báculo emitiu uma luz forte cegando-os por alguns segundos, logo em seguida apareceu um portal. Aos poucos os dourados foram passando. Shaka, Áurea, Marin e Lithos foram os últimos. Selinsa nos braços de seu mestre chorava. Asmita conservava a expressão séria, enquanto a desilusão era vista no rosto de Shion. Sísifo trazia o rosto sereno...

O portal fechou-se. O cavaleiro de virgem abaixou o rosto.

- Para completar a minha missão lançarei em vós um feitiço de esquecimento.

- Posso perguntar algo? – indagou Sísifo.

- Sim.

- O que Pontos quis dizer com "Atena é previsível e troca apenas os pares."

A deusa sorriu.

- Ilíada, o cavaleiro de Leão. Apesar de toda dedicação dada ao santuário, ao morrer sentiu-se em divida com o mesmo, já que o abandonou para cuidar do filho. Ele pediu para voltar e assim cumprir sua missão que era lutar por Atena. Foi lhe atendido e renasceu como cavaleiro de Leão, Aioria.

- Aioria é o Ilíada? – Hasgard estava surpreso.

- Isso mesmo.

Regulus arregalou os olhos.

- Meu pai... Aioria...?

- Eles eram realmente parecidos. – disse Hakurei.

Sísifo sorriu, tinha a leve sensação que Aioria era seu irmão. E se isso era realmente verdade era bem provável que...

- "Meu amor está perto."

- Agradeço a compreensão de vós. – ergueu o báculo. – _Oblivione._

Sentiram uma nevoa ao redor, aos poucos a mente foi ficando turva...

De olhos fechados Shion concentrava-se.

- "Não vou esquecer... não vou esquecer... não vou esquecer... Áurea.."

O feitiço foi lançado e como esperado a passagem dos dourados foram apagadas.

Os cavaleiros acordaram do "transe" achando que aquela festa era apenas mais uma comemoração. Lara foi dada como desaparecida e Pontos, Chronos ou pessoas do futuro não passavam de nada.

Meses depois Sísifo encontrou Atena levando-a para o santuário e anos depois começava a guerra contra Hades...com as primeiras baixas...

...Aquilo era impossível, Albafica não poderia estar morto. O coração saltava pela boca e as pernas doíam, mas alcançaria Shion.

- Mestre Shion!

Parou a certa distancia recuperando o fôlego. Shion a olhava segurando o cavaleiro de Peixes nos braços.

- Se... essa guerra santa continuar...os cavaleiros vão continuar a morrer? Vão lutar e se ferir como o senhor Albafica? – os olhos estavam marejados. – Eu não quero ver os cavaleiros feridos... – as lagrimas aumentaram. – nem que o senhor Albafica tivesse morrido.

Athina foi de joelhos ao chão, seu coração doía.

- Nós não lutamos para morrer, vivemos para cumprir a missão que nos foi encubida... para proteger o amor e a justiça na terra... Albafica lutou por tudo isso e também... para proteger você.

Ao escutar Athina chorou ainda mais.

- Ele queria que vivesse.

- Não a esse preço! Não a esse preço...

Shion compadeceu dos dois. Fitou o amigo que jazia em seus braços. A vida tinha sido dura para ele, está tão perto da pessoa querida e não poder tocá-la.

- Temos que seguir em frente Athina. – deu um longo suspiro.

- Para onde vão levá-lo?

- Seu corpo será limpo e enterrado como manda a tradição.

- Eu posso ir...?

- Claro. – Shion pressentiu uma presença. – quem está aí?

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Shion. Sou Atla, leve-me ate o grande mestre, trago uma mensagem para ele.

Levaram Albafica para um pequeno templo que ficava atrás do templo de Athena. Seu corpo foi depositado numa mesa de mármore onde seria limpo e preparado. Ainda trajava a sagrada armadura de Peixes. Athina estava ajoelhada ao lado dele. Shion havia permitido sua entrada ate que as servas chegassem. Fitava o rosto outrora desperto agora coberto pelo sangue.

- Perdi meu pai... agora perdi você... – tocou o rosto dele.

Levantou, beijando os lábios frios.

- "Não vai continuar sozinho, irei com você."

Só havia um meio de acompanhá-lo. Deixou-se tocar pelo sangue dele em varias partes. Sabia o quanto aquilo poderia ser letal, mas era o que queria. A vida não tinha mais sentindo sem ele. Deitou ao seu lado segurando fortemente sua mão. Colocou a cabeça no peito, fechando os olhos...

Selinsa corria por todos os lados atrás de Athina. Estava preocupada, pois ficara sabendo que parte da vila tinha sido destruída. Correu ate o templo de Athena, tinha recebido informações que ela tinha sido vista com Shion. Entrou por uma entrada lateral encontrando Sísifo.

- O que foi Selinsa?

- Você viu o senhor Shion?

- Está com o mestre, por que?

- Quero perguntar se ele viu a Athina, soube que o vilarejo...

- Ela está bem. – o ariano surgiu. – está no templo atrás da estatua. O corpo de Albafica está lá.

- Então ele... – segurou o choro.

- Infelizmente. Preciso buscá-la antes que as servas cheguem.

- Eu vou com você.

- Eu também. Ela deve está arrasada.

Os três dirigiram-se para lá. Shion abriu a porta entrando primeiro.

- Não pode ser... – balbuciou incrédulo.

- O que foi Shion? – Sísifo que vinha logo atrás parou surpreso. – Zeus...

- Athina? – Selinsa precisou segurar-se.

Aproximaram rapidamente.

- Athina! Athina!

O ariano a chamou varias vezes sem sucesso.

- Athina acorda. – Selinsa a tocou, sentindo frieza. – Zeus... – levou a mão a boca.

Sísifo tocou seu pulso, não sentiu nada. Fitou o corpo dela cheio de sangue, provavelmente de Albafica.

- Ela foi envenenada. Se expôs ao sangue dele. Eu lamento Selinsa.

- O que esta dizendo Sísifo? – Shion não acreditava. – ela não está...

- Está sim. Ela o acompanhou, na certa houve muito contato do sangue na pele dela.

Fitou as mãos unidas.

- Que sejam felizes.

... O saldo da guerra? Apenas dois cavaleiros sobreviventes, que carregariam a esperança de dias melhores ate a geração futura...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

... Estavam parados diante do templo de Atena. Estavam silenciosos.

- Voltamos? – indagou o taurino.

- Sim. – respondeu Shaka de forma baixa. – sinto o cosmo de Atena.

- Vamos entrar. – disse Saga.

Dentro do templo cercada por Shion, Dohko e Aiolos, Atena envolvia seu báculo com seu cosmo. Havia conversado com as Horas e as Moiras encontrando uma maneira de trazer seus cavaleiros de volta.

- Espero que dê certo. – disse Aiolos. – espero que...

Arregalou os olhos, Atena parou o que estava fazendo na hora, assim como Dohko e Shion que trocaram olhares. Os quatro abandoaram a sala indo para o salão do trono... os olhos da deusa encheram de água.

- Por Zeus... – sorriu.

- Aioria! – gritou Aiolos.

Os dois irmãos deram um forte abraço.

- Como é bom vê-lo. – disse o leonino.

- Pensei que nunca mais o veria. Como voltou? – o fitou. – que roupas são essas?

- Longa historia.

O sagitariano desviou o olhar, sorrindo.

- Lithos...

- Oi Aiolos. – aproximou.

- Graças a Zeus. – ele a abraçou.

A garota apreciou o contato, por alguns segundos pensou que estava abraçando Sísifo, mas logo a realidade mostrou-se.

- Atena. – Saga ajoelhou diante da deusa. – obrigado por nos ajudar.

- Mas como...

- O báculo. – disse Mu. – ele nos trouxe de volta.

- Irene! – exclamou. – ela conseguiu.

- Seja bem vindo Mu. – disse Shion.

O ariano fitou seu mestre. Apesar da aparência não ter mudado muito sentia o peso dos anos nele. Era uma pena que ele não se lembrava de nada.

- Obrigado mestre.

- Vocês estão vestidos... – Dohko os fitava curioso. – que roupas são essas? Ate parece com a roupa que eu usava na juventude nas festas oficiais.

- Chronos nos mandou para sua Era Dohko. – disse Kamus. – fomos parar no santuário antes da guerra santa.

Os quatro ficaram surpresos. Áurea olhava Shion trajando a vestimenta de grande mestre. Tinha que se contentar em apenas olhá-lo de longe. Shion notou o olhar aproximando.

- Seja bem vinda Áurea.

- Obrigada mestre. – fez uma leve reverencia.

- Estou feliz por vê-los. – disse voltando a atenção para os outros, deixando uma grega entristecida.

- Obrigado mestre, nós... – Miro parou de falar.

A atenção de todos voltou-se para a porta dourada e aproximação de cinco cosmos.

- Está na hora de colocar um ponto final nisso. – MM estralou os dedos. – vou fazê-los pagar pelos banhos frios que tomei.

Quando Pontos entrou na companhia dos demais titãs levou um grande susto. Esperava encontrar apenas Atena e mais três cavaleiros. Tomando a frente Saga contou a ele o que tinha acontecido e uma batalha teve inicio. Foi difícil, mas no final a elite de Atena conseguira derrotar os deuses. Faltando uma parte para dar um ponto final a tudo, Atena reforçou o selo da Megas Depranon e foi ate o local onde Chronos estava selado, eliminando o mal pela raiz. A terra estava salva.

Aos poucos a vida voltava ao seu curso normal. Kanon parecia mais tranqüilo em relação a Lara. Shaka passava a maior parte do tempo recluso. Marin pegava-se pensando em Asmita. Áurea mantinha-se afastada de Shion e Lithos afastou-se de Aiolos. A simples presença dele lembrava-a de Sísifo e com isso uma semana se passou...

Desde que voltara, Áurea fazia o possível para não ir ao templo e quando tinha que ir tratava o ariano com recato. Não foi diferente quando foi ao templo a pedido de uma das servas. Rezou para que não encontrasse o cavaleiro e não o encontrou. Munida de uma vassoura, começou a varrer o pátio da estátua. Ao final dirigiu-se para atrás da estatua para contemplar a vista da cidade.

Sentada, fitava as construções que se estendiam alem do horizonte. Lembrava-se constantemente do pedido de Hakurei e não sabia se atendia ou não. Tinha medo de Shion encher-lhe de perguntas e ao final falar coisas que não devia.

- "O que eu faço..." – pensou dando um suspiro desanimado.

- Quando eu era jovem, tudo que dava para ver era uma densa floresta... agora...

Áurea assustou-se.

- Shi-on? Quero dizer mestre.

- Desculpe se a assustei. – sorriu.

- Não foi nada...

- Os anos realmente passaram. – disse fitando a paisagem.

Ela ficou calada, surpresa pela presença dele.

- Posso me sentar?

- Cla-ro.

O mestre sentou ao lado dela, bastante próximo, o que a deixou constrangida. Vez ou outra olhava a figura altiva. A expressão do rosto continuava a mesma, os cabelos tinham ficado mais verdes e os olhos de castanho para o violeta, mas nada que diminuísse a beleza dele.

- Posso te perguntar algo? – cortou o silencio.

- Claro mestre.

- Por que tem me evitado?

- Eu? – engasgou. – de manei-ra algu-ma mestre. – gaguejou. – desculpe se passei essa impressão.

- Não precisa mentir. A vantagem de se viver muitos anos é essa. Passamos a conhecer as pessoas.

- Desculpe, eu... – abaixou a cabeça constrangida.

- Áurea.

- Sim...

Ela mal teve tempo de pensar, sentiu os lábios de Shion juntos aos seus. O cavaleiro não se limitou a apenas um selinho, tomou lhes os lábios beijando-os torridamente.

- Shion... – saiu num murmúrio.

- Quando aquela deusa, - afastou-se um pouco, mas as respirações estavam próximas. – jogou aquele feitiço, fechei os olhos e me concentrei na sua imagem. Não queria te esquecer.

- Então... – o fitou.

- Mas foi algo forte e depois que ela sumiu não me lembrava de nada, ou quase nada. – afastou-se. – carregava no peito um sentimento de saudosismo e todas as noites sonhava com um rosto o qual não me lembrava. Era o seu rosto. – passou a acariciar o rosto da grega. – no meio da guerra contra Hades lutei contra um inimigo que me fez reviver isso. – mostrou a cicatriz que tinha no braço. – após o combate a sensação de saudosismo aumentou ate que um dia tudo veio na minha mente. Sua chegada... a luta contra Pontos... e a sua partida... jurei que esperaria o tempo que fosse para te encontrar... – sorriu. – e hoje...

- Lembra-se de tudo? – os olhos estavam marejados.

- Sim. E agora que te achei, nunca mais vai sair da minha vida.

- Shion...

- Casa comigo?

- Eu...

- Não aceito um não como resposta. – a voz saiu firme. – não se esqueça que sou arrogante e prepotente.

Ela riu.

Poucos dias depois o santuário testemunhou algo inédito: Shion era o primeiro grande mestre a se casar.

A festa seguiu ate a madrugada. Lithos sem sono sentou-se na porta da casa de Leão. Olhava para o céu pensando em Sísifo.

- Está sem sono?

Olhou para trás deparando com Aiolos.

- Um pouco.

- Posso me sentar?

- Pode.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio. Lithos voltou a atenção para o céu, Aiolos por sua vez a fitava. Desde que a vira pela primeira vez, havia se apaixonado. Achava que com a volta dela poderia conquistá-la, mas a figura de Sísifo o impedia. Aioria contara sobre o que tinha acontecido com eles no passado. O sagitariano fitou a mão esquerda dela, depois voltou a atenção para o céu.

- Gosto de olhar o céu a noite. – disse quebrando o silencio.

- Eu também. – respondeu sem fita-lo.

- Acho que mesmo com o passar dos anos ele não muda. As estrelas que estamos vendo agora são as mesmas que verei no futuro, ou que alguém viu no passado. Você pode esta em qualquer lugar que estará vendo o mesmo céu.

- Acha mesmo? – indagou lembrando-se das palavras do marido.

- Acho. O céu conecta as pessoas.

Lithos o fitou.

- O que disse?

- Que o céu conecta as pessoas. – respondeu. – desculpe, - coçou a cabeça encabulado. – estou te importunando com as minhas maluquices.

- Não é isso... é que... – abaixou o rosto.

Aiolos silenciou-se, certamente ela estava pensando nele. Deu um longo suspiro levantando.

- Sei que se sente sozinha, - disse olhando para o céu, Lithos o encarou. – então olhe para o céu... nós sempre estaremos conectados por ele.

A grega piscou algumas vezes, era a mesma fala que Sísifo lhe dissera uma vez, alem do mais a voz de Aiolos soara um pouco diferente.

- "Estou ficando louca..."

- Boa noite. – disse o sagitariano saindo.

- Aiolos...

No dia seguinte Áurea tinha uma decisão tomada, contar a Shion sobre o pedido de Hakurei. Encontrou o marido no pequeno escritório.

- Está muito ocupado?

- Não por quê?

- Hakurei me fez um pedido. Ele quer que você vá a Star Hill e pegue algo debaixo do altar principal.

- Altar principal? – estranhou. – mas não há nada lá.

- Deve haver.

- Quando ele te disse isto?

- Antes de irmos embora. Disse que era importante.

Shion estranhou, mas resolveu obedecer. Passando a mão na grega dirigiram-se para o local. Áurea ficou encantada, jamais imaginara que estaria em Star Hill e que lá fosse tão bonito. Depois de contemplarem a vista os dois entraram no pequeno templo. Shion aproximou-se do altar ficando sem entender. Não havia nada lá.

- Será que ele não se enganou? – indagou Áurea. – ou eu entendi errado.

- Talvez...

O cavaleiro passou a mão por baixo da mesa, ate então nada de especial, mas sentiu uma leve ondulação no centro da mesa. Abaixou-se para ver melhor e foi com muita surpresa que viu uma fresta na mesa de madeira. Forçou um pouco e totalmente pasmo tirou um pequeno envelope amarelado com seu nome gravado.

- O que é isso? – Áurea aproximou.

- Tem o meu nome.

Rapidamente o ariano abriu o envelope e começou a ler a carta contida nele. A grega o olhava impaciente e ficou temerosa ao ver a expressão de surpresa seguida de pálida.

- O que foi Shion?

O ariano tremia, os olhos marejaram, mas ele segurava as lagrimas.

- Shion o que foi? – tocou no braço dele.

- Leia. – passou a carta para ela.

Áurea começou a ler, no meio da pagina olhou rapidamente para o marido.

- Isso é verdade?

- Continue a ler. – disse no seu mais auto controle.

Voltou o olhar para o papel amarelado, o que estava escrito ali...

- Estou surpresa...

- Por que ele não me contou? Eu tinha o direito de saber!

- Ele... as vezes... temia que você o rejeitasse.

- Jamais faria isso! – gritou exaltado. – como ele pode? – levantou. – eu tinha que saber que ele era meu pai!

Áurea voltou a atenção para o papel. Estava surpresa por saber que Hakurei era o pai de Shion.

- Esta com raiva dele?

- Não...- sentou. – eu não sei... eu tinha o direito de saber, ainda mais naquela época. Ele me treinou, ele... – deixou algumas lagrimas escaparem.

- Ele sabe dos seus sentimentos. – Áurea o abraçou.

- Tantas coisas que eu queria dizer... tantas que queria perguntar...

- Ele sabe. – abraçou mais forte.

- Obrigado por me trazer ate aqui. – sorriu.

- Vamos?

- Sim.

O casal levantou e estava prestes a sair quando um brilho no fundo do templo chamou a atenção deles.

- Espere aqui. – Shion tomou a frente.

O cavaleiro foi ate o fundo da construção, um brilho prateado ofuscava a visão, foi com grande admiração que o ariano viu uma urna.

- Uma armadura?

Aproximou um pouco mais arregalando os olhos.

- A armadura de Taça? – tocou a urna.

- O que foi Shion?

- A armadura de Lara. Ela apareceu depois de tantos anos... será que... vamos voltar para o santuário.

De posse da armadura Shion e Áurea voltaram. Marin esperava pelo mestre no salão principal, Atena estava com ela.

- Mestre Shion. – fez uma reverencia.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Marin?

- Aconteceu, mas nada alarmante. É sobre as novas aspirantes. Elas chegaram ontem e hoje apliquei um teste nelas.

- E?

- Uma delas tem um grande potencial.

- Para usar a armadura de Taça? – indagou.

- Como? – o fitou surpresa.

- A armadura de Taça apareceu.

- O que está dizendo Shion? – Atena apareceu. – a armadura?

- Sim Atena. Estava em Star Hill quando ela apareceu.

- E sobre esta aspirante. – a deusa olhou para Marin. – acredita que ela tem esse potencial?

- Sim Eu sugiro que um cavaleiro de ouro a veja treinar. Shaka seria uma boa opção.

Shion também havia pensado a mesma coisa. Se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, a tal aspirante seria capaz de usar a armadura.

- Permite Atena? – indagou à Atena.

- Claro. Convoque-o.

Marin conteve o riso, estava torcendo para esta certa.

Desde que voltara para o futuro, o cavaleiro de virgem havia ficado mais introspectivo, passava horas olhando a casa de Touro. Apenas saia quando era ordens de Atena ou Shion, o que cumpria naquele momento. O grande mestre lhe pedira para acompanhar os treinos de algumas aspirantes. Dirigiu-se para o coliseu secundário onde ocorria os treinos das amazonas. Sentou na arquibancada passando a observar um grupo de cinco garotas que treinavam com Shina e Marin.

Elas eram boas e notara levemente que o cosmo de uma delas era mais desenvolvido do que das outras. Apenas prestaria atenção nela como o ordenado, contudo...

A garota elevou seu cosmo e com esse movimento Shaka também levantou e não suficiente abriu os olhos.

- "Esse cosmo..."

Vendo que Shaka estava de pé, Marin encerrou os treinos e por cosmo solicitou a presença dele.

- Meninas, esse é o cavaleiro de ouro de virgem, Shaka.

As cinco fizeram uma leve reverencia sem fita-lo.

- Seus níveis são excelentes, se continuarem assim serão ótimas amazonas.

- Obrigado. – disseram as cinco.

- Apresentem-se. – disse Shina. – podem tirar as mascaras.

A medida que diziam seus nomes tiravam as mascaras. Na ultima...

- O meu nome é Lisa.

Ela tirou a mascara encarando-o.

Shaka esboçou um pequeno sorriso, sem duvida aquela jovem de olhos azuis e cabelos violetas era Selinsa.

- Seja bem vinda, - sorriu. - olhos cor do céu... Lisa.

A garota não quis demonstrar reação, mas ao ver aquela figura seu coração disparou, ele era exatamente como em seus sonhos. Marin internamente sorria, desde que a vira pela primeira vez tinha a impressão que se tratava da aspirante de Hasgard e diante do trocadilho que o virginiano dissera não teve duvidas.

- Se me der licença Shaka, vamos continuar os treinos em outro local.

- Tudo bem. – disse sem desviar o olhar da aspirante. – voltarei para o templo. Foi um prazer conhecê-las.

Shaka voltou para o templo e disse a Shion que a menina que Marin apontara tinha potencial para vestir a armadura de Taça, porem não contou que se tratava de Selinsa. O mestre por sua vez não perguntou, mas tinha certeza que se tratava da pupila de Hasgard. As palavras ditas por Lara, o surgimento da armadura o levavam a pensar tal possibilidade.

No restante do dia e inicio do outro o virginiano não voltou a ver a aspirante. Tentava controlar a ansiedade, pois tudo não poderia passar de ilusão. Nos raros momentos que saia de sua casa, dirigiu-se para um pequeno jardim que havia perto do coliseu. Ficou surpreso ao ver mais alguém no local.

- Boa tarde. – disse polidamente.

Lisa que estava sentada na grama olhou para trás.

- Desculpe, aqui não é permitido ficar?

- É sim. – aproximou-se. – vocês aspirantes podem ir a todos os locais, exceto algumas salas do templo de Atena.

- Entendi.

- Pode me contar a sua vida?

Lisa estranhou o pedido, e ia negar, mas diante do olhar dele desistiu. Desviou o olhar para o pulso esquerdo dele, gostou de vê-lo com aquela pulseira dourada.

- Nasci numa vila alguns quilômetros daqui. Eu sou a mais velha de quatro irmãos e desde pequena aprendi a defendê-los.. – riu. – eu desse tamanho batendo em marmanjos... meu pai soube que em Rodoria eles aceitavam moças para se tornarem amazonas. Passei alguns anos num centro de treinamento e ontem fui escolhida para me tornar uma aspirante.

A essas horas Shaka estava sentado perto dela.

- Você tem um grande potencial.

- Obrigada. – fitou a pulseira. – o que é isso?

- É o sinal do meu amor. Conheci uma aspirante e me apaixonei por ela. Chegamos a casar e como não tinha alianças...

- É permitido o casamento entre cavaleiros? – indagou surpresa.

- Eu casei escondido... – sorriu.

- E qual amazona ela se tornou?

- Eu não sei... tive que vir embora antes desse momento.

- Faz muito tempo que não a vê?

- Muito.

Lisa o fitou, ele era um estranho, mas se sentia completamente a vontade perto dele. Alem do mais seus olhos azuis eram como os do sonho.

- Promete não rir de mim?

- Prometo.

- Desde pequena eu tenho sonhos esquisitos. Estou num lugar de construções antigas e em meio a guerras. – abaixou o rosto. – fico angustiada pois sei que pessoas queridas estão morrendo, mas toda vez que penso em desistir ou estou em perigo, sinto uma presença ao meu lado. Não consigo ver seu rosto, nem ao menos sei seu nome, contudo seus olhos... – olhou para Shaka. – ele possui olhos como os seus. Sei que parece estranho... minha mãe me disse que são recordações de uma vida passada.

- E o que acha?

- As vezes penso que sim...

- E o que sente por essa pessoa que aparece nos seus sonhos? – indagou, com o coração em disparada, sem duvidas aquela garota era a sua Sel.

- Saudades...

Shaka sorriu.

- Aí está você. – a voz de Shina fez presente. – estou a sua procura. Oi Shaka. – dirigiu-se ao cavaleiro.

- Oi. – respondeu polidamente.

- Vamos Lisa.

- Claro. – levantou. – ate mais cavaleiro.

- Ate.

Lisa saiu sobre o olhar atento de Shaka. Minutos depois Marin apareceu.

- Shaka.

- Oi Marin.

- Cadê a Lisa?

- Saiu agora a pouco com a Shina. Você sabia que era ela, não é?

- Então é ela mesmo? – indagou animada.

- Sim. Ela me contou sobre uns sonhos que teve na infância. Sem duvida nenhuma ela é a Sel.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Sinceramente? Não sei. Ela tem lembranças daquela vida, mas não sei se lembra do nosso amor, talvez seja melhor ela seguir a vida sem mim.

- Está certo disso? – Marin sentou ao lado dele. – você tem a Selinsa de volta, não desperdice essa chance. Lithos, Kanon e eu... temos esperanças mas... pense. – levantou. – o mestre está convocando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ele vai designar as aspirantes para as armaduras.

O coliseu estava repleto de pessoas, no mais alto local estavam o mestre e Atena. A direita da deusa seus cavaleiros de ouro e a esquerda cinco urnas, sendo uma delas a de Taça. Ao centro da construção Marin, Shina e as aspirantes. Áurea e Lithos acompanhavam a cerimônia.

- Lembro de quando foi a nossa vez. – disse Miro ao lado de Aioria. – mal me continha de ansiedade.

- Eu me lembro.

Aiolos olhava fixamente para as garotas abaixo, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos de Shura.

- Parece que temos um apaixonado. – brincou. – quem é a felizarda?

- Quem é aquela garota? – indagou ignorando a brincadeira e apontando de forma discreta para a garota ao lado de Marin.

- É a aspirante da Marin. – disse Deba. – seu nome é Lisa e dizem que tem um grande potencial.

Shaka que ouvia a conversa manteve-se calmo.

- Eu a conheço... – murmurou.

- Não tem como. – disse Shaka. – ela chegou ontem ao santuário.

- Meu irmão me falou, - iniciou Kanon. – que Shion pensa em fazer dela a amazona de Taça.

- Amazona de Taça... – sorriu, o que não agradou nem Shaka nem Lithos.

- Por que pergunta? – Kanon o fitava curioso.

- Sem duvidas a armadura voltou para sua legitima dona. A consagração deu certo.

Shaka arregalou os olhos, tinha se esquecido que antes de morrer Lara consagrara Selinsa a armadura, por isso a armadura só voltara agora, era porque Selinsa ainda não estava no santuário, alem do mais...

- "Será possível que alem de Selinsa..." – fitava o sagitariano.

Lithos olhava para o cavaleiro, aquela expressão na face dele lembrava a de Sísifo.

- "Estou imaginando coisas."

A voz de Shion silenciou a todos, começava a cerimônia. As urnas foram colocadas a frente das amazonas, cabia a armadura a escolha de quem ia proteger. Lisa olhava fixamente para a urna do meio. Sentia-se atraída por ela. Shion observava a garota, se ela fosse realmente a Selinsa, a armadura a escolheria.

Uma a uma as armaduras de prata escolheram suas donas, restando apenas a de Taça.

- A armadura de Taça pertence a Lisa. – disse Shion. – podem abri-las.

As demais aspirantes apenas precisaram tocar nas suas urnas para que elas abrissem, com Lisa foi diferente, o cosmo da Taça uniu-se ao dela.

- "Selinsa renasceu na nossa época." – o grande mestre sorriu e desviou a atenção para Shaka.

Depois de um breve discurso de Atena, a cerimônia terminou. Lisa recebia os cumprimentos de alguns cavaleiros de ouro.

- Parabéns Lisa. – disse Aiolos depositando as mãos nos ombros dela. – honre essa armadura, a sua antecessora foi de grande valor.

- Eu sei. – sorriu, apesar de ser a primeira vez que o via sentiu familiaridade no olhar. – honrarei a ela e meu mestre.

Quem ouvia e sabia da verdade achou que num lapso de memória falava de seu mestre Hasgard, quem não sabia achou se tratar de uma pessoa qualquer. As pessoas dispersaram, Lisa voltava para seu alojamento, amanha começaria seu treinamento para tornar-se amazona.

- Lisa.

Olhou para trás. Era Shaka.

- Oi.

- Posso conversar com você?

- Claro.

Sentaram perto de algumas colunas tombadas.

- Parabéns pela armadura.

- Obrigada. Senti o cosmo da armadura conectando-se ao meu.

- É assim que acontece.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio.

- Sou eu? – indagou Shaka. – a presença que aparece nos seus sonhos sou eu?

Pega de surpresa ficou calada.

- Desculpe. – pediu o virginiano, agira precipitadamente.

- Quando o vi no Coliseu tive certeza. – o fitou. – não sei explicar, mas é você.

Sendo mais rápido, Shaka a beijou. Como ansiara por aquele contato. Lisa no principio ficara assustada, mas depois deixou-se levar. Sem explicação aparente, sentira falta daquele toque, de alguma forma Shaka fazia parte de sua vida.

- Shaka...

- Quer casar comigo?

- Co-mo? Mas eu...

- Vai continuar o seu treinamento, será a amazona de Taça como Lara, assim o quis, mas nada impede de vivermos juntos. Te perdi uma vez, não quero perder de novo.

- Do que está falando...

- Com o tempo vai se lembrar. E então aceita?

Não sabia o que dizer, aquilo era fantasioso, foi para o santuário unicamente em busca do sonho de se tornar uma amazona ... desde pequena ansiava por conhecer a pessoa de seus sonhos e agora ela estava na sua frente, mas julgava que as duas coisas eram incompatíveis.

- Posso ser uma amazona e ficar com você?

- Claro.

- Eu aceito.

Logo a noticia se espalhou e com ela a confirmação que Lisa era a jovem pupila de Hasgard. Shion e Atena não ficaram contra o casamento, ele seria realizado em breve.

Em Leão, Lithos recebia a noticia de Aioria.

- Então quer dizer que a Lisa... como estou feliz por Shaka!

- Áurea e Shion, Selinsa e Shaka encontraram o final feliz. – disse o leonino.

- Estou feliz por eles.

Aiolos deitado no sofá escutava a conversa.

- Isso me dá esperanças. – sorriu. – talvez eu encontre-o.

- Torço por você, por Kanon e por Marin. Talvez o destino traga Sísifo, Lara e Asmita ao santuário.

- Espero que as Moiras ouçam isso. – disse a grega. – e os traga de volta.

- Não são elas que trouxeram Lisa de volta. – disse o sagitariano continuando na mesma posição.

- Como não? – indagou Aioria.

- Foi o amor de Lisa que a trouxe de volta, o desejo de reencontrar Shaka.

Aioria e Lithos ficaram calados.

- Talvez tenha razao. – Aioria deu nos ombros. – vou treinar. Vamos irmão?

Aiolos levantou, Lithos o fitava, nos últimos dias pegava-se pensando nele o que achava errado, já que era Sísifo quem amava, mas tinha que reconhecer que Aiolos não lhe era indiferente. Ela parou na frente dele impedindo sua passagem.

- Acha que Sísifo vai voltar para mim?

Ficou calado, novamente ele voltava as conversas.

- Ele sempre está com você. – disse sério, para depois suavizar. – assim como Selinsa, meu amor me guiou de volta. – disse ao pé do ouvido dela, para em seguida sair.

Lithos sentiu um arrepio.

Kanon desde que voltara assumira o cargo de chefe da segurança, apesar de ter a permissão para morar em Gêmeos, pediu a Atena uma pequena casinha nos arredores de Rodoria. Com moveis simples assemelhava em muito a antiga casa de Lara e era lá que passava a maior parte do tempo. Voltara resoluto em encontrar a amazona, contudo a realidade mostrou-se mais dura. Como achá-la em meio a tantas pessoas? Talvez não tivesse a mesma sorte de Shaka. Para agravar Lithos e Marin também não tinham encontrado Asmita e Sísifo. Resignou-se em apenas guardar as boas lembranças. Andava despreocupadamente pelos arredores da vila, parou em frente a uma igreja ortodoxa, fitou a porta vendo um grupo de freiras. Achava interessante uma vila outrora devotada a Atena agora tendo outros credos. O grupo começou a descer as escadarias e o grego continuou a andar.

Ele passou ao lado delas, mas parou ao ver algo brilhando no chão. Abaixou para pegar,era um crucifixo de certo de uma das freiras.

- Ei – virou-se. – senhoritas. – disse, pois não sabia que termo usar com elas.- deixaram cair.

Uma das freiras olhou para trás voltando.

- É meu.

- Aqui. – Kanon estendeu o objeto.

- Que Deus o abençoe. – disse a freira. – obrigada.

- De nada.

Os dois fitaram-se Kanon arregalou os olhos, não era possível que...

- Lara... – deixou escapar.

A moça o encarou com seus olhos negros, a face daquele homem não lhe era estranha.

- Lara...

- Iara. Meu nome é Iara.

- Iara!

Ela e Kanon assustaram com o chamado.

- Mais uma vez obrigada.

Estava saindo, mas teve seu braço retido.

- Onde posso encontrá-la?

- Convento das irmãs da Luz. – disse sem entender porque dissera aquilo a um desconhecido.

- Irei te ver, às dez horas da noite.

Aquilo era loucura. Se Saga o visse certamente o trancaria no cabo Shounion. O que um cavaleiro estava fazendo as dez horas da noite, na frente de um convento cristão, esperando uma freira o qual só sabia o nome?

- "Estou ficando louco..." – pensou Kanon escondido atrás de um poste.

Olhou no relógio, este marcava dez horas e dez minutos, olhou para o convento, todas as luzes estavam apagadas.

- Estou louco... – disse.

Estava prestes a ir embora quando escutou um "pisiu" olhou na direção do chamado deparando com uma pessoa. Não pode ver por causa da falta de luz, mas sabia que se tratava dela.

- Oi. – aproximou do portão.

- Dê a volta. – a voz saia baixo. – tem um pequeno portão do outro lado.

- Está bem.

Com um sorriso nos lábios dirigiu-se para o outro portão. Não teve que esperar muito, a pessoa abriu-o com cuidado e fechou-o.

- Vem.

Ele foi arrastado por alguns metros, ate num beco.

- Oi. – disse Kanon.

- Estou perdida se me descobrirem. Que loucura estou fazendo. – a moça segurava fortemente seu crucifixo.

- O meu nome é Kanon. – estendeu a mão.

A moça o fitou. Aqueles olhos...

- Me chamo Iara.

- Tem um lindo nome. – o geminiano a olhava fascinado.

- Por que me chamou de Lara?

- Por que... pode parecer loucura mas você... você...é... – parou por um momento. Aquilo era delírio. Estava com uma freira, o que poderia trazer complicações para ela e para ele só porque ela era parecida com Lara? Sua mente já estava afetada a esse ponto?

- Eu o que...?

- Nada. – deu um suspiro. – me desculpe, não quero te trazer problemas, vou levá-la de volta.

- Espere. – Iara o segurou. – é que... – o rosto estava rubro. – Kanon... não é?

Respondeu com gesto afirmativo.

- Desde pequena fui criada num convento, pensei que a minha vocação seria ser uma irmã, mas... – abaixou o rosto. – fui recriminada muitas vezes por ler e gostar sobre mitologia grega... especialmente por Atena.

Kanon ouvia atentamente.

- Sempre achei fascinante esse universo, mas... – o fitou. – é confuso, mas desde pequena eu tinha a impressão de pertencer a outro mundo, há um mundo em que lutamos por um ideal e que...e que um dia alguém viria me buscar.

O geminiano estava com a respiração suspensa.

- Quando te vi, não pensei duas vezes em aceitar esse encontro. Não pense que sou uma mulher leviana, é que... senti que de certa forma você faz parte desse mundo e...

Não houve palavras, tudo que Iara viu e sentiu foram os lábios de Kanon junto aos seus. A principio ficou assustada, pois nunca fizera isso, mas aquele contato... sentia certo saudosismo nele.

- Quer vir comigo? – indagou segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos.- para o seu verdadeiro lar?

- Eu posso ir?

- Claro.

- Mas... – olhou para suas vestes.

- Escute. – Kanon a segurou pelos ombros. – você tem uma nova oportunidade de ser feliz e viver em paz e protegida. O lugar para onde quero levá-la por enquanto está em paz, mas não sei ate quando. Te protegerei com a minha vida se for preciso, mas saiba que corre perigo ficando ao meu lado. Entrei uma vez em sua vida e as conseqüências... – abaixou o rosto. – quero ter você de volta, mas sobretudo quero te ver bem, nem que esteja longe de mim.

Iara o fitava intensamente. Realmente sentia que ele era a pessoa que iria buscá-la, mas estava com medo. Esse mundo, que dizia se pertencer também trazia sofrimento. E onde estava, no meio das outras irmãs sentia paz e tranqüilidade.

- Kanon... eu...

- Seja qual for a sua decisão, sempre me terá. – sorriu. Talvez o destino tinha escolhido para ela ficar com Deuteros e não com ele. Ele ainda poderia aparecer na vida dela.

- Eu quero seguir com você. Tenho medo do que possa acontecer, mas quero ficar ao seu lado.

O geminiano sorriu. De forma carinhosa a abraçou.

- Vou te fazer feliz, muito feliz.

Durante a noite Kanon escondeu Iara na sua casa em Rodoria, mal o dia nasceu levou-a ate Shion e Atena. Os dois ficaram preocupados com a atitude do cavaleiro, mas diante do fato de também acharem que Iara era Lara concordaram.

Os dias foram passando e para a surpresa deles Iara tinha muitos conhecimentos sobre o santuário, principalmente da época de Shion. O grande mestre não teve duvidas que se tratava da mesma pessoa, contudo um fato serviu para confirmar ainda mais...

Lisa estava no templo de Atena com sua futura armadura, ela conversava com o mestre e Marin sobre os rumos de seu treinamento.

- Está certo então Lisa. Continue seus treinos.

- Obrigada mestre. – fez uma leve reverencia. – com licença.

Estava saindo quando parou de repente, sentiu um fraco cosmo vindo da armadura. Marin e Shion também sentiram.

Naquele exato momento Iara entrava juntamente com Atena.

- Como vai Lisa? – indagou a deusa.

- Muito bem senhorita.

- Deixe apresentá-la. – aproximou. – Iara, essa é Lisa aspirante a armadura de Taça. Lisa, Iara minha ajudante.

As duas fitaram-se com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu não te conheço...? – indagou a aspirante.

- Também tenho essa sensação. – Iara sorriu.

- Prazer.

As duas trocaram um aperto de mão. Os olhos de Iara desviaram um pouco, para a urna da armadura nas costas da aspirante.

- Posso tocar? – indagou sem tirar o olhar do objeto.

- Claro. – Lisa virou de costas.

Iara tocou a tampa da urna, não sabia explicar, mas sentia algo vindo daquele objeto.

- Parece que já vi isso antes... – sorriu. – fico feliz que esteja com você.

- Obrigada. Farei de tudo para honrar sua antiga dona.

- Eu sei que sim. – a voz saiu um pouco séria, mas não menos alegre.

Atena trazia um sorriso. Mesmo com o passar dos anos os laços de amizade adquiridos entre Lara e Selinsa não tinham acabado.

Com os momentos de paz, Atena resolvera restabelecer o festival em sua homenagem. A vila estava decorada, varias barraquinhas de comidas típicas espalhavam-se pela ruelas. Um conjunto tocava musicas gregas tradicionais. Na praça principal haviam feito uma grande roda onde os moradores dançavam.

Shura, Miro e MM bebiam numa barraca de vinhos. Kanon, Iara, Lisa e Shaka estavam num canto conversando. Áurea reclamava com Shion, mesmo numa comemoração ele continuava vigilante. Os demais estavam esparramados. Lithos estava sentada perto de Aioria, Aiolos tinha sumido.

- Não quer ir dançar? – indagou o leonino, estava preocupada com a expressão dela.

- Não... – disse vagamente.

- Mas você sempre gostou de dançar.

- Não tem graça. Alem do mais sou uma mulher casada.

- Lithos... sei que tem esperanças, mas...

- Kanon achou a Lara num convento. – cortou-o. – eu vou encontrar o Sísifo.

Aioria não disse mais nada. A grega voltou à atenção para as pessoas dançando no centro. Lembrava-se de quando dançara com o marido.

- "Tenho saudades..."

- Vamos dançar?

A grega ergueu o olhar, deparando com a mão estendida de Aiolos. Surpresa não conseguira dizer nada, ele simplesmente a pegou pelo braço arrastando-a.

Aioria achou providencial o convite, nos últimos dias Lithos andava calada e nada que um pouco de diversão não resolvesse. Torcia para que ela encontrasse Sísifo, contudo julgava-se difícil tarefa. Passou a observar os dois.

O casal posicionou-se frente a frente, quando a musica teve reinicio, o sagitariano lhe estendeu a mão como manda a dança. Lithos aceitou, sentindo aquela mão macia segurar a sua. As lembranças daquele dia vieram imediatamente. O toque de Aiolos era semelhante ao toque de Sísifo.

Bailavam numa perfeita sincronia, deixando os cavaleiros impressionados, pois não sabiam que Aiolos dançava tão bem. No solo dos homens, não decepcionou executando muito bem os passos, isso sem tirar os olhos dela. A cada dia sentia que amava ainda mais aquela garota, ela dominava-lhe ate em seus sonhos. Lithos fitava-o, a faixa na testa, os cabelos num castanho um pouco mais escuro, tudo a fazia lembrar o sagitariano.

Sorriram um para o outro, num dado momento aproximaram os corpos, como a musica mandava, a grega por pouco não ruborizou ao sentir Aiolos encostar-se nela. Ficou receosa, apenas o marido a deixava assim, por que com Aiolos sentia a mesma coisa? Será que estava começando a olhá-lo com outros olhos?

Ao final...

- Você dança muito bem. – disse.

- A parceira que é boa. – pegou a mão dela dando-lhe um beijo. – obrigado.

Lithos estremeceu.

- Aiolos...

- Fico feliz que ainda use isso. – apontou para a aliança prateada. – é sinal que tenho para onde voltar.

A grega arregalou os olhos, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois Aioria aproximara.

- Não sabia que era dançarino. – passou o braço pelo pescoço. – onde aprendeu?

- Sempre fui prendado.

- Não acha que ele é convencido, Lithos? – indagou Aioria.

Ela continuava calada, surpresa demais para dizer algo. Não era possível que...

- O que foi Lithos?

- Nada... preciso beber algo, estou com sede.

Saiu sobre o olhar curioso do leonino e sério do sagitariano. No meio do caminho encontrou com Áurea.

- Lithos o que foi?

- Acredita que podemos ter lembranças de nossa vida passada?

- O que? Do que esta falando?

- Acredita ou não? – perguntou nervosa.

- Não acreditava mas... Lisa e Iara são a prova viva. Mas por que pergunta?

- É que... – olhou para trás, vendo os irmãos. – nada... bobagem minha.

Durante toda a comemoração Lithos evitou ficar perto de Aiolos. Não sabia se era imaginação, ou fato da semelhança, ou ate mesmo por está desenvolvendo sentimentos por ele o certo que queria distancia.

Depois da dança Aiolos ficara mais sério. Antes do fim da festa pediu a presença de Aioria, Shaka, Lisa, Marin, Áurea e Shion.

- Aconteceu algo Aiolos?

- Aconteceu. – disse sério.

- Mandaram me chamar? – a loira que estava nas barraquinhas viera correndo. – aconteceu alguma coisa? – Lithos fitou o irmão.

- Lithos. – a voz de Aiolos era firme. – sei que não se passou tanto tempo, mas desde a primeira vez que te vi me apaixonei por você.

Aioria o fitou arregalando os olhos.

- Como...? – murmurou.

- Isso mesmo Aioria. Eu gosto da Lithos, mesmo ela gostando do Sísifo.

A própria não sabia o que falar.

- Já alguns dias venho pensando sobre isso e tomei uma decisão. – tirou algo do bolso. – quer casar comigo?

Os presentes ficaram perplexos, que pedido de casamento mais repentino era aquele? Lithos estava pasma.

- Aiolos...

- Sinto ciúmes de sua relação com Sísifo, mas de uns tempos para cá... o que eu sinto por você é mais importante. Sei que ele representa muito para você, mas... estamos no presente e...

Ela o fitou seriamente.

- Acha que o céu conecta as pessoas? – indagou, causando estranheza nos demais.

- Sim... – sorriu.

- Quando me casei com Sísifo ele prometeu que sempre estaria comigo, que não importava o que poderia acontecer, o amor que ele sentia por mim o guiaria de volta. Posso acreditar nisso?

- O cavaleiro de Virgem disse certa vez a uma jovem, - a voz ficara ainda mais séria. – que o tempo passaria, que os corpos poderiam mudar, mas que o amor seria sempre o mesmo.

Marin o fitou na hora. Aquela frase era de Asmita.

- Aiolos... – murmurou.

Shion que ouvia ficou ressabiado. Aiolos parecia muito com Sísifo tanto fisicamente quanto na personalidade. Lembrava-se vagamente que Irene afirmou que Aioria era Ilíada, se era verdade...

- "Sísifo...?"

- Me aceita? – o cavaleiro trazia um par de alianças. – me aceita como sou agora?

Os olhos da grega encheram de água, não precisava de mais provas, todo esse tempo, Sísifo esteve ao seu lado, ela só não enxergou. Estava presa a imagem dele no passado que não percebera.

- Ele sempre voltará para mim...

Lithos o abraçou. Aioria ainda não entendia o que se passava ali, mas Marin, Shion e os outros entenderam.

- Eu sempre estarei com você. – Aiolos a abraçou mais forte. – não importa o que aconteça, meu amor sempre vai me guiar de volta...

Aquele dia completaria seis meses do dia que voltaram do passado. Marin subia lentamente as escadarias que levavam ate o templo. Shion e Áurea estavam juntos, Lithos encontrara Sísifo na forma de Aiolos. Kanon havia achado Lara, assim como Shaka encontrara Selinsa. Estava feliz por eles, mas no fundo... na sua mente ecoava as palavras ditas por ele antes de sua partida: "_Minha aparência pode mudar,ou passar muitos anos, mas cruzarei o tempo para te encontrar._". Marin deu um longo suspiro.

- "Eu sei que vamos nos encontrar."

Um pouco mais confiante entrou. Ela participaria de uma reunião sobre os novos aspirantes. Sentados na sala de reuniões que foi conduzida por Atena decidiram sobre os novos rumos do santuário. Ao final Lithos e Áurea juntaram-se a eles, na sala do trono. O único que não participava era Shaka que estava na Índia.

- Como as coisas são interessantes. – disse Lithos servindo-se de uma xícara de chá. – Aiolos as vezes tem atos como os de Sísifo.

- Os corpos mudam, mas a alma é a mesma. – disse a japonesa.

- Mudando de assunto. – disse Áurea. – soube que vai treinar novas aspirantes.

- Selinsa, quero dizer a Lisa, - sorriu. - está quase apta a receber a armadura de Taça, quase não precisa de treinos então peguei mais duas meninas.

Interrompendo a conversa de todos, a porta dourada se abriu, era Shaka.

- Desculpe não chegar a tempo Atena. – fez uma reverencia..

- Não tem importância.

- Não sei se foi prudente, mas tive a liberdade de trazer uma pessoa.

Todos ficaram curiosos, Shaka não era de levar estranhos ao santuário.

- E quem seria? – indagou Shion meio ressabiado.

- É um monge. Ele foi deslocado há alguns dias ao monastério onde fui criado. Ele tem uma historia peculiar – Shaka olhou para Marin. – ele me disse que desde pequeno tem lembranças de sua vida passada. Dizia ter morado na Grécia e pertencer a um grupo seleto de protetores de uma deusa grega.

Shion e Dohko que fitavam Shaka ficaram surpresos ao verem um rapaz entrando pela porta atrás dele.

- Não é possível... – o ariano deixou escapar.

- Que nessa época, – iniciou o virginiano. – conheceu uma amazona e se apaixonou por ela.

A expressão de Marin foi mudando, principalmente ao perceber alguém atrás do cavaleiro.

- Esse monge fez uma promessa que iria encontrá-la mesmo que levasse séculos.

Shaka deu passagem ao rapaz. O monge trajava roupas budistas, os cabelos eram curtos e negros, os olhos azuis.

- Marin. – ergueu o colar que usava no pescoço.

A amazona levou as mãos ao rosto, os olhos estavam marejados, o coração batia descompassado. Lithos e Áurea também choravam.

As lagrimas desceram grossas pela face da amazona que paralisada não se mexia. O monge caminhou ate ela parando na sua frente, delicadamente tirou as mãos que cobriam seu rosto e ergueu seu queixo pra que ela o fitasse.

- Agora posso ver claramente o seu rosto... ele é belo.

Marin chorou ainda mais.

- Asmita...

Os dois se abraçaram.

- Eu disse que te encontraria.

- Eu... eu... – não conseguia formular frase alguma.

- Asmita. – Dohko aproximou.

- Você não mudou nada. – sorriu. – tem o mesmo rosto infantil de seu discípulo.

- Seja bem vindo.

- Obrigado. Meu nome nessa época é Samir, mas podem continuar me chamando de Asmita.

Atena de longe chorava, estava muito feliz pelas coisas terem terminado bem. Sentiu uma presença ao seu lado.

- "_Agora tudo está em ordem_." – disse uma voz na mente dela.

- "Obrigada Irene. Obrigada por não apagar esse sentimento deles."

- "Seria injusto eles ficarem separados. Preciso ir. Cuide-se."

- "_Mais uma vez obrigada."_

A presença sumiu. Atena voltou a atenção para os casais ali presentes.

- É o começo de uma Era de paz.

... Qualquer intervenção no tempo, por menor que seja altera-o. Uma ação realizada ou não realizada desencadeia ações futuras. A ida deles para o passado não foi de toda solucionada, a simples presença deles alterara o destino de muitos...

Depois da rápida passada no templo de Atena, apareceu num pequeno templo de onde se tinha a visão do Olimpo. Adentrou encontrando com duas mulheres uma loira e outra ruiva.

- Parece que tudo se resolveu. – disse a loira. – Bem vinda Irene.

- Obrigada Dice.

- Mas sabemos que as ações da amazona de Taça não foram totalmente consertadas. – a ruiva adiantou.

- Sei disso Eunômia. Por causa disso alguns destinos foram alterados. – Irene sentou-se num banco reclinado. – Ate Atena entrou nos sonhos do cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Convenhamos foram ações que não perturbam o equilíbrio já restabelecido. – disse Dice. – deixaremos agora nas mãos das Moiras.

- Sim.

Concordaram as outras duas.

_... Santuário, alguns anos depois da morte de Aiolos..._

Sentados em ruínas, dois jovens conversavam, era tardinha e não demoraria para o sol se pôr.

- Você e Gahran pegam no meu pé. – disse um garoto ruivo sentado de mau jeito.

- Por que faz coisas erradas. – disse a garota um pouco mais nova que ele de cabelos castanhos claros.

- São uns chatos. – torceu o nariz.

- Eu desisto.

Suspirou desanimada, voltando à atenção para frente onde viu duas crianças brincarem. A menina que a fitou, acenou de longe. Com um sorriso nos lábios a loira fez o mesmo.

- Para quem está acenando?

- Aquelas crianças. – apontou.

O ruivo as fitou.

- Você não toma jeito hein Lithos?

- E o mestre Aioria não passa de uma criança emburrada.

- Eu sou o que?

Logo deram inicio a um bate boca...

_Mesma cena com outro ponto de vista..._

Duas crianças brincavam em meio as ruínas. O menino parou passando a fitar ao longe a estatua da deusa Athena. A menina que brincava com uma bola o olhou.

- O que foi? – indagou, ela possuía cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

- Nada. – respondeu o garoto de cabelos azuis claros. – só estava lembrando do passado...- olhou para o céu. - Daqui a pouco o sol vai se por.

- É. – respondeu a menina ficando de pé.

- Depois disso nós vamos ver.

- O que? – perguntou com curiosidade parando ao lado dele.

- O que você quis sempre saber. Se há um jardim atrás da ultima casa.

- Eu disse isso?

- Talvez não, mas eu sei que você sempre quis saber Thina. – disse virando o corpo para a frente.

A menina fez o mesmo.

- É mesmo eu gostaria de saber, Albafica. – fitou dois jovens sentados a certa distancia.

A menina ergueu os braços acenando. A garota que estava sentada acenou de volta.

- Vamos? – o menino olhou para Thina.

Ela concordou com a cabeça começando a andar. Alguns passos a frente o menino parou olhando para trás, para onde Lithos e Aioria estavam.

- "Para eles e todo santuário seguirão dias muito difíceis e para nós a chance de recomeçar... "– deu um sorriso. – "Adeus."- despediu-se.

O menino correu para alcançar a menina, ela lhe fitou sorriu estendendo-lhe a mão. O garoto olhou surpreso e sorrindo retribuiu o gesto.

- "Quente... o toque dela continua quente."

_**- Finis-**_

_**Mais uma fic terminada. Agradeço muito a todos que acompanharam ao longo desses meses. Obrigada pelas reviews e o carinho. Foi muito gratificante escrever essa fic. Peço desculpas pelos erros de português, algumas falhas na formatação e na demora para postar. Muitos pediram um capitulo extra, ou algo assim, vou amadurecer a idéia, afinal o Regulus tem que conhecer o "microfondas" . Vamos ver no que vai dá.**_

_**E leitores de Reencontro II não se preocupem a fic será retomada.**_

_**Muito obrigada!**_

_**05/01/2012**_

_**n/a: Reverse tempus – reverso do tempo**_

_**Oblivione – esquecimento**_

_**Reditus - regresso**_


End file.
